OBJECTS OF DESIRE
by Falyla
Summary: Traduction d'Azrael Geffen. Chapitre 16 partie 1 en ligne. H/D, Her/S Après la fin de la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de revenir à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs ASPICs. Avant la rentrée, lors d'une soirée très avinée, ils établissent et signent un pacte magique où ils s'engagent à perdre leur virginité pendant cette 8ème année.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre **: Objects of Desire

**Lien vers la fic originale** : .com

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Correcteurs** : falyla/Florent

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Rating** : M/NC-17

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (20 chapitres divisés en 59 parties)

**Etat de la traduction** : terminée

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de** JK Rowling**, l'intrigue est à **Azrael Geffen**, avec son aimable autorisation.

**Warning** : slash, scènes de sexe très graphiques, torture, viol, meurtre, tentative de suicide, drogue, abus d'alcool, langage cru.

**Site** : à cause des thèmes abordés, je ne sais pas si cette fic sera autorisée à rester sur FFnet, je la publie donc en parallèle sur AO3 sous le même pseudo.

**Mise en ligne** : vu la longueur de cette histoire : 500 pages en New Time Roman 9, je pense que deux à trois fois par semaine serait un bon rythme. L'auteure a découpé les plus longs chapitres en sous parties que je publierai de la même façon.

**(Longue)Note de la traductrice** : Cette Potterfiction d'**Azrael** est certainement une des plus connues et assurément une des plus réussies. La traduction de cette histoire mérite bien une explication. Ce fut un travail de longue haleine, prévu à plusieurs il y a de nombreuses années. Le projet initial (je l'ai d'ailleurs expliqué plusieurs fois par mail aux personnes qui m'interrogeaient sur l'avancement de la traduction) était de publier cette histoire en deux tomes en version papier avec de nombreuses illustrations pour le fanzine « le Troisième Œil » donc je faisais partie.

Au départ, en 2006, les chapitres avaient été répartis entre les divers traducteurs volontaires. Seulement, l'ampleur de la tâche s'est vite révélée incompatible avec les études, les cours et la vie privée et… après quelques mois, je me suis retrouvée un peu seule avec le monstre. J'ai ensuite débauché **Florent** qui m'a incroyablement aidé. Il a été le relecteur à l'œil neuf qu'il fallait et, ensemble, nous avons pu corriger, modifier et coordonner les diverses traductions de chacun afin de livrer un texte aussi homogène que possible.

Je tiens néanmoins à remercier **Badangel**, **Quiproquo**, **Alanisse** et **Mathilde **pour leur contribution et leur travail de traduction. Mon premier tableau de répartition des tâches a disparu depuis bien longtemps et certains sont cités de mémoire. Si j'ai oublié de nommer quelqu'un, que cette personne accepte mes plus plates excuses et se fasse connaître, je rajouterai son nom au crédit des traducteurs.

Ensuite, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, il devait y avoir une version papier avant la mise en ligne mais je n'ai plus espoir qu'elle voit le jour. Depuis presque deux ans, je suis sans nouvelles de ma cheffe de projet et de la maquettiste, c'est pourquoi, au vu de la somme de travail abattu, je prends l'initiative de la publier sur le Net. Si, par hasard, le projet est toujours en cours, je remercie d'avance les responsables de me tenir au courant.

**Résumé **: Après la fin de la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de revenir à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs ASPICs. Avant la rentrée, lors d'une soirée très avinée, ils établissent et signent un pacte magique où ils s'engagent à perdre leur virginité pendant cette 8ème année.

**Objects of Desire**

Prologue

**Un long baiser d'adieu**

Lucius Malfoy avait toujours manqué de discernement dans la plupart des choses qu'il avait entreprises. Sa ruse avait été couronnée de succès et personne ne s'était rendu compte qu'il avait toujours pris la mauvaise option. Le choix de son épouse en avait été le premier exemple. Il avait voulu, avec beaucoup d'acharnement, avoir un fils qui lui ressemblerait de façon incroyable, alors il avait choisi Narcissa plutôt que sa sœur Bellatrix parce que ses traits étaient plus semblables aux siens. Ce n'était pas suggérer qu'il n'était pas amoureux de sa femme – en fait, il l'aimait beaucoup – mais c'était un amour qui avait évolué avec le temps, à l'opposé d'une grande romance. Il avait été sur cette voie presque toute sa vie, avec quelques notables exceptions, incluant celle qui l'avait directement conduite à son embarras actuel. Il avait profondément cru que le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagnerait en fin de compte et si ce n'était pas le cas, eh bien, il était Lucius Malfoy et il avait de l'argent, et l'argent était supposé signifier énormément pour le Ministère. Mais il semblait que non, lorsqu'il avait été démasqué et envoyé à Azkaban puis forcé de s'échapper à cause de la situation plutôt périlleuse de son fils – tout ça, uniquement pour voir ce maudit Seigneur des Ténèbres battu au combat par un adolescent. Alors, rétrospectivement, non, suivre Voldemort n'avait pas été un de ses meilleurs choix. En fait, c'était probablement une de ses décisions les plus stupides.

Pourtant, être un Mangemort lui avait fourni des plaisirs que la société ordinaire ne lui aurait jamais permis, sans mentionner l'accumulation de pur pouvoir qui l'avait placé dans une catégorie qui lui était propre. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il se retrouverait lui–même dans sa difficile situation actuelle. Ce qu'il regrettait, c'était de ne pas avoir eu de plan de repli au cas où tout partirait en vrille, ce qui était arrivé de façon si spectaculaire. Snape le lui avait dit, l'avait averti même, mais il n'avait pas écouté. Severus Snape avait fait le bon choix agent double, alors peu importait qui avait gagné, Snape s'en était très bien sorti, il sentait comme la rose proverbiale. **[1]**

Mais il était trop tard maintenant pour ce regret particulier. Il avait vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres mourir et Lucius supposait qu'il pouvait l'appeler Voldemort maintenant – Il n'allait pas revenir. L'Ordre du Phénix avait attrapé Lucius avec pas moins de sept sortilèges d'étourdissement puis il avait passé trois semaines à Ste–Mangouste pour être sur pied lors de son jugement ensuite il avait été renvoyé chez lui pendant une semaine, bloqué par un sortilège de fixation, en attendant la date de son procès. Oh, il y avait eu quelques trucs entre les deux. Les moments dans l'enfer même d'Azkaban où ils l'avaient questionné encore et encore. Les moments où ils s'étaient arrangés pour ruiner ce qu'il aimait en le forçant à parler des choses qu'ils avaient faites, ne faisaient aucune différence maintenant.

De toute évidence, Lucius n'était retourné chez lui avant son procès que parce que les inquisiteurs du Ministère voulaient faire croire qu'ils pouvaient montrer quelque clémence. Ils avaient été accusés de sauvagerie par la presse populaire et, dans tous les comptes–rendus, Dumbledore avait condamné les tactiques qu'ils avaient employées et lui avait assuré qu'on avait accordé le pardon à Draco. Lucius n'avait pas été si chanceux. Il avait demandé au Ministère de le juger à nouveau mais il avait été déclaré inévitablement coupable. Il avait été dûment condamné à recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur.

Maintenant, pourquoi n'avaient–il pas tout simplement décidé de le tuer ?

Il s'était attendu au Baiser, cependant, et c'était là que son magnifique esprit rusé était entré en action. Au Manoir, avant le procès, lorsqu'il avait pesé les avantages et les inconvénients et conclu avec un « _Oh, Merlin, ils vont me donner aux Détraqueurs »_, il avait trouvé le rituel dont il avait besoin. Il avait remercié tous les dieux auxquels il avait pu penser d'avoir si bien connu Severus Snape pendant une si longue période car il était parfaitement capable de concocter une potion plutôt difficile. Il avait réuni les ingrédients de l'élixir et l'avait bu.

Il avait escompté que le Ministère permettrait à son fils de venir le voir avant que le Baiser ne lui soit donné. C'était un geste auquel il n'aurait jamais dû s'attendre et maintenant, si c'était possible, il se trouvait dans une position pire que celle dans laquelle il avait débuté. Sans possibilité de dire à Draco que faire, il allait devoir compter sur l'espoir que quelqu'un arrive à comprendre la situation. Et si personne n'y parvenait ? Pire, si quelqu'un réussissait mais s'en fichait tout simplement ? Ce scénario paraissait très nettement réalisable. Non, ce n'était pas bon du tout.

Il était assis en silence, fixant la porte en face de lui, rongeant ses ongles de terreur absolue face à ce qui allait se passer. Maugrey Fol'Œil, ce bastion d'indignation morale faisait les cents pas autour de lui, en souriant et sifflotant un petit air joyeux. Lucius n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que ce salopard avait demandé à être son gardien et il n'avait jamais vu un sourire aussi large que celui que Fol'Œil avait affiché au tribunal quand le verdict de culpabilité était tombé. De l'autre côté de la porte, sa femme avait eu son _baiser_ d'adieu en face d'une cinquantaine de spectateurs, dont son propre fils.

Mais au moins, ils avaient épargné leur destinée à Draco c'était une clémence que ni lui, ni Narcissa n'attendaient, et un intense soulagement les avait traversé tous les deux.

La porte s'était ouverte trop tôt et ils avaient ramené sa magnifique Narcissa. Il la regardait maintenant, englobant les courbes familières de son corps, la blondeur de ses cheveux et le modelé royal de son nez. Ce n'était plus Narcissa cependant. Narcissa n'aurait jamais permis à sa bouche de tomber lâchement comme ça, tandis qu'un fin filet de bave serpentait sur le côté de son visage et coulait dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux, jadis bleus et brillants, étaient vitreux et semblaient morts, comme un poisson maintenu trop longtemps hors de l'eau. Il y avait des destins pires que la mort et il était en train d'en regarder l'un de ses plus horribles aspects. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'assécha, non pas de chagrin pour son amour perdu mais de pure crainte.

– C'est ton tour maintenant, Malfoy, retentit la voix rocailleuse de Maugrey Fol'Œil.

La sourire que Maugrey affichait depuis le procès était de retour sur le visage couturé et défiguré. On aurait pu aller plus loin et dire que Maugrey était positivement radieux.

Lucius avala le peu de salive qu'il avait et se leva, il redressa ses robes et aplatit ses cheveux. Il y avait des habitudes nerveuses qui restaient ancrées depuis l'enfance. « _Tiens–toi droit et assure–toi toujours d'être impeccable_ ». De quelque part, profondément enfoui dans sa mémoire, la voix de son père l'admonesta « _Lucius, brosse tes cheveux, on dirait qu'un gnome y a fait son nid_ ».

– Maintenant t'as plus à t'inquiéter de te mettre sur ton trente et un, gloussa Maugrey. Il y a un truc de sûr ici, ils vont prendre plaisir à t'embrasser de toute façon.

Lucius pinça un peu ses lèvres et avança, durement concentré sur le processus de faire un pas devant l'autre tandis qu'il passait la porte avec autant de dignité qu'il pouvait en rassembler.

Draco Malfoy était assis dans la rangée centrale du petit auditorium dans lequel il ne voulait vraiment pas se trouver. Il avait vu sa mère partir, l'avait vu tourner et lever son visage vers le Détraqueur qui venait pour elle, et elle s'en était allée silencieusement. Elle avait même fermé les yeux comme si c'était un baiser passionné. C'était si typique de sa mère. Elle n'allait pas les laisser la voir flancher. Draco avait gardé sa mâchoire complètement rigide et n'avait pas sourcillé. Il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer maintenant, Narcissa n'aurait jamais accepté ça. Il avait voulu partir alors Draco en avait assez et il n'avait pas besoin d'en voir plus mais Narcissa et les trois avant elle n'étaient rien d'autres qu'un avant–goût. Il était temps maintenant de passer à l'événement principal et Draco était tenu de rester pour assister à la totalité du macabre spectacle. Le Ministère avait décrété qu'il devait venir. Ils voulaient qu'il voie le destin qu'ils lui avaient permis d'éviter… en dehors de toute bonté de cœur évidemment. Draco préférait voir leur clémence comme un remboursement pour ce qu'il avait traversé mais personne n'aurait été d'accord avec ça.

Il avait été autorisé à s'asseoir entre Albus Dumbledore et Snape. Dumbledore siégeait au Wizengamot et il avait été l'une des nombreuses voix du jury qui avait déclaré le père de Draco coupable.

Snape avait été un support moral pour Draco et il avait choisi de s'asseoir dans un silence de tombe, laissant Draco se demander ce qui lui traversait l'esprit. Dumbledore semblait sévère et mécontent. Le vieux sorcier n'avait pas caché sa désapprobation pour cet _acte barbare_, il avait longuement et durement argumenté contre la permission que les Détraqueurs retournent à Azkaban mais, comme il avait refusé d'occuper le poste de Ministre, il ne pouvait prendre aucune décision pour le Ministère. Et quel autre châtiment aurait pu satisfaire chacun des membres de la communauté des sorciers ? Albus ne croyait pas en la peine de mort non plus et on ne pouvait pas incarcérer tous les criminels à Azkaban. La population avait réclamé le Baiser à corps et à cri et Cornelius Fudge, la réputation légèrement ternie et son emprise sur le pouvoir faiblissant dangereusement, l'avait accordé à son public, pour le bien du monde sorcier.

Lucius, le père bien–aimé de Draco, passa la porte, suivi par un Maugrey indéniablement aux anges. Lucius marchait lentement, presque en traînant, les yeux agrandis tandis qu'il se focalisait sur la chaise en face de lui. Son visage était figé en un masque que pas une seule personne dans la pièce n'aurait pensé voir un jour sur la figure de Lucius Malfoy. La peur. Une peur pure et absolue. Il s'assit, mal assuré sur la chaise et tourna la tête, il croisa le regard de Draco, le gris rencontrant le gris, lourd d'adieux muets. Les poings de Draco se crispèrent sur ses genoux, ses jointures blanchirent. Il serra les dents et regarda son père tourner son visage pour faire face au Détraqueur… et paniqua.

Lucius avait tenté de se lever pour se dégager de la chaise, une réaction instinctive qui secoua profondément Draco. Le besoin de survivre était manifestement le plus fort dans l'esprit de Lucius mais le Détraqueur s'abattit sur lui dès qu'il bougea, étouffant son cri étranglé avec sa bouche. Draco sentit un sanglot monter bruyamment dans sa gorge et s'échapper puis il s'aperçut qu'à la fois Snape et Dumbledore l'avaient saisi pour l'apaiser. Lucius était en train de lutter comme quelqu'un qu'on faisait suffoquer sous la contrainte. Son corps se tordait, tandis que ses mains battaient sauvagement l'air dans le dos du Détraqueur, le frappant sans effet avec une vigueur qui s'affaiblissait. Lucius ne pensa jamais à fermer les yeux contre cette horreur. Il les garda grands ouverts et concentrés sur la chose qui était en train de le détruire. Il vit une longue larme lisse zébrer la joue visible de Draco et il poussa un hurlement étouffé dans la gorge rassasiée du Détraqueur.

Draco vit ce qui se produisit. Il vit l'agitation de ses mains ralentir, diminuer et, soudain, une pléthore de souvenirs incohérents surgit brusquement comme un déluge torrentiel. Il avait deux ans, il était sur son balai qui ne volait qu'à trente centimètres du sol il le chevauchait, riant du rire glougloutant des petits enfants, tandis que son père était à côté de lui, tenant ses mains, tournant sur lui–même pour qu'il puisse voler encore et encore, ses cheveux bonds volant librement au vent. Il avait quatre ans et il était à la plage, perché sur les épaules de son père, emmené dans les eaux profondes qu'il n'aurait jamais atteintes seul. Il avait cinq ans et c'était Noël. Il était en train de forcer la bouche de son père pour qu'il avale une _mince pie_. Lucius détestait ces tartelettes aux fruits secs, mais il continuait à rire et Draco réussit à l'introduire dans sa bouche…

– NOOOOOOOOOON !

Il hurla lorsque les mains de Lucius glissèrent sur les côtés de la chaise puis ses yeux clignèrent, clignèrent encore puis devinrent vitreux.

Draco se leva, essayant désespérément d'atteindre son père, tout en sachant que c'était trop tard. Ses ongles mordirent la tendre chair de ses paumes, les faisant saigner et Snape le tira en arrière il enveloppa ses longs bras vêtus de noir autour de lui et détourna son visage de cette vision. Draco commença à pleurer dans le creux de l'épaule de Snape, aussi longtemps et aussi fort qu'un enfant perdu dans l'obscurité. Inerte, Lucius s'en était allé, _celui qui avait apporté la lumière_ **[2]** s'était éteint. Snape emmena Draco hors de la pièce, loin de la foule avide de commérages.

Plus tard, Dumbledore se rappellerait que c'était probablement le premier acte de sincère gentillesse de Severus Snape depuis des années.

**NdT** :

**[1]** _to come up smelling roses_, proverbe anglais signifiant : s'en sortir très bien, d'où l'allusion de l'auteure à la rose…

**[2]** en latin, le prénom _Lucius_ signifie « _celui qui apporte la lumière_ »


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre **: Objects of Desire

**Lien vers la fic originale** : dans mon profil, FFnet n'affiche pas les liens URL

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Correcteurs** : falyla/Florent

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Rating** : M/NC-17

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (20 chapitres divisés en 59 parties)

**Etat de la traduction** : terminée

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de** JK Rowling**, l'intrigue est à **Azrael Geffen**, avec son aimable autorisation.

**Warning** : slash, scènes de sexe très graphiques, torture, viol, meurtre, tentative de suicide, drogue, abus d'alcool, langage cru.

**Site** : à cause des thèmes abordés, je ne sais pas si cette fic sera autorisée à rester sur FFnet, je la publie donc en parallèle sur AO3 sous le même pseudo.

**Mise en ligne** : sauf contretemps inattendu, le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi.

**Résumé **: Après la fin de la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de revenir à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs ASPICs. Avant la rentrée, lors d'une soirée très avinée, ils établissent et signent un pacte magique où ils s'engagent à perdre leur virginité pendant cette 8ème année.

**Objects of Desire**

Chapitre 1

**Le Pacte**

C'était un pacte vraiment stupide et ils le savaient tous. Bon, peut–être pas Ron, mais rétrospectivement, c'était lui qui y avait pensé en premier, alors il semblait naturel qu'il défende l'imbécillité qu'il avait lui–même engendrée. Hermione, qui généralement était la plus avisée du trio, fut horrifiée de découvrir qu'elle ne pouvait pas être complètement excusée de cette stupidité non plus. C'était elle, l'idiote qui avait soulevée l'idée de créer un contrat qui les obligerait à rester liés magiquement au pacte. Elle avait même été si loin qu'elle avait placé un sortilège dans leur accord s'ils ne faisaient pas exactement ce à quoi ils s'étaient engagés. Harry, qui jusque–là n'avait pas vraiment d'implication et qui aurait pu être considéré comme irréprochable, prouva sa propre idiotie en signant ce foutu truc.

À la terrible lumière du jour, c'était facile de blâmer le démon de la boisson de leur folie. Quelle autre chose aurait pu inciter trois personnes parfaitement saines d'esprit, héros du monde magique, à faire un truc aussi totalement stupide, comme créer et signer ce contrat si particulier ? Ils s'étaient enivrés avec une combinaison de divers alcools chapardés dans le meuble de l'oncle Vernon le jour où Harry avait dit à sa famille ce qu'il pensait exactement d'eux et avec le vin très puissant qu'ils avaient découvert planqué dans la cave de Grimmauld Place. Le fait qu'ils avaient vraisemblablement bu certains grands crus que la famille Black aurait pu considérer comme sacrés paraissaient au–delà du problème. Harry s'était dit en lui–même que Sirius aurait voulu qu'ils les boivent et comme Harry était l'héritier de Grimmauld Place par Sirius depuis plus de deux ans, techniquement, le vin lui appartenait de toute façon. Alors ils avaient profité de l'immense cave à vin de Harry avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Harry n'avait pas envisagé d'emménager à Grimmauld Place mais l'Ordre du Phénix n'utilisait plus la maison depuis longtemps et comme il était devenu majeur bien avant l'année précédente et qu'il n'avait plus aucun endroit qu'il pouvait appeler maison, il avait décidé qu'il pouvait aussi bien faire ce qu'il voulait de la toujours déprimante maison des Black. Ron et Hermione étaient venus avec lui, c'est une chose qu'il attendait vraiment et dont il était content. Il n'était pas complètement certain d'être prêt à vivre seul. Il n'était pas complètement certain d'être prêt à vivre à Grimmauld Place. Au moins, avec ses amis présents, ils seraient capables d'insuffler un peu d'humour dans cette maison.

Malheureusement, ils avaient tous beaucoup trop bu cet été–là, et comme la saison touchait à sa fin, ils avaient commencé à devenir lyriques à propos du fait qu'ils avaient vraiment passé une très longue période à combattre les forces du mal, alors ils n'avaient pas pu réellement profiter de leur adolescence comme la plupart des sorcières et sorciers. Il semblait que le plus grand regret de Ron était d'être resté puceau durant sa 7ème année à Poudlard. C'était une situation qu'il avait personnellement planifié de rectifier dès qu'il serait humainement possible.

Et c'est ainsi qu'était apparu le noyau d'une _idée_ et de cette idée était venu un pacte hâtivement conclu, ce qui avait naturellement conduit au contrat magique résultant. Ça avait été si simple quand on y repensait. C'était juste honteux de ne pas pouvoir briser le contrat si simplement.

Harry aurait voulu posséder une Pensine pour y revoir toute l'affaire et peut–être définir avec précision ce qu'ils avaient fait de faux. Quant à Hermione, elle aurait voulu ne pas avoir rendu son Retourneur de Temps au Professeur McGonagall et ainsi arrêter cette folie qui ressemblait à un cadeau du ciel sur le moment. Ron, malgré tout ce qu'il avait bu, se rappelait comment c'était arrivé avec une parfaite clarté.

– Pourquoi on ferait pas un pacte ? avait commencé Ron. Un pacte qui stipulerait que nous allons tous perdre notre virginité cette année ?

Ils ne l'avaient pas contredit, tant ça semblait une bonne idée sur le moment mais ensuite ils étaient devenus de plus en plus saouls et la _brillante_ idée de Hermione à propos du contrat était entrée en jeu.

Dans la froide lumière du matin, quand les regrets et les gueules de bois furent à leur apogée, tous essayèrent désespérément de détruire le contrat mais en vain, une nouvelle clause s'inscrivait chaque fois qu'ils faisaient une tentative.

– Je dois l'admettre, 'Mione, tu sais comment écrire un contrat, fit Ron, impressionné malgré le fait qu'il y avait maintenant plus de deux cents clauses.

– Je le vois bien ! aboya–t–elle. Mais ça signifie que nous devons respecter les termes du contrat.

Sa tête lui faisait mal et elle avait envie de vomir. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas penser aux dégâts qu'elle pouvait avoir causés en créant un contrat alors qu'elle était ivre. Les conséquences étaient assez mauvaises.

– Et il se passera quoi si on ne… respecte pas les termes du contrat ? demanda Harry.

Il ne voulait pas poser cette question, il craignait trop la réponse mais quelqu'un devait s'interroger sur l'évidence et il songea que ça pouvait aussi bien être lui.

– Eh bien, d'après ce que nous avons décidé, nous serons défigurés par des furoncles pour le restant de nos jours, déclara Hermione sans prendre de gants.

– Défigurés ? répéta Harry, ayant l'air de quelqu'un à qui on avait lancé un sortilège de stupéfixion.

– Oui, confirma Hermione, par des furoncles.

– Oh.

Ron fronça les sourcils, réfléchit un instant puis, dans une tentative de les faire se sentir un peu mieux, dit :

– Et ben, c'est pas comme si respecter les termes du contrat était un truc si terrible.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir tandis que sa tête pulsait et que son estomac s'agitait puis elle se précipita dans la salle de bain pour vomir.

Le pacte était simple, mais comme toutes les choses simples, c'était grandement efficace et vraiment très au point. Ils avaient une année scolaire pour perdre leur virginité respective. Comme leur dernière année avait été interrompue par la guerre, ils n'avaient pas passé leurs ASPICs et n'avaient pas officiellement _quitté_ Poudlard. Comme de nombreux étudiants avaient été retirés de l'école par leurs parents inquiets, l'année entière avait été invitée à la refaire. Vingt–trois avaient accepté l'offre et le trio faisait partie du nombre.

Une année scolaire pour remplir les termes du contrat. Les clauses, ajoutées en punition d'avoir essayé de le détruire, étaient nombreuses et variées, certaines plus humoristiques que d'autres mais toutes conduisaient au même dilemme. Le premier réflexe de Ron avait été de suggérer qu'ils couchent les uns avec les autres mais la clause numéro 1 gâchait l'idée. Il ne leur était pas permis d'avoir des rapports entre eux. Il leur était aussi interdit de payer pour coucher, ce qui mit un frein à la géniale solution suivante de Ron. À côté de chacun de leur nom inscrit sur le contrat, un petit rosier dénudé de fleurs était peint. Dès que chacun d'eux accomplirait sa tâche, une rose pleinement épanouie apparaîtrait.

Harry avala d'un trait la potion que Hermione avait faite dans la cuisine de Grimmauld Place et se roula en boule dans son lit, en attendant qu'elle fasse son effet et apaise le martèlement de sa tête. Sans considération pour le moment où sa gueule de bois disparaîtrait, Harry avait une forte envie de rester dans cette position pour toujours. Il se demanda si c'était possible.

Il gémit doucement et souhaita que la potion agisse plus rapidement. Peut–être que pour s'excuser, Dumbledore permettrait à Dobby et à Kreattur d'échanger leur place et ainsi Dobby pourrait venir s'occuper de lui. Il pourrait tout oublier du contrat et rester ici, roulé en boule, pour toujours et à jamais… recouvert de furoncles. Il soupira tandis que les lambeaux de sa gueule de bois commençaient à se dissiper et que son esprit s'éclaircissait.

_Snape devrait être fier_, pensa–t–il, vaguement amusé. Lui qui s'était tellement moqué des compétences de Hermione Granger en Potions. Si seulement elle était aussi brillante à inverser les irréversibles contrats qu'elle faisait quand elle était ivre.

Des furoncles ! Mais, bon dieu, qu'est–ce qui leur avait pris de choisir les furoncles ?

Si Harry avait été honnête avec lui–même, il aurait dû avouer que l'idée même de perdre sa virginité le terrifiait. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas le faire bien sûr qu'il voulait, il était humain après tout. Comme Ron ne cessait de le souligner, Harry avait dix–huit ans, il aurait dû se rouler avec toutes celles qui croisaient son chemin. Le problème était qu'il n'était pas certain de savoir avec qui il voulait coucher. La sexualité. Il savait exactement ce que tout le monde pensait, il pouvait tout simplement aller vers Ginny et s'excuser de l'avoir traitée comme un enfoiré l'année précédente et ensuite coucher avec elle. Il avait entendu quelques rumeurs sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas entièrement hostile à sauter dans le lit d'un sorcier ou deux… mais Harry n'était pas tout à fait sûr de pouvoir faire ça. Leur relation, au début, avait été une période merveilleuse. Puis l'idée du sexe avait pointé le bout de son nez et Harry l'avait déçue sur toute la ligne.

Il avait eu un terrible soupçon… mais non ce n'était quand même pas ça, c'était assurément un truc affreux qui l'avait bloqué depuis deux ans et demi, et il avait utilisé le temps passé à la guerre pour ne pas y penser. Son échec avec Ginny ne se limitait pas à elle en fait, il y avait une file d'attente de sorcières si longue qu'elle traversait tout le Surrey. Elles auraient donné leur bras droit pour être sa première fois mais il n'avait absolument aucun intérêt pour elles.

Il avait été embrassé, en tout et pour tout, par trois filles dans sa vie. La première avait été Cho Chang en 5ème année et le mieux qu'on pouvait en dire était que ça avait été… mouillé… en plus d'un désastre complet. Avec Ginny, ça avait été bien, merveilleux même et pourtant, il y avait toujours eu un doute qui le harcelait, l'impression que quelque chose n'était pas juste. Ça lui avait fait de la peine de lui dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester ensemble mais plus tard, il s'était demandé s'il n'aurait pas dû utiliser Voldemort comme excuse. Récemment, Parvati Patil l'avait terrifié à mort quand elle s'était agrippée à lui après une sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse puis elle avait littéralement enfoncé sa langue dans sa gorge. Il avait trouvé ça plutôt suffocant et… mouillé.

_Qui sait ? Peut–être que je ne sais tout simplement pas bien embrasser_ ? pensa–t–il, inutilement.

Mais il savait maintenant que le vrai problème venait de la clause numéro 178 du contrat, statuant qu'ils devaient, pour autant qu'ils le sachent, s'assurer de rester vrais dans leur sexualité. Ron et Hermione avaient éclaté de rire devant l'évident besoin que le contrat avait d'ajouter cette clause. Harry avait voulu s'enfuir en douce pour cacher sa misère. Le contrat savait. Tout comme lui, profondément en lui, savait.

Il accusa Draco Malfoy de tous ses problèmes à cet égard. Bon, pour être franc, tout n'était pas tant la faute de Malfoy lui–même, il aurait été bien plus exact de dire que c'était la faute de l'estomac de Malfoy.

Lors du premier match de Quidditch de 6ème année, il pleuvait comme vache qui pisse. Voldemort était de retour, la guerre allait commencer sérieusement et la majorité de l'équipe des Serpentard avait de la famille ou des amis Mangemorts, bien que Lucius fût toujours à Azkaban. L'équipe des Serpentard cherchait clairement la bagarre et l'équipe des Gryffondor était encore en train de s'accommoder au fait qu'ils avaient plein de nouveaux joueurs inexpérimentés. Le jeu était devenu vicieux et sanglant. Les joueurs des deux côtés tombaient comme des mouches. Harry et Draco avaient vu le vif d'or en même temps et s'étaient élancés à sa poursuite en se cognant l'un dans l'autre, dans une course frénétique, tandis qu'un poing occasionnel touchait un bras, une hanche, une mâchoire ou tout autre chose que Harry ou Draco pouvait attaquer. Puis, juste au moment où ils commençaient à plonger vers le sol après la minuscule balle dorée, les repose–pieds de leur balai s'étaient crochetés ensemble et ils avaient perdu le contrôle. Ils étaient tombés à pic sur le sol et avaient atterri en un tas mouillé sur le terrain. Harry s'était redressé et avait regardé son ennemi étendu sous lui. Sa robe s'était ouverte, son pull s'était relevé et une pâle portion d'estomac plat était exposée à la pluie qui tombait. Comme s'il était en transe, Harry avait fixé cette délicieuse vision qui commençait sous les côtes de Malfoy et se terminait à la bordure de son pantalon. Son estomac était dessiné par des muscles fins et il y avait un léger duvet de poils qui cheminait de son ventre jusque sous sa ceinture. Il avait observé l'estomac se contracter à chaque inspiration que Malfoy prenait et brusquement, il était devenu inexplicablement excité, c'était la première érection qu'il avait pour une autre personne d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne.

_À quel point une vie entière couvert de furoncles peut–elle être moche ?_

Harry haussa les épaules. Ce serait probablement assez moche.

– Tu pourrais être très jolie, chérie, dit gaiement le miroir, si seulement tu faisais un petit effort.

– Oh, la FERME !

Note mentale pour soi, acheter un miroir moldu. Et en effet, faire un effort. Est–ce que ce foutu miroir stupide avait la moindre idée de la somme d'efforts qu'elle aurait besoin de fournir pour paraître juste passable ? Au Bal de Noël, en 4ème année, Hermione avait tourné les têtes et provoqué pas mal d'admiration mais il lui avait fallu des heures de concentration pour parvenir à cet exploit, sans parler de l'incroyable collection de produits venant de Pré–au–Lard. Il était hors de question qu'elle le fasse tous les jours et il était également hors de question qu'elle devienne une esclave de la _mode_. Elle se contentait de tresser ses boucles brunes et touffues chaque jour afin qu'elle ne ressemble pas à une pas si mignonne créature des bois. C'était sa seule concession à sa vanité journalière. Hermione n'était pas et ne serait jamais une beauté renversante. Elle était assez jolie, dotée d'un visage qu'aucun réel défaut ne venait gâcher, d'un nez retroussé, d'une jolie bouche, d'assez bonnes dents et d'yeux chocolat. Elle savait qu'elle n'était qu'une fille ordinaire et elle n'avait aucune envie d'adoucir son visage avec du maquillage et porter des papillons ou des fleurs dans les cheveux. Chaque jour, sa routine était la même, se laver le visage, tresser ses cheveux, s'habiller et partir. Elle n'envisageait nullement de changer ça. Hermione était pratique. Elle avait bien plus d'intérêts dans les livres et dans l'acquisition de la connaissance que dans son allure… ou la quête des hommes.

La quête des hommes. Maintenant, qu'est–ce qu'elle allait faire à propos de ça ? Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment trop inquiétée du sujet _perte de virginité_, alors pourquoi avait–elle été d'accord avec cette idiotie ? Ce n'était tout simplement pas dans sa nature de s'étendre sur le dos et de laisser n'importe qui coucher avec elle. Hermione avait espéré tomber amoureuse avant de coucher mais maintenant elle devait trouver un partenaire et vite. Elle devrait au moins parvenir à le connaître, même si ce n'était qu'un peu. Les coups d'une nuit n'étaient assurément pas son truc. Mais qui ? Elle connaissait presque tous les garçons de Poudlard et aucun… absolument aucun ne l'intéressait le moins du monde. Elle avait besoin d'un homme qui avait un esprit similaire au sien, un homme qui placerait la connaissance et la perfection technique au–dessus du reste. L'apparence n'était pas importante, la quête de la connaissance l'était.

– Oh, allez, s'admonesta–t–elle furieusement. Tu chercheras un coup d'un soir comme ça tu ne termineras pas couverte de furoncles de la tête au pieds.

Des furoncles ! Des saloperies de furoncles et ça, pour le reste de leur vie ! Ils devaient être vraiment bourrés pour sortir un truc pareil.

Parviendrait–elle à le faire avec un coup d'un soir ? Elle en doutait sérieusement. Ce qui la rachetait, c'était qu'à dix–huit ans, Hermione pouvait aller et venir hors de Poudlard avec la plus grande liberté et peut–être, si elle avait de la chance, elle pourrait rencontrer quelqu'un à Pré–au–Lard.

Ron n'avait pas la plus petite réserve à propos du pacte qu'ils avaient conclu. En fait, il pensait que c'était une super idée. Une des plus grandes tragédies, du moins à ses yeux, était que tous les étudiants de leur année semblaient avoir baisé comme des lapins et Harry, Hermione et lui, non. C'étaient des héros, par Merlin ils auraient dû avoir plein d'occasions. Le plan d'origine de Ron avait été de simplement rectifier ça (et probablement avec Hermione) pendant les douze prochains mois. Le pacte lui donnait juste l'encouragement supplémentaire d'accomplir ce qu'il voulait faire en premier lieu. Le seul désavantage était que Hermione n'était plus une option.

Ron se disait lui–même en bonne position. À dix–huit ans, il était grand et s'était heureusement beaucoup épaissi, ce qui le rendait plus imposant que dégingandé. Il avait une bonne figure, ressemblait plus à Bill qu'à Percy et sa tignasse de cheveux roux avait été coupée avec style sur l'insistance de ses frères jumeaux qui maintenant s'imaginaient être à la pointe de la mode du monde magique. Cette allure seyait à Ron, qui avait toujours été en danger de n'être vu qu'en étant rien de plus que le second de Harry et il semblait qu'il était ami avec la mode. Harry, qui était presque plus petit que lui d'une bonne tête, n'avait pas cette grande maigreur pour porter ce qui était en vogue et qui s'affichait dans toutes les vitrines des meilleurs magasins. Ron en avait le physique, tout simplement. Il avait des pommettes assez convenables, des yeux bleu clair et un nez plutôt long qui allait bien avec son visage. Il avait belle allure et sa maladresse enfantine appartenait au passé, il le savait.

Le plus important était que Ron n'avait aucun scrupule à perdre son pucelage avec qui que ce fut, tant qu'il le faisait. Il était en bonne position. Il était sympathique, beau garçon, assez âgé pour boire dans les pubs et c'était un des héros du monde magique. D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait voir, cette année allait être géniale.

À suivre…

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous.

Falyla


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre **: Objects of Desire

**Lien vers la fic originale** : dans mon profil, FFnet n'affiche pas les liens URL

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Correcteurs** : falyla/Florent

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Rating** : M/NC-17

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (20 chapitres divisés en 59 parties)

**Etat de la traduction** : terminée

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de** JK Rowling**, l'intrigue est à **Azrael Geffen**, avec son aimable autorisation.

**Warning** : slash, scènes de sexe très graphiques, torture, viol, meurtre, tentative de suicide, drogue, abus d'alcool, langage cru.

**Site** : à cause des thèmes abordés, je ne sais pas si cette fic sera autorisée à rester sur FFnet, je la publie donc en parallèle sur AO3 sous le même pseudo.

**Mise en ligne** : sauf contretemps inattendu, le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi.

**Résumé **: Après la fin de la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de revenir à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs ASPICs. Avant la rentrée, lors d'une soirée très avinée, ils établissent et signent un pacte magique où ils s'engagent à perdre leur virginité pendant cette 8ème année.

**Objects of Desire**

Chapitre 2

**De retour à l'école**

Draco Malfoy avait passé son été à boire dans tous les bars du Chemin de Traverse. On ne lui avait pas permis de retourner au Manoir, le Ministère avait décidé que ce serait dans leur intérêt de tout passer au peigne fin et il ne serait donc pas disponible pendant quasiment quatre autres mois. Il s'était renseigné sur la façon dont il pourrait récupérer ses parents d'Azkaban et il avait été choqué de découvrir que le Ministère avait décidé de mettre tous les Mangemorts qui avaient reçu le Baiser en exposition afin de dissuader les autres. Ils seraient trimbalés lors d'une grande tournée au Royaume–Uni et en Europe et ne seraient pas disponibles pendant huit autres mois. Passé ce délai, Draco pourrait les ramener à la maison. Pour ajouter l'insulte à la blessure, on lui avait demandé de payer pour les robes blanches informes qu'ils devaient porter. Il avait livré une pile de chemises de nuit au conservateur, un certain Archibald Semeuse, mais on ne pouvait pas lui garantir qu'ils en seraient effectivement revêtus apparemment cela pouvait faire affront à certains sorciers ou sorcières pauvres qui ne pouvaient pas se permettre un tel raffinement. Draco avait éclaté de rire de dérision et était parti très vite.

C'est ainsi que la beuverie commença.

Il avait pris une chambre au _Chaudron Baveur_. Il aurait pu séjourner dans les établissements les plus chics, mais le _Chaudron Baveur_ ne voyait pas de problèmes à ce qu'il boive jusqu'à l'aube et que, de temps en temps, il s'évanouisse dans un coin. En fait, quand cela arrivait, un malchanceux elfe de maison était habituellement chargé de le transporter au lit et de laisser une potion sur sa table de nuit. C'étaient ces petites choses qui faisaient toute la différence. Il passait ses jours et ses nuits dans une brume d'ivresse, il commençait généralement dans un petit bar sophistiqué et finissait au _Chaudron_, près de son lit et de la propre cuvée du bistrot, qui aurait brûlé le gosier d'un sorcier plus faible que lui.

Justement, il était installé sur son habituel tabouret au bar quand la _dream team_ arriva, accompagnée de leurs habituels parasites, les Rois de la Mode (aussi connus en tant que Fred et George Weasley) avec beaucoup d'exclamations étonnées et d'applaudissements. Plusieurs spectateurs se précipitèrent au bar pour leur offrir des boissons, renversant presque Draco de son perchoir, le forçant à lever la tête de la froideur de la surface en marbre du bar pour voir quelle était toute cette agitation.

Oh, génial, juste ce dont il avait besoin, ce maudit Saint Potter, la Sang–de–Bourbe et des centaines de putain de Belettes. Il retourna sa tête sur la surface du bar et pria pour qu'ils ne le remarquent pas.

C'était un espoir vain.

– Est–ce qu'au moins, tu as été te coucher une fois, Malfoy, ou est–ce que ton postérieur a pris racine sur ce tabouret ?

Il ne voulait vraiment pas lever la tête encore une fois, le marbre était incroyablement froid et confortable, aussi il se contenta de grommeler sans même bouger.

– Va te faire foutre, Weasley.

Fred se tourna vers toute l'assemblée et déclara dans une voix aussi retentissante qu'il pouvait oser :

– Vous voyez devant vous le grand Draco Malfoy, dernier de la lignée des Malfoy et ivrogne permanent du Chemin de Traverse.

A contrecoeur, il leva la tête du bar et se tourna à moitié vers les jumeaux aux cheveux roux avec sur la figure un sourire de mépris bien exercé. Bien sûr, s'il regardait vers l'un d'eux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir les autres. Potter et Granger avaient des regards qui, de façon répugnante, ressemblaient à de la pitié collée sur leurs visages, les trois belettes avaient simplement l'air satisfait et content d'eux. Il soupira presque à haute voix. Il était bien conscient de ce à quoi il ressemblait, ses cheveux, devenus plus longs maintenant, étaient sales et ébouriffés et il avait une barbe de quatre jours. Il empestait le whisky, la bière et la sueur pire, il n'avait pas pris de bain depuis presque une semaine. Pas vraiment comme ça qu'il voulait apparaître pour la première rencontre avec sa Némésis par excellence et sa fidèle bande.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu les jumeaux Weasley, c'était dans une boîte de nuit où ils étaient en train de danser follement avec personne en particulier et, en règle générale, en se gênant eux–mêmes, il était parti avant qu'ils ne le voient, ne désirant pas particulièrement laisser les pires danseurs du monde lui faire le coup de leurs blagues pour que tous le remarquent. C'était un peu tard pour ça maintenant. Il avait la plus grande envie de vomir et tout ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire était reposer à nouveau sa tête et dormir.

– C'est assez évident que ce bon vieux Malfoy ici présent a ramolli de la cervelle, pavoisa triomphalement Fred. Il ne peut même pas imaginer une bonne réplique. Alors, c'est ça, Malfoy, tu as ramolli de la cervelle ?

– C'est bon, Weasley, nous savons tous que t'es un débile mental parce que nous t'avons tous vu danser comme si t'avais un sortilège dans le cul.

– Et nous savons tous que t'es un dur parce que nous t'avons tous vu boire vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, répliqua aisément Fred.

Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Peut–être que s'il les ignorait, ils s'en iraient tout simplement. Il se retourna lentement et, avec un faible soupir, appuya son front de façon bienheureuse sur le bar. Les Belettes se mirent à applaudir spontanément et rirent longtemps et bruyamment, mais, Dieu merci, le bruit était en train de s'éloigner de lui et ils le laissèrent seul. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il se sentait comme en enfer, il avait vraiment besoin de partir ou d'aller dormir, n'importe quoi.

– J'ai entendu dire que tu revenais à Poudlard cette année.

Il tourna la tête en direction de la voix et se trouva en face de Granger.

– C'est exact, confirma–t–il d'un ton brusque, voulant juste qu'elle foute le camp.

– Est–ce que tu transplaneras à Pré–au–Lard et tu viendras à pied de là–bas ?

– C'est le plan.

Elle pinça les lèvres d'un air désapprobateur.

– Tu devrais te laver, tu empestes et tu as besoin d'un bain.

Mais pour qui se prenait–elle, sa mère ?

– Pourquoi ? Tu veux te joindre à moi, Granger ? se moqua–t–il. Eh bien, désolé, mon chou, je ne prends pas de bains de boue.

Elle s'empourpra, battit des paupières et ses lèvres firent une moue dédaigneuse dans un assez bon rendu de son propre sourire méprisant à lui.

– D'accord, c'est la dernière fois que j'essaie de te rendre service, la Fouine.

– Dieu, je détesterais penser que je t'en dois une.

Draco parlait d'une voix traînante et regardait par dessus son épaule à elle comme la Belette, l'ami toujours fidèle, arrivait en courant, la baguette prête à tirer pour sauver sa demoiselle Sang–de–Bourbe en détresse. Draco chercha maladroitement sa propre baguette et tomba très peu gracieusement du tabouret.

Il y eut un éclat de rire moqueur mais à ce moment–là, Draco s'en fichait parce qu'il vomissait béatement dans un grand jet vif sur les chaussures de la Belette.

– C'est sacrément dommage pour Malfoy, commenta Georges quelque temps plus tard alors qu'ils remontaient la rue en direction du 96, Chemin de Traverse et du _Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux_. Il était amusant quand il pouvait répondre une bonne insulte.

– Je ne vois pas ce qui est dommage, grommela Ron d'un ton boudeur.

Il avait été forcé d'inonder ses chaussures d'essence de pétunia, le seul parfum que Hermione avait sur elle, afin de brider l'odeur infecte du vomi de Malfoy.

– S'il se saoule à mort, c'est la fin de ses insultes. Imaginez ça, un monde sans Malfoy.

Il souriait presque rêveusement. Puis quelque chose d'autre lui traversa l'esprit.

– Attends, de quoi est–ce que tu étais en train de parler avec ce petit con, 'Mione ?

– Je voulais savoir s'il allait revenir à Poudlard cette année, répondit–elle un peu sur la défensive.

– Qui se fout de sa venue ?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent tout à coup.

– Oh, mon dieu, Hermione, tu ne veux pas dire que tu veux essayer avec Draco Malfoy ?

– Bien sûr que non !

– Parce que si c'était le cas, laisse–moi te dire maintenant que tu peux t'en faire tout un tas et des beaucoup mieux que cette petite merde !

– Ron ! s'écria–t–elle. Non, je n'avais pas prévu de faire quelque chose avec Draco Malfoy, je me sens mal pour lui. Non, mais regarde–le !

– Ouais, je l'ai vu, grogna Ron. Il n'a rien de plus que ce qu'il mérite. C'est le roi des cons, c'est un petit branleur mauvais comme une teigne et sans doute plongé dans la magie noire jusqu'aux yeux.

– Ses parents étaient des Mangemorts, pas lui.

Ron se tourna vers Harry, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

– S'il en avait eu l'occasion, Harry, il en aurait été un. Probablement qu'il brûlait de s'enrôler et qu'il était en rogne que la guerre soit terminée avant d'en avoir eu la chance !

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique _Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux_ en file indienne et se dirigèrent d'un pas tranquille vers les appartements qui étaient derrière la boutique pour faire du thé tandis que Fred et George ouvraient le magasin.

– Susan Bones a dit que sa tante était là–bas le jour où ses parents ont reçu le Baiser, précisa Hermione. Apparemment c'était vraiment terrible. Elle a dit que Draco pleurait comme si c'était la fin du monde.

– Oh, calme–toi, mon petit cœur brisé. Et alors ? Il a pleuré comme un bébé, il n'y a rien de tel qu'un peu de compassion pour faire venir les filles, tu en es la preuve vivante !

Hermione leva ses mains en signe de frustration.

– Oh, je t'assure, Ron, je n'ai pas prévu de faire quoi que ce soit avec Draco Malfoy. Il est mignon et tout, mais je suis bien consciente que c'est un parfait connard et je…

– TU TROUVES QU'IL EST MIGNON ?

_Oh là là._

– Je… je… Eh bien, oui. Mais tout le monde le pense.

– TOUT LE MONDE TROUVE QUE MALFOY EST MIGNON ?

– Oh, oui, grimaça George comme il sortait de l'arrière. Angelina m'a assuré que Malfoy était devenu chaud comme la braise durant sa sixième année. Avant ça, il était mignon, après ça, il est devenu sexy. N'est–ce pas, 'Mione ?

Elle acquiesça, en souriant malicieusement

– Ouais, c'est vrai. Je dois dire qu'il a alimenté les rêves coquins de nombreuses filles.

– LES TIENS ?

– Ron, arrête de hurler.

– HARRY, EST–CE QUE TU LE CROIS, ÇA ?

Harry haussa les épaules, essayant désespérément de paraître nonchalant. La vue d'un Draco sale et échevelé l'avait troublé d'une manière dont il ne voulait pas vraiment être troublé en ce moment.

– Je suppose qu'on peut dire qu'il est beau, concéda–t–il.

– Oh mon dieu, vous êtes tous complètement cinglés !

Hermione et George explosèrent de rire et après un moment, Harry se força à les rejoindre. Ron, irrémédiablement surpassé en nombre, s'écroula sur une chaise et leva les yeux au ciel.

Trois jours plus tard, les bagages à la traîne, ils transplanèrent au village de Pré–au–Lard et furent accueillis par de nombreuses diligences tirées par les Sombrals. Ils étaient tous un peu attristés par le fait qu'ils pouvaient tous les voir, mais le temps n'était plus aux regrets. Ils soulevèrent avec effort leurs malles dans leur diligence et furent bientôt rejoints par Neville, Seamus et Lavande, les seuls autres Gryffondor à revenir pour redoubler l'année. Ils parlèrent principalement de l'été, évitant le sujet de la guerre, déterminés à la place à être contents de se savoir en vie et en bonne santé ils ressentaient, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, une sensation de liberté tranquille qui venait avec la paix.

Les 8ème année arrivèrent bien avant le train et déambulèrent dans les couloirs familiers vers la Grande Salle, se réjouissant de la vue de quelque chose qui avait été si près de la destruction totale, seulement quelques mois auparavant. Elle était presque vide, à l'exception des trente–trois étudiants et des professeurs à la grande table. Ils s'étaient instinctivement assis aux tables de leurs anciennes maisons. Six Gryffondor, six Poufsouffle, vingt Serdaigle et un seul Serpentard. Malfoy s'était lavé et portait simplement les robes noires d'école, comme ils le faisaient tous. On leur avait demandé de ne porter aucun symbole de leurs maisons.

Dumbledore avait l'air plus vieux qu'avant, comme tous les professeurs. Comme s'ils avaient tous vécu trop longtemps pour voir ça. Cependant, les yeux âgés du sorcier étincelaient derrière ses lunettes en demi–lune et à ce moment–là, il les regardait tous avec un sentiment d'extrême fierté. Le professeur McGonagall était en train de sourire au loin, de triste manière dans sa direction. Elle marchait en permanence avec une canne maintenant, ils le savaient parce qu'il l'avait vue durant l'été quand elle leur avait rendu une dernière visite au 12, Grimmauld Place. Snape avait l'air décharné et pâle, comme d'habitude. Hermione remarqua que son habituel sourire suffisant ou méprisant était absent comme McGonagall, il semblait distant. Ils essayèrent de ne pas se focaliser sur le fait que Hagrid était manquant. Il ne reprendrait jamais sa place à la table, il avait été enterré dans la forêt où ses créatures bien–aimées pouvaient veiller sur lui.

Dumbledore se leva, s'éclaircit la gorge et leur sourit avec douceur à tous.

– Je ne dirai pas _bienvenue les enfants_ parce que vous n'êtes plus des enfants, vous êtes maintenant des adultes. Certains d'entre vous ont vu davantage que beaucoup espéreraient en voir dans toute une vie, vous êtes tous des survivants d'une période terrible. Vous n'avez plus besoin d'être guidés comme des enfants. Vous êtes une année très spéciale et par conséquent, nous avons décidé de faire des règles très spéciales pour vous. Premièrement, vous ne serez plus reconnus par vos maisons. Vous existerez au–delà de ces limites. En tant que tel, vous prendrez place à la table que vous voyez au devant de la salle.

Il fit une pause et une table apparut par magie juste en dessous de la table des professeurs. Il observa comment ses étudiants digéraient cette information. Ils avaient passé sept ans identifiés par leurs maisons, définis par elles. Brusquement ils n'avaient pas ce support, ce serait un poids pour beaucoup d'entre eux, de peu d'importance pour les autres.

– Deuxièmement, en tant qu'adultes, vous serez autorisés à aller et venir comme bon vous semblera. Vous pourrez consommer de l'alcool si vous le souhaitez mais nous demanderons de ne pas en transmettre aux autres membres du corps étudiant. Vous pourrez sortir la nuit et faire toutes les choses que les jeunes sorciers et sorcières adultes font, toutefois…

Il sourit par dessus ces lunettes en demi–lune.

– Nous comptons sur vous tous pour exceller dans vos leçons, nous exigeons que votre travail soit terminé à temps, que vos devoirs soient traités de manière opportune, que vous soyez présents à vos cours et que vous restiez polis envers tous les membres du corps enseignant à tout moment. Vous devez vous rappeler que vous pouvez encore recevoir une retenue et que vous pouvez encore être renvoyés.

Hermione, toujours digne de confiance pour poser la question à laquelle tout le monde était en train de penser, leva la main.

– Professeur Dumbledore, si nous n'appartenons plus à des maisons, est–ce que cela signifie que nous ne pouvons pas gagner ou perdre des points ?

– C'est exact, ma chère.

Tous les yeux lancèrent des regards joyeux dans la direction de Snape et il se renfrogna.

– Cela signifie aussi que vous ne pourrez pas participer à la compétition de Quidditch des maisons.

_PAS DE QUIDDITCH !_

Harry en resta bouche bée, comme la plupart des étudiants. Seule Hermione semblait bien prendre ces nouvelles.

– Pouvons–nous avoir accès à la réserve de la bibliothèque ? était–elle en train de s'enquérir d'une voix joyeuse.

Dumbledore lui révéla que, en effet, ils pouvaient, mais personne d'autre ne l'entendit. Il n'y aurait pas de Quidditch et c'était vraiment la fin de tout. Dumbledore aurait pu aussi bien dire que Voldemort était revenu plus grand et plus fort que jamais parce que rien n'allait réparer ce choc.

– Finalement, comme vous n'appartenez plus à aucune des maisons de l'école, il est approprié que l'on vous fournisse une tour séparée. J'ai fait remettre à neuf la tour sud–ouest et vous y trouverez une salle commune et des chambres semi privées on vous a donné des chambres pour deux.

– Qui est la pauvre andouille qui devra la partager avec Malfoy ? siffla Ron et Harry éclata de rire malgré lui.

– Maintenant, s'il vous plaît, le train est arrivé à la gare de Pré–au–Lard et le reste des étudiants sera ici très bientôt. Je vous invite à prendre vos places à votre nouvelle table et attendre vos camarades de classe.

Ce fut ce qu'ils firent, ils se serrèrent sur la plus petite table et se sentirent immensément heureux quand plusieurs bouteilles de vins et des verres à pied apparurent devant eux. Draco commença à boire presque immédiatement mais cela ne prit pas longtemps aux autres pour le suivre. Quand leurs camarades de classe arrivèrent, ils étaient en train de ressentir les premiers vertiges d'une ivresse agréable glisser sur eux.

Après la répartition et le festin, on leur montra la tour sud–ouest et l'agréable salle commune circulaire lambrissée de bois avec diverses portes cachées dans les panneaux. Chacun de ces panneaux avait deux noms dessus si on appuyait dessus, la porte s'ouvrait pour révéler de spacieuses chambres avec deux lits à baldaquins, une cheminée et des tables de toilette. Harry et Ron étaient ensemble, comme l'étaient Hermione et Lavande et Neville et Seamus. Aucune pauvre andouille ne devait partager avec Malfoy, celui–ci avait sa propre chambre par laquelle on accédait via un long couloir étroit et, bien que plus petite que celle de tous les autres, elle avait son propre balcon. Il était satisfait de l'arrangement, il constaterait plus tard qu'il pouvait se tenir debout dehors et regarder en contrebas la dénivellation vertigineuse, vers les rochers déchiquetés, quelques cinq cents mètres en dessous c'était une chose fabuleuse quand vous étiez complètement saoul et malade à en vomir.

Le pacte était accroché sur le mur de la chambre de Harry et Ron avec un calendrier qui comptait à rebours le nombre de jours qu'il leur restait pour réaliser la perte de toute l'innocence qu'il leur restait.

À suivre…

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous.

Falyla


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre **: Objects of Desire

**Lien vers la fic originale** : dans mon profil, FFnet n'affiche pas les liens URL

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Correcteurs** : falyla/Florent

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Rating** : M/NC-17

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (20 chapitres divisés en 59 parties)

**Etat de la traduction** : terminée

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de** JK Rowling**, l'intrigue est à **Azrael Geffen**, avec son aimable autorisation.

**Warning** : slash, scènes de sexe très graphiques, torture, viol, meurtre, tentative de suicide, drogue, abus d'alcool, langage cru.

**Site** : à cause des thèmes abordés, je ne sais pas si cette fic sera autorisée à rester sur FFnet, je la publie donc en parallèle sur AO3 sous le même pseudo.

**Mise en ligne** : sauf contretemps inattendu, le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi.

**Résumé **: Après la fin de la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de revenir à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs ASPICs. Avant la rentrée, lors d'une soirée très avinée, ils établissent et signent un pacte magique où ils s'engagent à perdre leur virginité pendant cette 8ème année.

**Objects of Desire**

Chapitre 3

**Prélude à un baiser**

Le premier cours que Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient suivi ensemble avait été la Défense contre les Forces du Mal et, après beaucoup de spéculations quant à l'identité de leur nouveau professeur, ils avaient rencontré le professeur Sabine Delancet, une séduisante sorcière de presque trente ans qu'il aurait été, pensa tristement Harry, formidable d'avoir un an auparavant. Ses spécialités étaient le Duel et la Détection de la Magie Noire. Les cours de Duel étaient les travaux pratiques, les élèves choisiraient un partenaire de duel pour l'année afin de travailler et s'entraîner en classe avec lui, pour la partie étude.

– Le duel, expliqua le professeur Delancet à son premier cours pratique, était autrefois considéré comme le dernier bastion du monde distingué. Le violent et le bambin peuvent se bagarrer, mais les sorciers ou sorcières bien élevés se battent en duel.

Elle sourit diaboliquement.

– C'est pour ça qu'on trouve que la plupart des Sang–Purs sont doués.

Draco croisa les bras et sourit d'un air supérieur.

– Bien sûr, beaucoup de Sang–Purs ne sont pas au–dessus des bagarres.

– C'est vrai, murmura Harry du coin de la bouche.

La guerre était là pour le certifier.

– Et beaucoup de Sang–Mêlés et d'enfants de Moldus sont d'admirables duellistes.

Hermione lança un regard à Malfoy et sourit de satisfaction. Il ricana et résista à l'envie de lui tirer la langue.

– Donc, mon but est de vous enseigner à vous battre en duel de manière traditionnelle, comme un sport plus que comme un combat, mais bien sûr, si besoin est, ce que vous avez appris vous maintiendra en bonne place. À présent, est–ce que quelqu'un parmi vous a vu un combat de sorciers muni d'un gourdin ?

Un sursaut collectif traversa la classe. Les gourdins étaient des objets lourds, immenses, longs et puissants. Il fut un temps où un Sang–Pur aurait désigné ces choses comme _barbares_ mais, comme beaucoup d'entre eux l'avaient vu, les Mangemorts, tous des Sang–Purs, étaient d'excellents manieurs de bâtons. Peu d'entre eux levèrent la main en réponse à sa question et elle hocha la tête.

– Bon.

Elle disparut derrière son bureau pendant un moment et, quand elle réapparut, elle tenait un grand et long gourdin. Il était noir et orné de lettres gravées. À une extrémité, il y avait une grosse boule de cristal, à l'autre il y avait un conducteur pointu, également en cristal.

– L'avantage du gourdin est que vous pouvez tirer des deux côtés, cela demande beaucoup de contrôle mental pour le faire, c'est pourquoi seuls les maîtres peuvent les utiliser en combat réel.

– Eh bien, c'est ce qu'était ton père, Malfoy, pas un barbare du tout, hein ?

Draco foudroya Ron du regard, ce dernier affichait un large sourire.

– Merci, Mr Weasley, mais si vous pouviez garder un minimum vos remarques sur les personnes qui ne sont pas présentes dans cette salle de classe, je vous en serais reconnaissante.

– Oui, Professeur.

– En fait, je vous montre le gourdin parce que plus tard dans l'année, j'ai projeté de prendre les élèves qui se révéleront les plus compétents en duel pour leur apprendre comment s'en servir.

– Oh, c'est trop cool !

– Je suis heureuse que vous pensiez ainsi, Mr Finnigan.

Elle posa le gourdin et retourna au centre de la pièce.

– Veuillez tous choisir un partenaire, et je vous le demande, essayez, s'il vous plaît, de choisir quelqu'un d'autre que votre meilleur ami, cela rend le sport tellement plus intéressant.

– C'est emmerdant ça ! gloussa Ginny.

Elle attrapa Hermione avant que Ron ne puisse le faire, Ron se tourna alors vers Harry qui haussa les épaules. Il était sur le point de s'avancer vers lui quand Colin Crivey s'interposa et réclama la tête rousse.

– S'il te plaît, Ron, viens, insista Colin. Elle a dit d'essayer de ne pas choisir son meilleur ami.

– Harry ?

– C'est okay, Ron, je suis sûr que je trouverai quelqu'un qui voudra s'associer avec moi.

Il était un peu vexé que Colin ne l'ait pas choisi _lui_. Il semblait qu'il était un bon sujet photographique, mais pas un bon partenaire de duel.

Il découvrit bientôt que tous pensaient la même chose. Ils aimaient Harry, ils l'aimaient tous, exception faite de la majorité de la maison de Serpentard qui en avait, pour la plupart, une peur bleue. Seulement Harry était une légende à Poudlard et au–delà, il avait vaincu Voldemort, c'était un excellent combattant. Qui diable se serait risqué à se faire battre encore et encore ? Ils auraient pu se blesser !

– Il semble que ce soit toi et moi, Potty, déclara l'inévitable et familière voix traînante.

– Oh, t'es en train de me faire marcher, là.

– Pense ce que tu veux mais personne ne veut combattre le Sauveur du monde sorcier et personne ne veut combattre le fils d'un Mangemort, alors on dirait bien que nous devions combattre l'un contre l'autre.

– Je crois que le professeur Delancet a dit que le mot était _duel_ pas combat. C'est censé être un sport, Malfoy.

– Combat, duel, c'est la même chose et, d'un autre côté, je pourrai te botter le cul dans les couloirs pendant un an et ça, ça me rendra heureux.

– Oh ? Et qu'est–ce qui te fait croire que tu pourras le faire si ton papa et son Maître n'ont pas pu ?

Draco, refusant de répondre à la provocation, ricana, rétorqua d'une voix teintée de douceur mielleuse :

– Parce que le bon professeur ici présent va m'apprendre comment. Qu'est–ce qui ne va pas ? On a peur, Potter ?

Harry sourit franchement à ce défi non déguisé.

– Oh, Malfoy, tu aimerais bien.

Il semblait donc qu'il avait un partenaire de duel pour la prochaine année.

oOo

Les Potions commencèrent comme chaque année depuis que Harry était arrivé à Poudlard. Hermione espérait que Snape serait différent maintenant que la guerre était finie mais ce dernier, qui ne manquait jamais de la décevoir, était aussi cruel et méchant que jamais.

– Comme je vois que la plupart d'entre vous ne sont pas parvenus à se faire tuer au cours des vacances d'été, je suppose que je devrais tenter en quelque sorte de vous souhaiter un bon retour, commença–t–il doucement. Et je vois que les dieux ont jugé bon de m'envoyer Mr Potter pour une année supplémentaire. Comme c'est merveilleux pour nous tous d'être honorés par la présence d'une telle célébrité, je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir me contenir.

Harry s'enfonça dans sa chaise et faillit grogner.

– Ignore–le tout simplement, tu sais qu'il fait ça chaque année.

– Était–ce un chuchotement, Miss Granger ? Comme c'est contraire à vous, en train de comploter avec votre petit camarade dans ma classe, c'est une honte que je ne puisse pas vous enlever des points ou peut–être que je devrais juste punir Gryffondor en fin de compte.

– Je suis désolée, Professeur, ça ne se reproduira plus.

– Nous verrons ça.

À son immense soulagement, il ne prit pas de points. Elle regarda Harry qui roula des yeux en retour. Il semblait qu'une autre année de Potions avait à coup sûr commencé.

Snape rôda un peu avant de s'asseoir derrière son bureau et lança des regards furibonds sur ses élèves convenablement terrifiés avant de commencer le cours.

– L'Alchimie est un des trois piliers des Sciences Hermétiques, les deux autres étant ?

La main de Hermione s'élança en l'air mais il l'ignora.

– L'Art de la Baguette et l'Astrologie, répondit Draco d'un ton suffisant.

– Correct. L'Alchimie est essentiellement l'art de… ?

La main de Hermione, encore à moitié dans les airs remonta en flèche Snape sourit d'un air narquois, regarda dans sa direction et questionna :

– Mr Potter, l'Alchimie est l'art de ?

– Je ne sais pas, Professeur.

– Vraiment ? C'est bien malheureux. Qu'est–ce que vous faites ici si vous ne savez pas ce que vous êtes en train d'étudier ?

Harry rougit.

– L'Alchimie est l'art – et s'il vous plaît, essayez de vous en rappeler avant de revenir dans ma classe, Mr Potter – de la Préparation des Potions. Comme vous avez tous décidé d'être ici, j'ose espérer que cette fois, quand cette année sera achevée, vous serez des Alchimistes modérément compétents. Vous trouverez que beaucoup trop de notre espèce comptent sur les Alchimistes pour préparer des potions pour eux et peu réalisent combien il est crucial pour la profession d'être capable de pratiquer le travail eux–mêmes. Comme c'est votre première semaine, vous allez fabriquer des Condenseurs de Fluide Planétaire, des Condenseurs de Fluide Liquide Universel, des Condenseurs de Fluide Solide et des Condenseurs de Fluide Elémentaire. Ces Condenseurs de base seront la base de travail de toutes les potions que vous fabriquerez cette année, si vous les faites incorrectement maintenant, votre base pour tous les travaux à mener cette année sera défectueuse et vous échouerez à ce cours. Les instructions sont sur le tableau.

Il agita sa baguette et elles apparurent.

– Vous pouvez commencer. Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour réaliser les conducteurs, les mettre en bouteilles et les étiqueter.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione et s'arrangea pour avoir l'air perdu et confus, Hermione savait ce qui était en train de se passer et elle espérait qu'elle avait tort, mais elle savait que non.

– Hermione, mais bon sang, c'est quoi un Condenseur de Fluide ?

– Ce sont les éléments de base de toutes les potions alchimiques, chuchota–t–elle en réponse.

– D'accord et c'est quoi une potion alchimique ?

Hermione dévisagea Harry et se demanda si c'était d'une façon ou d'une autre Neville qui avait bu du Polynectar pour prendre la forme de Harry.

– Tu n'as pas encore lu le texte de ton livre ?

Harry eut l'air parfaitement exaspéré. Il ramassa son livre et l'agita vers elle, en ouvrant page après page en démonstration.

– 'Mione, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il n'y a pas de mots !

C'était un magnifique et lourd ouvrage relié et Hermione en était tombée amoureuse dès qu'elle avait acheté son exemplaire chez _Fleury et Bott_. Les pages étaient faites de métal et chacune d'elle comportait une gravure compliquée.

– Le _Mutus Liber _**[1]** est un texte ancien, Harry, chacune de ces gravures représente une séquence du processus alchimique exécuté par un homme et une femme. C'est une très Haute Magie, Harry, nous avons de la chance de l'apprendre.

Harry la regarda d'un air dubitatif puis autour de la classe. Il remarqua que tout le monde avait commencé à préparer les condenseurs de fluide, tout le monde sauf Hermione et lui. Il se rappela une fois de plus pourquoi il avait choisi ce cours. Il ne s'était jamais senti plus en dehors de ses compétences de sa vie. Il n'avait simplement pas le cerveau de Hermione, ni son amour de toutes les choses complexes. En Potions Avancées, Hermione était dans son élément Harry était simplement un homme en train de se noyer, accroché à un morceau de bois flottant.

– Des problèmes, Mr Potter ? exigea de savoir la voix doucereuse de Snape depuis le devant de la salle.

– Non, Professeur, répondit–il de façon égale.

– Alors je vous suggère de commencer à travailler et d'arrêter de distraire votre partenaire. Je détesterais réellement voir Miss Granger échouer dans mon cours parce qu'elle ne peut pas se concentrer.

Harry rit brièvement, comme si c'était possible.

– Vous trouvez quelque chose d'amusant dans l'idée que votre camarade de classe échoue, Mr Potter ? ronronna Snape. Cet égoïsme est si prévisible de votre part.

– Non, Monsieur, je… Non, Monsieur, finit–il par répondre faiblement.

Snape sourit d'un air supérieur, ramassa sa plume et retourna à son travail.

oOo

Deux mois avaient passé dans un tourbillon de cours et de devoirs. Ils avaient été intégrés dans les classes des 7ème année actuelles, ce qui faisait des classes plus importantes, mais ils avaient la sensation qu'ils étaient de retour dans leurs maisons bien–aimées simplement en s'asseyant avec des gens décorés avec les couleurs des maisons. Les 7ème année, toutefois, regardaient avec envie leurs camarades de 8ème année lorsqu'ils se divertissaient avec un stupéfiant sentiment de liberté. Ils allaient à Pré–au–Lard presque tous les soirs de la semaine pour s'asseoir _aux Trois Balais_ afin de parler, rire et boire suffisamment pour oublier qu'ils étaient, en fait, encore à l'école à cause de la guerre qui avait tué plus de leurs amis qu'ils n'osaient y penser. Cette pratique commençait à se calmer, cependant, lorsqu'ils réalisèrent rapidement que boire, terminer les tâches assignées et étudier n'étaient pas des choses qui allaient souvent ensemble. Les nuits à Pré–au–Lard se muaient peu à peu en sorties du vendredi et samedi parce qu'ils avaient les matinées pour rester au lit et cuver leur gueule de bois. Ces migraines leur ôtaient le besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'ils étaient et à ce qu'ils avaient vu. Ils avaient les après–midi pour étudier et le soir, le processus pouvait recommencer à l'infini.

Hermione trouvait difficile à comprendre comment il était possible que Harry et Ron aient oubliés combien les devoirs pouvaient vite s'accumuler à ce niveau de Poudlard. Ron était en train de peiner sur son devoir de divination, il se lamentait – pour encore toute une année – d'avoir pris ce cours par manque d'autre choix et il ne voulait vraiment pas faire Potions. Hermione, qui pensait que ce n'était qu'un ramassis d'inepties de toute façon, refusa d'aider. Harry avait été si content le jour où il avait abandonné la Divination qu'il avait laissé tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre se retirer de sa tête comme de l'eau à travers une passoire. Harry avait ses propres difficultés, bien qu'il ait réussi, avec beaucoup d'aide de la part de Hermione, à créer tous ses Condenseurs de Fluide. Il avait également trouvé, par l'intermédiaire de la Réserve de la Bibliothèque, un livre intitulé _Primus Materia_ **[2]** qui pas à pas décodait les gravures du _Mutus Liber_. Ainsi il comprenait au moins de quoi Snape parlait, même si ses aptitudes à concocter des potions laissaient beaucoup à désirer. Il passait beaucoup de son temps d'étude aux potions à écouter Hermione disserter sur les joies de la haute magie, une matière qu'elle avait prise comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Qu'aucun autre professeur que Snape n'ait décidé de l'enseigner la contrariait de plus en plus tandis que son intérêt grandissait. Elle avait même exprimé le désir de demander à Snape de lui donner des cours en particulier, quelque chose qui avait fait frissonner ses amis.

Les garçons n'avaient jamais été particulièrement doués pour bien organiser leur temps d'étude et leurs devoirs. Pour chacun de leurs cours, on leur avait dit d'essayer d'étudier chaque soirpendant_ une heure environ_, en plus de faire leurs devoirs. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient besoin d'environ quinze heures par nuit pour tout faire. C'était clair, il n'y avait pas assez de temps dans la journée.

– Je vais demander à McGonagall un Retourneur de Temps, déclara Ron un grand nombre de fois.

Hermione, malade d'entendre ça, leur mit par écrit un emploi du temps d'étude et de devoirs, à eux de s'y tenir. Elle le fixa sur le mur à côté du contrat et leur dit d'essayer vigoureusement de travailler avec ça. Ils l'ignorèrent de façon significative jusqu'à ce qu'ils croulent sous le travail et là, ils se plaignirent que l'emploi du temps ne marchait pas.

Ils avaient tous des entraînements de duel chaque soir et c'était une épreuve en elle–même. Il se trouvait que Malfoy était un duelliste brillant. Mais il avait été éduqué par un maître. Harry avait combattu Lucius Malfoy à de nombreuses reprises et il reconnaissait le style. Il y avait, comme Harry l'apprit en peu de temps, une réelle différence entre être dans une situation de combat de grand stress et se battre effectivement en duel à l'ancienne mode. De plus, Malfoy connaissait des mouvements que Harry n'avait même jamais envisagés. La plupart des soirs, il finissait le corps perclus de douleur et la respiration difficile mais malgré tout, c'était grisant. Il y avait quelque chose dans le frisson que provoquait le duel qui était comme une drogue et regarder Malfoy bondir ou littéralement se plier à moitié en arrière pour esquiver un sort – et il était remarquablement bon pour éviter les sorts – était certainement un spectacle à voir.

Avec l'année qui passait à toute vitesse, Halloween arriva avant qu'ils ne parviennent enfin à discuter du contrat et encore, ce ne fut que parce que Ron avait commencé à paniquer. L'année était en train de glisser derrière eux, il décida qu'il était temps de prendre ses amis à parti.

– Rien, les admonesta–t–il, nous n'avons rien fait.

Il tenait une espèce de tribunal dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Harry et il pointa son doigt sur le contrat pour accentuer son effet.

– Ça fait des mois et rien !

– Eh bien, siffla Hermione en réponse, au cas où tu ne l'as pas remarqué, Ron, nous avons été occupés.

– Ah, ouais ? Eh bien, tu me raconteras ça quand l'école se terminera et que tu seras assise là, couverte de boursouflures remplies de pus !

Beurk !

Il se tourna vers Harry.

– Je peux la comprendre !

Il fit un geste vers Hermione qui sembla offensée.

– Les filles ont ce truc stupide à propos de tomber amoureux et tout ça, mais toi, en cet instant même, toutes les filles de l'école donneraient n'importe quoi pour coucher avec toi, Harry, tu es un homme viril, pourquoi t'as rien fait ?

– Eh bien… je…

– Est–ce que tu as des vues sur quelqu'un ?

Il se sentit rougir et il le réprima du mieux qu'il pouvait.

– Heu, non, Ron, je n'en ai pas.

– J'ai cru voir Padma te regarder l'autre jour, non ?

– J'ai pas vraiment remarqué, Ron, du reste, j'aurais pu avoir un truc collé sur le visage.

– T'es quoi, exactement ? s'écria Ron, un nourrisson ? Qu'est–ce que t'aurais bien pu avoir de collé sur le visage ?

– Rien, c'était juste une supposition.

Ron commença à arpenter la pièce, en jetant des regards désespérés au contrat avec ses rosiers horriblement dégarnis.

– Et toi ? demanda–t–il à Hermione.

– Non, Ron, désolée.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

– Attends une seconde, tu fais un vrai travail de sape sur nous et toi, je ne vois pas ton rosier resplendir de fleurs !

– J'ai essayé de convaincre Lavande, dit–il rapidement, mais elle n'était pas très chaude pour ça.

– Eh bien, en considérant qu'elle voit Ernie MacMillan, je ne suis guère surprise.

– Il n'est pas ici, jeta Ron d'un ton cassant. D'ailleurs, ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal.

Hermione se mit à rire.

– Tu es vraiment immoral, Ron.

– Je veux juste en finir avec ça, dit–il avec indignation, mais il se mit à rire aussi.

– Ouais, d'accord, tu es vraiment désespéré d'en finir avec ça. Et le sexe, alors ? C'est l'heureux dénouement ?

Il riait franchement à présent.

– Bien sûr !

Soudain, ses yeux s'agrandirent et il se donna une grande claque sur le front.

– BIEN SÛR ! répéta–t–il plus fort. Je viens juste d'avoir une idée géniale.

– Attention, Ron, l'avertit Harry, la dernière fois que tu as eu une _idée géniale, _on a fini dans ce pétrin.

– Ouais, ouais, mais celle–ci est vraiment bonne.

– D'accord, qu'est–ce que c'est ?

Ils pouvaient au moins l'écouter même si ses idées n'avaient pas été tellement bonnes jusque–là.

– Action ou Vérité.

– Vérité, dit Hermione.

– Action, fit Harry.

– Non ! Je ne vous le demandais pas, nous devrions jouer le jeu.

– Je croyais que c'était ce que nous faisions précisément.

– Oh, mon dieu, Harry, tu as perdu des neurones à l'entraînement de duel aujourd'hui ? Nous devrions jouer à Action ou Vérité avec les autres.

– Quoi ? Nous allons faire faire comme Action à quelqu'un de coucher avec nous ?

– Harry ! C'est une super idée !

– Ron, sois sérieux.

– Okay, okay. Après le festin de ce soir, nous retournerons à la salle commune. Malfoy, en foutu petit merdeux qu'il est, a acheté tout ce vin de ce type de Pré–au–Lard.

– Attends, tu fais confiance au vin que Malfoy, en foutu petit merdeux qu'il est, a acheté à un type au village ?

– Pourquoi pas ? Malfoy le boit et il est encore en vie.

– Okay, peu importe, continue.

– Après, quand tout le monde sera détendu, je proposerai un jeu d'Action ou Vérité.

Harry soupira.

– D'accord, ça, j'ai pigé mais pourquoi ?

– Harry, Voldemort t'a frappé une fois de trop dans la tête avec le sort d'Endoloris, hein, mec ? Qu'est–ce qui se passe quand quelqu'un te défie dans un Action ou Vérité ?

Deux visages sans expression le dévisagèrent en retour.

– Allez ! 'Mione, s'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que tu as rejoint le zombie qui est là !

Les deux visages sans expression continuaient de le fixer. Il les regarda en roulant de gros yeux d'un air incrédule.

– On défie toujours d'embrasser quelqu'un. Toujours, c'est comme une convention d'Action ou Vérité, seules les personnes vraiment laides ne se font pas embrasser dans Action ou Vérité.

Oh.

– Et embrasser peut mener à d'autres choses plus intenses, pas vrai ?

Exact. Ils acquiescèrent de la tête tous les deux sans rien dire, ils avaient l'air incroyablement mal à l'aise à cette idée.

– Allez, vous deux, c'est un bon plan, nous pouvons finir avec de beaux candidats ignorants notre plan.

Harry se tortilla un peu, Hermione était en train d'étudier une fissure dans le plâtre.

– Est–ce que vous voulez finir couverts de furoncles ?

– Non.

– Alors on le fait, non ? S'il vous plaît ?

Harry et Hermione échangèrent des coups d'œil rapides et retournèrent des sourires gênés à Ron

– Bien sûr, on fera ce que tu as dis, mec.

oOo

Le Musée des Arts et Antiquités Magiques **[3]** était une simple construction en pierre, semblable à un bloc gris, qui s'élevait dans le centre du quartier du Soho de Londres. Il était sans prétention aucune à l'exception de deux grandes colonnes qui montaient jusqu'à un simple fronton sans ornement qui servait de seule vraie décoration à l'édifice. L'extérieur était une façade immuable depuis plusieurs centaines d'années, son intérieur, basé sur le système architectural de l'expansion de Möbius, se déployait à l'infini et rendait ainsi son volume illimité.

Le musée était à la charge d'un certain Archibald Semeuse, il était en train de cataloguer une collection rare d'os de roches quand la lettre était arrivée du Ministère elle lui demandait de s'occuper du déplacement de l'Exposition de Magie Noire qu'ils étaient en train d'organiser depuis la fin des procès de guerre. Semeuse était le conservateur du musée depuis près de cinquante–trois ans et avait été exalté par le projet. C'était un collectionneur de tout ce qui pouvait être catalogué, étiqueté et classé dans une collection.

Il avait commencé à acquérir des séries de collections sur une petite échelle, achetant des pièces particulières aux marchés aux puces et aux magasins d'antiquités et ensuite, plus tard, comme l'impulsion grandissait, il avait déambulé dans des salles de vente aux enchères achetant n'importe quel lot inventorié comme objet rare. Ses goûts étaient non spécifiques – il n'avait qu'un intérêt minime pour les articles en vogue comme les peintures ou la porcelaine – il concentrait ses efforts sur les objets de signification magique. Sa tendance favorite, sa collection d'os de roches, comportait des exemples différents d'assimilation de contiguïté, un phénomène survenant quand les minéraux, les plantes et le tissu squelettique se combinent à travers leur convergence. D'un point de vue magique, de tels objets étaient fortement prisés puisqu'ils pouvaient être broyés et liquéfiés puis utilisés comme base de travail pour les condenseurs universels et planétaires. Les Alchimistes et les Maîtres des Potions étaient avides d'une collection telle que la sienne mais il la gardait jalousement.

Sa première réaction envers la lettre du Ministère avait été de s'enfoncer dans les profonds souterrains du musée et de contrôler que toutes les pièces qu'il avait collectées qui avaient une quelconque connexion avec la magie noire, étaient encore en bon ordre et intactes. Il avait longtemps espéré pouvoir montrer de telles pièces dans une exposition comme celle–là, il en aurait enfin l'opportunité. Ensuite étaient venues les nouvelles concernant les Mangemorts. Il y aurait des gens. Des vrais spécimens humains, des spécimens humains en vie, vivant en état de morts–vivants. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis, il avait senti son cœur s'emballer et il avait presque salivé sur la lettre, c'était comme si tous ses Noël étaient arrivés en même temps.

Quelques semaines plus tard, il avait pris livraison de quinze longues boîtes étroites, chacune contenant une de ses nouvelles possessions prisées. Lorsque les elfes de maison avaient ouvert les boîtes, il s'était agenouillé à côté de chacune d'elles et avait déballé le rembourrage en coton autour de son occupant. Sur les quinze, trois étaient morts durant le transport et il maudit l'imbécile trop zélé qui les avait emballés avec trop de rembourrage, sans trous pour laisser passer l'air. Il ne pouvait pas les exposer s'ils étaient morts, ils se détérioreraient, ils pourriraient. À moins que bien sûr qu'il ne leur injectât beaucoup d'arsenic, ce qui les préserverait à merveille, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il avait le devoir envers le Ministère de faire un rapport sur la perte.

Ce fut la quinzième boîte qui contenait son vrai prix. Il avait déballé le spécimen avec le même sentiment d'appréhension qu'il avait eu après avoir découvert un premier mort. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la simple idée d'un quatrième mort, il en avait besoin d'au moins douze pour faire marcher la collection. Douze était son nombre porte–bonheur, jamais il n'exposerait une collection qui n'avait pas au moins douze pièces. Il avait repoussé le rembourrage en coton et avait été enchanté lorsqu'il s'était penché et avait entendu la courte inspiration du corps. Puis il l'avait examiné. Son cœur avait presque manqué un battement lorsqu'il avait rencontré les yeux gris glacés qui lui avaient rendu son regard. Sans ciller, sans le voir, mais bien vivant.

– Doux Merlin, avait–il murmuré, il est parfait.

Ou du moins il le serait quand Semeuse l'aurait nettoyé et rasé avant de laver la cascade de cheveux blond pâle qui remplissait presque la boîte. Il avait passé un long doigt sur la peau douce de la joue de l'homme et l'avait laissé traîner vers le bas jusqu'à l'étiquette attachée autour de son cou.

« _**Lucius Malfoy C. 1954**_ »

_Oh, non !_

Il vérifia une des autres boîtes, une des boîtes _mortes_.

_Merde !_

Si la femme avait survécu, il aurait eu un set assorti !

oOo

Fidèle à sa parole, Ron commença le jeu d'Action ou Vérité après le festin quand tout le monde fut assis autour de la cheminée de la salle commune, se relaxant et méditant sur les cours du lendemain. Comme convenu, tous trois choisissaient Action à chaque fois que la bouteille qu'on faisait pivoter pointait vers l'un d'eux. Harry, qui était sûr que Padma avait ensorcelé la bouteille, était sans arrêt désigné et avait jusqu'ici embrassé Lavande, Padma et Susan au total d'environ sept fois chacune. Ron avait embrassé Susan deux fois, récité la table d'Astronomie à reculons et courut du haut de la tour jusqu'aux donjons et revenu vêtu d'à peine plus que son boxer en criant à tue–tête : « _Les Canons de Chudley nous mènent à la victoire_ ». Hermione n'avait embrassé personne, elle avait poussé une cacahuète autour de la salle commune avec son nez et sucé le whisky d'un verre renversé sur la moquette et quand la bouteille pointa à nouveau vers elle elle eut une incroyable envie de vomir, elle se sentait démoralisée. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : aller au lit. Elle regarda la bouteille pointée vers elle et ensuite Ron qui lui souriait avec encouragement et finalement vers Draco qui avait fait tourner la bouteille.

– Action, dit–elle faiblement.

Draco sourit d'un air narquois comme un démon et dit :

– Je veux que tu ailles jeter un seau d'eau froide sur le professeur Snape.

Elle ne pouvait pas avoir bien entendu.

– Pardon ? dit–elle confuse.

– Je veux que tu ailles jeter un seau d'eau froide sur le professeur Snape, répéta–t–il patiemment puis il se cura de façon délibérée les dents avec son ongle.

– Mais, je ne peux pas faire ça, protesta–t–elle, le sang se vidant de son visage. Il est deux heures du matin, il doit être au lit.

– Et alors ? Je sais où sont ses appartements, c'est une simple formalité d'aller là–bas.

– Je… je… bégaya–t–elle. Je ne peux pas !

– C'est un refus ?

Elle allait répondre par l'affirmative mais Ron l'en empêcha rapidement.

– 'Mione, ne dis pas ce que tu es sur le point de dire, dit–il hâtivement.

Puis il siffla à Malfoy :

– Putain, c'est vache, espèce de connard.

– Oh, fais–moi confiance, la Belette, je n'ai aucun désir de voir la Sang–de–Bourbe ici présente dans toute sa gloire.

_Dans toute sa gloire ? Mais bon sang, de quoi il parle ?_

– Ron ?

Ron se tourna vers elle et expliqua rapidement.

– C'est un Action ou Vérité sorcier, si tu choisis Action et que tu refuses le défi, tous tes vêtements disparaissent et tu es obligée de vaquer à tes occupations de toute la journée sans rien sur toi.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand. Elle avait deux choix et aucun n'était meilleur que l'autre, un devait accomplir une tâche proche d'enfoncer un tison dans l'œil d'un dragon endormi, l'autre était d'avoir honte et d'être humiliée devant toute l'école. Elle jeta un regard furieux et menaçant à Ron.

– Géniale, ton idée, marmonna–t–elle d'une voix dure.

Des larmes avaient commencé à jaillir de ses yeux.

– Fantastique. _Seules les personnes laides ne sont pas embrassées dans un Action ou Vérité_. Ha, ha, c'est drôle, non ? Eh bien maintenant, nous savons qui est laide et qui est sur le point d'aller lancer de l'eau sur la seule personne qui peut sans nul doute faire de sa vie un enfer. Merde, merci beaucoup.

Elle se tourna vers Malfoy qui souriait largement en attendant.

– Bien, je vais le faire, quand ?

– Ne jamais remettre au lendemain ce que l'on faire le jour même.

L'excursion vers les donjons n'avait jamais semblé aussi longue ou dangereuse pour Hermione. Harry, Ron, Draco et Anthony venaient avec elle afin de s'assurer qu'elle exécutait effectivement son gage. Draco leur montra le chemin qui menait aux appartements de Snape et la carte du Maraudeur confirma qu'ils y étaient. Draco murmura le mot de passe, suffisamment bas pour que personne d'autre ne l'entende et Hermione se demanda brièvement comment il le connaissait. Ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur. Ron décida à la dernière minute d'attendre dans le couloir puisque seulement trois d'entre eux tenaient sous la cape d'invisibilité et quand ça barderait sérieusement, aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient être vus. Draco invoqua un grand seau d'eau en bois et le passa à Hermione puis les trois garçons plongèrent vivement sous la sécurité de la cape. Hermione, le seau à la main, s'approcha du lit avec la silhouette endormie de Snape.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut que sa baguette était sur la table de nuit alors elle la déplaça prudemment afin qu'il ne lui jette pas un sort (ou ne la tue) quand il se réveillerait. Elle l'observa ensuite pendant un moment, étendu sur le côté, la main en boule dans un poing détendu sur l'oreiller. Il respirait profondément, chaque légère exhalation de souffle aboutissant aux plus légers des ronflements. Ses cheveux se répandaient en travers du drap blanc dans une tache d'encre noire. Pendant un moment, le mot _fragile_ lui vint soudain à l'esprit et elle sentit, avec une consternation grandissante, qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire. C'était Snape, bien sûr. Le méchant, le mauvais, le perfide Snape. Mais il semblait si paisible quand il était endormi !

Elle souleva le seau, murmura une prière rapide afin que les dieux la protégent et lança avec force son contenu glacé sur la silhouette endormie.

La réaction fut instantanée, il poussa un cri perçant, pas un hurlement mais un honnête cri strident, comme une banshee ou un genre de créature sauvage et se redressa vivement dans le lit, trempé. Il tendit violemment la main pour attraper sa baguette mais comme il ne la trouva pas, il vola littéralement dans un accès de rage aveugle vers la fille qui se tenait au bout de son lit.

Elle découvrit que ses jambes s'étaient mises à courir sans qu'elle le leur dise et, à en juger par tout le bruit derrière elle, les garçons étaient en train de sortir en courant.

Snape était après elle. Ses jambes étaient plus longues et la colère l'avait rendu rapide, elle sentit les longs doigts pâles se refermer autour du haut de son bras et la tirer d'un coup sec pour la ramener dans la pièce. Et là, elle fit face à face avec un Maître des Potions extrêmement furieux. Il tremblait tellement de colère qu'il n'avait peut–être même pas remarqué qu'il était trempé jusqu'aux os.

– DONNEZ–MOI MA BAGUETTE ! beugla–t–il.

Elle la chercha à tâtons, elle avait oublié qu'elle la tenait toujours. Il la lui arracha de la main et la pointa vers elle. Pendant un moment, elle fut certaine qu'il allait la tuer sur le champ.

– P–p–professeur, s–s–s'il vous plaît, supplia–t–elle en sanglotant.

Les doigts de Snape étaient enfoncés douloureusement dans son bras et Hermione écarquilla ses yeux en louchant sur le bout de la baguette pointée vers sa tête. Il frémissait de rage.

– _Lumos_, marmonna–t–il.

La lumière jaillit de l'extrémité de sa baguette et elle faillit mouiller sa culotte sous le choc.

– Professeur Snape, je suis désolée, c'était un défi…

– Miss Granger ?

Il commençait à être pleinement réveillé et constata soudain que son assaillant n'était autre que Miss Je–sais–tout. C'était presque plus choquant que d'être trempé à deux heures du matin.

– Oui, Professeur.

– A quoi pensiez–vous donc, jeune fille ? gronda–t–il dangereusement.

– C'était un jeu d'Action ou…

– Un jeu ? Vous trouvez que déranger mon sommeil est un jeu ?

– Non, Monsieur, je…

– Retenue, grogna–t–il, en recouvrant rapidement ses esprits. Miss Granger, je vais vous faire regretter d'être née.

Il la traîna vers la porte et la jeta dehors avec une telle force qu'elle rencontra le mur opposé, cognant sa tête contre la pierre. Puis il claqua le battant.

Elle s'effondra sur le sol, tendit sa main vers sa tête, convaincue qu'elle saignait. Ses amis l'avaient manifestement abandonnée. Elle resta seule sur le sol dans les donjons. Sans quiconque pour l'observer, elle fondit en larmes.

**NdA** :

**[1]** Le _Mutus Liber_ traduit signifie « Le Livre Muet ». C'est un livre de gravures du 15ème siècle dépeignant le processus Alchimique d'un homme et une femme.

**[2]** Le _Primus Materia_ signifie littéralement « les Matières Premières » et se réfère en réalité à la fabrication de Condenseurs (oui, ils existent) qui sont les premiers pas dans le travail avec l'Alchimie.

**[3]** Le Musée des Arts et Antiquités Magiques est basé sur _Le Musée du Purgatoire_ de Nick Bantock.

À suivre…

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous.

Falyla


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre **: Objects of Desire

**Lien vers la fic originale** : dans mon profil, FFnet n'affiche pas les liens URL

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Correcteurs** : falyla/Florent

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Rating** : M/NC-17

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (20 chapitres divisés en 59 parties)

**Etat de la traduction** : terminée

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de** JK Rowling**, l'intrigue est à **Azrael Geffen**, avec son aimable autorisation.

**Warning** : slash, scènes de sexe très graphiques, torture, viol, meurtre, tentative de suicide, drogue, abus d'alcool, langage cru.

**Site** : à cause des thèmes abordés, je ne sais pas si cette fic sera autorisée à rester sur FFnet, je la publie donc en parallèle sur AO3 sous le même pseudo.

**Mise en ligne** : sauf contretemps inattendu, le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi.

**Résumé **: Après la fin de la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de revenir à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs ASPICs. Avant la rentrée, lors d'une soirée très avinée, ils établissent et signent un pacte magique où ils s'engagent à perdre leur virginité pendant cette 8ème année.

**Objects of Desire**

Chapitre 4 – 1ère partie

**Quoi qu'il t'arrive durant la nuit**

Draco, qui avait sagement décidé de ne pas aller déjeuner le matin suivant, flottait langoureusement au centre de la baignoire de la taille d'une piscine de la tour sud–ouest. Il était surveillé par la statue de Circé qui fixait sa silhouette nue, un sourire lubrique aux lèvres. De temps en temps, elle prenait dans une grande coupe de cristal un mélange de sels minéraux et de parfums et le jetait dans la baignoire en l'appelant pour qu'il vienne vers elle. Mais il avait assez d'expérience pour ne pas y aller.

Il fixa les nymphes en pierre qui peuplaient le plafond, gambadant joliment, lui montrant leurs membres délicieusement androgynes et promettant toutes sortes de plaisirs avec leurs sourires aguicheurs. Il se demandait si elles présentaient ce spectacle à tous ceux qui entraient dans la salle de bain. Il savait aussi qu'un fantôme venait ici pour regarder. Elle restait dans la pénombre et il ne prêtait pas attention à sa présence. Il se disait que, s'il était un fantôme, il ferait probablement la même chose.

Au souvenir de l'expression sur le visage de Granger quand Snape l'avait empoignée, il rit tout bas. Ça avait été un de ces impayables moments qu'il conserverait très précieusement pendant très longtemps. Néanmoins, il avait été surpris quand Snape n'avait pas exigé son renvoi, comme Draco l'avait espéré. Rien ne lui aurait donné plus grand plaisir que de voir cette Je–sais–tout de Sang–de–Bourbe mise à la porte du seul endroit où elle semblait déterminée à rester pour toujours. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle finirait professeur ici. Il avait déjà décidé que ses propres enfants, s'il devait en avoir un jour, seraient envoyés à Durmstrang.

– Il est temps d'y aller, Mr Malfoy.

Il regarda en direction de Circé qui s'était agenouillée à côté du bassin. Elle lui faisait toujours savoir quand il se faisait trop tard, les nymphes sur le plafond semblaient déçues. Il nagea vers le côté auprès d'elle et suivit avec un doigt le marbre froid de son visage.

– Merci, ma chérie, lui dit–il avant de donner un coup de langue le long du contour de la mâchoire de pierre. Je te verrai demain.

Puis il se souleva hors du bassin et s'enveloppa dans une épaisse serviette moelleuse.

– Tu es sûr que tu n'aimerais pas embrasser ma bouche ? lui demanda–t–elle. Tu la trouveras plus chaude que tu ne le crois.

Il sourit et répondit doucement :

– Allons, chérie, pour qui me prends–tu ?

Il leva les yeux une fois encore sur les nymphes au plafond. Il n'avait aucun désir de finir comme une d'entre elles. Elle eut l'air aussi déçu qu'une statue de pierre pouvait l'être mais elle reprit sa position initiale inanimée et recouvra sa rigidité. Sur un rapide au revoir aux ornements de la salle de bains et à son fantôme dissimulé, il retourna à sa chambre pour se préparer pour les cours.

**oOo**

– Je vais le tuer, était en train de grommeler Ron entre deux bouchées de pain grillé. Je vais fracasser sa sale gueule de Malfoy et ensuite je le tuerai.

Harry le laissa fulminer, plus soucieux de l'état d'esprit de Hermione que de celui de Ron. Ron n'avait jamais apprécié Malfoy cette affaire n'était qu'un prétexte supplémentaire. L'humiliation de Hermione ajoutait simplement du combustible à ce feu particulier et cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Malfoy était pourri jusqu'à la moelle, exactement comme toute sa lignée l'avait été. Harry l'acceptait et si Ron voulait tempêter pendant quelques heures encore, il pouvait. Hermione, d'un autre côté n'était pas en colère du tout, elle était simplement silencieuse et triste. Elle ne parlait pas du tout à Ron et ne parlait à Harry que si c'était nécessaire. Elle avait été humiliée et avilie, pas seulement par Malfoy mais par tout le monde dans le jeu, la nuit dernière. Ce qui accablait Harry était que Ron et lui étaient autant à blâmer que quiconque.

Ron lui avait raconté ses commentaires sur le _je suis laide, merde_. Hermione n'avait jamais frappé Harry comme étant quelqu'un qui se tracassait à propos de son apparence. Elle ne s'inquiétait jamais avec du maquillage, elle ne se donnait jamais la peine de faire quelque chose de spécial avec ses cheveux et elle ne s'était certainement jamais plainte au sujet de son allure. Il avait toujours supposé qu'elle était bien dans sa peau. Le fait que peut–être elle ne l'était pas le décontenançait. Si Hermione n'était pas solide, qui l'était ?

A la table des professeurs, Snape avait l'air d'une humeur massacrante et décidé à se montrer sous son pire aspect après son bain improvisé à deux heures du matin. Harry se rappelait comment il avait l'habitude de passer ses nuits à rôder dans les couloirs, il semblait donc que dernièrement il réussissait à dormir. Harry se demandait ce qu'il utilisait pour tenir les cauchemars en échec et s'il dormirait profondément à nouveau après l'intrusion de la nuit dernière. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, Harry ressentit une pointe de pitié pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui reprocher d'avoir donné une retenue à Hermione n'importe qui l'aurait fait à sa place. Il était seulement reconnaissant de ne pas l'avoir renvoyée.

– Nous devrions lui dire que c'était le défi de Malfoy, suggéra Ron. Il devrait le comprendre.

Harry doutait que le gamin le moins populaire de l'école ait jamais été invité à jouer Action ou Vérité ou qu'il aurait été assez stupide pour le faire si on le lui avait demandé. Non, Snape ne comprendrait pas le concept de Malfoy contraignant Hermione à exécuter son gage sans l'utilisation du sort Imperio. En outre, quand cela concernait Draco Malfoy, Snape avait un angle mort plus large qu'un terrain de Quidditch.

**oOo**

Archibald Semeuse se recula pour admirer son œuvre. Ses Mangemorts lui rendirent son regard derrière leurs vitrines de verre. Seul son ange de la mort n'était pas encore scellé pour le premier des visiteurs. Il était maintenu dans l'angle de la vitrine où il ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine surdimensionnée.

– Maintenant, Lucius, dit–il d'une manière presque paternelle, je veux que tu gardes ta tête relevée pour que tout le monde puisse te voir. Ça n'ira pas si elle est baissée sur ta poitrine, n'est–ce pas ?

La tête de Lucius retomba dès qu'il la lâcha. Il émit un claquement de langue désapprobateur et impatient et lui releva la tête cette fois, il la cala sur le côté en verre de la vitrine. Il n'avait pas le cœur d'attacher ses membres avec du fil de fer comme il l'avait fait aux autres. Le fil métallique exigeait de couper et forer dans la chair et les os et la première règle pour un collectionneur était celle–ci : si vous avez un spécimen parfait, ne rien faire pour l'endommager. Il n'aurait jamais abîmé cette chair, du moins, en aucune façon qui diminuerait sa valeur esthétique.

Sa première tâche avait été de le nettoyer. L'état dans lequel il était arrivé ne montrait réellement que peu de son vrai potentiel. Il était encore vêtu des loques immondes qu'il portait quand il avait été embrassé avant d'être jeté dans une des plus profondes cellules d'Azkaban pour dépérir et attendre une quelconque utilité. Les corps des Mangemorts embrassés vivaient dans un état brut de semi hibernation. Ils respiraient à un taux plus lent et moins profond qu'un fonctionnement humain normal et ils pouvaient rester de longues périodes sans nourriture mais cependant pas pour une période indéfinie.

Ils avaient les fonctions de base fondamentales pour leur permettre de vivre. Ils mangeaient, buvaient, dormaient, déféquaient, urinaient et respiraient. Si leurs vies étaient en danger, leurs corps les forçaient instinctivement à marcher et à bouger leurs membres, mais de tels gestes étaient limités et exigeaient d'énormes quantités d'énergie. Dans les plus profondes cellules d'Azkaban, pendant quatre mois, ils avaient en effet bougés, ils y étaient obligés, ils avaient besoin de manger. Après avoir pompé son estomac, il trouva quelque chose qui ressemblait remarquablement à un rat à moitié digéré et une autre viande étrangère qui aurait pu être humaine. Ce n'est pas que Lucius avait su ce qu'il était en train de faire, ils n'avaient aucune pensée consciente, ils avaient seulement des réactions qui leur permettaient de survivre. Franchement, c'était un destin final pire que la mort.

Semeuse doutait fortement que son ange avait encore un quelconque concept de ce qu'était son nom mais il le désignait toujours sous le nom de Lucius, l'articulant avec une sorte de douceur au milieu, comme _Lu–chus_. Aurait–il jamais rencontré Lucius Malfoy antérieurement au Baiser, que l'homme lui aurait jeté un sort pour avoir eu l'impudence de s'adresser à lui d'une telle façon. Il avait toujours été très attentif de se présenter lui–même afin de ne laisser aucun doute quant à la prononciation de son nom. _Luci–ii–us_ Malfoy.

Ainsi tandis qu'il travaillait, Semeuse lui parlait, lui racontant en détail ce qu'il était en train de faire, (je suis en train de te déshabiller, je suis en train de te pomper l'estomac, je suis en train de te laver, je suis en train de te couper les ongles) et il y prenait beaucoup de plaisir. Au moment où les couches d'immondices tombèrent, la beauté de ce qui s'étendait dessous fut dévoilée. Il était beaucoup trop maigre, résultat de mois de manque de soins. Toute la graisse qu'il y avait autrefois était depuis longtemps partie et ce qui restait étaient de longs muscles nerveux, en train de s'altérer lentement faute d'usage dans une douce chair pâle. Semeuse avait enlevé ses gants pour finir le travail, autorisant ses mains à parcourir l'étendue de la peau chaude, pour le toucher intimement, testant ses réactions à la stimulation. Le corps fonctionnait encore, mais le visage ne portait aucune trace que quoi que ce fut ne se soit produit. Il avait lavé les longs cheveux pâles et les avait démêlés. Ils étaient longs, jusqu'en haut des cuisses de son ange, de la couleur du clair de lune et aussi doux que du fil de la Vierge. Ce fut quand il rasa son visage que Semeuse avait pu vraiment savourer la beauté qu'il avait devant lui. Sa mâchoire était fine, se terminant en un menton pointu et la courbe de sa bouche était sensuelle.

C'était un ange.

Il était parfait, dans chacun de ses aspects. Semeuse sentait pour la première fois et non la dernière, qu'il ne voulait pas que le monde le vît. C'était son spécimen, son ange. Mais le Ministère poserait des questions s'il n'était pas exposé, ils étaient déterminés à l'avoir. Il était très important, il avait été un des pires apparemment. Semeuse avait entendu les rumeurs, mais en regardant son trophée, cela lui était égal si elles étaient vraies. Semeuse se souciait seulement de la beauté. Quand Lucius Malfoy s'était transformé d'un Mangemort marchant et parlant au spécimen posé devant lui, il avait cessé d'être un être qui voyait et qui ressentait. C'était une œuvre d'art maintenant, c'était l'œuvre d'art de Semeuse.

– Peux–tu m'entendre, Lucius ? chuchota Semeuse et il sourit. Eh bien, peut–être pas.

Il s'inclina et embrassa le coin de l'œil de Lucius aussi légèrement que s'il avait épousseté un morceau de parchemin très ancien. Sa langue trembla à travers la texture soyeuse des cils de Lucius et descendit vers sa joue, laissant une trace brillante de salive dans son sillage et finalement trouva un passage entre les lèvres merveilleusement incurvées.

Lucius Malfoy cligna des yeux.

**oOo**

Pour Hermione, toute la journée passa trop vite et sa crainte de la retenue du soir fit qu'elle subsista durant la journée plutôt que d'y prendre une quelconque part active. Elle s'était forcée à manger un déjeuner copieux puisque Snape la voulait en retenue à cinq heures et demie et que le dîner était servi à la même heure. Elle doutait que le Maître des Potions lui proposerait un bon plateau de sandwiches.

Elle était parvenue à ignorer Ron qui avait passé la journée à insulter et menacer Malfoy qui répondait paresseusement de sa voix traînante, avec l'art de quelqu'un qui est faiblement amusé mais finalement ennuyé par la provocation. Harry avait essayé d'entretenir son moral en lui faisant observer que, quoi qu'il se soit passé, Snape ne pouvait guère lui faire du mal et qu'au moins, elle était toujours à l'école, alors il n'avait pas fait le pire. Bien sûr, aucun d'entre eux ne savait réellement ce que le pire de Snape pouvait être.

En classe, le Maître des Potions avait juste eu l'air un peu plus désagréable que d'habitude. De plus, elle était certaine qu'il avait ajouté de l'essence de Matricaire supplémentaire à son chaudron ce qui amena sa potion d'Œil Angélique à devenir rouge sang au lieu d'argent. Elle ne dit rien à ce propos – bien que Harry se fût hérissé de fureur – et accepta de rater cette potion. Elle savait très bien qu'elle pouvait la faire correctement mais elle la préparerait à nouveau sur son propre temps, juste pour s'en assurer. Ce fut pendant le cours de Potions qu'il l'informa de l'heure à laquelle elle était requise pour sa retenue.

– Et pour le dîner ? lui avait demandé Harry d'un ton qui résonnait remarquablement comme une provocation.

Hermione avait tressailli et aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être sauvée du Méchant Maître des Potions. Mais c'était la manière de Harry de négocier les choses. Alors, quand Snape l'avait gratifié d'une œillade cynique avant de ricaner et s'éloigner majestueusement à grands pas, Hermione avait compris qu'elle devrait subir une demi–heure de déclamation à ce sujet également.

Une fois que les leçons furent finies, elle retourna à la tour pour rapidement commencer à faire quelques devoirs puis elle passa un ensemble de robes plus chaudes et se mit en route pour les cachots.

**oOo**

_**Artemisia Absinthium**_

_**30 g de feuilles d'armoise**_

_**8,5 g de tiges, feuilles et fleurs d'hysope**_

_**1,8 g de racines de calames**_

_**6,0 g de mélisse**_

_**30 g de graines d'anis**_

_**25 g de graines de fenouil**_

_**10 g d'anis étoilé**_

_**3,2 g de graines de coriandre**_

_**4,2 g de feuilles de menthe**_

_**1 g de zeste de citron**_

_**4,2 g de racine de réglisse**_

_**Commencer à la pleine lune.**_

_**Faire macérer et distiller les ingrédients et laisser infuser pendant la moitié du cycle lunaire. **_

_**Filtrer le liquide et décanter un cycle lunaire.**_

_**Diluer avec 75% d'alcool.**_

_**Décanter un cycle lunaire.**_

_**Verser une part de liqueur, brûler un cube de sucre dans la liqueur. Ajouter six parts d'eau glacée à travers le sucre caramélisé. Le précipité devrait être évident.**_

_**Absorber immédiatement.**_

Le professeur Severus Snape ajouta les fleurs d'hysope dans son mortier et décida qu'il enseignait vraiment depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Il avait eu seulement l'intention de rester jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fût bel et bien mort – ou eût triomphé, auquel cas il aurait simplement ajusté ses loyautés et aurait survécu. Mais, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il n'était pas censé être encore ici, enseignant à des enfants imbéciles comment préparer des potions qu'ils n'utiliseraient jamais. Il fut une époque où ses classes avancées étaient sa seule consolation, maintenant ses classes avancées incluaient Harry Potter et cette Granger née de Moldus qui avait décidé de prendre totalement congé de son bon sens et qui lui avait balancé un saut d'eau à deux heures du matin.

Si seulement il avait attrapé sa baguette avant qu'il ne se réveille vraiment. Il pouvait s'entendre dire alors « _Je vous assure, Albus, c'était un accident. Elle a jeté de l'eau sur moi, j'ai réagi instinctivement _» la fille serait alors partie, pas en train de se diriger vers les cachots pour l'affliger davantage encore.

Il avait voulu s'en aller après que la guerre fût finie, mais Dumbledore possédait vraiment son âme. Il avait posé l'évidente question. Qui l'emploierait ? Que ferait–il s'il n'était pas ici ? Severus avait un assez joli domaine à lui dans le Wiltshire, laissé pour lui par un père qui s'était accroché amèrement à la vie dans un vain espoir de trouver un autre héritier qu'il considérerait suffisamment digne. Bien sûr, le vieux salaud avait réussi à perdre au jeu tout ce qui ressemblait à de l'argent qui profitait au domaine, avec tout le respect que le nom de famille de Snape avait toujours pu se permettre. En dépit des nombreuses offres de Lucius Malfoy pour acquérir l'endroit – il était voisin de sa propre propriété et les Malfoy détestaient tout simplement l'idée de ne pas posséder tout ce qui était à l'horizon – Severus l'avait gardé, espérant qu'un jour, il pourrait y vivre.

Pour l'instant, il devait payer pour son entretien. Et pour le faire, il avait besoin d'un travail et Dumbledore avait raison, qui l'emploierait ? Il avait un caractère odieux et mesquin, il possédait à peine plus qu'un talent pour les potions, un penchant pour la magie noire et une capacité à jouer des deux côtés à merveille, pour dire du bien de lui. Bien que ses qualifications fussent bonnes, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens qui avaient confiance en lui tant qu'ils pouvaient le repousser. Dumbledore semblait être la seule personne désireuse ou capable de regarder sous la façade. La confiance du vieil homme lui était–elle garantie pour autant ? Même Severus l'ignorait.

Selon toute probabilité, il resterait ici jusqu'à sa mort. C'était un sort qu'il considérait secrètement comme assez juste au vu de ses péchés. Ce n'était pas tellement un destin terrible, il avait le luxe de se permettre de faire toutes les potions qu'il aimait et, bien que sa passion pour elles avait diminué au fil des ans, il y avait encore certaines choses qu'il aimait préparer. L'absinthe d'Artemisia était justement une d'entre elles. Sa nature même assurait que la plus grande partie de l'établissement, personnel inclus le laissait à peu près tranquille, sauf deux exceptions notables.

Il était connu pour sortir dîner en de régulières occasions avec Minerva McGonagall, provoquant toutes sortes de spéculations parmi le personnel général qui n'aurait jamais fait de commérages devant lui et qui également ne se rendrait jamais compte que la plupart de leurs conversations auxdits dîners tournaient autour de deux sujets. Le premier était la relation plutôt tempétueuse de Minerva avec le directeur de l'école. Il semblait que Dumbledore, en dépit d'être infiniment sage, n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'était la psychologie féminine. Minerva voulait le mariage, lui pensait que les choses étaient très bien comme elles étaient, ils étaient ensemble depuis plus de cinquante ans et Severus était bien certain qu'elle s'en était lamentée pendant le même laps de temps. Le deuxième sujet était la vie amoureuse de Severus ou plutôt son absence – les conversations étaient habituellement à sens unique à ce sujet. Minerva se mettait à le harceler pour qu'il trouve une gentille fille avec qui s'installer tandis que Severus mangeait et se renfrognait.

Son autre partenaire de conversation régulier était Dumbledore lui–même qui venait se lamenter sur sa relation plutôt tempétueuse avec la Maîtresse des Métamorphoses – pourquoi diable, après tout ce temps ensemble, Minerva voulait–elle encore le mariage ? Les choses étaient très bien comme elles étaient, n'est–ce pas ? – et, depuis que la guerre était finie, ils jouaient aux échecs. Et pendant qu'ils disputaient leur partie, Dumbledore se mettait à le harceler pour qu'il trouve une gentille fille avec qui s'installer. Dans ces cas–là, Severus se renfrognait et positionnait soigneusement ses pièces d'échecs pour la mise à mort. Dumbledore pouvait faire des choses avec une baguette que personne n'avait jamais vues avant mais il ne pouvait pas gagner aux échecs… Jamais.

Ainsi, son destin n'était pas si mauvais que ça et une fois cette année finie, il n'aurait jamais plus à poser les yeux sur Harry Potter et il pourrait supplier ce fantôme-là de se reposer. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que la petite progéniture du héros débarque. Severus frissonna et espéra contre toute espérance que ce sera une fille et qu'elle tiendrait de sa mère, quelle que fut cette malheureuse fille.

Il retourna son attention vers le mélange devant lui et ajouta l'anis étoilé. Ça commençait à sentir merveilleusement la réglisse, ce qui voulait dire que ça avançait gentiment. Il ajouta le contenu du mortier pour la décantation sur le brûleur et observa le liquide virer au vert émeraude.

Quand il y eut un coup à la porte, il sut exactement qui c'était, aussi la laissa–t–il attendre et mijoter un peu avant de crier :

– Entrez !

Elle se glissa dans la salle de classe et avec hésitation, se dirigea vers le bureau, ses yeux effleurant la potion sur laquelle il travaillait.

– Je suis ici pour la retenue, Monsieur, dit–elle.

– Je le sais bien, Miss Granger, rétorqua–t–il d'un ton cassant.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre et baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures. Il remua la potion en lui retournant un regard dur et pénétrant tandis qu'il l'observait traîner les pieds, embarrassée, malmenant sa bouche. Il était étonné que cela ne saignât pas vu l'ardeur qu'elle y mettait à chaque fois. Il détestait cette habitude mais l'effet secondaire faisait gonfler un peu sa lèvre inférieure et la rendait en quelque sorte attrayante. Il se demandait si elle le savait. Oh, elle le savait très probablement, cette vaniteuse petite misérable.

Il était désagréablement conscient qu'il la trouvait attirante. Depuis un an maintenant. Il doutait fortement que quelqu'un d'autre soit dans le même cas. Elle n'était pas particulièrement grande et son visage était quelque peu ordinaire pour les modes actuelles. Elle avait des yeux bruns clairs, un visage en forme de cœur avec un nez couvert de tâches de rousseur et une petite bouche avec une lèvre inférieure souvent enflée sur laquelle il fantasmait parfois de mordre. Elle avait commencé à nouer ses cheveux indisciplinés en arrière ce qui était probablement une bonne chose si elle décidait de pratiquer un métier incluant des potions – comme elle avait menacé de le faire d'après les formulaires de projets de carrière – elle aurait besoin de les garder attachés, hors de son travail. Il avait perdu le compte des fois où il corrigeait son travail au fil des ans seulement pour y trouver un long cheveu. Autrement, il les préférait détachés, il aimait la façon dont ils frisaient quand le temps était humide.

Il avait de la chance que son appréciation de son aspect physique soit tempérée par son aversion absolue pour sa personnalité. Elle était exactement ce qu'il détestait chez une femme. Elle n'était qu'une Je–sais–tout qui apprenait tout d'un livre mais qui n'avait aucune réelle compréhension de la vie. Elle pouvait accomplir n'importe quel sort ou charme à la perfection et s'attendait à des applaudissements quand elle le faisait. Elle ouvrait sans cesse la bouche pour exposer tout ce qu'elle savait, alors que ce qu'elle ignorait pouvait remplir des volumes entiers. Elle laissait les garçons prendre toute la gloire et lui marcher sur les pieds. Néanmoins, c'était une élève et elle avait eu suffisamment de chance pour survivre à la guerre, elle avait donc toute la vie pour s'améliorer. Simplement à condition qu'elle le fasse aussi loin de lui que possible

– En bas de ces escaliers, dit–il en les indiquant de sa baguette. Vous trouverez ma pièce de stocks personnels.

Le mur opposé s'ouvrit et une cage d'escalier apparut.

– Mais je croyais que vos réserves personnelles étaient…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement.

– J'imagine que d'ici la semaine prochaine vous aurez installé un filtre entre votre cerveau et votre bouche. N'est–ce pas, Miss Granger ?

– Oui, Professeur.

– Et je présume que je peux ajouter le vol à la liste de vos méfaits ?

– Non !

Elle mâchonnait avec acharnement.

– Je… euh. Non, Monsieur.

Il sourit, prenant plaisir à sa gêne. Il n'était pas idiot. Les élèves volaient dans le bureau des Maîtres de Potions depuis des temps immémoriaux. Il l'avait fait aussi quand il était étudiant. La première chose qu'il avait faite quand il avait pris le poste avait été de trouver une cachette sûre.

– Vous constaterez, Miss Granger, que je ne garde pas tout si facilement à portée de la populace estudiantine. Ce que vous trouverez en bas des escaliers appartient aux plus… toxiques… des ingrédients et je suis certain que vous, en tant qu'excellente élève, serez capable de les manipuler convenablement.

Il était bien conscient que sa référence à son excellence comme élève sonnait comme une insulte. Il se faisait une règle de ne jamais faire d'éloges à ses étudiants, surtout à ceux qu'il trouvait déplaisants. Il était aussi bien conscient qu'elle était sa meilleure élève et le fait qu'elle n'était qu'une Je–sais–tout de Gryffondor née de Moldus l'ennuyait par–dessus tout.

– Vous irez en bas, continua–t–il, et vous trierez et cataloguerez tous les ingrédients et potions. Tout ce qui est en train de décanter doit être approché avec précaution parce que beaucoup sont volatiles. Je détesterais être obligé d'aller chercher les elfes de maison et leur demander de vous racler du mur.

Il ricana presque à sa réaction.

– Si vous constatez que quelque chose est en fin de stock, vous en prendrez note. Vous nettoierez à fond les bocaux de tout ce qui est vide ou presque vide et les mettrez à part. Je compte sur vous pour vous efforcer de finir ça avant de partir ce soir parce que je ne veux pas devoir vous faire revenir demain à cause de votre incompétence… Oh, et je m'attends à ce que vous fassiez tout ça sans l'aide de la magie.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand.

– Je vous serai très reconnaissant de cesser de rester la bouche ouverte comme un poisson, Miss Granger et je vous suggère de vous y mettre rapidement. En fait, j'espère dormir un peu cette nuit.

Elle avait l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer et il pria silencieusement pour qu'elle ne le fasse pas. Les femmes qui étaient en proie à des accès de crises de nerfs le rendaient fou et si on considérait la quantité de filles – et de garçons – qu'il avait fait pleurer au fil des ans, il était étonnant qu'il soit encore sain d'esprit.

Mais elle ne pleura pas.

– Oui, Monsieur, fut tout ce qu'elle dit d'une voix misérable.

Puis elle descendit les escaliers.

**oOo**

– _Impedimenta !_

Harry avança sur Malfoy, il était étendu sur le dos et respirait lourdement, ses yeux luisaient d'une lueur sauvage comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. Ça avait été un coup bas et Harry le savait, il avait jeté un sort de _Reducto_ sur une boîte de pacotille en porcelaine et l'avait fait exploser. L'attention de Malfoy avait été momentanément détournée et il l'avait frappé avec l'_Impedimenta_ ce qui l'avait renversé dans sa position actuelle. Mais Malfoy était excellent pour se protéger et semblait capable de tout esquiver. Harry désespérait de le frapper avec tout ce qu'il pouvait et de toutes les manières qu'il connaissait.

Il marcha vers Malfoy, qui en dépit de sa position sur le sol, était toujours aussi puissant et leva sa baguette.

– _Expelliarmus_.

– _Protego_.

Le pouvoir du bouclier de Malfoy envoya efficacement le sortilège désarmant sur le côté et il disparut dans le mur, inoffensif.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour projeter quelque chose d'autre sur le sorcier aux cheveux blonds qui lui faisait face. Il allait gagner, il gagnait toujours ces choses–là. Malfoy pouvait esquiver et se protéger tout ce qu'il voulait, mais on en revenait toujours au même, Harry était le vainqueur.

– _Primus Apnoea !_ hurla Malfoy avant que Harry puisse sortir quelque chose.

Un jaillissement de lumière jaune brillant se précipita hors de sa baguette et frappa Harry en pleine poitrine.

Ce fut comme si des mains s'étaient infiltrées dans sa poitrine et expulsaient le moindre souffle d'air de ses poumons. Il essaya désespérément d'inspirer et découvrit que sa gorge était obstruée. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, pas même la plus petite prise d'air. Il ouvrit de grands yeux affolés vers Malfoy qui fit une pause pendant un instant et émit un rire bref et mordant devant le succès du sort.

Malfoy se souleva du sol et lentement, posément, commença à s'épousseter, ôtant même le plus minuscule morceau de peluche sur ses robes avant de lisser ses cheveux.

– Tu aimes ça, Potty ? demanda–t–il d'une voix traînante. J'ai trouvé celui–là moi–même mais je dois dire que ça fonctionne beaucoup mieux que j'aurais pu l'espérer.

Un mince filet de bave commençait à couler de la bouche de Harry, il amena convulsivement une main à sa gorge tandis qu'il gardait l'autre, qui tenait encore sa baguette, pointée sur Malfoy, non pas qu'il puisse parler ou même se concentrer assez fort pour lancer un sort.

– Ce bibelot appartenait à ma mère, siffla–t–il. Tu ferais mieux d'espérer que je puisse la réparer.

Harry pouvait à peine se tenir debout maintenant. Quand est–ce que Malfoy allait contrer le sortilège ? Pas de sitôt, manifestement. Le blond souriait largement avec un plaisir malveillant tandis qu'il regardait Harry tomber à genoux, ses yeux verts commençaient à s'exorbiter. Il faisait des gestes frénétiques à Malfoy pour qu'il le libère.

– Allons, allons, Potter, tu dois parler plus fort. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu es en train d'essayer de me dire.

Putain de sournoise petite merde, il était bien plus semblable à son père que Harry n'aurait jamais pu le prévoir. Harry se traîna lui–même sur ses pieds et tituba hors de la pièce et dans le couloir, Malfoy le suivit en riant gaiement tout en évitant la trace de salive que Harry laissait dans son sillage.

A suivre…

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous.

Falyla


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre **: Objects of Desire

**Lien vers la fic originale** : dans mon profil, FFnet n'affiche pas les liens URL

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Correcteurs** : falyla/Florent

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Rating** : M/NC-17

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (20 chapitres divisés en 59 parties)

**Etat de la traduction** : terminée

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de** JK Rowling**, l'intrigue est à **Azrael Geffen**, avec son aimable autorisation.

**Warning** : slash, scènes de sexe très graphiques, torture, viol, meurtre, tentative de suicide, drogue, abus d'alcool, langage cru.

**Site** : à cause des thèmes abordés, je ne sais pas si cette fic sera autorisée à rester sur FFnet, je la publie donc en parallèle sur AO3 sous le même pseudo.

**Mise en ligne** : sauf contretemps inattendu, le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi.

**Résumé **: Après la fin de la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de revenir à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs ASPICs. Avant la rentrée, lors d'une soirée très avinée, ils établissent et signent un pacte magique où ils s'engagent à perdre leur virginité pendant cette 8ème année.

**Note de la traductrice** : Azrael Geffen a truffé son texte de citations et de références littéraires ou cinématographiques dont elle cite les sources. Pour la traduction, je me suis servi des ressources du web pour trouver leurs équivalents en français (autant que possible). Malheureusement, FFnet n'affiche pas les liens URL même si on essaie de le feinter. Si vous êtes intéressé(e)s par la provenance d'une référence en particulier, faites-le moi savoir et je vous l'enverrai.

**Objects of Desire**

Chapitre 4 (2ème partie)

**Quoi qu'il t'arrive durant la nuit **

Hermione siffla vivement à travers ses dents et laissa tomber la fiole qu'elle était en train de tenir. Elle aurait vraiment dû demander des gants, non pas que ce sale con en haut lui en aurait donné. Elle inspecta sa main que le contenu de la fiole avait éclaboussée et fut effrayée de voir la chair bouillonner avec colère. Par tous les dieux, ça faisait mal, c'était la quatrième fois en autant d'heures qu'elle avait fait ça et elle était de plus en plus frustrée par sa propre maladresse. Elle lança rapidement un sort de guérison sur la blessure et la brûlure s'apaisa en laissant une marque d'un vilain rouge comme une cicatrice.

Elle s'accroupit pour nettoyer la fiole brisée et maudit l'heure qui avait donné naissance à Snape. Puis elle maudit la mère de Snape pour avoir mis au monde un connard graisseux pareil et ensuite elle maudit son père pour avoir produit la semence qui l'avait engendré. Mais elle devait aussi tenir compte du fait qu'il était vraiment l'enfant d'un pauvre couple. Comme ce devait être horrible pour eux. Il n'était pas si vieux, pas vraiment, à peu près du même âge que ses propres parents et elle avait encore ses grands–parents des deux côtés alors il y avait des chances que les parents de Snape soient encore en vie… Que devaient–ils penser du vilain personnage qu'il était devenu ? Elle ressentit une pointe de pitié pour ce couple qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré.

Il devait savoir que ça prendrait des heures pour nettoyer cette pièce à fond. Ça aurait pris des heures avec la magie, alors ça prendrait plus du double sans ça. Elle se demanda s'il était possible qu'il l'ait oubliée là pour aller se coucher ainsi elle allait pouvoir utiliser sa baguette. Mais non, il n'aurait sûrement pas laissé une fille qui lui avait volé des ingrédients dans le passé – ce dont il était absolument certain – dans une réserve entière de produits pour lesquels beaucoup auraient tué.

Et vraiment, cette pièce était très spéciale.

C'était un stupéfiant étalage de potions, toutes étiquetées de son écriture en pattes de mouche, toutes datées avec l'heure et le jour de leur décantation. S'il avait été une personne plus agréable, elle aurait engagé la conversation avec lui au sujet des potions qu'il y avait là. Potions pour changer de forme, antidotes pour tout et n'importe quoi y compris la morsure de vampire et des essences de choses dont elle ignorait même l'existence, sans parler d'en obtenir une essence. Il y avait un rayon entier de ce qui ne pouvait être désigné que sous l'appellation _essence d'ange_. Elles étaient sombres et semblaient épaisses, comme de l'ambre liquide, certaines paraissaient contenir ce qui ressemblait à des caillots de sang et il y avait parfois une plume. Chaque essence avait un nom : _**Abdiel**_, _**Chamuel**_, _**Jophiel**_, _**Michael**_, _**Zachiel**_. Elle avait entendu des rumeurs et des histoires d'essence d'ange, bien sûr, mais elle avait toujours cru que ce n'étaient que des mythes et des contes de fées. L'essence avait été extraite des anges tués durant les guerres célestes à l'aube des temps. Il semblait impossible que de telles choses existent dans la collection de Snape et pourtant elles étaient là.

Dans une autre armoire, elle avait trouvé un véritable butin. Bon, un trésor pour un sorcier ou une sorcière de dix–huit ans. De l'absinthe. Pas juste de l'absinthe, mais la véritable absinthe des sorciers. Chaque bouteille – et là, il devait y en avoir une vingtaine – était étiquetée et datée. Ron l'avait suppliée d'en faire une fois. Elle avait trouvé une recette dans un vieux livre de potions elle l'avait lu entièrement et avait finalement renoncé. Elle semblait assez facile mais une mauvaise quantité pouvait la rendre mortelle et elle ne voulait pas avoir la mort de ses deux meilleurs amis sur la conscience.

Elle était restée illégale dans le monde sorcier pendant plus longtemps que dans le monde moldu. Remontant au célèbre procès de 1863, quand Argion Mulchet avait proclamé, en plein milieu du Square Leicester, à tous les Moldus à portée d'oreille qu'il existait un monde magique parallèle à leur propre monde et que s'ils restaient encore assez longtemps, il le prouverait. Il s'était mis ensuite à voler sur son balai. Il avait fait plusieurs tours du square et avait lâché un jet de feux d'artifices multicolores de sa baguette. Sur les représentations de cette époque, on pouvait clairement le voir en train de sourire gaiement et de tenir une bouteille d'absinthe pratiquement vide. Il avait prétendu, pour sa propre défense, que la Fée Verte était responsable de tout ça. À la suite de ça, la liqueur fut interdite et Mulchet fut tué sur le chemin d'Azkaban par un Auror qui déplorait la perte de sa boisson alcoolisée préférée. Bizarrement, l'Auror fut tiré d'affaire.

Que Snape puisse faire de l'absinthe n'était pas une réelle surprise. C'_était_ un Maître des Potions brillant. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle était chanceuse d'étudier dans sa classe, si on mettait de côté le fait qu'il était… malveillant. Mais ce qui la choquait vraiment au–delà de tout était que si Snape fabriquait vraiment de l'absinthe, ça signifiait très probablement qu'il en buvait aussi. Elle avait lu sur le sujet, bien sûr. La boisson des artistes, la boisson des bohèmes, la boisson du Paris du 19ème siècle, de la musique, de la danse, de la lumière et de la couleur. C'était une boisson qui appartenait à un âge différent, qui avait entièrement influencé le mouvement artistique moldu. C'était la boisson de la décadence et de la beauté, du désir et du plaisir. Ce n'était pas une boisson pour l'homme ignoble et graisseux qui se tenait à l'étage du dessus. L'idée même que Snape buvait de l'absinthe était une insulte à la réputation de la boisson. Elle se sentait offensée par toutes ces bouteilles d'absinthe.

Elle n'avait jamais essayé. Ce n'était pas une grande buveuse et boire l'avait toujours plongée dans les ennuis (le contrat en était le premier exemple). Indiscutablement, elle buvait davantage depuis la guerre, mais comme tout le monde. Malfoy semblait faire un valeureux effort pour vouloir se saouler à mort volontairement, quelque chose que plus d'un accueillerait avec plaisir. Elle ne voulait pas d'absinthe pour s'enivrer, elle pouvait faire ça avec du vin d'ortie mais c'était cette curiosité, son plus grand démon, qui lui dictait qu'elle devait essayer cette substance. Elle le devait parce qu'elle s'était renseignée à son sujet, l'avait imaginée, avait fantasmé sur le mythe qui s'était construit autour de la boisson. Elle devait l'essayer et elle était déterminée le faire.

Elle se demanda s'il remarquerait qu'elle avait volé une bouteille. Ron adorerait ce geste et ils pourraient l'utiliser comme un pot–de–vin pour Malfoy – qui sans aucun doute se mettrait en quatre pour en avoir. Mais à quoi pensait–elle ? Snape était connu pour sa méticulosité, il comptait sans aucun doute ses bouteilles et comme elle était la seule autre personne à être jamais descendue ici, deviner qui l'avait prise deviendrait sacrement évident.

Une gorgée ? Il ne remarquerait pas l'absence d'une gorgée, pas vrai ? Elle retira avec soin une des bouteilles et l'examina. C'était de la même couleur que les yeux de Harry et elle sourit en y pensant. L'ayant personnifié ainsi, ça ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise chose. Elle enleva le bouchon et renifla avec précaution. Cela sentait fortement l'anis, les herbes et quelque chose d'autre qui ne lui était pas familier.

_Oh, eh bien, ça ne coûte rien_.

Elle leva la bouteille jusqu'à ses lèvres.

– Je ne boirais pas ça, si j'étais vous.

Elle se figea, la bouteille aux lèvres, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Il marcha vers elle, souleva la bouteille de sa main et remit le bouchon.

– Professeur Snape ! glapit–elle. Monsieur, je…, je… Pardon… je… curieuse… absinthe… je… Monsieur…

– Cessez ce babillage, jeune fille, jeta–t–il d'un ton cassant. À vrai dire, Miss Granger, là j'étais en train de me demander pourquoi ça vous prenait si longtemps et maintenant je vois que vous n'avez pas travaillé du tout, mais qu'à la place, vous vous servez dans mes réserves.

– Je… je n'en ai pas pris, Monsieur.

– Je peux voir ça, petite idiote, vous êtes encore debout.

Elle s'empourpra violemment.

– Monsieur ?

– Avez–vous une idée de ce que c'est ? lui demanda–t–il.

– De l'absinthe, Monsieur. J'avais lu des articles dessus, je voulais juste en…

– Silence.

Il reposa la bouteille sur l'étagère.

– Un jour, Miss Granger, vous constaterez que ce que vous lisez dans les livres est souvent très différent de la réalité. Oui, cette boisson est de l'absinthe, mais ce n'est pas le mélange moldu à propos duquel vous avez tellement lu. Si vous aviez bu de cette bouteille, vous auriez absorbé plus de calame que votre corps ne pourrait en traiter, vous auriez commencé à halluciner et ensuite vous seriez morte.

– Je… je n'avais pas réalisé, Professeur.

– Évidemment que non.

– Je suis désolée, Professeur.

Elle était littéralement en train de dévorer sa lèvre à présent et il résista à l'envie de la gifler. Il leva un sourcil moqueur.

– Vous découvrirez aussi qu'exprimer vos regrets ne rend pas automatiquement les choses meilleures. Retenue, pour le restant de la semaine.

– Oui, Professeur.

Il se détourna d'elle et regarda autour de la pièce.

– Je vois que vous avez pris votre temps, s'exclama–t–il d'une voix à la fois soyeuse et désapprobatrice. Eh bien, seule la moitié est faite, il semble que vous serez de retour ici demain soir. À moins que, bien sûr, vous préférez continuer jusqu'à ce que vous ayez fini ?

Elle était sur le point de dire : « _Non, Monsieur, je reviendrai demain_ », elle s'y apprêtait parce que tout ce qui pouvait la sortir de cette pièce était mieux que tout. Elle s'y apprêtait, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle ne le fit pas parce qu'elle fut interrompue. Elle fut interrompue par le très bruyant claquement de la très lourde porte de la réserve.

_C'est bon, il va simplement l'ouvrir et nous partirons chacun de notre côté._

Son visage blêmit.

_Oh, ça n'a pas l'air bon._

– Merde, dit–il.

_Oh, il jure. Ça n'a pas l'air bon du tout._

Il se dirigea vers la porte et murmura :

– _Alohamora_.

Mais rien ne se passa.

_Pas bien, ça_.

– Bordel ! s'écria–t–il.

_Vraiment, vraiment pas bien. S'il jure sans réserve devant moi, ça ne peut vraiment pas être bien._

Il lâcha un torrent de sortilèges et d'obscénités à la porte qui restait impassible et très résolument fermée.

– Professeur ? demanda–t–elle.

– Saloperie de putain de bordel de merde …

– Professeur ?

– Foutu truc merdique…

– PROFESSEUR !

– QUOI ?!

Il se retourna, les yeux flamboyants.

– Heu… On a un problème ?

Il grogna d'un ton impatient.

– Quoi, est–ce que votre merveilleux cerveau a brusquement pris des vacances ? répliqua–t–il d'un ton cinglant. Oui, Miss Granger, nous avons un problème. Le château a décidé de nous enfermer pour la nuit.

_La nuit ? Est-ce qu'il plaisante ?_

– Le château ? répéta–t–elle en gémissant. Il peut faire ça ?

– Vraiment, vous n'avez jamais lu _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ ? Bon dieu, le château peut faire tout ce qu'il veut.

– Oh.

Elle se remit à ronger sa lèvre.

– Qu'est–ce que nous allons faire ?

– La seule chose que nous pouvons faire. Nous asseoir et attendre.

**oOo**

Quand Harry atteignit la salle commune, il était devenu bleu. Ron, qui s'était agité dans un état de panique totale, n'avait été d'aucune aide et si Anthony Goldstein n'avait pas bondi et crié : _« Finite Incantatem »_, il serait probablement mort. Il aimait à penser que Malfoy aurait pu le libérer avant que cela n'arrive, mais en toute honnêteté, il n'en était pas tellement sûr. Il tomba en avant et prit un long souffle d'air frais et céleste.

– Ohmercimondieu (inspire) je ne pouvais plus (inspire) respirer (inspire).

– Tu en as assez, Potter ? demanda Malfoy d'une voix traînante, depuis la voûte d'entrée.

– Va te (inspire) faire foutre, (inspire) Malfoy (inspire).

– Pas ce soir, Potty, rétorqua–t–il méchamment. Alors, je suppose que tu veux continuer ?

Il pointa sa baguette vers Harry, ricana et se prépara pour une nouvelle attaque.

– Arrête ça, Malfoy ! s'écria Ron.

Il leva sa propre baguette. Malfoy souleva un sourcil sarcastique.

– Nous sommes en train de nous entraîner, la Belette. Potty n'a pas encore déclaré forfait.

– C'est parce qu'il ne peut pas, bâtard.

Malfoy rit.

– Bâtard ? Je te ferais savoir que mes parents étaient mariés depuis cinq années complètes avant ma naissance.

– Ah, ouais, se moqua Ron, tes parents. Je ne serais pas trop fier du résultat de cet engendrement.

Malfoy tourna sa baguette sur Ron, ses yeux pâles mi–clos, la voix soudain basse, le ton traînant se mua en grondement.

– Qu'est–ce que tu disais sur mes parents ?

– Tu m'as entendu, assura Ron avec un sourire supérieur. Je ne serais pas aussi fier de ça, si j'étais toi. Ils ont probablement attendu si longtemps parce que ton père aimait plus l'idée de se toucher lui–même que de toucher ta mère. Il a dû vraisemblablement faire appel à un vétérinaire, tu sais, comme quand on insémine une vache.

Draco vira au rouge puis au blanc et siffla entre ses dents.

– Je suis beaucoup plus fier que toi qui n'as aucune raison de l'être. Au moins, ma famille a les moyens de me donner le meilleur de tout, contrairement à ton caniveau plein de déchets qui produit plus qu'il ne peut nourrir. Mais, à vrai dire, j'ai entendu qu'il y avait quelques bouches en moins ces jours–ci, ce doit être un tel soulagement pour tes parents.

Ça devenait dangereux. Les deux garçons se faisaient face, baguettes levées, montrant les dents. Tout le monde recula d'un pas sauf Harry. Ils voulaient désespérément voir ce qui allait se passer mais ils n'avaient aucune envie d'être pris dans le feu croisé.

– Ron, calme–toi, le pria Harry aussi fermement que sa gorge douloureuse et ses poumons le lui permettaient. Ne prête pas attention à lui, tu sais comment il est.

– Ouais, je sais ce qu'il est, cracha Ron, si fier de sa famille qui peut faire ceci et cela et tous ces autres foutus trucs. Réveille–toi, Malfoy, tes parents ne peuvent même plus se torcher tout seuls ! Ma famille a obtenu la reconnaissance de notre monde, mon père est en bonne voie de devenir le prochain Ministre de la Magie alors que ta famille fait partie de la tournée d'un spectacle de monstres de foire. Les Stupéfiants Malfoy Baveux. Voilà un spectacle que j'aimerais voir. J'irai chaque putain de jour quand il viendra à Pré–au–Lard ! Mamy et Papy Malfoy, assis dans leur propre merde. J'irai prendre des photos pour toi, comme ça tu auras quelque chose pour te rappeler d'eux.

Malfoy avait pâli davantage. Sa main qui tenait sa baguette était tombée mollement sur son flanc et, à la fin de la tirade de Ron, la baguette claqua sur le sol. Ses yeux étaient devenus opaques et il regardait fixement, sans le voir, la tête rousse en face de lui.

– Qu'est–ce qui cloche, la Fouine ? ricana Ron, attaquant la mise à mort. J'ai touché un point sensible ? Prêt à pleurer ? J'ai entendu que tu l'avais fait quand ils ont eu leur petit baiser d'adieu. J'ai appris que tu avais chialé comme un bébé, je…

– RON !

Harry empoigna son ami et le retourna face à lui.

– Arrête ça, c'est indigne de toi.

Malfoy était parti. Il s'était détourné et avait disparu en bas du couloir, de retour dans le sanctuaire qu'était sa chambre.

– Ça devait être dit, Harry, fit Ron sur la défensive. Il le méritait.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers son groupe d'amis, ils semblaient tous être inconfortablement d'accord avec Ron. Ils avaient tous pris une sorte de plaisir pervers à l'échange. Il secoua la tête, essayant de comprendre pourquoi lui n'avait pas aimé. Il avait passé des années à espérer un jour voir Draco Malfoy se faire remettre à sa place et maintenant que c'était finalement arrivé, il se sentait juste triste pour lui.

– Nous faisons un groupe d'étude jusqu'à tard dans la nuit à la bibliothèque, tu viens ?

Harry haussa les épaules

– Heu... Ouais, plus tard, je veux prendre un bain avant.

– Okay, bien sûr.

Ron le regarda, essayant de déchiffrer son visage

– Malfoy le méritait, Harry, répéta–t–il après un moment. Il t'aurait laissé mourir plutôt que de relâcher ce sort.

Harry en doutait, mais qu'est–ce qu'il en savait ? Malfoy était complètement pourri jusqu'à la moelle, c'était ce que tout le monde avait toujours dit et aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais prouvé le contraire. Il sourit de manière rassurante à Ron.

– Ouais, mec, peu importe. Je sens mauvais. Je vais prendre un bain et je monterai à la bibliothèque directement après, d'accord ?

– Super. Je te verrais là–bas.

Ron se tourna.

– Oh, Harry ?

– Ouais ?

– Tu peux passer par la cuisine sur le chemin et prendre quelques trucs à manger… On en aura probablement besoin plus tard.

Harry fit un large sourire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

**oOo**

Au cours de son temps à Poudlard, Hermione avait appris que si elle harcelait et persistait suffisamment, elle finirait par obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Comme c'était le cas maintenant. Enfermée dans une réserve avec le professeur Snape, il était tard, probablement plus de minuit, elle décida que c'était ridicule d'avoir peur de lui. Elle avait dix–huit ans, elle avait affronté bien pire. Elle voulait essayer l'absinthe, il en avait tout un stock, il était temps de commencer à s'en prendre à lui.

Ce fut étonnement facile. Cela ne prit qu'une heure de pleurnicheries et il capitula. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle avait vraiment pensé que ça serait plus difficile que ça.

Du côté de Snape, il avait estimé que cela ne prendrait que deux verres et qu'elle s'évanouirait. En fait, il comptait dessus. Il choisit la bouteille qui avait la plus forte concentration d'Artemisia et décida que ça serait suffisant pour assommer complètement une novice en boisson. N'importe quoi qui la fasse taire afin qu'il puisse passer le temps de cette situation ridicule aussi tranquillement que possible.

Il avait été un temps dans sa vie où il buvait de l'absinthe avec une alarmante régularité. Il l'appréciait toujours même s'il découvrait qu'il en voulait de moins en moins. C'était l'une des seules liqueurs qui pouvaient vraiment le saouler, probablement parce qu'il la distillait lui–même et qu'elle était incroyablement alcoolisée. Il savait qu'il n'aurait _pas_ dû partager quelque chose qui était non seulement son coupable secret mais aussi hautement illégal avec Miss Granger mais il ne voulait pas rester assis dans sa réserve toute la nuit à l'écouter.

Avec cette conviction à l'esprit, il versa une bonne rasade de liqueur verte dans deux verres et plaça une cuillère en argent sur le rebord. Dans chaque cuillère, il déposa un sucre, fit pleuvoir l'absinthe à petites gouttes dessus, suffisamment pour l'imbiber et ensuite y mit le feu. Elle observa, fascinée, le sucre qui bouillonnait, fondait et tombait dans le liquide en dessous comme de petites larmes enflammées.

– L'absinthe, expliqua–t–il, est l'aphrodisiaque de l'âme.

Il remua ensuite les derniers morceaux de sucre dans la boisson et attendit jusqu'à ce que la flamme bleue disparaisse.

Il lui passa un verre et elle le tourna, émerveillée de sa couleur dans la lumière. On était censé y ajouter de l'eau, disait–il, si on le faisait, on pourrait voir le précipité, mais ils n'avaient pas d'eau fraîche et il précisa que les effets seraient les mêmes. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de créer le précipité de toute façon, cela interférerait avec sa splendide couleur.

Il leva son verre vers le sien

– Santé, dit–il.

– Santé, répondit–elle en faisant tinter son verre contre le sien.

Il lui avait dit de l'avaler directement, cul sec. Dans tous les films ou peintures qu'elle avait toujours vus, la boisson avait été sirotée, d'une manière séduisante, mais il mit fin à cette notion en l'informant que la plupart des Moldus qui faisaient de tels films ou qui peignaient de tels tableaux n'avait aucun concept concret du goût réel de la boisson… ou en étaient si aguerris qu'ils pouvaient en supporter le goût. Il était mieux pour elle de l'avaler aussi vite qu'elle pouvait.

Ce qu'elle fit.

Et elle fut reconnaissante de l'avoir fait ! Le liquide qui traça un chemin de feu et d'anis dans sa gorge était si abominable qu'elle eut un haut–le–cœur. Seigneur, c'était le pire goût qu'elle avait rencontré et elle avait bu du Polynectar. Pourquoi diable les artistes tombaient–ils amoureux de ça ? Pourquoi est–ce que cette substance si abominable, atroce, horrible, infecte était si aimée et tenue en une telle estime et notoriété ?

La réponse arriva moins d'une minute plus tard quand elle sentit son corps entier devenir tout à coup remarquablement chaud. Le goût dans sa bouche s'était apaisé en une brûlante saveur d'anis dans le fond de sa gorge. Elle se sentait incroyablement bien et parfaitement détendue. Elle leva les yeux vers Snape qui était appuyé contre les rayonnages. Il était en train de l'observer attentivement.

– C'est toujours comme ça ? s'enquit–t–elle, en sentant un sourire niais glisser en travers de son visage.

– Cela dépend, répondit–il.

Sa voix avait pris une qualité différente, elle était presque somnolente, ou songeuse.

– Qu'est–ce que ça vous fait ressentir ?

– Hum, comme je suis, vraiment détendue.

– Cela semble bien.

– Donc, plus on en prend, plus on se sent détendu ?

– Pas nécessairement.

Il fronça les sourcils et le fait qu'il puisse encore le faire, considérant combien elle se sentait détendue, la stupéfiait.

– C'est différent pour tout le monde. En boire plus peut vous faire aller directement vous coucher ou devenir créatif ou encore plein d'autres choses.

– Devenir violent ?

– J'en doute.

– Puis–je en avoir un autre ?

Il sourit légèrement et commença à lui verser une autre tournée de liqueur.

– La Fée Verte, dit–il, qui vit dans l'absinthe, désire votre âme… Mais vous êtes en sécurité avec moi.

Elle sourit, elle se sentait rêveuse et heureuse. Elle se demanda si elle voulait vraiment être en sécurité.

**oOo**

Harry avait pris un bain et avait revêtu un vieux jean et le pull–over Weasley de l'année dernière qui devenait tristement trop petit. Il se demanda brièvement s'il était trop vieux pour en avoir un pour Noël cette année. Mais ensuite, il se rappela que Bill et Charlie avaient tous les deux reçus le leur à Noël dernier alors il vivait dans l'espoir. C'était, bien sûr, si Mrs Weasley avait encore envie d'en tricoter. Depuis Noël dernier, elle avait perdu deux de ses fils, elle pouvait ne jamais vouloir tricoter à nouveau. Il repoussa cette pensée. Bien sûr, elle tricoterait, elle adorait tricoter ! Elle serait convaincue que Harry et Ron gèleraient à mort sans un pull–over pour venir à bout du froid.

La salle commune était déserte et il avait une très forte envie de s'écrouler dans le fauteuil près du feu et d'étudier seul.

– Je suis en train de me transformer en Hermione, marmonna–t–il avec écœurement.

Il ne pouvait pas rester, parce que s'il restait seul ici, son esprit vagabonderait dans des endroits qu'il ne voulait pas affronter en ce moment et comme qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses rêves, il pouvait au moins essayer de maîtriser ses pensées éveillées.

Quelque chose sur le sol attira son attention. Il regarda plus près et réalisa que c'était la baguette de Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy. C'était bien là un sujet auquel il ne voulait pas penser. Pourtant, quel brillant sortilège ! S'il n'avait pas été en train d'étouffer à mort, il aurait eu envie de lui serrer la main pour ce petit coup de génie. Harry n'avait jamais été capable d'inventer ses propres maléfices. Certaines personnes avaient ce don et d'autres pas. Harry ne l'avait pas. Il pouvait apprendre comment faire sien ce que les autres avaient atteint et il se demandait si Malfoy lui apprendrait celui–là.

Il regarda la baguette encore un moment et la ramassa. Malfoy devait être assez bouleversé pour la laisser derrière lui et il ne pouvait pas être parti à la bibliothèque avec les autres. Malfoy n'était pas idiot. Il avait beaucoup d'ennemis et il se garderait bien de sortir quelque part sans sa baguette. En outre, il avait horreur de laisser passer l'occasion de jeter un sort sur de pauvres 1ère année confiants. La baguette était faite d'un bois si sombre qu'il était presque noir. La poignée était ciselée de façon décorative. En regardant plus près, Harry réalisa que ce qu'il avait pris pour des serpents était en réalité des dragons entrelacés l'un autour de l'autre. Il se demanda si Malfoy avait ajouté la poignée après avoir choisi la baguette. Cependant, il doutait que Mr. Ollivander fasse ce genre de chose.

Il longea le couloir et frappa à la porte de Malfoy.

Pas de réponse.

– Malfoy ?

Il frappa à nouveau. Pas de réponse. Il tourna la poignée et scruta la pièce.

– Malfoy ? J'ai trouvé ta baguette, je viens juste te la rapporter, je…

Draco, et il ne pouvait pas penser à lui comme simplement Malfoy en cet instant, était recroquevillé sur le flanc dans son lit, les yeux fermés. Il respirait avec des souffles peu profonds. Il était presque aussi pâle que les draps que les elfes de maison changeaient chaque jour. La pâleur accentuait les cernes sombres sous ses yeux. Cramponné contre sa poitrine, il y avait un livre en bois que Harry reconnaissait comme étant un album photo. Il en avait un identique à celui–là, il contenait les seules photos qu'il avait de sa famille. Draco en avait une étagère entière. Harry les avait remarqués quand ils s'étaient entraînés ici. Il était content de n'avoir pas envoyé le sort _Reducto_ vers eux un peu plus tôt comme il l'avait projeté à l'origine.

Aussi silencieusement qu'il put, il mit la baguette sur la table de chevet à côté des morceaux brisés de la babiole en forme de boîte et se retourna pour se retirer de la pièce. Malheureusement, il se cogna contre plusieurs pièces du jeu d'échecs de Draco qui glapirent de protestation.

Harry se figea et regarda fixement la silhouette sur le lit. Les yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et clignèrent, il vit Harry, cligna à nouveau des yeux et s'assit brusquement.

– Bordel, qu'est–ce que tu fous ici, Potter ? cracha–t–il. Tu es venu pour te moquer encore une fois de ma dégoûtante famille ?

– Non !

Harry rosit.

– J'ai trouvé ta baguette par terre, je suis venu te la rendre.

Malfoy continuait à le regarder furieusement.

– Écoute, soupira Harry, tout le monde est à la bibliothèque en train d'étudier. J'étais sur le point d'aller les rejoindre, tu veux venir ?

– Non, jeta–t–il d'un ton cassant.

– D'accord, bien, peu importe.

Il tourna le dos à Malfoy et s'apprêtait à franchir la porte quand il ajouta :

– Je suis vraiment désolé pour tes parents.

– Pourquoi ? s'étrangla Draco. Ce n'étaient pas des gens très agréables.

**oOo**

– Ils firent venir Eurydice et la rendirent à Orphée, mais à une condition : il ne se retournerait pas pour la regarder avant d'avoir atteint le monde des vivants. L'un derrière l'autre, ils passèrent les grandes portes du monde d'Hadès et gravirent le sentier en pente qui les éloignerait de l'obscurité. Il savait qu'elle le suivait pas à pas mais il aurait voulu jeter ne fût–ce qu'un coup d'oeil pour s'en assurer. Ils avaient maintenant presque atteint leur but, l'ombre devenait grise. Un pas encore et il entra, joyeux dans la lumière du jour. Alors il se retourna. Trop tôt : elle était encore dans la caverne. Il la vit dans la lumière indécise et lui tendit les bras ; mais dans le même instant, elle disparut. Elle avait glissé dans l'ombre à nouveau, et il n'entendit qu'un faible mot : « _Adieu_ ». Un dernier adieu et elle fut précipitée au loin, si vite que le son atteignit à peine ses oreilles. ** [1]**.

– Qu'est–ce qui est arrivé à Orphée ? demanda Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de lui, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement.

Elle prit une autre gorgée de son verre.

– Il connut une triste fin. Il décida de porter le deuil pour toujours, développa une passion pour des garçons extrêmement jeunes et fut finalement découpé en morceaux par les Ménades qui croyaient que la beauté de ses chansons se moquait d'elles.

– Mon dieu, c'est horrible.

– C'est un mythe, Miss Granger.

Il se versa un autre verre, et voyant que le sien était en train de baisser, il le lui remplit. C'était étonnant comme on pouvait rapidement finir une bouteille, il devrait bientôt en descendre une autre.

**oOo**

Ron regarda vers la grande pendule sur le mur de la bibliothèque. Où diable était Harry ? Juste un bain rapide hein ? Ça n'aurait pas été au–dessus de Malfoy d'essayer de le noyer. Il se demanda pendant un instant s'il irait voir par lui–même.

– Alors, qu'est–ce que tu obtiens pour cette lecture ?

– Pardon ? Quoi ?

Padma soupira de contrariété.

– Honnêtement, Ron Weasley, si tu veux que je t'aide avec la Divination, tu dois au moins faire attention à ce que je suis en train d'essayer de te montrer.

– Ouais, désolé, Padma.

Il sourit d'une façon qu'il espérait attachante. Padma roula des yeux mais sourit malgré elle. Il s'égaya. Peut–être que s'assurer que Harry n'était pas étendu au fond du bassin pouvait attendre un petit peu.

**oOo**

– Action ou Vérité ?

Snape réfléchit pendant un moment.

– Action.

– Vous ne choisissez jamais Vérité, le réprimanda Hermione.

– Peut–être que je ne veux pas les partager avec vous.

– C'est juste.

Elle était toujours à côté de lui, effondrée contre son bras.

– D'accord, Action… Hummm, récitez un passage de Shakespeare pour moi.

Il soupira et étira langoureusement ses longs membres, la renversant de sa position. Il l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe la tête la première sur le sol et enveloppa un bras autour de son épaule pour la stabiliser.

– Pourquoi est–ce que à chaque fois que je choisis Action, vous me faites raconter une histoire ? s'enquit–t–il.

– Parce que votre voix semble magique en ce moment.

Elle se blottit contre la confortable courbe de son corps.

– Quand vous n'êtes pas _Professeur Snape_ vous avez une voix très agréable, je pourrais vous écouter pendant des heures.

Il sirota sa boisson et réfléchit au compliment. Cette fille devait être ridiculement saoule et c'était sûrement l'absinthe qui parlait parce que la plupart des étudiants qui quittaient Poudlard espéraient ne jamais réentendre sa voix. En fait, elle était connue pour évoquer des cauchemars.

– Professeur ?

– Mmm ?

– L'Action. Vous ne voulez pas vous balader tout nu pendant une journée, si ?

– Non, bien sûr que non. Shakespeare, avez–vous dit ?

– Ouais.

– Ce devait forcément être un Moldu, n'est–ce pas ?

– À quoi vous attendiez–vous de la part d'une Sang–de–Bourbe ?

Il sourit.

– À quoi d'autre, en effet ?

– Si vous ne connaissez pas de Shakespeare, je gagne et je choisirai une récompense.

– Pas si vite, s'il vous plaît…

**« **_**J'ai depuis peu, je ne sais pourquoi, perdu toute ma gaieté, renoncé à tous mes exercices accoutumés et, vraiment, tout pèse si lourdement à mon humeur, que la terre, cette belle création, me semble un promontoire stérile. Le ciel, ce dais splendide, regardez ! Ce magnifique plafond, ce toit majestueux, constellé de flammes d'or, eh bien ! Il ne m'apparaît plus que comme un noir amas de vapeurs pestilentielles. Quel chef–d'œuvre que l'homme ! Qu'il est noble dans sa raison ! Qu'il est infini dans ses facultés ! Dans sa force et dans ses mouvements, comme il est expressif et admirable ! Par l'action, semblable à un ange ! Par la pensée, semblable à un Dieu ! C'est la merveille du monde ! L'animal idéal ! Et pourtant qu'est à mes yeux cette quintessence de poussière ? L'homme n'a pas de charme pour moi… ni la femme non plus, quoi que semble dire votre sourire**_**. »** **[2]**

– C'était pas mal.

C'était plus que bon et elle le savait mais cela ne se faisait pas de le lui avouer.

– Merci.

Il se versa un autre verre.

– Action ou Vérité ?

Elle y réfléchit sérieusement.

– Vérité, finit–elle par dire.

– Alors combien de fois êtes–vous venue voler des choses dans les réserves de mon bureau ?

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand mais elle ne sentit rien de l'horreur qui aurait normalement accompagné une telle question venant Snape. Elle tendit son cou afin de pouvoir lever les yeux vers lui.

– Tout ? Depuis que j'ai commencé Poudlard ? demanda–t–elle innocemment.

Il rit tout bas.

– Commençons par la première année et nous progresserons à partir de là, d'accord ?

**oOo**

Harry se retourna vers Draco.

– Non, dit–il à contrecœur, ce n'étaient pas des gens agréables.

Draco se leva et posa l'album de photos sur l'étagère.

– Alors pourquoi perdre ton temps à me mentir en me disant combien tu es désolé ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

– Je… je suis désolé… peut–être pas pour eux, mais pour toi.

– Je ne veux ni n'ai besoin de ta pitié, Potter.

– Je ne voulais pas le dire de cette façon.

Il soupira profondément et se demanda comment reprendre la situation en main.

– Manifestement, ça te bouleverse, alors, je suis désolé pour ça.

– Eh, ouais, dit amèrement Draco. Chienne de vie.

Ses yeux redevinrent troubles de larmes non versées. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis le jour où il avait vu ses parents se faire complètement détruire, il n'allait pas pleurer maintenant, certainement pas devant Potter.

– Tu devrais t'en aller, dit–il vivement, je ne voudrais que la Belette se demande ce qui t'est arrivé. Il pourrait venir ici et je devrais lui jeter un sort.

Harry rit.

– Il pourrait le mériter.

– Ouais.

Draco haussa les épaules et détourna les yeux.

– Il avait peut–être raison.

Comment Harry allait–il pouvoir supporter ça ? Un Draco Malfoy, plein de nonchalance sarcastique et de malveillance, il pouvait l'affronter. Mais un Draco Malfoy plein de remords et vaincu ? C'était tout à fait autre chose. À part ça, il y avait le fait que Lucius Malfoy était l'un des hommes les plus méprisables que Harry avait jamais connu, à côté de lui Oncle Vernon était un parfait saint. Donc, comment Harry pouvait–il réconforter Draco quand il croyait sincèrement que son père n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait.

– Draco, appela–il, pas très à l'aise avec son prénom et remuant inconfortablement sur place.

– T'inquiète pas, Potter, je vais pas pleurer sur ton épaule ou quoi que ce soit.

Harry eut l'impression que son cœur avait gonflé dans sa poitrine, il regarda l'homme devant lui. Draco était en effet un homme, le garçon était resté derrière quand la guerre avait détruit tout ce qui restait de son enfance. Il s'était étoffé depuis son adolescence, bien qu'il fut bâti sur une ossature plus mince que celle de Harry, il était grand comme Ron. Ses cheveux blonds flottaient autour de son visage, en désordre de manière délibérée, il avait renoncé à les lisser en arrière avec du gel, depuis un bon moment. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Il avait le même nez ferme, les yeux gris, les pommettes et le menton pointu. Lucius Malfoy était plus anguleux et son ossature plus large, il y avait presque une joliesse chez Draco qui avait peut–être été la seule chose à laquelle sa mère avait contribué dans son apparence. Il semblait fatigué par trop de nuits passées étendu dans le noir, les yeux fermés, essayant de se duper lui–même dans le sommeil.

– Draco, dit à nouveau Harry, mais le mot était plus soufflé qu'articulé.

Il fit un pas en avant et sans réfléchir – parce que s'il y avait réfléchi, il aurait tourné les talons pour s'en aller – il posa sa main, paume ouverte sur la poitrine de Draco et sentit son cœur battre avec force derrière ses côtes.

Les yeux de Draco ne quittèrent pas les siens, sous le contact, il sembla se détendre un peu puis il se crispa comme s'il avait accidentellement baissé sa garde pendant un infime instant. Il était trop tard pour Harry, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter à présent, il l'avait déjà touché. Il leva sa main libre et, aussi léger que des ailes diaphanes, il passa son doigt sur les cernes de Draco. Les paupières de Draco battirent pendant un instant et, à la dernière minute, elles restèrent ouvertes et donnèrent à Harry l'autorisation d'explorer la délicate texture de la peau soyeuse en dessous de ses yeux. Puis ces doigts–là descendirent sur la douce courbe de sa joue et le long du contour fin de sa mâchoire. Harry s'inclina, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il comptait faire et captura la bouche de Draco dans un baiser maladroit.

**oOo**

Hermione se sentait comme si elle était nichée dans le plus confortable siège sur la terre, que ce soit en fait son Maître des Potions n'était pas vraiment important. Son dos reposait contre sa poitrine, sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Un bras était enveloppé autour d'elle, la gardant stable parce qu'elle continuait à basculer en avant. Son pouce était occupé à effleurer distraitement sa clavicule.

– Action ou Vérité ? demanda–t–elle.

Il hésita pendant un moment, fasciné par le fait que des points de lumière, pas plus gros que des têtes d'épingles, semblaient descendre du plafond et il se demanda comment il avait réussi à se saouler suffisamment pour halluciner.

– Vérité, dit–il après un instant.

Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.

– Selon vous, quelle est la partie la plus sexy du corps d'une femme ? questionna–t–elle, en se demandant comment diable toutes ces fées étaient entrées dans la pièce.

Il rit et demanda doucement dans son oreille :

– D'après vous, sur quelle partie se porterait mon choix ?

– Je pense que vous êtes un homme à poitrine, répondit–elle avec sérieux et il rit encore.

_Mon dieu, il devrait rire plus souvent parce que c'est un son magnifique._

– Un homme à poitrine, hein ?

– Hmm, hmm.

– Eh bien, je suis désolé, vous avez tort, répondit–il.

Il regarda avec appréciation vers son petit renflement, sous sa cape et ajouta :

– Quoique je n'ai rien contre les seins.

– Alors, quelle est cette partie ?

Elle se blottit un peu plus dans sa chaleur.

– Le creux supra sternal, murmura–t–il.

– Le supra quoi ?

– Le creux supra sternal.

– Où c'est, ça ?

Il fit courir ses doigts le long de sa clavicule jusqu'à l'endroit où il rencontra sa jumelle.

– C'est ici.

Ses lèvres frôlaient légèrement son oreille lorsqu'il parla et elle ferma les yeux à cette sensation.

– Le creux à la base de la gorge d'une femme.

Elle bougea sa tête un peu sur le côté et fut certaine qu'il l'avait embrassé derrière l'oreille. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement si faible qu'il pouvait à peine l'entendre… à peine.

– Est–ce qu'il reste de l'absinthe ? demanda–t–elle dans une voix qui n'était plus qu'un gémissement.

– Un peu, murmura–t–il, en respirant le parfum de ses cheveux. Vous voulez un autre verre ?

– Oui.

**oOo**

La tension grandit entre eux.

_Oh, merde, non, non je n'aurais pas dû faire ça ! _

Les mains de Draco se levèrent pour le repousser. Il allait dire quelque chose de blessant et Harry serait la risée de Poudlard pour le reste de l'année. Mais les mains de Draco étaient traîtresses, elles remontèrent le long du corps de Harry, de sa taille à son dos et se verrouillèrent derrière ses épaules pour l'attirer plus profondément dans le baiser.

Il poussa pour ouvrir la bouche de Harry avec sa langue, juste un peu au début, suffisamment pour passer la sienne le long de l'intérieur soyeux de sa lèvre supérieure et ensuite un petit peu plus largement, testant l'aspérité de ses dents avant de chercher une entrée plus profonde et de rencontrer sa langue avant de l'emmêler contre la sienne dans une étreinte intime.

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhh_.

Draco avait un goût de miel, d'épices et de vin Harry se perdait presque dans sa saveur. Il ferma son esprit, il ne voulait pas laisser vagabonder ses pensées ni se laisser distraire de ce qu'il éprouvait. Il avait besoin de savourer l'instant, de le prolonger à l'infini afin qu'il soit imprimé dans sa mémoire pour pouvoir le repasser à chaque fois qu'il penserait qu'il n'y avait rien de bon et de merveilleux qui restât au monde. Il enfonça ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux de Draco, se repaissant avidement de sa bouche, gémissant à la sensation de son corps appuyé tout contre le sien. Il avait besoin de ça. Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux. Ils avaient besoin tous les deux de surmonter le terrible sentiment de solitude qui était parvenu à résider dans leurs deux âmes.

Le baiser tira sur une fin accordée à contrecœur et ils se reposèrent, leurs fronts réunis, inspirant fortement, les mains encore l'un sur l'autre, la chaleur encore entre eux.

– Oh, Merlin, murmura Draco, haletant doucement.

– Je…

La voix de Harry était rauque, sa bouche gonflée par le baiser.

– Je suis désolé.

– Pourquoi ?

Le ton était toujours doux, toujours murmuré. Harry rougit.

– De t'avoir embrassé.

– J'ai aimé t'embrasser, souffla Draco en réponse et recula pour récupérer la bouche de Harry, pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

– HARRY ?

La voix forte et pénétrante de Ron porta vers eux depuis la salle commune et vola l'instant.

– Harry, t'es où ?

Ils se tendirent, s'arrachèrent l'un de l'autre et mirent de la distance entre eux. Harry détourna ses yeux de Draco.

– Je dois y aller, marmonna–t–il.

– D'accord, alors vas–y, vint la douce réponse.

Il regarda une dernière fois vers ces yeux gris et cette douce bouche avant de se retourner et de se sauver vers la porte, vers Ron et tout ce qu'il tenait pour sacré.

**oOo**

– Putain, Harry, de quoi t'étais en train de parler avec Malfoy ?

– De rien.

Harry remerciait les dieux pour le fait que ses cheveux ressemblaient habituellement à un nid de rats en désordre ainsi donc leur aspect ne semblait pas déplacé. Il ne pouvait pas regarder Ron.

– Il avait laissé sa baguette ici, je la lui ai ramenée, c'est tout.

– Eh bien, tu as dû vraiment prendre un putain de long bain.

– Ouais et tu connais Circé, elle déteste te laisser partir rapidement.

– J'ai aussi l'impression que Mimi Geignarde nous espionne, tu sais.

Harry acquiesça.

– Elle en est bien capable.

– Dommage qu'on puisse pas baiser un fantôme, on serait libérés de ce maudit contrat dans la seconde.

– Oh, Ron, c'est dégueulasse.

Ron rit.

– Le groupe d'études marche encore ?

– Non, c'est joliment tard, ou je devrai dire tôt, il est 4 h du matin.

– MERDE !

– Ouais, je pense qu'on devrait aller se coucher pour dormir un peu.

Ron bailla. Harry sourit, acquiesça et le suivit en direction de leur chambre, vers son lit et un sommeil inévitablement rempli de rêve.

**oOo**

– Action ou Vérité ? murmura–t–elle.

– Vérité, répondit–il.

Ses robes étaient ouvertes et elle était assise entre ses genoux, son dos attiré fermement contre sa poitrine. Une de ses mains était sous son pull, tenant avec douceur son sein en coupe, l'autre reposait contre sa cuisse découverte.

– Est–ce que vous me trouvez jolie ou laide ?

– Ni l'un ni l'autre.

Il embrassa sa gorge, permettant à sa langue de s'attarder sur la chair et de goûter la sueur de son excitation.

– Je trouve que vous êtes belle.

– Si vous mentez...

Elle haleta tandis que des doigts habiles exerçaient une pression sur son mamelon.

– Je le saurai parce que vous donnerez un cours de potions tout nu, demain.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne mens pas.

Il suça sa gorge pendant un moment et le marqua.

– Action ou Vérité ? murmura–t–elle encore.

– C'est mon tour, idiote.

Il embrassa une piste qui allait du bas de son cou jusqu'à son épaule.

– Je m'en fiche, Action ou Vérité ?

– Action, souffla–t–il.

– Embrassez–moi.

– Je suis en train de vous embrasser.

– Embrassez ma bouche.

Il souleva sa main de sa cuisse et tourna sa tête face à lui. Il recouvrit sa bouche de la sienne, l'embrassant avidement, frissonnant au fait qu'elle répondait avec la même intensité. Elle languissait de se tordre suffisamment pour mettre ses bras autour de lui, mais si elle faisait ça, elle délogerait sa main de son sein et, en cet instant, elle ne ferait rien pour le compromettre alors elle se contentait d'explorer sa bouche avec sa langue pénétrante, s'émerveillant à la saveur de l'absinthe et de sa salive, brûlant qu'il bouge sa main – qui était retournée sur sa cuisse – plus loin sous sa jupe.

Ils s'écartèrent pendant un instant et se regardèrent à travers l'ivresse de l'absinthe chargée de brume et là, ils se virent vraiment, comme si c'était pour la première fois. Il n'était plus le vil Maître des Potions, il était simplement Severus, intelligent, citant Shakespeare, le Severus qui sentait le bois de santal et les herbes et qui embrassait comme si c'était le plus délicieux des péchés. Elle, c'était Hermione, la belle Hermione, qui voulait savoir tout ce que le monde possédait, qui trouvait que sa voix était magique, et qui succombait à la passion avec un abandon tel qu'il ferait pleurer les saints de honte.

Ils s'emmêlèrent à nouveau dans un baiser.

Sa main remonta sous sa jupe et doucement explora les lèvres de son vagin à travers le coton mouillé de sa culotte. Elle frissonna lorsqu'il effleura son clitoris à travers l'étoffe détrempée, c'était comme si un courant électrique avait couru de son clitoris vers le haut, à travers son ventre et dans son cerveau. Elle commençait à fondre sous l'attouchement quand lentement, comme un voleur, il glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique de son slip elle souleva instamment ses hanches, languissant qu'il la pénètre. Il poussa un long doigt mince dans son corps et gémit doucement dans sa bouche en découvrant l'humidité qui s'y trouvait. Il pouvait la sentir autour de ce seul doigt, étroite et vierge. Cette notion traversa un peu la brume d'absinthe. En bougeant son doigt dans et hors d'elle, il massait avec douceur son clitoris avec son pouce, sans jamais fléchir le baiser, lui caressant toujours le sein.

C'était une surcharge sensorielle, trop de plaisir. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment masturbée. Ses années d'école avaient été passées dans un dortoir et une salle de bains commune. Chez elle, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que ses parents étaient dans la pièce voisine et se sentait embarrassée. Dans la maison de Harry à Londres, elle demeurait dans la crainte que l'un d'entre eux n'entre. Aussi les seules fois où elle avait pu, cela avait été des moments rapides et plein de honte dans le noir, la bouche serrée et bien fermée, dans un rapide orgasme superficiel qui comptait à peine. Ce n'était pas le cas maintenant. Elle était en train de gémir entre son baiser, son corps contorsionné dans ses mains, impudique et douloureuse. Quand son orgasme vint, il lui arracha un cri qui résonna dans la minuscule pièce. Ses hanches se cabrèrent et se tendirent puis elle reposa son aine en bas dans sa main, chevauchant la vague de plaisir qui circulait à travers elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne se reposer, épuisée contre lui. Il l'attira dans la courbe de son corps et la soutint.

– Ça va ? demanda–t–il en chuchotant.

En guise de réponse, elle se déplaça pour lui faire face, écrasant sa bouche contre la sienne et enroula ses bras autour de lui. Elle s'étendit en arrière, l'entraînant avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au dessus d'elle, couché entre ses cuisses, l'embrassant désespérément comme si elle allait le dévorer.

Il remonta son pull, le tira au–dessus de sa tête et l'écarta, ne voulant plus qu'une chose : prendre un mamelon dénudé dans sa bouche quand un courant d'air frais remplit la pièce.

La porte pivota et s'ouvrit.

Ils étaient étendus là, se regardant fixement. Il dévisagea à nouveau la jeune femme couchée sous lui. Son étudiante, haletante, post–orgasmique était sans doute la vision la plus érotique qu'il avait jamais vu, même dans son uniforme et ses robes froissées. Il regarda encore une fois vers la porte et marmonna :

– Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde.

Hermione en aurait pleuré. Elle voulait lui dire de ne pas s'en faire, elle voulait lui dire que ce n'était qu'une porte et qu'ils pouvaient la refermer et continuer. Son corps lui faisait toujours mal, elle était faible de l'orgasme et lorsqu'il se redressa sur ses fesses et se leva, elle claqua sa main contre le sol de frustration.

Il tendit une main vers elle pour l'aider à se lever. La pièce sentait l'absinthe, le sucre brûlé et l'odeur féminine de l'orgasme de Hermione. Il n'entrerait plus jamais à nouveau dans cette pièce sans être capable de détecter cette odeur.

S'assurant qu'elle était debout et pas sur le point s'écrouler, il se tourna et sortit majestueusement hors de la pièce. Sans un mot.

**NdA** :

La recette de l'absinthe est exacte, cependant, je ne conseille à personne de tenter de la fabriquer parce qu'elle date de 1903 et ces choses–là sont joliment une question de chance alors il pourrait vous arriver des trucs terribles.

Les références à la Fée Verte de l'absinthe proviennent de Dracula.

Un grand merci au _Patient anglais_ qui m'a fait prendre conscience de ce magnifique endroit qu'est le creux supra sternal.

**NdT** :

**[1]** Ce passage en français d'Eurydice et Orphée n'est pas traduit de la vo mais tiré du site de pierredelune.

**[2]** Hamlet, acte II, scène II.

A suivre…

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous.

Falyla


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre **: Objects of Desire

**Lien vers la fic originale** : dans mon profil, FFnet n'affiche pas les liens URL

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Correcteurs** : falyla/Florent

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Rating** : M/NC-17

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (20 chapitres divisés en 59 parties)

**Etat de la traduction** : terminée

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de** JK Rowling**, l'intrigue est à **Azrael Geffen**, avec son aimable autorisation.

**Warning** : slash, scènes de sexe très graphiques, torture, viol, meurtre, tentative de suicide, drogue, abus d'alcool, langage cru.

**Site** : à cause des thèmes abordés, je ne sais pas si cette fic sera autorisée à rester sur FFnet, je la publie donc en parallèle sur AO3 sous le même pseudo.

**Mise en ligne** : sauf contretemps inattendu, le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi.

**Résumé **: Après la fin de la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de revenir à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs ASPICs. Avant la rentrée, lors d'une soirée très avinée, ils établissent et signent un pacte magique où ils s'engagent à perdre leur virginité pendant cette 8ème année.

**Objects of Desire**

Chapitre 5 (1ère partie)

**A propos de la nuit dernière **

Six heures du matin.

Piers Tampling travaillait en tant qu'apprenti au Musée des Arts Magiques et des Antiquités depuis approximativement un an. Comme il n'avait jamais rêvé d'une carrière en particulier durant ses sept années à Poudlard, Piers ne pouvait pas dire que son poste était celui qu'il avait recherché. L'apprentissage lui avait été imposé quand son père, concerné par le manque de perspectives de son fils, avait parlé à un ami au Ministère et à son tour, cet ami avait parlé au conservateur, qui avait offert le boulot à Piers. Être embauché par le conservateur comme le seul apprenti en cinquante ans était un honneur auquel Piers ne s'était pas attendu et il n'était certainement pas suffisamment idiot pour refuser. Comme il n'était pas connu non plus pour son talent avec une baguette, Piers avait décidé de travailler à n'importe quel poste qui assurait qu'un usage intensif de magie ne serait pas demandé et par chance, la vie au musée était tranquille et pas particulièrement ambitieuse.

Dans ses pensées intimes, il estimait que le conservateur Semeuse était particulièrement bizarre. Le vieil homme était exigeant sur sa propre apparence et sur la propreté de ses objets exposés. Semeuse avait l'étrange habitude de parler aux objets inanimés comme si c'étaient ses animaux domestiques et sa collection préférée semblait être celle composée d'elfes de maison empaillés, sans doute parce qu'ils donnaient l'impression de pouvoir lui répondre. En dépit de tout ça, Piers pensait qu'il s'entendait avec le vieil homme, il le voyait comme quelqu'un de sage et intelligent, comme une espèce d'oncle excentrique. Le premier jour de son arrivée, il avait pris la résolution de faire tout ce qu'on lui dirait et d'écouter le vieil homme, convaincu que s'il le faisait, il apprendrait beaucoup.

Puis le Ministère avait envoyé les Mangemorts pour l'exposition et les choses avaient commencé à changer.

Piers avait vu Semeuse s'agiter et s'exciter à la perspective d'une nouvelle collection : une collection humaine, vivante. Quand ils arrivèrent, les vieux elfes de maison moisis furent oubliés et l'excitation du conservateur atteignit un degré fiévreux. Le petit homme méticuleux plaçait tout son temps et son énergie dans l'installation des présentoirs et à cataloguer sa nouvelle collection. Il se mettait en devoir ensuite de s'assurer que la température et l'humidité étaient précises, comme si les Mangemorts étaient aussi précieux que des momies historiques datant de l'aube de la civilisation. Il flattait bassement ses biens, apparemment inconscient qu'ils avaient été autrefois la lie de l'humanité.

Piers ne partageait pas la passion de son employeur pour les nouveaux exposés. Les Mangemorts lui donnaient la chair de poule. Ils étaient tellement silencieux et immobiles, telles des poupées géantes appuyées contre la vitrine d'un magasin de jouet démoniaque. Le fait qu'ils étaient en vie dans cet état le déconcertait. Il détestait aider à les habiller, les laver et les toucher. Leur peau était chaude, pensait–il, alors qu'elle aurait dû être froide et morte, leurs membres étaient trop souples, ils sentaient distinctement la vie. Il aurait préféré qu'ils soient morts, de cette manière, il n'aurait pas eu l'impression de les violer d'une certaine façon. Il laissait de la nourriture pour eux, juste à côté de leurs mains, ils ne les tendaient jamais pour la prendre, mais au matin, elle avait disparu. S'il les voyait bouger, il était sûr qu'il en serait terrifié.

Bien sûr, avec les Mangemorts, vinrent les fanatiques qui voulaient les voir morts ou démembrés, ou les deux ! Des milliers de lettres de menaces avaient plu à verse après que _La Gazette du Sorcier_ eut diffusé l'article au sujet de l'exposition. « _Les Mangemorts doivent être détruits_, » criait le public « _Nous viendrons et les détruirons !_ ».

Semeuse avait contacté le Ministère qui avait placé une sécurité supplémentaire au musée. L'opinion de Piers était que si les gens voyaient ce qu'il était advenu des Mangemorts, ils conviendraient qu'en effet, ils avaient été détruits.

A six heures, ce mardi matin, il avait été réveillé par des bruits venant de la _Salle_ _Sais _**[1]**. Il savait que c'était la _Salle Sais_ même sans sortir de la chaleur de son lit, son instinct le lui disait. C'était là où ils étaient et sa chambre à coucher était juste à côté. Il resta sans bouger, les oreilles aux aguets, à écouter les bruits les plus infimes. Assurément, le conservateur, ou les Aurors qui avaient été postés aux portes du musée, entendraient et descendraient directement, mais il ne perçut rien. Pas de voix élevées, juste le son d'un meuble qu'on ouvrait et un étrange bruit de frottement, comme si quelqu'un qui était entraîné de force… ou si quelque chose se traînait par ses propres moyens. Était–ce possible ? Un des Mangemorts avait–t–il pu recouvrer ses sens et tenter de s'enfuir en rampant ? Il savait que la réponse était non, c'était une impossibilité donnée par la nature même du Baiser des Détraqueurs. Donc, quelqu'un y était.

Il attendait, il savait que c'était trop long, mais il n'avait jamais été courageux. C'était un Poufsouffle à l'école et il avait terminé l'année du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il se rappelait la mort de Cédric Diggory et avait rapidement appris à assimiler la bravoure avec la mort. Harry Potter avait affronté Lord Voldemort et avait survécu, mais Piers Tampling n'était pas Harry Potter, il n'était purement et simplement pas ce genre de personne. Il ne se mettrait certainement pas lui–même en danger pour quelques Mangemorts sans esprit. Aussi attendit–il que tous les sons s'évanouissent dans le calme du matin et le silence remplit à nouveau le musée. Alors il descendit de son lit, enfila ses robes et ses pantoufles et se dirigea vers l'obscurité de la _Salle Sais_.

– _Lumos_.

Chacune des vitrines exposées s'illuminèrent pour lui et ils regardèrent fixement vers lui. Le regard fixe et perplexe des damnés, il frissonna. Il scruta chaque visage, essaya de voir une différence entre eux mais il n'en trouva aucune. Puis il arriva à la dernière vitrine, la vitrine qui contenait le pire d'entre eux.

La vitrine était vide. La porte était ouverte et la vitrine était vide. Piers sentit sa bouche s'assécher et une douleur sourde de panique se forma profondément dans son gosier. Où était–il parti ? Comment était–il sorti ? Le bon sens lui disait que Lucius Malfoy ne pouvait pas s'être levé pour marcher, que c'était une prouesse impossible, mais le bon sens jouait une très petite part dans la froide obscurité, à six heures du matin, dans une pièce pleine d'effrayants Mangemorts au regard fixe. Et par dessus tout, il devait aller annoncer au conservateur que la plus prisée de ses possessions s'était envolée. L'intérêt du conservateur pour Lucius Malfoy avait embarrassé le jeune homme quand il l'avait remarqué la première fois. Maintenant que le Mangemort était parti, il se demanda juste comment le conservateur allait prendre cette perte. Archibald Semeuse pouvait être un homme pointilleux, mais Piers n'avait aucune illusion sur la puissance du vieux sorcier. Des rumeurs au sujet d'une jeunesse plutôt sombre abondaient dans le musée Piers appréhendait à l'avance la tâche qui l'attendait.

Il se mit en route le long des ombres des couloirs vers la chambre du conservateur et fut surpris de voir une lumière venant de l'intérieur de la pièce. Ainsi Semeuse était éveillé, peut–être qu'il avait entendu le bruit lui aussi. Piers était sur le point de frapper quand il entendit une voix à l'intérieur. La voix du conservateur, parlant doucement mais distinctement, gémissant de temps en temps, comme de passion. Piers s'aplatit contre le mur et scruta la pièce.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand quand il vit à la scène qui se déroulait à l'intérieur.

Lucius Malfoy était étalé sur le lit, les bras étendus en travers des couvertures en satin. Le conservateur avait déployé la longue chevelure blonde sur les oreillers, son visage avait été incliné vers le haut, jeté un peu en arrière, de sorte que Piers avait une vue parfaite de son profil. La chemise blanche en coton dont Malfoy avait été si soigneusement revêtu était relevée au–dessus de sa taille et le conservateur le chevauchait. Piers le regarda avec horreur caresser avec douceur le visage immobile d'une main, tandis que l'autre poussait rudement les jambes de Malfoy en arrière pour permettre une entrée plus profonde dans son corps.

– Tu aimes ça ? susurra Semeuse à sa victime. Tu aimes ça, n'est–ce pas, mon ange ?

Son _ange_ ne disait rien, mais s'il avait été capable de parler, Piers n'avait aucun doute que l'homme aurait hurlé : « _NON !_ ». Le conservateur n'avait pas été prudent avec lui, son désir l'avait suscité à pousser violemment dans le corps et les douces cuisses de Malfoy étaient striées de sang. Piers combattit l'envie de vomir à la vision de l'homme qu'il avait considéré comme son mentor, en train de profaner le corps d'un homme presque mort.

Semeuse embrassait Malfoy maintenant, chuchotant à son ange entre deux festins sur sa bouche. Piers sentit sa lèvre se relever de dégoût et avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il avait fait un pas hors des ombres.

– Conservateur !

Sa voix était presque un sanglot tellement il était dégoûté.

Semeuse se figea et tourna son visage vers le jeune homme qui se tenait maintenant debout à côté de la porte et qui lui lançait un regard furieux avec une telle expression sur le visage. Il se sentit rougir.

– Tampling, dit–il avec autant de dignité qu'il pouvait rassembler.

Il baissa les yeux vers son ange et remarqua avec un peu de consternation que Lucius saignait il se fit une note mentale d'être plus prudent à l'avenir. Il retourna son visage vers Tampling et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il n'avait aucune excuse pour ce qu'il était en train de faire, mis à part pour ses propres désirs mais il doutait que Piers Tampling les comprendrait. Il regarda l'homme. À peine plus qu'un gosse à vrai dire, pas quelqu'un par qui il voulait être surpris, mais sûrement quelqu'un de facile à manipuler.

– Vous devez arrêter ça, Conservateur.

Piers sentit une vague de puissance sur le vieil homme.

– C'est contre nature, le Ministère exigera votre démission. Vous pouvez aller en prison !

Semeuse regarda à nouveau vers Lucius qui était admirablement échevelé. Il y avait un peu de sang dans ses cheveux, Semeuse devrait les laver. Il sourit tendrement à son ange avant de regarder vers le gamin.

– Je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin de parler de ce genre de choses, Piers, dit–il calmement. Je suis sûr que nous pouvons arriver à une sorte d'arrangement.

– Conservateur ?

Semeuse se retira de Lucius et enveloppa vivement ses robes autour de lui. Il descendit la chemise sur les hanches de Lucius et caressa doucement ses jambes en les refermant.

– Il s'est passé pas mal d'années depuis que j'étais un apprenti, Piers, dit–il.

Il se remit debout et avança vers le garçon.

– Mais je me souviens que ce n'était pas le plus plaisant des postes. Je peux encore me rappeler comme ça pouvait être frustrant.

Il sourit légèrement et cueillit une peluche de l'épaule de sa robe.

– Je peux considérablement avancer ta carrière. Imagine ça, tu serais toi–même un conservateur dans quelques courtes années avec mon aide. Ta famille serait si fière.

Piers fit un pas en arrière, ses yeux allant du conservateur au Mangemort étendu sur le lit. Il se souvenait de Draco Malfoy à l'école, un sale type qui aimait jeter des maléfices aux gens quand les professeurs ne regardaient pas. Le chouchou de Snape. Il ressemblait à son père. Il avait même rencontré Lucius une fois, si on pouvait considérer ça comme une rencontre. Il s'était cogné contre lui sur le Chemin de Traverse une fois quand il était en train d'acheter des fournitures scolaires et Malfoy avait grommelé quelque chose à propos des Sang–Mêlés qui polluaient les rues. Aussi pourquoi devait–il se soucier de ce que le conservateur faisait ? Malfoy avait probablement accompli des actes qui étaient de loin bien pires dans sa carrière.

La réponse était simple, sept années à Poudlard sous la direction de Dumbledore lui avaient instillé un sens inné de la décence. C'était tout simplement mal.

– Je ne suis pas intéressé par ce que vous pouvez faire pour moi… balbutia–t–il. Vous violez cet homme simplement parce qu'il ne peut pas se défendre.

– Viol est un mot tellement sévère, Piers, je peux t'assurer que je ne suis pas juste en train d'abuser de lui. Nous n'avons aucune idée de son opinion, n'est–ce pas ? Il pourrait aimer ça.

– Vous êtes qu'un malade ! s'écria Piers, incapable de contenir son dégoût. Un salaud écœurant !

– Allons, allons, mon garçon, pas besoin de ça. Penses–y. Je suis à ce poste depuis plus de cinquante ans et je doute fortement que le Ministère prêtera foi aux prétentions parvenues d'un garçon qui veut mon travail.

– Mais je me fiche de votre boulot !

– Bien sûr que non.

– Je… non. Je vais aller vers les Aurors ! Je… je… je vais leur raconter ce que vous avez fait. Je vais m'assurer que vous ne revoyiez jamais ce musée !

Il se tourna pour s'en aller, secoué mais étrangement fier de lui–même. C'était le premier moment de courage de sa vie.

Le regard d'Archibald Semeuse alla de la retraite de Tampling à l'ange étendu sur le lit et sentit que tout ce pour quoi il avait travaillé était en train de lui glisser entre les doigts. C'était son musée, il y avait rassemblé chaque collection, tout lui appartenait et à personne d'autre. Ce parvenu, Tampling menaçait tout ça. Le parvenu devait être arrêté. Il lui restait une seule chose à faire.

– _Avada Kedavra_.

Semeuse murmura le maléfice si doucement que Piers Tampling ne l'entendit jamais. Tampling entendit le souffle d'un sortilège venant vers lui et n'eut pas le temps de se tourner pour voir ce que c'était. Il heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd, il ne sut jamais ce qui l'avait frappé.

Semeuse marcha vers le corps et le poussa avec le bout de son pied.

– C'est dommage, dit–il un peu tristement, tu aurais vraiment fait un bon conservateur un jour, mais j'aurais dû te le dire, personne ne m'éloignera jamais de mes collections et elles ne s'éloigneront jamais de moi non plus.

Il se retourna vers Lucius et sourit chaleureusement à la figure dont les yeux étaient fermés. Pendant un instant, il se dit qu'il aurait voulu le voir, il aurait tellement aimé être le témoin de ce mouvement. Semeuse retourna le corps de Tampling et regarda fixement le visage légèrement surpris.

– L'ange est à moi, je n'admettrai aucune menace de la part de stupides petits garçons à ce sujet, siffla–t–il.

Après avoir envisagé la situation pendant un moment, il décida que la salle de momification avait besoin d'une nouvelle addition.

oOo

Hermione plongea la tête derrière un ensemble d'armures et vomit sur le sol en pierre. C'était merveilleux, comme la libération d'une pression écrasante, comme si une fiole de poison vert sortait à flots de son système. Elle sentit ses paumes toucher la pierre froide et l'énergie coula en elle en vagues convulsives.

_Oh, mon dieu, c'est affreux_.

Snape. Elle avait embrassé Snape ! Moins d'une demi–heure auparavant, il l'avait fait jouir. Elle avait été amenée à l'orgasme par sa main. Puis il l'avait laissée là, froide, seule et terriblement ivre, ce qui, à la suite, l'avait menée à cet épouvantable trajet à travers le château pour se rendre à la tour sud–ouest et la merveilleuse perspective de son lit et l'espoir d'oublier les événements de la nuit. Jusqu'ici elle était arrivée aussi loin que le couloir des Enchantements, ce qui n'était pas si mal. Elle était au moins dans le vague voisinage de la tour.

Quand elle fut capable de soulever sa tête, elle vit que Lavande l'observait, elle la dévisageait comme si elle ressemblait à un insecte intéressant mais légèrement répugnant. Hermione se traîna loin de la flaque gluante et s'assit tremblante contre le mur.

– Qu'est–ce que tu fais hors du lit ? demanda–t–elle, prise de nausée par le goût dans sa bouche et aussi parce que quelqu'un était témoin de cette démonstration.

– Je ne pouvais pas dormir, répondit Lavande et elle tendit sa main pour aider Hermione à se remettre sur pied. Ça va ?

Hermione se mit à quatre pattes pour se relever.

– Je vais bien, bredouilla–t–elle, en crachant de manière peu gracieuse de la bile sur le sol. J'ai juste besoin de sommeil.

Lavande contempla sa camarade de chambre, incertaine de la tactique à utiliser pour s'y prendre avec elle. Elle n'avait jamais considéré Hermione Granger comme une amie. Hermione avait toujours été l'amie de Ron et de Harry. Alors que Harry et Ron étaient en quelque sorte attachants – Harry en étant… Harry et Ron en étant un gentil flirt – Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment possédé les qualités qui attiraient les gens à elle. Lavande – et beaucoup d'autres – croyait toujours qu'il y avait quelque chose dans l'attitude de Hermione qui se moquait d'eux. La jeune fille était tout simplement tellement bonne en tout mais elle avait l'agaçante manie de regarder ceux qui n'étaient pas aussi intelligents qu'elle comme s'ils étaient stupides. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Lavande n'avait pas de connaissance particulière quand il s'agissait de l'école. Ses buts à Poudlard étaient simples, terminer avec une bonne compréhension de la magie et avoir un travail convenable à la fin. La ferveur d'apprendre de Hermione, la perfection et la fierté pure qu'elle montrait quand elle affichait ses capacités n'étaient rien, à part énervant et avaient beaucoup conduit à l'éviter. Elle n'avait aucun intérêt pour les choses qui intéressaient la plupart des filles. Les rendez–vous, le soin des cheveux, le maquillage, les vêtements, aucune de ces choses n'entraient dans la sphère de Hermione Granger. Quand elle s'était présentée avec Viktor Krum au Bal de Noël, Lavande était presque tombée de sa chaise sous le choc. Il avait été décidé, bien longtemps auparavant, que le mieux serait de la laisser étudier ses livres et oublier à quel point elle était une sorcière née de Moldus accomplie.

Aussi, c'était vraiment un choc de la trouver échevelée et malade dans le couloir des Enchantements, empestant l'alcool et la lourde odeur musquée caractéristique du sexe. En plus, il y avait un suçon plutôt gros sur le cou de la jeune fille. Écartant toute hésitation, Lavande glissa un bras autour de la taille de Hermione et commença à la traîner en direction de la tour.

oOo

Ils étaient alignés en travers du terrain comme une armée de l'ancien temps. Ils l'avaient gardé à l'arrière parce qu'ils avaient besoin qu'il vive assez longtemps pour tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il savait qu'il vivrait. Il le devait. Une fois que Voldemort serait mort, il pourrait mourir, c'était censé se passer comme ça. Il le savait, en lui–même, il devrait mourir à la fin de tout ça. Ils ne le pleureraient pas s'il mourait, ils pourraient l'immortaliser comme légende.

Ils restaient immobiles sur leurs lignes, regardant fixement à travers le terrain dans l'expectative de l'ennemi absent, attendant pendant ce qui semblait une éternité avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Un millier de Mangemorts descendirent du ciel sur des chevaux ailés aussi noirs que la nuit, comme une vague déferlante de cauchemars. Ils tenaient des gourdins. Harry n'en avait jamais vu auparavant, mais ils étaient puissants. Ils déchirèrent la chair et les os en lambeaux quand les Mangemorts commencèrent à les abattre les uns après les autres depuis le ciel, hors de portée.

La méthode d'attaque était inattendue et ils commencèrent à se disperser. Charlie Weasley lui ordonnait de courir. Il était vraiment nécessaire de courir, il devait se cacher. Il devait survivre. Il devait retourner à l'école et à la sécurité manifeste de la pierre et du mortier qui pouvait le tirer d'affaire.

Le champ de bataille, réalisa–il lentement, était le terrain de Quidditch, mais les anneaux et les gradins avaient disparus.

Il devait retourner à l'école.

– Harry, COURS !

Il regarda Charlie mais ses jambes ne fonctionnaient pas, il ne pouvait pas bouger, même quand le visage de Charlie se déforma et sembla d'une manière ou d'une autre se décoller de sa tête et bouger, l'expression encore fixée directement sur le propre visage de Harry et le frappa avec un bruit de viande humide.

Puis, il fut enlevé par un des cavaliers noirs et Snape le regarda par dessous la cagoule noire.

– N'oubliez pas de hurler, dit Snape.

Harry hurla. Harry hurla et s'assit droit comme un piquet dans le demi–jour. Le matin. Un rêve (un souvenir), c'était seulement un rêve (un souvenir). Il commença à frissonner tandis que la sueur refroidissait son corps.

– _Lumos_.

Il avait réveillé Ron qui remuait et marmonnait à cause de la lumière. Il se releva et regarda Harry qui était assis à moitié nu en travers du lit.

– Mauvais rêve ? demanda–t–il en baillant.

– Ouais, désolé, c'était juste un rêve (un souvenir).

– Tu as sérieusement besoin de prendre des potions de sommeil sans rêves avant d'aller au lit. Dumbledore a dit que tu pouvais.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il savait que c'était le mieux à faire mais il paniquait à l'idée d'être incapable de se réveiller si c'était nécessaire.

– Heu… Harry, mon pote, grimaça Ron, tu es en train de me donner un peu trop d'informations, là.

Il baissa les yeux sur la longueur de son corps jusqu'où les couvertures ne couvraient pas tout à fait sa pudeur et il les remonta.

– Merci, marmonna–t–il.

Mais Ron ne le regardait plus, il fixait le mur derrière lui avec, sur le visage, une expression d'horreur ou d'étonnement ou les deux.

Harry se tourna pour voir ce que Ron regardait et il vit le contrat. Il était exactement comme ils l'avaient laissé le jour d'avant, avec une très notable exception. Les rosiers de Harry et de Ron étaient toujours honteusement nus. Sur celui de Hermione, d'un autre côté, avait poussé un minuscule bouton de rose de couleur rose.

– Je croyais que c'était censé être une fleur épanouie, dit Ron, les yeux ne quittant pas la minuscule tache de couleur.

– Ça devrait, répondit Harry, les yeux fixés sur le même endroit. Peut–être qu'elle n'est pas allée jusqu'au bout.

Ils continuèrent à regarder fixement, en se demandant avec qui diable Hermione avait été, pourquoi elle ne leur en avait pas parlé et quand elle avait trouvé le temps de le faire. Ils devaient vraiment parler à la jeune fille.

oOo

Draco Malfoy était perdu dans le plaisir de la plus vive session de masturbation matinale qu'il avait eue depuis des années. Sa respiration était lourde et pénible, sa main travaillant vigoureusement sur son érection. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il conjurait dans l'œil de son esprit l'image de la personne qui avait provoqué son état actuel.

Potter. Potter, qui avait eu l'audace non seulement de l'embrasser, mais ensuite de se retourner et de s'enfuir comme un voleur dans la nuit. Potter, qui avait les yeux semblables à des pierres précieuses imaginaires et une langue qui avait un goût de bâtons de cannelle et de Fondants du Chaudron. Dans son imagination, Potter était en train de faire beaucoup plus que de l'embrasser. Draco avait une excellente imagination il pouvait se représenter chaque centimètre de cette chair, imaginer la façon dont ce corps bougeait, comment sa bouche serait, enveloppée autour…

– Ohhhhhh, Harry.

Ses hanches remontèrent dans ses mains et il fut bien content, pas pour la première fois, d'avoir sa propre chambre.

Draco n'avait jamais été avec un homme avant, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était opposé à cette idée. L'occasion ne s'était simplement jamais produite. Il avait été sexuellement actif depuis qu'il avait quinze ans et les femmes n'avaient jamais vraiment été un problème pour lui. Il avait été élevé avec la simple devise du plaisir pour l'amour du plaisir.

Draco sourit et commença à se travailler un peu plus fort. Potter n'était pas beau, mais il avait la plus magnifique paire d'yeux que Draco avait jamais vue et il s'était agréablement étoffé en grandissant, svelte et pourtant un peu trapu. Potter n'était pas tellement grand mais plus si horriblement petit. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, il avait une stature similaire à celle de son père, James Potter, et lui se ressemblaient de la même manière que Draco ressemblait à son propre père. Potter était, cependant, le héros du monde sorcier. Il avait terrassé tout ce que Draco avait autrefois tenu pour sacré. L'idée même que le héros de son monde suce le pénis d'un Malfoy était tout simplement trop délicieuse pour se la refuser. Il pouvait également voir Potter le faire, ses lèvres roses se séparer, ses yeux émeraude se fermer…

Il pouvait sentir son corps atteindre les sommets du plaisir, douloureux de pouvoir se libérer. C'était comme s'il était branché sur une source incroyable d'énergie, accumulant de la puissance à l'intérieur de son ventre et il commença à pousser doucement de petits cris :

– Harry… Harry…

Dans son esprit, toute activité sexuelle disparut et il fut laissé avec un seul souvenir. Le souvenir de la main de Potter étendue en travers de sa poitrine et ce premier moment quand Draco avait écarté ces lèvres parfaites et goûté l'intérieur de sa bouche.

– Oh, mon dieu, Harry.

Harry avait fermé les yeux quand il embrassait, Harry avait plongé ses mains dans les cheveux de Draco, Harry avait tremblé quand il avait rencontré sa langue.

– Oh, oh, oh, mon dieu… HARRRRYYYYYYYYY !

Il jouit en jets abondants dans sa main et, la respiration haletante, il s'apaisa. Ses hanches vinrent se reposer et un sentiment de satisfaction assoupie se déversa sur lui comme la pluie. Ses yeux clignèrent et s'ouvrirent.

– Bordel de merde, Potter, dit–il aux étoiles qu'il avait enchantées pour apparaître sur son plafond.

Il leva sa main et examina la couche de sperme. Fronçant un peu les sourcils, il la renifla puis la lécha avec hésitation, goûtant sa propre semence. Ce n'était pas affreux. Un petit peu amer mais bon, lui aussi l'était. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et baissa les yeux sur son ventre maintenant collant et se demanda s'il pouvait vraiment faire ça. Depuis les procès, il n'avait fait aucune tentative pour séduire quelqu'un et avec raison. Certaines cicatrices ne guérissaient jamais et celles qu'il avait sur le corps l'empêchaient d'envisager une nouvelle aventure. Ajoutée à cela, la perspective que cette aventure serait Potter et il savait assurément qu'il marcherait sur un terrain dangereux. Il ne pourrait jamais supporter l'idée d'un rejet et, comme il ne l'avait jamais goûté avant, il ne projetait pas de commencer maintenant. Il essuya ce qui restait du sperme sur sa poitrine et décida qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'une douche.

oOo

Petit déjeuner.

Harry regardait fixement son petit déjeuner avec un total désintérêt. Il était fatigué, ses rêves commençaient à troubler son sommeil plus que nécessaire et maintenant il avait ajouté un nouveau problème tout à fait inimaginable à une liste qui ne cessait de croître.

Draco Malfoy.

Il avait embrassé Draco Malfoy.

À dire la vérité, il avait plus que simplement embrassé Draco Malfoy. Il avait festoyé sur ces lèvres parfaites et enfoncé sa langue directement dans la bouche de Malfoy ! Par tous les dieux, si Ron savait où sa langue avait été, il aurait coupé l'appendice fautif et l'aurait brûlé. Ce serait, bien sûr, après qu'il ait transigé avec le fait que Harry, son meilleur ami et camarade de chambre depuis sept années et quelques, avait embrassé un autre homme.

Alors qu'allait–il se passer aujourd'hui ? Est–ce que Malfoy allait valser dans la Grande Salle, afficher son plus grand sourire de salaud et raconter à tous que le célèbre Harry Potter était un homosexuel absolument délirant qui avait attenté à sa pudeur pas plus tard que la nuit dernière ?

Harry pouvait l'entendre à présent, disant de sa voix traînante l'affreuse vérité à tous ceux qui l'écouteraient : « _Oh, ouais, il a enfoncé sa langue directement au fond de ma gorge, ce putain de pédé._ »

Harry frissonna.

Mais Malfoy lui avait rendu son baiser.

L'avait–il fait ? Oui, oui il l'avait fait ! Harry en était certain. Les mains de Draco avaient caressé la montée de son dos, la langue de Draco avait explorée la caverne de sa bouche. Harry devait arrêter de penser à ça tout de suite avant que ça ne l'excite trop.

Excité ? Excité ! Oh, mon dieu, il était assis au petit déjeuner et il était excité !

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui espérant que personne n'était en train de le regarder et fut atterré quand Lavande accrocha son œil et sourit. Elle se dirigea vers eux et commença son histoire de la découverte de Hermione saoule et vomissante dans le couloir des Enchantements de très bonne heure ce matin. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être beaucoup plus intéressé par ces nouvelles qu'il ne l'était, mais il était trop occupé à contempler un broc d'eau glacée tomber goutte à goutte sur ses genoux.

Ron commença à dire quelque chose au sujet de Hermione, il alla jusqu'à :

– Qu'est–ce que Herm…

Puis il s'arrêta à mi–phrase et ne s'embêta pas à cacher l'air d'absolu dédain qui traversa son visage. Harry le regardait, n'osant pas se retourner. Ron avait sur le visage ce qu'il réservait à une seule et unique personne et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Harry sentit le banc bouger à côté de lui tandis que quelqu'un s'asseyait de l'autre côté et il se figea. Il espéra malgré tout que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Hermione s'était réveillée complètement sobre et avait récupéré après seulement une heure de sommeil et était descendue déjeuner. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas possible, il pouvait voir quelques filles de maisons diverses regarder leur table les yeux pleins d'une adoration puérile. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui créait ce genre de regard chez autant de jeunes filles. Il tourna lentement la tête.

Malfoy. Non, Draco. Non, Malfoy.

Putaindemerdeputaindemerdeputaindemerde.

oOo

Le petit déjeuner n'avait jamais été le repas préféré de Severus Snape. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour être confronté avec les visages souriants et le bavardage inepte de mille deux cents élèves, qui, quand ils s'y mettaient tous, s'élevait comme un grondement sourd qui attaquait ses sens. Aujourd'hui était bien pire que la plupart du temps et il se demanda pourquoi il était ennuyé. La réponse était horriblement simple. Il voulait voir si elle allait descendre.

Il regarda la quantité de bacon, d'œufs au plat, de tomates frites et de saucisses que Minerva était en train d'empiler sur son assiette et il sentit le besoin de vomir. Elle ajouta du pain grillé pour faire bonne mesure, en dépit de ses faibles protestations de ne pas le faire. Si elle ajoutait des harengs fumés, il gerberait sur le tout.

Et ce serait quelque chose que tous se rappelleraient.

Elle n'ajouta pas de harengs fumés et il remerciait le ciel pour sa clémence. Il tendit une main tremblante vers son café.

– Tu as besoin de manger quelque chose, le sermonna Minerva, en pinçant ses lèvres d'une façon qu'elle espérait sévère puis essaya de réprimer un petit rire.

– La nourriture grasse aidera à calmer ton estomac.

– Je ne crois pas que je pourrais…

– Mange, le menaça–t–elle, en le regardant d'une manière remarquablement maternelle. Ou je te nourrirai à la cuillère.

Il mit une fourchette de bacon dans sa bouche et se mit en devoir de contraindre sa mâchoire à travailler à la mastication.

– Qu'est–ce que tu fous ici, Malfoy ? cracha Ron. C'est pas l'heure où tu te branles dans le bain habituellement ?

Malfoy sourit aimablement et dit :

– Pas ce matin, la Belette, j'avais une bonne raison de me branler un peu plus tôt que d'habitude aujourd'hui. Tu me passes le pain grillé, s'il te plaît, Harry ?

Il prononça le nom de Harry très distinctement et Harry rosit. Il passa le pain grillé à Draco sans le regarder.

– Merci, Harry.

Harry hasarda un coup d'œil en direction du blond et il trouva Draco en train de le dévisager ouvertement. Quand Harry regarda, Draco lui offrit un sourire éblouissant. C'était son fameux sourire qui rendait les filles malléables comme de la guimauve. Harry en eut un peu le vertige. La situation était ridicule, lui qui glissait des regards à Draco Malfoy et Draco Malfoy qui lui adressait ce sourire–là. Il se retourna rapidement vers Ron et sur la confortable spéculation de l'identité de l'homme mystérieux de Hermione, tout aussi conscient du blond qui mangeait son petit déjeuner à ses côtés.

– Honnêtement, Severus, tu devrais bien te garder de boire autant un soir d'école.

Acquiesce. Mâche.

Hermione n'était pas descendue et il doutait qu'elle le ferait. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur leur table et vit Draco assis à la place habituelle de Miss Granger. C'était bizarre mais il se sentait beaucoup trop mal pour spéculer ou même s'en soucier. Si la jeune fille savait ce qui était bon pour elle, elle passerait la journée entière au lit à cuver.

– Est–ce que tu as pris une potion _gueule de bois_ ?

Acquiesce. Mâche.

– Et ?

Il força la nourriture surmastiquée à descendre dans sa gorge.

– Je me sens mieux.

– C'est mieux qu'avant ?

– Oui.

– Par les couilles de Merlin, Severus ! Mais t'as bu combien ?

La réponse était évidente.

– Trop, marmonna–t–il.

Il décida qu'il enverrait à Hermione une potion à prendre dès qu'elle se réveillerait. Avec du sommeil et la potion, il pouvait au moins s'assurer qu'elle serait dans un meilleur état que le sien.

Peut–être qu'il pouvait supporter le pain grillé. Il prit une bouchée et le regretta immédiatement. La mastication forcée recommença et il repoussa l'assiette. Puis il souleva presque amoureusement son café de ses mains tremblantes.

– Ceci, dit Minerva, en indiquant la tasse, ne va pas t'aider.

oOo

Les hiboux commencèrent à descendre des chevrons avec le courrier du matin et Harry sentit une appréhension familière. Il n'avait jamais aimé le courrier du matin. En dépit de n'avoir plus personne à perdre, il regardait toujours les hiboux descendre avec un sentiment d'épouvante. Hedwige tournoya vers lui, entrant en compétition avec Coq pour la descente la plus rapide, utilisant ses ailes pour créer assez de vent pour repousser le minuscule hibou.

Ils furent tous les deux coupés du chemin par un hibou géant du Ministère qui fondit devant eux et, à la grande horreur de Harry, vint droit sur lui. Cela ne pouvait pas être pour lui. Que pouvaient–ils vouloir de lui ? Le hibou atterrit, pas devant Harry, mais devant Draco, à côté de lui. Il attendit patiemment que la lettre soit détachée de sa patte avant de s'élancer à nouveau.

Draco tourna la lettre dans ses mains. Il reconnaissait le sceau et vérifia que ce n'était pas une Beuglante. Pourquoi le Ministère lui écrivait–il ? Est–ce qu'ils voulaient davantage d'argent pour l'entretien de ses parents ? Il avait déjà envoyé des vêtements, des couvertures et l'argent pour les frais de voyage pour cette horrible exposition itinérante et il avait payé la taxe annuelle. Il ne pouvait qu'assurer l'espoir qu'ils soient tous les deux nourris. Qu'est–ce que le Ministère pouvait vouloir maintenant ? Il soupira et ouvrit la lettre.

**« **_**Cher Mr. Malfoy,**_

_**Nous avons le regret de vous informer qu'à cause d'une erreur imprévue d'emballage, votre mère, Mrs Narcissa Malfoy, est décédée durant le transit de la Prison d'Azkaban au Musée des Antiquités et Arts Magiques à Londres. L'enlèvement immédiat du corps du musée est par conséquent requis. Si vous ne souhaitez pas prendre possession du corps, le Ministère de la Magie organisera l'enterrement du corps à la Prison d'Azkaban pour un coût de 80 Gallions.**_

_**Veuillez contacter le Ministère de la Magie dans les cinq jours, après réception de cet avis afin de convenir des arrangements nécessaires.**_

_**Sincères condoléances.**_

_**Anya Zohar**_

_**Secrétaire**_

_**Ministère de la Magie. »**_

Draco regarda fixement la lettre pendant un long moment. Les sons autour de lui semblèrent s'atténuer et se taire complètement. Il ne voyait rien, tout cessa d'exister en cet instant. La seule chose qui existait était la lettre devant lui. Elle restait constante et claire, quelques mots prirent plus de relief que d'autres. Bondissant sur lui comme pour les lui répéter. Narcissa. Décédée. Enterrement. Corps.

Il plia la lettre, lentement, sans hâte et la plaça dans sa poche. Il respira ensuite profondément, se repoussa de la table et se tourna pour sortir de la salle avec de longues enjambées déterminées.

A suivre…

**NdA** :

**[1]** Le Musée des Arts Magiques et des Antiquités est divisé en dix galeries : la Salle Eretria – Objets Obscurs la Salle Psammetichus – Tapis magiques la Salle Samians – Reliquaires et boîtes magiques la Salle Pesasus – Amalgames Entomologique la Salle Sais – Exposition de Magie Noire et de Mangemorts la Salle Hartog – Jeux Magiques la Salle Aphetae – Magie Ancienne et Associations Sacrées la Salle Battus – Gravures Sfumato la Salle Ladice – La Mémorable Chasse aux Sorcières Moldue la Salle Dorus – Anges et Démons.

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous.

Falyla


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre **: Objects of Desire

**Lien vers la fic originale** : dans mon profil, FFnet n'affiche pas les liens URL

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Correcteurs** : falyla/Florent

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Rating** : M/NC-17

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (20 chapitres divisés en 59 parties)

**Etat de la traduction** : terminée

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de** JK Rowling**, l'intrigue est à **Azrael Geffen**, avec son aimable autorisation.

**Warning** : slash, scènes de sexe très graphiques, torture, viol, meurtre, tentative de suicide, drogue, abus d'alcool, langage cru.

**Site** : à cause des thèmes abordés, je ne sais pas si cette fic sera autorisée à rester sur FFnet, je la publie donc en parallèle sur AO3 sous le même pseudo.

**Mise en ligne** : sauf contretemps inattendu, le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi.

**Résumé **: Après la fin de la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de revenir à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs ASPICs. Avant la rentrée, lors d'une soirée très avinée, ils établissent et signent un pacte magique où ils s'engagent à perdre leur virginité pendant cette 8ème année.

**Objects of Desire**

Chapitre 5 (2ème partie)

**A propos de la nuit dernière **

Harry regarda Draco partir, se demandant quel était le contenu de la lettre. Il poussa son numéro de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ de côté pour le lire plus tard et rit docilement quand Ron demanda gaiement après la retraite de Draco :

– Mauvaises nouvelles, hein ?

Il y avait trois lettres pour lui. Une de Lupin, une de Tonks et une de Maugrey. Elles demandaient toutes la même chose. Pourquoi ne leur avait–il pas écrit ? Est–ce qu'il allait bien ? Avait–il besoin de parler de quelque chose ? Il n'avait pas besoin de répondre à tout le monde. Il se figurait qu'il devait se trouver chanceux qu'ils soient tous encore intéressés par son bien–être.

Il avait conscience de Ron qui riait au sujet de quelque chose et il décida de ne pas y porter intérêt, si c'était important, il n'avait aucun doute qu'il découvrirait ce que c'était très bientôt. À la place, il se focalisa sur Lavande qui se dirigeait vers la table des enseignants pour informer les professeurs que Hermione était _malade_.

_Mon dieu, Snape n'a l'air bien_, pensa–t–il et il se demanda, avec une sensation momentanée d'exaltation, si ça pouvait être mortel.

**oOo**

Snape n'aurait jamais dû se permettre de chanter victoire si fort sur les Serpentard qui étaient en tête de la Coupe de Quidditch cette année parce que Minerva était en train de prendre un grand plaisir à le torturer. Sorcière malfaisante.

Il voulait qu'elle se taise mais il connaissait suffisamment bien Minerva McGonagall pour savoir que non. Oh, non, Minerva était juste en train de s'échauffer et une fois qu'elle serait chaude, eh bien, il pouvait aussi bien mourir parce qu'il n'allait pas avoir la paix d'une autre manière.

Sa tête résonnait lourdement et s'il était honnête, il devait admettre qu'il était probablement encore saoul. Il n'avait pas dormi, il avait pris un bain mais il pouvait toujours sentir Hermione sur lui, il pouvait encore percevoir sa saveur. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait été avec une femme. Si longtemps en fait, qu'il avait fait l'inconcevable et profité de l'état d'une élève. Une étudiante majeure, mais une élève quand même. C'était inexcusable et il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle n'irait pas directement chez Dumbledore pour porter plainte contre lui. Il avait saoulé cette pauvre fille et avait attenté à sa pudeur ! Comment avait–il pu permettre que ça arrive ? Si Dumbledore le découvrait, il serait viré de Poudlard avant de pouvoir dire _absinthe_ !

Cela ne se reproduirait plus jamais. Non pas qu'il y eut une chance que ça se répète encore une fois. Miss Granger – et c'était Miss Granger, pas Hermione – se réveillerait sans aucun doute et souhaiterait mourir quand elle se rappellerait ce qui s'était passé. Et il y avait vraiment matière à cauchemars. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment l'empêcher d'aller chez Dumbledore. Irait–elle vers Dumbledore ? Elle avait semblé y avoir pris du plaisir, la nuit dernière.

_Pris du plaisir? À quoi est–ce que tu penses, idiot ? Elle était si saoule qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle était en train de faire !_

Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir clairement dans cet état. Il ne souhaitait pas grand-chose en fait : il voulait s'allonger et dormir il voulait que Minerva se taise et le laisse tranquille et il ne voulait surtout pas voir Lavande Brown qui marchait vers lui. Voilà ce qu'il désirait ardemment.

– Lève la tête, Severus, était en train de dire Minerva. Miss Brown vient par ici, il est temps de revêtir ton visage.

Il la regarda de travers.

– Oui, c'est celui–là.

Il prit une autre gorgée de café. Le tremblement de ses mains semblait empirer, pas s'améliorer. Ça n'allait vraiment pas être une bonne journée.

**oOo**

Lavande regarda les professeurs avec hésitation et sourit de son plus joli sourire. Elle savait que cela ne marcherait pas avec Snape, mais McGonagall, en le voyant, s'était prise de sympathie, au fil des ans.

– Bonjour, Miss Brown, dit gaiement McGonagall.

Snape parvint à peine à grogner vers elle. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air très bien. Ce n'est pas qu'il l'ait jamais été, mais aujourd'hui il avait l'air épouvantable. Vraiment terrible. Pire que jamais, si c'était possible. Il ne semblait pas tellement malade mais plutôt… terrassé par une gueule de bois d'enfer. Comme Hermione, ce matin.

Comme Hermione.

Elle sentit presque une ampoule s'allumer dans sa tête et se retrouva totalement bouche bée devant l'infect Maître des Potions. Ce n'était pas possible, bien sûr. Hermione Granger n'avait jamais gagné de concours dans la catégorie _chouchou_ de Snape. Mais elle pouvait distinctement sentir la légère odeur du même alcool dont Hermione avait littéralement empesté. Snape avait manifestement pris un bain, mais elle pouvait encore la percevoir. Le sens de l'odorat de Lavande était légendaire, elle projetait de faire des parfums et des senteurs quand elle aurait fini l'école. Elle pouvait aussi détecter la même vague odeur de sexe qui avait émané de Hermione par vagues. C'était intéressant, très intéressant en effet.

Elle rit presque tout haut et elle n'eut pas de doute que toute cette idée n'était pas si absurde. Hermione et Snape ? Qui l'eût cru ? Plus important, comment diable était–ce arrivé ?

– Miss Brown ?

McGonagall la regardait d'un air interrogateur, arrachant son attention loin du Maître des Potions qui avait commencé à lancer des regards sombres sous son examen minutieux.

– Oh, oui, désolée.

Elle offrit à nouveau son sourire.

– Je voulais juste vous faire savoir que Hermione Granger est malade et ne sera pas en classe aujourd'hui.

Elle regarda explicitement Snape, essayant de voir s'il avait une quelconque réaction.

– Ça, par exemple, fit McGonagall. J'espère qu'elle va bien.

La fin de sa phrase fut noyée par la réaction de Snape. Lavande ne parvint à reculer d'un bond qu'une demi seconde trop tard. Snape laissa tomber sa tasse de café et elle éclata en morceaux sur le dessus de la lourde table en chêne. Lavande fut la moins touchée, elle ne reçut qu'un peu de son contenu. Snape et McGonagall, d'un autre côté, en étaient recouverts.

La bouche de McGonagall s'amincit mais Lavande vit quelque chose proche du rire danser en travers de son visage. Snape était en train de regarder fixement la table, totalement incapable de comprendre ce qui avait fait tomber sa tasse et les asperger tous les trois de café. Puis l'odeur le frappa. L'odeur du café et de la graisse figée du petit déjeuner. Il eut un haut–le–cœur sec et Lavande recula un peu plus loin de la table. Même McGonagall repoussa sa chaise en arrière.

La main de Snape vola à sa bouche.

– Jecroisquejevaisvomir.

Il eut encore un haut–le–cœur sec et s'enfuit par la porte derrière lui.

La Grande Salle était silencieuse. On aurait pu entendre une épingle tomber parce que tout le monde regardait fixement le siège maintenant vacant. Manifestement, ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on voyait tous les jours. La salle resta dans son apparent charme de silence jusqu'à ce que le son reconnaissable de la voix de Ron Weasley ne le brise.

– Eh bien, Harry, il semble qu'on soit sans Potions pour la journée.

Minerva ne put s'en empêcher. Elle se mit à rire.

**oOo**

Les Potions furent en effet annulées et, tandis que l'école se réjouissait du fait que Snape avait pris son premier jour de maladie en à peu près dix–sept ans, Harry passa le temps qu'il aurait normalement passé en double potions assis à la bibliothèque, en évitant ses propres pensées troublées, comme il le faisait chaque jour depuis que la guerre était finie. Il avait décliné une offre d'aller participer à un _groupe d'étude_ avec Ginny et Luna, sachant que le groupe d'étude se résumerait à eux trois, buvant du vin illicite bon marché puis les filles essayeraient de se faire embrasser. Il avait décidé qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'au moins essayer d'avoir sa tête à son travail de Potions et il ne voulait pas que les filles sachent qu'il était vraiment en train de lutter avec ça.

Ils travaillaient sur le _Tria Prima_.

_**« L'Alchimie se focalise sur l'identification et la purification du **_**Tria Prima**_**, les trois principes de l'âme, de l'esprit et du corps – représentés par le soufre, le mercure et le sel. Le processus est utilisé dans la purification du magicien. La recherche de la substance insaisissable, la Pierre Philosophale, dont on dit qu'elle transforme les métaux de base en or et qu'elle est l'élixir de l'immortalité, indique que le but des Alchimistes est d'atteindre le divin. »**_

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait obtenu mais il aurait dû, étant donné qu'il avait effectivement tenu une pierre philosophale dans sa main. Atteindre le divin ? Si Snape avait atteint le divin, Harry voulait bien manger Hedwige. Il voulait juste apprendre à faire des potions afin de pouvoir commencer sa formation d'Auror. La perspective de trois ans d'école supplémentaires était terrifiante. Il soupira. Il aurait vingt ans avant même d'avoir un boulot, si tant est qu'il arrivât à décrocher un travail. Ajouté au fait qu'ils pourraient très bien ne pas l'accepter à la fin ne lui inspirait pas confiance, mais c'était tout ce qui le faisait avancer la plupart du temps. Il fallait absolument qu'il réussisse cette matière.

Décidant qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'attendre que Hermione soit dans les parages, il mit le travail de Potions de côté et sortit _la Gazette du Sorcier_ de son sac et examina les nouvelles. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne considérait plus _La Gazette du Sorcier_ comme une source sûre d'informations mais il le parcourait par habitude, tout comme il le faisait quand il se cachait dans le jardin des Dursley pour le lire.

Un article sur l'exposition des Mangemorts faisait une manchette en première page. Il apparaissait que le musée avait reçu des menaces provenant de victimes mécontentes de Voldemort et de ses disciples. Ils voulaient du sang et ils étaient prêts à utiliser l'exposition pour l'obtenir. Elle ouvrirait ses portes à Londres, deux semaines plus tard, où elle resterait jusqu'après Noël, ensuite elle continuerait sa tournée en Angleterre, puis en Europe et s'achèverait en mai.

Elle était programmée pour arriver à Pré–au–Lard le 20 février. Harry doutait que Ron attende si longtemps. Il avait prévu d'emprunter l'appareil photo de Fred et George pour prendre des clichés des Malfoy, il les utiliserait pour torturer Draco. Harry avait des sentiments mitigés sur l'exposition. Dumbledore appelait ça une parodie. Lupin, dans sa lettre en parlait comme d'un _carnaval de la souffrance humaine_ et pourtant Harry se trouvait bizarrement fasciné par ça. Il ne voulait pas y aller mais quelque chose attirait son intérêt. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un après le Baiser d'un Détraqueur. L'idée l'horrifiait, le mort vivant, pas de pensées, pas de mémoire, rien du tout. Juste une existence, une existence sans compréhension. Il se demandait s'ils avaient l'air mort et il voulait le voir.

L'article continuait et annonçait les décès. Trois Mangemorts étaient morts. Ils avaient suffoqués pendant le trajet qui les menait vers l'exposition. Le nom de Narcissa Malfoy attrapa son regard. C'était l'une des trois. Il se rappela du soudain départ de Draco de la salle et de la lettre officielle du Ministère et tout ça prit soudainement un sens. Sa mère était morte.

Harry n'avait qu'un seul vrai souvenir de Narcissa Malfoy. Il avait trouvé que c'était une femme hautaine, remarquablement jolie à part son regard qui donnait l'impression qu'elle avait une perpétuelle mauvaise odeur sous le nez. Il avait une fois accusé Draco d'être cette mauvaise odeur, cela semblait tellement loin maintenant, comme une autre époque. Narcissa avait été la cousine de Sirius, tout comme Draco était le cousin de Tonks. Harry doutait énormément que Draco ait jamais rencontré Nymphadora Tonks et pendant le plus bref des moments, il s'imagina les présenter l'un à l'autre, un jour.

Il se demandait comment Draco prenait sa mort. Il n'avait pas été en Métamorphoses et Harry ne l'avait vu nulle part quand il avait découvert que les Potions étaient annulées. Harry doutait maintenant qu'il se présente pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal cet après–midi, ce qui laisserait Harry sans partenaire et il finirait probablement avec Ginny parce que Hermione était malade. Ce n'était pas une perspective dont il se délectait. Ginny avait passé l'année dernière à faire tour à tour le chaud et le froid envers lui. Elle lui avait demandé pour le groupe d'étude et il avait dit non, c'était manifestement un rejet personnel et elle l'avait fixé de ses yeux accusateurs, comme s'il lui avait fait du tort en n'étant pas en mesure de _les_ faire travailler. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver comme ça tandis qu'il essayait de se battre en duel avec elle.

Peut–être qu'il pouvait s'esquiver en étant malade lui aussi mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas parce que cela mènerait à trop de questions et il ne voulait pas que Ron l'accuse d'éviter sa sœur. Cela n'aidait pas que la seule personne qu'il voulait vraiment voir était la seule personne qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il avait espéré que Draco irait en classe et qu'ils pourraient peut–être parler. Mais parler de quoi ? Du fait que Harry l'avait embrassé ? Du fait qu'il avait embrassé Harry en retour ? Le sujet entier semblait un peu stupide.

Harry réalisa, avec un peu de consternation, qu'il était en train de faire très exactement ce qu'il essayait d'éviter. Penser.

Est–ce qu'il en faisait trop, à propos de ce baiser ? Ce n'était, après tout, qu'un baiser et pour tout ce qu'il savait, Draco pouvait embrasser n'importe qui, n'importe où. Il avait une certaine réputation après tout et elle devait bien tirer son origine de quelque part. Harry pouvait très bien n'être qu'un de plus dans la longue file de personnes qui s'étaient jetées à la tête du Prince de Glace – oui, il avait entendu certaines filles employer ce surnom en parlant de Draco, Ron en avait tellement ri qu'il en était tombé sur le cul. Pourtant, il se demanda à combien de personnes il avait retourné le baiser. Y en avait-il beaucoup ? Probablement.

Il fut reconnaissant quand les couloirs résonnèrent du son caverneux de la sonnerie qui indiquait la fin des cours. Il fourra le journal dans son sac et se dirigea vers les serres pour son cours de Botanique.

**oOo**

Draco avait négocié la nouvelle de la mort de sa mère de la seule manière qu'il connaissait. Il était retourné dans sa chambre, avait brisé un globe de neige moldu qu'elle lui avait ramené des plages des mers du Sud quand il avait cinq ans et quand il ne put pas le réparer, il hurla de frustration. Il se calma ensuite, se força à respirer, arrangea ses robes, lissa ses cheveux et s'assit pour écrire une lettre à son parrain lui annonçant la nouvelle et lui demandant de s'occuper des arrangements puisqu'il pensait vraiment qu'il ne pourrait pas. Une rapide excursion à la volière fut ensuite menée et retournant à sa chambre, il rassembla son travail pour étudier et trois bonnes bouteilles de gin il avait décidé de ne pas assister aux cours mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir du retard. Il s'installa devant le feu dans la salle commune pour étudier les Métamorphoses tandis qu'il essayait d'engourdir son esprit en s'enivrant.

**oOo**

Hermione dormit jusqu'à tard dans la journée, aidée par un léger charme de sommeil que Lavande avait lancé avec prévenance et pour son propre épuisement de la nuit d'avant. Pattenrond avait tenté de la réveiller par deux fois, en donnant des coups de tête contre son visage et en poussant quelques miaulements plaintifs à sa silhouette endormie. N'ayant pas obtenu de réponse, il avait abandonné. A la place, il se roula en boule et dormit pendant quelques heures à côté de sa maîtresse.

Un peu après deux heures, Pattenrond fut troublé par un grattement à la fenêtre. Levant sa tête pour en inspecter l'origine, il fut confronté à la figure d'un énorme grand–duc qui le regardait fixement en hululant avec indignation. Pattenrond ignora l'oiseau mais celui–ci continua à gratter jusqu'à, finalement, obtenir gain de cause. Le chat se réveilla, s'étira, toisa l'oiseau et bondit à la fenêtre.

Hermione se réveilla au bruit de la confrontation entre l'oiseau et son chat orange. Pattenrond gémissait vers l'oiseau qui lui jetait un regard furieux et impérieux depuis dehors, dans la neige. Il émit un torrent de hululements – et Hermione fut certaine que c'était une quantité de jurons plutôt grossiers en langage hibou. Hermione aurait vu le côté comique de la situation si sa tête n'avait pas été en train de cogner comme si quelqu'un avait jeté le sort Doloris à l'intérieur de son crâne.

– Pattenrond, descends ! se fâcha–t–elle en faisant une grimace de douleur quand sa propre voix résonna autour de sa tête.

Elle lutta pour pousser Pattenrond hors du chemin avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

Le hibou regarda le chat avec méfiance et vola vers la table de chevet. Hermione alla jusqu'à lui pour dénouer le petit paquet attaché à sa patte, mais il s'éloigna d'elle et la dévisagea clairement de haut en bas avec un regard de dédain.

– Mon Dieu, je suis en train d'être évaluée par un hibou, marmonna–t–elle, tendant à nouveau la main pour le paquet.

Le hibou hulula et tira sa patte, détournant sa tête comme s'il n'aimait vraiment pas ce qu'il voyait. Elle déficela le paquet et le déballa. Il contenait une petite bouteille de potion et une notice qui disait simplement « _**Buvez–moi, vous vous sentirez mieux**_ ».

Elle reconnut l'écriture de Snape et but le contenu de la bouteille. L'effet fut instantané, sa tête s'éclaircit et elle se sentit incroyablement bien. Il était bon avec elle, il était très, très bon. Elle se tourna pour remercier le hibou, mais il la regarda furieusement et prit son envol.

Des souvenirs de la nuit précédente la submergèrent. Elle avait bu. Beaucoup bu. Combien avait–elle bu ? Assez pour la rendre d'humeur dragueuse alors ça devait être beaucoup. Elle était renommée pour être terriblement prude, même quand elle était très saoule. Elle était devenue beaucoup plus que dragueuse, elle était devenue littéralement impudique. Avec Snape ! Parmi tous les hommes ! Snape, qui n'avait jamais regardé quelqu'un sauf pour le critiquer et qui, elle avait été certaine, ne l'avait jamais regardée sauf pour lui trouver un défaut. Le graisseux, l'exécrable, le répugnant Snape. À quoi avait–elle pensé ? Eh bien, elle n'avait pas réfléchi, c'était en fin de compte le cœur du problème. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi parce qu'elle était beaucoup trop occupée à l'embrasser ! À l'embrasser, à être bercée contre lui, à jouir quand il avait mis ses doigts en elle.

– Oh, mon dieu, dit–elle quand elle réalisa cet état de fait. En plus, il était sacrément doué.

Elle fut soudainement remplie d'un incroyable sentiment de triomphe. Elle avait affronté le malveillant Maître des Potions et avait suscité la passion. Elle avait provoqué chez lui une façon de réagir qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible. Durant tout le temps qu'elle avait été à Poudlard, il n'y avait jamais eu la moindre rumeur qui disait que Snape avait une liaison, une femme ou même une pensée humaine. Il aurait pu être puceau pour ce qu'elle en savait, quoique l'idée semblât absurde. Il savait où mettre ses doigts, il connaissait exactement les bons endroits et les avait adroitement trouvés alors il devait avoir de l'expérience. Il lui avait parlé comme à une étudiante qui n'était pas idiote et elle l'avait fait rire ! Pour tout ça, elle ressentit toute la fierté d'un roi conquérant. Il était comme un pays qu'elle avait envahi et gagné.

Mais il s'était ressaisi et, à la fin, il l'avait laissée là.

Mais il lui avait donné plus qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Elle sourit au souvenir de ses lèvres contre sa gorge et de la façon dont il murmurait doucement contre la chair derrière son oreille, d'une voix chaude et érotique. Elle se sentait devenir moite d'excitation et rit à son propre choc. Elle était parvenue à faire l'impossible, elle était humide tout en pensant à Snape, deux choses qu'elle n'avait jamais cru pouvoir associer un jour.

**oOo**

Draco s'était bel et bien installé devant le feu, il avait déjà fini une bouteille de gin et il en était à la moitié de la deuxième quand Hermione, baignée et habillée, entra dans la salle commune. Elle l'examina silencieusement, remarquant la bouteille vide et une à moitié vide à côté de lui. Il ne semblait pas du tout saoul et c'était un peu effrayant. Il occupait toute la place devant le feu et par conséquent l'endroit même où elle avait prévu de s'installer avec ses devoirs d'Arithmancie. Il semblait qu'il avait sorti tous ses livres scolaires pour étudier et elle se demanda pourquoi il n'était pas en classe.

– Est–ce que tu dois vraiment occuper tout le plancher ? demanda–t–elle d'un ton irrité.

Il leva la tête. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était là. Il portait un T–shirt noir et un jean bleu décoloré elle n'aurait jamais parié qu'il avait en sa possession ces deux articles de vêtements, sans parler de les mettre. Il portait aussi des lunettes à fines montures de platine, étroitement ovales et manifestement coûteuses. Elle se demanda comment un sale type tel que lui pouvait avoir le physique de Draco Malfoy. Etait–ce une sorte de blague cosmique que quelqu'un d'aussi beau puisse être aussi mauvais ? On pouvait dire la même chose de son père, mais elle frémit à cette idée. Elle pouvait admettre que Draco était séduisant, mais elle préférait ne pas penser à Lucius Malfoy en ces termes.

– Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je n'étais pas seul, dit–il, en ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

– Pourquoi t'es pas en cours ?

– Je pourrais te demander la même chose.

Elle traîna les pieds nerveusement.

– J'étais malade, rétorqua–t–elle sur la défensive, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

– Oh, vraiment ? fit–il d'une voix traînante. Je croyais que tu t'étais évanouie ivre morte dans le couloir des Enchantements.

Elle pâlit. Est–ce que toute l'école savait ? Elle le fixa longuement et, pour couvrir son embarras, elle le bouscula.

– Pousse–toi, marmonna–t–elle, tu es en train de monopoliser la chaleur.

Il soupira de façon dramatique et se mit à déplacer ses livres et papiers. Elle s'assit avant qu'il n'ait une chance de finir, repoussant son travail du pied dangereusement près du feu il rassembla avec colère les papiers dans aucun ordre particulier. Sous prétexte de se rapprocher du feu, elle se déplaça encore plus près de lui, envahissant son espace personnel, plus par désir de le contrarier que par réelle attirance.

– Tu bois trop.

Elle indiqua la bouteille avec une moue désapprobatrice.

– Tu bois tellement que tu ne peux même plus te saouler.

– Eh bien, premièrement, tu peux parler Miss–j'ai–vomi–partout–dans–l'école–ce–matin et deuxièmement, je ne suis pas en train de me saouler parce qu'il semblerait que Snape ait trouvé mon stock et qu'il ait corsé tout ça avec une potion qui évapore l'alcool. Il n'y a pas assez d'alcool contenu là–dedans pour enivrer un elfe de maison.

Au nom de Snape, son intérêt augmenta.

– Pourquoi il ferait ça ?

– Sentiment mal placé d'obligation parentale.

Elle fronça les sourcils, cela n'avait pas de sens.

– Pourquoi tu bois encore ça, alors ?

– J'espère un effet placebo.

Il retourna son attention vers son étude, déterminé à l'ignorer et elle sauta sur l'occasion pour faire ce que beaucoup de filles dans l'école auraient aimé faire à sa place : elle avait vraiment une bonne vue sur lui. Il était aussi beau que Snape était laid. Bien sûr, elle était en cours de réévaluer la beauté de Snape mais la vieille comparaison sautait toujours à l'esprit. Il était mince, mais pas trop maigre. De solides bras émergeaient des manches de son T–shirt, il paraissait bâti d'une masse de longs muscles fins. Il semblait un peu débraillé ces jours–ci mais, en fait, ça lui allait mieux. Elle avait grandi avec lui et son allure parfaitement distinguée et raffinée maintenant qu'il s'était un peu relâché et s'était autorisé à avoir l'air plus naturel, il parvenait à faire palpiter de nombreux cœurs. Il était parti d'une beauté élégamment sculptée pour devenir un sex–symbol. Apparemment, certains élèves de 1ère et 2ème année avaient même fondé un fan–club. Colin lui en avait parlé. Ils lui avaient demandé s'il avait des photos de Draco et, par la suite, il avait ramassé un joli paquet en retirant d'anciennes photos de Quidditch du Serpentard.

Il se mit dans une position plus commode et elle admira la manière dont ses membres bougeaient, il semblait assez confortable d'être Draco Malfoy.

– T'as fini de me mater ? demanda–t–il après un moment.

– Je suis juste en train de profiter de l'occasion de bien te regarder, répondit–elle avec calme. D'habitude à cette proximité, tu me jettes un sortilège, je n'ai d'ordinaire pas la chance de pouvoir t'observer convenablement.

Il la surprit en riant.

– Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? s'enquit–il avant d'étirer ses bras théâtralement de façon à ce qu'elle puisse tout voir de lui.

– Pas mal, joli derrière.

– Merci, répondit–il en se souriant à lui–même. Maintenant arrête de me dévisager, tu me gênes.

– Toi ? se moqua–t–elle. Jamais !

Il rit en haussant les épaules et elle fut à nouveau surprise quand elle réalisa qu'il était un peu embarrassé. Les surprises ne cesseraient jamais. Pendant un moment, elle se demanda si elle s'était réveillée dans une espèce de réalité alternative où Snape était un dieu du sexe et où Malfoy était poli. Il était retourné à son livre de travail et était lentement en train de s'y réabsorber.

– Qu'est–ce que tu étudies ? demanda–t–elle avant qu'il n'y soit trop plongé.

– Métamorphoses, murmura–t–il, ne voulant pas être distrait davantage.

– Le cours était bien aujourd'hui ?

– Je ne sais pas, répondit–il, je n'y étais pas.

– Pourquoi tu n'y es pas allé ? Tu ne peux pas juste sécher un cours parce que tu en as envie.

Il posa le livre et lui jeta un regard furieux.

– Étant donné que ta propre excuse pour ne pas y aller était assez boiteuse, je ne pense pas que tu as le droit de faire des commentaires. Je n'ai jamais raté un cours parce que je m'étais saoulé la nuit d'avant.

Elle sentit son visage rosir.

– Je crois que nous avons tous constaté que j'ai mal agi, ma question était pourquoi _toi_, tu n'étais pas en classe aujourd'hui.

Il soupira, contrarié.

– Pas que ce soit tes affaires mais j'ai reçu une lettre du Ministère m'informant que ma mère était morte et je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'assister aux cours aujourd'hui. C'est une réponse satisfaisante ?

Elle blêmit en détournant les yeux. Elle se sentait affreuse.

– Je suis navrée, dit–elle. Je ne savais pas, je suis tellement désolée.

Il haussa les épaules.

– La vie est une chienne, elle est probablement mieux maintenant, de toute façon.

Il ne put retenir l'amertume de sa voix et il prit une autre gorgée de la bouteille de gin avant de retourner à son livre.

– Tu veux en parler ?

Il devint évident qu'il n'allait pas terminer quoi que ce soit tant qu'elle serait assise là. Il la regarda et se demanda pourquoi diable elle voulait parler avec lui, de toute façon.

– Maintenant, pourquoi une Sang–de–Bourbe comme toi se soucie de ce que je ressens au sujet de la mort de Mrs Malfoy ?

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, le pria–t–elle. Je n'ai rien fait pour te provoquer. Pourquoi est–ce que tu repousses les gens quand ils essaient de s'intéresser à toi ?

Il l'examina froidement

– Est–ce qu'il ne t'ait jamais venu à l'esprit que je pourrais ne pas vouloir que tu t'intéresses à moi ? Je n'ai aucun intérêt pour toi, tu n'es qu'une garce de Sang–de–Bourbe je–sais–tout qui pense qu'elle est la sorcière la plus intelligente qu'on ait vu depuis un siècle, tu es la meilleure amie de la Belette, qui, si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, m'empoisonne l'existence.

– Tu as oublié Harry, dit–elle amèrement.

Harry.

Il répéta le nom presque de façon absente puis se reprit.

– Harry ne compte pas.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

– Tu viens de l'appeler Harry ?

Draco rougit. La bouche de Hermione s'ouvrit en grand.

– Oh, fit–elle avant que la pleine implication ne la frappe. Oh !

– C'est pas ce que tu crois, nia–t–il rapidement.

– Okay.

Elle était un peu stupéfaite. Draco appréciait Harry. Draco appréciait vraiment Harry. Elle se demanda si Harry le savait. Elle était sacrément sûre que ce n'était pas le cas de Ron parce que s'il avait su, la nouvelle circulerait maintenant dans toute l'école et serait probablement imprimée sur des bannières longues de six mètres flottant au–dessus du terrain de Quidditch.

– Il… il a piqué mon intérêt.

– Oh ?

Allait–il parler ? Elle brûlait de curiosité. Harry avait–il vraiment fait quelque chose pour le provoquer ?

– Il…

Draco sourit mais il n'était pas vraiment avec elle à ce moment. C'était un sourire malicieux, lointain, provoqué par le souvenir de quelque chose. Il revint brusquement au présent et la regarda d'une manière anormalement amicale.

– Tu as déjà réussi les métamorphoses animales ? demanda–t–il soudainement en changeant de sujet de conversation.

– Umm, oh, umm.

Elle était un peu confuse et honteuse parce qu'elle brûlait d'entendre les ragots les plus infimes sur ce que Harry avait fait exactement pour pousser Draco à sourire comme ça.

– J'ai un peu essayé, mais sans succès, et toi ?

– Pareil. J'étais en train de réfléchir à la différence entre la métamorphose Animagus et la métamorphose animale et j'ai regardé dans le livre d'histoire comment tout cela a commencé. Parce que cette méthode était utilisée pour les duels, il y a des siècles…

– Vraiment ?

Elle était consternée, elle ne le savait pas. Elle détestait ne pas savoir.

– Oui, tu ne te rappelles pas ? L'histoire de Merlin et d'Agatha, ils se sont battus en duel, en se transformant eux–mêmes en divers animaux jusqu'à ce que Merlin dévore Agatha. Il y a eu un autre incident plus tard, quand Cerridwen et Gwion Bach firent la même chose. Cerridwen avait battu Gwion Bach quand il s'est transformé en grain. Elle s'est alors changée en poulet et l'a mangé.

– Donnant naissance à Taliesin.

– Exactement.

– Tu crois que tu peux faire ça ? Cela n'a pas été tenté depuis des siècles, nous ne savons même pas si ces histoires sont réelles.

Draco fit un large sourire, à fond dans le sujet, soudain content d'avoir quelqu'un qui comprenait de quoi il parlait.

– Oh, c'était vrai, c'est tout à fait possible de se métamorphoser en de multiples animaux, tu sais. C'est différent pour les Animagus. Ils se transforment entièrement en un seul animal, revêtent la plupart de ses attributs physiques et psychologiques et ils peuvent rester comme ça pendant une période indéfinie. Ils ne peuvent pas choisir l'animal qu'ils deviennent, c'est quelque chose d'enraciné dans leur personnalité ou ce sont leurs propres traits physiques qui déterminent la forme qu'ils prennent. Accomplir une métamorphose animale basique est différent, ça n'a pas besoin d'être parfait et on peut choisir ce qu'on devient. Cela ne dure pas au–delà de quelques courtes minutes mais c'est courant, surtout chez les Aurors. Le truc dans son utilisation pour le duel est que ça doit se faire très rapidement. On ne peut pas passer de l'animal à soi–même et ensuite à un autre animal, on doit passer directement d'un animal à un autre. Donc, disons que tu te transformes en poisson, tu dois utiliser le cerveau du poisson pour te métamorphoser en quelque chose d'autre, c'est là–dessus que repose l'astuce.

Hermione dévisagea Malfoy et pria Merlin pour que Harry ou Ron possèdent un jour le même mode de pensée.

– Tu as essayé ? demanda–t–elle.

– Oui, répondit–il à contrecœur. Mais avec un succès limité.

– Tu as été capable d'atteindre la forme animale ?

Une fois encore il semblait hésitant.

– Oui, mais ce n'est pas aussi bien.

– Tu n'as pas pu faire une transformation totale ?

– Oh, si. J'y travaille depuis quelques années maintenant et je peux faire une transformation totale. Le problème est que je suis parvenu à devenir un Animagus et à chaque fois que j'essaie de me métamorphoser, je deviens automatiquement cet animal et je ne peux pas en devenir un autre.

– Wouah !

Les yeux de Hermione étaient larges comme des soucoupes.

– Tu es un Animagus ! C'est tellement cool ! C'est quoi, ton animal ?

Il détourna les yeux mais sourit au fait qu'elle était impressionnée.

– Oh, allez, qu'est–ce que c'est ?

Il marmonna quelque chose en réponse.

– Excuse–moi ? Je n'ai pas compris.

Il marmonna à nouveau.

– Pardon ?

Il la regarda, exaspéré et rosissant.

– Une fouine, s'écria–t–il. Là, tu es satisfaite ? C'est une foutue fouine !

Elle le regarda fixement, sa bouche se retroussa en un sourire involontaire puis lentement, elle se mit à rire. Il gargouilla dans sa gorge et s'échappa, fort et aigu puis soudain il devint hystérique. Elle dut maintenir son ventre parce que ses côtes commençaient à lui faire mal.

– Oh….

Elle rit plus fort.

– Oh, mon dieu, reprit–t–elle. Est–ce qu'elle rebondit ?

Elle roula sur son dos et hurla de rire.

Il l'observa patiemment. Il fut un temps où il lui aurait déjà jeté un sort, mais il se surprit à être étrangement tolérant vis–à–vis de sa gaieté à ses dépens. Il travaillait sur son projet de métamorphose depuis des années maintenant et c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait vraiment en discuter avec quelqu'un. Même si Crabbe et Goyle avaient été un peu plus que les imbéciles que tout le monde pensait, ils ne lui avaient offert aucune stimulation intellectuelle et Pansy avait été plus intéressée par le contenu de son pantalon que par le contenu de son cerveau. Alors il la laissa rire, sachant bien qu'elle finirait par se calmer et – il l'espérait – lui offrirait une utile perspicacité.

– Je… dit–elle enfin, essayant de réprimer son rire. Oh, mon dieu, je suis désolée, c'est génial.

Elle essuya une larme de son œil.

– Je voudrais être capable de le faire.

– Je peux t'aider, offrit–il, les surprenant tous les deux. Si tu veux travailler avec moi. Je me dis qu'à nous deux, on pourrait trouver comment faire les transformations multiples.

Elle s'arrêta de rire et s'assit, son visage affichait un air d'excitation non dissimulé.

– Vraiment ? fit–elle.

Mais ensuite elle fronça les sourcils.

– Eh bien, peut–être pas. Je veux dire, je t'aiderai, mais je ne crois pas que j'essaierai la partie Animagus.

– Pourquoi pas ? Ça ne te fera pas mal.

– Eh bien, si tu es une fouine, je ne peux qu'imaginer en quoi je vais finir.

– Probablement la même chose que ton Patronus, c'est comment ça marche d'habitude.

– Oui, mais pas toujours. Mon Patronus est un ornithorynque.

– Ça sonne bien, je peux t'imaginer comme un ornithorynque.

– Ouais ? Eh bien, je peux m'imaginer finir en phacochère ou quelque chose comme ça.

Draco plissa son nez de dégoût.

– Pourquoi diable crois–tu que tu vas finir en phacochère ?

– Eh bien, je ne suis pas belle ni rien et tu as dis toi–même que tu deviens habituellement quelque chose qui est basé sur l'attribut physique.

– Tu trouves que tu ressembles à un phacochère ? Je crois que tu as regardé les armoiries de l'école pendant trop longtemps !

– Si j'étais un animal je ressemblerai probablement à un phacochère, insista–t–elle.

– Pourquoi ?

Il la regardait, incapable d'en croire ses oreilles.

– Oh, bien sûr, parce que tu es couverte de verrues **[1]**, peut–être ? Bon dieu !

Il empoigna ses épaules et la secoua.

– Écoute.

Il prit brutalement son visage dans le creux d'une main.

– Je sais que j'ai été foutument horrible avec toi depuis des années, mais c'était plus parce que tu me surpassais en tout plutôt que parce que tu étais née de Moldus. Je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois et si tu répètes à quelqu'un que je l'ai dit, je le nierai. Tu n'es pas laide.

– Mais je ne suis pas belle non plus, répéta–t–elle à voix basse.

– Est–ce que tu dois l'être ?

Il sourit amèrement.

– Ça n'aide pas d'être beau, tu sais. Tu te ressembles, tu es une jolie fille, pas renversante, mais jolie. Un jour, tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui regardera la somme de tout ce que tu es et te trouvera irrésistible. C'est ce qui importe. Tu dois toujours te rappeler, nous valons plus que la chair brute avec laquelle nous sommes façonnés.

Elle l'embrassa. Elle ne put s'en empêcher. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle faisait ça, mais elle le faisait. Il répondit pendant un instant, il se rapprocha, s'ouvrit au baiser jusqu'à ce que leurs langues se rencontrent brièvement puis ils se séparèrent.

Pendant quelques secondes ils regardèrent n'importe où sauf l'un vers l'autre jusqu'à ce que Draco sourie de façon puérile et dise :

– On n'aurait vraiment pas dû faire ça.

Elle rit nerveusement, gênée.

– Non, ce n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente que j'ai faite.

– C'était plutôt agréable malgré tout, dit–il.

– Ouais, plutôt.

Ils se regardèrent réciproquement et soudainement éclatèrent de rire.

– Tu sais, dit–il en riant tout bas, si tu avais fais ça hier, je t'aurais baisée sur le champ.

– Ouais, sourit–elle. Hier, je t'aurais sans doute laissé faire.

Elle le bouscula gentiment.

– Donc, tu n'es pas gay ?

– Eh bien, disons juste que j'estime que je peux faire bénéficier les deux sexes du plaisir de ma compagnie.

– Tu aimes bien Harry ?

Il fronça les sourcils vers elle.

– Sujet interdit, dit–il.

– Tu disais qu'il avait piqué ton intérêt.

– Peut–être.

Il sourit.

– Comment ?

Draco rit vers elle et la bouscula en retour.

– Maintenant ça serait révélateur.

– Oh, allez.

Elle le poussa à nouveau.

– Nous venons de partager un moment intime, tu peux officiellement tout me dire.

– Vraiment ? la défia–t–il. Eh bien, je te le dirai si tu me dis qui t'as fait le gros suçon sur ton cou.

Ses mains volèrent vers sa gorge. Elle avait un suçon ? Oh, mon dieu, pourquoi n'avait–elle pas regardé dans le miroir ? Draco était en train de rire aussi fort à sa réaction qu'elle avait fait quand il lui avait dit au sujet de la fouine.

– Je… je… je ne peux pas te le dire, bredouilla–t–elle.

– Oh ? rit–il. Allez, nous venons de partager un moment intime, tu peux officiellement tout me dire.

– Espèce de salaud !

Elle riait maintenant aussi. Elle se pencha vers lui et elle embrassa sa joue.

– Je ne te dirai rien, chuchota–t–elle.

Il n'eut pas la chance de répondre en riant, parce que Harry choisit ce moment pour franchir la porte avec Ron.

A suivre…

**NdT** :

**[1]** jeu de mot entre _wart_, verrue et _warthog_, phacochère.

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous.

Falyla


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre **: Objects of Desire

**Lien vers la fic originale** : dans mon profil, FFnet n'affiche pas les liens URL

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Correcteurs** : falyla/Florent

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Rating** : M/NC-17

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (20 chapitres divisés en 59 parties)

**Etat de la traduction** : terminée

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de** JK Rowling**, l'intrigue est à **Azrael Geffen**, avec son aimable autorisation.

**Warning** : slash, scènes de sexe très graphiques, torture, viol, meurtre, tentative de suicide, drogue, abus d'alcool, langage cru.

**Site** : à cause des thèmes abordés, je ne sais pas si cette fic sera autorisée à rester sur FFnet, je la publie donc en parallèle sur AO3 sous le même pseudo.

**Mise en ligne** : sauf contretemps inattendu, le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi.

**Résumé **: Après la fin de la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de revenir à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs ASPICs. Avant la rentrée, lors d'une soirée très avinée, ils établissent et signent un pacte magique où ils s'engagent à perdre leur virginité pendant cette 8ème année.

**Note de la traductrice** : Un grand merci à toutes celles (et ceux ?) qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un message pour m'encourager ou me donner leurs impressions sur l'évolution de cette histoire. C'est très gentil et j'apprécie.

Bonne lecture.

**Objects of Desire**

Chapitre 6 (1ère partie)

**Corrosion**

_**« Seuls les morts ont vu la fin de la guerre »**__**– PLATON**_

L'air semblait avoir l'épaisse consistance de la mélasse. Severus Snape essayait de clarifier ses pensées tandis qu'il abaissait sa main sur le corps de la jeune femme étendue au–dessous de lui. Elle haleta ce ne fut qu'infime accroc de sa respiration, mais ce fut suffisant pour le rendre fou. Elle arqua son dos pour le rencontrer, ses petits seins, couronnés de doux mamelons roses lui étaient offerts et il pencha sa tête pour les embrasser chacun à leur tour, suçant doucement la chair tendue. Leurs mouvements étaient lents, trop lents, comme s'ils étaient partiellement ralentis par une quelconque drogue hallucinatoire. À ce moment–là, d'une manière ou d'une autre, des êtres merveilleux les rejoignirent, bien qu'il ignorât d'où ils étaient sortis ou même comment ils étaient arrivés là.

Elle poussa un cri, haleta et se contorsionna. Il la tira vers lui, trouva sa bouche avec la sienne et festoya sur ses lèvres merveilleusement gonflées. Elle avait le goût d'anis et de réglisse et sa langue impudique forçait son chemin dans sa bouche et commençait à explorer ses dents.

_Embrassez–moi_.

_Je suis en train de vous embrasser._

_Embrassez ma bouche._

Etait–ce un souvenir ? Oui, oui, c'était ça. Ils avaient bu, oui, durant toute la nuit. En étaient–ils arrivés à ça ? Oui, sans doute.

Il était en elle, il la baisait et elle le regardait, le sourire aguichant, les yeux mi–clos, son visage en forme de cœur renversé, sa bouche gonflée, légèrement entrouverte. Elle ne ressemblait pas à elle–même, elle ressemblait à une tentatrice impudique. Mais qui était–elle ? Elle était étroite à l'intérieur, une chaleur de vierge, mais il ne pouvait pas se rappeler être entré en elle ou comment ils l'avaient fait sur ce lit, des draps de satin emmêlés autour d'eux. L'air flottait autour d'eux. Il se sentait en apesanteur, pourtant il était ici, à l'intérieur de cette femme, la pénétrant, le pénis entouré par sa chaleur.

Il savait qui elle était.

_Hermione_.

Sa voix ne semblait rien de plus qu'un souffle d'air et elle ouvrit les yeux un peu plus grands et sourit du sourire d'une séductrice… Et elle releva ses hanches pour rencontrer ses poussées.

Il jouit durement en elle en d'abondants jets rapides qui menaçaient de ne jamais finir.

Et Severus Snape se réveilla.

Seul.

Il était absolument seul. Il ne pouvait même pas déceler la moindre trace d'une odeur autre que la sienne. Ses yeux inspectèrent la pièce, vérifiant les coins familiers. Il s'orienta et réalisa qu'en fait il était dans son propre lit, sur des draps en coton blanc tout frais, sous d'épaisses et chaudes couvertures. Par la fenêtre, il pouvait voir la lumière en train de disparaître du ciel et avec un sentiment déraisonnable de perte, il comprit qu'il avait dormi toute la journée.

Il devint bientôt conscient de la froide éjaculation figée dans son sous–vêtement et il plissa le nez tandis qu'une violente vague de dégoût le balayait. Avec ce dégoût, vinrent des flashs de souvenirs. Des souvenirs qui étaient peut–être une partie d'un rêve. C'était sûrement une partie d'un rêve. Ils avaient bu. Beaucoup trop bu. Le goût de l'absinthe sur la langue d'une femme. Son contact et son parfum.

_Hermione._

Il s'assit droit comme un piquet dans le lit, à nouveau tout désorienté. Il avait rêvé qu'il était en train de coucher avec Hermione Granger ? Il y avait plus que ça. Il en était certain. Il avait fait quelque chose de terriblement mal mais ce qu'était précisément cette chose, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il se gratta distraitement l'estomac et fit courir une main dans ses cheveux graisseux avant de baisser les yeux sur le désordre qu'il avait fait.

_Mais que diable portait–il ?_

Il se demanda pendant un moment comment il était parvenu à se mettre au lit. Il se rappelait qu'il était allé au petit déjeuner – et avec honte, il se souvint qu'il était encore assurément très saoul à ce moment–là – et après ça, il s'était senti malade.

Il avait vomi. Vraiment vomi. Vomi partout et quelqu'un avait tiré sa tête hors de la cuvette des toilettes et l'avait nettoyé. Le son d'un rire intéressé se précipita dans son esprit. Minerva l'avait mis au lit.

Eh bien, ça expliquait le choix des vêtements. Elle avait, sans aucun doute, été très amusée. Il était habillé d'un T–shirt noir chiffonné qui portait l'inscription _Baise–moi et épouse–moi tant que je suis jeune_ … un cadeau de Noël 1983 de Lucius Malfoy et ce qui ressemblait à un boxer en satin de Frosty le Bonhomme de Neige, rouge vif avec des bonhommes de neige blancs et beaucoup de houx… un autre cadeau de Noël, cette fois d'Albus Dumbledore, 1998. Il ne pouvait absolument pas se rappeler avoir jamais porté l'un ou l'autre dans sa vie. Et maintenant, il avait eu un orgasme en les portant.

Ressentant un lourd sentiment de honte que Minerva l'ait déshabillé – il n'était pas été assez en forme pour lutter contre ça – il balança ses longues jambes pâles hors du lit et traversa à petits pas la pièce en train de s'assombrir, en direction de la salle de bains. Il y avait un billet a attaché sur la porte avec un ruban adhésif.

_**« Cher Severus,**_

_**Je t'ai mis un remède contre la gueule de bois sur le lavabo, à côté de la baignoire. Si tu n'es pas debout vers cinq heures cet après–midi, je viendrai te réveiller. Je t'apporterai à dîner plus tard. S'il te plaît, rappelle–toi que le nouveau Maître des Sports arrive ce soir. Je veux que tu viennes à la salle des professeurs pour le rencontrer.**_

_**Minerva**_

_**PS : je ne t'ai pas vu nu depuis que j'ai dû aller te repêcher dans cet arbre, celui dans lequel James Potter t'avait abandonné, quand tu avais treize ans. Ça alors, tu as drôlement grandi. »**_

On pouvait faireconfiance à Minerva pour ajouter un commentaire comme celui–ci. Il se sentit vivement rougir. Il retira la note de la porte et la froissa en boule. Il avait oublié à propos du nouveau Maître des Sports. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'après toutes ces années, Bibine l'avait finalement annoncé. Elle était uniquement restée jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un remplaçant convenable et comme Dumbledore ne pensait pas que Ludo Verpey était un remplaçant convenable, ils avaient attendu des mois. Tellement en fait, que Severus avait commencé à présumer que la vieille Bibine resterait.

Le remplaçant de Bibine arrivait ce soir et il avait promis qu'il irait le saluer. Severus grogna. Il rencontrerait ce pauvre imbécile bien assez tôt, pourquoi devait–il le faire ce soir ?

La potion anti–gueule de bois était en effet sur le lavabo à côté de la baignoire et, bien qu'il se sentît bien, il la but pour une sensation de bien–être supplémentaire. Il enleva le T–shirt choquant et le caleçon résolument collant et entra dans la douche. Aussitôt des jets d'eau très chauds l'arrosèrent et il soupira à un des quelques plaisirs que sa vie fournissait. Il aimait la plomberie de Poudlard. Il ferma les yeux pour jouir de la sensation mais la ligne de sa mâchoire, le tour de son nez et le gonflement sensuel de sa bouche envahirent ses pensées.

Hermione.

Son sexe se dressa en quelques secondes.

– Ce n'est qu'une enfant, Severus, ronchonna–t–il.

Mais, à la différence des autres fois quand cette chose même se produisait, il ne put pas pousser l'image hors de sa tête. Il sentit pendant un moment comme si, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il la connaissait intimement, il pouvait l'entendre rire, entendre sa voix dans sa tête – _racontez–moi une histoire_ – sentir la façon dont son corps semblait s'emboîter dans la courbe du sien, la dureté de ses mamelons tendus, son étroite humidité.

Il avait mis ses doigts dans la jeune fille.

Oh, mon dieu, il l'avait fait ! Il l'avait touchée. Il l'avait fait jouir.

– Oh, putain, non !

Il resta complètement immobile sous le jet continu d'eau chaude pendant un très long moment. Il n'était pas prêt à fermer les yeux, à moins d'apercevoir une fois encore ce qui lui était expressément interdit. Il se tenait là, bouche ouverte, désespérément en érection et les yeux grands ouverts. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas !

Mais il l'avait fait et il savait qu'il l'avait fait, à cause de tous les regrets du petit déjeuner qui lui revenaient avec la clarté du cristal. C'était mal. C'était très, très mal. Puis d'autres pensées lui vinrent. Avait–elle aimé ça ? Lui avait–il donné assez de plaisir ? Est–ce qu'elle se réveillerait et souhaiterait que sa vie soit finie quand elle réaliserait qu'elle avait embrassé son répugnant Maître des Potions ? Essaierait–elle de se pendre quand elle réaliserait qu'il avait mis ses doigts en elle ?

Son pénis était en train d'exiger qu'il fasse attention à lui, refusant de revenir à son état normalement flasque sans une sorte de libération. À contrecœur – bien qu'il en frissonnât d'anticipation – il descendit sa main, enroula ses doigts autour de son sexe et commença à se caresser rudement, en se représentant son visage tandis qu'il s'amenait lui–même à son second orgasme de la journée.

**oOo**

Harry avait, exactement comme il l'avait craint, été associé avec Ginny pour le duel. En tant que tel, il n'avait rien appris du tout aujourd'hui. Ginny l'avait fixé avec les mêmes yeux blessés dont elle s'était servie l'année précédente et dardait sur lui son pire regard. Il avait, bien sûr, facilement dévié tout ce qu'elle essayait et ne lui avait rien renvoyé de sérieux. Le fait était, constata–t–il, que sans Draco, le duel était incroyablement ennuyeux.

Ce n'était pas la faute de Ginny. C'était une duelliste raisonnablement habile. Mais il y avait une différence entre le duel et le combat. Harry avait été entraîné par Dumbledore à se battre, à combattre jusqu'à la mort. Draco avait été entraîné par Lucius Malfoy à se battre, à combattre jusqu'à la mort. Nul n'avait besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'ils étaient de parfaits partenaires d'entraînement. Il constata lui–même que ça le démangeait de lancer avec force quelque chose de vraiment mauvais sur Ginny, n'importe quoi, juste pour le fun. Il savait aussi qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle fut capable de dévier la moitié de ce qu'il pouvait lui lancer, aussi se la joua–t–il tranquille, en réprimant un bâillement. Il aurait pu, décida–t–il, lire un livre et encore en sortir vainqueur.

Alors, quand il eut terminé la Défense contre les Forces du Mal ce jour–là, assez peu satisfait, Harry déclina l'idée d'aller regarder les Gryffondor jouer au Quidditch afin de retourner à la tour pour étudier. C'était tout ce qu'il semblait faire ces jours–ci. Etudier. Il se demandait si c'était ça d'être comme Hermione et décida qu'elle devait avoir une existence plutôt terne. Lui, il avait besoin que les choses bougent, de quelque chose qui insufflait une petite étincelle à sa vie. Peut–être que c'était pourquoi il avait jeté sa prudence au vent et avait embrassé Draco. Ou alors, il n'avait fait que prouver sa propre idiotie.

Regarder l'entraînement des Gryffondor ne servirait qu'à souligner le fait qu'il ne pouvait plus jouer et de toute façon, les Serpentard étaient en train de leur botter le cul, cette année. Ron était d'accord avec le sentiment de Harry et ils s'étaient dirigés tous les deux vers la tour. Ron avait une sorte de rendez–vous avec une femme mystère dont il ne voulait pas divulguer le nom, Harry supposait donc qu'il la connaissait. Il semblait assez enthousiaste de s'y préparer et donc ils étaient retournés à la tour dès que les cours s'étaient terminés, pour changer de robes et se préparer pour le dîner afin que Ron puisse partir pour _satisfaire les termes du contrat_.

Toutes les pensées de Draco et les voix sombres qui remplissaient souvent sa tête furent bannies pendant un court moment et Harry était content de se promener dans les couloirs avec Ron dans une sympathique camaraderie – comme s'ils étaient gosses à nouveau et qu'ils n'avaient pas atteints ce stade de jeune adulte où ils remarquaient au centuple les fautes de l'un et de l'autre, tout en essayant désespérément de les ignorer. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans la salle commune.

Draco s'éloignait de Hermione comme si elle l'avait brûlé et ils se tournèrent tous les deux pour faire face à Harry et Ron, leurs visages figés de culpabilité, Hermione affichait à la perfection l'expression _du cerf surpris par des phares_. La bouche de Ron essaya de s'ouvrir et se fermer, tandis qu'il luttait pour parler mais le choc se mua rapidement en colère.

Draco avait l'air modérément embarrassé et coupable, il ne regardait pas Ron ou Hermione. Il était en train de regarder Harry avec un certain intérêt, se demandant exactement quelle serait sa réaction. Harry les regardait fixement en retour, ses yeux vacillant de Draco à Hermione et inversement, essayant de traiter avec ce qu'il avait vu. Hermione avait embrassé Draco, mais toute sa chevelure avait dissimulé là où elle l'avait embrassé. Est–ce que ça avait été sa joue ? Seigneur, faites que ce soit sa joue ! Un gros nœud se forma dans le creux du ventre de Harry, il commença à se tordre, il s'enroulait à lui faire mal. Ses propres incertitudes lui disaient qu'elle avait embrassé la bouche de Draco. Il s'était rongé les sangs pour Draco toute la journée et maintenant, il le trouvait ici avec sa meilleure amie, sa future ex–amie.

Ron recouvra sa voix.

– Nom de dieu, qu'est–ce qui se passe, bordel ?

Sa voix semblait lointaine et caverneuse pour Harry. À quoi est–ce qu'ils étaient en train de rire, pourquoi avaient–ils ri tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient ? Elle s'était penchée, elle avait mis sa main sur son épaule et elle l'avait embrassé – sur la joue ? La bouche ? – et elle avait chuchoté quelque chose. Qu'avait–elle chuchoté ? De quoi ils étaient en train de rire ?

– C'est lui ? demanda Ron à Hermione. C'est avec lui que tu étais la nuit dernière ? Cette petite merde ?

– De quoi est–ce que tu parles ?

La voix de Hermione sonnait aiguë et confuse. Il y a une minute, elle riait, maintenant, Ron était en train de lui crier dessus.

– Le contrat, jeta Ron. Tu as fait un boulot formidable, tu devrais aller vérifier ça. Il nous raconte quand tu as fait l'imbécile avec quelqu'un, pas que le putain de gros suçon sur ton cou nous dise le contraire !

La main de Hermione vola à son cou et elle commença à bredouiller une réponse qui fut perdue pour Harry et Ron. Harry pâlit comme s'il avait été vidé de son sang. Est–ce que c'était Draco qui était avec Hermione la nuit dernière ? Avait–elle été là, quelque part dans la pièce, témoin du baiser insensé de Harry ? Était–ce de cela qu'ils étaient en train de rire ? Étaient–ils en train de rire de lui ?

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies des goûts pareils, cracha Ron. Après Krum, j'ai su que tu appréciais les mauvais garçons, mais c'est ridicule. Tu laisses ce putain de rebut de l'humanité te toucher ! Je ne pensais pas que tu allais t'enfoncer dans le caniveau juste pour honorer le pacte.

Hermione jeta un regard sinistre et furieux à Ron et fit la pire chose qu'elle pouvait faire dans ces circonstances.

– Ne le traite pas de rebut de l'humanité, Ron, il ne t'a rien fait.

Alors que Draco était surpris que Hermione tienne tête à Ron pour lui, ses mots semblaient confirmer le pire pour ses amis. Harry les regarda tous deux avec horreur.

– Elle était là ? demanda soudainement Harry, coupant Ron à mi–phrase.

– Tu te fais de fausses idées, répondit Draco avec calme.

– ELLE ÉTAIT LÀ ? beugla Harry.

– J'étais où ?

Hermione était presque suppliante, effrayée par l'expression sur le visage de Harry et le volume de sa voix. Elle se demanda pendant un moment si c'était ce à quoi il ressemblait quand il s'était tourné vers Voldemort dans cette bataille finale, elle n'aurait pas été surprise que ce fût ça.

Harry se tourna vers elle, les yeux étincelant de pure haine.

– C'était amusant ? exigea–t–il de savoir. T'étais cachée où ? Tu as ri un bon coup quand je suis parti ?

– H–H–Harry, tu as tout faux. Nous étions en train de parler de travail scolaire, de métamorphose, je le jure…

Elle était au bord des larmes, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait dire pour arranger ça.

– De métamorphose ?

Ron rit désagréablement.

– Tu as parlé de métamorphose avec moi pendant des années et tu ne m'as jamais embrassé pour ça.

– Peut–être parce que tu n'es qu'un crétin à face de belette, répliqua Draco.

Il prenait un plaisir absolu à voir ça. Il n'avait jamais été là auparavant pour voir les trois se disputer et Harry était aussi jaloux que le péché… ce qui mettait vraiment Draco dans une très bonne position. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire d'un air supérieur.

– Je n'étais pas en train de te parler, la Fouine, siffla Ron.

Draco garda son sourire suffisant sur son visage et haussa les épaules. Hermione se tourna désespérément vers Harry, il était d'habitude le plus raisonnable des deux et elle espérait que sa rationalité prévaudrait maintenant.

– Draco me demandait qui m'avait fait ce suçon, nous en avons ri et je lui ai dit que je lui raconterai. C'est tout, c'est vraiment tout.

Ses espoirs étaient vains.

– Oh ?

Les yeux de Harry se rétrécirent.

– Je croyais que vous étiez en train de discuter de métamorphose ?

– C'était le cas, s'écria–t–elle inutilement.

– PUTAIN, NE ME MENS PAS !

Hermione s'éloigna de Harry qui semblait maintenant être la rage personnifiée. Il n'y avait rien du raisonnable Harry en lui à présent.

– Non, dit–elle, les larmes brûlant ses yeux, je ne suis pas en train de te mentir.

– Elle n'était pas là, Harry.

Draco était toujours paisible, toujours souriant.

– Tu vois le problème à l'envers, rien ne s'est passé, tu vas seulement te couvrir de ridicule si tu continues ça.

– CASSE–TOI !

Harry donna un coup dans la poitrine de Draco.

– MAIS BORDEL, BARRE–TOI, PETIT MERDEUX !

Draco rit.

– Harry, dit–il.

– CASSE–TOI !

Draco haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Hermione.

– Je te parlerai au sujet du duel demain.

Il émit un ricanement en direction de Ron et Harry qui s'était hérissé de colère.

– N'essaie même pas de le raisonner, lui conseilla–t–il en désignant Harry. Laisse–le se calmer et cesser d'agir comme un stupide petit garçon.

– Connard, siffla Harry.

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Draco. Draco ne recula pas, il ne sortit pas sa propre baguette, il regarda simplement la masse tremblante de furie qu'était Harry et haussa un sourcil.

– Qu'est–ce que tu vas faire, Harry ? demanda–t–il d'une voix traînante, tu vas me jeter un sort parce que j'ai peut–être ou peut–être pas embrassé une de tes amies ?

Harry ne dit rien pendant un moment, parce qu'en vérité, pendant un moment, il ne put rien dire du tout puis finalement il cracha :

– T'es qu'une ordure, Malfoy. T'es rien d'autre que le fils répugnant du salaud répugnant qu'est ton père qui mérite tout ce qui lui arrive. Tu la retouches plus, tu souilles aucun de mes amis en les touchant.

Le sourire revint sur le visage de Draco, rendant Harry encore plus furieux.

– D'accord alors, dit–il. Je ne reposerai plus jamais un seul doigt sur toi ou tes amis.

– Bien.

C'était Ron maintenant.

– J'aurais détesté devoir laisser tomber un ami parce qu'il était contaminé par une saleté comme toi.

Le sourire de Draco se tordit en un sourire malveillant et positivement diabolique.

– Vraiment ? Eh bien, si c'est ce que tu fais quand je les touche, tu devras renier ta sœur alors, hein ? Je dois dire qu'elle n'était pas un si mauvais coup étant donné la famille qui l'a élevée, mais je suppose qu'elle aura une fabuleuse carrière devant elle, tu ne crois pas ?

Avec ça, il quitta sagement la pièce avant que Ron puisse recouvrer assez de ses sens pour lui jeter un sort.

**oOo**

Contrairement à l'opinion populaire de l'école, Snape non seulement se baignait mais il lavait aussi ses cheveux. D'implacables moqueries dans sa jeunesse lui avaient fait développer une fixation presque fanatique pour l'hygiène personnelle et il était remarquablement propre. Malheureusement, ses cheveux et sa peau se moquaient réellement de ce qu'il faisait et en dépit de ses traitements réguliers, ses cheveux semblaient gras, ils en avaient toujours l'air. Quelqu'un qui en réalité était assez proche de lui certifierait qu'il ne sentait certainement pas mauvais, en fait, il sentait réellement très bon. Minerva l'avait convaincu, quelques années auparavant, de faire un parfum pour elle, basé sur le fait qu'il faisait le sien avec un si incroyable talent. Si tout le reste échouait, il pouvait toujours se mettre au commerce du parfum… L'idée l'horrifiait, mais il pouvait toujours y avoir recours.

Au fil des ans, il avait résisté à toutes les tentatives de gens bien intentionnés qui voulaient corriger ses imperfections physiques. Certes, il était obsédé par la propreté mais il refusait carrément de s'assujettir à une myriade de potions qui le ferait paraître mieux qu'il n'était. L'idée même lui rappelait de si repoussants dandies, tel que Gilderoy Lockhart et il affirmait souvent que s'il commençait avec toutes ses bêtises, les robes lilas ne seraient pas si lointaines. Il frissonna à cette idée. Il avait l'air menaçant, il était effrayant, il aimait ça de toute façon. Il n'avait jamais été beau et cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Aussi pourquoi était–il en train de penser à ça maintenant ?

Hermione. Mon dieu, à quoi avait–il pensé ? Ou peut–être qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi et c'était pourquoi il était dans cette fâcheuse situation. La balle était très nettement dans le camp de la jeune fille parce qu'elle pouvait le mettre dehors de Poudlard d'un simple mot au directeur. Il avait deux options. Il pouvait se montrer, de façon écœurante, gentil avec elle, peut–être même offrir de lui donner des notes parfaites pour ses ASPICs… Par l'enfer, il donnerait même à Potter des notes parfaites pour ses ASPICs… si elle se taisait. Mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature de faire ça et il soupçonnait qu'elle ne l'accepterait pas non plus. Donc la seconde option était de la menacer pour qu'elle ne parle pas. Il pouvait le faire. C'était un professionnel aguerri de l'intimidation.

Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas l'intimider. Le fait était qu'elle avait éveillé quelque chose de longtemps endormi en lui. Le désir. Le désir pour une femme. Le désir de rendre quelqu'un heureux et d'être heureux soi–même. Avec cette fille, cependant, il ne pourrait jamais avoir ça. Elle était son étudiante, elle était trop jeune, elle était inexpérimentée de toutes les façons du monde. Ce n'était qu'une petite Gryffondor je–sais–tout, c'était la meilleure amie de ce morveux de Potter et elle avait fait de sa vie un enfer durant sept ans et quelques. Eh bien, ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, elle n'avait pas fait de sa vie un enfer en tant que tel. Si quelqu'un était coupable de ce crime c'était probablement lui–même… ou au moins Potter.

Son plus grand souci était qu'elle se réveillerait, réaliserait ce qui s'était passé et déciderait que la vie ne vaudrait plus la peine d'être vécue. Il n'avait pas eu de relation sexuelle depuis à peu près dix ans et c'était vraisemblablement parce que la dernière fois était si épouvantable qu'il ne pouvait pas se motiver à le refaire. Il avait, sur les pressions d'un ami, visité un bordel local. Seulement pour choisir une fille qui se trouva être une ancienne élève – et si on y réfléchissait vraiment, toutes les jeunes femmes du bordel de Pré–au–Lard, ou même de n'importe où en Angleterre, devaient être des anciennes étudiantes de Poudlard. Ça l'avait tellement traumatisée de devoir baiser le professeur Snape qu'il était encore en train de payer pour sa thérapie.

Oh, mon dieu, ne la laissez pas penser que je l'ai forcée.

C'était l'autre problème. Et si elle pensait sincèrement qu'il l'avait forcée ? Ce n'était pas le cas, il en était sûr mais les preuves n'étaient pas bonnes. Ils étaient enfermés dans sa réserve privée, buvant sa planque personnelle d'absinthe extrêmement forte.

Il se regarda dans le miroir, un bon miroir moldu qui n'émettait aucun commentaire sur son apparence, sa personnalité ou son comportement et il souhaita pour la première fois depuis son enfance être une meilleure personne. Il balaya ensuite cette pensée, se regarda d'un air menaçant et se redressa de toute sa taille.

Se sentant davantage comme il était habituellement, il marcha d'un air majestueux à travers sa chambre pour enfiler ses robes et se prépara à partir. Il savait qu'il allait souffrir pendant le dîner parce que Minerva rirait à ses dépens. Avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte, il vit une lettre posée sur sa table de chevet. S'y rendant rapidement, il examina le lourd parchemin crème. Le sceau représentait un M orné enlacé dans un enchevêtrement de roses. Il ouvrit la lettre et lut son contenu. Puis il s'effondra dans une chaise à côté de sa cheminée vide.

Narcissa était morte.

**oOo**

– Ginny ? répéta Ron, sous le choc.

– Il était sans doute juste en train de déconner, suggéra Hermione, tentant de rassurer Ron en dépit du fait qu'il était si furieux contre elle qu'il voulait la voir pourrir en enfer.

– Ginny ?

Il n'arrivait pas le croire.

– Il a seulement dit ça pour t'atteindre.

– Ginny ?

Harry se retourna vers Hermione, sa baguette dangereusement près de son visage.

– Alors qu'est–ce qui s'est passé ? demanda–t–il, essayant de contrôler sa voix, essayant de se calmer.

– Rien, Harry, honnêtement, il ne s'est rien passé.

– Alors avec qui tu étais la nuit dernière, si ce n'était pas lui ?

Elle chercha une réponse.

– Ginny ? répéta encore Ron, toujours sous le choc de la révélation.

– LA FERME ! hurla Harry à son ami, qui instantanément revint brusquement à ses sens.

– Putain, je vais la tuer ! déclara Ron.

Harry roula ses yeux et frappa du pied impatiemment.

– Tu dois pas te préparer pour un rendez–vous ou quelque chose ?

Ron regarda Harry, choqué par le ton et décida que c'était mieux de tirer sa révérence sur cette dispute.

– Ouais, confirma–t–il en lançant à Hermione un regard mauvais. Je tuerai Ginny demain. Tu ferais mieux d'espérer que je ne te tue pas.

Ce fut maintenant au tour de Hermione de rouler ses yeux, comme si Ron allait tuer quelqu'un. Ron lança à Harry un regard encourageant, espérant s'assurer que Harry continuerait à réprimander Hermione pour avoir commis l'impardonnable avec une personne inconcevable et il disparut dans sa chambre pour se changer.

Harry regarda furieusement Hermione.

– Alors ? questionna–t–il, c'était qui ?

– Rien ne s'est passé, dit–elle calmement.

– Avec qui tu étais ? redemanda Harry, entêté.

– Pas avec Draco Malfoy.

– Alors qui ?

Sa colère était à nouveau en train de monter, elle pouvait l'entendre dans sa voix et le fait qu'il était redevenu rouge.

– Personne d'important.

– Nom de dieu, tu vas me dire qui c'était ou je te jure que je vais faire quelque chose que je regretterai plus tard.

Elle frissonna, sa bouche s'assécha et d'une voix étranglée, elle lâcha :

– Snape.

– PUTAIN, NE ME MENS PAS !

Il la frappa. Fort. Il la cogna sur le côté avec une telle force que sa tête claqua contre la cheminée et elle tomba lourdement par terre, choquée. Des larmes coulèrent le long de son visage avant même qu'elle réalise qu'elle était en train de pleurer et, pendant un moment, elle ne put pas bouger la douleur envahissait chaque partie de son crâne et elle s'assit là, incapable de croire qu'il l'avait frappée.

Harry sentit la colère le quitter et fut instantanément remplacée par l'horreur de ce qu'il avait fait. Il tendit la main vers elle.

– Oh, mon Dieu, 'Mione, je suis tellement désolé.

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux et recula loin de son contact, l'expression facilement reconnaissable de peur inscrite sur tous ses traits.

– J'ai une retenue, sanglota–t–elle. Je dois me préparer.

– 'Mione, je suis désolé.

Elle se mit sur ses pieds et s'enfuit de la pièce.

**oOo**

– Comme vous pouvez le voir, Monsieur le Ministre, la collection est très belle, vraiment très belle.

Cornelius Fudge regarda le conservateur Archibald Semeuse et il pensa immédiatement à Barty Croupton. Pas tant par son apparence, mais par la méticulosité de sa personne. Cet homme semblait capable de repérer même le plus petit, le plus insignifiant morceau de peluche sur ses robes. Ses robes étaient repassées de très près. En regardant attentivement, Fudge pouvait voir que chaque pli avait un parfait faux pli enfoncé.

Fudge hocha la tête.

– C'est impressionnant, Conservateur, l'entrée est excellente. La collection d'objets rares de magie noire qui conduit aux Mangemorts est très habile.

Son regard se tourna nerveusement vers les Mangemorts dans leurs vitrines de verre.

– Bonté divine, ils sont effrayants, n'est–ce pas ?

Il rit pour cacher le frisson qui courait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Ses yeux passèrent d'un Mangemort à l'autre puis Fudge se faufila plus près de la vitrine renfermant Lucius Malfoy et le dévisagea ouvertement. Combien de pots–de–vin avait–il reçus de cet homme ? Combien de _contributions_ Malfoy avait–il faites pour sa campagne ? Fudge sourit, dans le cas de Malfoy, le silence était d'or. Malfoy semblait maigre et pâle. Là où les autres Mangemorts regardaient fixement, aveuglément et semblaient presque en paix, Malfoy avait de sombres taches sous les yeux. En regardant dans ses yeux, Fudge fut effrayé. Ses iris ne ressemblaient pas à ces choses vitreuses et mortes, comme des billes de marbre, qu'il y avait dans les têtes des autres. Les yeux de Malfoy étaient clairs, inquiets et intelligents. Il frissonna à nouveau, c'était sans doute parce que les yeux de Malfoy étaient gris, la couleur d'un ciel orageux, peut–être que c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas l'air aussi mal que les autres, dont les yeux étaient autrefois plus clairs ou plus foncés.

– Ils bougent ? demanda Fudge au conservateur.

– Parfois.

Semeuse rejoignit le Ministre, plus qu'heureux de parler de son spécimen préféré.

– C'est très rare, parfois, il s'agit simplement de fermer leurs yeux pour dormir.

– Donc, ils ne parlent jamais ?

– Non, ils ne peuvent pas. C'est la nature du Baiser, Monsieur le Ministre.

Fudge sourit et regarda à nouveau vers Malfoy, considérablement soulagé mais toujours déconcerté par la clarté de ses pupilles.

– Vous les avez admirablement nettoyés, déclara–t–il en cachant son malaise. Peut–être un peu trop bien. Je ne sais pas comment les gens prendront le fait qu'ils aient l'air aussi bien.

– Je dois le concéder, quand j'ai commencé à enlever la saleté, je n'ai pas pu me reposer qu'une fois ma tâche achevée. Je pense que vous serez d'accord, j'ai trouvé des petits trésors.

Semeuse ronronnait presque, son regard se focalisait entièrement sur Malfoy.

Fudge regarda le conservateur étrangement. La salle devait l'impressionner et le conservateur parlait presque affectueusement des Mangemorts. Ils ressemblaient à des poupées de porcelaine surdimensionnées pour Fudge, qui ne pouvait pas supporter plus longtemps leurs yeux fixes. Il fronça les sourcils

– Des trésors ? Je suppose qu'on peut les appeler comme ça. Je crois réellement que nous devrions avancer jusqu'à la salle suivante, Conservateur.

Semeuse sourit légèrement et conduisit Fudge hors la Chambre des Mangemorts.

– Vous devez me pardonner, Monsieur le Ministre. Je ne les remarque pratiquement plus, mais je sais que vous vouliez qu'ils paraissent déconcertants et je crois que vous conviendrez que j'y ai réussi.

– Oui, certainement.

– Je dois admettre que je me perds dans les collections et pour moi, ce ne sont que des spécimens. Je sais que ça peut sembler terrible mais je dois dire qu'ils ne me font plus aucun effet. Ils sont comme morts et aussi fascinants que des momies.

Fudge acquiesça.

– Pour travailler si près d'eux, je suis sûr que vous pensez à eux de la bonne façon. Si vous vous appesantissez sur ce qu'ils étaient, vous pourrez trouver cela difficile de vous charger de l'exposition. Prenez Malfoy par exemple, c'était le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous le saviez ?

Semeuse sentit la colère et l'anxiété se lever.

– Non, dit–il. Je savais qu'il était important pour Lui, mais je ne savais pas quel rôle il jouait.

– Eh bien, c'était le pire. Une nature mauvaise. Le monde se porte mieux sans lui.

Semeuse obligea sa rage à diminuer. Plus tard, il descendrait son ange et le baignerait, laverait ses cheveux et verserait une potion de sommeil au fond de sa gorge. L'ange semblait fatigué, il avait besoin de dormir, il avait besoin de repos.

Fudge accéléra l'allure et donna l'impression d'être sur le point de se lancer dans un discours de campagne politique.

– Ici, au musée, poursuivit le Ministre, les Mangemorts peuvent être éducatifs, une histoire de mise en garde, si vous voulez, un avertissement. Dans cet état, ils peuvent rendre à la société ce qu'ils ont essayé de détruire.

S'emparant de l'opportunité avec son habituel impeccable timing, Semeuse dit d'un air pensif,

– Oui, Monsieur le Ministre, vous avez absolument raison, ce serait presque dommage d'y mettre fin.

– D'y mettre fin ? Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire.

– Après l'exposition, expliqua Semeuse. Je crois savoir que les spécimens seront rendus à leurs familles.

– Oui. Ou à Azkaban si leurs familles n'en veulent pas.

Fudge retourna à son habituelle personnalité joviale.

– Je dois vous dire, la majorité d'entre eux retournera à Azkaban, la plupart des familles ont sagement décidés qu'il valait mieux ne pas être associés avec cette… lie… de la société.

Semeuse sentit son courage prendre son essor.

– Eh bien, c'est un peu honteux. Je veux dire, ce sont tous des Sangs–Purs aussi bien que des criminels et ce serait une telle contribution si, au lieu de les renvoyer à Azkaban, vous les laissiez ici, comme faisant partie de la collection permanente.

– La collection permanente ?

Semeuse avait l'impression de mener un petit enfant à une conclusion inévitable.

– Oui, Monsieur le Ministre, ici au musée, nous nous enorgueillissons de l'excellence de notre collection permanente. Il n'y a aucun musée au monde qui ait une collection de Mangemorts ou de sorciers de Sang–Pur. Ce serait un gaspillage d'en avoir une en parfait état et la laisser pourrir à Azkaban. Pensez–y, Monsieur le Ministre, pensez aux générations futures que nous pourrons éduquer.

Fudge opina du chef.

– Oui, oui je vois.

C'était encore plus facile que Semeuse ne l'avait imaginé. Il avait craint de devoir utiliser l'_Imperio_ et ne tenait pas vraiment à l'essayer sur le Ministre de la Magie en personne.

– Ce serait comme un testament pour vous, Monsieur le Ministre.

– Oh ? Comment cela ?

– Pensez donc, Cornélius Fudge, le Ministre qui a abattu le Seigneur des Ténèbres Voldemort et qui a soumis ses Mangemorts. Ce sera votre réussite et tout le monde pourra la constater.

Et ce fut scellé. Vous donnez au Ministre et non au jeune Potter le crédit d'avoir abattu le Seigneur des Ténèbres et vous le regardez accéder à toutes les demandes de Semeuse.

– Oui ! s'exclama Fudge, les yeux brillant d'excitation. Excellente idée, je vais prendre des dispositions immédiatement.

– Merci, merci, Monsieur le Ministre, vous êtes l'image même de la bienveillance.

Semeuse eut l'impression que sa peau allait se mettre à briller de triomphe. Il jeta un regard derrière lui dans la salle où il pouvait voir son ange baigné de lumière, il se languissait déjà de caresser la chair chaude.

– Bien sûr, Malfoy sera une perte, mais je suis certain de pouvoir en trouver un autre pour le remplacer.

Semeuse se figea.

– Monsieur le Ministre ? Malfoy, une perte ? Je croyais que vous disiez que les familles ne les voulaient pas ?

– Non, non. La plupart des familles n'en veulent pas. Mais j'ai bien peur que le fils de Malfoy ne veuille que son père lui soit retourné.

Un fils ? Son ange avait un fils qui voulait qu'il revienne ?

– Je vois.

Il se força à rester calme et regarda l'ange avec un douloureux sentiment de panique.

– Cela serait terriblement dommage, Monsieur le Ministre. Mr Malfoy est vraiment le chef-d'œuvre de cette collection. Comme vous l'avez dit vous–même, le bras droit de Voldemort.

– Eh bien, dit Fudge, le garçon est à Poudlard, peut–être qu'il pourrait se laisser convaincre. Ensuite, il y a toujours l'argent.

Fudge rit.

– L'argent a toujours été une chose que les Malfoy comprenaient.

Bien sûr ! Il n'y avait rien de plus facile. Le jeune Malfoy était à l'école, un enfant, facile à convaincre et le musée avait de l'argent qui pouvait être utilisé pour acquérir quelque chose d'aussi important, comme la pièce maîtresse d'une collection majeure. Les enfants étaient facilement influençables et Semeuse ne voyait rien de plus facile que de persuader un garçon qu'il n'avait vraiment pas besoin du fardeau d'un père Mangemort embrassé par un Détraqueur. Le regard du conservateur se fixa à nouveau sur l'ange dans son écrin de verre et il sourit à ses yeux gris.

**oOo**

Harry était assis dans la salle commune déserte, il se désolait sur son sort et se posait les questions qu'il avait évitées depuis des mois. Qu'était-il devenu exactement ? Qu'est–ce que Dumbledore avait fait de lui ? Il avait surpris tant de bribes de réflexions de gens passant près de lui. Des mots et des voix qui remplissaient sa tête. Il aurait dû mourir, il n'aurait jamais dû survivre, il aurait dû mourir comme c'était prévu. Ils avaient fait de lui leur arme et comme toutes les armes, il aurait dû être détruit une fois son utilisation terminée.

Ron l'avait traîné au dîner et l'avait soumis à une bonne heure de divagations au sujet de Hermione et à quel point elle était dégoûtante d'avoir touché Malfoy. Ron avait ensuite traqué Ginny et lui avait braillé dessus et si Ron n'avait pas eu ce rendez–vous, Harry était sûr que la dispute qui s'en était suivie aurait continué toute la nuit. Ils étaient ensuite retournés à la tour, Ron avait poursuivi son discours tout le long du chemin et Harry avait hoché la tête et acquiescé à tout ce qu'il disait. Oui, Malfoy n'était qu'un con répugnant à face de fouine. Non, il ne comprenait pas à quoi jouait Hermione. Oui, Malfoy était une horreur consanguine de sang pur. Non, il ne savait pas pourquoi Ginny avait rabaissé le nom de leur famille en couchant avec lui. Oui, Malfoy méritait de mourir d'une mort lente et douloureuse. Le laïus continuait sans fin.

Harry avait arrêté d'écouter, il continuait juste à opiner et à émettre des bruits d'approbation alors qu'il se demandait comment diable il avait pu se comporter de façon si stupide. Il avait embrassé Draco Malfoy et ensuite il avait frappé Hermione parce qu'elle avait fait la même chose. Son estomac lui faisait mal en pensant à la bouche de Hermione sur celle de Draco, faisant la même chose que lui la nuit dernière avec la langue de Draco. Il repoussa cette pensée aussi vite qu'il put. Harry l'avait frappée assez fort pour la faire tomber et il lui avait vraiment fait mal.

Ils furent de retour à la tour à temps pour voir Hermione se précipiter dehors pour sa retenue. Elle s'était arrêtée comme pour dire quelque chose mais elle s'était détourée rapidement avant de descendre.

– Traînée ! avait crié Ron après elle et elle se retourna encore une fois.

Harry empoigna Ron et le traîna dans la salle commune, il ne voulait pas voir son expression blessée plus longtemps.

Ron avait vérifié son reflet, froissé ses cheveux, aimé ce qu'il voyait puis était sorti pour son rendez–vous, en disant à Harry de ne pas l'attendre en lui adressant un clin d'œil salace. Harry avait souri malgré lui. Une fois parti, Harry resta seul avec ses pensées dans la tour désertée, des choses qu'il avait évitées comme un lâche. Autant pour le héros Gryffondor.

La sensation de sa main qui atteignait le visage de Hermione. Cette douleur cuisante contre sa paume, ce qui avait dû lui faire beaucoup plus mal. Pourquoi est–ce que ça avait été aussi bon ? Pourquoi était–ce si foutûment bon de frapper quelqu'un ? De lui faire mal ?

Qu'est–ce que je suis devenu ?

_Une arme devait être démantelée, on ne devait pas autoriser toute cette puissance à suppurer. _

Où avait–il entendu ça ? L'esprit de Molly Weasley. Mais elle l'aimait comme une mère. Non, la mère de Harry était morte, si sa mère avait été vivante, il ne serait pas devenu celui qu'il était.

Des voix familières remplirent sa tête. Il ne méritait pas d'avoir survécu. Il était censé mourir. Il ferma les yeux. C'était le produit de trop de nuits sans sommeil – et quand il dormait, c'étaient les rêves qu'il combattait. Il trouvait que c'était plus dur de les ignorer dernièrement. Peut–être qu'il avait toujours cru qu'ils avaient tort mais maintenant il avait frappé son amie et il avait aimé cette sensation. Toutes ces années, il s'était maintenu en vie et le froid y avait culminé. Il était une arme obsolète attendant d'exploser.

– Tu as terminé avec ton petit accès de colère, Potty ?

La voix traînante de Malfoy était inévitable mais Harry sursauta quand même.

– T'es qu'un immonde queutard, Malfoy, jeta Harry d'un ton cassant.

Draco haussa les épaules.

– Ne crois pas tout ce que tu entends, Potter.

Il rit de façon moqueuse.

– On se bat en duel ?

– Non.

Harry ne voulait rien de plus que de se battre en duel, il avait besoin de faire sortir un peu de l'agressivité qui s'était construite en lui, mais il ne voulait pas donner à Malfoy cette satisfaction.

– Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Draco bailla et s'étira, dévoilant un éclat du ventre pâle qui avait rendu Harry fou deux ans auparavant et qui l'avait conduit sans aucun doute à ce gâchis actuel. Il eut un effet similaire à présent. Harry regardait fixement, paralysé, l'endroit où il avait vu l'éclair de ventre.

– Alors, ils sont où, tous ?

Draco étouffa un autre bâillement.

– Bibliothèque.

Harry retira à regret ses yeux de l'estomac de Draco pour jauger le paquet dans son entier. Il portait un T–shirt noir et un pantalon de pyjama noir porté bas. Ses pieds étaient nus. Harry sentit son sexe s'agiter et commencer à durcir.

– À étudier ?

– Oui.

Harry regarda exprès au–delà de Draco et se focalisa sur la cheminée soudainement fascinante.

– Alors, qu'est–ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Draco. Rester assis là toute la nuit en t'apitoyant sur ton sort parce que tu t'es comporté en parfait crétin cet après–midi ?

– Je ne me suis pas comporté en crétin cet après–midi ! grogna Harry sur la défensive. C'est toi qui étais assis là, à faire des mamours avec Hermione !

–À faire des mamours ?

Draco rit.

– Je ne crois pas que j'ai jamais _fait de mamours_ de ma vie.

Harry rougit et ensuite sentit sa colère monter.

– Qu'est–ce que tu faisais avec elle, alors ?

Draco soupira.

– Exactement ce qu'on a dit qu'on faisait. On parlait. On était sur les métamorphoses et ensuite je l'ai interrogée sur le suçon, c'est tout.

– Alors pourquoi elle t'a embrassé ?

– Je ne sais pas ! Un signe d'affection peut–être ?

– Ce devait être une putain de conversation que vous avez eue.

Harry se détourna, en boudant.

– Cela a débarrassé sept ans de haine de vos entrailles.

Draco souleva un sourcil.

– Eh bien, ce n'est pas le baiser le plus surprenant que j'ai reçu ces dernières vingt–quatre heures, alors, je ne l'ai pas questionnée.

Harry rougit et regarda partout sauf Draco, il changea de sujet, sachant qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment.

– J'ai appris pour ta mère, dit–il.

Il le regretta quand il vit Draco se tendre et croiser ses bras de manière défensive.

– _La Gazette du Sorcier_ l'a publié ?

– Ouais, confirma Harry à voix basse en observant un muscle tressauter sur la joue de Draco.

– Eh bien, dit–il d'une voix traînante avec un sarcasme forcé, elle a toujours aimé se retrouver dans les pages de société.

– Est–ce que ça te bouleverse ?

– Bien sûr que ça me bouleverse ! Qu'est–ce que tu veux que je fasse, que je fonde en larmes ?

– Je…

– Écoute, l'interrompit Draco, je ne veux pas vraiment parler de ma mère en ce moment, alors on peut laisser tomber ?

– Bien sûr.

– Bon.

Il regarda Harry et obligea son esprit à agir.

– Tu veux venir dans ma chambre ?

Harry regarda vivement vers lui, son esprit s'emballait.

– Pourquoi ? demanda–t–il rapidement, méfiant, presque craintif.

– Parler, se rouler des pelles, baiser, n'importe quoi.

Il se détourna de Harry, aux aguets.

– Quelqu'un vient, dit–il.

Harry écouta attentivement et entendit des pas grimper les escaliers de pierre.

– Si t'as envie de moi, je suis dans ma chambre.

Draco se tourna et s'éloigna. Après un moment, Harry le suivit.

**oOo**

Hermione réussit à arrêter le flot de larmes sur le chemin qui menait aux cachots. Elle était très angoissée d'être sur le point de voir l'homme avec qui elle avait passé la majeure partie de la nuit dernière, bercée contre son corps, les yeux et le nez rouges d'avoir pleuré. Harry l'avait giflée. Une partie de son esprit refusait toujours de le croire. La douleur engourdie en mémoire dans son crâne attestait que c'était vrai. Il l'avait giflée parce qu'il croyait qu'elle avait été avec Draco. Il avait continué à l'accuser d'avoir été quelque part, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de où elle était censée avoir été, mais elle était certaine de ne pas y être allée.

C'était presque comme s'il était jaloux.

Presque ? C'était exactement comme s'il était jaloux ! Mais comment était–ce possible ? Harry n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Alors de qui était–il jaloux ? Draco ? Ce n'était pas possible. À moins que...

Non. Pas possible... A moins que…

Cela n'avait pas d'importance, de toute façon. Elle n'allait pas lui pardonner de l'avoir frappée.

Le froid des cachots la heurta comme une force physique. Elle vacilla un peu. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis presque deux jours et sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle sentit une arrivée soudaine de nausée la balayer.

– Reprends–toi, ma fille, se murmura–t–elle et elle frappa à la porte du bureau du professeur Snape.

– Entrez, vint la réponse grondée de l'intérieur et elle poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir un peu et se glissa à l'intérieur.

Il ne leva pas les yeux quand elle entra dans la pièce et elle resta debout nerveusement pendant un moment avant de l'interpeller.

– Professeur ?

– Que puis–je faire pour vous, Miss Granger ? lui demanda–t–il doucement, sans lever les yeux des copies qu'il était en train de corriger.

Elle cligna des paupières et cligna à nouveau. Vraiment, la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire était de la regarder quand il parlait.

– J'ai une retenue, Monsieur.

Il leva alors les yeux, le froncement de sourcils parfaitement en place. Il la regarda comme si elle était à peine plus qu'une saleté sur ses robes.

– Je vois, dit–il. C'était bien de vous en souvenir. Je vous suggère d'aller chez Mr Rusard et de lui dire que je vous y envoie pour une retenue.

Il retourna à sa correction. Hermione ne bougea pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle se sentait collée sur place. Il l'avait congédiée, comme si elle n'était véritablement rien d'autre qu'une saleté sur ses robes. Elle le regarda furieusement, les mains serrées en poings sur ses côtés, la colère montait dans sa gorge. D'abord Harry la frappait, ensuite Ron la traitait de traînée et maintenant Snape l'ignorait ! Après la nuit dernière, ce bâtard aurait dû la vénérer !

Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

– Est–ce que vous avez mal compris ce que je vous ai dit, Miss Granger ? Je vais rendre ça très clair pour vous, de peur que votre cerveau soit incapable de traiter l'instruction. Allez–chez–Mr–Rusard–et–dites–lui–que–je–vous–envoie–pour–une–retenue. Je suis sûr qu'il aura un travail adapté pour vous.

– Vous ! s'écria–t–elle soudainement.

– Oui ? répondit–il de façon égale.

– Espèce de fils de pute graisseux et visqueux !

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, elle était furieuse, elle était tellement en colère qu'elle tremblait. Ainsi le chaton avait des griffes, il sourit presque.

– Comment osez–vous, espèce de misérable dégoûtant ! Vous devriez vous mettre sur vos putains de genoux et me remercier d'être descendue ici !

Elle était brillante à l'intérieur, il était à genoux, les bras jetés autour de sa taille, mais il se contenta de rétorquer :

– Avez–vous terminé votre accès de colère, Miss Granger ?

– Non, bordel, non ! s'écria–t–elle. Nous avons passé une soirée ensemble, qui, je suis sûre que vous en conviendrez, était davantage qu'un petit divertissement et vous me recevez en me disant d'aller voir Rusard ? Vous avez de la chance que je ne me sois pas levée pour gifler l'air renfrogné qu'il y a sur votre affreux visage graisseux !

– Eh bien, merci, Miss Granger, pour vos remarques très spirituelles sur mon apparence. Quant à notre _divertissante_ soirée ensemble, je vous rappellerai que nous étions tous les deux sous l'influence de beaucoup d'alcool et ne savions pas la moitié de ce que nous étions en train de faire.

– Je peux vous le répéter si vous avez besoin que je vous rafraîchisse la mémoire, siffla–t–elle durement. Je peux vous en donner un compte–rendu mot pour mot, action par action si vous le désirez.

Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur, bien qu'elle fut plutôt courte.

– Ou peut–être que je devrais le raconter au professeur Dumbledore. Je suis certaine qu'il trouverait ça très intéressant.

Par tous les dieux, mais il aurait pu être à Serpentard, le diabolique petit lutin. Snape se cala sur son siège.

– Entendu, dit–il d'un ton plus doux, plus respectueux, vous voulez discuter de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ?

Elle ne put pas cacher son sourire triomphant.

– En effet.

A suivre…

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous.

Falyla


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre **: Objects of Desire

**Lien vers la fic originale** : dans mon profil, FFnet n'affiche pas les liens URL

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Correcteurs** : falyla/Florent

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Rating** : M/NC-17

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (20 chapitres divisés en 59 parties)

**Etat de la traduction** : terminée

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de** JK Rowling**, l'intrigue est à **Azrael Geffen**, avec son aimable autorisation.

**Warning** : slash, scènes de sexe très graphiques, torture, viol, meurtre, tentative de suicide, drogue, abus d'alcool, langage cru.

**Site** : à cause des thèmes abordés, je ne sais pas si cette fic sera autorisée à rester sur FFnet, je la publie donc en parallèle sur AO3 sous le même pseudo.

**Mise en ligne** : sauf contretemps inattendu, le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi.

**Résumé **: Après la fin de la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de revenir à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs ASPICs. Avant la rentrée, lors d'une soirée très avinée, ils établissent et signent un pacte magique où ils s'engagent à perdre leur virginité pendant cette 8ème année.

**Note de la traductrice** : Vous le savez sans doute déjà, je poste cette traduction aussi AO3 parce que ce site accepte le rating M+, ce qui n'est normalement pas le cas de FFnet. Donc, si un jour, quelqu'un dénonce ce texte pour contenu inapproprié et fait suspendre mon compte, vous saurez que la suite de cette histoire est sur l'autre site.

AO3 est essentiellement anglophone et j'y reçois très peu de commentaires. Cependant, j'en ai reçu un très désagréable la semaine dernière. Je ne suis pas du genre à m'apitoyer sur les quelques remarques négatives qu'on m'a envoyées depuis que je poste des fics et tout le monde est libre de penser ce qu'il veut de mon travail mais celle-ci remettait en cause tout le travail qu'on a fait sur OOD. La demoiselle s'est d'abord plainte du formatage du texte (que j'essaie d'améliorer mais le html rend le tout très compact) puis m'assène sans prendre de gants que l'ensemble est (je vais paraphraser) assez moche, plein de fautes et surtout mal traduit !

Je n'ai pas du tout l'impression que mon avis sur la question a pu être biaisé par le temps que j'ai passé sur cette traduction mais son opinion m'a un peu perturbée même si je voudrais que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Merci à vous pour vos encouragements mais si quelque chose ne va pas, n'hésitez pas à le dire.

Bonne lecture.

**Objects of Desire**

Chapitre 6 (2ème partie)

Corrosion

– Alors comment c'était ? demanda Harry.

– Comment était quoi ?

– Le Baiser que tes parents ont reçu.

Harry restait immobile, embarrassé, dans la chambre de Draco. Il s'était battu en duel ici, dans cette pièce des douzaines de fois mais maintenant, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était la nuit d'avant et la sensation et le goût de la langue de Draco dans sa bouche.

Draco s'assit sur son lit et regarda Harry suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il remue inconfortablement.

– Pour moi, dit Draco, c'était…

Il chercha pour le mot exact, il ne voulait pas paraître stupide mais voulait être honnête.

– …traumatisant. Je ne voulais pas y aller mais le Ministère a exigé que j'y assiste. Dumbledore et Snape étaient venus avec moi. Ma mère a été la première, elle est partie vraiment sereinement. Elle semblait juste l'accepter.

Il s'arrêta, fronçant un peu les sourcils, soudainement troublé.

– Mon père…

Il détourna les yeux vers le mur opposé et les étagères. Harry suivit son regard et vit une photo, une photographie en noir et blanc du père de Draco. Harry tourna la tête, il n'était pas encore disposé à regarder Lucius Malfoy.

– Ça l'a paniqué, avoua Draco à mi–voix. Je ne l'avais jamais vu effrayé avant, mais le Détraqueur l'a terrifié. Il ne voulait pas s'en aller.

Sa voix s'étrangla sur les derniers mots, il prit une longue inspiration frémissante et ferma les yeux. Puis il se ressaisit soudainement et jeta un regard furieux à Harry.

– C'est ce que tu voulais savoir ?

Harry acquiesça et regarda vers la photo. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Lucius Malfoy, c'était au combat. Harry avait tué Voldemort et s'était détourné du corps, pour voir Malfoy debout, à mi–hauteur des escaliers, une expression de choc absolu sur son visage. Il avait regardé de Harry à son Maître tombé et encore sur Harry. Pendant un infime instant, Harry avait vu un sourire – était–ce de soulagement ? – traverser le visage du Mangemort. Puis sa contenance avait changé et il avait l'air de s'attendre à un combat ou à se faire tuer net. Il avait repositionné le gourdin qu'il portait pour attaquer et Harry avait pensé : « _Ça y est, maintenant je vais mourir_ ». Puis sept sortilèges de stupéfixion avaient frappé Malfoy et l'avaient renversé.

Draco avait la même expression sur son visage maintenant, celui où il s'attendait à une dispute mais Harry ne voulait vraiment pas se disputer avec lui. Il décida aussi que ça ne serait pas une bonne chose de raconter à Draco qu'il était là quand son père était tombé. Il doutait que Draco le comprendrait et s'il y avait bien quelque chose qui conduirait à une dispute, ce serait un Harry lâchant avec désinvolture : « _Tu aurais dû voir l'expression sur le visage de ton papa quand il est tombé_ ». À vrai dire, Harry se demandait s'il était possible d'embrasser à nouveau Draco. C'était une pensée tout à fait inappropriée en cet instant.

_Mon dieu, il m'excite_.

Harry secoua un peu sa tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il y avait eu une époque où il avait pensé qu'il n'était pas tout à fait normal. Rien ne le stimulait. Ron semblait être excité par tout ce qui bougeait et Hermione, quoique plus prudente dans ses opinions, était capable de désigner un mec mignon ou un autre. Harry n'avait vraiment jamais rien senti de tel. Il s'était forcé dans de futiles relations parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il était supposé rencontrer la bonne fille, s'installer avec elle et engendrer des enfants. Il se figurait que sa libido contribuerait par la suite.

Bien sûr, quand elle avait démarré, elle avait eu tout faux. Au lieu d'une gentille fille, c'était Draco Malfoy, fils de Mangemorts et parfait connard. C'était tellement typique de la vie tordue de Harry. Il avait passé deux ans à se masturber de façon coupable, dans le noir, avec l'image de Malfoy à l'esprit – et ensuite il avait essayé de le faire disparaître aussi facilement que l'éjaculation que l'acte produisait.

– Ohé ! La Terre à Potter !

Harry cligna des yeux et regarda vivement vers Draco, forçant sa rougeur à diminuer et ne réussissant pas tout à fait. Draco fit un large sourire diabolique.

– Une Noise pour tes pensées, Potter, dit–il d'une voix traînante.

– Rien… je…

Draco prit plaisir à son malaise pendant un moment. Après la manifestation de jalousie de Harry cet après–midi, Draco n'avait plus de doute sur ses sentiments, même si ce dernier en avait. Draco avait plein d'expérience quand il s'agissait des femmes qui se disputaient pour lui et le scénario de cet après–midi y ressemblait énormément – sauf bien sûr par le fait qu'un des partis se trouvait être Le–Garçon–Qui–Avait–Survécu. Harry se trouvait être aussi Le–Garçon–Qui–Avait–Fait–Se–Branler–Draco–Malfoy–Ce–Matin. Non pas qu'un Draco qui se masturbait soit un événement inhabituel mais il choisissait normalement des individus sans nom, sans visage à se représenter pendant qu'il faisait ça.

Draco redevint sérieux pour un moment et se demanda juste ce que Harry voulait de lui. Il fut un temps dans la vie de Draco où il aurait simplement agrippé Harry et couché avec lui sans question. En fait, il était réputé pour avoir agrippé et couché avec une foule de femmes – dont certaines étaient vraies mais beaucoup d'autres n'étaient que pure imagination – mais il n'avait pas eu de partenaire depuis la guerre. Il était parfaitement conscient que quand il choisirait de le faire, ce devait être quelqu'un de très spécial, peut–être même quelqu'un qu'il aimerait ou dont il pourrait au moins tomber amoureux. Il fut un temps où l'idée l'aurait fait frémir mais la guerre avait changé beaucoup de choses. La guerre avait laissé des cicatrices indélébiles.

Néanmoins, il avait le désir de voir jusqu'où Harry irait. Il se figurait que c'était vraiment la moindre des choses de pouvoir arracher un autre baiser à Harry et que cela valait toute dispute qui pouvait s'ensuivre. La douceur du baiser de la nuit dernière, ce simple fait inattendu l'avait bouleversé. Qui savait que Harry Potter sentait et avait si bon goût ?

– Alors, dit–il avec une désinvolture forcée, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé hier soir ?

**oOo**

Snape ne voulait pas vraiment discuter de la nuit dernière. Discuter de la veille pouvait conduire à plus de sottises, comme se jeter à ses pieds et lui déclarer sa dévotion éternelle – et c'était quelque chose qu'il n'était simplement pas préparé à faire.

– Entendu alors, dit–il, dissimulant sa panique avec de l'impatience. Qu'avez–vous à dire ?

– Je…

Hermione hésita pendant un moment. Qu'est–ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Tant de choses remplissaient sa tête mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait effectivement ici, en face de lui, elles semblaient toutes hors de propos. Elle eut soudainement la langue liée.

– Je… Est–ce… Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

Il envisagea de mentir mais renonça.

– Oui, dit–il, je me rappelle de ce qui s'est passé.

– Alors, que ressentez–vous à ce sujet ?

_Un point, Granger, pour renvoyer la balle dans mon camp_.

Il soupira.

– Je crois que c'étaient des bêtises occasionnées par une prise excessive d'absinthe – qui, comme j'ai expliqué, est un aphrodisiaque. C'est tout.

Il espéra que cela la rendrait heureuse. Ce n'était pas sa faute, elle ne pouvait pas être tenue responsable de ses actions, c'était la boisson et ce n'était que ça. Elle pouvait maintenant oublier à jamais ce qui était arrivé et vaquer à sa vie.

– C'est tout ?

– Parce qu'il y a plus ?

Il haussa un sourcil, cette conversation commençait à l'agacer. Il avait trente–huit ans, il n'avait pas envie de débattre sur des émotions relatives à un pelotage enivré avec une jeune fille de dix–huit ans. Il doutait fortement qu'elle eût fait de même si le pelotage s'était produit avec, disons, Potter ou ce Weasley à la tête vide. D'ailleurs, peut–être qu'elle le pourrait.

– Eh bien… oui, oui, il y a plus !

Elle avait l'air indigné mais elle mordillait ses lèvres, ce qui trahissait sa nervosité.

– Vous ne pouvez pas me dire que tout ce qui s'est passé est arrivé simplement parce que nous étions saouls !

– Miss Granger…

Il se frotta la tempe de frustration et se leva.

– Je crois que vous devez vous rendre compte que les gens font beaucoup de choses stupides lorsqu'ils sont saouls. Lancer de l'eau sur leur Maître des Potions au milieu de la nuit, par exemple.

_Ou rédiger des contrats inviolables_.

– Je n'étais pas ivre quand je vous ai arrosé, dit–elle vivement.

– Mon avis est que le taux alarmant de grossesses chez les adolescentes est une indication claire que les gens ont tendance à perdre le contrôle et leurs inhibitions quand ils sont sous l'influence de l'alcool.

– Vous n'êtes guère un adolescent.

Il claqua presque son poing sur le bureau, qu'est–ce qu'elle voulait de lui ?

– Nous avons bu la plus grande partie de trois bouteilles d'absinthe plutôt forte, les choses étaient destinées à être un peu… chaudes.

– Chaudes ? Je dirais que nous étions plus qu'_un_ _peu chauds_, Professeur.

– Peu importe. Je crois que nous avons besoin maintenant de faire l'inventaire, d'inscrire ça aux choses stupides qui arrivent et avancer dans nos vies.

La colère de Hermione monta à nouveau dans sa poitrine.

– Quoi ? s'exclama–t–elle. Vous pensez que nous devons _faire l'inventaire, inscrire ça aux choses stupides qui arrivent et avancer dans nos vies_ ?

– Eh bien, à quoi vous attendiez–vous, Miss Granger ? siffla–t–il. Est–ce que vous pensiez que j'allais me jeter à vos pieds et vous déclarer ma dévotion éternelle ? Si c'est le cas, je suis désolé mais vous devez faire sortir votre tête du nuage dans lequel elle réside actuellement !

– Je ne m'attends à rien, hormis le respect que vous me devez !

Elle commença à faire les cent pas, son visage rougi de colère.

– Je n'ai jamais été avec quelqu'un avant hier soir et alors vous, parmi tous les autres, vous me caressez, vous m'embrassez et me dites que je suis belle et ensuite vous trouvez le moyen de parvenir d'une manière ou d'une autre, les dieux seuls savent comment, à me donner l'expérience la plus érotique de ma vie et maintenant vous me dites que vous voulez oublier ça et retourner à vos affaires habituelles ? Eh bien je suis désolée, Professeur, mais ce n'est pas possible.

– ALORS, QU'EST–CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ ?

– JE VOUS VEUX, VOUS !

Ils se figèrent tous les deux. Est–ce que ça s'était vraiment produit ? Venait–elle juste de crier qu'elle le voulait ? Tous les deux savaient que ça n'avait aucun sens.

– Miss Granger.

Sa voix chevrotait un peu et il essaya désespérément de la calmer.

– Vous êtes une sorcière très intelligente et vous avez jusqu'ici démontré une volonté certaine d'apprendre. Prenez cela comme votre première leçon d'amour et de sexe. La vie est courte et l'amour est toujours fini au matin.

Elle sentit son visage se vider de sang et elle fut horrifiée par le picotement des larmes dans ses yeux. Ces deux derniers jours avaient été de trop et elle venait juste d'être carrément repoussée par l'homme le plus laid qu'elle connaissait. Sa tête tourna et la nausée la balaya comme elle se pivotait pour s'en aller, elle trébucha.

**oOo**

Harry commença à bégayer. Pourquoi il avait embrassé Draco ? Pourquoi Draco le lui avait–il demandé ?

– J'ai apprécié, à propos.

Draco sourit de ce sourire éblouissant.

– C'était vraiment très agréable.

– Je…

Harry abaissa son regard. C'était là où il voulait douloureusement mener la conversation mais maintenant qu'ils y étaient, il sentait son estomac se retourner.

– Je n'avais jamais…

– Embrassé un mec ?

– Ouais.

– Eh bien, moi non plus, mais c'était vraiment bien pour moi.

Draco tapota le lit à côté de lui.

– Pourquoi tu ne t'assois pas ?

Il y avait des chaises et un canapé et pendant un moment, Harry envisagea de s'asseoir dans un de ceux–là, mais Draco tapota le lit à nouveau et Harry réalisa que s'il voulait que quelque chose arrive – et il était à peu près certain qu'il le voulait – il n'allait pas s'en approcher s'il s'asseyait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit.

– Donc, rien ne s'est passé avec Hermione ? demanda Harry nerveusement.

– Rien.

Draco sourit, ce n'était pas son sourire éblouissant, c'était plus doux que ça. Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai au sujet de Hermione, ils s'étaient techniquement embrassés mais il ne pensait pas vraiment que cela valait pas la peine de mentionner ce petit incident, si c'était pour détruire le lien plutôt tremblant qui était en train de se former à l'instant.

Harry rougit violemment et se demanda pourquoi c'était si sacrément difficile.

– Heu… Draco, appela–t–il à voix basse.

– Oui, Harry ?

Tout aussi doucement.

– Heu… Est–ce… tu aimerais que je t'embrasse encore ?

_Seigneur, est–ce que ça a l'air aussi stupide que je le pense ?_

Draco sourit avec indulgence

– Oui, Harry, j'aimerais beaucoup.

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre mais ne se rapprochèrent pas. Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la crainte, il en était sûr, Draco avait l'air nerveux, un peu hésitant. Harry se sentait déconcerté. Il avait simplement présumé que Draco serait confiant et qu'il avait de l'expérience sur le fait de prendre et d'abandonner des amants. Harry ne s'était pas attendu à voir la nervosité et l'incertitude sur le visage de Draco.

Harry ne bougeait pas et Draco soupira silencieusement. Si quelque chose devait se passer, c'était sans aucun doute à lui de le provoquer et il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée. Il irait bien tant qu'il pourrait garder sa chemise. Harry semblait littéralement terrifié et ça n'était certainement pas la manière la plus sensuelle de commencer.

– Ça va ? demanda doucement Draco.

– Ouais.

Harry émit un petit rire et regarda ses mains.

– C'est juste que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire.

– Qu'est–ce que tu veux faire ?

La voix de Draco avait revêtu un timbre haletant, ses yeux étaient en train de se promener sur le visage de Harry, s'attardant sur la cicatrice et ensuite, ils suivirent la fine cambrure de son nez jusqu'en bas, vers sa bouche.

– Je sais pas.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et il fit immédiatement penser à Hermione.

– J'ai jamais…

– T'as jamais couché avec un homme avant ?

– Je… j'ai jamais couché… avec personne.

Quand était–ce passé d'un baiser au sexe ? Harry l'ignorait mais ça n'avait pas d'importance parce que Draco était en train de le dévisager, littéralement sous le choc. Il avait les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement.

– Mais tout le monde t'adore. Comment t'as fait pour rester puceau à dix–huit ans ? Il doit y avoir une queue plus longue que le Chemin de Traverse de femmes désireuses de t'aider à tirer ton premier coup !

Harry était aussi rouge que les robes Gryffondor de Quidditch.

_Doux Jésus, il est sérieux_, pensa Draco avec beaucoup d'étonnement.

– T'as rien fait ?

Il n'y avait pas de moquerie dans la voix de Draco, juste une pure et simple stupéfaction. Harry haussa les épaules.

– Non. Quelques baisers – et pas des bons… jusqu'à hier soir.

– Wouah.

Draco se sentit considérablement détendu. Si Harry était un novice, peut–être qu'il ne remarquerait pas si Draco n'était pas tellement bon. Non pas que Draco fut mauvais au lit, c'était même tout à fait le contraire mais il n'avait jamais été avec un homme avant et il n'avait vraiment aucune idée par où il était censé commencer. Il se figurait qu'il pouvait juste improviser et faire à Harry ce qu'il avait toujours aimé qu'on lui fasse.

– Alors je suppose que tu dois être plutôt déçu par moi, lui disait Harry, sa voix était teintée d'une tristesse que Draco ne pensait pas possible chez le Garçon–Qui–Avait–Survécu. Tu l'as probablement fait beaucoup de fois, hein ?

– Eh bien, j'ai eu des relations sexuelles, concéda Draco. Je crois que papa aurait été mort de honte si j'avais été puceau passé quinze ans.

Il rit affectueusement quand il mentionna son père, poussant Harry à gigoter un peu.

– Mais je n'ai jamais été avec un homme, finit–il.

Harry leva les yeux vers Draco avec hésitation. Ils étaient assis côte à côte sur le lit, suffisamment près pour que leurs épaules se touchent. Harry se pencha et effleura doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Draco. Le contact fut au début de la légèreté d'une plume et ensuite la main de Draco s'éleva pour prendre doucement dans son creux le côté du visage de Harry, ses longs doigts étendus dans ses cheveux et sur sa mâchoire, la paume froide à plat contre sa joue. Le baiser s'approfondit, leurs lèvres s'écrasèrent et Harry se perdit presque dans la sensation vertigineuse de la langue de Draco courant à l'intérieur de sa lèvre supérieure.

– Tu as un goût étonnant, murmura Draco quand ils se séparèrent.

– Toi aussi.

La voix de Harry était étranglée, il ne voulait pas que cela finisse. Il voulait que le rendez–vous de Ron soit le meilleur rencard qu'il ait jamais eu afin qu'il ne puisse pas revenir les déranger.

Draco suivit avec douceur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de Harry avec le bout d'un doigt, appréciant la texture de soie naturelle de la chair endommagée et Harry gémit du plus doux des gémissements, à peine discernable au–dessus de la précipitation de leur respiration mais cela fit sourire Draco. Lentement, Draco s'écarta, déplaçant ses longs membres gracieusement jusqu'à ce qu'il fût couché sur le côté, sa tête soutenue sur son coude.

– Enlève tes robes, soupira–t–il, tu as beaucoup trop de vêtements sur toi.

Harry en suffoqua presque. Il regardait partout sauf le blond sur le lit. Mais il dut revenir vers lui en fin de compte. Draco Malfoy, étendu sur le lit, les yeux de la couleur d'un orage tourbillonnant, le rêve de toutes les petites sorcières et il voulait Harry, qui serait mort pour lui. Harry tira les robes au–dessus de sa tête, laissant seulement son vieux jean et ses chaussures de sport sur son corps. Draco regardait, prenant plaisir à la soudaine révélation du torse nu de Harry, son doux dos dénudé et ses longs bras musclés. S'armant de courage, Harry ôta ses baskets et se déplaça pour s'allonger face à Draco.

**oOo**

La première pensée de Snape fut que Hermione s'écroulait morte à ses pieds. Elle était devenue mortellement pâle et sa bouche était grande ouverte. Elle avait trébuché pourtant, quand il tendit la main vers elle, elle la rejeta. Il n'y avait pas une seule once d'incertitude dans son expression.

Son regard disait assez clairement qu'elle était bel et bien en colère et qu'elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui.

Son sentiment d'indignation s'éleva mais il n'était pas entièrement sûr de ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il ne pouvait pas détourner son regard de son visage. Sans se soucier de son évidente nécessité de la rejeter, il fut surpris par la soudaine vague de protectionnisme qu'il avait ressentie quand elle avait trébuché. Debout près d'elle, il pouvait voir que ses immenses yeux de biche étaient de différentes nuances de brun, bordés par des cils plus sombres. Le bout de son nez se retroussait et son petit menton têtu était légèrement pointu. Il y avait de légers creux sous ses pommettes, lui donnant une apparence délicate et sa peau pâle confirmait cette image. Il l'avait une fois entendu se décrire comme _laide_ mais il ne pouvait pas la voir comme ça. Sa lèvre inférieure gonflée rendait sa bouche incroyablement sexy, pleine et bien définie, même si elle refusait de sourire. Il pouvait imaginer cette bouche en train d'accomplir une multitude de péchés sur lui. Des tâches de rousseur parsemaient son nez, elle n'avait pas attaché ses cheveux en arrière aujourd'hui et ils tombaient en boucles folles sur ses épaules, indomptables.

Il se retrouva instantanément excité et fut reconnaissant de la nature même de ses robes.

– Je suis désolé, dit–il, cherchant une once de dignité dans cet embarrassant moment. Je croyais que vous alliez vous évanouir.

– Eh bien, ce n'est pas le cas, jeta–t–elle d'un ton cassant, en fronçant les sourcils vers lui.

Le fait était qu'elle s'était presque écroulée, c'était seulement son indignation qui la maintenait debout.

– Vous étiez pâle, fit–il doucement remarquer.

Son attention resta sur ses lèvres gonflées pendant un moment. Il envisagea d'embrasser la moue entêtée de sa bouche et dût forcer cette image à s'éloigner avant de se mettre dans l'embarras.

Hermione roula ses yeux et croisa ses bras sur ses seins – des petits seins parfaits, nota–t–il. Le haut de sa tête atteignait à peine son menton mais elle parvenait à avoir l'air imposant, peut–être parce qu'il la voulait si désespérément que cela faisait mal.

– Je n'ai pas mangé depuis deux jours, dit–elle. Je me suis cogné la tête un peu plus tôt et vous venez juste de m'insulter. Je crois que j'ai le droit de devenir un peu pâle.

– Je vais vous chercher à dîner, proposa–t–il, reconnaissant l'opportunité de se détourner d'elle. Quant à votre tête, ce n'est guère de ma faute.

Il marmonna quelque chose dans la cheminée et presque instantanément une assiette de sandwichs apparut sur son bureau. Elle réalisa à quel point elle avait faim quand elle les vit.

– Et je n'avais pas l'intention de vous insulter, dit–il, le ton adouci.

– Pourtant ça y ressemblait drôlement, rétorqua–t–elle, boudeuse.

– Vous devez manger quelque chose.

Hermione n'eut pas besoin qu'on le lui dise deux fois il l'observa s'installer sur une chaise sans prendre la peine de lui demander si elle pouvait et commencer à dévorer. Il faisait les cent pas autour d'elle, la regardant d'une manière presque prédatrice. Elle était venue ici en comptant sur quelque chose de plus que son rejet et il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça. Il ne s'était pas attendu à devoir la repousser. C'était elle qui était censée le rejeter. C'était comme ça que ça se passait dans sa vie.

Il se mit à souhaiter, devant tout ce qui était sacré, qu'elle le rejette, parce que maintenant, elle lui avait donné un espoir pour quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait sans doute pas avoir. Sa propre faiblesse l'irritait. Il avait toujours su qui il était. Il avait senti la douleur cuisante de l'amour perdu une fois, il y avait si longtemps maintenant qu'il aurait dû l'oublier. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'allait pas permettre que ça se reproduise à nouveau. Et encore moins avec une enfant. Il sentit la honte le balayer.

– Donc, reprit–elle, en avalant une bouchée de nourriture, pourquoi vous vous êtes comporté en salaud avec moi ?

Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à ce qu'un élève lui adressât la parole comme à un égal et il était sur le point de le lui dire mais il s'arrêta. Aussi inaccoutumé qu'il puisse être à ce genre de situation, il savait ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire s'il voulait garder la paix et étant donné la nuit dernière, il était possible qu'elle eût tous les droits de s'adresser à lui comme à un égal.

Voyant qu'elle était assise sur sa chaise, il en conjura une autre et s'assit en face d'elle. À ce moment, son plus grand obstacle était de la regarder sans que le désir ne le surmontât. Ce serait mieux, décida–t–il, de la traiter comme une adulte et d'être sincère avec elle.

– Je ne suis pas habitué aux finesses requises dans ces situations, dit–il succinctement. Je dois admettre que je ne me suis absolument pas attendu à ce que quelque chose comme ça n'arrive. Ma conduite d'hier soir était impardonnable, profiter de vous, à un tel moment, était très mal et je dois m'en excuser. Quand vous êtes descendue ici, j'étais pleinement préparé à être humilié par vous pour ce qui s'était passé. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce que vous ressentiez autre chose.

– Ça vous a pris par surprise alors ?

Elle lui grimaça un sourire.

– Oui, confirma–t–il en s'éclaircissant la gorge, on peut dire ça. Je savais que je devais assurer que cela ne se reproduise jamais et je m'y suis pris manifestement très mal, je vous ai insultée et j'en suis vraiment désolé.

Hermione s'appuya sur sa chaise, derrière le bureau et le regarda avec un froncement de sourcil interrogateur.

– Pourquoi ça ne peut pas se reproduire ? demanda–t–elle.

– Dois–je vous rappeler que vous être une élève, Miss Granger ?

– Et alors ? Si la guerre n'était pas arrivée, je serais certainement en train de travailler maintenant pour le Ministère. Y seriez–vous tellement opposé, si c'était le cas ?

– Si vous étiez en train de travailler pour le Ministère et non ici à Poudlard, cela ne serait jamais arrivé, Miss Granger.

Elle émit un grognement impatient.

– Premièrement, Professeur, vous m'avez donné un orgasme hier soir alors je crois que vous pouvez m'appeler Hermione maintenant et deuxièmement, j'ai dix–huit ans et je peux prendre mes propres décisions. Il n'y a rien de mal avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

Ce qui le stupéfiait réellement était que la jeune fille n'était pas totalement horrifiée par l'incident en lui même. Le fait qu'elle le désire était au–delà de sa compréhension.

– En réalité, si, il y a quelque chose de mal avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir, la contra–t–il. C'était immoral. Je pourrais être renvoyé pour ça.

– Dumbledore ne vous renverrait pas, pas si je lui expliquais.

– Je suis également assez vieux pour être votre père.

Elle sourit malicieusement

– Eh bien, si c'est une consolation, je ne pense pas à vous de manière paternelle.

Elle mordit sa lèvre d'une façon qui promettait une infinité de plaisirs et son érection se pressa douloureusement contre les limites de son pantalon.

Hermione fut surprise quand elle fut récompensée par un sourire timide de son Maître des Potions. Snape ne l'avait jamais frappé comme étant timide avant, d'ailleurs, il ne l'avait jamais frappé comme étant sexy avant non plus. Elle se surprit à se demander à quoi il ressemblait sous ses robes.

– Quand même.

Sa gorge était sèche et douloureuse.

– Ça serait mieux si nous choisissions de ne pas penser à ce qui s'est passé.

Il baissa son regard et murmura à lui–même :

– Peu importe combien c'était très agréable.

Hermione entendit et sourit.

Ils s'installèrent dans le silence et furent tous les deux étonnés que ce ne soit pas embarrassant. Elle termina ses sandwichs – juste avant, elle avait demandé que l'assiette cesse de se remplir à nouveau. Il l'observa manger, douloureux de ne pas la jeter sur le bureau pour la baiser déraisonnablement. Elle demanda si elle avait toujours besoin d'aller chez Rusard pour la retenue.

Snape rit malgré lui et lui dit sans équivoque que non, elle ne devait pas aller chez Rusard pour la retenue.

Elle se leva, elle ne voulait pas partir mais savait qu'elle le devait. Elle appréciait sa présence, une pensée qu'elle avait eue la nuit précédente lui revint : quand il n'était pas _Professeur Snape_, sa compagnie était vraiment incroyable. Il pouvait se montrer si silencieux et calme, le doux son de sa respiration, sa seule présence lui était d'une manière ou d'une autre réconfortante. Elle aurait pu s'asseoir, ici, avec lui, toute la nuit. Mais elle ne pouvait pas et le mieux était de partir maintenant pendant qu'elle pouvait le faire sans le combattre.

– Merci pour les sandwichs, Professeur.

– De rien.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille, il voulait l'emmener au lit et l'envelopper dans ses bras pour la nuit.

Comme elle s'avançait devant lui, elle se pencha pour l'embrasser chastement sur la joue.

– Bonne nuit, Professeur, murmura–t–elle.

Elle bougea pour effleurer sa joue avec ses lèvres. Snape tourna son visage vers le sien pour répondre, ne se rendant pas compte combien elle était près de lui.

Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent.

**oOo**

Harry était couché sur un lit avec Draco Malfoy. Il pouvait sentir son cœur marteler dans sa poitrine et il était sûr que Draco pouvait l'entendre, si ce n'est le voir en train de battre. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant un long moment, étudiant les complexités des yeux de l'un et de l'autre mais ils voulaient davantage. L'esprit de Harry lui hurlait un million de pensées incohérentes. Il était ici, il n'avait jamais été jusque–là avant, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il y serait.

– Qu'est–ce que tu aimerais que je fasse ? murmura Draco.

– N'importe quoi, souffla Harry en réponse.

Draco poussa doucement Harry sur son dos et se pencha sur lui, il fit courir sa langue le long de la clavicule saillante de Harry. Harry inspira brusquement à ce contact si peu familier pour lui et pourtant si intensément désiré. C'était en train d'arriver, c'était réellement en train de lui arriver à lui, Harry Potter. La langue de Draco se fraya doucement un chemin vers sa gorge, en effleurant le lobe de son oreille puis il couvrit sa bouche avec la sienne et recommença à l'embrasser. Il fut attentif au début, voulant apprendre la forme et la texture des lèvres de Harry et tester le tranchant de ses dents.

Harry sentit les mains de Draco glisser en bas de son corps, savourant le contact de la chair chaude. Atteignant la ceinture de son jean, Draco glissa ses mains sous le tissu pour caresser ses fesses. Harry gémit, plus fort cette fois, dans la bouche de Draco.

L'érection de Harry se tendait contre la toile de son jean et il rougit de gêne à sa propre excitation. Il avait retenu tout signe de sa propre érection ou à vrai dire, la moindre indication d'excitation, réprimée depuis si longtemps. C'était le résultat de la vie dans un dortoir et de la vie répressive qu'il avait vécue chez les Dursley. C'était pour cette raison qu'il ressentait maintenant de la honte à sa très visible érection. Ce qu'il avait toujours gardé caché était maintenant blotti confortablement contre la hanche de Draco et le propre sexe en érection de Draco se pressait durement contre le corps de Harry.

Quand il réalisa que Draco était aussi excité que lui, Harry sentit une libération qui lui procura un abandon qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Il suça la langue de Draco et la tira profondément dans sa bouche, délicieusement conscient du petit gémissement que cela suscita chez lui. Il était si habitué à la masse de sa propre langue qu'il n'y faisait jamais attention. Maintenant qu'il y avait le sentiment étranger de la langue d'un autre faisant une bataille avec la sienne, il devenait conscient de son existence comme jamais auparavant. Leurs langues s'entrelaçaient l'une autour de l'autre, sondant les dents et les gencives dans un frénétique combat de dents, de langues, de lèvres et de salive.

Suivant l'exemple de Draco, Harry permit à ses mains de parcourir les plaines et les creux du corps trop habillé de Draco. Il s'apprêtait à enlever son T–shirt, il voulait sentir sa poitrine nue contre la sienne mais Draco rit doucement tout bas et écarta les mains de Harry. Il se servit de ses doigts habiles pour taquiner les tétons de Harry, plongeant dans les terminaisons nerveuses peu familières et créant des ondes de sensations qui voyageaient à travers son corps, vers son cerveau, sa bouche, son ventre et ses testicules douloureuses.

Draco caressa la concavité du ventre de Harry, le chatouilla, le fit haleter de plaisir, avant de glisser sa main plus loin, plus bas, afin de prendre en coupe le pénis dur de Harry à travers la toile usée de ses jeans. La bouche de Draco embrassa ensuite une lente piste vers le bas de son menton, le long de la courbe de sa gorge et du creux de sa clavicule et finalement s'enroula, chaude et humide, autour d'un mamelon. Harry sentit son cœur faire une embardée, son sexe lui faire mal et son esprit commencer à se dissoudre de plaisir.

_C'est en train d'arriver, oh, mon dieu, c'est en train de se passer, ce… ce… ce… c…_

Harry ravala sa salive et soudainement paniqua.

– Non, haleta–t–il.

La bouche de Draco fit une pause mais il ne l'écarta pas. Il glissa sa main en haut du pénis de Harry vers l'arête de l'os de sa hanche et caressa doucement la chair chaude.

– Pourquoi pas ? demanda–t–il doucement, la voix prise par sa propre respiration saccadée.

– J'ai…

Les yeux de Harry roulèrent, proche du délire.

– Ça fait mal, mon estomac me fait mal.

Draco leva son visage vers Harry et sourit doucement.

– Un peu trop de plaisir à la fois ?

Harry opina, essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il était en train de ressentir et de regarder Draco, d'absorber sa beauté. Il n'avait jamais fait l'expérience de quelqu'un lui donnant du plaisir avant, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il en aurait. Il était soudainement écrasé de stupeur. Il était étendu là, sous Draco Malfoy et c'était en train d'arriver et rien ne sera jamais pareil maintenant. C'était trop.

– Nous pouvons ralentir.

Draco l'embrassa.

– Nous pouvons juste nous embrasser.

Il lui donna un autre baiser.

– Ou nous pouvons nous embrasser jusqu'à ce que tu veuilles quelque chose de plus.

Il effleura une fois de plus les lèvres de Harry avec les siennes.

La tête de Harry tournait tandis qu'il arquait son corps dans le baiser. Des voix amères remplirent sa tête, lui disant qu'il ne le méritait pas, que tant de gens étaient morts et que le seul et unique qui méritait réellement d'être mort prenait maintenant du plaisir. C'était une arme, il ne pouvait que détruire ceux qu'il aimait, il n'avait fait que détruire tous ceux qu'il aimait. Ses parents, Sirius, tant de ses amis.

Draco était à moitié couché au–dessus de lui, il le tenait et l'embrassait langoureusement. Harry sentit une larme brillante s'échapper de son œil, rouler sur le côté de son visage et se perdre dans de le fouillis de ses cheveux. Draco se redressa, vit les larmes et les captura sur le bout de sa langue, les lécha pour les faire disparaître, avalant l'obscurité pour un moment.

– Je ne veux pas te faire mal, chuchota–t–il, ses mains caressant doucement Harry et à ce moment–là, Harry le crut.

Harry savait pourtant que Draco lui ferait du mal à la longue, parce que cet enchevêtrement de membres était beaucoup trop intime pour déboucher sur autre chose que de l'amour et Harry le désirait depuis si longtemps. Il n'avait aucun doute dans son esprit qu'il était amoureux de Draco et il n'avait aucun doute dans son esprit que, quand tout cela sera fini, Draco oublierait tout et en rirait. Harry voulait juste ce moment. Juste ce moment pour croire qu'il pouvait peut–être être aimé, pour croire que peut–être Draco était un chic type, pour faire l'expérience de quelque chose dont il avait cru qu'elle lui serait refusée. Il aurait été surpris d'apprendre que Draco Malfoy était plus que capable d'aimer et que Draco Malfoy était plus que capable d'aimer Harry Potter. Ça l'aurait surpris de le savoir mais il l'ignorait. Alors Harry glissa dans le désir avec son esprit plein de doute, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit impossible de penser à autre chose qu'à la texture et à la saveur de la bouche et du corps de Draco.

Draco embrassa Harry pendant un très long moment, caressant son corps jusqu'à ce que son propre besoin devienne urgent. Les baisers s'accrurent avec urgence et passion et Draco se déplaça de la bouche de Harry et se blottit à nouveau dans son cou et sa poitrine. Harry cambra son corps contre la bouche affamée de Draco et entrelaça ses doigts dans ses pâles cheveux couleur de clair de lune. Les doigts de Draco déboutonnèrent adroitement le jean de Harry, sa bouche se déplaça en travers de la concavité de son estomac, faisant une pause juste au–dessus de l'élastique de son sous–vêtement.

– Tu es d'accord ? murmura Draco.

– Oui… oui…

Draco tira doucement sur le jean de Harry, le glissa sous la courbe des fesses et le long de ses jambes musclées et le retira facilement. Harry haletait d'anticipation, Draco répéta le processus avec le boxer en coton et Harry fut soudainement conscient qu'il était très, très, nu son érection palpitante se dressait juste en face du visage de Draco.

_Oh, mon dieu, je suis nu, c'est en train d'arriver, cela va arriver, qu'est–ce qu'il va faire ?_

Comme Harry le regardait, les yeux écarquillés avec ce qui pouvait être de la crainte ou de l'émerveillement ou des deux, Draco leva les yeux et sourit, du sourire le plus éblouissant que Harry avait jamais vu puis il prit sa verge dans une main et embrassa son extrémité, en caressant la tête avec un tournoiement de sa langue. Harry haleta de surprise étranglée.

– Tu aimeras ça, chuchota Draco. Je te le promets.

Embrassant à nouveau le pénis de Harry, Draco commença à en lécher tout le gland comme si Harry était le meilleur cornet de glace de sa vie. Harry se mit à haleter et à gémir des mots inintelligibles lorsque Draco se lécha les lèvres et prit le membre palpitant en entier dans sa bouche.

Harry en cria presque d'angoisse tandis que le plaisir déferlait sur lui. Son esprit commença à tournoyer. Soudainement, il n'y avait plus de conflit ici, plus de lit sous lui, il n'y avait plus Ron, ni Hermione, ni de contrat, ni de voix amères qui lui parlaient dans le noir. Par l'enfer, il n'était même plus le Garçon–Qui–Avait–Survécu. Il n'y avait que Draco et l'étroit tunnel humide de sa bouche qui l'entourait et sa langue énergique qui traçait des motifs sur la partie basse de son pénis. Les hanches de Harry remontèrent dans les mains impatientes de Draco et il pouvait entendre une voix qu'il reconnaissait vaguement comme la sienne criant : « _Draco, Draco, Draco_… » dans l'air de la pièce.

C'était comme si chaque nerf de son corps avait jailli pour se faire remarquer. Son cuir chevelu, les paumes de ses mains, même les bouts de ses orteils picotaient. Il était en sueur, ses hanches poussant en faibles mouvements dans la bouche de Draco, ses gémissements devenant de plus en plus urgents. Harry sentit son corps atteindre son point culminant, il ne pouvait pas tenir et il essaya de repousser Draco, mais Draco s'obstinait.

– Je…

Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche, luttant pour sortir les mots.

– Je vais jouir… Je vais jouir…

Draco continua à le travailler, il ne s'en souciait pas, il savourait le goût intime du corps de Harry.

Harry essaya désespérément de résister, ne voulant pas jouir dans la bouche de Draco. Il ne savait pas si c'était la bonne chose à faire, il ne voulait pas que Draco le déteste. Il essaya de penser à quelque chose d'autre, n'importe quoi d'autre mais rien ne pouvait dépasser la sensation de Draco qui travaillait de haut en bas sur son membre gonflé.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque sa vision périphérique se ferma et tout devint blanc au moment où il jouissait, en criant le nom de Draco encore et encore. La souffrance d'une année sembla le quitter lorsqu'il vint, refluant de ses testicules, coulant de ses yeux et s'expulsant hors de ses poumons dans de brefs halètements rauques.

**oOo**

Snape savait très bien qu'il aurait dû s'arracher d'elle. Il aurait dû la repousser doucement il aurait dû s'excuser et partir. Il aurait dû, mais il ne le fit pas.

Après le contact accidentel de leurs lèvres, ils s'écartèrent, tous deux figés, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Hermione attendait, retenant son souffle tandis que Snape réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait ou ne devait pas faire.

Le bout de ses doigts toucha sa mâchoire, suspendant toute pensée. Doucement, il inclina son menton et elle fut soudainement remplie par la chaleur de son regard. Elle vit de la douceur dans ses yeux, incongrue avec son comportement menaçant, un contraste intriguant pour tout ce qu'elle savait de lui.

_Il est plein de secrets_, pensa–t–elle, _il cache sa beauté à l'intérieur_.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle ferma les siens instinctivement et attendit ce qui sembla une éternité pour le baiser. Puis elle le sentit, un bref contact brûlant de sa bouche sur la sienne. Son souffle était chaud sur sa joue et il bougea ses lèvres légèrement, avançant sur les siennes, taquinant sa bouche avec la plus légère des caresses.

Elle voulait le toucher, mettre ses mains sur lui et sentir ce corps qui se cachait sous la multitude de robes. Quand, en glissant le long des couloirs, le professeur semblait n'être constitué que de robes virevoltantes, il était facile d'oublier qu'il y avait un corps en dessous, un corps qu'elle voulait découvrir et explorer.

Lentement, il s'écarta, juste assez pour mettre de l'espace entre eux mais pas suffisamment pour qu'elle ne puisse pas sentir la chaleur qui irradiait littéralement de lui. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et le trouva en train de l'observer, le regard intense et sombre. Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour parler mais il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

– Non, dit–il, pas encore.

Se sentant engourdie, elle hocha la tête et se pencha à nouveau pour trouver sa bouche. Son parfum vertigineux la remplissait et elle se sentait ivre, anxieuse et brûlante. Sa langue glissa le long de sa lèvre inférieure et poussa sa bouche ouverte, explora le tranchant de ses dents. Rien ne bougeait chez l'un ou l'autre, sauf leurs bouches. Leurs mains restaient immobiles, comme si le reste de leurs corps était paralysé.

Il gémit faiblement de plaisir et de désir et le son le ramena à la réalité. Il se recula, le charme était rompu.

Elle se redressa et ils se dévisagèrent, partageant des regards d'étonnement et de stupeur. Ils étaient complètement sobres et leurs baisers sentaient et avaient encore tellement bon goût. Ils se désiraient. Comment était–ce possible ? Comment pouvaient–ils se trouver aussi inextricablement attirants ?

– Je suis désolée, chuchota–t–elle.

Sa voix était rauque à ses oreilles.

– Je… je vais vous laisser maintenant.

Il croisa ses bras en travers de sa poitrine et opina. Dans un murmure qui râpa du fond de sa gorge, il dit :

– Bonne nuit, Hermione.

Elle voulait expliquer, lui dire que ça ne pouvait sans doute pas être une mauvaise chose. Elle n'était plus une enfant et élève ou pas, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. À la place, elle regarda vers la porte et lui répondit :

– Bonne nuit, Severus.

Comme elle sortait de la pièce, elle se retourna vers lui. Elle vit sa tête tomber en arrière dans la chaise, les deux mains sur ses yeux, comme un homme empreint d'une douleur désespérée.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

**oOo**

Draco rampa vers le haut et étendit sa tête sur l'oreiller à côté de Harry, en ronronnant comme un chat satisfait. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées et barbouillées des traces de sperme. Il semblait briller, le léger éclat sur sa peau le faisant ressembler à un être lumineux pour Harry qui était dans un total état de béatitude.

– Oh, mon Dieu, dit enfin Harry.

Il se sentait épuisé, comme s'il avait joué un match de Quidditch d'une quinzaine d'heures et aussi heureux que si ça avait été la Coupe du Monde et qu'il avait gagné.

– Oh, mon Dieu, répéta–t–il encore.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ça pouvait être si bon d'avoir l'esprit engourdi.

Draco appuya sa tête sur son coude pour l'observer, couché nu sur son lit, les yeux vitreux de félicité post–orgasmique. Si quelqu'un avait dit à Draco que c'était là que sa relation avec Potter aboutirait, il lui aurait jeté un sort pour le punir sa folle stupidité.

– C'était bon ? demanda Draco.

Harry acquiesça sans dire un mot, la bouche ouverte de stupeur. Draco l'embrassa à nouveau, ensuite il passa sa langue sur les dents et les lèvres de Harry Harry put goûter sa propre semence mélangée agréablement avec le goût unique de la salive du jeune homme. Son érection se pressa contre sa cuisse et lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas encore joui.

– Est–ce… Tu veux que je te suce aussi ? demanda Harry, soudainement timide.

Draco rit et caressa la joue de Harry. Il l'embrassa encore, savourant sa bouche et sa langue consentante.

– Non, murmura–t–il, en bougeant sa bouche vers l'oreille de Harry. Pas encore. Je voulais que tu ressentes comment c'était.

– Mais je le veux.

Harry haleta quand la langue de Draco effleura le lobe de son oreille.

– Je veux te donner du plaisir aussi.

Draco se tendit soudainement et s'écarta. Il s'assit.

– Pas ce soir, dit–il fermement. Peut–être une autre fois.

Harry fronça les sourcils tandis que Draco se glissait hors du lit en enveloppant ses bras autour de lui comme s'il avait froid, se fermant entièrement à Harry.

– Qu'est–ce qui ne va pas ?

Sa voix tremblotait légèrement et il s'en voulut.

– Rien, répondit Draco.

Mais il ne regardait pas Harry, il restait là, debout, enlacé dans ses propres bras.

Harry cligna des yeux, qu'est–ce qui avait mal tourné ? Il avait cru que Draco voulait être caressé, que Harry lui fasse tout ce que lui même avait fait. Draco ne voulait rien de tout ça. Il ne voulait pas du tout qu'il le touche. Harry avait froid et devint horriblement conscient qu'il était nu. Il frissonna et chercha ses robes à tâtons, désespéré de sortir de là et du sentiment glacé d'isolement qui était en train de l'envelopper.

Les mouvements de Harry firent revenir brusquement Draco au moment présent. Il laissa tomber ses bras et se retourna vers le lit, voyant Harry essayer d'atteindre ses robes.

– Tu as froid ? s'enquit vivement Draco. Je vais faire du feu. J'ai lancé un charme de chauffage plus tôt mais il a dû disparaître.

Il commença à tirer les couvertures sur Harry, s'affairant à le mettre à l'aise avant de se hâter vers l'âtre.

Harry était maintenant bel et bien confus. Draco alluma le feu et retourna au lit en amenant des oreillers supplémentaires. Il se mit en devoir ensuite de remettre en ordre la literie pour faire de la place à Harry pour qu'il dorme confortablement. Était–ce une sorte d'étiquette ? Après avoir couché avec quelqu'un, on était censé s'assurer que le partenaire était à l'aise afin qu'il ne vous déteste pas quand on le rejetait le lendemain ? Draco ne voulait pas du tout que Harry le touche. Harry préférerait partir tout de suite.

– Draco ?

– Mmm ?

– Est–ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?

– Non pourquoi ?

Draco parlait vite, il semblait détaché, d'une certaine façon, absent.

– Est–ce que tu as un problème avec le fait que je te touche ?

Les incertitudes de Harry avaient refait surface avec force. Est–ce que Draco pensait qu'il lui ferait mal ?

– Tu ne veux pas que je te caresse ?

– Je…

Draco détourna les yeux. Harry paniqua, ainsi c'était vrai, Draco ne voulait pas être touché par un héros de second ordre qui ne savait pas comment mourir quand il le devait. Post–orgasmique et émotif, Harry voulait inexplicablement pleurer.

– Je–je–je–je sais, bégaya–t–il.

Sa voix s'étrangla avec les larmes qui menaçaient. Son esprit tournoyait et toutes les voix ténébreuses s'insinuèrent à nouveau et l'engloutirent. Même maintenant, après tout ça, Draco ne pouvait pas supporter de permettre à Harry de le toucher. Harry n'était rien, il ne représentait que la destruction, il ne le méritait pas, pas quand autant de gens étaient morts alors ils auraient dû être en vie pour faire l'expérience des mêmes plaisirs.

– Je sais, dit–il encore.

Il essaya d'éclaircir sa voix mais échoua.

– Je sais que je ne suis rien, q–que je n'étais pas destiné à vivre mais c'est l–le cas et…

Il ne put empêcher les larmes de venir, il se sentait idiot, peu attachant, désemparé.

– Je p–p–peux essayer d'êt–être quelque chose que tu v–voudrais m–mais je ne sais pas comment. Je p–peux es–essayer, je–je peux.

Il couvrit son visage avec ses mains et fondit en larmes, les larmes déraisonnables de son âme fragile.

– Je n'étais pas destiné à vivre… Je ne devais pas… je…

Draco se précipita vers le lit et attira Harry vers lui, appuyant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et plongeant son visage dans sa chevelure noire en bataille.

– Ce n'est pas du tout ça, murmura Draco férocement. Ne pense jamais ça, ne crois jamais ça.

Harry pleurait dans l'épaule de Draco, il enroula avec hésitation ses bras autour de lui et sentit leurs corps s'enclencher l'un avec l'autre, comme s'ils étaient deux pièces d'un même puzzle. Le corps de Draco donnait l'impression à Harry d'être un reflet du sien. Ils se fondaient ensemble, comme de la cire rendue trop chaude par la flamme.

_Qu'est–ce qu'ils lui avaient fait ?_ pensa Draco, en tenant fermement Harry.

Il inhala le parfum de ses cheveux. Comment pouvait–il penser qu'il n'aurait pas dû survivre ? Comment pouvait–il sérieusement croire ça ?

– Je veux que tu me touches, murmura Draco, mais la guerre…

Harry se recula un peu et regarda dans les yeux gris de Draco.

– Je suis désolé, chuchota–t–il.

– Non, ne sois pas désolé.

Draco avait l'air troublé, comme s'il essayait de résoudre comment faire, comment aborder ça.

– Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Tu n'as pas commencé la guerre et si tu n'avais pas été là, l'issue aurait pu être pire. Même moi, je le sais. Alors, arrête toutes ces foutaises au sujet de ta survie. Celui qui pense une telle chose est un imbécile.

– Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je te touche ?

Draco fronça les sourcils et Harry le sentit se crisper à nouveau mais il ne s'écarta pas cette fois.

– C'est moi, avoua Draco à contrecœur. Je ne veux pas que tu me voies. Tu pourrais ne pas aimer ce que tu vois.

Harry se rappela du match de Quidditch sous la pluie, si longtemps auparavant, et la plate étendue de son ventre qui l'avait rendu fou et l'avait poussé à remettre en question tout ce qu'il savait sur le sexe et l'attirance. Il n'était pas question qu'il ne revoit pas ça.

– Est–ce que tu as la Marque des Ténèbres sur toi ? C'est ça ?

Si c'était ça, Harry serait–il capable de le supporter ? Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait négocier avec le fait que Draco avait été Mangemort. Draco rit amèrement.

– Non. Rien de tel.

Il s'assit pendant un moment, essayant de trouver son courage. Il avait passé des années en tant qu'ennemi de Harry et en l'espace d'un jour, tant avait changé. Il avait fait l'amour au héros du monde sorcier et il n'était pas le genre de personne qui appelait ça _faire l'amour_ à la légère. Il connaissait la différence entre une baise et une réelle connexion. Il avait avalé la semence de Harry – en ce qui concernait Draco, c'était plus qu'une baise passagère. Il prit une profonde inspiration, vola le moindre courage qu'il pouvait trouver et tira son T–shirt par dessus sa tête.

**oOo**

Snape prit d'assaut les couloirs déserts en direction de la salle des professeurs, sachant très bien qu'il était en retard mais il ne s'en souciait vraiment pas du tout. Il avait d'autres choses en tête, il ne voulait pas passer ce qui restait de sa soirée à faire la connaissance du nouveau Maître des Sports. En ce qui le concernait, n'importe quel idiot pouvait apprendre à un groupe d'enfants à chevaucher un balai et les équipes de Quidditch enseignaient eux–mêmes. Il ne voyait pas du tout de réel besoin de remplir ce poste–là. Bibine n'avait finalement été bonne que pour une seule chose, c'était un arbitre et ça, bon nombre de personnes ici pouvaient le faire.

Snape était un mauvais sportif. Il avait appris très tôt que son cul décharné se ferait fouetter sur le terrain de Quidditch, alors à la place, il avait choisi de se renfermer dans l'étude. Pas que cela l'empêchât de regarder le sport, il se devait au moins d'observer les Serpentard jouer, il était à la tête de la maison, après tout. Il avait aussi appris à arbitrer, plus par désir de prouver qu'il pouvait vraiment voler et bien voler, que par un intérêt majeur. N'étant pas un sportif, il avait peu de respect pour ceux qui l'étaient. Il détestait les professeurs de sport. Leurs vies entières tournaient autour des balais et des souafles et des « _Est–ce que tu as vu la façon dont untel a attrapé ce Vif ? La meilleure prise de l'année, je dirais_ ».

Que Merlin l'en préserve.

Il se demandait si Hermione était déjà de retour dans sa chambre. Si elle se préparait à se coucher. Dans son esprit, il l'enveloppa dans la plus fine chemise de nuit de soie qui glissait sur ses minces courbes et accentuait la dureté de ses mamelons – la réalité de son confortable pyjama de flanelle Winnie l'Ourson et de ses chaussons de nuit l'aurait horrifié. Il imaginait ce que cela serait de dormir vraiment à côté d'elle. Est–ce qu'elle dérangerait son sommeil ? Il en doutait. Elle était si menue, il pourrait juste s'enrouler autour d'elle. Il souriait comme un idiot à cette pensée et il enleva vivement le sourire de son visage comme il atteignait la porte de la salle des professeurs.

Oubliant les gonds récemment graissés de la porte, Snape la poussa trop fort, ce qui la fit claquer bruyamment contre le mur, faisant tomber un tableau qui atterrit sur le sol avec un bruit sourd indigné.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent pour le dévisager.

Il aurait pu dire pardon, à la place, il afficha un sourire méprisant, laissant savoir à tout le monde qu'il ne voulait pas être ici en compagnie de ses pairs. Il jeta un regard furieux à Sinistra et à la grosse Chourave, qui s'étaient retirées près du feu, dans le siège habituel de Snape. Sinistra lui retourna son regard furieux et courba sa lèvre dans un de ses sourires moqueurs, Chourave traîna les pieds de manière inconfortable et resta seulement sur place après que Sinistra lui eut dit d'arrêter de gigoter. Minerva attira son attention et s'épanouit dans un sourire espiègle, poussant presque tout le monde à se demander ce que diable elle voyait dans ce bâtard content de lui.

– Severus, tu arrives à temps, j'espère que tu te sens mieux.

– Supportable, grogna–t–il.

– Bien, bien.

Elle s'approcha de lui et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules, le conduisant vers un siège à côté du sien.

– Alors tu as pu te lever cet après–midi ? chuchota–t–elle, j'avais l'intention de t'apporter à dîner mais j'ai perdu la notion du temps.

– Je vais bien. Merci de m'avoir couché, intéressant choix de vêtements de lit.

Elle déploya ses mains, feignant l'innocence.

– Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre. Ne me dis pas que tu dors tout nu.

S'il n'avait pas été dans la salle des professeurs, il aurait souri.

– Alors, il est où ? Je veux retourner me coucher.

Minerva roula ses yeux.

– Tu viens juste de te réveiller.

– Je suis éveillé depuis un certain temps, j'étais en train de noter des essais.

– Très productif.

– Je pense aussi.

Elle soupira et mit fin à ses souffrances. Le laissant pour un moment, elle revint avec un jeune homme à l'air maussade, avec d'intenses yeux sombres et une expression sur son visage qui sous–entendait une espèce de violence physique. Il lui était aussi horriblement familier et Snape sentit son estomac s'effondrer.

– Viktor, voici le professeur Severus Snape, le responsable de la maison Serpentard et le professeur de Potions ici à Poudlard. Severus, voici notre nouveau Maître des Sports, Viktor Krum.

**oOo**

Harry regarda le doux corps pâle devant lui. Les contours de la poitrine et de l'estomac de Draco étaient fins et harmonieux. La gorge de Harry se serra. Un fin duvet de poils, légèrement plus foncés que ses cheveux, traînait de son nombril jusqu'à la bande basse de son pantalon de pyjama.

_Seigneur, il est parfait_.

Harry faillit haleter en contemplant l'absolue perfection qui se tenait devant lui. Il voulait embrasser sa poitrine, lécher et mordiller ces petits tétons roses. Draco sourit tristement à la réaction de Harry et lentement, avec hésitation, il changea de position et lui montra son dos. Il ferma les yeux, se crispa et lutta contre ses propres larmes quand il entendit Harry suffoquer à nouveau, mais cette fois, ce n'était plus un halètement d'anticipation.

Harry fixa avec horreur le dos de Draco. Ce qui était autrefois, sans aucun doute, aussi parfait que le devant était à présent une masse de cicatrices violet foncé. Ce devait être un genre d'acide, Harry pouvait voir les marques d'éclaboussures. Quoi que ce fût, le produit devait avoir une sorte d'intelligence propre parce que les cicatrices, qui ressemblaient à de longs tentacules, rayonnaient en dehors des éclaboussures originales, provoquant une toile de sillons violets dans la peau pâle. Les cicatrices disparaissaient dans son pantalon, ce qui signifiait qu'elles allaient plus bas et elle n'étaient pas vieilles. Moins d'une année. Elles avaient l'air à vif, laides et fraîches. Ça s'était produit juste avant la fin de la guerre ou après qu'elle se fût terminée.

– C'est Voldemort qui t'a fait ça ? demanda Harry.

– Non, murmura Draco. Ni mon père, si c'est ta prochaine question.

– Alors qui ?

Harry tendit la main et toucha le dos de Draco qui tressaillit, mais pas de douleur.

– Personne, marmonna Draco. Personne d'important, t'inquiète pas, c'est du passé.

Harry allait dire quelque chose, sans doute pour demander une réponse plus satisfaisante, mais il s'interrompit et prit une décision qu'il n'aurait jamais prise un an plus tôt. Il décida de ne pas poursuivre. Si Draco voulait le lui dire, il le ferait et peut–être, plus tard, il le lui dirait, sans beaucoup d'incitation. Harry allait accepter que quelque chose était arrivé, quelque chose de mal et en rapport avec la guerre, qu'il découvrirait plus tard. Dans l'immédiat, Harry entraîna son amant blond dans le lit et remercia tous les dieux auxquels il pouvait penser d'être ici parce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il y serait un jour. Attirant Draco contre sa poitrine, il embrassa sa gorge et reposa son menton sur son épaule.

– La guerre a laissé beaucoup de cicatrices, dit–il prudemment. Certaines qu'on peut voir, d'autres invisibles.

Il fourra son nez dans le cou de Draco.

– Je veux encore te toucher.

Draco sourit et tendit son visage vers celui de Harry.

– Pas encore, c'est trop tôt.

– Tu crois que ça s'en ira, un jour ?

Harry parlait contre l'épaule de Draco, en lui embrassant le haut de l'omoplate.

– Les cicatrices ?

Draco fronça les sourcils.

– Non, la guerre. Les souvenirs. La douleur.

– Seuls les morts ont vu la fin de la guerre_, _murmura Draco.

A suivre…

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous.

Falyla


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre **: Objects of Desire

**Lien vers la fic originale** : dans mon profil, FFnet n'affiche pas les liens URL

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Correcteurs** : falyla/Florent

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Rating** : M/NC-17

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (20 chapitres divisés en 59 parties)

**Etat de la traduction** : terminée

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de** JK Rowling**, l'intrigue est à **Azrael Geffen**, avec son aimable autorisation.

**Warning** : slash, scènes de sexe très graphiques, torture, viol, meurtre, tentative de suicide, drogue, abus d'alcool, langage cru.

**Site** : à cause des thèmes abordés, je ne sais pas si cette fic sera autorisée à rester sur FFnet, je la publie donc en parallèle sur AO3 sous le même pseudo.

**Mise en ligne** : sauf contretemps inattendu, le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi.

**Résumé **: Après la fin de la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de revenir à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs ASPICs. Avant la rentrée, lors d'une soirée très avinée, ils établissent et signent un pacte magique où ils s'engagent à perdre leur virginité pendant cette 8ème année.

Bonne lecture.

**Objects of Desire**

Chapitre 7 (1ère partie)

**L'Envol des Anges**

Les chambres à _La Tête de Sanglier_ pouvaient être louées à l'heure en fait, c'était comme ça que le propriétaire préférait faire son commerce. Les deux personnes qui occupaient la chambre n°7 y étaient depuis presque trois heures le propriétaire regarda le sablier se déverser, il attendait avec une anticipation cupide le bénéfice à venir. Car c'était un homme qui aimait faire du profit, même si l'heure de fermer était passée depuis longtemps et que sa femme l'avait appelé pour qu'il vienne se coucher.

La fille de la chambre n°7 était étendue, haletante, sur le lit usé. Ses cris essoufflés atteignaient un degré fiévreux tandis que l'homme, dont le visage était fermement planté entre ses cuisses, la poussait à l'orgasme. Ses hanches tremblèrent et remontèrent dans ses paumes en sueur.

– George, oh, mon dieu, George !

_Merde_.

L'homme s'immobilisa et se demanda ce qui suivrait. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, un minuscule geignement s'échappa de sa gorge puis vint le bruit distinct des sanglots.

Ron leva lentement sa tête d'entre les cuisses de sa belle–sœur, vit son air horrifié et ses larmes recommencèrent pour de bon.

– Oh, Ron, je suis tellement désolée, dit Angelina d'une voix rauque.

Elle pouvait bien. Ron avait travaillé sacrément dur pour en arriver là. Il avait été l'oreille compréhensive et l'épaule sur laquelle pleurer depuis le mois d'avant – il avait compati, quand Angelina expliquait qu'elle soupçonnait George d'avoir une liaison, il l'avait consolée, et ensuite il avait passé les dernières vingt–quatre heures pris entre la culpabilité et son désir pour la femme de son frère. Il avait dépensé l'argent de poche de tout son mois et, ironiquement, la plus grande partie de l'argent que Fred et George avaient envoyé en cas d'urgence, pour l'emmener ici. Il avait payé les boissons et bien sûr, la chambre, et ce, uniquement pour lui faire crier le nom de son frère juste quand il l'avait menée à l'orgasme.

Ron pressa un baiser à l'intérieur de la cuisse d'Angelina, ce qui ne servit qu'à la faire sursauter et ses larmes empirèrent. Ron soupira et fit tous les efforts pour être tendre comme il se dégageait de leur position plutôt intime.

Angelina s'assit et se détourna, lui présentant la courbe légèrement bronzée de son dos. Il sourit à la vue exquise mais accepta le fait que rien d'autre ne se passerait ce soir. Pas qu'il y ait du mal à tenter sa chance, bien sûr. Il chercha ses robes à tâtons sur le sol, trouva un mouchoir assez propre et le lui offrit. Angelina saisit brusquement le carré de tissu et se moucha de façon fort peu élégante.

– Je suis navrée, Ron, s'excusa–t–elle encore en reniflant, je croyais vraiment que je pouvais le faire, je suis tellement désolée.

Ron essaya de sourire de façon rassurante.

– Eh bien, ce sont des choses qui arrivent, hein ?

Il caressa son épaule doucement et essaya de l'attirer vers lui.

– Pourquoi tu ne viens pas ici ?

Angelina secoua sa tête et s'écarta.

– Non, Ron, je ne peux pas.

– Ange, l'appela–t–il doucement.

Il essaya de prendre un ton qu'il voulait séduisant, sans laisser paraître la suprême déception qui l'habitait.

– Laisse–moi te tenir, mon amour. Rappelle–toi – c'est _lui_ qui t'a trompée.

En vérité, Ron doutait fortement que George ait trompé Angelina. Connaissant George et la ferveur avec laquelle il faisait marcher son commerce, Ron supposait qu'il avait simplement négligé les besoins de sa femme. George et Fred sortaient la plupart des soirs de la semaine et ça n'aidait pas non plus. Angelina voulait une tranquille vie de famille, George voulait s'amuser. Ron voyait ça comme un effet secondaire du mariage trop jeune. Il se sentit vaguement coupable d'être ici et d'essayer de faire revenir la femme nue de son frère dans le lit mais il repoussa rapidement ce sentiment.

– Il n'appartient qu'à toi de terminer ce qui a été commencé.

Angelina tourna la tête pour le scruter par dessus son épaule, ses larmes avaient séché incroyablement rapidement.

– Fais–moi confiance, Ron, lui dit–elle avec un sourire forcé, nous avons bel et bien terminé.

Elle traversa la pièce et tendit la main vers ses robes, d'où elle repêcha un paquet de cigarettes. Elle lui en offrit une, qu'il refusa, puis elle en enfonça une dans sa bouche et l'alluma.

– Et maintenant ? demanda Ron.

– Je ne sais pas.

Elle semblait irritée et se mit à faire les cent pas et à fumer furieusement.

– Nous rentrons chez nous, je suppose.

Ron aurait aimé qu'elle remette ses vêtements, déambuler nue dans la pièce ne faisait rien pour calmer sa très visible érection. Il avait besoin de sortir de là et il se demandait comment faire exactement sans avoir l'air d'un parfait crétin.

– Tu ne vas pas le dire à George, n'est–ce pas ? questionna–t–il prudemment.

– Quoi ? Tu penses que je suis folle ? Qu'est–ce que tu crois que je vais lui dire ? « _Pardon de ne pas être rentrée à la maison pour dîner, mon chéri, j'étais dehors en train de baiser ton petit frère_ ! ».

Elle tira sur sa cigarette, son visage était dur. À ce moment–là, Ron ne pouvait rien trouver d'attirant en elle et il se demanda comment il s'était mis dans cette situation. En y réfléchissant, pourquoi était–elle si furieuse contre lui ? C'était son idée. Elle lui avait demandé de venir à _La_ _Tête de Sanglier_, elle avait suggéré la chambre. Il l'avait juste suivi comme un idiot.

Il était en train de se servir de cette occasion comme excuse et il le savait parfaitement. Il commença à enfiler ses robes.

– Bon, dit–il. Techniquement, on a pas vraiment baisé alors t'as pas à te sentir coupable de l'avoir trompé ou quoi que se soit.

Elle lui jeta un regard foudroyant et ne tenta pas de s'habiller.

– Retourne à Poudlard, Ron, rétorqua–t–elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne raconterai pas à ton frère ce que tu as fait.

Ce que _lui_ avait fait ? Et pour ce qu'elle avait fait, _elle_ ?

– Merci beaucoup, répondit–il méchamment. Mais souviens–toi seulement qui a invité qui, ici.

– Ouais, je me rappelle.

Elle lui souffla sa fumée au visage.

– Maintenant, casse–toi. Retourne dans ton école comme un bon petit garçon.

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui dire au revoir. Il la poussa juste du chemin vers la porte et jeta quelques Gallions au propriétaire pour la chambre. Si elle voulait rester plus longtemps, elle payerait elle–même. Furieux contre lui–même pour sa trahison, il rentra au château et vers son propre lit.

Quand il y arriva, il découvrit qu'il avait le plus petit des boutons de rose sur le contrat.

Harry n'était pas dans son lit et il avait le plus gros bouton de rose que Ron avait jamais vu. Ce n'était pas encore une rose pleine mais c'en était sacrément proche. Il se demanda où diable était Harry mais décida que où qu'il fut, il devait s'amuser. Ron grimpa dans le lit, à la fois heureux, effrayé et contrarié que l'un d'entre eux eut un peu de succès avec ce pacte.

**oOo**

Hermione resserra un peu ses robes autour d'elle et frissonna tandis qu'elle retournait des cachots à la tour. Elle marchait au hasard depuis plus longtemps qu'elle ne le pensait. Après avoir quitté le bureau de Snape, elle était partie vers la salle de classe de Potions et y était restée pendant un moment à regarder fixement son bureau. Elle essaya de se rappeler tous les cours de Potions qu'elle avait eus et tenta de comprendre comment elle avait pu s'amouracher de lui. Depuis son tout premier cours, il l'avait terrifiée à mort et l'avait traitée de fille stupide – elle avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où ces mots s'étaient échappés de ses lèvres – et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose dans la manière dont il parlait. Si elle coupait à travers les insultes, elle pouvait discerner une passion lorsqu'il décrivait l'attrait d'un chaudron bouillonnant et elle se demanda si c'était peut–être ça, son propre chant de sirènes.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas vu ça à cette époque, elle était trop occupée à avoir peur de lui et à le comparer avec un gros rat malveillant. Maintenant, elle dansait sur la fine ligne qui séparait le plaisir de la douleur. Elle se sentait irrésistiblement frustrée sexuellement. Elle n'avait jamais fait l'expérience de cette sensation auparavant, elle n'avait jamais senti le désir ardent qui y était associé, le besoin inassouvi mais elle n'avait jamais été touchée avant non plus du moins, pas comme il l'avait touchée. Elle sentit un afflux de sang vers son clitoris et une agréable vague balaya son pelvis. Elle écrasa ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre. Pendant un moment, elle espéra soulager un peu la tension et la douleur qui s'étaient développées dans son aine mais cela ne marchait pas bien.

De l'encadrement de la salle de classe, elle l'avait vu quitter son bureau et prendre d'assaut les escaliers à pleine vitesse et de là, elle s'était mise à errer. Cela lui avait pris deux heures pour aller des cachots jusqu'à la porte de la salle commune et maintenant, elle avait froid pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté. La pensée d'aller se coucher commença à s'infiltrer dans son cerveau et l'idée fut soudainement tentante et merveilleuse. Elle traversa la salle commune silencieuse et se glissa dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Lavande.

Lavande leva les yeux lorsque Hermione entra dans leur chambre. Elle était assise sur son propre lit, les jambes croisées, des papiers éparpillés autour d'elle. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se sentir consternée Lavande avait manifestement décidé d'étudier au lit, ce qui signifiait que Hermione devrait essayer de dormir la lumière allumée ou converser avec sa camarade de chambre. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir laquelle de ces options disponibles était la plus déplaisante.

Ce n'était pas que Hermione n'appréciait pas Lavande. C'était simplement qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à la jolie jeune fille qui était forcée de partager sa chambre. Lavande semblait exister à un niveau entièrement différent de Hermione. Elle était jolie, populaire et remarquablement sociable. Lavande pouvait tenir une cour où qu'elle soit, que ce soit dans un coin _Aux_ _Trois Balais_ ou dans les toilettes. Hermione, pour sa part, se trouvait complètement hors de son élément dans de telles situations, préférant l'intimité d'un petit groupe d'amis ou seule avec un bon gros problème à résoudre. Lavande passait beaucoup de temps dans ce qu'elle désignait comme des _papotages de filles_. Hermione n'était jamais incluse dans de tels bavardages en fait, Hermione n'avait jamais eu de _papotages de filles_ de sa vie, pas même avec Ginny.

Lavande sourit gentiment à Hermione et ferma son manuel scolaire.

– Bonsoir, Hermione, je ne t'ai pas vue depuis ce matin, comment tu te sens ?

Hermione se sentit devenir rose vif. Elle avait oublié que c'était Lavande qui l'avait trouvée et couchée.

– Je…

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

– Heu… Ecoute, merci de m'avoir mise au lit, ce matin, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi.

– Oublie ça.

Le trop doux sourire était toujours fixé sur son visage.

– Alors, où tu as été si tard ?

– Heu…

Le rougissement devint légèrement plus intense.

– J'avais une retenue.

– Vraiment ?

Lavande avait l'air soudainement littéralement frémissante.

– Avec le professeur Snape ?

– Oui.

Hermione força sa voix à rester neutre et fit bien des cérémonies pour aller vers son lit chercher son pyjama mais elle ne le vit nulle part.

– Je n'avais pas tout fini hier soir alors je devais y retourner. Tu as vu mon pyjama ?

– Je l'ai mis dans ton tiroir, précisa Lavande avec un geste vague puis elle continua. Eh bien, je suis surprise que le professeur Snape ait pu te voir pour une retenue ce soir, après tout, il était très malade ce matin.

– Oh ?

Hermione se retourna vivement en dépit de toutes les promesses qu'elle s'était faites de rester calme et paisible.

– Oh, oui, confirma Lavande qui prenait beaucoup de plaisir à cette situation. Tous ses cours d'aujourd'hui ont été annulés. Vous avez dû boire une sacrée quantité, je veux dire, le pauvre homme était dans un triste état.

Hermione se figea. Lavande afficha son sourire le plus doucereux en voyant l'expression d'horreur absolue qui se peignait sur le visage de Hermione.

– Je… Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire, bredouilla Hermione.

– Eh bien, j'ai pensé, après l'avoir vu dans l'état où il était au petit déjeuner, que vous aviez dû boire assez pour tuer un dragon.

Lavande s'autorisa le luxe d'un gloussement avant d'ajouter :

– Et vous avez dû coucher ensemble aussi parce que vous empestiez littéralement le sexe !

– Je…

Hermione se sentit soudainement incroyablement malade, ses jambes vacillèrent et elle s'assit lourdement sur le bord de son lit.

– Je n'étais pas avec le professeur Snape, je ne sais pas ce qui t'a donné cette idée.

De toutes les choses que Hermione Granger faisait bien, mentir n'en était pas une. Elle s'empourpra encore plus et se mit à fixer ses mains de plus en plus crispées.

Lavande éclata soudain d'un rire joyeux.

– Oh, allez, Granger, remets–toi, je ne vais le dire à personne.

– Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, insista Hermione, désespérée.

Comment le savait–elle ? Comment Lavande le savait–elle ?

Lavande soupira, roula des yeux, se dirigea vers le lit de Hermione et se laissa tomber à côté de sa camarade de chambre.

– Écoute, dit–elle gaiement, je n'ai peut–être pas ton incroyable capacité mentale mais je ne suis pas complètement stupide. Tout ce que j'ai pour moi, à part une compétence assez moyenne en Magie et Divination, c'est mon sens de l'odorat. Snape d'ordinaire sent vraiment bon… Et je veux dire _vraiment_ bon. On ne le croirait pas à le voir mais c'est probablement lui qui sent le mieux de tous les professeurs et de la plupart des élèves. Il sent le bois de santal, le patchouli et cette nuance réellement complexe de fleurs et de potions. C'est une formidable senteur, j'aimerais savoir comment il la fabrique parce que je parie que je pourrais la vendre par pintes. Toi, normalement, tu sens cet étrange parfum moldu, un assortiment de shampooing et de savon qui dit que c'est de l'Ylang Ylang et de la fleur d'oranger mais qui ne sent rien de tel. En tout cas, ce matin, tu sentais une affreuse substance d'alcool anisé, le vomi, ton ensemble étrange de parfum moldu, le bois de santal, le patchouli et une odeur tout à fait unique que j'appellerais ton sexe.

Hermione blêmit et dévisagea Lavande avec horreur, se demandant exactement ce qui allait arriver ensuite.

– Et ce matin, le professeur Snape sentait le bois de santal, le patchouli et son parfum fleuri de potions, l'odeur d'alcool anisé, ton parfum moldu et, pour couronner le tout, ton sexe.

Lavande fit un large sourire de triomphe.

– Je n'ai rien à ajouter.

Hermione s'assit, la bouche ouverte de terreur et se demanda si elle était la première personne à ne s'être jamais fait attraper à cause de l'odeur de son corps. Lavande Brown devait réellement abandonner son idée de se lancer dans le commerce de parfum, elle devait devenir Auror, flairant le crime avec son nez tout–puissant !

– Eh bien ? demanda Lavande impatiemment.

– Eh bien, quoi ?

La voix de Hermione était un peu rauque.

– Alors, c'est quel genre d'homme ?

– Rien ne s'est passé, marmonna Hermione et elle rougit.

Elle n'était vraiment qu'une lamentable menteuse.

– Le gros suçon sur ton cou suggère le contraire. A propos, bonne chance pour t'en débarrasser.

Maudit soit cet infernal suçon ! Elle semblait se rappeler que c'était incroyable quand il le lui avait fait mais, à l'évidence, tout le monde avait vu ce foutu truc !

– Il…

Elle mordilla sa bouche.

– On n'a pas couché ensemble, ni rien, dit–elle précipitamment.

Lavande poussa un petit cri et claqua des mains. Elle se rejeta sur le lit de Hermione, les yeux grands ouverts.

– Okay, raconte–moi ce qui s'est passé – et surtout ne sois pas avare de détails.

– Je… Il… Nous…

Hermione regarda Lavande et sentit un petit sourire espiègle s'épanouir sur son visage. Elle se tourna et remonta ses jambes sur le lit, fit face à sa camarade de chambre et se prépara à avoir le premier _papotage de filles_ de sa vie.

**oOo**

Harry ouvrit ses yeux et se surprit à observer une nuque en extrême gros plan. Des cheveux blonds soyeux en désordre étaient étalés au hasard contre la peau pâle et le cou descendait en courbe sur une mince épaule musclée. La chair de cette épaule était endommagée par des cicatrices violettes à vif, le reste de son corps était niché confortablement dans le creux du sien.

La chambre était éclairée et, pendant un moment, Harry fut certain qu'ils avaient tous les deux dormi trop longtemps mais un coup d'œil à l'horloge de style ancien que Draco avait dans un coin, montrait qu'il était un peu plus de trois heures du matin. Ils s'étaient endormis avec le charme d'éclairage toujours en action. Il était sur le point d'éteindre et de retourner dormir mais dans la lumière jaune, Harry pouvait le voir.

Draco.

Un Draco paisiblement endormi, blotti contre son corps. Le bras de Harry était lourdement enroulé autour de son corps et il était surpris que la lente montée et descente de la respiration de Draco ne l'ait pas gardé éveillé. En fait, en dépit des quelques courtes heures de sommeil, il se sentait plus reposé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années. Il se perdit pour un moment dans la glorieuse intimité du corps enveloppé contre le sien. Dans son sommeil, Draco était vulnérable et pourtant il était couché là, confiant, son poing à moitié en boule sur l'oreiller, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, ses cils évasés sur sa joue. Même la sensation de ses pieds, dont un reposait entre les chevilles de Harry, semblait si incroyablement intime que Harry sentit une vague d'émotions le submerger. Il fit courir sa main le long du bras de Draco et caressa la masse ferme de son épaule.

Mon dieu, c'était une chose incroyable. Le corps de Draco était merveilleusement chaud et Harry ne s'était jamais senti si à l'aise et détendu. Sous sa main, il sentit l'épaule de Draco bouger et il s'émerveilla de la sensation de ses muscles qui changeaient de place de façon fluide et des os qui pivotaient dans leurs articulations. La texture de sa peau sous sa main était douce et lisse. Il sentit la colonne vertébrale se cambrer et onduler contre sa poitrine. Il sourit et tendit la main pour caresser ses cheveux soyeux.

Draco roula sur le dos et s'étendit. Harry redressa la tête et regarda son amant dormir, admira les sourcils clairs, le doux arc de son nez, la manière dont ses longs cils s'allongeaient contre sa joue et sa bouche sensuelle aux lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Puis, comme s'il était conscient qu'il était observé, le front de Draco se plissa dans un petit froncement de sourcils il cligna des yeux et les ouvrit.

Ils se dévisagèrent sans dire un mot pendant ce qui aurait pu être des heures. Finalement, Harry murmura :

– Salut.

– Bonjour, vint la réponse endormie.

Draco s'étira un peu et étouffa un bâillement.

– Quelle heure il est ?

– Tôt, un peu plus de trois heures.

Draco se renfrogna et roula vers Harry. Il jeta un bras autour de sa taille et nicha son visage dans le creux de son bras.

– C'est trop tôt, déclara–t–il en faisant la moue et sembla sur le point de se replonger dans un profond sommeil.

Harry baissa les yeux vers la masse de cheveux blonds il ne voulait qu'une chose : se pelotonner à nouveau dans le lit avec lui.

– Je dois partir, dit–il à contrecœur.

Draco se tendit et leva sa tête.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je… Ron…

Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire, quelque chose au sujet de Ron mais il regarda le visage de Draco, ses cheveux ébouriffés par le sommeil et se délecta de la chaleur du corps à côté du sien. Sans hésitation, il repoussa Draco dans les oreillers et roula au–dessus de lui.

– Tu veux bien ? demanda–t–il, en se penchant.

Il embrassa doucement Draco, faisant courir le bout de sa langue sur les douces lèvres. Il ne savait pas où il avait trouvé cette soudaine ruée d'audace, il n'aurait jamais osé faire ça le soir d'avant. Mais, tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis le soir précédent.

– Je veux bien quoi ? Que tu partes ou que tu m'embrasses ?

– Je dois partir. Ça te dérange que je t'embrasse ?

– Non, m'embrasser, c'est bien.

Draco reprit doucement le visage de Harry pour un autre baiser, repoussant les dents avec sa langue et festoyant avidement sur sa bouche.

Oh, c'était la meilleure manière de se réveiller. Harry se sentait comme s'il était mort et parti au paradis. Le corps de Draco au–dessous de lui était incroyable, une masse complexe de nerfs, de sang, de pensées, d'émotions, d'os et de muscles, tous retenus volontairement captifs dans l'étreinte de Harry. Harry embrassa sa poitrine avec hésitation, goûtant la transpiration salée et la peau d'une blancheur laiteuse sur le mince torse musclé. Il fit courir sa langue sur sa clavicule, descendit sur un pectoral ferme jusqu'à ce que, finalement, il effleure un téton avec le tranchant de ses dents.

Draco, à moitié gémissant, à moitié riant, s'étira sous la bouche de Harry.

– C'est agréable, chuchota–t–il.

Harry sourit et ferma doucement ses dents sur le petit bouton rose.

– Oh, putain, haleta Draco.

– Je te fais mal ? s'enquit vivement Harry.

– Mon dieu, non, n'arrête pas !

Harry rit tout bas. Il suça le bouton, le mordit un peu plus fort et ensuite plus fort encore, testant Draco, le faisant gémir et se tordre, haleter son appréciation. Harry caressa et embrassa un chemin vers le bas, sur les côtes de Draco, vers la plaine plate de son estomac, effleurant de sa langue le creux de son nombril. Des vagues de chair de poule se propagèrent sur l'étendue de la chair pâle. Il mania maladroitement le cordon du pantalon de pyjama de Draco – il doutait sérieusement que Draco eut même entendu parler d'élastique dans les bandes de ceinture – et baissa le pantalon de soie, laissant Draco nu sous lui.

Harry s'assit en arrière un instant, saisissant sa première vision de Draco Malfoy nu. Il avait vu des mecs nus auparavant. On ne vit pas dans un pensionnat pendant sept ans sans voir ses amis nus, ils partageaient les salles de bains après tout, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment regardé avant. Les longues jambes de Draco étaient harmonieuses et pâles, saupoudrées de poils blonds légèrement plus foncés que ses cheveux. Harry pouvait voir les tentacules des cicatrices violettes s'enrouler autour du haut de sa cuisse droite et de son genou droit. Pendant un instant, il se focalisa sur elles dans son esprit, avec la clarté du cristal, il se promit qu'il allait trouver qui avait fait ça, trouver qui l'avait blessé et qu'il allait le tuer. Puis il s'allongea et effleura, de ses lèvres, le sexe parfait de Draco.

Le pénis de Draco avait l'air similaire au sien. Lorsque Harry fit courir ses doigts le long de la texture délicate du membre, il en savoura la sensation. Il mit sa main en coupe autour comme si c'était quelque chose d'incroyablement fragile et en embrassa la douce tête. C'était aussi doux que les pétales d'une rose. Harry frotta son pouce sur l'extrémité, pressa doucement en étalant les fluides. Il pouvait voir le sang se répandre sur le tissu juste en dessous du gland, la colorant en rose sombre, plus foncé à son centre. Harry lécha le présperme et entendit Draco aspirer vigoureusement entre ses dents avant de laisser échapper un petit cri. C'était intime, brut, incroyable. Comme s'il tenait le cœur de quelqu'un entre ses mains.

Draco se releva sur les coudes et regarda les lèvres roses de Harry se séparer, exactement comme il l'avait imaginé en fantasme. Harry prit le pénis de Draco profondément dans sa gorge avec précaution.

C'était maladroit au début. Son sexe remplissait sa bouche, poussait sa langue en arrière et allait trop loin au fond de sa gorge. Il eut presque un haut–le–cœur mais il força le réflexe à diminuer, il voulait que sa gorge se relâche et s'ouvre.

Draco ferma les yeux et laissa retomber sa tête en arrière. C'était trop bon et il savait qu'il n'allait pas durer longtemps. Il voulait jouir depuis le soir d'avant et maintenant, avec la bouche de Harry enveloppée autour de lui, il était si près du bord qu'il était surpris de ne pas y être encore. Il ne voulait pas que cette glorieuse sensation finisse. Les doigts de Harry lui chatouillaient les testicules, les poils duveteux à la jointure de ses cuisses, caressaient ses hanches. Draco laissa ces doigts aller partout où ils voulaient aller.

– Oh, mon dieu, Harry, oh, putain…

Il grogna désespérément, s'effondra sur les oreillers puis plongea ses mains dans les cheveux noirs en bataille de Harry. Il allait jouir. Il pouvait le sentir. Il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter. Il gémit et cria qu'il allait jouir encore et encore. Son corps était au point culminant.

Harry se concentra sur le fait de bouger sa bouche en écoutant les cris de Draco. Il savait qu'il était proche

_Je le veux_, pensa–t–il. _Je veux qu'il jouisse, je veux être celui qui a provoqué ça, je le veux_.

– Harry, s'écria Draco. Harry, Harry, Har… ah… ah… ahhhhhh…

Draco jouit, fort. Toutes intentions de sortir de la bouche de Harry envolées, dès qu'il avait commencé à se soulager par saccades en atteignant l'orgasme.

Harry s'étrangla et força sa gorge à travailler pour avaler le sperme que Draco y déposait. Il toussa un peu et se demanda s'il s'y habituerait. Il espérait. Il espérait qu'il aurait la possibilité de s'y habituer. Il leva son regard vers Draco étendu dans les oreillers, il regardait fixement le plafond, un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres.

– C'était bien ?

Draco éclata de rire à l'absurdité de la question. Comment cela pouvait–il ne pas avoir été bien ?

– C'était incroyable.

Harry rampa vers le haut pour l'embrasser, pour sentir les lèvres douces et chaudes de Draco contre les siennes.

– Je ne veux pas partir, chuchota Harry.

– Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, légèrement au début mais comme leurs langues se rencontraient et s'enroulaient l'une autour de l'autre, cela devint plus urgent. Ils pressèrent leurs corps avec force, leurs mains s'étreignirent d'une manière qui laisserait de minuscules bleus sur la chair pâle.

– Tu as si bon goût, murmura Draco.

– Toi aussi, haleta Harry.

Il ne voulait pas partir, il voulait se mettre en boule, ici dans ce lit, avec cet homme et dormir longtemps, jusqu'au matin, mais il devait s'en aller, il devait retourner dans sa propre chambre. Malgré son désir de rester ici jusqu'à l'aube, il ne voulait pas tenter d'expliquer, à tous sans exception, pourquoi il se glissait furtivement hors de la chambre à coucher de Draco Malfoy. Draco le comprenait. Ils connaissaient tous les deux la délicatesse de la situation. Draco s'assit et consciencieusement enfila un peignoir en soie sur son corps couvert de cicatrices.

Harry soupira, réticent à y mettre un terme puis il balança ses jambes hors du lit avant d'enfiler son boxer, son jean et ses robes.

– Tu reviens ce soir ?

La voix de Draco était calme, un peu incertaine il agrippait sa robe autour de lui, comme pour se protéger.

Harry aurait pu danser une gigue de joie.

– Oui, dit–il.

Il ne pouvait pas envisager de répondre autre chose, il voulait hurler : « _oui _» sur les toits.

– Viens tard, lui conseilla Draco en souriant, et mets ta cape d'invisibilité. Je veux que tu restes toute la nuit et je ne veux pas que la Belette le découvre et me jette un sort pour t'avoir souillé.

Harry fit un large sourire et, après un instant d'hésitation, il donna à Draco un très long baiser d'au revoir, laissant leurs langues se rencontrer et se caresser, avant de prendre congé à contrecœur.

**oOo**

Il ne savait pas qu'elle était là.

Il l'avait cherchée, s'était employé à la trouver, mais en fin de compte, il savait qu'elle était trop bien protégée contre lui et il avait abandonné tout espoir de la retrouver. Il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit qu'elle était encore à l'école, mais elle était ici.

Viktor Krum se renfonça un peu plus dans l'angle en pierre de la salle de bains, sachant qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, elle serait incapable de le voir. Hermione Granger laissa tomber sa serviette et son sac sur le sol à côté du bassin, bailla et tourna les robinets.

Chourave lui avait dit qu'elle était toujours là. Ne connaissant pas leur histoire, le professeur avait loué les talents de Miss Granger en Botanique. Quelques questions plus tard et il savait où la trouver. Ils étaient encore là, tous les trois. Il était allé dans la salle commune pour la trouver, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il allait lui dire mais peut–être espérait–il l'avertir qu'il était là, afin qu'elle ne s'étouffe pas avec son petit déjeuner en le voyant. Elle n'était pas là, c'était sombre et désert. Alors, il avait utilisé un de ses multiples talents, il avait disparu des regards et attendu qu'elle s'éveille.

Il avait vu Harry sortir d'un couloir, il affichait un air tout chiffonné de sommeil et satisfait puis il disparut à travers une autre porte. Il attendit encore deux autres heures avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne trouble le silence. Il parvint même à dormir un peu. Puis une porte s'était ouverte, l'avait réveillé et elle était apparue.

Il aurait alors dû se manifester ou bien partir. À la place, il l'avait suivie dans la salle de bain.

Krum était inaccoutumé au luxe de Poudlard. Durmstrang était plus rudimentaire et plus froid. Il avait trouvé que la salle de bain attachée à ses propres quartiers était extravagante et maintenant qu'il voyait cette salle de bains, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Fournir tant de luxe à des étudiants semblait grotesque. Une baignoire de la taille d'une petite piscine n'était rien d'autre qu'un gaspillage d'eau. Bien sûr, les élèves partageaient sans aucun doute ce luxe mais il ne pourrait ne jamais le comprendre.

Comme pour prouver le partage des étudiants, une autre fille entra dans la salle de bains et commença à bavarder de loin avec Hermione. Elles semblaient être de bonnes amies, toutes les deux riant d'une plaisanterie. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'elles se disaient avec clarté, mais il ne voulait pas risquer d'aller plus près.

Un filet de sueur roula le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il savait qu'il devait partir. Il n'avait pas encore donné le moindre cours et il était là, caché dans la salle de bain des filles senior, à espionner. Il devait partir. Il devait la sortir de son esprit, de ses pensées, de sa vue, mais lorsqu'elle dénoua son peignoir et le suspendit à un crochet, dévoilant son corps pâle, glorieusement nu, il sut qu'il n'irait nulle part.

Il avait encore sa dernière lettre dans sa poche intérieure. « _**Je ne crois pas que nous devrions continuer à nous**__**écrire**_. » Elle ignorait combien ces mots l'avaient torturé. Elle avait retourné ses lettres ultérieures non ouvertes, se protégeant ainsi de lui d'une telle façon qu'il pourrait la chercher jusqu'à la fin des temps sans jamais la trouver.

Mais il l'avait trouvée. Elle était ici maintenant. Il pouvait aller vers elle, il pouvait tendre la main et la toucher, pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'être repoussé à la légère.

Le visage souriant d'Albus Dumbledore, qui s'était montré d'une bonté incommensurable en l'engageant, traversa son esprit. Dumbledore croyait en l'honneur et il était parvenu à le trouver dans le plus improbable des endroits. Pour sa part, Krum savait tout du passé du menaçant Maître des Potions, Karkaroff pouvait bien avoir été un lâche mais il était aussi une source utile d'informations. Alors que Krum savait que se cacher dans la salle de bains des filles à espionner la seule fille qui l'avait rejeté – et par conséquent la seule fille qu'il voulait – n'était guère honorable, il avait pleinement l'intention de faire le travail qu'il était venu faire.

Dumbledore n'avait pas du tout à s'inquiéter à cet égard, du moins Krum l'espérait. Il ne la toucherait pas, il s'était fait une promesse à lui–même. À Poudlard, on lui donnait une chance qu'il n'aurait jamais reçue chez lui. La guerre avait décimé son pays et son ancienne école. Il n'y avait plus d'équipe de Quidditch valant la peine d'être mentionnée et beaucoup de pays semblaient peu disposés à l'embaucher, quel que soit son talent et en dépit du fait qu'il n'avait rien eu à voir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou les Mangemorts durant la guerre. Il ne ferait rien pour compromettre son poste. Son boulot consistait à enseigner aux enfants à monter sur des balais et les complexités des divers sports sorciers. Il arbitrerait également les matchs de Quidditch, chose qui lui serrait le cœur parce qu'il brûlait d'envie d'y jouer mais il l'avait acceptée, comme une partie des répercussions de la guerre. Son chemin croiserait rarement celui de Miss Granger et il savait comment éviter les complications en l'évitant, elle.

Excepté le fait qu'il était déjà en train de compliquer les choses, en l'espionnant, elle, et son amie, dans le bain.

Son amie avait aussi enlevé sa robe maintenant et il suspendit toute pensée pendant un moment, tandis qu'il appréciait le spectacle des deux femmes devant lui. Hermione était mince. Quand il l'avait rencontrée, au début, elle n'était qu'une enfant et il l'avait trouvée grande pour son âge il apparaissait qu'elle n'avait pas grandi d'un pouce. Son corps était quelconque, pâle et svelte avec des seins qui étaient un peu trop petits et des hanches qui n'étaient pas assez larges pour être vraiment féminines. Ses mamelons étaient petits et roses et les poils dans la poussée en v de ses cuisses étaient rares et hirsutes, de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

En comparaison, l'autre fille était plus grande et plus jolie, légèrement bronzée, avec de longs cheveux sombres, les membres souples. Elle avait des seins assez gros avec de larges mamelons bruns rosés, Krum savait qu'ils auraient la douceur du satin sous sa langue. Les poils sombres de son pubis auraient été épais et abondants s'ils n'avaient pas été épilés sans pitié à la racine. Elle se tourna et son regard suivit la courbe de ses hanches et la chair douce et parfaite de ses fesses. Des deux, cette fille était la beauté et Krum pouvait parfaitement imaginer qu'elle était capable de fournir beaucoup de plaisir mais elle ne possédait pas une chose qui était essentielle. Elle n'était tout simplement pas Hermione.

Pendant un instant fugace, il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait faire avec un sortilège _Imperium,_ juste là, maintenant. Il repoussa cette idée, inutile d'aller à Azkaban juste parce qu'il était excité.

Il garderait ses distances, il garderait ses mains sur lui et lui laisserait son intimité.

Après que les jeunes filles eurent pris un bain.

Il se dit qu'il pouvait bien se permettre tout ça.

**oOo**

Hermione quitta la salle de bains avec un sentiment étrange, presque comme si elle avait été surveillée. Elle avait entendu dire que Mimi Geignarde s'était pris d'un vif intérêt pour les occupants de la salle de bains des garçons. C'était plutôt logique qu'elle ait décidé de jeter un coup d'œil aux filles à un moment ou un autre, c'est pourquoi Hermione pensa que c'était probablement Mimi qui l'avait ainsi troublée. Lavande avait été d'accord mais comme elle était de nature plus exhibitionniste que Hermione, elle s'était étirée de tout son long et avait flotté joyeusement au centre du bassin. C'était comme ça que Hermione l'avait laissée.

Aussi résolument déplaisante qu'était l'idée de penser que Mimi l'espionnait, Hermione n'allait pas se tracasser pour ça. Elle supposa que le malheureux fantôme avait très peu de plaisirs et si elle y pensait sérieusement, elle ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à entrevoir quelques uns des garçons en train de prendre un bain. Du reste, Hermione avait d'autres choses à l'esprit en ce moment, comme le fait que Lavande avait promis de la coiffer et de la maquiller ce matin.

Elle était sur le point de traverser la salle commune pour aller vers sa chambre quand elle sentit sa présence. Il semblait que depuis ces quelques derniers jours, son corps s'était involontairement accordé au sien. Elle regarda autour d'elle au moment où le professeur Snape sortait du couloir qui menait à la chambre de Draco.

Elle se figea, lui aussi. Ils se retrouvèrent paralysés pendant un moment, comme ils saisissaient et absorbaient chacun la présence de l'autre. Ils étaient raisonnablement proches, à moins d'un mètre de distance, la porte de la chambre à coucher de Hermione étant juste à côté de l'entrée du couloir. Elle songea que tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de faire était d'avancer de deux pas vers lui et elle pourrait tendre la main et le toucher. Laisser sa main reposer sur sa poitrine. Sentir son cœur battre. L'embrasser. L'entraîner dans sa chambre et bloquer la porte si fortement que Lavande ne pourrait plus jamais y entrer. Le jeter sur le lit et attenter à sa pudeur. Elle se sentait devenir moite et collante entre ses cuisses.

Il était vêtu de noir comme à son habitude mais pas dans ses robes d'école. Il avait sur lui ce qui ressemblait à des vêtements moldus et une fois qu'elle enregistra ça, elle faillit en mourir d'étonnement. Il portait un pantalon, des chaussures noires et un pull–over en laine noire qui avait l'air doux et agréable au toucher, un peu trop grand pour lui. Dans sa main, il tenait un long manteau noir. Se rappelant sa conversation avec Lavande de la nuit précédente, elle fit attention à son odeur. Il sentait le propre. Le parfum du bois de santal n'était pas dominant, en effet, il semblait plus faire partie de sa peau que quelque chose qui y était appliqué. Ses cheveux étaient humides, comme s'il venait de se doucher. Elle engloba toutes ces choses, brûlant de le toucher, de sentir les cheveux mouillés autour de ses doigts, de tester la douceur de son pull en laine.

Comme ses yeux la détaillaient minutieusement, elle maudit mentalement son obsession pour Winnie l'Ourson. Elle portait son peignoir Porcinet en éponge bouclée et ses pantoufles orange clair en forme de griffes de tigre que Ron lui avait achetées pour son anniversaire. Il les avait vues dans un magasin moldu de Londres et les avait trouvées marrantes. Elle aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tienne debout avec elles au pied, en face du professeur Snape. Distraitement, elle enleva de sa tête la serviette dans laquelle elle avait enveloppé ses cheveux et le regretta immédiatement parce que les boucles mouillées tombèrent sur ses épaules dans un humide désordre frisé. Lavande avait insisté pour que Hermione les lave avec son propre shampooing et les rince avant qu'elle puisse les coiffer.

Il pensa qu'il allait bien, il avait été choqué de la voir là, il avait été instantanément attiré par elle, mais il allait bien. Il avait décidé que s'il se concentrait sur ce ridicule peignoir en éponge et sur les choses qu'elle avait aux pieds – seul Merlin savait ce que c'était – il pouvait prétendre que peut–être ce n'était pas elle. Bien sûr, c'était tout à fait évident qu'elle n'avait rien sous sa robe, celle–ci se séparait juste assez pour qu'il puisse voir la petite trace d'une cuisse, d'un genou pâle et la légère courbe d'un mollet. Mais s'il ne regardait pas là, s'il levait juste un peu son regard, loin de la chair dénudée, alors il irait bien. Puis elle avait enlevé la serviette de sa tête et toutes ses boucles humides avaient dégringolé, sentant le chèvrefeuille et le lilas, frisant d'une telle manière que sa bouche s'était asséchée. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien, il devait sortir de là, les vêtements moldus qu'il portait n'étaient pas aussi indulgents que ses robes. Il s'était déjà masturbé en pensant à elle une fois ce matin – et hier soir, juste après qu'elle soit partie. Maintenant la voir en chair et en os – oh, mon dieu, sa peau – n'aidait pas vraiment sa cause.

Ils laissèrent tous les deux leurs yeux examiner la pièce tout autour, essayant de détecter un signe de mouvement ou de vie. La plupart des gens essayaient de profiter de leurs dernières minutes de sommeil, ceux qui s'étaient aventurés à ouvrir leur porte avaient vu le professeur Snape et l'avaient refermée. Il était trop tôt pour être confronté avec le perfide Maître des Potions, la plupart aurait besoin d'au moins deux autres heures avant que ce soit une option. Lavande était sortie de la salle de bains, les avait vus tous les deux et elle s'était retournée pour repartir directement à l'intérieur.

Ainsi ils étaient seuls, n'importe qui pouvait sortir mais en cet instant, ils étaient seuls.

Le cœur de Hermione battait si fort et si bruyamment dans sa poitrine qu'elle était certaine qu'il pouvait l'entendre. Elle se mit à chercher quelque chose à dire, quelque chose de profond et de parfait qui provoquerait son désir.

– Je… chercha–t–elle. Bonjour, Professeur, finit–elle à mi–voix.

– Bonjour, Hermione.

Sa voix était dépourvue de sarcasme ou de moelleux, elle était douce, un peu âpre et il l'avait appelée par son prénom.

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau mutuellement, chacun se focalisant sur les complexités du visage de l'autre. Il avait l'air un peu plus pâle que d'habitude et elle remarqua qu'il y avait de sombres cernes sous ses yeux noirs, comme s'il n'avait pas bien dormi depuis longtemps. Elle laissa son regard voyager du bas de l'arc prononcé de son nez à sa bouche pâle qui, quand elle était dénuée de mépris, semblait tendre, bien qu'elle ne dirait jamais qu'elle était douce. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne le regarda pas en voyant de la laideur. Son visage était un amalgame d'imperfections, ses yeux étaient trop sombres, son nez, trop gros et ses lèvres, trop fines. Son visage était émacié, son teint pâle et blafard, ses cheveux graisseux mais, à ce moment–là, elle ne pouvait pas contempler une vue qui l'aurait enchantée davantage.

– Je pars pour Londres, lui annonça–t–il gauchement.

Il brisait ainsi la promesse qu'il s'était fait plus tôt de ne pas lui parler de ses déplacements, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir, ce n'était qu'une élève.

– Je n'enseignerai pas aujourd'hui, précisa–t–il encore.

Le cœur de Hermione se serra. Lavande et elle s'étaient traînées hors du lit aux aurores que pour s'assurer qu'elle aurait l'air parfaite pour lui aujourd'hui et, à la place, il la voyait dans son peignoir Porcinet et ses pantoufles en griffes de tigre.

– Oh, fut tout ce qu'elle put dire.

Puis elle réfléchit à tout ça et sur la cause de son départ.

– C'est à cause de moi ?

Il courba sa lèvre dans un sourire moqueur et arqua un sourcil.

– Allons, Miss Granger, dit–il doucement, est–ce que vous pensez réellement que vous pouvez me faire fuir ?

Pendant un moment, elle crut qu'il était sérieux mais ensuite elle réalisa qu'il faisait une blague et elle était plutôt autocritique. Le professeur Snape était en train de plaisanter avec elle ! Elle rougit et sentit ses pieds bouger comme elle avançait d'un pas plus près de lui.

– Quand serez–vous de retour ?

– Dimanche.

Il dut lutter avec lui–même pour s'empêcher d'ajouter : « _Venez avec moi_ ». Il savait que ça serait sans doute la pire chose à dire. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il devait encore ajuster ça parce que jusqu'ici, il n'avait provoqué qu'une glorieuse pagaille pour rectifier la situation. C'était pire maintenant parce qu'il avait fait un pas vers elle et qu'ils étaient dans la salle commune de sa tour. Chaque minute pouvait amener plus de trente étudiants dehors pour témoigner de son comportement insensé. C'était une excellente opportunité pour la dégoûter – parce que seul Merlin savait pourquoi ses regards n'étaient pas suffisants – et il pouvait à peine parler. Sa langue, d'ordinaire si habile en répliques blessantes ou en cruautés flagrantes, était tordue et plus morte que vive. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était : « _Venez avec moi_ » et en pareille circonstance, il se tut simplement.

– Si longtemps ?

Elle entendit le son anxieux que sa voix avait pris. Il n'était que mercredi, s'absenter jusqu'à dimanche voulait dire qu'il serait parti pour presque une semaine. Elle voulait désespérément le supplier de la prendre avec lui. Elle pouvait aller à Londres, elle était en avance sur tous ses devoirs, ils pouvaient partir ensemble. Elle savait que c'était une pensée ridicule. Il ne dirait jamais oui à une telle requête, il pourrait même la mépriser d'avoir suggéré ça. Il était son professeur, elle était son élève et elle savait que c'était comme il voulait que ce soit. Mais ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, comme attirés par un treuil et pas de leur propre gré.

Elle hésita et mit une main tremblante contre son estomac. Sentant pour la première fois la masse ferme de son corps sous ses vêtements. Contre sa volonté, sa propre main s'éleva alors, caressa de ses doigts sensibles la douce texture de son peignoir et il sentit la dureté d'un mamelon sous le tissu. Il devait arrêter ça, il le devait – simplement, il le ne voulait pas.

– Il y a des choses dont je dois m'occuper.

Il avait l'impression que sa bouche était pleine de billes. Ses doigts s'égarèrent plus bas, sur la ceinture nouée autour de sa taille et après un instant d'hésitation, plongèrent dans l'ouverture dans la robe.

Mais, au nom de tout ce qui était sacré et saint, qu'était–il en train de faire ? Il ne pouvait pas être en train de faire ça. Ce n'était pas rationnel et il était avant tout un être rationnel… La plupart du temps. Il n'était pas en train de tendre la main entre ses cuisses, non. Mais il le faisait et il savait qu'il le faisait.

– Le professeur Dumbledore prendra les Potions jusqu'à ce que je revienne, dit–il, espérant que le son de quelque chose de si banal ferait ressortir d'une manière ou d'une autre sa main de la chaleur entre ses jambes.

Sa respiration se saccada lorsque ses doigts caressèrent doucement les boucles humides à la jointure de ses cuisses, elle les sépara légèrement pour lui donner un accès plus facile et un long doigt effleura son clitoris avant d'entrer doucement dans son corps.

– E–et v–vous serez de retour d–diman–c–che ?

Doux Jésus, mais comment faisait–il ça ? Il était en elle, une fois de plus, d'autres doigts doués massaient son clitoris et elle oscilla contre sa main.

– Si…

Sa propre respiration s'entrecoupa il voulait l'attirer plus près et enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux mouillés.

– Si ce n'est pas avant.

Elle était si chaude et étroite à l'intérieur. Si elle faisait cet effet autour de son doigt, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'elle serait autour de son pénis. Il la déchirerait, il était trop gros. Il voulait désespérément le découvrir. Il savait qu'il devait arrêter ça, ils pouvaient être surpris, quelqu'un pouvait sortir de sa chambre à coucher mais il ne pouvait pas s'interrompre parce qu'elle était si brûlante et humide et il la désirait tellement qu'il mourrait s'il ne l'avait pas.

_Ils l'ont fait_, pensa–t–il soudainement. _Ils ont finalement trouvé un moyen de me tuer_.

– Je p–pourrais vous v–v–voir quand vous r–r–reviendrez ?

Elle commençait à atteindre son point culminant et elle voulait qu'il continue, cela ne prendrait pas longtemps, elle y était presque.

– Je…

Il déglutit.

– Je…

Si elle déplaçait juste sa main plus bas…

– Oui, je…

Il haleta quand il sentit son corps se resserrer autour de ses doigts. Elle commença à se tendre contre sa main.

– Je crois que nous avons besoin de… discuter…

Il ferma les yeux, elle se mit à geindre silencieusement, en mordant sa lèvre, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit.

– …de certaines choses, finit–il.

Hermione jouit en projetant ses hanches dans sa main, elle trébucha, tomba contre lui et il la tint contre son corps, oubliant pour un moment exactement où il était, tandis qu'elle laissait échapper son orgasme d'une voix rauque. Elle ne pouvait pas parler, elle pouvait à peine penser. Elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre dans sa poitrine et elle réalisa qu'elle était pressée contre lui.

– Emmenez–moi avec vous, chuchota–t–elle, luttant pour rester sur ses pieds.

À ce moment–là, il était d'accord l'emmener où elle voulait, à condition que, quand ils y seraient, il puisse l'allonger et la baiser jusqu'à ce que aucun d'eux n'arrive plus à marcher.

– Je…

Il ne put répondre car Draco sortit du couloir, enveloppé dans un peignoir en soie. Il bailla largement en marchant droit dans le dos du Maître des Potions. Snape mit vivement Hermione sur ses pieds et enfonça sa main dans sa poche puis la retira, rectifia le peignoir de Hermione et le remit en place. Hermione était encore dans un état de béatitude et n'avait pas encore réalisée ce qui était en train de se passer.

Draco Malfoy n'était pas idiot. Bien qu'il eut quelques difficultés à croire qu'il était même possible que Hermione Granger et Severus Snape puissent éventuellement être en train de faire quelque chose de vaguement sexuel l'un avec l'autre, la chaleur et la tension qui émanaient d'eux par vagues étaient presque palpable. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'il avait vu Hermione appuyée contre Snape et la main du professeur dans sa robe.

– Pardon, dit–il en baillant à nouveau. J'ai interrompu quelque chose ?

– Non, bien sûr que non.

Severus redevint brusquement et très rapidement le professeur Snape.

– J'étais simplement en train de dire à Miss Granger que je n'enseignerai pas aujourd'hui et qu'elle devait poursuivre ses solutions planétaires pour le restant de la semaine. Je crois bien que vous devriez faire de même.

– D'accord, si tu le dis, Oncle Severus.

Draco fit un large sourire. Une ombre de rougeur se répandit sur la chair de Snape et il se tourna vers Hermione.

– Pendant que je serai absent, le directeur a requis votre aide afin de vous assurer qu'au moins une des solutions de Mr Potter fonctionne réellement. Il est plutôt inquiet que Potter ne passe pas cette année.

Hermione était sidérée. Comment pouvait–il passer si rapidement de l'homme qu'elle voulait jeter par terre et agresser sexuellement à son sarcastique Maître des Potions ?

_C'est parce que c'est ton sarcastique Maître des Potions, espèce d'idiote._

– Oui, Professeur, parvint–elle à dire, mais il avait déjà tourné les talons et se dirigeait hors de la pièce.

Ses jambes commencèrent à trembler et elle sentit un bras s'étendre autour de sa taille. Elle regarda Draco lui faire un large sourire.

– Et bien, Miss Granger, dit–il en l'aidant à retourner dans sa chambre. Je crois qu'il t'apprécie.

– Je…

Elle rougit tandis qu'ils titubaient dans sa chambre et elle s'affaissa sur le lit,

– Je…

– Et je pense que nous avons découvert qui t'a fait ces suçons.

Elle secoua sa tête.

– S'il te plaît, ne…

– Je ne vais rien dire.

Il rit doucement

– Mais j'ajouterais : bon travail. Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi ça.

Quelque chose fit tilt dans sa tête.

– _Oncle Severus_ ?

– C'est mon parrain, techniquement pas un oncle mais je l'appelle juste comme ça quand je veux l'emmerder un peu.

Draco rit tout bas.

– Ou quand je veux lui faire savoir que je ne suis pas dupe.

– Tu ne le diras pas ?

– Bien sûr que non.

Il fronça les sourcils

– Mais tu devrais aller prendre un bain, tu sens comme si tu venais juste de tirer un coup.

La bouche de Hermione s'ouvrit en grand et Draco sortit de sa chambre, en ricanant toujours, en route pour sa douche matinale.

**oOo**

Ron Weasley était de vraiment très mauvaise humeur. Sa soirée ne s'était pas déroulée comme prévu, il s'était pleinement attendu à avoir une rose sur le contrat et pouvoir ainsi faire étalage de sa réussite – mais certainement pas de sa maîtresse – à son ami moins couronné de succès. Quand il l'avait laissé, Harry était assis seul dans la salle commune et projetait d'aller au lit de bonne heure mais, quand Ron était revenu aux environs de deux heures du matin, il y avait un des plus gros boutons de rose que Ron ait jamais vu sur le rosier de Harry. Ron avait un bouton de rose sur le sien mais il était plutôt petit et il paraissait brunâtre et fané.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, quand il s'était réveillé à sept heures du matin, Harry dormait dans son propre lit, l'air satisfait et il y avait un autre énorme bouton de rose sur l'arbuste. Pour rendre les choses pires, il y avait un autre bouton sur le rosier de Hermione également. Celui de Harry avait des roses rouges, celui de Hermione était rose et Ron ? Eh bien, à ce qu'il pouvait voir, les fleurs auraient dû être jaunes mais elles n'étaient que marron, comme desséchées.

Harry était resté tout à fait muet sur l'identité de la mystérieuse femme et sur ce qui s'était exactement passé pour gagner les boutons. Il avait toutefois compris que Harry avait été gratifié d'une pipe et que, putain, ça avait été époustouflant. Ron en avait ressenti une lame de jalousie si forte qu'il avait failli cracher.

Alors, maintenant qu'il était collé au petit déjeuner avec un Harry qui n'était pas tout à fait là, il regardait furieusement vers la table de Hermione. Elle était assise avec Lavande d'un côté et ce putain de Draco Malfoy de l'autre. Hermione ne semblait pas très à l'aise et cela avait probablement quelque chose à voir avec le fait que Viktor Krum était assis à la table des professeurs et qu'il avait été introduit par Dumbledore comme le nouveau Maître des Sports.

Ron examina froidement Krum et ricana.

– Eh bien, on dirait que c'est la série de Hermione, dit–il à Harry. Krum est de retour, je dirais que c'est juste une question de temps avant qu'elle n'obtienne sa rose.

Harry regarda Krum et fronça les sourcils comme s'il venait seulement de réaliser qu'il était là.

– Est–ce que Hermione n'avait pas laissé tomber Viktor Krum ? demanda Harry, revenant à lui momentanément. Il lui envoyait toutes ces lettres vraiment grossières. D'ailleurs, il n'y en avait pas une qui contenait un maléfice ? Pourquoi ferait–elle quelque chose avec lui ?

– Eh bien, il est mieux que Malfoy, non ?

Ron mordit dans son pain grillé et toisa Draco.

– Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait laissé ce connard la toucher.

Harry rougit et sentit une vague de protectionnisme balayer son corps. Il regarda Draco qui lui décocha un sourire qui faillit le faire fondre.

– Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait fait quoi que ce soit avec Draco, dit–il.

– Oh, allez !

Ron s'étouffa presque.

– Tu les as vus !

– Oui, mais peut–être qu'il y avait une bonne explication.

– Laquelle ? Comme celle où ils étaient en train de parler de métamorphoses et qu'elle l'a embrassé sur la joue, sans aucune raison apparente ?

– Sûrement, pourquoi pas ?

– Une explication, mon cul !

Il jeta ce qui était resté de son pain grillé dans son assiette.

– On devrait l'amputer de ses lèvres puisqu'elle a touché les siennes. Nom de Dieu, tout ce que cette bouche touche doit être contaminé.

Harry remua, mal à l'aise et se demanda ce qui arriverait à son pénis si Ron découvrait exactement où la bouche de Draco Malfoy avait été.

– Arrête, Ron, il n'est pas si mauvais.

Ron resta bouche bée devant Harry, comme s'il avait soudainement développé une folle hystérie.

– _Pas si mauvais_ ?

Il regarda autour de lui pour obtenir du soutien.

– PAS SI MAUVAIS ?

Maintenant la moitié de la Grande Salle le dévisageait.

– Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Puis–je te rappeler que son père a essayé de te tuer en de nombreuses occasions ? Cinquante fois, non ?

– En réalité, quatre fois.

Harry commença à sourire.

– Et combien de fois la petite fouine blonde a essayé de te jeter un sort ?

– Ça se chiffrerait en millier.

Il souriait franchement maintenant, à l'autre bout de la table, Draco était en train de manger quelque chose qui ressemblait à du yaourt. Il suçait comiquement sa cuillère en regardant fixement Harry.

– Et qui serait devenu un Mangemort si la guerre avait continué ?

– Eh bien, on n'en sait rien.

– Ouais, il ne s'est même pas battu, il s'est caché chez lui comme un putain de lâche. S'il avait combattu, on aurait pu tous avoir de la chance et tu aurais pu tuer cette saloperie de petite merde.

Harry tressaillit sur son siège et il dût refouler la vague d'angoisse qui coulait à travers lui. Ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant, ça n'était jamais arrivé. Draco n'était pas devenu un Mangemort, il n'avait pas combattu durant la guerre, il était là, assis à l'autre bout de la table et il était sain et sauf. C'était tout ce dont Harry se préoccupait. Draco fit un clin d'œil et Harry se mit à rire.

– Alors maintenant, c'est amusant ?

– Non, Ron, c'est juste que…

Il soupira et roula ses yeux, il ne voulait pas vraiment se disputer maintenant, pas quand il se sentait si bien.

– Okay, t'as raison.

Ron fronça les sourcils

– D'accord, bien.

Il ramassa son pain grillé et commença à manger. Harry soupira. Pour dire à Ron au sujet de Draco, si tout marchait, il aurait besoin d'une cuve de drogue tranquillisante pour cette petite conversation. Il baissa les yeux à nouveau sur la table mais Draco était en train de parler à Hermione, en grimaçant d'un sourire plutôt diabolique, il avait l'air appétissant. Hermione semblait encore mal à l'aise mais elle paraissait apprécier sa compagnie.

La culpabilité qu'il avait ignorée dans l'euphorie matinale refaisait finalement surface. Il allait devoir faire quelque chose pour réparer ce qu'il avait fait. Ce devait être quelque chose d'énorme. Vraiment, vraiment énorme. Il ne savait pas encore quoi. Si quelqu'un à qui il faisait confiance le frappait – bon, le frappait et le cognait dans une cheminée, en fait – il aurait des difficultés à lui pardonner.

Hermione était pourtant différente de lui et il le savait. Elle pardonnait aux gens, souvent aux personnes qui ne méritaient pas d'être pardonnées. Il devait juste être honnête avec elle. Et en cela se trouvait le problème. Il regarda Ron, qui avait tourné le dos et parlait à Padma de l'autre côté. Comment leur annoncerait–il une chose pareille ? C'était une chose de vouloir être franc et honnête avec eux mais c'était tout à fait une autre chose de dire : « _Ron, Hermione, je suis gay, je suis amoureux de Draco Malfoy et il m'a taillé une pipe vraiment d'enfer hier soir _» – ou quelque chose d'approchant.

Il se mit à sourire et se glissa à nouveau dans son propre monde euphorique. Oui, il devait bien avouer que Draco Malfoy taillait vraiment des pipes d'enfer.

**oOo**

Le fait que Krum était non seulement à l'école, mais aussi qu'il y enseignait, contrariait infiniment Hermione. Elle avait travaillé dur pour se cacher de lui. Elle avait créé et maintenu des barrières qui masquaient les endroits où elle se trouvait et maintenant il s'était rappliqué et elle était là. Elle se serait donné des coups de pied de ne pas avoir parlé à Dumbledore du maléfice que ce bâtard lui avait envoyé par la poste. Néanmoins, raisonna–t–elle, si Dumbledore l'avait engagé, c'est qu'il ne devait représenter aucun danger pour elle. Dumbledore n'engagerait sûrement pas un maniaque.

Et pour le professeur Quirrel ? Ou Gilderoy Lockhart ?

Tout le monde avait ses mauvais jours. Elle dévisageait Krum nerveusement.

_Dumbledore croit aux secondes chances, alors pourquoi pas toi ?_

C'était un bon point et elle savait qu'elle devait le suivre. Pourtant, elle ne se décidait pas à créer d'elle–même un contact visuel avec Krum, à moins qu'il ne vienne directement vers elle et ne commence à lui parler, et jusqu'ici il l'avait nettement ignorée. Elle porta son regard vers le bout de la table, vers Harry qui lui adressa un sourire hésitant, elle détourna les yeux, elle était encore en colère contre lui. Elle avait réussi à éviter d'avoir un bleu là où il l'avait frappée mais ça faisait toujours mal en dépit de la potion antidouleur qu'elle avait faite. C'était typique de sa chance d'avoir une dispute avec Harry juste au moment où Krum arrivait.

Elle regarda mélancoliquement la place vide de Snape et se demanda où il était exactement et si elle lui manquait. Draco lui avait expliqué pour quelle raison il allait à Londres mais ça n'avait pas vraiment réfréné le besoin qu'elle avait de lui.

**oOo**

Un voyage à Londres au milieu de l'année scolaire ne faisait pas partie des projets de Severus Snape. Surtout pas maintenant quand il avait tant de choses à mettre en ordre dans sa propre vie. Il avait encore des difficultés à croire en la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il n'avait jamais fait l'expérience d'une femme qui le voulait réellement, une femme qui se laissait toucher, qui voulait qu'il la touche ! Après avoir quitté Hermione, son intention était de partir directement pour Londres, mais il était retourné à sa chambre, s'était branlé, avait pris une autre douche et avait souhaité plus que tout l'emmener avec lui.

C'était sans doute une bonne chose qu'il parte. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner d'elle. Le fait que cette expérience soit si nouvelle et si récente était sûrement la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas se contrôler. Cette attirance était incompréhensible pour lui, oui, il avait été conscient de sa présence mais pas d'une manière qui rende son comportement déraisonnable. Certainement pas à un point qui lui ferait abandonner toute raison et attenter à sa pudeur au milieu de la salle commune juste avant qu'elle ne soit remplie d'étudiants. Sa conduite de ce matin était complètement irrationnelle. Il devait l'oublier et il n'y avait pas de meilleur endroit pour le faire que dans un lieu qu'il méprisait véritablement.

Il détestait Londres, il haïssait la ville entière, ses rues serrées et la foule de Moldus qui grouillaient même dans la plus étroite des allées à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Bien qu'il trouvait ça lui–même complètement irrationnel, Snape détestait les Moldus. Il en avait débattu intérieurement maintes et maintes fois et avait décidé que ce n'était pas qu'il avait la moindre discrimination contre eux mais il trouvait simplement leur existence futile. Comme pour prouver son point de vue, il tourna au coin d'une rue et se retrouva face à un immense kiosque à journaux WH Smith, de grandes affiches de magasines étaient visibles contre les vitres, l'un d'elle proclamait _**Les Stars sans leur maquillage**_ et mettait en vedette sur la couverture une série de Moldues à l'air boutonneux. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui était Mélanie Griffith, ni pourquoi elle était si importante que des Moldus payaient pour la voir sans son maquillage mais, manifestement, ils le faisaient. Il sourit d'un air méprisant et dégoûté et continua à marcher. Si ce n'était pour Draco, il ne serait jamais venu.

Il y avait très peu de personnes au monde à qui Snape acceptait de rendre service et encore moins à qui il ne pouvait rien refuser. Draco Malfoy rentrait dans cette dernière catégorie, ainsi que Minerva, Dumbledore et Lucius. Une agaçante petite voix dans sa tête ajouta Hermione à la liste et il devait concéder que c'était probablement vrai, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais franchement et ne le lui dirait jamais. Diabolique petite dévergondée aux lèvres douces et aux boucles sauvages et indomptables qui frisottaient quand elles étaient humides.

En fait, il était devenu le parrain de Draco des années auparavant, avant que Lucius ne soit plus que la brute sanguinaire de Voldemort. Bon, Lucius avait toujours été la brute sanguinaire de Voldemort, mais il avait été différent autrefois. Snape avait de bons souvenirs de lui. Lorsqu'il était enfant, le jeune Severus avait idolâtré son voisin incroyablement beau, de six ans son aîné. Snape avait senti que la tragédie de sa vie était de ne pas avoir tourné de la même manière. Il avait observé les habitudes de Lucius avec une ferveur presque religieuse, admirant même son habitude plutôt agaçante de tout arrêter afin de noter quelques ridicules pensées qu'il avait – ou une citation qu'il avait entendue ou un foutu truc écrit sur le flanc d'un immeuble – dans le carnet qu'il transportait partout avec lui. Bien sûr, Lord Voldemort n'avait pas partagé l'admiration de Snape et avait soumis Lucius à quinze minutes de _Doloris_ parce qu'il n'avait pas écouté durant une réunion et, de cette façon, il avait mis fin à cette habitude. En premier lieu, c'était Lucius qui lui avait fait rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres – alors peut–être qu'il ne devait pas le remercier pour la façon dont les événements avaient tourné.

La dernière fois que Severus avait parlé à Lucius avait été après que la bataille fut gagnée. Voldemort s'était réfugié dans une tour à demi effondrée et c'était là qu'il avait été tué Lucius y était entré et avait été pris. Severus l'avait transporté hors des débris de la tour, sachant qu'il était inévitable qu'il reçoive le Baiser mais espérant peut–être que son destin serait différent. Il ne voulait pas le laisser mourir là. Lucius, affaibli par les sorts de stupéfixion, l'avait regardé, avait réalisé que c'était un traître et il avait ri. C'était si typique de Lucius, ce bon vieux Lucius, riant de sa propre stupidité. Puis il avait regardé Snape avec sérieux et avait murmuré : « _Veille sur Draco, veux–tu_ » avant de s'évanouir. Ce furent les dernières paroles que Severus entendit de lui.

Il ramena rapidement son esprit à la tâche à venir. Il avait informé Draco qu'il irait à Londres pour chercher Narcissa et donc, un peu après dix heures du matin, il se retrouva dans Soho, rejoignant les épaves et les rebus de l'humanité moldue qui peuplaient les rues sales de Londres. Il se fraya un chemin devant des étals du marché et des sex-shops, à la recherche de la façade grise du Musée des Antiquités et des Arts Magiques.

Snape n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il n'était pas situé dans un secteur sorcier. Que le plus important musée sorcier du monde soit situé au cœur du quartier des bordels moldus, coincé entre une boutique de lingerie et une librairie adulte, était une vraie farce. Bien que lorsque le musée avait été construit, c'était encore la rase campagne.

Il n'était pas allé au musée depuis qu'il était enfant. Ça avait été un de ces jours étranges où son père était dans une humeur particulièrement cruelle et sa mère avait senti le rare besoin de l'en protéger. Elle avait acheté des billets pour le musée, les billets étaient des Portoloins qui les avaient transportés dans une rue voisine. Il pleuvait ce jour–là et elle avait senti le besoin de les sortir de là. Elle avait regardé l'entrée principale, avait soupiré un peu quelques instants, avant de dire d'une voix aiguë qui signifiait qu'elle essayait de paraître enjouée et compréhensive avec lui :

– Allez, Severus, tu aimeras ça, cet endroit est plein de toutes sortes de choses intéressantes.

C'était un enfant maussade mais il avait levé les yeux vers elle et avait essayé de sourire à travers ses cheveux trempés de pluie. Il avait détesté chaque centimètre carré de ce musée.

Quelques trente–quatre ans plus tard, il pouvait encore sentir le froid piquant de la pluie sur son visage. Il fléchit les doigts de sa main droite, comme s'il les avaient tenu si serrés qu'ils faisaient mal et tourna au coin de Bouchier Street. Le musée apparut soudain devant lui, deux Aurors à l'air frigorifié et misérable étaient postés à la porte – ironiques gardiens pour des Mangemorts. Il souhaita un instant avoir revêtu un ensemble convenable de robes, plutôt que ces pantalons, pull–over et long manteau noirs moldus mais ça aurait été stupide de traîner dans Londres dans ses plus beaux atours sorciers. Il aurait préféré boire sa propre urine que de supporter les regards des Moldus qui pensaient qu'il était fou.

Il grimpa les marches, fit un signe de tête aux Aurors qui l'observèrent d'un air méfiant et entra dans le musée. La première sensation qui le frappa fut l'odeur cette même odeur de renfermé qu'il se rappelait de son enfance. Elle imprégnait chaque molécule d'air, elle devait être imprégnée dans la pierre même des murs. Il y avait beaucoup de sorcières qui fourmillaient à l'entrée, toutes habillées de vêtements moldus avec divers degrés de réussite, chacune tenait la main d'un petit enfant qui aurait tout fait pour se trouver à des milliers de kilomètres de cet endroit.

Deux sorcières le regardaient, elles l'avaient reconnu de l'école et elles frissonnèrent clairement. Il réprima un sourire moqueur, il aimait qu'on se rappelle de lui. Ce fut ensuite à son tour de trembler lorsqu'elles se tournèrent et qu'il vit une grande pancarte annonçant que l'Exposition de Magie Noire qui devait arriver ouvrirait ses portes une semaine plus tard. Il frémit en pensant au Ministère qui mettait des gens en exposition comme si c'était le Moyen-Âge. Snape n'avait pas de doute que cela serait un énorme succès. Il marcha vivement vers un bureau décoré d'un écriteau d'information surchargé et regarda l'elfe de maison à l'air nerveux qui se tenait sur un tabouret, attendant d'être utile.

– Je suis ici pour voir le conservateur concernant la récupération de la dépouille de Mrs Narcissa Malfoy, murmura–t–il doucement.

Il n'était pas nécessaire de faire savoir à tout le monde ce qu'il faisait ici.

– Est–ce que Monsieur a des lettres de recommandations ? demanda l'elfe de maison avec plus d'arrogance que Snape pensait qu'un elfe de maison pouvait posséder.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'adresser à la plupart des gens avec politesse, il gèlerait en enfer avant qu'il ne se prosterne devant un elfe de maison !

– J'ai des lettres à montrer au conservateur. Maintenant, va le chercher pour moi avant que je ne te donne un chapeau.

L'elfe de maison tremblota, inclina sa tête de terreur et disparut. Il revint moins d'une minute plus tard, toujours tremblant et toujours courbé et pria Snape de le suive dans le musée.

A suivre…

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous.

Falyla


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre **: Objects of Desire

**Lien vers la fic originale** : dans mon profil, FFnet n'affiche pas les liens URL

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Correcteurs** : falyla/Florent

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Rating** : M/NC-17

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (20 chapitres divisés en 59 parties)

**Etat de la traduction** : terminée

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de** JK Rowling**, l'intrigue est à **Azrael Geffen**, avec son aimable autorisation.

**Warning** : slash, scènes de sexe très graphiques, torture, viol, meurtre, tentative de suicide, drogue, abus d'alcool, langage cru.

**Site** : à cause des thèmes abordés, je ne sais pas si cette fic sera autorisée à rester sur FFnet, je la publie donc en parallèle sur AO3 sous le même pseudo.

**Mise en ligne** : sauf contretemps inattendu, le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi.

**Résumé **: Après la fin de la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de revenir à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs ASPICs. Avant la rentrée, lors d'une soirée très avinée, ils établissent et signent un pacte magique où ils s'engagent à perdre leur virginité pendant cette 8ème année.

**Note de la traductrice** : Merci pour toutes les reviews signées et anonymes. Je rappelle juste que je ne suis pas l'auteure de cette merveille, je ne suis qu'une des traductrices et correctrices de ce texte, comme c'est expliqué dans la note qui précède le prologue.

Bonne lecture.

**Objects of Desire**

Chapitre 7 (2ème partie)

**L'Envol des Anges**

Harry tendit sa main et essaya de ne pas s'abandonner à l'agacement tandis que Lavande Brown la caressait et examinait minutieusement sa paume. Tout ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire, c'était manger : c'était l'heure du déjeuner après tout et il était assez impatient de retrouver Ron et de se sauver du regard blessé de Hermione mais Lavande s'était montrée insistante, elle avait Divination directement après le déjeuner et elle n'avait pas terminé son devoir. Firenze n'était pas aussi facilement dupé que Trelawney. Apparemment, Ron avait déjà fini la lecture de tous ses meilleurs amis donc elle avait réuni Harry, Draco et Hermione pour en faire ses sujets d'étude.

En dépit de son manque total de respect pour la Divination en tant que matière, Harry remarqua que Hermione observait Lavande avec intérêt et que Draco regardait attentivement, un froncement de sourcil dubitatif sur le visage. Harry se sentait un peu comme un jobarbille sur son lit de mort, devant un public qui attendait de l'entendre mourir.

Après un examen minutieux, Lavande déclara qu'il avait une main de Terre. Il ne pouvait pas le voir par lui–même car il ne savait pas en quoi une _main de Terre_ différait d'une autre main mais Lavande le nota dans son cahier et elle revint pour regarder les lignes de sa main.

– Alors, pourquoi c'est une main de Terre ? demanda–t–il quand cela devint évident que personne d'autre n'allait commenter.

– Eh bien, dit Lavande, toujours en regardant attentivement, il y a une épaisseur structurale, une paume carrée, des doigts courts…

Il avait des doigts courts ? Il regarda sa main, ils ne semblaient pas si courts.

– Bien qu'il n'y ait pas de pénurie, ce qui est inhabituel avec les mains de Terre.

Pas de _quoi_ ? Il fronça les sourcils et elle surprit son expression.

– D'habitude, il y a un manque de lignes sur une main de Terre.

Il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'elle avançait, il était encore en train d'intégrer sa remarque sur ses doigts courts.

– La main de Terre indique une nature pratique, les gens avec ces mains–là sont d'ordinaire honnêtes, connus pour leur penchant pour l'effort et le travail dur.

Elle regarda d'un peu plus près.

– Tu as une jolie main, puissamment masculine.

Draco grogna de rire et Harry rougit.

– Ne ris pas, tu es le prochain, indiqua Lavande à Draco puis elle revint à la paume de Harry. Tu as un fort trait de _masculinité typique_ dans ta construction psychologique…

– Qu'est–ce que ça veut dire, bordel ?

– Tu sais, secourir les demoiselles des immeubles en flammes, ce genre de choses…

Eh bien, il ne pouvait guère le nier, est–ce que Hermione ne l'avait pas une fois accusé d'avoir le complexe du héros ?

– Hmmm, mais je vois que tu as un côté plus sombre.

Où ? Comment voyait–elle quelque chose comme ça dans les lignes de sa main ?

– Sous cette solidité extérieure se cache certaines forces qui, selon les circonstances, peuvent créer une brèche d'une manière totalement destructrice.

Harry rejeta sa tête pour la regarder et jeta un œil à Hermione qui acquiesçait de la tête avant de lui lancer un regard furieux.

– Tu as un Mont de Vénus bien développé, ce qui signifie que tu as un tempérament chaleureux et sympathique et un fort désir d'aimer et d'être aimé. C'est plutôt souple de texture, ce qui veut dire que tu es vraisemblablement plutôt énergique au lit, un peu soumis, avide de satisfaire.

– N'écris pas ça !

Harry rougissait et Draco était presque en train de se rouler par terre de rire, même Hermione souriait d'un air moqueur.

– Je suis obligée, tout est là, dans ta main. Tu as une forte appréciation pour la beauté, tu seras probablement uniquement attiré par des personnes vraiment belles.

Draco roula des yeux et Harry se sentit sourire et rougir un peu plus.

– Maintenant, ta ligne de cœur est très profonde et forte, sans ramification.

Ses yeux s'élargirent.

– Il semble que tu vas avoir un seul grand amour dans ta vie.

Elle fronça alors les sourcils.

– Un seul. C'est assez bizarre, d'habitude quelques amours sont visibles. Je n'en vois qu'un pour toi. Il durera jusqu'à ce que tu meures.

Il arracha sa main.

– Ça suffit, grommela–t–il.

Lavande se renfonça dans son siège.

– Qu'est–ce qui se passe ? C'est une bonne lecture.

– Tout ça, c'est des conneries, objecta Harry, un peu sur la défensive. Tu sais, la Divination n'est pas exacte.

Lavande leva les yeux au ciel et se demanda comment elle avait fini avec les trois plus grands sceptiques de l'école au sujet de sa matière. Elle était la première à admettre que la Divination était un art imprécis dans le meilleur des cas mais la lecture de la paume était probablement une des méthodes les plus affinées, c'était simplement une question de capacité à déchiffrer les lignes uniques de la main d'une personne. Elle se trouvait même plutôt bonne à ça.

– Okay.

Elle se tourna vers Draco.

– À toi.

Harry se poussa et Draco glissa sur le banc à côté de lui. Harry sentit des doigts effleurer brièvement sa cuisse. C'était le premier contact qu'il avait depuis qu'il l'avait quitté ce matin et il allait s'accrocher à ça comme le survivant d'un bateau naufragé s'accroche à un morceau de bois à la dérive.

Draco tendit sa main, Lavande la prit et sourit.

– Ooooh, je n'ai jamais vu une main d'Eau avant.

Elle sourit largement à Draco.

– Tu adores être différent, hein ?

– Je m'y efforce.

– Okay, une main très fine, de longs doigts, une grande paume, beaucoup de lignes… donc beaucoup de secrets à découvrir. On appelle ça la main sensible, c'est très féminin.

– Oh, merci beaucoup, commenta–t–il d'une voix traînante.

– Je n'y peux rien si tu as des mains de fille, rit Lavande. D'accord, tu es toujours sujet à des humeurs changeantes, ton état psychologique a une similitude physique avec le courant d'une rivière – il s'écoule parfois calmement et parfois, il bouillonne. Tu as tendance à refléter ton environnement immédiat.

– Donc, je suis une personne superficielle qui imite les personnes qui l'entourent ?

Draco haussa un sourcil.

– Non, pas du tout, tu es toujours changeant. Quand je dis que tu reflètes ton environnement, je le dis dans le sens de _si tu es gentil avec moi, je serai gentil avec toi_… Refléter son environnement signifie aussi que tu t'adaptes, que tu es souple, flexible…

– C'est assez juste.

– Ummm, un Mont de Vénus légèrement surdéveloppé mais assez charnu, donc tu as également une nature chaleureuse et sympathique et un désir d'aimer et d'être aimé mais tu le caches énormément. Le fait que c'est surdéveloppé signifie que tu as tendance à te montrer trop indulgent. Tu aimes être satisfait mais tu aimes contrôler…

Elle caressa le Mont charnu.

– Je plains vraiment la pauvre fille qui finira avec toi !

Draco grimaça, un peu offensé

– Et pourquoi ? Je crois que je ferais un assez bon parti.

– Eh bien, tu n'accepteras rien d'autre que la meilleure et la plus convoitée des personnes et tu veux être adoré.

– C'est exact.

Lavande éclata de rire.

– Tu es impossible !

Elle retourna à la paume.

– Bien qu'assez curieusement, tu ne fais pas très grand cas de la beauté.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Mon dieu, Mr Malfoy, il pourrait y avoir quelques profondeurs cachées là–dedans.

– Eh bien, je me dis que je ne trouverai jamais personne d'aussi beau que moi, aussi je devrai me contenter du meilleur second.

Il soupira théâtralement et appuya le dos de sa main sur son front d'angoisse feinte et il y eut d'immédiats accès de rire autour de la table.

– D'accord, d'accord, revenons à nos moutons.

Lavande caressa sa main affectueusement et Harry fut soudainement certain qu'ils avaient déjà été proches au moins une fois. Il détourna les yeux et Lavande continua.

– La ligne de cœur indique que très jeune, tu as eu une quantité de maîtresses.

Elle sourit.

– Un _grand_ nombre de maîtresses quand tu étais très jeune, répéta–t–elle.

Draco opina, essayant de voir ce qu'elle était en train de voir.

– Puis tu trouves celle qui est ton âme sœur. Il semble que c'est inattendu parce que toute activité s'arrête après ça, pas même de petites ramifications, aucun autre amour n'est indiqué après ça.

– Vraiment ?

Il avait l'air dubitatif.

– Vraiment, il semble que tu parviennes effectivement à te ranger.

Il ne savait pas si c'était une si bonne chose, jusqu'à ce qu'il y réfléchisse vraiment et se rappelle de la paume de Harry. Harry n'avait qu'un seul amour, un seul. Il regarda Harry et permit à son regard de parcourir le profil de son visage.

– Tu peux voir quand je vais rencontrer cette stupéfiante personne qui amendera ma mauvaise conduite ?

– Je ne peux pas te donner une date exacte ou quoi que soit, je dirais que c'est bientôt. C'est tôt sur ta ligne de vie ce qui indique que tu es assez jeune, avant tes vingt ans.

Draco haussa les épaules.

– D'accord, je pense que je peux y faire face.

Il sourit largement.

– Bien sûr, Potter ici présent, pense que tout ça, c'est des conneries, aussi je ne prendrai pas ça comme parole d'évangile.

Harry sentit des doigts caresser à nouveau sa cuisse et il sentit les premières traces d'excitation dans ses parties. Il fit un petit sourire et regarda sa propre paume. Alors que Draco le caressait encore, il leva les yeux vers Lavande.

– Tu penses vraiment que j'ai des doigts courts ?

**oOo**

La présence de fenêtres dans le bureau du conservateur surprit Snape et ses yeux furent distraits par les fenêtres. Il scruta les sombres nuages gris jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair déchire le ciel. La pluie battit avec une violence soudaine contre les fenêtres puis ruissela le long de la vitre, brouillant la vue au dehors et attirant de nouveau l'attention de Snape vers l'homme installé au bureau devant lui.

Le conservateur Archibald Semeuse était assis dos aux fenêtres et examinait avec beaucoup de zèle les lettres de recommandations de Snape tandis que le tonnerre retentissait dans le ciel. La demande pour l'enlèvement du corps de Narcissa était posée près de la main du conservateur, qui prenait vraiment tout son temps pour les étudier plus que soigneusement. De temps à autre, les yeux sombres de l'homme basculaient vers le haut et jugeaient la silhouette grande et mince de Snape puis revenaient aux lettres mais le reste de son corps restait immobile.

Snape sentit sa bouche se tordre en un sourire de mépris et il résista à l'envie de dire quelque chose. Le conservateur était terriblement ordonné et Snape remarqua avec beaucoup de dégoût que, quand il était assis de cette façon, sans bouger et anormalement silencieux, il aurait pu passer pour un mannequin. Il était aussi excessivement soigné de sa personne, ce qui faisait honte à l'apparence plutôt négligée de Snape. Ses cheveux donnaient l'impression d'avoir été coupés moins d'une heure auparavant et ses robes grises étaient impeccables, chaque pli repassé dans un faux pli aussi droit et tendu que le fil d'un couteau. Snape ne doutait pas une seconde que les chaussures de l'homme brillaient littéralement en dessous du bureau.

Semeuse leva les yeux des lettres et sourit d'un grand sourire faux, son expression typique pour accueillir ses visiteurs. Ses dents étaient extrêmement droites et blanches.

– Eh bien, Monsieur…

– Professeur, corrigea Snape avec irritation.

– Professeur Snape.

Semeuse arrangea la tenue de ses plis.

– Tout ça semble en ordre. Je peux vous remettre le corps de Mrs Malfoy. Il y a aussi des effets personnels qui ont été envoyés d'Azkaban. Si vous ne souhaitez pas les prendre, je ne serais que trop heureux de vous aider et de régler ça pour vous.

Snape força un étroit sourire sur ses lèvres.

– Je crois que je vais les prendre avec moi, indiqua–t–il.

Le conservateur lui faisait perdre son sang froid, il réussissait à faire ce qu'un seul homme avait été capable de faire dans le passé. Sa peau se hérissait littéralement en le voyant.

Semeuse sourit de son propre sourire étroit.

– Comme vous voulez, concéda–t–il.

Il commença à replier la lettre sans hâte, s'assurant que chaque pli était parfaitement symétrique.

– Je vais faire préparer le corps pour le transport par les elfes de maison, cela devrait prendre moins d'une heure. Entre–temps, je vous invite à rester pour jeter un coup d'œil au musée, je suis sûr que vous trouverez quelque chose pour vous divertir.

– Effectivement, c'est le souhait express de Mr Draco Malfoy que je garde un œil sur son père. Je suis sûr que cela ne vous dérangera pas de m'y autoriser quelques instants.

La main du conservateur s'arrondit en un poing sous la table et son visage se durcit. Le sourire de Snape devint légèrement plus franc, prenant plaisir au malaise de l'homme plus âgé. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait cacher. Semeuse était bien conscient qu'il pouvait repousser sa requête mais l'homme sévère devant lui n'était pas Piers Tampling. Il était le parrain du fils de l'ange, il avait une lettre de recommandation d'Albus Dumbledore et c'était aussi un professeur à Poudlard, en plus d'être le directeur de la Maison Serpentard. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un avec qui on aurait voulu se quereller. Refuser sa demande pouvait éveiller des soupçons, ce que le conservateur ne voulait surtout pas. Le mieux pour cet homme était d'aller inspecter l'ange puis de partir, satisfait qu'il soit bien vivant. En fait, cela pouvait même jouer en sa faveur.

– Bien sûr, Professeur Snape.

Semeuse retourna à son grand sourire joyeux.

– Je vais vous montrer la Salle Sais.

**oOo**

Bien que Semeuse ne voulût pas laisser Snape seul dans la Salle Sais avec son ange, il n'avait pas le choix. Les préparatifs du corps de la femme le forcèrent à partir ça et le fait de ne pas s'attarder dans les environs quand le point était de prouver que tout allait bien.

Les autres cabines étaient toutes recouvertes, seule la vitrine contenant Lucius était dévoilée, une douce lumière remplissait la boîte en verre, l'illuminant pour que Snape le voit. Pendant un moment, il sentit l'aiguillon de la culpabilité s'approcher furtivement de sa nuque. Dumbledore avait dit une fois que se dresser contre ses ennemis demandait un grand courage mais que se dresser contre ses amis demandait un plus grand courage encore. Une telle initiative semblait noble mais confronté au produit de sa trahison, Snape ne pouvait y croire.

– Bonjour, Lucius.

Lucius le regardait fixement en retour, ses yeux gris étaient clairs. Snape fut surpris de voir qu'il avait l'air un peu fatigué. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait paraître comme ça. Il observa un mince filet de bave s'échapper du coin de sa bouche, traçant un chemin sur son menton. La salive se déposa sur le tissu blanc de la chemise qu'il portait. Snape détourna la tête un bref instant et combattit l'envie de crier. Lucius Malfoy n'était pas supposé ressembler à ça, il n'était pas censé faire ça.

– Draco m'a envoyé m'assurer que tu vas bien.

Il se sentait stupide de parler, sachant que Lucius ne pouvait pas l'entendre mais il devait dire quelque chose pour prétendre que Lucius était toujours là. Il se rappelait comment ça avait été de le sortir du champ de bataille. Lucius était plus léger qu'il s'y était attendu, il avait étendu un bras autour du cou de Snape et il avait ri.

_Veille sur Draco, veux–tu ? _

Ces derniers mots résonnaient dans sa tête, qu'il secoua.

– Qui est là pour prendre soin de toi ? demanda–t–il au corps dans la vitrine si doucement qu'il entendit à peine les mots lui–même.

Le conservateur ? Il sentit un frisson courir à toute allure le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

– Draco va bien, continua–t–il, en avançant, essayant d'ignorer la culpabilité qui montait. Il est retourné à Poudlard pour finir sa dernière année, il boit un peu trop mais nous le faisons tous.

Il rit pour lui–même et souhaita que Lucius ne soit pas là, soutenu dans une vitrine de verre.

– Il se fait un peu de souci parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire quand l'école sera terminée, je crois qu'il a peur d'être seul dans cette maison.

Il regarda dans les yeux de Lucius. Ils semblaient si parfaitement clairs, pas du tout comme on lui avait dit de s'attendre.

– Draco est…

Toute pensée de conversation fut soudainement anéantie lorsque Snape fut frappé par un flash momentané de vision, de sentiment et de son. C'était incohérent, pas un souvenir, plus comme un fragment de pensée. Une grande ruée d'ailes, des ailes d'ange qui battaient avec frénésie, qui battaient pour enlever la poussière de la cavité d'un crâne, un esprit qui était réduit en poudre. Il s'entendit haleter et eut l'impression que de grandes ailes se repliaient autour de lui, aussi intimes et brutes que s'ils avaient fait l'amour, l'attirant plus près de la vitrine le son d'un hurlement qui n'était pas le sien remplit sa tête.

Puis ce fut fini et il fut libéré. Il tendit la main vers la vitrine pour retrouver son équilibre, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle lourd.

Non, c'était impossible. C'était le résultat de ce trop long moment passé à regarder ces yeux clairs. C'était la culpabilité, sa propre imagination qui faisait des heures supplémentaires à la lumière du bouleversement de sa vie.

_Non. Je ne l'ai pas ressenti. Je n'ai pas senti l'esprit de Lucius battre à l'intérieur de son crâne comme un insecte agonisant (c'était un ange, c'étaient des ailes d'ange). Je n'ai pas ressenti la rupture de son cerveau, Legilimens ou pas, je ne l'ai pas senti, je n'ai pas pu le sentir. Lucius est parti il n'y a là rien à sentir_.

– Lucius ?

Une fois encore, il put sentir le battement d'ailes puis la sensation s'envola, elle n'avait été que fugace, il l'avait imaginée.

– Lucius ?

– Il ne peut pas vous entendre.

Snape fit presque un bond de trois mètres sous le choc et se retourna pour faire face au conservateur. Il était reconnaissant d'avoir un autre être animé dans la salle, même si ce dernier lui donnait la chair de poule.

– Conservateur.

Il sourit nerveusement et se sentit comme s'il avait été surpris à faire quelque chose de mal.

– On ne peut pas s'empêcher de lui parler, on a l'impression qu'il va répondre.

Il rit d'un rire nerveux, incapable de secouer cette sensation, l'image de ces ailes, l'esprit frappant contre le crâne, le son du hurlement.

– J'espère que vous trouvez que Mr Malfoy va bien.

Prenant une profonde inspiration et calmant ses pensées, Snape sourit.

– Oui, très bien, il a l'air bien soigné, son fils sera très soulagé.

– Ah, oui, son fils.

Semeuse croisa ses doigts et se força à être plus agréable avec le professeur.

– J'ai en réalité une proposition intéressante pour son fils. Comme vous êtes son parrain, je pensais que vous pourriez l'aider à prendre la bonne décision peut–être même à en tirer du profit vous–même.

Snape recouvrit son sang–froid à une vitesse incroyable.

– Quel genre de _proposition_ ? demanda–t–il.

Il était instinctivement soupçonneux. Il y avait quelque chose d'inhérent dans l'attitude du conservateur qui rendait Snape prudent dans ses réponses.

– Mr Malfoy, ici présent, est le joyau de cette collection.

Semeuse regarda l'ange et ses yeux commencèrent à briller d'une sorte de lueur intérieure.

– Le Ministère a consenti à ce que la collection reste ici de façon permanente, après que l'exposition aura fini sa tournée et je crois bien que cela sera une bonne chose pour le monde sorcier.

– Comment cela ?

– Pardon ?

– Comment cela peut–il être une bonne chose ? Qu'est–ce qu'il peut y avoir à gagner en exposant ces gens–là, à part une légère excitation pour ceux de notre société qui veulent s'assurer qu'ils ont soufferts. Une fois que tout le monde aura vu ça, quel bien peut–il en découler ?

– C'est une collection importante, Professeur.

Semeuse savait que c'était inutile d'essayer de convaincre cet homme. Ce n'était pas Cornelius Fudge, il n'avait pas de programme politique, rien à gagner en gardant les Mangemorts au musée. Il continua de toute façon, espérant qu'une partie de l'importance de sa position pouvait décider le professeur revêche.

– Les générations futures ont besoin de voir ce qu'il peut advenir des personnes malfaisantes de notre société, ils ont besoin de voir ce que le Baiser du Détraqueur fait.

Snape secoua la tête dédaigneusement.

– Donc, quelle est votre proposition ? grogna–t–il.

– J'aimerai faire une offre au fils de Mr Malfoy pour son père…

Les yeux de Snape s'écarquillèrent tandis il se retournait vers Lucius.

– Etes–vous en train de suggérer que vous souhaitez acheter Lucius ? s'enquit–il, incrédule de peur que ce ne soit vrai.

– Oui. Bien sûr, vous serez convenablement dédommagé pour vos efforts.

La main de Snape se resserra sur le manche de sa baguette, il essaya de trouver une sorte de logique à la Dumbledore dans son esprit pour s'empêcher de jeter un sort au conservateur.

– Mr Malfoy est un être qui ne voit pas, qui ne ressent pas, continua le conservateur. Prendre soin de lui sera un dérangement continu pour le garçon et un rappel constant de la déchéance de sa famille. Il ne peut être que de peu d'utilité pour son fils et, comme vous pouvez voir, il est bien soigné ici.

– Est–ce que le corps de Mrs Malfoy est prêt ? demanda Snape, la gorge sèche. Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir.

– Est–ce que vous en discuterez avec le garçon ?

– Oui, dit–il fermement. Et je crois qu'il trouvera l'idée aussi ridicule que moi. Maintenant si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, j'aimerai sortir d'ici dès que possible.

**oOo**

Ron l'évitait, Harry en était certain. Il savait pourquoi. Noël. Ron avait reçu une lettre de chez lui qui lui demandait de rentrer pour Noël – seul. Il ne l'avait pas encore dit à Harry et Harry soupçonnait qu'il ne savait pas comment le faire. C'était peut–être mieux pour lui de l'évoquer en premier, de suggérer que Ron rentre chez lui cette année et passe du temps avec sa famille. En toute honnêteté, Harry ne voulait pas aller chez les Weasley cette année. Il savait qu'en dépit de l'affection offerte, Molly Weasley ne pourrait jamais tout à fait accepter que Harry ait été incapable de faire quelque chose pour sauver ses fils, surtout qu'il avait été là quand l'un d'eux avait explosé en morceaux. Pas plus qu'elle ne pourrait accepter le fait que Harry n'aimerait jamais sa fille comme elle le souhaitait. Les propres sentiments de culpabilité de Harry étaient encore assez forts à cet égard et c'est pourquoi il préférait l'idée de passer son Noël de sa manière habituelle, à Poudlard. Bien sûr, cela faisait sept ans qu'il n'avait pas passé de Noël sans Ron.

Ainsi, ce soir–là, comme à l'heure du déjeuner, Ron s'était fait rare, préférant aller à Pré–au–Lard avec Anthony et Seamus plutôt que rester à Poudlard pour étudier. Harry devait admettre que la vie à Poudlard était assez ennuyeuse depuis que Voldemort était mort. Sans aventure à vivre, Pré–au–Lard paraissait assez excitant pour tout le monde. Les choses avaient toutefois changé ces derniers jours, et, à cet instant, Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer un endroit qui lui plairait plus que Poudlard.

Draco étudiait avec Hermione. Ils avaient tous les deux pris Arithmancie et ils discutaient d'une chose nommée _Aiq Bekar_. Harry était assis près du feu, il faisait semblant de lire et écoutait leur conversation, déchiré entre son désir pour Draco et son besoin d'essayer d'approcher Hermione pour faire amende honorable. À cet instant, le besoin de se faire pardonner était en train de gagner. Avec la certitude qu'il verrait Draco plus intimement dans quelques courtes heures, il commençait à se demander avec inquiétude comment il pourrait aborder la jeune fille. Hermione avait repoussé toutes les tentatives qu'il avait faites durant la journée pour lui parler. Il avait espéré qu'après la lecture des paumes – Hermione était une main d'Air, la main intellectuelle, futée, pleine de ressources, qui pardonne, qui pardonne, qui pardonne – elle lui accorderait un moment pour essayer de parler mais elle l'avait bousculé en passant devant lui et était partie à l'assaut de sa classe d'Arithmancie. Il ne le lui reprochait pas, bien sûr, mais il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, et rapidement.

– Non, non, non, protesta Hermione en secouant la tête. Chaque lettre hébraïque représente un nombre et vice versa. Les mots qui s'additionnent au même nombre ont une connexion. Par exemple, le mot hébreu pour _cadavre_ a la même valeur numérique que le mot pour _anéantir_.

– Je le sais très bien, rétorqua impatiemment Draco. Tu me prends pour qui ? Londubat ? Ce que je suis en train de dire, c'est que ces connexions ne se font pas toujours si facilement. Parfois, on ne peut les sonder qu'à travers une profonde méditation qui peut prendre des années et je dois dire, cela semble complètement futile à la lumière du fait qu'on peut fabriquer un satané talisman et le faire fonctionner sans toute cette histoire.

– Eh bien, il y a des ecclésiastiques qui passent leurs vies entières vouées à réfléchir sur ces connexions. J'ai toujours pensé que les buts principaux de tout sorcier étaient de comprendre les relations parmi toutes choses !

– Sûrement, si tu veux gaspiller ta vie, sourit d'un air moqueur Draco. Le fait est que nous pouvons faire de la magie et pas les Moldus. Pourquoi passer une vie entière à essayer de sonder les connexions entre les mots dans la recherche d'une connaissance inutile ?

– La recherche de la connaissance n'est jamais un gaspillage, répondit–elle, pragmatique.

– Eh bien, maintenant tu parles comme mon père.

Avec dégoût, Hermione se moqua de lui, avant même qu'elle ne soit consciente de ce qu'elle était en train de dire.

– Je doute fortement que j'ai quelque chose de commun avec ton père.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Draco, en se calant sur sa chaise et en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Parce qu'il était un grand méchant Mangemort ?

– Eh bien, je suppose que… oui. Je pense que c'est ce que je veux dire…

Hermione commença à mordiller sa lèvre, quelque chose que Snape avait dit durant sa retenue lui revint, quelque chose à propos d'installer un filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche.

– Il avait d'autres intérêts, tu sais, fit remarquer Draco, sarcastique. Je veux dire, tuer des Moldus et essayer d'amener notre monde à ses genoux lui prenaient beaucoup de son temps mais il faisait d'autres choses pendant ses week–ends.

– Draco, je…

Elle rougit et le visage de Draco se durcit.

– Non, c'est bon, t'excuse pas. Bien sûr que tu n'as rien en commun avec lui. Le fait qu'il ait la plus grande collection de livres de _Kabbalah_ influencés par l'Arithmancie d'Angleterre ne signifie rien pour toi. Il a aussi rassemblé toute une collection d'antiques Talismans _Melancholia_ avec leurs fonctionnements, mais ça, ça t'intéresse pas non plus, puisque tu n'y accordes aucun intérêt.

– Je suis désolée, je…

Draco ramassa ses livres et papiers et se repoussa de la table.

– Peut–être que tu devrais prendre en considération que si tu crois que tu peux m'apprécier, si tu crois que je suis assez aimable pour être ton ami, alors peut–être que mon père n'est pas aussi démoniaque que tu le penses. Après tout, tout le monde prétend que je suis comme lui.

– Mais tu n'es pas comme lui, lui lança–t–elle. Tu es différent, tu as choisi de ne pas te battre, tu as choisi un chemin différent.

– C'est juste une question de circonstances.

Son ton était dur, maintenant.

– Je n'ai pas combattu parce qu'il m'a caché au loin, il ne voulait pas risquer que la lignée familiale finisse avec nos deux morts. C'est la seule raison. Il n'y avait pas de noble décision de ma part. Si j'avais fait à ma guise, je me serais tenu à côté de lui et contre vous. Penses–y à la lumière du tout nouveau respect que tu as pour moi et tu me parleras quand tu y auras réfléchi.

Draco se tourna et s'éloigna, regardant brièvement Harry avant de disparaître dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre.

Harry regarda Hermione et, pendant un moment, elle lui retourna son regard. Elle semblait un peu stupéfaite et, si elle ressentait la même chose que Harry en ce moment, elle se sentait également abasourdie. Harry savait que Draco était protecteur et prédateur quand il s'agissait de sa famille, une insulte contre sa famille était une insulte contre lui mais Harry n'avait jamais envisagé ça comme ça, avant. Il avait toujours présumé que Draco n'avait pas combattu par lâcheté de sa part ou que peut–être qu'il avait cru que son père avait tort. Il n'avait jamais considéré que c'était Lucius Malfoy qui avait empêché son fils de se joindre à la bataille. Harry et Hermione étaient tous les deux en train d'apprendre rapidement que la personnalité de Draco Malfoy était aussi complexe et pleine de facettes qu'une pierre précieuse. Son esprit était affûté et acerbe. Il était intelligent, il pouvait rire de lui–même et quand cela revenait à ça, il pouvait être de compagnie parfaitement agréable. Il pouvait aussi être une des personnes les plus méchantes qu'ils avaient jamais connues. L'idée que Lucius Malfoy ait pu être franchement mauvais leur venait sans surprise mais qu'il ait pu posséder d'autres qualités semblait être un affront à tous ceux qui étaient morts en essayant de le faire tomber.

– Il est juste bouleversé, assura enfin Harry. Je suis sûr qu'il se calmera bientôt.

Hermione sembla alors recouvrer ses esprits et se rappela qu'elle ne parlait pas à Harry.

– Ne m'adresse pas la parole, marmonna–t–elle en ramassant ses propres livres.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration maintenant semblait un moment aussi bon qu'un autre pour essayer de le faire.

– Hermione, nous avons besoin de parler.

– Je n'ai rien à te dire.

– Je suis tellement désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit, j'avais tort. Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappée, c'était impardonnable et je le sais, mais on peut au moins en discuter ?

Elle lui jeta un regard furieux.

– Pourquoi je devrais te parler ? Pourquoi je devrais t'écouter quand tu as refusé d'écouter un mot de ce que j'ai dit hier soir ?

– Je…

Il regarda autour d'eux et repéra Neville avec Susan Bones, tous les deux les regardant avec intérêt.

– Est–ce qu'on peut parler de ça en privé ?

– Non.

– S'il te plaît, 'Mione, s'il te plaît, on ne peut pas juste aller discuter ?

Elle se tenait debout, agrippant ses livres contre sa poitrine et alla à sa porte. Elle s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée et se retourna vers lui. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle dit d'une voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendu aussi dure :

– Viens, alors.

**oOo**

Severus Snape regardait fixement l'obscurité de cette soirée d'hiver par la fenêtre et savait qu'au loin se profilaient les grands murs de pierre du Manoir Malfoy. Le Marais y avait été incorporé des années après la construction initiale du Manoir lui–même par un des ancêtres de Snape qui voulait se rapprocher de la grandeur. Alors que le Manoir avait connu plusieurs rénovations et restaurations, devenant toujours plus grand et imposant, le Marais avait résistéaux dommages du temps durant quelques trois cents hivers sans avoir été retouché.

Maintenant, le Marais était à lui et, en dépit du fait qu'il y était né, y avait été élevé, malgré le fait qu'il y revenait chaque été, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il lui appartenait. C'était toujours la maison de son père, pas son foyer. Quand il venait ici, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait encore entendre ce dernier lui crier dessus, comme si le son de sa voix avait été pris au piège dans les murs de pierre et que cela avait poussé la haine à croître comme de la moisissure.

Les seuls changements qu'il avait faits au Marais depuis qu'il en avait hérité, quelques douze années auparavant, avaient été de rénover les chambres à coucher. Il avait transformé sa vieille chambre en chambre d'amis et avait emménagé dans l'ancienne chambre d'amis qui était agréablement meublée et totalement impersonnelle. Dans cette chambre, il pouvait presque sentir qu'il était le propriétaire, elle n'était ni terne ni grise comme sa propre chambre l'avait été. Dans cette chambre, il n'avait pas les souvenirs des mouches écrasées quand il était furieux ou d'expériences sexuelles frustrantes associées à des filles qui s'étaient moquées de lui avant de s'enfuir. Dans cette chambre, il se faisait l'effet d'être un invité bienvenu, pas un Maître frustré.

Il n'avait pas prévu de venir chez lui. Son but avait été de ramener Narcissa au Manoir. Il savait où était le caveau familial et il pouvait l'y enterrer. Il serait ensuite retourné à Londres où il avait projeté de passer quelques jours au _Chaudron Baveur_, loin de Poudlard et de Hermione. Il aurait ainsi pu se fixer, réfléchir à la situation et comment il pouvait la rectifier sans empirer les choses. Il n'avait pas escompté que le Ministère ne le laisserait pas s'approcher à moins de trois mètres du domaine Malfoy. Ils avaient offerts de prendre le corps mais il n'appréciait pas l'idée qu'une douzaine d'Aurors examinent méticuleusement les restes de Narcissa et les quelques maigres possessions qu'il y avait dans la boîte que le conservateur lui avait donnée.

Cette boîte était maintenant posée sur la table du salon et Narcissa était en bas, dans la crypte familiale. Il avait déplacé sans cérémonie la pierre du cercueil de son père en dehors de son chemin pour lui faire de la place. Maintenant, il était coincé dans sa propre maison avec peu à faire sauf penser et rôder dans de sombres couloirs de pierre.

Le Marais n'était pas une propriété particulièrement cossue. Elle ne produisait rien et avait une superficie assez petite. Si la famille Snape avait autrefois été plutôt riche, son père avait par malveillance perdu au jeu la plus grande partie de leur fortune avant de mourir. Le Marais était tout ce qui restait, il consistait en la maison elle–même, un assez grand jardin qui était magnifique en été – bien qu'il y allait rarement – et une petite portion de rivière qui passait en travers de la propriété. Severus avait le souvenir qu'il y ait eu un bateau sur la rivière quand il était enfant mais il ne pouvait absolument pas se rappeler où il allait. Avec la propriété, lui incombait également la responsabilité de deux elfes de maison appelés Melville et Vesna. Apparemment, il y en avait un autre, un Melville Junior quelque part dans la maison, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu ni n'avait demandé après lui. À la différence de Lucius, Severus se faisait un point d'honneur de ne traiter les elfes de maison ni mal, ni bien. S'il n'avait pas besoin d'eux, il les ignorait simplement. Ils gardaient très bien la maison et les terres, s'assuraient en permanence que tout était prêt de peur qu'il ne rentre à l'improviste, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

La maison était plutôt grande selon les standards moldus, même si elle paraissait écrasée par le Manoir sur la colline. C'était un bâtiment de pierres grises, construit dans le même style que le Manoir original. À la base, on l'avait construit comme une résidence basique de village et elle avait ensuite été fortifiée afin de paraître plus imposante qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Le résultat était une trop grande accumulation de tourelles et de tours, ce qui alourdissait la partie supérieure du bâtiment, comme s'il allait s'écrouler de tout son poids. Lorsqu'il était enfant, il trouvait ça fantasque, maintenant qu'il était adulte, il détestait ça. Cela ressemblait à un château de contes de fées, trop petit pour être un vrai château et il était bien trop manifeste que le tout n'était maintenu que par magie.

À la grande joie de Minerva McGonagall, le Marais avait une salle de bal et elle avait passé les deux derniers mois et demi à essayer de le convaincre d'y organiser la soirée du Nouvel An. Il avait refusé dès que ce fut mentionné dans le salon des professeurs, un vendredi soir, après trop de punchs Zombies de la Mort. Mais, comme à son habitude, Minerva avait commencé une campagne de doux harcèlement pour l'avoir à l'usure et il devait admettre qu'il était prêt à fléchir, juste pour qu'elle cesse. Bien sûr, ça voulait dire qu'il allait devoir ouvrir la maison à tous les invités de Minerva et il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était prêt pour ça. Elle lui avait déjà dit qu'elle allait inviter le personnel entier de Poudlard et tout l'Ordre du Phœnix, ce qui faisait monter la liste d'invités à presque deux cents convives. Il n'était tout simplement pas assez sociable pour cela et détestait l'idée de voir des gens le juger en se basant sur sa maison. Ce qui se faisait généralement de deux manières, la première était que les gens trouvaient la maison _adorable_ et donc, il devait être lui–même, d'une certaine façon, _adorable_ ou alors, ils trouvaient la maison _adorable_ mais ils se demandaient comment elle pouvait appartenir à un tel connard au visage revêche.

Il aurait aimé montrer la maison à Hermione et lui dire : « _C'est à moi_ », l'impressionner dans la mesure de ses moyens. Non pas qu'il en eut besoin, elle pensait probablement qu'il vivait à Poudlard, faisant partie des meubles, comme un elfe de maison.

Il se détourna de la fenêtre et se demanda si elle aimerait un jour être la maîtresse d'un endroit comme celui–ci.

– Oh, mon dieu, grommela–t–il. Maintenant, tu l'épouses ? Et quoi ensuite, des enfants et un chien à trois têtes ?

Il se tourna pour regarder la boîte posée sur la table. C'était une boîte ordinaire, quelque chose qu'on utiliserait pour mettre de vieux papiers qui amasseraient la poussière. Sauf que ce n'étaient pas de vieux documents dans cette boîte. Dans cette boîte, il y avait des choses qui appartenaient à Narcissa. Il l'avait toujours appréciée. S'il était sincère avec lui–même, il devait admettre qu'il avait eu le béguin pour elle, à une époque. Il avait été présent à leur mariage et toutes les photographies le révélaient avec un air renfrogné sur le visage ce qui trahissait facilement ses pensées. Mais d'un autre côté, on pouvait dire qu'il avait toujours un air renfrogné sur le visage. Cela n'aidait pas que Narcissa soit une des rares femmes avec lesquelles il s'entendait réellement bien. Les sentiments étaient passés avec le temps et une sorte d'amitié s'en était suivie. À présent, elle était morte et il regardait fixement la boîte renfermant les quelques affaires qu'elle avait avec elle quand elle a été envoyée en prison.

Il devait ouvrir la boîte. Techniquement, tout ce qui était dedans appartenait maintenant à Draco mais Severus n'avait que peu d'estime pour le Ministère et il ne leur laisserait rien. Il savait aussi qu'ils surveillaient Draco Malfoy avec méfiance, il n'avait pas de doute qu'ils s'abaisseraient jusqu'à mettre quelque chose dans la boîte qui le blesserait. Si ce n'était pas physiquement alors ce serait émotionnellement, comme si fouiller dans les affaires de sa défunte mère ne serait pas suffisamment blessant.

Marchant vers la table, Severus fit courir ses doigts sur le couvercle. Il hésita pendant un instant, puis le souleva.

**oOo**

– D'accord, fit Hermione assise sur son lit.

Elle regarda Harry, la mâchoire crispée.

– Parle.

– Je…

Harry s'assit en face d'elle, froissant le couvre–lit de Lavande. Maintenant qu'il était là, maintenant qu'elle lui avait donné une chance de parler, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il allait devoir être sincère avec elle, elle n'accepterait rien de moins. Sa plus grande peur était qu'elle n'accepte pas la vérité.

– Je suis tellement désolé.

– Tu l'as déjà dit plusieurs fois.

– Je sais, j'étais, en quelque sorte, en train de projeter de le répéter jusqu'à ce que tu me croies.

Hermione roula des yeux et renifla d'impatience.

– En fait, Harry, je te crois mais te croire n'est pas le problème. Je sais que tu es désolé, tu n'es pas le genre de personne à dire pardon quand tu ne l'es pas. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi tu penses que tu peux me frapper et attendre de moi que je te pardonne juste parce que tu me dis que tu es désolé. Qu'est–ce qui se passera la prochaine fois que tu te mettras en colère ? Ou celle d'après ?

– Cela n'arrivera plus, promit Harry à mi–voix.

– Cela n'aurait pas dû arriver la première fois ! s'écria Hermione.

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation, elle voulait en finir ou avoir un retourneur de temps pour les ramener en arrière pour que ça n'arrive pas.

– Je sais.

Il regarda ses mains, ses doigts et ne ressentit que du dégoût.

– Alors, dis–moi pourquoi tu as fais ça. Est–ce que l'idée que je pouvais peut–être apprécier quelqu'un comme Draco Malfoy est si terrible que je méritais qu'on m'inculque de force un peu de bon sens ?

– Non, non, bien sûr que non.

Harry sentit ses yeux commencer à se troubler et se demanda ce qui n'allait pas avec lui en ce moment, il avait toujours envie de pleurer – comme une fichue fille.

– Ou est–ce que tu croyais réellement que je te mentais ? Alors que je n'ai pas de raison pour te mentir et que tu sais que je suis une menteuse lamentable ? Est–ce que je méritais d'être frappée pour ça ?

– Non.

Hermione le regarda, voulant désespérément qu'il dise effectivement quelque chose pour sa propre défense. Il était juste assis là, regardant ses genoux et remuant nerveusement ses mains.

– Je…

Sa voix semblait faible, quelque part fluette, le souffle coupé.

– Je pensais que tu étais avec Draco, avoua–t–il lentement, espérant qu'elle pigerait. Je croyais que tu l'avais embrassé.

– Et alors ? s'écria–t–elle à nouveau. Même si j'étais avec lui, même si je l'avais embrassé, tu n'avais pas le droit de me frapper !

Son visage était empourpré à présent, elle avait chaud, cela lui faisait du bien d'être en colère, de lui dire quel salaud il avait été de prouver sa force.

– Tu ne peux pas choisir avec qui je suis ou qui j'aime, tu n'as aucun droit sur cette partie de ma vie. Comment oses–tu te permettre de me dicter avec qui je peux être !

– Ce n'est pas comme ça…

– Comment tu te sentirais si je te frappais parce que je pensais que tu étais avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas ?

Elle jeta un livre qui lui frappa l'épaule. Elle lui avait fait mal, elle le sut à cause du son qu'il laissa échapper.

– Tu le prendrais comment ?

Harry regarda ses mains, refusant de lever la tête, refusant de reconnaître la flamme de douleur de son épaule, croyant absolument qu'il le méritait. Une grosse larme tomba sur ses robes et il la maudit. Ce n'était pas juste, il n'était pas censé pleurer comme un putain de môme, il était supposé lui faire comprendre.

Hermione vit la larme et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il pleurait, il était vraiment en train de pleurer. Elle l'avait vu debout au milieu d'un champ couvert du sang de ses amis et il n'avait pas versé une seule larme. Elle ressentit une vague de pouvoir et la partie dure en elle lui susurrait furieusement : « _Laisse–le pleurer, laisse–le se sentir mal_ ».

– Je…

Il inspira dans un grand souffle frémissant.

– Je suis désolé… je…

– JE ME FICHE QUE TU SOIS DÉSOLÉ !

Elle s'arrêta, croyant à peine qu'elle venait de lui hurler dessus. Il ne lui avait pas répondu, parce qu'il n'avait aucune d'excuse et qu'il le savait. C'était la seule raison. Elle voulait juste qu'il l'admette.

– Je me fiche que tu sois désolé, je veux simplement savoir pourquoi tu as fais ça.

– Parce que… Je croyais que tu étais avec lui.

Il ferma les yeux, sa tête lui faisait mal et il prit une autre inspiration frémissante.

– Je croyais que vous étiez en train de vous moquer de moi.

– Pourquoi on aurait été en train de se moquer de toi ? Pourquoi on se serait même préoccupés de toi ?

– Je…

– Quoi ? Tu quoi ?

Elle était cruelle maintenant et elle le savait, il semblait se faire tout petit devant elle, enroulé sur lui–même, tant bien que mal. Il ne l'avait pas encore regardée et quand une goutte de sang tomba sur ses doigts, il ne sembla pas le remarquer.

Hermione le vit, elle et elle sentit finalement son cœur fondre en une rapide ruée de panique. Il était en train de saigner. D'où est–ce qu'il saignait ? Elle se précipita en avant et leva son visage, elle trouva rapidement un mouchoir dans sa poche et recouvrit le nez de Harry.

– Ça va aller, dit–elle doucement en serrant l'arête de son nez. Reste immobile.

Elle sortit sa baguette et lança rapidement un charme de guérison pour arrêter le flot de sang. Sa tante avait toujours eu des saignements de nez quand elle était stressée, elle n'avait jamais pensé que Harry était sujet à ce genre de problèmes.

– Est–ce que ça va ? demanda–t–elle, en passant doucement ses doigts à travers ses cheveux pour le calmer.

Harry hocha la tête, il tenait encore le mouchoir contre son nez. Ses yeux semblaient si incroyablement verts.

– Je suis désolé, murmura–t–il encore une fois.

Il ferma les yeux. Il désirait pouvoir dire autre chose mais il était mort de peur à l'idée de le dire. Hermione l'attira vers elle et le serra dans ses bras.

– Dis–moi juste la vérité, Harry, chuchota–t–elle.

Elle se sentait fatiguée, elle ne voulait plus se disputer avec lui.

– Dis–moi juste ce que c'est, dis–moi ce que ça t'a fait ?

– Draco, murmura–t–il.

– Quoi, Draco ?

Sa voix était douce maintenant et elle emmêlait ses doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Harry essuya son nez, silencieux pendant un moment. Si elle devait le détester, elle pouvait aussi bien le détester pour la vérité, non pas parce qu'il était incapable de s'expliquer. Il lui dit tout, tout ça sortit en hâte, du moment où il avait remarqué l'estomac de Draco jusqu'au moment où il l'avait embrassé, à penser qu'elle avait été présente et qu'ils étaient en train de rire de lui. Après lui avoir raconté qu'il avait fait l'amour avec Draco, la complexité de leurs nuits ensemble, il regarda à nouveau ses mains et attendit qu'elle parle.

Hermione se rassit, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou penser. Elle s'était demandée, par le passé, pourquoi Harry avait rejeté la plupart des propositions des filles qui lui portaient de l'intérêt. Il y en avait eu beaucoup et il ne s'était jamais montré intéressé. Elle avait cru que c'était à cause de la guerre, à cause de ce qu'il devait faire, parce qu'il pouvait ne pas y survivre. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que c'était une réelle possibilité. Quand Draco lui avait dit que Harry avait _piqué son intérêt_, elle était sûre que Draco avait rêvé, pas que Harry l'avait embrassé. Elle y avait réfléchi, l'avait même envisagé, mais avait décidé que c'était impossible.

Ils avaient été ensemble, ils s'étaient fait l'amour, l'un à l'autre. La voyeuse qui sommeillait en elle aurait voulu voir ça, deux garçons ridiculement beaux, enlacés. Il avait supporté de se savoir attiré, supporté ce désir, pendant deux ans, le cachant à tout le monde, à Ron et à elle–même.

Oh, doux Merlin, Ron !

Hermione regarda Harry qui avait levé les yeux vers elle. Il semblait dans l'expectative, inquiet, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le déteste. Elle ouvrit et ferma sa bouche plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne parvienne à sortir.

– Et pour Ron ?

– Il… Ron ne sait pas.

– Est–ce que tu vas le lui dire ?

– Je ne sais pas.

Il déglutit.

– Je suppose que je devrais.

Elle recommença à caresser ses cheveux, en tenant délicatement le côté de son visage avec sa main.

– Je ne crois pas que tu devrais, dit–elle. Pas encore, je veux dire. Est–ce que tu sais comment Draco se sent, à propos de tout ça ?

– Non, je suppose qu'il pense que c'est juste une baise.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

– C'est un sacré grand pas à franchir juste pour une baise, Harry. Je veux dire, j'ai seulement entendu dire de lui qu'il était avec des filles avant. Peut–être que tu devrais lui parler de ça.

– Heu… Je crois que c'est un peu tôt pour la discussion « _où va notre relation ? _».

Hermione l'étreignit à nouveau et s'accrocha étroitement à lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux.

– Ne me refais plus jamais mal, murmura–t–elle, en pressant un baiser sur sa joue.

– Je ne le ferai plus, je te le promets.

Elle se recula, poussa ses cheveux hors de ses yeux et lui sourit.

– Je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours. Peu importe avec qui tu es ou qui tu aimes, je serai toujours ton amie et je ne te mentirai jamais, je te le promets.

Harry avait l'impression que son cœur s'était dilaté dans sa poitrine et le soulagement inonda ses entrailles. Il reposa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux, remerciant les cieux de ne pas la lui avoir enlevée.

**oOo**

Au début Severus fut convaincu que ses yeux le trompaient. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir dans la boîte était noir, mais il tendit ensuite la main et découvrit qu'un amas de tissu sombre occupait la partie supérieure de la boîte. Il le sortit avec soin, conscient, rien qu'en le touchant, que c'était fragile, un peu fatigué et usé. C'était une robe, en loques et détruite, mais très nettement une robe. Il la brandit, ses doigts jugeant de la texture du tissage et des minuscules points qui retenaient ce qui restait des coutures en place. Elle semblait incroyablement vieille et pourtant il savait qu'elle ne l'était pas. L'étoffe était raffinée, sans doute la plus fine que l'argent pouvait acheter. Le col était déchiré, comme si quelqu'un avait empoigné le porteur de la robe par là mais deux serpents y étaient encore cousus. Faits de fins fils de soie, Severus savait que leurs têtes s'entrelaçaient pour former le fermoir à la gorge. Il comprit également que le conservateur lui avait donné la mauvaise boîte. Cette robe n'appartenait pas à Narcissa, elle appartenait à Lucius.

Dans un moment de clarté absolue, Severus sut que le conservateur serait livide lorsqu'il réaliserait son erreur.

La robe recouvrait un assortiment d'objets. Tout représentait si complètement Lucius que Severus sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Une paire de bottes en peau de dragon de bonne qualité, des chaussettes, une ceinture, des gants de cuir noir, un ruban noir qui avait autrefois attaché ses cheveux. Pour une raison quelconque, il n'y avait pas d'autres vêtements, bien que Severus connaissait suffisamment bien Lucius pour savoir qu'il aurait porté une chemise et un gilet et sans doute une convenable paire de pantalons, même le jour où il devait être embrassé. Sa baguette gisait dans la boîte, brisée en deux, les filaments de cœur de dragon en son centre avaient été étirés et déchirés par la couche de bois dur.

Il y avait des bijoux dans la boîte. Une alliance en platine et un médaillon sur une longue chaîne. Une montre de poche. Severus ferma les yeux et imagina quelqu'un en train de retirer ces choses du corps de Lucius comme s'il était mort. Dans son imagination, il savait que c'était Maugrey et il savait que Maugrey avait ri lorsqu'il l'avait fait, se délectant du fait qu'il était en train de déshabiller un Mangemort, tout en sachant qu'il deviendrait un être qui ne verrait plus et ne ressentirait plus, exposé maintenant dans une vitrine en verre d'un musée.

Severus ouvrit le médaillon. Il contenait une mèche de cheveux blond pâle, une minuscule et délicate boucle de bébé, attachée avec un joli morceau de ruban bleu. Sur l'autre côté du médaillon était gravé les mots _**Draconis lux lucis**__._ Il ferma le médaillon et le plaça doucement avec l'anneau et la montre de poche.

_Je l'ai mené à ça_, pensa Severus. _Je l'ai complètement détruit_.

Il aurait pu le cacher, il n'avait pas besoin de l'emmener aux Aurors ce jour–là, il aurait pu le cacher, prétendre qu'il était mort.

La culpabilité se mêlait à la peine et Severus sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Il y survivrait. Il le faisait toujours. Il avait trahi ses amis et son Maître afin d'être là où il était maintenant, vivant, entier et capable de faire l'inventaire de la vie de son ami à partir du contenu d'une boîte. Sa trahison l'avait gardé libre et en vie, c'était finalement tout ce qui comptait.

Sauf que ça ne la rendait pas plus facile à supporter.

Les deux derniers articles dans la boîte étaient une bouteille de potion vide – en la humant, Severus fut incapable de discerner ce qu'elle avait autrefois contenu – et enfin un carnet de poche. Ce fut ce livre que Severus tira de la boîte avec le plus grand émerveillement. Ce maudit carnet était allé partout avec Lucius d'aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en rappeler. Il était épais et vieux, plein d'images et d'objets qu'il y avait collés, page après page. Le cuir avait autrefois été marron clair mais après tant d'années de manipulation, il avait pris une teinte plus foncée, un profond bordeaux. Le M orné des armoiries Malfoy était gravé en relief sur la couverture, le tout était attaché par un ruban noir qui avait vu des jours meilleurs.

Avec des mains qui tremblaient un peu, Severus dénoua le ruban et laissa le livre s'ouvrir.

_**« Le Sommeil a scellé mon esprit **_

_**Je n'ai pas de crainte humaine :**_

_**Elle ressemblait à une chose qui ne pouvait ressentir**_

_**Le contact des années terrestres.**_

_**Aucun mouvement ne l'anime maintenant, aucune force **_

_**Elle n'entend ni ne voit **_

_**Elle errait dans le cheminement diurne de la terre,**_

_**Avec les rochers, les pierres et les arbres. »**_

Il n'aurait jamais pensé Lucius fan de Wordsworth. Il était possible que Lucius ne sache pas qui était Wordsworth, ni même que c'était un Moldu, il avait juste aimé les sonorités du poème.

Il tourna les pages, découvrant d'autres poèmes, des pensées ridicules et des bribes d'informations inutiles. Mais d'une manière impressionnante, il y avait des photographies, des centaines. Des photographies de Narcissa, d'autres femmes que Severus ne connaissait pas mais qui pouvaient bien avoir été des maîtresses diverses – Lucius ne faisait aucun effort pour cacher le fait qu'il en avait, Narcissa avait aussi des amants – et occasionnellement, un homme qui avait eu une certaine faiblesse pour lui et qui, une fois encore, aurait pu être un amant. Il y avait même des photos de Severus lui–même, semblant plus jeune et aussi austère qu'il ne l'était à présent.

À la fin, il y avait une photographie de Draco qui fit pleurer Severus Snape. Une photo d'un enfant d'à peu près cinq ans qui étreignait ce qui pouvait avoir été un ours en peluche avec des yeux gros comme des balles de tennis. Severus savait exactement ce que c'était. Hors appareil photo, un bras essayait de prendre la chose et le garçonnet l'agrippait simplement plus fortement, il frappait du pied et des larmes menaçaient de couler sur son visage si une telle chose se produisait.

Les Malfoy avaient un elfe de maison appelé Nonsur qui Lucius avait un jour jeté un sort d'hirsutisme lorsqu'il était furieux. Il avait poussé tant de poils sur la pauvre créature qu'elle en avait été entièrement recouverte et Draco l'avait prise pour une sorte de jouet et s'y était attaché. Aucune cajolerie n'avait convaincu l'enfant de lâcher le malheureux elfe. Finalement, Lucius le lui avait laissé. Draco avait fini par se lasser de lui, quelques cinq années plus tard. Mais jusqu'à ce moment–là, l'elfe suivait Draco partout où il allait, à la table du petit déjeuner, dans la salle de bain, au lit, en vacances, partout.

Severus se mit à rire et le rire se transforma en sanglot étouffé. Il tourna vivement la page, pour tomber sur une autre photo de Draco, cette fois revêtu de la tête aux pieds de l'équipement de Quidditch complet des Pies Montrose. Il devait avoir moins de 2 ans. Severus se demanda pendant un moment s'il existait un enfant au monde plus gâté que Draco Malfoy.

Il allait refermer le livre, décidant qu'il était trop dangereux de continuer. Voir déterré autant du passé allait finir par altérer sa santé mentale. Mais le livre ne se ferma pas. À la place, il commença à faire tourner les pages de sa propre volonté et Severus regardait fixement, les yeux écarquillés, se demandant exactement ce qu'il était censé voir.

Le carnet était ensorcelé, il n'était jamais à court de pages, à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle page était nécessaire, elle était toujours là, prête à être utilisée. De la même façon, il était charmé pour montrer au lecteur exactement ce que Lucius Malfoy voulait qu'il voie. Les pages ralentirent lorsqu'elles atteignaient la fin du livre et finirent par s'arrêter. Les feuillets s'aplatirent d'eux–mêmes. Severus souleva le livre et lut le mot : METATRON.

**oOo**

Quand Harry fut en état de briser le paisible silence et de parler à nouveau, il était enjoué. Sans lever sa tête de l'épaule de Hermione, il dit :

– Alors, tu as toi aussi deux boutons de roses, je t'ai dit mon secret, tu me dis le tien. Qui est l'heureux élu ?

Hermione pouvait difficilement le lui refuser. Il lui avait fait ses accablantes confidences et elle ne pouvait guère rejeter sa demande. Mais en dépit du fait que Lavande et Draco avaient été assez impressionnés, elle doutait que Harry verrait ça ainsi. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment il prendrait la nouvelle.

– Je te l'ai déjà dit, dit–elle, juste avant que tu ne me frappes.

– Non, c'est faux, rit–il. Tu as dis Snape.

– C'est si dur à croire ?

Harry se tendit et s'assit droit comme un piquet. Il se tourna pour la dévisager.

– Ouais, c'est plutôt dur à croire.

Elle sourit et le regarda malicieusement à travers sa frange.

– Peut–être alors que tu vas juste devoir le croire.

– Snape ?

Harry rit, elle devait être en train de plaisanter.

– Le répugnant professeur Severus Snape aux cheveux longs et graisseux ?

– Il n'est pas si répugnant.

Harry riait encore, totalement incrédule.

– Non. C'est pas vrai. Pas possible.

– Pourquoi pas ?

Elle voulait avoir l'air provocant mais elle se surprit à sourire.

– C'est un homme, je suis une femme.

– Tu as dix–huit ans, il a en quoi, cinquante ?

– Trente–huit.

– Peu importe !

Harry cessa de rire.

– Cet homme est un cauchemar, Hermione. Tu es une des meilleures personnes que je connaisse. Tu es intelligente, douce, courageuse et jolie et il est… il est… Oh, mon Dieu, 'Mione, il est abominable. Il est méchant, sournois, méprisable, sarcastique, tout simplement malveillant, sans parler du fait qu'il est laid et affublé d'un des plus sales caractères que j'ai jamais vu chez quelqu'un. S'il te plaît, dis–moi que c'est une plaisanterie de mauvais goût pour couvrir le fait que tu sors avec Colin Crivey et je serais vraiment heureux.

Hermione rit.

– Harry, oui, il est toutes ces choses et probablement davantage, je le sais très bien mais je t'assure, je ne vois pas Colin Crivey et le professeur Snape celui que j'ai choisi.

Harry la dévisagea, tout simplement incapable d'intégrer ces nouveaux éléments

– Mais… mais pourquoi ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

– Je ne sais pas. La première fois, c'est en quelque sorte arrivé par hasard, nous avions bu, parlé et ensuite je savais que nous étions en train de nous embrasser et j'aimais vraiment ça.

Elle rougit, mais pas de gêne ou de honte.

– D'accord, d'accord, je peux accepter que tu étais ivre. Quand tu es saoule ta capacité de jugement est affaiblie et tu as pensé soudain qu'il ressemblait au bassiste des Bizar'Sisters mais pour la seconde fois ? Quelle est l'excuse, là ?

– Il n'y a pas d'excuse. Je l'apprécie vraiment. Je trouve qu'il est sexy.

– Je crois que tu es folle.

Elle se remit à rire à la vue de l'air surpris et légèrement dégoûté de Harry.

– Oh, mon dieu, Harry.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire à présent, ça venait du plus profond de son ventre.

– Seigneur, nous sommes deux idiots. On dirait que nous aimons tous les deux les mauvais garçons.

– Le tien est plus mauvais que le mien ! déclara Harry mais il se mit à rire avec elle.

– Oh, non, il ne l'est pas. Au moins, le mien n'était pas en train d'espérer que Voldemort gagne !

– C'est juste.

Il lui fit un grand sourire.

– Alors qu'est–ce qu'on va faire ? Ce pauvre Ron va piquer une crise.

– Ahh, Ron… Il est encore sur ma liste noire donc soit il accepte, sinon il n'a qu'à aller se faire foutre.

Harry laissa le rire s'apaiser dans ses entrailles et se coucha sur le lit de Lavande.

– En fait, je crois qu'il va choisir l'option d'aller se faire foutre.

Il l'avait formulé avec humour mais ils savaient tous deux qu'il le pensait vraiment.

– Ouais, moi aussi.

Elle s'étendit à côté de lui.

– Ça va être plutôt horrible si ça arrive.

– Je sais, c'est pourquoi je projette de retarder ça aussi longtemps que possible.

– On ne sait jamais, dit–elle, la tête reposant sur son épaule. Ron est plein de surprises. Peut–être qu'il nous surprendra avec ça aussi.

Harry sourit de manière sinistre.

– On peut toujours espérer.

**oOo**

Les yeux de Severus survolèrent la page que le livre lui avait dévoilée, essayant de déchiffrer ce que Lucius avait noté et la signification de tout ce charabia.

_**« L'ordre suprême des Anges qui fixe la sphère de Kether, le plus grand appui de Dieu, est connu en tant que CHIOTH HA QADESH. Ses Anges sont aussi connus comme les Saintes Créatures Vivantes et sont équivalents aux Séraphins de Dionysos. Leur Archange est METATRON qui est mentionné comme **_**celui qui présente les autres devant le visage de Dieu**_**. Metatron est le plus jeune de tous les Anges et selon la tradition, il était autrefois le patriarche biblique Enoch. Le Talmud dit que Metatron est le lien entre Dieu et l'Humanité. Il peut par conséquent être invoqué, en dépit du fait que Kether lui–même est au–delà de la portée des Sorciers. »**_

_**« J'en suis venu à la conclusion que c'est une des trois potions, Reservoare Magnanimitas, Anima Reservo ou Reservo Animula. Je ne peux en chercher qu'une, je pense que c'est la dernière, mon âme est simplement petite. Le rituel doit être exécuté durant l'heure après le lever du soleil, un vendredi. »**_

_**Liste :**_

_**Robe verte**_

_**Collier de cuivre avec jade, malachite ou émeraude**_

_**Bois de santal et cannelle pour l'onction**_

_**Flamme verte**_

_**Triangle de soie verte**_

_**49 pierres vertes**_

_**Bois de santal et cannelle pour la combustion.**_

Lucius avait manifestement projeté d'invoquer quelque chose, mais pensait-il vraiment qu'il lui était possible d'attirer le Metatron et, s'il le pouvait, que pensait-il demander à l'ange ?

Severus tourna la page et se figea. C'était une potion. Il avait entendu dire qu'une telle potion existait mais avait abandonné l'espoir de jamais en voir une. La Magie Angélique était difficile à comprendre, c'était un étrange hybride de mythologies diverses incluant les doctrines religieuses moldues même les plus puissants des sorciers ne la décodaient que très difficilement. Il était dit que pour comprendre le processus, on devait recevoir les instructions directement d'un être céleste.

_Et_, pensa follement Severus, _quel ange en possession de toutes ses facultés donnerait des instructions à Lucius Malfoy, un homme dont la liste des bonnes actions était remarquablement courte ?_

_**« Reservo Animula – Pour sauver une petite âme**_

_**Prendre une pièce d'or, la chauffer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rouge et la laisser tomber dans un coupe contenant 10 mesures d'eau de pluie filtrée (elle doit être collectée dans un récipient non métallique, au moins 5 pieds avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol).**_

_**Laisser l'or pendant 45 minutes puis le retirer, filtrer l'eau dans un chaudron contenant 2 pintes de Condenseurs de Fluide Planétaires de Vénus.**_

_**Ajouter 4 gouttes de chaque essence d'**_**Abdiel**_**, **_**Chamuel**_**, **_**Jophiel**_**, **_**Michael**_** et **_**Zachiel**_**.**_

_**Remuer 78 fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre.**_

_**Ajouter 25 grammes de plumes moulues d'ange (voir Metatron).**_

_**Faire bouillir pendant 25 minutes et décanter pendant 3 jours.**_

_**Boire moins d'une heure avant le Baiser. »**_

Les ingrédients étaient pratiquement impossibles à trouver, l'essence d'ange devait être recueillie après les guerres célestes et bien qu'il y en eut un assortiment à Poudlard, il ne lui appartenait pas, il en avait hérité en même temps que du poste. Pour obtenir les plumes d'anges, Lucius aurait dû invoquer avec succès le Metatron et convaincre un ange de lui donner ses plumes, ensuite il aurait dû échafauder une potion qui ressemblait à la recette la plus artisanale qu'il avait jamais vue. Ça ne pouvait pas marcher.

La subite ruée de battements d'ailes au musée lui revint, l'étrange lueur claire dans les yeux de Lucius.

Severus baissa les yeux vers la recette.

– Doux Jésus, Lucius, qu'as-tu fait ?

A suivre…

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous.

Falyla


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre **: Objects of Desire

**Lien vers la fic originale** : dans mon profil, FFnet n'affiche pas les liens URL

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Correcteurs** : falyla/Florent

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Rating** : M/NC-17

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (20 chapitres divisés en 59 parties)

**Etat de la traduction** : terminée

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de** JK Rowling**, l'intrigue est à **Azrael Geffen**, avec son aimable autorisation.

**Warning** : slash, scènes de sexe très graphiques, torture, viol, meurtre, tentative de suicide, drogue, abus d'alcool, langage cru.

**Site** : à cause des thèmes abordés, je ne sais pas si cette fic sera autorisée à rester sur FFnet, je la publie donc en parallèle sur AO3 sous le même pseudo.

**Mise en ligne** : sauf contretemps inattendu, le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi.

**Résumé **: Après la fin de la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de revenir à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs ASPICs. Avant la rentrée, lors d'une soirée très avinée, ils établissent et signent un pacte magique où ils s'engagent à perdre leur virginité pendant cette 8ème année.

Bonne lecture.

**Objects of Desire**

Chapitre 8 (1ère partie)

**Je suis juste un mec jaloux**

**31 Octobre 1981**

Lorsque les deux Mangemorts transplanèrent dans la clairière d'une forêt, les deux détonations distinctes résonnèrent pour tout le monde comme une double pétarade de voiture. Ils restèrent immobiles pendant un moment, regardaient partout, écoutaient même le son le plus insignifiant dans l'espoir d'un indice sur ce qui avait pu se passer. Tous deux savaient que très bientôt cet endroit fourmillerait d'une bonne centaine de leurs condisciples mais ils savaient aussi qu'ils étaient les premiers à arriver.

Un instant auparavant, la Marque des Ténèbres sur leurs bras respectifs avait brûlé d'un noir si intense qu'ils en avaient hurlé de douleur – puis elle avait disparu, comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Ils avaient transplané en se servant de ce qui était resté de la traînée magique pour suivre la trace de leur Maître.

Le plus grand des deux rejeta sa cagoule en arrière et examina les alentours. Il regarda l'autre en haussant un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Après un moment, l'autre repoussa sa propre capuche.

– Lucius, déclara d'un ton tranchant l'homme le plus grand.

Le plus petit inclina la tête en réponse.

– Severus.

Severus Snape regarda Lucius Malfoy d'un peu plus près. Il avait quelque chose sur ses robes, sur l'épaule. Fronçant les sourcils, il frotta sa propre épaule, en grommelant :

– Tu as un petit quelque chose là.

Lucius sortit un mouchoir de soie de sa poche et essuya distraitement.

– Draco était malade.

– Quoi, tu restais dans le coin dans tes robes de voyage ?

– J'étais sur le point de sortir et Narcissa m'a demandé de le tenir.

– Charmant.

Lucius blêmit. Ces derniers dix–huit mois, Severus avait vu un petit enfant réduire le Lucius Malfoy normalement réservé et puissant qu'il connaissait en un être de pâte à modeler. Severus était le parrain du garçon et il n'arrivait pas à le concevoir. Il détestait les enfants. Draco Malfoy était, il devait l'admettre, un enfant exceptionnellement mignon mais Severus Snape n'avait jamais beaucoup estimé ce qui était mignon. Les principales fonctions de Draco semblaient être de manger, dormir, déféquer, pleurer et vomir. Et maintenant, Lucius débarquait à un appel à l'aide de Lord Voldemort avec ce qui ressemblait à du vomi de lait caillé sur son épaule. Cela aurait pu être pire, parce que Draco mangeait du solide depuis qu'il avait un an.

– Alors, tu arrives à le percevoir ? demanda Lucius.

Il ne pouvait pas sentir son Maître et ça l'affolait un peu. Snape était beaucoup plus expert dans ce domaine que lui alors il décida de ne pas laisser la panique l'écraser tout de suite.

– Non, pas du tout.

Snape fronça les sourcils.

– Où sommes–nous ?

– Godric's Hollow.

Snape pâlit un peu plus et tenta de déglutir une ou deux fois.

– Tu es sûr ?

– Certain. Il m'a dit qu'il venait ici.

Lucius regarda autour de lui, à la recherche d'une source de lumière qui les guiderait à l'extérieur de la clairière où ils se tenaient actuellement.

Ils aperçurent tous deux la lumière en même temps. Elle était faible et vacillante, comme les restes d'un feu. Ils se dirigèrent dans sa direction, marchant à vive allure, chacun se demandant exactement ce qu'ils allaient trouver. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais ressenti un tel message de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tellement fort qu'il avait provoqué ce genre de douleur. Mais le plus saisissant était bien sûr le fait que la marque avait entièrement disparu après que la douleur eût cessé.

– Comment va Narcissa ? s'enquit Snape, essayant de garder un ton aussi léger que possible.

Il avait vingt–et–un ans et il n'avait pas le sang–froid de son compagnon qui, à vingt–sept ans, avait l'air encore un peu troublé. Snape avait une amertume dans son comportement qui cachait souvent la plus grande partie de sa jeunesse et de son inexpérience à ses pairs. Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas une telle aide. La nature avait trouvé juste de le bénir d'un visage parfait et d'une apparence qui lui donnait l'air de descendre d'un royaume féerique. Sa seule défense avait été de s'exercer à l'indifférence et il le faisait avec une telle habileté naturelle que c'en était presque de l'art. Jusqu'à la naissance de son fils, la plupart s'étaient imaginé que Lucius n'était pas tout à fait humain. Aucune émotion ne traversait son visage à moins qu'il ne fût simplement forcé à en afficher. Pour lui, avoir l'air nerveux était suffisamment parlant pour effrayer Snape et le pousser à une plus grande hâte.

– Narcissa va bien.

– Elle vient ?

– Non, elle doit s'occuper de Draco.

– Pourquoi ? Les elfes de maison ne peuvent pas le faire ?

Lucius jeta un regard dédaigneux à Snape. Sans diminuer l'allure, il entretint Snape de ce qu'il considérait comme des soins appropriés à ce bébé qui faisait sa fierté et sa joie.

– Il est vraiment très intelligent, tu sais.

Lucius s'animait maintenant qu'il abordait son sujet préféré.

– Il arrive à dire chien et Cissa et il sait aussi dire mon nom… Bon, la plupart du temps, il dit mon nom. Mais il arrive très bien hurler : « _NON !_ »… juste comme ça. C'est hilarant parce que à chaque fois qu'il le fait, ce satané elfe vient en courant.

– Je suis content que tu lui enseignes quelque chose.

Snape n'avait jamais approuvé la façon dont Lucius traitait ses elfes de maison et maintenant le bébé leur hurlait dessus.

Ils firent une pause au bord de la clairière et regardèrent fixement la maison en face d'eux. Des cendres et de la fumée semblaient s'élever de l'arrière, la façade paraissait intacte et normale, à l'exception de la porte qui avait été arrachée de ses charnières et des fenêtres qui étaient toutes brisées. C'était un très ordinaire cottage à deux étages dans lequel n'importe quel Moldu aurait pu vivre. Mais tous deux savaient qu'aucun Moldu ne vivait ici.

Hésitant pendant un moment, Lucius fit en premier un pas en avant et s'approcha de la maison. Snape en fit tout de suite autant et ils risquèrent prudemment un coup d'œil à travers la porte.

– Maître ? appela doucement Lucius.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, le seul bruit qu'on entendait était celui d'un bébé en train de pleurer mais cela semblait loin et, pour une raison ou une autre, étouffé.

Ils franchirent la porte et suivirent le chemin de la destruction vers le salon, ou ce qu'il en restait. La maison était en ruine. Quel que soit la bataille qui s'était livrée là, elle était maintenant bel et bien finie. Au pied des escaliers, gisait le corps d'un homme, le visage contre le sol, sa main encore enroulée autour de sa baguette.

– _Accio_ baguette.

La baguette vola vers la main de Lucius, prouvant à tous les deux que cet homme était bien définitivement mort. Tous deux connaissaient son identité.

– Maître ? appela à nouveau Lucius. Maître, vous êtes là ?

Une fois encore, il n'y eut pas de réponse et Lucius commença à monter les escaliers. Snape se tint debout pendant un moment au dessus du corps à terre avant de le retourner avec sa botte. Les émotions qui le traversèrent tandis qu'il regardait le visage de son persécuteur, maintenant figé, éternellement provoquant, étaient indescriptibles. Il affichait un ait étonné, comme si la mort l'avait surpris. Son fils lui ressemblerait beaucoup quand il aurait le même âge. Mais James Potter était plus dur que son fils, son visage était plus anguleux, le nez plus large, les lèvres plus fines et la mâchoire légèrement plus carrée. Le sort qui l'avait tué n'avait même pas brisé ses lunettes.

Snape s'accroupit à côté de lui et laissa ses doigts traîner le long de sa joue vers sa gorge et chercha un pouls qu'il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas.

– Je déteste être celui qui dit : « _Je te l'avais dit, Potter_ », railla doucement Snape.

Il se leva ensuite et épousseta ses robes avant de suivre Lucius en haut des escaliers.

Les pleurs du bébé étaient plus forts au second étage et ils avaient atteint le degré fiévreux de hurlements perçants et implacables. Snape se crispa – il se demandait pourquoi les gens avaient des enfants, en sachant qu'ils pouvaient faire autant de bruit – et se mit à chercher Lucius.

Lucius était dans la chambre d'enfant, à l'arrière de la maison. Snape était sur le point d'entrer mais Lucius bloqua la porte.

– Je ne crois pas que tu as envie d'entrer ici, dit–il à mi–voix.

Et bien sûr ses mots incitèrent Snape à le dépasser et à entrer dans la pièce.

La porte avait une fois encore été arrachée de ses charnières et gisait par terre. Un mur de la pièce avait été complètement soufflé, comme si quelqu'un avait actionné une bombe qui l'avait détruit. Le ciel nocturne éclairait la pièce, refroidissant le lieu. Quelque part au loin, ils pouvaient sentir la fumée d'un départ de feu d'une maison voisine. Suffisamment loin d'eux pour ne pas avoir remarqué la catastrophe qui s'était passé ici. Sous les décombres, il pouvait voir les restes d'un parc pour enfant, les cris semblaient venir de quelque part par là. Le corps d'une femme était étendu sur le dos devant les décombres, les yeux grands ouverts, regardant le ciel sans le voir.

Le cri d'après ne vint pas du bébé. Il vint de Snape. Il se rua en avant, il atterrit si lourdement sur les genoux qu'il s'écorcha la peau et fit des accrocs dans ses robes. Il tira le corps de la femme du sol sans réaliser ce qu'il faisait. Il l'attira contre lui en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux et cria des mots inintelligibles dans son oreille.

– Nooooon, pas Lily, s'il te plaît, réveille–toi, s'il te plaît, Lilyyyy, je t'en prie, réveille–toi.

– Elle est morte, Severus, assena Lucius d'un ton tranchant.

Toujours en berçant son corps contre lui, la tenant fermement pour juste cette fois–là, Snape tourna un regard furieux et plein de haine à Lucius.

– Tu avais dit qu'Il ne la tuerait pas !

– C'est ce qu'Il avait dit.

Lucius haussa les épaules, indifférent. Il s'accroupit à côté d'un tas de robes sur le sol, ignorant les âpres et durs sanglots de son compagnon. De ses doigts vifs, il chercha à travers les robes et les retira avec stupeur. Dans sa main, il y avait une baguette magique, une baguette très familière, celle qu'il avait vu utiliser en de nombreuses occasions.

– Il est parti, dit Lucius. Severus, Il est mort.

Toute raison ou compréhension n'existait plus pour Snape. Son visage était plongé dans les épais cheveux roux de Lily Potter et il la berçait d'avant en arrière, perdu dans son chagrin. Lucius se dirigea vers les débris du parc et commença à les retirer, morceau par morceau, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre l'enfant en pleurs. Les cris étaient suffisamment forts pour rendre la pièce insupportable. Il tendit sa main dans le parc et souleva le bébé.

Tenant l'enfant devant lui, il lui jeta un coup d'œil et plissa le nez. Il avait probablement besoin d'être changé.

– Bonjour, toi, fit Lucius dans une étrange sorte de babil enfantin qui tira Severus de son affliction. Et à qui il est, ce petit tueur de Mage Noir, hein ?

Il se mit ensuite à faire rebondir le bébé sur sa hanche, en allant à ce qui restait d'une armoire à linge où il trouva une couche.

Au plus grand dégoût de Snape, il changea la couche avec la dextérité d'un professionnel aguerri et laissa tomber la sale dans la poubelle à couche qui avait miraculeusement survécu à l'attaque. Il conjura ensuite un biberon et l'enfonça dans la bouche de l'enfant.

– Mais, bordel, qu'est–ce que tu fous ? demanda finalement Snape.

– Eh bien, on ne peut pas le laisser là, dans sa propre merde, non ?

– Si, on peut.

Lucius l'ignora et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, en berçant le bébé qui était à présent parfaitement content de téter son biberon et qui ouvrait de grands yeux vers l'homme qui le tenait.

– Tu sais, dit Lucius quand qu'il fut certain que le bébé allait bien. Ça peut rendre les choses un peu difficiles pour nous. C'est l'évidence même. Ce morveux–là, c'est quoi, son nom ?

– Harry.

– Harry, que voici, est parvenu à invoquer une sorte de défense – Merlin seul sait quoi – et il a anéanti notre Maître. Maintenant, cela pourrait nous conduire à nous poser des questions plutôt délicates.

Snape leva les yeux de Lily et lança une fois de plus un regard furieux à Lucius. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort ? Son esprit travailla rapidement, même la peine n'avait pas altéré son agilité intellectuelle. Si le Mage Noir était mort, alors ce qui était dit au sujet de la prophétie était vrai.

– Est–ce qu'il a des cicatrices, n'importe laquelle ? demanda–t–il.

Lucius vérifia.

– Une jolie cicatrice en forme d'éclair, juste sur le front. Je dois l'admettre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait un but fabuleux … même si le choix de ses cibles n'était pas des meilleurs.

Snape fronça les sourcils, Lily reposait, morte, dans ses bras et très bientôt, l'endroit grouillerait de Mangemorts à la recherche de leur Maître. Ils voudraient passer leur rage sur quelque chose, n'importe quoi, et ils choisiraient son corps à elle. Il s'astreignit à un calme étrange et regarda Lucius.

– Pose le morveux et foutons le camp d'ici.

– Oui, oui, dans un moment.

Lucius réfléchissait encore, Snape pouvait presque voir son esprit travailler.

– Nous pouvons toujours prendre le gosse avec nous.

– Quoi ?

Snape étreignit Lily plus étroitement. Puis, avec respect, il la déposa doucement par terre et se leva pour faire face à Lucius.

– Tu es fou ? Pourquoi on le prendrait avec nous ?

– Eh bien, il a tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors il doit avoir une sorte de pouvoir.

Lucius souleva Harry comme s'il était une espèce de jouet bizarre. Harry gloussa et fourra un petit poing dans sa bouche, il ne réalisait pas qu'il regardait le visage du mal.

– Je préférerais qu'il ne devienne pas notre ennemi en grandissant, fit Lucius. Dumbledore savait que quelque chose comme ça pouvait arriver. Je suis sûr qu'il utilisera ce gosse si nous ne le faisons pas.

– Pose–le, siffla Snape. J'aimerai mieux le tuer plutôt que de l'utiliser.

– Le tuer ? répéta Lucius en riant. Je ne vois aucune raison de faire ça. Du reste, nous ne savons pas s'il peut être tué. Il a expédié le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans l'autre monde, qu'est–ce qui l'empêche de nous liquider de la même manière ?

Snape haussa les épaules. Lucius indiqua Lily sur le sol.

– Et tu tuerais son enfant ?

Voyant Snape baisser les yeux sur la femme étendue au sol et couvrir son visage pour étouffer un sanglot, Lucius retourna son attention vers l'enfant.

– Tu veux venir à la maison avec moi ? demanda–t–il de la voix de bébé qu'il avait utilisé auparavant.

Harry se mit à rire.

– J'ai un bébé aussi, tu pourras jouer avec lui. Nous avons un lac avec des canards, tu aimes les canards ?

Remarquant la barboteuse bleue avec des canards sur la poche, Lucius décida que oui.

– Pose–le, ordonna Snape à nouveau. Il y aura des milliers de personnes qui le chercheront. Comment vas–tu expliquer d'où tu l'as eu ?

Malfoy soupira et regarda l'enfant d'un air un peu triste.

– Bien, je le laisserai devenir l'instrument de Dumbledore au lieu du nôtre mais je te préviens, tu pourrais le regretter.

Snape n'avait aucun doute là–dessus.

Lucius partit donc en lui faisant un signe de la main il devait rentrer chez lui et mettre sa maison en ordre. Il savait que le Ministère y ferait irruption dès qu'ils apprendraient que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort et il n'avait pas besoin de laisser traîner des preuves incriminantes. Dès que Snape fut certain qu'il était parti, il alluma un feu et s'agenouilla devant.

– Dumbledore, appela Snape, en camouflant la peine qu'il ressentait sous une raideur militante. Lily est morte.

**oOo**

Severus Snape se réveilla. Il n'avait pas eu ce rêve depuis très longtemps, il pensait qu'il l'avait chassé pour toujours. Visiblement, il avait tort. Il se redressa et laissa les derniers fragments du rêve se détacher de lui comme une membrane et se demanda quelle part tenait du rêve et quelle part tenait de l'horreur du souvenir.

**oOo**

Elle aurait dû s'y attendre. D'ailleurs, elle s'y attendait. C'était juste qu'elle s'y était préparée quand il était arrivé à Poudlard le premier jour, pas quatre jours plus tard, quand elle s'était calmée et avait accepté sa présence. À présent, on était samedi et elle s'occupait de ses propres affaires et ce fut à ce moment-là que vint Krum. Bien sûr, il choisit de venir quand elle était seule. Tous ceux qu'elle connaissait étaient en train de se remettre de leur gueule de bois en faisant la grasse matinée. Exactement comme elle aurait dû le faire mais elle avait décidé de ne pas participer à l'excursion du vendredi soir à Pré–au–Lard, préférant étudier.

Quand elle entendit sa voix facilement reconnaissable et son anglais haché, elle regretta cette décision.

– Herrr–mion–neuu.

Elle s'étouffa presque avec ses céréales. Puis elle tourna vivement sa tête et força un affreux sourire sur son visage. C'était son sourire faux, celui qui commençait à faire mal si elle le laissait en place trop longtemps.

– Viktor, dit–elle à travers ses dents serrées. Comment vas–tu ?

– Je vais bien, répondit–il.

Son anglais s'était amélioré.

– Comment vas–tu ? J'ai eu un choc quand j'ai apprrris que tu étais rrrevenue à Poudlarrrd mais j'en suis aussi rrravi.

Elle sentait les coins de sa bouche commencer à faire mal tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient encore pour sourire.

Krum reconnaissait ce sourire, il l'avait vu offrir le même sourire à Karkaroff des années auparavant mais il ne la blâmait pas pour sa réticence à être aimable avec lui. Il l'avait, après tout, traité avec un abominable mépris.

– Je…

Il s'interrompit et sembla un peu désemparé.

– Je me demandais si tu voulais bien dîner avec moi ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

– Oh, heu… Viktor, je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée.

– Seulement en tant qu'amis, ajouta–t–il précipitamment. Dumbledorrre m'a trrrès gentiment offerrrt un poste ici et je ne souhaite pas comprrromettrrre ça d'une quelconque manièrrre. C'est juste que je ne connais perrrsonne ici et j'ai pensé que parrrce que nous étions autrrrefois de bons amis, peut–êtrrre que nous pouvons mettrrre fin à nos différrrends en parrrtageant un dîner amical.

Il était si formel qu'il aurait pu être en train de lire ça d'une fiche–type de répliques et Hermione se sentit un peu désolée pour lui. Elle était aussi consciente des chuchotements de la table derrière elle. De bruyants murmures de la table Serpentard. Ils se demandaient combien de descentes en piqué Viktor Krum avait dû faire pour lui demander de sortir avec lui. Son indignation fit le reste et elle tourna la tête pour fusiller du regard la fille au teint brouillé qui avait fait la remarque avant d'offrir un sourire beaucoup plus sincère à Krum.

C'était ridicule. Elle ne s'était jamais souciée des commentaires concernant son apparence auparavant. Elle n'avait jamais auparavant été si incroyablement consciente de ça non plus. Lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle était certaine qu'elle deviendrait une belle créature comme toutes les filles l'espéraient, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à être petite, frêle et couverte de tâches de rousseur. Bien qu'elle détestât l'admettre, elle enviait Lavande. Alors qu'elle n'échangerait pour rien au monde son cerveau pour la beauté, elle avait vite appris que les personnes comme Lavande avait un certain genre d'intelligence et une expérience du monde que Hermione ne comprendrait jamais – et ça l'agaçait de manière incroyable. Aussi quand Hermione entendit les commentaires d'une fille Serpentard à la mine terreuse qui ne manquerait jamais de soupirants simplement à cause un certain accident de naissance – elle était née sorcière de Sang Pur – elle sentit sa propre estime s'effondrer sur le sol de pierre.

Que Krum lui demande d'aller dîner flattait son ego, elle le savait, elle essayait habituellement de ne pas se mentir à elle–même et le fait qu'elle était maintenant en train de lui dire oui était un signe évident qu'elle voulait désespérément flatter son ego. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer Severus Snape l'invitant à sortir dîner. Elle pouvait l'imaginer la jetant sans ménagement dans un placard à balais et la toucher partout mais il ne sortirait jamais avec elle en public, ne la montrerait jamais.

– On m'a dit qu'il y avait un bon rrrestaurrrant à Prrré–au–Larrrd, indiqua aimablement Krum, en gardant toujours son discours formel de fiche–modèle de répliques. Peut–êtrrre pouvons–nous y aller ce soirrr ?

– Ce soir ?

Elle mordilla sa lèvre avec frénésie. Severus ne devait pas revenir avant le lendemain et ce n'était pas un rendez–vous ou quoi que ce soit, ils allaient dîner comme des amis allaient dîner. Hermione avait des amis masculins, elle savait que le concept était possible, elle espérait juste que Viktor Krum le savait aussi.

– Heu… Bien sûr, pourquoi pas, ce soir, c'est bien.

– Merrrveilleux, je fais les arrrrrrangements pour vingt heurrres ?

– Oui.

Elle rit nerveusement.

– Vingt heures, c'est très bien. Heu… Je… je te rejoindrai là–bas.

– Excellent.

Krum lui sourit. C'était bien, très bien même.

**oOo**

– Tu es réveillé ?

– Mmm.

Harry sourit. Draco n'avait pas l'air particulièrement réveillé, ce qui n'était pas une surprise ; il avait horriblement bu, la nuit dernière. Pendant un moment, Harry espéra que Ron allait bien. La soirée _aux Trois Balais_ s'était achevée sur l'habituelle engueulade de Ron et Draco et Draco lui avait jeté le sortilège de _Jambes–en–Coton_ puis il était rentré – laissant Ron à la merci de tous ses amis qui étaient beaucoup trop saouls pour exécuter le contre sort. Harry ne pouvait qu'espérer que le charme avait cessé de faire effet une fois que Draco s'était endormi.

Harry était installé au creux de son bras. La fraîcheur matinale qui s'infiltrait dans la pièce était froide sur leurs corps et il tira les couvertures sur eux. En dessous du lourd édredon, Draco bougea un peu, attirant Harry plus près. C'était comme être lové dans une poche chaude qui lui était exclusivement réservée.

Il leva sa tête pour regarder de près Draco qui il était couché sur le dos, les yeux toujours fermés.

– Tu veux aller au Quidditch aujourd'hui ?

– Non, répondit Draco sans ouvrir les yeux.

Harry bailla et reposa sa joue contre la poitrine de Draco.

– C'est Gryffondor contre Serpentard, précisa–t–il sur un ton encourageant.

– Non, répéta Draco mais il y avait un sourire dans sa voix.

– Pourquoi pas ?

– Parce que ça impliquerait de sortir du lit, de prendre une douche et de s'habiller et ensuite tu serais obligé d'aller t'asseoir parmi les Gryffondor avec la Belette.

– Eh bien…

Harry changea de position, posa un bras en travers de l'estomac de Draco et caressa l'os saillant de sa hanche.

– Tu peux venir t'asseoir avec les Gryffondor, avec nous.

– Je préférerais m'étouffer avec mon propre vomi.

Draco sourit, il n'avait toujours pas ouvert ses yeux mais il emmêlait ses doigts d'un air endormi dans les cheveux en bataille de Harry.

C'était le premier matin où ils n'avaient pas besoin de sortir du lit. Harry n'avait pas besoin de repartir en courant dans sa chambre avant l'aube. Il n'y avait ni cours, ni retenues et grâce à la cape d'Invisibilité, Harry pouvait sortir et aller dans la salle commune bondée à n'importe quel moment, personne n'en saurait rien. Ils pouvaient rester au lit toute la journée, soigneusement enveloppés dans cette chaleur partagée et ils en étaient tous les deux extrêmement heureux.

Sauf que Harry avait promis à Hermione qu'il irait à Pré–au–Lard avec elle cet après–midi pour faire des achats de Noël. Bien qu'il détestât l'admettre, il espérait que Ron ne soit pas dans les parages afin que Draco puisse venir avec eux. Il en ressentait une pointe de culpabilité mais, entouré du corps de Draco, elle ne dura pas longtemps.

Ron croyait toujours que Harry avait une petite amie secrète et, bien qu'il avait paru un peu contrarié que Harry refuse de lui donner son nom, il n'avait pas insisté. De toute façon, il semblait préoccupé en ce moment. Il avait parlé à Harry du fait de rentrer seul chez lui pour Noël et Harry avait été incroyablement compréhensif, Ron lui en était reconnaissant mais Harry se sentait coupable. Depuis lors, Harry avait senti une distance grandir entre eux et il n'était pas certain de savoir, de Ron ou lui, qui l'avait créée. Leurs conversations semblaient maintenant consister en un humour superficiel. Ron plaisantait sur le véritable jardin de boutons de roses que Harry avait sur le contrat, sans aucune rose en fleur Harry taquinait Ron sur son apparente incapacité à exécuter une feinte de Wronski parfaite, en dépit du fait que Viktor Krum faisait partie maintenant du personnel pour lui donner des instructions. Entre–temps, Ron vivait dans la peur qu'Angelina raconte à George ce qu'ils avaient fait et Harry se demandait si le sperme avait une quelconque valeur nutritionnelle, parce qu'il semblait en avoir avalé beaucoup ces derniers jours – et il avait été incapable de s'arrêter de sourire depuis mercredi.

Harry resta immobile pendant un moment, il écoutait les battements de cœur et la respiration de son aimé en même temps que la lente montée et descente de sa poitrine. Il savait que Draco était en train de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil et une part irrationnelle de son esprit ne voulait pas que cela se produise. Il était couché dans un lit un samedi matin avec le premier – et il l'espérait, le dernier – amour de sa vie et la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était de dormir. Il se sentait plus vivant que jamais, il voulait rire et baiser. Par l'enfer, il voulait parler, déverrouiller les secrets de l'esprit de Draco, discuter de bêtises, parler de n'importe quoi.

– Draco ?

– Mmm ?

– Si tu avais un million de Gallions, qu'est–ce que tu en ferais ?

– Je l'ajouterai à la pile.

Harry rit silencieusement.

– Donc tu as déjà un million de Gallions ?

– On peut dire que j'en ai pas mal.

– Pas mal de Gallions ou pas mal de millions de Gallions ?

– Pas mal de millions de Gallions.

Draco bailla et s'étira, réalisant qu'il n'allait pas se rendormir tout de suite.

– Qu'est–ce que tu ferais si tu étais vraiment pauvre ?

– Je ne suis pas vraiment pauvre.

– Mais si tu l'étais ?

Draco rit et soupira.

– Je vivrais à tes crochets, bien sûr.

Harry fit un large sourire.

– Qu'est–ce qui te fais penser que j'ai de l'argent ?

– Rien. Je pense que tu devrais travailler pour m'entretenir afin que je continue à vivre comme j'y suis habitué.

Il caressa les cheveux de Harry.

– Donc, tu es vraiment pauvre, alors ? demanda–t–il avec plus qu'un peu d'intérêt.

– Tu me détesterais si je l'étais ?

Draco y réfléchit.

– Non, répondit–il après un moment. J'aime simplement savoir quelles sont les personnes à ma charge.

Harry se mit à rire fort maintenant.

– Les personnes à ta charge ?

Il embrassa la douce chair de la poitrine de Draco et donna un petit coup de langue sur un mamelon rose. Draco ouvrit finalement ses yeux et dévisagea Harry, ce dernier était en train de le regarder intensément.

– Je ne suis pas vraiment pauvre, dit Harry tranquillement.

– Tu es riche ?

– Disons juste que je suis bien à l'aise.

– Mince alors, en voilà un gentleman. Tu devrais commencer à t'habiller convenablement puisque tu es _bien à l'aise_.

Draco bailla à nouveau.

– Alors, tu as hérité de ta fortune ?

Harry se poussa vers le haut du lit, trouva la bouche de Draco et l'embrassa profondément. Il aimait ça, il aimait le fait qu'il pouvait simplement embrasser Draco et ne pas avoir peur d'être repoussé. Il aimait le fait que sa langue trouve automatiquement un passage dans sa bouche et que les mains de Draco caressent doucement le haut de ses cuisses, ses fesses et fassent tout le chemin jusqu'en haut de son dos en de longues caresses langoureuses.

– J'ai hérité de l'argent de mes parents, précisa Harry. Et quand mon parrain est mort, il m'a laissé sa maison à Londres et son coffre à Gringotts.

C'était une conversation bizarre. Pendant un moment, Harry eut l'impression d'être en train de se faire valoir, étalant sa richesse, démontrant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de Draco et des millions des Malfoy pour prendre soin de lui. Peut–être pour prouver qu'il pouvait prendre soin de Draco, si un jour, il le devait. C'était discutable. Draco Malfoy ne manquerait jamais de Mornilles, jamais.

– On m'a dit que ton parrain était Sirius Black.

– Ouais, c'était lui.

– Je crois que c'était un cousin de ma mère. Je me souviens que Tante Bellatrix avait dit quelque chose à ce sujet.

Harry se tendit. Tante Bellatrix avait tué son cousin et avait ri comme une Banshee hurlante quand elle l'avait fait. Draco sentit Harry se raidir et soupira. Il se sentait désemparé.

– Je suis désolé, dit calmement Draco. J'essaierai de ne pas mentionner un quelconque membre de ma famille pendant que nous sommes au lit.

– Ce n'est pas ça.

Harry ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils, comme s'il essayait d'éliminer un souvenir de sa tête.

– Bellatrix Lestrange…

– … a tué Sirius Black, acheva Draco.

Ça ne se présentait pas bien. Draco leva les yeux au plafond.

– Je sais, je me rappelle plutôt bien de cet été.

– Comment tu sais qu'elle l'a tué ? Qui te l'a dit ?

Draco ferma les yeux et souhaita ne pas les avoir ouverts. Cela allait vraiment mal finir. Il se demanda pendant un instant pourquoi tout revenait toujours à ce merdier et il jugea que la réponse était facile ; la différence entre eux était trop grande, le conflit était trop vieux et trop profond. Il savait qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de mentir à Harry et il ne voulait pas mentir.

– Elle me l'a dit.

– Bellatrix Lestrange t'a dit qu'elle avait tué Sirius ?

– Eh bien, elle l'a dit à ma mère et j'étais présent.

Harry s'éloigna de Draco et s'allongea sur le dos à côté de lui, regardant fixement le plafond, clignant des paupières.

Draco se redressa, autant pour la grasse matinée du samedi matin, il était complètement éveillé à présent, sa gueule de bois causée par du vin de qualité inférieure était en train de lui donner mal à la tête et il n'était pas d'humeur à avoir cette conversation maintenant.

– Écoute, peut–être que tu devrais t'en aller, nous pouvons parler de ça plus tard.

– Tu veux que je parte ?

Harry avait l'air incrédule et Draco regretta instantanément d'avoir suggéré ça.

Il aurait dû dire non, qu'il voulait que Harry reste, au lieu de cela il s'entendit dire :

– Je ne veux simplement pas passer la prochaine heure à essayer de soit justifier les choix de ma famille, soit de mentir carrément et dire : « _Oh, oui, Harry, c'étaient de sales types et ils méritaient tous de mourir d'une mort lente et douloureuse_ ». Tu savais qui j'étais quand tu es venu dans mon lit, alors cesse d'afficher cet air _si choqué et blessé_ sur ton visage. Je suis fatigué, j'ai mal à la tête et je veux juste dormir un peu. Alors, tais–toi, bordel, ou pars.

Harry s'assit et balança ses jambes en dehors du lit.

_Merde_.

Draco appuya ses doigts sur ses yeux pendant une seconde puis cogna ses poings sur le lit. Harry était en train de ramasser ses vêtements du sol et Draco ne put s'empêcher de se repaître de cette vision. Pendant un instant, il observa la façon dont les muscles bougeaient dans ses bras et ses jambes, la façon dont sa colonne vertébrale ondulait avec chaque mouvement. Puis, silencieusement, Draco sortit du lit, se dirigea vers lui et l'enlaça par derrière.

– Ne t'en va pas, murmura–t–il.

– Tu m'as dit de partir, contra Harry, en colère.

– Reviens te coucher.

– Tu m'as dit de me taire ou de partir.

– Tu peux parler autant que tu veux.

Il embrassa l'épaule parfaite de Harry.

– Reviens au lit.

Harry ne pouvait pas réellement se concentrer quand Draco faisait ça. Il pouvait sentir son corps pressé contre le sien, ses paumes à plat contre sa poitrine et son ventre.

– Est–ce que tu l'aimais bien ? demanda doucement Harry.

Il essayait d'ignorer le fait que son pénis était maintenant dur et suppliait pour une attention que Draco serait sans aucun doute heureux de lui donner – si seulement ils abandonnaient leur actuel sujet de conversation.

– Qui ?

– Bellatrix Lestrange.

_Oh, bon dieu. _

– C'est important ?

Draco sentait que son irritation remontait d'un cran. Il laissa tomber ses bras et trouva son peignoir.

– Oui, c'est important.

Harry commença à enfiler ses robes.

– Ce n'était qu'une putain de garce diabolique, elle l'a tué et elle a ri quand elle l'a fait et quand j'ai essayé de la blesser, elle…

Il s'interrompit. Il avait crié : « _Doloris »_ contre elle, l'avait même fait tomber mais elle s'était relevée et lui avait enseigné une leçon précieuse. La colère justifiée n'était pas suffisante, on devait vouloir faire mal à quelqu'un, on devait prendre plaisir à blesser les gens, c'était la nature même des Impardonnables.

Draco observa la guerre des émotions dans les yeux de Harry. Puis il enveloppa sa robe fermement autour de lui et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

– Je ne la connaissais pas vraiment, expliqua–t–il, résigné au fait qu'ils allaient mettre les choses au point. Elle était à Azkaban pendant la plus grande partie de ma vie et quand je l'ai rencontrée, cet été–là, mon père y était et je ne pensais pas à toi de façon aussi agréable.

Il pinça l'arête de son nez.

– D'après ce que je sais d'elle, elle était la petite sœur de ma mère, mon père aurait pu l'épouser mais il a choisi ma mère à la place. Je crois qu'ils avaient une sorte de liaison mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Elle l'a aidé à s'évader d'Azkaban mais je ne pense pas qu'il l'aimait beaucoup. Elle était plus haut placé auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres que lui et ça le faisait chier. Elle avait un rire aigu vraiment atroce et elle criait beaucoup au lieu de parler. Quant à savoir si je l'aimais bien ou pas, je ne sais pas, je ne la connaissais pas assez bien pour me former une opinion.

Il regarda Harry dans les yeux.

– Je sais que ce n'est pas la réponse que tu voulais entendre, mais c'est la seule que j'ai.

Harry se tourna soudain vers lui, le surprenant avec sa subite véhémence.

– Je ne te comprends pas, s'écria Harry. Tu donnes l'impression d'une personne vraiment intelligente et pourtant tu n'arrives pas voir ce qui est absolument évident. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas juste admettre que c'était des personnes mauvaises ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas juste admettre qu'ils avaient tort ?

– Parce qu'il y a deux côtés à toute bataille, rétorqua vivement Draco, et suggérer que quelqu'un est un criminel simplement parce qu'il n'est pas de ton côté est ridicule.

– Qui tu défends, là ? exigea de savoir Harry. Bellatrix Lestrange ou ton père ?

– Laisse mon père en dehors de ça.

– Je ne peux pas le laisser en dehors de ça, parce que tout revient vers lui, avec toi. Si seulement tu enlevais tes lunettes roses pendant cinq minutes, tu serais capable de le voir pour ce qu'il était !

– Oh, vraiment ? dit Draco d'une voix traînante, et qu'est–ce qu'il était ?

– C'était une saloperie de fils de pute démoniaque qui aimait faire du mal et tuer les gens !

– TOUT COMME TOI ! hurla soudainement Draco. Tu justifies ça en disant que c'étaient les méchants et qu'ils le méritaient mais tu as dû y prendre plaisir aussi ou tu n'aurais pas pu le faire. Je me souviens de toi, je t'ai vu, debout, là, au milieu de ma putain de cour, couvert de sang de la tête aux pieds. Putain, tu souriais comme un dément, alors ne m'accuse jamais de porter des lunettes roses quand tu es aussi aveugle que le reste d'entre nous. Jette juste un coup d'œil à ton ami Maugrey et dis–moi à quel point il est juste et bon et qu'il est…

– QU'EST–CE QUE MAUGREY A À VOIR AVEC ÇA ?

– IL A LARGEMENT À VOIR AVEC ÇA !

– Maugrey n'a pas tué des gens par plaisir, je n'ai pas tué des gens par plaisir. Nous n'avons pas tué de Moldus qui n'avaient aucune chance de se défendre. N'essaie pas d'amener Maugrey quand son seul crime était de s'assurer que les ordures comme Voldemort n'allaient pas gagner et que ses partisans aient bien ce qui leur revenait.

– Donc, torturer des familles de Mangemort est acceptable selon tes standards, hein ? Une condamnation à n'importe quel prix ?

– Mais bordel, de quoi tu parles ? Maugrey n'a pas…

– Dehors, siffla Draco. Fous le camp d'ici.

Il commença à rassembler les vêtements de Harry vers lui en le bousculant rudement vers la porte.

– Retourne vers la Belette et ta petite vie pitoyable et laisse–moi en dehors de ça.

Il poussa Harry dehors dans le couloir et, sans cérémonie, laissa tomber lourdement la cape d'invisibilité sur sa tête avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Harry resta debout pendant un moment en regardant fixement la porte et en se faisant une note mentale de ne plus jamais commencer une quelconque conversation qui mènerait à la famille de Draco. Ce qui, bien sûr, rendait impossible toute conversation.

Une chose était vraie, Harry savait qui était Draco quand il est allé dans son lit. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'essayer de rendre Draco Malfoy romantique. Il n'avait jamais été un enfant solitaire et incompris qui avait été battu et brutalisé pour devenir un petit connard désagréable et méchant. Non, Draco Malfoy était le produit d'une ancienne lignée de sorciers pratiquant la magie noire qui l'avait pourri – littéralement. Draco aimait sa famille, il était fier de son héritage il la défendrait jusqu'à la mort.

Même si cet héritage était une famille mauvaise née des ténèbres.

Harry soupira, ajusta la cape d'invisibilité et retourna dans sa propre chambre.

**oOo**

Le conservateur Semeuse n'avait jamais eu de raison de regretter la position du Musée des Antiquités et Arts Magiques jusqu'au matin qui vit l'ouverture de l'Exposition de Magie Noire et des Mangemorts. De la fenêtre de son bureau, il pouvait regarder la rue en contrebas et le spectacle auquel il assistait le ravissait et le terrifiait à la fois.

Une foule de sorciers et sorcières avait commencé à se rassembler dans la rue et à tourner en rond autour des étalages du marché moldu en s'esclaffant de la bizarrerie des marchandises et en riant carrément à la vue de certaines d'entre elles. La population magique ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait acheter une statuette qui ne bougeait pas, un miroir qui ne pouvait pas parler ou une photographie qui ne pouvait pas vous faire un signe en retour. Quelques uns étaient en train d'acheter des articles de football, ils appréciaient énormément les couleurs mais ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'était Manchester United, c'était seulement qu'ils aimaient le rouge. Mais aimer le bleu et le blanc ne justifiait pas l'acquisition d'une écharpe des Queens Park Rangers.

La plupart des Moldus décidèrent qu'une étrange convention avait lieu à Soho ce jour–là et, tant qu'ils faisaient des ventes, ils ne se préoccupaient pas vraiment du bizarre assortiment d'hommes et de femmes habillés dans les plus étranges vêtements qu'ils avaient jamais vus. Certains avaient fait l'essai de s'habiller dans des vêtements moldus mais la plupart ne s'en étaient même pas donné la peine, sachant qu'ils étaient sur le point de se rencontrer en masse, ils refusaient d'être humiliés et avaient revêtu leurs plus belles robes. De sa fenêtre du dessus, Semeuse sourit : ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas s'empêcher de se pavaner quand ils étaient tous ensemble.

Faire entrer tout le monde dans le bâtiment sans être vus allait poser un problème. Les Moldus étaient réputés pour ne pas remarquer ce qui était juste sous leur nez mais voir près d'un millier de personnes disparaître dans un mur pouvait pousser les sonnettes d'alarme à retentir. Comme en réponse à sa question silencieuse, il remarqua une quantité d'agents du Ministère en costumes rayés qui se déplaçaient à travers la foule de temps en temps, ils envoyaient un charme de mémoire sur un Moldu si un sorcier négligent essayait de payer avec un Gallion au lieu d'une livre sterling, ou utilisait un sort pour attirer quelque chose vers lui pour jeter un coup d'œil de plus près.

Semeuse vérifia mentalement que tout était prêt. Lucius avait été lavé, ses cheveux séchés et brossés, il avait été revêtu d'une robe neuve qui était propre, blanche et modeste. Il y avait eu besoin de changer la vitrine à la dernière minute après que Semeuse eut découvert un problème d'humidité. Il semblait que Lucius respirait à un plus haut rythme que les autres et la ventilation était insuffisante. À la consternation du conservateur, les cheveux de son ange avaient réussi à friser de la manière la plus maladroite qui soit à cause de l'humidité et ça n'allait tout simplement pas. Une nouvelle vitrine avait été construite et Lucius y avait été placé seulement le jour d'avant et ce matin, au dernier contrôle, il semblait parfait, comme à son habitude.

Excepté le fait qu'il ne voulait simplement pas se tenir droit, mais il y avait peu que Semeuse puisse faire à ce sujet sans l'attacher avec du fil de fer et il s'y refusait. Non, il serait bien, il aurait l'air beau, splendide, parfait. Il le devait.

Semeuse quitta la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la Salle Sais pour vérifier juste une dernière fois.

Lucius semblait parfait en effet, bien qu'un peu affaissé dans un coin de la vitrine. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, ils ne paraissaient jamais s'arrêter de pousser ou même ralentir leur croissance. En ce moment, des mèches plus claires que l'or mais moins que l'argent bouclaient et remplissaient le fond de la vitrine. Semeuse savait qu'il devait les couper mais il ne pouvait pas se contraindre à couper quelque chose qui semblait avoir été filé par l'aube.

Il ouvrit la vitrine et tortilla une mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts. Puis, abandonnant toute conscience de son emploi du temps, il retira Lucius à bras–le–corps de la vitrine, prenant plaisir à son poids, refusant d'utiliser un charme pour le soulever. Le public pouvait attendre il avait besoin de ce moment.

Il coucha l'ange sur le sol et enleva la robe. Elle était de bonne qualité, en coton égyptien et il ne voulait pas la salir maintenant. S'asseyant en arrière, il embrassa le spectacle du corps nu et presque douloureusement mince, les longs cheveux étalés autour de sa tête comme une couronne, ses yeux clairs regardaient fixement Semeuse en retour, sans ciller. Il aurait pu être mort. Sauf qu'il ne l'était pas. Il était très vivant.

– Nous nous sommes rencontrés auparavant, lui raconta Semeuse en souriant. Je ne m'en étais pas souvenu avant, c'était il y a longtemps. Ton père t'avait amené ici, il allait donner de l'argent au musée et tu étais en train de jouer avec les faisceaux sacrés dans la Salle Eretria, tu te rappelles ? Tu as en brisé un, j'étais si en colère que j'ai demandé que ton père le remplace et il t'a tout de suite frappé. Tu te souviens de ça, Lucius ? Tu étais un très vilain petit garçon.

Il traça la ligne de la joue de son ange et poussa son pouce entre les lèvres pâles pour caresser la douce langue rose à l'intérieur.

Une petite partie de lui désirait ardemment un lit mais il y aurait du temps pour ça plus tard. Quand tout le monde sera rentré chez lui, il emmènerait Lucius dans son lit mais pour l'instant, le sol devrait suffire.

Il poussa les jambes de Lucius en arrière contre sa poitrine pâle, il ne prit pas la peine de le préparer, il n'avait simplement pas le temps et il aimait la friction contre son sexe. Semeuse se positionna contre son orifice et poussa ses hanches en avant. Il sentit le fort anneau de muscles se serrer autour de la tête de son pénis et il attendit impatiemment que les muscles s'habituent à la sensation et se relaxent, lui permettant de pousser plus profondément dans son corps.

La sensation des muscles internes de Lucius se crispant et la chaleur autour de son pénis était magnifique, comme ça l'était toujours. Il s'abandonna dans un accouplement bestial, sachant qu'il n'avait pas le temps de véritablement savourer la sensation de son amant, il devait le surmonter, il y aurait du temps plus tard pour la douceur. Puis vint la première coulée de sang et il se maudit en silence. Lucius saignait toujours, il était sujet à ça et, avec le sang, venait un autre sentiment familier, celui qui faisait que le saignement en valait la peine.

La sensation et le sentiment bizarre de mains en train de le repousser, légères et sans force, comme des souffles d'air. Il pouvait les sentir, poussant désespérément son corps, essayant de le repousser. Il en avait fait l'expérience auparavant et était venu à la conclusion que c'était une sorte de magie résiduelle qui sortait de l'intérieur de Lucius, une simple défense qui ne gagnerait jamais mais qui essayait toujours de le faire. Cela ne surprenait pas Semeuse. Lucius avait été un sorcier puissant et c'était logique qu'une espèce de magie primitive et instinctive puisse rester dans son corps. La résistance aussi était tout à fait délicieuse. Pas assez efficace pour l'arrêter mais à la place, le sentiment était presque érotique, comme si Lucius était un participant actif bien que non consentant. Cette impression accéléra son orgasme il jouit profondément à l'intérieur de Lucius et tomba sur le corps chaud, se délectant de la sensation de ces doigts légers comme des plumes toujours en train d'essayer de le repousser.

Il lança sur son ange et lui-même un charme rapide de nettoyage et espéra que Lucius ne saignerait pas beaucoup. Il remit rapidement la robe sur sa tête et le replaça dans la vitrine. Semeuse l'appuya dans l'angle et descendit la robe sur ses jambes. Il n'avait aucune envie de montrer au public plus qu'il n'était absolument nécessaire certaines choses n'étaient là que pour son bon plaisir à lui et à lui seul. Il se mit ensuite à arranger les longues mèches de cheveux qui étaient maintenant ébouriffés et résolument érotiques. C'était tentant de le laisser de la sorte mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il les brossa, comme un rideau de lumière et ferma la porte de la vitrine, enfermant Lucius à l'intérieur, en dehors du monde.

L'Exposition de Magie Noire et des Mangemorts était prête à ouvrir ses portes.

– Professeur Snape, vous ne pouvez pas emmener ces livres hors de la bibliothèque.

Snape fusilla Madame Pince **[1]** du regard et continua son chemin vers la porte.

– Professeur, je devrai en aviser Dumbledore si vous ne respectez pas mon autorité dans la bibliothèque.

Il se tourna, la brassée de livres qu'il portait devenait remarquablement lourde et il voulait vraiment les descendre dans les cachots.

– Madame Pince, je crois que vous devriez passer plus de temps à vous assurer que les élèves se comportent bien et moins de temps à fourrer votre nez dans mes affaires. Le professeur Dumbledore ne verra aucune objection à ce que sorte ces livres de la bibliothèque et je les rendrai promptement.

Il la dépassa, la laissant là, indignée.

Assez bizarrement, Pince était une des rares personnes de Poudlard qu'il pouvait tolérer avec sérénité mais aujourd'hui il ne pouvait simplement pas s'ennuyer avec les subtilités. Il était rentré plus tôt pour s'assurer d'avoir tous les livres sur la Magie Angélique que la bibliothèque avait à offrir avant que des élèves je–sais–tout comme Granger prennent ça sur eux et décident qu'ils voulaient apprendre les complexités de cet art. Madame Pince était sans aucun doute plus concernée qu'il ait sorti la moitié des livres de la Réserve et qu'en ce moment même, ils faisaient route vers le bas des escaliers, en direction des cachots. Il misait sur le fait qu'elle ne le mentionnerait pas à Dumbledore parce que si elle le faisait, il serait forcé de s'expliquer et que dirait–il, alors ?

– Oh, désolé, Albus. Vous voyez, quand j'étais au musée, j'ai eu cette bizarre sensation que Lucius n'était pas tout à fait détruit et, quand j'ai examiné ses effets personnels, toutes les indications semblaient montrer qu'il avait conjuré un ange et volé ses ailes afin de faire une potion pour sauver son âme.

Ça avait l'air stupide même à ses oreilles. Il doutait aussi que Dumbledore l'autoriserait à faire quelque chose à ce propos. Bien qu'Albus fut révolté par le châtiment, il n'était pas sur le point de permettre à quiconque d'essayer de libérer Lucius Malfoy et Snape n'était pas sur le point d'être celui qui serait responsable de sa délivrance.

S'il pouvait être libéré.

Si Snape n'était pas en train de devenir fou et d'imaginer tout ça.

Le seul avantage qu'il avait tiré d'avoir à se concentrer sur ça était qu'il était parvenu à chasser hors de son esprit toutes pensées concernant la plutôt délectable Miss Granger pendant quelques jours. Maintenant qu'il était de retour, c'était plus dur. Il pouvait déceler son parfum dans son bureau et décida qu'il était temps que les elfes de maison désinfectent l'endroit.

Il appréhendait l'arrivée du lundi. Il se disait qu'il pouvait l'éviter tout le week–end mais lundi, il allait devoir donner un cours où elle serait présente et toutes ses tentatives pour éloigner ses mains d'elle avaient, jusqu'ici, échouées lamentablement. Bien sûr, il avait maintenant d'autres préoccupations et, en vérité, c'était une bonne chose. Elle était très jeune et la jeunesse avait de merveilleux pouvoirs de récupération. Pour autant qu'il sache, elle pouvait avoir un nouveau béguin auquel se consacrer. Seul l'âge rendait le cœur plus aimant avec l'absence.

Bon, ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, il s'était consumé pour une personne pendant des années du temps de sa jeunesse mais il n'avait pas été un enfant ordinaire.

Elle non plus.

Oui, mais il avait complètement déconné.

Point.

Il quitta la bibliothèque et se dirigea en bas des escaliers, vers ses quartiers privés. Ce n'était pas un sujet à étudier dans son bureau et elle pouvait venir à son bureau. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qu'il était de retour. Bien sûr, si ça avait été vrai, il se ne serait pas allé à la Bibliothèque en premier, c'était l'endroit qu'elle considérait comme une seconde maison et il le savait. Il aurait également pris les escaliers de derrière au lieu des escaliers principaux que tous les élèves utilisaient.

_Ceux–ci sont plus directs_.

_Menteur_.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance de toute façon. Elle n'était pas là. Il ignora le sentiment qui ressemblait beaucoup à de la déception et continua. Il avait des tracas plus importants dans l'immédiat.

**oOo**

Remus Lupin avait pris la résolution de ne pas aller à l'Exposition des Mangemorts. Il avait passé des mois à la condamner. Il avait activement fait campagne pour la faire abandonner – en tant que loup–garou, c'était dur pour lui d'être pris au sérieux par le Ministère mais il avait néanmoins fait campagne. Il avait clamé que ces gens avaient des familles qui devaient encore être considérées, ils ne voulaient pas que leurs parents soient trimballés dans tout le pays pour se faire examiner et interpeller par la foule. Ça avait été tout à fait inutile. L'Exposition ouvrit et, pour une quelconque raison – mais il serait toujours capable d'attribuer ça à une curiosité morbide – Remus se retrouva à payer cinq Gallions pour y entrer.

Il devait reconnaître que les accessoires de Magie Noire étaient fascinants, bien qu'il se demandât d'où ils venaient et si tout ça était bien légal. Il détesterait qu'une telle collection tombe dans de mauvaises mains. Il remarqua aussi que les vitrines étaient très fortement protégées, les gens pouvaient regarder mais ils ne pouvaient certainement pas toucher. Les Aurors, éparpillés autour de l'entrée de la Salle des Mangemorts, observaient tout le monde avec suspicion. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être inquiets, la majorité des gens qui sortaient de la sombre salle d'exposition paraissaient pâles et déconcertés. Remus avait même entendu un couple de personnes exprimer leur sentiment « _On se sent presque désolé pour eux_ ». C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé s'entendre dire à propos d'un Mangemort.

Il s'approcha lentement de l'encadrement de la porte, s'arrêtant tout près, avant d'abandonner toute prétention et de s'engouffrer dans l'obscurité. Il le regretta sur le champ. Son premier instinct fut de se tourner et de prendre la fuite mais il ne le fit pas. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, peut–être à quelque chose comme des personnages de cire de musée moldu ou une maison des horreurs mais ce n'était en rien semblable avec quelque chose qu'il avait déjà vu ou entendu. La pièce sombre comptait douze vitrines de verre sur des socles noirs. Chaque vitrine était remplie d'une lumière blanche qui donnait l'impression que la vitrine et son contenu étaient suspendus dans l'espace. Malgré ses efforts, les yeux de Remus ne s'adaptaient pas à l'obscurité et la seule manière pour lui de voir les visages distincts de la foule était lorsque les gens se massaient autour de la lumière projetée à l'intérieur des vitrines.

Les Mangemorts, pour une raison ou pour une autre, paraissaient raides. Ils se tenaient dans leurs vitrines comme s'ils étaient pétrifiés. Lorsque Remus s'approcha pour regarder de plus près dans leurs yeux vides, il réalisa qu'ils étaient attachés avec du fil de fer, de la même façon qu'un Moldu attacherait une fleur. Le fil métallique était passé à travers les membres et il pouvait voir des trous nets percés dans la chair des poignets et à toutes les articulations visibles. Les fils de fer fins tenaient les mains aux genoux, les dos droits et les visages en avant.

Il se demanda s'ils pouvaient sentir la douleur, il espérait que non.

– Mon dieu, c'est horrible, s'exclama une voix choquée, à côté de lui.

Il opina de la tête sans rien dire à la personne auprès de lui.

– Mais je suppose qu'ils le méritent, déclara la voix de façon indécise.

Il acquiesça de nouveau, peut–être que oui. Mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas se forcer à le dire. En faisant ça, le Ministère se montrait aussi mauvais que les Mangemorts et il était simplement aussi coupable d'avoir payé pour les regarder stupidement.

– Professeur Lupin ?

Ça faisait longtemps que personne ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça. Il regarda plus attentivement l'homme à côté de lui et, dans la faible lueur de la vitrine, il discerna Ron Weasley.

– Bonjour Ron, dit–il doucement.

– J'aurais pas cru que vous viendriez, dit Ron en regardant fixement la vitrine.

– Moi non plus. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un de ta famille viendrait.

– Eh bien, je suis venu seulement pour voir Malfoy mais la foule autour de lui est trop dense. Je suis juste en train de tuer le temps jusqu'à ce que je puisse le voir correctement.

Remus fronça les sourcils.

– Pourquoi tu ferais tout le chemin de l'école juste pour voir Lucius Malfoy ? demanda–t–il, un peu confus.

Il savait à quel point les Weasley haïssaient le clan entier des Malfoy mais Arthur et Molly étaient contre cette exposition aussi. Cela semblait bizarre que Ron soit là.

– Je veux juste le voir. Après ce qu'il a fait à Charlie, je veux juste m'assurer qu'il a ce qu'il mérite.

– Ils n'ont jamais prouvé que c'était lui, tempéra doucement Remus.

Non pas que ce fut important, Ron croyait que c'était Malfoy qui avait tué son frère à partir du moment où c'est arrivé. Le Mangemort qui l'avait tué portait un masque et une cagoule mais il courait comme Malfoy et il portait un sombre gourdin noir, tout comme celui de Malfoy.

– C'était lui, affirma Ron amèrement.

La foule autour de la vitrine de Malfoy était en train de se disperser et ils saisirent l'occasion pour y aller avant que d'autres en aient la chance.

Lucius Malfoy n'était pas attaché avec du fil de fer comme les autres et quelque part, ça le rendait pire. Les autres n'avaient pas l'air tout à fait humains ou vivants ils étaient beaucoup trop rigides, comme des poupées rangées dans des boîtes. Malfoy, par contre, était affaissé dans l'angle de la vitrine, ses genoux dressés et la robe blanche qu'il portait le recouvrait entièrement. Ses cheveux étaient si incroyablement longs qu'ils traînaient sur le sol de la vitrine. Son visage était pâle et semblait décharné. Ses yeux cernés de rouge paraissaient hantés, comme s'il avait pleuré récemment et ils ne ressemblaient pas aux choses mortes des autres exposés, ils étaient clairs et un peu vitreux, comme s'il pouvait pleurer. Il donnait l'impression de se blottir dans le coin de la vitrine, bien que ce fut impossible pour lui de le faire. Non, le conservateur l'avait mis là–dedans comme ça, afin que pour tout le monde, il ressemble à une sorte d'innocent céleste, quelqu'un qui ne devait pas être ici. Il avait l'air incroyablement jeune en dépit de ses quarante–cinq ans.

– Comment il peut ressembler à ça ? demanda Ron après un moment. Comment il peut donner l'impression que c'est lui qui a subi tous les crimes du monde ? C'est le pire de tout ce putain de groupe et il ressemble à ça.

Remus n'avait pas de réponse. Il avait vu Lucius Malfoy en d'innombrables occasions et tandis que personne ne contesterait jamais qu'il était bel homme, il n'avait jamais ressemblé à ça. Même avec un mince filet de bave qui s'échappait de sa bouche et qui glissait le long de son menton comme maintenant, il avait l'air encore innocent, peut–être même plus ainsi. Était–il possible qu'une fois le sourire de mépris et le comportement aristocrate enlevés, il pouvait ressembler à ça ? Sûrement. Ça ne semblait pas juste.

– Il ne ressemblait pas à ça, avant, insista Ron.

Mais il s'interrompit et pensa à Draco. La Fouine. Il y avait des moments, quand personne ne le regardait, quand il était en train de lire, qu'il était tranquille ou encore lorsqu'il s'assoupissait dans un fauteuil, il y avait des moments où il semblait aussi jeune et aussi innocent.

– Il ne ressemblait pas à ça, au combat, répéta faiblement Ron.

– Je sais, mais tout le monde a l'air redoutable au combat.

Ils entendirent la venue du conservateur et se poussèrent sur le côté, tandis qu'il vérifiait que tout allait bien avec la vitrine, que personne n'avait essayé de nuire à son ange de quelque façon que ce soit. Ron et Remus l'observaient vaquer à ses tâches et quand il eut fini, il leur sourit aimablement.

– J'espère que vous aimez l'exposition, dit–il de manière affable.

– Je ne crois pas que _aimer_ soit le mot, répondit Remus, mais c'était… intéressant.

Semeuse s'éclaircit la gorge mais ne dit rien.

– Nous étions juste en train de dire que Malfoy avait l'air très…

Remus chercha le terme exact.

– Heu… bien.

– Ah, oui, une beauté rare, ronronna le conservateur.

Remus et Ron le dévisagèrent, le conservateur regardait l'homme dans la boîte en verre avec une expression d'indéniable affection qui fit frissonner Remus. Ils se demandaient pour quelle raison quelqu'un aurait un tel sentiment au sujet de Lucius Malfoy.

– Vous le connaissiez ?

– On peut dire ça, répliqua Ron. J'ai essayé de le tuer une fois mais ce salaud ne voulait pas mourir.

La main du conservateur s'arrondit en un poing dans ses robes.

– Eh bien, je suis content que vous ne l'ayez pas fait, il est le joyau de l'exposition, unique en son genre.

Ron grogna bruyamment. Manifestement, tout n'était pas en ordre dans la tête du conservateur.

– Sûrement pas unique en son genre, pas tant qu'il y a la Fouine qui gambade en liberté.

Le rouquin rendait le conservateur perplexe, il fronça les sourcils.

– Une fouine ? demanda–t–il, incertain de vouloir entendre la réponse.

– Il veut dire Draco, répondit Remus, en poussant Ron du coude. Draco Malfoy est le fils de Lucius Malfoy.

Semeuse sourit, les lèvres closes, le fils. Ce fichu fils qui n'était qu'un garçon pénible qui ne lui vendrait probablement pas l'ange.

– Ah oui, le garçon à Poudlard. Vous le connaissez alors ?

– Ouais, un putain de petit branleur.

– Ron !

Remus sourit.

– Oui, nous le connaissons. Je lui ai enseigné les cours de Défense lors de sa troisième année. C'était il y a un bon moment maintenant.

Semeuse fronça les sourcils à nouveau. Un bon moment ? Mais le garçon n'était qu'un enfant cela ne pouvait pas être si vieux.

– J'ai cru comprendre que le fils de Mr Malfoy était un enfant à l'école.

– Un enfant ! ricana méchamment Ron. Il a le même âge que moi. En fait, je crois même qu'il est plus âgé de quelques mois.

Semeuse sentit ses yeux s'élargir. Ce n'était pas un enfant. C'était un homme. Il sentit sa bouche commencer à saliver d'anticipation le fils de l'ange était un homme.

– Dites–moi, est–ce qu'ils se ressemblent un tant soit peu ?

– Portrait craché, indiqua Remus.

– Il a pris tous les putain de traits de la famille, renchérit Ron.

Un fils, un homme et il lui ressemblait exactement. Une descendance directe. Une ancienne lignée avec ça. Deux d'une même espèce. L'esprit du collectionneur macabre du conservateur commença à tournoyer. Une paire assortie.

Et il était à Poudlard.

A suivre…

**NdT** :

**[1]** Tout comme JKR, l'auteure distingue les femmes qui ont une certaine fonction ou qualité en les désignant comme _Madam_ plutôt que _Mrs_. Nous avons suivi le choix d'Azrael Geffen en les traduisant selon le texte original.

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous.

Falyla


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre **: Objects of Desire

**Lien vers la fic originale** : dans mon profil, FFnet n'affiche pas les liens URL

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Correcteurs** : falyla/Florent

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Rating** : M/NC-17

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (20 chapitres divisés en 59 parties)

**Etat de la traduction** : terminée

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de** JK Rowling**, l'intrigue est à **Azrael Geffen**, avec son aimable autorisation.

**Warning** : slash, scènes de sexe très graphiques, torture, viol, meurtre, tentative de suicide, drogue, abus d'alcool, langage cru.

**Site** : à cause des thèmes abordés, je ne sais pas si cette fic sera autorisée à rester sur FFnet, je la publie donc en parallèle sur AO3 sous le même pseudo.

**Mise en ligne** : sauf contretemps inattendu, le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi.

**Résumé **: Après la fin de la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de revenir à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs ASPICs. Avant la rentrée, lors d'une soirée très avinée, ils établissent et signent un pacte magique où ils s'engagent à perdre leur virginité pendant cette 8ème année.

**Note de la traductrice** : Merci pour votre soutien et vos messages. J'ai cru comprendre que le personnage de Semeuse vous donnait envie de gerber. Ouais, c'était un peu le but de l'auteure, j'imagine. Cette histoire a (et va avoir) des passages très durs, c'est pourquoi je me permets de vous rappeler la liste des avertissements qui figure juste un peu plus haut.

Bonne lecture.

**Objects of Desire**

Chapitre 8 (2ème partie)

**Je suis juste un mec jaloux**

– Tu es de retour.

Snape se retourna et sourit à la silhouette de Minerva McGonagall appuyée au montant de sa porte.

– Oui, dit–il simplement.

Minerva entra dans la pièce en boitillant et Snape fut consterné de voir qu'elle devait s'appuyer lourdement sur sa canne pour pouvoir avancer. Elle était aussi un peu trop pâle.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda–t–il calmement.

Mais il savait déjà qu'elle allait dire oui de toute façon.

– Bien sûr que je vais bien, mes jambes sont juste un peu raides aujourd'hui, c'est tout.

Elle s'assit avec soulagement dans l'un des grands fauteuils près de la cheminée éteinte. Snape alluma un feu et jeta des sorts de réchauffement dans la pièce.

– Je vais te préparer un sérum ostéo–facilitant. Tu as vu Poppy ?

– Je vais bien.

– Tu as assisté au match de Quidditch aujourd'hui ?

– Non, pourquoi ?

– Dans ce cas c'est que tu ne vas pas bien.

Il plaça un chaudron au–dessus du feu et disparut dans son bureau pendant quelques minutes, laissant Minerva près du feu à contempler sa chambre quasi vide et à s'amuser de la vapeur s'élevant du chaudron.

Lorsque Snape revint, il jeta des ingrédients dans un creuset, des choses dont elle supportait difficilement la vue. Des fleurs encore, ça pouvait aller mais c'était quand il jetait dans le chaudron des ingrédients ressemblant à des viscères d'animaux qu'elle se disait qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas savoir ce qu'il y avait dans ses médicaments.

– Tu sais ce qu'on a plus fait depuis longtemps ? demanda–t–elle en le regardant travailler.

Elle admira ses mains – elle trouvait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus beau chez lui.

– Quoi donc ?

– Ça fait des mois que nous ne sommes pas sortis dîner. Si on allait chez Ushers ce soir, ce serait bien, non ?

– J'espérais finir quelques travaux ce soir, Minerva, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je suis revenu plus tôt.

– Tu vas refuser un dîner à une pauvre vieille fille comme moi ? Si ça se trouve, j'ai déjà un pied dans la tombe…

Snape sentit son estomac se tordre.

– Je doute que tu aies un pied dans la tombe, Minerva, tu as probablement juste besoin de continuer à prendre tes médicaments, dit–il en forçant sa voix à prendre un ton plein de dérision qui masquait la terreur qu'il avait ressentie en l'entendant parler de sa mort.

– Ils ont un goût ignoble.

– Ils sont bons pour toi.

Elle soupira et lui fit un sourire.

– Viens par ici.

– Pourquoi ?

– Viens ici, je te dis.

– Mais pourquoi ?

– Je veux que tu me prennes dans tes bras.

Il se tendit et fronça les sourcils.

– Tu as bu ?

– Dois–tu vraiment poser autant de questions ? Je me sens mélancolique, Dumbledore est au Ministère et tu es le seul à part lui que j'ai envie de serrer dans mes bras. Est–ce une assez bonne raison ?

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil furieux, il n'avait pas envie de la serrer contre lui. Non pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas Minerva, il l'aimait beaucoup mais il n'était pas une personne très affectueuse. Elle le regardait avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose et il décida finalement qu'il allait devoir s'obliger à le faire. Il se pencha donc et l'emprisonna maladroitement entre ses longs bras. Il fut surpris de la force avec laquelle elle lui rendit son étreinte et bien qu'il ait été tendu au départ, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi les gens faisaient ce genre de gestes. L'étreinte était extrêmement chaude, presque maternelle – pas que sa propre mère ait passé beaucoup de temps à lui faire des câlins. Au bout d'un certain temps, il remarqua qu'elle pleurait. Il se recula et fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

– Qu'est–ce qui ne va pas ? Quelque chose est arrivé ?

– Ce n'est rien, dit–elle en essuyant ses yeux avec le bout d'un mouchoir en soie. Je suis stupide.

Ce qui était stupide, c'était la complète inutilité de son minuscule mouchoir. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, haussant un sourcil et l'encourageant silencieusement à continuer.

– J'ai été voir l'exposition des Mangemorts.

Elle se moucha.

– Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû y aller mais je l'ai fait, c'était horrible. Et je n'ai pu que penser que si tu n'avais pas changé de camp, ça aurait pu être toi dans l'une de ces vitrines.

Ah, pas bon…

– Bien, j'ai effectivement changé de camp, il est donc inutile de revenir là dessus.

Il essayait de se montrer gentil alors que sa logique lui disait que s'il était là face à elle, pourquoi en faire toute une histoire ?

– Je t'ai dit que j'étais stupide.

Il roula des yeux et répondit ce qu'elle attendait logiquement de lui.

– Tu n'es pas stupide.

Elle le regarda les yeux humides et lui sourit soudainement, il se sentit heureux de l'avoir pour amie. Et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se retrouva en train de la serrer contre lui, encore… Et décida que ce devait être l'âge qui l'adoucissait.

– Dîne avec moi, dit–elle tout contre sa poitrine avant de renifler à nouveau.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas le lui refuser à présent.

– Tu es une femme diabolique, tu sais ?

– Je sais. Dîne avec moi.

– D'accord, soupira–t–il, mécontent de s'être fait avoir par quelques larmes. À quelle heure ?

– Nous devons y être à dix–neuf heures trente, j'ai déjà réservé.

Elle se détacha de lui et sécha ses yeux.

– Combien de temps il te faudra pour faire tous tes trucs ?

**oOo**

Hermione n'aurait jamais dû aller à Pré–au–Lard avec Harry _et _Lavande… Car ce qui avait commencé comme une agréable séance de lèche vitrines en vue des fêtes de Noël s'était rapidement transformé en recherche d'une robe pour son rendez vous avec Victor Krum.

Jusque là, Lavande avait refusé tout ce qu'elle avait essayé et Harry riait comme un bossu à la lecture d'un article sur les parfums du zodiaque dans _Sorcière Hebdo_.

– Que pensez vous de celle–là ?

Tous deux la regardèrent et firent une grimace.

– On dirait ma tante Marge qui se rend à une veillée, dit Harry en pinçant ses lèvres d'écœurement.

– Qu'est–ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Hermione en regardant son reflet. Elle n'est pas si mal.

– Rien, répondit Lavande avec dégoût, si tu penses entrer dans les ordres.

– Eh bien, je ne veux tout de même pas l'encourager.

– Oui, mais tu ne veux pas avoir l'air d'un répulsif pour hommes non plus.

Hermione, frustrée, se mit à taper du pied. Elle avait fait exprès de choisir quelque chose de modeste avec un col haut et des manches longues. Lavande, quant à elle, avait passé du temps à étudier des livres sur la mode, les vêtements, les patrons et les tissus. Elle tentait de la convaincre de choisir quelque chose de plus féminin.

– Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu as un sentiment pour Snape que tu dois t'habiller comme lui, fit remarquer Lavande avant de lui mettre une robe de soie vert forêt sur le bras.

– Elle sait ? demanda Harry. Lavande sait pour Snape ?

– À l'évidence, oui, répondit Hermione en tirant le rideau de la cabine d'essayage.

– Ça veut dire que je me suis tu pour rien ?

– Qu'est–ce que tu veux dire ? fit Hermione.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre l'opinion de Harry là dessus.

– Bon, d'accord. Redis–moi pourquoi tu sors avec Krum ce soir si tu as une relation avec notre _estimé_ Maître des Potions ?

– Ce n'est pas un rendez vous, Harry.

– Alors qu'est–ce que c'est ?

– Il n'a pas d'amis et il voulait simplement dîner avec quelqu'un.

Harry et Lavande échangèrent un regard.

– Chérie… commença Lavande d'un air concerné. Un homme qui veut être ton ami ne te sort pas dans le restaurant le plus cher de Pré–au–Lard, il t'emmène simplement au pub.

Hermione sortit de la cabine d'essayage vêtue de soie verte et s'observa attentivement dans le miroir. Cette robe était vraiment très belle. Modeste, avec un haut col mais mieux cintrée à la taille, avec des manches évasées.

– J'aime bien celle–ci, dit–elle en souriant à son reflet. Oui, j'aime vraiment beaucoup celle–ci.

– Ouais, elle est magnifique, fit Harry, pour un _rendez–vous_ avec Krum…. Elle a l'air chère. Il va vraiment penser que tu ne lui portes aucun intérêt du tout.

– Oh, Harry…, intervint Lavande. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que Hermione ressemble à une vieille mégère simplement parce que ce type ne l'intéresse pas.

– Okay, alors juste une chose, tu vas parler à Snape de ce dîner _entre amis_ ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

– Eh bien… Non. Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

– Pourquoi pas, si c'est juste un dîner _entre amis_ ?

– Il pourrait ne pas comprendre.

– Exactement.

Elle se tourna vers Harry.

– Tu détestes Severus, alors pourquoi est–ce que tu le prends comme si j'étais en train de trahir ton meilleur ami ou quelque chose comme ça ?

– C'est pas ça. Je te dis juste que si tu aimes bien Snape, tu ne devrais pas sortir avec Krum parce que Snape va sûrement le savoir un jour et que tu seras déprimée et misérable quand il aura piqué sa crise.

Harry croisa les bras.

– Mais j'ajouterais quand même que Krum est un bien meilleur parti que Snape, je veux dire… C'est Snape, quoi… Euuurk.

– Harry.

– Oui, Lav' ?

– T'es pédé ?

– _QUOI_ !?

– Il n'y a que les pédés pour dire _euuurk_…

– Oh, va te faire voir.

– Les enfants ?

Ils se tournèrent vers Hermione qui les regardait, les mains sur ses hanches.

– Est–ce qu'on peut prendre cette robe et s'en aller ? Lavande doit encore me coiffer et me maquiller.

Harry et Lavande échangèrent un autre regard. Ça faisait tout de même beaucoup pour quelque chose qui n'était pas un rendez vous.

**oOo**

Il y avait deux choses qui faisaient de Ushers l'un des restaurants les plus populaires de Pré–au–Lard. La première était la variété de ses menus ensorcelés pour que chacun ait la garantie de trouver un plat qu'il aimait et la seconde était le service à la façon moldue. Des serveurs prenaient les commandes des clients et apportaient les plats, ce que tous les sorciers trouvaient original et pittoresque.

Tout en feuilletant son menu, Minerva saisit l'opportunité d'examiner son compagnon. Il leur avait fallu du temps pour apprendre à se faire confiance. Elle se souvenait de lui lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant que James Potter et Sirius Black ennuyaient impitoyablement. Il était impopulaire et aussi sombre que les ombres de la Forêt Interdite. Plus sombre qu'à présent. Peu de gens l'auraient cru et seuls ceux qui le connaissaient bien pouvaient comprendre à quel point il avait été sombre. Le fait qu'il était devenu un Mangemort ne l'avait pas surprise, ni touchée particulièrement. Il n'était qu'un ennemi de plus pour l'Ordre et à ce moment là, elle avait d'autres soucis en tête.

Il était arrivé au château une nuit, toujours immergé dans l'obscurité mais un tel désespoir marquait ses traits que Dumbledore l'avait laissé entrer. Son Maître, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'intéressait à James et Lily Potter ainsi qu'à leur fils Harry et il était persuadé que la rumeur à propos d'une prophétie concernant la naissance de l'enfant qui provoquerait sa chute était fondée. Voldemort voulait exterminer toute la famille et Lily devait être protégée à tout prix.

Lily Potter était la dernière personne que Severus Snape avait aimée d'après les souvenirs de Minerva, ce qui était triste car Lily n'avait que très peu pensé à lui. Bien sûr, Minerva trouvait l'idée d'un couple formé par Lily Potter et le reptilien Snape très peu crédible. L'homme devait avoir eu la tête dans les nuages pour imaginer ça. Minerva avait supplié Dumbledore de ne pas le laisser entrer, de ne pas le croire. Il était déjà pourri étant enfant, il devait l'être encore, il n'y avait qu'à regarder le chemin qu'il avait choisi de suivre.

– Oui, avait dit Albus calmement. Le chemin qui mène à notre porte.

Plus tard, après la mort des Potter, après que Voldemort eut disparu et que Harry eut été placé en sécurité auprès de sa tante et de son oncle, Albus l'avait accueilli à l'école en tant que professeur. Elle n'avait jamais compris sa décision. Snape était un homme aigri qui n'aimait pas les enfants mais c'était aussi un animal que Dumbledore avait pour projet de domestiquer. Minerva avait fait comme tous les autres membres du personnel, elle l'avait évité, le laissant seul dans ses cachots. À part Dumbledore, personne ne lui avait adressé plus de deux mots amicaux dans les cinq années qui avaient suivi son arrivée. Et puis un soir, à la demande du directeur, il était venu _aux Trois Balais_ boire un verre avec les autres professeurs. Minerva s'était énervée et avait demandé à Albus pourquoi il avait amené le Maître des Potions à leur table alors qu'il n'y était pas le bienvenu.

Albus l'avait regardée avec tristesse et avait dit :

– Il t'entend, Minerva, il n'est pas sourd.

Ce fut la plus grande honte de toute sa vie. Et à partir de ce moment, elle s'était donnée pour mission d'apprendre à le connaître. Cela leur avait pris encore cinq années pour développer une forme d'amitié véritable. Et à présent, près de treize ans après ce fameux soir au pub, elle pouvait dire qu'elle le comptait parmi ses meilleurs amis.

En vérité, Minerva adorait Severus Snape. Et s'il n'avait pas été aussi misérable et méchant, ça n'aurait pas été pareil. Ça la peinait beaucoup de voir que les autres n'arrivaient pas à l'apprécier autant qu'elle le faisait. Bien sûr, il avait un mauvais caractère et sa tendance à être désagréable avec tous ceux qu'il rencontrait ne poussait pas les gens à vouloir le connaître, mais Minerva espérait encore qu'un un jour, une fille aurait envie de regarder au delà des apparences afin de découvrir les trésors qu'il cachait.

Mais elle savait qu'au fond c'était un rêve chimérique.

– Tu commandes quoi ? demanda Snape en balayant son propre menu du regard et se demandant ce qu'il y avait sur celui de sa compagne.

– Je pense que je vais prendre les crevettes royales à l'ail.

– Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Dumbledore ce soir.

Elle rit.

– Tu ne l'envies jamais. Au fait, il passera peut être plus tard, après son rendez–vous avec Fudge.

À la mention du nom du Ministre, ils roulèrent tous deux des yeux et vidèrent cul sec leurs verres de vin. Minerva interpella un serveur.

– Que prenez–vous ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Comme beaucoup de gens, il n'aimait pas avoir à choisir parmi une trop grande quantité de plats sur un menu, il n'arrivait jamais à se décider. Il opta finalement pour le canard au vin rouge, cela s'accorderait très bien avec le vin qu'il était en train de boire. Il se dit que Lucius pouvait être fier, il arrivait maintenant à dire quel vin allait avec quel plat…

Minerva décida de ne pas lui poser de questions à propos de sa visite à Londres et au musée. Elle y avait été elle–même et se sentait plus qu'horrifiée et honteuse après avoir vu la collection catatonique du Ministère. Les Malfoy avaient été les amis de Snape et elle ne pouvait imaginer ce que cela avait dû lui faire d'aller chercher le corps de la femme, peut–être avait–il également vu Lucius Malfoy. Elle frissonna en repensant à sa visite.

Au lieu de cela, elle le soumit à vingt minutes de plaintes diverses au sujet de Dumbledore, ce qui, elle le savait, allait l'adoucir quelque peu avant qu'elle ne lui pose la question qu'elle brûlait de lui poser.

– Alors… commença–t–elle avec un sourire joyeux. Et ma fête ?

Snape eut envie de se cogner la tête contre la table, il aurait dû la voir venir. Il n'y avait eu que peu de moments durant les deux derniers mois où elle n'en avait pas parlé.

– Ta fête ?

– Allons, Severus…

Sa voix avait pris ce ton qu'il reconnaissait à présent comme celui qui disait : « _Accepte–c'est–le–seul–moyen–pour–que–je–la–ferme _».

– …Ça fait des années que plus personne n'a organisé de fête et nous devrions nous amuser, la guerre est terminée, nous avons gagné et nous pouvons enfin voir arriver une nouvelle année avec joie.

– Je suis d'accord, dit–il en prenant une gorgée de son vin qu'il savoura un instant, appréciant son arôme. Mais pourquoi dans ma maison ?

– Tu sais pourquoi… Elle est grande, il y a une salle de bal et ce n'est pas Poudlard.

– Tu connais certainement d'autres personnes qui possèdent une salle de bal.

– Pas une comme la tienne !

La première fois que Minerva avait posé les yeux sur le Marais, c'était après la bataille au Manoir Malfoy. Ce jour–là, toute l'aile gauche du Manoir avait été détruite et Narcissa avait été capturée. Snape avait autorisé les membres de l'Ordre à utiliser le Marais comme hôpital de fortune et, tandis que les blessés et les invalides s'entassaient dans la salle de bal, Minerva en avait fait le tour en regardant le plafond et en imaginant les lumières de la fête.

– Personne ne viendra, grommela–t–il. Je n'ai pas passé ma vie à tenter de me faire des amis.

– C'est ma fête, insista–t–elle. Les gens viendront pour moi.

– Chez moi.

Je réparerai tous les dégâts.

Il haussa un sourcil.

– Les dégâts ?

– Il n'y en aura pas, rectifia–t–elle rapidement avant de se mettre à rire. S'il te plait, Severus, ce sera amusant, je te le promets.

– D'accord, soupira–t–il doucement.

Il allait devoir s'y plier de toute façon, alors autant ne pas tenter de reculer l'échéance.

– Et je te promets, poursuivit Minerva sans remarquer qu'il venait juste de lui donner son accord, que si tu me laisses faire cette fête, je te serai redevable le restant de ma vie et je peux aussi te trouver une compagne pour la soirée, je vais…

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda.

– Est–ce que tu viens de dire oui ?

– Oui, tu peux faire ta fête.

– Oh, mon dieu, je t'aime.

Elle tapa dans ses mains, incapable de retenir sa joie. Pendant un bref instant, Severus put s'imaginer l'enfant qu'elle avait dû être.

– Tu aimeras, je te le promets.

– J'en doute sérieusement mais tu t'amuseras et c'est ce qui compte.

Elle le fixa avec un sourire machiavélique.

– Je vais te caser avec une gentille fille.

Severus roula des yeux de façon dramatique, il aurait dû la voir venir là aussi. Toutes leurs conversations allaient dans ce sens. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait bien être cette _fille_ mystérieuse avec qui Minerva voulait le caser ni pourquoi elle ne prenait pas elle–même ses rendez vous mais il n'avait aucune envie de la rencontrer. En huit années, il n'avait jamais dit oui et il n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

– Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me cases, dit–il doucement.

– Elle est très gentille, sourit Minerva. Tu l'apprécieras.

– Je ne suis pas intéressé.

– Severus !

Elle fit la moue.

– Minerva.

Il prononça son prénom en imitant parfaitement le ton qu'elle avait employé puis il s'enfonça dans son siège et croisa les bras sur son torse, sur la défensive.

– Je suis capable de trouver moi–même mes partenaires.

– Et depuis quand ? grogna–t–elle avec dérision. Depuis que je te connais, tu ne t'es même pas intéressé à une seule fille, je commence à penser que tu ne les aimes pas.

– J'aime les femmes, dit–il, indigné.

– Oh, vraiment ? Il y a une _amie_ que je devrais connaître ?

Elle avait posé la question par pur sarcasme mais fut stupéfaite et horrifiée de voir son visage s'empourprer. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc.

– Oh, mon dieu, dit–elle lentement. Tu as rencontré quelqu'un.

– Je… commença–t–il en tentant de faire disparaître sa rougeur. Ne sois pas ridicule, je…

Toutes les conversations cessèrent dans la salle et il sembla à Snape que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner, juste un bref instant. Et sa bouche était restée ouverte, au milieu de sa phrase. Hermione venait d'entrer dans le restaurant en compagnie de Viktor Krum.

**oOo**

Hermione entra dans le restaurant avec Krum sur ses talons. Elle avait craint de ne pas être à la hauteur mais fut immédiatement rassurée. Lavande l'avait parfaitement coiffée, réussissant à lui faire des anglaises brillantes qui cascadaient le long de son dos. Elle avait aussi incrusté des perles dans ses cheveux et Hermione se sentait un peu comme une princesse. Son maquillage était lui aussi parfait mais elle ne se sentait pas vraiment elle–même ainsi parée et puis elle trouvait que ça faisait vraiment trop pour une sortie avec Viktor Krum. La seule chose qu'elle avait catégoriquement refusée avait été que Lavande lui prête une paire de chaussures. Elle estimait que pour marcher dans Pré–au–Lard, ses habituelles chaussures noires feraient l'affaire. Et alors qu'elle entrait dans le restaurant, elle fut heureuse que sa robe cache ses chaussures.

L'endroit était luxueux et élégant, sûrement le genre d'endroit que ses parents aimeraient. Tout le monde portait des robes de soirée, cela semblait être l'usage.

Krum fit un sourire charmeur à la jeune sorcière qui attendait pour leur montrer leur table. Hermione trouvait dommage qu'il ait perdu beaucoup de son ancienne froideur alors qu'elle le regardait flirter avec la sorcière qui rougissait et gloussait tout en le draguant outrageusement.

Elle aurait voulu dire :

– Regarde… Tu peux avoir qui tu veux, alors pourquoi moi ?

La sorcière leur fit signe de la suivre et ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger. Hermione se figea brusquement.

– Oh, mon dieu… Severus, articula–t–elle silencieusement.

Il n'était pas censé être là… Il n'aurait pas dû revenir avant le lendemain. Et il n'aurait pas dû être en train de la regarder méchamment tandis qu'une veine palpitait sur sa tempe comme si elle n'était qu'une 1ère année qui venait de faire fondre son dixième chaudron en seulement quelques semaines…

Une main se posa sur son dos et Krum la guida jusqu'à sa chaise. Elle savait de quoi tout cela avait l'air et c'était de ça justement qu'elle ne voulait pas que ça ait l'air… Elle aurait voulu traverser la salle et lui expliquer que ce n'était pas un rendez–vous, que c'était seulement un dîner entre amis. Mais au lieu de cela, elle s'assit et s'interrogea sur ce qui l'avait poussée à faire tout ça. Car si ce n'était pas un rendez–vous, alors qu'est–ce que c'était ? Elle portait une nouvelle robe, elle était maquillée et avait même pris la peine se faire coiffer. Ça ressemblait bel et bien à un rendez–vous. Excepté le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas être avec Viktor Krum et qu'en cet instant, elle aurait tout donné pour échanger sa place avec celle du professeur McGonagall.

D'ailleurs à ce propos, pourquoi était–il avec le professeur McGonagall ?

Elle sentit une veine sur sa propre tempe se mettre à palpiter.

**oOo**

– Alors, qui est–ce ?

– Qui est qui ? demanda Snape avant de vider son verre cul sec et de se resservir.

Il se demandait où pouvait bien être son dîner car la seule chose dont il avait envie était de quitter cet endroit aussi vite que possible… Sauf qu'il savait très bien qu'il n'irait nulle part aussi longtemps que Hermione serait assise à cette autre table…

– La fille que tu as rencontrée, quel est son nom ?

– Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Il vida encore une fois son verre et s'en resservit un autre. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il ne restait que peu de vin dans la bouteille, il fit signe au serveur de leur en apporter une nouvelle.

Minerva fut déconcertée par son brusque changement d'attitude, elle avait même du mal à le supporter lorsqu'il agissait ainsi.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda–t–elle prudemment.

– Non, répondit–il en lançant un regard noir vers Hermione.

Minerva suivit son regard.

– Tu ne l'approuves pas ?

– Je m'en fiche totalement.

Il termina le vin et fut interrompu par l'arrivée de son dîner. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui afin de redemander au serveur d'apporter cette bouteille qu'il avait commandée. Il ne supportait pas ce service à la moldue, après tout, s'il avait envie de dîner comme un Moldu, il pouvait se rendre dans l'un des nombreux restaurants que comptait le pays.

Pourtant, il savait que son agacement soudain était parfaitement irrationnel. C'était ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il espérait même… Bien sûr, Krum était professeur à Poudlard mais il avait le même âge que Hermione et serait un bien meilleur compagnon que lui. Elle méritait quelqu'un comme Krum, il était certainement bien plus aimable que lui et il devait être une personne joyeuse. Et puis la fascination qu'elle avait eue à son égard avait duré très peu de temps, il pouvait à présent retourner à la tranquille solitude de sa vie bien ordonnée.

Mais il n'en éprouvait aucune joie. Son estomac se tordait et une bouffée de colère remonta le long de sa gorge. Il était parti depuis moins de quatre jours et elle était déjà là, à flirter avec cet exilé d'Attrapeur bulgare !

– Et c'est sérieux avec cette fille ?

Il revint brutalement à la conversation.

– Non, dit–il. Nous n'avions rien en commun.

– _Avions_ ? Alors c'est terminé ?

Le regard de Severus se reposa sur Hermione. Terminé ? Mais ça n'avait jamais vraiment commencé !

– Je crois, oui, répondit–il d'un air absent.

– Pourquoi ? insista Minerva.

Hermione sirotait un verre de vin, son regard fixé sur Krum. Sans la quitter des yeux, il répondit :

– Je crois qu'elle aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Minerva fronça les sourcils et suivit à nouveau son regard – toujours fixé sur Hermione Granger. Elle cligna des paupières puis regarda encore de l'un à l'autre. La jeune fille se tortilla sur sa chaise, elle avait l'air nerveuse. Minerva la vit jeter un regard de côté vers Severus, croiser son regard, rougir pour enfin retourner à sa conversation avec son compagnon.

Severus eut l'air encore plus amer.

Minerva déglutit.

_Mon Dieu…_

C'était impossible… Severus et la jeune Granger. Elle ne pouvait imaginer Severus baissant sa garde, pas un seul instant, encore moins avec une fille qui avait vingt ans de moins que lui et qui était l'une de ses élèves par–dessus le marché. Il avait vu cette fille grandir et traverser la puberté…

Et Hermione Granger l'avait toujours irrité au plus haut point.

D'un autre côté, elle pouvait tout à fait comprendre la fascination de Hermione. C'était une fille intelligente, pleine de ressources et qui par dessus tout recherchait une relation d'égal à égal. Harry et Ron étaient intelligents bien sûr mais ils possédaient une autre forme d'intelligence. Ils n'avaient pas cette soif de connaissance qui animait Hermione et ne pouvaient pas la comprendre de ce point de vue–là. Il y avait aussi cette amitié que la jeune fille semblait avoir développée avec Draco Malfoy mais Minerva devait s'avouer que cela l'effrayait car si le jeune Malfoy était intelligent et avait soif de connaissances, il était aussi le fils de son père…

Minerva ne se faisait cependant aucune illusion, Severus n'était pas le parti idéal mais si Hermione avait réussi à creuser une brèche dans l'armure et voir ce qui se cachait derrière, eh bien, Minerva ne doutait pas qu'elle puisse tomber amoureuse de lui. La seule chose qui ne cadrait pas, c'était que la jeune Granger semblait romantique et Minerva ne pouvait pas imaginer Severus en romantique un jour…

Mais Severus avait–il pu s'oublier assez longtemps pour commencer une quelconque relation avec la jeune fille ? Elle en doutait. Peut–être avait–elle tort, peut–être avait–elle mal interprété les signes…

– Tu es sûr qu'elle aime quelqu'un d'autre ?

Minerva savait qu'elle devait y aller en douceur.

– Je veux dire… Elle te l'a dit ?

– Non, répondit–il sèchement en chipotant sa nourriture. Ça n'a pas d'importance, nous n'avions rien en commun. Ce n'étaient que quelques instants d'égarement.

– Je suis sûre que quelque chose s'est passé, rétorqua Minerva. Tu n'es pas du genre à te mettre dans tous tes états pour rien.

– Je ne suis pas dans tous mes états.

– Oh, que si, insista Minerva en souriant avec gentillesse.

Encore une fois elle rappela à Snape la mère qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

– Je pense que tu apprécies vraiment cette fille.

– C'est n'importe quoi, je la connais à peine.

Minerva roula des yeux, exaspérée, tandis que Snape fusillait du regard le serveur – encore un de ses étudiants, nota–t–il – qui venait de leur amener une bouteille de vin en s'excusant de les avoir fait attendre.

– Severus, dit finalement Minerva. Comment penses–tu que tous les couples du monde se forment ? Le fait est que très peu se connaissent réellement avant de se mettre ensemble. L'attirance sexuelle est souvent ce qui vient en premier.

– Très anti–romantique de ta part, Minerva, rétorqua Snape avec aigreur. J'aurais pensé que tu étais partisane du mariage spirituel.

– Dans un monde parfait, oui. Mais dans notre réalité, neuf couples sur dix se rencontrent, baisent et ensuite seulement apprennent à se connaître.

Snape avala de travers sa gorgée de vin et toussa dans sa serviette de table. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui le choquait le plus : que Minerva exprime une telle opinion ou bien qu'elle utilise le mot _baiser_.

– En vérité, l'attirance joue un rôle très important dans les relations. Le désir doit être présent sinon ça ne marche pas.

– Merci, Minerva, je garde ça en mémoire.

– Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, Severus !

Il lança un nouveau regard noir à Hermione, qui bougea inconfortablement sur sa chaise comme si elle sentait qu'on l'observait.

_Bien_, pensa–t–il amèrement. _Laissons la mijoter, cette petite traînée_.

– Je vais aux toilettes, annonça Minerva.

– Charmant. Je ne t'accompagne pas…

**oOo**

– Excuse–moi, Herrr–mion–neuu, je dois aller aux toilettes.

_Oh, merci, mon Dieu…_

Hermione lui sourit alors qu'il quittait la table. Krum buvait beaucoup trop… Ils n'étaient là que depuis une demi heure et il était déjà éméché. Il ne parlait que de Quidditch, un sujet qu'elle préférait survoler et qui, dans une conversation, lui donnait envie de dormir. Et elle n'en avait rien à faire de la façon complexe dont Roderick Plumpton avait attrapé le vif d'or en seulement trois secondes et demie en 1921. Il avait attrapé cette maudite chose en trois secondes et demie, où était la partie complexe là dedans ? Comment trois secondes et demie pouvaient elles monopoliser une conversation entière ?

Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, elle remarqua que le professeur McGonagall avait laissé Severus seul. Elle se leva et traversa rapidement la salle afin de parler à celui qui n'avait pas cessé de l'assassiner du regard depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

– Severus ?

Il eut un sourire plein de mépris.

– Oui, Miss Granger ? demanda–t–il d'un ton doucereux.

– Je… Je voudrais vous expliquer, commença–t–elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

C'était une habitude qu'elle devait absolument perdre parce qu'à chaque fois ce geste attirait le regard de Severus sur sa bouche et qu'elle savait que cela l'irritait.

– Ce truc… avec Viktor… Heu… Nous sommes juste amis, ce n'est pas un rendez–vous, ni rien.

– Miss Granger, les personnes que vous choisissez de voir ou de ne pas voir ne concernent que vous, n'est–ce pas ? Ce qui me regarde, par contre, c'est votre penchant pour vos professeurs… Je croyais pourtant vous avoir démontré qu'ils étaient des partenaires assez inappropriés, compte tenu de votre situation dans cette école. Je détesterais voir Mr Krum perdre son emploi à cause d'un dîner entre amis.

Hermione le regardait, bouche ouverte.

– Mais… Vous ne comprenez pas… Severus…

– Et je me permets de vous rappeler de vous adresser à moi en m'appelant Professeur Snape ou Monsieur tant que vous ferez partie des élèves de Poudlard, Miss Granger. Est–ce clair ?

Elle tremblait mais se redressa avec défiance.

– Oui, Professeur, parfaitement clair.

– Bien. À présent si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'essaie de finir de dîner.

Elle tourna les talons et regagna sa table, juste à temps pour voir Viktor revenir et repartir sur le sujet des _Beautés de la Bulgarie_, un discours qu'elle connaissait déjà.

**oOo**

La sale petite traînée. Elle profitait de l'absence d'un homme pour aller en tourmenter un autre. Krum avait l'air saoul et vraiment confus. Seulement des amis, bien sûr. Plus tard, le soir même lorsque Krum serait en elle, qu'il la prendrait, la ferait sienne, elle ne dirait plus cela.

À la seule pensée que quelqu'un d'autre la touche, son estomac se contracta. Il se sentit mal. Il regarda de son côté, son dîner était servi et elle chipotait encore plus que lui.

– Bonsoir, Severus. Minerva m'avait dit que tu serais ici.

Génial, juste ce dont il avait besoin ! Que Dumbledore arrive, regarde dans sa tête et lui botte le cul… Il lui lança un regard noir avant de fermer son esprit, une chose qui alluma une lueur malicieuse dans le regard du vieil homme.

– De bonne humeur, à ce que je vois… Est–ce que Minerva est encore en train d'essayer de te caser avec une gentille fille ?

– Non, absolument pas, répondit Minerva en s'asseyant avant de se servir un nouveau verre de vin. Il s'est mis de mauvaise humeur tout seul, je n'ai rien à voir là dedans.

Severus ne voulait pas ramener la précédente conversation sur le tapis, et Minerva, qui n'était pas complètement folle, se tut. Au lieu de cela, elle se mit à réprimander Dumbledore pour ne pas avoir permis à Potter de jouer au Quidditch cette année car l'équipe de Gryffondor se trouvait en sérieuse difficulté sur le terrain.

Snape, lui, continuait à vider la bouteille de vin en se forçant à manger un peu. Il savait que le canard aurait dû avoir un goût exquis dans sa bouche mais à cet instant, rien n'aurait pu avoir bon goût dans sa bouche, sauf peut–être la langue de Hermione Granger mais vu la façon dont Krum venait de mettre sa main sur la sienne, cela n'arriverait plus…

_Okay, Snivellus_, intervint sa conscience, _nous sommes amis depuis longtemps, mais nous allons devoir nous séparer si tu continues comme ça… C'est exactement ce que tu espérais, alors tu devrais être soulagé_.

_Il ne peut pas l'avoir, elle est à moi._

_Abandonne_.

Et Snape put presque voir sa conscience faire ses valises et s'en aller.

**oOo**

Hermione retira sa main de la poigne de Viktor tout en plaquant un sourire faussement enjoué sur son visage. Viktor était rapidement en train de passer de l'état _d'éméché_ à celui de _complètement saoul_… Et sous la table, son pied caressait son mollet – qu'il trouvait toujours, peu importait l'endroit où elle plaçait ses jambes. En cet instant, elle aurait donné un million de Gallions pour être déjà de retour à Poudlard, vers un Ron qui lui crierait dessus.

Snape la regardait encore. Professeur Snape. À la vérité, elle avait espéré qu'il serait un peu jaloux mais il semblait avoir ramené sa méchanceté avec lui de son voyage à Londres. Il avait visiblement combattu l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour elle… Mais elle était contente au moins de ne pas avoir l'air de pleurer sa perte. Cependant, elle préfèrerait avaler un verre de Poussos plutôt que d'envisager faire quoi que ce soit de sexuel avec Viktor Krum.

– Est–ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu es belle ce soir ?

Hermione grimaça. Viktor avait une haleine qui empestait le vin aigre et son regard sur elle était on ne peut plus lubrique. Elle se recula, sourit et le remercia pour le compliment, Snape ne lui avait jamais dit cela.

Si, en vérité il l'avait fait… Cette fameuse nuit, dans la réserve d'ingrédients. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était belle alors qu'il était tenu de dire la vérité. Elle lui jeta un regard rêveur. Pourquoi ne pouvait–il pas se comporter autrement ? Comme quelqu'un qui voudrait d'elle… Pourquoi cela n'avait–il pas été Krum ?

Elle observa Viktor et soudain tout lui parut clair. Elle l'avait beaucoup aimé lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, elle le trouvait séduisant. Mais maintenant qu'elle y regardait de plus près, elle pouvait discerner la similarité de leurs traits. Cheveux noirs, gros nez, yeux noirs et visage effrayant. Viktor n'avait été qu'un substitut, une pâle copie de celui qu'elle avait toujours voulu…

Cette soudaine réalisation ne la rendit pas plus heureuse.

Elle se mit à manger à toute vitesse, décidant qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de sortir de ce restaurant et de rentrer au château. Elle espérait seulement qu'il ne lui serait pas trop difficile de se débarrasser de Viktor.

**oOo**

– Alors, Severus et moi irons au Marais pour Noël afin de tout préparer pour le nouvel an. Tu pourras venir aussitôt que la fête sera terminée.

– Et tu comptes m'abandonner en me privant de toute compagnie adulte pour le dîner de Noël ?

Minerva eut l'air désemparé malgré l'étincelle qui pétillait dans le regard de Dumbledore.

– Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'allions pas du tout nous voir, tu pourras venir tout de suite après le dîner.

Snape soupira en écoutant Minerva décrire la façon dont elle allait transformer sa maison en lieu de réception pour sorciers. Ça faisait longtemps que personne n'avait fait de pareille fête et elle avait visiblement compté sur son accord afin d'organiser la sienne, elle avait d'ailleurs déjà tout prévu. Elle avait même préparé les invitations, ne restait qu'à les envoyer, ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire dès le lendemain. La seule condition qu'elle avait imposée avait été qu'aucun étudiant ne devait être invité. Car d'après ses dires, elle ne se souvenait pas d'une seule fête n'incluant pas Poudlard et sa population…

Ça convenait très bien à Snape, il n'avait pas vraiment envie que ses étudiants voient sa maison. De plus, la seule étudiante qu'il aurait eu envie d'inviter, à part Draco, était actuellement en train de flirter outrageusement avec le type qui apprenait aux enfants comment piloter un balai…

Autant pour sa merveilleuse intelligence…

**oOo**

– Et si nous sorrrtions d'ici ? suggéra Viktor avec un regard concupiscent.

Hermione fut ravie qu'il le propose, même si elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire…

– Bonne idée ! répondit–elle avec un rire nerveux.

Elle pensait tout de même arriver à le semer lorsqu'ils seraient arrivés au château.

Ou bien elle pouvait commencer tout de suite…

Et tandis que Krum payait la note, elle se glissa dehors et commença à marcher aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait vers Poudlard.

**oOo**

Snape vit Krum aller payer sa note tandis que Hermione sortait.

_Tiens, elle n'attend pas l'ancienne gloire déchue… Intéressant…_

Il se sentit plus consterné que désespéré et une minuscule lueur d'espoir fondit sur lui telle une vague sur une plage.

– Je dois m'en aller, dit–il soudainement en se levant, coupant Minerva au beau milieu d'une phrase.

Il jeta quelques Gallions sur la table et sortit de la salle.

Dumbledore afficha un air perplexe. Minerva haussa les épaules et lui expliqua que personne ne pouvait savoir comment allait réagir Severus, il n'était plus vraiment lui–même dernièrement…

– Oh, regarde ! fit Dumbledore une fois l'instant de stupeur passé. C'est Viktor, il est sans doute venu dîner.

Minerva regarda autour d'elle et remarqua tout de suite l'absence de Hermione. Un sourire gagna son visage.

– Oui, Albus. Tu devrais l'appeler, il nous dirait comment s'est passée sa première semaine.

**oOo**

C'était ridicule.

Snape était sur le point de se rendre complètement ridicule, en plus, il courait – chose qu'il ne faisait jamais, à moins d'une extrême urgence… Toujours était–il qu'elle avait une bonne avance sur lui et que là, il devait bien courir pour la rattraper.

– Hermione !

Elle se retourna et le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Son cœur fit une embardée.

– Professeur ! fit–elle d'une voix aiguë. Je…

Il l'attrapa par la taille, ce qui lui fit perdre son équilibre. Afin de se redresser, elle saisit un pan de sa robe et l'entraîna sans le vouloir hors du chemin, dans la forêt. Elle tituba et tomba en arrière, le faisant tomber avec elle. Il jura et tâcha d'amortir sa chute. Il réussit à protéger sa tête d'un choc violent contre le sol dur mais il ne put leur éviter à tous deux un atterrissage sans douceur au milieu des arbres. Ils se retrouvèrent étendus, lui au dessus d'elle.

Hermione eut instantanément conscience que son corps était pressé contre le sien. Sa robe s'était enroulée autour d'elle dans sa chute et révélait à présent ses jambes et sa culotte. Instinctivement, elle écarta ses cuisses pour lui permettre de s'installer entre elles tout en luttant afin de conserver ce qui lui restait de contrôle sur elle–même.

– Severus…

– Chuuut… murmura–t–il.

Sa bouche humide et brûlante se posa dans son cou tandis qu'il humait son parfum.

Oh, Seigneur, comme elle lui avait manqué.

Ses doigts longèrent l'élastique de sa culotte puis descendirent entre ses cuisses avant de descendre encore caresser la peau si délicieusement révélée.

Elle gémissait, haletait, poussait de petits cris… Elle était même étonnée de constater avec quelle rapidité il arrivait à lui faire émettre de tels sons…

Lui ne disait rien, mais son esprit criait : « _Elle est à moi, elle est à moi, elle est à moi_ », encore et encore, lui ôtant toute raison. Elle devait savoir qu'elle était à lui, rien qu'à lui. Personne d'autre ne la toucherait, ne se l'approprierait. Ses mains caressèrent la courbe douce de ses hanches, faisant remonter sa robe plus haut, exposant sa taille svelte.

Puis ses mains trouvèrent ses seins. Ses paumes effleurèrent légèrement les deux globes de chair alors que ses doigts tremblants s'employaient à défaire les boutons de la robe. Hermione se décida à l'aider, tirant sur son col. Elle fut soulagée de sentir céder les boutons et ne pensa même pas qu'elle venait juste d'acheter cette maudite robe. Severus tira doucement sur son soutien gorge qui, grâce à plus de chance que d'adresse de sa part, s'ouvrit sous ses doigts et ses seins, plus pleins qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, apparurent, quémandant son attention.

Oh, mon dieu… Ils étaient parfaits.

Tout en la couvant d'un regard plein de désir et de la jalousie, il suça son index et toucha l'une des pointes qui se tendaient vers lui. Hermione sentit son souffle se figer et cria presque mais le son de son cri resta dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle s'affaiblissait sous le baiser que Severus lui donnait, sa bouche était humide et brûlante sur la sienne. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et se caressèrent intimement pendant que les mains de Severus caressaient ses seins et jouaient avec ses tétons sensibles. Elle sentait son érection contre son aine, elle la brûlait, même au travers du tissu rêche de sa robe de professeur.

Elle le voulait, elle voulait le voir… Elle voulait le dévêtir et voir enfin ce qui était durement pressé contre son corps et qui était pourtant toujours caché, ça l'exaspérait. Elle mourait d'envie de lui ôter cette robe, peu importait l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et le risque qu'ils couraient de se faire attraper… Plus rien n'avait d'importance à présent, seul comptait le désir qui l'avait envahie et cette chaleur qui se diffusait entre ses cuisses, là où les doigts de Severus étaient revenus. Ils longèrent sa culotte, mais cette fois, ils passèrent la barrière de l'élastique pour aller fouiller les replis de son intimité et s'introduisirent à l'intérieur, dans sa moiteur.

Ses doigts étaient comme des êtres intelligents animés d'une vie propre, ils savaient où caresser, où insister, ils savaient exactement ce qu'elle voulait et ce qu'elle aimait. Son pouce caressait paresseusement son clitoris et un, puis deux doigts plongèrent en elle et se mirent à faire des allers retours qui la firent hoqueter dans la bouche de Severus. Elle était en train de fondre, la douleur en elle grandissait encore et encore, cet homme lui dérobait toute sa raison et lui donnait envie de rester pour toujours dans cette forêt humide et froide.

Elle désirait tellement le toucher. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait encore… Elle écarta la robe de Severus et glissa ses mains à l'intérieur. Ses mains entrèrent en contact avec sa peau chaude et ses muscles fermes, mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas le voir et elle devrait se contenter de ce contact pour le moment. Ce contact si incroyablement chaud… Leurs chaleurs s'accordaient. Elle avait besoin de lui, de l'avoir en elle… Il suffirait simplement de relever se robe et de déboutonner son pantalon, mais quiconque passerait près d'eux verrait ses pieds en l'air ornés de ces chaussures d'écolière et saurait alors ce qu'ils faisaient. Et il fallait avant tout prévoir ce genre de chose !

Le délicieux poids de Severus sur elle, le goût de sa langue et le délicat mouvement de ses doigts en elle achevèrent de lui faire perdre la raison. Son corps trembla et ses hanches se soulevèrent tandis qu'elle sentait l'extase l'envahir. Elle geignit contre ses lèvres et s'agrippa à son corps jusqu'à ce que seul le plaisir lui fasse lâcher prise.

Snape cessa de l'embrasser et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se calme. Son propre souffle était irrégulier alors qu'il balayait les cheveux de Hermione, à présent décoiffés par leur position au sol. Il se redressa et commença à ôter sa robe, il avait l'intention après ça de lui retirer son sous vêtement et de la prendre sur le champ.

Elle sourit et tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue. Elle le voulait, et elle voulait qu'il le sache.

– Je te veux en moi, murmura–t–elle.

Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup plus… Ses doigts étaient à l'intérieur de son slip, il préférait le déchirer plutôt que de la faire changer de position.

Mais une voix forte et familière le coupa dans son élan.

– Severus ? Severus, tu es là ? Je te l'ai dit, Albus, il n'est pas venu par ici.

– Pourtant, je suis sûr de l'avoir vu partir en direction de la forêt, répondit Dumbledore.

Snape eut une soudaine envie de pleurer et les larmes lui montèrent réellement aux yeux tandis qu'il jurait silencieusement. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste. S'il ne la possédait pas sous peu, il allait exploser. Hermione le dévisagea et il fut tout de même content de voir qu'elle avait l'air aussi frustré que lui. Ils restèrent étendus, immobiles quelques instants, espérant que les intrus s'en iraient ou passeraient sans les voir mais un bruit de pas se rapprocha d'eux et les força à bouger. Il lui remit son soutien gorge et rajusta le haut de sa robe. Il l'aida à se relever et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle vit briller dans son regard sombre une lueur possessive qui l'effraya et la fit frissonner.

Il caressa doucement sa lèvre inférieure de son doigt et un sourire de satisfaction étira ses lèvres. Il l'avait séduite de son propre chef, délibérément, il se l'était appropriée. Il l'avait marquée comme sienne. S'il avait été un chien, il aurait uriné tout autour d'elle afin de marquer son territoire.

Il fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix de Minerva l'appeler une nouvelle fois. Il embrassa Hermione rapidement et s'éloigna en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

Un instant après, Hermione entendit le professeur McGonagall.

– Ah ! Tu es là ! Mais qu'est–ce que tu faisais, caché dans la forêt ?

– L'appel de la nature.

McGonagall rit.

– Oh, Severus… Pisser dans les bois…

Hermione fixa un long moment l'endroit vers lequel ils étaient partis, les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle se sentit soudain très seule. Il l'avait laissée là, seule dans cette forêt glaciale. Elle se força à marcher et regagna le chemin, la gorge serrée par les larmes de rage et de frustration.

Soudain, deux mains s'accrochèrent à ses hanches et un corps indéniablement masculin se colla à son dos. Elle sentit contre ses fesses frotter un sexe presque dur. Elle se retourna, persuadée qu'il était revenu, prête à tout lui pardonner. Mais l'odeur du vin tourné et l'épaisseur de l'haleine de celui qui lui faisait face la firent reculer. Elle regarda Krum, horrifiée.

– Eh, ce n'est que moi, dit–il d'une voix pâteuse en raffermissant sa prise autour de sa taille.

Il la ramena vers lui et frotta son corps contre le sien.

– Je… Je suis désolée, répondit–elle avec un petit rire nerveux en tentant de lui échapper.

Mais il la tenait si bien qu'il lui était impossible de lui échapper à moins de lui casser les doigts.

– Mais tu m'as fait peur.

– Désolé, chérrrie, c'était pas ce que je voulais fairrre.

Il approcha son visage du sien, elle put distinguer dans ses yeux une lueur de désir.

– Je me demandais où tu avais disparrru.

Hermione commença à paniquer… Elle voulait à tout prix qu'il la lâche. Elle se demanda brièvement si quelqu'un l'entendrait si elle criait.

– Viktor…

Elle prit une grande inspiration et le repoussa aussi fort qu'elle put. Ses mains remontèrent sur son corps et palpèrent ses seins.

– Tu aimes ça ? murmura–t–il, exhalant son souffle brûlant dans son oreille.

Il avait visiblement confondu son cri avec un cri de plaisir.

– Que dirrrais–tu d'un tourrr dans forrrêt, il y a beaucoup de coins trrranquilles et isolés.

Hermione fit la grimace, son estomac se révulsait à la simple pensée de rester seule avec lui. Mais elle se força à rester calme. Elle devait se contrôler. Elle attrapa les mains de Viktor et les éloigna fermement de ses seins.

– En fait, Viktor, je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer au château.

– Bonne idée, répondit–il d'un air enthousiaste. Mes quarrrtiers sont calmes et agrrréables.

Elle s'écarta pour éviter la main qui allait se poser sur ses fesses.

– En fait, je crois que je devrais rentrer dans mes quartiers, Viktor, j'ai la migraine et je crois que j'ai mes règles, mon ventre me lance affreusement.

Elle tourna les talons en le laissant planté là, tout désir enfui, elle grimpa la colline menant au château.

A suivre…

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous.

Falyla


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre **: Objects of Desire

**Lien vers la fic originale** : dans mon profil, FFnet n'affiche pas les liens URL

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Correcteurs** : falyla/Florent

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Rating** : M/NC-17

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (20 chapitres divisés en 59 parties)

**Etat de la traduction** : terminée

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de** JK Rowling**, l'intrigue est à **Azrael Geffen**, avec son aimable autorisation.

**Warning** : slash, scènes de sexe très graphiques, torture, viol, meurtre, tentative de suicide, drogue, abus d'alcool, langage cru.

**Site** : à cause des thèmes abordés, je ne sais pas si cette fic sera autorisée à rester sur FFnet, je la publie donc en parallèle sur AO3 sous le même pseudo.

**Mise en ligne** : sauf contretemps inattendu, le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi.

**Résumé **: Après la fin de la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de revenir à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs ASPICs. Avant la rentrée, lors d'une soirée très avinée, ils établissent et signent un pacte magique où ils s'engagent à perdre leur virginité pendant cette 8ème année.

**Note de la traductrice** : Un petit mot pour vous dire que je serai en vacances la semaine prochaine et les deux suivantes, ce qui nuira probablement à une mise en ligne aussi soutenue. Même si cette fic est déjà entièrement traduite, il reste toujours la relecture attentive, le découpage et la nouvelle mise en page pour qu'elle soit compatible avec AO3. Bref, on verra. Mais si ça arrive, ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai de retour prochainement.

A la review d'un guest anonyme qui trouve ce texte vraiment trop dur malgré tous mes avertissements et me demande si tous les passages avec Lucius sont bien nécessaires ou purement ornementaux pour étoffer la trame principale… j'ai envie de répondre simplement oui, tout cela est indispensable à la trame parfaite que l'auteure a ficelée. Si Azrael Geffen a fait de Semeuse un être absolument abject, c'est qu'elle avait ses raisons…

Bonne lecture.

**Objects of Desire**

Chapitre 9 (1ère partie)

**Petite chanson sur l'amour et la haine**

Harry dormit mal, seul dans son lit, incapable de se réchauffer. Le son de la respiration de Draco lui manquait, ainsi que le paisible mouvement de sa poitrine et les battements de son cœur. Sa chaleur aussi lui manquait, celle avec laquelle il réchauffait son âme et éloignait les voix qui le hantaient.

Étendu dans la pénombre à écouter les ronflements de Ron, il aurait aimé que ce son soit plus proche et appartienne à une autre personne. Il ensorcela son oreiller afin qu'il imite la respiration d'une personne et qu'il émette le battement d'un cœur mais tout cela était inutile, ce n'était pas Draco. Il n'y avait pas cet enchevêtrement intime de membres, pas cette chaleur exquise, ni ce parfum unique d'épices et de sueur propre.

Au final, il resta simplement étendu dans le noir, les yeux fixés au plafond en attendant la froide lumière de l'aube. Il laissa le silence l'entourer, l'oppresser jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus puis se laissa oppresser plus encore. Cela faisait moins d'une semaine qu'il était entré dans le lit de Draco et déjà, il sentait que son corps était tellement au diapason de celui de son amant qu'il ne pouvait plus s'en passer.

Non pas qu'il ait dormi bien avant cela…

Le matin venu, Harry se retrouva replongé dans sa routine journalière. La plupart de ses camarades, même s'ils avaient été à Pré–au–Lard la veille, étaient descendus prendre leur petit déjeuner. Par contre Draco, qui n'y était pas allé, ne se montra pas. Harry n'avait même pas pris la peine de se coiffer et regardait dans sa tasse de café comme si elle pouvait contenir des réponses aux questions qu'il ne se posait pas. Des cernes violets s'étalaient sous ses yeux et il ne s'était ni douché ni rasé.

– Tu ressembles à une merde, tu sais ?

– Merci, Ron.

– J'énonce simplement une évidence, vieux.

Harry dut bien admettre que Ron avait raison, dire qu'il ne s'était même pas brossé les dents…

– Hermione a un autre bouton de rose, annonça Ron en lançant un regard mauvais à la jeune fille de l'autre côté de la table.

Il ne se souvenait plus très bien de la raison de sa colère envers elle mais il était néanmoins toujours en colère.

– Elle n'était pas avec Krum, hier soir ?

– Hein ?

Harry fronça les sourcils et dû se concentrer sur ce que venait de lui dire Ron avant de pouvoir formuler une réponse correcte.

– Oh… Ouais, c'est vrai, elle était avec lui.

– Eh bien, on dirait qu'il a joué _aux doigts collants_.

– Putain, Ron, c'est dégueulasse.

Ron éclata de rire.

– Eh, mon pote, ton buisson est tellement rempli de roses qu'un second est apparu sur le contrat, alors je pense que tu dois être habitué à l'idée maintenant.

Harry sentit ses joues prendre une teinte rouge vif et replongea dans la contemplation de son café. Ainsi, Hermione avait succombé à Krum ? Il se sentit étrangement dérangé par cette idée. Et, bien qu'il méprisât Snape, il aurait cru Hermione plus loyale que cela. Il lança un regard interrogateur à la jeune fille qui à son tour regarda Ron d'un air méprisant, se leva et vint s'asseoir près de Harry.

– Mais voilà notre petite reine du sexe de Poudlard, cracha Ron avec amertume.

– Moi au moins j'en ai, Ron, rétorqua Hermione sèchement.

Elle venait juste de renvoyer à Krum un bouquet de roses qu'il lui avait envoyées. Car après une nuit passée à s'interroger, elle avait décidé qu'il serait mieux de couper tout contact avec lui, même si pour cela elle devait se montrer froide et cruelle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir cette histoire de courrier piégé se répéter. Elle se tourna vers Harry et secoua la tête.

– Tu as une tête affreuse.

– Merci, murmura Harry. Au fait, ça ne devait pas être qu'un _dîner amical _?

– Ça devait, oui… Je me suis ennuyée comme un rat mort et puis ce salaud a essayé de me tripoter sur le chemin du retour.

– Il a réussi, on dirait.

– Hein ?

– Le contrat. Tu as un autre bouton de rose.

– Oh…

Hermione rougit puis afficha un sourire malicieux. Elle regarda Severus, leurs regards s'accrochèrent quelques instants, juste le temps pour elle de remarquer un début de sourire sur son visage avant qu'il ne se détourne. Son sourire s'agrandit.

– Ce n'était pas Krum, dit–elle doucement.

Harry regarda Snape, qui lui renvoya un regard noir. Le professeur McGonagall était assise à côté de lui, Harry n'en était pas certain mais il semblait qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à le tourmenter.

Ce qui était impossible, qui oserait tourmenter le Maître des Potions ?

Mais aussi, qui oserait le trouver sexy ?

Harry reporta son attention sur Hermione, se demandant comment il était possible que ses goûts soient devenus aussi mauvais. Puis il eut un sourire, cette fille était décidément pleine de surprises.

– Dis–moi, entre le dîner et Krum qui t'a pelotée, quand as–tu trouvé du temps pour Snape ?

– La Forêt Interdite, en revenant.

Harry, qui avait jusqu'alors eu l'air parfaitement misérable, éclata d'un rire sonore. Ron, quant à lui, avait si ostensiblement ignoré Hermione, qu'il n'avait pas entendu un seul mot de leur conversation, leur lança un regard noir et se détourna afin d'accorder à Padma toute son attention.

– Je vois que tu es toujours en désaccord avec…

Hermione baissa la voix.

– Heu… Tu sais, la personne avec qui tu es en désaccord.

Harry fronça les sourcils et retourna à son café.

– C'est pas vraiment un désaccord, répondit–il à mi–voix. On a simplement réalisé à quel point on était différents.

– Et tu ne le savais pas avant ? grogna Hermione. Bon dieu, Harry ! Oublie tout ça et va t'excuser d'avoir traité son père de… De quoi déjà ?

– De saloperie de fils de pute démoniaque.

– D'accord, de saloperie de fils de pute démoniaque et réconciliez vous.

– Mais son père est vraiment une saloperie de fils de pute démoniaque.

– Tout le monde le sait mais Draco l'aime et tu vas devoir t'y faire. Je veux dire… Qu'est–ce qui pouvait lui arriver de pire ? Ce mec est un légume maintenant. Et quand l'exposition sera terminée, Draco le remisera au grenier où il prendra la poussière.

– Je ne vois pas Draco mettre son père au grenier.

– Ouais, mais il ne peut pas non plus l'exposer.

– T'as raison.

Hermione leva les yeux au plafond en entendant un bruit d'ailes.

– Tiens, le courrier.

Harry n'attendait jamais de courrier mais ces derniers temps, il en avait tout le temps. Cette fois–ci, c'était une lettre de Tonks, une autre de Lupin et sa _Gazette_. Il mit les lettres de côté et déroula son journal avant de regarder autour de lui au cas où Draco avait décidé de descendre.

Ron riait, d'un rire fort et joyeux. Il donna un coup de coude enthousiaste à Harry.

– T'as vu, Harry ? Oh, putain, j'aimerais trop que Malfoy soit là, j'adorerais voir sa réaction sur sa sale gueule de petit branleur !

De quoi parlait–il ? Harry fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Le rire de Ron était devenu hystérique, Harry regarda Hermione et haussa les épaules mais elle ne lui rendit pas son geste, elle regardait la première page de la _Gazette_, bouche bée. Le jeune homme regarda à son tour le journal et cela lui prit quelques secondes afin de réaliser ce qu'il voyait.

En première page, il y avait un article sur l'ouverture de l'exposition de Magie Noire et des Mangemorts à Londres et l'illustration était une grande photographie en couleur de Lucius Malfoy.

Une saloperie de fils de pute démoniaque, soit dit en passant.

Excepté peut–être que Harry ne pouvait plus penser cela. Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis la dernière bataille et n'avait aucune idée de ce que faisait le Baiser du Détraqueur. Confronté à cette réalité, Harry sentit un poids lui comprimer l'estomac. Malfoy était immobile dans sa cage, si immobile qu'on aurait pu croire que la photographie était moldue mais Harry savait que ce n'était pas le cas, car les reflets dans la vitrine bougeaient. Seul Malfoy était immobile.

En dépit de la longue robe qui le couvrait, Malfoy était de toute évidence pitoyablement maigre, sa peau était bien trop pâle et il tremblait. Oui, il tremblait, c'était le seul mot… Il avait l'air d'être conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui et semblait effrayé. Et son visage reflétait une évidente impuissance, il était à la merci de ses geôliers. Cet endroit était celui où tout le monde avait voulu qu'il soit et à présent qu'il y était, Harry prenait pleinement conscience de l'horreur de cette situation.

– C'est… commença Hermione.

Elle avait du mal à parler.

– C'est macabre.

– Putain, mais c'est hilarant, voilà ce que c'est ! répliqua Ron.

Il avait l'air de jubiler, comme s'il venait à nouveau de gagner la guerre.

– Ron ! s'exclama Hermione, lui lançant un regard peu amène. C'est horrible, totalement barbare.

– Oh, allez, il a mérité ce qui lui arrive, non ? J'ai hâte de voir la Fouine pour lui montrer ça, j'ai envie de le lui mettre en plein dans la tronche.

– PUTAIN ! N'Y PENSE MÊME PAS !

Harry s'était levé si vite que sa tasse était tombée par terre où elle s'était brisée.

– Ne l'approche pas ! Qu'est–ce qui t'arrive, Ron ? Depuis quand t'es devenu ce petit connard vindicatif ?

– Petit connard vindicatif ? répéta Ron en se levant à son tour, son poing crispé sur sa baguette, à l'intérieur de sa poche.

Il hésitait à la sortir car Harry était son ami. Et il était aussi Harry Potter. Qui irait pointer sa baguette sur Harry Potter ?

– C'est de Malfoy qu'on parle là, continua–t–il d'un ton presque suppliant. C'est pas comme si on en avait quelque chose à faire. Depuis quand t'es inscrit au fan–club de ce putain de Draco Malfoy ?

Harry ne répondit pas, il se contenta de regarder méchamment son soi–disant ami et soudain il se mit à le haïr de tout son être.

– Draco n'est pas son père, fit remarquer Hermione. Pourquoi cherches–tu autant à le blesser avec ça ?

– Mais parce que c'est un putain de Malfoy ! s'exclama Ron, exaspéré. Et parce que c'est l'occasion idéale. Ce mec est un trou du cul, s'il le pouvait, il vous ferait la même chose. En plus, ça me fait marrer.

– Ouais, cracha Harry. J'aimerais bien voir comment tu rirais si ça t'arrivait.

– Et ben, ça peut difficilement m'arriver, hein ? reprit Ron d'un ton venimeux. Mon père n'est pas un putain de psychopathe.

– Non, pas ton père.

– Ce qui veut dire… ?

– Oh, va te faire voir, lança Harry avant de tourner les talons.

Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il n'avait pas le temps pour un bras de fer avec Ron et son drôle de sens de la justice. Il voulait juste sortir de la grande salle et retourner à la tour sud ouest, vers Draco, tout en espérant qu'il n'ait pas reçu son exemplaire de la _Gazette_.

**oOo**

– Alors, qu'est–ce que tu faisais dans la forêt hier soir ?

Snape recracha la gorgée de café qu'il était sur le point d'avaler et regarda Minerva, les yeux écarquillés.

– Mais, exactement ce que j'ai dit, répliqua–il d'une voix beaucoup plus calme que lui ne l'était. Je pissais dans les bois.

– Vraiment ? Pendant vingt minutes ? sourit Minerva. Tu n'as pas idée des difficultés que j'ai eues à retenir Mr Krum au restaurant, tu devrais me remercier.

Un étrange rire nerveux s'empara de Snape, il réussit à le maîtriser mais sa voix monta dans les aigus.

– Pour… Pourquoi tu as retenu Mr Krum ?

Minerva regarda ostensiblement Hermione, qui était en train d'étaler de la confiture sur un muffin, les joues un peu rougies.

– Elle est très jeune, Severus, dit–elle lentement.

– Trop jeune, répondit Snape d'un air absent, puis il secoua la tête afin de reprendre ses esprits. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Son ton n'était pas convaincant, lui même pouvait entendre une note de désespoir dans sa voix et ça n'était pas bon. Il se concentra un instant afin de retrouver son habituel air impassible, le seul avec lequel il pourrait affronter cette matinée… Et Minerva.

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es de si mauvaise humeur, dit Minerva en se servant du thé. Tu ne t'es pas fait attraper et tu sais qu'elle n'est pas rentrée avec Mr Krum, tu devrais être content.

Snape ne répondit pas. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se justifier devant Minerva et à dire vrai, il était mortifié d'avoir été si facilement démasqué. Et en cet instant, la chose qui aurait le plus ravie Minerva aurait été de le séquestrer dans une pièce afin de lui extorquer un à un tous les détails de cette sordide histoire. Mais bien sûr, Snape se serait amputé d'un membre plutôt que de la laisser faire une telle chose.

Alors il la laissa s'amuser et reporta son attention sur Hermione. La jeune fille croisa son regard et lui sourit, il lui rendit presque son sourire mais avant de le faire il se rattrapa. Il ne ferait rien qui pourrait montrer au reste des convives qui il désirait le plus au monde, rien, comme par exemple sourire comme un idiot en public.

Comment était–ce arrivé ?

Dans le même temps, il fut amusé de constater à quel point Krum avait l'air misérable, en plus de sa gueule de bois. Son regard impassible balaya la salle avant de se fixer sur Hermione et de se faire plus noir encore.

_Ouais, tu peux continuer à la regarder, petit branleur de Bulgare, tu ne l'auras pas. Elle est à moi_.

Il devait arrêter d'avoir ce genre de pensées.

La veille, il était revenu sur ses pas afin de la retrouver et était arrivé juste à temps pour la voir repousser Krum – à qui il avait failli jeter un sort rien que pour l'avoir touchée mais vu qu'elle l'avait remis en place… – puis il l'avait suivie jusqu'à sa tour, histoire de s'assurer qu'elle était bien en sécurité. À ce moment là, il aurait voulu la traîner jusqu'aux cachots et il ne doutait pas qu'elle l'aurait suivi de son plein gré.

Mais il devait vraiment arrêter d'avoir ce genre de pensées.

Il s'était même dit que Minerva pouvait avoir raison, qu'il pouvait succomber à l'attirance et que l'amour viendrait plus tard. Mais après y avoir cru quelques heures durant, il s'était finalement dit que tout cela était ridicule. Hermione était son étudiante et elle était si jeune. Elle n'irait pas s'attacher à un vieil homme tel que lui – pas qu'il soit si vieux, si l'on considérait l'espérance de vie dans le monde sorcier, il était même plutôt jeune – pour le reste de sa vie. Snape n'avait pas envie d'être le premier d'une longue liste d'amants. Il voulait être sûr avant de s'investir dans une relation sentimentale que ça serait pour une bonne raison. Il n'était pas de ceux qui laissent entrer si facilement les gens dans leur esprit, il n'allait pas commencer à s'ouvrir à une gamine de dix huit ans simplement parce que son cerveau avait migré dans son pénis.

À présent, il était clair que Minerva savait, et si Minerva savait, cela ne resterait pas longtemps un secret pour Albus, et une fois qu'Albus saurait…

Snape ne voulait même pas y penser. Car si Albus pardonnait beaucoup de choses, un professeur abusant de l'une de ses élèves n'en faisait pas partie. Combien de fois Snape avait–il entendu le discours de Dumbledore : « _Guidez–les, façonnez–les, protégez–les _» ? Il doutait cependant que _baisez–les_ puisse être ajouté à la fin de cette liste de recommandations.

Il allait devoir arrêter. Il allait devoir apprendre à se contrôler et vite.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée des hiboux postaux qui entraient par les combles. Minerva reçut son exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ directement sur ses genoux.

– Pourquoi tu lis ce torchon ? grogna–t–il, néanmoins heureux de cette distraction.

– Parce que c'est le seul journal que nous avons pour les informations.

Il émit un reniflement méprisant dans son café en vidant sa tasse. À son avis, lorsque l'on parlait de la _Gazette_, il fallait donner un autre sens au mot _information_.

– Severus ! s'exclama Minerva, l'air alarmé.

– Quoi ? demanda–t–il en fronçant les sourcils.

En réponse, elle lui tendit le journal et soudain Hermione quitta son esprit.

– Merde, murmura–t–il. Je dois trouver Draco.

Minerva acquiesça sombrement et Snape se dépêcha de sortir de table il se rendit vaguement compte que, alors qu'il sortait, Potter s'était mis à crier.

**oOo**

Draco hurlait sur quelqu'un lorsque Harry atteignit sa porte. Il pouvait l'entendre, hurlant d'une voix qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

– C'est ta faute, ta faute ! C'est toi qui l'as livré !

L'autre voix, bien que plus calme et plus âgée, avait l'air bouleversé.

– J'ai fait ce que je devais faire. Le but était de rester en vie et il le savait.

– Mais c'est toi qui l'as livré ! Tu aurais pu le cacher mais tu l'as livré !

– Draco, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver, essaye de te calmer. Tu vas te rendre malade.

– JE VEUX ÊTRE MALADE ! PUTAIN, JE PEUX QUAND MÊME ÊTRE MALADE SI J'EN AI ENVIE. C'EST TA FAUTE, POURQUOI TU NE L'AS PAS TUÉ ? POURQUOI TU LUI AS FAIT ÇA ?

– C'était la guerre, Draco, je devais le faire…

Draco ne dit plus rien ou s'il parla, Harry ne l'entendit pas. En tout cas, il était évident qu'il avait lu la _Gazette du Sorcier._ Harry retourna dans la salle commune afin d'attendre que la personne qui était avec Draco s'en aille.

Une demi–heure plus tard, Snape sortit, l'air pâle et bouleversé. Il lui lança un regard méprisant avant de sortir.

Harry fixa le couloir. Et si Draco refusait de le voir ? Et s'il était la dernière personne que Draco voulait voir ? Il se força à avancer en repoussant sa peur. La pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver était que Draco lui dise de ficher le camp, alors il se retrouverait au point de départ. Il frappa à la porte et attendit.

Elle s'ouvrit en grinçant et un œil rougi par les larmes se fixa sur lui.

– Salut, fit Harry en espérant ne pas avoir l'air trop nerveux.

– Qu'est–ce que tu veux ?

La voix de Draco était enrouée, comme s'il avait crié et pleuré en même temps, ce qu'il avait probablement fait d'ailleurs.

– Tu vas bien ?

– Non.

– Je peux entrer ?

La porte s'ouvrit un peu plus et Draco se poussa pour le laisser entrer. Harry entra et referma le battant derrière lui en voyant que le blond restait immobile au centre de la pièce.

– Tu ressembles à une merde, constata ce dernier en reniflant.

Harry eut un petit sourire.

– Je sais, je n'ai pas pu dormir la nuit dernière.

– Pourquoi ?

– Tu sais pourquoi.

Draco baissa les yeux avant de demander.

– Tu as vu le journal ?

– Ouais, ouais, je l'ai vu.

La lèvre de Draco se mit à trembler. Il ne pouvait pas parler. Des larmes remplirent soudainement ses yeux et son souffle se transforma en grandes inspirations frissonnantes. Harry l'attira jusqu'au lit afin de le prendre dans ses bras et le berça doucement, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux d'or pâle.

Draco pressait ses poings crispés sur ses paupières fermées.

– Je n'en peux plus, souffla–t–il entre deux halètements tremblants. Je… Je peux pas. Je… Je veux rentrer chez moi.

– Je te ramènerai chez toi, murmura Harry dans ses cheveux. Je t'emmènerai loin d'ici.

Il attira le visage de Draco dans le creux de son épaule et sentit ses cheveux soyeux caresser ses lèvres. Il sentait son corps intimement en contact avec le sien, comme si leurs âmes étaient en contact, ça lui paraissait clair et éclatant de vérité.

C'était donc ça tomber amoureux ? Cet incroyable lien, ce partage de la douleur, cette connexion ?

Les barrières de Draco cédèrent et il se mit à pleurer. Son corps était secoué de spasmes douloureux tandis qu'il pleurait comme seul un enfant peut pleurer, avec abandon, sans espoir. Et Harry le tint ainsi tout en le berçant lentement, il ne pouvait qu'écouter ces sanglots qui prenaient naissance dans la poitrine du blond pour finir dans son propre cou.

– Il… Il me manque.

– Je sais, répondit Harry en déposant un léger baiser sur son front.

– Je le hais.

– Non, tu ne le hais pas… dit Harry tout contre son front. Tu l'aimes.

– Je…

Draco leva les yeux vers Harry, son visage était mouillé, comme s'il venait de sortir de l'eau mais Harry savait bien que l'eau sur son visage avait le goût salé des larmes.

– Oui… Je l'aime, il…

– Je sais, je sais, Draco. Tu l'aimes.

– Il… commença Draco mais il s'interrompit en fermant les yeux.

Harry ne comprendrait pas, Harry ne voudrait jamais comprendre. Il se contenta de se blottir contre lui, dans ses bras, son corps tout autour de lui. Il avait besoin de Harry, de sa chaleur et il voulait le goûter, savoir qu'il était là. Draco avait besoin de se sentir aimé.

– Embrasse–moi, dit–il doucement en regardant Harry dans les yeux, ses yeux si verts.

Sans rien dire, Harry prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains et l'embrassa, doucement, commençant par ses paupières. Sa langue goûta les larmes salées qui y perlaient encore, les chassa. Il la fit ensuite courir le long de la joue pâle et la glissa entre les lèvres offertes de Draco, dans la chaleur humide de sa bouche. Draco se pressa un peu plus contre lui et Harry se sentit durcir contre sa hanche.

Un élan de culpabilité le traversa. Draco avait besoin de réconfort, pas de lui ni de ses désirs. Mais Draco le poussa en arrière afin qu'il se retrouve étendu sur le dos, se pressant ainsi un peu plus contre son érection. Il lui ôta son sweat shirt et son jean et Harry se retrouva nu sur le lit.

– Enlève ta robe, murmura Harry. Je veux te voir.

Draco évita son regard. Harry sentit son cœur se gonfler d'un sentiment qu'il connaissait à présent, l'amour, à la vue de son visage rougi par les larmes et de son air un peu perdu. Alors, très lentement, il fit glisser la robe le long des formes minces du jeune homme et caressa légèrement de ses doigts son dos dont les cicatrices rendaient la peau rêche. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, ceux de Draco brillaient d'une telle intensité que Harry était certain de pouvoir voir son âme.

– Tu es si beau… commença–t–il.

Il s'arrêta, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus, car s'il continuait, il allait avouer à Draco qu'il l'aimait, c'était une chose qu'il n'était pas prêt à avouer et que Draco n'était pas prêt à entendre.

Draco le poussa à se rallonger avant de s'asseoir près de lui pour l'observer.

– Je veux te posséder, chuchota–t–il.

– Tu me possèdes déjà…

Draco se détourna afin d'atteindre sa table de chevet. Il fouilla un instant dans ses tiroirs et finit par mettre la main sur ce qu'il cherchait : une petite bouteille d'huile dont il s'enduisit les mains. Puis il se mit à caresser Harry de façon experte, si experte et accompagnée d'un rythme si exquis que Harry était sûr qu'il allait se répandre là, entre ses paumes brûlantes et douces.

Cela lui aurait suffi. Mais Draco se pencha et commença à déposer des baisers le long de son corps, laissant sa langue l'explorer et tracer une ligne humide sur son ventre. Il atteignit rapidement son but et sans préambule avala entièrement son sexe.

Harry eut un sursaut puis se mit à gémir tandis que les doigts de Draco erraient, titillant ses testicules, puis plus bas, le sondant doucement…

_Oh… Oh, par tous les Saints, qu'était–il en train de faire ?_

Harry sentait des doigts frôler son intimité, le sonder avant de s'y introduire doucement.

Sa respiration se fit hachée et ses paupières fermées se crispèrent sous la sensation. Draco continua malgré tout ses caresses sur son sexe tandis que son doigt entrait plus profondément dans son corps et attendit patiemment qu'il se relaxe afin de pouvoir pousser plus loin encore.

Harry en avait le souffle coupé… Il avait mal… Mais c'était si bon. Avoir les doigts de quelqu'un à cet endroit n'était pas supposé être aussi bon. Draco enfonça son doigt un peu plus loin et, avec un mouvement que Harry ne put définir, commença à le caresser à l'intérieur.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que ses hanches s'élevaient d'elles–mêmes, forçant Draco à le prendre plus profondément dans sa gorge.

– Oh, putain, Draco ! Que… Qu'est–ce que c'est ?

Le blond rit, la bouche entourant toujours le sexe de Harry puis il se recula un instant sans cesser le mouvement de ses doigts.

– Tu aimes ?

– O… ou… Oui.

– C'est ta prostate.

Un cri de plaisir s'échappa de la bouche de Harry, ce qui fit sourire Draco. Il aimait cette façon qu'il avait de s'abandonner ainsi à ses caresses. Son impudeur lorsqu'il était là, nu sur son lit et que lui le caressait. Dans ces moments–là, il gémissait, criait, se tordait de plaisir et jouissait avec tant de complaisance que Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot en le regardant. Car c'était comme si chaque baiser, chaque caresse, était une nouvelle expérience pour Harry. Il ne se retenait pas, il était passionné. Et Harry crispait ses poings sur les couvertures, son corps était si proche de l'orgasme, il se sentait sur le point d'exploser.

Alors Draco le reprit dans sa bouche, doucement, prenant le temps de caresser sur toute sa longueur son sexe dur tandis que ses doigts s'enfonçaient toujours plus loin en lui et touchaient leur but à chaque mouvement. Harry lui avait parlé du contrat, il savait donc qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils devraient aller plus loin. Ce ne serait pas ce soir mais ça se terminerait ainsi. Ce serait mieux quand le corps de Harry serait habitué à de telles intrusions. Il était si chaud et si incroyablement étroit.

Bien que perdu dans ses sensations, Harry pouvait sentir contre sa jambe l'excitation de son amant, il tenta de bouger mais leur position ne lui permettait pas grand chose, il ne pouvait que caresser la chevelure soyeuse et le dos de son compagnon.

– Je… Je veux te sucer aussi, haleta–t–il. Comment…

Draco comprit sans cesser ses mouvements ni ralentir son rythme, il bougea gracieusement son corps et se positionna de telle façon que ses hanches se trouvèrent face au visage de Harry.

Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière et imita les mouvements de Draco sur sa virilité ainsi offerte. Il le fit s'allonger sur lui, leurs corps s'emboîtèrent naturellement, comme à chaque fois. Et comme à chaque fois, il sentit sa gorge se relaxer et s'ouvrir un peu plus afin de satisfaire son amant. Il se sentait bien ainsi.

Il leur semblait qu'ils pouvaient continuer éternellement, chacun niché dans le corps de l'autre, liés dans cette chaleur tissée autour d'eux comme un cocon et entourés du parfum étrange mêlant ceux de leurs salives, de leur sueur et de leur semence.

Lorsqu'ils furent épuisés, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre en continuant de s'embrasser, leurs lèvres encore gonflées du plaisir qu'ils venaient de se donner. Et Draco se blottit dans les bras de Harry, heureux de sentir autour de lui sa chaleur et de humer son odeur, il sentait la lavande et la sueur.

– Ça va ? demanda Harry au bout d'un moment.

– Ouais, je veux juste que tu me serres contre toi, répondit Draco en caressant le torse du brun avant de déposer un baiser sur sa clavicule.

– Je ne m'en vais pas.

– On pourrait dormir toute l'après midi.

– J'aimerais bien, fit Harry en baillant. Je n'ai pas dormi la nuit dernière. Je ne peux pas dormir sans toi.

– Pourquoi ?

Harry fixait le plafond, il eut un sourire triste.

– L'obscurité. Le silence. Quelquefois la nuit, l'obscurité et le silence m'oppressent.

– Peur du noir, Harry ? le taquina gentiment Draco.

– Non, répondit Harry. Le calme m'effraie. C'est peut–être ce que je crains le plus. J'ai le sentiment que ce n'est qu'une façade qui cache l'enfer. Je me demande : « _Mais quel sera le sort réservé à mes enfants ?_ ». Les gens disent que le monde sera merveilleux mais du point de vue de qui ? Pour goûter à la véritable paix, il faut avoir vécu dans une ambiance de constante animation ou comme un artiste, dans un monde enchanté, et détaché de tout… Détaché.

– Ou peut–être qu'il faut tomber amoureux d'une personne au point d'en oublier le reste, de vivre hors du temps, ajouta Draco en souriant.

Puis il se hissa légèrement pour embrasser les lèvres de Harry. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire en caressant délicatement sa joue.

– Tu crois qu'on va réussir à surmonter toutes nos… différences ?

– Je ne sais pas, soupira tristement Draco. On est bien là, non ?

– Oui.

– Alors peut–être qu'on devrait simplement prendre les choses comme elles viennent.

– Peut–être.

Et tandis que la journée avançait et que la vie continuait dans le château, ils dormirent, étroitement enlacés. Leurs rêves prirent le rythme lent de leurs respirations, ignorants de la pluie qui s'abattait contre les murs de pierre.

A suivre…

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous.

Falyla


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre **: Objects of Desire

**Lien vers la fic originale** : dans mon profil, FFnet n'affiche pas les liens URL

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Correcteurs** : falyla/Florent

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Rating** : M/NC-17

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (20 chapitres divisés en 59 parties)

**Etat de la traduction** : terminée

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de** JK Rowling**, l'intrigue est à **Azrael Geffen**, avec son aimable autorisation.

**Warning** : slash, scènes de sexe très graphiques, torture, viol, meurtre, tentative de suicide, drogue, abus d'alcool, langage cru.

**Site** : à cause des thèmes abordés, je ne sais pas si cette fic sera autorisée à rester sur FFnet, je la publie donc en parallèle sur AO3 sous le même pseudo.

**Mise en ligne** : sauf contretemps inattendu, le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi.

**Résumé **: Après la fin de la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de revenir à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs ASPICs. Avant la rentrée, lors d'une soirée très avinée, ils établissent et signent un pacte magique où ils s'engagent à perdre leur virginité pendant cette 8ème année.

Bonne lecture.

**Objects of Desire**

Chapitre 9 (2ème partie)

**Petite chanson sur l'amour et la haine**

Severus s'était plus ou moins attendu à ce que Hermione vienne le voir à un moment ou un autre de la journée. Il en avait occupé la plus grande partie à se préparer mentalement à la confrontation, sachant pertinemment que c'était son stupide comportement qui avait entraîné cette histoire bien plus loin que nécessaire et qu'il lui fallait maintenant rompre tout lien définitivement. Lorsqu'elle frappa à sa porte, un peu plus tard dans l'après midi, il ne fut pas surpris et afficha un air mêlant suffisance et supériorité avant de lui ouvrir.

Pour se trouver alors confronté à une petite amie potentielle furieuse qui le bouscula en franchissant la porte avec un grognement.

– Il faut qu'on parle.

Il avait appréhendé leur inévitable _discussion_. Elle allait lui demander le fatal : « _Où cela nous mène–t–il ?_ ». Il pouvait voir la question en toutes lettres, patientant dans son esprit, avec une clarté si cristalline qu'il fut tenté d'y répondre sans même qu'elle en prononce les mots. Il serait alors forcé de lui dire que ça ne mènerait nulle part et qu'il fallait que ça s'arrête, maintenant, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à en tirer.

Elle le haïrait et tout serait dit.

Bien qu'à en juger à son regard, elle était déjà au deux tiers du chemin qui la menait à la haine. Il ferma la porte, la verrouilla et, après réflexion, insonorisa la pièce à l'aide d'un sort de silence. Il fit ensuite face à la boule de fureur qui avait rejoint le centre de ses appartements et levait un sourcil interrogateur.

– Un problème, Miss Granger ?

– Oui, Professeur, j'ai effectivement un problème. Il ne mesure pas loin d'un mètre quatre–vingt–dix, c'est un gros connard graisseux et, surprise, surprise, il se tient exactement à la même place que vous en ce moment !

Il joignit ses mains, simulant la surprise.

– Il ne peut évidemment pas s'agir de moi, n'est ce pas ? demanda–t–il de sa voix la plus mielleuse.

– Vous m'avez planté là ! Espèce de crevard. Vous m'avez laissée seule dans la Forêt Interdite et j'ai dû repousser Krum quand il s'est mis à me peloter !

Snape grimaça.

– C'est regrettable, dit–il en se forçant à rester calme.

– Regrettable ? C'est trop gentil à vous de l'admettre ! grimaça–t–elle dans une excellente imitation de lui.

Elle parcourut la pièce des yeux, observant attentivement tous les livres et oubliant sa rage pour un instant.

– Qu'est ce que vous lisez ? demanda–t–elle sur un ton grognon.

– Rien qui vous regarde.

Elle se dirigea vers l'une des piles jonchant le sol et piocha le livre qui en constituait le sommet. Elle fronça les sourcils. _**Guide des Guerres Célestes**_. Le livre juste en dessous avait pour titre _**L'Angéologie par Ravenhorn**_. Regardant autour d'elle, elle remarqua alors ce qui semblait être une forte tendance. Il semblait que le Maître des Potions ait un vif intérêt pour les anges.

Snape posa plus ou moins consciemment les yeux au même endroit. Ses appartements, habituellement si clairsemés, étaient totalement encombrés de livres. Il y avait ramené tous les ouvrages traitant des anges qu'il avait trouvés au Marais. Ajouté au fait que l'encombrement représentait environ la moitié de la Section Réservée de Poudlard, cela laissait peu de place aux occupants. Jusqu'à présent, il avait réussi à en apprendre beaucoup au sujet des anges mais très peu sur ce dont il avait besoin. Il y avait de nombreuses incantations à tirer des anges, bien qu'il n'en ait trouvé aucune pour appeler le Metatron et la potion que Lucius avait notée n'était apparue dans rien de ce qu'il avait lu jusque–là.

Il avait alors soupçonné que quelque chose de bien plus sinistre se tramait. Snape avait beau savoir que Lucius Malfoy n'était pas totalement le tueur d'enfant et le démon dépeceur de cadavres que la plus grande partie du monde des sorciers pensait qu'il était, il n'était pas non plus aveuglé par les préjugés. Lucius Malfoy était à des lieues ne serait–ce que d'atteindre les frontières de la bonté.

Alors qu'il pouvait faire fi d'une faute commise par l'un de ses amis, il pouvait aussi bien leur tourner le dos en un clin d'œil. Snape pouvait se hasarder à dire que la seule personne que Lucius ait jamais aveuglément et entièrement aimé était son fils. Pour Lucius, Draco était la raison pour laquelle la terre tournait, tout le reste pouvait être considéré comme collatéral. Mais bien qu'aimer son fils soit un trait admirable, cela n'en faisait pas une meilleure personne. Lucius avait dévoué sa vie entière au jeu de l'exercice d'un certain pouvoir sur les autres.

Depuis le jour où il avait décapité son premier elfe de maison jusqu'à celui où il avait reçu le Baiser du Détraqueur, il avait joué à ce jeu, avide de plus de pouvoir, l'obtenant à n'importe quel prix. Il avait corrompu, triché, flatté, menti, menacé, décapité et pillé. Snape avait vu Lucius tuer des gens sans même trembler et, s'il avait pu poursuivre sur cette voie, les Moldus auraient été éradiqués de la même façon que l'on débarrasse une maison de ses rats.

Alors pourquoi, ne put que se demander Snape une fois de plus, un ange risquerait–il sciemment ses plumes pour sauver l'âme d'un tel être ? Il avait décidé d'orienter ses recherches vers les livres de Démons.

– Recherchez–vous quelque chose de précis… ? demanda Hermione, son humeur s'arrangeant un peu.

– Non, il s'agit seulement d'un centre d'intérêt passager.

Son ton n'avait absolument rien de convaincant mais il espéra qu'elle accepterait son excuse.

Hermione enleva une pile de bouquin d'une chaise sur laquelle elle s'assit, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et le fixa, attendant clairement quelque chose de sa part. Mais comme il ne dit rien, elle finit par soupirer.

– Eh bien, n'allez vous pas m'offrir un rafraîchissement ?

Snape leva les yeux au ciel, offrir du thé et des gâteaux constituait pour lui une ridicule perte de temps. Il invitait en général ses visiteurs à dire ce qu'ils avaient à dire et à prendre directement congé.

– Alors il nous faut être civilisés ?

– En effet, répondit–elle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne le serions pas.

– Oh, excusez moi, j'ai sans doute mal interprété le _gros connard graisseux_.

Hermione grimaça à nouveau, visiblement, il n'était pas du tout sur le point de lui offrir quoi que ce soit à boire.

– Alors, vous allez me proposer une boisson, oui ou non ?

– Thé ou vin ?

– Ce qui demande le moins de travail aux elfes de maison ?

Ah oui, elle militait pour les droits des elfes de maisons, ou quelque chose du même genre ridicule.

– Le vin, proposa–t–il avec détachement.

Ce qu'il regretta immédiatement. Il ne devait absolument rien boire qui ne contienne un soupçon d'alcool lorsqu'elle était impliquée.

– Eh bien, ce sera du vin, alors.

_Dis–lui que tu n'en prends pas. Dis–lui qu'elle devrait prendre du thé. Dis–lui que tu n'en… _

– Rouge ou blanc ?

– Rouge.

Il sortit une bouteille du buffet et en servit deux verres. Un pour chacun. Et c'était tout. Un verre de vin ne pouvait rien faire. Rien… du tout. Il s'installa sur la chaise en face d'elle et la fixa, interrogateur.

Hermione lui retourna son regard mais comprit vite qu'elle ne gagnerait jamais cette bataille. Elle sortit vivement sa baguette et invoqua un feu dans l'âtre glacial. Snape leva une fois encore les yeux au ciel.

– Je vous ferais remarquer, dit–elle tranchante, que le fait que vous ne sentiez pas le froid ne signifie pas que les autres ne le sentent pas non plus. Il gèle ici.

Il retira le rictus qui était en train de se former sur son visage. Très peu de femmes avait un jour osé lui parler avec une telle familiarité et, d'une certaine façon, il appréciait le fait qu'elle ait correctement deviné qu'elle pouvait prendre ce genre de libertés dans la manière dont elle s'adressait à lui. Comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis une éternité.

– Bon…, commença–t–elle. Comment allez–vous ?

– Pourquoi ne pas en venir directement à la raison de votre visite, Miss Granger, et nous sortir ainsi tous deux de notre impasse ?

Hermione lâcha un profond soupir.

– D'accord…

Elle fronça les sourcils, mordillant sa lèvre un instant.

– Qu'est ce qui se passe… ? Entre nous, je veux dire…

Et la question demeura là, suspendue dans l'air qui les séparait et il lui fallait répondre. Ça n'était pas comme s'il pouvait simplement la repousser et lui dire qu'elle s'imaginait des choses. C'était une question légitime et elle méritait une réponse. Il réalisa qu'il pouvait réagir de deux façons. Il pouvait la jouer salaud insensible et lui dire qu'elle ne signifiait rien pour lui, qu'il avait juste besoin de tirer un coup ou il pouvait être honnête, ou du moins raisonnablement sincère avec elle. Considérant que lors de leur dernière conversation à propos d'_eux_, il avait opté pour la première option – et qu'ils avaient terminé les lèvres scellées – il décida d'essayer l'honnêteté cette fois ci.

– Je ne défierai pas votre intelligence en me contentant de vous rappeler notre dernière discussion à ce sujet, dit–il. De fait, je dois avouer que je ne sais absolument pas ce qui se passe entre nous deux. Il semble évident que nous en sommes tous deux venus à la conclusion que nous nous trouvons l'un l'autre attirants. En dehors de cela, je n'en sais rien.

– D'accord, acquiesça–t–elle d'un signe de tête. Donc, nous nous trouvons attirants. Et maintenant ?

– Maintenant rien, rétorqua–t–il crispé. Il nous faut cesser ça, purement et simplement. C'est un comportement inapproprié pour un élève et un professeur.

– Je croyais que vous ne me feriez pas l'affront de me rappeler notre dernière discussion à ce sujet ?

– Je…

Il se renfrogna mais admira sa capacité à lui retourner ses mots avec tant d'aisance.

_La petite garce_.

Hermione sourit, quitta sa chaise et s'approcha de lui. Sensuellement, elle s'assit sur ses genoux et sentit ses mains caresser automatiquement ses hanches, l'appuyant bien contre lui.

– Appelleriez–vous cela un comportement approprié, Professeur ? s'enquit–elle innocemment.

– N–non, ce n'en est pas un.

Merlin, était–ce sa voix qui sonnait si aiguë et étouffée ?

Elle trempa un doigt dans son vin et suivit la ligne de ses lèvres avant de se frayer un chemin dans sa bouche pour qu'il puisse lécher l'alcool.

Ohhh, par tous les Saints, il fallait qu'elle cesse immédiatement de faire ça.

– Et ça ? Est–ce approprié, Monsieur ?

Il secoua la tête, son doigt toujours dans sa bouche. Elle rit doucement puis retira sa main, trempa à nouveau son doigt dans son vin et délicatement, respirant la luxure, elle le suça à son tour pour le débarrasser de la délicieuse substance.

La bouche de Snape s'assécha et son sexe se rappela vivement à son esprit. Il fallait qu'elle cesse de faire ça. Il le fallait parce que… parce que le lit était juste là et qu'il lui faudrait environ cinq pas pour l'y emmener.

Hermione termina de sucer chaque petite trace de vin de son doigt et leva un sourcil, frottant sa cuisse contre son érection.

– Je suis sûre que vous trouvez cela approprié, Monsieur…

– N–non, grinça–t–il.

Elle recouvrit sa bouche de la sienne, savourant ce soudain pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur lui et il répondit immédiatement, comme si un courant électrique passait entre eux. Ses lèvres se séparèrent et sa langue glissa dans sa bouche, courant le long de ses dents qu'elle avait parfaites et blanches, avant d'y trouver sa langue. Il ne saisissait toujours pas comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir un goût aussi agréable que le sien. Ses bras l'enlacèrent, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui. Il sentit ses mains plonger dans ses cheveux, frissonnant sous ses mains baladeuses et il la déplaça légèrement, l'aidant à passer ses jambes de chaque côté de lui afin qu'elle enserre sa taille. Ses doigts saisirent fermement ses fesses et il se pressa contre elle, frottant son érection contre l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Ils portaient encore beaucoup trop de vêtements pour ça. Elle était si brûlante, il ne pourrait lui échapper, même s'il le voulait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il voulait juste la soulever et faire ces cinq pas qui les séparaient du lit. Oui, c'était une très bonne idée.

Mais il devait arrêter ça. Il le fallait, tout de suite, parce que quelque chose allait se produire, il le sentait, comme une prémonition, quelque chose était sur le point de…

– Severus ?

Il se releva si vite qu'elle tomba au sol et il se tourna vers la cheminée près du lit, pas celle qui se trouvait face à eux (MerciMerlinMerciMerlinMerciMerlin…), dans laquelle flottait actuellement la tête de Dumbledore. Il se glissa rapidement devant elle de façon à obturer la vision que Dumbledore avait de la chambre.

– Etais–tu en train de travailler ?

– Non, Albus. Je réunissais certaines lectures…

Hermione s'assit, frottant son postérieur et se cacha derrière une chaise, suffisamment loin de tout champ de vision.

– Alors je vais aller droit au but. Lorsque tu étais à Londres, Lucius Malfoy avait–il l'air…

Dumbledore grimaça légèrement, cherchant le terme approprié.

– … avait–il l'air en bonne santé… ?

– Il avait l'air bien, peut–être un peu choqué.

– Et tu as rencontré Archibald Semeuse ?

– Le conservateur ? Oui, pourquoi ?

– Et comment avait–il l'air… ?

Snape fronça les sourcils.

– Peut–être devriez–vous me dire ce que vous avez en tête, Albus ?

Dumbledore acquiesça.

– Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien. Minerva l'a rencontré hier et elle m'a dit qu'il ne lui avait inspiré aucune confiance. Je parlais avec Remus ce matin, il m'a dit quelque chose de similaire. Minerva dit qu'il survolait le sujet Malfoy. J'essaie de me souvenir exactement à quelle occasion j'ai entendu mentionner son nom auparavant mais je ne vois pas. J'ai songé que tu avais peut–être fait la lumière sur ses actes lorsque tu te trouvais là–bas.

– Il… commença Snape.

Il fixait Dumbledore mais il était conscient du fait que Hermione se trouvait quelque part dans la pièce, bien qu'une discussion au sujet d'Archibald Semeuse ait eu pour effet d'amoindrir son envie.

– Il a proposé d'acheter Lucius et il m'a demandé de parler à Draco d'une vente possible.

– L'as–tu fait ?

– Évidemment que non. Le pauvre garçon est assez traumatisé comme ça.

– Je vais me renseigner au sujet de cet homme. À propos, le Ministère m'a contacté pour me faire savoir qu'ils en avaient terminé avec le Manoir Malfoy.

– Ont–ils trouvé quelque chose ?

– Non, Severus, ils n'ont rien trouvé.

Voyant le rictus de Snape, Dumbledore leva un sourcil.

– Tu crois qu'ils ont manqué quelque chose… ?

– Tout est possible, Albus, répondit Snape doucement, son rictus toujours en place.

Dumbledore savait aussi bien que lui que les hommes du Ministère ne trouverait rien que Lucius Malfoy ne souhaitait pas qu'ils trouvent.

– Si tu pouvais dire à Draco que son foyer est à nouveau à sa disposition, je t'en serais reconnaissant.

– Bien sûr, je…

– Et, Severus, au sujet de ta petite invitée qui est actuellement derrière une chaise, en face du feu… Je ne t'avertirai qu'une seule et unique fois, sois prudent.

Snape pâlit et baissa les yeux.

– Oui, Albus, dit–il, sa voix plus basse qu'un soupir.

Le feu s'éteignit lentement et Dumbledore disparut. Il se tourna face à Hermione qui, debout près du feu, le regardait d'un air aussi secoué que lui.

– C'est terminé, dit–il simplement. Vous devez partir.

– Mais Severus…

– Pas de mais, partez.

– Il n'a pas dit de ne pas le faire !

– C'est tout comme.

Il la rejoignit à grands pas.

– Vous devez partir.

– Écoutez, il ne reviendra plus maintenant, pas de sitôt du moins.

Elle essaya de sourire. Peut–être que si elle était plus directe, un peu comme Ron peut–être…

– Pourquoi on irait pas juste au lit, histoire d'en finir avec ça maintenant… ?

– QUOI ?!

Eh bien, autant pour le tact, elle comprit vite pourquoi Ron s'en sortait aussi mal dans ce domaine.

– Je… Je veux dire, je…

– Vous avez déjà eu ce genre de relations avec un homme avant ?

Hermione rougit.

– Eh bien, non…

– Je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il s'agisse de quelque chose où il est question _d'aller juste au lit et d'en finir avec ça_.

Il grimaça.

– A vrai dire, je dirais que c'est là la différence fondamentale entre vous et moi.

– Et c'est quoi, au juste ?

Elle croisa les bras, sur la défensive.

– Je ne suggèrerai jamais que nous allions directement au lit en _finir_ _avec ça_. Certainement pas pour votre première fois.

Hermione en resta bouche bée.

– Quoi ? Alors maintenant, vous êtes plus romantique que moi, Monsieur Je–me–roule–dans–le–sous–bois–avant–de–disparaître–dans–la–nuit ?

– JE SUIS REVENU POUR M'ASSURER QUE VOUS ALLIEZ BIEN !

– ALORS VOUS AVEZ VU CE QUE KRUM FAISAIT ? POURQUOI N'ETES–VOUS PAS INTERVENU ?

– VOUS AVIEZ L'AIR CAPABLE DE VOUS EN SORTIR TOUTE SEULE !

– Je t'aime, lâcha–t–elle brutalement avant de se mordre la lèvre.

Il la fixa durant ce qui sembla être une éternité avant de lui tourner le dos.

– Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est l'amour. Vous n'êtes qu'une enfant. Vous ressentez toutes ces sensations mais elles vont vous quitter sous peu.

– Vous osez présumer que vous en savez plus sur moi que moi ? Je connais ma tête et je connais mon cœur. Je sais ce que je veux et ce dont j'ai besoin. Je me connais. L'amour n'est pas qu'une sensation, je sais à quel point c'est dur parfois mais cela ne signifie pas qu'on ne peut rien tenter.

Il croisa les bras et se mit à marcher de long en large.

– Vous vous connaissez peut–être, Hermione, mais vous ne me connaissez pas et je ne vous connais pas. Avoir de tels sentiments l'un pour l'autre est impossible avec un tel manque de connaissance.

– Osez prétendre que vous ne ressentez rien, le défia–t–elle.

Il restait silencieux et elle sourit triomphalement.

– Je dirai à Dumbledore que c'est ma faute, que c'est moi qui vous ai séduit.

– Non, réfuta–t–il calmement.

– Alors c'est tout, c'est ça ? J'ai essayé de vous atteindre et vous avez décidé du contraire ? C'est impossible. Ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça. Vous ne m'avez même pas donné une chance de commencer !

Il lui lança un regard furieux. Cette fille était manifestement perturbée. C'était la seule raison plausible qui expliquerait pourquoi elle continuait à argumenter avec lui à ce sujet. Elle avait entendu Dumbledore et elle discutait encore. Il eut un mince sourire.

– Quand bien même, il faut que cela se termine. Nous ne pouvons plus avoir d'autres contacts l'un avec l'autre en dehors de ceux d'une élève et d'un professeur.

– Comment allons–nous apprendre à nous connaître si nous ne pouvons pas discuter… ?

– Et qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je souhaite apprendre à vous connaître, Miss Granger ?

Hermione déglutit et se força à respirer calmement.

–À cause de cette nuit–là, nous étions enfermés et nous avons tant parlé. Ce que je ressens lorsque vous me touchez. Je pense que vous voudriez être aimé, je crois qu'au fond, vous souhaitez aimer et être aimé en retour.

– Quelqu'un aurait dû vous dire, Miss Granger, de ne jamais attribuer ses propres émotions à quelqu'un d'autre.

L'esprit de Hermione s'agita, elle devait trouver un moyen de résoudre ça… Une idée jaillit dans son esprit. Elle devait en faire un défi, elle travaillait toujours mieux si elle avait un but à atteindre, c'était la façon dont elle fonctionnait le mieux. Le traiter comme un défi particulièrement difficile. Et sa date butoir serait… la veille de Noël.

– Des lettres, dit–elle finalement.

– Quoi ?

– Je garderai mes distances mais laissez–moi vous écrire.

Il ferma les yeux, il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle, il voulait la baiser. Quel danger pourrait entraîner de simples lettres ? S'il disait non, elle continuerait à argumenter encore et encore.

– Très bien, je vous autorise à m'écrire des lettres.

– Mais vous devez y répondre.

– Je ne…

Il s'interrompit. Pourquoi ne pourrait il pas participer, après tout, juste un peu ?

– Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez.

– En effet.

Elle sourit avant de lui tourner le dos pour rejoindre la porte.

– Au revoir, Professeur.

– Miss Granger ?

Elle se retourna. Ne sachant pas réellement ce qui le poussait à dire cela, Snape la fixa et lâcha :

– Plus de rendez–vous avec Viktor Krum.

Hermione sourit.

– Bien sûr que non, Severus, pourquoi ferais–je une chose pareille ?

**oOo**

La première lettre arriva le matin suivant. Snape trouva une note superbement scellée du sceau de Poudlard, parfumée de miel et de jasmin, posée sur le plateau de son petit déjeuner. Il la fit tourner entre ses longs doigts fins et l'inspecta suspicieusement. Lorsqu'il fut certain que personne ne le regardait, il la huma.

– Une lettre d'amour, Severus ?

Il sursauta et regarda Minerva, alarmé.

– Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il t'avait surpris dans ce qui ressemblait fort à une position compromettante mais il était certain de s'être mépris.

– Vraiment ?

– Oh, oui. Il a dit qu'il était complètement impossible que ce qu'il croyait avoir vu soit vrai car quand il s'agit de la population étudiante, l'opinion générale s'accorde à dire que tu es un vrai con.

Dumbledore avait dit qu'il était un vrai con ? Snape rougit.

– Eh bien, ouvre cette foutue lettre !

Il tourna le dos à Minerva, se pencha sur le rouleau de parchemin et finit par le décacheter.

_**« Cher Severus.**_

_**Pourquoi pensez–vous que les gens écrivent des lettres d'amour ? Pensez–vous qu'il s'agisse d'un moyen plus personnel d'écrire, plus intime ? Je ne le comprends pas vraiment mais peut–être que toute inhibition s'envole et que les vrais sentiments peuvent mieux s'exprimer. Je ne suis pas assez habile avec les mots, alors j'ai décidé de laisser d'autres exprimer ce que je ressens pour vous. Je commencerai par un poème dont je pense qu'il pourra vous instruire de mon état d'esprit et de certaines de mes peurs.**_

_**Ne laissons mettre empêchement aux épousailles **_

_**Des esprits accordés l'amour n'est pas l'amour, **_

_**Qui varie en trouvant que son objet varie, **_

_**Ou recule aussitôt que l'autre a reculé. **_

_**Mais non ! C'est un phare érigé pour toujours, **_

_**Qui voit les ouragans sans jamais en trembler **_

_**Il est l'astre guidant toute barque en dérive, **_

_**Dont on prend la hauteur, mais en ignorant sa vertu. **_

_**L'amour n'est pas jouet du temps, même si sous sa faux **_

_**Sont prêtes à tomber les lèvres roses et les joues **_

_**Il ne varie avec ses courtes heures ou semaines, **_

_**Mais les emporte au seuil du Jugement dernier. **_

_**Si je faute en ceci et que ma vie le prouve, **_

_**Nul n'a jamais aimé et je n'ai point écrit. **_**[1]**

_**Tout mon amour,**_

_**Hermione »**_

Snape rit doucement, referma la lettre et la rangea dans la poche tout contre sa poitrine.

**oOo**

Hermione fut déçue de ne recevoir aucune lettre ce jour là et ressentit une profonde détresse en n'en trouvant pas non plus sur son plateau du petit déjeuner le jour suivant. Elle avait vraiment cru que Shakespeare ferait son effet et elle était au bord du désespoir lorsque l'un des hiboux jeta une lettre dans ses mains.

Le parchemin était couleur ardoise, attaché à l'aide d'un ruban gris et scellée par de la cire argentée formant un _S_ sinueux et travaillé.

Elle l'ouvrit rapidement, ne souhaitant pas endommager la présentation parfaite mais elle l'abîma malgré tout.

_**« Hermione,**_

_**Dans les profondeurs les plus étendues du cœur résident ces désirs que personne n'ose nommer.**_

_**Je n'aime pas mon état d'esprit**_

_**Je suis amer, belliqueux, aigri**_

_**Je hais mes jambes, je hais mes mains**_

_**Pour les beaux paysages, je ne ressens rien**_

_**J'appréhende l'aube et sa lumière indéfinie**_

_**Je déteste rejoindre mon lit la nuit**_

_**Je dédaigne les gens, simples comme fervents**_

_**Je ne tolère pas qu'on me taquine gentiment**_

_**Je ne trouve de paix dans ce que je peins ou j'écris**_

_**Mon monde n'est rien qu'un tas de conneries.**_

_**Je suis désillusionné, époumoné**_

_**On pourrait m'arrêter pour mes simples pensées**_

_**Je ne suis pas fou, mais pas ordinaire**_

_**Mes rêves d'autrefois ont fini en Enfer.**_

_**Mon âme est déchirée, mon esprit douloureux.**_

_**Je ne m'aime plus, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.**_

_**Je critique, querelle, lapide, me plains**_

_**Et rien ne m'atteint**_

_**Je frissonne à l'idée de l'humain**_

_**Retomber amoureux semble être mon destin. [2]**_

_**Severus. »**_

Hermione replia la lettre, prise entre le désir et le traumatisme complet. Elle décida de ne pas envoyer de réponse hâtive. Elle voulait garder le rythme d'une lettre par jour et elle travailla tard pour fournir une réponse convenable puis elle la donna à un hibou un peu après minuit pour la livraison du courrier matinal. Si ça continuait ainsi, la compétition promettait d'être intéressante jusqu'à Noël.

A suivre…

**NdT :**

**[1] **William Shakespeare, sonnet CXVI, _**Poèmes et sonnets**_, traduction Armel Guerne, Bibliothèque européenne, ed. Desclée de Brouwer, 1964.

**[2]** Syndrom Recital de Dorothy Parker

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous.

Falyla


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre **: Objects of Desire

**Lien vers la fic originale** : dans mon profil, FFnet n'affiche pas les liens URL

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Correcteurs** : falyla/Florent

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Rating** : M/NC-17

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (20 chapitres divisés en 59 parties)

**Etat de la traduction** : terminée

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de** JK Rowling**, l'intrigue est à **Azrael Geffen**, avec son aimable autorisation.

**Warning** : slash, scènes de sexe très graphiques, torture, viol, meurtre, tentative de suicide, drogue, abus d'alcool, langage cru.

**Site** : à cause des thèmes abordés, je ne sais pas si cette fic sera autorisée à rester sur FFnet, je la publie donc en parallèle sur AO3 sous le même pseudo.

**Mise en ligne** : sauf contretemps inattendu, le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi.

**Résumé **: Après la fin de la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de revenir à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs ASPICs. Avant la rentrée, lors d'une soirée très avinée, ils établissent et signent un pacte magique où ils s'engagent à perdre leur virginité pendant cette 8ème année.

Bonne lecture.

**Objects of Desire**

Chapitre 9 (3ème partie)

**Petite chanson sur l'amour et la haine**

Pour le conservateur Semeuse, c'était devenu une habitude de quitter son lit la nuit, après avoir joui de la gloire de son amant captif et d'aller à son bureau pour organiser la planification des prochains déplacements de l'exposition et la première étape de trois mois d'une longue tournée à travers le pays. Il avait commencé à s'inquiéter pour la sécurité de ses spécimens. Il connaissait bien le musée et il savait comment garder tout ce qui était dans ses murs en sécurité. Mais, à l'extérieur, c'était une autre affaire.

Quittant sa chambre à coucher et son ange ébouriffé étendu dans son lit, il se dirigea vers son bureau. La logistique qu'impliquait le déplacement de l'exposition était tout simplement accablante et lorsqu'il pensait à son ange, il sentait sa panique augmenter. Si quelque chose lui arrivait, Semeuse deviendrait fou.

Quand l'idée d'une exposition itinérante avait été proposée au début, Semeuse avait contacté MM. Shackleford et Fowles, fabricants des meilleures tentes et chapiteaux sorciers au monde. Ils employaient le même principe Möbius de capacité d'expansion cubique que le musée et ça leur permettait de recréer le même environnement que les musées. Mais ce ne serait quand même qu'une tente et une tente n'avait pas la solidité d'un bâtiment de pierres. Semeuse s'était mis à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, terrifié qu'un danger vienne menacer ses trésors.

Il avait été remarquablement précis quand il avait tracé avec exactitude ce qu'il voulait comme chapiteau. La salle intérieure des vitrines d'exposition devait mesurer très exactement 60 m² et être séparée par une cloison à un tiers du chemin qui menait à la salle. Deux chambres de respectivement 4 m² et 13 m² étaient nécessaires. La première servirait de chambre de préparation où les Mangemorts seraient baignés, habillés et nourris. La seconde chambre serait utilisée pour Semeuse et son ange. Il était également nécessaire de faire divers arrangements pour les elfes de maison, les salles de bains et les cuisines incorporés dans le plan. Le facteur le plus important, cependant, était que le chapiteau devait être impénétrable.

Tandis que les autres exhibés resteraient enfermés dans leurs vitrines la nuit, l'ange serait sorti et prudemment couché dans le lit de Semeuse. Cette pratique serait maintenue pendant toute la tournée. Lucius devait être accessible en tout temps. Semeuse avait envisagé de l'écarter complètement de la manifestation après la fin de la tournée, il le ferait probablement. Ainsi Lucius pouvait vivre dans la propre chambre de Semeuse.

Ce n'était plus un problème que d'espérer que le fils lui vendrait son père. Semeuse aurait bientôt les deux. Il était en train de faire les arrangements dans ce sens. Son premier ordre du jour avait été d'en découvrir autant que possible sur ce garçon pour vérifier si oui ou non, il était un spécimen convenable. Ce serait inutile si le gamin n'était qu'un Sang–Mêlé ou s'il était sans ressemblance aucune avec son aîné. Il avait des collections parfaites gâchées par des objets supposément liés mais trop dissemblables, ce qui laissait des doutes sur leur authenticité. Si le gamin convenait, Semeuse devait trouver le meilleur moyen de le prendre au piège. Une fois parvenu à ce petit exploit, ce ne serait qu'une simple formalité de lui faire donner le Baiser par un des Détraqueurs. C'était une tâche relativement facile.

Semeuse avait un statut officiel auprès du Ministère, il n'avait qu'à donner son autorisation et un Détraqueur viendrait. Les Détraqueurs ne discutaient jamais une autorisation. Ils étaient trop pressés d'aspirer les âmes et Semeuse leur en offrirait une. C'était tout ce qui était requis.

Le dossier qu'il attendait était arrivé dans la matinée, juste une semaine après que l'exposition ne soit ouverte au public et que Semeuse n'apprenne l'âge du garçon. La photographie était ancienne, elle datait d'environ cinq ans. Le garçon n'était encore qu'un gamin sur la photo, il n'avait que treize ans. Ses cheveux blond pâle étaient lissés en arrière et il avait un balai à la main. Même à cet âge, la ressemblance était évidente. Le visage commençait à devenir adulte le nez gagnait en force et la mâchoire se faisait plus solide. Le garçon de l'image quittait la délicatesse de l'enfance pour devenir l'homme que les gènes de son père lui dictaient. Oh, oui, il était sans aucun doute exactement comme il devait être.

Les notes qui étaient jointes à la photographie étaient à peine plus que des statistiques et elles étaient parfaites pour prouver son authenticité. Il y avait une copie de son certificat de naissance et une brève liste de ses attributs, à la fois physiques et mentaux, ce qui était intéressant pour n'importe quel collectionneur.

**Nom** : Draconis Antoine Malfoy, né à Londres le 8 avril 1980. **Père** : Lucius Armand Malfoy. **Mère** : Narcissa Magdalena Malfoy, née Black. **Cheveux** : Bond platine. **Yeux** : Gris. **Traits** **distinctifs** : Teint clair, traits pointus. **Maison** : Serpentard. **Intérêts** : Quidditch (attrapeur de Serpentard 1992–1998), vol, magie noire, lui–même. **Animaux** **domestiques** : Inconnu. **Partenaires** : Inconnu – voit probablement quelqu'un mais aucune information n'a pu être réunie. **Amis** : Inconnu. Le sujet passe son temps avec diverses personnes de l'école, cependant, son degré de proximité avec eux reste inconnu. **Balai** : Nimbus 2001 + Eclair de Feu. **Habiletés** : Duel, Potions et Métamorphose.

Le rapport était superficiel mais c'était suffisant. Semeuse était certain qu'en dépit de l'existence d'une partenaire inconnue, la petite amie du garçon ne s'avérerait nullement une menace pour ses projets. Ses amis n'étaient pas dénombrables. Ça dépendait grandement de la personnalité du garçon. S'il avait été capable d'effacer la tache d'avoir des parents Mangemorts, il pourrait se révéler populaire et ainsi avoir des amis qui se battraient pour le sauver. Donc, se saisir de lui au grand jour était impossible. Non, Semeuse était bien plus rusé que ça.

Il mit le dossier de côté et retourna au problème du chapiteau et à la question des transports. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir d'autres décès à cause d'un emballage inapproprié. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, il sentait une migraine arriver et un fort désir de dormir. Il n'avait jamais sorti une collection du musée auparavant et il commençait à se demander si cela méritait vraiment tout le stress que ça impliquait. Retournant à ses papiers, il décida que se déplacer de ville et ville en camion moldu serait probablement le plus sécurisant pour tous les concernés.

Quatre semaines plus tard, l'exposition était prête à voyager.

**oOo**

Harry décida que cela tenait du désir masochiste que d'aller voir le dernier match de Quidditch avant que l'école ne s'interrompe pour les vacances de Noël. Il pleuvait à verse et le charme utilisé sur les spectateurs pour leur épargner la pluie ne remplissait pas son office avec un franc succès. Le vent fouettait les gradins et le glaçait jusqu'aux os. Il resserra un peu plus ses robes autour de lui. Les sortilèges de chaleur de Harry étaient au mieux médiocres et quand il ne pouvait pas se concentrer, ils étaient tout simplement consternants.

– Alors, je vois que Serpentard botte encore une fois le cul de Gryffondor.

Harry sourit tandis que Draco se laissait tomber sur le banc à côté de lui.

– Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu ne sortirais pas sous _cette putain de pluie _?

– Et bien, j'ai pas pu résister en voyant Gryffondor se faire battre à plates coutures.

Harry rit puis frissonna en serrant ses robes. Draco roula des yeux.

– Tu es vraiment un cas désespéré, tu sais ?

Il lança un sort de chaleur et observa le corps de Harry se dérouler de la position voûtée qu'il avait précédemment adoptée.

– Merci, chuchota Harry.

– Pas de problème.

Draco caressa l'os du poignet de Harry de ses doigts sensibles, sentant la chaleur du charme se répandre sur sa peau.

– T'es toujours furax ? demanda–t–il gaiement.

– J'ai jamais été furax, rétorqua Harry mais son corps se tendit quand même.

– Bien sûr que si.

Harry avait décidé d'exercer son habileté à faire de la Legilimencie sans baguette et il avait surpris un flash de mémoire chez Draco, ce matin même. C'était bien fait pour lui, il n'aurait pas dû regarder sans permission. Ce qu'il avait vu le dérangeait. Ce n'était pas un crime odieux, ce n'était rien qui pouvait être retenu contre Draco et ça n'aurait pas dû contrarier Harry – sauf que ça le contrariait quand même.

C'était un vieux souvenir, Draco faisait l'amour à une fille. Non, ils ne faisaient pas l'amour. Ils baisaient, ce n'était pas de l'amour. Draco ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans. Il portait encore ses cheveux plaqués en arrière, même si quelques mèches lui tombaient sur le visage tandis qu'il plongeait dans la fille. C'était une fille de Serpentard mais Harry ne se rappelait pas son nom. Elle pouvait bien être morte maintenant pour ce que Harry en savait. C'était le passé et pourtant, le fait qu'elle soit partie n'allégeait en rien la peine qu'il avait ressentie en voyant ça. Draco n'avait pas encore de cicatrices dans ce souvenir. Harry était dégoûté parce que lui, qui aimait Draco au–delà de tout, devait faire avec ce qui restait des suites de la guerre tandis que cette fille, qui ne signifiait rien, avait eu Draco entier et parfait. Draco martelait le corps de la fille durement et rapidement, avec tant de passion qu'il avait crié quand il avait joui, enfoncé en elle jusqu'à la garde.

Harry avait vu cette scène, trop mortifié pour cesser de la regarder et il n'avait pu que se demander comment Draco serait jamais satisfait avec lui. Draco ne pourrait jamais faire ça avec lui. Il ne pourrait jamais entrer en lui avec une telle force, Harry en était certain. Même quand ils coucheraient enfin ensemble et ils étaient d'accord pour le faire, Draco ne serait jamais capable de faire ça, pas sans écarteler Harry durant le processus.

– On ne va pas s'étendre là–dessus, fit Draco, en tirant un sachet de bonbons de sa poche pour en offrir à Harry. En fait, c'est moi qui devrais être furax contre toi d'abord, parce que tu es venu tripoter ma tête.

Harry haussa les épaules, il devait admettre qu'il se sentait profondément honteux de lui.

– Alors, pourquoi tu l'es pas ?

– Eh bien, sourit largement Draco, tu as joliment bien appris ta leçon, tu n'es pas très heureux de ce que tu as trouvé, hein ?

Harry haussa les épaules et regarda dans le sachet, à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il aimait. Draco avait la mauvaise habitude d'aller chez Honeydukes et d'acheter les bonbons que toute personne normale aurait dédaignés. Il aimait vraiment les dragées de Bertie Crochue au goût de tripes. Finalement, Harry trouva un bâton de réglisse qui – il en était certain – n'avait été mis là que pour lui.

La voix du commentateur résonna dans le stade. Serpentard menait 210 à 90. Aucun des attrapeurs ne paraissaient avoir la moindre idée de l'endroit où se trouvait le vif d'or et la pluie n'aidait pas. Les deux équipes semblaient exténuées et le jeu pouvait encore continuer des heures. Même McGonagall avait l'air sur le point de considérer la victoire comme entérinée et d'accorder le match à Serpentard. Snape semblait vouloir étrangler le premier venu si le jeu ne se terminait pas bientôt.

– Tu fais quoi pour Noël ? demanda Draco, en piochant un nid de cafard en souriant.

– Rien, répliqua Harry. Et si tu veux m'embrasser à un moment ou à un autre ce soir, tu ne mets pas ça dans ta bouche.

Draco regarda le nid avec regret et le remit dans le sac.

– Je pensais que tu pourrais venir au Manoir.

Harry le dévisagea, alarmé.

– Tu t'en vas ?

– Je pensais que tu pourrais vouloir venir avec moi.

– Au… Au Manoir Malfoy ?

– Oui, confirma Draco en riant. La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, c'était le seul manoir que je possédais.

Harry avait déjà vu le Manoir avant, depuis l'extérieur, du moins. Il y avait eu une bataille de sortilèges, là–bas. Il y avait eu une réunion de Mangemorts et l'Ordre était venu pour tenter d'attraper quelques uns des membres les plus importants de l'armée de Voldemort. Ils avaient été désespérément mal préparés. La seule chose qu'ils avaient obtenue avait été la mort de vingt personnes et la prise limitée de quelques Mangemorts – il s'était trouvé que l'un d'eux était la mère de Draco. À cette époque, il n'y avait pas pensé en tant que maison de Draco, c'était juste un endroit où il avait combattu, un endroit où quelque chose de terrible était arrivé, un des endroits qui hantait ses rêves. L'idée d'y revenir était terrifiante.

Pourtant, ce serait deux semaines avec Draco. Deux semaines, seul avec Draco. Personne pour les déranger, ils n'auraient plus à se glisser furtivement, il n'aurait plus à se cacher sous sa cape d'invisibilité pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Il n'aurait plus à retourner dans son propre lit !

– Hum… Bien sûr, si tu veux que je vienne, répondit calmement Harry.

– Super, s'enthousiasma Draco. Je pensais demander à Hermione aussi.

– Hermione ?

Bien, autant pour l'intimité.

Draco vit son expression sur son visage et rit.

– Maintenant, pas de panique. Il se trouve que je sais qu'elle a planifié sa grande séduction pour la veille de Noël.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux en même temps vers Snape qui essayait télépathiquement d'indiquer à chaque attrapeur où se trouvait le vif d'or. Il se disait que s'il pouvait le voir, pourquoi diable les attrapeurs n'arrivaient pas à repérer ce foutu machin ?

– Alors, elle va refuser ton offre au profit du connard graisseux au grand nez assis là–bas ?

– Oui, et, s'il te plait, garde à l'esprit que ce connard graisseux au grand nez assis là–bas est aussi mon parrain et que j'y suis plutôt attaché.

Harry haussa les épaules, le fait que quiconque puisse être attaché à Snape le dépassait.

– Mais elle va refuser ton offre, répéta–t–il.

– C'est exact, ainsi toute obligation envers elle sera remplie et nous pourrons déambuler tout nus, pendant deux semaines.

Harry lui adressa un large sourire. Ces vacances s'annonçaient bigrement bien.

**oOo**

L'aube de la veille de Noël se leva et la plupart des étudiants étaient prêts à partir directement après le petit–déjeuner. Hermione était assise sur son lit et observait Lavande mettre quelques objets supplémentaires sur la coiffeuse. Lavande avait fait ses bagages et elle était prête à prendre le Poudlard Express en partance pour Londres, tandis que Hermione était vêtue d'un vieux jean et d'un sweat shirt rose.

– Okay, fit Lavande en désignant la coiffeuse. Ceci est mon nouveau super sérum pour cheveux raviveur de boucles de Gilderoy Lockhart, rappelle–toi, m'en mets pas trop, il dit dans sa lettre de la semaine dernière qu'il aime tes cheveux sauvages et indomptables, alors mets–en juste un peu sur tes cheveux encore humides et ça donnera de jolies boucles brillantes. Je t'ai fabriqué des parfums, là, et ça, c'est de l'huile pour le bain qui va te faire sentir merveilleusement bon et super sexy.

Hermione hocha la tête en prenant l'huile pour la humer. Ça sentait bon, un excellent mélange.

– Si tu veux lui faire un massage, tu peux aussi t'en servir, elle est comestible alors tu peux en mettre partout où tu veux.

Hermione rougit.

– Je ne sais pas faire les massages.

– Alors garde tes caresses agréables et douces.

Lavande prit un livre et l'agita devant le visage de Hermione.

– Ceci est _**L'art de faire l'amour à un homme **_**[1]** écrit par Lou Paget. Bon, c'est un livre moldu mais il t'indiquera pas à pas comment tailler une pipe. Lis–le avant d'aller dans sa chambre.

Hermione rougit encore une fois.

– Fais–moi confiance, sourit Lavande d'un air narquois. Il va t'adorer pour ça.

– Très bien, acquiesça Hermione en prenant une profonde inspiration. Je fais quoi si je ne peux pas l'amener au lit ?

Lavande secoua la tête.

– Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui poserait problème.

– Il peut se montrer joliment têtu quand il veut.

Lavande roula des yeux encore une fois.

– Écoute, vous vous êtes écrit des lettres pendant cinq semaines, non ?

– Si.

– Et tu peux, s'il te plait, me relire celle qu'il t'a envoyée ce matin ?

Hermione la sortit du paquet posé sur le tiroir du haut et sourit.

« _**La convoitise m'enchaîne. Lorsque tu relèves tes paupières, c'est comme si tu ôtais tes vêtements un à un et, bien que je sache que te désirer est un péché, parfois le péché est un plaisir**__._ » **[2]**

– Alors, tu n'auras aucun problème.

Lavande sourit, qui eût jamais cru que le Maître des Potions pouvait écrire ça ?

– Tu as le négligé que je t'ai donné ?

– Ouais.

– Et la robe noire que tu porteras au dîner ?

– Ouais.

– Bon, tu es prête.

Lavande enroula son écharpe autour de son cou et ouvrit les bras.

– Sers–moi dans tes bras avant que je parte.

Hermione l'étreignit maladroitement et Lavande murmura un « _bonne chance_ » à son oreille avant de diriger sa malle vers la sortie.

C'était étrange de passer Noël toute seule. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Mais elle ne serait pas seule. Elle serait avec Severus.

Elle ne souciait pas d'être la seule à rester dans la tour sud–ouest même Harry, inconditionnel résident de Poudlard à Noël, partait cette année. Bien sûr, peu de gens savaient où allait Harry. Il avait dit à Ron qu'il allait à Grimault Place. En considérant que Ron n'avait pas encore accepté le fait que Harry était poli avec Draco, il n'avait pas besoin de connaître la vérité, pas encore, de toute façon.

En vérité, Hermione sentait grandir son appréhension pour Ron. Elle avait exprimé son inquiétude à Harry mais il avait écarté ses craintes. Cependant, elle n'arrivait à les mettre de côté. La colère de Ron, son détachement grandissant envers tous ceux qui l'aimaient, ça ne lui convenait pas très bien. Ron avait toujours été loyal, presque à l'excès. Même quand elle savait que la jalousie le rongeait, même quand il jouait les seconds violons du plus célèbre garçon du monde sorcier, Ron était resté fermement aux côtés de Harry. Brusquement, il frappait dans tous les sens et semblait indifférent aux sentiments des autres, exceptés les siens.

Il avait ri de l'Exposition de Mangemorts. Cette photographie dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ en avait hanté plus d'un mais Ron, lui, avait acheté toutes les copies qu'il avait pu trouver et les avait collées partout dans la salle commune et sur la porte de Draco. Bien qu'il n'eût jamais apprécié Draco et que l'animosité entre les Malfoy et les Weasley fût légendaire, Hermione n'aurait pas cru qu'il pouvait se montrer si ouvertement cruel. Ses actions étaient au–delà de la simple antipathie ou de la rivalité. Il semblait plein d'une malveillance haineuse qui ne connaissait aucune frontière… et elle n'était dirigée que contre une seule personne. Il voulait blesser Draco et il le voulait même si ça lui coûtait le respect de ses amis.

Elle sourit et agita la main en signe d'au revoir à Lavande. Harry sortit de sa chambre avec sa malle. Ron et lui ne se parlaient pas vraiment et Ron faillit le percuter avec sa propre malle en dépassant. Hermione remarqua que le contrat était fourré sous son bras. Harry lui avait dit que Ron était devenu assez obsédé, il le vérifiait trois fois par jour et lui faisait mener une vie infernale au sujet de son possible manque de succès. En dépit de ses piètres résultats sur le pacte et l'abondance de roses en boutons de Harry, Ron se moquait de lui et de son apparente inaptitude à obtenir une rose pleinement épanouie comme si c'était une preuve d'échec. Tout ceci, ajouté aux constantes attaques verbales – et occasionnellement physiques – de Ron sur Draco, avait provoqué l'attitude froide de Harry et il se sentait assez peu concerné par les problèmes que Ron pouvait avoir.

Pas que Ron recherchât de la sympathie. Dans son état d'esprit actuel, Harry et Hermione pouvaient bien aller se faire voir, il s'en fichait. Il considérait toute amitié avec Draco Malfoy – ou le fait de prendre sa défense – comme un acte de trahison. Il avait décidé de couper les ponts avec eux.

– Eh !

Hermione sursauta puis rit de sa frayeur. Draco se tenait à côté d'elle, il avait l'air exquis dans son pull noir et son jean bleu elle devait bien l'admettre, Harry avait vraiment un petit ami craquant.

– Je vois que tu es prêt à partir, dit–elle à voix basse.

– Absolument, je peux à peine attendre d'être chez moi, confirma–t–il en souriant largement.

Hermione agita la main vers Ron qui ricana.

– Bonnes vacances, la Belette, dit Draco de sa voix traînante. Si t'as de la chance, peut–être que t'auras les vieilles bottes de ton frère en cadeau.

– Arrête de faire le con, Draco ! siffla Hermione.

Harry fronça les sourcils vers eux, il essayait d'encourager Hedwige à entrer dans sa cage mais elle n'était pas décidée.

– N'aie as peur, la Fouine, on ne sait jamais, peut–être qu'avec un peu de bol, ce mois–ci, ils oublieront de t'envoyer la facture pour torcher le cul de ton père.

– Va te faire foutre, petit merd…

– PUTAIN ! VOUS POURRIEZ LA FERMER TOUS LES DEUX, S'IL VOUS PLAIT ?

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Harry. Ron adressa un dernier ricanement à Draco et se tourna pour quitter la tour sans dire au revoir à personne. Draco croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et se renfrogna. Harry avait réussi à pousser Hedwige dans sa cage et il verrouillait la porte.

– T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir ? demanda Draco à Hermione, sur un ton furieux.

_Eh bien, avec cette humeur, non._

– Oh, non. Ça ne me dit rien de passer les deux prochaines semaines à jouer la cinquième roue du carrosse.

Il lui tendit une petite bouteille de cristal, toujours en colère mais il se força à lui sourire.

– C'est un Portoloin. Il a été ensorcelé pour t'amener au Manoir. Si tu t'ennuies ou si tu changes d'avis, tu n'as qu'à tenir la base immobile, tourner le haut et tu seras avec nous.

– Merci.

Elle sourit, même lorsqu'il boudait, il était mignon. Regardant autour d'elle, elle remarqua que la salle commune était vide, à part eux trois. Harry était assis sur sa malle et avait l'air un peu emmerdé et Draco boudait. Le début de leurs vacances ensemble ne s'annonçait pas sous les meilleurs auspices. Mais Harry n'avait pas ramené sa malle dans sa chambre, alors assurément, ils partaient toujours.

Hermione les embrassa tous les deux, leur souhaita un Joyeux Noël et les observa tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte. Ils ne partaient pas en train, l'idée était d'aller à Pré–au–Lard et de transplaner. Ce qui la laissait seule pour exécuter la dernière phase de son plan de séduction.

**oOo**

Harry arriva au Manoir Malfoy quelques secondes après Draco. Il s'était attendu à apparaître à l'intérieur mais il se retrouva dans la cour avec une vue impressionnante sur la maison elle–même. Il découvrirait plus tard qu'il était impossible de transplaner directement dans la maison, un Portoloin était nécessaire pour le faire et Draco avait donné le seul Portoloin destiné à cet usage à Hermione si elle changeait d'avis et choisissait de les rejoindre.

Il connaissait un peu l'histoire de la maison. Elle avait été érigée sur le site d'un prieuré médiéval. Aux temps de la dissolution des religions, il avait été racheté par le Vicomte de Malfoi qui avait fui en Angleterre en 1486 pour tenter d'échapper à la Chasse aux Sorciers qui frappait l'Europe. Le Vicomte et, par la suite, ses descendants, avait vécu dans le prieuré d'origine qui avait été rasé par les Moldus en 1597. Il fallait voir là l'explication de la haine des Malfoy pour les Moldus. La famille Malfoy avait presque été décimée par la Chasse aux Sorciers, comme de nombreuses familles de Sang–Pur. Bien sûr, finalement, la plus grande partie des victimes de la chasse était constituée d'infortunés Moldus qui n'avaient aucun pouvoir du tout. La construction de la maison actuelle avait pris environ vingt ans et depuis lors, elle était le foyer de la famille. Elle avait été bâtie dans le style néo–populaire italien en vogue à l'époque. On avait employé des artisans venus d'Italie pour exécuter les décorations intérieures et l'ameublement assorti. Les jardins n'avaient été achevés qu'au 18ème siècle lorsque les jardins à la française, l'orangeraie et les terrasses avaient été aménagés. Le périmètre de sécurité de la maison était si puissant qu'il semblait scintiller comme un mirage.

Une partie entière avait presque été perdue durant la guerre, l'année précédente.

Harry devait tous ces détails sur l'endroit à Hermione qui avait fait des recherches après qu'il lui eut annoncé qu'il y allait pour les vacances.

En regardant la propriété, Harry se fichait complètement qu'elle ait été construite dans un style italien ou que les jardins soient considérables, il ne pouvait voir qu'une seule chose. Putain, c'était énorme. Il réalisa qu'il se tenait dans la cour où, une année plus tôt, une bataille avait eu lieu et où il avait accidentellement fait exploser le chien de chasse des Malfoy en mille morceaux composés de chair et d'os sanguinolents. Harry remua nerveusement sur place en se demandant si Draco savait qu'il avait tué son animal domestique. Il commençait à se dire que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici.

– Alors ?

Harry regarda Draco et essaya de sourire. Mais il ne réussit à produire qu'une grimace. Pas vraiment la réaction que Draco attendait.

– C'est quand même pas si mal, dit–il en haussant un sourcil irrité.

– C'est très… grand.

Draco haussa les épaules.

– Tu vas t'y habituer.

Il marcha jusqu'aux portes et tandis qu'il s'approchait, elles s'ouvrirent en signe de bienvenue. Le Maître était de retour au foyer, la maison reconnaissait son propriétaire. Harry hésita un instant et suivit Draco à l'intérieur, loin du froid de l'hiver.

La pièce dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent était un petit hall d'entrée dont la particularité était une large cheminée de marbre assez imposante pour qu'un homme puisse s'y tenir debout. C'était l'entrée, quiconque arrivait par le réseau de Cheminette ou par Portoloin atterrissait là et était accueilli par l'elfe de maison qui, maintenant, ouvrait une seconde porte. Il dévisagea Draco comme s'il voyait un fantôme.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Ce n'était le grand hall d'entrée qu'il attendait. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas très bien à quoi il s'était attendu, mais certainement pas à ça. Peut–être qu'il pensait qu'ils étalaient leurs richesses et leur pouvoir dès l'arrivée de petits sorciers insignifiants. À la place, cette petite pièce donnait une première impression. C'était agréablement chaleureux et Harry suspecta qu'elle fut enchantée pour l'être. Le long d'un mur, en face de la cheminée, il y avait une patère pour accrocher manteaux et capes. Harry remarqua, mal à l'aise, que de nombreux manteaux y étaient déjà suspendus. Il en reconnu un. Il avait vu Lucius Malfoy porter cette lourde cape de voyage en laine, le détail des serpents enlacés lui brûlait presque le cerveau. Il frissonna. Que leurs capes soient là, suspendues comme s'ils étaient à la maison, comme si la guerre n'avait jamais eu lieu, semblait angoissant. Il y avait même des bottes Wellington alignées sur le casier à chaussures et des parapluies dans le porte–parapluies. Un banc étroit était placé contre le mur, à côté de la porte. Une paire de gants de cuir noir avait été jetée là, avec désinvolture, puis oubliée. Draco les prit et les tourna dans sa main, puis il jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry et les reposa rapidement.

Cette pièce faisait indubitablement penser que c'était le foyer de quelqu'un. Une maison familiale et Harry se sentit gêné. Il n'avait pas sa place ici.

Draco se tourna vers l'elfe qui se tenait toujours vers la porte, une expression de surprise figée sur le visage.

– Bon, je suppose que Non ne t'a pas dit que je venais, lui dit Draco, avec un certain dédain qui fit presque rire Harry.

La façon dont les Malfoy traitaient leurs elfes de maison était légendaire, il est certain que Draco se contenait à cause de lui.

– Non, Maître Draco, Monsieur, bégaya l'elfe. Mais… mais c'est un honneur de vous avoir à la maison, Monsieur.

– Monte nos malles.

Draco marcha impérieusement devant l'elfe, Harry se retourna tandis qu'il le dépassait, il sourit et murmura : « _Excuse–moi_ » à l'elfe qui faillit s'évanouir sous le choc.

– Tu n'as pas à leur parler, tu sais, fit Draco, ils ne s'y attendent pas.

– Oui, je sais mais c'est poli.

Draco roula des yeux.

– D'accord, peu importe. Maintenant, tu veux la visite à deux Mornilles ou tu veux voir notre chambre ?

– Ce qui vient en premier.

Harry regarda autour de lui et il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le souffle coupé. Ceci était ce à quoi il s'était attendu dans l'entrée. Une énorme antichambre semblait exploser du petit hall d'entrée. Les statues de marbre paraissaient afficher une expression de mépris dans leur coin et chuchotaient entre elles. Des douzaines de tableaux ornaient les murs. Les ancêtres Malfoy avaient baissé les yeux et fixaient Harry, tous avaient un ensemble de traits distinctifs. Yeux gris, cheveux blonds et une beauté qu'il n'arrivait pas à sonder. Harry pouvait les entendre murmurer en secouant leurs têtes et en le regardant longuement. Plus d'une fois, il entendit le mot _Sang–Mêlé_ et il était sur le point de pivoter pour s'en aller lorsque Draco commenta plutôt bruyamment :

– T'inquiète pas à propos des portraits, ils s'y habitueront bien assez tôt.

Les tableaux se turent.

– Hum, Draco… commença Harry.

Il tenta de sourire mais échoua misérablement.

– Je ne crois pas que c'était une bonne idée. Peut–être que je devrais retourner à l'école.

Draco pivota sur ses talons.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je… Je me sens pas vraiment à l'aise ici. Je veux dire, c'est ta famille… je veux dire…

Draco fronça les sourcils.

– Écoute, c'est juste une maison. Je sais ce qui est arrivé ici, j'étais là quand ça s'est passé. Je sais que tu as tué mon chien, je sais que tu as aidé à descendre ma mère et je sais que c'est un peu intimidant mais c'est juste une maison. Tu peux bien lui donner une chance, non ? Je veux dire, en dehors des deux jours où j'ai des trucs à faire, je serai ici, avec toi, tout le temps. Il ne va rien t'arriver, tu pourrais même…

– Attends un peu, l'interrompit Harry. Quels deux jours ? Je croyais qu'on était venus ici pour passer du temps… ensemble.

– C'est le cas, confirma Draco. Mais il y a deux ou trois choses que je dois faire.

– Comme quoi ?

– Bon dieu, Harry, on dirait une poissonnière, sourit Draco tandis que Harry devenait rouge de colère. Bon, premièrement, l'Exposition des Mangemorts est à Salisbury Plain, alors, je vais y aller et…

– TU _QUOI_ ?

La voix de Harry raisonna à travers le hall et les portraits recommencèrent à marmonner entre eux.

– Pourquoi diable tu veux aller voir ça ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'y aller. T'es maso ou quoi ?

Draco prit une profonde inspiration.

– Je veux juste voir s'il va bien, peut–être parler au conservateur, m'assurer que personne n'essaie de faire quoi que ce soit. Si c'était ton père, tu ferais la même chose.

C'était probablement vrai mais il n'allait pas le faire savoir à Draco. C'était censé être leurs vacances et maintenant, Draco devait brusquement faire un voyage d'une journée et le laisser dans cette misérable maison. Il tourna et monta l'escalier, suivant Draco, Merlin seul savait où. Le dernier seigneur du Manoir le regarda fixement depuis le cadre de son portait et se moqua de lui.

– Je ne crois pas que ta maison m'apprécie, marmonna–t–il en frôlant la toile, s'attendant à moitié à ce que Lucius tende la main pour l'attraper.

– Probablement pas, elle sait que tu as essayé de la tuer.

– Je croyais que tu avais dit que c'était seulement une maison.

Draco sourit largement.

– En effet.

Harry soupira.

– Alors, c'est quoi le second truc que tu dois faire qui t'oblige à me laisser ? demanda–t–il d'une voix boudeuse.

– Je dois aller voir Pansy.

– Pansy ?

Harry sentit la jalousie lui brûler le ventre.

– Pansy Parkinson, de l'école, tu te rappelles ?

Harry s'en souvenait très bien.

– Pansy–face–de–pékinois ? demanda–t–il en riant.

Draco, à mi–chemin dans l'escalier, se retourna, le visage mortellement sérieux.

– Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, dit–il à voix basse.

Harry sentit l'étincelle de jalousie se muer en feu d'enfer.

– Pourquoi pas ? ricana–t–il. Elle ressemble à un pékinois. Elle est quoi pour toi, une de tes ex ?

– Tu laisses tes peurs secrètes se montrer, Potter, fit Draco, mais il n'y avait aucun humour dans sa voix traînante.

– Alors, dis–moi pourquoi tu dois aller voir une des tes ex, dit Harry, amer. T'as envie de t'envoyer en l'air, en souvenir du bon vieux temps ou quelque chose comme ça ?

– Maintenant, tu parles comme la Belette, rétorqua calmement Draco. Pour ta gouverne, sache qu'elle n'a jamais été ma maîtresse. Cependant, c'est mon amie. Ses parents sont morts durant la guerre et on l'a forcée à les regarder se faire assassiner puis elle s'est fait violer par trois hommes qui avaient deux fois son âge. Elle a tenté de se suicider en se jetant dans un lac en se lançant un sort de stupéfixion. Son oncle l'a trouvée et on l'a placée à Ste–Mangouste jusqu'à maintenant. Elle est arrivée chez elle depuis trois jours et je pense que j'ai le droit d'y aller pour la voir.

Harry rougit de honte.

– Je… Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas.

– Alors ne t'avise plus de juger les relations que j'ai avec tous ceux que je connais. Tu crois vraiment que je me serais ennuyé à t'amener ici si c'était pour me précipiter dehors tirer un petit coup vite fait ? Si jamais tu reparles mal d'un de mes amis, qu'il soit mort ou encore en vie, une seule fois, tu pourras considérer que c'est terminé entre nous.

Le visage de Harry était brûlant, il sentait des larmes dans ses yeux et se força à les refouler. Il aurait vraiment dû partir, c'était une erreur. Mais au lieu de se détourner et de s'enfuir dans l'escalier, il acquiesça instinctivement. Draco redescendit deux marches et souleva le visage de Harry vers le sien. Il l'embrassa doucement et Harry répondit avec une brusque intensité.

– Maître ?

Ils se séparèrent promptement et Harry baissa les yeux pour voir un autre elfe de maison, à côté de Draco. Il était particulièrement petit, bien plus petit que Dobby et il affichait un tel air de supériorité que Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le visage de Draco se fendit d'un large sourire.

– Non !

– Maître Draco, dit l'elfe de maison sans faire de révérence ni quoi que se soit. Vous êtes en retard. Je vous attendais hier soir.

– Nous avons été retardés.

A la référence au « nous », l'elfe se tourna et dévisagea Harry, de haut en bas.

– Qui est–ce ?

– Non, voici Harry, Harry, c'est Non.

Harry sourit à l'elfe, il n'arrivait pas à croire que Draco le présentait vraiment à un elfe.

– Salut, Non, dit–il en lui tendant sa main.

Non ne prit pas la main, à la place, il regarda à nouveau Harry de haut en bas et lui jeta indéniablement une œillade furieuse.

– Harry ? répéta l'elfe d'une voix aiguë à Draco. Harry Potter ?

– Oui, Non, Harry Potter.

Non regarda Draco et secoua la tête.

– Je ne pense pas que votre père approuverait.

– Sans doute, mais Père n'est pas là, n'est–ce pas ?

Non reporta son regard sur Harry.

– Je vais vous monter les appartements des invités.

– Non, l'interrompit Draco.

L'elfe le regarda, interrogateur.

– Harry reste avec moi.

La petite créature secoua la tête encore une fois. Le père du garçon n'approuverait assurément pas.

À suivre…

**NdT **:

**[1]** _How to be a Great Lover_ par Linda-Lou Paget.

**[2]** Lord Byron, _Don Juan_

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous.

Falyla


	18. Chapter 18

**Titre **: Objects of Desire

**Lien vers la fic originale** : dans mon profil, FFnet n'affiche pas les liens URL

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Correcteurs** : falyla/Florent

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Rating** : M/NC-17

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (20 chapitres divisés en 59 parties)

**Etat de la traduction** : terminée

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de** JK Rowling**, l'intrigue est à **Azrael Geffen**, avec son aimable autorisation.

**Warning** : slash, scènes de sexe très graphiques, torture, viol, meurtre, tentative de suicide, drogue, abus d'alcool, langage cru.

**Site** : à cause des thèmes abordés, je ne sais pas si cette fic sera autorisée à rester sur FFnet, je la publie donc en parallèle sur AO3 sous le même pseudo.

**Mise en ligne** : sauf contretemps inattendu, le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi.

**Résumé **: Après la fin de la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de revenir à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs ASPICs. Avant la rentrée, lors d'une soirée très avinée, ils établissent et signent un pacte magique où ils s'engagent à perdre leur virginité pendant cette 8ème année.

**Note de la traductrice :** Je me permets de vous rappeler les avertissements qui accompagnent cette traduction. Cette 4ème partie est particulièrement violente.

Bonne lecture.

**Objects of Desire**

Chapitre 9 (4ème partie)

**Petite chanson sur l'amour et la haine**

Krum sentait une désagréable pluie froide couler sur son visage, elle éventait l'odeur douce–amère que dégageaient les fleurs fanées. Il se trouvait devant le fossé où il avait jeté tous les bouquets qu'elle avait refusés. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux à cette distance, il pouvait voir les diligences emmener les élèves jusqu'au train mais pas elle. Il savait qu'elle ne partait pas. La pluie tombait avec constance, collant ses longues robes noires trempées contre son corps. Dans son pays, il y avait de la belle neige blanche en hiver, alors qu'ici il semblait impossible que la pluie se transforme un jour en neige fraîche. Il était pourtant sûr que la dernière fois qu'il était venu au château, il neigeait. Tant de choses avaient changé depuis.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu un rêve et de s'être brusquement réveillé. Il prit conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait et de ses environs. De ce qu'il faisait ici, à Poudlard. Sa vie chez lui avait–elle été si horrible qu'il avait préféré venir s'enterrer en Angleterre, où il pleuvait tout le temps ? Au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas pour ça. Il avait essayé de se persuader qu'il n'avait jamais su qu'elle était là mais, intérieurement, il était sûr qu'elle reviendrait à Poudlard. Elle lui en avait toujours parlé, dans toutes ses lettres, qu'il avait gardées. En fait, il se sentait comme une simple pièce d'échiquier, dans une partie jouée par le destin. C'était son destin de voir la victoire de Hermione. Il n'était rien de plus qu'une mise dans ce jeu.

Krum serra ses bras autour de lui et regarda vers le château. Bien que son corps soit aussi raide que la pierre, il ne ressentait pas le froid. Ses cheveux humides se collaient sur son visage il se dirigea vers les escaliers, troublant l'apparente tranquillité des alentours.

Cet endroit n'était pas un refuge pour lui. Le château, avec ses effrayantes gargouilles en pierre qui semblaient le fixer, ressemblait à une salle de torture : le rejet de Hermione lui pesait. Lui, qui avait été champion de Bulgarie et qui pouvait le redevenir. Lui, qui était le héros de son école et qui pouvait y enseigner. Au lieu de ça, il se traînait à ses genoux, accablé par les prétentions d'une fille sans rang et de sang impur. Il mettait le monde à ses pieds et elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Elle aurait dû comprendre tout ce qu'il avait abandonné pour elle !

Ce choix qu'il avait fait, il y avait si longtemps déjà, de la choisir comme cavalière au Bal de Noël, lui avait coûté cher. Ses camarades en avaient fait des gorges chaudes sur son compte, sans aucun respect. Le champion de Durmstrang choisissant une Sang–de–Bourbe, quel déshonneur ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour rien. Ça oui, il était champion : elle l'avait ruiné aussi simplement et sûrement que la guerre avait détruit ses parents.

Il était temps de récupérer ce qu'il avait perdu. Il était temps de se reprendre, elle allait bien voir qui il était.

**oOo**

C'était si étrange d'être totalement seule à Poudlard. Hermione trouva le vieux château si paisible qu'elle en vint presque à souhaiter qu'il en soit ainsi toute l'année. Très peu d'élèves étaient restés, et aucun à Gryffondor. Depuis la fin de la guerre, les familles se concentraient et se renfermaient sur leurs enfants. Hermione, elle, s'était presque fâchée avec ses parents parce qu'elle avait voulu revenir à l'école des sorciers. Qu'elle reste pour Noël les avait arrangés.

Hermione se trempa pendant deux heures dans un bain délassant, appréciant de ne pas devoir parler ou le partager. L'huile de bain concoctée par Lavande était tout bonnement incroyable, elle avait l'impression de flotter lorsqu'elle sortit de l'eau. La jeune fille se prépara lentement et soigneusement, sachant qu'elle devait être séduisante, tout ceux qui étaient restés à Poudlard mangeaient ensemble ce soir.

Comme Lavande l'avait promis, le shampooing avait ondulé ses cheveux en une longue crinière brillante. Hermione suivit encore les conseils de Lavande et n'appliqua que très peu de maquillage, juste du mascara et du brillant à lèvres. Au lieu des lourdes robes de l'école, elle s'habilla d'une simple robe noire et longue, avec un profond décolleté et de longues manches. Elle, qui avait toujours un reproche à se faire, dut reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas mal du tout.

Enfin, Hermione descendit dîner, elle semblait flotter sur un petit nuage et se sentait comme la plus grande des séductrices. Elle sourit à l'assemblée et s'assit avec élégance.

– Vous êtes très en beauté ce soir, ma chère.

– Merci, Professeur Dumbledore.

– Oui, tu es trrrès jolie ce soirrr, Herrr–mion–neuu.

– Merci, Viktor, murmura–t–elle en rougissant.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Il manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important, de crucial pour son plan.

– Hum, Professeur Dumbledore, où sont les professeurs Snape et McGonagall ?

Dumbledore sourit et ses yeux scintillèrent lorsqu'il la regarda par–dessus ses lunettes en demi–lune :

– Ah, oui. Eh bien, voyez–vous, ils ont décidé d'aller voir du pays et de partir quelques jours en vacances loin de Poudlard.

_Oh_.

**oOo**

Elle allait le tuer. Oui, elle allait tuer Severus Snape. Elle lui avait déjà dépêché une lettre incendiaire où elle lui disait sa façon de penser et la lui avait envoyée par hibou. Cela ne mènerait à rien, sans adresse, la lettre pouvait mettre des jours à arriver en fait elle aurait voulu pouvoir le réduire en miettes dès maintenant ! Comment cette espèce de vieille chauve–souris graisseuse avait pu partir sans la prévenir et lui dire où il allait ? Elle n'était restée à Poudlard que parce qu'elle croyait qu'il y serait ! Elle s'était éloignée de sa famille pour pouvoir rester ! Il le savait, elle le lui avait dit dans une lettre, elle en était sûre.

Soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit : il était parti à cause d'elle, parce que précisément il savait qu'elle serait là. Comme elle n'était pas au courant de la fête de McGonagall et de leur précédent arrangement, Hermione ne pouvait concevoir d'autre raison à son départ. Cette certitude lui fit mal. Snape s'éloignait en vitesse, il n'avait jamais voulu être avec elle.

Hermione contempla le magnifique déshabillé que Lavande avait choisi pour elle. Quelle perte. Longue et élégante, la robe était d'une soie très fine, bordée de légers froncements avec de fines bretelles. Elle était trop longue pour Hermione, elle touchait le sol, mais Lavande avait insisté pour ne rien changer car ça la rendait plus romantique. La sensation du doux tissu contre sa peau était quasiment érotique, comme du plaisir liquide lui glissant sur son corps. Ce serait une honte de la gâcher en la portant cette nuit alors qu'elle était seule mais elle avait tellement voulu la mettre qu'elle la passa et s'émerveilla des sensations ressenties alors que le vêtement glissait vers le sol sur ses seins, son ventre, ses hanches.

Bien sûr, elle avait pensé aller au manoir Malfoy. Après tout, elle avait bien été invitée et son plan avait tourné court. Cependant, Harry et Draco avaient vraiment besoin de se connaître autrement que par quelques nuits volées et aussi surmonter les sept années qu'ils avaient passées à se jeter des maléfices.

En outre, être seule à Poudlard pouvait avoir de gros avantages : elle pouvait étudier, lire, sans personne pour l'arrêter ou lui dire qu'elle était d'un ennui mortel. Hermione pourrait aussi se remettre de sa douloureuse rupture avec Snape.

Décidant qu'il était trop tôt pour dormir, elle se dirigea alors vers la salle commune. Le feu ronflait dans la cheminée depuis le début de la journée et la pièce était agréablement chaude. Il n'y avait personne, donc pas besoin de remettre ses robes. Elle pourrait même se boire un bon verre devant le feu, la décadence même dans cette belle robe. Hermione remarqua un livre ouvert par terre et soupira en se penchant pour le ramasser. Elle qui avait presque une vénération pour les livres, jamais elle n'en laisserait un ouvert à l'envers, c'était prendre le risque de fendre sa couverture ! Hermione l'examina, c'était le _**Malleus Malifecarum**_**[1]**.

Elle fronça les sourcils qui donc lisait l'infâme _**Marteau des Sorcières**_ ? Elle se redressa et entendit une porte claquer derrière elle. La jeune fille se retourna et perçut le bruit de pas sur le plancher derrière elle. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, un coup rudement lancé l'envoya à terre. Elle parvint à lancer ses bras devant elle avant de toucher le sol, elle ne se cassa pas de dent mais mordit sa lèvre si fort qu'elle vit l'éclaboussure du sang sur la couverture du livre qu'elle avait laissé tomber par terre. Hermione sentit la paume de ses mains râper contre le livre et le plancher, déchirant sa peau.

Elle n'arrivait pas à parler, le souffle coupé par le choc. Elle ouvrit la bouche spasmodiquement, essayant de parler, de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, qui l'avait frappée aussi fortement.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

– Bonsoirrr Herrr–mion–neuu.

**oOo**

Le lit de Draco était à lui seul presque aussi grand que la chambre de Harry à Privet Drive. On aurait pu s'y perdre. Heureusement, Harry avait un guide. Il se reposait, à moitié sur Draco, la tête appuyée sur sa poitrine. Ils avaient longuement parlé dans l'obscurité de la chambre de Draco. Les elfes de maison leur avaient servi le dîner là. Harry avait l'impression que Non n'aimait pas beaucoup cet arrangement. Il se demanda si l'elfe lui en voulait personnellement, un peu comme Kreattur avec l'Ordre. Après tout, c'était l'elfe de Lucius Malfoy et tous les elfes n'étaient pas comme Dobby. Non, cependant, semblait particulièrement attentionné envers Draco et celui–ci traitait l'elfe avec une bonté inattendue et presque affectueuse.

Harry et Draco avaient soigneusement évité certaines pièces du manoir. Les appartements de Lucius et Narcissa avaient été laissés de côté, même si Harry savait que Draco y entrerait le lendemain. Il doutait d'y être un jour invité mais ne le désirait pas vraiment. Non avait surveillé Harry lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans l'imposante bibliothèque, surveillance qui l'avait passablement énervé. L'elfe n'était pas méchant, pas comme Kreattur, mais il semblait excessivement protecteur envers son maître. Finalement, Harry se décida à questionner Draco sur l'elfe. Draco se moqua de lui :

– Quand j'étais petit, Non était un jouet pour moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mon père aurait pu te le dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, je l'emmenais partout avec moi et Père l'a chargé de me protéger. Il semblerait qu'il pense toujours devoir le faire.

– Pourquoi devrait–il te protéger de moi ?

– Parce que tu es le Grand Harry Potter qui a éliminé le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Père avait l'habitude de me dire, quand je ne voulais pas finir mes légumes, que tu viendrais pour m'enlever.

– J'étais ton Croquemitaine personnel, quoi.

– Bah, il n'allait pas utiliser Voldemort pour me faire peur alors qu'il était quasi–mort, non ?

Harry sourit, incrédule, et Draco le tira jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser.

– Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais fini mes légumes avec tellement d'enthousiasme.

– Il semblerait que ton père avait raison, je suis bien venu pour t'enlever.

Draco attira Harry vers lui et embrassa ses paupières fermées. Harry semblait fatigué, il avait de profonds cernes sous les yeux. Draco passa ses lèvres dessus et le sentit trembler. Il était tendu, être dans le Manoir Malfoy était trop pour lui. Draco embrassa Harry sur le front, descendit sur l'arête du nez, se posa sur sa bouche offerte. Le léger mouvement de leurs langues ressemblait à un séduisant et lent ballet, ils semblaient tous deux absorbés par cet étrange rythme ralenti. La peau de Harry frissonnait et semblait onduler sous les caresses de Draco. Il s'imagina se fondre avec lui, leurs os fusionnant en un seul squelette étrange et complexe. Comme une œuvre d'art moderne.

Draco roula sur Harry, qui se retrouva sur le dos, et fit courir sa langue le long de ses clavicules. Il laissa une traînée de salive dans son sillage, qui se refroidit rapidement sur sa peau brûlante. Il posa ses lèvres sur sa poitrine et s'arrêta dans la cavité sous la gorge. De sa vie, Draco n'avait jamais eu personne qui l'avait aimé et possédé aussi pleinement que Harry. Draco avait toujours pris son plaisir où il voulait : il était égoïste et souvent cruel avec ses conquêtes. Avec Harry, son seul désir était de le combler. Il aurait voulu pouvoir goûter et toucher la moindre parcelle de son corps, il aurait voulu pouvoir se faufiler dans ses entrailles et dormir dans la chaleur de son ventre, il aurait voulu connaître intimement chaque nerf et chaque fibre de ce corps. Il lécha le ventre de Harry et l'embrassa tendrement, l'entendant gémir doucement sous lui.

– Comme c'est bon, chuchota Harry. J'adore quand tu fais ça.

Draco sourit contre sa peau.

– Tu es salé comme l'eau de mer.

– Je n'ai jamais goûté de l'eau de mer.

– Je t'emmènerai voir l'océan cet été, nous irons nager tous les deux. On pourra aller en Espagne ou en Grèce ou alors juste se reposer sur un yacht à la Barbade.

Harry sourit, heureux, l'avenir soudain ouvert devant lui. Il n'y avait jamais songé. Draco lui massa la tête, les bras et les épaules et Harry sentit ses muscles se détendre. Depuis leur arrivée au manoir, il était crispé mais maintenant il était allongé, les mains négligemment lâches, les poignets détendus. Draco ouvrit ses poings et suivit les lignes de la paume avec sa langue, passant sur la longue ligne de vie, sa ligne de coeur avec son seul véritable amour et sa ligne de tête avec sa soif de connaissances. Draco lécha chaque bout de doigt et prit finalement un doigt en entier dans sa bouche, le suçant doucement. Le souffle d'Harry se précipita.

Draco embrassa le pli du poignet, fit courir sa langue sur la peau laiteuse de l'intérieur du bras jusqu'au creux du coude. Harry soupira et s'abandonna à la sensation d'être totalement goûté. Il gémit de bien–être. Draco s'enduisait les doigts d'huile maintenant et Harry sourit d'anticipation, connaissant la suite. Les mains soyeuses passèrent sur son bas–ventre et se pressèrent à son entrée, massant, sondant et pénétrant. Harry expira bruyamment, l'air sifflant entre ses dents serrées, son corps se souleva et se tendit de sa propre initiative, sans qu'il l'ait provoqué.

_Oh, mon Dieu, mais comment sait–il où toucher exactement pour avoir un tel plaisir à chaque fois ?_

Draco gloussa doucement et embrassa le genou de Harry, soulevant la jambe pour lécher et parsemer sa cuisse de baisers.

– Je te veux en moi, chuchota Harry.

Sa voix se brisa alors que Draco frottait ses doigts contre sa prostate très sensible.

– Mais je suis déjà en toi, répondit Draco sans détacher ses lèvres de son corps.

– Non…

Harry se déplaça et enroula ses deux jambes autour des minces hanches de Draco.

– Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour.

Draco se raidit.

– Oui, enfin, si… si tu veux…, geignit Harry, voulant que les caresses reprennent.

Des émotions contradictoires passèrent sur le visage de Draco. Bien sûr que oui. Par l'enfer, oui ! Mais il n'avait jamais fait ça, il était inquiet, il ne voulait pas blesser Harry. Son sexe se frottait, extrêmement dur, contre la cuisse de Harry, le priant d'accepter. Il toucha doucement les testicules et fit courir sa main le long du sexe soyeux de Harry, qui miaula comme un chaton. Draco inspira, frissonnant.

– Tu es sûr ? Je ne veux surtout pas te blesser.

– Tu ne me feras jamais mal, je le sais.

Oui, mais s'il le blessait quand même ?

Draco se déplaça légèrement, s'enduisant le sexe de lubrifiant plus qu'il n'en fallait et en ajouta encore au cas où. Sa peur de ne pas savoir comment faire refit surface. Il ne voulait pas prendre Harry par derrière, pas la première fois. Il voulait pouvoir voir son visage, pouvoir embrasser sa bouche molle et cette position familière semblait soudain être parfaite. Il n'avait qu'à simplement pousser les jambes de Harry un peu plus haut que si c'était une femme. Draco souleva les genoux de Harry, repoussa ses jambes vers le haut et entra doucement en lui.

**oOo**

_Oh, mon dieu, oh, merde, non, je vous en prie_.

Hermione réfléchissait désespérément, ses pensées s'entrechoquant dans tous les sens. Elle se tordit frénétiquement pour s'éloigner des bottes qu'elle voyait avancer vers elle mais une grande main s'enroula soudainement autour de son poignet en écrasant douloureusement les fines articulations et la tira pour la mettre sur ses pieds. Elle se retrouva à regarder dans les yeux fixes du visage passablement dérangé de Viktor Krum.

Krum devait mesurer au moins trente centimètres de plus qu'elle, il était maigre mais très musclé, avec des yeux noirs animés d'une lueur de folie qui l'effraya plus que la possibilité qu'il puisse casser son poignet à tout moment. Il n'y avait pas la moindre lueur de raison dans ces yeux–là. Elle ne pourrait rien faire, il n'écouterait même pas, il ne comprendrait rien. Le regard fixe, implacable de Krum semblait lui percer le visage, comme s'il voulait regarder dans son cerveau ou la disséquer comme un rongeur. Hermione pouvait voir ses traits horrifiés se refléter dans les insondables yeux noirs de Krum.

Hermione ne pouvait plus bouger, paralysée par la terreur. Elle réfléchissait désespérément cependant, comme elle le faisait toujours. Sa baguette était restée dans sa chambre. Et pouvoir la récupérer était impossible, Krum pesait bien vingt–cinq kilos de plus elle ne pourrait pas gagner contre lui s'ils devaient se battre. Il fallait lui parler et essayer de rallumer une étincelle de raison dans son esprit tourmenté.

– Viktor, jappa–t–elle d'une voix faible qu'elle essaya de raffermir. Q–que fais–tu ici ? Tu v–voulais p–parler ?

– Parrrler ? cracha Krum.

Hermione sentit de la salive lui éclabousser le visage.

– Maintenant tu voudrrrais parrrler ? Mais de quoi voudrrrais–tu qu'on parrrle ?

Hermione trembla et sentit que Krum resserrait son emprise sur son poignet.

– Je… Nous pouvons p–parler de ce que tu veux. Comme par exemple pourquoi tu es ici.

Elle rit de façon presque hystérique. Viktor ricana et leva son bras droit.

– Pourrrquoi je suis ici ? Mais c'est pourrr toi que je suis ici, tu es ce pourrrquoi je suis dans cet enferrr.

Hermione vit un flash blanc un instant avant que le poing ne s'écrase dans son visage. La douleur éclata dans sa tête. Elle avala une goulée d'air et de sang. Derrière ses paupières fermées, elle vit un flash d'un bleu électrique alors que son cerveau se cognait dans son crâne.

Krum la frappa encore et ses lèvres se déchirèrent contre ses dents. Cela faisait longtemps que Harry l'avait giflée et ça ressemblait à une caresse, comparé à maintenant. Elle s'inquiéta stupidement du fait qu'il puisse lui casser les dents, elle n'avait pas encore compris qu'il était sur le point de la détruire. Krum lui lâcha le bras et elle s'effondra par terre. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, malgré les larmes chaudes qui les lui brûlaient, pour ne pas le regarder lui infliger tout ça. L'idée de se protéger lui traversa l'esprit et la poussa à se replier en position fœtale et à enrouler ses bras autour de sa tête. La botte de Krum la frappa à l'os de la hanche, et encore une fois, tandis qu'il lui hurlait dessus.

– ESPÈCE DE SALOPE ! T'AS TOUJOURRRS PENSÉ QUE T'ÉTAIS PLUS FUTÉE QUE MOI, HEIN !? TU CRRROIS QUE TU ES JOLIE, À TE PAVANER DANS CETTE PUTAIN D'ÉCOLE !? MAIS T'ES LAIDE ! RRREGARRRDE–TOI, T'ES QU'UNE CONNASSE DE SANG–DE–BOURRRBE ET TU TE CRRROIS TRRROP BIEN POURRR MOI ? RRREGARRRDE CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT ! RRREGARRRDE CE QUE TU M'OBLIGES À FAIRRRE !

Le pied de Krum entra en contact avec le dos de Hermione, qui ressentit un afflux de douleur dans tous ses membres.

_Il va me tuer_, pensa Hermione. _Il va me tabasser à mort, juste ici, dans ma salle commune_.

Elle se retourna et entrevit une botte s'élancer vers elle. Elle s'accrocha frénétiquement à la jambe de Krum, essayant désespérément de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Il trébucha mais resta debout, et avec un hurlement de fureur, il balança son pied dans son épaule. Les muscles se déchirèrent, les os cassèrent et Hermione poussa un cri perçant d'agonie dont l'écho se répercuta dans les couloirs vides. Krum se pencha et la tira par le poignet. Il était évident que si elle résistait, il tirerait fort et le bras se détacherait du reste du squelette. Elle trébucha sur ses pieds.

– S–s'il te p–plaît… S'il te p–plaît, Viktor…

Elle le regarda, ses larmes coulaient librement sur son visage.

– Est–ce que tu veux de moi, Herrr–mion–neuu ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, confuse.

– Q–quoi ?

Il secoua tristement la tête, ce n'était visiblement pas la bonne réponse. Il se détourna d'elle un instant et saisit le tisonnier près de la cheminée. Hermione le regarda s'approcher avec terreur, le tisonnier se balançant au bout de son bras. Elle tenta de bouger ses jambes et de reculer mais la douleur la transperçait de partout. Elle pleura de douleur, à bout. Une goutte de sang coula de son menton sur son sein, gouttant sur sa chair pâle, souillant la soie de sa robe de nuit.

Krum tendit la main. Il toucha de la lourde poignée de fer la joue de Hermione et suivit la ligne sensible de la mâchoire jusqu'au menton. Le métal était froid et légèrement rugueux au toucher, elle trembla. Krum sourit d'un air extatique.

– V–Viktor ? sanglota Hermione. P–pourquoi t–tu fais ç–ça ?

Les yeux de Krum la vrillèrent et il sourit méchamment.

– S'il te p–plaît, V–Viktor, s–s'il te p–plaît, si tu posais ce t–tisonnier, nous p–pourrions p–parler.

– Rrregarrrde ce que tu m'obliges à fairrre. Pourrrquoi est–ce que tu me pousses à fairrre ça ? demanda–t–il souriant, la voix presque sereine.

– Je ne… Je n'ai p–pas…, trembla–t–elle. S–s'il te p–plaît, pose ce t–tisonnier.

Très lentement, Krum secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

– Je ne peux pas. Je dois te donner une leçon.

Il souleva très haut le tisonnier au–dessus de sa tête. Hermione regarda fixement les yeux fous posés sur son visage et n'entrevit que de la convoitise et de la démence. Le tisonnier allait la tuer, se fracasser contre son crâne, lui pulvériser le cerveau. Elle s'arracha à sa prise en hurlant de douleur lorsque les os de son poignet se cassèrent net puis s'élança vers la porte. Krum la rattrapa, plus grand et plus rapide, et bloqua l'issue. Le tisonnier siffla au–dessus de sa tête et s'écrasa contre le mur, déchirant la tapisserie.

– JE T'AIME ! hurla Krum. POURRRQUOI TU FUIS ALORRRS QUE JE T'AIME ?

Hermione pivota et courut à travers la pièce, elle essaya désespérément d'ignorer ses muscles en feu. Elle devait s'enfuir, elle le devait. Elle entendit un sifflement dans l'air derrière elle et le tisonnier ricocha sur son épaule cassée son corps vibra de douleur. Krum récupéra le tisonnier elle se retourna brusquement, saisit son avant–bras et tenta de le bloquer de sa seule main valide. Elle tint son bras aussi haut possible, concentrant toute la force qu'elle ne possèderait jamais.

– Viktor, arrête, s'il te plaît, tu–tu dois t'arrêter.

Krum rit et se rapprocha d'elle, se frottant contre son corps. De sa main libre, il déchira la robe, l'arracha de sa poitrine en creusant des sillons dans sa chair, la martyrisant sous ses ongles. Hermione poussa un hurlement guttural et lança son genou aussi fort que possible vers l'entrejambe de Krum, tout en le repoussant avec force. Le coup manqua son but mais il le toucha assez pour le déséquilibrer. Elle lui tordit le poignet durement et le tisonnier tomba sur le sol.

**oOo**

Harry cria, ne sachant pas si c'était de douleur ou de plaisir. C'était une chose totalement étrangère pour lui. Il sentit son anus se contracter tandis que son corps essayait désespérément de se cambrer.

Mon dieu, que ça faisait mal.

Son souffle se fit précipité et haché il serra les dents pour supporter la douleur.

– Je te fais mal, haleta Draco.

Harry hocha la tête, les yeux humides. Draco se déplaça afin de se retirer.

– J'arrête.

– Non ! hoqueta Harry. Non, ne t'arrête pas.

Il chercha la bouche de Draco et lui suçota la langue, le voulant absolument en lui de chaque manière possible. Il était prêt. Il le voulait. Il l'avait désespérément voulu. Harry fit courir ses mains sur le dos de Draco et posa ses mains écartées au–dessus de ses fesses. Il sentit ses muscles se détendre et fondre autour de Draco, se prolongeant à l'intérieur de son corps.

– Ahhh, putain.

Les dents de Draco se refermèrent sur l'épaule de Harry et la mordillèrent, provoquant une minuscule et exquise douleur.

– Tu es si étroit. Merlin, tu es si étroit que ça fait presque mal.

– Tu peux me baiser plus fort. Tu peux m'ouvrir.

Draco l'embrassa profondément, explorant sa bouche de sa langue, cherchant un passage entre ses lèvres. Il se releva sur ses genoux, soulevant Harry vers la tête de lit et glissant ses genoux sous lui. Il lui frotta doucement les cuisses avant de pousser sur les jambes de Harry bien en arrière sur son torse, maintenant ses jambes appuyées sur ses épaules et s'enfonçant plus profond dans son corps. Harry cria, éperdu de passion, alors que Draco se retirait et le pénétrait encore et encore. Le visage luisant de sueur, Draco était partagé entre la douleur et l'extase.

– Tu aimes ? Tout va bien ?

La bouche de Harry s'ouvrait spasmodiquement sans pouvoir émettre un seul son, à part d'étranges miaulements qui semblaient provenir du fin fond de sa gorge. Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes mais il inclina silencieusement la tête. Draco s'enfonça plus fort et Harry cria encore. La douleur était presque passée, son corps se détendait complètement il pouvait sentir chaque centimètre du sexe de Draco qui plongeait en lui. L'image volée à Draco, celle où il faisait l'amour avec la fille, lui vint à l'esprit inopinément, et il voulut que Draco crie aussi fort qu'elle.

– Tu peux… tu peux… plus fort.

Draco accéléra pour gagner en intensité. Il grognait durement à chaque poussée, pressant les hanches de Harry avec ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'elles se balancent au même rythme. Sans casser ce rythme, Draco se pencha entre leurs deux corps et commença à le masturber. Il le regarda s'arquer de plaisir, ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites, tout près de l'orgasme.

Le plaisir déferla en vagues puissantes, submergeant son esprit tourbillonnant et Harry se perdit dans les sensations qui le traversaient. Il arqua ses hanches et se frotta encore plus ardemment contre Draco, le forçant ainsi à le remplir entièrement. Draco jappa, gémit et le pénétra de plus en plus intensément. Harry sentait ses testicules tendus à éclater, le bout de son sexe à vif, il ressentait le cœur de Draco comme s'il battait en lui.

Harry jouit, il accentua sa cambrure et cria dans les oreillers, contre l'épaule de Draco:

– Je t'aime, oh, mon dieu, comme je t'aime.

Draco ne répondit pas, il était incapable de parler. Il continua de chevaucher Harry à travers ses contorsions, jusqu'à son propre orgasme, grognant, criant et sanglotant, tandis qu'il éjaculait en lui.

Dans le noir, Harry ferma les yeux, tenant Draco serré contre lui alors qu'il s'effondrait, épuisé, dans ses bras. Il lui avait fait l'amour, il l'avait aimé au–delà des mots mais maintenant, il le lui avait dit… et Draco n'avait rien répondu. Harry ne pouvait qu'espérer que Draco ne prenne cette déclaration que comme un cri poussé dans le feu de l'action, par passion et excitation.

Il se demanda fiévreusement si Draco ne le rejetterait pas pour ça.

**oOo**

Krum ouvrit grand les yeux, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à assimiler le fait qu'elle ait pu le désarmer. Son visage se tordit alors en une grimace horrible.

Il se précipita. Hermione l'esquiva et courut, tentant de rejoindre l'une des portes de la salle commune, qui déciderait de sa libération ou de sa destruction. Si elle arrivait à prendre sa baguette, elle pourrait l'arrêter, elle serait sauvée si elle n'y arrivait pas, elle se retrouverait enfermée dans sa chambre avec Krum, et elle ne pourrait plus fuir. Krum était juste derrière elle, il attrapa une mèche de cheveux et tira fortement. Elle sentit sa nuque retenue, elle partit en arrière et tomba sur Krum. Il plaqua ses bras contre son corps, riant doucement contre son oreille.

– Tu es si maligne, chuchota–t–il. J'allais te prrroposer d'aller dans ta chambrrre.

Elle sentit contre ses fesses les os de la hanche de Krum. Il arracha la robe de son corps, enfonçant ses doigts dans la chair douce de ses fesses et de ses seins. Pendant un instant, le contact fut d'un érotisme écoeurant. Le sexe dur de Krum était pressé contre le haut de sa cuisse.

Il pencha alors la tête et mordit dans la légère membrane entre l'épaule et le cou d'Hermione.

La douleur fut immédiate, violente et intense. Sa peau se déchira et du sang frais commença à couler le long de son cou et de ses seins. Elle s'entendit crier, puis sangloter. Elle tenta désespérément de se débattre, elle lança son coude dans la tête de Krum et donna des coups dans ses jambes. Il lui coinça les bras plus fortement, lui donna un coup de pied pour la faire cesser et lui cogna le visage dans le miroir, ce qui l'assomma et lui fit presque perdre connaissance.

La douleur dans son épaule s'atténua et elle comprit que les jeux étaient faits. Sa tête ballottait en tous sens, étourdie, les sens dans le vague. Krum la frappa sous les côtes, écrasant sa cage thoracique. Elle pouvait à peine respirer. Elle allait mourir. Il allait la violer et la tuer elle allait mourir, nue, dans une pagaille sanguinolente. La douleur et cet étrange détachement allaient être les dernières sensations qu'elle sentirait, cette panique, ces pensées éphémères seraient les dernières dont elle aurait conscience.

_Réfléchis, espèce d'idiote, réfléchis. Tu n'es pas encore morte, il n'a pas encore réduit en poussière ta merveilleuse cervelle. Sers–t–en._

Un doigt dérangeant, indésirable, entra rudement en elle. Elle ne pleura pas, ne laissa aucun bruit sortir de sa gorge. Elle était à moitié allongée dans l'armoire, ses pieds se balançant lâchement au–dessus du plancher, sa tête reposant sur un lit d'éclats de verre du miroir. Elle tourna la tête et s'obligea à ouvrir les yeux. L'un était rempli de sang mais de l'autre, Hermione arrivait à distinguer les objets qui se trouvaient dans l'armoire, tombés en dehors, mais à portée de main. Des bouteilles de parfum, une brosse à cheveux, la collection personnelle de rubans et chouchous pour cheveux de Lavande, la petite bouteille que Draco lui avait donnée tout à l'heure, un manuel de potions. Elle s'arrêta. La bouteille que Draco lui avait donnée. C'était un Portoloin.

Krum avait relâché sa prise après l'avoir jetée dans l'armoire, le corps mou. Ses mains étaient à présent occupées, l'une à explorer l'intérieur de son vagin, l'autre à se masturber. Elle tendit faiblement la main et tira la bouteille à elle. Krum l'ignora, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait plus se battre. Elle sentit son sexe dur se coller au sien, disposé à entrer durement et elle mit le culot de la bouteille dans sa bouche. D'une main fragile, elle tâtonna, essayant de tordre le goulot du Portoloin. Krum se prépara à la pénétrer Hermione ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir cela, puis quelque chose de chaud et de collant se répandit sur ses cuisses et sur ses fesses. Il avait joui avant même d'avoir pu entrer en elle.

Elle tordit subitement le goulot de la bouteille et entendit la voix de Dumbledore criant son nom au loin avant de ressentir la traction familière au niveau du nombril. En une seconde, elle était partie.

À suivre…

**NdT :**

**[1] **Le _Malleus Maleficarum_ de Heinrich Kramer et Jacques Sprenger, publié en 1486, est le traité qu'utilisaient les inquisiteurs pour identifier, confondre et persécuter les sorcières, ou plus précisément les femmes qu'il leur plaisait d'appeler ainsi. La première partie du livre traite de la nature de la sorcellerie. Une bonne partie de cette section explique pourquoi les femmes, à cause de leur faiblesse et de l'infériorité de leur intelligence seraient par nature prédisposées à céder aux tentations de Satan. La seconde et dernière partie explique comment procéder à la capture, instruire le procès, organiser la détention et l'élimination des sorcières.

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous.

Falyla


	19. Chapter 19

**Titre **: Objects of Desire

**Lien vers la fic originale** : dans mon profil, FFnet n'affiche pas les liens URL

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Correcteurs** : falyla/Florent

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Rating** : M/NC-17

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (20 chapitres divisés en 59 parties)

**Etat de la traduction** : terminée

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de** JK Rowling**, l'intrigue est à **Azrael Geffen**, avec son aimable autorisation.

**Warning** : slash, scènes de sexe très graphiques, torture, viol, meurtre, tentative de suicide, drogue, abus d'alcool, langage cru.

**Site** : à cause des thèmes abordés, je ne sais pas si cette fic sera autorisée à rester sur FFnet, je la publie donc en parallèle sur AO3 sous le même pseudo.

**Mise en ligne** : sauf contretemps inattendu, le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi.

**Résumé **: Après la fin de la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de revenir à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs ASPICs. Avant la rentrée, lors d'une soirée très avinée, ils établissent et signent un pacte magique où ils s'engagent à perdre leur virginité pendant cette 8ème année.

Bonne lecture.

**Objects of Desire**

Chapitre 10 (1ère partie)

**Voici Noël**

– Tu aimeras ça, je te le promets.

Ron fronça les sourcils et frissonna. Il faisait froid dans la chambre malgré le feu qu'ils avaient fait. Il aurait souhaité avoir sa chemise sur lui, il aurait souhaité ne pas être là du tout.

– Je… je veux pas…

– Oh, allez, Ronald, fit Angelina avec un rire de gorge. Tu as peur ?

– Non, répondit Ron sur un ton peu convainquant. Bien sûr que non, j'ai pas peur.

– Tu aimeras ça, je ne te donnerais rien que tu n'apprécieras pas.

Elle l'embrassa, couvrant sa bouche avec la sienne. Lorsqu'elle y mit fin, un mince filet de salive coula sur le menton de Ron. Il n'avait pas du tout bougé sa bouche, n'avait pas fait rencontrer sa langue avec la sienne mais il avait fermé les yeux, la tête inclinée contre la sienne. Elle se recula et rit de son expression hypnotisée.

Ron ferait ce qu'elle voulait et il le savait. Graduellement, il s'approchait de l'endroit où elle voulait le conduire, de manière hésitante et méfiante, comme lorsqu'on longe le bord d'une falaise rocheuse surplombant la mer, tout en connaissant exactement les risques qui jalonnent le chemin mais en acceptant de les prendre, courtisant le danger alors qu'il prétendait le défier.

– Je sucerai ta queue si tu le fais, le cajola Angelina. Maintenant que je sais que tu aimes ça.

– Non… Je…

Elle tendit la main vers le bas et caressa ses testicules alors ses paroles se dissolvaient dans un sifflement aigrelet, comme si l'air se précipitait à travers ses dents serrées.

– On devrait rentrer à la maison, proposa Ron inutilement.

Ils n'iraient nulle part. Pas encore. Elle commença à déboutonner son jean.

– Oh, allez, Ronnie. Ça ne te fera pas mal.

Angelina fit la moue, sa main caressant toujours ses testicules. Ron détourna son regard, ses yeux bleus sentirent la première piqûre des larmes et il cligna des paupières pour les réprimer. Elle n'allait pas obtenir ça de lui.

– Arrête, dit–il à mi–voix.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'interrompe mais il voulait qu'elle redevienne logique et réalise ce qu'elle faisait.

– Alors, écoute–moi bien, Ronnie, fit Angelina en perdant patience. Je suis en train de t'offrir quelque chose que tu aimeras et je t'ai offert de te tailler une pipe pour aller avec. Tu es en train de faire le difficile. Tu ne veux pas que George découvre notre liaison maintenant, n'est–ce pas ?

– Tu ne lui diras rien, répliqua Ron avec hésitation, tu ne risqueras pas ton mariage.

Angelina rit amèrement.

– Mon mariage ? C'est comme ça que tu appelles ça ? Tu sais depuis combien de temps George et moi, on n'a pas baisé ? Ça a cessé d'être un mariage quand il a sauté cette petite traînée à Londres.

Ron ne savait rien de cette _petite traînée_ de Londres. Les secrets et les trahisons du mariage de son frère étaient un mystère pour lui et il espérait vraiment qu'ils le resteraient. Il savait qu'il était en train de faire quelque chose de mal rien qu'en étant ici, avec elle. Quand il était sorti pour se rendre dans l'abri de jardin dans lequel il se cachait enfant, il aurait dû savoir qu'elle le suivrait. Il se demanda un instant s'il l'avait deviné inconsciemment et si le fait de le savoir avait engendré le courage d'y aller.

– Pourquoi tu ne pars pas, alors ? demanda–t–il, le souffle court tandis qu'elle introduisait sa main dans son jean et commençait à le masturber.

– Oh, je le quitterai, dit–elle en souriant. J'ai juste quelques trucs à faire avant.

Elle abaissa son visage et prit son sexe dans sa bouche il hoqueta en sentant soudainement une chaude humidité autour de lui. Il ferma fortement les yeux, souhaitant être quelqu'un d'autre, un bon frère, Charlie. Angelina travaillait en experte, le stimulant avec sa langue. Elle ne bougeait que très peu la tête, activant sa bouche et sa langue autour de l'extrémité de son pénis tout en caressant la longueur de ses mains lestes. Les mains de Ron se serrèrent, agrippant la couverture sous lui et ses hanches ruèrent dans sa bouche quand il jouit, étouffant ses cris et ses grognements avec sa bouche fermement scellée.

– Je penses que tu as aimé, déclara Angelina en léchant les gouttes de sperme sur ses lèvres.

Il hocha distraitement la tête, incapable de parler sans sangloter, ne voulant pas lui avouer que c'était sa première pipe, que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un le touchait si intimement et que ça avait été honteusement bon.

– Maintenant, lui ordonna Angelina, tends ton bras.

Il s'exécuta et elle y entoura un cordon de soie et le serra autour de son biceps. Il la regarda faire puis réalisa que son jean était déboutonné et que son pénis mou et humide en dépassait.

– Je peux fermer mon pantalon ? marmonna–t–il.

Elle rit et il reboutonna son jean. Il l'observa faire sa petite cuisine. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment elle avait trouvé de la drogue mais elle était là. Elle était douée en potion et en botanique. Elle avait pu faire pousser ses pavots elle–même, en extraire l'opiacé et fabriquer l'héroïne dans un chaudron de cuisine. C'était un procédé assez simple et il était facile d'acheter des pavots à opium dans le monde magique. De nombreux Sangs–Purs mastiquaient encore de l'opium en guise d'anti–douleurs et on pouvait s'en procurer chez n'importe quel apothicaire.

– Ça ne te fera pas trop mal, dit–elle, juste une petite piqûre– tu devrais avoir l'habitude.** [1]**

Il rougit fortement tandis qu'elle effleurait la douce peau de bébé du creux de son coude avant d'enfoncer l'aiguille dans sa veine. Il tressaillit. Elle dénoua le cordon de soie et la drogue circula brusquement à travers lui avec l'afflux de sang. La nausée le frappa presque instantanément et il vomit le contenu de son estomac sur le sol poussiéreux. Ils n'étaient pas à proximité de la maison et la petite part de son cerveau qui pouvait encore être logique en fut reconnaissante. Personne ne sortirait pour savoir d'où venait le bruit. Les vomissements s'interrompirent aussi vite qu'ils avaient commencé et il retomba en arrière, loin de la flaque collante. Il rampa jusqu'à la couverture et s'effondra sur le dos, fixant le plafond invisible, incapable de bouger tandis que l'euphorie le submergeait.

Angelina alluma une cigarette et l'observa un moment. Aucun sourire ne traversa son visage, aucune émotion ne lui fit rompre sa contenance. Elle inhalait profondément sa cigarette et le fixa longuement. C'était vraiment un beau garçon, si on aimait le genre avec des tâches de son, ce qui était assurément le cas d'Angelina. Ron Weasley avait hérité de la meilleure partie des traits de la famille Weasley. Il avait la taille et la minceur de Percy, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait de l'allure avec un jean moldu et une chemise et il avait les traits de Bill. Un visage finement osseux, un long nez fin avec de douces lèvres charnues et de brillants yeux bleus. Ces yeux–là étaient perdus d'émerveillement maintenant et il était en train de marmonner : « _Rats au paradis_ » encore et encore. Ses cheveux avaient poussé ces derniers mois et ils lui allaient bien mieux que la chevelure courte que Fred et George l'avaient convaincu d'adopter au début de l'année scolaire.

Charlie lui manquait, elle le savait, ils le savaient tous. Elle devait admettre que Charlie lui manquait aussi – toutes ces nuits dans des draps trempés de sueur, de larmes et de semence. Mais elle n'avait jamais souillé le nom de Charlie en révélant leur liaison. Non, elle se vengerait de George d'une autre façon. Elle le ferait de cette manière–là. Avec Ron, elle ne voulait pas retrouver le réconfort qu'elle avait eu avec Charlie. Non, Ron lui était utile d'une toute autre manière.

Elle se leva et s'éloigna de lui. Le laissant seul dans le froid. Il ne pouvait plus le sentir de toute façon.

– Joyeux Noël, Ron, murmura–t–elle avant de jeter d'une pichenette le mégot de sa cigarette vers lui.

Il ne dit rien, il regardait stupidement le plafond et quelles que soient les visions qu'il y voyait. Elle ferma la porte de la cabane de jardin et retourna à la maison, vers son mari endormi qui, sans nul doute, n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était sortie.

**oOo**

Hermione accéléra dans un mugissement de vent et de couleurs tourbillonnantes, son Portoloin magnétiquement attaché à sa main. Elle n'avait jamais aimé voyager en Portoloin et, bien qu'elle sût qu'elle disparaissait en direction de la sécurité, le vent pressait durement sur son corps brisé et rendait le trajet encore plus insoutenable. Étant donné l'alternative, cependant, elle serait restée là, dans cet orage, pour l'éternité. Du moment qu'elle était sauve, du moment qu'elle pouvait s'éloigner autant que possible de Krum.

Ses pieds frappèrent le sol de façon si inattendue qu'elle s'étala en avant, son visage heurta le sol. Elle faillit rire, si sa figure n'avait pas déjà été réduite en bouillie, elle aurait sans doute eu mal.

Autour de la petite pièce, des appliques murales étaient allumées et plongeaient la chambre dans une lueur jaune. Il faisait chaud, ici, ça pouvait calmer la douleur et l'endormir si elle n'était pas prudente. Ça la fit paniquer. Elle ne pouvait pas s'évanouir maintenant. Elle avait besoin de trouver de l'aide. Son propre instinct de survie la secoua et elle tenta de se relever. Ça ne marcha pas. Un de ses yeux était plein de sang, ses oreilles la sonnaient, son poignet était brisé et l'autre bras sans utilité à cause des dommages subis par le muscle de son épaule. Elle se roula en position fœtale et se demanda pourquoi, bon dieu, elle était toujours en vie.

– Bienvenue au Manoir Malfoy, gargouilla–t–elle à travers le sang dans sa gorge et elle rit.

Elle n'était consciente que de la douleur qui pulsait dans son corps et du fait que la douleur signifiait qu'elle était encore vivante et qu'elle devait en être reconnaissante. Après qu'elle fût restée étendue là un moment, elle commença à discerner d'autres sensations. L'air était chaud sur sa peau, mais malgré ça, elle trembla. Elle était nue. Harry allait la trouver nue. Elle n'avait jamais été nue en face d'un homme avant et maintenant, elle allait se retrouver nue devant Harry. Et probablement devant Draco aussi. L'absurdité de sa crainte se cristallisa dans sa tête. Peu importait qu'elle soit nue, tant qu'elle était sauve. Harry la garderait en sécurité parce que c'était ce que Harry faisait. Harry viendrait la chercher. Son Harry, tout à elle.

Un son la força à lever les yeux. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose se tenait devant elle et, pendant un bref et terrifiant instant, elle crut que Krum l'avait suivie. Mais cette créature n'avait pas la taille de Krum. C'était une petite chose, elle ne marchait pas pesamment vers elle. Elle ne sentait pas la sueur et la haine et elle ne lui hurlait pas des obscénités. Elle se tenait à côté d'elle et regardait vers elle. Cette petite chose n'était pas Krum, c'était un elfe de maison.

– Miss ? fit une voix timide. Est–ce que Posie peut vous aider, Miss ?

Posie ? Posie l'elfe de maison ? Comme c'était original. Elle essaya de sourire, voulant être gentille et polie envers la petite créature mais rien ne marcha. Elle força sa gorge à réprimer le sang qui l'étouffait et chuchota :

– H–Harry P–Potter.

L'elfe trembla en tentant de toucher la joue de Hermione, lui arrachant un gémissement.

– S–s'il te plait, sanglota–t–elle. Va chercher H–Harry.

Posie inclina sa tête, les yeux écarquillés et effrayés. Posie n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était cette fille, ni quelle terrible calamité lui était tombée dessus mais Posie savait que si elle interrompait le Maître quand il était… eh bien, il y avait là matière à discuter sur ce que faisait exactement le Maître avec Harry Potter… ce n'était pas une tâche que Posie était ravie d'exécuter.

Elle observa à nouveau la fille qui sanglotait sur le sol. Du sang commençait s'étendre sous elle et Posie décida qu'elle devait faire face au courroux de son Maître. La fille avait besoin de son aide. Elle acquiesça silencieusement et transplana.

**oOo**

– Je n'ai pas dit que je devais me marier, bredouilla Minerva.

Son verre de vin penchait dangereusement et Melville rôdait anxieusement à côté de son bras avec une serviette de table de peur qu'elle ne tache le tapis.

– Je veux dire, j'ai déjà été mariée mais il ne me le demande même pas. C'est juste qu'il semble penser que ça va continuer comme ça – pour toujours !

Snape fronça les sourcils puis se détendit. Il supposa que tant qu'elle parlait de sa vie amoureuse à elle, elle ne parlerait pas de la sienne. Bien que ce ne fût qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle n'y arrive.

– Bien, dit–il en soulevant son verre de vin de la lumière du feu pour vérifier sa robe rouge, c'était il y a longtemps, Minerva. Peut–être qu'il croit en ce vieil adage : « _Pourquoi changer ce qui fonctionne très bien ?_ »

– Je lui en donnerai du _changement_, moi, grommela–t–elle.

Snape ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il était né et avait été élevé dans cette maison et Minerva McGonagall était la première vraie invitée qu'il avait. C'était le cas si on n'incluait pas Lucius, le fils que son père aurait souhaité avoir. Ça semblait étrange d'être assis dans le salon avec une amie et un verre de vin. Minerva avait replié ses pieds sous elle et elle était nichée dans le vieux fauteuil de son père. Il n'avait jamais été capable de voir ce gros truc comme quelque chose de confortable. Il avait vu son père assis là pendant bien trop longtemps. Il était vieux et élimé. Sa famille, comme beaucoup de Sangs–Purs, était issue d'innombrables générations de sorciers qui utilisaient le Ministère comme façade mais dirigeaient le monde sorcier derrière les portes closes, utilisant leur sang comme revendication du pouvoir. Leur argent s'était envolé, les sofas étaient râpés et leurs vestes défraîchies mais son grand–père les portaient alors tout allait bien. Il n'était pas étonnant que Severus ait été un fils si décevant. Il voyait sa famille comme elle était réellement.

Regardant vers Minerva, roulée en boule dans ce fauteuil, toute enveloppée de velours rouge, étincelante dans la lumière du feu, il pouvait presque imaginer la maison pleine de lumière. Presque. Il devait juste apprendre comment regarder un peu plus profondément.

– Et bien sûr, continua Minerva, il ne veut pas m'épouser mais il attend pourtant de moi que j'écarte mes…

– Minerva ! l'interrompit–il en levant promptement la main. C'est suffisant comme information, je t'assure.

La dernière chose que Severus avait besoin d'entendre était qu'un homme plus que centenaire avait une vie sexuelle plus remplie que la sienne. Il se demandait de quoi Hermione aurait l'air dans ce fauteuil. Toute habillée de velours rouge. Ses cheveux tomberaient sauvagement sur ses épaules, ses yeux seraient agrandis et noirs de passion. Son pénis remua et les agréables vrilles de sa boisson envahirent son cerveau. Il se permit de se bercer dans un fantasme dans celui–ci, cette maison était quelque chose de bien, son père était un homme gentil et coucher avec Hermione était une chose possible.

Snape se surprit à sourire stupidement à ce rêve éveillé. Il pouvait remercier la caisse d'excellent merlot que Minerva avait amenée avec elle. Il savait qu'il était saoul. Il le savait parce qu'il était détendu et, qu'au lieu d'être reconnaissant parce qu'il était loin de Hermione, il devenait nostalgique et souhaitait sa présence. Et alors, qui est–ce qu'il croyait tromper ? Il avait espéré qu'elle soit là avec lui depuis qu'il était arrivé ce matin. Il était relaxé, chacun de ses muscles commençaient à se dénouer. Il devrait lui écrire lui dire où il était. L'inviter à leur fête. Juste l'amener ici, comme ça, il pourrait plonger son visage dans ses cheveux.

Sa lettre du matin lui avait manqué. Il avait donné l'adresse de la volière mais il était assez certain qu'elle serait furax quand elle réaliserait qu'il était parti. Ça semblait une bonne idée de ne pas le lui dire, un bon moyen de la mettre à l'écart. Mais, tandis que la journée avait avancé, il avait compris qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas la mettre à l'écart. Il aimait recevoir des lettres d'elle, il aimait sentir ce genre d'émotion. Il lui avait répondu en nature. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle suscitait en lui un désir qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

Bien qu'il plongeât doucement dans un état d'ébriété avancé, il était parfaitement conscient que Minerva était bel et bien là. Elle avait dépassé sa phase de gloussements et maintenant, elle se retranchait derrière sa phase désordonnée et balbutiante : « _Albus est un salaud _».

Snape sourit, s'il avait été n'importe où ailleurs, si Hermione avait été là, il aurait presque pu se croire heureux.

Minerva inclina sa tête en arrière, siffla son verre et il se remplit instantanément. Merde, cet elfe de maison était bon. Il avait oublié comme il était pratique de les avoir courant partout dans la maison. Melville avait repris sa surveillance à la serviette. Snape était tenté de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. Le tapis était ancien et pas particulièrement de bonne qualité. Ils auraient dû s'en débarrasser.

– Alors, fit Minerva en levant vers lui un regard embué par l'alcool, parle–moi de Hermione Granger.

Il ferma les yeux, il savait que ça viendrait. C'était sans doute une partie de son plan. Le saouler, le faire se détendre puis avancer pour l'abattre. Il rit – et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il riait.

– Qu'est–ce que tu veux savoir sur Miss Hermione Granger ? demanda–t–il, amusé de découvrir qu'il ne lui dirait probablement rien de ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

Il se demanda à quel point il était bourré. Manifestement, il ne commençait pas juste à être saoul, il était déjà bien lancé.

La cheminée mugit en prenant vie et ils sursautèrent tous les deux, inondant de vin le tapis et le malheureux Melville. L'elfe marmonna quelque chose et redescendit aux cuisines chercher du sel pour les taches. La tête de Dumbledore flottait dans le feu.

– Albus ! gloussa Minerva. Nous étions en train de parler de toi.

Au début, Dumbledore ne répliqua pas et ils surent immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Normalement, il aurait lancé quelques boutades au détriment de Minerva et ils auraient échangé des insultes de part et d'autre avant qu'Albus en revienne à ses affaires. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, il était silencieux. Il n'y avait pas d'éclat dans ses yeux. Il paraissait redoutable et austère et vieux de façon alarmante.

– Qu'est–ce qui ne va pas, Albus ? s'enquit Minerva, sa voix teintée de panique.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça depuis la guerre et elle ne voulait plus jamais voir cette expression.

– Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

– Minerva, Severus, fit la voix tendue de Dumbledore.

Il semblait choqué.

– Il y a eu un incident à l'école. J'ai besoin de vous au Manoir Malfoy. Je vous envoie Poppy.

**oOo**

Harry et Draco étaient couchés côte à côte, ils regardaient le plafond, baignés de sueur et légèrement haletants. Les relents de sexe se répandaient dans la chambre. Une étrange odeur de transpiration, de semence et de désir musqué.

_Oh, bordel de merde_, pensa Harry avec consternation, _je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, putain, comment je peux être aussi con ?_

_Oh, espèce d'enfoiré_, pensa Draco avec désespoir, _pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, même n'importe quoi ? Il vient de te dire qu'il t'aime et tu ne dis rien. Putain, t'es qu'un gros balourd._

Puis la même pensée les frappa comme un éclair de lumière. Cette partie de jambes en l'air avait été incroyable. Incroyable et foutument époustouflante.

– Ça va ? demanda finalement Draco.

Il savait qu'il devait prendre soin de Harry, vu comme il avait sauvagement pilonné le corps de son amant il serait surpris s'il pouvait encore marcher.

– Ouais, souffla Harry. C'est bon.

Au son de la voix de Harry, Draco sentit une émotion le submerger et il roula pour l'embrasser, en lui caressant amoureusement le visage de ses doigts sensibles.

– Je t'ai blessé, bébé ?

– Non, mentit Harry.

_À moins que tu comptes le fait de ne rien dire du tout quand je t'avoue que je t'aime._

– Tu es si beau, murmura Draco, en effleurant sa joue.

_Ouais, mais tu ne m'aimes pas, hein ?_

– Pas aussi beau que toi, répondit Harry.

Ils s'embrassèrent profondément et Harry réalisa qu'il allait devoir se consoler avec des gestes attentionnés, la chaleur des bras de Draco et ses baisers. Ce n'était pas difficile. Le corps de Draco était consentant, ses caresses comptaient plus que toutes les paroles non–dites. Pourtant, Harry aurait souhaité qu'il dise quelque chose. Même si c'était juste pour dire que Draco l'appréciait vraiment beaucoup. Il se détendit dans le baiser, cherchant la langue de Draco avec la sienne.

Ils furent interrompus par un coup à la porte. Draco leva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Il marmonna : « _Lumos_ » en s'asseyant. La pièce fut baignée dans une douce lumière et il tendit la main vers sa robe de chambre, ordonnant à qui que fut derrière la porte d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit et le visage gêné d'une elfe de maison pénétra dans la pièce.

C'était une chose que Harry avait remarquée, les elfes de maison, sauf l'impérieux Non, étaient terrifiés par leur Maître. Harry se demanda comment Draco les aurait vraiment traités s'il n'avait pas fait de son mieux pour les traiter avec considération, pour lui. Il l'observa jeter un regard furieux et impatient à l'elfe l'elfe regarda derrière lui de ses gros yeux terrifiés.

– Eh bien ? aboya Draco. Qu'est–ce que tu veux ?

– M–m–maître, s'il vous plait, Maître Draco, Monsieur, Mr Harry Potter a un visiteur.

Draco reporta son regard furieux sur Harry.

– Tu attendais quelqu'un ?

– Non.

Harry s'assit également.

– Seuls Hermione et toi savez que je suis ici.

– Qui est–ce ? s'enquit Draco.

– Une fille, Maître Draco, Monsieur. Posie ne sait pas son nom. Elle a été blessée, Monsieur. Elle demande Harry Potter.

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard. Ce devait être Hermione. Mais blessée ? Comment ?

– Elle est sérieusement blessée ? demanda Draco, hésitant avant de parler.

L'elfe sembla même plus effrayée, se méprenant sur le ton incertain de Draco, pensant que c'était une lente colère qui montait. Elle éleva sa main aux longs doigts, couverts du sang de Hermione.

Harry se rua soudainement pour trouver des vêtements. Il s'arrangea tout juste pour passer un pantalon de pyjama appartenant à Draco avant de sortir et se précipiter dans l'escalier. Draco, le plus prudent et le plus réfléchi des deux, trouva une autre paire de pantalon de pyjama, attacha la ceinture de sa robe de chambre et prit sa baguette avant de suivre Harry. L'elfe de maison lutta pour maintenir le rythme avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait l'avantage de pouvoir transplaner dans la maison. Finalement, elle battit les garçons de dix bonnes secondes.

**oOo**

Les professeurs Snape et McGonagall ainsi que Madame Pomfrey étaient arrivés au Manoir Malfoy une minute seulement après que Harry et Draco eurent trouvé Hermione. Madame Pomfrey, avec sa brusquerie habituelle, avait pris les choses en main avec calme et autorité. En quelques secondes, une civière avait été invoquée et Hermione y fut placée avec douceur. Les garçons l'avaient emmenée à l'étage, sur le lit de Draco. Draco avait désigné deux elfes de maison pour assister l'infirmière et lui fournir tout ce dont elle avait besoin et on les avait fait sortir de la pièce.

Harry faisait les cent pas dans le salon. Il trembla de froid jusqu'à ce que Minerva allume un feu. Puis Draco lui avait trouvé un pull pour cacher le fait qu'il était à demi nu. Snape regardait par la fenêtre dans un silence de pierre. Draco grignotait l'ongle de son pouce et Minerva fixait la cheminée comme si elle s'attendait à ce que Dumbledore apparaisse à tout moment. Il était évident pour tous les quatre que Victor Krum n'avait vraiment plus longtemps à vivre. C'était une affaire de jours, de semaines peut–être ou s'il était chanceux, de mois. Mais certainement pas plus d'une année. Ce qui était incertain, par contre, était de savoir qui, de Harry ou Snape, irait le pourchasser en premier.

La tactique de Harry était de battre le fer tant qu'il était chaud, alors que sa colère était si forte qu'il pouvait tuer un homme. Snape travaillait mieux furtivement. Il savait très bien que Krum s'était arrangé pour s'envoler et le temps que Harry le trouve, sa rage aurait décru, alors il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de le tuer. Mais pas Snape. Il allait le traquer et ensuite il lacérerait lentement, douloureusement, petit bout par petit bout, cette pourriture de Bulgare.

Voilà dans quoi ils étaient tombés. Snape et McGonagall étaient un peu abasourdis. Ils étaient arrivés et avaient trouvé Harry soulevant Hermione du sol il était encore couvert du sang de Hermione. La première question qui s'était presque ruée sur eux était simple mais que diable faisait Harry Potter au Manoir Malfoy, uniquement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama qui manifestement n'était pas le sien – le monogramme _D_ brodé sur la poche arrière n'était-il pas la plus grande preuve qu'il ne lui appartenait pas ? Maintenant que Poppy était à l'étage à soigner Hermione et qu'ils devaient attendre, ils avaient le temps de réfléchir à la question.

Et ils savaient de quoi ça avait l'air. Ils étaient parfaitement capables d'additionner deux et deux et d'en conclure que _Malfoy baisait avec Potter_. Ce qu'ils n'aimaient pas, c'était qu'ils étaient plus que probablement dans le vrai. Snape pouvait presque entendre Narcissa se retourner dans sa tombe.

Snape n'avait aucun problème avec les préférences sexuelles de Draco. La bisexualité était une pratique courante parmi les Sangs–Purs depuis des siècles. Lucius avait eu des maîtresses et des amants d'après ce qu'en savait Snape. Et avec Draco la pomme ne tombait jamais loin de l'arbre. Ce qui alarmait Snape était le choix de Potter pour amant. Harry Potter était totalement inapproprié et n'aurait certainement jamais été une option que Draco aurait prise si Lucius avait été là pour l'en empêcher.

Mais Lucius n'était pas là. Lucius n'était plus qu'un imbécile baveux dans une boîte de verre.

La roue de l'esprit de Snape se remit à tourner tandis que Potter marchait de long en large près de lui. Hermione. Sa magnifique Hermione. Il allait tuer Krum. Harry s'interrompit subitement au milieu de la pièce.

– Je ne peux pas rester là. On reste assis alors que ce salopard se fait la malle.

– Il ne va pas s'échapper avec ça, Harry, expliqua patiemment Minerva. Le professeur Dumbledore va le trouver et quand ce sera fait, il s'en occupera.

– Il s'en occupera comment ? exigea de savoir Harry. Il l'enverra probablement à Azkaban pour quelques mois et ça sera tout.

– Dumbledore s'assurera que la sanction correspondra au crime.

– Et comment il va faire ça, hein ? En réduisant Krum en charpie avant de lui enfoncer un balai dans le cul ?

– Eh bien, évidemment que non, répondit Minerva en réprimant un sourire, mais c'est très inventif, Mr Potter.

– Peut–être, intervint Snape d'une voix soyeuse en se détournant de la fenêtre pour jeter un regard légèrement dédaigneux à Harry, que vous devriez cesser se faire les cent pas et employer vos nombreux talents pour réfléchir à comment vous pourriez aider le directeur à localiser Krum.

Harry se tourna vers lui et le fixa haineusement.

– Putain, vous pouvez parler, c'est vous qui devriez sortir à la recherche de ce salaud ou vous n'en avez rien à foutre d'elle ?

– Je ne pense pas que mes sentiments dans cette affaire soient particulièrement importants, Potter.

– Oh, vraiment ? Eh bien, je parie le contraire, Professeur. Si ce n'était pas à cause de vous, Hermione ne serait pas dans cet état.

Les yeux de Snape étincelèrent et il pâlit un peu.

– Je ne vois en quoi c'est ma faute si Mr Krum a brusquement décidé de se comporter en forcené psychotique en attaquant Hermi… Miss Granger.

– Si vous ne l'aviez pas encouragée, elle ne serait pas restée seule à Poudlard, rétorqua vivement Harry. Elle serait là en sécurité.

– Peut–être, ricana Snape en jetant un coup d'œil aux deux garçons, qu'étant donné vos intentions manifestes pendant ces vacances, elle se sentait gênée de vous accompagner.

Draco avança vers eux, le visage rouge tandis qu'il lançait un regard furieux vers son parrain.

– Bordel, n'essaie pas de nous mettre ça sur le dos ! Tu aurais pu lui dire que tu partais, tu savais ce qu'elle ressentait pour toi et elle n'est pas le genre de personne qui se laisse embarquer par une toquade. Je sais que tu l'as encouragée. Je t'ai vu, tu te rappelles ? Mais tu n'as rien dit, n'est–ce pas ? Tu l'as juste laissée là–bas. Tu l'as abandonnée, prouvant une fois de plus quelle sorte d'_ami_ tu es. Tu as l'habitude de détruire tes amis, non, Oncle Severus ? Pourquoi cette fois ce serait différent ?

Harry regarda de Draco à Snape et surenchérit.

– Ouais, vous l'avez laissée seule avec lui !

Snape pâlit un peu plus, un muscle tressauta sur sa joue et Harry fut certain de voir quelque chose qui aurait pu être une larme dans ses yeux. Cependant, il ne pleura pas. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, une remarque ou une excuse mais rien ne vint. Ses lèvres tremblèrent une fraction de seconde puis sa figure se durcit. Il se rua à travers la pièce, prit son manteau de voyage et sortit d'un air digne.

Harry se détourna de la silhouette qui s'éloignait en s'étreignant lui–même et Draco baissa la tête. Minerva se leva d'un bond et courut après Snape.

– Severus ! l'appela–t–elle désespérément. Severus, attends !

Il s'arrêta, plus parce qu'il savait que Minerva ne pouvait pas courir et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle tombe sur le sol de marbre.

– Quoi ? demanda–t–il.

Il n'était pas d'humeur à parler, il voulait juste sortir de cette maison. Il n'aurait pas dû venir ici.

– Ne t'emporte pas, fit Minerva en cherchant son souffle, les jambes faibles. Ils sont en colère, contrariés et ils cherchent un coupable à blâmer. C'est tout.

– C'est tout ? Minerva, de toute ma vie, je n'ai entendu de paroles plus exactes. Ils ont raison, je l'ai laissée là–bas. Je sais que j'aurais dû lui dire où j'allais mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

– Oui, mais tu ne pensais pas qu'elle allait rester là–bas pour toi, n'est–ce pas ?

– Ce que je crois est joliment clair, je n'ai pas réfléchi du tout.

– Ce n'est pas ta faute, Severus.

– Je ne pense pas que Hermione verra les choses comme ça.

Minerva regarda autour d'elle, désemparée. Elle voulait le serrer contre elle. Il semblait sans espoir et en colère. Il avait l'air effrayant.

– Reviens au salon, l'encouragea–t–elle. Tu devrais attendre et t'assurer qu'elle va bien.

– Je suis sûr que tu es plus que capable de le faire, Minerva.

– Peut-être qu'elle voudra savoir que tu es là.

– J'en doute.

Il se renfrogna et se détourna en enfilant son manteau.

– Je te verrai dans la matinée, de retour au Marais.

Minerva déglutit.

– Tu vas y retourner maintenant ?

– Pas dans l'immédiat.

Il fixa la porte avec impatience.

– Alors où est–ce que tu vas maintenant ?

Il pivota vers elle et lui sourit d'un air sinistre.

– Trouver Krum.

**oOo**

– Ronald Weasley, est–ce que c'est une dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue que tu t'es enfoncée dans le nez ?

Comment exactement la dragée s'était enfilée dans sa narine gauche, Ron ne pouvait se le rappeler, seulement qu'elle s'était retrouvée là. Ses souvenirs d'enfance étaient clairsemés, il n'arrivait pas à y repenser trop loin avant que tout ne redevienne blanc. Celui–là – il était certain que c'était un souvenir et pas un rêve – revenait maintenant avec clarté tandis qu'il se traînait lourdement dans la nuit glacée jusqu'à la maison.

– T'es qu'un p'tit con, avait ri Charlie et il avait repoussé le menton de Ron en arrière pour mieux voir dans le nez de son petit frère.

Il avait assis Ron sur un mur de pierre peu élevé de l'enclos à cochons et s'était agenouillé dans la neige, essayant de réfléchir à comment il allait s'y prendre pour sortir le bonbon de là.

– Le dis pas à m'man ! avait couiné Ron tout en essayant d'expulser la dragée incriminée.

Il n'avait réussi qu'à se recouvrir la lèvre supérieure de morve. Charlie avait secoué la tête de dégoût et essuyé la bouche et le nez de Ron avec un mouchoir. Finalement, il eut l'idée d'utiliser sa baguette pour doucement chauffer la dragée jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne collante et malléable, puis, tenant le mouchoir vers le nez de Ron, il lui avait ordonné de souffler. La dragée était sortie en une bouillie poisseuse rouge brillant.

Ron s'était empressée de regarder le contenu du carré de tissu, avait vu le rouge, l'avait instantanément pris pour du sang et s'était mis à hurler. Charlie avait ri, levé le petit de quatre ans dans ses bras et l'avait ramené à l'intérieur, vers la chaleur du feu de Noël.

Si seulement Ron avait surveillé l'arrière du champ de bataille ce dernier jour, comme Dumbledore le lui avait demandé, si seulement il ne s'était pas précipité au front, si stupidement avide de faire ses preuves. S'il était resté là où on le lui avait demandé, il aurait pu être là–bas pour protéger son frère, le sauver du Mangemort blond qui était descendu en piqué depuis le ciel pour le décapiter.

Lorsque Ron poussa la porte du Terrier, des larmes striaient ses joues.

Ce n'était que maintenant, alors que Charlie reposait dans un quelconque lopin de terre humide, que Ron appréciait pleinement tout ce que son frère avait fait pour lui. Il avait été son protecteur, celui qui l'avait sauvé des tourments des jumeaux, le seul qui l'écoutait comme si ce qu'il disait avait de la valeur, le meilleur attrapeur de l'histoire de Gryffondor et son héros personnel. Quand Charlie avait quitté la maison pour aller travailler en Roumanie, Ron en avait eu le cœur brisé. Il avait eu des accès de colère, dit des choses qu'il ne pensait pas, il s'était comporté en gamin. Si seulement il avait eu une chance de dire à Charlie combien il avait compté pour lui mais il était trop tard maintenant. Il ne pouvait qu'ajouter ça à sa liste de regrets toujours croissante.

Charlie aurait eu honte de lui maintenant. Charlie n'aurait jamais trahi son frère comme Ron l'avait fait.

Ron monta l'escalier, en évitant les craquements et les gémissements du vieux parquet et porta le fardeau de sa culpabilité jusqu'à son lit. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui était en train de se passer. Pourquoi Angelina l'avait–elle choisi, lui ? Et pourquoi n'avait–il pas le pouvoir de lui résister ? Pourquoi avait–il permis qu'elle remplisse ses veines avec cette drogue immonde qui lui sapait son énergie et le rendait euphorique ? Sa seule consolation était que ce qu'elle lui avait injecté était sans aucun doute pur et net, ce n'était pas comme cette étrange et dégoûtante mixture que les Moldus fournissaient. Il savait que c'était une pratique grandissante parmi les sorciers que de prendre des plantes traditionnellement utilisées pour guérir et d'en faire des drogues pour eux. Autrefois, c'était considéré comme en dessous d'eux, les Sangs–Purs estimaient que de telles drogues étaient la faiblesse des Moldus. Mais depuis la chute de Voldemort, beaucoup de personnes de pur lignage avaient disparu.

Ron s'affala dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Son bras lui faisait mal, là où elle avait planté l'aiguille dans sa veine et il ne voulait pas regarder dans la chambre. Il savait où ses yeux se poseraient et il ne voulait pas voir le pacte, pas encore. Il ouvrit les yeux et murmura un sort pour allumer.

Le bouton de rose à côté de son nom était petit et jaune et une fois de plus, nuancé de marron. Il détourna les yeux et sentit les larmes couler de ses paupières. Il n'y avait aucune raison de pleurer pour ça. S'il avait tellement détesté ça, il n'aurait jamais permis que ça arrive. Il s'essuya les yeux du dos de la main d'un geste furieux et fixa longuement les noms de Harry et de Hermione. Son cœur manqua un battement.

Harry avait une rose. Pleine et éclatante, brillant de manière saisissante. C'était un rouge parfait et, pendant un instant, Ron fut certain de pouvoir sentir un parfum de roseraie. Alors, c'était fait, pour Harry, du moins. Il sentit une amertume remplir son cœur. Une fois de plus, Harry Potter était sauvé de son hideux destin. Ron n'aurait pas été surpris s'il s'avérait que Dumbledore s'était arrangé pour fournir une fille parfaite à Harry. Le héros du monde magique ne pouvait pas se retrouver couvert de furoncles, n'est–ce pas ?

Il observa les boutons de roses de Hermione. Deux d'entre eux semblaient sur le point de mourir et formaient des gouttelettes comme s'il y avait du sang. Probablement parce qu'elle les avait obtenues avec cette immonde petite merde de Malfoy. Ron avait été amoureux de Hermione, il y avait longtemps et d'une manière absurde. Maintenant, elle se roulait littéralement dans la fange avec Malfoy. La Fouine. Parmi tous les autres. Elle savait exactement ce que les Malfoy avaient fait. Elle savait que le clan entier était fielleux, tordu et mauvais. Elle savait que c'était Lucius le Mangemort qui était descendu du ciel pour tuer son frère bien–aimé. Elle savait tout ça et pourtant, elle continuait. C'était comme lui jeter la mort de Charlie au visage.

Et maintenant Harry était également en train d'apporter son aide à la Fouine. Au début, Ron avait suspecté un sortilège _Imperius_ mais finalement avait renoncé. Harry était connu pour son habileté à lui résister. Ce qui signifiait que non seulement Hermione baisait volontiers avec cette petite merde – mais que Harry prenait sa défense maintenant !

Tout ce que Ron voyait, c'était un acte ultime de trahison.

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et laissa reposer sa tête contre les oreillers. Il se sentait malade, il ressentit le besoin de vomir mais il n'y avait plus rien dans son estomac. Il se demanda pourquoi, maintenant que la guerre était finie et que sa vie était censée être magnifique, il se sentait comme une merde.

A suivre…

**NdT **:

**[1] **Jeu de mot avec _little_ _prick_ qui signifie _petite piqûre_ mais aussi _petite bite ou petit con_…

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous.

Falyla


	20. Chapter 20

**Titre **: Objects of Desire

**Lien vers la fic originale** : dans mon profil, FFnet n'affiche pas les liens URL

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Correcteurs** : falyla/Florent

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Rating** : M/NC-17

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (20 chapitres divisés en 59 parties)

**Etat de la traduction** : terminée

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de** JK Rowling**, l'intrigue est à **Azrael Geffen**, avec son aimable autorisation.

**Warning** : slash, scènes de sexe très graphiques, torture, viol, meurtre, tentative de suicide, drogue, abus d'alcool, langage cru.

**Site** : à cause des thèmes abordés, je ne sais pas si cette fic sera autorisée à rester sur FFnet, je la publie donc en parallèle sur AO3 sous le même pseudo.

**Mise en ligne** : sauf contretemps inattendu, le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi.

**Résumé **: Après la fin de la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de revenir à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs ASPICs. Avant la rentrée, lors d'une soirée très avinée, ils établissent et signent un pacte magique où ils s'engagent à perdre leur virginité pendant cette 8ème année.

**Note de la traductrice** : Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, j'apprécie vraiment.

Bonne lecture.

**Objects of Desire**

Chapitre 10 (2ème partie)

**Voici Noël**

Snape tenait un miroir à plat dans sa paume et versait une épaisse substance à base de mercure à sa surface. Il espérait qu'il était plus près de Krum que ne l'était Dumbledore. Enfin, ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance. Snape savait qu'il avait l'avantage. C'était une des raisons qui prouvait qu'il avait été indispensable au vieux sorcier pendant la guerre. Le Maître des potions avait un don pour trouver les gens. Le monde des ténèbres était un cercle fermé et Snape avait sa part d'ombre. Cela dit, Dumbledore avait quelques heures d'avance sur lui, il avait été présent quand Krum avait transplané. Ce dernier avait sûrement laissé une trace qui permettrait au directeur de le suivre.

Snape se concentra sur une image mentale du Bulgare. Il baissa les yeux sur le miroir où la solution se mit à frémir.

– Guide–moi, murmura–t–il.

Le mercure tourbillonna avant de former une flèche. L'homme eut un sourire froid et prit la direction indiquée.

Krum avait transplané depuis l'Ecosse mais il n'avait certainement pas quitté le Royaume–Uni. Snape doutait qu'il retournerait en Bulgarie, à moins d'y être forcé. Heureusement pour le Maître de Potions – et malheureusement pour sa proie – Krum avait atterri directement en Angleterre, dans le Derbyshire, plus précisément. Le miroir lui indiqua la direction et une fois arrivé dans le même pays, le chemin devint de plus en plus clair et simple à suivre.

Le miroir le mena à un chemin tortueux et sinistre, non loin de rues moldues très fréquentées, entourées de grands champs et de passages visibles seulement par les sorciers. L'air froid de la nuit faisait voler ses cheveux dans tous les sens. La rosée de la nuit hivernale recouvrait ses mains et son manteau claquait à cause de la vitesse de son balai. Il volait assez haut pour ne pas être aperçu depuis le sol mais assez bas pour voir où il allait. Au bout d'un moment, il put distinguer le paysage qui l'environnait et il se concentra encore une fois sur le miroir qui le guidait vers son gibier.

Il volait depuis plusieurs heures, l'aube allait bientôt se lever. Le mercure se remit à frémir avant de se stabiliser. Snape atterrit sur une voie étroite entourée de deux murs de pierre. La lune éclairait le chemin et le sorcier se mit à marcher d'un pas rapide, cherchant l'endroit où Krum avait pu se cacher. Après un virage, le passage déboucha sur un terrain et un peu plus loin, il put voir une lumière provenant d'une maison isolée.

Il se dirigea vers l'habitation, enjamba une barrière et traversa le terrain boueux. Quand il fut à moins de vingt mètres de la maison, il s'arrêta et attendit. Tout était calme à l'intérieur. Le cottage était petit, récemment blanchi à la chaux avec son toit de chaume, il semblait bien entretenu. C'était un endroit tranquille avec ces nombreux arbustes qui le cachait. La maison était silencieuse, il n'y avait aucune lumière, mise à part celle qui éclairait une seule fenêtre. Snape s'approcha furtivement, avec précaution.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper. Si ce n'était pas le bon endroit, s'il entrait chez des Moldus sans histoire, il n'aurait qu'à leur lancer un sort d'Oubliette avant de repartir. Il ouvrit la porte avec fracas et entra. Il embrassa la scène devant lui d'un coup d'œil. Krum était assis devant une petite table en bois et avait descendu une bonne partie d'une bouteille de whisky. Surpris, il contemplait le Maîtres de Potion sans bouger. Sa robe de sorcier était sale, comme s'il était tombé en traversant le terrain qui entourait le cottage. Pendant un bref moment, Snape se demanda à qui la maison appartenait. Krum s'appuya sur la table et se leva en tremblant.

Krum se détendit un instant, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce que quelqu'un de pire franchisse la porte. Peut–être Potter. Ils s'observèrent, chacun conscient du fait qu'ils se ressemblaient énormément physiquement. Ils portaient tous les deux du noir, ils avaient les cheveux noirs, les yeux noirs. Ils étaient tous les deux grands, dotés d'un corps maigre et tendu. Leurs visages se fendirent d'un sourire torve au même moment.

– Tiens donc, ce n'est pas Dumbledorrre lui–même qui s'est déplacé, maugréa Krum. Cette sale petite trrraînée de Sang–de–Bourrrbe ne devait pas trrrop compter pourrr lui, en fin de compte.

Snape grimaça, tremblant de colère.

– Allons, allons, Prrrofesseur, vous n'êtes générrralement pas si silencieux, se moqua l'autre sorcier qui essayait d'être éloquent malgré son ivresse. Vous allez me donner votrrre avis, me dirrre ce que j'ai fait de mal. Je peux vous assurrrer que Miss Grrrangerrr n'a jamais hésité à me fairrre parrrt de son opinion. Putain, même qu'elle l'a hurrrlée dans mon orrreille.

– Je ne pensais pas que l'opinion de Miss Granger vous intéressait.

Snape darda des yeux pleins de dédain sur Krum.

– Je croyais que tout ce qui vous intéressait était de la tabasser sans pitié.

– Eh bien, dit le Bulgare en riant, j'aurrrais prrréférrré qu'elle écarrrte gentiment les jambes pourrr moi mais elle aime l'amourrr vache. Je n'ai fait que la satisfairrre.

Snape serra les poings et son visage passa de sa pâleur habituelle à un rouge soutenu en un instant.

– Vous aurrriez dû l'entendrrre, reprit Krum, riant toujours. Elle couinait comme une trrruie.

Snape se jeta sur Krum. Ses mains se tendirent vers la gorge de l'autre homme qu'il serra de toutes ses forces. Le Bulgare répondit en assénant ses poings là où il pouvait l'atteindre. Tout se passa si rapidement que Krum ne put rien faire d'autre que tomber en arrière et se défendre. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une attaque physique. Les sorciers ne se comportaient pas de la sorte. Ils utilisaient leur baguette. Mais Snape ne pensait pas comme un sorcier ou comme un Serpentard. Non, il agissait comme un homme et, en cet instant, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était massacrer ce salopard à mains nues.

Cela dit, les coups de Krum finirent par déloger les mains de Snape. Ils s'écrasèrent au sol sans cesser de se battre, leurs mains et leurs jambes s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Le Maître de Potions plaqua l'autre homme par terre avant de décocher, avec une grande satisfaction, trois coups de poings dans la figure du sorcier ivre. Il fouilla dans la robe sale du Bulgare et se saisit de sa baguette. Snape se redressa et pointa les deux baguettes vers le bas.

– Qu'est–ce que ça peut vous fairrre ? cracha Krum, un filet de sang coulant du coin de sa bouche. C'est qu'une Sang–de–Bourrrbe, une Miss je–sais–tout, une étudiante ! Vous les détestez ! Je le sais, Karrrkarrroff me l'a dit.

Snape pointait toujours les baguettes vers lui, l'air dangereux.

– Je t'interdis de parler d'elle ! Tu m'entends ? cria–t–il en postillonnant sur le Bulgare.

Sa voix trembla un peu, comme si un sanglot s'échappait du plus profond de son être. Krum explosa de rire.

– Elle vous plaît ? Vous avez le béguin pourrr la géniale Miss Grrrangerrr ? demanda–t–il en essayant de s'asseoir. Qu'est–ce qui vous fait crrroirrre qu'elle serrra intérrressée parrr un vieux con aux cheveux grrras comme vous ?

Le professeur pâlit et prit de profondes inspirations. On aurait dit que du chagrin marquait ses traits.

Krum rit plus fort encore quand il comprit :

– Oh, je vois ! Vous y avez déjà goûté. C'est vous qui me l'avez volée, espèce d'enfoirrré ! s'exclama–t–il avec un sourire mauvais. Je ne peux pas dirrre que je la félicite de son choix et il semble bien que j'ai malmené votrrre jolie poupée.

Le rire de Krum se transforma en un cri d'agonie au moment où un bruit de déchirure s'éleva dans les airs. Un long lambeau de tissu et de chair se détacha de sa cuisse. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il observait, incrédule, la profonde blessure.

– _Abripio Vestitus_.

La robe du Bulgare quitta son corps, le laissant en sous–vêtement et un autre morceau de chair se détacha de sa cuisse. Il hurla, faisant tout pour retenir la chair qui s'arrachait. Cela ne changea pas grand–chose : malgré sa main, la peau se décolla, accompagnée de tendons et de fibres musculaires. Karkaroff lui avait dit jadis que le Maître de Potions de Poudlard était un Mangemort, cruel en plus de ça mais il ne l'avait pas cru. D'accord, Snape lui avait semblé amer et vindicatif mais c'était évident qu'il était l'allié de Dumbledore… pas un Mangemort.

Mais maintenant, il savait que c'était vrai. Les yeux noirs de Snape semblaient sans fond. Ils ne reflétaient rien d'autre que le visage terrifié du Bulgare. Le professeur se fendit d'un sourire cruel.

– Ça fait mal, hein ? dit–il d'un ton onctueux, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu n'es pas contre un peu de souffrance.

Un autre morceau de chair fut arraché et Krum s'éloigna, hurlant de douleur. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, qu'il s'échappe de cet endroit, sinon Snape allait l'écorcher vif. Il s'accrocha aux meubles pour se relever et fonça vers la porte qu'il franchit avant de courir à travers le jardin, vers la forêt.

Snape se retourna et le regarda partir, ses yeux brillant d'une joie malsaine.

– Ne cours pas ! cria–t–il en riant. Sinon ce sera pire !

Mais Krum continuait à courir, inconscient de la direction qu'il suivait, essoufflé. Des branches s'accrochaient à ses membres, élargissant les blessures sur ses jambes. Il trébucha contre un arbre mort avant de tomber. Snape se pencha vers lui, comme s'il l'observait depuis le ciel.

– Voyons Krum, ne me dis pas que tu as peur, se moqua–t–il méchamment. Ne me dis pas que tu ne peux te défendre que contre une sorcière deux fois plus petite que toi, privée de sa baguette.

Terrifié, le Bulgare ne put répondre mais il retrouva sa voix pour hurler quand un bout de chair se détacha de son bras comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple morceau de tissu. La baguette de Snape tressaillit avant de pointer vers la poitrine de l'autre homme où un autre morceau de chair fut arraché. La douleur était intense, la poussière, les feuilles, même l'air qui effleurait son corps n'étaient que pure agonie contre ses blessures sanglantes.

– S'il… s'il vous plaît, sanglota Krum. J'irai à Azkaban. Mais… s'il vous plaît, arrêtez ça !

– _Azkaban_ ? répéta Snape en feignant la surprise. Il n'a jamais été question que je t'envoie à Azkaban.

– Quoi ? gémit Krum.

– Oh non ! J'ai l'intention de te tuer de la façon la plus lente et douloureuse possible, précisa–t–il dans un rire diabolique. Je parie que tu étais soulagé en voyant que c'était moi et non Potter sur le pas de ta porte.

Il dirigea sa baguette vers l'entrejambe du Bulgare.

– Je ne pense pas que tu auras encore besoin de ça, ajouta–t–il.

Krum hurla quand la chair, les muscles et les nerfs se déchirèrent puis se détachèrent. Horrifié, il osa regarder l'endroit où avait été son sexe. Il put voir deux boules blanches qui pendaient contre ses jambes, attachées par des fibres sanguinolentes. Il sut que c'était ses testicules nus et hideux maintenant que son scrotum ne les entourait plus. Snape explosa d'un rire malveillant. Tout en déplaçant sa baguette, il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait arracher ensuite.

– SEVERUS !

Ce dernier se retourna et fixa Dumbledore d'un regard furibond.

– Ne fais pas ça, Severus.

– Laissez–moi cinq minutes, répondit le Maître de Potions avec un petit sourire. C'est tout ce que je demande.

– Rentre chez toi. Minerva t'attend… et Hermione a besoin de toi là–bas, pas à Azkaban.

Apparemment, Snape n'en avait cure puisqu'il se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de se détourner de nouveau vers le Bulgare pour l'observer saigner et se tortiller sur le sol. Il s'approcha d'un pas rapide et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre puis dans l'entrejambe. Dumbledore détourna les yeux quand Snape essuya le bout de sa botte sur le visage de Krum.

– Je vais m'en occuper, dit Dumbledore. Il sera puni.

Il semblait clair que Snape ne voulait pas rendre sa proie. Cela faisait des années que le vieux sorcier n'avait pas vu le professeur dans cet état.

– Il sera puni, répéta–t–il en prenant la baguette du Bulgare des mains de Severus.

– Il mérite ce qui lui arrive, maugréa le Maître de Potions.

– Peut–être, répondit le directeur, mais ce n'est pas bien.

Snape se foutait carrément de ce qui était bien ou mal. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était tuer Krum.

Mais pas ce soir.

Il recula et hocha la tête en direction de Dumbledore. Le ciel s'éclaircissait, l'aube approchait. Bientôt, il allait faire jour et Minerva l'attendait sûrement avec des nouvelles fraîches. Il baissa la tête, ramassa son balai et transplana.

**oOo**

Il était très tôt en ce matin de Noël lorsque Hermione ouvrit les yeux et grimaça tout en fixant un plafond qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Il n'y avait pas de toiles d'araignée, les belles décorations de Lavande avait disparu. Elle ne voyait que la faible lumière du jour passer à travers les arbres. Elle avait mal partout mais elle se sentait entière, reposée et en sécurité. Quelle que soit la potion que Madame Pomfrey lui avait donnée, elle avait l'impression de flotter, elle se sentait euphorique mais ressentit un léger vertige quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était couchée dans un lit inconnu.

Lentement, ses souvenirs refirent surface.

Elle se trouvait au Manoir Malfoy, elle avait été attaquée puis elle était venue ici. Harry et Draco étaient venus la chercher, elle se rappelait qu'il y avait eu un elfe de maison, d'autres personnes les avaient rejoints, elle en était certaine. Madame Pomfrey aussi était présente. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, ce qui eut pour conséquence une horrible douleur dans ses côtes. Elle pouvait sentir un matelas moelleux sous son dos, une couverture qui la recouvrait ainsi qu'autre chose… une main, posée sur son ventre. Petit à petit, elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait entendre une respiration profonde à sa droite et à sa gauche et que de la chaleur provenait des deux côtés. Elle tourna la tête et réalisa qu'elle était allongée entre Harry et Draco. En d'autres mots, elle vivait le fantasme d'un bon nombre d'élèves de Poudlard.

Elle reconnut l'odeur familière de Harry c'était lui qui avait posé sa main sur elle. Quand il dormait ainsi, il avait l'air jeune et innocent avec ses cheveux désordonnés un peu sales qui s'éparpillaient sur son oreiller comme une coulée d'encre. Ils étaient vraiment longs maintenant, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant. Le jeune homme ne portait pas de chemise et elle put voir des traces de sang, son sang à elle et un fin duvet de poils sur son torse. Elle se demanda à quel moment le garçon qu'elle connaissait s'était transformé en cet homme, allongé près d'elle. De l'autre côté, Draco s'était habillé pour dormir. Il avait revêtu un bas de pyjama, un T–shirt et une robe de chambre. Il avait croisé ses bras dans une attitude défensive. La chambre était grise et froide dans cette faible lumière du matin. Harry se mit à frissonner. Hermione remonta la couverture sur ses épaules.

Elle se demanda un moment comment elle avait pu dormir cette nuit. Était–ce grâce à leur présence ou à une potion de sommeil ? Comment ferait–elle pour les nuits à venir ? Ferait–elle comme beaucoup d'autres qui utilisaient des potions ou des mixtures pour oublier ce qui leur était arrivé ? Elle s'était toujours estimée chanceuse d'avoir survécu à la guerre avec si peu de blessures émotionnelles. Est–ce que tout ça serait remis en cause après cet acte de violence inouï ? Krum avait essayé de la détruire physiquement mais il avait échoué. Elle était toujours là, vivante, consciente et entière. Cela dit, elle sentait bien que son moral en avait pris un coup. Qui allait arranger ça ?

Elle contourna Draco en faisant attention et plaça ses jambes hors du lit. Malgré la faible lumière, elle s'aperçut que la chambre était magnifique. Elle était en sécurité ici. Elle n'avait qu'à se le répéter encore et encore pour s'en convaincre. Le sol était froid sous ses pieds et elle se leva lentement, testant sa force. Ses muscles étaient endoloris mais c'était supportable. La potion que lui avait donnée l'infirmière avait sûrement apaisé la douleur. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et contempla le jardin en repensant à sa situation.

Derrière la terrasse, il lui semblait apercevoir une orangeraie. Et plus loin, éclairé par la lumière, elle pouvait voir une maison dans la vallée. Bizarrement, l'habitation ressemblait à la fois à une maison de contes de fées et à un mini château. Les tours et les tourelles formaient une petite structure, construite par les sorciers, il n'y avait aucun doute. Elle paraissait trop enchantée pour être bâtie par des Moldus. Elle se demanda si l'habitation faisait partie de la propriété, une drôle d'idée qu'aurait eu un Malfoy d'un endroit où se retirer. Elle posa la main sur la vitre fraîche avant d'y coller son front.

Elle entendit quelqu'un bouger dans le lit et se retourna. Draco était réveillé et assis. Il avait découvert Harry et suivait du bout des doigts les lignes de son corps. Il tourna la tête et s'aperçut qu'elle l'observait, alors il lui sourit. Il replaça doucement les couvertures, se leva et s'approcha d'elle avant de l'entourer de ses bras par derrière. Il posa son menton pointu sur son épaule et l'attira contre son corps chaud.

– Salut, chuchota–t–elle.

– Comment te sens–tu ? demanda–t–il avant de déposer un petit baiser dans son cou.

– Ça va, répondit–elle, fatiguée. Je suis vivante.

Elle frissonna et il la serra contre lui. À l'extérieur, le soleil avait fini par se lever et la lumière changeait : elle brillait de plus en plus et illuminait la neige qui recouvrait le jardin. La vue était magnifique. De la fumée s'élevait d'une des cheminées de la maison de la petite vallée.

– Est–ce que quelqu'un habite cette maison ? s'enquit–elle.

Draco regarda dans la direction indiquée et sourit.

– Oui, elle s'appelle le Marais. C'est la maison familiale de Snape.

– Du professeur Snape ?

– Oui, elle appartient à sa famille depuis très longtemps.

– Donc c'est là qu'il vit, murmura–t–elle pour elle–même.

– Pas toujours. Il y est en ce moment mais quand j'étais petit, il n'y vivait jamais. Un jour, mon père m'a dit que Snape détestait cet endroit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Je me faufilais souvent là–bas et je trouve que c'est plutôt joli.

– Il est là en ce moment ? voulut–elle savoir.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Finalement, elle aurait dû venir avec Harry et Draco depuis le début.

– Oui, répondit le blond en caressant son bras. Il est arrivé hier soir avec Pomfrey et McGonagall. Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ?

– Non, dit–elle en secouant la tête. Je ne me souviens que de Madame Pomfrey.

Si elle était venue avec Harry et Draco, elle aurait été proche de lui et elle aurait été en sécurité. Les horreurs de la nuit dernière n'auraient jamais eu lieu. Mais à ce moment–là, elle ignorait qu'il était ici. Il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

– Il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il ne serait plus à Poudlard, déclara–t–elle d'un ton amer, il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il partirait.

– Je sais, dit–il en embrassant son cou une fois de plus. On lui a déjà dit notre façon de penser à propos de ça.

– Vous vous êtes disputés ? s'enquit–elle, tendue tout à coup mais Draco fit tout pour la calmer.

– Ce n'était pas vraiment une dispute. On lui a juste dit qu'il était idiot puis il est parti.

– Est–ce qu'il était contrarié ?

_Mon dieu, faites qu'il soit contrarié_.

Draco ferma les yeux.

– Tu connais Snape, c'est difficile de savoir avec lui, répondit–il avant de faire une pause. Mais oui, il était en colère.

Harry bougea dans le lit et ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers lui. Le brun s'était mis sur le dos et dormait toujours à poings fermés sous les couvertures.

– Je devrais peut–être le réveiller, dit Draco.

Hermione put entendre la note affectueuse dans son ton, le Serpentard semblait presque radieux. Elle se remémora la façon dont il avait touché le corps de Harry, son visage reflétait de l'émerveillement à ce moment–là.

– Une fois qu'il s'endort, c'est impossible de le réveiller.

Hermione se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

– C'est parce que pendant de nombreuses années, il avait peur de dormir, maintenant il se rattrape.

Draco la relâcha et se dirigea vers le lit. Pendant un instant, la jeune fille crut qu'il allait rejoindre l'autre garçon pour le dévorer tout entier. Il s'arrêta cependant et se retourna vers elle.

– Je… commença–t–il avec un petit sourire.

Son regard revint vers la couche où les couvertures avaient un peu glissé. Et grâce à la lumière, Draco pouvait voir un téton qui ne demandait qu'à être léché. Il se retourna de nouveau vers Hermione qui l'observait avec un sourire amusé.

– Peut–être que je devrais prendre un bain, dit–elle. Tu peux me dire où se trouve la salle de bains, s'il te plaît ?

– Oui, bien sûr. Je réveillerai Harry pendant que tu seras dans ton bain. C'est Noël après tout, on doit ouvrir nos cadeaux.

Hermione savait que dès qu'elle quitterait la pièce, Draco allait profiter d'un autre cadeau. Il plaça un bras autour de sa taille et la guida vers la salle de bains.

**oOo**

– Hé, Potter ! Allez, réveille–toi !

Harry s'éveilla à cause de la main qui le secouait et essaya désespérément d'ouvrir les yeux.

– Qu… quoi ?

Draco l'embrassa en posant sa bouche sur la sienne et en lui léchant les lèvres. Harry gémit dans la bouche de l'autre garçon et ses mains se posèrent automatiquement sur son corps pour le caresser. Il fut déçu de constater que le blond était toujours habillé. Il passa ses doigts sous son T–shirt et les glissa contre sa peau chaude. Il aimait ce genre de réveil et ne serait pas contre le fait que ça devienne une habitude. Tout comme il pouvait s'habituer à ce corps couché sur lui, impatient de le toucher.

– Où est…

Le cerveau de Harry se remit en marche et il se souvint des événements de la nuit précédente.

– Où est Hermione ?

– Dans la salle de bains, marmonna Draco tandis qu'il se démenait avec le cordon du pantalon de Harry.

Harry se dégagea de son étreinte et s'assit. Draco avait les joues rouges et paraissait un peu frustré d'avoir été repoussé de la sorte.

– Elle va bien ?

– Ça avait l'air d'aller, répondit l'autre en repoussant ses cheveux blonds en arrière. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup mais elle avait l'air bien. En ce moment, elle prend un bain, reprit–il avec un sourire avant de se rapprocher, ce qui veut dire que nous avons tout le temps pour nous amuser.

Il posa de nouveau sa bouche sur celle de Harry dont il suça la langue avec délectation. Harry gémit, se régalant du goût qu'ils partageaient et posa sa main sur la tête de Draco. Mais il se dit qu'ils ne devaient pas laisser Hermione toute seule, pas encore. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier ce que Draco lui avait raconté sur Pansy Parkinson. Donc il repoussa une nouvelle fois l'autre garçon.

– Peut–être que je devrais aller vérifier comment elle va.

– Elle va bien ! s'exclama Draco, exaspéré. Elle voulait juste prendre un bain, ajouta–t–il en caressant le sexe de Harry. J'ai l'impression que c'est plutôt toi qui as besoin d'attention.

Harry bondit hors du lit, loin des doigts cajoleurs de son amant.

– Tu ne penses donc qu'à ça ?! Je veux m'assurer que Hermione va bien.

– Ouais, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle sera heureuse de te voir débarquer dans la salle de bains, rétorqua Draco, les yeux brillants de colère.

Harry se contenta de lui lancer un regard furibond avant de quitter la chambre.

Draco croisa les jambes et se prit la tête dans les mains avant de masser ses tempes, l'esprit ailleurs. Peut–être qu'il aurait été plus sage de venir ici seul pour Noël. Il leva les yeux et détailla la pièce que la lumière éclairait de plus en plus. Sa chambre. La chambre de son enfance.

Il se leva sans faire de bruit puis se dirigea vers la porte que Harry avait prise pour l'entrée du placard. Ce n'était pas le cas. Elle menait à la chambre de ses parents. Ou plus précisément la chambre de son père, bien que sa mère y passait le plus clair de ses nuits. Chaque année, au matin de Noël, il allait les rejoindre, les obligeait à se lever pour demander ses cadeaux, quelque chose à faire ou tout simplement de l'attention. Même quand il était trop vieux pour se comporter de la sorte, il y allait quand même. La tradition voulait qu'il force ses parents à se lever avant qu'ils ne se dirigent, à moitié endormis, vers le salon tandis qu'il courait autour d'eux, surexcité. Mais l'année dernière, il s'était assis sur leur lit puis Non leur avait apporté du café et des pâtisseries et ensuite, ils avaient discuté pendant des heures. Peut–être avaient–ils senti que c'était leur dernier Noël. Il ne l'avait pas réalisé à ce moment–là. S'il avait su, il aurait tout fait pour mémoriser la conversation. Aujourd'hui, elle avait disparu de ses souvenirs. Tout comme son enfance.

Il tourna la poignée puis ouvrit la porte. La pièce était sombre et froide. Aucun feu n'avait été allumé ici depuis très longtemps. L'air sentait le refermé. Il se demanda pourquoi il faisait ça. Peut–être cherchait–il à se torturer en recherchant les fantômes de sa maison.

Il se précipita vers les fenêtres et ouvrit les rideaux. La lumière entra par flots et éclaira la chambre. Il se tourna vers le lit.

La pièce était silencieuse, figée dans le temps et la couche était vide. Aucun objet n'avait bougé depuis ce jour où Lucius Malfoy avait quitté sa maison. Il n'y avait pas de poussière, tout était propre et bien rangé, à sa place comme si on attendait le retour des Maîtres. Draco monta sur le lit, retira le dessus de lit en satin gris en priant pour que les elfes n'aient pas changé les draps. Il s'allongea, la tête sur l'oreiller de son père et inspira profondément. Il put la sentir. L'odeur des cheveux de son père, l'effluve du shampoing qu'il utilisait, son savon, le sommeil et la peau. C'était l'odeur de son père, une fragrance unique. Il la sentait à peine mais elle était toujours présente. Il inspira profondément encore une fois, serrant l'oreiller contre lui avant de fondre en larmes amères et silencieuses.

**oOo**

Minerva se réveilla alors qu'il faisait toujours sombre autour d'elle. Il était tôt et comme elle était allée se coucher à peine deux heures auparavant, elle avait raisonnablement pensé qu'elle serait encore endormie à cette heure. Il y eut un bruit dans le hall et au son, elle sut que ce n'était pas un elfe. Elle enfila une robe de chambre chaude et sortit de la pièce pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Elle vit Snape marcher au bout du couloir, la fenêtre éclairait sa silhouette.

– Severus ? appela–t–elle, hésitante.

Le visage du sorcier était toujours dans l'ombre. Il s'arrêta sans dire un mot, baigné par la lumière faible du matin.

Il put entendre la peur dans sa voix alors il lui répondit :

– Tout va bien, Minerva. Je ne l'ai pas tué.

– Merci, mon dieu, soupira la sorcière, soulagée.

– _Merci, mon dieu_ ? répéta–t–il sur un ton ironique. Le monde irait beaucoup mieux s'il était débarrassé des ordures comme Victor Krum. J'aurais dû le tuer.

– Si ça peut te soulager, je suis heureuse que tu ne l'aies pas fait, déclara–t–elle avec un sourire.

Puis elle tenta de faire de l'humour :

– Si tu avais été enfermé à Azkaban, ma fête n'aurait pas été réussie.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Minerva, dit–il en souriant misérablement, tu aurais quand même pu l'organiser ici.

Elle se précipita vers lui.

– Ça aurait été différent sans toi.

Il la fixa, éclairée par la lumière. La maîtresse de Dumbledore. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'aimait bien. Il n'était qu'un pauvre misérable et elle était comme le soleil dans son monde. Elle le forçait à rire quand tout ce qu'il désirait c'était se complaire dans son désespoir. Il sourit, réalisant pour la première fois qu'il avait vraiment là une très bonne amie. Sa meilleure amie.

Dumbledore devrait l'épouser.

– Est–ce que Hermione va bien ? demanda–t–il.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom devant quelqu'un.

– Elle va bien. Les garçons restent avec elle, cette nuit. Poppy lui a donné un relaxant pour qu'elle essaie d'oublier les horreurs de la nuit dernière. Krum ne l'a pas violée, apparemment, il a éjaculé avant d'arriver à ses fins.

Le soulagement déferla en lui, le réchauffant aussi sûrement qu'un vin onctueux de grand crû. Au moins, ce salopard ne l'avait pas violenté physiquement, elle avait pu garder quelque chose pour elle. Snape mourrait d'envie de la rejoindre, de la serrer très fort contre lui et d'essayer de l'apaiser. Mais il était sûrement la dernière personne qu'elle souhaitait voir. Un sanglot monta de sa gorge et il ne put rien faire pour le retenir.

Minerva tendit rapidement la main et caressa sa joue pour le calmer.

– Chut, murmura–t–elle. C'est fini maintenant, elle est en sécurité.

Elle se rendit compte que sa peau était froide et elle se demanda jusqu'où il avait voyagé cette nuit.

– Tu es froid, lui dit–elle sur un ton maternel.

– Je suis toujours froid.

– Tu devrais aller prendre un bain chaud et te coucher.

Il sourit malgré lui. Elle caressa encore une fois sa joue et il embrassa sa paume.

– Tu as quelque chose pour t'aider à t'endormir ? Il me reste de la potion de sommeil, proposa–t–elle avec un sourire.

Elle avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Il paraissait si abattu.

– Je suis un Maître de Potions, Minerva. Je connais deux ou trois trucs pour m'aider à dormir.

– Eh bien, tu devrais peut–être boire quelque chose pour dormir toute la journée.

– Et toi ?

– Albus vient passer Noël avec moi, répondit–elle avec un sourire espiègle. Apparemment, il a compris qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans moi. Je pense que tu devrais dormir un peu et ce soir tu iras voir Hermione au Manoir.

– Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait envie de me voir, se renfrogna–t–il, de nouveau tendu.

– N'importe quoi ! Poppy m'a demandé pourquoi elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter ton nom cette nuit. J'ai inventé une histoire mais elle n'est pas stupide. Hermione sera heureuse de te voir, tu verras.

– Tu me prends pour un vieil imbécile ? s'écria–t–il tout à coup. Elle est si jeune et je… je ne suis pas vraiment quelqu'un de très gentil, soupira–t–il.

Le tact dont il faisait preuve pour se décrire lui–même le fit sourire.

– Je pense que l'amour peut éclore là où on l'attend le moins. Pense un peu aux deux garçons qui sont au Manoir.

– Je préfère ne pas penser à la catastrophe qui se prépare, répliqua Snape en levant les yeux au ciel.

– D'accord mais reconnais que c'est plutôt inattendu, insista Minerva avec un grand sourire. Je me demande qui a séduit l'autre.

– Okay, sur ce, je vais me coucher.

Il tourna la poignée et tenta de franchir le seuil de la porte avant qu'elle ne soit complètement ouverte et se cogna donc contre le panneau. Minerva poussa un cri.

Ils s'entre–regardèrent pendant un instant puis ils explosèrent de rire.

– Okay, dit Snape avec un large sourire, promets–moi de ne parler de ça à personne.

– Promis.

– Joyeux Noël, Minerva, dit–il en ouvrant la porte.

– Joyeux Noël, Severus.

A suivre…

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous.

Falyla


	21. Chapter 21

**Titre **: Objects of Desire

**Lien vers la fic originale** : dans mon profil, FFnet n'affiche pas les liens URL

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Correcteurs** : falyla/Florent

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Rating** : M/NC-17

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (20 chapitres divisés en 59 parties)

**Etat de la traduction** : terminée

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de** JK Rowling**, l'intrigue est à **Azrael Geffen**, avec son aimable autorisation.

**Warning** : slash, scènes de sexe très graphiques, torture, viol, meurtre, tentative de suicide, drogue, abus d'alcool, langage cru.

**Site** : à cause des thèmes abordés, je ne sais pas si cette fic sera autorisée à rester sur FFnet, je la publie donc en parallèle sur AO3 sous le même pseudo.

**Mise en ligne** : sauf contretemps inattendu, le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi.

**Résumé **: Après la fin de la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de revenir à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs ASPICs. Avant la rentrée, lors d'une soirée très avinée, ils établissent et signent un pacte magique où ils s'engagent à perdre leur virginité pendant cette 8ème année.

**Note de la traductrice** : Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, j'apprécie vraiment.

Bonne lecture.

**Objects of Desire**

Chapitre 10 (3ème partie)

**Voici Noël**

– Draco ? Hermione va bien.

Harry s'interrompit, la pièce était vide.

– Draco ?

De l'air froid s'engouffrait dans la pièce par la porte du placard resté grand ouvert, Harry s'avança pour la fermer mais il découvrit qu'il menait à une tout autre chambre.

– Draco ?

Il se risqua dans l'autre pièce. Une chambre à coucher. Aussi vaste et magnifique que la chambre de Draco. Les meubles de cette chambre étaient plus anciens et plus massifs. L'ameublement était constitué d'un bois sombre et le lit était énorme.

Draco y était allongé, endormi.

Harry examina la chambre. Un grand portrait de Narcissa Malfoy était suspendu au mur, un autre de Draco et Lucius lui faisait face. La paroi de bois gémissait sous le poids des centaines de photographies, toutes encadrées et disposées en désordre sur chaque surface disponible. Plus haut, sur le côté de la porte, Harry remarqua une toise de croissance, chaque point était soigneusement gravé avec un nom, une date et un âge. Draco à un an, deux ans et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ses dix–sept ans et soit aussi grand que Harry.

C'était la chambre à coucher de Lucius Malfoy. Harry frissonna. Prudemment, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Lucius apparaisse à un moment ou un autre, Harry traversa la pièce jusqu'au lit et s'assit sur le bord pour dévisager Draco. Il sentit une vague de culpabilité. Il avait demandé avec malveillance si Draco pensait à autre chose qu'au sexe et, bien sûr, ce n'était pas le cas. Il pensait aux mêmes choses que Harry. Harry n'avait jamais connu sa famille et il en désirait une ardemment. La famille de Draco lui avait été arrachée et elle lui manquait désespérément.

Il caressa la joue de Draco, repoussant les mèches soyeuses en arrière pour les glisser derrière son oreille. Les yeux de Draco papillonnèrent et il ouvrit de lourdes paupières. Il roula sur le dos, alarmé, et leva les yeux vers Harry, sans comprendre pendant un bref instant puis il se détendit.

– Comment va Hermione ? demanda–t–il à voix basse.

– Elle va bien, sourit Harry. Et toi ?

– Bien, répondit–il en se forçant à sourire en retour. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

– Pour rien.

Harry l'attira vers lui.

– Tu veux revenir dans notre chambre ?

Draco le serra dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas quitter cet endroit mais il ne voulait pas être seul et faire l'amour à Harry dans ce lit était évidemment hors de question. Il descendit du lit et, prenant la main de Harry dans la sienne, ils sortirent en fermant la porte derrière eux.

D'un délicat mouvement, Harry attrapa Draco et le plaqua contre la porte fermée. Sa poitrine nue se pressa contre celle de Draco, le doux tissu du T–shirt de Draco l'exaspérait. Il glissa ses mains sous le pull et les remonta sur ses côtes, en effleurant ses mamelons de ses pouces. Il releva le vêtement plus haut encore et mordit doucement les minuscules boutons roses.

C'était bon. Harry n'était jamais agressif, c'était génial ! Draco en fut instantanément excité. Les lèvres de Harry effleurèrent les siennes.

– Tu as envie de moi ?

– Oui.

La bouche de Harry couvrit celle de Draco, chaude et généreuse. Harry avait un goût de salive et de dentifrice. Il s'était lavé les dents. Draco ne pouvait que se demander comment sentait sa propre bouche. Haleine matinale mais Harry semblait s'en ficher. Sa langue lécha et chercha jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celle de Draco et taquine sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent avec un abandon désordonné, leurs bouches étaient humides de salive qui coulait sur leurs mentons, leurs mains plongeaient mutuellement dans les cheveux. Ils ne s'étaient pas rasés et leurs barbes naissantes frottaient le visage de l'autre, provoquant des rougeurs. Mais peu importait. Rien n'importait.

Draco sentit les hanches de Harry tourner contre ses cuisses et son sexe dur se pressa contre le muscle. Il bougea ses jambes et fléchit légèrement les genoux, juste assez pour en enserrer Harry et leurs hanches se trouvèrent au même niveau. Leurs membres tendus se pressèrent durement entre eux, séparés uniquement par le fin pyjama en soie qu'ils portaient tous les deux.

Sans briser leur baiser, Harry tâtonna furieusement et déchira les pantalons en les abaissant afin qu'ils puissent sentir la chaleur de leur peau nue l'une contre l'autre. Draco gémit et se demanda si Harry allait le baiser là ou s'ils devaient envisager un retrait vers le lit.

– Oh, merde, désolée !

Harry leva brusquement la tête et Draco regarda par–dessus son épaule. Hermione se tenait vers la porte, enveloppée d'une longue robe écarlate que Draco avait laissée pour elle dans la salle de bain. Draco pensa une demi seconde lui demander de se joindre à eux mais en y réfléchissant mieux, il renonça après tout, elle avait été traumatisée et Harry lui aurait probablement lancé un coup de genou bien placé s'il l'avait fait. Mais avec Hermione vint la froide réalisation de ce qui était sur le point d'être interrompu et Draco ne voulait vraiment pas que ça s'arrête.

Hermione se serait volontiers giflée. Pourquoi avait–elle sorti un truc aussi stupide ? Pourquoi n'avait–elle pas su se taire et profiter du spectacle ? C'était sans doute la chose la plus érotique qu'elle avait jamais vue et elle avait senti son clitoris s'engorger de sang avec un plaisir coupable. Un sourire traversa son visage.

– Hum… Désolée, je…

Elle rougit. Ils la fixaient et elle permit à son regard de se poser sur les fesses pâles de Harry.

– Continuez seulement, je… je vais m'en aller et… hum…

Bon, que pouvait–elle bien aller faire ? Elle ne connaissait pas du tout la disposition de la maison et bien qu'elle aurait adoré l'explorer, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle devait le faire seule, qui savait quelle sorte de piège était installé pour celui qui ne se doutait de rien ? Brusquement, elle pouffa de rire, sans pouvoir se contrôler. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, à la dévisager comme s'ils avaient été surpris au milieu d'un acte terrible.

– Joli p'tit cul, Harry.

Harry rougit fortement. Il remonta son pantalon et tira gentiment sur celui de Draco pendant qu'il faisait ça. Le visage de Draco se fendit d'un large sourire et il commença à rire.

– Mais c'est vrai, gloussa–t–il. Tu as vraiment un joli petit cul.

**oOo**

Assis à côté de la fenêtre du petit salon, Ron se dit que le continuel tic–tac de la pendule posée sur le manteau de la cheminée allait finir par le rendre dingue. D'ailleurs, il ignorait totalement la raison qui les avait tous poussés à se lever si fichtrement tôt. À travers le passage voûté, il avait une bonne vue sur les escaliers et il avait passé la dernière heure à attendre que George et Angelina descendent. Comme tout le monde. Depuis l'aube, la maison avait résonné des cris de leur dispute. Même la goule de la famille était partie se réfugier dans le grenier pour rester hors du chemin.

Le regard fixe de Ron passa brusquement du passage voûté au cadeau posé sur ses genoux, revint sur la porte à nouveau, puis se reposa sur le cadeau. La petite étiquette sur le cadeau portait son prénom, il venait de Harry. Sa culpabilité en fut multipliée, parce qu'il n'avait rien acheté pour Harry ou Hermione et pourtant, tous les deux lui avaient envoyé quelque chose. Ça rendait les choses encore pires, tout le reste de la famille était là, dans le salon, à déballer leurs cadeaux en prétendant que tout allait bien. Ginny et Fred parlaient sans discrétion de George et d'Angelina en dépit de leur mère qui leur faisait signe de se taire, tout en s'affairant à distribuer les cadeaux. Ron sentit une goutte de sueur rouler le long de son dos et pria silencieusement tous ses dieux personnels pour ne pas être le sujet de leur dispute. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'Angelina n'avait pas choisi Noël pour tout déballer. Parce que si c'était le cas, ça allait barder.

–À quelle heure on va déjeuner ? demanda Bill, plus par besoin de dire quelque chose qui les distrairaient des hurlements dans l'escalier que par nécessité.

– Sans doute un peu plus tard que d'habitude, répondit Molly en jetant un coup d'œil au plafond. Une chose après l'autre.

On entendit presque grogner le ventre arrondi par la grossesse de Fleur.

Le craquement de l'escalier les avertit que George et Angelina descendaient. Ginny et Fred se turent et tout le monde se plaqua un sourire sur la figure. Le nœud dans l'estomac de Ron se resserra. Son frère et sa belle–sœur apparurent en se tenant la main et en souriant comme si de rien n'était. Ron sentit ses intestins se dénouer un peu. George ne se rua pas sur lui, ne le menaça pas de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il soit réduit en bouillie sanglante. Le soulagement le submergea et ses doigts trouvèrent le ruban du présent de Harry.

– Ron ?

Il sursauta et leva la tête vers Angelina.

– Oui ? demanda–t–il d'une voix rauque.

Elle lui tendit un cadeau.

– De la part de George et moi, dit–elle en riant gaiement avant de se pencher pour embrasser sa joue. Joyeux Noël.

Elle plaça un baiser sur sa joue en entrouvrant les lèvres afin de permettre au bout de sa langue de caresser la peau douce. Elle lui pressa doucement la cuisse et tandis qu'elle se reculait, le bout de ses doigts effleura ses testicules puis elle se détourna pour trouver le cadeau de Fred.

Le sexe de Ron durcit un peu et il détourna le regard vers la petite remise du jardin qu'il voyait à travers la fenêtre. La journée allait être longue.

**oOo**

Le salon des Malfoy avait été décoré aux premières heures du matin par la petite équipe d'elfes qui s'occupaient de la maison. Ils avaient passé sept mois dans une relative béatitude. Sans un Malfoy à la maison, ils étaient libres et pourtant ils prenaient plaisir au confort d'être dans la maison qui les avait vus naître. Les membres du Ministère, qui étaient restés au Manoir jusqu'à récemment, n'avaient posé aucun problème. Les elfes faisaient ce qu'on leur avait enseigné depuis toujours. Ils gardaient le secret sur les choses que leur Maître ne voulait pas qu'on voie et allaient autant que possible jusqu'à sacrifier des objets de valeur pour en sauver d'autres qui avaient plus d'importance à leurs yeux fureteurs. Tous, excepté Non, avaient espéré ne jamais voir le retour d'un Malfoy. Lorsque Maître Draco était arrivé, ils avaient été certains que la terreur dans laquelle ils avaient passé la plus grande partie de leur vie, était de retour.

Mais Maître Draco était différent. Lors de cette visite, il ne s'était pas montré aussi tyrannique, méchant et égoïste que dans leurs souvenirs. Il avait aussi amené avec lui Harry Potter. Et ils savaient tous qui était Harry Potter. Certains le regardaient avec crainte et inquiétude. Est–ce qu'il n'avait pas libéré Dobby ? Que se passerait–il s'il faisait la même chose avec eux ? Qu'est–ce qu'ils deviendraient ? D'autres avaient vu ce nouvel ami comme un signe, peut–être que les temps allaient changer. Il était certain que Maître Draco était toujours brusque, irritable et exigeant avec eux mais il ne leur avait pas encore hurlé dessus. Il n'avait encore balancé aucun d'eux en bas de l'escalier à coups de pieds ; il n'avait exigé aucune punition, pas même lorsque Posie avait renversé le vin sur la chemise de Maître Draco au dîner du soir précédent. Il s'était contenté de gronder entre ses dents et l'avait admirablement supporté. Quelque chose que son père n'était jamais parvenu à faire.

Quand Non annonça que la maison serait décorée pour Noël, ils avaient presque été contrariés à cette idée. Ce n'était pas une requête officielle, en fait aucune requête n'avait été faite concernant Noël. Une véritable mer de cadeaux était arrivée, ils les avaient tous déposés dans le salon et la décoration avait été élaborée à partir de là. Il aurait été terriblement honteux d'avoir autant de cadeaux sans une atmosphère festive. Et ainsi fut fait. Maintenant, le Maître et ses deux amis – une Sang–de–Bourbe, avaient–ils entendu – descendaient les escaliers, la pièce était chaleureuse et scintillait de rouge, d'or et de vert, un énorme sapin de Noël entièrement décorés de babioles chatoyantes et cet océan éclatant enveloppait les présents en dessous.

Harry en fut bouche bée, un regard vers ses compagnons lui prouvèrent qu'ils étaient tout aussi surpris. C'était vraiment incroyable. Dumbledore avait envoyé les cadeaux de Hermione de Poudlard durant la nuit et les cinq paquets avaient été soigneusement placés dans un petit espace sous l'arbre. Draco avait estimé qu'il en aurait trois, un de Harry, un de Snape et probablement un de Hermione. Ce qui signifiait que le reste était à Harry.

Et il y en avait beaucoup. Draco savait qu'il en serait submergé mais pas si submergé. Alors qui avait envoyé tous ces présents ? Des admirateurs ? Des sympathisants ? Draco sentit un tiraillement de jalousie dans le creux de son ventre.

– Waouh, fit Harry.

Il n'avait jamais vu autant de cadeaux au même endroit.

– Ils sont pour qui ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

– Je suppose qu'on a qu'à regarder les étiquettes.

Hermione localisa rapidement ses paquets. Un bracelet d'argent de Lavande, un livre sur les Origines de l'Alchimie de Harry, un châle brodé à la main de la part de Draco et un assortiment de livres et de vêtements de ses parents. Elle découvrit que ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'elle se saisissait du dernier cadeau. Une petite boîte dorée nouée par un ruban bleu. La carte à son nom avait été soigneusement calligraphiée de l'écriture fine et légèrement étroite de Snape. Elle fixa la boîte un long moment avant que Draco ne la pousse à l'ouvrir. Elle leva les yeux pour trouver Harry et Draco qui la regardaient avec impatience, tous deux avaient reconnu l'écriture et voulaient voir ce que l'infâme Maître des Potions considérait comme un cadeau approprié pour Noël.

Elle défit le ruban et ouvrit lentement le couvercle de la boîte. Elle repoussa le papier de soie du dessus et tendit la main pour prendre son contenu. Une petite bouteille ronde avec un bouchon de verre reposait dans le creux de sa paume. Son prénom était gravé dans le verre sur le pourtour de la bouteille et, enroulé autour du goulot de la fiole, il y avait une chaînette ornée d'un pendentif. Elle déroula la chaînette et souleva le bijou. Une petite carte était cachée derrière. Elle l'ouvrit et la lut avec empressement : « _**La**__**Fée Verte veut ton âme – mais tu es en sécurité avec moi**__ »_. Elle rangea précieusement la carte qu'elle voulait garder et leva le pendentif dans la lumière du feu. C'était une fée en vol, elle était faite d'or blanc et d'éblouissantes émeraudes formaient les ailes.

_Tu es en sécurité avec moi_.

Hermione éclata en sanglots. Ce qui, bien sûr, amena les deux garçons à courir vers elle la réconforter avec des étreintes et des baisers.

– Ça va ?

Hermione renifla en hochant la tête et essaya de sourire à Harry. Elle tenait le pendentif près de son cœur.

– Faut bien l'avouer, il a meilleur goût qu'on aurait pu le penser, dit Draco, en examinant le bijou puis la bouteille de potion. La fée est magnifique mais je crois que tu découvriras que le véritable cadeau, c'est le parfum.

Le parfum ? Elle regarda la fiole de potion.

– S'il t'a fait un parfum, c'est qu'il t'apprécie vraiment. C'est tout à fait révélateur de Snape. Il ne fabrique des parfums que pour les gens qu'il apprécie.

Harry ricana en signe de dérision.

– Quoi ? exigea de savoir Draco, irrité. Il est capable d'aimer certaines personnes, tu sais. Ce n'est pas un monstre.

Harry ne sembla pas convaincu. Snape avait passé des années à le persuader qu'il était à peine moins que ça. Hermione enleva le bouchon de la bouteille et une fragrance de roses fraîchement coupées emplit la pièce. C'était comme s'ils marchaient dans un jardin particulièrement odorant lors d'une journée d'été. L'air sentait l'herbe et quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de velouté, elle réalisa avec plaisir que c'était de la vanille. Derrière ça, il y avait quelque chose de plus profond, comme un arôme de terre, de bois et d'épices ainsi que l'odeur fraîche de la propre peau de Hermione. Elle comprit soudain ce que Lavande voulait dire quand elle avait affirmé qu'il perdait son temps en tant que Maître de Potions. À ce moment–là, elle s'était moquée de la suggestion mais s'il se mettait à l'élaboration de parfums, il allait faire fortune.

Elle se sentit à nouveau les larmes lui venir aux yeux et se força à les réprimer.

– Quelqu'un voudrait bien ouvrir un cadeau, s'il vous plait, je me sens gênée.

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il commença à avancer péniblement entre les cadeaux à la recherche des siens et découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'une grosse partie du butin était à lui. Hermione lui avait offert un livre sur la Guématrie moderne **[1]**, Snape un livre sur la Mythologie alchimique et une bouteille de parfum – ce qui aida Harry à comprendre pourquoi Draco sentait toujours si incroyablement bon – et il fut ravi de découvrir que Harry lui avait acheté un pendentif en forme de dragon enroulé autour d'un morceau de cristal de quartz. Tout ça était bien beau mais de qui était le reste ? Il fronça les sourcils.

– Qu'est–ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry.

Il se sentait bien, il venait juste d'avoir la langue de Draco dans sa gorge pour le remercier de son cadeau et il avait déballé un pull Weasley, ce qui signifiait que Molly ne le détestait pas autant qu'il le craignait.

– Eh bien, commença Draco en faisant courir ses doigts sur une boîte recouverte d'argent, je ne sais pas qui m'a envoyé le reste de mes cadeaux.

– Pourquoi tu ne lis pas la carte, suggéra Hermione avec bon sens.

Elle était en train de tripoter la fermeture de son collier, essayant de le mettre autour de son cou et, en fin de compte, Harry s'en aperçut et vint l'aider. Draco haussa les épaules et prit la grande carte attachée sur la plus grosse des boîtes. Il la tourna dans sa main, regardant le nom écrit lisiblement sur le dessus. Il connaissait si bien cette écriture qu'il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

– De plus, poursuivit Harry, beaucoup sont pour moi et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui m'a acheté ces présents.

Draco regarda distraitement vers lui.

– C'est moi, idiot, marmonna–t–il.

– Toi ?

La bouche de Harry s'ouvrit en grand.

– Tu ne peux pas avoir acheté tout ça.

– Bon, pas tous. Mais la plupart.

Harry s'avança rapidement et trouva les paquets de Hermione, Dumbledore, Tonks et Lupin.

– Combien… Combien t'en a acheté ?

Draco haussa les épaules, en continuant à tourner la carte dans ses doigts.

– Je sais pas, soixante–sept, je crois.

– SOIXANTE–SEPT ?!

Harry se sentit soudain brusquement dans la peau de son cousin Dudley, sauf qu'il avait comptabilisé plus de cadeaux que Dudley n'en avait jamais reçus en une seule fois. Il se sentit pris de vertige, comme il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Soixante–sept cadeaux ! Soixante–sept cadeaux de Draco ! Le monde se mit à tourner, il était au bord de l'évanouissement.

– Si tu n'aimes pas quelque chose, tu pourras l'échanger.

Draco avait enfin décacheté l'enveloppe et sortit la carte mais il ne l'avait pas ouverte. Les yeux de Harry brillaient, comme ceux d'un petit enfant submergé par le plaisir.

– Tout va bien, Draco ? demanda Hermione avec inquiétude.

Draco avait légèrement pâli il tenait la carte dans ses mains mais ne faisait aucun geste pour l'ouvrir.

– Ouais, je vais bien, c'est rien.

Harry émergea brusquement de la bousculade de Noël et fixa la carte avec méfiance.

– C'est de qui ? Quelqu'un t'a fait une mauvaise blague ?

Une horrible pensée le frappa.

– Ron a joué au con ?

Draco rit amèrement.

– Non, en fait, je ne crois pas que la Belette soit assez intelligente. C'est rien, je suis juste un peu choqué, c'est tout.

Harry se renfrogna.

– Qui a envoyé ces cadeaux ?

Draco tendit la carte à Harry qui l'ouvrit et parcourut des yeux ce qui était écrit.

– Oh, fit–il à voix basse, tendu, pas certain de ce qu'il en pensait.

– Qu'est–ce que ça dit ? demanda Draco, sa voix à peine plus qu'un chuchotement.

– Je pense que tu devrais le lire toi–même.

– Non, si quelqu'un ne me le lit pas, je ne le lirai pas du tout.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge, mal à l'aise en jetant un regard avide vers ses soixante–sept cadeaux. Il soupira et lut la carte.

_**« Cher Draco,**_

_**Si tu es en train de lire ceci, c'est que je suis mort ou en train de pourrir à Azkaban ou peut–être encore, quelque chose de pire que ça, ce à quoi je ne veux vraiment pas songer en ce moment. Je sais que tu détesterais manquer Noël. Je crois que ça a toujours été ta période favorite de l'année et ça m'attriste de penser que je suis en train de manquer ça et surtout de penser que je ne serai pas avec toi. J'ai laissé des instructions à Non pour qu'il garde tout en sécurité et qu'il s'assure que tu recevras tout le matin de Noël. J'espère que tu es avec des gens qui t'aiment. Si tu es seul, réconforte–toi dans le fait que tu es un enfant de l'univers, pas moins que les arbres et les étoiles et que tu as le droit d'être ici. Garde ton âme en paix, sois joyeux et efforce–toi d'être heureux. Ne suis pas les autres aveuglément. J'ai commis de nombreux péchés dans ma vie mais je dirais que le plus grand d'entre eux a été de me perdre par la volonté d'un autre. Tu es une bien meilleure personne que ça tu es plus fort et plus raffiné.**_

_**Rappelle–toi ta famille, rappelle–toi ton nom et ne leur fais pas honte. Je t'aime comme je t'ai toujours aimé. Cela demeurera à jamais, au–delà de cette vie, au–delà de n'importe quelle séparation, cela demeurera.**_

_**Joyeux Noël.**_

_**Papa. »**_

Draco soupira et sourit tristement. Harry et Hermione le dévisageaient et il sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Super, il allait pleurer, quel foutu Noël, finalement. Il tendit la main, refusant de battre des paupières pour ne pas faire couler les larmes et prit la boîte longue et lourde. Il repoussa le couvercle et en sortit un Eclair de Feu Collector signé par les Pies de Montrose et reçut les exclamations appropriées des spectateurs.

– Putain, t'as trop de chance, déclara Harry avec respect.

Draco émit une sorte de rire et de sanglot à la fois. Les yeux de Harry passèrent de Draco à Hermione et il haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait pas grand–chose à faire sur ce coup–là. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur la large pile de cadeaux et ils se mirent à briller de joie et d'enthousiasme. Si Draco et Hermione voulaient participer à la Fête des Pleurs '98, il prêterait volontiers son épaule – mais seulement après avoir ouvert ses soixante–sept cadeaux.

**oOo**

La journée avança lentement et Hermione se sentit assez tôt fatiguée. Quand elle y repensa, elle réalisa qu'elle avait passé son Noël dans un étrange état de contentement, ce qui contredisait les événements de la nuit précédente. Elle continuait de s'attendre à soudainement se sentir violée ou désemparée et quand ça n'arrivait pas, elle se demandait si elle était bien saine d'esprit. Elle aurait dû se sentir terriblement mal, elle aurait ressentir le besoin d'être en colère, elle aurait dû ressentir autre chose que cet état de contentement. Mais c'était du contentement qu'elle ressentait.

La journée avait été tranquille. Elle s'était attendu à l'éventuelle visite de Snape mais le Manoir restait obstinément vide de tout visiteur. Alors, au lieu d'avoir des visites pour elle, elle avait observé Harry et Draco. Elle réalisa pour la première fois qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Harry vraiment heureux avant. Jusqu'à maintenant. Oh, elle l'avait vu rire elle l'avait même vu afficher une expression joyeuse. Le jour où il avait quitté les Dursley pour de bon, lorsqu'il avait suivi la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, des instants comme ça. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu simplement heureux, sans autre raison que la lumière qui brillait en lui. Il était heureux maintenant. Il s'était frayé un passage dans cet océan de cadeaux, ouvrant chacun d'eux avec l'enthousiasme d'un petit enfant, poussant de continuelles exclamations de stupéfaction. Quand les cadeaux furent ouverts, essayés et admirés, il s'installa pour chouchouter Draco, le touchant légèrement à chaque occasion qui lui était donnée, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne s'envole au loin. Ils s'embrassaient beaucoup. Ils ne semblaient jamais fatigués de le faire et Hermione commençait à se sentir inondée par l'énergie qu'ils paraissaient répandre. Elle était certaine que si elle n'avait pas été là, ils se seraient sans aucun doute roulés sur le sol dans un complet abandon. Elle espérait, qu'un jour, quelqu'un aurait les mêmes sentiments pour elle.

Le dîner avait été jovial, les elfes de maison avaient cuisiné un véritable festin pour eux et, maintenant que le repas était terminé, Draco était bien parti pour prendre une joviale et sensationnelle cuite et Harry n'était qu'à deux pas derrière lui. Hermione n'était pas en état de boire son estomac se retournait rien qu'à l'idée d'ingurgiter de l'alcool et elle devinait, à juste titre, que le breuvage que Madame Pomfrey lui avait donné pour l'aider à soulager les douleurs de son corps en était la cause.

A la fin du repas, elle avait commencé à avoir mal et son état satisfaisant commençait à diminuer. Donc, cela avait bel et bien été une potion. Son sourire devint forcé puis finit en grimace.

– Ça va ? s'enquit Harry, inquiet quand elle se sentit étourdie et frotta son front.

– Je vais bien, dit–elle en grimaçant légèrement. Je crois que je suis tout simplement fatiguée.

– Tu veux rester avec nous, ce soir ?

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle se mettait entre eux. Elle ne pouvait pas dormir avec eux ce soir en fait, elle pouvait voir comme leurs corps paraissaient s'appuyer l'un sur l'autre, empressés d'en profiter mutuellement. Elle avait peur d'être seule mais elle se dit rationnellement qu'elle était en sécurité ici. Pourtant, elle avait toujours cru qu'elle était en sécurité à Poudlard. Elle se demanda si elle s'y sentirait en confiance à nouveau.

– Non, je vais rester dans la chambre d'ami, déclara–t–elle en forçant ses lèvres à sourire et une expression sincère à se peindre sur son visage.

Ça ne les convainquit pas non plus mais en vérité, ils étaient trop impatients de se retrouver seuls et pendant un moment, ils permirent à leur désir d'outrepasser leur compassion. Draco aida Hermione à se mettre sur ses pieds et lui montra la chambre d'amis. Elle était proche de sa propre chambre et, par conséquent, proche de Harry et de la sécurité. Si elle avait besoin de quoi que se soit, elle pouvait venir les chercher ou même les appeler. Ils laisseraient la porte ouverte, juste au cas où, et Draco avait lancé un sortilège d'amplification dans le corridor ainsi si elle appelait, ils l'entendraient et ils pourraient accourir.

Hermione les embrassa tous les deux pour leur souhaiter une bonne nuit et, sous leurs yeux attentifs, elle prit la potion de Madame Pomfrey qui détendrait ses muscles et s'étendit contre les coussins de satin du lit d'invité.

Ce fut rapide et bientôt, elle se sentit partir au loin.

Ses poumons donnaient l'impression d'être pesants et appuyaient lourdement, sa gorge semblait épaisse et douloureuse. Le relaxant la rendit trop fatiguée pour ouvrir les yeux ses cils étaient comme alourdis avec du sable. Elle glissa dans le sommeil et se laissa aller à la dérive. L'arrière de ses genoux et sa nuque se réchauffèrent bientôt et elle eut l'impression que ses muscles se fondaient dans ses os, elle se sentait sombrer dans les fibres même du matelas.

Les rêves suivirent peu de temps après.

Au début, elle était certaine qu'ils étaient trop intenses pour être des rêves. Ses rêves étaient toujours incohérents et confus mais ces images–là étaient claires, vivantes et virulentes et elle sut d'une manière ou d'une autre que c'étaient des souvenirs, pas le produit de son imagination. Pendant un instant, elle lutta avec ses pensées, elle voulait se réveiller et combattre durement la marée d'images qui la submergeait en traversant son cerveau tourmenté. Elle céda lorsqu'elle réalisa que ça ne ferait que blesser sa tête de lutter plus encore ses souvenirs qui voulaient être explorés, qui était–elle pour les arrêter ?

Krum hurlait sur elle et elle vit l'éclair pâle de ses jointures tandis que son poing frappait son visage. Il lui criait dessus, la traitait de tous les noms, lui disait qu'il l'aimait, lui assenait qu'elle le forçait à faire tout ça. Puis la scène se perdit au loin elle se tenait sur le terrain de Quidditch et mille Mangemorts descendaient du ciel sur des chevaux ailés noirs elle courait et hurlait à Harry de courir lui aussi. Mais il ne courait pas, il ne bougeait pas, il se contentait d'observer le ciel (pourquoi ne courait–il pas ?). Charlie criait aussi après lui, essayant de le faire bouger, œuvrant jusqu'au moment où un homme à la chevelure blonde n'arrive du ciel et le fasse exploser. (C'était Lucius, Ron en était certain alors ce devait être le cas, qui d'autre avait cette allure ?). Harry avait regardé ce qui s'était passé comme un homme en transe, attendant que la mort arrive et le réclame sur des ailes noires. Le rêve changea de forme une nouvelle fois et elle vit ses parents qui affichaient une mine désapprobatrice, la suppliant de revenir à la maison, de vivre une vie normale. Elle essayait de leur parler mais ils ne pouvaient pas l'entendre.

Elle était à Poudlard, dans une pièce de la réserve pleine de fées et elle embrassait son Maître de Potions, il avait un goût d'anis. Elle sourit dans son sommeil et remua. Ses yeux lourds s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent puis elle se cramponna à son rêve plus longuement. Elle vit le visage de Snape. Pâle et décharné, ses yeux sombres à demi cachés par un rideau de cheveux noirs. Il était assis au bord du lit, baissait les yeux vers elle et lui caressait doucement la joue. L'attouchement était si réel et elle soutint son regard un long moment, elle ne voulait pas le laisser s'éloigner d'elle une nouvelle fois. Il se pencha et embrassa gentiment sa lèvre inférieure. Ça semblait si vrai. À sa grande consternation, il se leva et se tourna pour s'en aller. Elle cria doucement et il s'arrêta.

– Reste avec moi, marmonna–t–elle, la bouche comme remplie de coton.

Il revint vers elle et se rassit sur le bord du lit. Elle l'observa enlever son manteau de voyage et sa cape, elle le regarda tandis qu'il dénouait les lacets de ses bottes. Il les ôta avec ses chaussettes. Puis il monta sur le lit et l'attira contre lui. Elle essaya de faire travailler son imagination. Dans le monde des rêves, il aurait pu au moins enlever tous ses vêtements. Mais peu importait, elle se blottit contre la chaleur de son corps et respira son odeur. Son corps était si chaud, son corps sentait si bon. Elle cligna des yeux et cligna encore. Ce n'était pas un rêve, il était vraiment là.

– Severus ?

– Mmm ?

– Est–ce que je dors ?

– Je ne sais pas, tu dors ?

Elle s'assit dans le lit et le dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés. Elle était tout à fait réveillée !

– Je croyais que je rêvais de toi.

Il se poussa sur un coude.

– C'est dommage, tu semblais faire des cauchemars.

Elle prit une inspiration et roula sa main en poing autour de la chemise. Il était là, il était vraiment là.

– Je…

Elle sentit son souffle se bloquer. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, pas maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas que tout la submerge maintenant, pas alors qu'il était enfin venu à elle.

J'ai vraiment fait un cauchemar mais tu n'y étais pas.

Snape l'attira sous lui et elle se nicha dans la courbe de son corps, pressant fermement sa joue contre sa poitrine, réprimant une vague de larmes. La main sensible de Snape lui lissa les cheveux puis descendit lui caresser gentiment le dos, lui frottant doucement la colonne vertébrale de haut en bas pour la réconforter. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel dans cet attouchement, seulement le désir d'apporter du réconfort. Elle se sentit en sécurité, c'était chaud et douillet elle sentit les larmes arriver, déborder de ses yeux et tremper le coton de sa chemise. Il cala la tête de Hermione sous son menton et l'entoura de ses bras. Ses pieds touchèrent légèrement ses jambes et elle se sentit baignée de sa chaleur. Il était comme un fourneau, la température de son corps la remplissait. Elle ouvrit la main contre son torse et essaya de mesurer la fermeté de la peau sous la chemise.

Sa crainte avait été qu'elle soit incapable de le faire. Qu'elle ne soit plus capable de le faire ou de le laisser la toucher. Elle n'était pas stupide, si elle voyait Krum lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, il n'y avait aucune garantie qu'elle ne continue pas à le voir. Le moment où son poing avait atteint son visage pour la frapper de façon insensée. Elle frémit et elle sentit l'étreinte de Snape se raffermir. Elle se demanda s'il savait tout. Est–ce qu'il allait se sentir dégoûté quand il apprendrait à quel point Krum l'avait touchée intimement ? Quand il découvrirait que la semence de Krum s'était répandue sur son corps ? Est–ce qu'elle voulait vraiment lui infliger ça ?

Elle se mit à le repousser, elle se sentait sale, comme si les mains de Krum étaient toujours sur elle, la souillant d'une manière ou d'une autre. Snape raffermit doucement son étreinte et elle réalisa qu'il n'allait pas la laisser s'en aller, il envisageait vraiment de la garder près de lui. Elle sentit à nouveau ses larmes venir et se mit à sangloter, sa petite poitrine appuyée lourdement contre lui. Snape déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête et écarta doucement les cheveux qui tombaient sur son visage.

– Tu veux me raconter ton rêve ? questionna–t–il à voix basse.

– Non, sanglota–t–elle.

Elle le sentit soupirer, un son et un mouvement profond venu de sa poitrine. Il lui caressa à nouveau les cheveux, l'apaisant un peu.

– Tu veux me dire ce qui s'est passé avec Krum ?

Elle cessa de respirer pendant un moment, retenant son souffle, effrayée de parler. En définitive, elle allait devoir dire quelque chose et elle se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre.

– Non, dit–elle, alarmée par sa propre voix. Mais… Mais je le ferai, si tu es certain de vouloir l'entendre.

– C'est le cas, rétorqua–t–il, mais elle put percevoir dans sa voix une crainte similaire à la sienne.

Elle se sentit trembler alors qu'elle se demandait exactement où elle devait commencer puis décida que commencer par le commencement était probablement une bonne idée avec la prise de conscience qu'il était parti et qu'elle était seule. Elle lui dit tout ce dont elle se souvenait. Elle ne lui épargna aucun détail. Aucune douleur. Lorsqu'elle en eut fini, c'était comme si le monde avait cessé de tourner sur son axe. Snape ne respirait pas, ne bougeait pas. Même les battements de son cœur semblaient en suspens. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et elle se mit à trembler. Est–ce qu'il croyait que c'était de sa faute ? Est–ce qu'il allait la blâmer ?

– Je…

Elle ne pouvait pas parler, la boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait de parler ou de respirer. Il devait penser qu'elle était dégoûtante. Brusquement, sa main s'enfonça dans ses cheveux et sa joue se pressa sur le dessus de sa tête. Son étreinte était si serrée qu'elle en suffoqua presque, pourtant, elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'il la lâche. Il l'encerclait, lui apportant toute la protection qu'il aurait voulu lui donner, lui offrant toute la force qu'il avait. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration en tremblant.

– Je suis désolée, sanglota–t–elle dans sa poitrine. Je suis tellement désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû te le dire. Tu ne voulais probablement pas entendre ça.

– Si, je le voulais, dit–il rapidement.

Sa voix était rauque et lorsqu'elle déplaça son visage pour le regarder, son expression était rigide et dévastée. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'ils étaient pleins de larmes. Il pleurait pour elle. Pleurait de pitié. Sa main prit sa joue en coupe, son pouce caressa sa pommette. Il inspira et fut pris par surprise. Ses cils sombres s'abaissèrent pour cacher ses yeux mais une larme s'échappa et roula silencieusement sur sa joue. Il la repoussa un peu et reposa sa joue sur le dessus de sa tête. Dans un murmure écorché et râpeux, il dit :

– J'aurais dû être là. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser.

– Tu n'aurais pas pu savoir. Tu ne pouvais pas deviner.

– Oh, mon dieu.

Son corps entier trembla et il se serra autour d'elle.

– Peu importe. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser là–bas. Nous revenons d'assez loin pour que tu obtiennes le meilleur de moi.

– J'étais si furieuse.

Elle parlait mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

– J'étais si folle de rage quand j'ai compris que tu étais parti. Puis quand Krum m'a frappée, j'ai réalisé que j'avais été stupide. Toutes ces lettres. Pas étonnant que tu sois parti. J'ai agi comme une stupide petite écolière.

– Non !

Il leva son visage vers le sien et embrassa son front, son nez, ses joues.

– Ne dis jamais ça. Ces lettres m'ont fait venir, c'est moi l'imbécile, je n'ai cessé de tout nier, j'ai essayé de me convaincre que rien n'était arrivé. Je ne suis qu'un abruti égoïste.

Elle l'entendit déglutir et sentit son souffle devenir rapide et superficiel. Il était contrarié, mécontent et honteux, forcé de faire face à la brutale vérité de l'attaque de Krum. Elle obligea sa propre respiration à se calmer et elle s'apaisa. Un doute persistant harcelait une partie de son esprit en apprenant que tout ça le repoussait mais qu'il se sentait trop responsable et trop honteux pour la laisser aller. Sa logique lui disait que ce n'était pas ça, son cœur lui disait que ce n'était pas ça. Il était en train de l'absorber, de l'extirper de ses douleurs, de tenter de les envoyer au loin, de les prendre à son compte.

Sa poitrine lui faisait mal et sa gorge était douloureuse, prête à se refermer. Elle se sentait à vif, comme si elle était étendue nue devant lui et elle l'était. Snape lui caressa encore une fois les cheveux, la remplissant de cette force dont elle avait si désespérément besoin. Tout se brouilla et sa résolution de rester calme se dissout en une marée de larmes.

– Il…

La voix de Hermione se serra.

– Je… Je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir.

Snape porta sa petite main à sa bouche et la plaça contre ses lèvres entrouvertes, elle pouvait sentir son souffle saccadé contre ses doigts. Il resta silencieux, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait dire pour la soulager. Il ne réalisait pas que sa seule présence était suffisante.

– J'ai juste continué de penser que je pouvais essayer plus fort, lutter plus fort mais je ne pouvais pas, c'était comme si mon corps entier était coulé dans du plomb et je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais inutile.

Snape tapota les jointures de Hermione contre sa bouche, son étreinte sur sa main était si forte qu'elle lui faisait mal. Lorsqu'elle put à nouveau lever la tête vers lui pour le dévisager, elle vit que ses paupières étaient closes et qu'il avait l'air de souffrir. Les muscles de son cou et de ses épaules étaient raidis, elle pouvait les voir se tendre à travers le fin coton de sa chemise. Ses narines frémissaient à chaque inspiration qu'il prenait mais il tenait sa main en sécurité dans la sienne, comme s'il n'allait jamais la lâcher.

– Hermione, chuchota–t–il.

Sa voix était tendre et il prononça son prénom comme s'il l'aimait mais son visage était rigide. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient durs et noirs comme du charbon. Il semblait désemparé et dégoûté et elle n'avait aucun doute qu'il l'était bel et bien. Elle essaya de libérer sa main mais il la rattrapa vite et pressa un baiser sur son poignet. Elle se sentit petite et idiote parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait, ne comprenait pas la complexité de son expression.

– Tu es content, maintenant ? demanda–t–elle avec une pointe de sarcasme dirigé uniquement vers elle–même. Tu es content de tout savoir ?

Il essuya une larme sur sa joue puis barbouilla le dos de sa main sur son propre visage, essuyant ses propres larmes.

– Non, je ne suis pas heureux, dit–il d'une voix âpre. Je me sens probablement comme la plus misérable merde que la terre ait porté… mais je suis content que tu me l'aies dit.

Elle s'assit, libérant sa main, son corps entier tremblait.

– J'aurais dû l'arrêter, dit–elle, irritée. J'ai fait les mauvais choix, une erreur après l'autre. Tu dois être dégoûté par mon manque de jugement. Tu dois croire que je suis une idiote. Tu dois penser que je suis infâme !

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et passa une main caressante sur sa tête et dans son dos. Il la regarda, inquiet, empli d'émotions et de tendresse.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je pense, dit–il à mi–voix. Et je ne le penserai jamais.

– Alors, qu'est–ce que tu penses ? s'enquit–elle, amère, le ton tremblant.

Et elle se maudit silencieusement, elle allait se remettre à pleurer. Peut–être qu'elle avait juste besoin de pleurer. Peut–être qu'elle avait davantage besoin de pleurer que d'entendre la vérité sur son opinion en cet instant. Particulièrement si son opinion était, comme elle le soupçonnait, une réaction de répulsion et de dégoût.

Il lui adressa un sourire triste.

– Je pense que je suis amoureux de toi et que tu es plus incroyable femme que j'ai jamais rencontrée.

À suivre…

**NdT **:

**[1]** La Gematria (גימטריה), dont le nom est dérivé du mot grec signifiant _géométrie_, est la numérologie appliquée à l'alphabet hébreu texte biblique. La Gematria, le Notarikon et la Temourah, sont les trois outils de la Kabbale.

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous.

Falyla


	22. Chapter 22

**Titre **: Objects of Desire

**Lien vers la fic originale** : dans mon profil, FFnet n'affiche pas les liens URL

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Correcteurs** : falyla/Florent

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Rating** : M/NC-17

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (20 chapitres divisés en 59 parties)

**Etat de la traduction** : terminée

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de** JK Rowling**, l'intrigue est à **Azrael Geffen**, avec son aimable autorisation.

**Warning** : slash, scènes de sexe très graphiques, torture, viol, meurtre, tentative de suicide, drogue, abus d'alcool, langage cru.

**Site** : à cause des thèmes abordés, je ne sais pas si cette fic sera autorisée à rester sur FFnet, je la publie donc en parallèle sur AO3 sous le même pseudo.

**Mise en ligne** : sauf contretemps inattendu, le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi.

**Résumé **: Après la fin de la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de revenir à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs ASPICs. Avant la rentrée, lors d'une soirée très avinée, ils établissent et signent un pacte magique où ils s'engagent à perdre leur virginité pendant cette 8ème année.

**Note de la traductrice** : De retour de vacances avec la dernière partie de ce chapitre. Merci encore pour de tous vos commentaires, j'apprécie vraiment.

Bonne lecture.

**Objects of Desire**

Chapitre 10 (4ème partie)

**Voici Noël**

Draco garda sa capuche relevée sur sa tête en passant l'entrée du chapiteau singulièrement petit, monté dans la plaine de Salisbury. Il avait choisi de venir durant le Boxing Day **[1]** pour la bonne et simple raison que le lendemain de Noël était généralement plutôt calme. Il n'avait aucunement besoin d'une foule qui le regarderait fixement tandis qu'il essaierait d'accepter tout ça. Le chapiteau abandonné ne le surprit donc pas et il ricana au nez de l'Auror posté à la porte, qui le dévisageait avec suspicion.

Il était vraiment absurde de penser qu'il devait payer cinq Gallions pour pouvoir voir son propre père. Le Ministère aurait dû prendre des mesures pour les familles des Mangemorts. Non pas que gouvernement s'en inquiète vraiment. Draco savait qu'on le considérait toujours avec méfiance tout simplement parce qu'il se sentait encore concerné par le destin de son père. S'il s'était convenablement comporté, il aurait abandonné Lucius et aurait commencé une nouvelle vie. Ou alors il aurait dû mourir, comme nombre de ses amis. Naturellement, il n'avait opté ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Ce n'était clairement pas dans les habitudes de Draco Malfoy de se comporter comme un bon petit garçon. Enfin, à moins que cela ne serve ses propres intérêts.

Il flâna parmi les objets de magie noire avec un désintérêt ennuyé. Il avait grandi entouré d'objets autrement plus impressionnants que ceux–ci. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, le conservateur aurait été prêt à donner sa couille droite rien que pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil à toute ces vieilles merdes entassées dans les cachots du Manoir. À moins que le Ministère n'ait déjà tout trouvé. Cependant, il en doutait. Il ne s'inquiétait pas de savoir si les Aurors étaient bons, le Manoir ne délivrerait jamais ses secrets si facilement.

Il s'attarda près des objets magiques, regardant les inutiles miroirs maudits, les tapis volants usés, les poisons, les potions et les différents objets ensorcelés. Il savait qu'il ne faisait qu'éviter l'entrée de la prochaine salle, ce qui était ridicule étant donné que c'était l'unique raison qui l'avait poussé à venir ici.

Il s'était levé tôt il avait laissé Harry dormir parce qu'il savait que s'il lui disait où il allait, il tenterait de l'en empêcher. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se battre avec Harry ce matin. Il y aurait bien assez de temps cet après–midi pour ça et encore assez d'heures ensuite pour faire avec. Il devait juste se débarrasser de tout ça sans lutter. Donc il était ici. Et maintenant, il était trop effrayé pour entrer.

Pas vraiment effrayé, il ignorait simplement s'il pouvait le supporter. Il était reconnaissant qu'il n'y ait personne. S'il perdait son sang–froid, il n'y aurait aucun témoin. Bien qu'il se soit bien entraîné au sortilège d'Oubliettes, juste au cas où.

C'était sûrement mieux d'inspirer un bon coup et d'y aller. Il courba la tête, se sentant un peu idiot, et souffla.

Son père se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle, il ne vit immédiatement que lui, fixa des yeux l'auréole de lumière et alla directement à lui. Il refusait de regarder autour de lui, refusait de voir ce qu'il était advenu des autres qu'il avait connus, avant, comme les _amis_ de ses parents. Son seul souci était de voir son père, avachi comme il l'était dans le coin de sa cage.

Une fois qu'il eut traversé la salle, une fois face à la vitrine, il se permit de se concentrer et de regarder vraiment l'homme à l'intérieur. Il expira et se figea.

Lucius ressemblait vraiment à sa photo publiée à la une de _la_ _Gazette du Sorcier_. Mince, fragile et effrayé. Il était penché contre la paroi de la cage, ses cheveux semblaient emmêlés, comme une poupée utilisée pour jouer et rangée à la hâte. Ses cheveux étaient ridiculement longs, Draco était certain qu'il détesterait cette nouvelle apparence. Ils étaient si longs qu'ils avaient commencé à se courber aux pointes et s'étalaient dans la vitrine.

Draco se rapprocha encore plus de la vitrine et tourna autour, s'arrêtant là où là tête de son père était appuyée lourdement contre le verre. Il posa une main sur la vitre et écarta ses doigts jusqu'à recouvrir l'espace où l'épaule de Lucius était appuyée. Moins d'un centimètre les séparait et cela aurait pu être un abîme.

– Bonjour papa, dit–il doucement à la vitre. Comment vas–tu ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Il n'en espérait pas.

– J'ai bien reçu mes cadeaux de Noël.

Draco sourit.

– Ils étaient vraiment supers. J'ai adoré le balai.

Il hocha la tête.

– Il vole très bien.

Draco déglutit et reposa son front contre le verre, de telle sorte qu'il murmurait presque à l'oreille de son père.

– J'ai eu des invités à Noël.

Il fit une pause et se mordilla la lèvre. Pas la peine de s'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas comme si Lucius pouvait lui montrer sa désapprobation. Cependant, Draco frissonna, il savait que si Lucius avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, il le décevrait maintenant.

– J'ai… hum… j'ai invité Harry et Hermione à rester au Manoir pour fêter Noël. Tu te rappelles de Hermione ? Hum… Une… hum… fille de Moldu.

Il grimaça, comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir une bonne claque dans la figure. Rien ne se produisit.

– Et tu connais Harry, bien sûr. Harry… P–Potter.

Draco s'écarta de la paroi vitrée et fixa le profil de son père. Lucius n'avait pas bougé, n'avait eu aucune réaction visible. À cet instant, Draco aurait tout donné pour que Lucius se retourne et le traite de parfait crétin en hurlant. Il réalisa bêtement qu'il portait toujours sa capuche et la repoussa, dégageant son visage.

– En fait, ajouta–t–il prudemment, gagnant en courage et en force, Harry et moi, on est… on est… on est amoureux. Il n'est pas du tout comme je l'imaginais. Toute cette année ne se déroule pas du tout comme je l'imaginais. Tant de personnes sont mortes, j'étais…

Il s'interrompit, ce n'était pas la peine de se justifier devant son père, pas maintenant.

– Je sais que tu ne serais pas content de moi. Pas la peine de me le faire remarquer. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est que d'être vivant et d'être ton fils. Je n'avais personne, aucun ami, personne, excepté ceux qui me dédaignaient à cause de mon nom et mon père. Ils pensent que je suis le fils du diable, et putain, qui sait ? Je le suis probablement. Pourquoi a–t–il fallu que tu Le suives ? Pourquoi t'es–tu comporté comme un mouton ? Tu m'as toujours dit et répété d'être fier, d'être le leader, de ne jamais obéir à personne et de surveiller tout ce que je faisais. Tu as suivi aveuglément la cause de notre ruine ! Tu aurais dû me laisser me battre, comme ça, putain, j'aurais pu mourir et je n'aurais jamais eu à gérer toute cette merde que tu as laissée derrière toi.

Draco se recula en fixant cet homme dans sa cage à travers ses larmes, la vue rapidement brouillée.

– Et Hermione est arrivée et m'a offert son amitié. Qu'est–ce que j'étais supposé faire ? La lui rejeter à la figure ? Maintenant elle est si… importante pour moi et Harry…

Draco s'interrompit et regarda son père presque désespérément.

– Il m'aime. Il s'en fout de toi, de qui je suis, du passé, de la guerre et de tout ce dont il devrait s'inquiéter. Il m'aime tout simplement et je…

Il y eut un mouvement. Draco n'en crut pas ses yeux mais dans la vitrine, il y eut un mouvement. Lentement, Lucius tourna ma tête et fixa de son grand œil gris le visage stupéfait de son fils. Il s'agissait d'un moment de lucidité complète et Lucius Malfoy était bel et bien là, il regardait son fils avec un total discernement.

**oOo**

Snape et Hermione n'avaient pas dormi. Ils avaient passé la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, parlant de tout et de rien, de ce qui leur passait par la tête, ils somnolaient de temps en temps et se réchauffaient à la chaleur de l'autre. C'était totalement différent de toutes les fois où ils avaient été ensemble. Hermione était tout simplement ébahie car cela lui rappelait la première nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, enfermés dans une petite pièce, lorsqu'ils avaient joué à Action ou Vérité. Ils avaient parlé comme ils l'avaient fait cette nuit–là, gagnant une confiance mutuelle en apprenant la personnalité et l'esprit de l'autre.

Alors que les lueurs de l'aube filtraient pas la fenêtre, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas touchés sexuellement – même si Snape avait été tenté d'essayer, particulièrement à deux heures du matin lorsque des cris émanant de la maison les avaient presque arrachés du lit avec un sursaut de panique, jusqu'à ce que Harry ne se mette à crier : « _N'ARRÊTE PAS, N'ARRÊTE PAS, N'ARRÊTE PAS !_ » de toute la force de ses poumons. Ce n'était de toute manière pas le moment d'avoir des relations sexuelles, c'était trop tôt pour elle et son corps avait besoin de récupérer.

Le soleil montait déjà dans le ciel, éclairant la matinée d'hiver. Ils avaient somnolé un court instant, lorsqu'elle le réveilla en chuchotant doucement :

– Severus ?

– Mmm ?

– Raconte–moi une histoire.

Il rit.

– Une histoire ?

– Oui. Je veux entendre une histoire vraie.

– Très bien, je vais te raconter une histoire vraie.

– Est–ce que c'est une histoire joyeuse ?

– Bien sûr, c'est Noël et tu mérites bien une histoire heureuse.

– Bien.

Elle bailla tranquillement.

– Raconte–moi donc une histoire vraie et heureuse.

– Il était une fois, commença Snape en suivant doucement du doigt la courbure parfaite sur la joue de Hermione, un dragon vert qui mangea un train entier, plein de personnes désagréables.

– Est–ce que c'étaient tous des Moldus ?

– Oh, non, la contredit Snape, pas du tout. Je dirais même qu'il y avait pas mal de sorciers à bord surtout des agents du Ministère.

Hermione gloussa et se serra un peu plus sur son torse. Snape continua.

– Naturellement, le dragon se retrouva avec une très mauvaise indigestion qui dura de nombreuses semaines. Il décida donc d'aller voir un médecin. Il se traîna chez l'apothicaire le plus proche et lui déclara : « _J'ai une indigestion et la nausée _».

Hermione se mit à glousser.

– C'est ta voix de dragon vert ?

– Oui, elle n'est pas très réussie ?

– Si, si. Elle est excellente, exactement comme j'imaginais la voix d'un dragon vert.

– Heureux de l'apprendre. Mais où en étais–je ?

– « _Indigestion et nausée_ », ricana Hermione en prenant sa meilleure voix de dragon vert.

– Ah oui. « _De quoi cela vient–il ?_ » demanda l'apothicaire. « _Oh, juste toutes les personnes les plus désagréables du monde _» répondit le dragon. L'apothicaire, après avoir soigneusement examiné le dragon, lui donna du lait de magnésium. Deux jours plus tard, le dragon se sentit mieux et il avala un autre train rempli de gens de la même espèce. Il se sentit encore plus mal qu'avant et après des semaines de souffrance, il retourna chez l'apothicaire. « _S'il vous plaît, aidez–moi, Monsieur l'apothicaire _» dit–il. « _Toutes les personnes mauvaises du monde me rendent terriblement malade_ ». L'apothicaire répondit : « _Vous devez traverser cette terrible épreuve pour les hommes mais je vous donnerai encore du lait de magnésium, de toute manière_ ». Le dragon vert était beaucoup plus gros qu'avant, maintenant qu'il avait avalé deux trains entiers en peu de temps. Il se trouvait étendu près des voies ferrées quand un train s'arrêta pile devant lui. Il le fixa de ses deux grands yeux bruns et observa les gens rire longuement à leurs propres blagues et frimer pour la galerie. Il essaya de se maîtriser mais il détestait tellement ce genre de personnes qu'il s'avança lourdement vers le train. Il le mangea presque entièrement et le digéra en un temps record, compte tenu de ses sucs digestifs très forts. Parmi les débris du train se trouvait étendu un vieil homme qui avait échappé à l'estomac du dragon et qui se tenait là, hochant la tête avec incrédulité. « _Bonjour,_ » dit–il si naturellement que le dragon en eut presque les jambes coupées. Le dragon le considéra avec perplexité. « _Vous êtes sincère en me disant bonjour ?_ » « _Eh bien_ » répliqua l'homme « _à l'évidence, aucun de nous ne croit à l'existence de l'autre. Alors on va causer _**[2]** ».

– Cette histoire n'est pas vraie ! déclara Hermione.

– Bien sûr que si, assura Snape.

– Et comment tu le sais ?

– C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a racontée, c'est arrivé à son frère, Abelforth.

– Et qu'est–ce qu'Abelforth Dumbledore ferait dans un train plein de personnes désagréables ?

– Eh bien, c'est un homme très étrange.

– Il est très gentil, il aime les animaux et…

– Sa fascination pour les chèvres n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être gentil avec les animaux.

Hermione avait déjà ouvert la bouche pour répliquer puis assimila l'information.

– Oh, fit–elle, choquée.

Souriant avec malice, Hermione roula sur le ventre et se plongea dans les yeux noirs, insondables, de Severus Snape. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à croire tout à fait qu'il était là, qu'il avait passé toute la nuit avec elle – qu'il l'aimait. Il semblait fatigué ses paupières semblaient vouloir se fermer toutes seules. Il ne semblait pas heureux une tristesse dans ses traits trahissait son tourment : elle avait été blessée alors qu'il aurait dû être là pour la protéger. Il en était convaincu et porterait ce fardeau toute sa vie. Son visage reflétait une autre émotion, une émotion qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue. Il semblait content.

Elle l'embrassa, se pressant fort contre son corps, surprise par sa soudaine faim de lui. Elle glissa doucement sa main sous sa chemise et se permit de passer ses doigts sur la peau lisse. Elle envisagea de déboutonner et enlever son pantalon mais elle doutait que son corps puisse déjà supporter de faire l'amour.

Il gémit dans sa gorge. Elle lécha sa langue et lui rendit son gémissement.

– Ne fais pas ça, mon cœur, chuchota–t–il.

Son sexe durcissait et il sentait déjà un désir inexorable se tendre vers elle. Son corps étroit était trop fragile, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de la blesser.

Un coup fut frappé à la porte, un tout petit coup, et la porte s'ouvrit. Harry entra, regarda autour de lui et rougit. C'était une situation que Harry n'aurait jamais pensé rencontrer, voir l'infect, l'affreux et graisseux Snape, au lit avec l'une de ses meilleures amies. Ils étaient habillés et Harry en fut intérieurement reconnaissant.

Hermione sourit à Harry, Snape semblait juste gêné. Il se redressa sur le lit de telle sorte qu'il soit assis. Il ne se sentait pas de discuter avec Potter, allongé sur le dos avec une très évidente érection.

– Hum… Bonjour.

Il rougit encore il savait qu'il dérangeait, mais étant donné ce qu'il avait à faire, il s'avança d'un pas dans la chambre.

– Désolé de vous ennuyer…

– Qu'est–ce qu'il y a, Harry ? demanda Hermione en s'asseyant, l'air inquiet.

Harry devait savoir que Severus était là, il ne serait donc pas venu à moins que ce soit réellement nécessaire.

– Ahem… Eh bien, je dois vous parler, Professeur.

Il tenta de lui sourire. Snape se renfrogna.

– Que puis–je pour vous, Potter ? interrogea Snape, crachant presque ses mots.

– C'est… euh… c'est Draco. Il est allé à l'exposition de Magie Noire.

Snape pâlit. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions sur l'état de santé mental de Draco. Il était sûrement fragile et il couchait avec Potter, pour l'amour de dieu ! La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était bien d'aller voir son père dans cet état, dans cette cage de verre. Et s'il ressentait la même chose que Snape lorsqu'il avait été à Londres ? Est–ce que ça le rendrait complètement fou ?

– Pourquoi ne l'en avez–vous pas empêché ? rugit–il.

Les narines d'Harry frémirent et ses yeux verts papillonnèrent dangereusement. Il s'exhorta au calme.

– Je n'ai pas pu, il est parti avant mon réveil. Il ne m'écouterait pas de toute façon, je lui ai déjà dit de ne pas y aller ou au moins de ne pas y aller tout seul.

– Et alors ? Qu'attendez–vous de moi ? Que j'aille le chercher ?

Harry rougit de plus belle. C'était à lui d'aller le chercher mais il savait que Draco le rabrouerait – Draco écouterait Snape alors qu'il n'obéirait pas à Harry. Il hocha la tête maladroitement.

Snape soupira et coula un regard vers Hermione. Il n'avait aucune envie de sortir de ce lit. Il aurait voulu y rester pour toujours. D'autant plus que partir signifierait ne pas la revoir d'ici le Jour de l'An. Il avait promis à Minerva, loyalement, qu'il l'aiderait, et il aurait bien voulu s'être tu ce jour–là. En outre, il avait ses autres projets à organiser. Il embrassa Hermione doucement, longuement, totalement conscient du fait que Potter en était intérieurement malade.

– Bien, dit–il en lançant un regard furieux à Potter. Je vais aller le chercher.

**oOo**

– Papa ?

Draco recula d'un pas, horrifié. Ça n'était pas possible, pas possible. D'un autre côté, si quelque chose pouvait sortir quelqu'un de sa catatonie, apprendre que son propre fils était homosexuel et amoureux de sa Némésis était sûrement un bon moyen.

– Papa, est–ce que tu peux m'entendre ?

Lucius s'affaiblissait déjà, le moment était passé. Draco fixa le mur devant lui, silencieux, choqué. Soudain, l'air tourbillonna autour de lui et s'emplit d'un bruit incroyable, intense, comme le battement d'ailes géantes, tentant de s'envoler. Attiré par la cage, il s'avança et il entendit une voix dans sa tête, celle de son père mais pas exactement, une voix qui pleurait, à l'agonie.

– Papa ? répéta–t–il avec effroi avant de s'arracher à l'attrait de la cage.

Il recula encore d'un pas et entendit alors une autre voix, une voix bien réelle qui provenait de la salle. Derrière lui, quelqu'un souffla son nom.

– Draconis.

Draco sentit très distinctement le bout des doigts de quelqu'un toucher ses cheveux jusque dans son dos, il frissonna et se retourna.

Archibald Semeuse se figea, sa main en l'air.

– Vous lui ressemblez tellement, souffla–t–il, émerveillé.

Draco fronça les sourcils et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Il remit ses robes en place, les lissa et souleva élégamment un sourcil.

– Et vous êtes ? s'enquit–il en affichant un air de dédain.

Le conservateur sourit, fasciné.

– Archibald Semeuse, Mr Malfoy. Je suis le conservateur de ce musée.

Ah, oui, le bâtard auquel Draco envoyait chaque mois le paiement pour son père.

– Je vois, fit Draco, brusquement. Je suis…

– Draconis, sourit le conservateur.

Il balaya des yeux le corps du jeune homme, mourant d'envie de le toucher, de se frotter contre lui, pour voir si ce serait comme avec son père, pour les voir tous les deux ensemble…

– Draconis Malfoy.

– Draco, corrigea le susnommé. Juste Draco.

Un éclat passa dans les yeux de Semeuse.

– Draco alors. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin, Draco Malfoy.

Il lui tendit la main.

– Je préfèrerais que vous m'appeliez Mr Malfoy.

Draco serra la main tendue et se recommanda en lui–même de penser à la laver ensuite. Semeuse sourit légèrement. Draco le considéra de haut en bas de façon hautaine.

– Je suppose que je devrais vous remercier de garder mon père dans cette…

Du regard, il passa de Lucius au conservateur.

– … situation, acheva–t–il avec un ricanement.

Semeuse offrit de nouveau un sourire mince.

– Comment cela pourrait–il en être autrement, Mr Malfoy ? Quelle alternative ? Une cellule à Azkaban ? Vous n'avez pas idée des conditions dans lesquelles je l'ai reçu. Vous devriez me remercier du soin que je lui apporte.

– J'étais sur le point, grâce à un arrangement avec le Ministère, de les rapatrier chez moi lorsque l'idée de cette exposition ridicule a été suggérée. Maintenant, ma mère est morte et mon père est désormais une attraction de foire – et je vous paie les soins.

Draco lui retourna son mince sourire.

– Je ne vois donc aucune raison de vous remercier de quoi que ce soit.

Semeuse sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Le garçon était hautain et arrogant envers lui. Semeuse avait entendu parler de la réputation de son ange, son arrogance, sa fierté, son contentement de lui–même et de sa supériorité. Il pouvait désormais constater que tout cela s'était animé et incarné dans le fils de son ange. Il était beau. Aussi beau que son père mais plus jeune, plus grand. Les cheveux courts lui allaient parfaitement, bien que Semeuse les aurait préféré plus longs. Ils les auraient longs tous les deux. Enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme deux âmes perdues.

Il pouvait l'avoir pour lui, maintenant ! Le musée était désert et il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Un lien partiel. Le sortilège d'_Imperium_. Il était bon en sortilège d'_Imperium_. Il pouvait l'exécuter discrètement et il n'avait pas besoin de montrer sa baguette magique. Il plongea la main dans sa poche et enroula ses doigts autour de sa baguette. Il murmura la formule.

Draco sentit quelque chose se précipiter sur lui, comme une brise molle, un souffle et il se sentit soudain tout à fait détendu.

– Bien, Mr Malfoy, sourit le conservateur, venez par ici, je pense que nous devrions apprendre à mieux nous connaître.

Draco se sentit comme sur un tapis roulant car il fut soudainement et involontairement contraint d'avancer vers le conservateur.

– Vous êtes vraiment un beau jeune homme, fit Semeuse en caressant sa joue. Tout comme votre père.

Le sortilège avait ramolli le corps de Draco, ses muscles se détendaient et perdaient en vitalité. Le conservateur avait raison, n'était–il pas beau ? Il le savait. Tout le monde le savait. Mais il ne se sentait pas bien. Il n'aurait pas dû être aussi endormi, amorphe. Semeuse s'infiltra dans son esprit et repoussa toutes ses barrières. Il repoussa doucement le doute, la résistance, imposant grâce à l'_Imperium_ ses propres directives guidées par ses désirs malsains.

Il caressa distraitement l'épaule tendue de Draco.

– Mon pauvre enfant, chuchota–t–il, tu as dû te montrer si courageux pour continuer seul.

Il effleura la courbe lisse de sa gorge et ressentit sous ses doigts un frisson. Il déboutonna les premiers boutons de la robe longue et glissa sa main sous le tissu noir, laissant ses doigts caresser lentement le torse imberbe et un mamelon rose pâle.

– Tu as envie de retrouver ton père, n'est–ce pas ? Il te manque, tu le réclames ? Je peux faire cela pour toi, Draco, je peux vous réunir pour l'éternité.

D'un doigt léger, il suivit le contour de la bouche molle de Draco. Les lèvres du garçon étaient si pâles, si délicatement ourlées. Sous la clavicule, il aperçut un suçon, une morsure d'amour qui virait au rougeâtre, cramoisie au centre. Il avait probablement baisé une fille ce matin et cette fille devait donc savoir qu'il était là. Semeuse s'infiltra de nouveau dans son cerveau, chercha soigneusement dans ses souvenirs et trouva la forme endormie d'un garçon – ô combien délicieux – tandis que Draco se faufilait hors de la chambre. Ainsi, son petit ami n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il était allé. Semeuse sourit et glissa son doigt entre les lèvres pâles, taquinant sa langue rose. Il sentit son sexe durcir en imaginant cette langue humide enroulée autour de lui. Il se pencha alors et remplaça son doigt par sa langue, goûtant la douce salive de Draco.

Chaque nerf du corps de Draco se réveilla brusquement, il se tendit et se replia, reculant précipitamment et se cognant dans la cage de son père. Il colla son dos contre le verre, menton relevé, narines frémissantes. Chaque partie de son corps semblait trembler d'horreur. Son regard rencontra celui du conservateur et il le fixa de ses grands yeux horrifiés, les prunelles aussi foncées, aussi grises qu'un ciel de tempête.

Semeuse supporta cet examen un long moment. Puis il se permit de passer de Draco à son ange, sur lequel il fixa son regard. Il sourit et renvoya toute son attention sur le jeune homme. Il resserra son emprise mentale et fit un pas en avant. Dégageant le front de Draco de quelques mèches de cheveux pâles, il murmura tranquillement :

– Tu vas rester ici. Tu vas venir et rester dans mon lit jusqu'à te noyer dedans. Tu vas te tordre et gémir sous mes coups de langue. Tu vas rester ici, avec ton père.

Draco hocha la tête, un petit assentiment, sans être d'accord, regrettant de ne pas savoir comment combattre cet enchantement. La bouche du conservateur se fixa sur la sienne et scella ainsi son ordre. La langue de Semeuse se tendit vers la sienne, la goûtant. Elle était amère, comme morte, il n'y avait aucune trace de la douceur de Harry. Il sentit les doigts secs de l'homme ramper le long de son corps, ils trouvèrent leur chemin sous ses robes longues et atteignirent son aine. Il sentit ce contact comme une intrusion jusqu'aux profondeurs mêmes de son corps et il frissonna de dégoût. Il commença à suffoquer.

Soudain, dans le silence de la salle, un _crac ! _retentissant résonna et le verre de la vitrine derrière Draco se craquela brusquement. Semeuse se recula. Il écarquilla les yeux, son regard passant rapidement de Draco à son père. Ça devait être l'œuvre du fils et si c'était bien lui, alors il était beaucoup plus puissant que prévu, surtout pour un si jeune sorcier. Étant donné qu'il était sous l'emprise d'un puissant sortilège et d'un contrôle mental, le garçon aurait dû être complètement immobilisé, hors d'état de manifester sa volonté. Draco respirait fort, son torse se soulevant violemment.

– Tu voudrais m'arrêter, Draco ? demanda Semeuse en souriant. Mais vers qui voudrais–tu te retourner ? Le garçon, dans ton lit ? Qui est–il pour toi ? Rien. La seule famille que tu as, elle est ici.

Harry, il y avait Harry ! Draco pouvait compter sur lui. Le nom lui vint avec force, dissipant les brumes dans son esprit et il lutta contre ses entraves. Semeuse rit et s'avança dans la vitrine pour réclamer son dû.

La cage éclata. Elle se brisa soudainement de l'intérieur, soufflant des éclats de verre dans toute la salle, plantant des tessons dans le sol, les murs, dans Semeuse lui–même, mais évitant Draco comme par miracle alors qu'il était appuyé tout contre.

Semeuse cria de douleur, il tenta de se détourner des éclats de verre en couvrant son visage.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration, les effets du sortilège se dissipaient, il sentit sa volonté revenir ainsi que sa liberté de mouvement et il trébucha contre une forme tombée du piédestal.

Sans son appui de verre, Lucius était tombé en arrière et s'était effondré en tas sur le plancher. Draco se démena pour arriver jusqu'à son père, il le prit dans ses bras et regarda fixement dans ses yeux gris, une fois de plus remplis d'intelligence, alertes.

– D–D–r–a–c–o.

La voix de Lucius était sèche, craquelée, il haletait, le cœur battant.

– C–cours.

Draco tenta de le relever, voulant le porter à l'extérieur mais soudain une main saisit son bras. Il se retourna brusquement, craignant que ce soit encore le conservateur mais celui–ci s'était sauvé à la recherche de l'Auror en faction. L'homme qui se tenait derrière lui était Severus Snape.

– Tu ne peux pas l'emmener maintenant, nous devons partir d'ici.

Désespéré, Draco se retourna vers son père.

– Il… il… m'a… il m'a par…

– Nous reviendrons, mais nous devons d'abord savoir ce qui se passe vraiment.

Snape regarda autour de lui, effaré.

– Allez, dépêche–toi, les Aurors sont en route.

– Nous reviendrons.

Draco posa un baiser sur le front de son père.

– Je te promets que nous te sortirons de là.

Mais Lucius était déjà reparti dans un autre monde, perdu dans quelque torpeur léthargique. Snape tira désespérément sur le bras de Draco, qui lâcha son père, laissant Lucius parmi le verre brisé, tandis qu'il se retournait et se sauvait avec Snape.

A suivre…

**NdT** :

**[1] **_Boxing Day_ : généralement le 26 décembre mais légalement défini comme le premier jour ouvrable après Noël, il peut également être reporté à un autre jour. Il existe plusieurs hypothèses sur l'origine du _Boxing Day_, mais la plus courante est que les serviteurs et les marchands recevaient les cadeaux de leurs employeurs lors du premier jour ouvrable après Noël, le lendemain des célébrations en famille.

**[2]** _let's go bowling_ dans la vo. Cette locution comporte un nombre considérable de signification possible. Mise à part aller faire un bowling, cette expression veut également dire : se mettre ensemble par affinité, avoir une discussion, pratiquer certains gestes lors de rapports sexuels ou même fumer du cannabis dans un bol. Mais comme nous n'avons jamais vraiment compris la morale de cette histoire, et l'auteure ne nous a jamais éclairés sur ce point, nous avons choisi celle qui nous semblait la plus logique mais nous restons ouverts à toute suggestion.

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous.

Falyla


	23. Chapter 23

**Titre **: Objects of Desire

**Lien vers la fic originale** : dans mon profil, FFnet n'affiche pas les liens URL

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Correcteurs** : falyla/Florent

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Rating** : M/NC-17

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (20 chapitres divisés en 59 parties)

**Etat de la traduction** : terminée

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de** JK Rowling**, l'intrigue est à **Azrael Geffen**, avec son aimable autorisation.

**Warning** : slash, scènes de sexe très graphiques, torture, viol, meurtre, tentative de suicide, drogue, abus d'alcool, langage cru.

**Site** : à cause des thèmes abordés, je ne sais pas si cette fic sera autorisée à rester sur FFnet, je la publie donc en parallèle sur AO3 sous le même pseudo.

**Mise en ligne** : sauf contretemps inattendu, le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi.

**Résumé **: Après la fin de la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de revenir à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs ASPICs. Avant la rentrée, lors d'une soirée très avinée, ils établissent et signent un pacte magique où ils s'engagent à perdre leur virginité pendant cette 8ème année.

**Note de la traductrice** : Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, j'apprécie vraiment.

Bonne lecture.

**Objects of Desire**

Chapitre 11 (1ère partie)

**La fête**

_**Madame Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Convie**_

_**Miss Hermione Granger, Mr Harry Potter et Mr Draco Malfoy**_

_**À célébrer la venue de la Nouvelle Année**_

_**Au Marais**_

_**Salisbury, Wiltshire**_

_**À 22 heures**_

_**Tenue décadente exigée.**_

**oOo**

Dans son sommeil, Draco parvenait à sentir quand son père le regardait. Il savait quand il l'observait dormir, quand il envahissait ses rêves et y prenait place. Lucius marchait à travers un labyrinthe tourbillonnant de pensées et de rêves, le pas sûr et ferme mais aussi silencieux qu'une tombe. Dans son esprit, Draco pouvait voir le visage de son père pivoter vers lui dans sa prison de verre et cet œil unique qu'il avait vu quand Lucius avait tourné la tête, fixe, glacé comme du marbre gris, presque embué et pourtant touché par une dernière étincelle de conscience.

Ce qui laissait Draco supplier pour une simple réponse : où était exactement Lucius maintenant ? Où était son père ? Était–il prisonnier, là, dans son corps, condamné à rester dans sa boîte de verre à regarder les gens qui venaient le juger ? Est–ce qu'il pensait et ressentait ? Était–il conscient ? Ou la structure du temps même s'était-elle arrêtée là, pour lui ?

– Dr–a–co – cours.

Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux, pleinement conscient, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il serra fermement Harry contre lui et respira son odeur propre et chaude. Harry n'était pas allé au musée, Harry n'avait pas vu ni entendu Lucius, Harry n'avait pas été témoin de la honte de Draco de se trouver incapable de stopper le conservateur qui parvenait à entrer dans son cerveau et à écraser toutes ses résistances. Harry ne savait rien de tout ça – et Draco s'assurerait qu'il n'en sache jamais rien. Draco étreignit la poitrine de Harry, la seule chose qui était précieuse pour lui, son talisman contre les ténèbres et la seule chose qui pouvait lui ramener l'espoir ou lui donner une chance d'avoir une vie après Poudlard et d'oublier la malédiction de son nom de famille.

Et cela devait se terminer. Il pressa son visage contre la nuque de Harry et goûta sa peau chaude contre ses lèvres, sentit l'effleurement de ses cheveux soyeux contre ses cils.

_Je ne veux pas que ça se termine je ne veux pas te laisser t'en aller. Tu as tellement bon goût, tu es si chaud._

La lumière du soleil ruisselait de la fenêtre. C'était le dernier jour de l'année. Le dernier jour de la pire année de sa vie.

Et de la meilleure.

Il sentit Harry remuer, s'étirer et rouler sur le dos. Draco le relâcha et se déplaça pour faciliter son mouvement, puis il s'appuya sur son coude et l'observa dormir. Il enregistra distraitement que sa tête était légèrement douloureuse et que pour une raison ou une autre, elle semblait trop lourde pour sa nuque. Il était un peu chaud et il se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de tomber malade.

Il tendit la main et fit timidement courir ses doigts sur les épaules osseuses de Harry, le long de sa poitrine, insista sur un téton rose puis descendit sur sa cage thoracique ondulée. Sa peau était légèrement moite de sueur et Draco envisagea l'idée qu'ils étaient peut–être tous les deux malades. C'était logique, ils s'étaient mutuellement couverts de fluides corporels et ils partageraient assurément n'importe quelle maladie qui passerait de l'un à l'autre.

– Tu es malade, bébé ? murmura–t–il à la silhouette endormie.

Il apposa un baiser sur la douce peau écorchée de sa cicatrice le sourcil de Harry était brûlant.

– Je crois bien que oui.

Peut–être qu'ils n'iraient pas à la fête de ce soir. Peut–être qu'ils resteraient à la maison, au lit, à boire du bouillon de poule, à se plaindre de frissons et de douleurs. Pour une raison inconnue, l'idée lui paraissait incroyablement séduisante.

Draco avança petit à petit sa main sur la poitrine de Harry et trouva un vigoureux battement de cœur. Comment allait–il faire sans tout ça ? Comment allait–il réussir à laisser tout ça derrière lui ? Comment allait–il faire pour vivre quand Harry le fixerait avec haine au lieu de l'amour qui habitait son regard ? Il sourit lorsque Harry remua sous son attouchement.

Harry se réveilla lorsque la chaude bouche de Draco s'enveloppa autour de son mamelon, sa main avait glissé le long de sa cuisse et taquinait gentiment son sexe à demi érigé. Il se sentait brûlant et légèrement fiévreux mais peu importait parce que Draco se coulait vers le bas. Il prit son pénis dans sa bouche et commença à le sucer. Harry soupira quand le travail de la langue de Draco lui donna des frissons aux jambes et aux bras, ses petits tétons étaient douloureusement durs et, encore vaguement endormi, il s'étira pour caresser les cheveux soyeux de Draco, lui faisant savoir qu'il était éveillé – et qu'il pouvait continuer. Les mains de Draco tirèrent sur ses hanches sa langue le sonda d'une manière que Harry pouvait qualifier d'implacable. En tant qu'amants, ils étaient presque invasifs l'un envers l'autre, déterminés à glisser leurs doigts et leur langue dans chaque pli ou creux appartenant au corps de l'autre, à goûter et à savourer chaque centimètre carré de peau disponible.

C'était exquis et douloureux et quand les hanches de Harry ruèrent lorsqu'il jouit durement dans l'arrière de la gorge de Draco, ce fut renversant. Harry ravala les paroles qu'il brûlait de dire, sachant qu'il ne les entendrait pas murmurer en réponse. À la place, ils se cramponnèrent l'un à l'autre, muets, baignant dans une sueur fiévreuse, gardant leurs secrets juste encore un peu plus longtemps.

**oOo**

Ron ne savait comment s'habiller pour se rendre à une fête costumée qui avait la Décadence pour thème. Il ne voulait vraiment pas y aller. Son nom n'était pas sur l'invitation, fait dont il ne prit pas offense, bien que ce fût le cas pour Ginny – et sa mère. Leur raisonnement était simple, la famille au grand complet avait pris part à la guerre, la famille au grand complet aurait dû être invitée à la fête – la famille au grand complet allait s'y rendre. Il alluma une cigarette et se lamenta sur son inaptitude à y échapper. Une fête chez Snape. Quoique ce serait une bonne occasion de s'amuser. Il ricana et inhala la fumée mêlée d'opium.

Alors il était forcé d'y aller. Forcé d'y aller et de jouer à la famille modèle. Forcé d'y aller et de se comporter en frère consciencieux alors qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un crétin. Il n'avait rien à se mettre et pas assez d'argent pour s'acheter quelque chose. Alors qu'il savait que ses frères seraient resplendissants et ses belles–sœurs exotiques et magnifiques, il était réticent à leur demander quoi que ce soit – bien que ça n'ait jamais été un problème par le passé. Il choisit une simple robe de sorcier noire qui avait appartenu à Percy. Il était certain que Percy ne l'avait portée qu'une fois avant de mourir. Probablement achetée pour une réunion du Ministère quelconque, elle était sombre et pratique.

Cette robe ne lui allait pas et il le savait. Mais ce n'était pas important. Il était devenu pâle ces derniers temps et il commençait à avoir l'air émacié. Sans doute le résultat de son incapacité à manger. Personne ne l'avait remarqué sa famille était bien trop occupée à prétendre que tout allait bien et que Charlie et Percy étaient purement et simplement partis travailler et non pas morts, en train de pourrir sous terre. Des cernes dus au manque de sommeil alourdissaient ses yeux. Il passait ses nuits éveillé, à fixer le plafond, à penser à Charlie et à attendre qu'Angelina – elle était réglée comme une horloge – vienne dans sa chambre.

Mais elle n'était pas venue la nuit précédente et il avait observé l'aube se lever avec un sentiment grandissant de soulagement qui avait momentanément calmé la culpabilité qui lui tenaillait le ventre. Il s'adossa contre l'appui–tête de son lit et prit une autre longue bouffée de fumée en fermant les yeux, tout en écoutant la pluie au–dehors.

– Salut, Ronnie.

Il sursauta, il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer mais maintenant qu'elle était là, il n'était pas surpris. Son fiel ne le surprendrait plus jamais. Elle avait un sens de la discrétion bien à elle. Elle choisissait bien ses moments. Peu importait que ce fût le jour ou la nuit, Angelina viendrait toujours. Il aurait dû le savoir.

– Qu'est–ce que tu veux, Angelina ? demanda–t–il platement.

La conversation débutait toujours ainsi.

– Allons, allons, Ronnie, tu n'as pas besoin d'être comme ça.

Elle verrouilla la porte et la sécurisa par un sort.

– Je t'ai apporté ton médicament.

Il regarda la seringue qu'elle agitait dans sa direction et sentit son corps se tendre. Ce qu'il avait pris une fois par erreur pour une sorte d'opiacé, il le reconnaissait maintenant comme quelque chose qu'elle fabriquait elle–même et depuis une semaine, elle avait diminué l'opium de son propre mélange.

– J'en veux pas, marmonna–t–il.

– Bien sûr que si, tu adores ça. Je le sais.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, sur le lit et ôta sa cigarette d'entre ses doigts.

– Pourquoi tu es tellement sur la défensive aujourd'hui ?

– C'est pas le cas, mentit–il.

Chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses crépita soudainement lorsque ses doigts se promenèrent sur son ventre. Elle planta la seringue dans la chair de sa cuisse et il siffla. Puis il fut à elle. Avec peu de résistance, il se laissa caresser la joue avec le dos de la main.

– Comment tu te sens ?

Il ne put répondre, il secoua la tête avec lassitude et soupira puis sa bouche retint son souffle. Les lèvres d'Angelina étouffèrent les siennes, sa langue pénétra profondément, trop profondément, s'emmêla avec la sienne et manqua de l'étouffer. Elle passa son haut par–dessus sa tête et s'en débarrassa il sentit ses mains glisser de son corps jusqu'à ses seins, son pouce fit ses cercles sur un de ses tétons dressés. Il sentit ses entrailles se crisper et il se força à réprimer un grognement.

La réalité semblait si loin, comme un poids lourd qu'il essayait de soulever sur place. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait que le plaisir qu'elle était en train de lui donner et il accepta que sa main se faufile dans son pantalon de pyjama et s'enroule autour de son pénis. Elle se déplaça vers le bas de son corps comme un serpent et descendit le pyjama d'une manière qui lui était maintenant familière. Il baissa les yeux sur son propre corps et rougit de honte à la vue de son sexe saillant, une hampe épaisse et dure, le prépuce repoussé de son gland violacé. Elle le fixa un instant puis lui sourit tandis que sa main se referma autour de son membre, glissant de bas en haut, permettant au présperme de le lubrifier.

– Tu as vraiment une queue magnifique, Ron, dit–elle dans un souffle. Elle est belle et large, pas comme celle de George la sienne est plus longue mais plus mince.

– Arrête, murmura–t–il.

Mais il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait qu'elle arrête ce qu'elle faisait ou qu'elle cesse de parler de son frère.

Angelina lapa toute sa longueur, pressa sa langue dans la fente de l'ouverture de son membre pour y goûter les premières gouttes de semence qui s'y étaient rassemblées, puis elle ouvrit les lèvres en grand et le prit entièrement dans sa bouche. Il gémit et voulut fermer les yeux. Mais il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. La vue de son sexe s'enfoncer dans sa bouche était trop séduisante. Il brûlait de culpabilité et de plaisir.

Elle lui prodiguait du plaisir, prenait le contrôle de son corps avec autant d'aisance que la drogue. Elle relâcha un peu son emprise et le repoussa un instant elle reprit son souffle en levant les yeux vers lui. La tête de Ron était rejetée en arrière. Son visage était partagé entre l'extase et la torture. Il était en train de murmurer son mantra, elle le savait bien.

– Non, je t'en prie, Angelina, arrête, s'il te plait, s'il te plait ! Ne fais pas ça.

Elle gloussa et referma à nouveau sa bouche sur son pénis, le suçant profondément, tirant l'orgasme de son corps. Elle lui permit de jouir dans sa gorge, se recula puis rit lorsque l'explosion finale lui couvrit les lèvres, la joue et le menton.

Angelina se leva rapidement, son intérêt pour lui s'affadissait très vite. Elle s'essuya le visage avec le dos de sa main. Il n'y avait nul besoin de civilités, plus maintenant il lui appartenait, alors peu importait ce qu'il ressentait. C'était un bon garçon et il servait son but. Ron remonta son pyjama sur ses hanches étroites il semblait sur le point de pleurer. C'était une honte, vraiment. Elle l'appréciait à sa façon. Si seulement il n'avait pas été le frère de George, ils auraient pu partager quelque chose de spécial.

– Casse–toi maintenant, tu veux, aboya–il vicieusement, pour cacher sa honte des larmes qui menaçaient.

– Je suis bien meilleure que toi à ce petit jeu, Ronnie, siffla–t–elle, alors surveille ton langage.

Elle enfila son haut et pivota pour s'en aller.

– Oh, au fait, Ronnie, ta mère a dit de descendre pour le petit–déjeuner.

**oOo**

Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise de toute sa vie. Bon, ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, il y avait eu la fois où il avait dû danser avec Parvati Patil au Bal de Noël puis cette fatidique journée de la St–Valentin avec Cho – mais ceci était assurément au sommet dans ce domaine.

Non se tenait derrière, les mains sur les hanches, l'évaluant d'un œil critique. Il ne pouvait que se demander comment diable Draco avait pu l'entraîner là–dedans. Il n'avait aucun problème avec le fait d'aller à la fête du Nouvel An de McGonagall. Hermione les avait supplié d'y aller parce qu'elle voulait s'y rendre et, malgré le fait qu'il ne sentait pas bien, il avait dit oui. Puis le problème des costumes avait surgi. Le thème était la Décadence. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'aller acheter quelque chose alors ils devaient faire avec ce qu'ils avaient sous la main.

Draco avait une garde–robe considérable, Harry avait une malle pleine de jeans et de sweat–shirts avec lesquels Hermione et lui vivaient. Comme aucun des habits de Draco n'irait à Harry ou à Hermione, il avait bien semblé qu'ils s'y présenteraient en tant que couple de parias moldus. Et ceci jusqu'à ce que Draco ait une idée. Les vêtements de ses parents.

Harry avait bu une potion pour calmer les symptômes de la maladie – quelle qu'elle soit – qui faisait pulser sa tête et rendait son corps lourd comme du plomb. C'était au petit–déjeuner que Hermione s'était lamentée de leur état maladif et avait exigé qu'ils se rétablissent à temps pour la soirée. Puis elle s'était lamentée sur l'absence de costume, manifestement elle était nerveuse, elle voulait faire bonne impression en vieux pull et short découpé – Harry croyait sérieusement qu'elle voulait juste s'envoyer en l'air et qu'elle devait penser que Snape ferait son difficile ou quelque chose comme ça parce qu'elle voulait être parfaite.

Puis Draco avait dit :

– Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas voir dans la garde–robe de mes parents, ils ont des tas de trucs.

Harry et Hermione avaient eu l'air dûment choqués. Draco avait roulé des yeux.

– Quoi ? Ils ne sont pas exactement là pour les porter, non ?

Quand Harry avait protesté que rien de ce qui appartenait à Lucius ne lui irait, Draco avait gâché l'idée en l'informant qu'il faisait la même taille que Malfoy Senior. Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être mortifié de découvrir qu'il partageait sa taille avec le Mangemort. Ça semblait absurde. Lucius Malfoy lui avait toujours paru si foutument grand, qu'il ne fasse qu'un mètre soixante–quinze – la propre hauteur de Harry – avait l'air d'une blague. Draco faisait bien huit bons centimètres de plus qu'eux. Alors, ça signifiait que Harry pouvait mettre les habits de Lucius et qu'une situation inconfortable commençait. Harry se tenait au milieu du dressing de Lucius, vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir extrêmement serré ayant appartenu au Mangemort.

Il aurait dû y avoir une loi contre les hommes d'un certain âge possédant des pantalons de cuir.

Ce qui était encore plus désolant, c'était que le pantalon lui allait remarquablement bien. Harry était certain que Lucius avait une envergure plus large que la sienne, plus classique peut–être. Alors il ne pouvait que se demander comme cet homme arrivait à caser son cul dans ce foutu truc. Il était noir d'encre et se laçait sur les côtés. Harry ne doutait pas qu'il était probablement nettoyé avec une sorte d'encaustique – et il espérait que le pantalon avait été lavé depuis la dernière fois que Lucius l'avait mis parce que l'idée que ses testicules partagent le même espace que celles de Lucius Malfoy était un peu dur à avaler. Draco l'avait assorti d'une lourde paire de bottes qui se bouclait à mi–mollet. Harry avait l'air de vouloir ruer de coups de pieds une pauvre âme, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

– S'il te plait, dis–moi qu'il y a une chemise qui va avec ça, demanda Harry, en essayant de masquer le tremblement de sa voix.

Harry n'avait jamais été de ceux qui s'exhibent, il préférait également que les gens ne le remarquent pas – ce qui n'était pas une option très réaliste – ou simplement penser qu'il était très commun. Ce qui n'allait pas arriver avec ce pantalon. Il avait besoin d'une très longue chemise. Draco fit la moue.

– Ça irait mieux sans, dit–il d'une voix cajoleuse.

Harry baissa les yeux sur son corps. Les os de ses hanches ressortaient comme deux pyramides pâles et les poils sombres qui se dessinaient de son nombril à son aine étaient raides contre la peau laiteuse de son ventre plat. Le pantalon tombait si bas qu'il pouvait voir le haut de son pubis.

– Putain, c'est hors de question.

Draco soupira dramatiquement et s'extirpa de la chaise sculptée.

– Très bien, dit–il en lui lançant un regard fané. Je te trouverai une chemise.

Non secoua à nouveau la tête.

– Votre père n'approuverait pas ceci, Maître Draco, fit–il avec hésitation. Il adorait son pantalon.

– Je sais, je sais. Mais il n'est pas là pour le mettre et Harry a besoin d'une tenue pour la fête.

– Je ne peux pas essayer quelque chose de moins… révélateur ? demanda Harry. Comme une de ces redingotes en velours avec les boutons en forme de serpents ?

Draco ignora le regard plein d'espoir de Harry et se mit à chercher dans la penderie. Après un moment, il appela l'elfe pour l'aider.

– Non ? Quelle chemise mon père mettait avec ce pantalon ?

Non eut une expression vide. Une chemise ? Quelle chemise ?

– Il ne mettait pas de chemise avec cette tenue, Maître Draco.

– Tu vois, fit remarquer Draco à Harry, il est censé se porter juste comme ça.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire rien qu'à l'idée.

– Est–ce que tu es en train de me dire que ton père, Lucius Malfoy, sortait uniquement vêtu comme ça ?

Draco et Non hochèrent la tête à l'unisson.

Grands dieux. Cet homme avait dû être un exhibitionniste autrefois. Harry n'avait jamais vu Lucius Malfoy autrement qu'en sorcier plein de prérogatives royales. L'imaginer vêtu comme ça était juste trop pour lui. Le vieux salaud devait vraiment avoir l'air sexy aussi.

_Oh là ! Ôte immédiatement cette pensée de ta tête, mon vieux Potter._

– Voilà, essaie ça.

Harry rougit et prit le morceau de tissu que Draco tenait dans sa main. Ça ressemblait à de la résille, à un filet de maille ou quelque chose comme ça. C'était incroyablement petit. Harry le passa précautionneusement au–dessus de sa tête – c'était élastique et ajustable.

_Bordel de merde !_

– Waouh, souffla Draco. Putain, c'est tellement sexy que je pourrais te manger.

Harry s'examina.

– Sexy ? Tu trouves ça sexy ?

– Oh, ouais.

– Tu plaisantes ?

– Non.

Harry regarda son reflet, impuissant.

– Tu réalises que je suis habillé avec les vêtements de ton père, là ?

Draco acquiesça en souriant, mâchouillant le pendentif que Harry lui avait offert pour Noël, manifestement excité.

– Tu crois pas que c'est un peu tordu ?

Draco secoua la tête, souriant toujours, mâchouillant toujours le pendentif que Harry lui avait offert pour Noël, encore plus excité.

– Dis–moi que tu ne penses pas à ton père en cet instant précis.

– Oh, non, je ne pense pas à mon père en cet instant précis.

Draco gloussa et s'approcha furtivement de Harry, s'émerveillant de la manière dont la résille accentuait les contours de son corps, la façon dont elle révélait tout alors qu'elle donnait l'illusion de tout cacher. Par tous les dieux, Harry aurait dû s'habiller ainsi plus souvent. Il se pencha et mordit la poitrine de Harry à travers le tissu serré de la résille.

Harry haleta et découvrit instantanément une autre raison de ne vraiment pas vouloir mettre ce pantalon.

Non secoua la tête une nouvelle fois et sortit discrètement de la chambre.

**oOo**

– Tu ne peux pas mettre ça.

Minerva agita une main en direction de l'aspect général de Snape et parut dégoûtée par l'ensemble. Snape baissa les yeux sur lui–même, irrité.

– Pourquoi pas ?

Il était vêtu comme d'habitude. En robe noire, fin de l'histoire.

– Tu as l'air sur le point d'aller faire la classe, pas de passer le cap du Nouvel An.

Elle pinça les lèvres et lui jeta un regard furieux.

– Et tu aurais pu te laver les cheveux !

Il rosit et afficha un air indigné.

– Je me suis lavé les cheveux.

– Oh.

Ce fut au tour de Minerva de rougir puis elle revint rapidement à son état de désapprobation.

– Bien, alors peut–être qu'il serait temps de repenser aux soins protecteurs de tes cheveux.

Il se renfrogna de façon menaçante, elle commençait à ressembler à cette horrible femme, chez l'apothicaire de Pré–au–Lard, qui l'avait pourchassé à travers le village avec une bouteille de _Chevelure de Rêve par Gilderoy Lockhart._

Elle lui sourit sournoisement.

– Je suis sûre que Hermione appréciera ce petit effort supplémentaire.

Snape sentit son estomac se nouer. Il vérifia mentalement la liste. Champagne, okay. Draps propres, okay. Bougies, okay. Sous–vêtement propres… okay.

– Tu dois posséder quelque chose d'un peu plus… fantaisiste que ça.

Il secoua la tête, peu concerné.

– Au moins, laisse–moi faire quelque chose avec tes cheveux.

– Ça risque pas.

– Severus ! gémit–elle.

– Minerva ! répéta–t–il en la singeant.

Minerva était sortie alors qu'elle avait fini de se préparer. Il avait l'habitude de la voir dans ses fonctions scolaires en noir ou en vert, portant des chapeaux plutôt laids. Ce soir, elle avait tout abandonné et avait opté pour une robe médiévale en brocard doré. Elle semblait vraiment radieuse et Snape ne pouvait qu'espérer que Dumbledore le remarquerait. C'était sa fête et elle voulait être étourdissante. Le problème était qu'elle voulait que lui aussi soit étourdissant – et il laissait lamentablement à désirer. Dans un cas comme celui–ci, il n'y avait qu'une seule vraie méthode éprouvée pour obtenir sa docilité. Le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il dise oui.

– J'ai un costume qui pourrait t'aller.

– Non.

– Je t'en prie, c'est très digne.

– Non.

– Alors, laisse–moi te brosser les cheveux.

– Non.

– Je dirai à Dumbledore que tu couches avec une étudiante.

Il lui jeta un regard furieux et Minerva afficha un sourire narquois. Harcèlement, chantage, tout était bon.

– Dumbledore le sait déjà, dit–il d'une voix hésitante.

– Non, il ne fait que le soupçonner mais il y a un monde entre le fait qu'il le sache ou qu'il le suspecte. Et, si cette soirée est, comme je soupçonne que ce sera le cas, _le_ grand soir, tu vas avoir besoin de moi pour le maintenir distrait pendant des heures.

– Des heures ? grogna Snape. Minerva, je n'ai pas eu de relations sexuelles depuis dix ans, je serai heureux si ça dure trois minutes.

– Peu importe, rit Minerva. Si je lui dis ce qui va se passer, tu n'auras même pas ça.

– Tu n'oserais pas !

Minerva sourit doucement.

– Tu paries ?

**oOo**

Hermione ne pouvait plus respirer. Cette réaction était une combinaison de sa crainte en voyant son propre reflet dans le miroir et le fait que le corset qu'elle avait lacé était incroyablement serré. Elle n'avait jamais eu, à proprement parler, de décolleté pigeonnant mais maintenant elle avait des nichons sur lesquels elle pouvait poser un plateau–repas. Ce qui était plutôt incroyable – et tout ce qui lui en coûtait était sa capacité à respirer et probablement un paire de côtes cassées aussi.

La robe était grandiose. Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle la portait vraiment. Elle pouvait constater maintenant que sa propre modeste sélection de robes du soir n'était qu'une pitoyable tache en comparaison des offres que Narcissa Malfoy avait dans son vestiaire. Hermione était en train de comprendre précisément qu'être une sorcière pouvait lui permettre d'échapper à son quotidien habituel. Elle avait toujours essayé de rester simple et discrète. Après tout, elle était née de Moldus et le monde de ses parents était fait de jeans, de sweat–shirts et de chaussures de sport – et de cheveux indisciplinés noués en queue de cheval. Hermione était une remarquable sorcière mais elle n'avait jamais exploité cette partie. Chercher dans l'armoire de Narcissa Malfoy avait été une expérience en soi et elle n'avait aucun doute que Lavande aurait donné son bras droit pour avoir ce privilège.

Le dressing était séparé en plusieurs catégories. Catégorie 1 : vêtements d'intérieur. Catégorie 2 : vêtements de jour. Catégorie 3 : vêtements de loisir. Catégorie 4 : vêtements du soir. Catégorie 5 : vêtements de fête. Catégorie 6 : robes de bal. Catégorie 7 : chaussures. Catégorie 8 : chapeaux. Catégorie 9 : bijoux. Il devint rapidement évident pour Hermione que le choix de Narcissa pour ses _vêtements d'intérieur_, choses qu'elle revêtait uniquement pour flâner aux alentours, ressemblait aux robes de Hermione et que tout le reste était bien au–dessus de sa propre catégorie. Elle avait été sur le point de se fixer sur quelque chose qui provenait de la catégorie _loisirs_, quelque chose d'élégant, modeste et vert, lorsqu'elle avait vu une robe rouge parmi toutes les autres tenues de bal. Au début, elle considéra l'idée ridicule puis elle s'imposa petit à petit. Sans bretelles et corsetée, sa jupe étoffée amenait des images de France du dix–septième siècle dans son esprit. C'était une robe de conte de fée faite de velours rouge sang et elle en était tombée amoureuse.

Et maintenant, à cause du corset lourdement baleiné, elle pouvait à peine respirer.

Posie lui avait précautionneusement appliqué du maquillage et maintenant, elle était en train de lui torsader les cheveux en coiffure complexe, aussi magnifique et féerique que la robe elle–même. Elle attacha son pendentif en forme de fée autour de son cou puis lança un charme sur son épaule pour cacher la blessure violet foncé que Krum avait faite et qu'aucun sortilège n'avait pu guérir. Le parfum, si délicatement fait pour elle et pour elle seule, embaumait sa peau. Elle se sentait plus belle que jamais. Elle était absolument le contraire d'elle–même, comme si un sort avait été jeté sur son corps entier et non juste sur son épaule.

Elle espérait seulement que Severus aimerait l'effet. Elle pouvait sentir une vague de crainte au fond d'elle. Il lui avait écrit tous les jours depuis Noël, signait toujours d'un _**Je t'aime**_ à la fin, ce qui la faisait sourire et rougir et son cœur gonflait dans sa poitrine. Parfois, elle se retrouvait debout sur le balcon, enveloppée dans la robe de chambre de Draco, à regarder vers le Marais, forçant ses yeux pour y voir à travers les fenêtres pour y distinguer le moindre signe de mouvement. Un matin, une silhouette vêtue de noir était sortie et l'avait fixée en retour – elle avait agité la main – il l'avait agitée en réponse – elle était alors rentrée dans la maison avec le sourire et l'esprit réchauffé.

Maintenant qu'elle allait le voir, elle sentait sa nervosité augmenter. Pour la première fois, le fait qu'il était son Maître de Potions, de surcroît beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle lui revint avec le poing froid de la réalité. Elle avait été tellement occupée à le convaincre que ces choses–là n'avaient pas d'importance qu'elle n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi elle–même. C'était Snape, bon dieu ! Snape ! Le vilain Snape, le mesquin invétéré qui prenait son intelligence et sa lignée comme une insulte pour toute l'espèce sorcière. Et maintenant, c'était son petit ami. Le professeur Snape était son petit ami – bien que le terme semblât un affront pour lui. Elle en aurait ri – si elle avait été capable de respirer.

Son corset correctement lacé, Hermione s'examina dans le reflet une dernière fois et se sentit satisfaite. Krum avait essayé de la détruire et, à la place, il lui avait donné quelque chose qui la rendait un millier de fois plus puissante. Elle était forte, sensuelle et magnifique. Elle était amoureuse. Elle se regarda et réalisa qu'elle s'était transformée de bien des façons.

Il se faisait tard, elle devait vraiment descendre. Nul doute que Harry et Draco étaient déjà prêts. Ça avait été étrange de vivre dans cette maison toute cette dernière semaine. Étrange de vivre avec eux. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré deux personnes qui pouvaient se chamailler avec une si incroyable vindicte et s'entendre si passionnément – et ils se disputaient à propos des choses les plus insignifiantes. Harry l'aimait cependant, de ça, Hermione en était certaine. Elle pouvait le voir sur son visage, dans ses yeux, dans la manière dont ils semblaient briller quand Draco était dans la pièce. C'en était presque écoeurant.

Ce que Draco ressentait, elle ne pouvait le dire. Depuis le Boxing Day, il avait paru tour à tour distrait, irritable et puis brusquement affectueux. Harry l'avait interrogé sur son voyage au musée et il avait répondu avec brusquerie que ça avait été horrible et de laisser tomber. Harry et Hermione avaient tous les deux présumé que voir son père l'avait traumatisé et ils auraient souhaité qu'il ne fasse pas une telle chose tout seul.

Elle remercia gentiment Posie pour son aide – un geste qui sidérait toujours la petite elfe – et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment elle était censée les descendre sans marcher sur sa robe. Elle était trop volumineuse pour la soulever délicatement. Elle se demanda si de telles robes étaient accompagnées d'instructions puis elle se réprimanda. Narcissa Malfoy avait sans doute passé des années à perfectionner sa technique pour marcher avec des robes comme ça, Hermione n'avait que quelques minutes. Elle retroussa la robe sans élégance et espéra qu'il n'y aurait pas d'escalier à la fête.

**oOo**

Harry était déjà en train de faire les cent pas dans le salon quand Hermione fit une entrée plutôt maladroite. Elle laissa tomber sa robe et sa mâchoire d'un même mouvement.

_Oh – mon – dieu_.

Mais, bon sang, qu'est–ce qu'il portait ? Uniquement le plus révélateur de tous les pantalons qu'elle n'avait jamais vus. Elle arrivait à voir les deux petites fossettes où la base de sa colonne vertébrale disparaissait et où commençait la courbe de ses fesses ! Puis il se tourna et elle dut y regarder à deux fois. Maintenant elle pouvait voir les poils noirs qui s'étendaient de son ventre à la taille incroyablement basse de son pantalon. Harry avait grandi ! Harry avait… Harry avait… Harry avait une toison pubienne ! Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il en avait une, c'est juste qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle en verrait autant.

Seigneur, Harry était sexy. Harry n'était pas censé avoir l'air sexy. Harry était censé être gentil, porter des lunettes et se vêtir d'un pantalon large sans forme ayant appartenu à son cousin. Il n'était pas supposé se tenir là en silhouette moulée dans du cuir noir et de la résille. Draco avait manifestement tailladé ses cheveux parce qu'ils étaient plus courts et dressés sur le dessus comme une sorte de Mohawk des temps modernes. L'arrière était regroupé en catogan. On lui avait enlevé ses lunettes et à la place, on avait mis de l'eyeliner. Beaucoup, beaucoup d'eyeliner noir. Il ressemblait un glorieux raton laveur aux yeux verts. Sauf qu'il avait l'air dévergondé. Et très sexy.

Elle sentit sa bouche se remplir de salive et se força à déglutir.

_S'il vous plait, oh, s'il vous plait, Merlin, faites que quelqu'un le prenne en photo, je vous en prie._

– Je sais, dit–il en souriant. J'ai l'air d'un putain de phénomène de foire.

– Tu es… Tu es…

Elle avala encore une fois, déglutissant péniblement la bave qui stagnait dans sa gorge.

– Tu es absolument incroyable.

Harry fronça les sourcils, pas entièrement certain que ce fut une bonne chose.

– Bordel, j'y vois rien. Draco m'a dit que je pouvais pas remettre mes lunettes jusqu'à ce qu'on soit à l'intérieur. Je vais probablement me casser la figure en essayant de trouver la porte.

Il tâtonna pour trouver son chemin jusqu'à la table il mit la main sur ses lunettes qu'il s'empressa de remettre sur son nez et cligna des yeux.

– Wouah ! Merde alors, Hermione, tu es magnifique.

Il rit d'émerveillement.

– Tu es vraiment magnifique.

– Merci, fit–elle en rougissant. C'est la robe.

– Non, dit–il après un moment. C'est toi. Seulement toi. La robe n'est rien qu'un embellissement de ce que tu étais déjà.

– Merci.

Elle l'étreignit en l'attirant plus près. Merlin, son contact était aussi bon qu'il était beau.

– 'Mione ?

– Mmm ? répliqua–t–elle.

Elle ne voulant pas le laisser s'en aller, même un instant, le sentir était bon, le toucher était bon, il…

Il la repoussa.

– Je peux mettre mes lunettes dans ta bourse ?

– Bien sûr.

Elle lui permit de les garder pour le moment, décidant qu'il serait mieux qu'il n'ait pas d'accident avec la table avant même de quitter la maison. Elle lui permettrait de se saouler et de tomber sur la table plus tard. Il était connu pour faire ça avant.

– Où est Draco ?

– Il se prépare, répondit Harry en levant les yeux. Ça lui a pris des plombes avec moi, alors le temps qu'il finisse de s'habiller, on aura sûrement manqué minuit.

Elle rit et sentit son estomac faire un petit bond. Elle voulait vraiment être là–bas avant minuit mais Harry avait raison, la vanité de Draco ne connaissait pas de frontières.

Draco arriva un moment plus tard mais il n'était pas habillé pour aller à une fête. Il semblait stressé et contrarié. Le bas était identique à Harry, bottes et pantalon de cuir. Pour le haut, il avait passé une longue chemise lâche qui avait l'air d'avoir été tirée d'un panier de linge sale.

– Allez–y, vous deux, je ne me sens pas très bien…

Il regarda autour de lui, ses yeux étaient vitreux et il s'étreignit de façon défensive.

– Je vais rester ici.

– Qu'est–ce qui ne va pas ?

Harry était à son côté en une seconde, tout humour avait quitté son visage.

– Rien.

– C'est ça.

– Rien !

– Bon, tu voulais y aller il y a trois heures, tu t'es occupé de tes cheveux et tu as mis ton pantalon, pourquoi tu as brusquement changé d'avis ?

Draco parut mal à l'aise.

– Je n'aime pas ma tenue.

– Tu n'as qu'à changer de chemise.

– Je n'avais pas prévu de mettre cette chemise.

– Alors, quelle chemise tu avais envisagé de mettre ?

Harry était exaspéré, c'était presque impossible ! Draco baissa la tête.

– Je voulais mettre une chemise comme la tienne mais je n'arrive pas à formuler un sortilège qui fonctionne.

– Pourquoi tu as besoin d'un charme ?

Draco le dévisagea, incrédule.

– Parce que je veux pas ressembler à un de ces putains de mutant, enfoiré !

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui hurler une réponse puis il se rappela et fronça les sourcils. Il se tourna vers Hermione qui était en train de se demander comment exactement Draco Malfoy pourrait ressembler à un _putain de mutant_ et il essaya de sourire.

– Tu es plutôt bonne en charmes, non ?

– Si, acquiesça–t–elle. Raisonnablement bonne.

– Tu pourrais camoufler, disons, une grande portion de peau ?

– Je suppose que oui.

Draco repoussa Harry.

– T'inquiète pas, je trouverai quelque chose d'autre et je viendrai plus tard.

Harry savait parfaitement que s'il ne venait pas maintenant, il ne viendrait pas du tout.

– Assieds–toi.

Il força Draco à entrer dans le salon et le plaça de manière à présenter son dos à Hermione. Il vit les traits de Draco passer de la colère à une soudaine crainte et il s'assit en face de lui.

– C'est bon, murmura–t–il. Nous sommes tes amis, tu dois juste apprendre à faire confiance à tes amis.

Hermione fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils puis se rapprocha d'eux.

– Qu'est–ce qui se passe ? demanda–t–elle.

Draco semblait sur le point de vomir. Harry déboutonna doucement la chemise de Draco et la repoussa, révélant le gâchis violet de son dos.

– Tu penses que tu peux déguiser ça ?

Hermione sentit ses intestins fondre d'horreur, des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux et elle ne put réprimer un hoquet aigu qui fit tressaillir Draco Harry le tint plus serré contre lui.

– Tu peux ?

– Ça dépend, fit–elle en déglutissant avec difficulté. Qu'est–ce qui a provoqué ça ?

Harry leva la tête de Draco. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé, bien qu'il ait toujours voulu savoir. Il se doutait bien que Draco ne le lui aurait pas dit.

– Qu'est–ce qui a provoqué ça ? répéta–t–il doucement.

Draco se recula et baissa la tête. Pendant un instant, ils craignirent qu'il ne dise rien puis, finalement, il répondit à voix basse.

– Acide de Madragora.

_Oh, Seigneur, qui lui a fait ça ? Qui a pu être si vicieux ?_

– Je… balbutia Hermione. Je ne peux pas, Draco, personne ne peut.

Elle le regarda reprendre sa chemise des mains de Harry et s'en envelopper. Alors, c'était pour ça qu'il était toujours complètement habillé, pour ça qu'il ne se baignait pas en même temps que les autres, pour ça qu'il dormait en T–shirt et robe de chambre la nuit où elle était arrivée.

– C'est quoi, l'acide de Madragora ? demanda Harry, pas particulièrement désireux de montrer son ignorance mais souhaitant en savoir plus.

– C'est plus une bactérie que de l'acide. Elle a été inventée dans les années 40 par Norton Madragora pour le sorcier Grindelwald, pour torturer ses ennemis. Peu à faire, beaucoup de dégâts, ça mange la chair. S'il y en a assez, ça peut manger un corps entier.

Elle fixa Draco.

– C'est illégal d'en fabriquer à l'heure actuelle, qui t'a fait ça ?

– Personne d'important.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, Harry derrière lui.

**oOo**

Considérant le début plutôt douteux de cette soirée, l'équipage menant au Marais fut plus joyeux que Hermione ne s'y attendait. Draco s'était décidé pour un haut noir décoré sur le devant d'un : « _**Ça n'apporte rien d'être un Elu**_ » **[1] **et il passa la plus grande partie du trajet collé au visage de Harry, quelque chose que Hermione trouvait inconfortablement excitant à regarder. À un moment, elle fut convaincue qu'ils allaient abandonner toutes prétentions de se rendre à la fête et s'envoyer en l'air, juste là, en face d'elle. Elle essaya discrètement de détourner les yeux mais quand un pied se planta durement dans son genou, elle fut forcée de supplier qu'ils arrêtent, pour le bien de sa robe et parce que le balancement de la carriole la rendait malade. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ils avaient pris une carriole de toute façon, le Marais n'était pas si loin et ils pouvaient transplaner. Cependant, Draco avait insisté pour prendre un équipage et, tandis qu'ils approchaient de la maison, elle comprit pourquoi. Une douzaine de carrosses étaient alignés devant la porte il semblait qu'arriver ainsi, dans un tel style, était _de rigueur_. **[2]**

Harry s'était tellement habitué aux elfes de maison qui faisaient tout ce que leur maître désirait qu'il fut surpris quand la porte de la maison de conte de fée de Snape s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille à peine vêtue, déguisée en ondine **[3]**. Hermione et lui en eurent le souffle coupé, interloqués de voir une demoiselle insuffisamment recouverte d'un morceau de tissu entièrement transparent. Draco, d'un autre côté, sourit d'un air vorace, toutes les pensées concernant l'homme dont il avait récemment attenté à la pudeur semblaient envolées, perdues dans un éclat de chair incurvée et de seins qui se trémoussaient.

– Eh bien, bonsoir, dit Draco d'une voix traînante, comme s'il allait dévorer la fille toute entière.

Il se tourna vers Harry avec une expression de petit garçon devant un magasin de bonbons – seulement pour rencontrer le regard furieux et dur de son amant. Le sourire s'effaça instantanément et il se maîtrisa. La fille gloussa – et se trémoussa – et leur fit passer la porte, où deux autres filles habillées de façon similaire attendaient de vérifier leurs invitations et de prendre leurs capes. Les yeux de Draco recommencèrent à se vitrifier, comme en transe, il avait l'air d'être au paradis des lolos. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à cette remarquable poitrine libre qui s'agitait et remua inconfortablement sur place.

Tandis que leurs capes disparaissaient, la fille de la porte et une de ses compagnes lisait leurs invitations. Elles les regardèrent tour à tour, décidant rapidement qui était Miss Granger puis dévisagèrent avec intérêt Mr Potter. La cicatrice sur son front était sacrément révélatrice et, tandis qu'elles laissaient glisser leurs yeux sur son corps et gloussaient, Harry sentit sa nervosité augmenter. Draco subit ensuite le même traitement mais il le prit bien plus admirablement que Harry. Draco, bien sûr, savait très exactement qu'il était diablement beau, bien que lui importait peu le nombre de fois où Harry lui avait dit qu'il était séduisant, il ne le croyait jamais tout à fait.

– Alors, fit la fille de la porte en fixant la cicatrice de Harry, impressionnée. Vous êtes Harry Potter.

– Hum, biaisa Harry, ouais, c'est moi.

Elle se tourna vers Draco.

– Et vous devez être le délectable Mr Malfoy ?

Le sourire vorace revint s'étaler sur le visage de Draco. La fille fit courir un doigt mince le long de son bras et sa langue courut sur la lèvre inférieure.

– Si vous vous ennuyez plus tard, je taille vraiment des pipes fabuleuses.

– J'en suis sûr, sourit Draco d'un air vulgaire.

Hermione était sûre que Harry était sur le point d'arracher la langue de la fille, juste après qu'il ait démembré les bras de Draco. Une veine semblait pulser dans sa tempe et elle était certaine que sa pression sanguine était montée d'un ou deux crans.

– À plus tard alors ?

La fille déplaça sa main du bras de Draco à sa hanche et en caressa l'os.

– Désolée, chérie, rétorqua Draco en glissant sa main sur son bras. Je suis pratiquement marié.

La fille fixa Hermione, dubitative et se moqua grossièrement. Elle gloussa et articula un silencieux : « _Elle_ ? » à Draco.

Les yeux de Draco se posèrent sur Harry, qui à ce moment–là ressemblait à une boule de fureur et retourna à la fille.

– Lui, répondit Draco, l'air subtilement cruel. Et je te garantis qu'il taille de bien meilleures pipes que toi.

La fille recula d'un pas, parut choquée, gloussa puis sembla choquée à nouveau. Elle mit un moment à recouvrer son comportement aguicheur.

– Bien, si vous voulez comparer les styles, faites–le–moi savoir.

Bien que Draco eut l'air vraiment très désireux de devenir une sucette humaine, il prit le bras de Hermione et se tourna vers Harry.

– Allez, viens, le balafré, dit–il d'une voix traînante et affectueuse, on va faire la fête ou quoi ? Il y a tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas pu flirter avec des servantes, tu sais.

Harry fixa la fille de la porte avec un regard de haine pure et s'avança pour prendre l'autre bras de Hermione.

Pour trouver la salle de bal, il suffisait de suivre les fées dansantes qui illuminaient le chemin. Hermione se sentait nerveuse, agitée et coincée entre deux hommes qui étaient sur le point d'avoir une incroyable dispute.

– Putain, j'arrive pas à le croire, siffla Harry. T'es qu'un enfoiré de queutard.

– Je n'allais rien faire avec elle, c'était juste un flirt innocent.

Harry ne semblait pas convaincu.

– Harry ?

– Quoi ?

– Enlève tes lunettes, t'as l'air d'un con.

Il ôta ses lunettes de son visage et les tendit à Hermione qui les mit dans sa bourse. Puis il prit la mauvaise direction et tomba contre une desserte.

– Bien, je pense que j'ai l'air encore plus con, maintenant, grommela–t–il.

Draco et Hermione se mirent à rire de manière incontrôlable, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître son courroux tandis qu'il tâtonnait autour de lui, essayant de se relever mais en étant incapable de voir quoi que ce soit dans le corridor à peine éclairé.

– Je peux ravoir mes lunettes, s'il te plait ? demanda–t–il, en colère.

Draco prit les lunettes des mains de Hermione et s'agenouilla devant Harry. Pendant un instant, Hermione craignit que ce dernier ne le frappe lorsque Draco, riant toujours, lui mit les lunettes.

– Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose, Potty ? s'enquit Draco en riant.

– Quoi ? aboya Harry.

– Putain, je suis vraiment amoureux de toi.

**oOo**

– Tu as déjà été à l'Exposition des Mangemorts ?

Tonks buvait du champagne. C'était à Ginny Weasley qu'elle avait posé cette question. Celle–ci avalait subrepticement son champagne et lançait des coups d'œil nerveux autour d'elle : nul doute que sa mère l'aurait giflée si elle l'avait surprise. Elle avait grandi, elle était devenue une belle jeune femme et sa longue masse de cheveux roux l'auréolait comme une glorieuse couronne, ce qui faisait qu'elle avait en permanence ses trois frères aînés autour d'elle, qui jetaient de temps en temps un regard menaçant aux alentours, comme les videurs des boîtes de nuit du Chemin de Traverse.

– Non, répondit Ginny en prenant une gorgée prudente de son champagne. Je ne veux vraiment pas voir ça.

– Moi non plus, fit Tonks, un peu philosophique, mais je finirai bien par y aller. Ça file la chair de poule. Malfoy est le pire, bien sûr, mais tout le monde le sait.

Ginny resta étrangement silencieuse, elle fixait le haut de son verre, ce qui amena un ricanement de la part de Fred et George.

– T'inquiète, Ginny, se moqua George un peu fort. Je suis sûr que le petit Lulu est très bien au pays des rêves.

Ginny rougit et Tonks fronça les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

– De quoi vous parlez ?

– Ginny a eu un petit béguin pour Lucius Malfoy, gloussa Fred.

– Elle a même pleuré quand on a rendu le verdict, ajouta George pour faire bonne mesure.

Tonks faillit s'étrangler avec sa boisson. Les béguins, elle pouvait comprendre – elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Remus Lupin et soupira – oui, elle pouvait comprendre le mystère des toquades, mais avec Lucius Malfoy ?

– Tu es en train de te ficher de moi, dit–elle sans ménagement. Tu as eu un le béguin pour Lucius Malfoy ?

– C'est dégueu, hein ? souligna Ron avec malveillance.

Ginny rougit plus fort et fixa les bulles qui montaient à la surface de son verre. Ils avaient raison, bien sûr, après la guerre, elle avait rêvé de lui, en fait, elle rêvait encore de lui. Il venait dans la nuit et la prenait par la force. Elle capitulait toujours, devenait toujours sa victime volontaire. Elle ne pouvait pas se rendre à l'Exposition, son illusion volerait en éclats.

– Ce n'était pas un béguin, marmonna–t–elle. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était.

– Ils ont eu leur _moment_ pendant la guerre. Papa était presque traumatisé quand elle en a parlé.

– Il ne s'est rien passé ! s'écria Ginny, outrée. C'est juste que tu adores remettre ça sur le tapis parce que c'est gênant.

Tonks était bel et bien confuse maintenant. Quelle sorte de _moment_ Ginny avait–elle bien pu avoir avec Lucius Malfoy ? Elle n'avait que seize ans lorsque la dernière bataille avait eu lieu, c'était difficilement un âge pour avoir un _moment_ avec un homme dans la quarantaine.

– Il s'est passé quoi, alors ?

– Rien, rétorqua Ginny sur la défensive.

– Ouais, tu as continué à musarder autour de la maison pendant des mois après ça.

George s'amusait vraiment, il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit que sa sœur était vraiment fâchée.

– Tu leur dis ou c'est moi ?

Ginny soupira, sachant bien que Tonks pouvait soit obtenir sa version à elle, soit le récit hautement incorrecte de ces deux monstres de Fred et George.

– Bien, dit–elle lentement en ne relevant pas les yeux de son verre. C'était pendant la dernière bataille…

– Juste après qu'il ait tué notre frère, la coupa Ron et Ginny lui jeta un regard furieux.

– Si tu le dis, Ron.

Elle avala son champagne qui ne lui paraissait plus si bon.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry avait poursuivi Voldemort et ils s'étaient rués dans les escaliers de cette tour et Luci… Malfoy était derrière eux, alors nombre d'entre nous les ont suivis aussi. Dumbledore avait donné pour instructions à tout le monde que c'était Harry qui devait l'achever et que nous devions tous le protéger à n'importe quel prix. Donc, on était tous derrière Malfoy mais on ne pouvait pas l'arrêter. Il semblait se ficher des sortilèges qu'on lançait sur lui, il se contentait juste de les dévier et ils faisaient beaucoup de dégâts. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait mais je me suis arrangée pour atteindre le haut de l'escalier avant lui, je pense qu'il se battait avec Ron à ce moment–là. Puis il s'est trouvé là, il venait sur moi et j'étais perdue, je savais que je ne pouvais magiquement l'arrêter alors je me suis jetée sur lui. Il ne s'y attendait pas parce que nous sommes tombés dans les escaliers, jusqu'en bas de la tour. Je me rappelle avoir pensé : _Merde, voilà, je vais mourir parce que je vais me briser la nuque_. Puis j'ai compris qu'il avait ralenti notre chute d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je ne sais pas comment il a pu nous arrêter de tomber mais il a suffisamment ralenti notre élan pour minimiser les dommages. C'était un truc très bizarre, on était, en quelque sorte, roulés en boule et il soutenait ma tête, comme pour la protéger. Je suppose que c'était l'instinct ou quelque chose comme ça, qui sait ?

Ginny rit d'un petit rire triste, presque affectueux.

– Bref, quand on s'est finalement stoppés, il était couché sur moi, il s'est relevé et a demandé : « _Ça va_ ? ». Je l'ai regardé et j'ai dit oui alors il m'a souri, le même sourire que Draco a quand il se comporte comme un petit con effronté et il a répondu : « _C'est bien_ ». Puis il m'a étourdie et il s'est envolé vers l'escalier.

Tonks resta silencieuse pendant un instant puis elle hocha la tête, impressionnée.

– Ah, ouais, ça, c'est un _moment_. J'aurais bien payé pour voir ça.

Ginny sourit tandis que Fred, George et Ron protestaient sur la légitimité que cet instant soit véritablement un _moment_ et Tonks argumentait avec beaucoup d'énergie et d'humour.

– Alors, comment c'était ? demanda Tonks en riant après avoir bel et bien remis Fred à sa place.

Ginny sourit d'un air espiègle.

– En fait, sacrément bien.

– Ouais, se moqua Ron, alors comme t'as pas pu l'avoir, lui, t'es allé baiser avec la Fouine.

– QUOI ?

Ce fut un mot dit à l'unisson et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Ginny qui rougit furieusement mais fixait Ron avec défiance.

– En fait, Ron, fit–elle en crispant ses doigts sur son verre, je me suis envoyée en l'air avec Draco bien avant que la guerre ne commence, alors lâche–moi la grappe, merdeux.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il n'en eut jamais l'occasion. Ce qu'il allait dire fut oublié et un son étranglé et vaguement compréhensible sortit de sa bouche :

– Oh, mon dieu !

Il sentit le sang lui monter au visage et prit conscience du nombre de gens autour de lui qui y regardaient à deux fois. Hermione était arrivée, elle avait une allure incroyable, avec Harry à un bras et Draco Malfoy à l'autre.

Mais, au nom de tout ce qui était bon et sacré, qu'est–ce que Harry portait sur lui ?

A suivre…

**NdT** :

**[1]** _It Don't Help To Be One Of The Chosen_ en vo, merci à Severus Snape, webmaster du site du TO de m'avoir soufflé cette traduction.

**[2]** en français dans le texte d'origine.

**[3]** Une ondine est un génie des eaux dans la mythologie germanique, on l'appelle aussi nymphe ou naïade.

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous.

Falyla


	24. Chapter 25

**Titre **: Objects of Desire

**Lien vers la fic originale** : dans mon profil, FFnet n'affiche pas les liens URL

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Correcteurs** : falyla/Florent

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Rating** : M/NC-17

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (20 chapitres divisés en 59 parties)

**Etat de la traduction** : terminée

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de** JK Rowling**, l'intrigue est à **Azrael Geffen**, avec son aimable autorisation.

**Warning** : slash, scènes de sexe très graphiques, torture, viol, meurtre, tentative de suicide, drogue, abus d'alcool, langage cru.

**Site** : à cause des thèmes abordés, je ne sais pas si cette fic sera autorisée à rester sur FFnet, je la publie donc en parallèle sur AO3 sous le même pseudo.

**Mise en ligne** : sauf contretemps inattendu, le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi.

**Résumé **: Après la fin de la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de revenir à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs ASPICs. Avant la rentrée, lors d'une soirée très avinée, ils établissent et signent un pacte magique où ils s'engagent à perdre leur virginité pendant cette 8ème année.

**Note de la traductrice** : Je réédite ce chapitre pour la seconde fois. Lalouve m'a gentiment signalé que le texte était truffé de mots manquants. En effet, FFnet nous fait sa petite crise en bouffant des espaces, des mots et même des moitiés de phrases et je n'ai rien vu en le publiant. Alors, j'ai tout corrigé et j'espère que cela ne se reproduira pas. Et toutes mes excuses pour les lectrices qui ont subi la lecture pénible de la première mise en ligne.

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, j'apprécie vraiment.

Bonne lecture.

**Objects of Desire**

Chapitre 11 (2ème partie)

Dès le moment où ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de bal, Harry fut inondé de gens qui voulaient le prendre dans leur bras, l'embrasser, lui parler, lui payer un verre, demander une danse et, malheureusement, lui mettre la main au panier – ce pantalon était une fut surpris pendant un moment, ne sachant pas vraiment comment appréhender ce retour sous les projecteurs. À Poudlard, tout le monde était habitué à sa présence et Draco, qui se fichait pas mal de sa célébrité, faisait attention à lui pour unetoute autre raison.

_Il m'aime, il m'aime, il m'aime, il m'aime, il m'aime, il m'aime …_

Il était conscient d'enlacer des gens qu'il ne connaissait presque pas – beaucoup qu'il n'avait pas revus depuis la guerre – et il souriait comme un idiot.

_Il m'aime, il m'aime, il m'aime, il m'aime, il m'aime, il m'aime …_

Draco ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se ranger sur le côté en attendant Harry. Au milieu de toute l'adoration dirigée vers Harry, il entendit les inévitables remarques lancées dans sa direction. La pièce semblait murmurer son nom dans toutes les directions : « _Mais qu'est–ce qu'il fait là ?_ ». Il sentit les premières traces de nervosité s'insinuer en lui et il se mit à la recherche de la seule chose qui pourrait le remettre un peu d'aplomb. Le fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, il s'avança vers lui et fut suprêmement reconnaissant quand Hermione – un sujet qui suscitait considérablement moins d'admiration que Harry – lui prit la main pour venir avec lui.

Hermione n'était ni sourde, ni aveugle, elle n'enlaçait pas non plus une cinquantaine de personnes, elle prit donc la main de Draco et la serra fortement. Elle admirait son courage. C'était une fête remplie de gens qui avait combattu pour détruire tout ce que Draco avait considéré comme sacré et ce n'était certainement pas un terrain favorable aux Malfoy.

Ils se frayaient un chemin à travers l'impressionnante salle de bal et elle inspectait la pièce, émerveillée. Elle n'avait jamais été à une fête de sorciers avant et elle devait admettre que le bal de l'école pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ne tenait pas la comparaison. Sa robe était totalement appropriée et pas – comme elle le redoutait – un peu _trop_.La pièce accueillait plus de gens que Snape ne devait en connaître. Ce qu'elle avait cru être une fête pour environ deux cents personnes, ressemblait davantage à une fête pour cinq cents. Chacun était vêtu d'atours plusluxueux et décadents les uns que les autres.

Un jeune sorcier musclé descendit les escaliers, habillé d'un pantalon de cuir serré et de pas grand-chose d'autre ; à ses côtés se tenait une sorcière bien en chair coincée dans un bout de tissu, elle portait une chaîne fixée à un collier autour de sa gorge. Deux sorcières, vêtues de latex noir si étroit qu'il aurait pu être peint sur leur corps, éclatèrent de rire pendant qu'un couple sado–maso passait, puis se retournèrent pour s'embrasser passionnément. Hermione remarqua avec un peu de surprise qu'une des sorcières était le professeur Delancet, le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Deux sorcières époustouflantes dans des robes de bal _vintage_ les dépassèrent, piaillant à quelque blague obscène. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elles furent près d'eux que Hermione remarqua les épaules carrées et les pommes d'Adam. Elle en ressentit un pincement de jalousie que deux sorciers puissent avoir un plus beau décolleté qu'elle. Non pas que son décolleté ait matière à pâlir ce soir.

Les Bizar'Sisters faisaient leur show dans la salle de bal, leur musique entrecoupée de chansons moldues,une demande spécifique d'Albus Dumbledore. Le groupe jouait plus fort que la dernière fois où elle les avait entendusmais, malgré le niveau des décibelsqui avait franchi le seuil de douleur, la pièce était bondée de gens qui dansaient ou se tenaient là pour boire, discuter ou fumer en prenant la pose. Des bulles de silence étaient dispersées un peu partout dans la salle et des groupes s'y étaient entassés pour parler, rire, et essentiellement pour venir aux nouvelles des uns et des autres. Des douzaines de nymphes peu habillées s'occupaient de servir les boissons. Hermione pouvait sentir la fumée des cigarettes mais elle était mélangée avec une immanquable odeur de marijuana et de quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus doux.

– C'est quoi cette odeur, celle qui est plus légère ? demanda Hermione en criant dans l'oreille de Draco.

– De l'opium, répondit–il sur le même ton.

Elle balaya la pièce du regard à la recherche de Severus, il devait bien être quelque se dit qu'elle devait juste rechercher des robes noires mais quand elle le fit, elle ne trouva que Ron – qui semblait assez aigri pour être Snape – et Dumbledore, qui avait choqué tout le monde en venant habillé comme un Mangemort.

– Tu peux voir Severus ?s'égosilla–t–elle.

Draco fouilla la pièce du regard.

– Il y a McGonagall là bas, elle saura où il est.

Il agrippa sa main plus fort et força le passage à travers la piste de danse.

Le professeur McGonagall était vêtue d'une robe médiévale élaborée, toute brocardée qui traînait sur le sol. Ses cheveux sombres étaient relevés haut sur sa tête, entrelacés d'un ruban de fils d'or. Elle se trouvait fort heureusement dans une de ces poches de silence et discutait avec Aberforth Dumbledore qui était venu déguisé en gardien de chèvres. Hermione se demanda s'il avait amené une chèvre. Quand Minerva les vit venir vers elle, elle sourit et leur fit signe d'approcher.

– Vous venez juste d'arriver ?

McGonagall était apparemment déjà pas mal éméchée.

– Il y a du champagne au bar… Attendez, je vais chercher une nymphe.

Comme par magie – et pas de doute, cela en était – une fille apparut, portant une plateau de rafraîchissement. Draco attrapa un verre pour le donner à Hermione, puis en prit deux de plus pour lui, en vida un en trois gorgées rapides puis l'autre, il replaça les verres sur le plateau et en reprit deux de plus avant de disposer de la fille d'un signe de la main.

– Vous essayez de vous rattraper, Draco ? demanda McGonagall.

Elle rit, lui tapota l'épaule et se tourna vers Aberforth.

– C'était un si gentil petit garçon. Qui aurait pensé qu'il se mettrait à boire comme un poisson ?

Draco sourit et sentit qu'il se relaxait un quelqu'un de saoul qui prenait la taquinerie aussi naturellement qu'il le pouvait.

– J'aime votre T–shirt,bredouilla Minerva.

Elle regarda la masse de gens autour de Harry et elle ajouta :

– Et je vois que vous avez habillé Potter comme une traînée.

– J'aime que mes hommes soient un peu vicieux, railla Draco.

Minerva rit de bon cœur.

– Pour être honnête, chéri, moi aussi.

Hermione écoutait ce simple échange avec une note d'envie, elle était encore en train de s'habituer au fait que le professeur McGonagall était saoule et agissait comme – eh bien – comme un des leurs. Pas du tout comme un professeur. Elle sourit, elle se sentait bien à l'intérieur. Si elle se mettait en couple avec Severus, elle pourrait assister plus souvent à ce genre de scène. Elles pourraient peut être vraiment devenir amies.

– Et vous !

Minerva se tourna vers Hermione et l'attrapa par la taille.

– Vous êtes à croquer. Et tout en rouge, Severus sera ravi.

Hermione rougit.

– Merci, Professeur.

– Non ! Pas de professeur ce soir.C'est pourquoi je ne voulais pas d'élèves ici ce soir.

Elle jeta un regard de dédain à la tribu Weasley.

– Bien sûr, certaines personnes choisissent d'outrepasser leurs invitations.

Elle se retourna vers Hermione.

– Appelez–moi Minerva. De toute façon, vous allez devoir vous y habituer, si vous espérez vous envoyer en l'air avec mon meilleur ami.

Hermione ne put empêcher son rire d'exploser et Minerva parut satisfaite.

– Merci, heu… Minerva. Heu… Où est le prof… Severus ?

– Par les couilles de Merlin, vous ne l'avez pas encore trouvé ?

Minerva regarda à droite à gauche.

– Restez là, je vais aller le chercher. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il se saoulait. Je crois qu'il avait abandonné l'idée que vous ne veniez.

Hermione lança un regard noir à Draco : elle lui avait bien dit qu'ils étaient bien plus que _raisonnablement en retard_.

**oOo**

Harry croyait dur comme fer que rien ne pouvait altérer son humeur. Les choses semblaient enfin se passer comme elles le devaient. Il avait attendu ce moment pendant des années, se sentir comme si tout allait bien sur terre et qu'il était au sommet. Mais encore une fois, il n'avait pas pensé que Ron serait à la fête. Quand il l'avait aperçu, Harry n'y avait vu aucun inconvénient. Il y avait de la musique,il y avait de l'ambiance et il y avait de l'alcool en abondance. Un grand nombre de très belles femmes se promenaient, Ron serait au paradis et sans doute dans d'aussi bonnes dispositions que Harry lui–même.

Il n'était vraiment pas préparé à l'accueil qu'il reçut de la part de son supposé ami.

– Salut ! sourit Harry.

Il venait juste de goûter le champagne magique et se demandait si Snape était à l'origine de la recette. Si c'était de son fait, Harry avait sous–estimé son utilité.

– Salut,répondit Ron aigrement.

– Je ne pensais pas que tu serais là.

Ron reluqua Harry de haut en bas et se renfrogna encore plus.

– Apparemment pas, autrement tu aurais pu reconsidérer le fait d'amener ton nouveau pote.

Le sourire de Harry s'effaça balaya la piste de danse des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve Hermione et Draco et nota les angles familiers de ses épaules et la courbe de son omoplate sous le haut moulant.

– Il n'est pas si mauvais, Ron.

Harry savait qu'il était inutile de prendre des gants mais il le dit quand même.

– Si tu lui donnais une chance, tu pourrais l'apprécier.

Il laissa traîner sur Harry un regard dédaigneux.

– Si l'apprécier veut dire que je vais finir fringué comme un putain de gigolo, bordel, je préfère pas l'apprécier.

– C'est un bal costumé, Ron.

– Je me fous de ce que c'est.

Harry se balançait sur place et laissa ses yeux faire le tour de la pièce, il essayait de penser à quelque chose à dire qui pourrait peut–être amener Ron à une conversation et à une réconciliation.

– Donc, depuis quand c'est ton nouveau meilleur ami ? demanda Ron abruptement.

– Quoi ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

– C'est pas mon meilleur ami, c'est…

Bon, qu'est ce qu'il était, au fait ? Son amant, son petit ami, la personne qu'il commençait à aimer plus que toute autre… Son meilleur ami.

Harry se dandina maladroitement.

– Ecoute, cracha Ron. Hermione peut le baiser autant qu'elle veut et tu peux être son nouveau meilleur ami mais je risque pas d'oublier que c'est qu'un connard machiavélique issu d'une longue lignée de connards machiavéliques et si tu tiens à être son pote, tu devras sans doute reconsidérer ton amitié avec moi.

C'était un défi que Ron ne pensait vraiment pas que Harry puisse refuser et il fut satisfait quand Harry sembla foudroyé sur place. Mais ensuite Harry le regarda avec un air de défi sur le visage et pinça les lèvres. Ron put soudainement voir l'impensable sur son visage. Il allait laisser de côté toutes ces années d'amitié. Harry allait choisir Malfoy.

– J'espérais avoir les deux, fit Harry les dents serrées. Ne me fais pas choisir, Ron, tu pourrais ne pas aimer le résultat.

– Si tu choisis l'amitié de Draco Malfoy à la place de la mienne, alors tu ne vaux vraiment pas le coup.

Harry soupira lourdement et hocha la tête.

– Okay, ça me parait normal.

Ron sourit d'un air triomphant.

– À un de ces jours.

Harry tourna les talons et plongea dans la foule remuante de la piste de danse, laissant un Ron estomaqué sur le bord.

**oOo**

Draco avait découvert quelque chose de génial : chaque fois qu'il voulait un verre, une nymphe apparaissait pour lui en tendre moment où Minerva revint avec Snape, il était éméché, joyeux et discutait avec Aberforth des bienfaits d'être patron de pub. Quand Snape apparut enfin, Draco lâcha son verre, choqué.

Hermione était un train de faire à peu près la même chose. Severus était bien habillé – vraiment sur son trente et un. Comme ils l'apprirent ensuite, Minerva lui avait prêté le costume de Dumbledore, de ce fait Dumbledore avait emprunté la vieille robe de Mangemort de Snape pour la soirée. Severus Snape était habillé de couleurs criardes dignes d'un bouffon de cour et aussi paré de bijoux qu'un sultan. Un long manteau de velours pourpre retombait au sol. Il était Méphistophélès, Prince du monde souterrain et aliéné de Faust. Ses cheveux étaient propres et brillants et les mèches qui retombaient habituellement sur son visage avaient été tirées en une queue de cheval. Sa peau paraissait claire et sèche. Minerva était incroyablement fière de sa création, même s'il s'était plaint pendant cinq heures. Maintenant, il était incroyablement zen, surtout parce qu'il était défoncé et que Minerva avait peur qu'il ne fasse pas bonne impression sur la jeune sorcière qui venait juste d'arriver.

Elle n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter. Hermione fixait, subjuguée, le sbire du diable qui se tenait devant elle mais restait complètement muette.

– Méphisto en personne ? sourit Draco.

Snape lui adressa une élégante révérence.

– Lui–même.

– Prêt à exaucer tous mes désirs ?

– Bien, tu devras me vendre ton âme pour ça.

Draco inclina la tête et sourit.

– Je ne pense pas que mon âme soit à vendre.

Il chercha Harry des yeux et faillit mourir d'une crise cardiaque quand il découvrit que Harry venait juste de bondir derrière lui. Il semblait rouge, excité et ses yeux étaient vitreux.

– Belle fête ! s'écria–t–il d'une voix forte sans réaliser qu'il venait d'atteindre un endroit calme.

– Il n'y a pas besoin de hurler, Potter.

Il dévisagea Snape, incrédule.

– Bordel de merde, vous êtes vachement bien !

Snape lui offrit un sourire moqueur mais il était étrangement rieur.

– Bien, je vois quevous vous êtes lassé de tous vos fans dévoués et êtes venu nous tourmenter de votre présence.

– Allons, allons Severus, l'apaisa Minerva en riant. Ne sois pas si chiant.

Elle plaça une main de chaque côté de ses hanches étroites et le fit tourner afin qu'il se retrouve face à Hermioneet elle remarqua que toute trace de raillerie avait quitté son visage.

– Bonsoir, murmura Hermione à mi-voix.

– Wouah.

Il remua nerveusement sur et McGonagall s'échangèrent un regard. Un Méphisto nerveux n'était pas particulièrement convainquant.

**oOo**

– Tu ne sembles pas beaucoup t'éclater, Ronnie.

Ron tressaillit et pria pour qu'elle arrête de l'appeler comme ça. Il ne savait pas exactement comment il était censé s'amuser. Il venait juste de se faire lâcher par le meilleur ami qu'il ait jamais eu pour un trou du cul rancunier, désagréable et probablement meurtrier –et maintenant Angelina s'approchait furtivement pour prendre avantage de ce qui hantait son esprit. Ça lui avait traversé l'esprit que, peut–être, il aurait dû faire un effort avec Malfoy mais c'était vraiment au–dessus de ses forces. Il avait passé des années à composer avec un Malfoy qui le tourmentait, insultait sa famille, préparait des coups fourrés, lui envoyait des sorts dès qu'il en avait l'occasion et au final, le père de ce bâtard avait détruit son bonheur, laissant un trou si béant dans son âme qu'il ne serait plus jamais rempli. Et là on espérait qu'il oublierait et pardonnerait ? Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

– On me boude, Ronnie ? gloussa Angelina. Comme c'est asocial de ta part.

– Qu'est–ce qui se passe ?

Ron se tendit au son de la voix de George et il déglutit sèchement.

– Ronnie ne veut plus me parler.

Angelina fit la moue et chassa une poussière sur le costume du chapelier fou de George.

– J'ai dû faire quelque chose de mal.

Elle lécha le cou de George de manière affectueuse.

– Qu'est ce que tu en penses, Boo, tu crois que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal à Ronnie ?

George rit alors qu'elle affichait une adorable mine boudeuse.

– Comment tu pourrais faire quelque chose de mal, mon Winnie l'Ourson à moi ?

Il sourit à Ron qui était vraiment sur le point de vomir.

– Pourquoi vous n'allez pas danser tout les deux ? Ce n'est pas parce que Ron est venu déguisé comme un officiel du ministère qu'il doit se comporter comme tel.

Angelina sourit, embrassa George sur la joue et entraîna Ron sur la piste de danse.

**oOo**

Tonks et Ginny étaient arrivées jusqu'à Harry et Hermione, toutes les deux contemplaient Draco avec un certain intérêt elles avaient entendu le discours venimeux de Ron à propos du soi–disant intérêt amoureux de Hermione, elles voulaient prendre en flagrant délit le couple joyeux. Elles devaient admettre, Hermione et Draco avaient l'air serein ensemble mais pas comme un couple le serait. Ils ne se tenaient même pas proche l'un de l'autre.

Harry avait démarré sur les chapeaux de roue avec le champagne et il donna un coup de coude à Tonks en désignant Draco.

– Tu savais que vous étiez cousins ?

Tonks le savait et elle se colora légèrement alors que Draco fronçait les sourcils, confus.

– De quel côté ? demanda Draco.

Il observa la jeune femme qui arborait une chevelure de la même couleur que le rouge à lèvres rose criard de Ginny.

– Du côté de ta mère, répondit Tonks en souriant nerveusement.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé qu'elle rencontrerait son très fanatique cousin au sang pur.

– Ma mère était la sœur de ta mère.

– Oh.

Draco réfléchit rapidement.

– Alors, tu es Nymphadora?

– Tonks ! corrigea–t–elle promptement. Je t'en prie, appelle-moi juste Tonks.

– Ta mère a épousé un Moldu, n'est–ce pas ?

– Oui, répondit Tonks sur la défensive. Et alors ?

– Rien, j'essayais juste de me rappeler pourquoi tu n'étais pas sur notre arbre généalogique.

Il vit son regard se faire menaçant.

– Je ne cherchais pas à t'offenser, dit–il rapidement. Je suis désolé.

– Alors, coupa Ginny, vous êtes au Manoir Malfoy, les gars ? Comment c'est ?

Harry rit de bon cœur.

– Putain, c'est énorme !

– Oh, oui, approuva Hermione en commençant à pouffer. Je me suis perdue en cherchant les toilettes l'autre jour, un elfe de maison a dû venir à mon secours.

– Il n'y a pas autant d'elfes de maison que ce que j'aurais cru.

Harry avala son champagne.

– Je n'en ai vu que quatre – je crois. Ils commencent à tous se ressembler pour moi.

– Il n'y en a que quatre, coupa Draco. Il y en avait cinq mais le balafré, ici présent, en a libéré un.

– Avant, il y en avait cinquante mais quelqu'un a décidé de les inviter pour le thé.

Snape commença à rire, puis se tourna maladroitement vers lui, marcha sur le bout de sa robe et attrapa son bras pour ne pas n'était apparemment pas la bonne personne à laquelle se retenir, il avait beaucoup trop bu et fumé. Ils tombèrent tout les deux par terre puis s'assirent là, pris d'un fou rire hystérique.

Aberforth haussa les épaules et s'assit avec eux,ce qui permit à leurs étudiants et à Tonks de regarder ouvertement deux personnes dont ils n'auraient jamais imaginé qu'elles puissent se comporter stupidement en public. Il apparut à Hermione qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de passer pour des imbéciles, ils riaient, tout simplement, ils s'amusaient. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol à côté de Severus et Minerva le poussa brutalement vers elle.

– Oh, comporte–toi comme quelqu'un de ton âge, vieux sac !

Snape rit en tombant sur Hermione. Là, il s'attarda sur son décolleté.

– Mon âge ? grogna Minerva. Quelle horrible perspective, j'aurai soixante–dix–neuf ans en septembre prochain.

– Tu vas bientôt commencer à perdre de ta fraîcheur !

Ils repartirent dans un énorme éclat de rire, se roulant sur le sol comme deux gosses. Harry secoua la tête.

– Vraiment, soupira–t–il. Ils sont pas sortables.

Il s'assit à son tour, les jambes croisées sur le sol, et se pencha vers l'avant–ce qui attira l'attention de Tonks, Ginny et Draco, tous pouvaient maintenant voir directement le bas de son dos et ils remarquèrent avec un certain intérêt qu'il portait un string noir.

– Heu… Alors, vous nous parliez d'un thé ?

Draco commença à rougir.

– Oh, mon dieu, pitié, pas ça.

– Maintenant, vous êtes obligé de nous raconter.

Harry sourit largement et tira Draco sur le sol.

– Parce que ça a l'air d'embarrasser le Furet.

Snape reprit le contrôle d'une partie de ses sens, caressa le corps de Hermione en pensant qu'il pourrait la manger, puis il sourit, désabusé. Tandis que Ginny et Tonks se joignaient à la fête, il jeta un regard d'excuse à Draco.

– Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec une analyse détaillée du personnage de Lucius Malfoy parce que ça ne vous intéresse sûrement pas et que ça n'a pas grand chose à voir avec l'histoire mais vous devez savoir qu'il avait un énorme faible pour son fils et quand Draco était petit, c'était encore pire. Draco était le seul, l'unique et le pire gamin pourri gâté que j'avais jamais vu – et ça fait presque vingt ans que j'enseigne. J'avais déjà vu des enfants gâtés avant mais Draco gagnait la compétition haut la main. Lucius avait l'habitude d'avoir sur lui des photos du petit merdeux partout où il allait et tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche avait un rapport avec son fils. Draco a roté, Draco a parlé, Draco a fait au pot, Draco peut dire ceci, Draco peut dire cela. Et bien sûr, Draco était le bébé le plus intelligent que cette terre ait jamais porté. C'était irritant à un tel point qu'on avait juste envie de le cogner dans un mur dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Bref Lucius avait commencé à perdre ses elfes de maison et, bordel, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait. Je crois qu'en l'espace d'une semaine, vingt avaient disparu. Il en devenait complètement fou car la généalogie de ces elfes servant sa famille était aussi ancienne que la famille elle–même et il ne voulait vraiment pas être celui qui les perdrait. Donc il s'est plongé dans les vieux livres de lois sur les elfes de maison pour savoir si quelque chose, par inadvertance, avait pu libérer ces petits cons mais il ne trouvait pas. Un soir,après que le nombre de ses serviteurs ait sérieusement commencé à diminuer, il avait organisé une réception avec une quinzaine de personnes présentes. Après le dîner tout le monde discute au salon quand un des elfes passe, traverse la pièce habillé de pied en cap avec un costume de marin bleu et se dirige directement vers la porte de sortie sans un regard en arrière. Là dessus, nous sommes tous étonnés mais Lucius a reconnu les vêtements et se précipite dans les étages, avec tous les convives aux trousses. Maintenant, vous devez vous imaginer la chambre de Draco, il y avait tellement de jouets dans cette pièce que je suis surpris qu'ils aient réussi à y faire entrer le lit – et c'était juste sa chambre, pas sa salle de jeux. Mais les jouets n'étaient plus suffisants n'est–ce pas ? Draco avait dressé la table, prête pour le thé et il venait de découvrir que les elfes de maison étaient à sa taille. Je crois qu'il avait trois ans à l'époque. Il les avait invités pour le thé – et ses invités devaient s'habiller pour l'occasion. Il avait sorti ces accoutrements ridicules que Narcissa avait l'habitude de lui faire porter quotidiennement et il s'en servait pour habiller les elfes… et bien sûr, les elfes s'empressaient de le remercier et de partir. Le gosse était rouge de colère parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses invités s'en allaient !

Harry crut qu'il aller se pisser dessus s'il continuait à rire autant. Hermione paraissait avoir de sérieux problème puisque son corset était beaucoup trop serré pour lui permettre de rire sans que ses seins n'aillent prendre l'air. Harry donna une tape dans le dos de Draco.

– Oh, oh, Merlin, Draco, un vrai petit militant pour la liberté des elfes. Hermione va bientôt te faire adhérer à la S.A.L.E.

– Oh, va te faire foutre, j'étais qu'un gosse.

– Il avait habillé quarante–cinq elfes de maison.

Snape eut un rictus.

– Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un passer de blanc à rouge à la vitesse de Lucius ce jour là. Je crois que c'est l'unique fois où il t'a mis une sacrée raclée.

– Oh, c'est si cruel ! réussit à dire Minerva même si elle riait aussi. Il essayait juste d'organiser une réception comme son papa !

Draco n'avait pas vraiment l'air amusé, ça avait définitivement assez duré. Il se leva et tendit la main à Minerva et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

– Professeur McGonagall, m'accorderiez–vous cette danse ?

– Eh bien, Mr Malfoy, je pensais que vous ne le demanderiez jamais.

Draco eut un sourire diabolique et conduit son professeur de Métamorphoses sur la piste de danse.

**oOo**

– Ce que je ne comprends pas, dit un Ron bien imbibé, finissant son verre de vodka d'un trait, c'est pourquoi tu le hais autant.

Angelina s'appuya contre le bar.

– Eh bien, tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les femmes trompées.

– Ouais, mais…

Ron fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle le resservait en versant un petit plus de son cru dans son verre.

– Tu penses vraiment qu'il te trompe ?

Il prit le verre qu'elle lui tendait et le renifla avec méfiance.

– Je le sais, répondit–elle en sirotant son propre verre. Est–ce que tu vas le boire ?

– Qu'est–ce que tu as mis dedans ?

– Rien que tu n'aies jamais pris.

Ron, déjà saoul, décida qu'un peu plus ou un peu moins ne pouvait pas lui nuire et il avala son verre cul sec. Elle lui en prépara un autre.

– En plus, dit–elle légèrement, il y a d'autres choses, il n'est pas si innocent.

– Toi non plus, lui fit remarquer Ron.

– Oui, c'est vrai.

Elle sourit et l'observa ingurgiter le verre suivant.

– Mais au moins, j'ai une excuse – il m'y a forcé.

Ron haussa un sourcil. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer quelqu'un forcer cette femme à faire quoi que ce soit, de son point de vue, c'était elle qui faisait tout le _forcing_.Les vrilles agréables de la défonce avaient commencé à envahir son cerveau, diminuant la sensation de l'ivresse alcoolique. Il se sentait incroyablement vivant et pouvait même sentir l'air sur son visage, la sensation de la laine douce de la robe contre sa peau.

– Tu veux aller dehors ?demanda–t–elle. Je ne pense pas que ta mère serait très étonnée si je fumais ici. Elle utiliserait probablement ça comme une preuve de mon infertilité.

Ron considéra la proposition. Il ne dirait pas non à une regarda vers la piste de danse où son ex–meilleur ami dansait avec sa sœur.

– Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ?

**oOo**

Tonks et Ginny avaient entraîné Harry et Aberforth sur la piste, laissant enfin Hermione et Snape seuls. Ils restèrent assis quelques instants, regardant Harry se faire à nouveau emporter par la masse et s'enivrer de secondes en secondes. Enfin, Hermione sentit des doigts légers caresser sa nuque, elle sourit et soupira à ce contact.

– Tu es rayonnante ce soir.

– Merci.

Elle se déplaça sur le sol pour se rapprocher de lui.

– Tu n'es vraiment pas mal non plus.

– J'ai l'air d'un imbécile.

– Non, pas du tout, souffla–t–elle.

Ses doigts tracèrent la courbe de son omoplate.

– Est–ce que tu veux danser ? demanda–t–elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et souhaita se trouver à des milliers de kilomètres, seuls, entourés l'un de l'autre.

– Non.

Il secoua la tête et se baissa pour la regarder, incapable de croire que cette magnifique petite chose était à lui. Toute à lui. Sa petite amie. Oh, bon dieu, il avait une petite amie!

– Oh.

Elle rougit et mâchonna sa lèvre. Il ne voulait pas danser, alors, ils allaient rester assis là toute la nuit ?

– Est–ce que tu veux aller dans un endroit moins… peuplé ?

Elle rit soudainement de soulagement.

– Oui, répondit–elle vigoureusement. J'adorerais aller dans un endroit moins peuplé.

Il se releva et la remit sur ses pieds puis il lui offrit son bras et haussa un sourcil. Elle le prit et ils naviguèrent jusqu'à la sortie de la salle, ne s'arrêtant que pour emporter une bouteille de champagne et deux verres.

**oOo**

Draco s'accouda au bar et avala un autre verre. Il ne savait plus combien il en avait consommé et même s'il était sûr d'être complètement bourré, il n'en ressentait pas les effets. En fait, il ne se sentait pas bien du tout et l'été qu'il avait passé à boire au Chemin de Traverse commençait à lui revenir avec une force insoupçonnée. Il ne se sentait pas plaisanteries faciles du début de la fête ne semblaient à rien de plus qu'à un vieux souvenir tandis qu'il était assis au bar, seul et bourré, à regarder Harry danser. En fait, Harry n'avait pas arrêté de danser depuis qu'il avait posé un pied sur la piste avec Ginny Weasley. Draco croyait se souvenir que Harry n'avait pas été si bon sur la piste de danse la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu danser. Mais, encore une fois, c'était pendant le bal de Poudlard et ça aurait aussi bien pu être des millénaires auparavant. Ce soir, il semblait avoir de l'énergie à revendre, une ligne infinie de partenaires et, Draco n'arrivait pas à le croire, un certain sens du rythme.

Alors Draco s'était installé au bar – et tout le monde avait formé un grand cercle vide autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir. Il attrapait au vol des petits bouts de conversation, des anecdotes de guerre racontées comme des histories drôles ou encore comme des sagas émotionnelles fortes. Ces gens avait survécu à ce à quoi Draco, avec de la chance et un père très protecteur, avait échappé.Et tandis que son père avait cherché à le protéger à tout prix, il n'avait eu apparemment aucun scrupule à tuer les enfants des autres. Draco était arrivé à la conclusion que s'il l'avait pu, il aurait lui-même étiré un énorme vide autour de lui.

Il sentit tout son corps se tendre alors qu'une fois de plus quelqu'un lui jetait un regard noir comme s'il était Lucius. Il supposait qu'il ressemblait à son père en plus jeune et en plus grand. Le visage était le même, le même nez, le même menton, les mêmes yeux ressentait une désagréable certitude qui venait avec le fait de savoir que quelqu'un voulait vraiment le passer à tabac. Seulement maintenant, ça concernait la plupart des personnes présentes. Tout près, il entendit mentionner son nom. Malfoy. Dit sur un ton de haine venimeux. Il s'empourpra, il ne voulait rien de plus que quitter le bar et se diriger vers la porte de sortie. Il devait le dire à Harry bien sûr. Et ça voulait dire se frayer un chemin sur la piste de danse pour interrompre quiconque était avec Harry et essayer de s'expliquer au milieu d'une musique si forte qu'elle ferait saigner des oreilles moldues. Il resta sur son tabouret de bar, sirotant son verre à espérer que Harry tombe et se foule la cheville.

Un homme passa près de lui, tourna la tête et le fusilla du regard. Il était plus vieux que Draco – dans la quarantaine peut–être, Draco n'aurait su dire – et couvert de cicatrices de combat. Il montra les dents et siffla, et, bien que Draco devinât la suite, il ne détourna pas son visage à temps. L'homme cracha, couvrant son visage d'un mélange de salive et de bile. Pendant qu'il fermait les yeux, il entendit les rires autour du bar; il prit une serviette et essuya silencieusement son visage. Ça ne servirait à rien de commenter, c'était un combat qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner.

Il était l'heure de partir.

**oOo**

La vue depuis le balcon de la tourelle nord était spectaculaire. Alors que Hermione sirotait son champagne et admirait la vue, elle pouvait voir toute l'étendue de la plaine de Salisbury. Stonehenge était éclairé par des lumières colorées placées là par les autorités moldues pour les festivités de la nouvelle année. Hermione sentit sa tête s'alléger. Le champagne était de bonne qualité, français et définitivement d'origine magique à en croire les picotements sur sa langue et le fait qu'elle se sentait très heureuse depuis la première gorgée.

Derrière elle, Snape se colla contre son dos et commença à enfouir son nez contre sa gorge. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté et sourit quand des lèvres chaudes et une langue brûlante suivirent son pouls juste sous son oreille. Des mains caressèrent son corps à travers le corset de velours.

– C'est si bon, soupira–t–elle, la voix un peu serrée alors qu'il devenait plus dur de respirer.

– Ça aussi, murmura–t–il en goûtant sa peau.

Elle sourit et pouffa avec de tourner la tête pour capturer ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, leurs langues se cherchaient et leurs corps se pressaient durement l'un contre l'autre. Elle se sentait écrasée contre lui, son buste se soulevait difficilement et Hermione supposa un instant que c'était une des fonctions d'un tel corset, l'impression d'avoir la poitrine emplie de passion. Elle avait besoin de lui, cette semaine à l'attendre avait était longue et elle était affamée du goût de sa bouche. Elle se demandait s'ils pouvaient juste se déshabiller ici, à cet endroit et faire l'amour à même le sol. Ce n'était pas l'accouplement romantique qu'elle avait imaginé mais elle le voulait si désespérément, ça ferait l'affaire. Leurs souffles formaient de petits nuages de buée dans l'air froid de la nuit. Il gémit doucement, inspirant l'air blanc et laiteux qui venait du fond de la gorge de Hermione.

– Je veux te baiser, murmura–t–il crûment et regretta son manque de contrôle.

Sa verge était dure et pulsait contre son pantalon. Severus voulait l'allonger et écarter ses cuisses au maximum pour voir son vagin luisant de cette humidité chaude qu'il avait provoquée, il voulait y glisser un doigt, lécher son clitoris jusqu'à ce qu'il durcisse et boire ses fluides. Il voulait enfouir son sexe en elle. Il était si dur que ça faisait mal.

– Je veux que tu me baises, haleta–t–elle en réponse. Je veux sentir ta queue bouger en moi.

Snape produit un grognement animal du fond de sa gorge et la jeta presque à terre sur les dalles de pierre.

– Tu as la moindre idée de ce que tu me fais, femme ?

– Si ça ressemble à ce que tu me fais, je suis dans de sales draps.

Ses yeux étaient vagues, ses lèvres gonflées de tant de baisers. Ils souffraient l'un pour l'autre avec une telle intensité que chacun d'eux avait l'impression d'avoir la peau en feu. Il la ramena vers lui, écrasant son corps sur le sien une fois de plus et l'étouffa presque de sa bouche. Sans mettre fin au baiser il la prit dans ses bras pour l'emporter plus loin.

**oOo**

– Alors comme ça, Harry t'a jeté pour Malfoy ?

Angelina n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps qu'ils avaient passé dehors et ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Personne n'était venu les chercher et Ron ne voulait évidemment pas retourner à l'intérieur. Il avait jeté un sort de chaleur et elle avait fait apparaître une couverture pour qu'ils s'y assoient. Elle inspira une bouffée du joint qu'elle avait à la main et le passa à Ron.

– Ouais, il m'a jeté.

Ron inhala et retint la fumée dans ses poumons aussi longtemps qu'il le put.

– Il n'a même pas eu besoin d'y réfléchir à deux fois.

– Les gens se séparent, dit–elle avec philosophie.

– Je sais bien. Maison s'est retrouvés étrangers en seulement une nuit.

Angelina hocha la tête et fuma silencieusement pendant un moment. Elle n'était vraiment pas intéressée par les problèmes de Ron avec Harry. Elle aimait bien Harry, elle aimait vraiment bien Harry et si Harry voulait être ami avec Draco Malfoy, alors c'était son choix. Angelina n'avait pas les mêmes ressentiments que Ron envers Draco, elle ne pensait pas non plus que c'était Lucius Malfoy qui avait tué Charlie. Tout ce qu'ils savaient était que c'était un sorcier blond – et il y avait bien d'autres sorciers blonds que les Malfoy dans le monde. À son procès, Lucius Malfoy avait admis avoir tué pas mal de gens mais il n'avait pas admis la mort de Charlie. Au pire, il avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être sûr.

Elle aimait le sentiment de planer juste un peu, cette lucidité cotonneuse qui faisait que tout était différent. Les étoiles commençaient à briller dans le ciel et elle se reposa contre le mur de pierre de l'alcôve, tirant du plaisir de la fraîcheur contre sa peau.

– Peut–être qu'il est gay, s'exclama–t–elle.

– George ? demanda Ron, confus.

– Non, abruti. Harry.

– Harry ?

Ron la regarda, ébahi.

– Mais, bordel, qu'est–ce qui te fait penser que Harry est gay ?

– Eh bien, d'après est resté avec Malfoy depuis avant Noël, donc il était là–bas, pas à Londres.

Ron grogna, juste une autre pierre à ajouter à la trahison de Harry.

– Et maintenant il danse sur cette chanson moldue _Man after Midnight _avec pas mal d'enthousiasme.

– Ça s'appelle _Gimme, Gimme, Gimme _**[1]** – et il danse sur tout.

Angelina haussa les épaules.

– Et Malfoy est vraiment sexy.

Ron toussa et s'étrangla avec la fumée doucereuse.

– Malfoy est un connard à face de furet… et rien de tout ça ne signifie que Harry est gay. Ça veut juste dire que sa capacité de jugement est nulle. En plus, Malfoy est avec Hermione – et Harry a une petite amie.

– Alors elle est où ?

Ron haussa les épaules.

– Sûrement une étudiante, McGonagall n'a pas invité beaucoup d'élèves.

Angelina sourit.

– Et maintenant, Malfoy est avec Hermione Granger, ça c'est parfaitement incroyable. Putain, elle est généralement si mal fagotée.

– Pourtant, elle est foutument bonne ce soir.

– C'est vrai – elle a dû utiliser les millions des Malfoy pour apporter quelques améliorations.

Ron émit un petit rire désobligeant. Angelina lui attrapa le menton, tourna son visage et l'embrassa gentiment, suçant sa lèvre inférieure. En vérité, elle n'avait pas planifié ça. Elle avait décidé de l'exciter un peu mais elle avait pensé que la fête était un peu trop publique pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Mais Ron était très mignon et elle savait qu'elle pouvait l'avoir et ce pouvoir sur lui l'excitait comme jamais. Ron avait soupiré et s'était laissé aller dans le baiser alors qu'elle forçait ses lèvres à s'ouvrir avec sa langue pour se faufiler dans sa bouche. Il répondait au baiser, elle aurait dû deviner qu'il ne répondrait qu'à sa douceur. Alors comme ça Ronnie voulait une tendre amante. Elle aurait presque espéré pouvoir lui donner ça.

Il se recula.

– Ange, soupira–t–il d'une voix rauque. On ne peut pas continuer.

– Si on peut,murmura–t–elle.

Elle glissa sa main dans sa robe de sorcier, trouva son torse nu et plaça sa main à plat sur son cœur. Elle l'embrassa encore, plus durement cette fois, plus insistante, investissant sa bouche de sa langue, explorant les dents et les gencives. Elle déplaça sa main plus bas sur son corps, déboutonnant sa robe en passant. Alors, elle put enfin soupeser ses bourses à travers ses sous–vêtements, pressant doucement les sacs sensibles. Un gémissement s'échappa du plus profond de sa gorge.

– Cette drogue que tu fais ? soupira–t–il, essayant d'ignorer que son pénis était maintenant dur et palpitant contre son caleçon en coton, qu'est–ce qu'il y a dedans ?

Elle rit doucement et lécha sa gorge de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait pour George un peu plus tôt.

– Plein de bonnes choses, des choses qui t'amènent du plaisir.

– Est–ce que… Est–ce que ça te pompe ta volonté ?

– Elle fait que tu m'appartiens,le taquina–t–elle.

Mais Ron entendit un germe de vérité dans sa voix. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi elle voulait qu'il soit à elle. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, elle le traitait avec à peine plus que du mépris, une chose sur laquelle elle avait du pouvoir. Pendant qu'elle relevait sa robe et baissait son pantalon, libérant son sexe de sa prison, il se demanda où tout cela finirait. Ce n'était pas quelque chose sur laquelle il aimait spéculer.

**oOo**

Hermione passa un bras autour du cou de Severus et nicha son visage dans sa gorge. C'était si bon d'être dans ses bras. Protégée et en sécurité, en quelque sorte. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était heureuse d'être si petite, il la portait facilement, toute trace de son ébriété avait disparu. Elle caressa tendrement sa joue, suivant ses lèvres de la pulpe de ses doigts, attirant son visage vers le sien pour glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres. Il ne s'arrêta pas et elle mit fin au baiser, effrayée qu'il puisse accidentellement les faire passer par–dessus un balcon.

– Alors, tu as décidé de me kidnapper, Severus ?

Il sourit et la serra légèrement, se réjouissant du poids de son corps dans ses bras et du velours sous ses doigts.

– Où allons–nous ?

– Au lit.

Il embrassa son front.

– Tu vas essayer de me dévergonder ?

– Et plus si affinités.

Il la porta le long d'un couloir sombre, étroit et froid. Les bruits de la fête s'estompaient alors qu'ils descendaient plus profondément dans le manoir. Il poussa une porte avec son pied et Hermione se retrouva transportée à travers une grande et accueillante cuisine. Trois elfes de maison s'affairaient et elle sentit son estomac se tordre inconfortablement. Alors comme ça, il avait des elfes de maison. Elle se demanda s'il les traitait bien. De son côté, Snape était stupéfait de voir enfin Melville Junior. Et comme Melville Junior ressemblait en tout point à Melville Senior, il aurait très bien pu être servi par le fils et ne jamais remarquer la différence.

Depuis la cuisine, il la porta jusque dans les quartiers de famille. Invisibles de tous, ils se glissèrent dans le couloir menant à la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrit d'elle–même quand ils s'approchèrent. Severus entra et Hermione sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge et brusquement elle redevint la petite fille de onze ans qui marchait pour la toute première fois dans le Grand Hall de Poudlard.

Il avait enchanté la pièce. Il faisait noir et le lit ressemblait à un objet isolé, sur le bord d'un précipice entouré d'un ciel de voilages blancs paraissaient briller d'une teinte bleutée à la lumière des étoiles et de la lune. Si elle y avait regardé de plus près, elle aurait vu les limites de l'illusion. Une cheminée, les contours flous d'une fenêtre. Mais ces choses étaient à peine remarquables alors que les nuages tournaient autour d' étoiles étaient étonnamment brillantes, les plus belles qu'elle eut jamais vues et la brise qui soufflait doucement était chaude et odorante. C'était l'été dans la chambre.

– C'est…

Elle sentit les larmes monter.

– C'est si magnifique. Est–ce que… est–ce que tu l'as fait pour moi ?

– Oh, non, j'ai toujours adoré dormir à la belle étoile, répondit–il ironiquement – avant de se le reprocher silencieusement.

Ce n'était pas le moment de faire ressortir son côté bâtard cynique. Ça lui avait pris quatre jours pour mettre au point ce ciel et la tâche n'avait pas été aisée. Celui du Grand Hall à Poudlard avait été peaufiné à travers les siècles, il avait eu moins d'une semaine. Ces saloperies d'étoiles l'avaient gardé éveillé et il avait été obligé d'enlever les chants d'oiseaux puisque leurs constants cris stridents avaient failli le rendre fou. Ce n'était que sur les coups de quatre heures ce matin qu'il avait finalement trouvé un sort pour éteindre et allumer les étoiles à volonté.

Néanmoins, Minerva lui avait assuré que Hermione était sous le charme du plafond du Grand Hall et il était déterminé à ce que tout soit parfait pour elle. Même si ça voulait dire supporter d'avoir des nuages qui lui passaient sous le nez toutes les cinq minutes.

Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit où elle s'enfonça. Il se recula pour l'admirer, allongée là, sur son lit. Elle semblait si belle, si parfaite. Il avait du mal à croire qu'elle était vraiment là, dans son lit, dans sa maison. C'était tellement irréel.

Il se baissa pour l'embrasser, goûter encore ses lèvres quand une voix masculine l'en empêcha, le clouant sur place, figé.

– Severus ? Mais putain, qu'est–ce que tu fais ?

**oOo**

Naviguer sur la piste de danse était, comme Draco le redoutait, une tâche presque impossible. Il avait pensé simplement partir et ne pas en informer Harry. Ce n'était pas comme si Harry remarquerait qu'il était parti. Potter était bien trop occupé à s'éclater pour s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit et Draco ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il s'arrête pour lui. Malgré tout, le laisser simplement là lui semblait mal et il devait admettre que Harry pouvait avoir des éclairs de jalousie assez fulgurants. Il penserait probablement qu'il avait disparu avec la fille de l'accueil. Qu'importe que Harry vienne ou non avec lui ce soir, il pourrait au moins être rassuré sur le fait que Draco rentrait à la maison, seul.

Maintenant le seul problème était de pouvoir arriver jusqu'à Harry. Malheureusement, ce dernier sautillait au milieu d'un énorme groupe. Draco ne pouvait qu'apercevoir ses cheveux en bataille apparaître puis disparaître et réapparaître encore au–dessus de la se dirigea dans la direction de Harry en ignorant les remarques moqueuses tandis qu'il se frayait un chemin à travers la masse et ne laissait jamais sortir la tête de Harry de son champ de vision. Occasionnellement, il percutait quelqu'un et il s'excusait. Il se prenait souvent un coup de coude dans les côtes en guise de récompense pour ses efforts. Finalement, il découvrit qu'il avait changé de trajectoire et qu'il se trouvait dans une poche de silence, assez loin de Harry. Il tourna les talons pour essayer de repartir dans la foule et se retrouva coincé par la masse solide d'un homme.

– Excusez-m…

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres et il se sentit partir. Il était soudainement sobre et ses jambes n'avaient pas l'air de fonctionner correctement. L'œil magique d'Alastor Maugrey pivota pour prendre en compte Draco et soudainement, il se retrouva face à face avec le vieil Auror grisonnant.

– Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Malfoy ?

Maugrey cracha son nom comme si c'était un poison particulièrement infect, ce qu'il était d'ailleurs sûrement pour ces gens. Draco inspira, il essaya de respirer normalement, il essaya de rester calme.

– J'ai été invité,répondit–il d'une voix traînante.

Il essaya de paraître sûr de lui, même si ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il ressentait. Il sut qu'il avait lamentablement échoué.

– Et pourquoi on inviterait une ordure comme toi à cette petite fiesta ?

_Parce que je baise le cul de ton héros, branleur._

Draco recula d'un pas et réalisa qu'il avait réussi à se retrouver adossé à une colonne.

– J'ai été invité, répéta–t–il.

Puis il ajouta :

– Avec des amis.

Il espérait que Maugrey le laisserait seul s'il pensait que Draco avait des amis pas loin. C'était un espoir vain.

– Pas des amis très regardants, à ce que je vois.

Maugrey avait sorti sa baguette et Draco en fixait le bout, figé. Draco avait sa propre baguette dans sa poche, réduite pour être plus facilement transportable. Ce n'était probablement pas une bonne chose de la sortir devant Maugrey, pas ici, en tout cas. Il serait probablement réduit à un petit tas de poussière avant d'avoir pu sortir un seul sort de défense.

– Je… Je pars maintenant.

Draco se redressa mais il tremblait et il était certain que Maugrey pouvait le voir.

– C'est ce que je ferais si j'étais toi,grogna Maugrey.

Puis soudainement, il ricana_._

– On ne voudrait pas qu'il arrive un accident fâcheux, n'est–ce pas ?

Draco déglutit difficilement.

– N–n–non.

– Je veux dire, il y a beaucoup de gens ici, beaucoup de gens qui ne t'aiment pas. Ce serait une honte que l'un d'entre eux, disons, répande accidentellement un verre sur ce joli dos qui est le tien, hein ?

Maugrey le transperça de son œil magique.

– Mais il n'est plus si joli, non ?

Draco eut l'impression de s'être rétracté sur lui–même et que tous ses organes s'étaient rétrécis.

– Je pars maintenant, dit–il doucement, d'une voix assez rauque.

Il allait s'en aller, éviter Maugrey et courir jusqu'à la porte mais il sentit la baguette de l'homme suivre sa colonne vertébrale, ce qui le glaça et le fit geindre. Il se haït pour ça.

– Alastor !

Draco sentit une vague de soulagement le submerger tandis que Minerva accourait vers eux. Elle arracha Draco à Maugrey avec plus de force que Draco ne le lui en aurait prêtée. Son visage était austère et sa bouche était réduite à une infime ligne sur son visage.

– Alastor, répéta–t–elle mais cette fois de manière plus calme, avec une légère dose de mépris. Vous êtes venu, comme c'est intéressant.

Maugrey s'inclina avec raideur et déposa un baiser sur la main de Minerva.

– Vous êtes ravissante ce soir, Minerva, déclara–t–il d'un ton bourru. J'espère que Dumbledore sait à quel point il est chanceux.

– Oui, je suis sûre qu'il le sait, dit–elle nonchalamment. Que faites-vous ici ?

– Bien, mon invitation a dû se perdre dans le courrier et je savais que vous seriez vexée si je ne venais pas.

Il sourit d'une manière assez horrible.

– Maintenant, je peux voir que ma venue est une bonne chose. Il apparaît que je peux disposer de certaines…

Son œil tournoya vers Draco.

– … ordures pour vous.

Minerva ramena Draco vers elle et il la sentit passer une main sur sa hanche. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel dans le geste, c'était apaisant, essayant de calmer ses tremblements.

– En fait, Alastor, je préférerais que vous laissiez les invités tranquilles. Surtout celui–ci.

– Peut–être que vous devriez repenser votre liste d'invités, Minerva. Vous laissez la racaille passer le seuil de votre porte.

– Pas du tout mais je crains la terrible excuse de la fille à l'entrée qui a fait ça.

– Vous devriez faire attention, Minerva, après tout, tel père, tel fils.

– La guerre est finie, Alastor.

– Dites ça à tous les gens que les Malfoy ont détruits. Ils auraient dû tous les exécuter.

– Draco n'a rien fait de mal !

– Il n'y a pas de mal à prendre des précautions.

Minerva passa son bras fermement autour de la taille de Draco et le força à la suivre, murmurant doucement.

– Venez, mon cher, ne l'écoutez pas.

Elle l'amena loin de la piste de danse, au dehors de la salle de bal. Il y avait un petit salon, caché derrière les murs lambrissés, qui était assez calme. Une fois qu'elle fit partir le feu,il y fit bon et chaud. Draco se tenait au centre de la pièce, silencieux et immobile, pendant que Minerva l'observait, essayant de réconcilier l'image du jeune homme devant elle avec celle du jeune crétin arrogant qui était entré à Poudlard il y avait plus de sept ans déjà.

Il ressemblait effectivement à son père. Comme Draco, elle avait entendu les commentaires et elle avait été questionnée sur sa décision de l'inviter. Elle commençait maintenant à se demander si ça avait été une bonne idé était parti à sa recherche parce qu'elle avait entendu dire qu'un homme lui avait craché dessus – et elle l'avait trouvé en train de se faire menacer par Maugrey, quelqu'un qui, elle en était sûre, devait lui ficher une trouille bleue – et à juste raison. Néanmoins, elle devait l'avouer, il était comme Lucius. Ou, du moins, ce que Lucius aurait été s'il avait eu quelques obstacles dans la vie. Comme élève, Lucius avait été intelligent et futé mais certainement plus confiant en ses capacités que ce que son talent pouvait lui garantir. En tant que personne, il était beau, rusé, populaire et mesquin. Minerva aurait pu dire que Draco était comme lui. Si l'issue de la guerre avait été inversée, elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Draco Malfoy serait en train de vivre la grande vieet irait occasionnellement danser une gigue sur la tombe de Harry Potter.

Mais la guerre n'avait pas pris cette tournure et Draco était là,essayant de s'intégrer à un groupe de gens qui ne l'accepterait jamais dans le rôle qu'il avait endossé. L'amant de Harry Potter. La plupart des gens pensait que Draco Malfoy s'en était trop bien tiré – la plupart des gens ne connaissait pas la moitié de l'histoire.

– Que se passe–t–il ?

Harry surgit de la porte, rouge et essoufflé.

– Dumbledore a dit que quelque chose était arrivé à Draco.

– Je vais bien, Harry, soupira Draco d'un ton irrité. Retourne voir tes amis.

– Qu'est–il arrivé ? Dumbledore a dit que Maugrey t'avait cherché des noises ou quelque chose du genre.

– C'est rien, ça va.

Minerva regardait alternativement les deux garçons et parla avant d'arriver à se retenir.

– Il ne sait pas ? demanda–t–elle à Draco.

– Laissez tomber ! aboya Draco.

Il commença à faire les cent pas.

– Laissez tomber, ça n'a aucune importance.

– Qu'est ce que je ne sais pas ?

– Rien, siffla Draco en colère. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, retourne à la fête et danse avec tous ces putain de gens.

– Draco, que se passe–t–il ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, incapable de comprendre ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un état pareil.

– Rien. Je rentre à la maison. Je suis fatigué, je me sens malade et je veux juste rentrer à la maison.

– Mais…

Harry repoussa les cheveux humides de son visage.

– Ne pars pas! Ce ne sera pas pareil si tu n'es pas là.

– Pourquoi ?

Draco se retourna vers lui, son visage empreint de rougeur.

– Pourquoi je devrais rester ? Pourquoi ce ne serait pas la même chose si je ne suis pas là ? Tu ne me parles pas. Personne ne me parle. Oh, ils me crachent dessus et j'ai reçu quelques menaces de mort et… Oh, oui, n'oublions pas la petite démonstration d'intimidation qui a failli me faire pisser de peur. Ça aurait été foutrement marrant, non ? Mais bon, qui peut leur en vouloir ? Je veux dire, de quel droit je pourrais espérer mieux ? Je suis le fils de Lucius Malfoy. Je pourrais aussi bien être Lucius lui–même parce que, bordel, regarde–moi, je lui ressemble tellement, ça signifie que je suis forcément comme lui ! Je veux dire, j'aurais dû être exécuté par précaution parce que je vais forcément faire quelque chose de mauvais – il faut juste me laisser quelques années et je serai aussi noir que Voldemort lui–même, hein ? Je mérite tout ça, je mérite tout ce qui m'arrive. Je mérite de me faire cracher dessus, je mérite que les gens me sifflent, je mérite d'avoir été attaché et qu'on m'ait balancé ce… truc… dessus. Quelle honte qu'il ne m'en ait pas recouvert totalement parce qu'alors on n'aurait pas cette conversation et tu serais là–bas en train de te défoncer à danser et passer un bon moment !

Il s'interrompit pour s'enfoncer dans le sofa, le visage rouge et fatigué. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

– Je veux juste rentrer à la maison.

Harry et Minerva le fixèrent, réduits au silence. Draco ne releva pas la tête, il ne regarda aucun des deux. Il voulait juste que cette année misérable se finisse. Minerva tapota calmement l'épaule de Harry et quitta la pièce en fermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

Dehors, dans la salle de bal, le compte à rebours pour minuit commença.

A suivre…

**Ndt** :

**[1]** _Gimme Gimme Gimme (a man after midnight) _est une chanson mondialement connue du groupe ABBA qui signifie : « Donnez–moi un homme après minuit ».

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous.

Falyla


	25. Chapter 26

**Titre **: Objects of Desire

**Lien vers la fic originale** : dans mon profil, FFnet n'affiche pas les liens URL

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Correcteurs** : falyla/Florent

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Rating** : M/NC-17

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (20 chapitres divisés en 59 parties)

**Etat de la traduction** : terminée

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de** JK Rowling**, l'intrigue est à **Azrael Geffen**, avec son aimable autorisation.

**Warning** : slash, scènes de sexe très graphiques, torture, viol, meurtre, tentative de suicide, drogue, abus d'alcool, langage cru.

**Site** : à cause des thèmes abordés, je ne sais pas si cette fic sera autorisée à rester sur FFnet, je la publie donc en parallèle sur AO3 sous le même pseudo.

**Mise en ligne** : sauf contretemps inattendu, le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi.

**Résumé **: Après la fin de la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de revenir à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs ASPICs. Avant la rentrée, lors d'une soirée très avinée, ils établissent et signent un pacte magique où ils s'engagent à perdre leur virginité pendant cette 8ème année.

**Note de la traductrice** : vendredi, lorsque j'ai effacé le chapitre tout pourri pour le remplacer par l'exemplaire re-corrigé, je pensais avoir tout bon. Mais non, ça aurait été trop simple. Ffnet a décidé que les deux resteraient en ligne, comme deux chapitres distincts alors qu'un seul est archivé. Je suis donc allé l'effacer par un autre moyen mais maintenant, il y a un trou dans la numérotation, on passe du 23 au 25. Bon, je ne vais plus rien toucher parce que ça pourrait être pire et que l'important est de savoir qu'il ne manque aucune partie du texte.

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, j'apprécie vraiment.

Bonne lecture.

**Objects of Desire**

Chapitre 11 (3ème partie)

– Lupin !

Snape essaya désespérément de donner un ton calme à sa voix.

– Qu'est–ce que tu fais dans cette partie de la maison ?

– Je me suis perdu, qu'est–ce que tu fais à Hermione ?

– Je… je… hum… je… nous…

– Nous sommes sur le point de faire l'amour, Remus, fit Hermione d'un air brusque, en s'asseyant dans le lit. Alors si vous pouviez juste fermer la porte pour nous, nous vous en serions reconnaissants.

Lupin sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller si grand qu'ils devaient être exorbités face à ce couple invraisemblable. Snape et Hermione ? Impossible ! Certainement pas s'il pouvait y faire quelque chose.

– Severus, je peux te voir dehors un moment, s'il te plait ?

Snape soupira et regarda Hermione avec regret.

– Une minute, ma chérie, murmura–t–il avant de se tourner et de suivre Lupin dans le couloir.

Hermione retomba dans le lit, frustrée. C'en était trop. Elle était emprisonnée dans ce corset trop serré qu'il lui démangeait d'enlever. Si elle n'avait pas Severus très bientôt, elle était presque certaine que son corps allait exploser. Remus Lupin pouvait bien aller en enfer en cet instant, pour ce qu'elle en avait à foutre !

Elle s'assit et fixa la porte fermée pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Elle ne pouvait rien entendre de l'extérieur et le seul son qu'elle percevait était cette douce brise autour d'elle.

Ils étaient dehors depuis longtemps. Est–ce qu'ils se disputaient ? Elle se recoucha et regarda la nuit insondable, tentant de deviner les arêtes du plafond à travers le charme puis commença à avoir froid.

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma une nouvelle fois et Hermione sentit son cœur se remettre à battre la chamade. Severus traversa la pièce, elle arrivait à peine à entendre le bruit de ses pas sur le tapis tandis qu'il contournait le lit et baissait les yeux vers elle.

Son cœur se tordit et elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle pouvait le sentir. Il fit un pas dans l'ombre, il n'était qu'à peine plus qu'une silhouette à côté du lit mais elle connaissait l'expression qu'il avait revêtue, même si elle était incapable de voir son visage. Il la fixait comme il le faisait parfois en classe, la figure inerte, impassible. Il ne fit aucun mouvement pour la toucher ou venir à elle, il se tenait simplement là, le regard baissé sur elle.

Il avait changé d'avis. Quelque chose avait été dit au cours de sa conversation avec Lupin et il avait changé d'avis. Il ne la désirait plus, il allait la renvoyer, froide et frustrée. Elle sentit un creux se former et se répandre dans son ventre et elle se força à s'asseoir. Qu'est–ce qu'elle était censée faire maintenant ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée !

– Severus ? appela–t–elle à mi–voix. Tu vas bien ?

Elle se concentra sur ses mains qu'elle pouvait voir pendre mollement sur ses flancs. Il aurait dû être dans le lit à la caresser avec ces mains, pas se tenir debout, là, comme une statue.

– Je vais bien.

Il aurait pu être aussi bien en train d'enseigner un cours, vu l'émotion qu'il y avait dans sa voix.

– Super.

Elle sourit et ôta ses chaussons de ses pieds.

– Est–ce que tu vas venir au lit ?

Elle attendit, en le cajolant mentalement pour qu'il se couche à côté d'elle. Maintenant, c'était le moment pour lui de venir à elle et de lui enseigner toutes ces choses qu'elle se languissait d'apprendre. À la place, il se détourna et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Assis sur ses talons, il se mit à jeter des bûches dans l'âtre. Il pointa sa baguette et alluma le feu d'un coup vicieux. Elle s'imagina qu'au moins ce mouvement avait quelque chose de passionné, même s'il l'utilisait à mauvais escient.

Quelque chose dérangeait son esprit, quelque chose que Lupin lui avait dit le troublait bien plus profondément qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord compris. Il fixait le feu, permettant à la lumière de trembloter sur son visage. Ce n'était pas un beau visage. Le feu créait des ombres et des creux qui reflétaient la sévérité de l'homme et le mot gargouille jaillit de son propre chef de son esprit. Il aurait pu être taillé dans la pierre, désagréable et peu aimant.

Il semblait furieux et amer. Quelque chose brûlait en lui et ce n'était pas de la passion pour elle. Rien n'allait. Ils avaient dépassé ce stade. Ils étaient censés être amoureux l'un de l'autre maintenant, pas s'enliser dans la mélancolie. Elle lutta pour sortir du lit.

– Qu'est–ce qui cloche ? exigea–t–elle de savoir. Pourquoi tu es tellement froid, tout d'un coup ?

Il donna un coup dans le feu et elle se demanda s'il l'avait entendue. Elle marcha jusqu'à la cheminée et résista au besoin de le frapper. Il ne détourna pas le regard du feu et, à ce moment, il faisait plus vieux que ses trente–huit ans. Il était en train de se battre contre quelque chose, le retournant sans cesse dans sa tête. Elle déglutit puis comprit brusquement. C'était un homme dangereux, habitué au pouvoir, à l'aise uniquement lorsqu'il avait le contrôle. Il était en train de la nourrir de ces pensées. Elles vinrent à elle avec sa voix. Elle fronça les sourcils. S'il était dangereux alors ça ne faisait que renforcer son désir pour lui.

– Je t'aime, dit–elle en lui touchant légèrement l'épaule. Tu le sais… et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. Nous avons traversé ça, tu te rappelles ? Je sais que tu as un certain nombre de démons personnels à gérer mais l'idée qui m'amène à tout supporter est que je t'ai, toi. Que je pourrais voir à nouveau ton visage.

Elle lutta avec le devant de son corset, dégrafa les durs fermoirs de métal. Il s'ouvrit d'un coup et elle le laissa tomber sur le sol à côté de ses pieds nus. À demi nue, elle enleva les épingles qui retenaient ses cheveux et les secoua pour qu'ils tombent en boucles sauvagement enchevêtrées sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Elle se sentait libertine, ses seins semblaient voluptueux, nus dans l'air de la nuit. Ses mamelons se durcirent de désir. Dans la lumière du feu, ils prirent la couleur des roses sombres.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et il déglutit, la gorge sèche. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et entoura ses hanches de ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans la soie de sa jupe.

**oOo**

Angelina s'était débarrassée de son costume de danseuse du ventre et elle s'étendit sur la couverture, attirant Ron sur elle. Il semblait hésitant, un peu effrayé, quelque chose qu'elle attribua à l'idée même de la baiser. Elle était taboue, strictement interdite et ils allaient le faire.

Ron se plaça maladroitement entre ses cuisses. Il y avait eu un temps où il voulait vraiment faire ça mais ce temps paraissait si loin maintenant. Maintenant, il ressentait de la culpabilité et la honte du désir. Il n'était pas entièrement sûr de ce qu'il était censé faire et il se demandait s'il devait lui dire qu'il était encore puceau.

Elle caressa sa joue et attira son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser. Ron répondit à l'attouchement, enroulant sa langue autour de la sienne, prenant plaisir à sentir leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre. La main d'Angelina glissa le long de leurs corps, parvint entre eux et pressa légèrement son membre tendu, barbouillant son gland avec le liquide séminal, provoquant un halètement chez Ron. Il se demanda s'il devait la toucher, s'il devait mettre ses doigts en elle. À dire vrai, il ne le voulait pas, il était monté sur la femme de George et ça semblait mal de la caresser, en dépit du fait manifeste qu'il allait coucher avec elle. Pendant un lamentable moment, il souhaita pouvoir appeler ça de l'amour mais il savait très bien que ça n'en était pas. Elle utilisait ses doigts, sa bouche et une drogue pour provoquer une réponse universelle de son corps.

Et il le voulait. Profondément en lui, il le voulait vraiment.

Angelina entoura ses jambes autour des hanches étroites de Ron et il ferma les yeux, inclinant sa tête jusqu'à son épaule tandis qu'elle s'étendait et introduisait doucement son sexe en elle.

Ron en eut le souffle coupé, il émit un cri étranglé et poussa prudemment plus profondément en elle, provoquant un halètement chez Angelina. Ron se stoppa. La chaleur du corps de la jeune femme semblait encercler chaque fibre de son être. Le corps d'Angelina était serré mais à l'aide de ses mains, elle l'incita à bouger d'avant en arrière à un rythme lent mais constant, ainsi il retira presque l'entière longueur de son membre puis replongea, durement et profondément.

Angelina haleta. Ron était plus gros que ses autres amants et il la remplissait d'une manière qu'elle aurait trouvé satisfaisante si ça avait été un amant qu'elle cherchait. Elle ferma prudemment son esprit, repoussant le sentiment de plénitude et le fait qu'elle savait qu'ils auraient été des amants compatibles. Il était hésitant mais elle aurait pu lui apprendre tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Mais ce n'était pas l'objet du jeu.

Un sanglot échappa à Ron. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce serait si chaud ou si humide en elle. Angelina arqua son corps et il prit maladroitement un mamelon dans sa bouche et le suça. Il y était presque, il pouvait le sentir, c'était trop bon en elle, son corps entier se sentait vivant comme s'il avait capté une sorte de source d'énergie cosmique et qu'il ne pouvait en profiter vivement que pour un temps limité. Son orgasme explosa en lui comme des vagues s'écrasant sur une plage. De quelque part, il entendit des gens s'écrier : « _Bonne Année !_ » et une explosion de lumière sembla illuminer le jardin – et il jouit, en criant tandis qu'il s'enfonçait durement dans son corps, la remplissant de son sperme, sanglotant d'un plaisir coupable.

Ils se calmèrent et il se coucha sur elle, épuisé, sa figure plongée dans le creux sous son épaule, à moitié haletant, à moitié sanglotant. Angelina remua, lutta pour se dégager de sous lui et s'assit. Elle le dévisagea avec dégoût.

– Wouah, fit–elle en plissant son nez. C'était… court.

Elle réajusta sa position et secoua la tête.

– En fait, Ronnie, c'était totalement merdique ! T'es qu'un putain de mauvais coup au lit !

Ron rougit de honte. Il tira maladroitement ses robes vers lui et les plaça contre son corps, amenant ses genoux osseux contre sa poitrine. Il la fixa de ses immenses yeux bleus. Une larme brillante glissa le long de sa joue et il l'essuya furieusement. Il serra ses robes contre lui de la même manière qu'il serrait sa couverture–doudou quand il était enfant et se balança avec elles d'avant en arrière, ses yeux ne la quittant jamais tandis qu'elle se rhabillait. Quelques minutes auparavant, elle lui avait amèrement assené combien il était affreux avant d'enfin le fixer furieusement.

– Qu'est–ce qui va pas chez toi ? Personne t'a jamais dit avant que tu valais que dalle au pieu ?

Il ne dit rien, il se contenta juste de la dévisager. Elle aurait aussi bien pu être en train de parler à un enfant, pour toute la réponse qu'elle obtint. Puis elle réalisa et couvrit sa bouche pour étouffer son rire.

– Me dis rien, fit–elle tandis qu'un lent sourire s'étalait sur sa figure. C'était ta première fois ?

Il ne dit rien mais entoura ses genoux en se balançant silencieusement.

– Putain, pas étonnant que ça méritait même pas qu'on se déshabille pour ça. Si j'avais su que t'étais qu'un minable puceau, je me serais jamais ennuyée avec toi.

Elle pivota et fila à travers le jardin pour retourner à la fête. Ron se retrancha plus encore dans l'alcôve, avec la volonté de disparaître dans l'œuvre en pierre. Lentement, il tira ses robes au–dessus de sa tête, ne voulant rien d'autre que couvrir son corps. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir sa silhouette nue. Il regarda vers la maison et les lumières plus loin qui représentaient les gens, la vie et les rires et il détourna son visage. La joue posée contre la pierre froide, il fondit en larmes.

**oOo**

– Bonne Année, Draco.

Draco leva sa tête.

– Bonne Année, Potter.

– Tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé avec Maugrey ?

– Non.

Harry soupira lourdement, il semblait un peu impatient.

– Je préférerais que tu me le dises simplement.

– C'est rien, oublie ça.

– NON !

Harry sentit une colère grandir en lui.

– C'est important et je ne veux pas l'oublier. Bordel, je suis malade et fatigué de toute cette merde. Je peux même pas aller à une putain de fête et m'amuser pendant une putain de soirée sans me disputer avec toi.

– Oh, je suis désolée d'avoir gâché ta soirée, rétorqua Draco d'une voix traînante et sarcastique. Je vais m'en aller, comme ça tu pourras retourner à ta putain de fête pour y prendre un putain de plaisir.

– DIS–MOI CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ !

– Il NE S'EST RIEN PASSÉ !

Harry sortit sa baguette et la brandit. Il la pointa sur le visage de Draco. Draco parut choqué mais il afficha un rictus incertain.

– Tu vas me lancer un sort, Harry ?

– Non.

Harry essaya de sourire mais il ne produit qu'une grimace.

– Je suis vraiment désolé, Draco.

– Pourquoi ?

– _Legilimens._

– _Protego_ !

Draco lui lança un regard furieux.

– N'essaie pas cette merde avec moi, Potter, tu risques de pas aimer ce que tu verras.

– Alors dis–moi ce qui s'est passé. Je suis fatigué d'accourir chaque fois que tu t'effondres.

– Chaque fois que je m'effondre ? répéta Draco en le fixant durement. Tu accoures chaque fois que je m'effondre ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

– Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

– Oh, bien sûr que si. Bordel, n'essaie pas de te couvrir maintenant que tu l'as dit. C'est exactement ce que tu penses.

– Bon, fit Harry en serrant ses mains en poings. Tout ceci est ridicule. Tu ne peux même pas être dans la même pièce que mes amis sans commencer une dispute avec l'un d'eux. Tonks a dit que Maugrey avait sorti sa baguette !

– Alors, c'est ma faute ? Tu crois que je le provoquais ?

– Et pourquoi d'autre aurait–il fait ça ?

– Parce que ce n'est qu'un putain de psychopathe qui déteste m'avoir sous ses yeux !

– Maintenant, tu deviens paranoïaque.

– Pourquoi ? Parce que Maugrey est une âme tellement noble ? Parce que Maugrey ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ?

– Il est formidable, dit Harry sur la défensive.

– C'EST LUI QUI M'A FAIT ÇA ! TU VOULAIS SAVOIR, MAINTENANT TU SAIS. TON AMI, CET _HOMME FORMIDABLE_ M'A LIGOTÉ SUR UNE PUTAIN DE TABLE ET M'A VERSÉ DE L'ACIDE DESSUS PARCE QU'IL VOULAIT FORCER MON PERE À LUI DIRE DES CHOSES QU'IL NE SAVAIT PAS. IL A COUPÉ LES MAINS DE VINCENT CRABBE ET L'A LAISSÉ SE VIDER DE SON SANG DEVANT SA MÈRE. IL… IL…

Draco s'interrompit, fixant Harry avec horreur, il en avait trop dit, il avait révélé à Harry des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais dû savoir. Harry avait pâli, sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait silencieusement.

– Ce n'est pas possible, murmura Harry. Tu… tu mens.

– Ouais, fit Draco à voix basse, défait. C'est moi qui mens.

– C'est… c'est un héros… c'est… mon ami…

– Il est encore tout ça. C'est moi qui n'ai rien de bon. Je ne voudrais pas connaître la vérité si je tombais dessus, à ta place.

– Il t'a fait du mal.

Harry regarda Draco et son cœur devint douloureux. Draco leva les yeux vers Harry.

– Retourne à la fête, Harry, je vais rentrer à la maison et garder le lit au chaud pour toi.

Harry savait qu'il ne retournerait jamais à la fête il savait qu'il ne le pourrait pas. À la place, il marcha vers Draco et l'embrassa, rampant sur le divan à côté de lui. Il lui lécha la bouche, le menton et la gorge, essayant de prendre autant qu'il pouvait du corps mince de Draco, l'écrasant, voulant retirer chaque parole, chaque peine.

– Je suis désolé… Je t'aime tant.

– Je sais.

Draco ferma les yeux et gémit tandis que Harry l'embrassait en descendant le long de son corps.

– Je t'aime aussi.

Harry glissa du divan et s'agenouilla entre les cuisses de Draco, écartant ses jambes et embrassant ses testicules à travers son pantalon de cuir. Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire.

– Qu'est–ce que tu fais, Potty ?

– Je veux sucer ta queue.

Draco y réfléchit et tendit la main pour caresser la mâchoire de Harry puis un lent sourire s'étala sur son visage. Harry pouvait s'exciter dans les situations les plus inappropriées.

– Très bien, répondit–il à voix basse. Ne me laisse pas t'arrêter.

**oOo**

Hermione ferma les yeux, elle dénoua le ruban qui retenait sa queue de cheval et la laissa tomber librement autour de sa tête. Elle plongea les mains dans ses cheveux et baissa les yeux sur lui, si immobile pendant qu'il l'enlaçait, là, à genoux. Il aurait pu pleurer dans sa jupe, pour ce qu'elle en savait. Elle tremblait, certaine qu'il arrivait à entendre les battements de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Une brindille éclata dans l'âtre et le bruit fut vif dans le silence. Il leva les yeux vers elle, leurs iris se rencontrèrent et tentèrent de pénétrer l'âme de l'autre. Puis il sembla remonter la longueur de son corps et l'attira durement contre lui en l'écrasant. Ses lèvres suivirent un chemin brûlant le long de sa gorge un bras aussi dur et fort que du fer s'enroula autour de sa taille, l'épinglant à un corps dur. Sa main prit en coupe son petit sein, roulant le mamelon dressé contre sa paume.

Le vide en elle se remplit de chaleur. Elle se courba contre lui, pressant sa bouche contre ses cheveux, son visage puis ses lèvres dans un baiser si violent que leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, mordant la douce bouche de l'autre. Elle voulait se presser en lui jusqu'à ce que toutes les courbes de son corps soient absorbées par le sien, qu'aucun des deux n'existe sans toucher l'autre. Elle avait mal tant elle était impatiente d'expérimenter la multitude de sensations qu'il suscitait en elle et ne voulait plus jamais éprouver de pensées cohérentes. Il avait été son enseignant depuis tant d'années. Lui apprenant comment devenir une meilleure sorcière, comment rester en vie et maintenant, il devait lui enseigner celle–ci, la plus satisfaisante des leçons.

Elle commença à dégrafer les vêtements de Severus. Elle voulait le voir nu, brûlait de le voir. Il restait toujours si habillé que c'en était exaspérant. Son étreinte se relâcha et elle cria, pensant qu'il allait s'éloigner d'elle à la place, il arracha son manteau et sa chemise, se dénudant jusqu'à la taille, puisqu'elle se tenait nue devant lui.

– Oh, haleta–t–elle.

Oh, oui, c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Il était élancé, les muscles de ses bras et de son torse étaient minces et nerveux. Il était aussi pâle que de la porcelaine. Les creux cannelés de sa cage thoracique étaient ombrés et Hermione observa comme sa poitrine se soulevait et retombait, encore et encore.

Il l'attira à nouveau à lui, ses seins se pressaient contre sa chair nue et leurs bouches se trouvèrent. La caresse de leurs langues devint languissante et humide. Elle lécha ses lèvres et gémit tandis que ses mains descendaient dans son dos. Délaissant la bouche, elle posa des baisers sur sa mâchoire et sa gorge, trouvant son chemin jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle darda sa langue sur la chair salée, encerclant le petit téton durci. Elle y allait à l'instinct, lui faisait ce qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il lui fasse, bien que toujours hésitante. Elle n'avait jamais touché un homme avant, jamais léché sa peau, jamais expérimenté la sueur salée du désir pas plus que l'odeur enivrante qui était en partie de la sueur, en partie des herbes et des fleurs. Sa peau était primitive pour elle, dure et pourtant douce à la fois et si chaude qu'elle aurait pu être en feu.

Elle retourna à sa bouche, pressant sa peau nue contre la sienne et un borborygme naquit dans son corps et s'échappa de lui comme un soupir explosif.

– Tu vas me rendre dingue, haleta–t–il.

– Bien.

Il plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux et suivit sa lèvre inférieure avec sa langue. Il sourit contre sa bouche.

– D'où est–ce que tu viens ? chuchota–t–il contre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Je n'arrive à penser à rien d'autre.

Il encercla son mamelon avec son index et elle vacilla un peu.

– J'ai envie de toi, murmura–t–il.

– Je te veux en moi, répondit–elle sur le même ton. Je veux que tu me touches… partout.

Il la déshabilla, prit ce qui restait de ses vêtements et les jeta de côté. Il tira sur la jupe et le jupon tomba facilement. Puis il crocheta ses doigts dans sa culotte et la fit glisser le long de ses cuisses, ne lui laissant aucune chance d'être timide. Il s'assit sur ses talons, lui permettant ainsi de reculer pour se dégager de sa culotte avant qu'il ne la jette de côté. Il pressa ses lèvres sur son pubis, sa langue pointa à travers les boucles et arracha un halètement de plaisir surpris quand il passa sur son clitoris. Il remonta sur son corps, en déposant des baisers brûlants sur ses hanches, son ventre, ses côtes, ses seins, ses épaules, sa gorge et enfin sur sa bouche. Sa main pressa doucement entre ses jambes, un long doigt glissa doucement vers son clitoris, coulissant facilement sur la chair excitée et il plongea dans son vagin humide. Hermione cria et haleta une nouvelle fois.

– Est–ce que… Est–ce que tu aimes ?

– Tu n'as pas idée à quel point.

Mon dieu, il savait ce qu'il faisait avec ses doigts. Il l'embrassait encore et deux doigts allaient et venaient en elle puis ses jambes commencèrent à trembler, consciente qu'elle était sur le point d'être emportée au loin par une vague de plaisir.

– Je veux te voir, dit–elle, pantelante. Enlève tes vêtements pour moi.

Il hésita. Ça avait déjà été assez difficile d'ôter sa chemise. Hermione le vit rougir et ne put croire qu'il était embarrassé.

– Je me retourne si tu veux, si tu as peur.

Elle se tourna, lui offrant la belle courbe de son dos et elle entendit un mouvement désordonné et un soupir. Snape sourit, appréciant la vue de la douce rondeur de ses fesses. La marque de son épaule était plus pâle et il sentit un écoeurant pincement en se voyant confronter à la preuve de l'attaque de Krum. Pourtant, elle était là, elle le désirait et elle voulait tout ceci.

Ses bottes tombèrent sur le sol et elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine tandis que le froissement se noyait dans le craquement du feu. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa depuis derrière, elle sentit son sexe dur s'appuyer contre ses fesses. Ses mains parcoururent son corps. L'une trouva sa poitrine et pressa mon mamelon dressé entre le pouce et l'index, tandis que l'autre s'égarait sur son ventre puis glissa dans la délicate chaleur humide entre ses jambes.

– Tu es en sérieux danger de te faire prendre par derrière, murmura–t–il à son oreille.

– Ohhhh.

Hermione sentit ses jambes céder sous elle et elle tomba. Il la soutint, l'amena jusqu'au lit et la posa sur les couvertures. Elle roula sur le dos, se poussa vers un endroit du lit où elle n'était pas susceptible de tomber et il fut rapidement à côté d'elle, l'attirant dans ses bras pour qu'ils soient face à face. Elle ne lui lança pas plus qu'un rapide coup d'œil sur sa longue silhouette mince – les jambes pâles recouvertes d'un duvet sombre, son ventre plat et son sexe tendu – avant qu'il ne lui soulève le menton et plonge son regard brûlant dans le sien.

– Je…

Il l'embrassa doucement, amoureusement.

– Je t'aime.

– Je t'aime aus…

Les mots de Hermione moururent et se transformèrent en profond gémissement tandis qu'il léchait ses tétons puis il en prit un dans sa bouche pour le sucer bruyamment. Il l'embrassa en descendant le long de son corps, la langue sortie, léchant la chair lisse, sondant son ventre, son abdomen et sondant plus bas.

– Ouvre tes jambes pour moi, chuchota–t–il.

Elle gémit, soudainement effrayée. Ses cuisses minces s'entrouvrirent et il abaissa sa tête, poussant son visage entre elles. Elle sentit sa langue donner un petit coup sur son clitoris. C'était une caresse fugace, pourtant elle était si intime et crue, c'était la chose la plus incroyable qu'elle avait jamais ressentie. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler lorsqu'un doigt, puis un autre, glissa dans sa moiteur et que la langue tournoyait à nouveau sur son clitoris. Ses hanches se poussèrent en avant, elle gémit et geignit en même temps. Il sourit contre son corps, l'embrassa et déplaça sa bouche afin que sa langue puisse rejoindre ses doigts en entrant en elle. Il la lapait, il la buvait.

– Tu as tellement bon goût, haleta–t–il.

Il respirait difficilement tandis que sa langue donnait à nouveau des chiquenaudes sur son bourgeon durci.

– Je veux te boire, Hermione, je veux te dévorer.

Hermione gémit, se tordit et haleta, sanglotant des mots incohérents tandis que sa langue sondait intimement son corps. Severus la suçait, léchait et buvait ses sécrétions et il lui semblait qu'elles avaient le goût du plus fin des vins. Son odeur était musquée de désir et elle suréleva ses hanches contre les doigts qui entraient et sortaient d'elle. Elle était proche du sommet, il pouvait le sentir à son corps trop tendu et il s'arrêta. Il leva la tête et se redressa en frottant son corps contre le sien. Il plongea sa langue entre ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément.

– Tu peux sentir ta saveur ? lui demanda–t–il d'une voix rauque. Tu aimes ?

Il ne lui donna aucune chance de faire plus que de lui retourner le baiser, il taquina sa langue contre la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'aspire profondément dans sa gorge et elle goûta sa salive mélangée à ses propres sécrétions, avec un sombre goût de désir.

**oOo**

Draco observa à travers ses paupières alourdies Harry déboutonner son pantalon et il souleva ses hanches pour qu'il puisse le glisser le long de ses jambes jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il étudia ses mouvements, la façon dont ses mains caressaient ses cuisses, vagabondant sur la chair lisse, ses doigts éprouvant la texture du fin duvet et les contours de ses muscles minces. Harry embrassa l'os de sa hanche, pressa ses lèvres contre le creux de son ventre et embrassa doucement l'extrémité de son pénis.

Harry lécha le dessous du membre tendu de Draco, lui arrachant une brusque inspiration entre ses dents. Draco caressa les cheveux de Harry, plongeant ses doigts dans leur désordre soyeux, humides de sueur à force d'avoir dansé toute la nuit. Harry prit le sexe de Draco dans sa bouche, faisant glisser ses lèvres sur sa longueur, le prenant entièrement dans l'arrière de son doux palais, dans la voûte de sa bouche. Draco soupira et ferma les yeux, reposant sa tête sur le canapé tandis que tout se mettait à se fondre au loin jusqu'à ce que plus rien n'ait d'importance excepté ce tunnel brûlant qu'était la bouche de Harry autour de lui et le glissement de sa salive, de ses doigts et de sa langue.

– C'est bon, bébé, murmura–t–il.

Harry marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible en retour. Draco gloussa et haleta.

– On ne parle pas la bouche pleine.

**oOo**

Ron traversa furtivement la pelouse. Il se sentait malade et il voulait à tout prix éviter qu'on l'aperçoive de l'intérieur. Il avait besoin d'un endroit tranquille, d'un endroit chaleureux, loin de sa famille. Il ne pouvait pas les affronter maintenant, il ne pourrait pas se tenir là et prétendre que tout allait bien. Il avait dû faire ses preuves, montrer sa valeur – et il ne valait vraiment pas grand chose.

Il y avait une petite porte en dehors, vers le côté obscurci de la maison. Ron imaginait bien que Snape ne voulait probablement voir personne rôder autour de sa maison mais il n'envisageait pas de rester là longtemps et il n'irait pas fouiller. Il lui fallait juste un endroit pour se cacher, peut–être dormir. Il avait juste besoin d'un endroit pour être seul. Il se glissa au travers de la porte et se retrouva dans un corridor sombre et étroit. Il murmura un sortilège de lumière et avança dans le passage. Pendant un moment, il supposa que c'était sans doute un passage secret, caché derrière les murs afin de servir à une retraite rapide ou pour faire ce que lui–même était en train de faire, à savoir se cacher. Il lui sembla qu'il avait vu juste lorsqu'il atteignit la fin du passage et se retrouva du mauvais côté d'une porte. Il essaya de la pousser et il s'introduisit dans un salon par le biais d'un casier à livres qui pivota silencieusement pour lui permettre d'entrer.

La pièce dans laquelle il pénétra était calme et chaleureuse. Il pouvait distinguer les bruits de la fête mais c'était lointain. Un feu brûlait dans l'âtre et la chambre était remplie d'un profond éclat jaune. Ron réalisa immédiatement qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'en fait, la pièce était occupée. Il se sentit un peu déçu, c'était une chambre confortable et il aurait aimé pouvoir rester ici pendant un instant. Il ouvrit la bouche avec hésitation pour présenter rapidement ses excuses et partir. Mais aucun son ne vint, aucun son n'était nécessaire. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'avait pas été remarqué en fait, l'occupant de la chambre lui tournait le dos et Ron était masqué par les ombres et, en cet instant, même les sauvages Sombrals ne l'auraient pas délogé de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Draco Malfoy avait la tête rejetée en arrière sur le canapé, les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte. Son souffle était court et rapide, il émettait de petits bruits de gorge. Manifestement, quelqu'un était en train de le satisfaire, vraiment le satisfaire, parce qu'il chuchotait et gémissait de façon insensée et Ron aurait parié que cette personne était Hermione. L'occasion de la surprendre, de déjouer son mensonge persistant, était trop belle pour que Ron la laisse passer. Il se tenait là, regardant avec un mélange d'horreur et d'anticipation tandis que son ennemi gémissait de plaisir.

– Oh, c'est bon, bébé, fit Malfoy d'une voix rauque.

Il ouvrit les yeux et courba sa tête pour regarder la personne qui s'activait.

– Continue comme ça, bébé, continue comme ça.

Visiblement, elle faisait les choses correctement parce que Malfoy haleta, siffla entre ses dents et cria. Il abaissa sa main qui reposait sur le dossier du canapé, sans doute pour caresser ses cheveux, lui soulever le visage ou quelque chose comme ça.

– Putain, articula Malfoy, le souffle coupé. Oh, putain, t'es super, tu fais ça tellement bien que j'arrive pas à y croire.

Ron eut un sourire narquois, elle devait être foutument bonne. Un talent caché vraisemblablement, c'était soit ça, soit Malfoy mentait, ce qui était tout à fait possible. Pourtant Ron en doutait parce que Malfoy haletait plus fort maintenant, son orgasme le prenait visiblement par surprise. Il cria, geignit et murmura des mots tendres à son amante. Des mots que Ron ne percevait pas ou ne comprenait pas. Puis, soudainement, le coup de massue tomba, crié et clair :

– Oh, oh, ohhhhhh, OH ! Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, HARRY ! HARR…. AHHHH !

Ron se figea, aussi raide d'une statue alors qu'il observait Malfoy se dissoudre de plaisir, son orgasme arrachant des cris à son corps. Des cris qui ne hurlaient pas le nom de Hermione, celui qu'ils étaient censés formuler, celui qui aurait donné à Ron un plaisir triomphant. Non, il ne criait pas ce prénom–là au cœur de la nuit. Malfoy criait le nom de Harry. Pendant un infime moment de stupéfaction Ron pensa : « _Waouh, ça va faire chier Hermione d'entendre ça_ » mais ensuite le pourvoyeur de plaisir de Malfoy apparut dans son champ de vision, remontant le long de son corps, les lèvres tachées de semence et les yeux verts étincelants de désir.

– Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, non ? demanda Malfoy, exténué.

– Oui, tu l'as dit.

Harry couvrit la bouche de Malfoy avec la sienne, l'embrassant profondément et Ron vit la langue de Malfoy pointer, léchant sa propre essence aux coins de la bouche de Harry.

– Mais tu peux me le redire, murmura Harry. Tu peux me le redire toute la nuit parce que je ne serai jamais fatigué de l'entendre.

– Je t'aime.

Harry l'embrassa à nouveau, étouffant les paroles dans la gorge de Malfoy. Harry se recula et baissa les yeux sur Malfoy, il devait être agenouillé sur le canapé parce que Malfoy était toujours assis bien droit.

– Tu veux toujours rentrer à la maison ?

– Ouais, sourit Malfoy. T'inquiète pas, je te promets de garder le lit au chaud pour toi.

– Je pense que je vais plutôt venir avec toi.

Harry souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, caressant la mâchoires de Malfoy du bout des doigts.

– Je suppose que nous pouvons y être dans cinq minutes, comme ça, je pourrais te mettre ma queue dans le cul dans dix minutes.

– Des promesses, Potter, toujours des promesses. Chaque fois que tu dis ça, tu finis sur le dos, les jambes en l'air et je te baise comme un dingue.

Harry rit.

– C'est si mal que ça ?

Malfoy embrassa doucement Harry.

– Pas du tout. J'aime que tu saches où est ta place.

– Quoi ? En dessous de toi, les pieds en l'air ?

– Exactement.

Harry rit affectueusement et ils s'embrassèrent encore, passionnément et bruyamment. Ron sentit une vague de colère brûlante déferler en lui, mélangée avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la jalousie. Ils les observait, observait comme il leur semblait facile d'être ensemble, comment ils étaient passionnés l'un envers l'autre – comme ils avaient l'air de s'aimer. Il sentit sa bouche de tordre de dégoût. Ils s'étaient dit des mots d'amour. Ron se sentit nauséeux à cette pensée. Harry était amoureux de Malfoy et Malfoy était celui qui avait fait apparaître les boutons de roses, c'était lui le pourvoyeur de roses, pas moins. Malfoy connaissait intimement le corps de Harry – et il le connaissait depuis des mois. Depuis la première rose en bouton. Ça n'avait jamais été Hermione. L'amant de Hermione restait un mystère.

Et Harry avait laissé Ron le croire. Il avait laissé Ron croire que Hermione avait été la traîtresse quand il avait eu la première. Harry avait sucé la queue de Malfoy une minute et écouté Ron condamner Hermione la suivante. Harry n'était rien d'autre qu'un putain de menteur.

La colère obscurcit sa vision, rendant impossible pour lui le simple fait de rester silencieux. Il sortit de l'ombre et regarda fixement Harry qui put le voir mais qui pourtant n'enregistra pas vraiment sa présence.

– Alors t'as jamais eu de petite amie ? demanda platement Ron, avec plus de calme qu'il n'en ressentait.

Il se permit un peu de satisfaction en voyant l'expression de Harry. Malfoy s'était retourné pour voir qui les avait surpris.

– Ça a toujours été Malfoy. Tu m'as laissé haïr Hermione. Tu m'as laissé détruire l'amitié que je partageais avec elle, juste pour couvrir ton propre cul.

– Ron, je…

Harry se dégagea péniblement de Malfoy et fit le tour du salon. Il sentait le musc, le pantalon qu'il avait mis masquait assez peu son érection, même si son érection avait diminué tandis qu'il tentait d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait dire pour sa défense.

– Ron, je… je peux expliquer.

– Y a quoi à expliquer ? T'es pédé et tu laisses Malfoy te coller sa bite dans le cul. C'est joliment tout, hein ?

Harry le fixa longuement. Il était qui, lui, pour lui dire ça ? En parler comme ça rendait les choses sordides et perverses – ce qu'elles n'étaient pas. Il ne pensait pas que Ron allait l'écouter lorsqu'il expliquerait combien il aimait Draco. Il ne pensait pas que Ron resterait assis là à écouter l'histoire dans son intégralité, du premier instant à maintenant. Et il ne pensait pas non plus que Ron comprendrait le bonheur absolu qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait réalisé que Draco le désirait aussi, après deux ans à souffrir de ne pas l'avoir. Ron se foutait de ces choses–là, la haine de Ron était trop ancienne et trop profonde.

– Je suis désolé, chuchota Harry et il le pensait vraiment. J'aurais dû te le dire. J'aurais dû te le dire depuis longtemps.

Malfoy contourna le canapé. Il avait remonté son pantalon et il se glissa derrière Harry, en l'enveloppant de ses bras comme pour le défendre et posa son menton pointu sur son épaule.

– T'as un problème, Weasley ?

Ron sourit avec malveillance.

– Pas du tout. Je viens juste de réaliser quelle putain de belle paire de tapettes vous faites. Bordel, j'aurais dû le remarquer avant, hein ? Je me demande ce que tout le monde va penser quand ils découvriront que le nouveau Lord Malfoy encule leur précieux petit héros.

Harry pâlit et sentit que Draco resserrait son étreinte.

– Pourquoi tu vas pas juste te faire foutre, la Belette ? cracha Draco. C'est juste que t'arrives pas à l'avaler parce qu'il t'a pas choisi. Au mieux, tu ramasseras les poubelles et tu l'auras jamais, alors emmène avec toi ton immonde petit esprit et casse–toi.

– Oh, Malfoy, rit méchamment Ron, je ne serais pas si sûr de moi si j'étais toi, en fait, ils pourraient te castrer pour ça.

– Ron ! l'interpella Harry avec désespoir. Je t'en prie, on peut en parler, juste cinq minutes ?

Il avança de quelques pas vers Ron mais Ron recula.

– Putain, t'approche pas de moi, sale petit pédé.

Harry se stoppa net, déglutit et regarda Ron sortir par la porte.

– Je suppose que ça aurait pu se passer un petit peu mieux, dit calmement Draco.

Harry ne pouvait qu'être d'accord.

**oOo**

Severus était bercé entre les jambes de Hermione, son érection pressait durement contre l'estomac de la jeune femme. Hermione glissa vers le bas de son dos lisse et caressa ses petites fesses fermes. Il déplaça ses genoux, les poussa en arrière et suréleva un peu ses hanches. Elle se raidit involontairement, comme s'il allait lui faire du mal et elle garda les paupières fermées. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrête mais elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler cette peur soudaine.

– N'aie pas peur. Je pensais ce que j'ai dit. Je ne te blesserai jamais, murmura –t–il, en écartant doucement une mèche de son visage.

– Je n'ai pas… nia–t–elle. C'est juste que je… je…

Elle trembla sous lui.

– Chuuut, ne sois pas effrayée.

Elle pouvait à peine l'entendre parce qu'il embrassait sa gorge une nouvelle fois. Snape voulait désespérément être gentil, être un homme bon et lui dire qu'ils pouvaient attendre, qu'ils pouvaient prendre leur temps. Il le voulait mais il ne pouvait pas. Il voulait tout ça. Qu'il soit damné – il en avait besoin. Il lécha la peau juste derrière son oreille, il savait qu'elle adorait cet endroit puis lentement, il fit courir sa langue en une exaspérante traînée jusqu'à ses seins, suçant chaque mamelon tour à tour, mordillant doucement et l'amenant à la passion.

La pulsation entre ses cuisses devint si intense que le besoin en devint presque douloureux. Elle sentit son sexe dur frotter contre son clitoris gonflé et le plaisir tressauta en elle si rapidement qu'elle était certaine qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Son corps entier se tendit et ondula, prêt à jaillir et douloureux qu'on le soulage. Elle ferma les yeux, s'arqua contre lui et elle sentit son esprit se dissoudre. La seule pensée cohérente de Hermione fut qu'elle avait besoin de le sentir glisser en elle, besoin de ressentir toutes ces glorieuses sensations qu'il lui avait promises et de goûter le désir palpitant qui avait grandi implacablement.

– J'ai besoin de toi, chuchota–t–il à son oreille. Je… Je ne peux pas attendre… Je… Je suis désolé.

– Je te veux en moi, gémit–elle. Je le veux.

La pression qu'elle craignait arriva. Cela fit mal quand il poussa contre elle puis il y eut cette cuisante douleur lorsqu'elle le sentit entrer en elle. Elle était étroite, en dépit de la moiteur qu'il avait créée et, tandis qu'il avançait en elle, la faisant saigner, elle cria durement contre son épaule en se collant à lui, des larmes jaillissant de ses yeux. Il poussa en elle puis glissa à nouveau au dehors librement et elle trembla. Ce ne pouvait être tout et elle le savait. Elle se sentait stupide de le demander mais elle savait que ce ne pouvait pas être la conclusion de tout ça. Puis il fut en elle encore une fois, plus profondément qu'avant. Il grogna et plongea en elle encore et encore, dans l'espace étroit et glissant de son corps, chaque pénétration plus profonde et plus rapide que la précédente.

Elle était couchée sous lui, bouche ouverte d'émerveillement tandis que les mains de Severus obligeaient ses hanches à garder le même rythme que lui. La douleur se fondait, devenait moindre et, à sa place, la sensation vaguement cuisante avait graduellement été remplacée par la prise de conscience qu'il était en elle. Elle pouvait sentir son large pénis la remplir, pousser profondément en elle, se retirer et la remplir à nouveau en un coup rapide et dur.

– Oh, mon dieu, Severus, on dirait… On dirait…

Un frisson l'ébranla et il resserra son étreinte, attirant durement ses hanches contre lui, plongeant plus profondément encore dans son corps tandis que l'orgasme se mettait à grandir. Il glissa une main entre eux et caressa son clitoris, entrant son sexe plus vigoureusement en elle et, quand elle amena l'étroit passage de son corps près de lui, forçant ses yeux à s'ouvrir, il cria, se cramponna à elle et sanglota son nom encore et encore.

– 'Mione, 'Mione, 'Mione.

Un sanglot grandit dans sa gorge et elle l'entoura de ses bras, se tenant à lui tandis que les frissons de son propre orgasme déclinaient lentement. Son corps continuait de pulser et de fourmiller et elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Son corps était à vif. Ils étaient tous les deux luisants de sueur, leurs cheveux humides étaient emmêlés. Il leva sa figure vers elle, échevelée sous lui et il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi magnifique de toute sa vie. Il l'embrassa doucement, fatigué, heureux, soulagé. Il courba sa tête et retomba dans ses bras, il ne voulait pas bouger de sa position au–dessus d'elle et se sentait bien incapable de le faire.

Graduellement, Severus pensa qu'ils devaient ramper sous les couvertures pour se blottir l'un contre l'autre et s'endormir mais l'effort était trop grand alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux heureux d'être étendus là, en sueur, enchevêtrés intimement dans les membres nus de l'autre.

**oOo**

Harry et Draco ouvrirent la porte du salon et reculèrent d'un pas en voyant la masse de gens qui grossissait encore les rangs de la fête. Ils se serrèrent mutuellement les mains, effrayés de se trouver séparés, effrayés que quelqu'un leur dise quelque chose. Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la salle de bal, ce fut comme si tout s'arrêta subitement. Pendant un instant, tous les yeux se tournèrent pour les dévisager et Harry sentit ses joues se colorer. Il serra la main de Draco un peu plus fort et se tint un peu plus droit puis regarda Draco. Lord Malfoy – magnifique, dangereux, complexe, c'était tout lui. Draco lui sourit et le guida à travers la piste de danse jusqu'à la porte.

La musique se remit en route, une chanson moldue, lente, un peu triste, très belle. Tellement comme Draco qu'elle fit presque pleurer Harry. Il s'arrêta brusquement, obligeant Draco à faire de même.

– Harry ?

– Danse avec moi.

– Quoi ?

– Danse avec moi, j'adore cette chanson.

Draco s'avança vers lui, enveloppa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attira plus près. Harry posa sa joue contre son épaule et glissa un bras autour de sa nuque, respirant son odeur, ondulant et marchant en même temps que la musique, chantant doucement à son oreille. Quand il osa jeter un œil autour de lui, il vit qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Pour tous ceux qui étaient en train de les regarder, ils faisaient plus que danser. Minerva dansait lentement à côté d'eux, dans les bras de Dumbledore. Harry sourit, il n'avait jamais soupçonné qu'il y avait peut–être quelque chose entre eux et il était heureux de voir que c'était le cas. Il leva les yeux vers Draco et découvrit les pupilles grises qui le fixaient en retour, d'un air appuyé.

Lentement, avec hésitation, il s'étira et captura la bouche de Draco pour un tendre baiser.

– À jamais ? murmura Harry.

–À jamais et pour toujours, répondit Draco.

Et, à cet instant–là, il le pensait vraiment.

A suivre…

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous.

Falyla


	26. Chapter 27

**Titre **: Objects of Desire

**Lien vers la fic originale** : dans mon profil, FFnet n'affiche pas les liens URL

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Correcteurs** : falyla/Florent

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Rating** : M/NC-17

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (20 chapitres divisés en 59 parties)

**Etat de la traduction** : terminée

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de** JK Rowling**, l'intrigue est à **Azrael Geffen**, avec son aimable autorisation.

**Warning** : slash, scènes de sexe très graphiques, torture, viol, meurtre, tentative de suicide, drogue, abus d'alcool, langage cru.

**Site** : à cause des thèmes abordés, je ne sais pas si cette fic sera autorisée à rester sur FFnet, je la publie donc en parallèle sur AO3 sous le même pseudo.

**Mise en ligne** : sauf contretemps inattendu, le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi.

**Résumé **: Après la fin de la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de revenir à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs ASPICs. Avant la rentrée, lors d'une soirée très avinée, ils établissent et signent un pacte magique où ils s'engagent à perdre leur virginité pendant cette 8ème année.

**Note de la traductrice** : Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, j'apprécie vraiment.

Bonne lecture.

**Objects of Desire**

Chapitre 12 (1ère partie)

**Dans le labyrinthe**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux dans la semi clarté du matin du Nouvel An et fronça légèrement les sourcils à la vue du plafond inconnu au–dessus d'elle. Ses muscles pulsaient doucement, un peu douloureux, comme si elle avait couru un mile ou suivit un cours de cardio–training, un de ceux dans lesquels sa mère essayait toujours de l'entraîner pendant l'été. Elle se sentait endolorie, humide entre les cuisses. Dans la chambre planait une odeur musquée, sexuelle. Elle sentit bouger le matelas tandis que son compagnon remuait dans son sommeil. Il roula sur lui–même et se retrouva sur le dos.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, soudain pleinement consciente de l'endroit exact où elle était et avec qui. Elle tendit le cou et se retrouva nez à nez avec Severus qui ronflotait gentiment, perdu dans un profond sommeil.

Elle se redressa brusquement, toute droite dans le lit et le regarda fixement, osant à peine respirer. Les sensations grisantes, enivrantes de la nuit passée lui revinrent en tête et elle le contempla, lui, son propre Maître de Jouissance. Severus était étendu sur le dos, dans un enchevêtrement de draps, de jambes et de bras. Elle se surprit à sourire sans même s'en rendre compte. Mais peut–être qu'elle s'était réveillée avec le sourire et qu'elle ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Les draps avaient réussi à s'enrouler autour d'une de ses longues jambes jusqu'à une hanche osseuse à part cela, il était étendu, nu devant elle. Si elle n'avait eu qu'un aperçu limité la nuit passée, ce matin rien n'était laissé à l'imagination.

Hermione se permit de le dévorer des yeux, puisqu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le toucher sans le réveiller. Elle le découvrait grand, mince, pâle, avec des muscles maigres mais vigoureux. Elle remarqua qu'il était un peu flasque à la taille mais ce n'était pas déplaisant en fait cela ne le desservait pas, au contraire, il avait ainsi plus de formes. Durant sa jeunesse, il avait dû être considéré comme un enfant malingre. Il était sûrement fort, puissant, puisqu'il l'avait portée jusque dans la chambre mais à le regarder nu, elle ne l'en aurait jamais cru capable.

Ses cheveux étaient étalés sur l'oreiller, d'un noir d'encre, tout comme les poils de ses aisselles et de son sexe. Il était profondément endormi, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, le visage tourné vers elle. Il ne semblait plus aussi effrayant que d'habitude maintenant qu'il était paisiblement endormi.

Elle laissa glisser son regard de son visage pour parcourir son corps, encore et encore, et se demanda si elle oserait un jour se rasseoir dans sa salle de classe sans penser à ce moment précis. Désormais, elle connaissait ce corps. Elle connaissait sa texture. Elle savait maintenant la douceur de son épaule sous sa main, comment son dos s'arquait de plaisir, ce que cela faisait de sentir ses hanches pointues s'enfoncer dans la chair tendre de ses cuisses lorsqu'il s'enfonçait en elle.

Hermione glissa sa main entre ses jambes pour vérifier la sensation et appuya sur sa chair endolorie. Elle grimaça. Aucun doute qu'il l'avait frappé assez fortement avec l'os pointu de son bassin mais elle n'imaginait pas douleur plus délicieuse. Lentement, elle fit courir le bout de ses doigts sur la clavicule de son dormeur et elle contempla un léger tremblement le parcourir, ses mamelons se durcir sous l'effet de la chair de poule. Elle sourit et ralentit le ballet de ses doigts, provoquant un frémissement dans chacun de ses gestes. Elle ne désirait rien de plus que le toucher partout, le réveiller et exiger en retour des câlins de sa part, une renaissance de leur nuit passée. Elle fit glisser ses doigts plus bas sur son corps, frôlant sa peau, s'attardant dans le creux de son nombril avant de se perdre dans les boucles brunes de ses poils pubiens. Elle effleura son pénis mou et caressa d'une main hésitante la courbure de ses testicules. Elle se sentait maladroite, inexpérimentée et peu sûre de ses gestes. Elle ignorait si elle pouvait lui faire mal en appuyant.

À sa grande surprise, son sexe se durcit à son doux contact et elle balaya la chambre du regard, réfléchissant activement à ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Est–ce que tous les hommes s'excitaient aussi vite ? Dans leur sommeil ? Devait–elle faire quelque chose pour le soulager, peut–être essayer de mettre son sexe dans sa bouche ? Lavande lui avait prêté un livre pour lui expliquer comment faire Hermione regrettait amèrement de ne pas l'avoir lu entre–temps. Elle n'avait cependant jamais considéré la fellation comme une option envisageable. Il semblait pourtant que ce soit une pratique assez courante. Harry et Draco le faisaient tout le temps. Non pas qu'elle les ait surpris mais ils en parlaient assez entre eux pour qu'elle ait capté l'essentiel du propos. D'un autre côté, Harry et Draco semblaient avoir excessivement du mal à garder leurs mains loin du corps de l'autre. Comment diable avaient–ils réussi à se contrôler pendant tous ces mois à Poudlard, sans que personne ne le remarque ? Bientôt, ils devraient retourner en cours et revenir à leur amour furtif, caché. Comme cela devait être dur. Hermione avait le sentiment qu'elle allait également devoir vivre avec cette difficulté particulière. Retrouver Severus à Poudlard ne serait pas facile. Ils sépareraient le travail et la vie privée. Oui, c'est ce qu'ils devraient faire.

Le sexe de Severus grossissait et durcissait. Hermione mordilla sa lèvre nerveusement. Elle allait devoir demander des conseils à Lavande ou même à Harry. Harry était un garçon, après tout, il savait sûrement ce qui faisait plaisir aux hommes. Severus allait devoir attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre de ne pas avoir l'air idiot en faisant une fellation. Au lieu de le prendre dans sa bouche, elle remonta jusqu'à son visage et effleura sa bouche de ses lèvres.

– Bonjour, Professeur, chuchota–t–elle. Bonne année.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement mais la surprit en lui caressant la hanche d'une main, tout en rapprochant leurs deux visages en la tirant de l'autre main. Hermione se retrouva les lèvres écrasées de façon possessive contre les siennes. Elle trouva le chemin de sa langue qu'elle suça avec avidité, entremêlée avec la sienne, et elle se serra encore plus près de lui, s'étendant pour le recouvrir le plus possible de son corps nu.

Severus se détacha d'elle, écarta quelques mèches folles de son visage et, sans ouvrir les yeux, permit à un petit, tout petit sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

– Bonjour, Miss Granger, marmonna–t–il, endormi. Depuis combien de temps es–tu réveillée ?

Il fit glisser sa main sur une fesse douce et remonta jusqu'à son dos. Elle fit une petite grimace et caressa du doigt la ligne carrée de sa mâchoire.

– Pas longtemps, je n'ai fait que te regarder.

Il renifla doucement car il savait parfaitement à quoi son corps ressemblait maigre, blême et sec. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et la trouva les yeux fixés sur lui. Pendant un temps, ils ne parlèrent ni ne bougèrent, figés. Ils se contentaient de soutenir le regard de l'autre, se perdant dans la profondeur de leurs yeux. Hermione fut la première à briser le charme. Elle devait l'embrasser, c'était urgent. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir attendu ce moment depuis une éternité et se trouver si près de lui sans l'embrasser était enivrant. Être nue à ses côtés, être aimée par cet homme – une vague impétueuse de désir la souleva et elle captura sa bouche désespérément, le griffant de ses ongles, tentant de faire se fondre leurs deux corps. L'homme qu'elle avait connu était mort. Le vil Maître des Potions s'en était allé. Elle avait même du mal à se souvenir qu'elle l'avait redouté par le passé. Était–il possible qu'elle l'ait trouvé infâme ? Comment pouvait–il l'être alors que ses baisers étaient si bons ? En fait, si elle n'avait pas osé lui jeter de l'eau à la figure, elle n'aurait jamais goûté à tout cela.

Elle rit presque de la folie, de l'absurdité du destin.

Si elle avait su qu'il embrassait aussi bien, elle aurait tenté sa chance depuis longtemps. Sa bouche était maintenant collée sur la sienne, là, exactement à sa place sa main était posée derrière son crâne, la tenant fermement, et elle soupira de bien–être dans sa bouche. Il bougea, ne se contentant plus de l'embrasser sur la bouche mais savourant la courbe de son cou, ses lèvres glissant le long de la fine peau, sa langue surgissant pour goûter la saveur salée de l'excitation, captée dans le creux à la base de sa gorge. Hermione gémit doucement, son corps revenait à la vie tandis que les mains de Severus remontaient jusqu'à son dos. C'était si bon. Elle se sentait plus vivante que jamais, comme elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé, considérant que la nuit passée avait déjà été incroyable. Si c'était ça le sexe, alors c'était la meilleure chose qu'elle ait jamais apprise ! Elle se sentit partir, dans l'océan de sensations procurées par sa bouche sur sa chair sensible. Le goût de sa salive était toujours dans sa bouche et elle le savoura. Elle le voulait en elle, encore, vite, même si son corps était encore moulu et endolori de la nuit précédente.

– Ainsi donc, Miss Granger, sourit–il d'un air mauvais, je suppose que vous avez bien dormi ?

– Très bien, Professeur, et vous–même ?

– Oh, bien, j'étais parfaitement endormi jusqu'à ce qu'un vilain petit diable vienne me réveiller.

– Peut–être que vous devriez lui donner une retenue, fit Hermione avec un rire étouffé.

Elle haleta en sentant son sexe se presser plus fort contre sa cuisse.

– Oh, je pense que j'ai une meilleure idée.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent son épaule et se posèrent sur le bleu pâle que Krum avait laissé là. Il embrassa sa contusion doucement, murmurant des mots doux qu'elle n'entendait pas à sa chair meurtrie et il y eut une petite lueur furtive.

Hermione s'arqua pour se frotter à ses parties intimes, lui offrit ses seins et il sourit gentiment. Elle commença à lui masser le dos de ses deux mains, vagabondant de son cou à ses fesses, caressant, malaxant. Il soupira et termina de murmurer sa formule contre la blessure. Il la retourna contre lui et embrassa sa bouche avec une telle intensité que c'était comme une explosion de sensations dans sa bouche, ses lèvres, sa langue. Elle répondit avec force au baiser, ses dents mordant dans la chair molle de ses lèvres, leurs dents s'entrechoquant comme s'ils essayaient de se dévorer sans rien laisser. Il tendit enfin sa main jusqu'à son sein et fit rouler entre ses doigts un mamelon durci par le désir. Elle en pleura presque de soulagement, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent durement dans son dos. C'était si bon. C'était divin.

Il se détacha de ses lèvres et elle grogna de frustration de cette absence mais il remplaça soudainement sa main par ses lèvres et elle cria bruyamment, savourant la chaleur mouillée de sa bouche qui se refermait sur un mamelon. Ses doigts glissèrent pour s'emmêler dans la masse noire de ses cheveux. Durant quelques instants, elle crut mourir et monter au paradis. Puis une main s'aventura entre ses cuisses et glissa sur son clitoris gonflé. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et elle gémit, elle geignit. C'était trop bon. Honteusement bon. Délicieusement, scandaleusement bon.

Snape était de plus en plus assuré et audacieux, par rapport à Hermione. Maintenant qu'il s'était totalement abandonné, il ne se refusait plus rien. Pas d'hésitation, de peur que quelque chose n'aille pas. Il s'en tenait à une philosophie élémentaire et simple. Si c'était agréable, il fallait continuer. Si Hermione n'appréciait pas quelque chose, elle était libre de le lui dire. Il ne voulait rien de plus que lui donner du plaisir, c'en était presque devenu une raison de vivre. Il glissa habilement un doigt en elle et sourit en l'observant, submergée par des vagues de plaisir.

Il haleta au toucher de son intimité chaude et humide et y glissa un autre doigt. Il pouvait entendre les battements frénétiques de son cœur, elle pleurnichait, gémissait et se tortillait autour de sa main, tandis qu'il faisait jouer ses doigts dans et hors de son sexe, traçant des cercles sur son clitoris et pénétrant ensuite dans ses profondeurs.

– Ne trouvez–vous pas cette punition adéquate pour le diablotin qui a troublé mon sommeil, Miss Granger ?

Hermione tenta d'acquiescer mais se contenta de gémir en soupirant. Elle était déjà complètement perdue, incapable de parler avec cohérence, de bouger ou de répondre intelligemment à quoique ce soit sauf à ce besoin pressant de l'avoir profondément en elle. Il se décala pour se positionner sur elle, se calant dans le berceau de ses cuisses. Il repoussa ses genoux vers sa poitrine et la pénétra doucement. Elle sentit le pointu de ses hanches venir pousser contre ses cuisses et les meurtrir elle frissonna il lui faisait mal mais la douleur était délicieuse. Son gland était doux et soyeux mais aussi dur que la pierre, comme les statues lisses et brillantes qu'elle avait vues dans le hall d'entrée. Elle s'agrippa à ses épaules et le sentit trembler dans l'effort de rester doux et lent, pour ne pas se laisser aller et la pénétrer aussi fortement et rapidement qu'il le voulait. Mais Hermione avait envie de ça elle voulait être baisée autant que lui le voulait. Elle se pressa contre son sexe dur et ouvrit encore plus les jambes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sente se glisser en elle elle se tendit et se cambra pour le sentir la remplir enfin et elle se détendit alors, essayant de se presser encore plus contre lui, rapprochant leurs hanches, le laissant la pénétrer au plus profond d'elle–même.

– Qu'est–ce que ça fait ? demanda–t–elle en haletant.

Elle se rendit compte de l'absurdité de sa question. Elle voulait… elle voulait savoir ce qu'il ressentait et entendre sa voix dans son oreille lorsqu'il répondrait.

– Qu'est–ce que ça fait d'être en moi ?

Snape fronça les sourcils et bougea – juste de quelques millimètres – c'était suffisant pour la faire crier intensément. Comment c'était ? Stupéfiant ? Foutument incroyable ? Il se doutait que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait comme réponse.

– C'est…

Il bougea encore et siffla entre ses dents à la chaleur qu'elle émanait.

– C'est chaud, chaud… et humide… et fort.

Il gémit doucement. Hermione sourit, pressant sa joue contre la sienne et savoura la sensation de son visage non rasé contre sa peau douce. Ses cheveux tombèrent devant ses yeux et elle les repoussa tout en embrassant sa pommette. Severus remua lentement en elle et toutes les sensations magiques de la nuit dernière la soulevèrent une nouvelle fois. Elle s'agrippa à lui, ses doigts creusant la chair de ses épaules, alors qu'il commençait à pousser plus profondément en elle, doucement au début, se retenant puis, en entendant ses halètements, avec l'urgence de l'escalade du plaisir.

Les hanches de Hermione se hissèrent à la rencontre de celles de son amant, le besoin de libérer son désir croissant avec le sien, impérieux. Severus lui murmurait encore des mots, mots qu'elle n'arrivait pas à saisir dans la chaleur de la passion. Il lui saisit les mains et les maintint fermement contre le lit, au–dessus de sa tête, devenant plus rude maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle pouvait l'arrêter. C'était un geste qui aurait pu l'effrayer mais elle se sentait si bien qu'elle sentait presque son corps se liquéfier.

– Tu es… si bon…, geignit–t–elle. Je te sens en moi… Je peux te sentir me pénétrer…

Il ne répondit pas il pouvait à peine s'exprimer plus que par des gémissements. Il augmenta le rythme et l'amplitude de ses poussées. Hermione ferma les yeux, la tête penchée en arrière tandis qu'elle cherchait son souffle. Tout son être était tendu et concentré vers Severus, sur sa respiration hachée, sur la rugosité de la barbe naissante de son menton lorsqu'il touchait sa peau douce de son visage, sur la force qu'il employait à chaque poussée profonde en elle, telle que Hermione eut peur que le lit ne s'effondre.

L'orgasme la terrassa, le plaisir se fracassa en elle. C'était comme si, durant quelques instants, chaque nerf, chaque fibre de son corps étaient tenus captifs puis subitement libérés. Son corps se transforma en lave en fusion, se coulant en elle, la dévorant, la jetant contre Severus. Un frisson la fit frémir de la tête à l'extrémité des orteils. Bien qu'elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, le bruit de gorge qui lui vint était autant un sanglot qu'un cri. En l'entendant, Severus perdit tout semblant de contrôle et poussa encore plus fort et profondément en elle, n'étant plus conscient de s'il la blessait ou pas, uniquement capable de pousser à bout son plaisir dans le corps de Hermione, tendu vers la libération.

Severus jouit en longs jets, des spasmes puissants de plaisir le soulagement le fit hurler tellement fort que Hermione était sûre qu'il allait faire accourir McGonagall.

Il s'effondra sur elle, et pendant quelques secondes, elle ne fut consciente que du rythme affolé de son cœur et du poids de son corps sur le sien. Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et embrassa son torse, ses épaules, son visage. Elle lécha la sueur salée émanant de sa peau.

Dès qu'il le put, il se glissa hors d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et embrassa son front tandis qu'elle se lovait contre lui, nichant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

– Severus ?

– Mmm ?

– Si tu veux, je pourrais encore voler dans ta réserve et tu pourrais peut–être me punir une nouvelle fois.

Il rit tout bas.

– Ma chérie, je crois que je vais tout simplement t'en donner la clé.

**oOo**

_**La**__**Gazette du Sorcier**_** – Dimanche 27 Décembre 1998.**

_**La sécurité défaillante à l'Exposition Itinérante de Magie Noire. **_

**« **_**Après une impudente attaque menée par un inconnu, le Mangemort Lucius Malfoy a été retiré de l'Exposition Les Mangemorts et la Magie Noire, qui circule actuellement à travers l'Angleterre.**_

_**Des fanatiques avaient saisi l'occasion du repos d'après Noël pour organiser et mener une attaque. Par bonheur, le conservateur de l'exposition, Mr Archibald Semeuse a été capable de contrecarrer ce plan. L'attaque a provoqué des remous dans l'opinion publique et le doute autour du bien–fondé d'envoyer l'exposition en tournée. Le Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge, a défendu son point de vue, déclarant que l'Auror assigné à la protection du musée était en mesure d'assurer la sécurité de l'exposition et, qu'hormis quelques contusions et coupures superficielles, Mr Malfoy était indemne. Mr Fudge a également ajouté que pour sa propre sécurité, le Mangemort avait été rapatrié vers les caves sécurisées du musée à Londres.**_

_**Le Ministre avait reçu une ferme opposition lorsqu'il avait évoqué l'idée même de l'exposition, notamment de la part de Mr Weasley, le leader de l'opposition, qui avait clamé qu'une telle manifestation, qu'un tel étalage ramenait la société à l'époque de l'Inquisition. Après cette attaque, Mr Weasley a réitéré ses propos, campant sur sa position en déclarant que si la sécurité de l'exposition ne pouvait être garantie, elle devait être fermée immédiatement.**_

_**L'Exposition Les Mangemorts et la Magie Noire arrivera dans le Derbyshire en début d'année. Pour le programme complet des dates et l'itinéraire, veuillez vous référer à la rubrique Divertissement en page 20. »**_

**oOo**

Semeuse n'avait pas lu _la_ _Gazette du Sorcier_ depuis plusieurs jours et, quand il l'ouvrit finalement, cela ne contribua qu'à approfondir sa colère et prendre la ferme résolution de ne plus jamais la lire. Le surlendemain de Noël, après le _Boxing_ _Day_, il essaya de rattraper les dégâts. Il raconta sa version des faits avec conviction et alla même jusqu'à aller dans le sens de l'idée émise par Fudge de retirer Lucius de l'exposition jusqu'à ce que celle–ci soit revenue à Londres. Autant cela le peinait beaucoup de devoir renoncer à ce qu'il considérait maintenant comme le plus précieux, autant il savait que Londres pouvait apporter la plus grande sécurité à Lucius. Le musée était ancien, avec des salles aux dimensions impressionnantes. Le garçon, s'il décidait d'aller chercher son père et le faire sortir, ne pourrait même pas l'approcher.

Ainsi donc Semeuse était retourné à Londres, muni de sa précieuse cargaison. Il n'était pas stupide il avait compris que Lucius n'était pas étranger à l'éclatement de la vitrine. Ça ne pouvait être l'œuvre du garçon. Draco Malfoy était trop profondément envoûté pour prononcer son propre nom lorsque la glace s'était brisée. Oh, non, c'était bien Lucius qui avait fait ça. La question que Semeuse se posait avec une alarmante régularité était : comment ?

Bien sûr, le garçon n'était pas non plus stupide, donc il devait s'en être rendu compte et devait se poser la même question – et cela voulait donc dire que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne découvre la réponse et revienne chercher son père. Semeuse prévoyait d'être prêt quand ce moment arriverait.

L'exposition était fermée jusqu'au Nouvel An, ce qui permettait à Semeuse d'établir un plan d'action pour faire échouer _l'attaque_. En réalité, le conservateur désirait passer quelques jours à Londres avec Lucius. Il y avait certaines choses qu'il devait découvrir. Une fois de retour dans l'enceinte de l'édifice qu'il avait appelé _maison_ durant plus d'un demi–siècle, Semeuse installa Lucius dans sa propre chambre et se mit à la recherche de toutes les explications possibles de l'usage de magie des Anges. Plusieurs fois il se retourna pour regarder son ange allongé, passif, entre les draps. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication possible et valable – celle que le Baiser n'avait pas fonctionné – et si c'était le cas, qu'était-il arrivé pour que Lucius soit dans son état actuel ? Il s'assit au bord du lit et repoussa une mèche de cheveux de la figure de plus en plus décharnée. Caressant la pommette haute et prononcée, il planta son regard dans les yeux gris.

– Lucius, tu es là ? demanda–t–il doucement, un sourire dans la voix. Te caches–tu dans ce corps ?

Cette idée l'émoustillait. La façon dont Lucius avait réussi son coup était sans importance comparée à l'idée qu'il avait eue. Qu'à l'intérieur de ce corps, dans cette tête, son esprit soit resté intact, en fonction, sensible, conscient. L'idée même que Lucius était assez éveillé pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, connaissait le contact de Semeuse, qu'il pouvait sentir et comprendre l'expérience. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, trop délicieux pour oser même l'envisager. Une fois l'idée fixée dans son esprit, l'étape suivante était logiquement d'essayer de prouver que c'était possible – mais c'était là où il échouait. Semeuse n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pourrait étayer sa théorie. Pour le moment, il devait se contenter de l'idée que c'était vrai – et découvrir le reste plus tard.

La semaine qui suivit, il fit l'amour à Lucius avec encore plus de passion que d'habitude. L'impression d'une main invisible se poussant vers lui prenait une signification. Il se demanda ce que Lucius pensait, quels sons il émettrait s'il en était capable. Pleurerait–il ou hurlerait–il ? Soupirerait–il tout en profitant secrètement des largesses de Semeuse ? Comment se comporterait–il, emporté par les affres de la passion ? Lucius connaissait–il les secrets de l'abandon, se tordrait–il et jouirait–il de tous les plaisirs de la chair ?

Mais Lucius restait obstinément muet, et les seuls mouvements qui l'animaient était ceux provoqués par les profondes pénétrations de Semeuse dans son corps, ses bras étendus à travers le lit. Semeuse passa la semaine à baiser son amant silencieux et à chercher à découvrir ses secrets. Lucius ne parlait jamais même lors d'un orgasme, son visage restait de marbre. Il était aussi froid et impassible qu'un cadavre. Aux premières heures du matin du Nouvel An, après une semaine sans avoir beaucoup dormi, Semeuse rampa dans son lit et prit son ange dans ses bras. Il glissa brièvement sa langue entre ses lèvres parfaites puis s'installa à côté de Lucius, espérant se fondre rapidement dans le sommeil.

**oOo**

Harry et Draco dormaient, agrippés l'un à l'autre, leurs corps nus entrelacés, semblables à des jumeaux liés dans la matrice maternelle. L'horreur de la fête était passée, ils avaient dansé, étaient partis et s'étaient retrouvés dans cette pièce, dans leur chambre, dans leur lit. C'était le leur désormais, Draco ne pensait plus pouvoir le considérer comme rien qu'à lui dorénavant. Ils étaient revenus dans leur lit et avaient fait l'amour désespérément Draco avait caressé, goûté et exploré chaque parcelle du corps de Harry, encore et encore, sans relâche, jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse dans un honteux sanglot. Draco aurait voulu effacer chaque mot malveillant, chaque chuchotement perfide et chaque coup d'œil en coin de l'esprit de Harry. Puis l'excitation qui les avait tenus à distance du sommeil durant la nuit s'était calmée, ils s'étaient endormis, baignés de sueur dans un sommeil fiévreux, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Dans l'obscurité qui précédait l'aube, un léger chatoiement scintilla près du plafond, au–dessus du lit. Il s'intensifia et commença à tournoyer, créant des vagues de lumière dans l'air, miroitant comme des ondes de chaleur dans le désert. Puis de petits éclats de lumière commencèrent à descendre, ressemblant à des larmes de feu qui roulaient vers le sol. Les lueurs tourbillonnèrent et se transformèrent à l'approche du lit, parcourant l'enchevêtrement des jambes, des hanches et des bras de Draco, s'agitèrent et prirent une forme qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'humaine.

Harry et Draco dormaient, ignorants, insouciants de ce qui se passait. La lumière déferla sur le sol, sous le lit, sur les murs et enfin sur les deux garçons encore transpirants, leurs corps portaient encore la sueur de leurs ébats. Une voix s'éleva doucement des lueurs, murmurant quelque secret dans les profondeurs du sommeil.

– Moi aussi, je t'aime, papa, marmonna Draco en retour.

Les lumières semblèrent le caresser, sa peau, son corps chaud et il chuchota de nouveau.

– Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, je te le promets, je ne le laisserai pas t'enfermer.

Les lueurs effleurèrent son front et parurent s'arrêter à mi–course, hésitant, réfléchissant, pour finalement s'approcher de Harry.

La pression des lueurs fit bouger le corps de Harry, provoquant une ondulation sur sa peau à leur passage. Dans son sommeil, Harry se réveilla et soupira tandis qu'une voix lui chuchotait doucement des mots à l'oreille. Il fronça les sourcils et murmura : « _Bien_. » à mi–voix.

L'aube les trouva encore cramponnés l'un à l'autre, le visage de Harry niché dans le cou de Draco, les bras serrés sur sa poitrine. Draco avait agrippé la main de Harry si fortement qu'il y trouverait, par la suite, la marque de ses ongles dans sa paume.

Les lumières tourbillonnèrent autour d'eux une dernière fois, dessinant une vague scintillante sur leurs corps entrelacés puis s'élevèrent vers le plafond. Une brise caressa les deux garçons, rafraîchissant leurs corps fiévreux, apaisant leur sommeil la voix qu'on avait pu entendre fut remplacée par des battements d'ailes réguliers.

**oOo**

Harry n'avait pas hâte de rentrer à Poudlard, une ironie du sort le connaissant, ce qu'il n'avait pas manqué de noter. Pendant des années, il avait considéré Poudlard comme sa seule maison, comme un échappatoire à la cruauté de son oncle et de sa tante et maintenant il redoutait d'y retourner. Voler au lieu de transplaner lui semblait être le meilleur moyen de transport pour le retour mais Harry reconnut que ce n'était qu'une tentative pour reculer l'inévitable.

Draco, de son côté, était impatient de retourner à l'école. Harry était venu le trouver pour plaider sa cause, prêt à se mettre à genoux et le supplier mais Draco s'était montré inflexible. Tout en serrant les dents, il avait été forcé d'admettre qu'il aurait bien aimé tester son nouveau balai sur une longue distance, cependant l'idée de voler jusqu'en Ecosse n'était pas ce qu'il avait en tête. Il avait des affaires à régler avec Snape qui ne pouvaient pas attendre. Sur ce point, une dispute éclata, dispersant les elfes de maison aux quatre coins du manoir.

– Il était là, à côté, pendant plus d'une semaine, pourquoi t'es pas allé le voir avant ?

– Je l'ai fait. Il m'a dit d'attendre d'être rentré car tous ses papiers étaient restés à Poudlard, fit Draco, un peu amer, comme s'il l'avait remâché avec ressentiment pendant longtemps.

La discussion avait commencé au petit–déjeuner le matin du Nouvel An et s'était tellement envenimée que Draco avait violemment jeté le plat de bacon à travers la table en direction de Harry, qui avait répliqué en frappant Draco d'un maléfice particulièrement vicieux. Cela avait marqué la fin de la querelle, dès que Harry avait entendu le bruit sourd de la tête de Draco tapant contre le plancher. Il avait contourné la table, relevé Draco et l'avait serré contre lui. Ils avaient alors fait l'amour à même le sol, entourés des restes du petit–déjeuner.

Plus tard, en voyant un Harry enveloppé d'une vieille robe Serpentard, les yeux cernés de noir dû au manque de sommeil de la nuit passée, Draco accepta finalement de rentrer à l'école en balai. Non leur servit le café dans la véranda. Harry manqua encore de tout bouleverser.

– J'ai fait un rêve des plus singuliers la nuit dernière.

Draco haussa un sourcil, son sommeil n'avait pas été sans rêve.

– Dans mon rêve, ton père me parlait.

Harry rit légèrement et secoua la tête à cette idée absurde. Draco en lâcha presque sa tasse de café.

– Q–quoi ?

– J'ai rêvé que ton père me parlait. Il était à côté du lit et il me parlait. C'était vraiment étrange.

Draco s'agita et demanda rapidement :

– Qu'a–t–il dit ?

– Rien de spécial, ce n'était qu'un rêve, Draco.

Harry haussa les épaules.

– Mais qu'a–t–il dit ?

Draco tremblait, ébranlé. Harry fronça les sourcils et fit une moue qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de la tante Pétunia.

– Il m'a dit que je devais te protéger, quelque chose comme ça. Quelqu'un te voulait pour lui et je ne devais pas le laisser t'avoir. Je crois qu'il m'a dit que je devais te protéger à tout prix.

Draco se leva et se rendit jusqu'à la vitre de la véranda. Il fixa le Marais au loin et souhaita être déjà rentré à l'école pour pouvoir parler avec la seule autre personne qui comprendrait.

– C'était juste un rêve, Draco.

Draco hocha la tête sèchement.

– Tu sais que je le ferai, n'est–ce pas ?

– Que tu feras quoi ?

– Te protéger, déclara Harry sérieusement. À tout prix.

Draco se força à sourire d'un air narquois.

– Oh, Potter, déclara–t–il d'une voix traînante. Tu es mon héros.

**oOo**

Ron était rentré à Poudlard à la première occasion. Il avait emballé ses affaires et était prêt à partir dès six heures le samedi matin, exaspérant Ginny qui s'entêta pour qu'ils prennent le train ensemble plus tard dans la matinée. Elle espérait pouvoir lui parler de Harry et peut–être le convaincre de ne pas humilier son ami par rancune. Pas la peine de s'inquiéter : un coup d'œil à _la_ _Gazette du Sorcier_ du samedi matin prouva que l'opprobre était bel et bien mise à jour. Rita Skeeter avait apparemment réussi à trouver un indicateur au sein même de la fête, trop content de partager l'information à tous. Le journal criait la nouvelle à toute personne qui ouvrait ses pages. Ron avait lu l'article, avait déclaré que toute la faute en incombait à Harry puis il avait jeté le journal par terre et traîné sa malle au rez–de–chaussée.

Angelina était évidemment venue leur dire au revoir. Ron aurait été surpris si elle ne l'avait pas fait. Il était resté parfaitement immobile, les yeux fermés quand elle l'avait emmené jusqu'à l'orgasme. Il s'était simplement surpris à subir ses attouchements, comme s'il s'était résigné à un destin, sans savoir encore si c'était le paradis ou l'enfer. Elle lui donna un paquet contenant ce qu'il savait être de la drogue. Il lui dit qu'il n'en voulait pas mais elle lui sourit avec suffisance.

– Crois–moi, Ronnie, tu vas en avoir besoin.

Ron ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait dire mais ne posa pas de question. Il jeta le paquet dans sa malle et verrouilla la serrure, dit au revoir à sa famille et partit.

Une fois qu'il eut atteint l'Ecosse et mit plusieurs centaines de miles entre lui et sa belle–sœur, il se sentit physiquement délivré. Si seulement les autres problèmes de sa vie pouvaient être aussi facilement résolus. Non pas que ce problème allait le lâcher aisément. Il y avait le fait qu'il avait trahi son frère de la pire façon que ce soit et la sensation furtive qu'Angelina y était pour quelque chose. Ron savait qu'il était tellement impliqué que lorsque cette merde serait éventée, il allait être le premier dans la ligne de tir et, par–dessus le marché, il serait déjà sûrement accro à la drogue. Il le réalisa vraiment lorsqu'en milieu de matinée, il commença à trembler : il avait une envie et un besoin irrépressible de drogue. Il ouvrit le paquet d'Angelina et trouva un mot qui disait : _**Je t'avais bien dit que tu en aurais besoin**__._

Cependant, il était loin d'elle et c'était le plus important pour le moment. Il put enfin se détendre dans le silence de la salle commune et faire semblant que cette semaine n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Dans la chambre, il dut faire face au problème de Harry. Il s'assit et regarda de l'autre côté du mince espace le séparant du lit bien net et bien fait de Harry. Le lit du traître. Harry avait laissé des choses derrière lui quand il était parti chez Malfoy à Noël.

Chez Malfoy à Noël – l'idée même ulcéra Ron au–delà de toute mesure. Pourtant, Harry y était allé de son plein gré. Harry avait fait bien plus qu'aller là–bas, il s'était installé dans le lit de la Fouine, l'avait embrassé, il avait goûté et exploré l'intimité de Malfoy. Ron pouvait voir la scène dans son esprit, malgré lui. Les bras et les jambes emmêlées, le son de leurs bouche pendant leur baiser, la chaleur de leur voix lorsqu'ils se parlaient. Harry avait un amoureux et cet amoureux était Malfoy.

Ron contempla avec regret les sept années de fanions de Gryffondor épinglés au mur au dessus de son lit. Une photo de ses parents était posée sur la table de nuit et Ron se demanda ce qu'ils auraient pensé du choix de partenaire de leur fils. Une autre photo de Harry, Hermione et lui se trouvait à côté de celle de ses parents. Elle avait été prise pendant l'été, ils étaient en train de rire. Voldemort était mort et ils étaient libres. C'était le jour où Lucius Malfoy avait été condamné et ils avaient ri de soulagement après ça. Ils ne pouvaient pas penser que l'année à venir allait déchirer leur amitié en morceaux.

Bien que Harry et Hermione fussent toujours proches Ron n'avait aucun doute quand au fait que Hermione était au courant de tout à propos de Malfoy. Ils avaient pris position contre lui ils n'avaient même pas essayé de lui dire ce qui se passait. Ils l'avaient laissé le découvrir d'une telle façon !

Ron soupira et fixa le lit, mélancolique. Combien de nuits avait–il vu Harry revenir aux premières heures du matin, un nouveau bouton de rose ajouté au le contrat et un grand sourire à la figure ? Trop nombreuses pour les compter. Ron songea à brûler ce contrat, après tout ils avaient tous rempli les conditions qu'ils s'étaient eux–mêmes fixés. Avec qui Hermione l'avait fait, Ron l'ignorait et il se doutait bien qu'elle ne le lui dirait pas. Il avait coupé les ponts avec elle depuis un mois et il ne put s'empêcher d'en accuser Harry. La rose de Hermione avait fleuri, pleine, rose et glorieuse comme un matin d'été. Celle de Harry était d'un rouge séduisant plus sombre et celle de Ron était jaune, avec des touches abricot près de son cœur. Ron avait appréhendé qu'elle soit marron mais le contrat, une fois la tâche accomplie, ne semblait plus faire de discrimination. Ils avaient chacun une rose et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Cependant, Ron ne brûla pas le contrat au lieu de cela, il le décrocha, le roula en boule et le fourra sous le lit, en espérant pouvoir l'oublier.

Plus tard, environ une heure avant que les autres ne rentrent, il se rendit aux cuisines et trouva un carton. De retour dans sa chambre, il entreprit silencieusement de décrocher les banderoles du mur et les jeta dans la boîte.

**oOo**

Harry était étonné que Draco ne se soit pas encore plaint car si ça avait été son idée de rentrer en volant, Harry n'aurait pas cessé de grogner et de gémir comme un chien. C'était peu dire qu'il avait largement sous–estimé le gel et le froid et plus ils volaient vers le nord, plus il faisait froid. Harry s'était mis en tête que peut–être Draco ne se plaignait pas parce que tout simplement sa bouche était fermée par le gel il lui adressa un coup d'œil inquiet.

Les bordures de son manteau étaient teintées de blanc par la glace, son visage d'ordinaire plutôt pâle avait rougi, ses lèvres étaient presque bleues. Harry lui était maintenant reconnaissant de l'avoir forcé à mettre la cape de voyage de Lucius Malfoy bordée de fourrure et ses gants. Il se demandait comment, par l'enfer, il aurait pu survivre sans, alors qu'il avait argué qu'il n'en voulait pas. Malgré la fourrure isolante, Harry se sentait gelé sur son balai – et ils n'avaient même pas atteint Cumbria.

Harry vola à hauteur de Draco et se pencha sur son balai pour lui crier à l'oreille :

– Tu veux qu'on se pose un peu ? Prendre un café ?

Draco tourna son visage frissonnant et très mécontent vers Harry et tenta de prononcer entre ses dents :

– W–w–w–whisky ?

– Pourquoi pas.

Harry parla dans le vide. Draco avait déjà piqué vers le sol. Harry le suivit, scrutant le paysage pour trouver un regroupement de lumière suffisamment important, signalant un village ou une ville, dont les échoppes seraient encore ouvertes. Ce n'était que le crépuscule mais Harry savait parfaitement qu'en Angleterre, on fermait tôt, surtout en hiver. Cependant, si Draco voulait du whisky, ils devaient chercher un pub, ce qui ne devait pas être difficile à trouver. Draco semblait savoir où il allait, ce qui surprit Harry. Ils se dirigeaient vers un lopin de terre plus sombre, peut–être un parc ou une pelouse. Quand ils s'en approchèrent, il se rendit compte qu'ils se posaient dans un épais groupe d'arbres.

Draco se tenait debout à la cime des arbres, regardant par–dessus les arbres vers la rangée de lampadaires au bord de la route. Il semblait gelé, mouillé et en aucun cas heureux.

– T–tu as une idée de l'endroit où on se trouve ? balbutia Harry

–À Burnley, je pense.

Draco grimaça et frissonna tout comme Harry. Il montra un panneau indiquant, vers le sud _Hoggart Cross_, comme si ça pouvait dire quelque chose à Harry.

– Papa m'a déjà emmené ici, quand j'étais enfant. Il y a pas mal de Gobelins par ici.

Ils se traînèrent à travers le bois et continuèrent leur route jusqu'à une rue pavée. Dans le crépuscule, les gens continuaient de déambuler tranquillement dans la rue, chaudement vêtus contre le froid, promenant leur chien, poussant les enfants dans leurs poussettes, parfois même se baladant à bicyclette. Draco hocha la tête en grommelant sur la folie des Moldus. Non pas que Harry et Draco étaient particulièrement sains d'esprit, étant donné que voler plein nord au milieu de l'hiver n'était pas la meilleure idée que Harry eut jamais eue. Quelques passants se retournèrent sur les deux jeunes hommes dans leurs manteaux sombres, qui, balai à la main, marchaient tranquillement vers le centre–ville. La plupart pensant que c'était là un couple de gothiques égarés loin de Londres et les laissèrent seuls.

– Pub.

Draco désigna le bout de la ruelle et s'y précipita. Harry le suivit, se demandant pour la première fois s'ils avaient un peu d'argent moldu. Il fouilla dans ses poches et sortit son porte–monnaie. Il s'y trouvait un certain nombre de Gallions, quelques Mornilles et des Noises et – il soupira de soulagement – une vingtaine de livres. Suffisamment pour pouvoir prendre quelques verres.

Le pub semblait vieux, sombre et chaud. Un feu crépitait dans une cheminée. Draco s'arrêta devant, retira ses gants de ses mains gelées et se réchauffa doucement. Harry ôta son manteau mouillé de ses épaules, faisant de même avec Draco, enleva ses gants et copia les gestes de Draco devant le feu. La chaleur était douce, ses mains le picotaient légèrement tandis qu'elles se réchauffaient. Il suspendit leurs capes sur un portemanteau et poussa Draco vers la table la plus proche tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le bar.

– Un triple whisky sans glace et une pinte de Carlsberg.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Draco, il avait caché les balais dans un coin et s'était confortablement installé pour observer avec ravissement tous les Moldus en train de boire. Il se demanda s'il devait lui prendre quelque chose avec le whisky. Probablement pas – et boire une pinte de bière n'était certainement pas la meilleure chose à faire avant de reprendre le balai pendant des heures. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Draco suggérerait de transplaner à cause du froid intense et Harry – qui n'avait toujours pas envie de rentrer – dirait non et, sans aucun doute, ça finirait en bagarre. Harry paya et apporta les boissons jusqu'à la table. Il décida que la meilleure défense était de ne pas en parler, en espérant que Draco n'en parlerait pas non plus.

– J'ai une proposition à te faire.

Draco descendit le whisky en une lampée, grimaça mais sembla très satisfait. Il poussa le verre vers Harry.

_Et voilà._

Harry soupira et il se prépara à une nouvelle dispute.

– Tu veux un autre verre ?

– Ouais.

– J'ai ce qu'il faut, dit Harry en voyant Draco fouiller ses poches.

Il soupira encore et retourna au bar. Quand il revint, Draco but le whisky tout aussi rapidement.

– Ils ont des chambres ici, sourit Draco. J'ai vu une pancarte.

Harry se traîna jusqu'au bar, compta sa monnaie, commanda un autre verre pour Draco et se renseigna sur le prix des chambres. En revenant vers Draco, il retint le verre.

– Ralentis, ordonna–t–il, avant de la lui donner.

À contrecœur, Draco fit tournoyer le liquide dans son verre.

– Les chambres sont à trente livres la nuit – et ils ne louent pas à l'heure, si c'était ce à quoi tu pensais.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il était en colère, peut–être parce qu'il s'était préparé à une dispute et que Draco avait coupé court en suggérant de s'arrêter pour tirer un coup – sans doute sa façon d'amener plus aisément sa proposition de transplaner. Draco haussa les épaules et but un peu, résistant à l'envie de le finir tout de suite.

– Ce que j'allais dire, avant que ton cerveau pervers ne comprenne de travers, c'est que nous pourrions rester pour y passer la nuit. Il fait trop froid pour continuer à voler. En arrivant à l'école, nous serions à moitié morts de froid à cause du gel. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'y être avant demain de toute façon.

Harry rougit et il se sentit se détendre un peu.

– Je croyais que tu étais pressé de rentrer.

Il regarda Draco céder à la tentation et descendre le verre de whisky. Si Harry avait bu ainsi, il aurait déjà été saoul.

– En plus, nous n'avons pas assez d'argent.

Draco recommença à fouiller dans ses poches.

– Ils ne prennent pas d'argent sorcier.

Harry entendit sa voix se faire plus aiguë, sa tête était lourde et il ne se sentit pas la force d'expliquer à un sorcier pourquoi les Moldus utilisaient du papier plutôt que de l'or pour leurs transactions financières. Draco fronça les sourcils et sortit six billets froissés de vingt livres qu'il jeta sur la table.

– Et ça, ça vaut quelque chose ? demanda Draco, sincèrement confus quant à la valeur des billets.

– Ouais, répondit Harry, à mi–voix. Ça fait beaucoup d'argent.

Il prit les billets et les lissa d'un air absent. Il comprit subitement pourquoi il se sentait irrité. Il n'avait simplement pas du tout envie de retourner à Poudlard. Il voulait rester avec Draco et avoir la possibilité de faire des choses simples avec lui, comme aller dans un pub, sans que les gens n'écarquillent les yeux et soulèvent leurs sourcils. Il ne voulait pas se faufiler jusqu'à la tour sud–ouest pour pouvoir passer quelques précieux moments avec son amant.

– Alors, tu vas nous prendre une chambre ?

– Qu'en est–il de Snape ? demanda Harry, incertain.

Draco sembla déconcerté pendant un instant.

– Je suppose qu'il ne rentrera pas non plus avant demain, de toute façon. Je veux dire, il est avec Hermione et, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, ils s'aiment vraiment beaucoup, donc je ne pense pas qu'il va se précipiter pour rentrer.

Il fit une pause et sourit à Harry.

– Et il fait chaud ici… Y'a à boire… Et j'ai envie d'une dernière nuit ensemble où nous pourrions seulement dormir tout les deux sans que tu te soucies de devoir retourner dans ton lit.

Harry sourit, reconnaissant, scandaleusement amoureux.

– Et tout ce voyage à chevaucher un balai m'a vraiment excité à mort.

Draco lui fit un sourire éclatant tandis que Harry recrachait sa bière.

– Je vais réserver la chambre.

– Bien.

Draco poussa son verre vide sur la table.

– Et tant que tu y es, prends–nous un autre verre.

**oOo**

Semeuse restait assez étonné que ce soit un Moldu qui lui ait donné la clé de son problème. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont la conversation s'était engagée. Il était allé à Covent Garden pour acheter quelque chose chez Neal's Yard Bakery **[1]** afin de séduire Lucius. La conversation parlait des instincts humains, des instincts de base. De ce qui poussait un homme à tout faire pour sauver sa peau, de la manière dont les gens en train de se noyer s'agrippaient à tout ce qui pouvait les sauver.

Puis la réponse lui était venue. Elle était si évidente qu'il se réprimanda pour ne pas en avoir réalisé le potentiel plus tôt.

Il revint au musée, s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de sa cave et ouvrit les portes qui menaient au grand bassin qui y sommeillait depuis plus d'un siècle. Il était construit dans un style enjolivé, à la mode gréco–romaine comme au dix–septième siècle, lorsqu'il avait été édifié. Le propre professeur de Semeuse, le conservateur Sharn, en avait cessé l'utilisation, estimant que le musée était un lieu d'apprentissage et que le conservateur n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de luxe. Semeuse l'avait découvert une nuit lorsqu'il était jeune et qu'il rôdait dans son domaine mais il en avait fermé les portes, ne cherchant pas à le restaurer dans toute sa gloire d'antan. Ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Il avait fait appel aux elfes de maison pour le nettoyer et le remplir d'eau. Il regarda la piscine et décida qu'elle était parfaite pour mener à bien son expérience.

Le lendemain du Nouvel An, il emmena Lucius dans la pièce et l'appuya contre une large colonne de marbre. Il semblait pâle et lumineux dans cette salle lugubre et caverneuse, même avec toutes ces torches flamboyantes. C'était la première fois que Semeuse le sortait de sa chambre depuis le lendemain de Noël.

– J'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut–être faire un peu de natation.

Il sourit fixement à Lucius qui resta inexpressif. Il lui retira son habit de coton, le tirant par la tête et le laissa nu. La salle était froide et Semeuse fut ravi en constatant un frisson courant sur la chair pâle. Il allait avoir encore plus froid.

Semeuse souleva Lucius du sol et le porta jusqu'au bassin. Avec le plus grand soin, il le plaça dans l'eau sur le dos et le regarda flotter sans effort, ses cheveux blonds partant dans toutes les directions comme des rayons de lumière. Il retira ensuite ses propres vêtements et s'avança péniblement vers l'ange flottant. L'eau lui montait jusqu'à la poitrine et était assez chaude, comme il l'avait demandé. Pour Lucius, cependant, c'était différent. Semeuse était particulièrement fort en Charmes et celui–ci était l'une de ses plus grandes réussites. Ainsi, alors que l'eau était chaude pour lui et la profondeur du bassin raisonnable, pour Lucius, l'eau était froide comme un torrent de montagne et aussi profonde que l'océan. Lucius pouvait couler pendant des heures sans jamais toucher le fond mais tant qu'il flottait à la surface en toute sécurité, Semeuse doutait qu'il en soit conscient.

Il permit à Lucius de flotter pendant un moment, tout en jouissant de la vue de son corps, la poitrine pâle et les mamelons roses, même le pli de son bras était un trésor pour Semeuse, les cheveux d'or, de la même couleur que les poils de son pubis qui entouraient son pénis flasque. Semeuse était sûr que jamais il ne se lasserait de regarder ce corps. Il lui plongea la tête sous l'eau.

Semeuse compta jusqu'à quarante et Lucius inspira, remplissant d'eau ses poumons. La réaction fut immédiate. Lucius commença à se débattre sauvagement dans l'eau, forçant Semeuse à renforcer son emprise sur sa tête. Le conservateur le tenait sous la surface avec une force que personne n'aurait envisagée chez un homme de son âge. C'était l'instinct humain de base, que quelqu'un ayant reçu le Baiser aurait encore. Le besoin de survivre était le signal de base du corps, une urgence primaire. C'était ce qui se passait après qui intéressait Semeuse : Lucius savait qu'il était en vie. Quand l'instinct de survie n'était plus nécessaire, Lucius continuerait–il à se battre et se relèverait–il ?

Il garda Lucius sous l'eau pendant une autre inhalation, veillant à ce que le corps se croie en train de se noyer. Lucius commença à se débattre difficilement – puis il le relâcha et il sauta à la surface comme un bouchon de liège. Lucius toussa, s'étouffa, amenant un sourire sur le visage de Semeuse. C'était le tout premier son qu'il entendait de la bouche de son ange. Un petit filet de bave mélangé d'eau coula de la bouche de Lucius sur son menton mais ce n'était pas suffisant il n'arrivait pas à retrouver son souffle et il coula de nouveau. Il se débattait, en essayant de maintenir à flot un corps qui avait oublié les mouvements de base nécessaires pour nager. Semeuse le tira vers la surface et écouta sa toux. Il craignit un moment de devoir le ressusciter.

Les doigts de Lucius se refermèrent autour du bras de Semeuse dans sa recherche de quelque chose de stable qui le maintiendrait au–dessus de la surface. Semeuse sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux depuis combien de temps attendait–il ce moment ? De sentir Lucius s'accrocher à lui, de sentir son corps bouger contre lui. Et maintenant, c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire il se déplaçait en répondant à ses instincts primaires de survie, en s'accrochant à ce qui pouvait le maintenir en vie. Les jambes de Lucius étaient enroulées autour de la taille du conservateur, ses doigts s'enfonçaient durement dans ses épaules. Semeuse sentit son sexe se durcir contre la cuisse de son ange et il glissa ses bras autour de Lucius, lui apportant un appui, tout en le maintenant.

Doucement, il glissa sa main sous la courbe de la hanche et commença à le caresser entre les fesses jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé son entrée. Lentement, il enfonça un doigt dans l'orifice étroit.

Lucius se tendit, se replia sur lui–même et lâcha Semeuse. Le conservateur regarda, stupéfait, Lucius se reculer physiquement loin de lui – et il se noya encore une fois. Il commençait à se débattre sérieusement sous l'eau lorsque Semeuse le tira à la surface et sentit ses bras et ses jambes s'enrouler de nouveau autour de lui. Seul le visage de l'ange avait changé. Il était froid et frissonnant, la bouche était ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Il semblait terrifié. Semeuse glissa à nouveau ses mains contre le corps de l'ange, le pénétra de nouveau de son doigt. Lucius le repoussa et s'enfonçant encore dans les profondeurs de l'eau.

À la troisième fois, Lucius se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner. S'il s'écartait, il se noyait et son corps ne lui accorderait pas une nouvelle tentative. Il s'agrippa à Semeuse tandis que le conservateur poussait un premier puis un deuxième doigt profondément dans son corps. Ensuite il enleva ses doigts et les remplaça par son sexe tout entier.

– N–n–non.

Semeuse s'immobilisa, toujours enfoncé en Lucius. La voix était si douce, si hésitante. Mais elle était bel et bien audible. Il se retira et observa l'ange qui lui rendait son regard avec un parfait discernement, éveillé. Une larme coula sur la joue de Lucius.

– S–s–s'il v–v–vous p–plaît… N–n–non.

– Alors, tu es parmi nous, finalement ? sourit Semeuse.

La lueur de compréhension disparut du visage de Lucius et ses yeux s'éteignirent.

C'était évident que seule la panique avait forcé l'esprit de son ange à refaire surface et qu'elle ne pouvait le retenir très longtemps. Il avait réussi à articuler quelque mots, puis il était reparti, de retour dans quelque recoin secret en lui–même. Semeuse s'enfonça en lui, le faisant descendre et remonter sur son sexe, serrant fortement ses hanches contre lui. Il le besogna jusqu'à ce que l'eau prenne une teinte rosée de sang puis il sortit Lucius de l'eau, l'enveloppa d'une serviette et le rapprocha de lui. Il était à lui. Son esprit était resté intact. Quoique que cela ne fasse aucune différence. Lucius ne quitterait jamais son présent état, à moins que Semeuse ne l'aide. Le fait qu'il soit lucide avait ajouté encore au plaisir de Semeuse – et s'il voulait quelque affection en retour, il pourrait désormais utiliser la piscine.

– Tu es à moi, Lucius. Je sais que tu peux m'entendre. Tu es à moi et personne ne sera en mesure de changer ça. Je sais, ton fils doit te manquer. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je l'aurai bientôt et avec toi, nous serons tous ensemble, comme une famille. Juste comme il le faut. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour te protéger, Lucius. Je t'aime plus que quiconque. Et je ne te laisserai jamais. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

**oOo**

Draco était ivre, bêtement. Harry était content d'avoir payé la chambre avant de se mettre sérieusement à boire car il ne lui restait plus d'argent. Harry était un peu plus que joyeux aussi mais, alors qu'il glissait un bras autour de la taille de Draco et le traînait vers l'escalier, il se rendit compte qu'il était beaucoup plus lucide que son amant. Draco bafouilla quelques mots à Harry et, avec un rire enfantin, il se blottit tout contre lui, lui faisant des avances ouvertement sexuelles au milieu du bar. Non pas qu'un Moldu qui s'offenserait en voyant un couple de pédés dans un pub soit un problème. Même en ayant bu, ils pouvaient l'ensorceler d'un sortilège d'Oubliettes et Harry en était soulagé. Par contre, un Draco saoul et sentimental était certainement la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait.

– Je t'aime, bredouilla Draco. T'es mon putain… mon putain de… Bordel, chais même pas ce que t'es…

– Un petit ami ? suggéra Harry.

– Nan ! Ça fait vraiment con.

Harry rit doucement et rapprocha Draco des escaliers.

– T'es plus qu'mon p'tit ami de toute façon, déclara Draco avec une sincérité que seule l'ébriété pouvait provoquer. T'es toute ma vie, putain.

– Oh, je pense que tu pourrais vivre sans moi, dit joyeusement Harry.

Draco s'arrêta et resta planté debout sur ses talons, oscillant un peu. Il fixa Harry, l'air un peu misérable.

– Nan, ch'pourrais pas. T'es ma vie. Ch'peux pas vivre sans ma vie.

– Il est temps d'aller au lit, Draco, chantonna Harry.

Il sourit et glissa à nouveau son bras autour de lui. Cela devait probablement sembler un peu étrange aux yeux des personnes dans le bar, Harry soutenait d'une main le blondinet saoul et de l'autre, il portait les deux balais. Il souhaitait juste pouvoir l'emmener à l'étage avant que quelqu'un ne fasse un commentaire qui soulèverait la colère de Draco. Harry ne doutait pas qu'il ensorcellerait tout malheureux Moldu qui oserait dire quelque chose d'hostile à leur sujet.

C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix qu'il avait sincèrement espéré ne plus jamais entendre de sa vie. Une voix qui le fit se figer et le glaça jusqu'à l'os. Il tourna brusquement la tête dans la direction de la voix et l'entendit de nouveau.

– Viens donc, Duddynouchet, nous nous sommes levés très tôt ce matin et nous avons besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Harry gémit et tira désespérément Draco dans les escaliers. Ce n'était pas juste, qu'est–ce qu'ils faisaient là ? Dans la campagne anglaise, pour l'amour de Dieu ?

– Draco, mon cœur, tu dois m'aider là, mets ton pied sur la marche.

– On a qu'à faire un putain de transplanage. Ch'peux p'us marcher droit…

Harry n'allait certainement pas prendre le risque que Draco se désartibule dans son état actuel. Et Harry ne se voyait pas du tout expliquer aux guérisseurs de Ste–Mangouste comment c'était arrivé. Ce ne serait pas drôle du tout.

– Il suffit de bouger ton putain de pied !

Draco bougea, manqua la marche et tomba durement, frappant son menton contre le bois massif. Harry jura et se pencha vers lui, essayant de le remettre sur pieds. Mais c'était trop tard désormais. Tante Pétunia, Oncle Vernon et Duddynouchet montaient l'escalier et regardaient avec un dégoût évident l'ivrogne étalé dans les escaliers. Tout d'abord, ils ne réalisèrent pas qui il était ce ne fut que lorsque Harry se releva en se retournant qu'il se retrouva face à eux.

– Potter ! cracha Vernon Dursley.

S'il avait eu plus de temps pour réfléchir, un instant pour se préparer à la confrontation, il aurait certainement ignoré son neveu, comme un étranger. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas et la vue du garçon qu'il haïssait avec tant de fiel lui avait causé un choc. Et le nom lui avait échappé avant d'avoir eu une chance de se contrôler.

– Tiens, Oncle Vernon.

Le coup que Draco avait reçu à la mâchoire semblait l'avoir quelque peu dégrisé. Il s'était relevé et se tenait debout sans aide, derrière Harry. Harry jeta un coup d'œil préoccupé dans sa direction et constata que Draco dévisageait les Dursley avec un dédain sans réserve.

– Oncle Vernon, Tante Pétunia… Dudley… Voici Draco Malfoy. Draco, c'est…

– Ta famille, coupa Draco.

Il les regarda avec un ricanement.

– Des Moldus, compléta–t–il, comme si ce simple mot suffisait à les rendre sales.

Les Dursley l'examinaient à peu près de la même manière. Enfin, Pétunia, se souvenant de ses manières et consciente du fait que quelqu'un puisse les observer, se racla la gorge et tenta de sourire.

– Bonsoir, Mr Malfoy, fit elle avec une affabilité forcée.

Draco hocha sèchement la tête. Vernon Dursley n'était pas aussi poli que sa femme. Il ressentait une indignation irrationnelle tandis qu'il lançait un regard furieux vers son neveu, indésirable en ce lieu. Il se demandait comment il était possible que ce garçon puisse être ici, dans ce petit hameau à l'air anodin, où les gens de son espèce ne devraient jamais être autorisées à venir.

– Que fais–tu ici, Potter ? siffla–t–il. Je croyais que toi et tes affreux amis, vous étiez allés vous entretuer dans cette guerre dont tu nous avais rebattu les oreilles !

C'était vraiment ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu désolé pour son oncle lorsque Draco plaqua sa baguette juste sous son menton. Par contre, il n'avait jamais vu son oncle aussi terrifié et Draco était positivement menaçant.

– Non, Oncle Vernon, j'ai réussi à y survivre.

Il vit une légère expression de déception passer sur le visage de son oncle et la baguette de Draco s'enfonça un peu plus fort dans la chair. Vernon commençait à transpirer, Pétunia semblait nerveuse et Harry vit avec crainte que Dudley se demandait s'il réussirait ou pas à mettre Draco K.O. Draco remarqua son expression et tourna légèrement sa baguette vers l'énorme cousin de Harry.

– Crois–moi, le gros, j'ai éliminé des Moldus plus gros que toi et si t'essaies de me toucher, je te tuerai si vite que t…

– DRACO !

– Ce sont que des putains de Moldus, Harry.

– Laisse–les tranquilles.

– J'en ai tué des pires, Harry, sourit méchamment Draco. Et pis, c'est qu'un gros tas qu'a fait de ta vie un enfer. Ce serait quoi, ton problème, s'il était plus là ?

Harry déglutit et tenta de ne pas paraître étonné de la tournure que prenait la situation. Il fit un petit sourire crispé et se tourna vers son oncle.

– Comme tu vois, Oncle Vernon, nous ne sommes plus des enfants – et Draco n'a jamais été du côté de la bonne magie.

Pétunia décida, pour le bien de son enfant chéri, de jouer les conciliatrices.

– D–donc, Mr Malfoy, hésita–t–elle en se raclant la gorge. Depuis combien de temps connaissez–vous Harry ?

Draco baissa sa baguette avec réticence et se redressa.

– Sept ans et demi, dit–il, pragmatique. Mais ch'suis tombé amoureux de lui que depuis quelques mois.

_Oh, Merlin_.

Harry sentit son visage se vider de son sang tandis que Pétunia en restait toute décontenancée. Draco fit demi–tour et se dirigea vers la première volée de marches, laissant Harry seul avec sa famille, ahurie.

– Il est… il est un peu… ivre.

Vernon jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde puis se pencha et siffla à mi-voix :

– J'ai toujours su que tu étais une tapette et tout cela le prouve bien.

– Harry ?

Celui–ci jeta un regard noir à Draco qui le regardait d'un peu plus haut.

– Tu viens au lit ou tu restes là toute la nuit avec les Moldus ?

Harry prit une grande inspiration. Il se rendit compte que si Draco tenait encore debout c'était probablement parce qu'il y avait les Dursley et que s'il n'arrivait pas tout de suite, il allait sans doute redescendre les escaliers et les ensorceler juste parce qu'ils le gênaient. Harry haussa les épaules, tourna les talons et commença à monter les marches pour aider Draco le reste du trajet.

**NdT** :

**[1]** Neal's Yard Bakery est une célèbre coopérative de boulangerie crée en 1978, les artisans utilisent principalement des produits bio.

A suivre…

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous.

Falyla


	27. Chapter 28

**Titre **: Objects of Desire

**Lien vers la fic originale** : dans mon profil, FFnet n'affiche pas les liens URL

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Correcteurs** : falyla/Florent

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Rating** : M/NC-17

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (20 chapitres divisés en 59 parties)

**Etat de la traduction** : terminée

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de** JK Rowling**, l'intrigue est à **Azrael Geffen**, avec son aimable autorisation.

**Warning** : slash, scènes de sexe très graphiques, torture, viol, meurtre, tentative de suicide, drogue, abus d'alcool, langage cru.

**Site** : à cause des thèmes abordés, je ne sais pas si cette fic sera autorisée à rester sur FFnet, je la publie donc en parallèle sur AO3 sous le même pseudo.

**Mise en ligne** : sauf contretemps inattendu, le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi.

**Résumé **: Après la fin de la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de revenir à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs ASPICs. Avant la rentrée, lors d'une soirée très avinée, ils établissent et signent un pacte magique où ils s'engagent à perdre leur virginité pendant cette 8ème année.

**Note de la traductrice** : Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, j'apprécie vraiment.

Bonne lecture.

**Objects of Desire**

Chapitre 12 (2ème partie)

_**« Lorsqu'il est revenu, je n'ai pas réagi comme je l'avais espéré. Je n'ai ressenti aucune joie. Je n'ai ressenti aucune brusque poussée d'énergie qui aurait signalé l'accomplissement de mes désirs. Au lieu de ça, j'ai ressenti, avec une terrifiante certitude, que c'était la fin. J'ai eu peur pour mon fils. J'ai eu peur pour son destin et je n'ai voulu que le préserver jalousement contre le pouvoir qu'il désirait si désespérément. Je n'ai pu qu'imaginer les moyens de l'éloigner de la main de mon Maître mais je savais que la lutte pour le garder hors de sa portée serait futile. Finalement, mon fils deviendra comme moi, servant un vieil homme né une seconde fois qui nous maintient sous sa coupe par la crainte.**_

_**Et je le crains vraiment.**_

_**J'ai trouvé un livre ancien qui illustre le Ragnarök **_**[1]**_** – au moment où tout est prêt pour la ruine. Un homme avec un coeur de serpent dévore Odin et s'assoit sur son trône. Ensuite, la mort s'abat sur les dieux, les géants, les elfes et les nains, sur les hommes et les femmes, les fils et les filles d'Ask et d'Embla. Au commencement, la lune et les étoiles se perdront dans un épais brouillard blanc, puis les rivières, les lacs et les mers gèleront. Et enfin, un loup nommé Skoll ouvrira ses mâchoires, mangera le soleil et plongera le monde dans une nuit sans fin.**_

_**Je crois que j'entends le loup derrière la porte. »**_

Severus Snape referma le livre dans un claquement sec, ses longs doigts posés en travers de la couverture de cuir noir. Avec un froncement de sourcils, il se recula de la table et se mit à marcher le long des murs de la pièce. Hermione était tranquillement en train de lire au centre de la bibliothèque. Appuyée contre une vieille chaise mangée aux mites et entourée de bougies, elle semblait plongée dans un autre monde. Il aimait qu'elle soit là. Elle ne l'avait pas questionné sur ce qu'il lisait et il n'avait pas pris la peine lui faire la même demande. Il pouvait voir qu'elle lisait un livre sur les Métamorphoses il n'y avait aucun doute, elle étudiait pour ses ASPICs.

Snape avait choisi de lire le journal intime de Lucius Malfoy – un sujet bien plus intéressant – mais c'était assurément une chose à tenir hors de portée des yeux curieux. Dans ces pages, il avait espéré trouver un indice sur ce que Lucius avait fait pour se protéger, quelque chose d'autre que la moitié d'une potion et une incantation que Severus ne savait pas du tout comment exploiter. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait trouvé que des pensées et des récits issus de l'esprit papillonnant de Lucius, ses réflexions étaient parfois aussi profondes que l'océan et d'autres fois, tellement stupides que c'en était alarmant.

– Quelque chose te trouble ?

Il se tourna et se força à sourire, se sentant vraiment comme s'il avait été pris en flagrant délit. Hermione posa son livre sur le sol, s'étira en ondulant sur sa chaise puis elle s'y affala à nouveau de manière fort peu gracieuse avant de se mettre à mâchouiller une boucle de ses cheveux.

– Non, rien ne me trouble.

– Menteur.

– L'école, la paperasse. Rien qui peut t'inquiéter.

Elle sourit avec indulgence.

– D'accord, fit–elle, garde tes secrets.

Elle se redressa et croisa ses jambes dans le fauteuil.

– Regarde ça.

Il haussa un sourcil cynique et avança jusqu'à elle.

– Non, reste là–bas et observe.

Il fit ce que qu'elle demandait. Hermione ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément et, lentement, elle se mit à changer. Il sentit un sourire s'étaler sur son visage tandis qu'elle semblait se recroqueviller sur elle–même, fondre, fusionner et rétrécir jusqu'à ce que finalement elle ne soit plus Hermione du tout mais une petite loutre au poil duveteux.

_Ça alors ! Ma petite amie est une petite chose vraiment intelligente._

Ça lui convenait très bien, il n'aurait jamais pu tomber amoureux d'une femme idiote.

– Tu es vraiment la plus épouvantable m'as–tu–vu qui soit, tu sais ça ?

La loutre le regarda et il put presque discerner un haussement de sourcil. Puis elle se mit à trembler et Hermione reprit sa forme en souriant, dans l'expectative. Il croisa les bras et resta silencieux.

– Eh bien ? Allez ! Dis–moi que je suis merveilleuse flatte mon ego. Tu sais combien j'ai besoin d'attention. Je veux entendre le professeur Snape me couvrir de louanges pour changer.

– Je pense que tu as entendu le professeur Snape chanter tes louanges bien plus souvent qu'à l'accoutumée ces derniers jours.

– Je veux l'entendre maintenant.

Snape lâcha un soupir indulgent puis lui dit la vérité :

– C'était magnifique.

Il sentit une soudaine vague d'émotion lui remplir la gorge. Oui, sa petite amie était vraiment intelligente.

– Très impressionnant. Minerva sera ravie.

– En fait, c'est Draco qui m'a montré comment faire.

– Draco ?

Encore une autre petite chose intelligente… enfin, plus si petite.

– Il veut se battre en duel en se changeant en animal et nous avons pensé que nous pourrions essayer ensemble.

Snape sentit une jalousie irrationnelle suinter de son cerveau. Hermione et Draco travaillaient ensemble sur une chose à laquelle il ne prenait aucune part. À laquelle il ne pourrait jamais prendre part. Les Métamorphoses n'étaient pas sa matière… la plus forte. En fait, il avait eu de la chance de réussir l'examen. Il ourla ses lèvres et commenta avec un onctueux dédain :

– Je vois peu d'intérêt à faire renaître une forme ancienne de duel si personne n'est assez talentueux pour la pratiquer. Les baguettes sont parfaitement adéquates. La plupart des duels de métamorphoses ne s'achèvent que lorsque l'une des parties dévore l'autre. Quelque chose, qui j'en suis sûr, tu trouverais fort déplaisant – sans mentionner la déception de Mr Potter si tu devais manger son amant.

Hermione baissa les yeux elle avait vraiment espéré qu'il serait impressionné, intrigué par l'idée, et, à la place, sa voix était pleine de dérision. Elle sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux.

– Est–ce que tu pleures ?

L'irrationnelle jalousie de Snape fut promptement remplacée par de l'irritation pure. Elle pleurait pourquoi, d'abord ? Il lui avait dit que c'était impressionnant. Qu'est–ce qu'elle voulait de plus ? Une parade ?

– Non !

Mais évidemment qu'elle pleurait. Snape soupira et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait y faire exactement. En toute honnêteté, il voulait juste reprendre le journal intime de Lucius et aller droit au lit avec plutôt que de passer il ne savait combien de temps à essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle pleurait. Dieu, qu'il détestait les pleurnicheuses.

– Qu'est–ce qui ne va pas ?

– Rien.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

– J'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a offensée ?

– Non.

– Puis–je au moins espérer communiquer avec toi avec des phrases qui comprennent plus d'un mot ?

Elle se plongea le visage dans les mains et sanglota plus fort.

_Oh, mais c'est ridicule._

– Si tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas, comme suis–je censé l'arranger ?

_Tu devrais savoir ce que tu as fait de mal, pauvre con !_

Pas de réponse.

– Je vais au lit. Sens–toi libre de venir quand tu décideras d'agir de manière plus rationnelle.

Il prit le journal intime posé sur le bureau et sortit majestueusement de la pièce.

**oOo**

Harry trouva Draco en haut de la première volée de marches et il constata, désabusé, que leur chambre était au deuxième étage. À peine eut–il le temps de trouver Draco qu'il se tourna vers lui.

– Tuer des Moldus ?

La tête de Draco lui tournait à cause du whisky qu'il avait bu et du joint qu'il s'était empressé d'aller fumer dans la salle de bain. Harry avait essayé de l'encourager à commander quelque chose à manger mais il était parti trop loin. Quand le propre dîner de Harry était arrivé, il n'avait même pas voulu essayer de manger ce qui ressemblait à une grosse part de ragoût tout à fait insipide. Le raisonnement de Harry était que même sans saveur, il aurait au moins ça dans l'estomac. Draco s'était détourné en levant le nez et maintenant il en payait le prix. Il s'appuya lourdement contre le mur.

– J'ai tué personne te mets pas dans cet état.

– Je n'aime pas qu'on me mente !

– On peut parler de tout ça dans notre chambre ?

– Non, on va en parler maintenant. Comme je l'ai dit, je n'aime pas qu'on me mente. Qui tu as tué ?

– Personne ! De toute façon, je t'ai pas menti à _toi_, mais à _eux_.

– C'est la même chose, Draco !

– Quoi ? Mais non, pas du tout !

Draco regarda autour de lui avec désespoir il se sentait pire de minute en minute.

– Qu'est–ce que j'étais censé faire ? Laisser ce salaud me traiter de monstre et souhaiter que tu sois mort ? Laisser ce gros enfoiré me frapper à la tête ? Je suis désolé, Harry. J'ai pas été élevé de cette manière. J'en ai rien à foutre des Moldus je me fiche de savoir avec quelle famille ils sont apparentés ! Maintenant, bouge ton cul de ces escaliers qu'on puisse aller se coucher.

– Tu peux marcher au moins ? demanda vivement Harry.

– Bordel, bien sûr que je peux marcher.

Draco se poussa du mur et perdit l'équilibre, manquant de tomber tête la première par–dessus la rampe. Harry l'attrapa, Draco s'appuya contre lui en glissant son bras autour de sa taille.

– Sois pas fâché contre moi, murmura–t–il.

– Ça va ? s'enquit Harry, manifestement toujours en colère.

L'estomac de Draco se souleva. Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû boire plus de deux bouteilles de scotch. Il pouvait les imaginer se répandre dans son estomac, se mélangeant avec le seul autre contenu possible, la semence qu'il avait avalée avant qu'ils ne sortent ce matin. Il se figura une image mentale, l'ambre profond tourbillonnant à travers le blanc perlé. Il eut un sérieux haut–le–cœur. Seul sa crainte de vomir sur Harry le retint.

– Je vais bien, fit–il.

Son visage était pressé contre le devant du pull de Harry et il n'en sortit qu'un mot étouffé.

– J'ai juste un peu bu, c'est tout. Je suis qu'un stupide merdeux.

Harry n'allait pas argumenter contre ça. Il n'envisageait pas le meurtre des Moldus, même en plaisanterie, même s'il s'agissait des Dursley, comme quelque chose à utiliser comme menace. Et il n'était pas content que Draco soit ivre – une fois de plus.

– Je t'aime, marmonna Draco dans le pull.

Et ça, c'était tout simplement déloyal.

– Je t'aime aussi, chuchota Harry, juste au moment où les Dursley arrivaient.

Ils se jetèrent des regards furieux, Petunia se hâta de trouver leur chambre, tirant Vernon avec elle. Dudley s'arrêta, s'assura que Draco n'était pas en état de lui lancer un sort et siffla :

– Saloperie de petites tapettes.

Harry n'y réfléchit pas, ne pensa même pas que Draco ne pourrait pas tenir debout. Il se tourna pour affronter son cousin. Draco bascula en avant, tomba contre Dudley et inspira une bouffée de son infect après–rasage moldu. Il sentit son estomac faire un bond, il hoqueta sèchement et douloureusement une fois, deux fois et la troisième fois, le contenu entier de son estomac ressortit, couvrant Dudley Dursley de la tête aux pieds.

Harry sentit un lent sourire s'étaler sur son visage et, tandis qu'il s'avançait rapidement pour dégager Draco de son cousin qui affichait une expression meurtrière, il se mit à rire.

**oOo**

_**« Cet endroit n'est pas comme je l'avais imaginé. On dit qu'un homme devient fou ici, s'il reste assez longtemps. Pour certains, ça peut prendre des jours, d'autres des semaines, des mois ou même des années. On dit qu'on peut oublier les plaisirs rudimentaires de la vie. La lumière du soleil sur son visage, l'herbe sous ses pieds, l'odeur des jours d'été, le son de la brise bruissant dans les feuilles. C'est sombre ici, c'est certain – mais je suis allé dans des endroits plus sombres encore que celui–ci – et aussi difficile soit–il de le comprendre, je me sens en sécurité ici.**_

_**Je sais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres viendra et nous fera disparaître au loin. Je pense que les seuls qui ne le savent pas sont ceux qui travaillent au Ministère eux–mêmes. Ils ont une telle confiance en leur forteresse et en ceux qu'ils paient en âmes pour les maintenir saufs. Mais les Détraqueurs sont en train de partir et ce ne sont pas des murs de pierre qui garderont le Seigneur des Ténèbres loin de ses serviteurs, pas quand il doit les punir de leur échec. Il viendra me sauver de cet endroit, je m'agenouillerai devant lui et je le remercierai pour ça, même s'il hurle des Doloris qui rempliront mon corps de feu.**_

_**C'était écrit, et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de maudire le jour où le morveux aux yeux verts est né.**_

_**Mais dans mes rêves les plus sombres, dans l'ombre d'un moi dont je me satisfais maintenant, dans ces endroits–là, j'ose prier pour la victoire du gamin… »**_

Snape laissa tomber le livre sur ses genoux et secoua la tête. Lucius avait toujours eu le goût du drame. Pourtant, ça soulevait certaines questions avait–il été à la bataille dans le secret espoir de perdre ? Ou cette déclaration n'était–elle que le fruit d'un instant de mélancolie alors qu'il était assis dans sa cellule d'Azkaban ? Quand on en revenait à l'esprit de Lucius, Snape ne pouvait jamais dire ce qu'il en était vraiment. Il eut été plus simple de pouvoir se représenter Lucius comme la plupart du monde magique le faisait, comme un horrible scélérat, avide de pouvoir. Bien sûr, Snape le connaissait différemment. Lucius avait été un père aimant et un bon mari. Il connaissait sa manière de plaisanter et comme il pouvait se montrer généreux face à une faute. Mais la capacité d'amour de Lucius contrastait de façon si flagrante avec sa froide habileté à tuer les enfants des autres que Snape en était glacé jusqu'aux entrailles. Est–ce que ça le rendait plus monstrueux parce qu'il était capable d'amour ?

Mais Snape lui–même était capable d'amour, c'était une chose qu'il apprenait en cours accélérés en ce moment et il avait été capable de tuer sans réfléchir. Il le pourrait probablement encore s'il y était contraint. Alors peut–être était–il un monstre lui aussi.

Un discret coup à la porte le tira de ses pensées et il ferma le livre tandis que Hermione se glissait dans la pièce. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de frapper mais il pouvait voir à ses yeux rouges et aussi à sa lèvre mordue qu'elle était plutôt intimidée. Il sentit un pincement de culpabilité parce qu'il l'avait fait pleurer, une sensation qu'il n'aimait pas, particulièrement parce qu'il l'avait fait pleurer de nombreuses fois dans le passé. Pourtant, il n'était pas dans une salle de classe, ils étaient dans sa maison – et ici, elle n'était pas son élève mais sa maîtresse. Il devait apprendre à refréner ses tendances naturelles quand il s'agissait d'elle ou alors il pourrait bien se retrouver seul et malheureux – encore une fois.

– Je suis désolée, renifla Hermione, je pensais juste que tu avais été plus impressionné que ça… et je suis toujours un peu émotive quand j'attends mes règles.

Snape était sur le point de répondre, de dire quelque chose qu'elle affectionnait, d'agréable et de gentil, comme : « _J'étais impressionné, ma chérie _» ou un truc comme ça. À la place, il en resta bouche bée. Elle avait jeté le sujet de ses règles dans la phrase de manière si désinvolte qu'il avait failli le manquer. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle en avait, c'était juste qu'il n'avait pas cru en entendre parler en termes autres que : « _Pas ce soir, chéri, c'est ma période du mois_ ».

Est–ce qu'elle allait devenir _émotive_ comme ça tous les mois ? Par les couilles de Merlin !

– Je…

Il déglutit. Pour quand ce foutu truc était attendu ? Est–ce qu'elle avait tout ce qui lui fallait pour faire face ? Ils étaient allés faire les magasins sur le Chemin de Traverse, le jour d'avant, pour acheter de nouvelles robes et un manteau de voyage, elle pouvait difficilement retourner à Poudlard dans les vieux habits découpés de Potter ou dans sa robe de bal en velours rouge qu'elle portait pour le Nouvel An. Est–ce qu'elle avait été subrepticement acheter ce dont elle avait besoin ? Il décida d'éviter le sujet et de se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait vraiment compris.

– J'étais impressionné, Hermione, très impressionné. Tu dois me pardonner, je suis certain que tu me connais assez pour savoir que c'est difficile pour moi de faire l'éloge de quiconque. J'essaierai de faire mieux à l'avenir.

– Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses, contra–t–elle rapidement.

Elle s'avança vers le lit, n'hésita qu'un instant avant de grimper et de se glisser vers lui, sous les couvertures.

– Je ne veux pas que tu changes, je t'aime exactement comme tu es.

Maintenant, ça allait un peu loin, personne ne l'appréciait comme il était… excepté Minerva, peut–être. De toute façon, il était trop tard, elle l'avait déjà changé.

– Je suis navré de t'avoir fait pleurer, dit–il, mal à l'aise.

– Je suis navrée d'avoir pleuré.

Il se renfrogna et marmonna :

– Alors, nous sommes tous les deux navrés, en pathétique petit couple que nous sommes.

Hermione sourit largement et passa lentement ses robes par–dessus sa tête, amenant un sourire désabusé sur le visage de Snape. Il tendit la main vers un de ses petits seins.

– Bon, peut–être pas entièrement pathétique.

**oOo**

Harry fixait inutilement le désordre qui régnait au milieu de la salle commune et sentit son estomac dégringoler. Il avait espéré un meilleur retour à Poudlard que celui–ci. Cette journée avait, après tout, assez bien commencé. Draco, en véritable armoire à pharmacie ambulante, avec tout un stock de potions anti–gueule de bois, concoctées par le Maître de Potions lui–même, alors ils s'étaient réveillés et s'étaient sentis bien. Puis le sexe doux de Draco avait facilement glissé entre ses lèvres et il avait amené son amant à l'orgasme avec sa bouche. Par conséquent, il avait été capable de le convaincre de faire le reste de leur voyage en balai avec peu d'argument. Harry s'était fait une note mentale : demander à Draco de faire quelque chose alors qu'il était dans un état post–orgasmique donnait généralement un résultat positif. Il s'était même arrangé pour que Draco mange un peu, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire au vu du menu proposé. Il avait appris, pendant les vacances, que Draco était un petit mangeur et qu'il était notoirement méticuleux. Il préférait le yaourt au petit–déjeuner, nature et sans fruit – pourtant, occasionnellement, il grignotait un toast. Aujourd'hui avait été un jour sans toast mais Harry avait réussi à forcer un bol de corn–flakes dans sa gorge sans trop de problème… même si Draco pensait que le produit était hautement douteux… Les céréales, semblait–il, n'avait jamais tenté le marché sorcier. Ils avaient donc volé, le ventre plein, à travers l'hiver glacial écossais et ils s'étaient retrouvés face à ça.

Ce qui avait débuté comme un assemblage soigné de boîtes empaquetées s'était terminée avec tout ce que Harry possédait ou avait probablement touché un jour, amoncelé au milieu de la salle commune de la tour sud–ouest. Ron avait manifestement commencé calmement puis avait laissé sa colère monter tandis que la tâche qu'il s'était lui–même imposée progressait. Harry se tenait devant la pile, encore vêtu de sa cape mouillée, fixant sa vie empilée sur le sol ça ne lui prit pas longtemps pour remarquer que tous les cadeaux qu'il avait offerts à Ron étaient inclus dans tout ce bric–à–brac. Il se sentit un peu écoeuré et ses lèvres s'ourlèrent sous le choc et l'incrédulité. Ron avait tout jeté hors de leur chambre ! Où est–ce qu'il allait dormir ? Il se tourna et regarda Draco, impuissant. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, fixant la pile d'habits, les livres et ses autres possessions et se demanda si Harry avait toujours eu si peu de goût. Pour lui, le lot entier pouvait bien aller dans l'incinérateur, comme ça Harry pourrait prendre un nouveau départ.

Comme pour répondre à un signal, la porte de la tour s'ouvrit et leurs camarades de classe commencèrent à entrer dans la pièce, tous un peu paresseux d'avoir avalé un énorme repas et ne semblant pas pressés de recommencer le lendemain. Les quatre derniers mois avaient été vraiment durs et les ASPICs n'étaient pas si loin. Une fois qu'ils virent Harry et Draco, nombre d'entre eux stoppèrent net, bouche bée. Ils avaient tous vu le journal ou du moins, avaient entendu quelque chose sur ce qui y était dit. Ron était, bien sûr, trop heureux de combler le récit de détails. Il avait vu tout ça de ses propres yeux, après tout. Quand ils n'étaient pas revenus la nuit précédente, il y avait eu des spéculations pour savoir s'ils reviendraient ou pas – trop embarrassés pour se montrer. Ron serait consterné mais beaucoup de ses amis étaient contents de le voir là. Ça ne cadrait pas avec ce qu'il connaissait de lui. Harry Potter ne se serait jamais enfui pour se cacher.

Les yeux se concentrèrent sur Draco avec un nouvel intérêt. Tout au long de ces derniers mois, il avait rassemblé quelques personnes qui l'appréciaient à contrecœur. Il était généreux avec son argent, toujours capable de se procurer de l'alcool en n'importe quel endroit ou d'organiser une fête en peu de temps. Bien sûr, beaucoup savaient que ce n'était qu'un effort de sa part pour corrompre les gens afin qu'ils soient bons avec lui. C'était un Malfoy après tout et il était politiquement astucieux. Ce n'était que l'école mais il savait que s'il survivait à cette année finale, il aurait besoin de quelques bonnes volontés sur son chemin. Maintenant, ça tournait mal. Il prit ses efforts comme une étape de plus, sans compter qu'il sodomisait leur héros. Les opinions face à lui étaient mitigées. Pendant les vacances, beaucoup avaient écouté les discussions sur le Chemin de Traverse ou autour de leur propre table. Chacun semblait avoir son opinion dans le monde magique. En premier, il y avait Malfoy qui avait ensorcelé Harry d'une manière ou d'une autre – ou utilisé la propre innocence de Harry comme d'un jouet pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. L'un ou l'autre, un Malfoy était à nouveau sous les projecteurs. On avait même parlé de l'envoyer se faire questionner par le Ministère à propos de ses actions.

Quand enfin Ron pénétra dans la salle commune, il vit Harry. Les traits de son visage se durcirent et il fit silencieusement le tour de la pièce en évitant les yeux de Harry. Il n'avait qu'un but : prendre d'assaut sa chambre sans commentaire puis attendre que Harry enlève ses affaires et s'en aille, la queue basse, dans la honte.

– Je crois que ces chaussettes sont à toi, fit Harry, brisant le silence.

Ron s'arrêta net.

– Je suis sûr que tu les as mises dernièrement, répliqua le rouquin, sur la défensive.

– Oh ? Eh bien, ce sont les tiennes, tu devrais les reprendre.

– Je ne veux rien que ton pied de pédé à porter.

Harry rosit et grinça des dents dans un effort pour s'empêcher de jeter un sort à Ron sur place.

– Alors, laisse–les pour les elfes de maison parce que je ne les veux pas.

Ron vint jusqu'à lui et jeta rapidement les chaussettes offensantes à travers la pièce.

– Voilà.

Harry soupira et s'affaissa.

– On ne peut pas juste en parler ?

Le rouquin jeta un regard mauvais à Draco.

– Y a rien à dire. Comme on fait son lit, on se couche. T'en as fait une chose foutrement merdique alors maintenant assume.

_C'est quoi ce raisonnement de crétin ?_

– Ron… et je suis supposé dormir où ?

Ron eut un sourire narquois.

– Et pourquoi pas dehors, dans la vieille porcherie de Hagrid ? Tu devrais avoir l'habitude de partager ton lit avec les porcs maintenant.

Harry allait répondre mais il fut stoppé par le grognement impatient de Draco qui le poussa devant lui. Il agrippa à pleines mains les affaires de Harry, prêt à sortir rapidement de la pièce.

– Eh bien, ricana Ron, il semblerait que les porcs n'auront pas de nouveau compagnon après tout et que tu restes avec ton amant.

Ron regarda Draco pivoter.

– On ne sait jamais, on pourrait tous avoir de la chance, il prouvera qu'il est la petite merde de son assassin de père après tout. Peut–être que tu devrais dormir que d'un seul œil.

Draco attrapa quelques affaires supplémentaires, ignorant son amant qui attendait là, dans un silence ahuri.

– Fais–moi confiance, la Belette. Il dort beaucoup mieux avec moi qu'avec toi dans cette putain de chambre merdique. Le bruit que tu fais en te branlant est suffisant pour tenir éveillé n'importe qui.

– Oh, ouais, _Malfoy_, et sa seule inquiétude avec toi, c'est de prendre une bite malvenue dans le cul…

– En fait, la Belette, ma bite dans son cul n'est jamais malvenue.

Ron ourla ses lèvres de dégoût.

– T'es qu'un connard de pervers.

Puis il s'adressa à Harry en sifflant :

– Tu le laisses faire ça ?

Harry chancela un moment, il ne savait pas quoi dire et Ron se détourna de lui, ricanant toujours, en secouant la tête.

– Qu'est–ce qu'il y a de pervers ? demanda finalement Harry, ramenant Ron vers lui avec un air d'incrédulité sur le visage.

– Si tu ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de pervers à laisser ce… _connard_… t'enfiler sa bite alors tu as plus de problèmes que je le croyais.

Harry lança un regard furieux vers le garçon en face de lui et brusquement, il ne put se rappeler comment c'était d'être son ami. Il regarda autour de lui et se sentit comme un spécimen de zoo, observé avec un intérêt malsain déguisé en curiosité. Ils avaient déjà tous leurs propres avis sur la question, aucun d'eux ne se souciait que Harry soit un être vivant avec des sentiments. Ce qui leur importait était le fait qu'il avait tué Voldemort, qu'il soit célèbre et qu'il ait sa statue dans l'entrée du Ministère de la Magie. Comment avait–il pu se laisser surprendre ainsi ? Comment avait–il pu permettre à l'héritier des Malfoy de le souiller ? Il était censé épouser une gentille fille, avoir des enfants qui porteraient son nom de famille, élever un futur héros qui tiendrait ses promesses.

– Il n'y a rien de pervers là-dedans, fit Harry.

Il ne pouvait pas crier, il savait que sa voix serait perçante s'il criait et il ne voulait pas l'entendre.

– Il n'y a rien de pervers dans ce que nous faisons. Je l'aime…

– Oh, je t'en prie, répliqua Ron en roulant des yeux. Putain, t'es trop ahuri pour voir la vérité. C'est qu'un petit con de menteur et il n'y a rien dans sa lignée familiale qui ne soit pas un meurtre ou un mensonge. Il t'a ensorcelé. T'étais puceau, il t'a sucé la bite et maintenant tu crois que tu l'aimes.

– C'est moi qui l'ai poursuivi !

Ron se tut, un muscle tressauta dans sa joue tandis qu'il digérait la nouvelle. Harry sourit largement, triomphant un instant.

– C'est vrai, affirma Harry, sachant qu'il ne parlait plus uniquement pour Ron en faisant cette déclaration. Je l'ai désiré, je l'ai toujours voulu. Je ne me rappelle pas un seul instant où je n'ai pas eu envie de lui – et maintenant que je l'ai, je me fous de ce que vous pensez. Je ne vais pas le laisser tomber parce que vous et quelques petits esprits étriqués pensez que c'est mal. Draco a raison c'est bon d'avoir sa queue dans mon cul. J'aime ça. J'aime quand il me baise, j'aime quand il me caresse, me suce et m'embrasse. J'aime faire toutes ces choses pour lui, peu importe que vous croyiez que c'est sale, il faudra faire avec.

Les yeux de Harry se plissèrent et sa voix s'abaissa en un dangereux chuchotement pour Ron et Ron fut le seul à entendre.

– Et si tu touches un seul de ses cheveux, je te tue. Ne crois surtout pas que je ne le ferai pas.

Ron recula, visiblement pâle mais son rictus était toujours en place. Il pivota, jeta un regard furieux autour de lui, vers les gens qui observaient l'altercation et sortit en trombe de la pièce. Harry relâcha son souffle alors qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de le retenir et baissa tristement la tête. Draco se tenait maladroitement derrière lui, les bras toujours remplis des affaires de Harry.

– Viens, dit Draco à voix basse, allons déposer tes trucs dans notre chambre.

Harry acquiesça, il tremblait toujours. Draco essaya de sourire mais le résultat n'était pas convaincant, il avait l'air un peu secoué, lui aussi.

– Et regarde le bon côté des choses, au moins, il n'y aura plus de ronflements.

**oOo**

Ron ferma la porte de sa chambre et appuya son dos contre le bois massif. Alors c'était fini. Il venait juste de flanquer son meilleur ami dehors et il avait creusé entre eux un gouffre qu'il ne pourrait vraisemblablement jamais combler. Non pas qu'il veuille le combler. Pas tant que Harry choisissait d'être avec Malfoy de toute façon.

Il y avait une lettre posée au milieu de son lit et il se demanda comment elle était arrivée là. La porte était verrouillée et il était trop tard pour le courrier. Il la prit et la retourna, révélant le sceau de sa propre famille. L'écriture lui était familière, elle appartenait à George Ron sentit son cœur s'emballer.

_Oh, mon dieu, il est au courant._

Ron s'affala sur le bord du lit et se débattit avec la lettre, ses doigts tremblants déchirèrent le papier au lieu de s'attaquer au sceau en premier, avant de finalement réussir à l'ouvrir.

**«** _**Cher Ron…**_

Ron tressaillit en lisant le terme affectueux de son frère mais son esprit fut immédiatement apaisé, ce n'était pas une lettre qui l'accusait de coucher avec sa femme.

_**« Il nous a été donné, à Fred et à moi, l'occasion d'acheter le magasin de farces et attrapes Zonko situé à Pré–au–Lard. Comme tu peux l'imaginer, cette opportunité est trop belle pour la laisser passer, particulièrement avec Poudlard si près. Zonko a placé de nombreuses clauses à la vente alors je m'inquiète juste de savoir comment tourne le magasin. Je sais que nous ferons beaucoup d'affaires avec notre système de commandes par courrier mais il veut garder un grand nombre de ses propres produits en rayon. C'est pourquoi j'envoie Angelina vérifier les livres de comptes du magasin pour le mois prochain. Elle restera **_**aux Trois Balais**_** et, comme tu as plus de liberté cette année, je lui ai dit que tu irais la voir quelques soirs par semaine pour dîner, boire un verre ou lui tenir compagnie.**_

_**Je te serai vraiment reconnaissant si tu pouvais le faire car je déteste l'idée de penser qu'elle est toute seule dans sa chambre, sans personne à qui parler. Vous allez bien vous entendre et je suis certain qu'avoir ta belle–sœur dans les parages ne te gênera pas.**_

_**Ange arrivera le week–end prochain, je te préciserai l'heure par hibou.**_

_**Merci d'avance.**_

_**George. »**_

Ron resta longtemps assis, tenant mollement la lettre dans sa main, il se demandait comment elle s'était arrangée pour faire ça. Ça devait être l'idée d'Angelina – et elle avait fait en sorte que George croie que c'était la sienne. Pas qu'il s'inquiète vraiment de comment elle y était parvenue. Le problème était qu'elle l'avait fait.

Ainsi elle revenait le tourmenter une nouvelle fois et lui apporter de nouvelles doses de drogue – quelque chose qui le réchaufferait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il vivait dans la terreur que tout lui échappe. La situation le troublait et, pendant un instant, il envisagea de retourner en courant dans la salle commune, d'entrer en force dans la chambre de Malfoy et de supplier Harry de lui pardonner, de l'aider et de le consoler. Mais c'était une chose qu'il ne ferait jamais. Il savait que son seul recours était de jouer sa part dans le jeu qu'Angelina avait planifié – quel qu'il soit – et de prier pour qu'il souhaite le faire jusqu'au bout en gardant son esprit tortueux intact.

**oOo**

Draco regarda le bazar que sa chambre était devenu. Il était ordonné par nature, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on lui avait inculqué de force, mais plus une habitude qu'il avait prise de ses parents qui étaient soignés d'une manière presque scrupuleuse. L'idée la plus répandue était que Draco se contentait de laisser tomber ses affaires et d'attendre que les elfes de maison s'en occupent mais c'était absolument faux. Le plus souvent, la personne qui aurait ramassé ses affaires derrière lui aurait été, soit son père, soit sa mère et ils n'auraient pas manqué alors de lui lancer un regard désapprobateur afin qu'il ne recommence pas. Harry, d'un autre côté, avait passé sa vie entière poussé à la propreté et une fois loin du joug de sa tante et son oncle, il s'était dispensé de telles subtilités. Il déversa le solde de ses affaires sur le sol et se jeta sur le lit. Draco pivota vers lui et le regarda fixement.

– Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait essayer de mettre ces trucs plus loin ?

– Laisse, ils seront toujours là demain.

Harry passa sa robe par–dessus sa tête, puis son pull et le T–shirt qu'il portait en dessous et tapota le lit.

– Viens là, mon pote de chambrée.

– Je crois que le problème est justement que ce sera encore là demain. Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait en mettre quelques uns de côté ? Ou mieux, tout jeter ?

Harry se redressa et fronça les sourcils.

– Tout jeter ? Pourquoi ?

Draco lança un regard désobligeant sur les possessions de Harry.

– Eh bien, principalement parce que ce sont des fripes. Ces habits ont quoi, quatre ans au moins ? Ils te vont encore pour la seule raison qu'ils appartenaient à ton cousin aux grosses fesses.

– Et qu'est–ce que je suis censé mettre ?

– Hum, j'ai une suggestion, sors ton porte–monnaie de ton cul et achète–t–en de nouveaux.

– Tu es en train de dire que je suis radin ?

Draco soupira et secoua la tête.

– Non, je suis juste en train de suggérer que, peut–être, tu devrais dépenser ton argent autrement qu'en fournitures scolaires de base, en bonbons, en occasionnelles sorties et en nourriture pour hibou.

– Tu penses que je n'ai pas l'air bien ?

Harry s'étendit à nouveau sur le lit, il n'était vêtu que d'une paire de vieux pantalons cargo. Draco sourit.

– Eh bien, non, pas quand tu fais ça.

Harry tapota à nouveau la surface du lit.

– Viens ici.

– Non.

– Pourquoi pas ?

– Parce que je continue de penser au fait que tu portes ce vieux pantalon sale et trop large.

Harry baissa les yeux sur son pantalon.

– En fait, c'est le mien… en quelque sorte. Ils vient d'Oxfam.

– Oxfam ?

– Magasin de charité, sur Kilburn High Road.

– Tu as eu ce pantalon dans un magasin de deuxième main moldu ?

– Ça semblait une bonne idée sur le moment.

– Tu n'es pas pauvre, tu sais.

– Je sais… fit Harry en rougissant. Je ne suis pas tellement bon en vêtements.

Draco sourit une nouvelle fois, grimpa dans le lit avant de ramper sur le corps étendu de Harry et baissa les yeux vers lui. Il était vraiment irrésistible.

– Tu vas m'habiller ?

– Dans l'immédiat, je vais te_ déshabiller_.

Harry eut un rire de gorge et attira la tête de Draco vers lui, capturant sa bouche dans un baiser. Les paupières de Draco se fermèrent lentement et il se sentit fondre dans ses bras. Ses lèvres et sa langue devenaient liquides tandis que sa bouche était frôlée par une langue douce qui l'ouvrait pour taquiner sa lèvre inférieure, effleurer ses dents et explorer son palais. Le baiser s'adoucit et devint glissant de salive tandis qu'ils essayaient désespérément d'attirer l'autre dans leur propre bouche. Les mains de Harry plongèrent d'elles–mêmes dans les cheveux couleur de lune de Draco, les mains du blond se crispèrent et tirèrent les épaules, la nuque et le dos de Harry, tentant de l'attirer sur lui pour le dévorer. Ils se mirent tous deux à gémir et cela devint quelque chose de plus dur, de plus urgent et de plus passionné.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée dans une soudaineté qui les fit presque bondir. Hermione se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses cheveux volant sauvagement sur ses épaules, l'air inquiet.

– Ça va, Harry ?

Les deux garçons la regardèrent, bouche bée, est–ce qu'ils avaient été trop bruyants ? Est–ce que toute la tour les avait entendu ? Sûrement pas !

Hermione cligna des yeux et vit précisément dans quel plat elle venait précisément de mettre les pieds et constata rapidement qu'ils se portaient plus que bien.

– Oh, merde. Désolée.

– C'est bon.

Draco sourit largement en promenant sa main sur la poitrine de Harry et se releva.

– J'ai entendu que Ron avait viré Harry alors je suis venue m'assurer qu'il allait…

– Bien ?

– Ouais.

– Je vais très bien.

Harry s'assit et haussa les épaules, il avait brusquement froid sans Draco sur lui.

– Je pense que j'étais plus choqué qu'autre chose. Je croyais qu'une fois calmé, il pourrait en parler ou quelque chose dans le genre.

– Les gars, vous avez vu _la Gazette du Sorcier_, ces derniers jours ?

Tous deux firent non de la tête.

– Bon, ce n'est probablement pas une bonne idée d'y jeter un œil maintenant.

– C'est dans le journal ? murmura Harry, horrifié.

– C'est dans tous les journaux. Severus m'a dit que Dumbledore avait intercepté tout le courrier de Draco afin de s'assurer qu'il ne contienne aucun mauvais sort.

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent.

– Moi ? Mais qu'est–ce que j'ai fait ?

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

– Ron a parlé à la presse ? demanda Harry.

Il n'arrivait pas entièrement à croire que Ron ait pu lui faire une chose pareille.

– Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais croire qu'il ne l'a pas fait. Et puis, les invités de la fête étaient tous là quand Ron a tout découvert alors ce pourrait être n'importe qui.

Draco grogna.

– La Belette est un connard né. Depuis toujours.

– La ferme, Draco.

Draco se tourna vers lui.

– Ce mec t'a viré avec tout ce qui faisait ton monde et il vient juste de t'humilier devant tous tes amis ! Pourquoi tu me dis de la fermer ? C'est moi qui reçois des lettres d'injures !

Harry se renfrogna.

– Je… Je sais pas. C'est… C'est Ron.

– C'est un branleur.

Hermione s'assit sur le bord du lit.

– Je crois qu'il a des problèmes. Je pense vraiment qu'il se passe quelque chose avec lui. Je veux dire, il est complètement irrationnel et ce n'est pas lui du tout.

– Eh bien, grommela Harry, il ne me parle pas alors il n'y a rien que je puisse faire.

Hermione essaya de sourire.

– Il ne me parle pas non plus. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Draco leva les mais en l'air exaspéré de la direction que prenait la conversation.

– Putain ! Tout le monde a des problèmes. S'il n'arrive pas à les gérer, laissez ce misérable connard se noyer.

Harry lui jeta une œillade pleine de mépris.

– Tu peux être une vraie petite merde, tu sais ça ?

– Oui, chéri, rétorqua vicieusement Draco, mais je suis _ta_ vraie petite merde.

Il descendit du lit et commença à mettre sa robe, il ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt de continuer s'ils restaient là à discuter des problèmes de la Belette.

– Où tu vas ? s'enquit Harry, un instant perplexe.

– Snape est de retour, non ?

Hermione acquiesça, en rougissant un bref instant de plaisir.

– Alors je vais le voir. Je dois discuter affaires avec lui, tu te rappelles ?

– Ouais, mais maintenant ?

Harry frissonna. Il voulait que Draco revienne dans le lit et que Hermione sort de la chambre, alors, bon sang, pourquoi est–ce que Draco partait maintenant ?

– Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

– Nom de dieu, Draco !

– Quoi ? Je dois le voir et je préfère le faire maintenant que remettre ça à un autre jour. Au moins, je sais qu'il n'est pas en train d'annoter des papiers ou quoi que ce soit. Et je sais aussi qu'il sera capable de s'en occuper rapidement alors je serai de retour.

Harry se jeta au bas du lit avec un grognement de frustration. Draco sourit diaboliquement.

– T'inquiète pas, je ne serai pas long et ton attente sera récompensée.

Il n'eut pourtant pas l'air content en entendant ça. Draco s'avança et embrassa gentiment sa bouche gonflée.

– Je ferai vite, bébé.

Harry grommela et Hermione lui tapota le genou en riant.

– Viens dans ma chambre, Lavande est de retour avec une caisse de champagne.

Harry rougit et secoua violemment la tête.

– Heu, non, je…

– Pourquoi ?

– Je… Je crois pas…

Hermione soupira et sourit gentiment.

– Elle s'en fiche, tu sais. Elle se fiche que vous soyez amants tous les deux – en fait, je crois que ça l'excite un peu.

– Lav' a toujours eu un côté vilaine fille, déclara Draco en riant.

Hermione rit aussi et hocha de la tête.

– Le problème, c'est que Ron ne parle plus à l'école tout entière, Harry.

– Pourtant, il parle au nom de plein de gens, marmonna–t–il.

– Allez, viens boire un verre, le pressa gentiment Hermione, pour moi. Lavande veut que tu viennes elle m'a dit de t'inviter. Draco peut venir plus tard.

– Allons, le poussa Draco. Tu ne peux pas te cacher ici éternellement.

_Je peux si j'essaie assez fort_.

Harry remua inconfortablement, sans s'inquiéter de cacher la moue de sa bouche puis il acquiesça lentement.

– D'accord, je viendrai boire un verre.

– Bien.

– Mais juste un.

A suivre…

**NdT :**

**[1] **Dans la mythologie nordique, le **Ragnarök** (littéralement _Consommation du Destin des Puissances_) est la bataille de la fin du monde, le destin auquel ne peuvent échapper les dieux, la destruction d'Ásgard et peut–être le renouveau du monde.

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous.

Falyla


	28. Chapter 29

**Titre **: Objects of Desire

**Lien vers la fic originale** : dans mon profil, FFnet n'affiche pas les liens URL

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Correcteurs** : falyla/Florent

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Rating** : M/NC-17

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (20 chapitres divisés en 59 parties)

**Etat de la traduction** : terminée

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de** JK Rowling**, l'intrigue est à **Azrael Geffen**, avec son aimable autorisation.

**Warning** : slash, scènes de sexe très graphiques, torture, viol, meurtre, tentative de suicide, drogue, abus d'alcool, langage cru.

**Site** : à cause des thèmes abordés, je ne sais pas si cette fic sera autorisée à rester sur FFnet, je la publie donc en parallèle sur AO3 sous le même pseudo.

**Mise en ligne** : sauf contretemps inattendu, le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi.

**Résumé **: Après la fin de la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de revenir à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs ASPICs. Avant la rentrée, lors d'une soirée très avinée, ils établissent et signent un pacte magique où ils s'engagent à perdre leur virginité pendant cette 8ème année.

**Note de la traductrice** : Bon, FFnet me refait le coup d'enlever des espaces, des mots ou carrément des bouts de phrases quand mon texte passe en édition alors qu'il parfait en document. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien mais je déteste ça. Alors, j'espère vraiment que j'ai repéré et re-corrigé toutes ces coquilles indépendantes de ma volonté.

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, j'apprécie vraiment.

Bonne lecture.

**Objects of Desire**

Chapitre 12 (3ème partie)

Severus Snape n'attendait pas la venue de Draco dans les donjons ce soir-là avec empressement. Mais il savait que Draco viendrait. Il connaissait assez les Malfoy pour savoir qu'ils laissaient rarement, voire jamais, de côté un but une fois qu'ils s'étaient mis dans la tête de l'atteindre – et Draco n'abandonnerait jamais son père. L'enfer pouvait geler que Draco se contenterait de chausser des skis et de continuer. Il sut que c'était lui dès qu'il entendit le coup frappé à sa porte. Le garçon avait probablement attendu impatiemment son retour.

Après l'incident du _Boxing_ _Day_, Draco avait voulu retourner à Poudlard avec Severus pour comprendre ce qui avait pu arriver à son père. Ça avait pris des heures à Snape pour le convaincre qu'il devait rester au Manoir et agir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Snape devait admettre que c'était une requête égoïste. Il était si près d'avoir Hermione, si près qu'il pouvait presque la goûter repartir à Poudlard aurait tout gâché. Il avait convaincu Draco que Potter devait être laissé dans l'ignorance et que s'il retournait à l'école quelques heures après avoir revu son père, il allait instantanément susciter la suspicion. Potter était bon au jeu des devinettes et il pouvait faire des connections à partir des plus petits fragments d'évidence. Comment sinon, aurait–il survécu à Voldemort ?

Rétrospectivement, le mieux aurait été de ramener son filleul à Poudlard plus tôt. Minerva lui avait assuré que Potter et Draco étaient sortis du placard devant des centaines de personnes d'une façon assez spectaculaire, sans mentionner le fait que Maugrey avait accosté Draco pour l'intimider – et qu'un salopard lui avait craché dessus. Snape sentit monter en lui une vague de culpabilité pure. Il avait promis à Lucius qu'il s'occuperait de son fils et, depuis que Snape avait fait cette promesse, le jeune garçon avait été torturé, était presque mort et avait été ridiculisé et menacédans sa propre maison. Quel magnifique parrain il faisait. Alors que Snape n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Potter savait à propos de l'Acide de Madragora, il doutait que Draco lui avait révélé les véritables tenants et aboutissants des dégâts causés. C'était Dumbledore et non Severus Snape qui l'avait sauvé de ce petit épisode.

Maintenant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était essayer de le protéger du mieux qu'il le pouvait de ce que le futur lui réservait.

Draco se glissa dans la pièce après que Snape l'eut invité à entrer. Il semblait pâle et un peu fatigué. Minerva lui avait dit que lui et Potter avaient volé en balai depuis le Wiltshire, ce qui était de la folie – mais ça ne le surprenait pas de la part de ces deux là.

– Il est tard, Draco, dit–il directement.

Le jeune homme avait clairement besoin de sommeil et pour dire la vérité, Snape aussi ; Hermione était assez… active… la nuit.

– Nous pourrons en parler demain, quand les cours seront finis.

– On peut commencer maintenant, insista Draco tout en haussant un sourcil et en passant les doigts sur une copie poussiéreuse du _Daemonicus_.

Snape retint un rictus au ton méprisant de la voix de Draco. Tellement semblable à celui de Lucius que ce n'était pas drôle. Draco s'appuya sur le dos d'une chaise et prit l'ouvrage en main.

– Alors, qu'est–ce que tu sais ?

Snape soupira. Il pensait vraiment qu'il s'en était affranchi. Non pas qu'il voulait être débarrassé des Malfoy ; il les aimait à sa façon, mais c'était une famille exigeante. Son cerveau s'alluma et il sut qu'il devait protéger Draco. Il était évident que s'il ne l'aidait pas, Draco tenterait le coup seul et seul Merlin savait ce qu'il adviendrait ensuite.

– Assieds–toi, ordonna Snape.

Il était, après tout, le plus vieux ici et il n'allait pas tolérer qu'un petit morveux le plie à ses quatre volontés dans son propre appartement.

– Tu veux un peu de thé ?

– De la vodka, répondit–il d'une voix insolente.

– Du thé.

– Quelque chose avec de l'alcool dedans ?

– Du thé.

– Un grog **[1]**?

– Du thé.

Draco afficha une moue boudeuse et se laissa tomber dans la chaise.

– Du café ? essaya–t–il, caustique.

– Du thé.

– Ok. Du thé serait merveilleux… _Oncle Severus._

Snape s'occupa de mettre la théière sur le feu tandis que Draco feuilletait le _Daemonicus_ puis fouilla dans le grand bureau à côté de son lit. Là, il trouva le journal de Lucius qu'il tendit à Draco.

– Tu le reconnais ?

Draco fronça les sourcils.

– Oui. C'est à papa.

Il replaça le _Daemonicus_ sur la pile et ouvrit le livre de son père.

– Comment tu l'as eu ?

Snape ressentit une autre vague de culpabilité.

– Le conservateur du musée me l'a remis par accident quand je suis allé chercher Narcissa. Je te l'aurais donné mais j'ai eu raison de croire que je pouvais en avoir besoin.

– Pourquoi, qu'est–il arrivé ?

Snape expliqua brièvement les sensations qui l'avaient bouleversé quand il s'était approché de Lucius dans le musée. Le sentiment de cet esprit sombrant dans la poussière, les battements d'ailes,quelque chose comme le battement régulier d'un cœur et le cri dans son crâne. Draco écoutait et fixait aveuglément les pages du livre. La main prudente de son père avait gravé les mots que Draco ne pouvait pas lire en cet instant parce qu'il ne voulait pas les lire. Il ne voulait pas des souvenirs ; il en était malade. Il avait besoin de planifier son futur – et il avait besoin de savoir si son père en ferait partie.

– Au dos, finit Snape en tendant son thé à Draco, il y a une incantation et une sorte de recette de potion qui aurait pu ou non préserver son âme en la cachant des Détraqueurs.

Draco s'étouffa avec son thé.

– Le problème, continua Snape, est que j'ai essayé l'incantation mais je n'arrive pas à la faire marcher. Et pour la potion, cela demande des choses qui ne font pas partie de ce monde. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment ton père a pu réussir à s'en procurer. Donc, je ne sais pas si ce qui écrit est même possible.

– Mais ça doit l'être !

Les yeux de Draco étaient grand ouverts, comme ceux d'un petit enfant à qui on vient de raconter la plus fantastique des histoires de chevet.

– Ça doit être possible. Il m'a parlé, il a brisé la vitrine et il m'a parlé !

Snape acquiesça de la tête et plaça une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Draco pour le maintenir en place.

– Oui, concéda Snape, il y a de ça.

Il soupira.

– Ce que Lucius a écrit ne peut pas être complet. J'ai passé les deux derniers mois a essayé de démêler tout ça mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi complexe.

Draco se laissa tomber une nouvelle fois dans sa chaise, déçu. Il avait longtemps cru – et il importait peu que ce soit ridicule – que Snape avait les réponses à n'importe quel Snape ne détenait pas les réponses alors une seule personne les possédait… et Draco n'était pas prêt d'aller consulter Albus Dumbledore à ce sujet.

– Il doit y avoir un moyen, insista–t–il. Un antidote ?

Snape produit un son impatient dans le fond de sa gorge et combattit son tempérament.

– Est–ce que tu n'as rien appris en sept ans ? demanda–t–il d'une voix doucereuse. Pour créer un antidote, tu as besoin de savoir ce qu'est exactement la potion incriminée.

Draco haussa les épaules et croisa les bras, impatient.

– Alors que peut–on faire ?

Maintenant, il y avait un problème. Snape ignorait que faire. Il s'assit en face de Draco et le regarda un moment, essayant de savoir comment approcher le sujet sans trop bouleverser le jeune homme.

– Nous ne connaissons même pas son état d'esprit.

Il regarda le visage de Draco changer, il se tordit un peu et prit une expression peinée.

– Pour ce que nous en savons, il pourrait avoir perdu tout sens rationnel. Nous ne connaissons pas l'effet exact du Baiser sur lui.

– Mais…

Les larmes semblèrent jaillir de Draco comme une explosion et il inspirait bruyamment.

– Il… Mais il m'a parlé.

– Je le sais, Draco, et je comprends. Mais ça pourrait vouloir ne rien dire. Ça pourrait être de la magie résiduelle, une sorte de réflexe, par l'enfer, ça aurait même pu être le vent !

– CE N'ÉTAIT PAS CE PUTAIN DE VENT ! IL M'A PARLÉ, IL M'A SAUVÉ !

– Quoi ? se renfrogna Snape. Il t'a sauvé de quoi ?

Draco jura à mi–voix et se détourna.

– Rien. Ce n'était rien.

– Est–ce que quelque chose s'est produit ? Quelque chose de plus que la vitrine qui s'est brisée ?

Draco déglutit, sachant très bien qu'il s'avançait sur une route dangereuse s'il prévoyait de mentir à Snape. S'il révélait ce qu'il était arrivé, Snape risquerait–il tout pour dénoncer le conservateur au Ministère ? Ou irait–il lui–même s'expliquer avec le conservateur ? Draco avait entendu des rumeurs sur l'état dans lequel se trouvait Krum à son arrivée à Azkaban. À la fête, il avait entendu Arthur Weasley dire que quelqu'un l'avait purement et simplement dépecé. Le jeune homme doutait que Snape fasse une chose pareille au conservateur ; Draco était, après tout, le fils de son ennemi. Et Lucius était l'ennemi de Snape – ils ne s'en étaient juste pas rendu compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Si Snape se rendait au Ministère, le conservateur pourrait révéler des choses sur Lucius pour se sortir de cette impasse ou juste par dépit. Si le Ministère avait une once de doute sur le fait que Lucius ait pu survivre au Baiser, il pouvait très bien le ré–exécuter – et ça, ça ne pouvait pas arriver.

– C'est rien, le conservateur était juste un peu… bizarre.

– Bizarre ? Comment ?

– Juste bizarre, je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien. Oublie ce que je t'ai dit.

Bien sûr que Severus Snape n'allait pas l'oublier. Il s'avança vers Draco et l'obligea à le regarder en tenant son menton saillant. Le maintenant fermement, il le regarda dans les yeux, ignorant le fait que le garçon tremblait dans sa poigne. Draco sentit les sensations familières alors que des doigts se frayaient un chemin dans son esprit il commença à se demander si, entre Snape et Potter, une seule part de sa conscience pourrait rester secrète.

– Ne fais pas ça, siffla Draco.

Mais Snape n'était pas Harry. Harry aurait arrêté, honteux, dès qu'il aurait été pris la main dans le sac mais Snape avait un but, il savait que Draco n'avait aucune chance de lui résister. La Legilimencie ne faisait pas partie du curriculum actuel de l'école, c'est une chose que Snape aurait changée s'il avait été professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Pour l'instant, le manque de compétences de Draco dans ce domaine servait son but ; Snape parcourut l'esprit du blond de ses doigts curieux. Ça ne prit pas longtemps, les visions l'assaillirent. Draco faisait l'amour à Harry et ce dernier pleurait dans son épaule alors qu'il éjaculait. Snape sentit Draco essayer de le repousser, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un assiste à ce moment. Snape essaya de le calmer. Draco n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, il ne cherchait pas à assouvir un quelconque plaisir voyeuriste ; il passa outre le moment intime pour chercher quelque chose de plus spécifique qu'il trouva bientôt. Le conservateur touchait Draco, lui parlait d'une voix pleine de mensonges attirants, l'embrassait… puis la vitrine s'était brisée.

Snape se retira et jeta un regard noir à son filleul.

– Bon dieu, Draco ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

– Je…

Draco avait rougi, les yeux plissés de fureur.

– Je ne voulais rien risquer qui puisse compromettre papa, alors oublie ça !

– Compromettre Lucius ? Qu'est–ce qui te fait penser que je ferais une chose pareille ?

– Parce que tu le détestes, cracha Draco.

Snape l'agrippa à nouveau, aussi furieux que Draco.

– Je ne l'ai jamais haï. Je l'aimais plus que tu ne pourrais jamais l'imaginer et je ne lui voudrais aucun mal. Maintenant, bois ton putain de thé et parle moi du conservateur.

Draco trembla et retomba encore sur sa chaise. Il semblait trop pâle et, pendant un instant, Snape pensa qu'il l'avait poussé trop loin. Draco reprit sa tasse posée au dessus de la pile de livres et en prit une gorgée ; Snape se relaxa. Draco lui raconta doucement toute l'histoire. À la fin, Snape retroussa sa lèvre et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

– Tu ne retourneras pas là–bas.

– Quoi ? Mais comment je peux aider papa si je n'y retourne pas ?

– Et que prévois–tu exactement de faire ? Rentrer et repartir avec lui ?

_Eh bien oui, quelque chose dans le genre._

Draco haussa les épaules, l'air mécontent et Snape sut que c'était exactement ce qu'il comptait faire.

– Et comment proposes–tu d'expliquer l'apparition soudaine de ton père à Potter ?

Draco maudit Snape silencieusement pour toutes ses questions infernales.

– Harry ne sera pas un problème.

**oOo**

– Je ne peux pas croire que tu n'as même pas essayé.

Lavande secoua la tête d'un air de dégoûté. Hermione rougit furieusement et se retrouva à se battre pour maintenir sa dignité alors que deux de ses amis la dévisageaient, choqués et amusés.

– Je ne voulais pas mal le faire.

– Comment tu pourrais mal faire ? Tu la mets dans ta bouche et tu la suces.

– Et fais gaffe à tes dents…

Harry était tiraillé entre l'amusement devant le souci de Hermione à être parfaite en tout et l'horreur parce qu'ils discutaient de sucer le sexe de Snape. Il tendit son verre à Lavande pour qu'elle le remplisse, encore heureux qu'ils ne discutent pas de sa vie verre s'était rapidement transformé en cinq maintenant, il était légèrement éméché et détendu… et il parlait du pénis de Snape… Il frissonna.

– Il doit y avoir plus que ça, insista Hermione très terre–à–terre, une sorte de technique. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de ne pas savoir ce que je fais.

Harry commença à rire.

– Comme si Snape allait remarquer ! Sans rancune 'Mione, mais je doute qu'il y ait une file d'attente de gens disposés à lui tailler une pipe.

Hermione semblait indignée.

– Eh ! Je te ferais savoir que c'est un excellent amant.

– Oh, non, pas ça !

Harry tira la langue et fit semblant de vomir.

– Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, je veux dire, qui en voudrait ?

Hermione le fusilla du regard et envisagea le fait de l'envoûter avec la goutte au nez pour une semaine. Sa vengeance fut détournée quand Lavande gloussa et recracha presque sa boisson.

– Moi, j'essaierais bien, rit Lavande. Où il veut, quand il veut.

– Tu le touches, la prévint Hermione d'un ton ivre, je te descends.

Lavande rit de son joli rire et poussa Hermione amicalement.

– Oh, 'Mione, comme si j'allais courir après ton amant !En plus, il ne voudrait sûrement pas de moi… même pas dans mille ans.

– Ne te rabaisse pas, Lav', protesta gentiment Harry. Tu es une jolie fille.

Lavande lança à Harry un sourire reconnaissant.

– Réellement, je crois que dans ce cas particulier, le physique n'a aucun intérêt. Le professeur Snape pense que je suis une idiote et le professeur Snape n'aurait aucune envie de faire quoi que ce soit d'intime avec une idiote.

Elle se tourna vers Hermione.

– 'Mione, il s'en fiche pas mal si ta technique n'est pas au top, ce qui lui importe, c'est que tu le fasses… Contente–toi d'essayer. S'il n'apprécie pas, aucun doute qu'il te le dira.

– Et il prendra sûrement des points à Gryffondor…

Lavande regarda Harry et fut prise d'un fou rire hystérique.

– Vous êtes tous bourrés ! déclara Hermione. Vous ne m'aidez pas du tout !

Harry reprit son sérieux.

– Bon. Premièrement, t'es bourrée aussi et deuxièmement, tu veux qu'on t'aide pour quoi ? Tu veux qu'on t'explique comment tailler une pipe ?

– Ben, en gros oui.

Harry se renfrogna. Bordel, comment pouvaient–ils faire ça ?

– Comment ?

Lavande haussa un sourcil et sourit.

– J'ai peut être une idée.

Harry suivit son regard vers son entrejambe et secoua la tête.

– Désolé, Lav', ça marche pas pour les filles.

– Oh…

Lavande battit des cils.

– Tant pis, c'était tentant d'essayer.

Harry pouffa.

– Okay. Passons au plan B.

Lavande se rassit, jetant toujours des coups d'œil à l'entrejambe de Harry.

– De la glace… et de la sauce au chocolat.

**oOo**

– Potter ne sera pas un problème ?

Snape en aurait presque ri. Durant toute la durée de sa vie scolaire, Potter avait brillamment prouvé qu'il était justement le contraire.

– Je tiens à émettre une objection. Potter a peut–être le complexe du héros mais sauver Lucius Malfoy est loin de rentrer dans le cercle des choses qu'il ferait de son plein gré.

– Harry n'aura rien à voir avec ça.

– Alors tu penses le lui cacher ? Draco, même si ça me fait mal de dire ça, il n'est pas aussi stupide qu'il en a l'air, il va finir par le savoir.

_Pas si je lui fais tellement de mal qu'il se foutra pas mal de ce que je peux faire._

– Pas s'il n'est pas dans les parages.

Le visage de Draco se durcit et soudainement, ce n'était plus Draco qui se tenait dans cette chaise, c'était Lucius. Aussi dur qu'un diamant, pas une seule faiblesse en se demanda si Draco pourrait tenir aussi longtemps que son père.

– J'en terminerai avec Harry.

– Tu vas le quitter ?

– Oui, c'est la seule chose à faire.

Draco était immobile, dur pour encore un moment de plus avant que sa façade ne tombe. Il se retourna vers Snape, le visage sinistre. Ce dernier le fixait aussi.

– Quoi ? exigea–t–il de savoir. Je pensais que tu en serais content !

Snape haussa un sourcil, vraiment incapable de croire à ce qu'il allait dire.

– Draco, tu peux ne pas le croire mais mon principal intérêt est ton bien–être et je considère que ton bonheur en fait partie. Est–ce que tu réalises ce que Potter a réellement risqué pour être avec toi ? As–tu seulement vu les journaux ce week–end ? C'était en première page ! Le professeur Dumbledorea dû rediriger votre courrier via le bureau du professeur McGonagall à cause de l'afflux de lettres haineuses qui ont commencé à arriver samedi – et il semble que ça ne va qu'empirer maintenant que vous êtes revenus à l'école.

– Je sais. Hermione nous l'a dit.

Snape se tortilla inconfortablement.

– Après tout ça… J'aurais tendance à dire qu'il est amoureux de toi.

_C'est ça, Severus, jette–toi dans une ridicule sensiblerie, ça va vraiment marcher – pauvre con._

– En ce moment, c'est un inconvénient, répondit Draco en reprenant la carapace de Lucius qu'il avait revêtue un peu plus tôt. C'était foutu depuis le début ; toi, d'entre tous, tu devrais le savoir.

Suggérer que c'était Lucius l'inconvénient du moment était sur le bout de la langue de Snape mais il doutait de l'aide que pourrait apporter un tel commentaire en fait, cela pourrait mettre un terme à tout ça dans une dispute.

– Et je pense que tu es amoureux de lui.

_En fait, je _sais_ que tu es amoureux de lui. Parmi toutes les personnes pour lesquelles tu pouvais succomber… jeune idiot._

– J'aime encore plus mon père, dit Draco en forçant sa voix à rester calme. Tu vas m'aider, oui ou non ?

– Bien sûr que je vais t'aider, rétorqua Snape, une pointe d'irritation à nouveau perceptible dans la voix. Je peux difficilement te le refuser dans ces circonstances.

– Si tu ne veux pas m'aider, tu peux toujours refuser… Mais tu seras d'accord sur le fait que tu lui dois au moins ça.

Mais quand au juste Draco était–il devenu si semblable à son père ? Quand était–ce arrivé ?

– Oui, je suppose… Dans un certain sens.

– Dans un certain sens ? Tu l'as vendu au Ministère !

– Ce sont ses choix qui l'ont vendu au Ministère, j'ai juste été l'instrument de sa chute.

Draco lança sa tasse à travers la pièce.

– Allons, allons, Draco. Tu laisses transparaître tes émotions et ce n'est pas très _contrôlé_ de ta part. Peut–être n'y a t–il pas autant de Lucius en toi que ce que je l'aurais cru.

Ce n'était bien sûr pas vrai. Lucius aussi perdait son sang–froid – souvent. Snape savait simplement que Draco considérait son père comme _l'image du contrôle absolu_, et qu'il était bon de le ramener un peu sur terre.

– Bon, qu'est–ce qu'on fait en premier ? s'enquit Draco

Même si sa voix tremblait, il réussit à rester posé.

– Dans l'idéal, nous devons essayer de savoir si son esprit est encore intact. Néanmoins, je dois admettre que je ne sais pas comment découvrir ce simple fait. Je suis retourné à l'exposition après le _Boxing_ _Day_ mais le conservateur avait retiré Lucius de l'exposition. J'ai parlé à Kingsley Shacklebolt à la réception et il m'a dit que Semeuse avait rapatrié Lucius à Londres parce qu'il avait été _abîmé durant l'agression_.

– L'agression ?

– C'est en ces termes qu'il a défini la situation. Une agression perpétrée par des inconnus, vraisemblablement des fanatiques. Ce salopard de Semeuse masque bien ses traces, probablement parce qu'il est terrifié que tu ailles voir les autorités – ce que tu devrais faire d'ailleurs.

– Et s'il change d'avis et qu'il leur raconte qui a vraiment brisé la vitrine, papa est comme mort.

_Bien vu. _

– Bon, comme je ne peux pas encore avoir accès à Lucius, le mieux que je puisse faire est d'essayer de comprendre le processus utilisé pour préserver son âme et espérer trouver la bonne solution. Ensuite, je chercherais un moyen de le libérer.

– Et qu'est–ce que je peux faire ?

Snape réfléchit un moment et haussa un sourcil.

– En fait, tu peux envoyer une lettre officielle au Ministère pour que ton père revienne chez toi. S'il ne fait plus partie de l'exposition, alors le musée n'en a aucune utilité.

– Et si ça échoue ?

– Alors on attend la fin de l'exposition et tu refais une demande.

– Attendre que ça finisse ? Mais ça va prendre des mois !

– Draco, tu ne peux pas juste y rentrer et l'enlever. Tu dois apprendre à rester patient.

Snape fit une pause avant d'ajouter :

– Et je pense que tu devrais peut–être en parler à Dumbledore.

– Dumbledore a aidé à son arrestation, cracha Draco. Pourquoi j'irais le voir ?

– Parce qu'il n'a jamais été favorable au Baiser ou même à l'exposition et il serait peut–être capable de nous aider à trouver un moyen légal de sortir ton père de là.

– Pas Dumbledore. On ne peut pas prendre de risques.

– Si nous réussissons et qu'il revient, nous devrons vivre cachés et si jamais quelqu'un découvre le pot aux roses, ils le retrouveront pour le tuer.

– Pas Dumbledore.

Draco se leva et s'avança vers la porte.

– Tu vas travailler ici et je travaillerai sur une requête pour le Ministère.

– Et Potter ?

Draco s'arrêta, la main posée sur la poignée.

– Je m'occuperai de Harry une fois que nous serons proches de la solution.

**oOo**

Hermione était reconnaissante à Florian Fortarôme pour son pot de glace taille XXL, il était presque sans fond. Note à elle–même :Lavande le gardait sur le rebord extérieur de la fenêtre. Elle avait des envies de chocolat depuis deux jours et maintenant elle en mangeait plus que nécessaire. Mais quand même, c'était du coulis _triple chocolat surprise_ et qui pouvait y résister ?

– Okay.

Harry prit le pot et préleva un peu de coulis de chocolat.

– Donc, nous sommes bourrés et nos ventres sont remplis, maintenant quoi ?

Hermione et Lavande échangèrent un regard ; les hommes ne comprenaient apparemment pas l'expérience de la glace au chocolat. Lavande avala bruyamment.

– Bon, c'est de la glace au coulis _triple chocolat surprise_, pas de la nourriture et je nous mettais juste dans l'ambiance.

– Pour quoi faire ?

Harry avait l'air dubitatif et resserra un peu plus son uniforme autour de lui.

– Doucement, mon chéri, on va pas se jeter sur toi.

Lavande plongea sa cuillère dans la piscine de sauce puis la retira.

– Maintenant que nous sommes dans l'ambiance, tu regardes, 'Mione ?

Hermione hocha prudemment la tête avant d'écarquiller les yeux et glousser en voyant Lavande tourner sa langue autour de la cuillère, lapant le coulis d'un mouvement de langue affamé. Puis, elle prit le bout de la cuillère dans sa bouche et suça de manière experte le reste de sauce.

– Okay, maintenant tu essaies.

Hermione se colora d'un rouge vif.

– Je… ne pense pas…

Harry lui prit la cuillère, la plongea dans la sauce et la lui présenta tandis qu'ils la regardaient tout les deux dans l'expectative.

_Oh, bon dieu._

Hermione hésita, pas mal embarrassée et, finalement, elle sortit sa langue pour lécher le coulis, faisant de son mieux pour imiter les mouvements fluides de Lavande.

– Utilise plus ta langue, suggéra Harry. Tu dois essayer d'avoir toujours la langue en mouvement.

– Et concentre toi sur le haut, la pressa Lavande.

– Suce un peu plus fort peut–être.

– Plus de langue.

– Fais gaffe à tes dents.

Hermione releva la tête sous le coup de la frustration.

– Mais bordel, comment je suis censée faire tout ça en même temps ?

– Oh, bon sang, ce n'est pas difficile !

– Oh, ben, désolée, Lavande, je ne suis pas aussi expérimentée que toi pour tailler des pipes !

– Qu'est–ce que tu essaies de dire ? Que je suis une traînée ?

– Eh bien, si tu…

– Oh, mais putain !

Harry arracha rageusement la cuillère des mains de Hermione.

– Donne moi ton doigt.

– QUOI ?

– Donne moi ton doigt !

Il empoigna la main de Hermione et gentiment, en utilisant le bout de sa langue, il traça une fine ligne de salive le long de son index.

_Oh mon dieu._

Hermione sentit soudainement ses entrailles se liquéfier et son entrejambe devenir humide. Harry lécha de nouveau son doigt, encerclant la pulpe de son doigt puis sa bouche se referma sur deux de ses doigts. C'était humide et chaud, sa langue semblait l'entourer. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à ses mains en tant que zones érogènes avant mais la sensation était incroyable. L'instinct lui faisait bouger ses doigts, les plongeant dans sa bouche en imitant des va–et–vient, mimant les mouvements d'un phallus. Ce geste assurait que ses doigts étaient en contact constant avec le bout de la langue de Harry, les extrémités, puis tour à tour les cotés et l'intérieur. Il suça doucement, l'amenant un peu plus profondément dans sa bouche, la succion pas trop forte mais certainement pas douce.

Elle haletait et brûlait de se toucher. En cet instant, cela n'avait pas d'importance qu'elle soit dans la même pièce que Harry et Lavande. Elle sentit sa main libre se rapprocher de son sein avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits et se force à la reposer. Harry avait fermé les yeux, ses lèvres rouges d'excitation. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Lavande qui regardait, pas moins excitée qu'elle, les pupilles dilatées, les tétons durs à travers la robe de satin moulant qu'elle portait.

Harry s'éloigna et Hermione cria presque alors que la chaleur la quittait et que l'air froid se ruait sur la peau yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent lentement, d'un vert hypnotique. Il lui présentait deux doigts.

– Maintenant montre moi ce que tu as appris.

Elle faillit lui soupirer : « _Oui, Professeur_ » mais ce n'était pas Severus, c'était Harry. C'était une leçon… rien d'autre. Elle hésita un moment, se rapprocha et passa avec hésitation sa langue sur les bouts des doigts de Harry pour les lécher. Ils étaient un peu collant – sûrement comme les siens – ils avaient le goût du coulis au chocolat qu'ils avaient mangé. Délicatement, elle pris ses doigts dans sa bouche.

– Okay, murmura Harry. Maintenant, bouge ta langue.

Elle fit glisser sa langue le long du bord de ses doigts, enregistrant leur texture, sachant qu'un pénis serait plus gros, l'emplirait plus. Elle fit tourner sa langue autour de la pulpe de ses doigts et il gémit si doucement qu'elle faillit ne pas l'entendre.

_Waouh._

Suce–les, chuchota Harry d'une voix rauque.

Hermione lui épargna un regard, ses yeux étaient de nouveau fermés et elle se demanda ce qu'il pensait. À côté de lui, Lavande avait l'air transcendée, elle caressait son propre téton**. **Hermione sentit augmenter l'humidité entre ses cuisses. Elle aspira les doigts du garçon et elle sut qu'elle y allait trop fort.

– Doucement, soupira–t–il alors qu'elle le relâchait un peu. C'est mieux, bonne fille…

Elle sentit des doigts parcourir son sein mais elle ne savait pas à qui ils appartenaient. Ceux de Harry ou de Lavande mais, en cet instant, elle s'en fichait éperdument. Elle sentit qu'on lui déboutonnait son uniforme et qu'on le repoussait doucement sur le côté pour exposer un sein ferme. Elle sentit les lèvres de Lavande sur son téton, plus douces que Severus, au toucher plus féminin. Elle gémit. Des doigts agiles remontèrent le long de sa jambe et elle les écarta légèrement pour permettre l'accès de son antre mouillé à Lavande. Ils bougeaient maintenant, bougeaient pour s'allonger, Harry ne retira jamais ses doigts de sa bouche mais bougea avec eux. Il aida Lavande à dévêtir Hermione, la découvrant à eux deux. Les doigts revinrent plonger dans l'humidité entre ses cuisses, passant l'élastique de sa culotte et massant son clitoris gonflé.

_Oh, mon Dieu, je ne devrais vraiment pas faire ça._

Elle prit les doigts de Harry plus profondément dans sa gorge, priant pour que ce fut quelque chose de plus conséquent, priant tous les dieux que ce fut le sexe de Severus… mais elle savait aussi qu'à ce moment précis, elle prendrait aussi celui de Harry s'il le lui donnait. Elle se demanda comment il était possible que la luxure, la passion et le désir puissent outrepasser toute pensée rationnelle. Mais ce n'était même pas ça. Ils étaient, tous les trois, simplement excités et consentants. Il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter et la base même de cette sensation l'étourdissait.

Lavande passa sa robe de satin au–dessus de sa tête, révélant ainsi ses deux seins parfaits et les doigts de Harry furent vite remplacés par un téton dur et caramel.

Elles agrippèrent Harry au même moment. C'était un élan inconscient de mains qui trouvent leur ancrage et elles l'attirèrent à elles par ses vêtements. La main de Hermione passa sur son membre dur et son moi intérieur haussa un sourcil amusé et murmura : « _ça ne marche pas pour les filles, hein ? ». _Comment elles avaient pu lui enlever son uniforme sans même briser le contact entre eux, les filles ne le surent jamais. Mais elles furent soudainement assaillies par la senteur masculine d'un après–rasage et celle de la sueur.

– Mais bordel, qu'est–ce que vous faites tous les trois ?

Tout sembla s'arrêter au moment où Draco releva un sourcil interrogateur et referma la porte derrière lui.

**oOo**

– C'est de l'Edrisil.

Semeuse montra une fiole à Lucius et sourit.

– Tu sais ce que c'est, l'Edrisil ?

Bien sûr que Lucius savait ce que c'était. Mais il ne répondit pas- Il était assis contre la tête de lit, ses longs cheveux séchaient après son bain de l'après–midi, l'eau salée sur sa peau lui donnait l'impression qu'il venait juste de sortir d'un océan clair. Semeuse se blottit dans le cou de son ange et inhala l'odeur de la peau chaude.

– L'Edrisil est une substance merveilleuse. Ça crée une sorte de portail entre différents endroits.

Il prit trois flacons. Le plus gros contenait le transporteur, c'était celui qu'il garderait quand il retournerait à l'exposition ambulante. Le second resterait avec Lucius pour que Semeuse puisse simplement vider le liquide transporteur dans le bol d'Edrisil et admirer son amour quand il le désirerait. La troisième fiole irait à Poudlard.

– J'ai décidé que la meilleure ligne d'action pour avoir ton fils est de l'observer un moment. Comme tu peux l'imaginer, Poudlard n'est pas le plus aisé des endroits d'où enlever quelqu'un, donc j'ai décidé que j'avais besoin de l'observer et d'établir son emploi du temps. Où il va, qui il voit, ce qu'il mange, s'il a des relations sexuelles… et avec qui.

Semeuse afficha un petit sourire et suivit amoureusement une longue mèche de cheveux mouillés sur l'épaule de son ange.

– C'est un garçon, tu le savais ? L'amant de ton fils est un garçon. Je l'ai vu dans son esprit.

Semeuse lécha délicatement la gorge de Lucius, appréciant le goût de la peau et du sel.

– Est–ce que ça te choque ? Accepterais–tu une telle relation ou va–t–elle contre tes principes ? Comme on dit : « _Quand le chat s'en va_… »

Une autre idée s'implanta dans l'esprit de Semeuse, une idée qui le fit légèrement durcir et un sourire passa ses lèvres.

– Ou peut–être que tu lui as toi–même appris, peut–être lui as–tu fait découvrir les secrets de tels désirs ?

Il pouvait parfaitement les imaginer, deux anges pâles entrelacés, se léchant, caressant et titillant des zones érogènes. Comme ce serait beau, le cadeau ultime d'un père à son fils. Il caressa le visage de Lucius, suçotant tranquillement sa lèvre inférieure. Il les verrait ensemble et il les aurait pelotonnés ensemble pour toujours.

– Bien sûr, je vais devoir me débarrasser de l'autre garçon. C'est une honte, il semblait être une jeune et jolie chose – d'après ce que j'en ai vu. Mais c'est tout juste un homme, je suis sûr qu'il n'offrira pas beaucoup de résistance. Tu auras bientôt ton Draco, mon ange, et l'autre ne sera pas un problème, surtout face à un sorcier aussi puissant que moi.

Était–il en train d'halluciner ou une ombre de sourire venait de passer sur les lèvres de son ange ?

À suivre…

**NdT **:

**[1]** Le grog est une boisson faite de rhum mélangé à de l'eau chaude.

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous.

Falyla


	29. Chapter 30

**Titre **: Objects of Desire

**Lien vers la fic originale** : dans mon profil, FFnet n'affiche pas les liens URL

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Correcteurs** : falyla/Florent

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Rating** : M/NC-17

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (20 chapitres divisés en 59 parties)

**Etat de la traduction** : terminée

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de** JK Rowling**, l'intrigue est à **Azrael Geffen**, avec son aimable autorisation.

**Warning** : slash, scènes de sexe très graphiques, torture, viol, meurtre, tentative de suicide, drogue, abus d'alcool, langage cru.

**Site** : à cause des thèmes abordés, je ne sais pas si cette fic sera autorisée à rester sur FFnet, je la publie donc en parallèle sur AO3 sous le même pseudo.

**Mise en ligne** : sauf contretemps inattendu, le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi.

**Résumé **: Après la fin de la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de revenir à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs ASPICs. Avant la rentrée, lors d'une soirée très avinée, ils établissent et signent un pacte magique où ils s'engagent à perdre leur virginité pendant cette 8ème année.

**Note de la traductrice** : Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, j'apprécie vraiment.

Bonne lecture.

**Objects of Desire**

Chapitre 13 (1ère partie)

**La frontière de la raison**

_**31 octobre 1981**_

_**« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a une nouvelle obsession, une médium moldue, et j'ai eu pour tâche de la retrouver et de déverrouiller ses secrets. Je l'ai suivie, j'ai marché dans son ombre, senti le conflit en elle, comme une enfant abandonnée et, si on pouvait avoir pitié des Moldus, j'aurais pitié d'elle. J'ai dans l'idée que bien qu'aucune famille n'est entièrement exempte de conflits, il y en a quelques–unes qui s'arrangent pour maintenir une unité constante, sans menace aucune, qui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, permet aux jeunes de grandir sans la moindre perturbation, ni même le plus petit choc.**_

_**Je ne peux que faire le serment que je ne permettrai jamais que ceci arrive à Draco. Une telle éducation, une erreur si vile, laisse un enfant complètement démuni et ce, en début de puberté, sans parler de ce qui doit suivre.**_

_**Miss Regina Vermoral a eu ce genre d'éducation. À l'abri et préservée de tout. Comme si elle avait été enveloppée d'une couche de ouate. Puis, à douze ans, lorsque les visions ont commencé, ses parents ont pensé qu'elle était folle. Au début, les visions étaient à peine plus que des tremblotements vacillants, quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer mais certainement rien qui aurait pu inquiéter sa famille. Un problème de vue peut–être, alors elle est passée d'un spécialiste à l'autre mais ils ne trouvèrent aucun défaut à ses yeux. Puis ses visions sont devenues plus profondes elles y étaient destinées. Bientôt, elles furent d'une éclatante réalité qui transforma l'univers solide en un point flou. Regina Vermoral s'est mise à marcher à l'intérieur d'une brume céleste tourbillonnante. Elle est capable, comme bien des nôtres en ont rêvé sans jamais y parvenir, de marcher entre deux mondes. D'un côté, sa piètre normalité moldue et de l'autre, une plaine céleste où elle est témoin de batailles titanesques.**_

_**Les Moldus ont perdu leurs dieux dans les pages de leur propre croyance, ils traitent les êtres divins parmi eux comme de la vermine. J'ai trouvé Regina vivant dans un trou infesté de rats qu'ils se plaisaient à appeler une **_**institution**_**. Ils avaient placé des choses sur sa tête à cause de tous les événements qu'elle leur avait annoncés, ils avaient essayé de faire cesser les visions et quand je l'ai trouvée, ils étaient sur le point de lui ôter une partie de son cerveau qu'ils croyaient responsable de ses radotages.**_

_**Elle m'a vu comme un sauveur.**_

_**Quelle ironie.**_

_**Elle avait le choix entre se faire mutiler ou partir avec un homme sorti de nulle part qui disait la croire, elle a choisi l'option la plus logique. Je crois qu'elle a pensé que j'étais un de ces Êtres Célestes qu'elle voyait c'est quelque chose qui me fait encore glousser. Je lui ai expliqué que la guerre céleste dont elle avait été témoin n'était pas une bataille du bien contre le mal, comme l'idée fausse que les Moldus en avait, mais une guerre entre deux clans qui se valaient tous les deux en honneur et en méchanceté. Qu'elle ne voyait pas un conflit entre ce qui devait être juste et ce qui ne l'était pas mais une dispute territoriale émanant d'un conflit interne basique.**_

_**Elle ne m'a pas cru, les Moldus ont tellement de peine à comprendre que les Êtres Célestes peuvent être aussi mesquins et fiers que les humains. Cependant, une telle réserve ne l'a pas empêchée de faire ses bagages. Elle avait peu de choses en guise de vêtements, mais ce ne sont pas ses habits qui m'intéressent en elle. Ce que je veux, ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres désire ardemment, c'est ce qu'elle a découvert quand elle a réalisé qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir les Anges perturbés et les démons sanglants graviter autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle a su qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'en libérer, elle a cessé d'avoir peur et à commencer à regarder autour d'elle. Elle a voulu en savoir plus, prouver que ce n'était pas une simple démence. Quand l'autre monde s'est présenté, elle l'a exploré, enjambant des corps, traversant des marécages puis elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle pouvait récolter des choses – et les ramener chez elle.**_

_**Deux cents petits flacons et de minuscules morceaux de soie pliés pour former des enveloppes, et, à l'intérieur, la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Du sang et de l'huile, de la chair et des plumes, des pointes de flèches, des petits éclats de boucliers, des fragments d'armure ou d'os. Ces choses n'étaient pas de ce monde et pourtant, cette fille était capable de les ramener ici, d'exposer devant moi ce qui n'avait pas été vu depuis l'aube de notre temps. J'ai, bien sûr, requis qu'elle emporte tout, les bouteilles, l'essence d'Ange, les livres pleins de ce qu'elle considérait comme du charabia mais que j'avais reconnu comme le langage des Anciens.**_

_**Et elle est ici, maintenant, chez moi, attendant l'appel de mon Maître.**_

_**Plus tard…**_

_**Quelque chose est arrivé que je n'avais pas prévu. Il est parti. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est évanoui, je ne peux plus le sentir et la Marque des Ténèbres s'est effacée comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Et c'est un enfant qui a fait ça. Un bébé sans talent extraordinaire. Je l'ai vu, porté même et il ne m'a rien fait. Mais pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était mortel.**_

_**Et maintenant, il me laisse avec cette fille, une Moldue qui possède une collection exceptionnelle d'objets inestimables. Et si je suis sûr que prendre sa virginité s'avérera très amusant, je ne sais pas quoi faire d'elle. Ses possessions sont maintenant les miennes, mais que faire d'elle ? Avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres parti, il pourrait se révéler peu judicieux de la tuer et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, profondément en moi, je sens que j'aurai besoin d'elle un jour et je ne prends jamais ce genre de sentiments à la légère… »**_

Snape fronça les sourcils et prit sa plume. Avec des mouvements mesurés, il écrivit : « _**Regina Vermoral ?**_ » sur un morceau de parchemin.

**oOo**

Les yeux de Hermione s'ouvrirent en grand et sa tête devint brusquement claire. Mais bon sang, qu'est–ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle tourna ses yeux bruns terrifiés vers Draco qui semblait porter son attention sur quelqu'un d'autre. Il était debout sur le pas de la porte, avec une expression étrange, comme s'il était partagé entre le fait d'être hautement amusé et extrêmement emmerdé. Elle se sentit soudain très, très exposée, elle avait froid et…

_Oh, mon dieu, Severus va me tuer._

Elle lutta pour se dégager de sous Lavande, ferma ses robes tandis qu'elle lâchait un petit cri d'horreur lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle s'était permise de faire. Lavande roula sur le dos, fixa le toit quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir. Puis elle s'étira paresseusement et récupéra ses robes.

– Tu veux te joindre à nous, chéri ? demanda–t–elle à Draco avec beaucoup plus de nonchalance qu'elle n'en ressentait réellement.

Draco parut considérer l'offre un instant, se mit derrière Harry et plaça deux bras possessifs autour de lui et lui adressa un sourire forcé.

– Pas ce soir, mon chou, une autre fois, peut–être ?

– Bien sûr, quand tu veux. Un verre ?

– J'adorerais.

Lavande enveloppa ses robes fermement autour d'elle et prit un verre dans la coiffeuse. Elle savait gérer la situation, parce qu'elle savait comment gérer Draco. Lui donner un verre et calmer Hermione.

Malheureusement, calmer Hermione n'allait pas être aussi simple que de verser un verre de champagne. Elle tendit le verre à Draco et se pencha pour aider Hermione à trouver ses chaussures… Les intentions de sa camarade de chambre étaient claires.

Pendant que les filles farfouillaient un peu partout, Draco se pencha pour murmurer durement à l'oreille de Harry :

– T'es bourré, bébé ?

Harry acquiesça stupidement, il sentit la première piqûre des larmes quand Draco siffla :

– Si je te reprends à faire ça, putain, je te tue.

Harry hocha la tête encore une fois et une larme brûlante zébra sa joue.

– Chut, ne fais pas ça maintenant.

Draco reporta son attention sur les filles qui avaient une dispute un peu spéciale. Au grand désarroi de Draco, Hermione se préparait à aller confesser sa quasi infidélité à son amant.

– Ne lui dis pas !

Draco dévisageait Hermione, incrédule.

– Il n'a vraiment pas besoin de savoir.

– Quoi ?

Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Combien de fois ses parents ne lui avaient–ils pas déclamé que les relations se construisaient sur la confiance ? Et maintenant, elle était censée mentir à Severus ? Avec tout ce qui venait de se passer ?

– Je _dois_ le lui dire !

– Non, tu n'as pas à le faire, la pressa Lavande, contente d'avoir Draco de son côté. Fais–moi confiance, tu ne veux vraiment pas lui raconter ça. Il ne le découvrira pas alors il n'a pas besoin de savoir.

– Mais s'il le découvre ?

– Ce ne sera pas le cas… sauf si tu le lui dis.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Draco et se demanda comment Harry pouvait lui faire véritablement confiance s'il était capable de raconter un tel mensonge. Puis elle remarqua ses mains, elles serraient Harry si durement que ses ongles étaient plantés dans la chair alors elle se rendit compte avec stupéfaction qu'il était bien plus contrarié à propos de cette histoire qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser paraître.

Harry était presque collé au corps de Draco, son visage figé en un masque honteux. Il ne regardait personne, ne parlait pas et Hermione pouvait voir les sillons humides de ses larmes sur sa figure. Mais Draco avait toujours ses bras autour de lui, l'aimait toujours et ne le laissait pas partir.

– Je ne peux pas lui mentir, je dois le lui dire.

Lavande secoua la tête, elle semblait mal à l'aise et un peu coupable.

– 'Mione, tout ce que tu vas faire, c'est le blesser, lui… et toi–même. C'est un si petit truc ne ruine pas ce que tu as.

– Si c'est un si petit truc, pourquoi ne pas le lui dire ?

– Parce que lui, c'est…

Lavande s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils. Elle avait été sur le point de dire : « _Parce que lui, c'est un adulte_ », ce qui était complètement ridicule ils n'avaient plus douze ans non plus… chose qu'ils venaient de prouver admirablement.

_Parce que c'est Snape ?_

Elle devait admettre qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il ferait s'il découvrait tout. Elle ne le connaissait qu'en tant que professeur dans cette école pas en tant que personne. Elle ne le connaissait tout simplement pas. Draco, d'un autre côté, elle le connaissait bien. La réaction de Draco lui prouvait qu'il était amoureux de Harry, mais elle savait qu'il ne ferait pas de scène, qu'il ne serait pas fâché – pas ici, du moins. Elle le savait, elle avait perdu sa virginité avec Draco Malfoy quand elle avait seize ans. Elle connaissait plutôt bien son attitude face au sexe, c'était d'ailleurs grâce à lui qu'elle s'était forgée quelques–unes de ses propres opinions. Ce qu'elle savait, c'était que Draco Malfoy et Severus Snape étaient bel et bien deux personnalités différentes.

– Si tu lui dis, poursuivit lentement Lavande, et qu'il réagit mal, ne te promène pas seule dans le château toute la nuit. Reviens, tu auras besoin de tes amis avec toi.

Hermione essaya de sourire et serra Lavande dans ses bras. Avec une expression de condamnée à mort, elle se dirigea vers les donjons.

**oOo**

Angelina avait souvent constaté que sa mémoire n'était pas sa meilleure amie. Quelques fois, elle lui jouait des tours, occasionnellement, elle la lâchait complètement et puis il y avait des jours comme aujourd'hui, où sa mémoire était si limpide qu'elle se retrouvait à articuler silencieusement les mots d'une conversation qu'elle avait eue bien longtemps auparavant.

Il avait dit : « _Tu ne comprends pas, on ne peut pas continuer à faire ça !_ » et elle avait répliqué : « _Mais je t'aime_. »

_C'était Charlie, n'est–ce pas ?_

Oui, elle était sûre que c'était Charlie, elle pouvait entendre sa voix et l'aurait reconnue n'importe où. Puis il vint vers elle la vision complète était là dans sa tête, comme si la sphère de son esprit s'était tournée et le lui avait délivré, entier et vivant. Charlie la regardait, sans bouger, comme si elle n'était qu'une saleté sur ses bottes.

– Angelina, ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu ne peux pas le comprendre ?

– Comment ça, ça n'a pas d'importance ? Comment tu peux dire ça ? C'est toi qui m'as amenée ici ! C'est toi qui as rendu ça important ! C'est toi qui m'as fait tomber amoureuse de toi !

Charlie s'éloigna d'elle et elle aima penser qu'il semblait dévasté. Il devait l'être parce qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas sa faute.

– Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, dit–il, ne déforme pas mes paroles pour les ajuster à tes propres desseins.

– Je ne déforme rien du tout ! Tu m'as amenée ici. C'est toi m'as dit que ça signifiait qu'on était ensemble, _toi_ !

Elle était sur le sol, comme un chien, levant des yeux suppliants vers lui.

– Comment tu peux te tenir là et me dire que c'est fini ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

– Tu es la femme de George ! Qu'est–ce que tu attends de moi ?

– Mais j'étais la femme de George hier, et le jour d'avant aussi, et le premier jour où tu m'as embrassée ! Pourquoi est–ce que c'est un problème maintenant ?

– Parce que c'en est un !

– C'est ta mère, hein ?

Angelina savait qu'elle avait vu juste. C'était Molly. Cette femme la haïssait.

– Elle a tout découvert et elle te force à me quitter !

Charlie tira rudement ses robes hors de sa portée et s'éloigna.

– Fais–moi confiance, si ma mère savait pour nous deux, je ne serais pas là maintenant.

Elle regarda désespérément autour de la chambre, la même chambre dans laquelle ils s'étaient rencontrés pendant une année. Elle espérait trouver un indice ou une vague idée qui expliquerait pourquoi il lui faisait ça.

– Tu mens. Je sais que tu mens. Elle a dit quelque chose, n'est–ce pas ? Qu'est–ce qu'elle a dit ?

– Rien ! Maman ne sait rien de nous !

– Alors pourquoi ? Tu m'aimes, je sais que tu m'aimes !

– GEORGE EST MON FRÈRE !

Il s'interrompit et inspira de la même façon que tous les garçons de la famille Weasley le faisaient quand ils avaient besoin de se calmer puis il lui tourna le dos, peut–être honteux d'avoir crié. Elle ne pouvait le dire.

– Je t'en prie…

La voix d'Angelina se brisa, elle se mit à ramper sur le sol, se traînant vers lui, se cramponnant à l'ourlet poussiéreux de ses robes.

– Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça. Charlie, ne fais pas ça. Je t'aime. Tu es tout ce que j'ai et j'ai besoin de toi.

– Tu as George, répondit Charlie. Tu as ton mari.

Mais son mari n'était qu'un piètre réconfort, à peine plus qu'un garçon alors qu'elle voulait un homme.

– Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?

Elle osait à peine poser la question il secoua la tête.

– Non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste que je ne peux plus faire ça. La guerre commence et je ne veux pas être déchiré en deux, avec toi d'un côté et ma famille de l'autre.

– Mais si nous sommes ensemble, dit–elle, excitée, un faux espoir brillant brièvement dans ses yeux. Si nous sommes ensemble, nous pouvons leur faire face. Tu l'as dit une fois, tu as dit qu'on pouvait faire face à tout, si on était ensemble.

– Mais je ne veux pas leur faire face. Je ne veux pas être contre eux. Ils sont ma famille. Ils sont tout pour moi.

– Et moi, alors ? s'enquit–elle, défaite. Je ne suis rien du tout ?

Il resta silencieux et se détourna d'elle. Rien, elle n'était rien, tout juste une quelconque chose immonde rampant sur le sol. Il l'avait prise, l'avait utilisée et se débarrassait d'elle quand sa culpabilité devenait trop grande.

– Tu ne peux pas me quitter, dit–elle amèrement, avec une pointe de menace. Je ne te laisserai pas me quitter.

Il marcha jusqu'à la porte, sans un regard en arrière, sans se soucier de ce qu'il venait de faire.

– JE TE DÉTESTE ! hurla–t–elle. JE VOUS DÉTESTE TOUS. JE VOUS LE FERAI PAYER, JE LE JURE !

Il s'arrêta et se retourna, fixant son visage plein d'espoir.

– Ne fais pas ça, Ange. Rentre chez toi vers George et cesse de faire du mal à la famille. Ne dis rien que tu regretteras plus tard.

Elle baissa la tête et pleura, en se balançant d'avant en arrière sur le sol, dans la lumière poussiéreuse du soleil. Il l'avait amenée ici, dans leur sanctuaire et il l'avait rendue amoureuse. Il l'avait forcée à l'infidélité et maintenant elle payait le prix de sa culpabilité à lui. Elle les haïssait tous. Haïssait la manière qu'ils avaient de serrer les rangs, haïssait Molly de régenter ses fils et de les forcer à se soumettre à ses désirs et la manière dont elle les forçait à choisir la famille plutôt que le bonheur.

Elle haïssait cette famille. Tous. Et ils allaient payer pour leur solidarité aveugle.

**oOo**

Snape venait juste de finir de se préparer pour aller au lit quand Hermione passa avec fracas la porte de sa chambre. Il avait finalement mis le journal de côté, certain qu'il n'allait rien trouver de plus sur Regina Vermoral cette nuit–là. Il n'attendait plus que le sommeil. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il pouvait affirmer qu'il n'aurait aucun problème pour s'endormir. Il était épuisé, Hermione avait utilisé son corps comme un trampoline presque toute la semaine et il était certain que s'il ne se couchait pas tout de suite pour dormir aussitôt, il ne passerait pas le prochain trimestre.

Hermione allait bientôt gâcher cette idée en faisant violemment irruption dans sa chambre en hurlant presque :

– Severus !

Snape recula d'un pas et fronça les sourcils à cette soudaine intrusion, puis il se sentit inconfortablement conscient qu'il portait sa… pire chemise de nuit et qu'elle avait l'air sauvage, échevelé et... excité.

– Hermione ! Tu es folle ? Quelqu'un aurait pu te voir !

– Je…

Hermione regarda fébrilement vers la porte et derrière lui puis sembla sur le point de fondre en larmes à tout moment.

– Jaivraimentfaitquelquechosedestupideettuvasmehaïr…

_Par Merlin, que vient-elle de dire, exactement ?_

– Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de te comprendre tu vas devoir ralentir.

Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et il faillit grogner lorsque les larmes vinrent et coulèrent sur son visage.

_Est–ce qu'elle a ses règles ? Grands dieux, et si c'est le cas et qu'elle veut m'en parler ?_

– Qu'est–ce qui ne va pas ? demanda–t–il avec toute la gentillesse qu'il pouvait réunir en la circonstance, puis une autre pensée lui vint. Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?

Et si… Et si quelqu'un l'avait blessée ? Il allait tuer ces enfoirés de fils de pute…

– Je…

Hermione commençait à sangloter sérieusement maintenant, en prenant de grandes inspirations et, durant un moment, Snape pensa qu'il allait devoir sortir chercher ceux qui l'avaient fait pleurer et disposer d'eux tranquillement, quand elle commença à bredouiller une réponse hésitante.

– J–je… J'ai f–fait quel–quelque ch–chose de v–vraiment s–s–stupide. T–tu vas me ha–haïr…

La fin fut perdue dans un nouveau torrent de larmes.

_Quelque chose de stupide ? Stupide à quel point ?_

Elle le regarda, il se tenait debout à côté de la chaise près du feu. Elle pouvait déjà sentir le vide que sa perte lui causerait. La voix de Draco lui revint, la pressant de ne rien lui dire et, pendant un instant, elle envisagea de mentir. Il l'aurait su de toute façon, il pouvait toujours dire quand elle mentait.

– Tu pourrais avoir besoin de t'asseoir, murmura–t–elle.

Snape haussa un sourcil, ainsi c'était suffisamment grave pour qu'il s'assoie.

_Oh, mon Dieu, elle est enceinte. Ses règles ne sont pas venues et je suis sur le point de devenir le père d'un crétin de morveux ! _

Il s'enfonça nerveusement dans sa chaise et la dévisagea avec méfiance, permettant à son visage de se fixer en masque qu'il avait l'habitude d'adresser aux 1ère année. Il l'observa remuer inconfortablement, ne sachant pas comment lui exposer ça puis, finalement, elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença à parler.

Snape écouta, son visage ne changea jamais pendant qu'elle lui racontait toute la sordide histoire. Elle lui avoua tout, du début à la fin, sans embellissement. Tout sur la leçon de Harry et de sa propre réaction à ça, sur Lavande et son baiser. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle baissa la tête, désormais même honteuse de pleurer. Elle étudia le bout de ses chaussures et attendit qu'il parle.

Il resta silencieux un long moment, à tenter se décider exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Une partie de son cerveau était parti danser la gigue parce qu'elle n'était pas enceinte et il devait attendre son retour avant de faire une évaluation raisonnable des dommages. Il n'était certainement pas heureux des événements mais elle n'était certainement pas non plus la première personne à se saouler avec des amis et à finir par rouler dans un lit avec eux. Il lui semblait se souvenir d'une nuit sombre et orageuse, de plusieurs bouteilles de très bon whisky avec Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy et d'une très intéressante matinée à tenter d'expliquer à un môme de deux ans et à son ours en peluche pourquoi il y avait trois personnes dans le lit de maman et papa.

Dieu merci, Draco ne se rappelait pas de ça.

Et puis il y avait la manière dont Hermione et lui s'étaient découvert mutuellement en premier lieu. Il pouvait encore sentir le goût de l'absinthe lorsqu'il y repensait.

Maintenant, elle s'était enivrée et avait décidé d'apprendre des choses qu'il n'aurait été que trop heureux de lui enseigner lui–même. Avec les doigts de Potter – entre tout le reste ! Stupide petite fille. Et Lavande Brown aussi… Ah, il aurait donné sa couille gauche pour voir ça.

Snape afficha un rictus. Hermione semblait pleine d'appréhension et elle se tortillait les mains, s'attendant au pire. Il était toujours le Grand Méchant Snape à ses yeux et probablement, pour longtemps encore. _Evidemment_, il n'avait expérimenté aucune de ces choses dans son propre passé. Le rictus se transforma en sourire et il essaya de ne pas rire d'elle.

– Bien, dit–il enfin, décidé à la sortir de sa misère. Quand est–ce que tu vas me montrer ce que tu as appris ?

– Tu veux que je te montre maintenant ?

Snape sourit largement et y songea.

– En fait, je pense que nous pourrions garder ça pour un moment où je l'apprécierai vraiment. Je suis fatigué, j'ai besoin de dormir un peu.

Hermione eut l'air hésitant un instant, comme s'il ne lui avait pas vraiment pardonné il voulait qu'elle s'en aille ?

– Tu veux… tu veux que je parte ?

Il sourit, s'extirpa de sa chaise et lui prit la main alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le lit.

– Non, tu peux rester.

Elle sourit aussi.

– Mais pour dormir… juste dormir.

Son sourire chancela.

Il enleva ses habits de nuit, se tourna vers elle et commença gentiment à déboutonner la robe qu'il avait achetée pour elle, lentement, révélant sa silhouette nue en dessous. Tandis que la robe tombait par terre et qu'il levait son visage vers lui, il se sentit durcir et brusquement, toute idée de sommeil s'enfuit très loin.

Mais il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil.

Elle sentait le musc et il savait que s'il tendait la main entre ses jambes, il y trouverait une moiteur. Il ne pouvait qu'être content que Draco soit entré avant qu'elle n'aille trop loin, l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre la mène à l'orgasme était une vraie torture pour lui.

– Je suis tellement désolée, murmura–t–elle. Qu'est–ce que tu dois penser de moi ?

– J'ai été jeune une fois, tu sais, je peux me rappeler comment c'était.

Elle caressa sa mâchoire et, une fois sur la pointe des pieds, elle lécha le long de son cou.

– Tiens, tiens, Severus, tu es en train de me dire que tu as eu une jeunesse sauvage ?

– J'ai été un Mangemort, mon cœur, _sauvage_ n'englobe pas entièrement ça.

Elle se crispa un peu à ce commentaire mais se détendit contre lui, plaça sa main sur sa poitrine et sentit son cœur y battre.

– Tu as déjà fait des choses comme ça ?

– Avec mes amis ?

– Oui.

Elle sourit timidement, pas certaine de vouloir entendre la réponse pas certaine de vouloir connaître la vie qu'il avait eue avant elle. Mais bien sûr qu'il l'avait fait, il était de vingt ans son aîné et elle savait qu'il avait été avec d'autres personnes avant qu'elle arrive.

– Il y a longtemps. Les choses étaient différentes alors.

Il se glissa entre les draps.

– Viens au lit.

Il la tira sous les couvertures et la prit contre lui, l'embrassa à nouveau, appréciant la sensation de son corps dans ses bras. Il fit lentement glisser sa main sur sa chair et tâtonna de ses doigts vers la moiteur qu'il savait se trouver entre ses jambes. Il les écarta, entrouvrit doucement les lèvres de son vagin et glissa un doigt à l'intérieur. Elle soupira et sourit, elle avait l'impression de fondre, sans os, dans le lit. Il savait précisément comment la toucher, où il fallait frotter durement et où il fallait être doux. Lorsque son souffle réprimé trahit la montée de son orgasme, il ralentit, laissant la sensation décroître, afin de le reconstruire à nouveau.

– Je… Je le veux…

Elle écrasa son pubis contre ses doigts.

– Je le veux… maintenant !

Il gloussa, le sale enfoiré, et secrètement, s'émerveilla de voir à quel point elle devenait humide pour lui.

– Chut, ça va venir, c'est promis.

Il fit à nouveau des cercles sur son clitoris et ses hanches ruèrent dans sa main tandis qu'elle criait, incapable de stopper l'orgasme qui la submergeait. Quand finalement elle se calma et que son corps se fut relaxé, Hermione tourna son visage vers lui et sourit. Les yeux de Snape étaient déjà fermés alors elle chuchota : « _Nox_ », décidant qu'il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil.

**oOo**

Le matin arriva très vite et avec ça, la journée que Harry redoutait. Faire face à l'école. Faire face à tout le monde tout en sachant qu'il serait exposé, comme il l'avait toujours été mais, cette fois, ce serait un millier de fois pire. Aujourd'hui, il ne serait pas un héros. Aujourd'hui, il ne serait qu'une sorte de pervers qui baisait avec son pire ennemi, quelqu'un sur qui on répandrait des ragots, quelqu'un qu'on jugerait.

La journée n'avait pas bien commencé. Draco n'était vraiment pas content de la nuit précédente, bien que son humeur se fût améliorée depuis qu'ils avaient été au lit et que maintenant, il parlait à Harry avec des mots qui comportaient plus d'une syllabe. Il avait aussi fait doucement l'amour à Harry, le prenant par–derrière aux petites heures du jour alors qu'ils se faisaient des câlins et par conséquent, alimentant l'espoir de Harry de le voir de meilleure humeur. Alors même que Harry était en train de considérer que cette journée ne serait peut–être pas si mauvaise, Ron avait fait tout un foin pendant qu'il se douchait avec les autres. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre parce qu'il se douchait avec eux depuis des années et ses _tendances perverses_ n'avaient jamais provoqué le moindre geste bizarre ou obscène de sa part envers ses amis. Cependant, de nombreuses personnes avaient semblé encourager Ron ou s'étaient terrées dans un silence de mauvais augure, alors, Harry avait patiemment attendu qu'ils finissent tous avant de se doucher rapidement et de retourner dans sa chambre s'habiller avant le petit–déjeuner.

Draco avait décidé qu'il n'allait pas _descendre là–bas_ pour se ridiculiser. Il prenait rarement de petit–déjeuner et il aimait la tranquillité du matin pour prendre un bain sans intrusion. Harry aurait souhaité y avoir pensé plus tôt mais il imaginait très bien ce qui serait arrivé si Ron les avait découvert ensemble… Il aurait probablement exigé la désinfection de la baignoire.

Alors Harry partit seul pour le petit–déjeuner. Ce n'était pas une tâche plaisante mais son courage augmentait toujours devant les défis et, comme il n'éprouvait aucune honte à propos de sa relation avec Draco, il n'allait pas se cacher du monde à cause de ça.

Une telle pensée ne lui apporta aucun réconfort quand il entra dans le Grand Hall et que le silence se fit. Il n'y avait rien, pas même le plus petit murmure et il sentit son visage le brûler tandis qu'il marchait entre les rangées de tables – et que les chuchotements démarraient dans son sillage. Il continua de marcher, se forçant à garder la tête haute tout en se concentrant sur un point juste au–dessus de la tête de Dumbledore. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler un seul moment où le Grand Hall lui avait semblé si long et il espéra qu'il ne ferait rien de stupide, comme tomber à plat ventre sur le sol de pierre.

Tandis qu'il s'approchait de la table, il remarqua que Ron s'était entouré d'Anthony Goldstein et de Seamus – comme s'il craignait que Harry ne tente de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

– On t'a gardé une place, mon beau.

Il sentit son visage se fendre d'un sourire soulagé lorsque Lavande agita la main dans sa direction, lui indiquant un endroit entre Hermione et elle.

– Où est Draco ? demanda Hermione alors qu'il prenait place et il sentit un autre poids s'ôter de ses épaules.

Hermione lui parlait encore et elle semblait de bonne humeur – ce qui signifiait que les choses avec Snape n'avaient pas tourné au fiasco complet.

– Il prend un bain… répliqua Harry en essayant de faire comme si ce n'était pas important que son amant le laisse se débrouiller tout seul face à ça.

– Il est encore emmerdé par ce qui s'est passé ?

– En quelque sorte… Il l'a surmonté.

Harry sourit nerveusement.

– Hum… et toi, ça va ?

– Bien, répondit Hermione, positivement rayonnante. On ne peut mieux.

Elle ne le lui avait pas dit, il était impossible qu'elle le lui ait dit.

– Alors, tu n'as rien raconté à Snape.

Lavande pouffa dans son thé.

– Quoi ?

Harry était sincèrement confus. Hermione avait revêtu une expression neutre et Lavande paraissait trouver ça très divertissant.

– Eh bien, expliqua Lavande avec une petite pointe d'amusement dans la voix, il semblerait que nous n'avons pas accordé assez de crédit à ce cher professeur.

– Il est d'accord avec ça ?

Harry lança un regard incrédule à Snape qui discutait avec McGonagall et – c'était un miracle – souriait. Il devait avoir dit quelque chose de terriblement drôle parce que McGonagall regarda dans leur direction et explosa d'un rire hystérique.

– Est–ce qu'il le lui dit ? demanda Harry, consterné.

– Probablement, rétorqua Hermione, qui avait l'air résigné par ce fait. Il lui raconte probablement tout.

– Tu plaisantes ?

– Non.

McGonagall riait maintenant si fort que Dumbledore la poussa du coude – et elle passa le reste du petit–déjeuner avec un sourire narquois dont elle n'arriva pas à se défaire entièrement.

– Bien, je suis content qu'il trouve ça amusant.

Harry était un peu déconcerté. Comment était–il possible que Severus Snape réagisse aussi bien alors que Draco avait l'avait tellement mal pris ? Ça ne semblait pas juste.

**oOo**

_**« Cher Ronnie, **_

_**Maintenant, tu devrais avoir reçu la lettre de George qui t'annonce que je vais venir à Pré–au–Lard pour m'occuper de la comptabilité de Zonko. Tu n'es pas content ? Tu devrais l'être parce que j'ai dû prendre un nombre considérable d'heures de congé, juste pour venir te voir. Je serai là–bas samedi 16 alors ne prévois rien pour ce soir–là parce que j'ai réservé une chambre **_**aux Trois Balais**_** et je sais que tu vas adorer ce que j'ai pour toi.**_

_**Rappelle–toi, samedi 16 à 18 heures, tu sais à quel point je déteste attendre et je ne voudrais vraiment pas avoir à rentrer chez moi pour expliquer à George ce que signifie vraiment ta présence auprès de moi pendant ma visite. **_

_**Ton Angelina qui t'adore. »**_

**oOo**

Les cours se déroulaient d'une manière familière qui dérangeait Hermione, bien qu'elle n'eût jamais cru ça possible. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle attendait. Que Severus soit différent, qui l'interpelle en classe, qu'il lui permette de répondre à une question, qu'il devienne fou de son intelligence même ? Il était bien trop avisé pour ça et il la traitait comme il l'avait toujours traitée, avec un dédain proche du mépris. Même si Hermione savait qu'il faisait semblant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être alarmée. Elle avait été confinée dans son propre lit depuis leur première nuit de retour, son excuse avait été qu'il avait besoin de sommeil et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle déambule la nuit près des donjons quand n'importe qui pouvait la voir. En vérité, il s'était arrangé pour voler un peu de temps et ils avaient dîné dans sa chambre mais rien ne s'était passé. Son corps se sentait privé et, tandis qu'elle prenait place à son neuvième cours de potions depuis qu'ils étaient de retour à l'école, elle ne put s'empêcher s'observer la façon dont il se déplaçait dans la salle de classe le corps hautement excité, elle se demanda si elle pouvait le jeter dans son bureau et le posséder sur sa table de travail.

Cette idée était ridicule, bien sûr, mais, à ce stade–là, elle le désirait tellement qu'elle _devait_ l'avoir, la frustration en devenait presque douloureuse.

Pour sa part, il semblait très bien se débrouiller et elle songea avec épouvante qu'elle ne lui manquait probablement pas du tout.

– Miss Granger, qu'est–ce que vous croyez faire exactement ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui puis les baissa sur son travail et grimaça. Elle s'était arrangée pour mettre trop de poudre de sabot de licorne dans sa potion d'amnésie qui avait pris l'aspect et la consistance d'une couche de bitume.

– Je–je suis désolée… Professeur. Je n'étais pas concentrée sur ce que je faisais.

– À l'évidence.

_Fais–moi rester après la classe ! Donne–moi une retenue !_

– À l'avenir, Miss Granger, je vous prierai de vous abstenir de gâcher nos ressources ou vous pourriez vous retrouver à les chasser par vous–même.

– Oui, Professeur.

_Salopard_.

Elle quitta les Potions au son de la cloche, résistant à l'urgent besoin en elle de retourner dans la classe et de lui communiquer quelques signaux de désir désespérés. Harry lui attrapa le bras et la tira en avant. Défense contre les Forces du Mal était le suivant et tout le monde était excité parce qu'on leur avait promis leur première leçon de défense avec un gourdin.

Non pas que Hermione fut particulièrement intéressée par les gourdins. Elle avait vu les dommages qu'ils pouvaient causer et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en toucher un. Elle pensait que se battre en duel était un art essentiel en autodéfense. Mais utiliser un gourdin était parfaitement barbare.

Pourtant, il serait intéressant de voir une démonstration.

Le professeur Delancet avait installé la longue plateforme utilisée pour les leçons de duel. Elle connaissait les dégâts que pouvait faire un gourdin alors elle ne voulait vraiment pas que l'un d'eux tombe sur ses élèves. Avec une plate-forme, elle pouvait instaurer un périmètre de sécurité tout autour ainsi, chaque tir perdu serait dissout en vapeur inoffensive et personne ne serait blessé. Lorsque la classe arriva, tous empressés de voir ce qu'elle avait préparé, elle se tenait au milieu de la plateforme et les attendait.

– Très bien, rassemblez–vous tout autour, dit–elle en leur faisant signe de s'approcher. Venez là.

C'était de loin la plus grande classe de l'école, tous les 7ème année l'avaient prise et il fallait y ajouter les trente–trois 8ème année, ce qui faisait un effectif plus que triplé par rapport aux autres classes. Elle était contente que la plupart de ses cours étaient des cours pratiques parce qu'elle savait bien qu'il aurait été difficile de tous les asseoir en un seul endroit.

– Bien, comme je l'ai promis, aujourd'hui, nous allons examiner les gourdins, découvrir qui aimerait apprendre à les utiliser et qui a suffisamment d'habileté pour le faire.

Elle balaya la foule du regard et resta sur Harry pendant un instant jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voie commencer à rougir et remuer inconfortablement sur place.

– Le professeur Snape a été assez bon pour accepter de m'assister pendant la démonstration, alors si vous voulez bien vous écarter et le laisser passer, je vous en serais reconnaissante.

La foule se scinda en deux tandis que les gens se reculaient rapidement, loin du Maître de Potions et que l'écoeurant souvenir de la première – et unique – démonstration de Gilderoy Lockhart leur revenait. Snape affichait son habituelle et infecte maîtrise de soi, les bras repliés et son air renfrogné fermement en place. Manifestement, il prenait Sabine Delancet un tantinet plus sérieusement qu'il ne l'avait fait avec Gilderoy Lockhart parce qu'il s'était dispensé de ses robes et avait revêtu une simple chemise noire et un pantalon.

Ceux qui avaient été dans la classe de Lockhart ce jour–là frémirent, ils appréciaient le professeur Delancet et ils espéraient qu'elle ne se ferait pas complètement humilier. Ils savaient aussi qu'elle n'était pas Lockhart et la plupart espéraient qu'elle allait botter le cul de Snape.

– Je parie cent Gallions que Snape lui met une branlée, fit Draco, sans ôter ses yeux de la plateforme.

– Je tiens le pari.

C'était Colin Crivey.

– Je pense qu'elle peut le battre.

– Tenu.

En quelques secondes, un carnet de paris fut mis en place avec les étudiants qui tendaient leur or en direction de Colin et il fut heureux de posséder une plume automatique qui notait les noms et les sommes.

Hermione regarda ses amis comme si c'étaient des vautours. Harry venait juste de parier soixante Gallions pour la cagnotte et une pipe à Draco que Delancet gagnerait.

– Et si elle le blessait ? murmura–t–elle sévèrement.

– Oh, mon dieu, j'adorerais voir ça.

Elle jeta un regard furieux vers Harry qui lui fit un clin d'œil d'excuse puis retourna à la plateforme.

Delancet lança une large boule de cristal à Snape, qu'il attrapa facilement. Il la tint devant lui elle émit de la lumière et devint plus brillante jusqu'à ce que ses bords ne commencent à s'estomper. Puis elle s'allongea et se transforma en un gourdin aussi grand que Snape. La boule de cristal se plaça au sommet du gourdin, tandis l'autre extrémité soutenait le cristal conducteur en ogive.

– Maintenant, Professeur, fit Delancet en souriant étroitement, désarmement uniquement – je n'ai pas envie de perdre un membre aujourd'hui.

– Comme vous voulez, réplique Snape d'une voix soyeuse.

Il modifia la position de son gourdin et le plaça sous son bras d'une manière que ceux qui avaient traversé la bataille finale de la guerre reconnurent comme la position des Mangemorts. Le professeur Delancet fixa sa posture et remua, mal à l'aise elle empoigna lentement et délibérément son gourdin à deux mains, ne voulant clairement pas adopter une position similaire puis le pointa en direction son adversaire.

Il n'y avait aucune subtilité complexe, aucun hochement de tête poli, aucune incantation élaborée. L'idée était simple, viser et tirer. La puissance derrière les éclairs d'énergie était entièrement dépendante de la volonté de celui qui tenait l'arme. Plus fort était le sorcier, plus grande était la charge. L'astuce était d'apprendre comment esquiver les éclairs et ce n'était pas une tâche aisée. Alors qu'une baguette était un objet élégant, capable de viser des endroits du corps avec une extrême précision, un gourdin démembrait le corps entier d'un seul coup.

– D'accord alors, annonça clairement Delancet, Un, deux, trois…

Ils firent feu en même temps. Le sol de pierre gronda lorsque les éclairs entrèrent en collision. Delancet tira le second coup plus rapidement et Snape, montrant une agilité que personne n'aurait cru possible, fit un bond en arrière pour l'éviter, faisant feu dans son déplacement. L'éclair atteignit son adversaire dans la poitrine et la fit heurter le sol. Harry jura en silence et se demanda s'il n'était pas trop tard pour changer son pari derrière lui parvint le son de l'argent qui changeait de mains.

Elle ne fut pas longtemps à terre, elle utilisa son élan pour rouler en arrière et se remettre sur pied. Delancet tira et toucha Snape à la hanche. Hermione hurla et Harry sourit tandis que son amie était prise entre se couvrir les yeux et regarder, horrifiée.

– Elle l'a blessé !

– Je crois qu'il peut supporter ça tout seul, 'Mione.

Et effectivement, il le put. Snape planta le conducteur dans la plateforme, utilisant le gourdin pour s'empêcher de tomber par terre puis, sautant par dessus, il atterrit sur ses pieds et le balança sur son épaule d'un mouvement fluide, l'éclair d'énergie résultant atteignit Delancet au visage. Elle riposta avant même de remarquer la douleur, réussissant à le mettre à terre cette fois il sauta à nouveau sur ses pieds et se maintint en équilibre, prêt à faire feu.

Harry chercha rapidement dans ses poches quelques Gallions à rajouter à son pari. Delancet et Snape se tournaient autour avec précision, comme deux prédateurs. Ils se souriaient et Harry réalisa avec un petit choc qu'ils y prenaient plaisir tous les deux. Si quelque chose le réconcilierait un jour avec Snape, c'était ça. Il aimait un bon combat.

– Encore ? le défia Delancet.

Snape répondit en donnant une chiquenaude à son gourdin en pointant le conducteur vers elle. Sa bouche se tordit en sourire désabusé.

– Soucieuse de rendre ça plus intéressant ?

Delancet lui rendit son sourire.

– Je ne pense pas que votre petite amie serait trop heureuse si elle devait vous rafistoler, Severus.

Severus haussa un sourcil, regarda brièvement en direction de Hermione puis lui adressa un clin d'œil à peine perceptible.

– Oh, je ne sais pas, elle est très intelligente, je suis sûr qu'elle pourra s'arranger.

Un second pari fut lancé : _Deviner le nom de la cinglée qui couchait avec Snape_ et Draco se lamenta silencieusement de ne pas pouvoir parier là–dessus.

– Mon dieu, elle doit être désespérée, gloussa Ginny. Qui voudrait de lui ?

– Je parie que c'est McGonagall, c'est forcément McGonagall.

– Ou Chourave !

Un gloussement se propagea dans la foule et Harry lança un regard inquiet à Hermione dont il pouvait entendre grincer les dents malgré le bourdonnement des étudiants.

Delancet rit de bon cœur et fit pivoter son gourdin. Elle n'attendit pas avant de tirer un éclair de lumière rouge vers lui qu'il évita admirablement il riposta et lui lacéra l'épaule.

– Oh, espèce de bâtard !

Sa voix était choquée et, avec un rire effaré, elle courut vers lui, tira au corps à corps et lui arracha un gros morceau en haut de la cuisse. Il répondit en cintrant le gourdin en arc par–dessus son épaule et l'abattit sur sa tête. Elle glissa sur le sol.

– Oh mon Dieu, lâcha Draco d'une voix traînante. Il l'a assommée avec.

Il se tourna vers Colin.

– Par ici la monnaie, Crivey.

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait rire de soulagement ou crier devant cette tactique malhonnête. Elle était déchirée entre les deux. Elle regarda avec inquiétude Snape s'agenouiller à côté du professeur Delancet et sortir sa baguette.

– _Enervate_, murmura–t–il et elle ouvrit les yeux.

– Putain, ça fait mal ! grogna Delancet en s'asseyant, oubliant un instant qu'elle enseignait à une classe. Salaud !

Un murmure de rire parcourut la classe et ils attendirent, le souffle suspendu, de voir s'il allait lui aboyer dessus. Il ne le fit pas. À la place, il l'aider à se lever, marmonna qu'il avait une bonne potion contre la migraine qu'il lui apporterait plus tard puis inspecta les dégâts sur sa propre jambe. Elle se redressa, s'étira et chancela à la douleur de son épaule.

– Bien, fit–elle en s'adressant à toute la classe. Maintenant vous avez vu ce que ça fait. Il n'y a ni subtilité complexe, ni règles. Le but de cette sorte de combat est de descendre votre adversaire par tous les moyens nécessaires. Les gourdins sont puissants et, comme vous l'avez vu, peuvent être utilisés de manière qui ne rend pas la magie indispensable. C'est pourquoi ce sont des armes de choix pour les Mangemorts. Que ceux qui aimeraient l'essayer fassent un pas en avant. Je vous avertis, je ne choisirai que les plus habiles.

Un groupe de personnes s'avança, la plupart restèrent derrière. Hermione se tourna et recula dans le fond de la pièce, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur et ne pas courir vers Severus pour inspecter la blessure à vif sur sa jambe.

– Potter, Malfoy, venez.

Elle s'arrêta et pivota tandis que Harry et Draco montaient sur la plateforme. Elle se demanda si Delancet prenait une sorte de plaisir pervers à les opposer l'un à l'autre. La foule chuchotait à nouveau, spéculant sur l'issue du combat, beaucoup voyaient Harry et Draco se faire face l'un à l'autre pour la première fois depuis que leur relation était connue de tous.

Snape tendit le gourdin à Draco et se renfrogna.

– Tu ne devrais pas faire ça et tu le sais.

– Ça ira, en plus, c'est désarmer seulement.

– Désarmer avec un de ces trucs pourrait en fait te faire perdre tes deux bras.

– Calme–toi. Mon Dieu, maintenant, tu parles comme mon père.

– Ton corps ne peut pas encaisser cette sorte d'éclair.

– Alors, je me tiendrai hors de portée.

Snape lui lança un regard furieux et Draco le lui retourna avec défiance.

– Est–ce que Potter sait ?

– Sait quoi ? Ce n'est rien, ça ira.

Draco prit le gourdin à deux mains, se tourna vers Harry – et pâlit. Harry se tenait en une parfaite réplique de la posture Mangemort de Snape, gourdin sous le bras et un énorme sourire sur le visage.

– Il sait déjà comment on l'utilise, hein ?

– Oh, oui, répliqua Snape avec désinvolture. Il envoyé en enfer une lignée entière de Mangemorts, si je me rappelle bien.

Draco déglutit.

_Putain_.

– Désarmement uniquement, s'il vous plait, rappela Delancet, haut et fort.

Draco soupira lorsque Harry le propulsa violemment en arrière.

A suivre…

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous.

Falyla


	30. Chapter 31

**Titre **: Objects of Desire

**Lien vers la fic originale** : dans mon profil, FFnet n'affiche pas les liens URL

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Correcteurs** : falyla/Florent

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Rating** : M/NC-17

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (20 chapitres divisés en 59 parties)

**Etat de la traduction** : terminée

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de** JK Rowling**, l'intrigue est à **Azrael Geffen**, avec son aimable autorisation.

**Warning** : slash, scènes de sexe très graphiques, torture, viol, meurtre, tentative de suicide, drogue, abus d'alcool, langage cru.

**Site** : à cause des thèmes abordés, je ne sais pas si cette fic sera autorisée à rester sur FFnet, je la publie donc en parallèle sur AO3 sous le même pseudo.

**Mise en ligne** : sauf contretemps inattendu, le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi.

**Résumé **: Après la fin de la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de revenir à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs ASPICs. Avant la rentrée, lors d'une soirée très avinée, ils établissent et signent un pacte magique où ils s'engagent à perdre leur virginité pendant cette 8ème année.

**Note de la traductrice** : Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, j'apprécie vraiment.

Bonne lecture.

**Objects of Desire**

Chapitre 13 (2ème partie)

**La frontière de la raison**

Snape quitta le cours de DCFM juste après que Potter eut ridiculisé Draco une fois de plus en l'envoyant valser au loin et qu'il se fut assuré que le jeune homme ne souffrait pas de réels dommages. Au début, il ne remarqua pas que Hermione était derrière lui mais ensuite il comprit. Il prit plaisir à la sentir le suivre comme une ombre tandis qu'il se dirigeait silencieusement à travers l'école, le long des couloirs sombres puis en haut des escaliers désaffectés jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le troisième étage et la pièce poussiéreuse qui avait un jour abrité un chien à trois têtes prénommé Touffu.

Il pivota, cherchant dans l'obscurité. Il la trouva, sourit et dit :

– Tu peux sortir maintenant.

Elle émergea de l'ombre.

– Pourquoi es–tu monté jusque–là ? s'enquit–elle.

Mais son cœur martelait sa poitrine et elle sentit les premières vrilles de désir se diffuser en elle.

– Je pourrais te demander la même chose, lui retourna–t–il d'une voix soyeuse.

– Je te suivais.

– Je le savais.

Il se rapprocha et son estomac se noua.

– Je t'ai manqué ? balbutia–t–elle. Ces deux dernières semaines, je t'ai manqué ?

Il sourit sombrement.

– Beaucoup. J'ai dû me caresser tous les matins en imaginant ce que tu ressentirais si j'étais en toi.

Elle sentit sa culotte se saturer brusquement et elle dut combattre le besoin de se jeter sur sa chemise pour la déchirer.

– Ta jambe te fait mal ? murmura–t–elle sans penser une seule seconde à sa jambe mais avec une seule idée en tête : comment le convaincre de coucher avec elle.

– Non, pas du tout.

Il s'approcha encore et caressa son visage avec le dos de sa main.

– Tu étais inquiète ?

– Non, nia–t–elle, tandis que chacun de ses sens, chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses s'éveillait sous l'attouchement.

Elle avait presque oublié combien il était grand le haut de sa tête atteignait juste le creux de sa gorge. Quand il l'attira contre lui, ses seins s'écrasèrent durement contre son torse et elle sentit son sexe dur presser le doux renflement de son ventre.

Un bras lui encercla le dos, la maintenant proche de lui, l'autre voyagea aisément sur tout son corps – sa main se faufila sous ses robes et fouilla pour trouver la fermeture de son soutien–gorge. Elle l'aida, adorant la manière dont il rit timidement quand il ne put le défaire et elle l'embrassa doucement.

_Ohhhhh, oui. _

C'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Sa langue entra profondément dans sa bouche et se mêla à la sienne avant d'explorer ses gencives, l'intérieur de ses joues et l'arrête dure de ses dents. Son pouce taquina un téton dressé puis sa paume se referma entièrement sur son sein avec urgence. Il ne s'était pas bien rasé ce matin, sa barbe la piquait mais c'était excitant et émoustillant.

Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, ses baisers étaient époustouflants et elle pouvait sentir ses intestins se presser d'anticipation.

Sa main quitta son sein, descendit sur son corps, trouvant son chemin sous les épaisseurs de vêtements et fouilla entre ses jambes. Elle gémit, consciente qu'ils étaient debout au milieu d'une pièce dans laquelle n'importe qui pouvait entrer. Pourtant, il était en train de sonder ce qu'elle avait de plus intime et c'était ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde, désespérant de se faire pénétrer par un doigt, prête pour ce membre qu'elle pouvait sentir presser contre son ventre avec insistance.

Il dégageait une odeur brûlante, sa sueur fraîche avait décuplé la senteur qu'il s'était appliquée sur la peau. Ses cheveux tombèrent en avant et se mêlèrent aux siens. Hermione put percevoir l'effluve du shampooing qu'il avait utilisé pour les laver. Seigneur, elle n'avait qu'une envie, le dévorer. Deux semaines, c'était bien trop long !

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et suréleva son pubis, l'offrant à sa main. Il glissa son doigt entre les plis épais et plongea profondément en elle. Elle en eut le souffle coupé et émit un petit cri tandis qu'elle s'appuyait contre lui. Son pouce stimulait son clitoris et elle sentit ses jambes se mettre à trembler. Elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou et s'accrocha fermement pour ne pas tomber.

– Tu veux me montrer ce que tu as appris ? demanda Snape d'une voix rauque. J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit et je veux que tu me montres ce que tu as fait aux doigts de Potter.

En un instant, elle fut à genoux sur le plancher sableux. Elle déboutonna son pantalon et son pénis jaillit, dur et épais, le prépuce reculé, découvrant le gland. Elle le fixa un moment, l'examina puis referma sa main autour et le caressa, laissant le pré–sperme agir comme lubrifiant pour sa paume qui bougeait sur toute sa longueur.

– C'est bon, c'est tellement bon. Je veux que tu la suces, mets–la dans ta bouche.

Sa verge palpitait avec force contre son visage comme une sorte d'arme et elle la voulut en elle, elle voulait cette hampe de chair dans sa chatte humide. Elle sentit une main courir dans ses cheveux. Il en agrippa une pleine poignée, l'utilisant comme une corde et tira son visage plus près de son sexe. Il dégageait une odeur de musc et de désir cette fragrance était enivrante.

Elle ouvrit ses lèvres et prit son pénis tout entier dans sa bouche, en reculant sa langue, stupéfaite de sa taille, de voir comme il la remplissait. Le goût était fort. Elle lapa sa longueur, insérant le bout de sa langue dans la minuscule fente qui coiffait son extrémité et savoura le pré–sperme qui s'y trouvait. Un grognement se fit entendre et il resserra son emprise sur ses cheveux, se poussa profondément dans sa gorge. Hermione eut un haut le cœur, c'était trop profond, mais elle le réprima. Harry lui avait dit qu'elle s'y habituerait, c'est juste une histoire de pratique – et elle était plus que partante pour s'y adonner.

Il se tenait là, jambes bien campées, sa tête rejetée en arrière tandis qu'elle lui prodiguait du plaisir. Elle relâcha sa prise et se recula, cherchant de l'air en levant les yeux vers lui, réalisant que ses traits étaient figés dans un grondement et qu'il était hors d'atteinte. Son sexe oscilla avec insistance, cherchant à nouveau sa bouche. Elle la referma sur lui, le suçant avec vigueur, lui soutirant graduellement son orgasme. Quand il jouit, elle paniqua, hésitant à se reculer ou à avaler et finalement, elle en prit dans l'arrière de la gorge et le reste s'écoula sur ses lèvres et son menton.

Il baissa les yeux sur elle, couverte de son sperme et il ressentit un bref instant de honte. Sortant un mouchoir de sa poche, il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui nettoya doucement le visage, pressant des baisers sur ses joues, son nez, ses yeux et finalement, sa bouche.

Ils quittèrent la pièce en silence, s'engouffrant dans le couloir en tant qu'étudiant et professeur haï. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le palier, elle tourna en direction du Grand Hall pour le repas de midi et il pivota dans la direction opposée, jusqu'à l'infirmerie, décidant finalement d'aller montrer sa jambe.

Il l'arrêta bien vite s'assurant que personne ne pouvait l'entendre, il murmura son nom elle se retourna. Son visage avait encore une expression érotique, ses lèvres étaient gonflées de l'avoir sucé.

– Viens ce soir, dit–il à voix basse. Viens si tu le veux… Je dors mieux quand tu es là.

Elle sourit et acquiesça silencieusement puis elle l'observa tourner les talons et disparaître dans le couloir, loin d'elle.

**oOo**

– Tu es en retard.

Ron savait bien qu'il l'était. Il avait pris son temps, espérant secrètement que quelque chose se passerait bien avant que le 16 n'arrive. Et, comme rien n'arriva, il traîna les pieds, s'arrêtant même à Pré–au–Lard pour y boire quelques verres afin de se donner du courage.

– Ouais, dit–il en regardant nerveusement l'obscurité du ciel dans la nuit. C'était dur de s'en aller.

– Vraiment ? demanda–t–elle, sarcastique. Tu ne pouvais pas écourter ton repas ou une multitude de potes te retenait à l'école ?

Il détourna les yeux, sentant les premiers signes d'un besoin impérieux lui traverser le corps et il trembla. Ron se demanda pendant un instant si elle avait quelque chose pour le soulager, une dose de sa drogue, parce qu'il était à court et avait dû se rationner comme pour quelque chose d'extrêmement précieux.

– Je déteste attendre, aboya–t–elle. Tu le sais.

– Oui, je le sais.

– Alors, tu as dîné ?

– Oui.

– Bien, nul besoin de perdre notre temps à ça alors.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et se mit à marcher autour de lui.

– Enlève tes vêtements.

– Ange, je ne pense pas…

Elle s'arrêta devant lui et ses yeux se plissèrent.

– Tu sembles croire que c'est une requête. Ce n'en est pas une. Enlève tes vêtements.

Il déglutit.

– J–je peux pas, dit–il. Je peux pas continuer à faire ça. Je t'en prie, Ange, je peux pas… J–je suis malade.

– Oui, approuva–t–elle en souriant largement, mais je sais ce qui te fera du bien.

Elle fouilla dans ses robes et en ressortit un flacon de verre il sentit sa bouche saliver à la vue du liquide rougeâtre.

– C'est ça que tu veux, hein ? C'est inscrit sur ta figure.

Il hocha la tête, humectant ses lèvres sèches.

– Alors, comment tu te sens ? Pas bien ? Je parie que ta magie n'est plus aussi forte en ce moment non plus.

Il fronça les sourcils, confus et elle vit le premier clignotement de crainte dans ses yeux.

– Oui, c'est un des effets de la drogue. C'est un de ses mauvais côtés. Elle te rend faible quand tu n'en as pas, elle te rend malade.

Elle sourit, séductrice.

– Mais pourtant tu en veux encore, n'est–ce pas, Ronnie ?

Il hésita et acquiesça lentement. Elle rit doucement et marcha silencieusement autour de lui elle s'arrêta derrière lui et promena un doigt paresseux en travers de ses épaules. Elle aimait le sentir, elle aimait l'alignement parfait de ses épaules, la courbe avancée de son cou pâle et ses cheveux encore légèrement humides de sa douche. Elle se pencha et effleura ses lèvres contre sa nuque, se permettant le seul petit plaisir qu'elle prenait de lui. Il sentait le propre et le frais et vaguement le talc. Probablement quelque chose que sa mère lui avait donné. Peut–être quelque chose qu'il employait depuis son enfance.

Quelque chose qui ressemblait inconfortablement à de l'amour et à de la tendresse s'installa dans le creux de son estomac et Angelina le repoussa le plus loin possible. Oui, les garçons Weasley étaient doués pour ça ils étaient capables de susciter l'amour et la compassion chez une personne – et ils n'avaient plus qu'à aisément la détruire. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment Ron traitait son meilleur ami.

Ils étaient tous pareils.

– Déshabille–toi pour moi.

Il ferma les yeux.

– Non, chuchota–t–il. Je peux pas.

Son visage se durcit et elle s'éloigna de lui.

– Déshabille–toi pour moi ou je le ferai moi–même.

– On doit arrêter ça, Angelina. On peut pas continuer.

– Fais pas chier, Ron. Tu pourrais ne pas aimer ce qui t'arriverait.

Il se détourna d'elle et elle sentit son sang se figer. Non, il n'allait certainement pas s'en aller. Elle en avait marre d'_eux_, marre qu'ils s'éloignent tous d'elle !

Ron sentit qu'on le tirait fermement par la taille et il se retrouva traîné par derrière jusqu'à elle, tiré par une force invisible. Il se demanda comme il se faisait qu'elle était si forte et qu'il se sentait brusquement si faible. La réponse était bien sûr encore dans sa main. Un épais liquide rouge qui nourrissait son désir.

Elle donna une chiquenaude à sa baguette et, soudainement, ses bras se retrouvèrent au–dessus de sa tête. Il paniqua et leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir une paire de menottes en métal se verrouiller autour de ses poignets.

– Qu–qu'est–ce que tu fais ?

– Je t'ai dit de pas me faire chier.

– Qu'est–ce que tu vas faire ?

Il lutta contre ses liens mais il ne réussit qu'à les resserrer encore plus, ses doigts se mirent à bleuir.

– Lutter n'aidera pas. Tu es totalement impuissant, vraiment pathétique.

– C'est stupide, Angelina, s'écria–t–il. Laisse–moi descendre !

Elle secoua tristement la tête. Puis elle pointa sa baguette sur lui et rit avant de lâcher :

– _Abdo–Induviae._

Il entendit le son de ses vêtements se déchirer et ses robes lui furent retirées et jetées à travers la chambre, en un amas sale, dans un coin. Il regarda la maigre pile de laine noir et de coton blanc usagé. Maintenant, il était l'esclave de la femme de son frère aîné à qui ces habits avaient appartenu. Quelle ironie. Il faillit sourire.

L'expression dure d'Angelina ne changea pas et, d'un autre frémissement de sa baguette, la chaîne pendue au plafond s'enroula. Ron la regarda étirer ses bras et le soulever jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve sur la pointe des pieds. Son corps était raidi à l'extrême, chaque muscle criait et se tendait, luttait pour le stabiliser dans une position qui semblait impossible à maintenir. Il n'avait pas le choix, cependant. Angelina l'avait attaché très serré.

Elle tira brusquement le visage baissé de Ron, le tint par la mâchoire et le força à ouvrir les yeux. Il fut confronté à son propre reflet dans le grand miroir en pied et comprit qu'il n'y avait là aucune punition pour son retard ou pour l'avoir fâchée. Elle avait planifié tout ça depuis longtemps. Elle avait mis en place le miroir, ce qu'il avait fait n'importait pas et Ron savait depuis toujours que cela allait se terminer ainsi.

Il sentit son esprit s'engourdir et seules quelques parties basiques primaires semblaient fonctionner, quelques fonctions instinctives empêtrées dans un bourbier de crainte. Le dégoût et la honte le submergèrent puis la rage contre lui–même et contre sa geôlière et le fait qu'elle se permettait de faire ça avec une telle désinvolture et qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Ses bras lui faisaient mal, ses poignets étaient cisaillés par les liens métalliques qui le retenaient et, à sa grande horreur, sa vessie commençait à lui envoyer d'urgents messages, lui faisant regretter les verres qu'il avait bus pour calmer ses nerfs.

Angelina marcha autour de lui en inspectant son corps mince avant de déclarer d'une voix pensive :

– Tu sais, Ronnie, je crois que tu aimes ça. Je veux dire que ce n'est pas un prix si élevé pour ce que je te donne. Regarde les choses en face, Ronnie, tu as besoin de moi.

Il n'avait assurément pas besoin d'elle. Il haïssait même le fait de la voir. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et il ourla les lèvres. Avant même de savoir ce qu'il faisait – et peut–être en oubliant un infime instant dans quelle position il se trouvait – il cracha sur elle.

Angelina garda son calme. Elle savait qu'ils pouvaient se montrer ignobles et grossiers. Les Weasley étaient des Sangs–Purs mais personne ne soupçonnait la façon dont ils se comportaient. Elle essuya la salive de son visage et s'approcha d'un pas.

– Ce n'était pas très gentil, Ronnie, le réprimanda–t–elle doucement. Après tout, je l'ai fait pour toi. Je pense que tu as besoin d'apprendre les bonnes manières.

Elle fit glisser son doigt sur un de ses petits mamelons et le roula durement entre son pouce et son index. Il haleta et elle lui sourit avant de mordre le minuscule bouton, assez fort pour le faire crier, assez fort pour le faire saigner. Il se débattit en sentant la cuisante douleur se répandre dans sa poitrine puis une autre sensation le surprit tandis qu'elle enfonçait la seringue dans la chair tendre de son aine et qu'une soudaine chaleur déferlait en lui.

La drogue était forte, pure, différente et bonne.

– Chut, l'admonesta–t–elle en observant ses yeux rouler un peu dans leurs orbites, sachant qu'il serait de retour dans un instant, une fois que la vague initiale serait passée. Tu sais que c'est ce que tu veux. Tu le veux, hein, Ronnie ?

Sa tête se souleva légèrement dans une parodie d'acquiescement.

– Bon, je vais devoir te faire mal, tu le sais, n'est–ce pas ? Parce que tu as été très vilain encore une fois. Regarde ce que tu as fait, tu as trahi ton frère en séduisant sa femme. C'est très mal, non ?

Il hocha encore une fois la tête. Il avait l'impression qu'elle n'était plus rattachée à son cou.

– Regarde ce que tu es en train de faire. Tu es là, nu, avec moi.

Elle sourit tandis qu'il tentait de se concentrer sur son propre reflet.

– Et regarde ta bite. Elle est belle et dure maintenant.

Elle laissa descendre sa main sur sa longueur et la caressa doucement.

– Tu as une queue incroyable. Tu veux l'enfoncer en moi, je sais que c'est ce que tu veux.

Les yeux de Ron commencèrent à s'éclaircir maintenant que l'euphorie retombait un peu, il fronça les sourcils, une petite expression qui plissa quelque peu ses traits.

– Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda–t–il, la voix un peu étouffée.

– C'est important ? s'enquit–elle. Peut–être que je t'apprécie.

Elle le caressa plus fort.

– Tu sais que je pourrais faire tout ce que je veux avec toi, là, maintenant ?

Son timbre était bas mais il sentait le pouvoir caché derrière. Avec la drogue qui circulait en lui, sa voix l'excitait au moins autant que ses attouchements.

– Tu m'écoutes ? aboya–t–elle en le frappant durement en travers de son aine, le faisant se contracter et se reculer en un instant.

Il faillit se laisser aller, son besoin d'uriner augmentait de seconde en seconde et il reprit le contrôle de lui–même juste à temps.

Angelina marcha derrière lui en enlevant ses robes. Elle s'appuya contre lui en pressant ses seins dans son dos. Il grogna, désespéré de la toucher. Elle rit en l'entendant et abattit sa main sur une de ses fesses avec une force qui le choqua. La pièce résonna du bruit de la claque.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et prit quelque chose sur la table. Il se concentra sur ses mains et ses yeux s'agrandirent. C'était une sorte de petite raquette **[1]**, comme un truc qu'il avait vu à Londres lorsqu'il était allé à Soho avec Harry et Hermione. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas une raquette moldue peu solide. Elle la ploya entre ses mains puis la relâcha. L'arrête plate reprit sa forme en vibrant.

Ron frémit en suivant sa progression tandis qu'elle reprenait ses cercles de prédatrice autour de lui. Il tendit son cou aussi loin qu'il pouvait pour observer Angelina, à demi convaincu qu'elle plaisantait en essayant, avec succès, de l'effrayer.

Elle se stoppa en face de lui, nue, mains sur les hanches, ses mamelons durcis. Il pouvait voir l'humidité qui suintait entre ses jambes. Elle se baissa, prit son pénis dans sa bouche et l'enfonça profondément dans sa gorge.

_Oh, bon sang, c'est bon… C'est si bon._

– Arrête, je t'en prie, arrête, s'il te plait.

Sa bouche était partout sur lui et elle caressait ses testicules avec le bord plat de la raquette, l'amenant près de l'orgasme. Alors qu'il était sur le point de jouir, elle s'interrompit et se recula. Elle se redressa, les yeux flamboyants, la bouche gonflée.

– Tu n'es qu'un queutard en rut, ronronna–t–elle.

Elle frotta un peu de pré–sperme entre ses doigts et les poussa dans la bouche de Ron afin qu'il puisse se goûter. L'odeur du sexe d'Angelina monta à ses narines. L'odeur intoxicante du désir. Elle se replaça dans son dos et le tourna vers le miroir encore une fois.

– Regarde–toi, regarde comme tu es excité.

Son reflet était comme une vision érotique de son propre enfer personnel. Il était étiré et pâle, le corps douloureux et excité. Il pouvait voir la preuve de son addiction, les meurtrissures qui s'étalaient sur ses bras et ses jambes dans un camaïeu de rouge, violet et noir. Elle était derrière lui, un bras autour de lui et caressait son sexe. Depuis derrière, elle pressa un doigt entre ses fesses et la minuscule bouche de son anus se plissa d'anticipation à cette invasion. Il gémit.

– Détache–moi, dit–il brusquement. Détache–moi et je pourrais te faire l'amour.

Elle le secoua furieusement, s'empêchant de rire au choix de ses mots. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'aime – et elle ne voulait assurément pas l'aimer.

– JE T'AI AUTORISÉ À PARLER ?

– N–non, balbutia–t–il.

– Alors, tais–toi !

– Mais j'ai besoin de…

Il s'interrompit alors qu'elle lui jetait un regard d'avertissement.

– La ferme ! Tu ne parles pas !

– Mais j'ai besoin de pi…

Elle le frappa sur la poitrine, le ventre, les hanches et faillit précipiter le désastre. La douleur était atroce. Elle était hors de sa vue mais il pouvait l'entendre, la sentir et la percevoir derrière lui. La position l'étirait à l'extrême, sa peau le brûlait de son premier assaut avec la raquette, sa vessie pulsait et son pénis s'impatientait.

Soudain, elle enfonça durement son doigt en lui, Ron en eut le souffle coupé. Il cria quand elle fit des va–et–vient pour trouver sa prostate, l'encercler et la masser.

– Tu aimes ça, hein ? J'en suis certaine. Tu aimes mes doigts dans ton cul et pourtant, tu détestes ce que Harry fait avec son amant. Tu penses qu'il fait ça aussi ? Tu penses qu'il le fait avec Dra…

– Je sais pas ! la coupa Ron, le ton grinçant.

Il ne voulait pas parler de Harry, pas maintenant.

– Ils le font, tu sais. Ils font même plus que ça. Ils se tripotent mutuellement, ils se sucent mutuellement et tu détestes ça parce que maintenant tu sais comme c'est bon. Tu détestes ça parce que tu le désires, lui. Tu l'as toujours voulu.

Ron ferma les yeux et sentit une larme glisser le long de sa joue.

– Je t'en prie, laisse–moi partir.

– TA GUEULE !

Le brusque courant d'air et le sifflement derrière lui ne l'avertirent pas à temps et la souffrance mordit profondément sa chair quand la raquette s'abattit sur ses fesses nues. Il hurla puis l'instinct animal de vider son corps prouva trop bien sa véracité en cet instant alors que la cuisante douleur le submergeait, il sentit l'urine brûlante éclabousser son ventre puis couler sur sa hanche.

_Oh, mon dieu, non, non, je vous en prie, non…_

La raquette claqua encore une fois, plus bas cette fois, touchant le haut de sa cuisse gauche, puis son dos, ses côtes et ses jambes, encore et encore. Il hurlait, inondé de larmes – et pourtant elle ne cessait pas. Elle le battait, prise par son élan, et y prenait un plaisir total. Elle aurait dû y penser plus tôt, aurait dû faire la même chose à George, à Charlie et à toute cette foutue tribu. C'était purifiant et libérateur d'entendre Ron crier comme ça sachant que c'était elle qui infligeait la punition, tout à fait consciente que c'était elle qui faisait hurler, pleurer et supplier le petit bébé de Molly Weasley.

Et il hurlait, hurlait assez fort pour alerter quelqu'un de sa situation critique. Furieuse, elle fit une pause pour formuler un charme de silence, avant de reprendre sa tâche première. Qui aurait pu deviner qu'il pouvait hurler pareillement ? Putain, ça faisait un boucan !

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, il était suspendu mollement et muet elle sourit, hors d'haleine. Elle repoussa ses cheveux de son visage et essuya sa propre salive de son menton.

– Toujours avec moi, Ronnie ?

Il grogna doucement, lui confirmant que oui, il était toujours là. Elle plongea alors trois doigts en lui, les faisant pivoter autour de sa prostate jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse, hurlant et désirant mourir de honte pour ça.

Elle abaissa la chaîne et il s'arrangea pour se stabiliser sur ses pieds. Ses bras étaient relâchés, ils étaient faibles et douloureux sur les côtés. Elle s'éloigna, ramassa les loques qui constituaient tout ce qui restait de ses robes et les lui jeta. Il tremblait en s'en enveloppant. Elle l'avait vu à son moment le plus vulnérable. Il avait hurlé, pissé et joui devant elle toute dignité l'avait quitté. Il n'y avait plus rien à sauver.

– La prochaine fois, tu seras à l'heure, n'est–ce pas, Ronnie ? déclara–t–elle, pragmatique.

Il acquiesça en silence, trop honteux pour parler.

– Parce que j'ai été très clémente avec toi. Je veux dire, je pourrais aller voir George.

Il hocha la tête encore une fois, se demandant quelle fatalité pourrait bien être pire.

**oOo**

Semeuse tapota sur le devant du miroir et murmura le nom de son ange. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas créé de miroir magique et il avait commencé à perdre l'espoir d'y parvenir. Utiliser un bol pour regarder dans l'Edrisil aurait dû suffire, cependant un miroir avait l'avantage d'être plus large et plus facilement accessible. Finalement, il en dénicha un partiellement fabriqué dans les diverses collections du musée et il le termina en employant de la Teinture Planétaire de base desséchée et de l'Edrisil comme conducteur. Le résultat se tenait devant lui. Intégral et très orné, c'était là le portail visuel de ses obsessions.

La surface du miroir parut presque se liquéfier et se transformer puis, tout à coup, Lucius se tint en face de lui.

Le cœur du conservateur s'enfla dans sa poitrine et sembla vouloir exploser de regrets. Lucius était étendu sur le lit, il dormait profondément. Paisible et seul. Semeuse ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'il avait transplané pour voyager avec l'exposition, cinq jours plus tôt. Il mourait d'impatience de retourner à Londres. Mais il ne pouvait pas, pas pendant la semaine, tout du moins. Il n'aurait pas dû laisser les Aurors se méfier et, par conséquent, le garder loin de lui. Il irait au musée pendant le week–end, il le devait. Il observa Lucius dormir, le cœur battant la chamade, désireux de l'extraire du miroir.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui apprit que les elfes du musée étaient en retard. Il les avait chargés de s'occuper de son bien–aimé avec un soin méticuleux. Il leur avait dit que c'était le plus précieux des objets et qu'ils devaient le soigner comme s'il était là pour les superviser – ce qui était vraiment le cas – sauf que les elfes n'en étaient pas conscients.

Il attendit patiemment et finalement, ils arrivèrent. Trois d'entre eux fixaient le corps de l'ange avec anxiété comme s'ils en avaient peur puis ils se mirent rapidement au travail. Ils enlevèrent les couvertures et le linge sale avant de les changer. Semeuse les enviait, souffrant de ne pas avoir Lucius pour lui tout seul. Ils donnaient l'impression significative d'éviter de le toucher, un peu effrayés. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi. De nombreux elfes qui travaillaient au musée avaient été libérés de leur famille – et un incident, quelques années auparavant, avait affranchi beaucoup d'entre eux du Manoir Malfoy. Ces elfes s'occupaient essentiellement de leur ancien Maître – et, manifestement, ils s'en rappelaient très bien.

_Il ne peut pas vous blesser, petits elfes mais moi, je peux, alors continuez à travailler…_

Les elfes déplacèrent Lucius, trouvant le courage de le mettre en position assise. Sa tête tomba en avant et un des elfes fut presque entièrement englouti par sa chevelure. Ils le changèrent promptement de position et le recouchèrent contre les oreillers. Ils le lavèrent, leurs doigts habiles travaillaient vite sur la chair pâle.

Semeuse sourit et sentit son pénis se durcir à la vue du corps nu sous ses yeux. Il lui tardait de le caresser, de faire courir ses mains sur cette peau douce. C'était toujours lui qui lavait son ange, c'était son travail et il s'en languissait. Regarder les autres le faire était une vraie torture. Se contenter d'observer d'autres que lui poser les mains sur lui, démêler ses cheveux et couper ses ongles ou comment ils massaient ses membres pour stimuler ses nerfs et ses muscles… C'était presque insupportable.

_Oh, mon dieu, il est si beau_.

Semeuse ne voulait qu'une chose : tendre la main et le saisir, prendre ce corps et goûter cette chair propre. Il connaissait la saveur de Lucius, il savait que la peau serait salée et quelque peu moite. Il savait que ses lèvres seraient douces et que sa salive rappellerait vaguement le miel.

Tout comme son fils.

Le fils. Maintenant, c'était un problème. Le jeune homme avait déposé une requête auprès du Ministère pour récupérer son père et cet idiot de Fudge l'avait vraiment envisagé. Semeuse l'avait vu le jour d'avant et il lui avait fallu des heures de persuasion afin de s'assurer que son ange se serait pas changé d'endroit. Semeuse avait soumis une revendication contraire, arguant que pour le bien du monde sorcier, le fils ne devait pas l'avoir. Fudge avait mentionné des problèmes récents, quelque chose dans les journaux mais Semeuse se refusait de lire _la Gazette du Sorcier_ ou ses équivalents à potins et il était bien certain qu'il n'y avait là aucun réel intérêt.

Semeuse avait envoyé l'Edrisil à Poudlard par son hibou le plus éprouvé, ce dernier s'était débrouillé pour ne pas se faire intercepter et avait versé le liquide directement sur le rebord de la fenêtre du jeune homme. À la grande consternation du conservateur, la vue de la fenêtre donnait sur une chaise, une cheminée et une étagère de livres – le tout vu d'en haut. Quand il voyait l'occupant de la pièce, ce n'était généralement qu'un aperçu fugace et Semeuse en apprenait peu sur ses habitudes.

Une chose était pourtant évidente, Draco Malfoy partageait sa chambre avec son amant, un garçon du même âge que lui qui avait sur la tête un enchevêtrement de cheveux noirs qui semblaient partir dans toutes les directions. Il était étrangement mince, lui conférant une apparence de fragilité et de force, le tout en un seul corps. Occasionnellement, le garçon aux cheveux sombres apparaissait nu, ses hanches osseuses paraissaient trop étroites pour ses larges épaules anguleuses. Quand il surprenait parfois la peau légèrement bronzée, Semeuse sentait une vague de plaisir déferler en lui.

Le fils de son ange restait rageusement couvert. Quand il se rendait vers l'étagère de livres ou en face du feu, il était étroitement enveloppé dans ses robes, comme s'il était timide ou peut–être conscient d'être observé. L'angle de vision était tel qu'il était toujours au–dessus d'eux et Semeuse était désappointé de ne jamais voir leur visage. Il aurait aimé voir leur visage, s'assurer que le jeune homme était aussi ressemblant à son père que dans son souvenir.

Semeuse espionnait rarement la pièce, préférant se concentrer sur son ange. Sa vision de la perfection était étendue dans son lit, si loin de lui. Les elfes lui avaient passé une nouvelle chemise par–dessus la tête et ils étaient en train de la lisser sur son corps, le cachant au reste du monde. Prudemment, ils tirèrent les couvertures sur lui et ce ne fut qu'alors qu'ils réalisèrent qu'il était réveillé et qu'il fixait droit devant lui. Ils le regardèrent un moment comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il bouge et se mette à les frapper mais il resta parfaitement étendu, immobile, impuissant à les arrêter quand l'un d'eux lui balança un coup de pied parfaitement exécuté dans les côtes.

Le conservateur se leva, rugit et transplana. Manifestement, il s'était éloigné trop longtemps.

**oOo**

– Tu dois dire à Potter que le professeur Dumbledore a décidé de vous confiner dans l'école tous les deux.

– Quoi ?

Draco venait juste d'arriver dans les appartements de Snape en espérant entendre que son parrain avait trouvé plus dans le journal de Lucius, pas pour apprendre qu'il était officiellement coincé à l'école.

– Pourquoi ? Qu'est–ce qu'on a fait ?

– Rien. Pré–au–Lard croule sous les photographes de _la Gazette du Sorcier_, ils essaient tous d'obtenir une photo de vous deux ensemble et Albus tente d'éviter ça.

Snape sourit étroitement.

– Et aussi, le courrier de Potter a pris un tournant définitivement sexuel. Il semblerait qu'il y ait un certain nombre de sorciers dehors que ça ne dérangeraient pas de faire ce que tu as fait et qui veulent prouver qu'ils en sont capables… et… il apparaîtrait qu'ils ont installé un campement à Pré–au–Lard aussi.

_Merde_.

– Maintenant, est–ce que tu connais quelqu'un du nom de Regina Vermoral ?

Draco fronça les sourcils, y réfléchit et secoua la tête.

– C'est une Moldue, dans la petite trentaine. Les gens pourraient penser qu'elle est un peu bizarre.

– Bizarre comment ?

– Folle.

– Pourquoi je connaîtrais une Moldue cinglée ? La seule givrée que je connais est cette femme avec tous ces chats dans le village près de la maison, mais elle est vraiment vieille.

Snape connaissait assez bien la femme aux chats. Quand il était jeune, Lucius avait pris l'habitude de le payer pour y aller subrepticement, afin d'ensorceler ses plantes. Ainsi elle pensait que ces dernières lui parlaient. Il réprima une irritante vague de honte qui suggérait qu'ils pouvaient être responsables de sa folie.

– Non, pas elle. Cette femme est jeune, probablement attirante, c'est quelqu'un que ton père… connaissait.

– Quelqu'un que mon père aurait sauté ? Une Moldue ? Non, papa ne se serait pas fait une Moldue.

– Draco, ôte tes lunettes roses pour un moment. Quand ça vient de ton père, l'expression _tout ce qui bouge_ prend un autre sens.

Draco croisa les bras et se renfrogna un peu plus.

– Il ne pouvait pas être _si _mauvais. Il avait ses critères.

– En effet et ils n'étaient pas très élevés.

– Pas du tout, il aimait la beauté et l'intelligence. Si une personne était stupide, il s'en fichait tant qu'ils étaient beaux et vice versa. Si quelqu'un était laid mais intelligent, il l'appréciait aussi.

Snape ricana, pas entièrement convaincu.

– Il t'a sauté toi aussi, hein ?

Les yeux de Snape s'écarquillèrent et il fut momentanément frappé de stupeur.

– Je sais des tas de choses, oncle Severus.

Manifestement. Snape s'éclaircit la gorge, décidé à ne pas poursuivre plus avant dans cette direction. Draco, de son côté, sembla réticent à lâcher le morceau.

– Tu as toujours été son point faible. Ça a dû être un vrai choc quand il a découvert que tu l'avais trahi.

Snape fronça à nouveau les sourcils, sa relation avec Lucius n'était pas quelque chose dont il voulait discuter ici.

– Je pense qu'il a plus compris que tu ne le réalises.

Il caressa le journal d'une manière protectrice.

– Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais revenir à Regina Vermoral.

– Très bien.

Draco s'assit et dessina un motif sur la couverture poussiéreuse du livre.

– Pourquoi tu veux savoir qui elle est ?

– Parce que je crois que c'est chez elle que ton père allait quand il cherchait à faire la potion qu'il a prise. Si nous pouvons la trouver et si elle est toujours en vie, j'ai bon espoir que nous obtiendrons qu'elle nous dise comment il l'a faite.

– Pourquoi elle serait morte ?

– Il aurait pu la tuer dès qu'il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois.

Draco remua inconfortablement sur sa chaise.

– Non devrait le savoir.

– L'elfe de maison ?

Draco acquiesça.

– Papa lui disait tout parce qu'il était tenu de garder les secrets.

Un elfe de maison, entre toute autre chose. Typique de Lucius, il voulait raconter ses secrets alors il les disait au seul être qui serait plus difficile à briser que Gringotts. Même les elfes qui détestaient leur Maître étaient durs à convaincre de parler et Non était complètement différent. Non était entièrement dévoué à Lucius Malfoy et il était aussi intelligent, pas que ce soit une qualité hautement prisée chez un elfe mais certainement prisée pour Non. Il ne lui révélerait rien de bon gré et il n'allait assurément pas se laisser abuser et lui transmettre ce qu'il savait. Il serait plus facile de retirer ses amygdales au calamar géant que de faire parler l'elfe.

– Il te le dirait ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

– Peut–être, si papa lui a dit qu'il pouvait.

– Tu peux le faire venir ?

– Non. Non est rattaché à la maison. Mais je peux aller là–bas.

– Non, tu ne peux pas. Dumbledore t'a confiné dans l'école.

– Ouais alors je sortirai en cachette.

Snape soupira.

– En fait, tu ne peux pas. Dumbledore a placé des sortilèges autour de Potter et toi. Tu n'iras pas plus loin de la porte principale.

_Sans blague._

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour laisser échapper un flot d'insultes et de critiques mais Snape l'arrêta avant que les mots ne s'échappent de ses lèvres.

– Et si j'y allais et le ramenais ?

– Il t'arracherait probablement les yeux en essayant de rester dans la maison.

_Oh, bon sang, je trouverai bien un moyen !_

**NdT** :

**[1]** _a paddle_ en vo. Jouet utilisé en jeu SM. C'est un petit panneau qui peut être constitué de différents matériaux, spécialement conçu pour la fessée.

A suivre…

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous.

Falyla


	31. Chapter 33

**Titre **: Objects of Desire

**Lien vers la fic originale** : dans mon profil, FFnet n'affiche pas les liens URL

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Correcteurs** : falyla/Florent

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Rating** : M/NC-17

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (20 chapitres divisés en 59 parties)

**Etat de la traduction** : terminée

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de** JK Rowling**, l'intrigue est à **Azrael Geffen**, avec son aimable autorisation.

**Warning** : slash, scènes de sexe très graphiques, torture, viol, meurtre, tentative de suicide, drogue, abus d'alcool, langage cru.

**Site** : à cause des thèmes abordés, je ne sais pas si cette fic sera autorisée à rester sur FFnet, je la publie donc en parallèle sur AO3 sous le même pseudo.

**Mise en ligne** : sauf contretemps inattendu, le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi.

**Résumé **: Après la fin de la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de revenir à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs ASPICs. Avant la rentrée, lors d'une soirée très avinée, ils établissent et signent un pacte magique où ils s'engagent à perdre leur virginité pendant cette 8ème année.

**Note de la traductrice** : Alors, c'est officiel, Ffnet ne m'aime pas et me pourrit mon texte une fois sur deux en enlevant des mots et des espaces. J'espère que tout est corrigé. Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, j'apprécie vraiment.

Bonne lecture.

**Objects of Desire**

Chapitre 13 (3ème partie)

**La frontière de la raison**

_**12 Février 1999**_

_**« Chère Miss Granger,**_

_**Vous trouverez, ci–joint, une convocation afin de comparaître au procès de Mr Viktor Krum, planifié pour le vendredi 26 mars 1999. Les charges retenues contre lui sont : tentative d'assassinat, tentative d'agression et tentative de viol sur votre personne. Merci de bien vouloir prendre note que si vous ne répondiez pas à cette convocation ou si vous ne vous présentiez pas au Ministère de la Magie à la date susmentionnée, Mr Krum bénéficierait d'un non–lieu et serait autorisé à retourner dans son pays en tant qu'homme libre.**_

_**Si vous avez la moindre question concernant cette convocation, n'hésitez pas à contacter notre bureau.**_

_**Cordialement.**_

_**Anya Zohar**_

_**Secrétaire**_

_**Ministère de la Magie. »**_

**oOo**

_**12 Février 1999**_

_**Concerne **_**:**_** votre requête n° ******___**__**

_**« Cher Mr Malfoy,**_

_**Après un examen attentif de la situation, le Ministère de la Magie a arrêté sa décision concernant le transfert et le placement sous votre tutelle du prisonnier Mr Lucius Malfoy n° XX∆**__**∂.**_

_**À ce jour, le Ministère pense que nous ne pouvons pas placer Mr Malfoy sous votre tutelle. Vos engagements scolaires, vos problèmes de santé et les récentes révélations de la presse ont conduit le Ministère à croire que vous n'êtes pas en mesure de créer un environnement approprié au prisonnier. Par conséquent, la garde temporaire a été accordée à Mr Archibald Semeuse, conservateur du Musée des Arts et Antiquités magiques.**_

_**Vous avez 30 jours pour faire appel de cette décision.**_

_**Cordialement.**_

_**Anya Zohar**_

_**Secrétaire**_

_**Ministère de la Magie. »**_

**oOo**

Ron revint de Pré–au–Lard, avec pour la première fois depuis un mois, un sentiment d'espoir ancré au corps. Elle partait. Le lendemain matin, elle serait partie et il n'aurait plus jamais à la voir. Pas avant cet été et, avant que ça n'arrive, il pouvait raisonnablement espérer avoir trouvé un job décent et se retrouver aussi loin d'elle que possible.

Un jour, il avait espéré travailler avec ses frères mais maintenant l'idée lui paraissait absurde. Il doutait qu'il pourrait un jour regarder George dans les yeux ou qu'il serait un jour capable de s'asseoir à la table familiale sans se sentir coupable de ce qu'il avait fait.

Il se demandait si elle était aussi cruelle et dure avec George ou si c'était une punition qui lui était réservée rien qu'à lui. Une punition pour sa propre duplicité. En y repensant, il ne se souvenait même pas pourquoi il l'avait désirée, ni même ce qu'il l'avait fait penser à elle en tant qu'amante, mais ça avait dû lui traverser l'esprit à un moment ou un autre, puisqu'il l'avait séduite. Il devait l'avoir séduite – elle le lui avait affirmé – et depuis, elle n'arrêtait pas de lui assener que tout était de sa faute à lui.

– C'est toi qui m'as séduite, lui avait–elle dit.

Il avait été d'accord, donc ça devait être vrai.

Ce soir, elle avait été gentille avec lui. Aimante même. Il grimaça à ce souvenir puis il ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de lui–même. D'une certaine manière, il la haïssait quand elle était tendre, il la haïssait bien plus que quand elle lui faisait mal. Quand elle était affectueuse, il était obligé de se confronter, de se faire face et au fait qu'il aimait ça. Quand elle était aimante, il la désirait. Il voulait l'embrasser, la caresser, et se sentir dans les confins de son corps. Quand elle était aimante, il cherchait son contact et en retirait du réconfort. Il pouvait presque prétendre qu'elle l'aimait peut être et qu'elle n'était pas la femme de son frère, mais une toute autre femme, quelqu'un qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Et l'idée même d'être comme ça avec elle le rendait physiquement malade.

Il pouvait la sentir sur tout son corps, sentir son sexe dans sa bouche. Elle l'avait pris à même le sol et son corps était couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur et de poussière. Il se sentait sale. Sous sa robe de sorcier, son épaule pulsait de douleur et il savait que l'entaille fraîche de la piqûre suintait le sang et le pus le long de son bras. Il avait besoin d'une douche.

Quand il atteignit enfin le château, il était tard, bien après deux heures du matin même les fantômes semblaient se reposer. Ses pas produisaient un bruit sourd tandis qu'il parcourait les escaliers en dalles de pierres jusqu'à la tour. Les escaliers ne lui avaient jamais paru aussi longs. Il l'avait remarqué ces dernières semaines, qu'ils étaient devenus plus durs à monter et ce soir, il se surprit à s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, levant les yeux vers la spirale sans fin des marches, il aurait aimé avoir son balai avec lui. Quand il finit par atteindre le portrait de la salle commune, il suait et sa sueur avait un relent sauvage, comme si quelque chose de sombre rôdait sous sa peau.

Il s'engouffra dans les douches, son esprit si soudainement consumé par le besoin impérieux de se débarrasser de cette odeur qu'il ne s'arrêta pas un instant pour se déshabiller. Il arracha ses vêtements humides à son corps avant de les jeter dans une marre d'eau et de laine au sol. Il laissa l'eau courir sur son corps, ouvrant l'eau chaude au maximum jusqu'à ce qu'une épaisse buée envahisse la pièce et que sa peau tourne au rouge vif. Mais il pouvait toujours la sentir. Un sanglot traversa son corps alors qu'il frottait, enfonçant ses doigts dans sa peau pour tenter désespérément de l'arracher hors de ses veines.

Ça ne sortait pas. Il pouvait la sentir le traversant aussi sûrement que la drogue elle–même, puis ses veines s'ouvrirent, les trous dans ses bras lâchèrent et ses bras se zébrèrent de rouge sous l'eau.

Ron sourit. Ça sortait, la drogue s'en allait. C'était bien, c'était une bonne chose.

Mais ce n'était pas la drogue, c'était du sang… et Charlie n'était pas là pour tout aille ferma le robinet de la douche et resta planté là, laissant son corps se calmer. Il regarda, comme en transe, le sang se tarir et il ne resta bientôt plus que des hématomes. Comme si le sang n'avait jamais été là.

_Oh, bon Dieu, dans quel état je suis. _

Il se mit à trembler quand l'air froid s'engouffra à travers le brouillard, puis, il perdit ses sensations et il se laissa tomber au sol.

**oOo**

Semeuse passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son ange et le ramena vers lui. Son corps était chaud et docile et, grâce à leurs récents exercices de natation, il reprenait quelques muscles qui avaient commencé à fondre puisque inutiles. Il était toujours trop maigre mais il n'y avait pas grand–chose que le conservateur puisse y faire. Forcer de la nourriture dans son œsophage n'était pas une option.

Néanmoins, il avait amené des présents et, comme la date de la St–Valentin s'approchait, il avait choisi le chocolat pour essayer de faire manger Lucius. Il trempa un doigt dans le pot de masse fondue et en étala une fine couche sur l'intérieur des lèvres de son ange. La langue rose et râpeuse de Lucius sortit instinctivement pour y goûter et Semeuse sourit.

– Oui, c'est bien, c'est du chocolat, tu te souviens du chocolat ?

Lucius ne répondit pas et, passé un moment, une fine trace de salive chocolatée descendit le long de son menton. Semeuse lui adressa un sourire indulgent et le lécha.

– Tu voudrais voir ce qu'est en train de faire Draco ?

Il avait pris le miroir avec lui, un cadeau de St–Valentin qu'il voulait offrir en avance. Après avoir minutieusement observé la pièce, Semeuse avait découvert que le jeune homme prenait place chaque soir devant le feu et lisait pendant des heures. Il était réglé comme du papier à musique. Il s'asseyait, tard le soir, absorbé par le livre qui avait retenu son attention et il restait là jusqu'à ce que son amant revienne et l'oblige à se coucher.

C'était une vision qui, Semeuse l'espérait, exciterait Lucius. La vision de son fils lisant calmement, ses genoux ramenés sous lui. Quelque chose qui lui apporterait du réconfort, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse amener le garçon ici et là, la paire serait complète.

– Il lit, expliqua Semeuse en prenant le miroir. Et il est si adorable, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais le voir.

Il tapota la surface du miroir et attendit que la glace change et révèle les contours familiers de la chambre du jeune homme.

Mais ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, pas du tout ! Quand la vision fut claire, au lieu d'un Draco lisant tranquillement comme s'y attendait Semeuse, ils furent confrontés à la vue des deux garçons qui baisaient contre une bibliothèque.

Un sourire s'étala sur le visage du conservateur et il rejoignit Lucius, sans ôter ses yeux du miroir. Le garçon aux cheveux sombres, l'amant, étalé contre la bibliothèque, le bord de ses fesses sur une des étagères, ses jambes ancrées au niveau des coudes de Draco. Il se soutenait comme il pouvait, agrippant les bords du meuble pour se supporter alors que Draco pilonnait durement son corps. Assez fort pour déranger tout ce que contenait la bibliothèque, des livres, des photographies et autres babioles pleuvaient sur eux.

Draco était à moitié nu, les vêtements débraillés et Semeuse ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il était jamais nu. L'amant était délicieusement nu, l'accueillant loin en lui.

– Regarde–les, Lucius.

Semeuse inspira. À ce qu'il pouvait voir de leurs visages, le couple semblait osciller entre extase et torture.

– Regarde comme ils en veulent, regarde comme ils aiment ça.

Lucius avait le regard fixe et Semeuse pensa un instant qu'il avait pu discerner un changement dans son expression. Il regardait, conscient de ce qu'il voyait.

– Est–ce qu'il est chaud à l'intérieur, Lucius ? Aussi chaud que toi ? Regarde–le, fort et dominateur;on dirait qu'il ne peut pas entrer assez profondément en ce garçon. Est–ce qu'il est comme toi pour ça; est–ce que c'est quelque chose que tu lui as appris ?

Il glissa une main sur la cuisse de l'ange et commença gentiment à caresser son doux pénis jusqu'à ce qu'il se durcisse lentement.

– Tu aimes ça ? Est–ce que tu aimes regarder ton fils pendant que je te touche ?

Il caressa Lucius un peu plus fort.

– On peut le regarder ensemble. Et quand il sera là, tu pourras me regarder bouger en lui. Tu aimerais ça ?

Semeuse reporta son regard sur le miroir et la scène intime qui se jouait là et commença doucement à masturber Lucius de ses mains expertes. Les jeunes hommes dans le miroir arrivaient à leur fin, il pouvait voir l'urgence avec laquelle ils mouvaient leurs hanches. Ils allaient bientôt atteindre l'orgasme et Semeuse attendait ce moment, espérant que, peut–être, ils relèveraient leurs visages, pour lui montrer à quel point ils étaient beaux.

– Est–ce que tu crois qu'on va le voir, Lucius, l'amant de Draco ? Peut être que nous pourrons le voir ce soir, voir si son visage est assez mignon pour notre garçon… Ou est–ce que tu sais déjà qui c'est ? Est–ce que tu sais s'il est assez beau ?

Draco jouit, s'enfonçant profondément dans son amant et le jeune homme brun cria en s'agrippant aux épaules de releva son visage et Semeuse se rapprocha d'anticipation tandis que ses yeux s'ouvraient et il y eu un flash d'un vert brillant… et le miroir explosa.

Semeuse se retourna vers son ange dont le visage était dur, comme s'il s'était concentré pendant un long moment.

– Lucius !

Il grogna férocement, envahit par la colère qui l'étreignait.

– Tu es vraiment un très vilain garçon.

**oOo**

Harry bailla puis se gratta, il regrettait le verre d'eau qu'il avait bu avant d'aller se coucher. Son corps souffrait un peu. C'était une souffrance plaisante, une souffrance qui lui disait qu'il venait d'être profondément baisé et qu'il devait retourner se blottir contre Draco. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment Draco faisait pour boire autant d'eau avant d'aller au lit et réussir à dormir toute la nuit – non pas qu'ils aient réellement dormi pendant l'heure qui venait de s'écouler. Draco lui conseillait de boire tout autant et Harry s'en serait pas mal fichu si ce n'était que présentement, il était deux heures du matin et qu'il avait désespérément besoin de pisser.

Il fut surpris d'entendre le son de l'eau qui coulait en entrant dans la salle de bain. Apparemment, quelqu'un prenait une douche un peu tard. Le son de l'eau réussit à augmenter son besoin de se soulager et il rata presque l'urinoir. L'eau s'arrêta peu après et Harry fut soulagé quand la salle de bain redevint silencieuse.

Il se tenait devant l'urinoir et résista à l'envie de se frotter les yeux pour évacuer les derniers restes de sommeil. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller entièrement; il voulait juste retourner au lit et baigner dans l'univers de chaleur que Draco créait entre les couvertures. Il sourit béatement, pensant à Draco lui marmonnant quelque chose d'inintelligible quand il s'était levé et se retournant pour continuer tranquillement à ronfler doucement. Il devait l'admettre, le fait que Ron le foute à la porte de leur chambre avait été un cadeau du ciel dissimulé dans un emballage de méchanceté. Harry adorait le fait d'avoir un accès illimité à son corps et il se retrouvait quelque fois assis sur le lit, la nuit, à le regarder dormir, à caresser tendrement ses cheveux, pleurant presque de bonheur.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un bruit provenant des douches et Harry se prépara à la confrontation, qui que ce fut. Il espérait qu'ils ne diraient rien, il était de bonne humeur et il ne voulait vraiment pas se battre ce soir.

Mais personne ne sortit. Harry fronça les sourcils et écouta. Il y avait définitivement quelqu'un; il avait entendu l'eau couler et la seule sortie à la salle de bains était de passer par les toilettes, donc personne n'était sorti. Il écouta attentivement, se forçant pour entendre puis il identifia enfin le bruit. Comme un sanglot. Comme si quelqu'un pleurait.

Il eut une vague vision d'un pauvre hère qui serait tombé dans les douches, couché là de douleur jusqu'au matin parce que Harry s'était montré réticent à enquêter. Il soupira, se lava les mains et s'avança doucement vers les douches, espérant que, qui que ce fut, il ne prendrait pas mal le fait qu'il soit là.

– Ron ?

C'était Ron, bien sûr que c'était lui, Harry pouvait difficilement se tromper. Il était assis sur le sol de la cabine de douche, les genoux ramenés sur son torse, complètement trempé, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Il trembla de froid en levant les yeux vers Harry, ils semblaient absents, comme s'il ne le voyait pas.

Harry attrapa rapidement une serviette et, s'agenouillant devant lui, l'enroula autour de la forme tremblante de son ami. Il ne pouvait pas manquer de remarquer les hématomes livides qui lui abîmaient les bras et les jambes. Elles ressemblaient à des piqûres. Certaines étaient anciennes, d'autres atrocement fraîches.

– Ça ne va pas ? Qu'est–ce qui t'arrive ?

Ron ne répondit pas, il ne semblait pas réaliser que Harry était là. Harry l'entoura d'une deuxième serviette et essaya de le tirer vers l'avant, de le sortir de l'eau froide stagnant sur le sol carrelé. Il tomba en avant, s'effondrant presque dans les bras de Harry. Sa joue humide s'écrasa sur son épaule, il resta appuyé de cette façon pendant un long moment, semblant heureux de frissonner là, tirant quelque chose de la force de Harry et calmant sa respiration pour adopter un rythme plus mesuré.

Harry ne parla pas. Il changea de position et se mit à genoux sur le sol trempé, tout en serrant fort Ron, le sentant trembler dans ses bras, en se demandant ce qui avait pu provoquer ça. Pourquoi était–il là, que s'était–il passé ? Au moins, il devait briser le silence, il avait besoin de savoir ce qui n'allait pas, il avait besoin de savoir comment il pouvait réparer ça.

– Qu'est–il arrivé, Ron ? murmura Harry.

Son estomac se tordit quand il sentit Ron se raidir au son de sa voix, comme s'il l'entendait pour la première fois et qu'il réalisait enfin ce qu'il faisait. Ron s'éloigna, s'arracha presque des bras de Harry.

– Ron…

Harry savait que c'était sans espoir, il pouvait le voir à son expression.

– S'il te plait, dis–moi juste ce qui t'es arrivé.

– Barre–toi, siffla Ron. Ôte tes sales pattes de moi !

– Ron.

Harry secoua la tête, consterné, mais décida qu'il devait quand même le presser un peu.

– On est inquiets pour toi, Hermione et moi…

– Épargne–moi ta pitié, j'en ai pas besoin.

– Quelque chose ne va pas avec toi. Si tu voulais juste me dire ce qui t'arrive, je pourrais t'aider !

– Toujours prêt à jouer les héros, hein, Harry ? renifla Ron. La seule aide que tu pourrais m'apporter, c'est de me foutre la paix. Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas voir la Fouine en courant ? Il voudra peut être te l'enfoncer dans le cul dans pas longtemps.

Harry se releva et commença à s'éloigner mais il s'obligea à s'arrêter et se tourna pour faire face à Ron qui était toujours au sol comme un animal blessé.

– Pourquoi est–ce que tu es si déterminé à rejeter les gens qui s'inquiètent vraiment pour toi ?

– Si tu te préoccupais de moi, t'aurais pas baisé ce fils de pute.

Et voilà. On y était. Draco. Pas le fait qu'il était gay, mais juste le fait que c'était Draco.

– Qu'est–ce que c'est, ces bleus sur tes bras et tes jambes?

– Putain, c'est pas tes oignons, casse–toi.

– Je peux te dire à quoi tu ressembles.

– MAIS BORDEL, CASSE–TOI !

– Tu ressembles à un putain de junkie, Ron.

Ron se redressa rapidement et s'avança vers Harry, le prenant totalement au dépourvu. Il n'avait pas pensé que Ron pouvait bouger si foutrement vite, alors qu'un instant auparavant, il ne semblait pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit. Le visage de Ron n'était qu'un masque de haine pure et inaltérable.

– Écoute-moi bien, espèce de sale petit pédé…

Ron crachait ces paroles, le visage si près de celui de Harry que sa salive atterrit sur sa joue.

– … si je voulais de ta putain de pitié ou de tes conseils à la con, je te sonnerais. Maintenant, barre–toi et retourne voir la petite merde avec qui tu t'envoies en l'air et bordel, fous–moi la paix !

Les yeux de Harry se rétrécirent et il recula. Ce fut comme un éclair ; à cet instant précis, il réalisa qu'il se fichait complètement de savoir si Ron allait vivre ou mourir. Il tourna les talons et sortit des douches.

**oOo**

Semeuse se recula d'un pas du lit et ses mains se placèrent involontairement sur son visage. Il n'arrivait pas croire à ce qu'il avait fait ; il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait abîmé un spécimen si précieux !Il retourna vers le lit et fit doucement courir ses doigts tremblants sur le visage déjà violacé, il savait que c'était vrai.

Sa colère l'avait pris par surprise. Ce sentiment soudain que Lucius n'était jamais content et qu'il avait consciemment détruit quelque chose qu'il avait fabriqué avec un soin amoureux. Le seul portail qui pouvait le garder sain d'esprit quand il n'était pas là avec Lucius. Il avait juste explosé. C'était une réaction tellement primaire, quelque chose qu'Archibald Semeuse n'aurait jamais cru qu'est–ce que son ange lui faisait subir ? Comment avait–il pu ressentir une telle rage ?

Sa pommette était cassée; il pouvait le voir clairement sans même palper l'os. Ils allaient avoir besoin d'un médicomage, et vite. Un qui ne poserait pas de questions.

Il caressa tendrement les cheveux de Lucius pour dégager son visage il se demanda s'il devait lui jeter l'_Enervate _ou le laisser inconscient jusqu'à ce que l'aide arrive. Il connaissait un médicomage,quelqu'un des bas–fonds de l'allée des Embrumes qui viendrait et réparerait ça – un prix pour son silence à la clé.

Semeuse appela un elfe, un de ceux en qui il avait confiance, qui lui était lié, pour l'envoyer en mission. Puis son attention revint sur Lucius, il caressa son épaule, sa gorge et sa joue abîmée.

– Je suis désolé, mon chéri.

Il embrassa l'os dur de son épaule.

– Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé. Je n'aurais pas dû te frapper. Ça n'arrivera plus, je le promets.

Il reporta son regard sur le miroir brisé et sentit monter sa colère. Lucius allait avoir besoin d'un peu de dressage, surtout si Semeuse amenait le garçon ici. Alors qu'il aimait le fait que Lucius soit capable de penser et d'être conscient, le fait qu'il puisse utiliser la magie, même si c'était très difficile pour lui, allait créer un problème.

Il allait devoir faire des recherches sur les sorts d'entrave.

**oOo**

Angelina avait été tentée de rester une nuit supplémentaire à Pré–au–Lard. C'était une tentation qu'elle considérait comme une faiblesse de sa part mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, pas maintenant qu'elle était si près du but. Elle avait trouvé le corps de Ron bien plus plaisant que ce qu'elle avait pu espérer et, pour leur dernière nuit ensemble, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être douce et aimante. Elle voulait l'embrasser, voulait que ce soit comme avec Charlie – avant que sa famille ne se mette en travers de leur désir de l'aimer n'était qu'un conflit créé par elle–même et, quand tout sera fait et dit, elle savait que ce serait une tentation qu'elle devrait oublier.

Elle avait toujours su que ce moment viendrait un jour et continuer de voir Ron pour son plaisir personnel ne faisait pas partie du plan. Le temps était venu et elle devait simplement trouver le courage de mettre fin à tout ça.

Mais le fait de savoir qu'elle devait en finir ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux à propos de ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Elle n'avait pas prévu de se sentir triste quand elle regardait son corps pâle, couverte d'hématomes, sa peau déchirée et gâtée par une addiction qu'elle avait elle–même provoquée. Malgré tout, elle savait que c'était sa famille qui était à blâmer. Les Weasley avait causé tout ça. S'ils ne s'étaient pas montrés aussi étouffants et si leur salope de mère n'avait pas éloigné Charlie d'elle, comme si Angelina n'était rien... Qui étaient–ils pour se croire si nobles et haut placés ?Qui étaient–ils pour la juger ? Elle l'avait aimé la nuit dernière et ça devait être assez. C'était son excuse ou du moins la meilleure qu'il obtiendrait d'elle. Au–delà de ça, elle ne ressentait rien.

Ron était à elle et elle en faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle l'avait connu amant maladroit et en avait fait un amant plein de ressources ; ce serait son cadeau d'adieu. Si tout le reste échouait, il pourrait devenir prostitué. En fait, c'était une destinée qu'elle trouvait presque satisfaisante – une honte constante pour la famille et une épine purulente sous leurs pieds. Elle était prête à passer à la phase suivante de son plan et Ron était prêt à ça. Son addiction l'avait rendu paranoïaque et malléable à sa volonté. Elle l'avait facilement convaincu qu'il était l'instigateur de la tromperie, que c'était de sa faute et qu'il était le seul à blâmer. Le traître. Si quelqu'un lui posait des questions là dessus, il s'accorderait avec sa version des faits.

Elle sourit alors qu'elle considérait le fait que tout son travail allait enfin aboutir. Les Weasley, qui étaient les destructeurs de son bonheur, allaient recevoir une leçon sur les loyautés familiales. Elle les détruirait pour l'avoir humilié déchirerait la trame même de ce qui les rendaient fort, et elle prendrait une immense plaisir à le faire.

Elle avait souvent passé en revue dans sa tête les réactions possibles de la petite famille. Au final, elle avait décidé que Ginny pourrait très bien rester du côté de Ron, parce qu'elle l'avait toujours admiré et qu'ils étaient proches en âge. Fred se tiendrait évidemment du côté de George, tandis que Bill s'assiérait à la frontière, Arthur se plongerait la tête dans le sable et prétendrait qu'il ne se passait rien et Molly… Le sourire d'Angelina s'agrandit. Molly répondrait par la colère, comme elle le faisait exploserait sans réfléchir et, avec un peu de chance, causerait une faille irréparable dans la famille.

Puis la nouvelle du scandale familial parviendrait aux oreilles de la presse–sans aucun doute avec un coup de pouce de sa part. Arthur perdrait les prochaines élections du Ministère et serait enterré pour le restant de ses jours dans le bureau du détournement de l'artisanat famille serait anéantie – et tout ça à cause de l'un de leurs stupides petits garçons.

C'était parfait.

Le plan s'était mis en place assez facilement. Elle en avait eu l'idée une nuit après un autre dîner de famille où Fred et George avaient encore échangés leurs identités pour confondre leur mère. Cette femme était facilement bernée. Puisque Angelina pouvait les différencier, comment leur propre mère n'y arrivait–elle pas ? Molly n'avait pas arrêté de lui jeter des regards noirs, sans doute trouvant une multitude de défauts à critiquer et Angelina avait su soudainement quoi faire. Elle avait regardé Ron, qui riait comme un imbécile, puis était revenue aux jumeaux. Ensuite, elle avait lentement laissé son visage changer, devenir plus triste, puis, elle avait soupiré. Plus tard, elle avait été retrouver Ron et lui avait confessé dans un torrent de larmes qu'elle suspectait son frère d'avoir une liaison. Est–ce qu'ils pouvaient se parler, peut–être boire un verre un soir ? Elle avait vraiment besoin d'une oreille amie.

Et elle avait alors pris le réconfort de Ron, l'avait tordu pour qu'il puisse servir à ses propres besoins. Le séduire avait été simple, une simple affaire de potion dans son verre afin d'être sûre qu'il pense que ça venait de lui. Elle avait joué à la gentille épouse, la première fois. Elle avait pleuré et elle était partie, puis elle était passée au cran supérieur. Ils avaient partagé un secret, un secret qu'il était terrifié qu'elle dévoile. Lui faire passer la drogue avait été une autre étape facile et une fois qu'elle l'avait introduite, ça n'avait pas pris beaucoup de temps. L'addiction était garantie. La drogue l'avait rendu faible parce qu'elle y avait aussi mélangé l'antigène d'une maladie ancienne, de quoi fatiguer son système immunitaire pour ensuite accélérer la drogue avec un stéroïde qui le garderait capable de fonctionner. La maladie ne le tuerait pas, elle le rendrait juste malade et incapable de combattre la drogue dans son organisme.

Angelina avait maintenant son pion en était coupable d'avoir couché avec la femme de son frère et ce serait bien assez pour que sa famille le rejette et que sa petite manipulation prenne vie. Elle connaissait assez bien Molly Weasley pour savoir qu'elle ne l'admettrait plus jamais au sein du foyer.

Elle les laisserait s'étouffer sous le poids de la perte d'un fils qui n'était pas mort réellement mais qui n'existerait plus pour eux. Elle pourrait ne jamais manquer à George mais son frère lui espérait que George ne retrouverait jamais la confiance qu'il leur avait accordée.

Elle était de retour à l'endroit qu'elle avait appelé sa maison pendant trois ans elle remballa vite son sourire, adoptant sa meilleure expression d'épouse blessée pour retrouver son époux.

– Est–ce que je t'ai manqué ?

Il sursauta,ne s'attendant apparemment pas à la voir rentrer si tôt. Il lui sourit largement.

– Ange ! Je pensais que tu ne revenais pas avant le week–end prochain.

– Je parie que ça met un bémol à tes plans, surtout que la St–Valentin, c'est demain.

George ne put s'empêcher de avait ce ton de voix agaçant et cette expression sur son visage.

– Comment était Pré–au–Lard ? demanda–t–il avec prudence en poussant son travail sur le côté avant qu'il ne se trouve au milieu de la dispute qu'il pouvait voir bouillir en elle.

– Bien, très plaisant.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils mais eut un sourire optimiste.

– Bien, je suis content que tout se soit bien passé.Tu aurais dû rester une semaine de plus, prendre un peu de vacances.

– Tu aurais aimé ça, n'est–ce pas ?

– Non, bien sûr que non.

George résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au elle était de cette humeur–là, inutile de chercher à la raisonner.

– Tout ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu devrais prendre une pause, tu travailles très dur et tu as besoin de repos.

– Oh oui, bien sûr, tu ne t'intéresses qu'à mon bien–être ?

– Bien sûr, je…

– Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec Marbella Ronda de Londres ?

– Marbella Ronda ?

Il leva finalement les yeux au ciel, incapable de croire qu'elle ressassait cette histoire encore une fois.

– Putain, Ange, pas encore ça.

– _Pas encore ça ? _Peut–être que si tu arrêtais de la voir,je n'aurais plus à y penser mais il a fallu que tu continues, hein ?

George se pinça l'arrête du nez,essayant d'empêcher la migraine qui le guettait de s'installer. Il ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait cette histoire. Ça avait débuté des mois auparavant, juste après qu'elle ait commencé à travailler avec les drogues moldues pour Ste– cette femme, cette Marbella Ronda était apparue et il avait été soupçonné d'entretenir une liaison avec elle. Au début, il avait pensé qu'elle l'avait peut être confondu avec Fred et que cette fille était une de ses fréquentations… ce qui aurait été super, sauf qu'il savait très bien que Fred était gay comme un pinson… et que Marbella Ronda était définitivement une femme, pas une quelconque drag–queen que Fred aurait pu ramener à la maison.

– Angelina,on en a déjà beaucoup parlé, je ne connais personne du nom de Marbella Ronda, tu es la seule personne avec qui j'ai été.

– Est–ce que tu penses que je suis complètement idiote ? Je suis au courant de ce qui se passe !

– Et qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

George l'attrapa presque pour la secouer, elle le fusillait du regard, le visage figé.

– Très bien, dis–moi si ça te rappelle quelque chose. Ta mère, qui exècre ma simple vue, t'a présenté Marbella Ronda l'année dernière et depuis tu as une aventure avec elle.

– Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles ! Ma mère ne m'a jamais présenté qui que ce soit !

– Ta mère veut que tu me quittes et que tu te maries avec cette garce !

– Ma mère veut que tu sois enceinte et que tu aies des enfants ; elle ne veut pas se débarrasser de toi !

George se mit à faire les cent pas, essayant de trouver un moyen de raisonner sa femme qui, ces derniers mois, paraissait avoir perdu le peu de sens commun qu'elle avait dû posséder un jour.

– Comment je pourrais avoir une liaison ? Je suis toujours à la maison avec toi.

– ENFOIRÉ DE MENTEUR ! Tu t'es débrouillé pour que Fred reste ici avec moi, tu t'es débrouillé pour qu'il se fasse passer pour toi ! Tu ne pensais pas que je le remarquerais ? Tu pensais que je ne saurais pas que ce n'était pas toi ?

George la regarda d'un air médusé, la bouche tour à tour ouverte puis fermée.

– T'es cinglée, putain, t'es complètement givrée !

– Ah oui ?

Elle eut un sourire bizarre, comme un enfant qui avait un secret qu'il était impatient de révéler.

– Ce n'est pas ce que pense Ron.

– Qu'est–ce que Ron a à voir là–dedans ?

– Il sait pour Marbella Ronda, il sait tout de tes sales petits jeux. Il m'a tout raconté.

– Ron ? Ron t'a dit que j'avais une aventure avec Marbella Ronda ?

George ne pouvait pas le croire. C'était impossible.

– Pourquoi il ferait ça ?

– Parce qu'il me comprend et qu'il ne va pas me mentir juste parce que tu es son frère.

– Mais…

George fronça les sourcils, ça n'avait aucun sens.

– Mais il ment. Je ne connais pas cette femme et je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles.

– Ron pense que si.

– Alors Ron dit des conneries ! Depuis quand est–ce que tu écoutes tout ce que dit Ron ?

– Depuis qu'il a commencé à faire pour moi ce que tu n'as pas réussi à faire depuis quelques temps.

George sentit brusquement son cœur se glacer dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il fixait sa femme qui le dévisageait à son tour d'un air de défi triomphant. Quand il retrouva sa voix, il réussit à articuler, à peine plus qu'un chuchotement :

– Que… qu'est ce que tu as fait avec Ron ?

– Rien que je n'ai déjà fait avec toi, même si je dois dire qu'il a une bite absolument fabuleuse, je pourrais la sucer toute la journée. Il aime ça, il aime ma bouche sur lui. Il me fait mettre à genoux et il la met directement entre mes lè…

– Toi… Toi et… _Ron ? _

Non, c'était impossible. Ron ne ferait jamais ça. Ron ne lui mentirait pas, Ron ne la convaincrait pas qu'il avait une aventure juste pour coucher avec elle. Ron était son frère; il ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire ça.

– Pourquoi tu pensais que je voulais aller à Pré–au–Lard ? demanda–t–elle durement. Ron savait que nous pourrions y être ensemble sans avoir à nous inquiéter de te voir débarquer. Noël était un vrai cauchemar, toutes ces cachotteries.

– Noël ? Tu étais avec lui à Noël ? _DANS LA MAISON DE MES PARENTS ?_

– Et dans sa chambre d'enfant, en plus. Il aime que je sois au–dessus pour que je le chevauche. Sa queue est si grosse, je peux la sentir toute entière quand on fait l'amour comme ça.

George sentit ses forces le quitter et il s'appuya fortement sur la cheminée.

– Tu as couché avec mon frère.

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il lui parlait à elle ou juste pour qu'il puisse lui–même entendre les mots.

– Alors maintenant, tu sais comment ça fait. Maintenant, tu sais comment ça fait d'être l'imbécile assis à la maison, à attendre quelqu'un qui baise à droite et à gauche. Maintenant, tu sais comment ça fait d'être celui qu'on laisse dans le noir !

– Je n'ai jamais eu de liaison, répéta–t–il, défait. Je ne t'ai jamais trompée.

– Ce n'est pas ce que dit Ron.

– PUTAIN, MAIS JE L'EMMERDE, RON ! **[1]**

Il l'inspecta des pieds à la tête avec dégoût et dit sur un ton sarcastique et dur :

– Oh, mais attends une minute, tu l'as déjà fait ! **[1 bis]**

– Il m'a dit de ne pas te le dire… que tu ne comprendrais avait pourtant raison. Il y a une règle pour toi et une autre pour tout le reste. Tu peux baiser ailleurs autant que tu veux mais tu voudrais que je…

– PUTAIN ! JE NE T'AI JAMAIS TROMPÉE ! SI RON T'A DIT ÇA, IL T'A MENTI !

– Pourquoi est–ce que Ron me mentirait ?

– POUR TE FOUTRE DANS SON PIEU, CONNASSE !

George s'interrompit et s'enfonça la tête dans les mains. Il avait commencé à pleurer de frustration mais il ne pouvait se rappeler du début des larmes. Comment Ron avait–il pu faire ça, comment Ron avait–il pu le trahir de cette manière ? Il essaya de se calmer, de la raisonner.

– Ange, je ne t'ai pas trompée, il n'y a pas d'autre femme. Ron t'a menti.

– Non…

Elle secoua la tête.

– T'es qu'un menteur ; tu l'as toujours été.

George sentit son corps s'anesthésier. Il se sentait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, vide et s'était retournée et s'éloignait de lui, de la vie qu'ils avaient construite. Il la regarda partir comme s'il était en train de regarder une immense catastrophe, sans être capable de la stopper. Il ne voulait pas la perdre – il l'aimait. Comment allait–il faire sans elle? Penser qu'elle avait été avec son frère le torturait, il l'imaginait enroulée autour de Ron, l'embrassant, le léchant, le suçant… Son frère !

Il lui semblait qu'il avait toujours été porté par sa clarté et cette conviction l'avait maintenu sur avait eu peur de s'adapter à son monde, peut–être pensait–il que ça lui ferait perdre ses repères, et au lieu de ça, ça avait causé sa perte. Leur relation avait toujours été volatile.

Mais son _frère ? _Son traître de frère.

Il ne lui courut pas après. Non, bien qu'il envisagea un instant de l'implorer de rester. Il voulait l'appeler, mais au lieu de ça, il la laissa partir, il ne voulait plus revoir son visage. Son esprit se tourna vers le seul homme avec lequel il la pensait en sécurité.

Ron.

Il la lui avait livrée sur un plateau !

Ron avait rempli sa tête de mensonges et il était le seul à blâmer pour la faillite de son mois de disputes étaient à mettre sur le compte de Ron. De fausses accusations sur une femme qu'il n'avait même jamais rencontrée– tout était à mettre sur le compte de Ron.

George glissa au sol, ferma les yeux et écouta la porte d'entrée claquer tandis que sa femme sortait de sa vie.

**NdT **:

**[1] et [1 bis] **_WELL FUCK RON !_ en vo. Jeu de mot avec _fuck_ difficilement traduisible en français. Dans le contexte, on traduit par : « _Putain, mais je l'emmerde, Ron !_ » ou par « _Eh bien, qu'il aille se faire foutre, Ron !_ » mais George dirait la même chose pour : « _Eh bien, va baiser Ron !_ »_. _D'où son sarcasme : « _Oh, mais attends une minute, tu l'as déjà fait !_ ».

A suivre…

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous.

Falyla


	32. Chapter 34

**Titre **: Objects of Desire

**Lien vers la fic originale** : dans mon profil, FFnet n'affiche pas les liens URL

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Correcteurs** : falyla/Florent

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Rating** : M/NC-17

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (20 chapitres divisés en 59 parties)

**Etat de la traduction** : terminée

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de** JK Rowling**, l'intrigue est à **Azrael Geffen**, avec son aimable autorisation.

**Warning** : slash, scènes de sexe très graphiques, torture, viol, meurtre, tentative de suicide, drogue, abus d'alcool, langage cru.

**Site** : à cause des thèmes abordés, je ne sais pas si cette fic sera autorisée à rester sur FFnet, je la publie donc en parallèle sur AO3 sous le même pseudo.

**Mise en ligne** : sauf contretemps inattendu, le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi.

**Résumé **: Après la fin de la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de revenir à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs ASPICs. Avant la rentrée, lors d'une soirée très avinée, ils établissent et signent un pacte magique où ils s'engagent à perdre leur virginité pendant cette 8ème année.

**Note de la traductrice** : Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, j'apprécie vraiment.

Bonne lecture.

**Objects of Desire**

Chapitre 14 (1ère partie)

**Un jour parfait**

– POURQUOI TU M'AS ABANDONNÉ ? À QUOI TU PENSAIS ?

– Je ne voulais pas t'abandonner, Draco, je n'avais pas le choix.

– Tu avais tous les choix ; tu as simplement pris les mauvaises options.

– Tu es avec Potter depuis trop longtemps. Tu commences à penser comme lui.

– Peut être que si tu avais pensé comme lui pendant trente secondes tu ne serais pas dans cette merde – et je n'aurais pas à le perdre.

Draco put entendre le soupir de Lucius, comme une brise d'été passant dans les feuilles.

– Je suis désolé de t'avoir déçu, mais je n'ai jamais été infaillible. Je n'ai jamais prétendu être autre chose que ce que j'étais.

– Non.

Draco était amer.

– Tu n'étais qu'un porc arrogant et égoïste qui se souciait plus du pouvoir que de sa famille.

– Au revoir, Draco.

– Non !

Draco ressentit l'idée même de cette perte comme une douleur fulgurante dans son corps.

– Ne pars pas, pas encore, je t'en prie… reste là, ne t'en va pas.

– Reste avec Potter, il peut te protéger.

– Mais je dois te sauver.

– Maintenant tu commences à parler comme comme un Serpentard, Draco. Je suis parti, il ne reste rien de moi que tu puisses sauver.

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent et il se déplaça pour prendre Harry dans ses bras, essayant de se perdre dans sa chaleur, dans les sons délicats du sommeil,dans les déplacements et les mouvements de son corps qui lui étaient maintenant si familiers qu'ils auraient pu être les alors qu'il oscillait entre plonger ou sortir d'un sommeil perturbé, la voix de son père, douce et résignée, lui parvint.

_Il ne reste rien de moi que tu puisses sauver._

– Mais tu es là ! Tu es là, maintenant, s'écria Draco.

– C'est un rêve, tu es en train de rêver.

– Mais tu es là !

– Au revoir, Draco.

– NON !

Mais il était parti.

– _PAPA_ !

Brusquement réveillé, le cœur tambourinant trop fort pour que son organisme puisse suivre la cadence, Draco serra étroitement Harry contre sa poitrine et essaya de se calmer. Il tremblait encore quand il déposa la forme endormie de Harry sur les coussins et qu'il se tourna pour récupérer une petite fiole dans le tiroir de sa table de rapidement son contenu, il sentit son cœur recouvrer un rythme normal et son corps cessa de tressauter.

– Tout va bien, murmura–t–il avant de trembler malgré lui.

Il se frotta les yeux afin d'éliminer les dernières traces de sommeil et découvrit que ses joues étaient humides ; il avait dû pleurer.

– Tu vas bien ?

Il sursauta et se tourna avec un sourire forcé vers Harry qui l'observait, encore à moitié endormi. Il essuya ses larmes, reconnaissant de l'obscurité du matin.

– Ouais. J'ai rêvé, c'est rien.

Harry tendit la main et ses doigts timides suivirent un chemin sur l'épaule osseuse de Draco puis le long de son torse, sur la carte vallonnée de ses côtes. Draco autorisa cette main baladeuse, sentant sa verge durcir sous la caresse insolente qui dessinait des cercles sans fin sur sa poitrine, s'attardant sur ses tétons et se baladant sur son aisselle et finir sur son bras.

_Reste avec Potter_.

Oui. Rester avec Harry. Ne jamais quitter hoqueta quand Harry s'avança vers lui et déposa sa bouche chaude et humide autour de son téton. La main de Harry remonta sa cuisse pour aller caresser son pénis en érection et les derniers restes de son rêve s'envolèrent tandis qu'il retombait dans le lit et que Harry descendait sur son corps pour l'accueillir profondément dans sa gorge.

– Harry…

Harry le suça tendrement, il avait appris ce que Draco voulait, ce que Draco aimait. Harry avait appris à lui donner du plaisir – à lui et à lui seul – parce que Harry était à lui, rien qu'à lui. C'était son Harry – et celui de personne d'autre.

Chaque matin, alors que Draco se levait, il réalisait que son être entier était maintenant rempli d'une sensation constante qui lui avait toujours fait défaut. Il ne pouvait que contempler avec étonnement sa vie avant Harry et se demander comment il avait pu vivre sans ça. Qu'avait été son monde sans ces sentiments ? Qu'avait été sa vie avant qu'il n'aime Harry ? C'était difficile de s'en souvenir.C'était comme s'il pouvait se rappeler des choses de son passé, tout en étant incapable de voir quoi que ce soit sous un angle qui n'était pas empreint de cet amour ahurissant.

Draco fit glisser ses mains le long du dos de Harry,le ramenant vers lui pour le faire rouler sur le lit. Il le retourna sur le ventre, s'enivrant de son corps sous ses mains, se perdant dans l'impression de solide que procuraient la peau et les os, le muscle et la chair. Il ramena tendrement les hanches de Harry vers lui pour presser un doigt dans son corps.

Harry miaula. C'était un son léger ; un son que Draco savait unique à Harry, un son que Draco avait appris à adorer. Il y avait là la promesse du plaisir, il exprimait son ravissement et il promettait plus encore. Il faillit rire et se demanda ce que Crabbe et Goyle en auraient pensé s'ils avaient encore été vivants. Que se serait–il passé si Draco avait pu prédire qu'un jour, il aurait devant lui un Harry Potter à quatre pattes, les fesses en l'air, miaulant comme un chaton impatient ?

Ils auraient probablement pris ça pour une sorte de punition.

– Tu aimes ça, bébé ?

Draco inséra un autre doigt et une plainte s'échappa de sa gorge. Il massait doucement le bas de son dos afin de le rassurer et pour que les muscles se détendent.

– Baise–moi, supplia Harry presque en sanglotant.

Draco sourit. Il fit glisser sa main le long de son corps, évitant la hanche saillante et son estomac pour étreindre le sexe tendu de Harry.

– Tu es encore étroit, bébé, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

– Non… Baise–moi.

– Harry…

Mais le corps de Harry se détendait lentement sous la caresse de Draco et ses doigts purent commencer un lent va–et–vient avec plus d'aise. Il passa derrière Harry, écartant un peu plus ses genoux, relevant ses hanches un peu plus haut. Harry se tendit d'anticipation et Draco s'enfonça dans la chaleur de son corps.

_Oh, putain…_

– Harry…

Son nom jaillit dans un râle et il s'abattit, profondément et durement, dans le corps consentant et docile sous lui. C'était trop dur, trop rapide. Harry cria et, brusquement, son visage se retrouva dans les oreillers alors que Draco fondait en lui.

– Oh, bon dieu, tu es trop étroit.

La chaleur et la pression étaient incessantes. Si bon et pourtant si proche de la douleur qu'il était difficile de faire la différence. Draco regardait les mains de Harry agripper les draps, son visage tourné sur le côté et ses yeux fermés, les dents serrées. C'était comme s'il subissait un genre de délicieuse torture et seul son pénis vibrant indiquait qu'il en appréciait les effets. Draco agrippa ses hanches pour le ramener vers lui, allant plus loin dans la chaleur, se noyant dans son corps.

– Tu aimes ça, hein ?

Harry hocha la tête, la respiration difficile son corps était projeté si durement contre le matelas qu'il devait se préparer à chaque coup.

– Oui… oui. Je… Oui…

– Tu es à moi.

Draco accéléra le rythme, ponctuant chaque mot d'un coup de rein plus profond et plus dur que le précédent.

– Tu. Es. À. Moi.

Harry était d'accord, hurlant « _oui_ » encore et encore et Draco pouvait se sentir passer au–delà de ses dernières résistances, savourant le dernier avertissement des muscles qui semblaient presque l'attirer encore plus profondément en lui. Sa main contourna le corps de Harry pour masser sa verge en caresses appuyées, incapable d'être doux, pas maintenant, pas quand il était si près de l'abîme.

Et Harry aimait ça. Harry aimait cette passion incontrôlable.

C'était comme une addiction, ce besoin intense de l'autre. La sensation de leurs corps respectifs, ce désir de donner du plaisir à l'autre et cette douleur exquise qui teintait leurs ébats. Harry éjacula sur la main de Draco et les draps défaits alors que Draco le pénétrait encore. Lorsqu'il jouit, lui aussi, un courant de pure énergie le traversa, descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale, se massa dans ses testicules et explosa enfin, entraînant l'éveil et le fourmillement de chaque nerf et de chaque fibre de son corps. Puis, vidé, il tomba sur Harry.

Ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit sans se préoccuper de l'humidité laissée par l'orgasme de Harry. Ils roulèrent sur le dos et restèrent allongés, pantelants, fixant le plafond, émerveillés qu'il fasse encore nuit.

– C'était incroyable, haleta Draco. Oh, putain, Harry, quand je pense à toutes ces années gaspillées.

Draco fit apparaître de la lumière et roula sur le côté, sachant qu'il devait s'occuper de son amant.

_Reste avec Potter_.

_Oui, je resterai avec Harry_.

Harry avait pris cet air vulnérable qu'il avait souvent après le sexe, comme s'il avait peur d'un rejet imaginaire. Il remua et se mit à dessiner des figures sur la sueur fraîche de son torse. Il embrassa ses paupières, passa le bout de sa langue sur ses cils fins puis le long de l'arrête de son nez jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches se rencontrent dans un baiser luxuriant et satisfait.

_Reste avec Potter._

_Je resterai avec Harry._

_Il ne reste rien de moi que tu puisses sauver_.

Draco essaya d'écarter cette pensée de son esprit, essaya de faire partir loin la voix de son père.

Et il manqua de pleurer lorsqu'il réalisa combien c'était facile.

**oOo**

Hermione s'affala sur le sol, elle se mordit la lèvre et le sang éclaboussa la couverture d'un manuel de chasse aux sorcières.

De chasse aux sorcières.

_Oh, mon dieu, non, merde, non, je vous en prie._

Une botte s'enfonça dans son dos et son poignet se brisa.

– ESPÈCE DE SALOPE ! T'AS TOUJOURRRS PENSÉ QUE T'ÉTAIS PLUS FUTÉE QUE MOI, HEIN !? TU CRRROIS QUE TU ES JOLIE, À TE PAVANER DANS CETTE PUTAIN D'ÉCOLE !? MAIS T'ES LAIDE ! RRREGARRRDE–TOI, T'ES QU'UNE CONNASSE DE SANG–DE–BOURRRBE ET TU TE CRRROIS TRRROP BIEN POURRR MOI ? RRREGARRRDE CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT ! RRREGARRRDE CE QUE TU M'OBLIGES À FAIRRRE !

Puis la botte vint s'écraser à la base de son dos et Hermione s'arracha à l'emprise du rêve, hurlant dans l'air froid de la chambre. Snape se réveilla en sursaut avec un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il entendit le cri de terreur.

– Bordel de merde !

Il cligna des yeux et faillit rouler sur le côté pour laisser Hermione se débattre seule. Mais ses cauchemars étaient un peu trop réels, ces derniers temps ; un peu trop réels pour pouvoir les ignorer. Il lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts et la regarda. Elle était assise dans le lit, la respiration haletante, son dos pâle se levant et s'abaissant frénétiquement devant lui.

Il se redressa et lui caressa tendrement le dos. Elle sembla s'amollir et s'effondra, comme désarticulée, dans ses bras.

– Tout va bien, murmura Severus dans ses cheveux, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Mais c'était plus qu'un rêve et il le savait. Une part de lui voulait soigner son esprit de telle manière qu'elle n'ait plus jamais à se souvenir de l'agression. Ça semblait si ridiculement injuste qu'elle ait réussi à survivre à Voldemort saine et sauve, sans les cauchemars dont Dumbledore jurait qu'ils pourrissaient la vie de Potter, tout ça pour que sa sécurité soit mise en péril par un crétin inutile du genre de Viktor Krum. Ça ressemblait à une saloperie de coup du destin et il avait été tenté d'effacer l'incident entier de sa mémoire, ou de la mettre dans une Pensine et de l'enfermer pour toujours dans une bouteille.

N'importe quoi pour lui faire oublier. N'importe quoi pour qu'elle puisse dormir tranquille la nuit. Parce que, quand elle dormait, l'attitude bravache qu'elle affichait le jour tombait et elle redevenait la jeune fille incertaine qu'il avait découverte.

– Je suis désolée.

Hermione pleurait contre son torse, son corps se fondait dans le sien, cherchant le sommeil, se sentant en sécurité maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était là.

– Pourquoi tu es désolée ?

– Je t'ai réveillé.

Elle s'écarta pour le regarder et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La matinée n'était pas le meilleur moment de la journée de Severus Snape. De lourds cheveux tombaient sur son visage décharné, qui semblait blême à cause du hurlement qui l'avait réveillé. Son nez en bec d'aigle sortait de sous un rideau de cheveux noirs et de ce qu'elle pouvait voir de ses yeux noirs, ils étaient abattus et chargés de sommeil. Il atténua un bâillement et la ramena dans les oreillers avec lui.

– Ça ne fait rien, dit–il, mais il sombrait déjà dans le sommeil, tu peux me réveiller quand tu veux.

– Severus ?

– Mmm ?

– S'il m'avait… violée… tu m'aimerais encore ?

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement pour fixer ce qu'il pouvait voir du haut de sa tête.

– Bien sûr que oui, qu'est ce que c'est que cette question stupide ?

– J…Je n'aurais pas été vierge…

Maintenant ça frisait le ridicule. Il avait été épaté qu'elle le soit encore !

– Je ne veux pas aller au tribunal.

Elle parlait tout doucement. Snape se rassit et la regarda avec un visage mi–concerné, mi–abasourdi.

– Tu dois y aller. S tu n'y vas pas, il sera pardonné et renvoyé en Bulgarie.

– Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir.

Il murmura « _Lumos_ » et la pièce s'éclaira.

– Hermione, tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre. S'il retourne en Bulgarie, il n'y a rien qui l'empêchera de revenir ici. Si tu ne vas pas au Wizengamot, ils le relaxeront.

– Il ne reviendra pas ici. Poudlard est sécurisé.

Elle s'assit et ramena les couvertures sur ses seins en le fixant.

– Mais tu ne peux pas rester ici éternellement ! Dans moins de six mois, tu auras fini tes études et tu ne reviendras pas. Je peux protéger le Marais pour toi, mais c'est un sorcier, Hermione, pas un Moldu. Il sera capable de te retrouver.

Elle trembla. La seule idée de quitter Poudlard était terrifiante, l'idée que Krum pouvait la retrouver était insupportable, mais il en était de même pour l'idée d'aller au tribunal. Et si personne ne la croyait ?

– Dumbledore siège à la tête du Wizengamot, Hermione, il ne laissera pas partir Krum… Mais tu dois y assister ou il n'y aura plus rien à faire.

Elle détourna le regard, les yeux mouillés, et hocha silencieusement la tête. Snape semblait satisfait, il se rallongea calmement à côté d'elle et éteignit la lumière en la serrant dans ses bras. Puis quelque chose revint à Hermione, quelque chose qu'il avait dit.

– Severus ?

– Mmm ?

– Quand tu as dit que tu pouvais protéger le Marais pour moi, qu'est ce que tu voulais dire ?

Snape fronça les sourcils : qu'est ce qu'elle pensait qu'il voulait dire ? C'était simple pourtant, non ?

– Je peux ériger une protection autour du Marais, pour te garder en sécurité, expliqua–t–il platement.

Pour une fille aussi intelligente, elle pouvait vraiment être très lente quelques fois.

– Est–ce que ça veut dire que j'irais au Marais, quand l'école sera finie ?

Oh…_OH !_

– Je…

Il se sentit rougir un peu et fut content d'avoir éteint la lumière, elle ne pouvait donc pas voir à quel point il était soudainement paniqué.

– J'ai juste présumé… Je suppose que tu…

L'idée était ridicule et il le savait. Qu'est–ce qu'elle ferait au Marais ? Il n'y vivait même pas! Mais peut être était–il temps que ça change.

Hermione se releva sur un coude avant de baisser la tête vers lui.

– Je t'aime, soupira–t–elle, et posa sa bouche sur la sienne.

**oOo**

Les muscles des bras et des jambes de l'ange devenaient plus prononcés de jour en jour. Rien en comparaison de ce qu'ils auraient été s'il avait été une personne totalement mobile, mais quand même,le processus de fonte de ses muscles paraissait s'être arrêté. Il y avait même du relief là où il n'y avait auparavant que des muscles inutiles. La transformation résultait sans nul doute des visites nocturnes à la piscine.

Semeuse avait décidé de laisser tomber toute prétention d'être présent à l'exposition ambulante. Laissant aux Aurors et aux elfes le soin de s'occuper des foules, il avait déclaré que son musée avait besoin de lui, surtout maintenant qu'il avait la garde de son ange.

Lucius était à lui. L'ange ne serait jamais rendu aux siens. Semeuse avait rapidement compris qu'une somme conséquente de Gallions permettaient d'influer n'importe quelle décision au Ministère de Fudge et maintenant, il avait la pleine possession de son ange.

Et, très bientôt, il aurait une paire assortie.

– Il est l'heure d'aller nager, Lucius.

Semeuse dessina le contour des lèvres douces de son ange avec la pulpe de son doigt. Lucius ouvrit les yeux et pendant un instant, ses yeux gris s'éclaircirent.

– Bonjour Lucius, j'espère que tu as bien dormi.

Lucius cligna encore des yeux et Semeuse sentit une tension naître dans la joue abîmée qu'il sentait sous sa paume.

– Tu as envie de nager ?

Lucius parut paniqué et Semeuse s'émerveilla de ce visage qui changeait pour la première fois sans avoir besoin d'un ordre.

– Bien, nous pourrions toujours rester ici et faire l'amour, mais j'aime quand tes jambes et tes bras s'enroulent autour de moi, tu es tellement plus étroit comme ça.

Non pas que Lucius eût réellement besoin d'être plus étroit, Semeuse le déchirait assez souvent comme ça. Le conservateur s'allongea à ses côtés et embrassa sa mâchoire, faisait courir sa langue le long de l'os.

– Je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout. Tu es ma joie.

Il sourit et caressa la joue pâle de son ange.

– Tu es ma seule joie.

– Eh bien, répondit clairement Lucius, dans ce cas, tu es vraiment un triste coup au lit, non ?

Semeuse en tomba pratiquement du lit sous le choc.

– Lucius ?

Lucius resta muet. Il ne bougeait pas, comme s'il n'avait rien dit et Semeuse se demanda si, peut être, il l'avait imaginé. Il passa délicatement ses lèvres sur la mâchoire qui était totalement guérie. Même le bleu qui s'y était formé ne pouvait détruire la beauté de son ange.

– Alors, c'est l'heure d'aller nager ?

Toujours rien, juste un visage impassible.

– J'ai un merveilleux cadeau de St–Valentin pour toi, Lucius. Pas aussi génial que le miroir, mais je pense que tu apprécieras plus celui–ci.

Il lutta pour s'extraire du lit et se demanda à quoi l'avait réduit son ange. Il commençait à haïr le son de sa propre voix alors qu'il se soumettait aux exigences de son ange ; c'était ridicule, et pourtant il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Lucius était vraiment tout pour fut un temps où Archibald Semeuse n'aurait jamais été visible sans des cheveux impeccables ou sans robes parfaitement nettes. Maintenant, il détestait s'habiller, préférant sa robe de nuit ou rien du tout. Il préférait passer ses journées avec Lucius.

Il baignait Lucius de cadeaux, recherchant quelque chose, une espèce de réponse à son amour – et ce silence assourdissant ne cessait de le décevoir. Ça n'avait pas toujours était comme ça. Il y avait eu un temps où il préférait que ses amants soient immobiles– et maintenant qu'il possédait celui–là, il voulait qu'il bouge.

Semeuse amena le cadeau et sourit à Lucius quand il nota les réactions presque imperceptibles de ses yeux. Il avait appris à traquer le moindre petit mouvement, une secousse, un spasme musculaire, où les impulsions presque invisibles de ses yeux.

– Je l'ai fait faire spécialement pour toi ; je l'ai vu chez un Moldu.

Semeuse tira sur le drap pour faire apparaître une chaise, sculptée d'ornements dans un bois poli et capitonnée pour le confort. Deux larges roues occupaient l'espace sur les côtés, avec deux plus petites devant.

– Les Moldus appellent ça des fauteuils roulants ; ces choses sont assez laides, alors j'ai fait fabriquer celui–là pour toi. Comme ça, tu peux voir le musée. C'est ta maison maintenant, Lucius, tu devrais en connaître les couloirs.

Lucius regardait fixement, les yeux sur de la chaise roulante avant de se poser sur Semeuse qui avançait vers lui pour de le soulever jusqu'au fauteuil.

Semeuse fit rouler la chaise d'avant en arrière, elle bougeait facilement, elle était de bonne qualité. Ça permettait aussi de déplacer Lucius un peu plus facilement. Il décida qu'il été temps de faire profiter son ange d'une petite visite du musée, avant d'aller à la piscine.

**oOo**

– N'y vas pas, on est dimanche, par Merlin.

Draco s'enfonça dans les oreillers et leva un sourcil séducteur.

– En plus, c'est la St–Valentin. On peut rester au lit, empester le sexe… Laisse–moi une demi–heure et on peut remettre ça.

Harry sourit à son amant qui avait l'air rassasié et pas qu'un peu froissé après leurs ébats dans les draps.

– J'ai du sperme qui coule le long de ma jambe, j'ai besoin d'une douche.

– Oh oui, et de si jolies gouttes de sperme glissant sur ta jambe vont te valoir quelques admirateurs sous la douche.

_Exact_.

–T'as qu'à prendre une serviette et t'essuyer, ça ne t'a jamais embêté avant.

Ce qui était également vrai, si ce n'était que le cadeau de St–Valentin de Harry pour Draco était dans la chambre de Hermione et de Lavande et qu'il avait besoin d'une excuse pour quitter la pièce et aller le chercher. Il voulait le donner à Draco pendant le petit–déjeuner – ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait de toute façon se doucher, et Draco aussi.

– Je me sens crade, dit Harry mentant admirablement. Je veux vraiment me laver.

Draco semblait plus qu'un peu déçu que son côté séducteur n'ait pas marché.

– Okay, va ôter toutes traces de moi.

– Je ne veux pas effacer toutes traces de toi ! Où est–ce que t'as été chercher ça, putain ?

Draco afficha une moue boudeuse et Harry remonta sur le lit pour embrasser ses lèvres gonflées de baisers.

Bon sang, il était délicieux.

– Je vais quand même prendre une douche.

Draco sourit et titilla la lèvre supérieure de Harry avec sa langue.

– Bon, assure–toi bien d'envoyer se faire foutre la belette de ma part.

– Promis, je transmettrai le message.

– Merci.

Harry se rua hors du lit et attrapa le peignoir noir de Draco à la patère sur le mur. Il n'était toujours pas sorti acheter de nouveaux vêtements, l'interdiction de Dumbledore pour eux de quitter le château avait tué l'initiative dans l'œuf. Il n'avait pas été capable d'aller acheter un cadeau à Draco lui–même, et il avait confié cette tâche à Hermione. Harry se retrouvait de plus en plus souvent avec les vêtements de Draco, plus dans le but de le faire cesser de se plaindre de ses habits plutôt qu'une réelle envie de ressembler à une _fashion_ victime.

Bien sûr, Draco était bien plus grand que Harry, alors ce dernier avait toujours l'air un peu perdu dans ses vêtements. Il s'enroula dans son peignoir, en serrant bien la ceinture avant de sortir.

– Tu as une tâche humide sur les fesses.

Harry se démit presque le cou pour essayer de voir son derrière.

– Argh.

Il tapota son postérieur de la main pour sentir l'humidité.

– Oh, beurk !

– Reviens te coucher.

– Non, je dois laver ça. Bordel, Draco, combien de putain de giclées t'as en réserve ?

_Giclée ?_

– Une quantité normale !

– Oh, bon dieu, c'est dégueu !

– Bien, je te remercie pour ce commentaire sur mon liquide séminal !

– Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

– Peut-être que je devrais simuler la prochaine fois, comme ça tu n'aurais pas toutes ces choses dégoûtantes dans ton petit cul …

– Je ne dis pas que…

– Ou mieux encore, arrêter tout simplement de te baiser, tu n'aurais plus aucun souci à te faire.

Harry pâlit.

– Ne… Ne plaisante pas là dessus.

– Qui a dit que je plaisantais ?

– Je…

Les yeux de Harry devinrent instantanément brillants.

– Je suis désolé. Je…

– Potter ?

– Oui ?

– Je plaisantais,espèce de crétin balafré.

– Oh.

Harry lui lança un sourire incertain.

– Je le savais.

– Va prendre ta douche.

Harry sourit, se tourna et dandina du postérieur pour le bien de son amant avant d'aller vers la salle d'eau commune. Il venait juste de rentrer dans les douches quand il se souvint – ah oui, la tâche humide – et attrapa rapidement une serviette.

Apparemment, la plupart des occupants de la tour avaient décidé de se doucher tôt avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner et les cadeaux, puis vers Pré–au–Lard pour les rendez–vous de la St–Valentin et les bras impatients de diverses petites amies. Harry s'avança au milieu d'eux, essayant de s'occuper de ses affaires et espérant que personne ne lui parlerait. Il serra les fesses, tentant désespérément de stopper ce qui coulait le long de sa jambe. Il fut reconnaissant quand il sentit le liquide arriver dans le creux de son genou et s'y arrêter.

– Culs au mur, les mecs, Potter est là !

Des rires parcoururent la salle d'eau, Harry s'arrêta net. Il baissa la tête et sentit ses joues brûler de honte.

_Ignore–le. Il a décidé de foutre la merde. Contente–toi de l'ignorer_.

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, Ron avait l'air de croire qu'il avait gagné une sorte de victoire grâce au silence de Harry et continua à croasser.

– Qu'est–ce qui ne va pas, Harry ?demanda–t–il joyeusement. T'as pas la main baladeuse, ce matin ?

Harry soupira et il se retourna pour les fusiller du regard. Les rires stoppèrent et il espérait que c'était bien de la honte qu'il pouvait reconnaître sur au moins quelques visages présents. La plupart paraissaient un peu apeurés, comme s'ils se demandaient ce que Harry Potter pouvait leur faire s'ils riaient de ses préférences sexuelles. Ils semblaient aussi impatients de voir ce qui arriverait ensuite, alors que leurs yeux passaient de Harry à Ron, anticipant un combat.

_Typique. __On passe toute sa vie à se battre pour ces gens et maintenant, tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est nous voir nous détruire._

Ron en avait déjà trop fait pour s'arrêter. Il avait pris un peu de la drogue d'Angelina quelques minutes avant d'aller se doucher et il était encore au sommet de son pic d'euphorie. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il avait raison, il était bien …et Harry ne se défendrait pas, il ne le faisait jamais.

– C'est ce que t'aimes faire, hein, Harry ? Attendre que quelqu'un soit seul dans les douches ? Comme, ça tu peux l'attraper et abuser de lui ?

Ron eut un sourire victorieux.

– C'est du moins c'est ce que tu voulais faire hier soir, non ?

– Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé et tu le sais, répondit Harry, l'air menaçant.

– Vraiment ? Eh bien, pourtant c'est comme ça que je m'en souviens ! J'étais dans la douche, t'es arrivé et tu m'as agrippé… tu te rappelles ?

_Doux Merlin, ce type est sérieusement dérangé_.

– Ouais, siffla Harry, je me souviens parfaitement bien, ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas. T'étais effondré dans la cabine de douche, tu pleurais comme un putain de bébé !

Les yeux de Ron se rétrécirent et il réalisa à travers le voile de l'addiction que ça pouvait tourner au vinaigre.

– Pourquoi t'enlèves pas ton peignoir, Ron ? demanda Harry. Pourquoi tu montres pas à tout le monde ce que j'essayais de peloter ?

– T'aimerais ça, hein ? aboya Ron, mais son venin s'estompait. T'aimerais te rincer l'œil.

– Ouais, confirma Harry en croisant les bras, j'aimerais bien. Je suis joliment sûr que tout le monde trouvera cette vision intéressante aussi.

Ron se força à rire.

– Tout le monde n'est pas un putain de malade comme toi. Tu veux juste ce que tu ne peux pas avoir.

Harry faillit en rire et il ne put vraiment pas arrêter le sourire incrédule qui fleurit sur son visage.

– Est–ce que tu as bien regardé mon petit ami ? s'enquit Harry avec une note de stupéfaction, remarquant comment Ron tressaillait quand il dit les mots _petit ami_. Est–ce que tu l'as vraiment bien regardé ? Bordel, pourquoi je voudrais tout foutre en l'air pour courir après un minable ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Ron, alors que le front de moquerie se brisait sous le rire de Neville, Harry se retourna et quitta la salle d'eau. Sa douche pouvait attendre et la récupération du cadeau de Draco aussi. Draco avait raison, on était dimanche, c'était la St–Valentin et il était au lit, chaud et empestant le sexe. Harry savait où il préférait être.

**oOo**

Semeuse était assis au bord de la piscine et regardait Lucius flotter au centre. C'était, comme toujours, un plaisir de le regarder. Ses épais cheveux blonds s'étalaient, s'enroulaient en grandes boucles dans l'eau, comme une espèce d'algue sauvage, quelque chose d'une extrême beauté. La première fois, Semeuse avait eu peur que son ange ne coule s'il n'était pas à ses côtés, mais il réalisa bien vite qu'il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Lucius, semblait–il, pouvait flotter des heures. Ce qui ravissait le cœur du conservateur était que Lucius avait l'air d'aimer ça. Il dérivait, puis soudainement, changeait de direction, dessinant des cercles complexes dans l'eau. Semeuse l'observait, s'émerveillant de la manière dont il semblait glisser, comme s'il y avait là un bref moment de libération d'un corps qui ne voulait simplement pas fonctionner comme il le devait.

Finalement, incapable de se contenir, Semeuse applaudit son ange intelligent.

– Magnifique, Lucius, c'est un merveilleux cadeau que tu me fais.

Lucius s'arrêta, jusqu'à ce que la seule chose qui le fasse bouger soit les lentes ondulations de l'eau. Le conservateur soupira, enleva sa chemise de nuit et plongea dans l'eau sans hésitation.

Il savait exactement comment ça fonctionnait. Des choses basiques devaient être faites avant d'avoir le plaisir de sentir les bras de son ange autour de lui. Ça ne prendrait pas longtemps, Lucius apprit rapidement qu'il pouvait éviter de lutter en se cramponnant à son sauveur.

Il était si beau.

Semeuse le bloqua sous l'eau, attendant qu'il se débatte et, quand il commença, il sourit tandis que les mains s'agitaient, cherchant désespérément quelque chose pour le sauver. Semeuse le maintint fermement, le laissant là un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, avant de le ramener à la surface.

Lucius inspira violemment, les yeux révulsés, parfaitement conscients, puis il replongea sous l'eau.

Bien qu'il ignorât comment, Semeuse perdit sa prise sur lui. Lucius griffa la main qui tenait sa tête, une marque juste un peu trop profonde et Semeuse le relâcha, mais pour une seconde seulement. Ce fut suffisant. Semeuse regarda autour de lui, cherchant désespérément son ange des yeux. Il eut une pensée terrible, son ange avait coulé ; il s'était noyé !

Lucius refit surface quelques mètres plus loin, tremblant, il regarda fixement celui qui serait bientôt son amant. Semeuse sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Lucius nageait parfaitement dans l'eau.

C'était un ange intelligent.

– Lucius, reste où tu es.

Semeuse avança vers lui et Lucius lui lança un dernier regard de défi, avant de se tourner et de nager avec des mouvements parfaitement coordonnés, au loin.

Très intelligent, en effet.

– Lucius, où crois–tu aller ? Ton corps va se fatiguer avant même que tu ne sortes de l'eau.

Lucius continua à nager vers le bord de la piscine.

– _Accio_ baguette.

La baguette du conservateur fila droit dans sa main et il la pointa sur Lucius, il ne voulait pas l'utiliser mais il savait que c'était pour autant pour le bien de son ange que pour le sien.

– LUCIUS, ARRÊTE MAINTENANT !

Lucius atteignit le bord de la piscine et se redressa, essayant d'attraper le bord. Semeuse doutait qu'il réussisse à se soulever mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risques – Lucius pourrait tomber et se faire mal.

– LUCIUS !

Lucius commença à s'extraire de la piscine.

– _STUPÉFIX_ !

Lucius retomba dans l'eau et coula comme une pierre.

**oOo**

Ron fixa l'enveloppe rouge qui venait de se poser dans son petit–déjeuner et maudit la chouette inconnue qui venait de l'apporter. Il l'observa sous toutes les coutures et la retourna dans tous les sens plusieurs fois. Une partie de lui luttait contre l'espoir que ce fut de la part d'une fille magnifique et secrète, mais au fond, il savait que c'était faux. Il n'y avait pas de mystérieuse admiratrice pour Ronald Weasley, pas cette année. Il n'y avait qu'Angelina.

Il ne voulait pas d'une carte de St–Valentin de sa part et il ne voulait pas de pouvait la renvoyer sans l'ouvrir et l'ignorer, comme si elle n'était jamais arrivée. Il pouvait le faire, oui, mais il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas.

Il laissa son regard couler vers Harry, il était en train d'ouvrir une boîte soigneusement emballée. Malfoy était à côté de lui, usant de l'opportunité que représentait l'inattention de Harry – occupé ailleurs – pour adresser une grimace à Ron. Il apparut que Harry lui avait offert un livre et il n'en semblait pas ravi le moins du monde – même si pour Harry, il était tout sourire. Harry avait l'air bien. Détendu et Malfoy d'un côté et Hermione de l'autre. Hermione avait aussi son propre cadeau, elle le déballait avec une lenteur délibérée, comme si elle était perdue dans la texture du ruban entre ses doigts. Elle avait le même air que Harry ; heureuse.

Il se demanda un moment qui avait pu rendre Hermione heureuse, mais ses interrogations furent brutalement interrompues lorsque Harry embrassa Malfoy. Ron en laissa presque tomber son enveloppe. Embrasser Malfoy. Dans la Grande Salle. C'était à gerber. Embrasser Malfoy n'importe où était dégueu en soi, mais en public c'était impardonnable.

Pour la première fois, Ron décida qu'il devait vraiment observer Malfoy. L'amant de Harry. Il ressemblait toujours à ce petit con arrogant auquel il avait toujours ressemblé, mais s'il devait regarder Malfoy comme un amant potentiel et pas comme un ennemi, Ron devait accorder qu'il était assez bien foutu. Mais, physiquement, il était tellement comme son père… Regarder Harry l'embrasser revenait à voir Harry embrasser Lucius Malfoy ce qui revenait à voir Charlie mourir encore une fois.

Harry le prit sur le fait et fronça les sourcils. Il détourna le regard et déchira l'enveloppe sans y penser. Un anneau en tomba et il essaya tant bien que mal de le rattraper. Il scintilla et vint se mettre sur son petit doigt, comme s'il était destiné à faire ça. Il l'examina, enroulé autour de son doigt, le diamant brillant, abominablement familier.

C'était une alliance. L'alliance d'Angelina.

_Merde._

Il essaya de la retirer mais elle était comme collée. Bon, elle avait été ensorcelée pour trouver sa place – et maintenant il était coincé avec son alliance au doigt. Une boule compacte de chaleur commença à se former dans le creux de son estomac et il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Il mit la main dans l'enveloppe et ses doigts rencontrèrent quelque chose de pointu. Il siffla de douleur et retira rapidement sa main, son doigt saignait. Un autre sentiment déferla en lui, une exaltation familière. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe pour découvrir une aiguille, sans aucun doute enduite du produit d'Angelina. Il pouvait en reconnaître l'odeur. Bon sang, il pouvait le sentir en lui !

Mais c'était différent. Avec la béatitude, il y avait autre chose. De la culpabilité. Des remords. Quelque chose qui fit pleurer ses yeux et se tordre son estomac d'angoisse.

Il sortit la lettre et l'ouvrit avec des mains tremblantes.

_**« Cher Ronnie,**_

_**Ci–joint, tu trouveras mon anneau de mariage puisque dorénavant il t'appartient pleinement. Tu m'as fait t'aimer donc tu mérites la bague et je n'ai aucun doute, elle t'ira au mieux.**_

_**Durant ma première année, le professeur Snape nous a fait un laïus au sujet de mettre la gloire en bouteille et faire naître la grandeur. Je suis tout à fait certaine qu'il vous a servi le même discours ; il fait ça à tous les 1**__**ère**__** année. Ce qu'il n'a pas dit, c'est qu'on peut aussi distiller la malveillance, mettre la culpabilité en bouteille et infuser la dépression. On peut concocter une potion si puissante qu'il n'y aurait ni antidote, ni remède. Pour faire court, on peut créer la vengeance sous forme liquide.**_

_**Tu as été un très bon cobaye, Ron, et si les choses avaient été différentes, je pense que j'aurais pu tomber amoureuse de toi. Mais maintenant, tu devrais sentir les effets de ma dernière création, c'est mon dernier cadeau pour toi. Tu pourrais en avoir besoin sur la fin.**_

_**J'ai dû parler de nous à George, je ne pouvais plus me regarder en face. Je lui ai tout dit, comment tu m'as séduite, comment tu voulais que je le quitte pour que je parte avec toi. Il est dévasté, bien sûr. La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, il maudissait ton nom. Je ne peux pas être avec toi, Ron, je ne peux être avec aucun de vous. Je suis désolée. Je ne peux que te souhaiter bonne chance.**_

_**Avec tout mon amour,**_

_**Angelina. »**_

Ron laissa tomber la lettre qui partit en fumée. George savait. George savait tout.

Ce qui voulait dire que sa famille savait tout. Ce qui voulait dire que sa mère savait tout. Instinctivement, Ron braqua les yeux vers les chevrons, à la recherche d'une chouette qui porterait l'inévitable Beuglante. Il n'y avait rien.

_Distiller la malveillance, mettre la culpabilité en bouteille, infuser la dépression_.

Oui, c'était là, il pouvait le sentir. Pas assez fort pour contrer la panique saisissante qui le parcourait, mais c'était là.

Il devait parler à George, il devait essayer d'expliquer. Il devait aller à Londres.

**oOo**

Tandis qu'il s'asseyait pour prendre son petit–déjeuner, Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pigé le truc du cadeau. Enfin… Pas dans le style de Draco Malfoy, en tout cas. Harry avait été habitué à acheter un cadeau, un cadeau par personne – Draco n'avait apparemment pas entendu parler du concept. C'était ça ou il aimait juste faire des cadeaux à Harry, ce qui était possible aussi.

Le fait qu'ils ne puissent pas quitter le château ne les avait pas aidé à mieux préparer leurs courses et il avait dû faire confiance à Hermione pour acheter le cadeau de Draco – une personne que Ron et lui avaient, un jour, surnommé publiquement : la Pire Faiseuse de Cadeau de Toute l'Histoire du Monde Sorcier. En y réfléchissant, il aurait dû demander à Lavande d'y aller, de cette façon, son unique et pathétique cadeau pour Draco aurait été beaucoup plus convenable – et sans aucun doute beaucoup plus… eh bien, _St–Valentin_.

Hermione avait offert à Snape un livre de potions pour Noël, bon sang. À quoi avait–il pensé ? Demander à _Hermione _d'acheter un cadeau de St–Valentin !

À la décharge de Draco, il semblait vraiment enthousiasmé par un cadeau assez merdique. Il avait reçu son lot de cartes d'admirateurs lui promettant des plaisirs inavouables si seulement il voulait rentrer dans le droit chemin (il s'en débarrassa presque immédiatement) et, au grand désespoir de Harry, il y avait aussi un autre cadeau.

Mais Draco déballa d'abord le cadeau de Harry et sourit avec une fausseté élaborée.

– Waouh… C'est… génial... Chéri, c'est exactement ce que je voulais.

– Et tellement _romantique_, ajouta Lavande, le regard figé par une stupéfaction que Draco semblait incapable d'exprimer.

Harry avait les yeux rivés sur le cadeau, sidéré. Il devait combattre l'envie urgente de se tourner vers Hermione pour lui demander ce qui était passé exactement dans sa bon dieu de tête quand elle avait choisi ça. Harry avait suggéré un nouveau fermoir pour sa cape peut être, ou bien un de ces jolis anneaux de platine qu'ils avaient vus la dernière fois qu'ils étaient allés au village. C'était censé être le symbole de son amour, un signe de son affection éternelle. C'était supposé être le cadeau qui disait à Draco que ce qui les liait était impérissable. C'était pour leur première St–Valentin, la première St–Valentin que Harry passait avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait vraiment et ça, c'était le cadeau qui était censé exprimer tout ça.

C'était un horrible livre vert intitulé : _**727 étapes simples pour passer vos ASPICs**_.

– Heu…

Harry rit nerveusement.

– Je… Heu… Il y a une carte aussi.

Au moins il avait écrit la carte lui–même.

Draco mit le livre de côté et ouvrit l'enveloppe. La carte était simple et rouge, sans image. Hermione avait pensé que ça faisait _masculin_ et même si Harry trouvait la notion ridicule, il avait aimé la carte. L'intérieur était exempt de toute légende, il avait donc pu écrire lui–même un mot.

_**« Draco,**_

_**J'ai déposé mes rêves à tes pieds**_

_**Marche doucement, ne les piétine pas **_

_**Je t'aime.**_

_**Harry. »**_

Draco sourit et tendit la main pour lui caresser doucement la joue, oubliant un instant les gens qui remplissaient la Grande Salle.

– J'essayerai, murmura tendrement Draco avant de placer son premier cadeau dans les mains de Harry. Maintenant, ouvre le tien.

Une boule de cristal, une bague en argent,une figurine d'un dragon en étain plutôt féroce qui crachait du vrai feu –c'était seulement les hors–d'œuvre avant ce que Draco appelait sa pièce maîtresse. Ça lui avait pris plusieurs semaines de supplications, d'implorations puis, de chantage à l'état ouvrit la dernière boîte et en sortit un flacon de parfum.

– Oh, mon dieu. Tu as obtenu de Severus Snape qu'il me fasse de l'après–rasage ?

Draco afficha un air consterné.

– Si jamais tu t'en asperges partout comme si c'était un après–rasage, je t'en colle une !

– Alors j'en fais quoi ?

– Bon, intervint Lavande, les yeux rivés sur la bouteille comme si elle contenait de l'or liquide, techniquement, c'est un parfum, tu dois le mettre sur tes points de pulsation. Je peux sentir ?

Harry ouvrit le flacon et ils se penchèrent tous pour humer.

– Cet homme est un génie, murmura Lavande. Tu peux sentir ça ? Ça sent comme toi, Harry, mais en mieux.

– Ça sent comme la peau, remarqua doucement Hermione. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il fait pour que ça sente comme l'épiderme de la personne en question.

– Des cheveux, je pense, il doit utiliser quelque chose de personnel pour en extraire l'essence même. Bon sang, c'est incroyable.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, même s'il devait l'admettre, c'était vraiment pas mal. L'odeur lui ressemblait effectivement énormément, comme s'il venait de prendre une douche et que sa peau était propre et humide, mais il y avait d'autres choses encore, des fleurs, des herbes aromatiques et des épices. Comme si Snape avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, réussi à mettre en bouteille, non seulement l'odeur unique de Harry, mais aussi tout son être.

– Je te le demande à nouveau. Snape l'a fait ? Pour moi ?

– En réalité, c'était pour moi.

Draco sourit largement.

– J'ai quand même dû supplier, il n'était pas très enthousiaste, mais, comme on dit, rien que le meilleur pour mon homme.

– Je parie qu'il a _adoré_ le fabriquer.

Draco rit.

– Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand je lui ai demandé.

– Un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ?

– Oh, ouais, et même plus !

– Vieux connard gluant.

– Eh !

Hermione fronça les sourcils et Harry tressaillit.

– Désolée 'Mione. J'ai… um…oublié.

Comment c'était possible, ça il n'en savait rien. Sa belle 'Mione couchait avec cette vieille buse.

Elle l'aimait et il n'avait pas intérêt à l'oublier.

– Il t'a offert un cadeau ?

– Ouais.

Hermione sourit sereinement.

– Et ?

Elle poussa la boîte vers Harry qui l'ouvrit. Ses sourcils se haussèrent d'étonnement. C'était un globe à l'intérieur, des personnages miniatures marchaient sur ce qui semblait être le Chemin de Traverse, mais la scène aurait pu se dérouler deux cents ans auparavant, et il neigeait. Une mélodie tintait et le globe tournait gaiement. C'était si simple, une boîte à musique, mais si parfait.

_Alors comme ça Snape peut se montrer romantique. __Pincez–moi, je rêve._

Il ne pouvait que faire des suppositions à propos de ce que Hermione avait acheté à Snape – une boîte de fioles peut–être ?

– C'est vraiment joli.

Harry maugréa, il aurait aimé envoyer Snape choisir le cadeau de Draco.

Il pris la carte que Draco avait écrite pour lui.

_**« Donne–moi à jamais toutes ces années où tu as pleuré secrètement quand il faisait froid**_

_**Tous les pêchés et les secrets que tu n'as pas criés**_

_**Tous les rêves que tu as gardés et les larmes que tu as versées**_

_**Donne–moi**_

_**Donne–moi maintenant et pour toujours**_

_**Maintenant et pour toujours**_

_**Corps et âme**_

_**Ton cœur**_

_**Ton esprit**_

_**Ton corps et ton âme. » **_**[1] **

Harry trouva la bouche de Draco et scella leurs lèvres. Sa langue suivit un chemin humide le long de ses dents puis les ouvrit pour attraper la sienne.

C'était comme si la Grande Salle s'était figée dans le temps. Lavande remarqua les visages décontenancés. Elle donna un coup dans les côtes de Draco.

– Est–ce que vous pouvez arrêter ? Vous m'excitez.

Harry rougit violemment.

– Désolé.

**oOo**

– C'est un cadeau très… intéressant… Severus.

Snape lança un dernier coup d'œil perplexe à son nouveau calendrier avant de le refermer. Il faisait vraiment très coloré dans ses appartements et, une fois ouvert, il était horriblement bavard. Il lançait des commentaires _inspirés_ qui étaient supposés l'aider tout au long de sa vie. Il disait des choses comme : _Démarre chaque jour du bon pied_.

_Bon, elle n'est pas particulièrement créative au niveau des cadeaux – mais elle fait plein d'autres choses extrêmement bien. _

Il afficha un petit sourire en coin.

– C'est un sourire tout à fait redoutable, Severus ; j'ose espérer que vous gardez l'esprit fixé sur votre travail.

– On est dimanche, Monsieur le Directeur ; je crois que j'ai bien mérité de me reposer un instant.

– Effectivement. En fait, je voudrais vous voir vous détendre un peu plus longtemps qu'un instant.

Dumbledore regarda Severus se sentir de plus en plus mal à l'aise ; ses longs doigts passaient inconsciemment sur la couverture du calendrier. Étrangement, Dumbledore appréciait tout ça, voir Severus avec une expression qui n'était pas une grimace était une rareté, le voir amoureux l'était encore plus.

– Comment va Miss Granger ?

Snape haussa un sourcil. C'était la première fois que Dumbledore mentionnait Hermione depuis qu'il avait appris leur relation et Snape savait qu'il n'était pas utile de la nier.

– Hermione va bien.

– Pas de dégâts après son agression ?

– Elle a d'occasionnels cauchemars, rien de sérieux.

– Rien dont vous ne pouvez vous occuper ? demanda Dumbledore, la voix oscillant entre sévérité et amusement.

Snape afficha un fin sourire.

– Rien dont je ne peux m'occuper.

Dumbledore s'assit sur le siège qui ne lui avait pas été proposé et balaya du regard les contours familiers du bureau du Maître de Potions. Le feu brûlait joyeusement dans l'âtre, chose qui le surprit. Hermione devait préférer le feu aux charmes de chauffage que Snape lançait habituellement autour de lui.

– Je présume que vous partagez votre lit avec elle ?

Snape remua sur sa chaise et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, il se sentit horrifié quand rien ne sortit.

– Je ne peux pas vous condamner pour ça.

Snape reprit de la prestance.

– Alors peut être que vous auriez dû le mentionner un peu plus tôt, répondit–il d'un ton soyeux.

– Peut être que vous auriez dû vous retenir un peu, Severus.

Snape s'empourpra et détourna son regard.

– Je… J'ai… Elle…

– Du calme, Severus. Je ne suis pas là pour m'interposer entre vous, même si je dois vous demander de faire preuve de plus de discrétion, ici, à l'école.

Dumbledore se sourit à lui–même.

– Et, s'il vous plait, gardez en mémoire qu'Argus effectue toujours des patrouilles dans le couloir du troisième étage.

_Oh, Seigneur._

– Ce serait donc une riche idée que de confiner vos activités à votre chambre.

– Oui, Monsieur le Directeur.

Le teint de Snape avait décidément pris la couleur d'une fraise ; ses yeux noirs étaient dilatés d'horreur d'avoir été vu, et par Argus Rusard de surcroît. Oh, Dumbledore connaissait tous les détails sordides, Rusard avait été très explicite.

– Allons, Severus, dit joyeusement Dumbledore, je ne suis pas venu discuter de votre relation avec Hermione Granger et je peux garantir que si je disais quoi que ce soit qui creuse un fossé entre vous deux, Minerva aurait ma tête sur un plateau.

_Et vos valseuses pour le petit–déjeuner._

– Ça, c'est certain.

Snape tressaillit et se rappela qu'il devait mieux surveiller ses pensées en présence du directeur. Même si ça l'irritait d'y penser, il y avait de nombreuses similarités dans la façon dont il s'adressait à Dumbledore et à Voldemort. Il devait se préserver avec les deux et il savait que ça causait beaucoup de peine à Dumbledore.

– De quoi voulez–vous parler, Monsieur le Directeur ?

Dumbledore lui sourit ouvertement.

– Quand allez–vous arrêter d'être si formel, Severus ?

– Je suis désolé, la force de l'habitude, répondit froidement Snape.

– Je ne suis pas là pour vous rabaisser, Severus.

– Je le sais bien.

Il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter amitié et confiance avec Albus Dumbledore. Il savait parfaitement qui étaient ses amis, et il était conscient que Dumbledore était l'un d'eux. Il n'était simplement pas le genre d'homme à garder ses amis. Des alliances, oui ; des amis, non. Il baissa délibérément le ton.

– Qu'avez–vous en tête, Albus ?

– Mr Archibald Semeuse.

Snape s'étouffa presque dans sa propre salive.

– Le conservateur du musée ?

– Oui, vous l'avez rencontré, je crois ?

– Oui – c'était il y a quelques temps maintenant.

Snape ferma son esprit aussi sûrement qu'on claque des volets sur une fenêtre.

Ça n'était qu'un changement subtil dans l'attitude de Snape, mais Dumbledore pouvait cependant le détecter. Il sourit sereinement et laissa le Maître des Potions garder ses secrets.

– Et ?

Dumbledore fit apparaître une tasse de thé et invita Snape à s'asseoir en face de lui.

– Je vous ai déjà dit que j'avais déjà entendu ce nom avant mais que je n'arrivais pas à le replacer ?

– Oui. Vous vous en souvenez maintenant ?

– Je dois admettre que ça me troublait, j'ai dû vérifier dans les fois que j'ai eu trouvé les vieux articles, l'histoire m'est revenue.

Il sourit mais se sentait inquiet quant à la réaction de Snape à la nouvelle à venir.

– Il y a quelques années, à sa nomination au poste de conservateur du musée, il y a eu un scandale. Semeuse voulait débuter une collection humaine. À l'époque, le Ministère venait d'en finir avec les procès de Grindelwald. L'idée d'utiliser des Détraqueurs pour garder Azkaban était nouvelle, aussi nouvelle que d'utiliser le Baiser comme punition. Semeuse a vu les victimes du Baiser comme une opportunité d'amasser une collection de spécimens humains pour le musée.

– Alors ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une exposition pareille est proposée ?

– Non, pas vraiment. Le Ministère a fait en sorte que chaque partisan de Grindelwald reçoivent le Baiser du Détraqueur – et ils étaient bien trois cents – sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu d'espace de soin pour ce qu'il en resterait. Ces gens n'étaient pas morts et leurs corps avaient des fonctions, ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient besoin de soins, et les Détraqueurs ne sont pas connus pour leurs capacités à prendre soin de leurs victimes. Donc, dans un autre éclair de _génie_, le Ministère décida de saisir l'offre du conservateur Semeuse – en allant même un peu plus loin. Ils mirent les prisonniers aux enchères pour les collectionneurs privés. Le conservateur Semeuse en acheta cinq, ce qui n'était pas inhabituel, mais les choses prirent ensuite un tournant malsain.

Dumbledore fit apparaître plusieurs photographies pour les placer devant Snape.

– Il est apparu que le conservateur avait un penchant pour des spécimens d'un type très particulier.

Snape étala les photographies devant lui et sentit son souffle se bloquer. Cinq victimes du Baiser. Tous mâles, tous jeunes, tous beaux et tous blonds.

Snape passa les doigts sur l'image d'un homme qui semblait bizarrement familier.

– Lui, dit doucement Dumbledore, c'est Justinian Malfoy. S'il avait survécu, il aurait été l'oncle de Lucius Malfoy.

Le garçon de la photo ne pouvait pas avoir plus de seize ou dix–sept ans. Snape se sentait anesthésié.

– Et que leur est–il arrivé ? demanda–t–il.

– Le Ministère les a retirés de ses soins et les a fait exécuter.

– Pourquoi ?

Il ne voulait pas connaître la réponse. Il ne le voulait vraiment pas.

– On a découvert que le conservateur entretenait des relations charnelles avec ses spécimens.

– Des relations charnelles ?

Snape savait ce que voulait dire Dumbledore, il avait juste besoin d'entendre les mots sortir de sa bouche, comme pour lui confirmer que c'était bien vrai. Il sentit son estomac se contracter.

– Il les a violés ?

– Et bien, certaines opinions diffèrent. Techniquement, il les possédait, il avait donc le droit de faire ce qu'il désirait avec ses propriétés. Les familles des victimes se sont bien sûr battues contre cette façon de penser, mais la majorité des gens se fichaient pas mal de ce qui arrivait à ces jeunes hommes. Le Ministère les lui a retirés pour prouver qu'il n'était pas en accord avec son comportement. Néanmoins, ils l'ont quand même remboursé et ne lui ont jamais intenté de procès. Après quelques semaines, le scandale s'est effacé pour être maintenant presque oublié.

Snape jeta un regard sur les photographies.

– Et maintenant, il a une nouvelle collection…

Sa bouche s'assécha au souvenir de Lucius, le seul Mangemort qui n'était pas attaché, qui avait les traits tirés et pâles, adossé dans un recoin de la vitrine, lui revint en mémoire.

– Il a Lucius !

– Oui, il a Lucius Malfoy.

Dumbledore semblait troublé.

– J'ai reçu une note disant que Draco avait fait une requête au Ministère pour récupérer son père – et qu'elle lui avait été refusée.

Snape commença à faire les cent pas.

– C'est pire que ça. Semeuse a fait annulé la requête – Fudge lui en a donné la garde !

Dumbledore jura violemment et ce blasphème arrêta net Snape, comme si ce mot à lui seul lui confirmait qu'en effet tout allait aussi mal qu'il semblait.

– Comment Fudge a–t–il pu donner à ce Semeuse une collection de Mangemorts en connaissant son passé ?

– Les mémoires sont courtes, Severus, j'ai moi–même eu du mal à m'en souvenir… Et Fudge devait être enfant quand c'est arrivé.

– Alors quoi maintenant ? Si Fudge a eu vent du passé de Semeuse, il est certain qu'il reviendra sur sa décision et laissera Draco ramener Lucius chez lui, non ?

– Ne jamais sous–estimer Cornelius Fudge, vous devriez le savoir, depuis le temps, Severus.

Snape détourna le regard**, **grinçant des dents. Il devait tout dire à Dumbledore, au moins, ils pourraient avoir un peu d'aide dans cette histoire.

– Severus…

– _C'EST RIDICULE !_

– Severus, essayez de rester calme.

– CET HOMME… BAISE…

– Nous ne le savons pas !

– Qu'est–ce que je vais dire à Draco ? demanda vivement Snape.

_Dis–le à Albus. Contente–toi de le lui dire._

– Envoyez–moi Draco, je lui parlerai.

Snape eut un rire désabusé.

– Draco ne vous parlera pas, il a beau baiser avec Potter mais il ne pense pas encore comme lui.

Dumbledore devait lui concéder ce point, même s'il ne l'aurait pas exposé aussi crûment.

– Alors peut être que Harry pourrait lui parler.

– Je le lui dirai moi–même.

Snape se rongea un ongle avant de murmurer, presque pour lui–même.

– Je dois faire revenir Lucius.

– NON, Severus, ne faites rien contre le Ministè aimerait tellement pouvoir vous relier à Lucius Malfoy d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je ne veux pas me retrouver à vous contempler dans une vitrine.

Snape avala sa salive.

– Je ne peux pas rester là à ne rien faire !

– Je vais faire ce que je peux pour sortir Mr Malfoy de sa situation actuelle, mais en attendant, je dois vous demander de rester en retrait et d'attendre que j'en sache plus. Nous ne savons pas ce que fait vraiment le conservateur.

– On pourrait faire une putain de bonne déduction !

Dumbledore soupira, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de raisonner Severus quand il était dans cet état.

– Peut–être que ce n'est pas le meilleur état d'esprit pour aller parler à Draco.

Snape fixait le feu d'un regard noir. Il devait parler à Draco tout comme il devait faire sortir Lucius du musée.

Il devait trouver Regina Vermoral.

**oOo**

En voyant son frère apparaître sur le Chemin de Traverse, Fred Weasley jeta un regard à George heureusement, ce dernier avait la tête dans la cheminée, il ne se rendit compte de rien, il discutait avec leurs parents. Fred courut dans la rue. Il savait que Ron viendrait, aussi certainement qu'il savait ce qui arriverait dès que George le verrait.

Et Fred voulait entendre la version de Ron, il voulait l'entendre se justifier d'une manière ou d'une autre.

– Fred…

– N'entre pas, le prévint Fred. Si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, tu ne l'approcheras pas.

Ron semblait désespéré, il se tordait le cou pour voir derrière Fred dans la boutique.

– J'ai besoin de lui parler.

– Il ne veut pas te parler.

– S'il te plaît…

Ron jetait des coups d'œil désespérés aux alentours, des gens s'arrêtaient pour regarder, pour voir ce qui causait cette agitation.

– Je t'en prie, Fred, j'ai besoin de m'expliquer.

– Alors explique–toi.

Fred ne souhaitait qu'une chose, entendre une explication, il y avait une once d'espoir dans sa voix. L'espoir qu'Angelina avait menti et que finalement Ron était toujours Ron, le loyal, l'aimable regarda son frère de haut en bas et remarqua combien il avait l'air échevelé, combien il paraissait mal. Le visage de Ron n'était qu'un masque de désespoir, il transpirait et sentait mauvais. Le regard de Fred fut attiré par un objet brillant à la main de Ron et s'arrêta. Il connaissait bien cette bague, il l'avait vue tous les jours pendant presque deux ans. Il regarda Ron dans les yeux et sentit son cœur chavirer.

– J'ai besoin de voir George, supplia Ron, incapable de trouver les mots pour expliquer quoi que ce soit, en espérant qu'ils viendrait quand George serait finalement face à lui.

Les yeux de Fred se posèrent à nouveau sur l'anneau fixé au doigt de Ron.

– Alors c'est vrai ? Tu es venu te pavaner ? Tu es venu t'assurer qu'il se sente mal ?

Ron regarda son doigt. Il avait oublié la bague !

– Je… Non ! C'est coincé, je n'arrive pas à l'enlever, elle l'a ensorcelée pour qu'elle reste là.

– _EST–CE QUE TU L'AS SÉDUITE ? _

Ron fronça les sourcils, cherchant des brides de souvenirs dans sa mémoire confuse. Ce n'était pas si simple, pas si coupant et sec qu'un _il l'a séduite, _mais, quelque part, il n'arrivait pas à dire pourquoi ce n'était pas si simple. Il l'avait séduite, c'était elle qui le lui avait dit.

– Oui, confirma–t–il à contrecœur. Mais je…

Il n'y avait vraiment rien d'autre à dire. Il avait séduit la femme de George et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il vit le visage de Fred se fermer, choqué et abasourdi, désormais fermé à son petit frère. Il se foutait pas mal du fait que c'était compliqué, il savait seulement que c'était arrivé. _Aucune _explication ne rendrait la chose plus douce. Et qu'y avait–il à expliquer de toute manière ? Il l'avait fait, il le savait. Il s'était précipité, tête baissée, en pleine connaissance de cause et s'était félicité de sa victoire. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui et au contrat. Des excuses semblaient futiles, comme un prix de consolation après avoir pris tout ce que chérissait un autre.

Mais il ne l'avait pas prise – et il ne voulait certainement pas d'elle. S'il ressentait quoi que ce soit pour elle, c'était de la haine, et c'était probablement pire, parce que George l'aimait et Ron l'avait prise quand même.

– Fred, s'il–te–plaît.

Il essaya de contrôler sa voix, essaya d'avoir l'air de quelqu'un qui avait le contrôle de la situation et pour qui Fred n'avait pas d'importance.

– C'est compliqué. J'ai besoin de parler à George.

Ron essaya de passer outre Fred, il ne voulait qu'une chose, voir George pour pouvoir se jeter à ses pieds et implorer son pardon. Fred le repoussa violemment d'un coup dans la poitrine, l'envoyant valser dans la rue.

– Je t'ai dit non ! Maintenant, dégage Ron.

– NON ! Est–ce que je peux au moins m'expliquer ?

– Ne commence pas tes conneries avec moi ! Maintenant, casse–toi !

– Je veux juste lui dire que je suis désolé !

– _IL NE VEUT PAS L'ENTENDRE !_

Ron se contorsionna sur le sol. Il voulait être en colère, contre Fred pour être si vertueux, en colère contre Angelina pour lui avoir infligé ça et contre lui–même pour être si pathétiquement faible. Mais rien ne venait sauf le désespoir.

– J'ai besoin de m'expliquer.

– Alors explique–toi, exigea Fred avec violence. Dis–moi juste comment tu as réussi à convaincre la femme de ton frère de le tromper et que tu serais un bien meilleur coup.

Ron l'observa, figé, et sentit ses yeux le piquer. Ça avait vraiment été comme ça ? Si cru et si bas ? Oui, sans doute.

– Je n'ai jamais voulu le blesser… Il ne m'a jamais semblé que c'était le cas… Je ne voulais pas… Je…

Mais il l'avait fait. S'il l'avait séduite, c'était qu'il avait dû le vouloir. Ron se gratta inconsciemment les bras et les bleus se mirent à pulser et à réclamer leur dose.

_Oh, mon dieu, pas maintenant, ne me fais pas ça maintenant. _

– Retourne à Poudlard et dégage de nos vies.

– Je ne partirai pas… réfuta Ron qui avait commencé à trembler. Je ne partirai pas avant de l'avoir vu.

– Alors tu vas attendre longtemps, il est parti au Terrier.

C'était un mensonge facile, Fred savait que George irait au Terrier dès qu'il aurait fini de parler avec leurs parents.

– Et crois–moi, tu ne veux pas y aller.

Non, Ron ne voulait certainement pas aller au Terrier. Pas encore. C'était assez dur à faire sans y ajouter l'ire de leur mère – et il pouvait déceler le mensonge dans la voix de Fred. Il savait que George était encore là. Il essaya encore de passer mais il fut stoppé dans son élan quand Fred le frappa durement dans l'estomac. Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent démesurément tandis que chaque parcelle d'air semblait s'échapper de ses poumons, ses genoux lâchèrent et il s'effondra sur le sol.

– J'ai dit non, murmura Fred, fixant son frère qui était maintenant à genoux dans la rue.

La tête de Ron était baissée et il vit ce qui aurait pu être un ruissellement d'eau sur les pierres pavées. Pendant un instant, il pensa que ça pouvait être de la salive ou du crachat mais, quand Ron releva la tête vers lui, il réalisa que c'étaient ses larmes. Le visage de Ron en était imprégné, comme s'il s'était immergé la tête dans un lavabo.

– Je…

Ron inspira douloureusement de l'air.

– Je peux arranger ça…

George parut sur le porche et Ron sentit quelque chose comme du soulagement l'envahir. George était là, toujours là, dardant sur lui un regard meurtrier de ses yeux rougis, sa bouche en colère n'était plus qu'un simple trait sur son visage.

– Pour arranger ça, fit George, la voix râpeuse comme s'il avait pleuré pendant une semaine, tu devrais trouver un retourneur de temps et repartir pour te tenir là où tu aurais dû être pendant cette bataille.

_Et échanger ta place avec Charlie_.

– Je… Je ne peux pas, sanglota Ron.

Fred secoua la tête et se détourna, les laissant là, le laissant seul avec George. Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait atténuer la colère de son frère.

– Les retourneurs de temps ne vont pas aussi loin, dit–il d'une toute petite voix.

– Bon, répondit George durement, alors je suppose que tu es dans la merde.

**oOo**

– Severus ?

Hermione balaya la chambre du regard, elle savait qu'il était descendu**. **Elle voulait le remercier pour son cadeau. Elle voulait le jeter sur le lit et lui offrir une partie de jambes en l'air digne d'une St–Valentin. Elle le désirait tellement.

Mais Severus restait introuvable. Elle se balada dans la pièce. Elle ne lui était pas encore très familière même si elle espérait qu'un jour elle le serait. Des livres poussiéreux sur les anges avaient été remplacés par des livres poussiéreux sur la Démonologie et il y en avait partout. C'était une des choses qu'elle admirait chez lui, quand il s'intéressait à quelque chose, il allait loin pour apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait sur le le lit elle trouva une note qui lui était adressée.

**« **_**Hermione,**_

_**Je serai absent quelques heures. Fais tes devoirs.**_

_**Severus. »**_

Elle ne put réprimer un frisson, il parlait plus comme son père que comme son amant. En outre, elle avait déjà fait tout ses devoirs et même si elle pouvait toujours étudier et s'avancer, elle avait espéré passer la journée avec lui. Bien, au moins jusqu'à seize heures à partir de là, Lavande avait décidé que Hermione aurait besoin de se préparer pour le dîner – leur premier rendez–vous officiel. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Sur le bord d'une étagère, reposait un livre relié de cuir dans lequel Severus était toujours plongé et qu'il refermait généralement à la vitesse de l'éclair quand elle s'approchait trop. Elle jeta un regard sur la pièce, s'attendant presque à le voir apparaître simplement parce que l'idée l'avait traversée. Mais il n'apparut pas. Elle s'approcha furtivement du livre et entrouvrit la couverture avec désinvolture, juste un petit peu. _**Lucius Armand Malfoy**__._

Elle ouvrit le livre un peu plus grand et trouva une photographie d'un très jeune garçon – ce ne pouvait être que Draco – qui la fixait, il était porté par un Lucius Malfoy beaucoup plus jeune. Elle déplaça la photo et revérifia le nom écrit sur la page de garde. C'était écrit des dizaines de fois, chaque fois dans un style différent, comme s'il avait essayé plusieurs signatures, de la même façon qu'on les très jeunes de le faire quand ils essayent de décider de leur identité propre.

C'était un journal intime, un journal infini. Le journal sans fin de Lucius Malfoy. Mais pourquoi Severus le lisait–il ?

Elle ouvrit le livre, aussi proche de la fin qu'elle le put. Les pages étaient trompeuses, elle pensait qu'elle était proche de la dernière page mais une autre ne cessait d'apparaître. Elle s'installa finalement dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée aux braises encore chaudes et ouvrit le livre en grand.

– Mais que cherche Severus ? demanda–t–elle distraitement.

Brusquement, les pages se mirent à voler entre ses doigts à une vitesse qu'elle ne pouvait suivre. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsque les pages s'arrêtèrent aussi soudainement qu'elles s'étaient mises à tourner. Elle avait devant elle une page pleine de symboles et d'incantations.

_**Re'u kinn shame u tu'ame rabuti = VIPÈRE**_

_**Invoquer les Sept Portes.**_

_**La porte de Nanna est appelée SÎN.**_

_**La porte de Nebo.**_

_**La porte de Inanna est appelée Ishtar.**_

_**La porte de Shamash est appelée UDDA.**_

_**La porte de Nergal.**_

_**La porte de Lord Marduk.**_

_**La porte de Ninib est appelée Adar.**_

_**Invoquer les Gardiens**_

_**Barra Ante Malda !**_

_**Barra Angege Yene !**_

_**Zi dingir Anna Kanpa !**_

_**Zi dingir Kia Kanpa !**_

_**Gaggamannu !**_

_**Que nul démon sur terre ou en enfer**_

_**Au–delà de la terre ou dans ses entrailles**_

_**Ne puisse (là, les mots étaient noircis par une tache d'encre) ici.**_

_**Incantation contre les Détraqueurs**_

_**Tempêtes destructrices et vents mauvais, ils sont**_

_**Le souffle démonique, annonciateur de l'orage fatal,**_

_**L'**__**explosion du mal, précurseur de l'assaut mortel.**_

_**Ce sont les enfants tout puissants, les Anciens,**_

_**Précédant la pestilence.**_

_**Les héritiers de Ninnkigal**_

_**Sont le déluge qui inonde la contrée,**_

_**Les Gardiens du Baiser,**_

_**Les Voleurs d'âmes.**_

_**Zi Anna Kanpa !**_

_**Zi Kia Kanpa !**_

_**Zi dingir enlil la lugal kurbur ra ge kanpa !**_

_**Zi dingir ninlil la nin kurkur ra ge kanpa !**_

_**Zi dingir ninib ibila esharna he kanpa !**_

_**Zi dingir ninni nin kurkurna ge kanpa !**_

_**Zi dingir a nunna dingir galgalla e ne kanpa !**_

_**Zi dingir Anna Kanpa !**_

_**Zi dingir Kia Kanpa ! **_**[2]**

Hermione fronça les sourcils, certaine pendant un instant qu'elle pouvait entendre une voix réciter l'incantation sans fin dans sa tête. Ce que ça voulait dire, elle n'en savait rien.

_Incantation contre les Détraqueurs._

Elle frissonna. Était–ce possible ? Était–ce vraiment ce que Severus cherchait – et si oui, pourquoi ? Elle prit rapidement un bout de parchemin sur son bureau et commença à recopier les incantations. Après tout, si elle ne pouvait pas passer la journée avec Severus, elle pouvait au moins essayer de déchiffrer cette énigme pour lui.

A suivre…

**NdT : **

**[1]** paroles extraites de la chanson _**Body and Soul**_, The Sisters Of Mercy

**[2]** Ces incantations sont extraites du _Nécronomicon_. Les origines et l'authenticité d'un tel grimoire sont incertaines. Selon les divers textes de Lovecraft évoquant l'ouvrage, le _Necronomicon_, originellement nommé _Kitab al Azif_ (littéralement « Livre du musicien ») aurait été écrit vers 730 à Damas par le poète Abdul al-Hazred, souvent surnommé « l'Arabe dément » par l'auteur.

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous.

Falyla


	33. Chapter 35

**Titre **: Objects of Desire

**Lien vers la fic originale** : dans mon profil, FFnet n'affiche pas les liens URL

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Correcteurs** : falyla/Florent

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Rating** : M/NC-17

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (20 chapitres divisés en 59 parties)

**Etat de la traduction** : terminée

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de** JK Rowling**, l'intrigue est à **Azrael Geffen**, avec son aimable autorisation.

**Warning** : slash, scènes de sexe très graphiques, torture, viol, meurtre, tentative de suicide, drogue, abus d'alcool, langage cru.

**Site** : à cause des thèmes abordés, je ne sais pas si cette fic sera autorisée à rester sur FFnet, je la publie donc en parallèle sur AO3 sous le même pseudo.

**Mise en ligne** : sauf contretemps inattendu, le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi.

**Résumé **: Après la fin de la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de revenir à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs ASPICs. Avant la rentrée, lors d'une soirée très avinée, ils établissent et signent un pacte magique où ils s'engagent à perdre leur virginité pendant cette 8ème année.

**Note de la traductrice** : Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, j'apprécie vraiment.

Bonne lecture.

**Objects of Desire**

Chapitre 14 (2ème partie)

**Un jour parfait**

– Ginny !

Ginny Weasley ne ralentit pas l'allure en entendant la voix de son frère. Elle avait passé la plus grande partie de sa matinée de St–Valentin à parler d'abord avec son père, puis avec Bill et finalement avec sa mère. La seule personne avec qui elle ne désirait pas converser en ce moment était Ron. Pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait assimilé ce qui s'était passé.

Mais Ron était en train de courir pour la rattraper, elle pouvait entendre son pas marteler le sol de pierre derrière elle.

– Ginny, attends !

– Je ne veux pas te parler maintenant, Ron.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas, ne le regarda pas.

Ron se pressa à ses côtés, respirant lourdement. Il devait avoir couru depuis Pré–au–Lard jusqu'au château pour la trouver, elle savait qu'il avait été voir George, leur mère lui avait transmis cette information.

– Tu as parlé à George ? demanda Ron, plein d'espoir, essayant de paraître indifférent et nonchalant.

– Non, répondit Ginny en accélérant, mais j'ai parlé à papa, Bill et maman.

Ron lutta pour rester à son niveau, son corps lui criait de partir et d'aller se coucher dans un endroit tranquille.

– Je peux t'expliquer.

– J'en doute.

– Bien sûr que si !

Il tenta de glisser sur ses lèvres le sourire désinvolte qui avait déjà marché avec elle un bon millier de fois dans le passé elle se stoppa et pivota, lui faisant marquer un temps d'arrêt. George avait dû aller en ville pour s'occuper de lui et d'après ce qu'elle en voyait, Ron n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Ses lèvres étaient fendues et il avait une vilaine entaille sur le sourcil gauche, son visage était meurtri. Pas plus qu'il ne le méritait – mais quand même.

Alors il essaya de sourire à nouveau et elle sentit la fureur la submerger.

– Tu peux expliquer ? Mais quoi, bordel ? Putain, on se fout de ce que tu peux expliquer ! Tu réalises ce que tu as fait ? Ça t'intéresse, au moins ?

– O–oui, bien sûr. C'est juste que j'ai…

– C'est juste que quoi ?

Elle s'arrêta un instant tandis que Ron vacillait, elle craignit un moment qu'il ne s'effondre comme un sac de terre à ses pieds, et alors quoi ? Elle le laisserait là ou elle l'aiderait ? Elle comprit alors combien elle l'avait peu vu le mois précédent. Il avait l'air amaigri et ravagé et il émanait de lui une odeur un peu rance.

Il ne tomba pas et commit l'erreur de croire que son silence était une sorte de pardon.

– Tu dois m'aider avec maman.

– T'aider avec maman ? Putain, t'es dingue ou quoi ? Je vais t'aider pour rien du tout ! T'es qu'une petite merde égoïste, tu penses qu'à toi. Bordel, mais tu te rends même pas compte, tout le monde est furax contre toi et tu penses qu'à sauver ta peau d'égoïste.

– Je voulais pas dire…

– OH, TA GUEULE !

Les yeux de Ginny flamboyèrent.

– Qu'est–ce que tu crois ? Mais merde, comment tu as pu faire ça à George ? Maman a dit qu'ils ont dû envoyer quelqu'un de Ste–Mangouste pour lui donner des sédatifs !

Ron n'avait pas de réponse. Il ne savait pas à quoi il avait pensé, il n'avait aucune excuse à ses actes, il savait seulement qu'il n'était, comme Ginny l'avait dit, qu'une petite merde égoïste. Il se gratta, il se sentait moite et brûlant, son corps était douloureux.

– Maman est furieuse ?

Ginny le fixa avec stupéfaction.

– Je dirais qu'elle est au–delà de la _fureur_, Ron ! Tu as détruit la confiance qu'elle plaçait en toi, tu as détruit toute la confiance que _nous_ placions en toi, tu as détruit la vie de George !

– Je ne voulais pas faire ça !

– Alors, qu'est–ce que tu essayais de faire ?

– Je… commença Ron en tentant de réfléchir. Je… Je… Je ne sais pas.

– Tu ne sais pas ? _TU NE SAIS PAS ? _Maman ne veut plus te voir, en fait, personne ne le veut ! Je ne l'ai jamais vue si furieuse, elle hurlait. Elle a dit que c'était toi qui aurais dû être dehors, là–bas, à la place de Charlie, que c'est pareil, que tu avais échangé vos places ce jour–là à cause de tes propres raisons égoïstes et que maintenant tu avais détruit la vie de George pour la même putain de raison. Tu aurais dû mourir ce jour–là et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé !

Ginny fulminait, inconsciente de ce qu'elle était en train de dire, inconsciente qu'elle était en train de répéter ce que sa mère avait dit dans la colère et la précipitation. Le sang se retira du visage de Ron et un frisson le parcourut.

– Tu mens, dit–il. Maman n'aurait jamais dit ça.

– Elle n'est pas la seule à le penser, rétorqua amèrement Ginny. Je crois que tu devrais nous laisser tranquille.

Ron recula d'un pas.

– Oh. O…okay.

Il regarda Ginny pivoter et s'éloigner de lui et il se demanda si elle reviendrait un jour.

**oOo**

Draco frappa et se glissa dans la chambre de Snape. Il avait l'air un peu mouillé comme s'il avait été dehors, sous la pluie, sans nul doute à courir derrière Potter ou dans quelque autre poursuite ridicule.

_Quel garçon stupide._

– Tu vas attraper froid, fit Snape avec dégoût et il se demanda quand il avait commencé à ressembler à une agaçante mère poule.

– Merci, _papa._

Ou un père. Il devait vraiment arrêter ça. Bientôt, il serait consultant pour les 1ère année et ses yeux se mettraient à pétiller derrière des lunettes en demi–lune. Ce n'était pas une perspective qu'il savourerait.

– Eh bien ? demanda Draco, visiblement peu heureux d'avoir été éloigné de ses distractions potteriennes. Tu voulais me voir ? Tu as découvert quelque chose ?

– On peut dire ça, répondit Snape mal à l'aise.

Draco le dévisagea et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Snape avait l'air d'avoir disputé quelques rounds avec un troll des montagnes. Une longue entaille lui parcourait la joue, il semblait douloureusement contusionné.

– Waouh, t'a vraiment une sale tête. Je veux dire, t'a toujours une sale tête mais là, maintenant, c'est encore pire que d'habitude !

– Merci, Draco, j'ai pu le constater par moi–même.

– Que s'est–il passé ?

Snape tira de son placard un sac noir qui remuait en le tenant à bout de bras. Il l'ouvrit et jeta son contenu aux pieds de Draco.

– Voilà ce qui s'est passé.

Draco, sous le choc, fixa la boule de fureur pure sur le sol de la chambre de Snape. Il n'avait jamais vu Non en dehors de la maison auparavant. Draco se retourna pour regarder Snape à nouveau et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

– Il est vraiment meilleur que toi, hein ?

Snape lui lança un regard noir.

– Plutôt puissants quand ils veulent l'être, continua Draco, stupéfiant quand on y pense.

– Oui, fascinant. Maintenant, on peut revenir à nos affaires ?

Draco gloussa et s'accroupit.

– Salut, Non !

– Maître Draco !

Non se redressa dans sa taie d'oreiller, indigné.

– Cet homme a enlevé Non de sa maison !

Il regarda nerveusement autour de lui, fixant les coins sombres de la pièce – un endroit où il n'était pas censé se trouver.

– Cet homme a pris Non ! Vous devez croire Non, cet homme…

– Non ! le coupa sèchement Draco. Arrête. Le professeur Snape est venu te chercher à ma demande.

Les énormes yeux de Non s'ouvrirent un peu plus.

– Mais, Maître Draco, Non n'a pas le droit d'être ici ! Non va avoir des ennuis !

Draco observa Non qui cherchait autour de lui quelque chose pour se punir. Il s'était déjà griffé la peau des bras et déchiré les oreilles.

– Non, écoute–moi. Tu as le droit d'être ici, je t'interdis de te punir à cause de ça.

– Non ne peut prendre d'ordres que de Maître Lucius.

Draco roula des yeux.

– Mon père n'est plus capable de te donner des ordres et il ne reviendra pas, alors je suis ton Maître maintenant et tu dois m'obéir.

Non afficha un air suffisant.

– Maître Lucius est très intelligent. Non le sait. Maître Lucius reviendra.

Snape se précipita presque sur l'elfe.

– Il a trouvé le moyen de revenir ?

Non dévisagea Snape avec méfiance.

– C'est bon, Non, le rassura Draco, anxieux. Le professeur Snape va nous aider à faire revenir Père.

Non ne perdit pas son air suspicieux.

– Pourquoi cet homme aiderait–il Maître Lucius ?

– Parce que c'est un ami de Père.

– Un ami qui a trahi Maître Lucius ? s'enquit triomphalement Non avant de se tourner vers Snape. Je vous connais, Severus Snape, je me rappelle de vous quand vous n'étiez qu'un morveux pleurnichard qui s'accrochait à la queue de pie de Maître Lucius.

Draco leva vivement les yeux vers Snape et vit un ricanement déformer ses lèvres et un poing serré par–dessus l'extrémité de sa baguette.

– Oncle Severus !

Snape reporta son œillade furieuse sur Draco.

– Nous avons besoin de lui, ne lui fais pas de mal.

En fait, Non avait l'air sur le point de rire.

– Oncle Severus est ici pour nous aider, Non.

L'elfe ne semblait pas du tout convaincu.

– Oh, bordel, Non, dis–moi juste ce que Père a foutu ou je te ferai ajuster une jolie redingote de velours, petit merdeux.

– Non ne sait pas ce que Maître Lucius a fait.

– Alors comment tu sais qu'il reviendra ?

Non resta obstinément silencieux.

– Qui est Regina Vermoral ? demanda Snape, la voix à peine plus élevée qu'un chuchotement.

Les yeux de Non s'écarquillèrent puis se plissèrent, un sourire joua sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se débattait pour savoir s'il pouvait répondre ou non à la question. Finalement, il lâcha :

– Miss Vermoral est une Moldue.

– Nous le savons déjà, rétorqua Draco, irrité. Mais qui est–ce ? Est–ce qu'elle a quelque chose à voir avec tout ça ?

– C'est une amie, fit Non avec prudence.

– L'amie de Lucius ? voulut savoir Snape et Non le fixa à nouveau avec méfiance.

– C'était sa maîtresse.

– Une maîtresse ? répéta Draco, dubitatif.

– Sa maîtresse _favorite_. Il était _amoureux _d'elle.

Draco s'éloigna d'un pas de son compagnon d'enfance et le fixa, horrifié.

– Il la préférait à toutes les autres, poursuivit Non, heureux de suivre le cheminement de ses pensées.

– Tu mens.

– Il l'a préférée à votre mère.

Draco frappa l'elfe, le giflant assez fort pour l'assommer.

– Tais–toi, ferme ta putain de gueule !

Snape poussa Draco et attrapa Non par le devant de sa taie d'oreiller.

– Où est–ce qu'on peut la trouver ? Où est–elle ?

– Non ne peut pas vous le dire à _vous_.

– Et à Draco ? Tu peux le dire à Draco ?

Non sourit et acquiesça. Snape se tourna vers Draco qui était assis sur le sol, la tête entre les mains.

– Demande–le–lui.

– Je ne veux pas le savoir, fit Draco d'une voix boudeuse.

– _Quoi ?!_

– Il peut pourrir dans ce corps, je m'en fiche.

Snape ne put en croire ses oreilles. En un instant, il lâcha Non pour frapper Draco mais, à la place, il le tira du sol et le secoua.

– Écoute–moi ! Je viens juste de traverser l'enfer pour t'amener ce misérable ici, alors maintenant, tu lui poses cette foutue question !

Draco grogna, le visage pincé.

– Comment il a pu préférer une Moldue à ma mère ?

Snape recommença à le secouer.

– Ce n'est pas le cas. Il lui a probablement trouvé quelque chose d'inédit qui l'a excité – mais il s'en sera dégoûté à la fin, il agissait toujours ainsi ! Tu devrais savoir maintenant que les elfes de maison mettent leur propre morale au–dessus de tout !

– Non ne ment pas.

– Draco !

– Oublie ça, laisse–le où il est.

– Je ne peux pas !

– ET POURQUOI PAS ? s'écria farouchement Draco.

– _PARCE QUE CE CONNARD DE CONSERVATEUR EST EN TRAIN DE LE VIOLER !_

_Oh, non, ce n'est vraiment pas la meilleure façon d'annoncer ça à Draco._

Draco pâlit, il se dégagea de Snape, trébucha sur Non et tomba lourdement par terre.

– Il… non !

– Je suis désolé, Draco, ce n'était pas censé sortir comme ça.

– Mais… il y a des Aurors là–bas, ils sont supposés…

Draco se tourna vers Non.

– Où est Regina Vermoral ?

Non avait paru plus pâle lui aussi en entendant la nouvelle, il regarda Draco et cligna des yeux, absorbant ce qui venait d'être révélé avant de dire :

– Après l'orangerie, au–delà de la vallée et de la rivière. Il y a un cottage de pierre, caché dans un petit bois près d'un tertre allongé.

– Un tertre allongé ? West Kennet ? La place des Druides ?

– Maître Lucius disait que les Druides enterraient leurs morts dans cet endroit.

– Un cottage de pierre près d'un tertre allongé, ce devrait être facile à trouver… sans compter qu'une Moldue ne devrait pas être capable de mettre un périmètre de sécurité.

– Il baisait une Moldue.

Draco avait l'air incrédule, troublé, comme si un voile s'était ôté de ses yeux et que brusquement son père n'était plus le saint qu'il croyait depuis toujours. Ce qui déconcertait Snape, c'était que la liste des horribles actions de Lucius n'était rien pour Draco mais que son père ait jugé bon de coucher avec une Moldue le forçait à une prise de conscience alors que rien n'avait pu jusque–là.

– Il était amoureux d'une… Moldue.

– J'en doute, fit sobrement Snape. Lucius n'aimait que quelques personnes. Toi, ta mère et lui–même.

– Mais Non a dit…

– Non n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que Lucius ressentait, il a mis sa propre opinion en avant.

– Mais, il l'a… baisée.

– Et alors ? Lucius a _baisé_ beaucoup de gens !

Draco sembla y réfléchir puis l'accepta. Il se calma et leva des yeux emplis de crainte vers Snape.

– C'est vrai, à propos du conservateur ?

– Probablement.

Draco paraissait au bord des larmes.

– Qu'est–ce qu'on va faire ?

– Je ne sais pas. Nous avons besoin de trouver Regina Vermoral. Dumbledore essaie de toucher un mot au Ministère à propos de Lucius.

– Dumbledore ? Qu'est–ce qu'il sait de tout ça ?

– Il connaît le conservateur… En fait, c'est lui qui m'en a parlé.

Snape aida Draco à se relever et remarqua qu'il pouvait ajuster sa main autour de son bras.

– Tu as assez de _Navitas_ ?

Draco hocha la tête.

– Tu as besoin de manger plus ou le reste sera inutile.

– Je sais.

Snape regarda le visage buté qui lui faisait face, tellement identique à celui de son père.

– Alors, fais–le. Sinon, je serai forcé d'en parler à Potter.

– Non. Je m'en occuperai.

Draco regarda Non.

– Qu'est–ce que tu vas faire de Non ?

– Je crois qu'il sera utile dans les cuisines jusqu'à ce que nous puissions le ramener à la maison.

Draco sourit. Non semblait mortifié.

**oOo**

– C'était quoi dans l'autre boîte ?

Harry se tenait dans l'embrasure de leur chambre à coucher, mouillé et boueux, il paraissait fatigué. Draco leva les yeux et haussa un sourcil.

– Tu as été voir un match de Quidditch ?

– Non, j'ai joué. C'était quoi dans l'autre boîte ?

– On n'a pas le droit de jouer au Quidditch. Pas les 8ème année, tu te rappelles ?

– Ouais, c'était amical, pas une partie officielle.

– Alors comment ça se fait qu'on ne m'ait pas demandé ?

Harry afficha un sourire narquois.

– Parce qu'ils voulaient un attrapeur qui arrive réellement à _trouver_ le vif d'or.

Draco se renfrogna, refusant de se laisser titiller il détourna les yeux de Harry et reprit délibérément son livre.

– Alors, cette autre boîte ?

– Quelle autre boîte ? exigea de savoir Draco, crispé.

– Au petit–déjeuner, tu avais un autre cadeau, c'était quoi ?

– Rien qui ne te concerne.

– Qui le t'a envoyé ?

– Personne.

– Tu es furax contre moi ?

– Non.

– Si !

– Non, je ne suis pas fâché.

– Qu'est–ce qui t'emmerde comme ça ? Que je joue au Quidditch ?

– Non.

– Oh, bon sang ! C'était sur l'impulsion du moment, j'étais dans la bibliothèque avec Hermione et Ginny m'a demandé si je voulais jouer.

– Génial pour toi.

– Draco !

Harry le regarda, ébahi, incapable de croire que Draco lui faisait subir le traitement du silence.

– D'accord, je suis désolé. Si ça se reproduit, j'insisterai pour que tu joues.

Il jeta un œil sur le livre de Draco : _**727 étapes simples pour passer vos ASPICs**_.

– Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de lire ça. Je t'offrirai un cadeau décent dès qu'on pourra sortir du château.

– Pas de problèmes. Je l'aime bien.

– Non, ce n'est pas vrai. C'est un cadeau stupide !

Draco acquiesça et sourit.

– Eh bien peut–être… mais c'est toi qui me l'as offert alors je suppose que je dois l'apprécier.

– Alors, c'était quoi dans l'autre boîte ?

Draco soupira.

– Tu ne laisses jamais tomber, toi ?

– Non.

Draco plongea sa main dans sa robe et en sortit une longue et lourde chaîne à l'extrémité, il y avait un médaillon en forme de cœur. Harry sentit son ventre se mettre à ramper devant le fait que Draco la portait. Ce cadeau, qui venait d'une tierce personne, était porté près de son cœur.

– C'est magnifique, dit Harry à voix basse, tentant de cacher une panique grandissante. Qui te l'a envoyé ?

– Snape.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

– Snape ? Pourquoi il t'enverrait un médaillon ?

– Calme–toi. Il était à ma mère Snape a pensé que j'aimerais l'avoir. C'est un cadeau que mon père a fait à ma mère pour leur première St–Valentin ensemble.

_Oh, génial, et moi qui lui ai donné un livre sur comment passer ses ASPICs_.

– Il est ensorcelé pour qu'on ne puisse y voir que les personnes qui nous sont les plus chères, les gens les plus proches de notre cœur.

– Tu as regardé dedans ?

Draco rougit.

– Heu… non… pas encore.

– Pourquoi ?

Harry présumait que Draco voudrait voir qui sa mère chérissait, il était certain que Draco en faisait partie.

– Mes parents… commença–t–il en souriant de façon hésitante, mes parents avaient beaucoup d'amants. Ce n'était pas qu'ils s'ennuyaient l'un avec l'autre, c'était juste… qu'ils aimaient… le sexe… je suppose. Je pense que j'ai toujours été terrifié de savoir qui je trouverais là–dedans.

Harry se pencha et prit le médaillon des mains de Draco. Il ouvrit le clapet et le médaillon s'ouvrit de lui–même, offrant au regard trois photos. Sur celle de gauche, il y avait Lucius, Draco était sur celle de droite et celle du centre, il y avait une photo d'eux deux. Lucius était jeune, ses cheveux étaient plus courts, sa joue était pressée contre son fils en bas âge qui riait à quelque chose d'invisible.

– Tu étais un bébé magnifique.

Draco grogna.

– Putain, j'ai l'air d'une fille !

Harry se mit à rire puis regarda à nouveau les photographies. Quand il était jeune, Lucius ressemblait à Draco. Pas seulement un air de ressemblance il était son portrait craché.

Lucius Malfoy. Le sale type. L'ennemi de Harry. L'ennemi de tout le monde. Quelqu'un pour qui, quand il le voyait à travers les yeux de son fils, il commençait à ressentir du respect bien à contrecœur.

– Ton père a l'air heureux.

Les sourcils de Draco se haussèrent si vite qu'ils disparurent presque à la naissance de ses cheveux.

– Est–ce que tu viens juste de dire quelque chose de gentil à propos de mon père ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

– Presque.

– Je croyais que tu le détestais.

Harry se tortilla, gêné.

– Eh bien, il t'a produit et tu n'es pas totalement exécrable.

Draco se mit à rire.

– Non, je suppose que non. D'ailleurs, je crois bien que tu pourrais ressentir un petit truc pour moi.

– Maintenant, ne précipitons rien.

Harry ferma le médaillon et le glissa sur le devant du pull de Draco.

– Je pense que tu as le béguin pour moi.

– Rien que des mensonges, tout ça.

Harry sourit largement et sépara les genoux de Draco d'un coup de pied.

– Je peux t'assurer que je ne trouve pas du tout attirant.

– Pas du tout ? répéta Draco, la moue boudeuse.

– Pas du tout – tu es même très laid.

– Exécrable ?

– Hideux.

– Tu bandes.

– Je sais.

– Et, sourit Draco, j'adorerais faire quelque chose pour toi mais je ne peux pas.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Harry, ébahi. Après tout le travail que j'ai fourni dans ces magnifiques préliminaires ?

– Désolé, bébé, c'est l'heure de ma sieste.

– Tu ne fais pas de sieste !

– Mais si.

– Non, pas du tout !

– Eh bien, aujourd'hui, j'en fais une !

Harry baissa les yeux sur Draco.

– Mais… et pour le dîner ?

_Et pour mon énorme érection ?_

– J'imagine que nous pouvons attendre et faire un raid dans les cuisines plus tard.

– Alors, je dois attendre que tu te réveilles avant de pouvoir manger ? Merde alors, j'irai dans le Grand Hall tout seul !

– Harry…

Draco sourit et ajouta avec une petite note suppliante :

– Contente–toi d'attendre et nous irons piller les cuisines après ça sera amusant.

– Et si j'allais dîner et que je te rapportais quelque chose ?

Draco grogna impatiemment.

– Putain, Harry, tu ne peux tout simplement pas attendre ? C'est pas comme si je te demandais de t'affamer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive – de plus, Snape est sorti avec Hermione et Lavande est allée à Pré–au–Lard voir le triste crétin avec qui elle a rendez–vous…

– Ernie est très bien…

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

– Peu importe. La question est, avec qui tu vas dîner ? La Belette ?

Bon, il marquait un point et il n'avait pas envie de s'asseoir seul.

– Non, c'est juste que je…

– Juste quoi ? Que tu ne peux pas attendre pour dîner ?

– Okay, Okay, j'attendrai.

Draco sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

– Bien. Maintenant, dégage et réveille–moi à vingt heures.

– _À VINGT HEURES_ ? Mais ça fait une sieste de quatre heures !

– Je dois vouloir faire mon bel au bois dormant – alors, vingt heures ?

– Bordel, je serai plus qu'un cadavre couché par terre, mort de faim !

Draco ne savait plus s'il devait rire ou pleurer et se décider pour l'un ou l'autre allait prendre du temps.

**oOo**

Ron passa la journée dans sa chambre à regretter de ne pas avoir épargné quelques unes des drogues d'Angelina pour détourner ses désirs insatiables et peut–être réprimer la sensation de désespoir grandissant qu'il ressentait. Il attendit patiemment, espérant qu'à un moment ou un autre, la tête de sa mère apparaîtrait dans le feu pour lui donner un aperçu de son avis mais le feu resta un feu et ce fut tout.

Plus tôt, les gens avaient quitté Poudlard pour Pré–au–Lard ou pour divers rendez–vous. Il savait que ceux qui n'avaient pas de rendez–vous se rendraient au pub et il avait été invité. Les seules personnes à ne pas y aller étaient Harry et Malfoy qui n'avaient pas le droit de quitter le château et il n'avait aucun doute, ils devaient être en train de baiser.

Ron vérifia que la salle commune était vide avant de prendre ses affaires et se diriger vers la douche. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour le questionner sur les ecchymoses qu'il avait sur le corps. Son corps était trop maigre il le savait et les blessures des piqûres tranchaient brutalement contre sa peau pâle, le marquant comme une carte de sa douleur. Il ne ressemblait plus du tout à un jeune homme de dix–huit ans au sommet de sa forme et en cet instant, il semblait inconcevable qu'il ait pu une fois penser de lui–même qu'il était attirant.

Harry avait raison, il avait l'air d'un junkie.

Il se doucha, frottant durement chaque partie de son corps, essayant d'effacer le sentiment de péché et de culpabilité, essayant de se débarrasser de… lui–même, espérant se laver et se rincer afin que tout parte à l'égout.

Après la douche, il s'habilla avec le pyjama que Fred lui avait donné à Noël. Il était tout à fait certain que Fred avait écumé les magasins moldus de Londres pour le trouver – quelque chose qui faisait appel au sens de l'humour de Ron. Son frère avait toujours été doué pour ça. Le pantalon de pyjama était en coton, avec un cordon, il était imprimé avec des motifs comiques de singes. Le haut était un doux T–shirt avec une tête de singe sur le devant. Le pyjama était bleu, la même teinte bleuet que les yeux de Ron.

Il ne le méritait pas et Fred avait probablement regretté l'argent qu'il avait dépensé pour l'acheter.

Mais ils lui pardonneraient. Évidemment qu'ils le feraient. Ils étaient sa famille et il avait confiance en eux. Il avait besoin d'y croire et c'était la seule chose qui le ferait surmonter ça.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas encore eu de nouvelles de sa mère. Pas de Beuglante, pas de confrontation face à face. La colère de sa mère était tout aussi fiable que son amour de mère. C'est pourquoi il savait que Ginny avait menti. Sa mère n'aurait jamais souhaité sa mort. L'amour de sa mère était une constante dans sa vie. Une chose qu'il garderait avec lui pour toujours.

Mais si Ginny n'avait pas menti ? Si elle avait raison ?

Impossible.

_Mais si…_

Son corps se mit à trembler et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Il s'assit laborieusement et se réfugia sous le lavabo, obligeant son souffle à prendre un rythme régulier.

_Calme–toi, elle a menti. C'était rien. Tout ceci n'est rien. Un jour, on en rira tous._

Mais George le lui avait dit aussi. Oui, mais George était en colère. En colère comme il avait le droit de l'être. George n'avait pas parlé au nom de tous et ils lui pardonneraient.

Ils le devaient. Il le fallait.

– Oh, putain, et s'ils ne me pardonnent pas ?

_Ils le feront. Ils t'aiment, une seule mauvaise action ne va pas détruire cet amour._

Mais il n'y avait pas eu qu'une seule mauvaise action, il y en avait eu beaucoup. Et puis il y avait eu la guerre, quand il avait couru au front, quand il avait quitté son poste et Charlie était resté derrière parce que quelqu'un devait rester avec Harry et Ron l'avait abandonné. Et Charlie était mort… et Ron était en vie.

_Ils ne t'ont jamais blâmé. Ils ne t'accusent pas._

Ron remonta ses genoux sur sa poitrine et plongea son visage dans ses bras.

_Ça ira. Ça ira. Ça ira. Ça ira_.

– Mais si ça n'allait pas ?

_Ça ira. Il le faut. Ce n'est rien._

**oOo**

Hermione transplana dans une petite rue du côté de Notting Hill Gate et trébucha maladroitement. Porter des hauts talons à lanières n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire pour transplaner dans une rue pavée. Elle s'arrangea pour éviter la chute en projetant sa main au hasard et ne trouva qu'une poubelle à laquelle se raccrocher.

– Merde !

Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'épousseta, procédant à un rapide nettoyage avec un charme de toilettage avant d'entendre un craquement sourd tout proche. Severus sortit de l'air d'une simple enjambée.

– Prête ?

Il sourit et Hermione recouvra sa maîtrise. Ils sortaient pour le dîner et rien n'allait le gâcher – comme poser de curieuses questions sur le fait qu'il effectuait des recherches sur d'antiques incantations sumériennes afin d'attirer des anges et se protéger des Détraqueurs. Hermione lui prit le bras et lui sourit. Elle n'allait pas le questionner, elle ne dirait pas un mot.

Ils sortirent de la ruelle et se hâtèrent dans l'allée humide jusqu'au restaurant. Quelques personnes les dévisagèrent en chemin et Hermione supposa qu'ils devaient avoir une étrange allure. Elle avait grandi en tant que Moldue mais passer la plupart de ses années de formation retranchée dans les traditions sorcières l'avait menée à se montrer aussi éloignée des habitudes moldues que les Sangs–Purs. La majorité des sorciers avait l'air un peu bizarre pour le Moldu moyen, quels que soient les efforts qu'ils faisaient pour se mêler à eux. Ils avaient toujours l'air magique, tout simplement, comme si c'était enraciné en eux.

Hermione et Snape étaient tous deux vêtus d'habits moldus mais ils avaient fait l'erreur de laisser leurs lourdes capes de voyage, quelque chose de parfait pour l'hiver écossais mais légèrement trop épais et élaboré pour Londres. Sous leurs capes, leurs tenues étaient étonnamment appropriées pour l'endroit où ils se rendaient. Dès que Hermione avait découvert qu'elle sortait à Londres pour le dîner de la St–Valentin, elle avait envoyé un hibou à sa mère pour qu'elle lui fasse parvenir une robe. Le résultat était parfait, sa mère avait un goût très sûr et adhérait au concept éprouvé que _la petite robe noire_ allait avec tout – ce qui était certainement le cas. Lavande avait complété la tenue avec des chaussures, des bas et quelques jolis bijoux dont elle semblait posséder un stock infini. Hermione avait regardé le résultat final avec satisfaction, trouvant qu'elle avait l'air plutôt sophistiqué.

Severus, d'un autre côté, paraissait mal à l'aise dans son complet cravate moldu. La minceur de sa silhouette signifiait qu'il pouvait, tout comme Ron, porter la plupart des habits à la mode qui semblaient avoir la faveur des jeunes Moldus en tant qu'homme, cependant, Severus Snape ne ressemblait pas à Ron Weasley. Alors que Ron avait belle allure dans de telles tenues, Severus Snape semblait juste déplacé. La silhouette était parfaite, la tenue était parfaite… mais c'était son visage qui ne suivait pas. Hermione décida que Severus était ce genre d'homme qui fait un bon sorcier, qui en imposait en robes mais vêtu d'un complet noir, il ressemblait furieusement à une rock star gothique qui avait mal vieilli.

Elle réprima un gloussement à la comparaison et il lui lança un regard furieux comme s'il avait surpris ce qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Il était sur le point de tourner les talons et de rentrer à la maison mais il lui avait promis un repas et il pouvait difficilement faire un dîner bien arrosé à Pré–au–Lard ou sur le Chemin de Traverse où n'importe qui pourrait les reconnaître – et poser des questions vraiment très compliquées. Sabine Delancet lui avait recommandé ce restaurant et avait même réservé une table pour lui… Elle maîtrisait mieux l'usage de cet infernal téléphone qui nécessitait qu'on se déplace jusqu'au village le plus proche pour s'en servir.

Il sut dès qu'il atteignit le restaurant qu'il avait fait une erreur. Maudite Sabine ! Le restaurant et le bar ressemblaient plus à une pharmacie de High Street qu'à un endroit pour manger. Il y avait aussi une file d'attente jusqu'au bas de la rue qui les fit s'entreregarder de manière hésitante.

– Peut–être que nous devrions juste chercher un pub… fit Hermione en dévisageant prudemment l'horrible clientèle à la mode.

Snape n'aurait pas pu être plus d'accord avec elle mais il ressentit un déraisonnable besoin de voir à quoi ressemblait cet endroit à l'intérieur – et découvrir ce que diable on pouvait manger lorsqu'on était assis dans une pharmacie. Il remonta la file assez facilement et n'eut même pas besoin de sortir sa baguette de sa poche. Quand l'énorme gardien de la sécurité posté devant la porte d'entrée exigea la preuve de l'âge de Hermione – ce qu'elle ne possédait pas, les cartes d'étudiants n'étaient pas une chose que Poudlard délivrait – Snape agita subrepticement sa baguette sur le Moldu sans méfiance et, à la grande horreur de Hermione, lui lança un sortilège _Imperius_. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils posaient leurs fesses sur des sièges Jasper Morrison et une serveuse, vêtue d'une élégante robe chirurgicale signée Prada leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient boire.

La boisson du jour semblait être le Martini au formol et ils en commandèrent tous les deux.

– C'est hideux, chuchota âprement Hermione.

– Je sais, rétorqua Snape, manifestement fasciné par une collection de papillons piégés dans du plexiglas, épinglés contre une variété de nuances pastel.

Hermione ne pouvait que se demander qui était le cinglé responsable du décor – des boîtes de cachets et des emballages de crèmes contre les hémorroïdes étaient exposées dans les fenêtres ; les tabourets du bar avaient la forme d'une aspirine et la structure moléculaire ADN de quelqu'un dominait la pièce. À sa grande surprise, Snape affichait un énorme sourire, comme s'il était sur le point d'éclater d'un rire hystérique.

– Oh, bon dieu, c'est la merde, fit–il sans y penser, oubliant un instant que c'était censé être une soirée romantique pour Hermione.

– Et, puis–je te faire remarquer que le Décret sur la Protection des Moldus interdit l'usage de la magie qui oblige les Moldus à faire ce que tu veux ! Le sortilège de l'_Imperius_ est un Impardonnable, tu pourrais avoir des ennuis pour ça !

Snape se reprit brusquement et leva les yeux au ciel.

– Ma chérie, venant d'une Miss _je–fouine–dans–toute–l'école–pour–voler–des–fournitures–et–j'enfreins–les–règles–depuis–des–années_, c'est fameux.

Il sourit.

– Détends–toi, nous somme dans le pire restaurant de Londres et nous devons en profiter.

_Est–ce que Severus Snape venait juste de lui demander de se relaxer_ ?

Elle lui tira la langue.

– Tu as de l'argent moldu ? Ou tu as prévu de convaincre tout le monde avec l'_Imperius_ de nous permettre de manger gratuitement ?

– Eh bien, c'est une charmante idée mais j'ai de l'argent.

– De l'argent moldu ?

– Je ne suis pas un imbécile, Hermione !

Elle rougit et froissa la nappe entre ses doigts.

– Je sais, c'est juste que les sorciers sont réputés pour ne pas savoir combien vaut l'argent moldu… et…

Snape fouilla dans la poche de sa veste, en retira un portefeuille et il en sortit une carte en plastique.

– Nom de Dieu ! C'est une carte Visa ?

Il acquiesça.

– Tu te sens mieux ? demanda–t–il, sarcastique.

Elle n'en était pas entièrement sûre. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le plus bizarre, le fait qu'elle soit assise sur un banc en forme de boîte de préservatifs ou que Severus Snape possède une carte de crédit.

La serveuse revint avec leurs boissons et deux menus. Le visage de Hermione se tordit d'horreur à la première gorgée tandis que Severus descendit son verre en une seule rapide lampée.

– Je vais te commander quelque chose d'autre, qu'est–ce que tu veux ?

Elle essaya de produire assez de salive pour enlever le goût de sa langue.

– Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose de doux.

– Ils ne sont pas si mal.

– Tu aimes ça ?

Snape haussa les épaules.

– C'est un martini, non ?

– Beurk !

Il secoua la tête, stupéfait que cette fille soit capable de boire une bouteille d'absinthe pure et dédaigne un martini. Il parcourut la liste des boissons.

– Que penses–tu d'une margarita fraise. Tu ne sentiras pas le goût de l'alcool.

– D'accord.

Il se glissa le long du banc et se dirigea vers le bar. Hermione observa son trajet, prenant plaisir à regarder ses longues jambes dans le pantalon étroit de son complet. Un rapide coup d'œil dans le restaurant lui prouva que l'endroit n'était qu'une galerie d'exposition pour les gens tendances et les victimes de la mode ce qu'eux faisaient là exactement, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle aurait vraiment préféré un pub sombre n'importe où ailleurs.

Snape se glissa à nouveau sur le banc à côté d'elle avec un breuvage rose pétant. Elle en but un peu, l'apprécia et commença à se détendre.

Le menu comportait principalement du poisson, une chose que Hermione mangeait rarement mais, au moins, ça semblait familier à Severus. Il choisit pour eux deux, lui indiquant que la gonelle **[1]** avait une saveur plus douce et qu'elle l'apprécierait probablement davantage.

– Tu as apporté tes devoirs à finir ?

– Waouh, maintenant, c'est romantique.

Il sourit finement.

– Je veux simplement m'assurer que nous ne devrons pas revenir plus tôt à cause d'une tâche à terminer.

– J'ai fini mes devoirs.

Elle sourit et mordilla sa lèvre.

– Severus ?

– Mmm ?

– Je suis allée dans ta chambre ce matin.

– Et ?

– J'ai lu le journal de Lucius Malfoy.

Il posa son verre et repoussa la rapide vague de colère qui le submergea.

– Je vois, dit–il, tendu. Et pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

– Eh bien… Il était là… et parce que tu es toujours en train de le lire. Je voulais voir ce que tu lisais.

– Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée qu'il te suffisait de le demander ?

Hermione rougit, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû amener ça sur le tapis. Était–elle bête à ce point ?

– Je ne crois pas que tu me l'aurais dit.

Elle se mordit encore la lèvre.

– Tu es en colère ?

– Oui, répliqua–t–il simplement.

Elle baissa la tête.

– Je suis désolée… Je… Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce que tu cherches.

– Qu'est–ce tu veux dire ?

– Eh bien, j'ai demandé au journal ce que tu cherchais et il m'a montré la page des incantations. Je pense qu'elles sont sumériennes. Je les ai recopiées. J'ai essayé de les déchiffrer aujourd'hui mais je n'ai que les deux premières lignes de justes. _Zi Dingir Kia Kanpa_, c'est…

– Esprit, Dieu de la Terre, souviens–toi, répondit–il, émerveillé.

– Tu le savais ?

– Il y a autre chose ?

– _Zi Dingir Anna Kanpa._

– Esprit, Dieu du Ciel, souviens–toi.

– C'est une mélopée, toutes les phrases commencent par _Zi Dingir_… C'est un sortilège de protection contre les Détraqueurs. Puis il y a deux invocations, une pour les Sept Portes et une autre pour les Gardiens et quelque chose à propos d'une Vipère.

Elle le dévisagea, Severus semblait avoir oublié son verre et le restaurant londonien moldu autour d'eux.

– Qu'est–ce que tu cherches, Severus ? Pourquoi tu as besoin de ces sortilèges ?

– Lucius… a fait quelque chose… avant le Baiser. J'essaie de découvrir ce que c'est.

– Quelque chose de mal ? Ça va blesser quelqu'un ?

– Non ! s'empressa–t–il de répondre. Il n'y a rien d'inquiétant. Je te le promets, Hermione, il n'y a rien d'inquiétant.

– Je suis désolée d'avoir regarder dans tes affaires.

– C'est bon.

Il avait l'air mal à l'aise et elle savait qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas, pas avant un long moment.

Leur nourriture arriva et il dévia la conversation sur les ASPICs à venir, sur la fin de l'année scolaire, sur Harry et Draco (une relation qu'il n'approuvait pas) et la terrifiante perspective de rencontrer ses parents. Il semblait résigné au fait que ça finirait par arriver et Hermione s'en réjouissait au plus haut point. S'il rencontrait ses parents, ça signifiait certainement qu'il avait des sentiments sérieux à son égard. Elle se rappela leur conversation à demi rêvée concernant sa venue au Marais quand l'école serait finie et elle fut soudain submergée par le besoin de l'épingler contre le mur et de refermer ses mains sur ses fesses.

Elle rosit et retourna à sa nourriture, consciente qu'ils s'étaient approchés l'un de l'autre sur leur banc et que leurs cuisses se pressaient intimement. Elle était en train d'imaginer toutes les choses qu'elle voulait lui faire lorsque la main de Severus se posa sur le haut de sa cuisse. Elle en laissa presque tomber sa fourchette de surprise.

Ils étaient en public et elle avait désespérément envie d'attenter à sa pudeur. Son doigt caressa doucement sa cuisse à travers le tissu de sa robe et ses nerfs dansèrent loyalement d'anticipation.

– Remonte ta robe, murmura–t–il, concentré sur son plat.

Le ton était doux, sa voix à peine plus qu'un chuchotement. La même voix qu'il employait lorsqu'il donnait son cours ou qu'il ordonnait à ses étudiants de se soumettre. Hermione fit glisser sa main droite et remonta l'ourlet de sa robe, exposant d'abord ses genoux puis ses cuisses. Elle se sentait vilaine et excitée. Ses mamelons se durcirent et elle était moite entre les jambes. Un bref coup d'œil au pantalon noir lui montra qu'il était aussi excité qu'elle.

Il fit courir un doigt sur la bordure de ses bas et fit claquer la jarretelle.

– On a un petit côté rétro ? chuchota–t–il, réjoui par le fait qu'elle ne porte pas de collant.

– Je pensais que tu les apprécierais, répliqua–t–elle, le ton aussi doux que le sien.

Elle était stupéfaite par le fait qu'elle était encore capable de parler d'une voix normale, étant donné comme son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Elle regarda les gens qui se pressaient autour du bar et malgré une vague de panique par crainte que quelqu'un ne les voie, son excitation augmenta tandis que Severus remontait sa main plus haut sur sa cuisse. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir un peu plus ses genoux tandis que ses doigts se perdaient dans la soie qui recouvrait son pubis. Ils s'introduisirent délicatement sous sa culotte, démêlèrent doucement ses plis humides, si habilement qu'elle haleta à voix haute, et trouvèrent son clitoris. Il laissa ses doigts là, résistant au besoin de les bouger comme elle aimait. À la place, il soumit son clitoris à de douces pressions.

_Oh, mon dieu, je vais jouir. S'il commence à m'effleurer de cette manière, je vais jouir en plein restaurant_.

Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'une chaleur enflait vers le haut, à travers son ventre, provoquant un fourmillement dans ses seins. Elle réalisa qu'elle devait avoir une expression des plus mièvres sur le visage, sa bouche était ouverte et elle bavait presque.

_Oh, mon dieu, c'est si bon… ohhhhh._

– Je veux te baiser, murmura Severus alors qu'il faisait de petits cercles sur son clitoris d'une telle façon qu'il l'envoya presque au septième ciel.

– Oui…, fit–elle, le souffle coupé. Je veux que tu me baises.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent… et brusquement, ils mangèrent à toute vitesse, sans le moindre égard pour le goût ou la texture Hermione réalisa qu'elle aurait bien pu manger la nappe, elle ne l'aurait même pas remarqué. Elle sortit difficilement du banc, paniqua en se demandant comment il allait faire avec son érection et fut soulagée de voir que la veste du complet la cachait. Il semblait calme et confiant, l'exact opposé de Hermione, qui luttait pour garder son sang–froid. Ils ne restèrent que le temps de payer l'addition et de reprendre leurs capes puis ils émergèrent dans la nuit froide.

Severus posa son bras sur ses épaules et ils se dirigeaient en bas de la rue, l'air frais leur fit un bien fou et leur offrit un peu de retenue. Ils marchèrent lentement, retournant dans l'allée pour transplaner, appréciant le fait qu'ils déambulaient dans une rue publique et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se tourmenter à propos des étudiants – ou des enseignants – qui pouvaient apparaître et les découvrir. La tension sexuelle entre eux était presque tangible et, malgré leur allure lente, Hermione était toujours humide et sensible, elle était sur le point d'exploser.

Cette sensation semblait mutuelle parce qu'il la poussa dans une entrée assombrie et l'embrassa durement sur les lèvres, heurtant sa bouche, cherchant sa langue. Puis le baiser se déplaça, lentement, de sa joue jusqu'au lobe de son oreille puis descendit le long de son cou parfumé. De quelque part à la base de sa gorge, elle l'entendit chuchoter :

– Je te veux nue.

– Je sais, dit–elle en soupirant, extatique. Je te veux nu aussi.

Elle ouvrit la fermeture à glissière de son pantalon et enroula ses doigts autour de l'épaisseur de son sexe. Il gémit doucement.

Aucun des deux ne fut conscient de la silhouette d'Archibald Semeuse de l'autre côté de la rue, caché dans l'ombre, son visage tordu d'un sourire purement calculateur devant cette intéressante tournure des événements.

**oOo**

Harry referma brusquement son livre de Potions et maudit silencieusement Hermione d'avoir un rendez–vous avec le Maître de Potions et de disparaître Merlin savait où pour la St–Valentin. Draco s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour la plus ridicule des raisons. Une sieste ! Harry ignorait totalement pourquoi Draco avait besoin d'une sieste ni pourquoi il ne pouvait pas dormir avec Harry dans la chambre. Ce n'était pas comme s'il faisait un bruit excessif quand il lisait… à part quelques grognements et d'occasionnels reniflements de frustration quand il n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'énigme d'un fichu antidote.

_Draco devait m'aider avec cet exercice._

Il jeta un regard furieux à l'horloge suspendue au mur qui tictaquait près du huit. Il était affamé. Il aurait dû descendre dîner puis prétendre ne pas l'avoir fait. Bien sûr, maintenant, il était bien trop tard.

– Que Draco aille se faire foutre, dit–il à voix haute.

Puis il se sentit comme un crétin de première classe à l'idée que quelqu'un l'avait peut–être entendu. Il était assez tard maintenant, il rassembla ses livres et décida de retourner dans la chambre.

– Harry ?

Il sursauta et retourna une œillade cynique à Ron.

– Tu voulais pas plutôt dire _répugnant pervers_ ?

Ron baissa la tête, ses cheveux étaient encore humides de sa douche. Il sentait le savon, l'eau et quelque chose d'autre, une odeur sous–jacente qui gâchait les senteurs de fraîcheur. Il avait vraiment mauvaise mine.

– On… On peut parler ?

Harry leva les yeux vers la pendule. Il était huit heures moins cinq.

– Pourquoi ? s'enquit Harry. Tu n'as pas peur que je te _tripote_ ?

Ron jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

– Non… Je… On peut s'asseoir ?

– Non.

– Je t'en prie, Harry, je…

Harry soupira, il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans cette situation, pas une fois de plus. Qu'arriverait–il ensuite ? Il s'assiérait, Ron voudrait s'épancher et le matin suivant, Ron dirait à tout le monde qu'il lui avait fait une passe ?

– Je ne suis pas d'humeur, Ron.

– Je suis désolé, Harry.

– C'est un peu tard pour ça, tu ne crois pas ?

Ron acquiesça lentement, il avait l'air confus, craintif.

– Je… Je suppose que oui.

– Bon, maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller voir cette _petite merde_ avec qui je couche et si j'ai vraiment de la chance, me faire défoncer le cul.

Harry le poussa en passant, le muscle de son bras frappa la clavicule osseuse de Ron, le faisant presque tomber. Il faillit s'arrêter, il savait que sous l'épais peignoir, le corps de Ron n'était qu'une épave.

_Tourne–toi maintenant et demain, tu auras de nouveau ton lot de moqueries._

Ron ne bougea pas, il se contenta de rester planté là, fixant le sol, l'air défait. Harry soupira et se força à continuer. Il était vingt heures et il pouvait aller réveiller Draco.

**oOo**

La respiration de Hermione se transforma en lourds halètements tandis qu'elle passait la porte de la chambre de Snape en courant, heureusement recouverte de la cape d'Invisibilité de Harry. Ils avaient atteint Pré–au–Lard et piqué un sprint, regrettant tous les deux de ne pas avoir prévu de cacher des balais pour un retour au château un peu plus rapide. De plus, Hermione devait composer avec ses hauts talons et le fait qu'elle devait aller chercher la cape d'Invisibilité dans sa cache secrète avant de pouvoir descendre l'escalier qui menait aux donjons.

Elle claqua la porte si fort que les gonds s'entrechoquèrent. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un grognement presque animal, lâchant la cape sur le sol. Il semblait aussi hors d'haleine qu'elle de sa course mais il était déjà en train d'enlever sa veste avec des gestes impatients.

– Déshabille–toi, haleta–t–il, en arrachant sa cravate tout en grommelant à cause des boutons de sa chemise.

Les yeux de Hermione étincelèrent lorsqu'elle ôta sa cape de voyage. Il n'y avait aucune timidité avec lui, il connaissait bien son corps à présent. Il connaissait ses imperfections, ses courbes et ses creux. Elle fit glisser la fermeture de sa robe et la laissa tomber par terre avec la cape. Son soutien–gorge, ses porte–jarretelles, sa culotte, ses chaussures et ses bas rejoignirent bientôt la robe et elle se tint debout devant lui, nue. Ils se firent face, aucun des deux n'était jamais lassé du corps de l'autre.

– Tu es si parfaite, souffla–t–il finalement tandis que son pénis tressautait, heurtant son ventre. Viens ici.

Elle avança jusqu'à lui et il l'étendit sur le lit, la caressant de haut en bas, provoquant un brusque crépitement dans chaque nerf, chaque fibre de son corps qui réclamait douloureusement davantage. Hermione ferma les yeux et émit un petit gémissement, perdue dans l'instant, comme si elle s'attardait quelque part entre la réalité et le fantasme. Les attouchements de Severus étaient la seule chose qui importait. Severus se coucha à ses côtés, joua avec ses seins et suça ses mamelons. Elle tendit la main vers son sexe, frottant ses doigts sur sa longueur, humidifiant l'extrémité avec son pré–sperme. La sensation était familière mais c'était comme si elle redécouvrait inlassablement chaque ride et chaque veine et s'émerveillait de sa douceur de velours.

Il embrassa ses lèvres, son cou et ses seins. Sa langue tourmenta ses tétons jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tortille, réclamant plus. Il se déplaça plus bas, plongeant sa langue dans son ventre, avant d'écarter ses lèvres gonflées pour laper son clitoris engorgé jusqu'à ce qu'elle chevauche une vague d'euphorie qui lui soutira un cri et la fit ruer des hanches dans sa bouche.

– Oui, ma belle, murmura–t–il, jouis pour moi.

– Je… haleta–t–elle doucement, je jouis toujours pour toi.

Il remonta vers elle, repoussa ses jambes jusqu'à ce que ses chevilles reposent sur ses épaules puis la pénétra profondément, gémissant un peu en sentant la chaleur et l'étroitesse qui restaient de son orgasme. La pièce sembla raisonner du son de leurs souffles empressés et de bruits plus doux et humides alors qu'il entrait et sortait de son corps à nouveau, puis une fois encore, et ensuite plus durement et plus profondément.

Hermione était noyée de sensations sa passion, la douloureuse étreinte de sa main dans ses cheveux, la pression de son pubis contre le sien. Il glissait en elle si facilement, elle était si incroyablement mouillée. Plus il poussait durement en elle, plus elle devenait moite et plus elle semblait s'ouvrir pour lui. Son corps était tendu, s'efforçant de jouir encore une fois mais elle ignorait si elle le pouvait.

Téméraire, elle descendit sa main pour caresser son clitoris, encore sensible de son orgasme précédent. Elle craignait que ça puisse l'offenser mais elle en fut au contraire récompensée par une poussée vigoureuse et il sourit.

– Oui, mon amour. Touche–toi, laisse–moi voir comment tu fais.

Elle se stimula un peu plus fort, peu expérimentée en auto masturbation mais son corps répondit instantanément à sa propre caresse. Elle tressauta, les parois de son vagin se resserrèrent durement autour de lui.

Severus en eut le souffle coupé, il plongea en elle, déchaîné comme la houle et la remplit de sa semence. Hermione resta couchée sous lui, haletante, sentant soudainement chacun de ses muscles se liquéfier tous deux semblaient ne faire qu'un avec le matelas et les oreillers. Elle le tira pour le mettre à côté d'elle, leurs bras entremêlés, baignant dans la sueur.

Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Severus tire les draps sur eux et qu'ils s'endorment.

À un certain moment, durant la nuit, à l'intérieur du corps de Hermione, deux étincelles de vie se rencontrèrent et fusionnèrent, se transformant en une chose nouvelle. Une chose pleine d'une infinie promesse.

**oOo**

Foutu Ron. Harry sentit un pincement de regret alors qu'il atteignait la chambre à coucher. Ron avait semblé vouloir lui parler sincèrement, alors peut–être aurait–il dû accepter.

Mais, ces derniers temps, il n'était plus capable de lui faire confiance et n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec lui. Pas aujourd'hui. Ron avait creusé un fossé si profond entre eux que la tête de Harry lui en tournait. Sa haine venimeuse l'avait pris par surprise et même s'il savait qu'il n'appréciait pas ses choix, il s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus après sept ans d'amitié. Mais l'incapacité de Ron à entendre raison, sa vindicte, avait repoussé tous souvenirs nostalgiques de leur amitié dans les recoins de son esprit et n'avait laissé que la froide réalité d'un homme qui le haïssait. Qui haïssait tout le monde, semblait–il.

Mais il avait voulu parler et, en plus, il était salement accro.

Le rappel du corps pâle, défoncé et amaigri paraissait figé dans l'esprit de Harry et le fit s'arrêter dans le couloir. Le visage de Ron était contusionné ce soir, comme s'il s'était battu et avait perdu. Les plaies de piqûres, les marques des aiguilles sur toutes la surface de ses bras et de ses jambes…

_Sur son ventre, pour l'amour de Dieu._

Harry frissonna et regarda sa montre. Il était passé vingt heures maintenant et il voulait réveiller Draco, ramper sur le lit et sentit ses bras autour de lui. Il ne voulait pas l'image de Ron dans sa tête. Combien de temps prendrait une conversation ?

– Ne fais pas ça, se dit Harry à mi–voix. Tu sais ce qui va se passer. Tu sais ce qu'il va faire.

Mais Ron avait l'air vraiment mal.

– Demain, j'arrangerai ça demain.

Ce serait mieux de toute façon, demain Ron serait incapable de dire que Harry était allé dans sa chambre pour le séduire.

_Et s'il ne veut pas parler demain ? Je le ligoterai de la tête aux pieds jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse._

Harry ouvrit la porte – et toutes ses pensées concernant Ron le quittèrent dans une vague d'émotion. La pièce était pleine de minuscules bougies et l'odeur des fleurs d'été était enivrante. Au centre de la chambre, il y avait deux chaises et une petite table, dressée pour le dîner, tandis qu'une bouteille de champagne rafraîchissait dans un seau de glace.

– Bonne St–Valentin, le Balafré.

Harry sentit un large sourire s'étaler sur son visage.

– Oh… Oh… waouh !

Il dévisagea Draco avec respect.

– Tu… Tu as fait ça pour moi ?

– Non, je l'ai fait pour ce foutu elfe de maison.

Harry regarda dans le coin où Dobby se tenait nerveusement, une serviette propre sur le bras. Il était plutôt bien habillé avec son élégant son gilet, son chapeau et ses pantalons. C'était probablement Draco qui l'avait convaincu de venir près de son ancien maître.

– Tu as fait ça pour moi… répéta Harry, se sentant à cours de mots, incapable de formuler une phrase correcte.

Draco rosit un peu.

– Bien, je suis le gardien de tes rêves après tout, quel genre de connard je serais si je n'en prenais pas soin correctement ?

Harry s'appuya maladroitement contre l'encadrement de la porte, il tenait ses livres de cours et il aurait aimé penser à prendre une douche.

– Tu entres, Potty ?

– Ouais… c'est juste que… Ouais…

Harry sentit ses yeux s'embuer.

– Bon dieu, Potter, tu me feras pas devenir sentimental.

Harry rit et il sentit une larme glisser sur sa joue.

– Eh bien, c'est toi qui as commencé.

– En effet, je suppose que c'est moi.

**oOo**

Ron ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Harry lui parle, pas vraiment. Ron avait passé plus d'un mois à s'assurer que jamais Harry ne voudrait lui reparler. Il avait fait de la vie de Harry un enfer, l'avait traité de pervers, lui avait dit que ce qu'il ressentait était mal. Ce qui était ridicule, Fred était gay et Ron n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec la sexualité de son frère. C'était le fait que Harry ait choisi Malfoy qui l'avait blessé.

Et pourtant, Malfoy était resté fidèle à Harry, malgré le courrier, les injures et les regards de travers. Draco Malfoy n'était allé nulle part.

Ron pouvait encore les voir dans sa tête. Malfoy qui haletait tandis qu'il jouissait, criant le nom de Harry à ce moment–là puis Harry qui l'embrassait, l'aimait. Harry aimait Malfoy.

Et Malfoy aimait Harry.

Harry était heureux alors, et pour la première fois, Ron était capable de voir à travers les couches de haine et il en fut content. Harry avait attendu si longtemps, il méritait le bonheur. Il méritait quelque chose de bien.

_Mais avec Malfoy ?_

Ron secoua la tête et se surprit à sourire. Ça les avait tous les deux pris par surprise, cette prise de conscience qu'ils se désiraient, qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Quelque chose de pur. Pas comme Angelina.

Dans sa chambre, il trouva Coq sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à demi gelé, qui portait une lettre bien trop grosse pour un si petit hibou. Ron ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser l'oiseau entrer, époussetant la neige de ses douces plumes. Il savait de qui venait la lettre. Il avait bien reconnu l'écriture de sa mère et le sceau de sa famille.

Mais ce n'était pas une Beuglante et le silence était, d'une manière ou d'une autre, plus inquiétant que la voix de sa mère résonnant sous la charpente. Pour cette raison, il ignora sciemment l'enveloppe, la mit de côté et se concentra sur son hibou : il s'assura d'enlever chaque flocon de neige, le moindre petit bout de glace puis que Coq soit repu de nourriture et d'eau.

Il avait bien sûr deux options. Il pouvait ignorer la lettre. Il ne craignait plus depuis longtemps les colères de sa mère mais, comme tous les enfants Weasley, il vivait dans la terreur de sa déception et le silence de la lettre indiquait manifestement la déception dans ses lignes. S'il ignorait la lettre, il pouvait surmonter la vague de colère de sa famille et arranger ça pendant l'été, quand l'amertume serait encore là mais que la colère serait remplacée par une raisonnable capacité de compréhension.

Mais coucher avec la femme de George était légèrement plus élevé sur l'échelle des impardonnables que voler la voiture familiale et sa mère était suffisamment furieuse pour lui envoyer une lettre maintenant et ne pas attendre le courrier du matin. Il n'y avait aucune garantie que la poussière serait retombée en été. Il ferait mieux d'y faire face tout de suite.

Il y avait une part de lui qui réclamait sa fureur, il savait que de sa colère naissait de son amour. Et l'amour de sa mère durerait toujours. Il le fallait. C'était sa mère !

Il mit ses articles de toilettes de côté avec soin, décidé à les garder précieusement pour la première fois depuis qu'il les avait. Ses parents les lui avaient donnés après tout et l'argent manquait toujours. La bague à son doigt étincela dans la lumière et il tourna sa main pour l'inspecter un peu mieux.

– Oh, Seigneur, George, je suis tellement désolé.

George ne pouvait pas l'entendre, il ne devait avoir aucune envie de l'entendre.

Il prit l'enveloppe et s'assit sur le bord du lit, la retourna entre ses mains. Il resta comme ça un long moment, tournant et retournant la lettre, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le bout de ses doigts s'engourdisse. Le parchemin était devenu crasseux et avait commencé à noircir à cause de la moiteur grasse de sa peau. Sa sueur sentait tellement la drogue qu'il était évident qu'elle imprégnait toujours son corps. Il se demanda si elle serait un jour totalement évacuée de son organisme.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en tira la lettre sans déplier le papier, il le lissa, évitant de lire les mots aussi longtemps qu'il put.

Molly Weasley avait été manifestement très en colère lorsqu'elle avait écrit la lettre, son écriture se bousculait presque et Ron pouvait aisément l'imaginer pendant qu'elle le faisait. Furieuse, les yeux flamboyants, le visage fermé, sa plume volant à travers le parchemin en traits plein de colère. Lui assenant des choses qu'elle aurait retenues si elle avait été calme, lui assenant des choses qu'il savait horriblement vraies.

**«** _**Ronald,**_

_**Je ne peux pas me résoudre à m'adresser à toi par notre nom de famille et je ne peux pas non plus me résoudre à salir notre famille en admettant que nous t'avons élevé tu n'as jamais été aussi loin d'être un membre de cette famille. J'ai passé la journée à essayer de comprendre. J'ai essayé de réfléchir avec tes frères, avec ton père, avec moi–même et je ne peux arriver qu'à une seule réponse il y a eu une sorte de défaut fondamental dans la manière dont nous t'avons éduqué.**_

_**Je ne peux pas justifier tes actes. Peu importe combien j'essaie de trouver une raison cachée à ce que tu as fait à ton frère, je n'en trouve pas. J'ai essayé de blâmer un certain nombre de choses, l'éveil sexuel, un instant de stupidité, mais je n'arrive pas à croire à autre chose, c'est ton propre égoïsme, tes désirs charnels et un acte de pure malveillance qui t'ont amené à choisir Angelina. Que t'a donc fait ton frère pour que tu le haïsses autant ? Qu'avons–nous fait pour te transformer en quelqu'un capable de commettre une chose pareille ?**_

_**Comment as–tu osé ? Comment as–tu osé détruire la vie de ton frère, son mariage, ses espoirs et ses rêves de bonheur ? Tu as détruit notre confiance et notre foi dorénavant, à cause de toi, nous posons un regard suspicieux sur les autres. Tes actions de ce matin ont fait la une de l'édition du soir, à hurler sur tes frères dans la rue ! Comment as–tu osé traîner notre nom de famille dans la boue avec toi ?**_

_**Ton père ne veut pas te voir et c'est un sentiment partagé par nous tous. Nous ne voulons pas que tu reviennes pour l'été. Je vais t'envoyer toutes tes affaires à Poudlard et l'endroit où tu choisiras d'aller après ça ne nous concernera plus. Si tu reviens ici, tu seras renvoyé, un périmètre de sécurité a été placé autour de la maison pour te repousser, tu n'es plus le bienvenu ici. Je ne veux pas te voir, je ne veux pas t'entendre, je ne veux même pas entendre mentionner ton nom.**_

_**Si seulement tu étais resté là où tu étais ce jour–là, si seulement tu n'avais pas échangé ta place avec Charlie. Si tu étais resté là où tu aurais dû être alors peut–être que tout ceci ne serait pas produit et la famille serait heureuse. C'était censé être un temps de paix et tu l'as fait voler en éclats… **_

Ron ne prit pas la peine de finir la lettre. Il n'y avait pas de raison, il savait que le reste était plus ou moins du même acabit – et il en avait lu assez. Sa mère avait très clairement exposé son point de vue.

Il ne pleura pas. Il ne pouvait pas. C'était comme si son corps et son âme s'étaient soudainement vidés et que tout ce qui restait n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, quelque chose qui tomberait en poussières si on le touchait. Il plia la lettre avec respect et la plaça sur la table de chevet, près de sa baguette.

Il n'était qu'un égoïste. Il n'avait toujours été qu'un égoïste. Ce devait être vrai. Il le sentait en lui. Une sorte d'auto obsession morbide avait provoqué le dédain de sa famille et il les avait blessés sans y penser. Dans son esprit, obscurci par la drogue et le chagrin, il n'arrivait pas à trouver un seul instant où il s'était montré altruiste.

Ron regarda dans la chambre et ne trouva aucune photo de famille. Il n'y en avait jamais eu, il ignorait même s'il en possédait une. Elles étaient toutes au Terrier, dans les albums de famille qu'il ne prenait jamais la peine de consulter.

L'amour de sa mère serait éternel, il le fallait. Il devait l'être.

Sauf que ce n'était plus le cas. Elle voulait qu'il s'en aille. Elle voulait qu'il meure.

Et elle avait raison, elle avait toujours raison.

Si elle voulait qu'il s'en aille, si elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui, ne plus jamais voir son visage : il devait s'en aller. Il devait faire ce que sa mère voulait et la rendre heureuse, c'était la seule façon pour qu'elle lui pardonne. S'il devait s'en aller alors il devait le faire maintenant, c'était juste pour Ginny qui ne voulait pas le voir non plus, parce que si Ginny le voyait, elle pourrait dire quelque chose… et sa mère ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui, plus jamais.

Il devait partir.

Il descendit du lit et tira sa malle placée en dessous. Il y avait là, un peu à gauche, le si banalement nommé _Nounours_. Il en sortit la peluche de son enfance et sourit affectueusement à la forme bien–aimée avant de le serrer contre sa poitrine. Le fait de tirer la malle avait délogé le Pacte de l'endroit où Ron l'avait jeté après Noël, ne voulant plus jamais le revoir. Il le prit et regarda fixement l'assortiment de fleurs brillamment colorées à côté du nom de Harry, une rose était sur le point d'éclore, elle devenait plus large, plus lumineuse et sentait doucement l'été.

_Ils sont en train de baiser, juste en cet instant, agrippés l'un à l'autre, à s'aimer. La bouche de Malfoy sur le corps de Harry… et Harry criant d'extase._

Ron jeta le contrat sur le lit vide opposé et retourna s'asseoir sur le sien avec Nounours.

Nounours lui avait été offert à sa naissance. Ils avaient tous reçu un ours en peluche, c'était une des quelques affaires de son enfance qui n'avait pas appartenu à une multitude de frères avant d'atterrir dans ses mains. Son propre ours en peluche. Quelque chose qui était à lui, à chérir éternellement. Il avait traîné Nounours, serré contre sa poitrine, la moitié de sa vie, refusant de le laisser où que ce soit, se morfondant à l'idée de le laisser tomber – même quand ses frères avaient commencé à le tourmenter implacablement parce qu'il se comportait comme un bébé. Rétrospectivement, c'était exactement ce qu'il était, un petit enfant tenant un ours en peluche comme si c'était une amulette contre l'Épouvantard du placard. Nounours était lisse maintenant, seules quelques touffes de poils persistaient le long de ses coutures. Jadis, il était marron foncé, maintenant il n'était plus qu'un tissu à l'étrange teinte effacée, ses oreilles avaient été recousues de si nombreuses fois que maintenant elles ressemblaient plus à des chiffons effilochés qu'à des oreilles. Il avait perdu son œil gauche bien des années auparavant et un pâle rapiècement de feutrine le recouvrait. À partir de ce jour–là, il était devenu Nounours le Pirate.

Nounours avait accompagné Ron dans chacun des périples de sa vie. Pas serré contre lui mais gardé à l'abri, quelque part dans un endroit où il ne pouvait pas être perdu. Même si cet endroit était au fond d'une malle, il était toujours là. Ron s'était senti comme un imbécile de dix–huit ans à emballer son ours en peluche décrépi pour aller à l'école. Mais Nounours devait venir, il ne pouvait pas laisser Nounours derrière lui. Nounours faisait toujours partie de l'aventure, Nounours avait toujours aimé les aventures – particulièrement si ça avait un rapport avec les hauts fonds. C'était un pirate, après tout.

Alors, si Ron partait, Nounours s'en allait avec lui.

– Devine quoi, Nounours.

Ron sourit et fit courir un doigt sur le ventre élimé de Nounours.

– On va faire un voyage, très, très loin. Il y aura plein d'aventures.

Il puisa une inspiration tremblante.

– Tu as toujours été partant pour les aventures.

Nounours fixait Ron, son unique œil luisait encore après toutes ces années.

– Mais on va avoir besoin d'acheter des tickets.

Ron ne possédait que quelques objets de valeur, l'un d'eux était une dague que Dumbledore lui avait offerte l'année précédente. Les dagues étaient incroyablement aiguisées, forgées selon une antique méthode qui les rendait mortellement coupantes, même après un millier d'années. Sa poignée était incrustée de joyaux et valait plus de sa maison familiale.

Non, ce n'était plus la sienne, plus maintenant.

Harry avait utilisé sa dague pour tuer un Mage Noir, Ron réservait la sienne à un usage plus mercenaire, il voulait l'employer pour acheter son ticket loin de Poudlard et loin de la seule vie qu'il avait toujours connue. Il voulait utiliser la sienne pour disparaître loin du moindre souvenir de l'étreinte familiale. Il voulait la sienne pour les rendre heureux finalement, ce serait un bon usage et tout irait pour le mieux.

Il mit Nounours sur l'oreiller et grimpa dans le lit. Les draps avaient été changés, ils avaient une odeur fraîche. Il ressentit un petit plaisir lui traverser le corps alors qu'il se glissait entre eux. C'était une sensation qu'il avait toujours aimée, même lorsqu'il était petit. Des draps frais dans un lit. Il sourit, peut–être que la nostalgie était en train de le submerger, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il allait partir. Il baissa les yeux sur Nounours qui sembla soudainement si petit et si usé, recousu tellement de fois qu'il en avait perdu le compte.

Une larme tomba sur l'ours en peluche.

_Arrête ça. Arrête de pleurer, il n'y a personne ici pour te voir, ils ne veulent pas te voir, ce n'est plus ta famille maintenant. Tu fais les choses comme elles doivent être faites._

Il passa son doigt sur la dague. Antique et magnifique. Son ticket de sortie. Tellement lâche, fuyant le combat.

Il entailla la douce peau de bébé qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de son poignet et, avec précision, fit courir la lame sur toute la longueur de son bras puis le reposa, ouvert du poignet jusqu'au coude comme un fruit rouge charnu au cœur dur et blanc. Il savait qu'il devait se couper jusqu'à l'os. Le corps d'un sorcier était résistant, il prenait du temps à mourir et aucune faible tentative de suicide ne marcherait. Il devait sectionner toutes les artères et toutes les veines.

_Je peux faire mieux que ça._

Il obligea sa main à travailler, ignorant la douleur dans son bras. Il fléchit ses doigts déjà défaillants et les enroula autour de la poignée.

_Finis–en, une fois dans ta pitoyable petite vie, fais ce qui doit être fait._

Il répéta le processus sur l'autre bras, écorchant la chair ouverte, détruisant la peau et les muscles, creusant un chemin le long de l'os.

– _Maman… _

Sa voix sortit d'elle–même, haut perchée, déchirée par un sanglot.

_Ne pleure pas, tu ne mérites pas de pleurer._

Il se mit en boule dans le lit, tira les couvertures sur lui en amenant Nounours contre lui, dans une étreinte serrée. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire, ils seraient tous heureux, George serait heureux. Ils n'auraient même pas besoin de venir le chercher, ils pourraient se contenter de dire à Dumbledore de se débarrasser de lui et Dumbledore trouverait un endroit pour le mettre. Un endroit quelconque, loin. Dumbledore ne les ennuierait pas plus avec ça. Ce serait une brève et bonne nouvelle pour eux et ensuite ils n'entendraient plus jamais parler de lui. Il serait parti et tout irait pour le mieux.

Sa magie s'affaiblissait, la lumière vacilla et s'en alla.

Puis vinrent les larmes, des larmes égoïstes et des sanglots étranglés sortirent du plus profond de sa gorge. Il pressa durement son visage contre Nounours, inspirant la légère odeur de moisi de la malle et l'ancienne odeur de l'amour. Il renifla en refoulant ses larmes et tenta d'ignorer les bruits étranglés de sa respiration.

– N'aie pas peur, Nounours, chuchota–t–il en tremblant, alors il resserrait son emprise sur sa peluche.

Ses yeux brillaient dans l'obscurité, luisant de larmes et il essaya de les fermer – mais ils ne voulaient pas rester clos. Il les ouvrit et ne vit rien d'autre que la nuit. Pendant un instant, il se permit d'imaginer qu'ils sauraient qu'il était parti, qu'il pourrait y avoir un subtil changement dans le monde qui leur signalerait qu'il était parti et que c'était fini.

Est–ce qu'ils ressentiraient de l'allégresse ? Ou y aurait–il de la tristesse, peut–être, une sorte de bref chagrin qui leur ferait demander où il était ? Peut–être pas des recherches aux alentours mais au moins une volonté de savoir où il était.

Et ils sauraient qu'il était juste là.

– N'aie pas peur, Nounours, murmura une nouvelle fois Ron. Je suis là pour te protéger et on ne va pas loin… on y sera bien avant que tu ne le saches.

A suivre…

**NdT** :

**[1]** _a butterfish_ en vo. La gonelle est un poisson benthique dont le corps très allongé. Ce poisson sécrète un abondant mucus qui le rend très glissant à la manipulation comme s'il avait été enduit de beurre (d'où son nom). Sa taille moyenne est de 15 à 20 cm; la gonelle se déplace par ondulation latérale du corps comme un serpent.

**NdA** : Le restaurant où se rendent Hermione et Severus est inspiré du projet fou de l'artiste Damien Hirst et de sa collaboration avec un restaurant de Notting Hill appelé « Pharmacy ».

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous.

Falyla


	34. Chapter 36

**Titre **: Objects of Desire

**Lien vers la fic originale** : dans mon profil, FFnet n'affiche pas les liens URL

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Correcteurs** : falyla/Florent

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Rating** : M/NC-17

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (20 chapitres divisés en 59 parties)

**Etat de la traduction** : terminée

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de** JK Rowling**, l'intrigue est à **Azrael Geffen**, avec son aimable autorisation.

**Warning** : slash, scènes de sexe très graphiques, torture, viol, meurtre, tentative de suicide, drogue, abus d'alcool, langage cru.

**Site** : à cause des thèmes abordés, je ne sais pas si cette fic sera autorisée à rester sur FFnet, je la publie donc en parallèle sur AO3 sous le même pseudo.

**Mise en ligne** : sauf contretemps inattendu, le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi.

**Résumé **: Après la fin de la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de revenir à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs ASPICs. Avant la rentrée, lors d'une soirée très avinée, ils établissent et signent un pacte magique où ils s'engagent à perdre leur virginité pendant cette 8ème année.

**Note de la traductrice** : Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, j'apprécie vraiment.

Bonne lecture.

**Objects of Desire**

Chapitre 15 (1ère partie)

**Respire**

Comme une conséquence naturelle au fait d'avoir élevé sept enfants, Molly Weasley se retrouvait toujours dans sa petite cuisine de très bonne heure. Elle avait cette habitude enracinée en elle, entretenue par des années de pratique. Elle ouvrait les yeux aux premières heures lorsque le monde était encore immobile et restait allongée dans son lit à écouter les ronflements de son mari, les grincements et les gémissements de la maison. Elle restait ainsi, simplement allongée jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir rester tranquille, alors seulement elle se levait et descendait, vers cinq heures.

Ce matin–là, sa routine habituelle subit une différence marquée. Elle était tellement anxieuse qu'aucune habitude n'aurait pu l'empêcher de se lever à quatre heures. Elle se retrouva en train d'arpenter la chambre, l'estomac retourné comme si elle allait être malade. Arthur ne s'était pas couché et elle savait qu'elle allait le trouver endormi, ou au moins assoupi, sur la vieille banquette du salon. Il était probablement toujours en colère et elle ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Elle était toujours furieuse contre elle–même et sa colère s'était muée en une nausée qui lui retournait l'estomac, une nausée mêlée de fureur et de désespoir.

Après avoir décidé de descendre dans la cuisine et s'être forcée à accomplir sa routine habituelle, qui chasserait peut–être les sombres pensées de son esprit, elle enfila sa robe de chambre et sortit dans l'étroit couloir. Elle monta tout d'abord à l'étage supérieur pour aller voir George. Il dormait à poings fermés, reposant sur le dos, ses traits pâles et tirés par la fatigue. Ils l'avaient obligé à prendre une potion de sommeil et il s'était effondré dès qu'il l'avait avalée. Il allait maintenant dormir pour un long moment et Molly ne doutait pas qu'il en avait besoin. Elle ajusta ses couvertures et repoussa les cheveux qui lui retombaient sur le visage. Ils devenaient trop longs, il devait vraiment les couper. Elle sourit à l'absurdité de ses pensées. Indépendamment de tout ce qui s'était passé, c'était bon d'avoir un de ses enfants endormis sous son toit. C'était bon de prendre soin de quelqu'un à nouveau.

Quittant George, elle descendit dans la cuisine. À travers l'arche branlante, elle pouvait apercevoir Arthur qui, comme elle l'avait prédit, dormait sur la banquette. Elle jeta une couverture au crochet sur lui et tenta de déchiffrer son visage endormi, essayant de déterminer s'il était encore en colère. Elle borda la couverture autour de lui et décida de ne pas le réveiller, en dépit de son irrésistible envie de parler. Ils ne se disputaient pas souvent et quand ils le faisaient, Molly préférait résoudre rapidement la dispute. Mais cette fois, son tempérament bouillant avait causé de gros dégâts et aucune solution ne lui venait à l'esprit pour arranger cela.

Molly avait toujours été prompte à se mettre en colère. Elle se reconnaissait de nombreux défauts, mais son tempérament était incontestablement le plus grand de tous. Elle avait la terrible habitude de dire la première chose qui lui passait par la tête et, après s'être calmée pendant plusieurs heures, elle était de nouveau capable de penser rationnellement. La connaissant, son mari et ses enfants avaient appris à la prendre avec des pincettes.

Mais il y avait Ron. Bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait essayé de chaparder des Pralines Longue Langue à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Même voler la voiture de son propre père était une chose qu'elle aurait eu moins de mal à pardonner. Quand George leur avait parlé la veille, elle avait répondu avec un silence abasourdi. Ce n'est que plus tard, quand Fred et George étaient tous deux revenus au Terrier, qu'elle avait senti son esprit s'échauffer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à donner des coups de poings et de pieds partout.

Ensuite _la Gazette du Sorcier_ avait imprimé cette foutue histoire, exhibant sans vergogne leur linge sale au monde sorcier tout entier, avec des photos, que quelqu'un avait réussi à prendre, des garçons en train de se battre dans la rue. L'article avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Elle avait écrit une lettre avant même d'avoir eu le temps de penser à ce qu'elle écrivait et, même après l'avoir envoyée, elle trouva son acte justifié pendant un long moment.

C'était Arthur, en énonçant à haute voix ce qu'elle avait fait, qui avait fait tomber le brouillard rouge de sa colère. Arthur, qui avait été au Ministère, tentant désespérément d'arranger les choses, qui essayait incorrigiblement d'élaborer un plan pour réduire les dégâts sur la famille. Il était rentré tard à la maison, avait entendu parler de la lettre, était devenu très pâle et l'avait fixée, incrédule.

_Tu as envoyé une lettre à notre fils lui disant qu'il aurait mieux fait de mourir à la guerre ?_

À cet instant, bien sûr, elle avait réalisé ce qu'elle avait fait et la consternation l'avait frappée avec autant de force qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes en débandade.

Elle avait essayé de se justifier. George se tenait à ses côtés, lui–même encore en colère. Ron s'était pointé sur le Chemin de Traverse et il n'avait même pas essayé de nier sa liaison. Il avait même eu le culot de porter l'alliance d'Angelina, jetant son infidélité à son frère en pleine figure.

Fred avait quand même signalé que Ron était allé parler à George et qu'il avait pris une correction sans même lever le petit doigt pour sa défense. Il devait sûrement ressentir une petite étincelle de remords.

Entre–temps, un plan avait déjà germé dans l'esprit d'Arthur. Premièrement, ils devaient négocier avec George, ce qui signifiait s'occuper des papiers et traiter avec le Ministère – qui avait envoyé une lettre absolument ridicule aux garçons à propos de trouble à l'ordre public. Sans doute une idée de Fudge qui essayait de marquer un point contre son adversaire. Il était vrai que la maison était interdite à Ron, mais c'était pour la protection des deux garçons et Arthur ne voulait pas d'une autre bagarre. Arthur avait planifié d'aller à Poudlard le lundi matin et de parler avec leur fils cadet, pour essayer de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Arthur espérait aussi qu'il pourrait trouver une solution à toute cette sordide affaire. Néanmoins, le temps qu'Arthur ait une chance de parler de tout cela à Molly, elle avait déjà écrit et envoyé la lettre et marinait dans sa colère.

Et maintenant Molly ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Elle devait s'excuser, bien entendu, et elle ne voulait pas vraiment assister à la réaction de Ron lorsqu'il lirait ces mots si cruels. Elle n'était rassurée que par la certitude qu'Arthur irait là–bas à la première heure pour lui parler, lui dire que sa mère avait encore fait une bourde, et qu'elle l'aimait toujours, indépendamment de ce qu'il avait fait.

Mais il allait devoir se racheter.

Elle se prépara du thé et se laissa tomber avec reconnaissance sur une chaise de la cuisine pour le boire. Sa tête palpitait et la nausée faisait tanguer son estomac. Comment avait–elle pu écrire une chose pareille ? Comment avait–elle pu penser une chose pareille, même pour quelques instants ? Ça avait toujours été sa plus grande peur. Que ses enfants meurent avant elle. Cette peur s'était concrétisée deux fois déjà ; deux fois de trop, et elle ne pouvait supporter la pensée que cela arrive de nouveau. Elle se perdrait elle–même avec ses enfants la prochaine fois.

_Arthur va régler tout ça. Arthur ira là–bas, lui parlera et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, nous nous en sortirons._

Molly jeta un coup d'œil à son mari endormi dans la pièce voisine et sourit, comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle le regardait. Tout allait s'arranger, il le _fallait_. Son regard perdu dans le vide revint à son thé... et elle remarqua quelque chose dans un coin de son champ de vision. Quelque chose clochait, comme si quelque chose n'était pas à sa place mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle fronça les sourcils et fixa le mur. Tout était à sa place. Les escaliers, la banquette, les parapluies, les bibelots, l'horloge...

L'horloge.

Sa bouche s'assécha et sa gorge produit un bruit sec lorsqu'elle tenta douloureusement d'avaler. Elle lutta pour se lever et marcha lentement vers l'horloge sur le mur.

– Arthur ? l'interpella–t–elle d'une voix incertaine.

Elle se pencha en avant pour mieux voir et l'appela plus fort, paniquée :

– Arthur !

Arthur Weasley se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit. Momentanément désorienté, il balaya la pièce obscure du regard à la recherche de sa femme et la trouva debout de l'autre côté de l'arche de bois, pâle, tremblante, fixant l'horloge sur le mur.

– Molly ? Que se passe–t–il ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle était comme frappée d'horreur, muette. Elle tendit la main et passa les doigts sur les aiguilles de l'horloge, espérant se tromper.

L'aiguille de Ron était passée de _À l'école_ à _En danger de mort_.

**oOo**

Harry rêvait. Et il savait qu'il rêvait parce qu'il avait dix–huit ans et qu'il était assis sur le siège passager d'une Ford Anglia turquoise dans laquelle il n'était pas rentré depuis ses douze ans. La voiture bringuebalait actuellement dans la Forêt Interdite derrière Poudlard. Dans le rêve, elle paraissait immaculée, comme si elle sortait tout juste de l'usine.

Ron conduisait et, assis entre les deux garçons, se tenait un ours en peluche tout usé qui était resplendissant dans son costume de pirate de velours rouge, brandissant une petite épée. Ron se tourna vers Harry et lui adressa un large sourire. Il avait l'air en forme, contrastant avec l'épave squelettique que Harry avait vue la nuit dernière. Ses yeux brillaient avec autant d'éclat que le ciel bleu au–dehors et lorsque Harry regarda par la fenêtre, il réalisa qu'ils volaient maintenant au–dessus d'une région tropicale qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant.

Ron semblait avoir des centaines de minces rubans rouges attachés à ses bras, ils flottaient dans la brise qui passait par la fenêtre ouverte.

– Les Moldus ne sont pas habitués à voir des voitures volantes, dit Harry, testant sa voix.

Ron haussa les épaules.

– Oh, tu sais, Harry, les Moldus ne comprennent pas la moitié des choses qu'ils voient... et le bouton d'invisibilité a toujours été défectueux, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

Il lui adressa un nouveau sourire éclatant et continua :

– D'un autre côté, il n'y a personne en bas pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Harry inspecta attentivement la plage et constata qu'elle était en effet déserte.

– J'avais l'intention de te parler la nuit dernière, dit le Harry du rêve au Ron du rêve.

– C'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas vouloir me parler.

Ron sourit chaleureusement et continua.

– Ça ne fait rien de toute façon.

Il soupira lourdement.

– Je crois que j'ai bien fait tout foirer, hein ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

– Oui sûrement, juste un peu.

– Je voulais que tu saches que j'étais vraiment désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai... je n'arrivais juste plus à penser normalement.

Il fixa l'horizon à travers la fenêtre.

– Je ne veux pas que tu te rappelles de moi comme d'un connard incapable qui a fait de ta vie un enfer. Je veux dire... on s'est bien amusés, non ? Avant la guerre ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ces mots.

– Ouais, mais on s'est bien amusés pendant la guerre aussi.

– Je voulais juste que tu saches que je me trompais... à propos de tout, et que je suis désolé.

– Merci, mon pote, ça me touche beaucoup.

– Je suis vraiment tellement désolé, Harry...

– Ce n'est pas grave.

– Je... je dois y aller maintenant.

Harry pouffa.

– Ron, nous sommes à des dizaines de mètres du sol, tu penses aller où, exactement ?

– Loin... Charlie m'attend.

Harry fronça les sourcils et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ron. Il était pâle et avait maintenant les traits tirés, les rubans rouges autour de ses bras ne flottaient plus mais tombaient, lourds, écarlates et humides.

– Ron ?

– Au revoir, Harry.

– Ron !

Ron ouvrit la porte, se glissa hors de la voiture et Harry hurla, cherchant désespérément du regard l'endroit où il était tombé.

Mais il était parti. Il avait tout simplement disparu.

– Ron ?

Harry cligna des paupières, désorienté par le passage du ciel bleu éclatant à l'obscurité de la chambre.

– Ron ?

Il ferma les yeux encore une fois, le ciel bleu avait disparu.

– Ron ?

– Il n'est pas là, répondit une voix sourde à côté de Harry.

Harry baissa les yeux et réalisa qu'il était assis dans son lit, droit comme un i. Draco reposait à moitié sur le côté, à moitié sur le ventre, étreignant son oreiller. Harry fronça les sourcils pour se souvenir.

– J'ai fait un rêve... À propos de Ron.

– J'ai entendu ça, grommela Draco dans son oreiller. Rendors–toi.

– Il a disparu, comme ça...

Draco leva momentanément la tête.

– Et si tu te rendors, tu le retrouveras peut–être.

– Peut–être que je devrais aller le voir.

Draco roula sur le dos avec un soupir impatient.

– Tu ne vas pas me laisser me rendormir, hein ?

– Je suis sérieux, peut–être que je devrais vraiment aller le voir. Il voulait me parler la nuit dernière et je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre.

– D'accord, bâilla Draco. Et maintenant tu peux dormir, la nuit porte conseil.

Harry commença à passer par dessus Draco.

– Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

– Je vais le voir.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je viens de te le dire, j'ai fait ce rêve bizarre...

– Oh, super, fit Draco en s'asseyant et en jetant un regard endormi à Harry qui enfilait ses habits. Il va adorer, je peux déjà l'imaginer : _« Potter a rêvé de moi et maintenant il vient pour me violer dans mon sommeil »._ Putain, bien joué, Harry.

– Bon, dit Harry en enfilant ses chaussons, s'il fait ça, je te donne l'entière permission de lui jeter un sort.

Draco secoua la tête et balança ses jambes hors du lit.

– Et où est ce que tu vas ? demanda Harry.

– Avec toi, bien sûr.

Harry se renfrogna.

– Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

– Comme ça, si Weasley dit quoi que ce soit, je pourrai lui balancer un sort directement.

Draco bâilla, s'étira et se gratta le ventre.

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes, ce n'était qu'un foutu rêve.

– Peut–être, mais je te rappelle que j'ai appris à prendre mes rêves plutôt au sérieux pendant la guerre.

– Mais ce n'était pas parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres te donnait des visions ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il était sur le point de demander à Draco comment il le savait mais il s'interrompit. La réponse était évidente. Lucius Malfoy le lui avait sans aucun doute raconté et Harry réalisa avec un frisson qu'ils en avaient sans doute ri.

– Les vieilles habitudes ne se perdent pas facilement, répondit–il sombrement.

Draco haussa les épaules et enfila son pantalon de pyjama, un T–shirt et partit à la recherche de sa robe de chambre. Harry le regardait impatiemment.

– Tu n'as pas besoin de venir, ce n'est que Ron.

– Mais je veux venir, répondit Draco alors qu'il mettait la main sur son vêtement et le tournait dans le bon sens.

– Tu pourrais rester ici pour dormir.

– Ce n'est pas pareil sans toi, dit le jeune homme en l'enfilant.

Il serra vigoureusement sa ceinture et adressa à Harry un grand sourire plein d'entrain. Harry sentit son irritation disparaître, noyée dans des pensées telles que : « _Il est tellement mignon_ ! ». Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Draco, froissés par le sommeil, suffisamment en bataille pour rivaliser avec ceux de Harry à ce moment là. Il était tentant de l'embrasser, de lui retirer tout ce qu'il venait juste d'enfiler et de le jeter dans le lit. Il doutait que ce dernier proteste. Ils faisaient l'amour presque toutes les nuits, souvent deux fois par jour. C'était comme s'ils n'étaient jamais rassasiés, comme s'ils étaient continuellement en train d'essayer de fusionner pour ne devenir qu'un seul.

C'était tentant et Draco avait commencé à répondre à son sourire.

_Reprends–toi, Potter, va là–bas et vérifie que Ron va bien. Tu pourras tirer un coup après._

Ils pouvaient aussi juste s'embrasser et se câliner, être d'un romantisme écœurant l'un envers l'autre comme ils l'avaient fait la nuit dernière.

– Je t'aime, murmura Harry.

– Je t'aime aussi, répondit Draco avec un sourire éblouissant.

Harry secoua la tête, qu'il devait garder les idées claires.

_Aller là–bas et vérifier que Ron va bien, il y aura du temps pour _ça_ après._

– Okay, dit–il en se balançant d'avant en arrière, essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à un Draco nu et consentant.

Il en était incapable, donc il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Draco attrapa sa main et le suivit.

Harry s'arrêta abruptement devant la porte de la chambre de Ron et Draco, qui fixait son cul au lieu de regarder devant lui, se cogna à grand bruit dans son dos.

– Euh, mon cœur, je crois que je devrais peut–être y aller seul.

Draco fit la moue et croisa insolemment ses bras.

– Je t'appellerai si j'ai besoin de toi.

Draco fronça les sourcils, tapa du pied, puis se jeta sur une banquette à côté de la porte. Harry baissa les yeux sur lui et, pendant un instant, envisagea la possibilité de le supplier de cesser d'agir en enfant gâté. Il refoula toutefois les critiques, sachant pertinemment que dire quoi que ce soit causerait instantanément une dispute. De plus, Harry avait l'habitude d'être au moins aussi puéril, ce serait un peu l'hôpital se moquant de la charité.

– Tu es magnifique, tu sais ça ?

La moue sur le visage de Draco s'adoucit et il leva les yeux vers Harry.

– Tu le penses vraiment ?

– Tu sais bien que oui.

– Tu m'aimerais si j'étais moche ?

– Tu sais bien que oui.

– Menteur !

Mais Draco souriait à présent et Harry lui caressa les cheveux.

– Tu sais bien que oui, répondit–il une fois de plus, puis il se pencha et embrassa doucement Draco.

– Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi là–dedans ?

Harry lui adressa un large sourire.

– Je t'appellerai, je te le promets.

Il jeta un regard autour de la salle commune obscure et embrassa Draco encore une fois. Puis il se redressa et frappa doucement à la porte.

– Mouais, ce n'est pas avec _ça_ que tu vas le réveiller !

– Draco ! siffla Harry. Je n'essaye pas de réveiller la tour _entière_ !

Draco roula des yeux et recommença à bouder. Harry l'ignora et frappa de nouveau. Il n'y eut pas de réponse et, doucement, aussi silencieusement que possible, Harry appuya sur la poignée de la porte. Celle–ci s'ouvrit facilement et il se glissa dans la pièce. Draco tendit le cou pour voir où Harry allait.

– Tu vas...

– Chut !

Draco ricana et se retourna, espérant que Weasley allait lancer un sort à Harry juste pour prouver qu'il avait raison.

– Ron ?

L'air semblait dense et pesant dans la chambre. Rien ne bougeait, comme si le temps était suspendu. Harry s'avança dans la pièce et sentit soudainement ses cheveux se dresser sur son crâne. Il murmura la formule appropriée et la pièce s'éclaira.

– Ron ?

Ron était profondément endormi, recroquevillé sous une pile de couvertures. Harry ne parvenait qu'à distinguer une tache de cheveux roux sur l'oreiller. Une bouffée de soulagement le traversa, mais elle fut de courte durée. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens de sa prémonition, mais au moins Ron était là. Il n'avait pas disparu, comme Harry l'avait vécu de façon si frappante.

– Ron, tu es réveillé ?

C'était bien entendu une question ridicule. Il était parfaitement évident que Ron n'était pas éveillé et Harry se tint au milieu de la pièce, essayant de réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire. Réveiller Ron rendrait probablement les choses encore pires, mais maintenant qu'il était venu jusque là et qu'il avait tiré Draco du lit... Harry pensa qu'il pouvait au moins suggérer qu'ils parlent. Il se dirigea vers le lit, une part de lui ne voulait pas baisser les yeux sur le visage sous les couvertures. Il secoua doucement Ron.

– Ron, on a vraiment besoin de parler.

Rien, même pas un « _Va te faire foutre et laisse-moi tranquille_ ! ». Harry se pencha en avant et essaya de dégager Ron des couvertures sous lesquelles il était pelotonné. Faisait–il semblant de dormir ? La petite partie du visage de Ron que Harry pouvait apercevoir était pâle, presque aussi blanche que la taie de l'oreiller. Seule la courbe douce de ses cils roux qui retombait sur sa joue pâle était visible.

Pouvait–il vraiment faire semblant de dormir ?

– Ron, allez, réveille–toi, on doit en parler !

Ron ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

– C'est ridicule ! Réveille–toi !

Harry secoua une nouvelle fois la tête, il agrippa l'épaule de Ron avec colère et secoua le corps de ce dernier d'avant en arrière, essayant de le réveiller puis il s'arrêta brusquement.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Son corps remuait mollement sous ses mains. Ça n'allait pas. Pendant un instant, Harry se demanda s'il était malade et, instinctivement, plaça sa main sur son front. Il était moite et froid.

– Ron ? Est–ce que ça va ?

Il le retourna sur le dos, espérant le réveiller en lui parlant, mais rien n'y fit. Harry tira les couvertures.

– Ron ?

Harry regarda. Il regarda et vit, vraiment. Il sursauta, tomba, se recula précipitamment sur le sol et se cognant contre l'armoire. Il ne parvenait plus à respirer et se retrouva haletant, les yeux écarquillés.

_C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai._

C'était juste ses yeux qui lui jouaient des tours au petit matin. Il ne pouvait pas avoir vu ça. Lentement, il se releva, restant adossé à la penderie, il ne voulait pas s'approcher au cas où...

– R–r–r–on ? haleta Harry à travers la pièce. S'il te plaît, réveille–toi.

Il le fixa, sachant qu'il aurait dû se rapprocher, mais il se sentait glacé. C'était comme si garder son dos plaqué contre l'armoire allait faire de tout ça une épouvantable illusion. Ça n'était pas censé arriver, pas maintenant. Il n'était pas censé y avoir plus de sang et plus de morts. La guerre était finalement terminée et le monde était magnifique. Ils se l'étaient promis, ils se l'étaient tous promis !

– Draco...

Les mots avaient jailli trop doucement, la voix de Harry était grinçante et désincarnée. Il força sa gorge à se mettre au travail, avala sa salive avec difficulté, et essaya à nouveau.

– Draco... DRACO !

Draco fit irruption en dérapant dans la chambre, baguette sortie, prêt à tout... sauf à ce qu'il vit une fois entré dans la pièce. Il balaya la chambre du regard, fit une halte sur Harry, adossé contre l'armoire, pâle, choqué et incrédule, puis regarda le lit et ce qui avait autrefois été un homme.

– Bordel…

Draco s'avança jusqu'au lit et baissa les yeux sur Ron Weasley. Ils se détestaient l'un et l'autre depuis toujours. Tandis que Draco soulevait son menton, cherchant la carotide, il trouva ironique qu'il soit à présent en train d'espérer, malgré tout, que Weasley fût toujours en vie.

Pas parce qu'il tenait particulièrement à ce que la Belette soit en vie, honnêtement, il n'en avait de toute façon rien à faire, mais Harry se blâmerait sans aucun doute si Weasley mourait et Draco ne voulait pas de ce poids suspendu au–dessus de la tête de Harry. Il inspecta le corps. Ce qui avait autrefois été un pyjama bleu luisait à présent d'un violet foncé, couleur du sang frais. Ce qui avait pu être un vieil ours en peluche était calé au creux de son bras ; il ressemblait maintenant à une monstrueuse parodie de jouet d'enfant, tellement humide de sang qu'il ressemblait à un gros caillot. Le sang sentait le pourri, comme s'il avait déjà coagulé dans ses veines.

Draco se sentit soudainement écœuré et ravala la bile qui remontait de son estomac. Il continua à chercher et, même s'il n'était pas particulièrement doué en sorts de guérison et pour chercher le pouls, il restait optimiste. Weasley avait un corps de sorcier et les sorciers étaient des êtres difficiles à tuer. Harry l'avait vu aux alentours de vingt heures la nuit dernière, il était maintenant près de quatre heures et demie du matin, en supposant que Ron soit allé directement dans sa chambre pour faire ça, la Belette était probablement dans cet état depuis sept ou huit heures... largement plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait à un misérable Moldu pour se saigner à mort, mais pas à un sorcier de sang–pur.

Bien sûr, Draco se le concéda à lui–même, il pouvait se tromper.

– Il est... ?

– J'essaye de le découvrir, aboya Draco, plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Puis il le trouva. Faible, mais bien présent.

– J'ai trouvé un pouls, dit–il doucement.

Il se redressa légèrement et retourna un des bras de Ron pour inspecter la blessure.

– Eh bien, la Belette, dit–il, pragmatique, t'as fait du sacré bon boulot.

– Ne l'appelle pas comme ça.

– Quoi ?

Draco réalisa que Harry s'était avancé derrière lui, enfin capable de s'éloigner de l'armoire maintenant qu'il savait qu'il ne contemplait pas un cadavre.

– Ne le traite pas de belette.

Draco se retourna vers Harry, qui avait l'air sur le point s'évanouir d'un moment à l'autre. Il le fit doucement s'asseoir au pied du lit, décidant qu'il ne pouvait pas rester debout. Draco ne se sentait lui–même pas très bien ; si Harry s'effondrait, il pourrait bien l'imiter.

– Bien, maintenant tu restes avec lui, moi je vais essayer de tirer Pomfresh de son lit.

Harry le regarda avec crainte.

– Ne me laisse pas... S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas seul avec lui. S'il meurt, qu'est ce que je ferai ?

– Mon amour, je dois aller chercher de l'aide. Toi, tu restes ici avec lui, tout ira bien. Il faut juste que... que tu lui parles.

Draco repoussa les cheveux du visage de Harry et réalisa trop tard qu'il était en train d'étaler le sang sur la figure de ce dernier.

– Prends soin de lui, je ne serai pas long, je te le promets.

Harry ne paraissait pas convaincu, comme si trop de promesses avaient été brisées pour qu'il puisse croire en quoi que ce soit à cet instant.

– Reste avec lui...

Draco sortit lentement de la pièce, essayant de lui adresser un sourire rassurant.

– Tout ira bien, tu verras.

Lorsque Draco fut parti, Harry se tourna vers Ron en tremblant légèrement. Il l'étreignit et sa main papillonna, incertaine, au–dessus de sa joue, de son épaule, du vestige sanglant de son bras.

– Réveille–toi, s'il te plaît...

La voix de Harry s'enroua et il se laissa aller, les larmes jaillirent si soudainement de ses yeux qu'ils semblèrent exploser. Il chercha désespérément son air, dans un râle sonore. Il se pencha en avant et souleva doucement le corps de Ron puis il soutint sa tête et son cou et enfouit son visage dans ses lourds cheveux roux en le serrant étroitement contre lui.

**oOo**

Minerva et Dumbledore rencontrèrent Draco dans l'escalier. Ce dernier évita de peu la collision avec le directeur, qui montait les marches en courant aussi vite que Draco les descendait. Minerva le dévisagea, s'arrêta sur son visage couvert de sang et ses yeux pâles et vitreux. Il avait l'air de trembler malgré les couches de vêtements qu'il portait. Le garçon avait l'air de quelqu'un qui pouvait tomber raide mort d'un moment à l'autre, mais il leur jeta un regard furieux et tenta de les bousculer pour poursuivre son chemin dans les escaliers. Minerva l'attrapa et tenta de l'immobiliser.

– Draco ?

– Je dois voir Madame Pomfresh...

– Vous avez surtout besoin de vous asseoir, vous avez l'air en état de choc.

– Je vais bien... Je dois aller chercher Madame Pomfresh...

Il montra d'un geste vague le bas des escaliers.

– Il est blessé, Harry est avec lui... Je dois aller chercher Madame Pomfresh...

– Albus...

Minerva se retourna dans l'espoir d'obtenir de l'aide, pour découvrir que Dumbledore avait déjà gravi les escaliers jusqu'au trou du portrait. Quelques instants plus tard, elle l'entendit appeler son nom d'une voix qui la fit quitter immédiatement Draco pour se précipiter en haut des marches.

**oOo**

Harry reposa doucement Ron sur les oreillers et escalada le lit pour s'allonger à côté de lui, ne prêtant aucune attention au sang qui trempait son T–shirt et le faisait frissonner. Il l'attira contre sa poitrine et l'enserra fermement dans ses bras. Il plaça un léger baiser au sommet de son crâne.

– Tiens bon, Ron, tiens bon juste encore un peu. Ne meurs pas comme ça... pas maintenant, ni après quoi que ce soit.

Ils avaient traversé trop de choses ensemble. Ils étaient censés être tous heureux maintenant. Ron n'était pas supposé se retrouver étendu dans un lit, mourant, seul dans l'obscurité. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu provoqué ça ? Harry ne lui avait pas parlé, mais aurait–ce été assez pour le sauver ? Si Harry s'était inquiété de lui parler au lieu de s'éloigner, Ron l'aurait–il quand même fait ?

Probablement pas.

– Ron, réveille toi, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça.

Dumbledore frappa sur l'encadrement de la porte et entra immédiatement. Il ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de dégager Ron de l'étreinte de Harry et d'appeler McGonagall.

– Oh... Oh, Albus...

– Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre la tête, Minerva, dit calmement Dumbledore. Viens ici et occupe-toi de Harry. Je crois que Mr Malfoy est allé chercher Madame Pomfresh.

– Oui, oui, en effet.

Minerva s'approcha du lit et attira Harry dans ses bras. Elle n'était pas connue pour faire étalage de sa fibre maternelle, mais elle était profondément loyale et portait un amour sincère à ses amis. Elle avait traversé trop de choses avec ces deux garçons pour les considérer uniquement comme des élèves et, tandis qu'elle entourait Harry de ses bras, son étreinte était aussi chaleureuse que celles qu'il avait reçues de Molly Weasley... ou de n'importe qui d'autre.

Les larmes de Harry trempaient sa robe de chambre tandis qu'elle regardait Albus chercher des signes de vie chez Ron.

– Il n'est pas... il n'est pas mort, n'est ce pas, Albus ?

– Non, répondit–il sans l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage. Mais il n'en est pas loin.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte et espéra que Poppy n'était plus très loin.

**oOo**

Hermione entrouvrit ses paupières, encore lourdes de sommeil, pour les refermer presque aussitôt. Le matin arrivait définitivement trop tôt ces derniers jours. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et elle sourit lorsqu'elle perçut le poids d'un bras sur sa poitrine et un long nez pressé contre son oreille.

– Tu dors ? demanda–t–elle, réprimant un gloussement lorsqu'elle reçut un léger ronflement en guise de réponse. Je suppose que c'est un oui...

Severus grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible et remua, il se pelotonna contre Hermione et lui arracha un nouveau rire. Qui aurait cru que Severus était quelqu'un de câlin ? Hermione tourna la tête, essayant de l'apercevoir mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à distinguer fut une masse de cheveux noirs et une oreille. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait prit une potion de sommeil puisqu'il refusait visiblement de se réveiller.

Hermione se sentait bien. Plus que bien, elle se sentait incroyablement bien. Elle s'étira, bâilla, et se tourna sur le côté pour pouvoir regarder toute à son aise Severus enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller et ronfler. Il avait l'air tellement tranquille, reposant sur le côté... Lorsqu'elle bougea, il chercha sa main distraitement et la pressa doucement.

– Quand je suis revenue à l'école cette année, je te redoutais, chuchota–t–elle. Je ne pouvais penser qu'à toi me répétant pendant toute une année combien j'étais bête et stupide, doublée d'une Miss Je–sais–tout.

Elle sourit et caressa doucement sa joue.

– Mais tu n'es pas si dur. Tu n'es pas dur du tout.

– Si tu touches ma queue, marmonna Snape dans l'oreiller, je pense que tu me trouveras très dur.

Elle le regarda avec surprise.

– Tu étais réveillé pendant tout ce temps–là ?

– Non.

Elle entendit l'amusement dans sa voix et lui pinça durement l'épaule.

– Bien sûr que si !

– Aïe ! Petite garce !

Il rit et elle poussa un cri perçant quand il se redressa pour l'attraper et la faire rouler sur le matelas.

– Espèce de salaud !

– Surveillez votre langage, Miss Granger.

**oOo**

Ils décidèrent d'emmener Ron aussi vite que possible à l'infirmerie, plutôt que d'obliger Madame Pomfresh à se hâter vers la tour. Son raisonnement était simple, comme elle l'expliqua à un Draco paniqué et hors d'haleine. Tout son matériel était à l'infirmerie, il fallait donc amener le jeune homme ici. Madame Pomfresh savait bien que l'infirmerie était plus hygiénique et qu'elle pourrait bien mieux évaluer l'état de Mr Weasley dans un environnement familier.

Draco retourna à la tour par un trou dans un tableau il regretta de ne pas avoir connu son emplacement avant, il aurait ainsi évité de traverser tout le château au triple galop. Ron était plus grand que Harry et Draco et ils luttèrent pour le hisser sur la civière que Dumbledore avait fait apparaître. Harry repoussa la pensée que Ron était lourd parce que c'était un poids mort. Draco, au contraire, jurait en silence tandis qu'il déposait sans cérémonie les pieds de Ron sur la civière, il renversa presque tout et manqua d'envoyer le jeune homme s'écraser sur le sol. Minerva lui jeta un regard furieux et s'éloigna pour éviter de lui lancer quelque chose.

Ils passèrent par le trou du tableau qui menait directement à l'infirmerie, où Madame Pomfresh attendait anxieusement.

L'infirmière réalisa qu'elle était bien plus inquiète qu'elle ne le montrait. Elle était à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années et avait assisté à un grand nombre de choses qui aurait fait s'enfuir en hurlant n'importe quel Moldu. Mais elle n'avait encore jamais vu une chose pareille. Il y avait eu des morts à Poudlard par le passé. Ces événements étaient rares, mais pas inexistants. Mais le suicide n'avait encore jamais touché le château... jusqu'à maintenant.

Les morts de sorciers étaient presque toujours caractérisées par des corps sans aucune marque. Les sorts ne laissaient que de minuscules cicatrices, quand ils en laissaient, et, avant que les Mangemorts ne se mettent au gourdin l'année précédente, la mort dans le monde des sorciers se faisait sans effusion de sang.

Poppy savait qu'elle n'était pas préparée à cela. Si ça avait été une attaque, ça aurait été différent. Elle n'était pas préparée à une telle quantité de sang, aux os exposés et à la possibilité qu'une jeune vie s'en irait pour toujours si elle échouait. Poppy réalisa, horrifiée, que le jeune homme s'était infligé cela de son plein gré.

Mais elle resta fidèle à elle–même et les observa amener Ron Weasley à travers le trou du tableau et elle les dirigea vers un lit, le plus éloigné possible des trois autres occupants de l'infirmerie.

– Mettez–le sur le lit, dit–elle avec brusquerie et, comme Draco et Harry n'étaient pas assez rapides, elle leur aboya de se dépêcher.

Elle baissa les yeux sur le visage pâle et cireux et sa main se porta à sa bouche. Il était trop jeune pour faire une chose pareille. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à charcuter sa propre chair de la sorte ?

Aussi doucement que possible, Poppy étendit son bras pour examiner les dégâts. L'os était visible, raide et blanc, contrastant avec la chair rouge, ruisselante de sang elle combattit son envie de détourner les yeux de cette vision. Le jeune Draco Malfoy arborait un teint très vert et, sans lever les yeux du champ de bataille qui s'étendait devant elle, elle dit :

– Minerva, pouvez–vous faire s'allonger Mr Malfoy, là–bas ? Il me reste du _Navitas_ dans mon bureau, je crois qu'il en aura besoin rapidement. Quelques gouttes dans un peu d'eau, n'est-ce pas, Mr Malfoy ?

Draco rougit et secoua la tête.

– Je vais bien, je suis juste un peu secoué, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Minerva, en dépit des ses protestations, l'entraîna vers le lit.

– Je vais bien !

– Faites ce que je vous dis, Mr Malfoy, ordonna Poppy. Je n'ai pas besoin que vous vous évanouissiez pour couronner le tout.

Draco fronça les sourcils et s'allongea sur le lit. Harry savait qu'il était au moins aussi pâle que Draco, alors pourquoi ne se préoccupaient–ils pas de sa réaction ? Le regard de Harry quitta Draco pour observer McGonagall revenir du bureau de Pomfresh avec un verre d'eau et une petite fiole.

– Je vais bien, c'est bon. C'était seulement un petit malaise...

– Buvez ça, Draco. S'il vous plaît.

Minerva lui tendit le verre et Draco s'assit, jeta un coup d'œil au remède et le but sans même grimacer. Minerva le regarda, une lueur triste dans les yeux. Elle savait à quel point la potion avait mauvais goût et c'était encore une preuve de la durée pendant laquelle Draco en avait consommé. Il était tellement habitué au sérum qu'il n'en sentait même plus le goût. Harry, qui observait la scène, paraissait perdu. Il fixa Minerva d'un air interrogatif. Celle–ci baissa les yeux sur Draco.

Severus lui avait appris que Harry ne savait rien... et ce n'était sûrement pas le meilleur moment pour éclairer le jeune garçon.

Poppy promena sa baguette de haut en bas sur la blessure en murmurant au–dessus de la chair sanguinolente. Elle regarda les muscles et les tendons se ressouder lentement. Les vaisseaux sanguins et les veines se dirigèrent de concert les uns vers les autres, puis s'arrêtèrent. Poppy trépigna et essaya de nouveau. Le résultat fut le même. Les bords de la plaie commencèrent à se rapprocher, puis s'arrêtèrent à leur tour.

Quelque chose d'autre la tracassait. Il y avait une odeur qui émanait du garçon, quelque chose qui semblait imprégner le sang lui–même. Non pas que l'odeur de l'hémoglobine soit particulièrement agréable, mais elle pensait pouvoir détecter quelque chose d'étranger, comme un relent qui n'était pas naturel dans le corps humain. Comme si le garçon véhiculait une sorte de potion dans son système sanguin. Sur le point de demander qu'on aille chercher Severus Snape, elle décida néanmoins que c'était une idée stupide. Réveiller le Maître des Potions pour lui faire renifler du sang était une idée stupide et il y avait déjà bien assez de monde dans la pièce. Dumbledore et Minerva trépignaient anxieusement, tandis que Potter avait l'air d'hésiter entre essayer de voir ce que subissait son ami et se précipiter vers son amant. Poppy espérait qu'il s'en tiendrait à cette deuxième possibilité, son regard fixe la rendait nerveuse.

– Poppy ? demanda Minerva en s'avançant de quelques pas. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils à sa propre stupidité. Bien sûr que quelque chose n'allait pas ! Ils se tenaient en cercle autour du lit abritant le corps d'un garçon qu'elle avait vu grandir, dont la vie allait peut–être s'arrêter dans quelques instants. Oui, on pouvait dire que quelque chose n'allait pas !

– La blessure ne se referme pas comme elle le devrait, expliqua sombrement Poppy. Je pense que quelque chose dans son sang empêche le processus de guérison.

– Une drogue ? demanda Harry.

Sa voix était fêlée et sa gorge sèche. Lorsque tous les yeux se posèrent sur lui, ils virent à quel point il était fatigué, éreinté.

– Tu sais quelque chose, Harry ? demanda gentiment Dumbledore. Quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ?

– Il prenait quelque chose... une espèce de drogue, avec des aiguilles... comme un Moldu.

Poppy commença promptement à inspecter les abords de la blessure. Et elle les apercevait maintenant. Ici, là, et encore là. Elle suivit la ligne de traces de piqûres rouges qui remontait jusqu'à son aisselle, puis au–delà. D'un geste de sa baguette et sans aucune trace d'hésitation, elle dénuda le garçon et tout le groupe se recula, frappé d'horreur.

La première réaction de Harry fut de courir cherche quelque chose pour couvrir Ron. Nu, il paraissait mille fois plus vulnérable et mal en point qu'auparavant. Son corps entier semblait couvert de contusions et des petites marques rouges des aiguilles qu'il se plantait dans le corps. Il était douloureusement maigre. Quelqu'un avait abusé de lui. Certaines meurtrissures semblaient anciennes, tandis que d'autres étaient horriblement fraîches. Harry pouvait discerner l'empreinte parfaite d'une chaussure en travers de son bas–ventre.

– Oh, putain... souffla Draco.

Il se pencha au dessus du lit et tendit le cou pour mieux voir.

– Mais bordel, qu'est ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ?

C'était une question à laquelle chaque personne dans la pièce aurait aimé répondre. S'il n'en tenait qu'à Harry, il serait déjà dehors, à la recherche de celui qui avait fait ça. Tout, sauf se retrouver dans la même pièce que cet amas de chair qui avait autrefois été son meilleur ami. Mais il ne pouvait pas partir et il savait qu'à ce moment précis, il ne pouvait même pas envisager de penser rationnellement. Dans ses pensées, il voyait Ron tel qu'il avait été auparavant. Le garçon maigre qui avait sympathisé avec lui à bord d'un train magique, qui avait vaincu un jeu d'échec sorcier et qui s'était sacrifié pour que Harry puisse aller de l'avant. Ron, l'ami qui l'avait secouru dans une voiture volante, qui était entré dans une caverne pleine d'araignées simplement parce que Harry le lui avait demandé. Celui d'entre tous qui avait toujours essayé de le protéger, qui n'avait jamais reculé devant le danger et qui l'avait arraché à d'innombrables étés en compagnie des Dursley. La première personne qu'il avait réellement pu considérer comme un ami et celle qui lui avait ouvert un monde entièrement nouveau.

Ron qui était maintenant en train de mourir parce qu'à la première difficulté, Harry avait tourné les talons et n'avait pensé qu'à lui.

Draco s'éloigna du lit et se plaça derrière Harry, il l'embrassa et posa son menton sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Il regardait fixement Ron, plus secoué qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé l'être.

– Tu savais ? murmura Draco, embrassant la gorge de Harry.

– Je... je pensais, enfin, oui, je suppose que je savais qu'il prenait quelque chose, dit–il en se crispant. Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi grave.

Il tenta de déloger la tête de Draco mais son amant le maintenait fermement.

– Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Ce n'est pas ta faute, continua le blond.

– J'aurais dû faire quelque chose. J'avais remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas et je n'ai rien fait.

Draco secoua la tête au–dessus de l'épaule du jeune homme.

– Ce n'est pas ta faute, Harry. C'était devenu un vrai connard. Il s'est éloigné de toi en premier. Tu n'as aucune raison de ressentir de la pitié pour lui.

Harry ne répondit pas et fixa Ron, son corps entier tendu, concentré sur ce que Madame Pomfresh faisait.

**oOo**

Le conservateur Semeuse se réveilla tandis que le soleil transperçait les ténèbres de Londres et filtrait à travers les doubles portes de verre de sa chambre. D'un geste de sa baguette, les rideaux s'écartèrent et se nouèrent soigneusement d'eux–mêmes. La lumière inonda soudainement la pièce, aussi belle et glorieuse qu'un lever de soleil toscan. Semeuse se renfonça dans ses oreillers et sourit de contentement. Seul le meilleur pouvait convenir quand son ange était éveillé.

Avant que son sourire ne s'éteigne, un elfe de maison lui servit son thé et lui proposa également la dernière édition de _la Gazette du Sorcier_, qu'il refusa. Le thé était excellent et Semeuse le but en silence avant de se retourner vers la silhouette endormie à côté de lui.

Lucius dormait paisiblement. Il s'était recroquevillé à l'opposé du lit, aussi loin du conservateur que possible sans tomber du matelas. Sa lourde chevelure emplissait le vide entre eux elle était tellement longue maintenant et grandissait à une vitesse si anormale que même si Semeuse la réduisait de moitié, elle atteindrait quand même ses cuisses. Mais les couper reviendrait à profaner la perfection et Semeuse ne se résoudrait jamais à faire une chose pareille. Il repoussa les couvertures pour dévoiler le corps mince qu'elles abritaient.

_Magnifique._

Il promena légèrement ses doigts le long du corps de Lucius, arpentant la douce courbe de sa colonne vertébrale, sa hanche et les muscles récents de ses jambes. Doucement, avec légèreté pour ne pas le réveiller, Semeuse embrassa son épaule noueuse. La chair sous ses lèvres était chaude et douce. Lucius sentait le frais et le propre et seul son excès de cheveux indiquait qu'il n'avait pas été lavé récemment.

– Il est l'heure de se réveiller, mon chéri, murmura le conservateur.

Le corps se tendit et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Semeuse lui caressa doucement la joue pour l'apaiser.

– Chut, calme–toi, mon chéri. On va t'apporter un petit déjeuner.

Non pas que Lucius mangerait plus qu'une bouchée devant lui, mais Semeuse gardait espoir. Il s'était aperçu que s'il le laissait seul pendant suffisamment longtemps, Lucius mangeait un peu de la nourriture qui lui avait été laissée. Après maints essais et beaucoup d'erreurs, il avait découvert qu'il était préférable de tout couper en petits morceaux. Lucius ne contrôlait que très peu son corps et sa mâchoire tombait souvent, laissant sa bouche grande ouverte. En fait, même se forcer à mâcher était pour lui un effort astronomique et, plus les morceaux étaient petits, plus Lucius serait enclin à finir le plat.

– Tu as faim, mon cœur ?

Il roula Lucius sur le dos et l'adossa aux oreillers. Il trouva une chemise de nuit propre dans son armoire et habilla son ange avant que l'elfe de maison ne revienne avec le petit–déjeuner. Il peigna de son mieux ses cheveux, les repoussa de son visage et les attacha avec un ruban blanc. Il était suffisamment présentable pour un elfe de maison, même si sa tête tombait en avant et qu'il bavait. Semeuse lui redressa la tête et lui essuya le menton, claquant la langue pour exprimer son mécontentement.

– Je vais te laisser prendre ton petit déjeuner, dit–il joyeusement lorsque l'elfe arriva avec un plateau, et je reviendrai plus tard pour te donner un bain.

Il promena son doigt le long de la mâchoire de son ange.

– Tes cheveux sont sales, nous allons devoir les laver aujourd'hui.

Il sortit à contrecœur, jetant un dernier coup d'œil au regard vague de Lucius et remarqua avec consternation qu'il bavait à nouveau. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'enferma dans sa salle de bain afin de se préparer pour la journée.

Lucius cligna des yeux, une fois. Puis une autre. Son regard s'éclaircit et ses yeux dérivèrent jusqu'au plateau qu'on avait posé à côté de lui. Sa main remua lentement, faisant maladroitement tomber la majeure partie de ce qui y était déposé. Ses doigts se refermèrent autour d'un petit morceau de pâtisserie qu'il hissa douloureusement jusqu'à sa bouche. Cela lui coûta encore beaucoup plus que tout ce que Semeuse avait pu imaginer et, une fois qu'il eut porté la nourriture à sa bouche, sa main retomba sur le plateau, inutile.

Lucius mâcha lentement, bavant la plus grande partie de son petit–déjeuner sur sa chemise de nuit. Il mit une demi–heure à manger la moitié d'un croissant et s'arrêta, trop fatigué pour continuer. Il ferma les yeux et se rassit contre les oreillers, attendant le retour de son persécuteur.

**oOo**

Poppy avait découvert qu'avec quelques ingrédients bien choisis, elle pouvait sceller temporairement les veines des bras de Ron, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent l'amener aux spécialistes de Ste–Mangouste. Elle se demandait également s'il était judicieux de lui lancer un _Enervate_ pour le tirer du coma dans lequel il était jusqu'à présent plongé. Elle espérait qu'il soit toujours en mesure de vivre normalement mais craignait que son corps n'ait subi des dommages irréversibles.

Minerva avait sorti une couverture de l'armoire et la déplia, prête à la jeter sur Ron. Il n'y avait plus aucune raison de le garder exposé à tous les vents et la pièce était glaciale en dépit du feu.

– Ne devrions–nous pas lui lancer un _Enervate_ ? demanda–t–elle après un moment de silence. Pour faire circuler un peu le sang ?

Poppy acquiesça vivement. Le garçon était horriblement froid et moite au toucher et il avait besoin que sa circulation sanguine se rétablisse pour être soigné.

– Il pourrait ne pas très bien réagir au réveil, nous devrons peut–être le maintenir...

– Pas de _Corpus Liga _**[1]**, quand même ?

– Non, Minerva, nous pouvons le tenir nous–mêmes, ça l'effraiera sans doute moins.

Dumbledore plaça Harry à la tête du lit et sourit.

– Je veux que tu tiennes ses mains au–dessus de sa tête, d'accord ?

Draco et Minerva maintenaient les pieds en place.

Arthur et Molly Weasley entrèrent en courant dans la pièce au moment précis où Dumbledore s'écria :

– _Enervate _!

L'effet fut affreux et instantané. Ron convulsa, toussa et convulsa encore. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, larges et confus. Le garçon commença à se débattre, repoussant violemment mais instinctivement les personnes qui le tenaient. Son regard ne semblait pas se fixer sur quoi que ce soit et parcourait sauvagement la pièce. Harry n'était même pas sûr que Ron ait reconnu une seule des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il laissa finalement échapper un hurlement aigu, qui sembla n'en plus finir.

– Calme-toi, Ron, dit doucement Dumbledore.

Mais la seule chose que fit le garçon fut d'arracher son bras à l'étreinte de Harry pour en griffer désespérément l'autre, essayant de déchirer la peau fraîchement raccommodée.

– Je dois aller chercher Charlie, vociféra–t–il, paniqué. Je dois trouver Charlie et arranger les choses...

– Pour arranger les choses, Ron, il faut d'abord que tu te calmes ! plaida Harry.

– Non ! Non ! Je dois trouver Charlie, je dois...

Harry lutta pour maintenir le bras de Ron, effrayé de la force que ce dernier possédait. Ses mains emprisonnées, ce dernier se débattit avec ses pieds, atteignant Minerva à la hanche et Draco à l'estomac. Le plaid que Minerva avait placé sur lui tomba au sol.

Molly et Arthur s'étaient simultanément figés, frappés d'horreur et, lorsque la couverture glissa du corps, Molly hurla. Minerva se précipita sur eux, réalisant pour la première fois qu'ils étaient bien là. Molly avait pâli et ses lèvres avaient pris la couleur d'un parchemin neuf.

– C'est moi qui ai fait ça…

La voix de Molly était à peine audible.

– C'est moi qui lui ai fait ça !

Arthur n'argumenta pas. Il regarda l'une des blessures de son fils se rouvrir sous la poigne de Harry et révéler l'étendue des dégâts. Il était incapable de bouger et laissa Minerva se charger de sa femme, qui se précipitait sur le lit d'hôpital de son plus jeune fils.

– _Qu'est ce qu'ils lui font ?_ hurla Molly

– Ils essayent de le sauver, répondit Arthur, il faut juste que tu restes où tu es et que tu les laisses faire leur travail.

– Ron, appela Harry, tenant toujours fermement le bras de ce dernier et ne se souciant pas que les blessures se soient rouvertes. Ron, regarde moi !

Les yeux de Ron se révulsèrent mais finirent par se fixer sur Harry.

– Ron, il faut que tu cesses de te débattre, nous essayons de t'aider.

– Harry ?

Ron souriait à présent, d'un sourire plein de soulagement.

– Je dois trouver Charlie, s'il te plaît... s'il te plaît, laisse–moi le retrouver.

– Il est trop tard pour retrouver Charlie maintenant, Ron. Charlie serait très en colère contre toi si tu allais le trouver maintenant.

Les yeux de Ron s'embuèrent de larmes.

– Mais... Je dois le faire, je dois arranger les choses.

– Je ne pense pas qu'aller trouver Charlie arrangera quoi que ce soit, Ron.

– Mais... ça le rendra tellement... heureux.

– Non, non, Ron, ça rendrait tout le monde très triste. Très triste.

– Où est Nounours ?

Harry avait l'air perplexe.

– Qui est Nounours ?

– Il... il était avec moi... où est Nounours le Pirate ?

Harry se rappela l'ours en peluche imprégné de sang dans la chambre de Ron.

– Nounours va bien, il est dans ton lit, sain et sauf.

– Il va avoir peur sans moi.

– Bon, j'irai le chercher, mais d'abord tu dois te calmer.

Ron cessa de s'agiter, puis regarda Dumbledore et se tourna vers lui.

– S'il vous plaît, murmura–t–il, laissez–moi trouver Charlie...

Harry leva les yeux et trouva ceux de Molly Weasley. La femme qui avait été une mère pour lui était figée d'horreur à la vue du spectacle, son visage partagé entre la culpabilité et la douleur. Elle regarda Harry à son tour et tenta de parler, mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à articuler fut un _Je suis désolée..._, encore et encore, comme si elle savait que ça ne serait jamais assez.

**oOo**

Dumbledore avait renvoyé Harry et Draco au lit, avec la promesse de réveiller Harry à temps pour partir à Ste–Mangouste avec Hermione. Après avoir beaucoup protesté, Harry s'endormit. Lui–même ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à trouver le sommeil, mais la respiration apaisante de Draco, la chaleur de sa peau et le battement ferme de son cœur contre sa paume étaient devenus presque hypnotiques et, au bout d'un moment, il s'était endormi, bercé par les pulsations régulières. Le temps qu'il se réveille, Ron avait été transféré à Ste–Mangouste et le professeur McGonagall informait Hermione des événements de la nuit. Ginny avait été réveillée précipitamment par son père et n'avait d'abord rien voulu croire de ce qu'il lui racontait, même lorsque Arthur la fit sortir du château et qu'ils partirent pour Londres.

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, la lumière ruisselait dans la pièce et il s'assit, temporairement désorienté et paniqué à l'idée de s'être réveillé trop tard. Draco marmonna quelque chose et se retourna. Harry put apprécier pendant un instant la sensation des longues jambes du jeune homme contre les siennes. Draco était là, en vie, tout entier. Il pouvait vivre éternellement tant que cette constante demeurait. Harry caressa amoureusement les cheveux soyeux de Draco puis se glissa hors du lit, avançant à pas feutrés jusqu'à l'armoire pour attraper des vêtements et des affaires de toilette. Il avait désespérément besoin d'une douche, il était couvert du sang séché de Ron et une partie de lui ne pouvait croire qu'il avait pu dormir comme ça.

– Tu allais me réveiller et me dire où tu allais ?

Harry se figea, incapable de retenir une étrange sensation de culpabilité, comme s'il avait été pris en train de faire quelque chose de mal. Quelque chose dans la voix de Draco était accusateur et malveillant.

– Bien sûr que j'allais le faire, dit rapidement Harry. Je serais revenu plus tard de toute façon.

Draco s'assit et le fixa.

– Donc tu vas à l'hôpital ?

– Oui, pourquoi, je ne devrais pas ?

– Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire là–bas. Ce ne serait pas mieux de le laisser aux mains des soigneurs et de sa famille jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille ?

Harry le regarda à son tour, incrédule.

– Si ça avait été moi, tu serais allé à l'hôpital ?

– Je crois que le scénario est légèrement différent.

– Non, il ne l'est pas.

– Si, il l'est. Tu es mon amant. Tu es la personne que j'aime et avec laquelle je veux passer le reste de ma vie. Toi, tu ne viens pas de passer ces derniers mois à me torturer en me traitant de sale tapette.

– Il était malade, Draco !

– Conneries !

Draco balança ses jambes hors du lit.

– Il n'était pas malade, il s'injectait volontairement de la drogue !

– Ce n'était pas sa faute.

– Alors c'était la faute de qui ?

– Je ne sais pas !

– Pour l'amour de Merlin, Harry, il a passé des mois à se comporter en véritable con ! Je veux dire, je n'en ai rien à foutre que ça soit vrai qu'il ait couché avec sa belle–sœur, mais retourner tout ça contre nous et nous incriminer de toutes ces conneries morales à cause des choix que nous avons faits – juste pour couvrir son propre merdier, putain, c'est injuste !

Draco fixait Harry avec colère, incapable à présent de retenir les mots qui fuyaient hors de sa bouche.

– Et maintenant, qu'il s'est fait surprendre et que tout le monde est furax, qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Il se charcute pour gagner un peu de putain de compassion !

– ARRÊTE ! tonna Harry. Ne dis rien de plus.

– Et pourquoi pas ? exigea de savoir Draco. C'est vrai ! Et ça marche. Regarde–toi, Harry. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'accourir auprès du pauvre petit Ronnie à sa maman ! Il n'a pas besoin de compassion. Il a besoin de se réveiller, de réaliser qu'il est responsable de tout ça et de surmonter tout ce bordel !

– Tu ne sais pas comment c'était !

– Qu'est ce qui était comment ?

– La guerre. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'était dur.

– Et qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec ça ? ricana Draco. Laisse–moi deviner. Tu vas blâmer Voldemort parce que Ron Weasley a baisé sa belle–sœur ?

– Ça nous a tous affectés, ça nous a tous affaiblis. Mais, putain, tu peux pas le savoir ça, parce que t'as passé toute cette putain de guerre à te cacher dans ton Manoir comme un putain de petit lâche ! Tu ne sais rien de la douleur et du malheur que la guerre a laissé derrière elle !

Draco eut l'air abasourdi.

– Tu penses que je ne sais rien de la douleur et du malheur ?

– Et qu'est ce que tu as perdu ? demanda Harry avec amertume. Tu as et tu as toujours eu tout ce que tu voulais, servi sur un plateau d'argent.

Draco pâlit et se tut. Puis, alors qu'il semblait sur le point de laisser partir Harry, il prononça finalement dans un sifflement :

– J'ai perdu autant que n'importe qui. J'ai juste choisi de ne pas jouer la carte de la compassion pour recevoir de l'affection.

– Non, tu ne l'as pas fait, parce que tout le monde se foutrait royalement que tu crèves demain, cracha Harry.

Draco fixa son amant avec irritation, colère et méchanceté.

– Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses, alors tu ferais peut–être mieux d'aller à l'hôpital. Plutôt crever que de soutenir une petite merde égoïste comme toi.

**oOo**

Hermione s'assit devant son petit–déjeuner avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage et une intuition tenace que son bonheur ne durerait pas éternellement. Après tout, elle avait dix–huit ans et Severus vingt de plus, il se lasserait sûrement d'elle au bout d'un moment. Elle se demanda et ce, pour la première fois, ce qu'il pouvait bien aimer en elle. Aussi adulte qu'elle pouvait l'être par moments, Hermione savait qu'elle agissait la plupart du temps comme l'enfant qu'elle était encore – et Severus, de manière générale, méprisait les grands enfants de dix–huit ans. Donc, que pouvait–il bien aimer en elle ? La jeunesse et l'exubérance ? Severus détestait la jeunesse et l'exubérance.

En attendant, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes et elle aurait peut–être dû remercier le ciel pour les cadeaux qu'il lui faisait et non pas l'interroger sur la raison de sa générosité.

Lavande était déjà à table lorsque Hermione arriva. Elle avait les yeux rouges et une mine épouvantable, la mine de quelqu'un qui a passé sa nuit à pleurer.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda anxieusement Hermione.

L'inconvénient de rester avec Severus était qu'elle ne pouvait pas être là si jamais quelque chose n'allait pas et, au vu de l'allure de Lavande, quelque chose n'allait sûrement pas très bien.

– Ce n'est rien, renifla Lavande, sortant son mouchoir et essuyant son nez. J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit, c'est tout.

– Ton rendez–vous avec Ernie ne s'est pas bien passé ?

Lavande lui jeta un regard en biais et se remit à renifler. Elle essuya une nouvelle fois son nez, puis se tamponna les yeux.

– Non, parvint–elle à prononcer d'une voix fêlée, ça ne s'est pas bien passé.

Elle essaya courageusement de sourire mais ne parvint qu'à paraître encore plus misérable.

– Il est arrivé avec une demi–heure de retard... et avec cette femme. Ils se voyaient déjà depuis plusieurs mois. Ce salaud ne savait pas comment me le dire, alors il a préféré me la montrer.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche et porta les mains à son visage.

– Mais... mais c'est horrible !

– Oui mais bon, je devrais être habituée maintenant. Tous les garçons avec lesquels je suis sortie étaient de pauvres cons au final.

Hermione fixa son amie avec horreur. Combien de petits copains avait–elle bien pu avoir ? Ils avaient vraiment tous finis comme ça ? Elle lança un rapide coup d'œil à Severus et frissonna. Allaient–ils eux aussi finir comme ça ?

– Lav', je suis vraiment désolée...

Lavande se tapota les yeux une fois de plus et prit une profonde respiration.

– Ça va aller, je suis grande maintenant. Je survivrai, hein ?

Hermione passa un bras autour des épaules de Lavande et la serra fort contre elle, tandis que cette dernière riait et s'étouffait à moitié en sanglotant.

– Alors, comment était le repas ? demanda Lavande en souriant, décidant d'être courageuse.

Elle était parfaitement consciente que c'était la première relation amoureuse de Hermione et elle ne voulait pas lui donner une impression aussi désastreuse des rendez–vous. Si les hommes n'étaient pas de tels trous du cul, elle aurait probablement passé de meilleurs moments.

– Bien, répondit lentement Hermione. Le restaurant était à chier. Je ne sais pas qui a choisi la déco, mais franchement, il aurait bien besoin d'un cours sur ce qui est romantique ou pas.

La jeune fille chercha pendant quelques instants des détails croustillants sur le restaurant.

– Ah oui ! On s'est assis sur une boîte de préservatifs géante ! Et j'ai bu le pire apéritif au monde mais après...

Elle baissa la voix.

– … après Severus m'a offert quelque chose de plus convenable, donc finalement c'était bien.

– Okay, renifla Lavande, passe le repas, au lit, c'était bien ?

– Ça se passe toujours bien au lit.

– Oh, crois moi, ça ne se passera pas toujours aussi bien.

Hermione garda le silence. Discuter de sa soirée de St–Valentin avec Lavande n'était peut–être pas une si bonne idée, étant donné son état d'esprit actuel.

– Euh... Je...

– Miss Granger ?

Hermione leva les yeux sur le professeur McGonagall, accueillant presque avec soulagement l'interruption, et lui sourit.

– Professeur ?

– Pourriez–vous venir avec moi, ma chère, il faut que nous parlions.

Hermione jeta un regard anxieux à Severus, puis revint à McGonagall.

– Il y a... il y a un problème, Professeur ?

– Non !

Minerva déglutit et se força à ne pas sortir son mouchoir. Elle regarda Lavande Brown et réalisa qu'elle devait avoir une mine similaire à celle de la jeune fille.

– Non, Miss Granger, il n'y aucun problème avec vous. Je dois juste vous parler en privé, c'est tout.

Une fois encore, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Severus qui fronçait les sourcils et regardait Minerva, curieux. Elle donna une dernière étreinte à Lavande et suivit le professeur McGonagall dans le grand hall, puis dans son bureau.

– Hermione...

Minerva essaya d'afficher un sourire rassurant, mais elle était trop fatiguée pour avoir l'air convaincante.

– Peut–être que vous devriez vous asseoir.

Hermione afficha pendant un instant un air angoissé.

– Vous n'allez pas me renvoyer, quand même ?

Minerva ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma sans rien dire, incapable de comprendre comment une personne normalement constituée pouvait être aussi obsédée par l'école.

– Non, Hermione, je ne vais rien faire de ce genre. Asseyez–vous, s'il vous plaît.

Hermione se glissa sur une chaise et commença à s'agiter nerveusement.

– Il y a eu un... un accident.

Minerva évita le regard de la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir envie de faire ça. Peut–être devrait–elle aller chercher Severus, au moins pourrait–il réconforter Hermione. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi accablée, Minerva aurait trouvé la situation comique. Rien que le fait de penser que Severus Snape pouvait réconforter une jeune fille désespérée était risible.

– Un accident ?

Hermione pâlit à vue d'œil.

– C'est Harry ? Il va bien ?

– Harry va bien, Hermione, il va bien. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que Mr Weasley a été blessé.

– _Ron _?

Cinq minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle eut connaissance des événements, Hermione se précipita hors du bureau et escalada les escaliers de la tour. C'était impossible. C'était tout simplement impossible. Ron ne ferait jamais une chose pareille... Ron était plus fort que ça...

Harry l'attendait dans la salle commune, pâle, fatigué et l'air malheureux.

– Tu viens à l'hôpital avec moi ? demanda–t–il, d'une voix terne et égale.

Et, à ce moment là, elle sut que c'était vrai. Elle sut que Ron s'était fait du mal, elle sut que lorsque tout s'était brisé autour de lui, ni Harry, ni elle n'avaient été là pour l'aider à ramasser les morceaux. Elle avait été trop préoccupée, trop obnubilée par son propre bonheur pour penser à Ron. Elle avait remarqué quelque chose, en avait parlé à Harry, puis ça lui était sorti de la tête. Et Ron en payait maintenant le prix.

– Je...

– Je sais, dit doucement Harry.

Il l'attira à lui et l'étreignit fermement, essayant de puiser autant de force en elle qu'elle en puisait en lui.

– Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça, murmura–t–il. Nous devions tous être heureux. C'est fini maintenant. Nous étions censés être libres et heureux...

Alors Hermione éclata en sanglots, s'autorisant à laisser passer son chagrin dans ses larmes tant qu'elle le pouvait, sachant qu'elle devrait être forte par la suite. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Harry et pleura, se réconfortant dans ses bras, profitant de la chaleur de son ami. Ils ne bougèrent pas, chacun maintenant en place le monde vacillant de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore arrive pour les emmener à Ste Mangouste.

**oOo**

– Tu ne croiras jamais ce que j'ai vu la nuit dernière, dit Semeuse sur le ton de la conversation, tandis qu'il massait le crâne de Lucius avec une dose de _Cheveux de Rêve Blond Naturel de Gilderoy Lockhart_.

Lucius était assis dans un bain d'eau chaude, soutenu par un dossier de fortune conçu par Semeuse lui–même. Il avait l'air totalement désintéressé par la conversation mais le conservateur continua sans y prêter attention. Laissant _Cheveux de Rêve_ faire effet, il souleva un des bras de Lucius et commença à le savonner.

– C'était ton ami, ce professeur de Poudlard, comment s'appelle–il déjà ? Snape ?

Semeuse sourit lorsque Lucius haussa les sourcils et que ses yeux semblèrent vaciller imperceptiblement.

– Il était passablement occupé je dois dire, tout à cette jeune fille, à la porte d'un bâtiment public. Son goût en matière d'hommes est discutable, et c'est peu dire, c'est vraiment l'homme le plus abominable que j'ai eu le déplaisir de rencontrer – contrairement à toi, mon ange – mais bon, peut–être qu'elle était sous _Imperium_. Enfin, elle avait quand même l'air d'apprécier ses mots doux.

Lucius cligna des yeux et Semeuse frotta son aisselle.

– Mais le plus intéressant dans tout ça, c'est que cette jeune fille est une élève ! C'est une amie de ton fils Draco. Je l'ai vu dans l'Edrisil. Je me demande ce que le Ministère et les membres du Conseil d'Administration diront d'un professeur, et directeur de Maison de surcroît, qui couche avec une de ses élèves ? Je ne pense pas qu'ils trouveront ça très éthique, pas toi ?

Il inclina Lucius en avant et lui versa de l'eau sur la tête pour rincer la mousse du _Cheveux de Rêve_. En vérité, il avait cherché à se venger lui–même de Severus, depuis que celui–ci était venu au musée et avait catégoriquement refusé de l'aider à acquérir Lucius de manière permanente. L'homme était aussi le parrain de Draco et il allait sans doute poser problème quand le temps serait venu _d'acquérir_ également le jeune homme.

– Je pense qu'avec des informations comme celle–ci, le professeur Snape ne sera plus un problème très longtemps.

– Laisse–le tranquille.

Semeuse se rassit, frappé de stupeur. Lucius n'avait pas parlé, ses lèvres n'avaient pas bougé mais sa voix était pourtant parfaitement claire. Comme si elle avait résonné directement à l'intérieur de la tête du conservateur. Il leva le menton de Lucius de son index.

– Est–ce que tu viens de dire quelque chose, mon ange ?

– Laisse Severus tranquille.

Semeuse sourit, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été au cours de ce dernier demi–siècle.

– Donc tu peux parler, mon chéri !

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme si Lucius parlait réellement, mais il communiquait et Semeuse l'entendait très clairement.

– Je te déteste.

Loin de s'offusquer de cette déclaration, Semeuse parut transporté.

– Oh, Lucius, mon cher. Il y a une si fine frontière entre l'amour et la haine. Ce sont toutes les deux des émotions tellement intenses, comment l'une pourrait–elle exister sans l'autre ? Bientôt, mon chéri, tu apprendras à m'apprécier.

– Où est ma femme ? Elle n'est pas à l'exposition. Est–elle toujours à Azkaban ?

Semeuse se sentit presque triste d'avoir à annoncer la vérité à son ange, mais la femme ne signifiait rien pour lui, sinon une rivale dans le cœur de Lucius.

– Ta femme est morte, mon chéri, dit–il doucement. C'était une véritable honte de briser un tel assortiment mais après tout, elle n'était pas de pure souche, n'est–ce pas ? Elle l'était uniquement par le mariage.

Lucius garda le silence, assimilant la nouvelle et Semeuse craignit qu'il ne parle plus jamais.

– Ne te tracasse pas, mon beau. J'aurai Draco ici bien assez tôt et tu auras alors un des tiens à chérir.

– Ne touche pas à mon fils.

Semeuse sourit.

– Mais, mon chéri, je veux vous voir tous les deux ensemble et il est particulièrement réceptif à _l'Imperium_. Imagine sa bouche sur toi, mon ange, sa bouche te parcourant tout entier et son corps contre et à l'intérieur du tien. Je crois qu'il n'y aurait pas de plus belle vue à mes yeux.

– Ne touche pas à mon fils.

– Tu ne peux rien contre moi, Lucius, continua le conservateur, soudain sérieux. Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi ce miracle, mais tu n'as presque aucun pouvoir. Briser les miroirs ou réduire des caisses en morceaux ne vont pas me retenir très longtemps. Je sais ce que je veux et j'ai l'habitude d'obtenir ce que je veux.

Lucius garda le silence et Semeuse versa un peu plus d'eau sur la tête de ce dernier, enlevant les dernières traces de mousse. Après un moment, la voix revint, plus forte cette fois, une voix lente et traînante.

– Nous pouvons peut–être faire un marché, dit Lucius.

– Un marché ?

Semeuse tourna autour de la baignoire pour attraper une serviette.

– Et quel genre de marché voudrais–tu passer avec moi, mon ange ?

– Si tu laisses mon fils tranquille, je pourrai apprendre à... à t'apprécier... bien plus vite que je ne le fais.

Semeuse s'assit une nouvelle fois sur le bord de la baignoire et souleva le menton de Lucius pour obliger ce dernier à le regarder dans les yeux.

– Plus vite comment ?

Il pouvait presque voir la tension de l'effort sur le visage de son ange et il entendit l'eau clapoter tandis que Lucius levait sa main avec une atroce lenteur. Il pressa sa paume contre la joue du conservateur en une caresse amoureuse.

– Presque immédiatement, dit la voix.

**NdT : **

**[1]** le sortilège est nommé _Body Bond_ en version originale, littéralement _corps attaché._

A suivre…

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous.

Falyla


	35. Chapter 37

**Titre **: Objects of Desire

**Lien vers la fic originale** : dans mon profil, FFnet n'affiche pas les liens URL

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Correcteurs** : falyla/Florent

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Rating** : M/NC-17

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (20 chapitres divisés en 59 parties)

**Etat de la traduction** : terminée

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de** JK Rowling**, l'intrigue est à **Azrael Geffen**, avec son aimable autorisation.

**Warning** : slash, scènes de sexe très graphiques, torture, viol, meurtre, tentative de suicide, drogue, abus d'alcool, langage cru.

**Site** : à cause des thèmes abordés, je ne sais pas si cette fic sera autorisée à rester sur FFnet, je la publie donc en parallèle sur AO3 sous le même pseudo.

**Mise en ligne** : sauf contretemps inattendu, le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi.

**Résumé **: Après la fin de la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de revenir à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs ASPICs. Avant la rentrée, lors d'une soirée très avinée, ils établissent et signent un pacte magique où ils s'engagent à perdre leur virginité pendant cette 8ème année.

**Note de la traductrice** : Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, j'apprécie vraiment.

Bonne lecture.

**Objects of Desire**

Chapitre 15 (2ème partie)

Les murs du bureau de Snape étaient remplis d'étagères pleines de jarres contenant Merlin savait quoi. Ce n'était pas un endroit que beaucoup d'étudiants auraient trouvé confortable. Il y avait eu d'étranges rumeurs qui certifiaient qu'il gardait la tête d'un étudiant avec du vinaigre dans une de ses fioles. Aucun doute que cette histoire avait été créée par un Serpentard de 7ème année pour terroriser les 1ère année. Fixant paresseusement ce qui paraissait être un embryon de Kappa flotter tranquillement dans sa jarre, Draco comprenait totalement qu'on puisse aisément y croire. Quelle personne saine d'esprit garderait un embryon de Kappa flottant dans son bureau ?

Il avait séché son cours de Métamorphose, se plaignant qu'il était beaucoup trop chamboulé par le terrible accident de la pauvre Belette et bien sûr McGonagall l'avait cru. Elle semblait si bouleversée elle–même que Draco était bien certain qu'elle en aurait fait une journée de deuil national si elle avait pu… et cet imbécile égoïste n'était même pas mort ! Draco s'était dit qu'il était tellement en avance dans le programme de Métamorphose qu'il pouvait se permettre de manquer un cours. Draco savait aussi que Snape était libre à ce moment là – et pour quelque raison ridicule, il voulait parler à Snape.

Il se détourna des fioles et explora la pièce, sans but, quelques instants – bon, sans but autant qu'on puisse le faire dans une pièce circulaire. Après un moment, le froid persistant l'agaça, il alluma donc le feu et s'affala dans un fauteuil tout proche pour attendre que le Maître des Potions finisse ses cours et revienne dans son bureau.

Ça ne prit pas longtemps. Severus Snape était généralement pressé de s'échapper d'une classe remplie de 1ère année mais quand, absolument furieux, il entra en claquant la porte de son bureau, Draco regretta presque d'être venu. Snape n'eut pas l'air particulièrement content en voyant Draco, mais il cessa de marmonner dans sa barbe et parut se calmer sensiblement.

– À quoi dois–je cet honneur, Draco ? N'es–tu pas censé être en cours de Métamorphose ?

– Tu as su pour la Belette ? demanda Draco sans pour autant se lever de son siège près du feu**.**

– Si tu parles de Mr Weasley, oui, la nouvelle de son infortuné… accident m'est parvenue.

– Et ?

Snape lui lança un regard noir.

– Et quoi ? Suis–je supposé ressentir une émotion particulière ?

– Non ! s'écria Draco.

Puis à peine plus haut qu'un souffle, il ajouta :

– Pas exactement…

Il releva la tête vers Snape et, au grand désespoir de ce dernier, il paraissait préoccupé.

– Harry et moi, on s'est disputés à ce sujet.

Snape déglutit.

_Oh, bon dieu, il vient me voir pour des conseils relationnels._

Snape émit un soupir déprimé d'avance.

– Et Harry est parti.

Snape se demandait comment il pourrait bien faire pour échapper à cette conversation… puis il se demanda ce que Lucius dirait.

– Il a dit que je ne savais rien de la douleur et de la perte… et que si je mourais demain, je ne manquerai à personne.

Draco mordit son pouce, puis continua :

– Il a dit que je n'étais qu'un lâche parce que je m'étais caché pendant la guerre… Je suppose qu'il a raison.

Snape se plaça face à Draco et joignit ses doigts. Bien sûr, il savait exactement ce que Lucius ferait à sa place. Faire partir Potter où il pourrait lui lancer des sorts mortels pour avoir eu l'audace de dire de telles choses à son précieux morveux gâté.

Mais Draco n'était pas un précieux gosse pourri et gâté, plus maintenant. Draco ressemblait dangereusement à son père, un vernis aussi dur qu'un diamant qui couvrait une vulnérabilité pathétique à voir.

Pourtant Snape avait passé la matinée à entendre son nom associé à des variantes du mot _câlin_, alors qui était le plus pathétique ? Il s'éclaircit la gorge et s'adressa à Draco de la manière la plus paternelle qu'il put.

– Je suggérerais que peut–être Potter ne savait pas ce qu'il disait.

– Harry le savait très bien.

Draco croisa les bras sur son torse et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil.

– Potter a pris l'habitude de ne pas penser à plus d'une situation de crise à la fois.

Snape sourit.

– Néanmoins je dois dire que tu dois vraiment l'avoir rendu furieux pour lui faire dire ça. Quel est ce vieux dicton moldu déjà ? Qui aime bien, blesse bien ?

– Je pense que c'est _châtie._

– Bien, espérons que ça n'ira pas aussi loin.

– En plus, je crois que Harry ne m'aime plus.

_Oh, par pitié, que quelqu'un m'achève maintenant. _

Snape se pinça l'arrête du nez et essaya de trouver une pensée heureuse.

– Ne sois pas ridicule, Draco.

Il soupira.

– Je n'ai pas l'habitude de conseiller mes élèves sur leur vie sentimentale.

– Mais je ne suis pas juste ton élève… n'est ce pas ?

– Non, tu n'es pas que ça.

Il fixait Draco un peu bizarrement et il réalisa soudainement qu'il n'était pas doué pour ça. Si Draco était allé voir Flitwick ou Sinistra, il aurait eu assez de conseils sentimentaux pour en remplir des volumes. Mais au lieu de ça, Draco était venu le voir et il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Finalement, il décida que dire la vérité était probablement la meilleure chose à faire.

– D'un point de vue personnel, je trouve Mr Potter exécrable, néanmoins, je suis certain d'une chose : Potter, tout petit héros qu'il soit, est amoureux de toi. N'en doute pas, n'y pense pas et, par pitié, ne m'en parle plus jamais. Accepte ça comme un fait immuable et continue ta route.

_Pas mal, Severus, tu deviens bon avec ces conneries sentimentales._

Draco en resta bouche bée. Il tenta de parler plusieurs fois avant de faire les gros yeux à son parrain.

– Tu as travaillé avec lui plutôt étroitement pendant la guerre, non ?

– Malheureusement.

– Et il n'y a vraiment rien que tu apprécies chez lui ?

– Pas particulièrement, non.

– Mais tu l'as sauvé plusieurs fois, il me l'a dit. Pourquoi l'aurais–tu fait si tu ne voyais pas en lui quelque chose de bien ?

– J'avais pour mission de le protéger, c'était une arme nécessaire.

Draco fronça encore un peu plus les sourcils. Une arme. Harry avait parlé de lui de la même façon, le plus souvent lorsqu'il était fatigué et déprimé ou qu'il se sentait vulnérable.

– Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une arme ?

– Essentiellement.

– Est–ce que tu étais une des personnes qui voulaient le détruire après la guerre ?

Snape regarda dans les yeux gris de Draco et se demanda comment un Malfoy avait pu tomber si bas pour le héros des Gryffondor. Il y avait aussi le fait que Potter était conscient du plan visant à le _démanteler_.

– Alors il savait ? Il est plus attentif que je ne l'aurais cru.

– Tu étais un de ceux–là ? insista Draco.

Snape se pinça une fois de plus l'arrête du nez. Il aurait beaucoup aimé pouvoir dire qu'il en faisait partie, mais il disait la vérité et il ne voyait pas de raison de s'arrêter maintenant.

– Non, dit–il. Non. J'ai dépensé assez de temps et d'effort pour m'assurer qu'il reste en vie et je pensais que ce serait un beau gâchis de le voir mourir de la main de son camp.

– Et, à chaque fois que tu regardes ses yeux, tu vois sa mère. Il a les yeux de sa mère, n'est–ce pas ?

_Maudit sois–tu, Lucius, rien n'a donc jamais été sacré pour toi ?_

Bien sûr, il connaissait déjà la réponse. Lucius pensait que le soleil se levait et se couchait avec Draco ; il lui disait tout.

– Tout le monde a ses secrets, Draco, ne me pousse pas à bout.

– Pourquoi les gens veulent le tuer ? Il leur a sauvé les miches, alors pourquoi ils veulent le voir mourir ?

– Les gens sont terrifiés par le pouvoir, Draco.

Snape commença à faire les cent pas.

– Dumbledore a fait en sorte que Potter soit extrêmement puissant, plus puissant que ce que lui–même imagine et les gens en ont eu peur. Ils ont eu peur qu'une fois adulte, il ne développe une attirance pour le pouvoir… et devienne un autre Seigneur des Ténèbres. Regardons la vérité en face, qui ne rejoindrait pas la bannière de Harry Potter ? Il amasserait une armée en peu de temps et il pourrait mettre le pays à genoux, s'il le voulait.

– Mais il ne ferait jamais ça !

– Je le sais et tu le sais aussi mais il a fallu pas mal de temps à Albus Dumbledore pour en convaincre le Ministère.

Snape hésita avant d'ajouter :

– Bien sûr, ses connections avec toi n'aident pas vraiment sa cause, mais je suis à peu près sûr qu'ils vont le laisser tranquille.

Draco s'enfonça dans le fauteuil pour mettre sa tête en arrière et fixa le plafond poussiéreux.

– Il mérite mieux que ça.

Sa mâchoire se durcit et il afficha un rictus méprisant.

– L'ensemble de ce putain de monde sorcier peut aller se faire foutre. Quand l'école sera finie, je le prendrai avec moi et il vivra une longue et merveilleuse vie sans toute cette merde.

– Et en ce qui concerne ton père ?

Draco se figea et baissa la tête.

– Mon père veut que je sois heureux.

Snape sembla surpris.

– Alors je présume que nous devrions cesser de faire des recherches sur cette potion ?

Draco ferma les yeux et ressentit les premières traces d'une migraine de stress dans l'arrière de son crâne.

– Non… Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça.

– Alors tu vas tout dire à Potter ?

Draco paraissait vraiment mal à l'aise.

– Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire.

– Alors peut être qu'il te reste pas mal de choses auxquelles réfléchir. Pendant ce temps, je pense que nous devrions garder un œil sur Archibald Semeuse. Nous avons besoin de savoir ce qui se passe dans ce musée… Et nous devons savoir si Lucius est en sécurité.

– Comment peut-il être en sécurité ? répondit Draco amèrement. Apparemment, il se fait violer par un vieux salopard lubrique.

– J'y travaille.

– Alors qu'est–ce que tu suggères pour l'instant ?

– Un espion.

Draco soupesa l'option et, se sentant un peu bête, demanda :

– Quel genre d'espion ?

– Du genre qui observe ce qui se passe et qui nous délivre son rapport, Draco, grogna Snape d'un air impatient. Parce qu'il existe une autre sorte d'espion ?

– Et ce serait qui ?

– Ça, je l'ignore encore mais je trouverai bien quelque chose.

– Et pour ce qui est de Regina Vermoral ? demanda Draco, n'étant pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse.

– Si tout va bien, nous devrions rencontrer Miss Vermoral samedi.

**oOo**

Hermione retourna au château pendant la pause de midi, prévoyant d'empaqueter quelques trucs et laisser un petit mot à Severus. En y repensant, elle emporta aussi quelques livres. Elle se doutait qu'elle ne dormirait probablement pas cette nuit et si elle devait rester assise dans la salle d'attente toute la matinée, elle pouvait aussi bien être productive. Elle avait un devoir sur les charmes de mémoire à rendre pour la semaine suivante et elle pouvait sûrement s'avancer un peu.

Après avoir trouvé tout ce dont elle avait besoin et emporté quelques magazines pour que les autres aient de la lecture – ceux de l'hôpital avaient l'air d'être plus vieux qu'elle – elle jeta un œil sur sa montre et fut consternée de voir que la pause du déjeuner touchait déjà à sa fin. Elle avait vraiment espéré voir Severus et ne pas avoir à lui laisser un mot, mais elle devrait d'abord le trouver et, le temps qu'elle le déniche, il serait déjà retourné en classe. Elle soupira et réalisa qu'elle aurait tout juste le temps de bégayer un au revoir et ce serait tout.

Elle trouva un bout de parchemin et s'assit pour écrire rapidement un mot.

– Comment vas–tu ?

Elle en eut presque une crise cardiaque mais son air choqué se transforma vite un sourire béat. Severus se glissa dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.

– Minerva m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vu revenir et que tu repartais pour l'hôpital. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais le temps de me trouver.

Elle sourit avec plaisir.

– Je pensais que je devais rester. Je ne veux pas être la dernière prévenue si quelque chose arrive et ils ont besoin d'un peu de soutien en ce moment.

Elle s'interrompit, baissa la tête un instant puis releva les yeux sur lui. Elle paraissait troublée.

– Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Je veux dire, je sais qu'il était un peu… bizarre… ces temps–ci, mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait. Je connais Ron depuis si longtemps maintenant et il m'a toujours semblé bien, tu sais… stable. Je sais que ça parait horrible mais si ça avait été Harry, j'aurais mieux compris, parce qu'il a ses moments de mélancolie. Harry peut devenir tellement déprimé… mais Ron…?

Hermione secoua la tête. Ron était toujours si constant, comme s'il pouvait tout affronter…

– Quelque fois les gens cachent si bien les choses que personne ne peut voir la vérité.

– Mais j'aurais dû le voir venir. Harry et moi, on aurait dû le voir.

Hermione détourna le regard. Elle haïssait devoir l'admettre, mais depuis le jour où Ron l'avait accusée d'être avec Draco, elle ne lui avait pas dit deux mots. Elle n'avait même pas essayé. Sa tête était remplie de Severus, de Krum, de Harry et de Draco. Avec Ron qui agissait de manière si abjecte, elle n'y avait pas repensé à deux fois.

– J'aurais dû faire plus attention, finit–elle misérablement.

Snape s'assit à côté d'elle et la pressa contre lui.

– Hermione, tu ne peux pas te blâmer pour les actions d'autrui. D'après ce que Minerva m'a dit, Weasley a tracé tout seul le chemin de sa destruction.

– Oui… Mais j'aurais dû être là pour lui.

Elle lui parla de la mystérieuse drogue et d'Angelina, à propos desquels Snape était déjà au courant. Minerva lui avait donné tous les détails.

– Hermione, tu ne peux pas être leur mère. Tu ne peux pas être partout. Tu n'es pas omnisciente.

Il eut un mince sourire.

– Peu importe combien tu voudrais l'être.

Elle déplaça son visage et embrassa sa joue pâle.

– Je sais… Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, ils ont toujours été là pour moi.

Il l'embrassa, doucement d'abord, juste une légère caresse sur ses lèvres puis le baiser s'approfondit tandis qu'elle se fondait dans sa chaleur, désespérée pour un peu de réconfort et de s'éloigna et sourit, pour mieux s'allonger, l'entraînant avec elle sur le lit, sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps pour ça, mais elle voulait juste sentir le confort que lui procurait son poids sur elle. Il se laissa faire, retrouvant sa bouche à nouveau et glissant ses mains le long de son corps, caressant ses cuisses coincées dans son jean.

– Tu devais porter un jean, hein ?

Il soupira dans sa bouche et Hermione se surprit à rire doucement.

– Il fait froid dehors.

Elle l'embrassa encore.

– Et tu as une classe à superviser, alors il ne faudrait pas que tu sois tout excité.

C'était trop tard pour ça et ils le savaient tous les deux. Sa verge pressée contre son entrejambe les faisant souffrir tous les deux et il l'embrassa encore, plus durement maintenant et désespéré, la rendant toute étourdie.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Hermione cria. Lavande hoqueta depuis la porte, ne sachant pas quoi regarder en premier dans l'amas de jambes, de bras, de cheveux et de Snape qui s'entassaient sur le lit de Hermione.

– Je… Je suis vraiment désolée !

Lavande se jeta à nouveau sur la porte et la claqua, mais pas avant qu'ils n'aient pu l'entendre pouffer et rire, embarrassée. Severus se rua hors du lit de Hermione, arrangeant ses robes et ses cheveux, vérifiant que tout était… bien rentré en ordre.

– Ça va.

Hermione se releva sur le lit, riant en voyant l'expression de pure panique sur son visage.

– Lavande sait.

– Elle _quoi _?

– Elle sait. D'après toi, qui me conseille pour m'habiller lors de nos sorties ?

C'était trop pour Snape. Non seulement il venait juste d'être pris en flagrant délit de bécotage tel un étudiant tiraillé par ses hormones, mais il apparaissait maintenant que la moitié des élèves savait exactement ce qu'il faisait avec la plus brillante de ses étudiantes. Non pas que Lavande Brown représente la moitié de la population estudiantine, mais il ne savait pas si elle aimait commérer ou non.

– Je devrais y aller, j'ai des cours.

– Tu es en colère contre moi ?

– Non, bien sûr que non.

Il se pencha pour lui donner un baiser d'au revoir.

– Tu reviens demain ?

– Normalement, et quand je serais là, je te donnerai une bonne dose d'amour.

Snape rit doucement et ouvrit la porte, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres étudiants que Miss Brown assise près du feu qui riait toute se retourna vers Hermione.

– Je te prends au mot.

– Je compte là–dessus, Câlinou, confirma Hermione en lui faisant un clin d'œil_._

Snape pâlit et referma la porte derrière lui.

**oOo**

Les cours s'étaient éternisés aujourd'hui. Sans Harry pour le distraire, Draco s'était vite ennuyé vite. Il était parfaitement au point pour le programme des ASPICs ; cette longue journée ne ressemblait donc à rien d'autres qu'à des révisions. À la fin de la journée, il regretta d'avoir refusé l'offre de Dumbledore et pas juste pour les Métamorphoses. Il aurait pu tranquillement prendre une potion de sommeil et passer toute la journée au lit. Mais la colère l'avait chassé de sa chambre et des parties communes de l'école. Une colère qui s'était, il est vrai, éteinte au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait.

Sans Harry, les gens se souvenaient soudainement qu'ils avaient des couilles. Les murmures et les regards dans la Grande Salle se firent plus prononcés. Une grande partie de ce qui était arrivé ce matin–là avec Weasley avait été tenu secret, donc à mis à part le fait qu'il était tombé malade durant la nuit, ce n'était pas un sujet d'actualité brûlant. Le fait que Draco se baladait sans Harry en était un.

– Alors, Potter a enfin repris ses esprits et t'a largué ?

– Casse–toi, Crivey.

– Alors le cul de Malfoy n'est plus si bandant, à ce qu'on dit ?

– Bouffe ta merde et crève, Goldstein.

Draco se retrouva à marcher sur la corde raide, il mourait d'envie de jeter un sort à tous ceux qu'il croisait sur son chemin sans en être capable. Harry et lui ne s'étaient pas quittés dans les meilleurs termes et ça ne ferait que provoquer d'autres disputes s'il revenait pour apprendre que Draco avait mis au tapis la moitié de l'école. Draco n'était pas fou, son plus grand intérêt en ce moment était de préserver ce qu'il chérissait, ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

Malheureusement, en ce moment, les choses qu'il chérissait et celles qu'il voulait vraiment entraient en conflit de la pire des façons. Harry et Lucius. Son père et Harry. Peu importait l'angle depuis lequel il la considérait, cette combinaison n'était tout simplement pas compatible.

Mais il devait faire en sorte que ça marche… d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Alors que les cours se terminaient, Draco retrouva sa chambre en se demandant s'il devait ou non descendre pour dîner – Lavande lui tiendrait sans doute compagnie – ou juste aller se coucher. Il était fatigué, sa tête le faisait souffrir et il ne désirait qu'une chose : s'allonger et oublier cette journée.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et fixa le plafond. Des milliers de papillons parurent s'envoler à l'intérieur de son estomac pendant qu'il mâchonnait ses lèvres. Harry et lui se disputaient tout le temps et leur dernière querelle n'avait pas différente de toutes les autres. Mais Harry avait été plus en colère que Draco ne l'avait vu depuis longtemps.

Et maintenant il était avec les Weasley qui lui énuméreraient probablement tout ce qui n'allait pas en choisissant Draco comme partenaire. Et si Draco connaissait bien Fred Weasley – et il était joliment certain que c'était le cas – ce type allait fondre sur Harry comme une sorte d'eczéma vicieux. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de ne plus y penser.

Il n'entendit pas le feu rugir, trop occupé qu'il était à imaginer des manières créatives d'envoyer Fred Weasley dans les tréfonds de l'enfer.

– Tu as l'air délicieux comme ça.

Draco s'assit avec un petit cri et se retrouva à fixer Harry. Bon, pas Harry dans son entier, juste sa tête, qui flottait au dessus des flammes.

– Salut, bébé.

Draco se frotta un peu les yeux.

– Comment va la Bel… Ron ?

– Il dort, chuchota Harry, mais il est hors de danger.

– Bon… c'est bien alors.

– Ouais.

Harry paraissait complètement épuisé.

– Je voulais juste te prévenir que je restais à Londres ce soir.

Draco plissa les sourcils.

– À l'hôpital ?

– Non, chez moi. C'est près de l'hôpital, donc toute la famille peut rester là et dormir un peu.

– Oh.

Pour une raison inconnue, Draco sentit les papillons dans son estomac s'agiter. Il n'avait jamais été chez Harry, il ne savait même pas où c'était et il savait qu'il ne trouverait jamais sa maison, même s'il cherchait ; Harry avait un Gardien du Secret. Et pourtant les Weasley étaient tous les bienvenus. Il ne pouvait que supputer qu'il n'était peut–être toujours pas prudent de laisser un Malfoy être au courant.

– Quand est–ce que tu reviens ?

– Demain, je serais là tôt, je te le promets.

Draco hocha la tête d'un air maussade et demanda :

– À quelle heure tu pars de l'hôpital ?

– Je ne sais pas, tard, je pense. Pourquoi ?

– Je pensais venir.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi pas?

– Il n'y a rien pour toi ici, ce n'est pas ta famille et tu ne les apprécies même pas.

Draco déglutit en regardant ses mains qu'il triturait sur ses genoux.

– Je venais pour te voir, toi, pas eux.

– Ben, si tu veux…

Harry semblait un peu réticent.

– Ne t'en fais pas, oublie que j'en ai parlé. Je te vois demain, hein ?

– Ouais, je reviendrai tôt.

Draco se força à sourire.

– Okay, je te verrai à ce moment–là alors.

– Bye, dors bien.

Puis Harry resta assis là, fixant le feu, avant de ramener ses genoux vers son menton pour mieux se balancer d'avant en arrière. Il se demanda comment il était censé passer la nuit sans lui.

**oOo**

Harry retourna dans la petite salle d'attente qui avait été mise de côté pour les Weasley. Bill était reparti en promettant de revenir plus tard. Fleur était à la fin de sa grossesse et elle ne pouvait pas voyager, Bill était donc pressé de repartir au cas où le bébé se déciderait à venir. George était prostré dans un coin, les cheveux en bataille, il se mordait le pouce. Il semblait hébété et perdu, comme s'il était incapable de comprendre que tout ça était réel. Ginny était endormie, la tête sur les genoux de Fred et Hermione avait le nez enfoui dans son livre de Potions.

Fred fixa Harry alors qu'il revenait dans la salle s'affaler dans un des vieux fauteuils qui avaient été placés contre les murs.

– Est–ce que marcher t'a fait du bien ? demanda Fred, brisant le silence pour la première fois depuis ce qui paraissait être des heures.

– Hein ?

Harry le regarda, surpris.

– Oh, heu, ouais… Je suis allé à l'accueil pour contacter Draco… pour lui dire que je restais à Londres.

Fred en rit presque et murmura avec une note d'incrédulité dans la voix :

– Draco Malfoy.

Le visage de Harry se durcit un peu, mais il ne dit , Fred ne semblait pas vouloir s'en tenir là et continua :

– Alors, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu étais gay ?

Harry rougit et haussa les épaules quand tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. C'était une question légitime, c'étaient ses amis, après tout, et il avait gardé ça secret pendant longtemps, depuis bien avant Draco.

– Je crois que je n'en étais pas sûr, lâcha–t–il enfin.

– Tu aurais pu m'en parler, dit Fred.

Il souriait étrangement.

– Tu n'aurais pas eu à te le demander toi–même.

– Je… Je sais, c'est juste que… Je suppose que je ne…voulais pas…l'être.

– Et Draco Malfoy ?

Harry rougit derechef.

– Draco…Draco était… toujours… j'ai toujours…

Fred sourit à nouveau et arrêta de le taquiner.

– Eh bien, félicitations. Putain, c'est une vraie bombe. Alors, tu as déjà baisé avec lui ?

– Fred !

Ginny s'assit et le fusilla du regard.

– Okay, désolé, question personnelle. En plus, je sais que tu l'as sucé à la fête du Nouvel An. Je crois que Ron l'a dit à tous ceux qui voulaient bien l'écouter.

Harry regardait partout sauf vers Fred en se demandant s'il pouvait se lever et sortir sans que ça ait l'air d'une évasion dans les règles.

– C'est sérieux ? Ça doit l'être si tu as dû le prévenir que tu restais là.

– Je…

Harry se demanda un instant pourquoi ça l'embarrassait, il se réprimanda intérieurement et dit :

– Oui, c'est sérieux.

– Vous couchez ensemble ?

Harry en rit vraiment. N'y avait–il rien qui n'intéressait pas Fred ? Puis il réalisa qu'il était probablement juste en train d'essayer de ne pas penser à son frère.

– Oui.

Harry rit.

– On couche ensemble… On vit pratiquement ensemble !

Les sourcils de Fred disparurent dans sa frange.

– Et Dumbledore n'a pas de problèmes avec ça ?

– Non…

Harry s'arrêta.

– Pas que je sache. Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le choix, Ron m'a jeté dehors après Noël…

Il se mordit la lèvre, il n'aurait pas dû parler de ça.

– Ron était déjà malade, je suppose.

– Apparemment.

Fred détailla ses pieds.

– C'était Angelina.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers George, qui avait arrêté de mâchouiller son pouce pour la première fois depuis des heures.

– Elle a fabriqué cette drogue, ça ne peut être que de sa faute.

George les regarda tour à tour.

– Tu as entendu ce que le médicomage a dit, seule une personne ayant travaillé ici pouvait le faire, quelqu'un qui avait accès à toutes les drogues moldues entreposées ici.

– On n'en sait rien, dit Hermione, pourquoi est–ce qu'elle lui aurait donné une drogue pour lui faire du mal ? Dans quel but ?

– Elle n'a pas besoin d'un but ! Putain, je sais pas si tu réalises qu'elle est complètement folle !

Il recommença à mâchouiller son pouce et Harry remarqua qu'il était maintenant à vif et teinté de sang.

– Attendez, vous verrez bien. Quand ils en auront assez pour pouvoir l'analyser vous verrez que c'est elle qui l'a faite.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

– Vous ne la connaissez pas… Elle a ce côté vindicatif…

George ferma les yeux et combattit ses larmes. Il se demandait pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé quand il réduisait son frère en bouillie l'autre jour.

_Parce qu'il a couché avec elle et parce qu'elle m'a quitté… Parce qu'il savait qu'on était dans une mauvaise passe et qu'il a quand même couché avec elle. _

Fred s'avança et frotta la nuque de George.

– Hé, ça va aller. Il est vivant et ils vont trouver ce qu'il y avait dans la drogue. Ils trouveront et il ira bien.

– Tu es sûr ? demanda George avec violence. Il s'est mutilé, Fred ! Il voulait mourir et je l'ai mis en charpie !

– Le médicomage a dit que la plupart des ecchymoses étaient anciennes ; tu ne peux pas avoir causé tous ces dégâts.

– Alors qui ? Quelqu'un l'a battu, il est couvert de bleus ! Pourquoi on ne l'a pas vu ? Pourquoi personne ne l'a vu et n'est intervenu ? Tu ne fais pas quelque chose comme ça et hop, le jour suivant, la vie est belle juste parce que tu as survécu… Va voir dans ces putains de chambres de patients, Fred, vas–y et regarde ces gens ! Certains sont là depuis des années parce qu'ils continuent d'essayer encore et encore !

– Pas Ron.

– Comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu n'en sais rien !

– Parce qu'on l'aime… et qu'on le laissera pas faire!

– Peut être que ça ne sera pas assez, Fred, dit doucement George. Peut être que j'aurais dû m'en rappeler hier.

Le silence retomba, tout le monde fixait le sol, chacun ressassant sa propre culpabilité. Après un moment, Arthur revint dans la salle pour les informer des dernières nouvelles. Il semblait plus vieux que Harry ne l'avait jamais vu, comme s'il avait pris dix ans en un jour.

– Dumbledore a accepté que Severus Snape fouille la chambre de Ron pour essayer de trouver des résidus de drogue. Il va lui demander de l'analyser. Ils ont décidé que ce serait mieux que quelqu'un d'extérieur le fasse.

– Alors ils pensent que c'est quelqu'un d'ici qui l'a faite ? demanda Hermione.

Arthur soupira.

– Oui, et ce n'est pas tout. Ils pensent que ça a été fait par…

– Angelina, finit George.

Arthur sembla surpris.

– Eh bien… oui.

– Ron s'est réveillé ? s'enquit doucement Ginny.

Elle ne voulait pas encore revenir sur le sujet Angelina, jusqu'à ce qu'ils en sachent plus, Angelina pouvait tout bonnement disparaître, Ginny s'en fichait.

– Ils vont essayer de le réveiller bientôt, mais ils attendant d'abord que le sérum _Navitas_ fasse effet.

Harry releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

– Le sérum _Navitas ?_ répéta–t–il avec empressement. Que… c'est quoi le sérum _Navitas _?

– C'est un antidouleur, répondit Hermione, heureuse d'être enfin utile. Mais je crois que ça régule aussi le rythme cardiaque.

Elle se retourna vers Arthur.

– Ne l'utilisent–ils pas sur des gens qui ont des problèmes chroniques ? C'est supposé prévenir la douleur et garder le cœur stable… et la personne doit être en très bonne santé pour que ça marche vraiment bien …

– En gros, des doses concentrées l'empêcheront de paniquer quand il se réveillera. Quand ils lui ont jeté un _Enervatum_ ce matin, il… Bref, Harry était là.

Il se retourna vers le pas de la porte et soupira lourdement.

– Je dois repartir maintenant. Je veux être là quand ils le réveilleront…Quand je ne suis pas là, Molly continue d'essayer de le ramener à lui et personne ne peut le soigner si elle ne le laisse pas tranquille.

Harry le regarda s'en aller et se retourna vers Hermione.

– Ce sérum, pourquoi quelqu'un le prendrait tous les jours ?

– Eh bien…

Hermione feuilleta son livre de potions.

– Il y a certaines choses qui peuvent arriver à des sorcières ou des sorciers qui peuvent leur causer des dommages permanents. Voilà, c'est là.

Elle passa le livre à Harry pour qu'il le lise.

**«** _**Le sérum **_**Navitas**_** fut développé en 1947 après que des médicomages se retrouvent face aux complications dues à l'acide de Madragora de Grindelwald. Le sérum **_**Navitas**_** annule la sensation de brûlure et de douleur que ressentent les victimes, aussi bien qu'il calme les palpitations rapides du cœur et la fièvre qu'expérimentent nombre des sujets. Sans un usage continu du sérum, les victimes d'une attaque de Madragora succomberaient à leurs blessures. **__**De nos jours, le sérum **_**Navitas**_** est utilisé à fortes doses comme un calmant par les médicomages dans le monde entier**_.

Harry releva les yeux vers Hermione qui lui retourna son expression choquée. Il se leva pour se précipiter vers la porte.

– Harry !

– Je dois parler à Draco.

**oOo**

– Severus, vous avez sans doute entendu cette malheureuse affaire avec Mr Weasley.

– J'aurais eu du mal à y échapper, Monsieur le Directeur.

Il perçut le regard que Dumbledore lui lança et rectifia :

– Albus.

– Ce que vous pourriez ne pas savoir c'est que Poppy et les médicomages de Ste–Mangouste ont détecté une drogue dans son corps, quelque chose qu'ils ne comprennent pas et qui est susceptible d'empêcher la guérison du garçon. Arthur et Molly ont requis votre aide. Ils espèrent que Ron a laissé un peu de sa drogue dans sa chambre, quelque chose qui pourrait sûrement être analysé.

_Et qu'est–ce que ça a à voir avec moi ? _se demanda Snape, mais il ne dit rien.

– J'espérais que vous pourriez y aller et fouiner un peu. Je demanderais bien à Mr Rusard, mais je préférerais que ce soit vous.

Dumbledore sourit.

– Puisque vous avez un don pour trouver ce qui échappe aux autres, ajouta–t–il avec délicatesse.

Snape ne mordit pas à l'hameçon et prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

– Certainement, Albus, et que devrais–je faire avec cette drogue, si je la trouve ?

– Ah, bien, en fait, nous espérions que vous pourriez l'analyser. Les médicomages de Ste–Mangouste suspectent vaguement que la drogue a été fabriquée chez eux, en utilisant leurs ressources. Ils pensent qu'une tierce personne devrait s'en assurer, afin que les résultats ne puissant pas être corrompus.

Snape serra les lèvres. Ainsi, il analysait maintenant des drogues pour le compte de Ste–Mangouste. Il décida de demander une augmentation, mais il n'en dit rien. En outre, trouver ce qui tuait Weasley rendrait Hermione heureuse, et rendre Hermione heureuse était depuis quelques temps devenu une priorité dans sa vie.

– Je fouillerais sa chambre après le dîner, Albus.

– Bien.

Dumbledore sourit et attrapa quelque chose dans le tiroir de son bureau.

– Merci, Severus.

Il tendit un large sac de sucreries à Snape.

– Un sorbet au citron ?

– Heu, non merci.

Albus haussa les épaules et ses yeux étincelèrent.

– Je crois qu'il y a quelques Fizwizbiz là dedans.

Snape regarda le sac avec un plus grand intérêt, il avait toujours été accro aux Fizwizbiz.

**oOo**

Draco décida, après une heure à tourner en rond dans sa chambre, qu'il avait vraiment besoin de marcher. Il faisait beaucoup trop froid pour aller dehors et il était assez tard, alors il s'enveloppa de ses robes les plus chaudes et descendit les couloirs familiers des cachots. Il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi il trouvait les cachots si réconfortants. Peut être parce qu'il avait grandi chez les Serpentard et que leur salle commune était là–bas.

Pour une raison inconnue, il s'y sentait proche de son père_. _Lucius avait parcouru avant lui ces mêmes couloirs. C'était comme si Draco pouvait le sentir, ancré quelque part dans le temps.

Les cachots étaient silencieux. Peeves restait le plus souvent à l'écart car le Baron Sanglant considérait les cachots comme son domaine, ainsi Draco était libre de vagabonder, perdu dans ses pensées. Il était libre de laisser vagabonder son esprit.

Bien, donc Harry restait à Londres avec ses amis. Restait avec les Weasley. Plus important, il restait avec Fred Weasley. Fred avait une certaine réputation dans les clubs du Chemin de Traverse, celle d'adorer sauter sur tout être humain mâle et mignon. Et Harry se plaçait dans ces trois catégories… De plus, il connaissait très bien Harry, alors la moitié de la séduction était déjà faite.

Mais bien sûr, Harry ne serait pas intéressé et si on lui faisait des avances, Harry les refuserait en termes clairs. Bien sûr qu'il le ferait. Il était inutile de s'étendre sur d'autres possibilités. Draco ne remettait absolument pas en question l'amour et la dévotion que Harry avait pour lui.

Mais Harry croyait que Draco ne savait rien de la douleur et la souffrance ou de ce qu'il avait traversé pendant la guerre alors que Fred Weasley s'était trouvé à ses côtés. Ils pouvaient sympathiser et se comprendre sur ce sujet.

Harry s'était montré… brutal… quand il l'avait appelé et il n'avait pas voulu qu'il se rende à l'hôpital, pas plus qu'il ne voulait le voir.

Draco fronça les sourcils et changea de direction.

Pourquoi Harry n'avait–il pas voulu le voir ? Pourquoi voulait–il le garder loin de l'hôpital ?

Et les jumeaux Weasley pouvaient se montrer charmants… et ils étaient séduisants.

Bon, raisonnablement beaux, mais n'était pas Draco Malfoy qui voulait. Draco n'était pas un imbécile. Il savait très bien à quoi il ressemblait, il était très conscient que sa lignée avait été bénie. Il fut un temps où un tel scénario, qu'un amant osât le tromper, n'aurait jamais effleuré ses pensées. Mais plusieurs heures avec Alastor Maugrey avaient changé pas mal de choses – et Draco Malfoy n'était plus aussi séduisant qu'autrefois.

Et puis il y avait cicatrices et cicatrices. La cicatrice en forme d'éclair de Harry était fascinante et sexy, les cicatrices qui mutilaient le dos de Draco et qui mordaient sa chair le changeaient au point de lui donner un aspect inachevé et à vif. Il pouvait difficilement blâmer Harry s'il voulait toucher quelque chose de lisse et sans défaut. Quelque chose de beau.

_Mais bordel, ils sont au chevet de la Belette. Ils sont probablement tous sous le choc et ils vont difficilement avoir le temps de tirer un petit coup vite fait !_

Mais il savait aussi que Harry avait l'habitude d'être excité dans les moments les plus inappropriés.

Draco s'arrêta encore et fixa d'un regard vague le mur en face de lui. C'était vraiment stupide. C'était Harry. Son Harry. Harry en qui il avait une confiance absolue. Harry qui n'allait pas alpaguer, ni baiser le premier gay venu. Harry ne lui ferait pas de mal… même si lui le blessait.

– Tu fais les cent pas ?

Draco ne réagit pas. C'était les cachots après tout et il était normal que Snape y fasse des rondes.

– Je ne faisais pas les cent pas, je me promenais sans but.

– Est–ce que tu t'inquiètes de trouver un espion ? Je t'ai dit que je m'en occuperais.

_Et il y a encore cette histoire d'espion… Je n'y ai même pas encore réfléchi correctement._

– Tu as dit que tu t'en occuperais, mais tu vas prendre qui ? Toi ? Sans vouloir t'offenser, je crois que tes jours d'espionnage sont terminés.

– Je peux difficilement envisager d'y aller moi–même, Draco.

Draco se dit, à cet instant, que peut–être Snape était aussi nerveux que lui à propos de cette histoire d'hôpital. Hermione n'était–elle pas sortie avec Weasley avant ? Restait–elle à Londres aussi ? Peut–être devraient–ils parler de l'espion, pour leur bien à tout les deux.

– D'accord alors, reprit Draco, reconnaissant un de ces moments où il convenait d'adoucir le ton. Qu'as–tu en tête ?

– Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'y penser, je…

Ils furent interrompus par l'apparition d'un 1ère année qui avait apparemment pris le mauvais couloir dans sa recherche de la salle commune des Serpentard. Le garçon stoppa net et fixa son responsable de maison avec un regard de terreur inimitable. Draco en sourit presque.

– Encore perdu, Bains ? questionna Snape impatiemment.

– O–o–oui, P–p–professeur… Monsieur… Je–je–je–je…

Bains rougit, désespéré.

– Sans la pureté de votre sang, Bains, vous auriez fini à Poufsouffle, murmura Snape dédaigneusement. Maintenant retournez–vous et revenez sur vos pas.

Bains s'en alla rapidement, pressé de se soustraire au regard meurtrier de Snape.

– Au fait, Bains ?

Bains sursauta et gémit.

– Oui, Professeur ?

– Vous avez intérêt à être dans votre dortoir avant le couvre–feu. Je déteste enlever des points à ma propre maison et je préférerais de loin vous remettre dans le train, direction chez vous.

Bains hocha docilement la tête et s'enfuit presque en courant. Snape se tourna vers Draco et suggéra que, peut–être, ils ne devraient pas s'entretenir d'un sujet si délicat dans le couloir. Draco se retrouva peu après dans les quartiers de Snape.

Non était occupé à dépoussiérer un livre de l'étagère. Draco s'arrêta, haussa un sourcil et sourit d'un air narquois. Snape, de son côté, semblait à bout de nerfs.

– Je pensais t'avoir dit de rester dans le placard ?

– Non s'ennuyait dans le placard, Monsieur.

Clairement, Non ne considérait pas Snape comme son Maître et choisissait d'agir en conséquence. Son Maître lui avait dit de rester où il était, ce qui était la seule raison pour laquelle il n'était pas retourné au Manoir, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il restait là que ça voulait dire qu'il aimait ça.

– Tu ne devais pas le mettre au travail dans les cuisines ? s'enquit Draco, observant l'elfe déprimé continuer à dépoussiérer.

– Je l'ai fait, répondit Snape amèrement, mais il semble qu'un des elfes de maison l'a vu et a été pris d'un genre d'attaque de panique. Une stupide petite chose, avec un cache–théière sur la tête… celui que Potter a libéré, quel est son nom, déjà ?

– Dobby, répondirent Draco et Non à l'unisson.

– Oui, c'est ça, celui–là.

– Non est une sorte de tyran au Manoir, concéda Draco fièrement. Tu es le plus vieux, n'est–ce pas, Non ?

Non interrompit son nettoyage comme pour se concentrer sur une réponse alors qu'il la connaissait déjà.

– Non est le plus vieux, Maître Draco, confirma–t–il.

– Quel âge as–tu au fait ?

– Non a quatre–vingt–sept ans, Maître Draco.

Les sourcils de Draco s'élevèrent de surprise. Ce fichu elfe était une antiquité !

– Non est né la même année que Maître Alexius, continua Non en s'emballant sur le sujet. Les ancêtres de Non ont servis la famille Malfoy pendant des siècles.

Draco tremblait encore quand on mentionnait son grand–père. Les souvenirs de Draco concernant le vieil homme étaient ceux d'une brute qui était mort avant qu'il ne parte pour Poudlard. Pour ce qu'il pouvait en dire, peu de monde avait apprécié cet homme. La mère de Draco le haïssait très certainement et Lucius avait installé sa petite famille dans une aile opposée à celle qui avait abrité ses parents ; ils les évitaient quand il le pouvait. Il se souvenait quand même d'un incident, quand son grand–père Alexius avait surpris Draco en train de manger des gâteaux dans son fauteuil préféré. Il l'avait stupéfixé pendant trois heures en punition, jusqu'à ce que Lucius revienne à la maison et trouve Narcissa qui hurlait à pleins poumons en essayant de convaincre son beau–père de libérer son fils.

Alexius Malfoy était mort peu après et personne n'avait versé la moindre larme. Draco s'était souvent demandé si Lucius l'avait tué. Dans son cœur, il pensait toujours que c'était le cas. Même Non avait prononcé son nom avec mépris et Non était aussi fidèle à sa famille qu'on puisse l'être.

Non semblait même heureux au Manoir, ou en tout cas, pas aussi effrayé que la plupart des elfes de maison. Draco ne savait pas pourquoi le petit elfe était content – Non avait assurément reçu sa part de coups de pied au cul et ne recevait aucun traitement de faveur. Il était vrai que Draco ressentait une étrange affection pour lui, mais il supposait que ça venait de toutes ces années pendant lesquelles il avait trimbalé l'elfe comme un ours en peluche.

Mais Lucius aussi s'était attaché à cette horrible chose, et Non… Eh bien, Non était dévoué à Lucius.

Dévoué.

Entièrement dévoué.

– Non ? l'interpella brusquement Draco, si tu étais libre, que ferais–tu ?

– Libre ? Maître Draco, Monsieur ?

Non avait la tête de quelqu'un à qui Draco venait de proposer la décapitation.

– Maître Draco ne doit pas libérer Non. Non n'a rien fait pour que Maître Draco le libère !

– Mais si tu étais libre, que ferais–tu ?

Non paraissait terrifié et complètement perdu.

– Est–ce que tu viendrais travailler pour nous, même si tu étais libre ?

Non eut un regard plein d'espoir.

– Non supplierait Maître Draco et Maître Lucius de le laisser revenir !

– Est–ce que tu ferais_ n'importe quoi _pour revenir ?

– Non ferait tout ce que Maître Lucius lui dirait de faire.

Draco sourit en s'accroupissant à la hauteur de l'elfe.

– Est–ce que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour lui ?

– Pour Maître Lucius ?

– Oui, pour Maître Lucius.

Une étrange couleur s'empara de l'elfe et Draco réalisa, choqué, qu'il rougissait.

– Non ferait _n'importe quoi_ pour Maître Lucius. Non aime Maître Lucius.

Draco le regarda, confus pendant un instant alors que l'elfe regardait ses pieds. Puis la pleine implication de la chose le frappa et il se releva précipitamment pour s'éloigner.

– Tu aimes mon père ? Comme dans, tu es_ amoureux _de mon père ?

– P–p–p–pas de la f–f–f–façon dont vous pensez ! bégaya Non. Non l'aime, Non ferait tout pour lui, Non mourrait pour lui !

– Est–ce qu'_il _le sait ?

– Non !

L'étrange couleur s'accentua.

– Bon, peut–être… Maître Lucius n'a jamais rien dit à Non là–dessus.

_Oh, c'est trop bizarre ! _

Pourtant…

– Non, j'ai une mission très spéciale pour toi… et tu peux aider Père si tu fais bien ton travail.

Non releva la tête, impatient et plein d'espoir.

– Mais il y a juste une condition à tout ça.

Non semblait confus.

– Une condition, Maître Draco ?

Draco défit sa cravate et s'accroupit encore une fois devant son elfe de confiance.

– C'est une condition essentielle, mais je pense que tu verras qu'elle était nécessaire.

– Maître Draco ?

Draco arrangea doucement la cravate autour du cou décharné de Non.

– Tu es libre, Non.

Non pâlit, tituba, comme s'il allait s'évanouir. Draco se retourna vers Snape, qui avait regardé se dérouler la scène en silence.

– Je crois que nous avons trouvé notre espion, oncle Severus.

**oOo**

Semeuse retourna tard dans ses quartiers, il était furieux. Il revenait d'un rendez–vous avec le Ministre de la Magie qui avait décidé d'annuler l'exposition ambulante et de la faire retourner à son espace permanent au musée. Fudge escomptait que Lucius soit de retour à l'exposition et rien de ce que Semeuse avait pu dire sur le danger que ça représentait ne l'avait fait changer d'avis.

Il claqua la porte et se rua dans la pièce, maudissant l'idiotie de cet homme, sentant son estomac faire des nœuds à l'idée même de placer ce qu'il considérait comme sacré dans l'exposition publique.

Lucius était assis sur sa chaise, sur le petit balcon, il observait le ciel noir de Londres. Il pleuvait dru sur lui et Semeuse lui jeta un regard paniqué, avant de bondir sur lui pour le rentrer.

– Qui t'as mis là ? s'enquit Semeuse, se promettant de tuer l'abruti d'elfe qui avait laissé son ange dehors.

– Moi.

– Comment ? Comment es–tu arrivé là ? Pourquoi voudrais–tu être dehors, sous la pluie ?

– J'ai demandé à un elfe de maison. Il ne pleuvait pas quand je suis sorti et quand ça a commencé, il n'était plus là pour me rentrer.

Semeuse jura et défit le lourd manteau que l'elfe avait posé sur Lucius, il était complètement trempé et Lucius était presque gelé, même s'il n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier.

– Pourquoi tu voulais aller dehors ?

– Parce que je n'avais pas été dehors depuis bien longtemps.

Semeuse allait tuer ce maudit elfe. Et si Lucius tombait malade ? Il le déshabilla rapidement et le sécha. Il souleva l'ange de sa chaise, le porta jusqu'au lit et le posa doucement sur les coussins.

– À l'avenir, si tu veux aller dehors, tu me le demanderas.

– Tu n'étais pas là pour que je te le demande, répondit Lucius d'une voix traînante.

Le conservateur étala la multitude de cheveux sur l'oreiller et plongea dans les yeux pâles de l'ange.

– Ne me pousse pas à bout, Lucius, je n'ai pas eu une bonne journée.

– Ça peut difficilement être de ma faute, n'est–ce pas ?

Semeuse faillit le gifler mais il avait prié pour que Lucius puisse parler et maintenant qu'il le pouvait, l'ange semblait déterminé à l'énerver.

– Je pense qu'il est temps que je découvre à quel point tu prends notre arrangement au sérieux.

Le silence lui répondit.

– Rien à dire, Lucius ?

– Maintenant ? questionna Luciusd'un air dubitatif.

– Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai eu une très mauvaise journée et je pense que tu peux m'aider à y remédier.

Semeuse déboutonna ses robes et les jeta négligemment. Il s'allongea aux côtés de Lucius et commença à caresser calmement son corps pâle.

– Tu peux bouger tes jambes ?

– Pas vraiment, pas de la façon dont tu le voudrais.

– Et tes bras ?

– Je ne sais vraiment pas, répondit Lucius, d'un ton un peu ennuyé.

Semeuse le frappa vraiment cette fois, il le gifla durement et entendit un léger gémissement dans sa tête.

– Tu m'as proposé ce marché, Lucius, et j'espère que tu tiendras tes promesses.

Il s'interrompit et eut un sourire mauvais.

– Ou qu'en dis–tu, Lucius ? Un rapide _Imperio_ et le jeune Draco se retrouvera très docilement le cul à l'air.

– Si tu positionnes mes membres, j'essayerai de m'y tenir.

– Très bien, Lucius, tu apprends si vite.

Il écarta les jambes de son ange, rampa entre elles puis embrassa son torse pendant qu'il s'installait. Tendrement, il déplaça les bras de Lucius pour que ses mains soient sur ses épaules et il ressentit une légère pression tandis que Lucius s'accrochait. Semeuse releva lui–même les jambes de l'ange, les passa au–dessus de ses coudes et les repoussa pour que Luciussoit soulevé un maximum du lit.

Il le pénétra d'un seul coup et sourit en sentant des doigts s'enfoncer plus durement dans ses omoplates.

– Je veux t'entendre Lucius, je veux t'entendre pendant que je bouge en toi.

La tête du conservateur fut soudainement emplie de halètements et des sons érotiques d'un amant gémissant et pantelant.

– C'est bien, c'est bien, mon ange…

Semeuse s'enfonça plus cruellement et les gémissements appréciatifs furent plus durs à maintenir, laissant place à des sanglots essoufflés et Archibald sourit, se délectant du véritable effet de son art de l'amour. Il poussa plus durement, bougea plus vite en Lucius, le chevauchait, le blessait.

– Est–ce que je te fais mal, Lucius ? Est-ce que tu ressens de la douleur ?

– O–oui…

– Dis moi encore…Dis–le pour moi…

– Oui.

– Encore !

– Oui…

Les ongles de Lucius agrippaient si durement le dos du conservateur qu'ils firent couler du sang. Son visage demeurait aussi impassible qu'à l'accoutumée mais il haleta durement, apparemment douloureux de partout. Puis des mains invisibles commencèrent à le repousser et Semeuse faillit éjaculer de joie. Ainsi il existait des choses que Lucius ne pouvait pas contrôler, des choses délicieuses auxquelles il ne pouvait pas commander.

– Je t'aime.

Semeuse sanglotait aussi, pantelant, poussant plus durement, plus loin, sentant son corps au bord de l'abîme, son orgasme n'était plus qu'à quelques instants.

– Je t'aime, ma beauté. Je t'aime … Je t'aime …

Il ne put retenir son orgasme et baisa Lucius plus fortement, tirant son plaisir du corps magnifique étendu sous lui.

– Dis–moi, mon chéri…Je t'aime…dis–moi…

Lucius sanglota et gémit puis enfin, comme si c'était arraché à son être contre sa volonté, le conservateur entendit la voix dans sa tête.

– Je t'aime aussi.

**oOo**

Draco se sentait un peu bête à arpenter les couloirs de Ste–Mangouste alors qu'il s'y savait indésirable. Harry lui avait dit de ne pas venir, mais s'il pouvait le voir et lui parler quelques minutes, peut–être qu'il pourrait alors retourner au château et dormir un peu. Dumbledore lui avait donné la permission de partir et lui avait même donné un Portoloin pour revenir. Il espérait seulement que Harry était toujours là.

L'infirmière à la réception lui avait dit où trouver la Belette et Draco connaissait assez bien ce service. Pansy Parkinson était une des résidentes et, après de brèves vacances chez son oncle, elle y était revenue. L'aile était séparée des autres, pour mettre de côté les patients qui souffraient de multiples variantes de dépression et qui représentaient un danger pour eux–mêmes.

Quelqu'un avait décidé de peindre les murs du service avec d'incroyables couleurs éclatantes comme si un environnement coloré pouvait remonter le moral de ses résidents. Dès les premières minutes de la visite de Draco, il décida que s'il devait rester là, il serait aussi probablement suicidaire.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver la salle d'attente. C'était une des rares pièces qui n'avait pas de gardien devant la porte. Tout était très silencieux et Draco eu peur qu'ils soient déjà partis. Il passa la tête dans l'encadrement et découvrit Hermione à moitié endormie, un livre sur les genoux. Ginny Weasley était assise sur le sol avec celui que Draco pensait être George. Harry était assis sur un banc avec Fred. Il avait encore essayé de trouver Draco, pour lui parler de son sérum, mais Draco était introuvable et personne dans la tour ne semblait savoir où il était été revenue dans la salle d'attente déprimé et fatigué. Cette journée lui avait pompé toute son énergie et ses pensées. Il voulait que ça finisse, que Ron vive et que Draco ne lui cache pas une quelconque maladie. Juste avant que Draco n'arrive, Harry était presque endormi, sa tête reposant contre le mur. Fred Weasley fixait le vide et sa main était posée sur la cuisse de Harry, son pouce faisant des aller–retours inconscients.

Draco sentit ses lèvres se durcir et la colère, brûlante et dévastatrice, surgit à travers lui.

_Calme–toi, il vient d'être choqué, son frère est presque mort, il ne fait que se réconforter._

_Réconforter, mon cul !_

Draco s'éclaircit la gorge et le son sembla bizarrement lourd dans cette immobilité. Hermione releva la tête et posa immédiatement son livre pour se jeter sur Draco et le serrer comme si elle était soulagée de voir quelqu'un qui n'était pas embourbé dans toute cette situation pour la ramener vers la réalité. Draco lui rendit son étreinte et il la sentit s'appuyer un peu contre lui. Elle avait besoin de dormir, mais elle restait là.

Harry se tira de son léger sommeil et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant que son visage ne se fende d'un sourire qu'il ne pouvait réprimer. Il avait essayé de contacter Draco et n'avais pas été capable de le trouver, maintenant il se sentait seulement soulagé de l'avoir en face de lui. Il se souleva du banc et se jeta avec force dans les bras de Draco. Draco le serra fort contre lui, enfonçant son visage dans ses cheveux en bataille pour inspirer. Il se perdit dans la sensation de ses bras autour de lui et de la sensation familière de son corps pressé contre le sien.

– Comment va Ron ? murmura Draco, plus par devoir de politesse que par réel désir de savoir.

– Il va bien, il s'est réveillé un moment, mais ils l'ont rendormi pour que son corps récupère.

– Est–ce que tu restes toujours à Londres ce soir ? murmura Draco, espérant qu'il dirait non, qu'il revienne docilement à Poudlard avec lui.

– Ouais, toute la famille.

Harry combattit l'envie de l'embrasser. Personne ne lui en aurait tenu rigueur, mais s'il l'embrassait, Harry savait qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas, et il ne voulait pas tout leur dévoiler, pas maintenant, pas encore.

– Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas ? Tu pourrais rester avec moi, et tu pourrais voir ma maison.

Draco eut un sourire mélancolique.

– Je ne peux pas, j'ai promis à Dumbledore que je serais bientôt de retour, il ne m'aurait pas laissé venir autrement.

– Mais Dumbledore sait que Grimmauld Place est sécurisé. Je lui parlerai.

Draco parcourut la pièce du regard. Tous les Weasley le regardaient avec intérêt. La dernière fois que l'un d'entre eux lui avait parlé, il était Draco Malfoy, le putain d'enfoiré et fils de Mangemort qui n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Maintenant il était Draco Malfoy, sûrement toujours un putain d'enfoiré, toujours fils d'un Mangemort condamné qui n'avait que ce qu'il méritait mais extraordinairement amant de Harry Potter – un de leur meilleur ami.

– Je crois que tu devrais être avec tes amis, dit Draco. Je ne suis pas sûr que rester serait une très bonne chose.

Il s'inclina et murmura doucement dans l'oreille de Harry.

– On peut aller dans un endroit plus calme ?

Harry sourit et lança un regard derrière lui, comme si la subite montée d'excitation qui le traversait était évidente pour tous les occupants de la pièce. Il prit la main de Draco et l'entraîna hors de la pièce.

Dans l'état actuel des choses, un endroit calme était raisonnablement facile à trouver, un endroit privé par contre, ce fut une autre affaire. Presque toutes les pièces de l'étage possédaient un gardien et ce ne fut que trois étages plus bas qu'ils trouvèrent finalement un couloir reclus et un coin sombre.

Draco embrassa Harry désespérément, le repoussant dans les ténèbres et devenant vite avide de passion. Pas une passion née du désir, bien qu'il désirât assez Harry comme ça. C'était une passion née de son cœur jaloux, une passion qu'il ne pensait jamais ressentir. Il voulait apposer sa marque, signer Harry avec quelque chose qui serait forcément son œuvre. Il pouvait encore voir la main de Fred Weasley sur sa cuisse, son pouce caressant cet endroit que Draco considérait à lui et à lui seul. La pensée de quelqu'un d'autre que lui touchant Harry le rendait malade et l'idée que Harry aille avec quelqu'un d'autre le tourmentait.

La main de Draco glissa sur le vieux pantalon large de Harry, s'emmêla avec les premiers boutons et s'engouffra à l'intérieur pour emprisonner ses testicules à travers ses sous–vêtements.

Harry gémit doucementet s'éloigna légèrement.

– Tu vas bien ? haleta–t–il.

– Ouais.

Draco gémit en retour, pressant son corps plus fort contre celui de Harry.

– Tu m'as juste manqué aujourd'hui, c'est tout.

Harry suspecta que Draco pouvait être un peu jaloux mais ne dit rien. Ses longs doigts qui s'infiltraient dans ses sous–vêtements étaient trop bons pour qu'il s'embête à rechercher ses motivations pour l'instant.

– Je t'aime, soupira Harry.

Il sentit Draco se détendre un peu, sentit ses baisers se fondre jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent languissants et humides.

– Je t'aime, murmura encore Harry tandis que des baisers parcouraient sa mâchoire et sa gorge.

Il sentit son pantalon glisser puis les doigts du blond s'agrippèrent à l'élastique de son boxer pour le tirer doucement, l'abaissant jusqu'à ce que son pénis soit libre et au garde à vous.

– Je t'aime.

Harry gémit alors que Draco se laissait tomber à genoux pour faire glisser ses lèvres le long de sa verge.

– Oh… oh, c'est bon, bébé, continue comme ça.

Draco obéit, dessinant des courbes sur les côtés de son sexe avec sa langue, titillant le gland gorgé de sang avant de la reprendre en bouche sur toute sa longueur.

_Oh, bordel de merde._

Harry ne comprendrait jamais comment Draco s'y prenait pour que son esprit soit engourdi et ignorant de tout ce qui n'était pas pures sensations. Il supposait que n'importe qui pouvait le toucher ou même lui faire une fellation, mais il doutait que quiconque puisse lui faire ressentir quoi que ce soit comme Draco. Il enfonça ses doigts dans la chevelure de Draco pour l'amener plus près de son corps. Draco laissa échapper un petit cri tandis que Harry poussait sa verge plus loin dans sa gorge, sachant qu'il pouvait l'endurer. Les doigts de Draco s'accrochèrent à la peau douce de ses fesses et il l'avala profondément. Harry cria, sa voix résonnant dans le couloir.

– Putain, Draco, siffla–t–il, Oh… oh… putain…

Draco leva les yeux vers lui, et, à travers l'obscurité, Harry put voir les grands yeux pâles l'observer et il perdit tout contrôle. Il jouit dans la bouche de Draco dans un tourbillon de chaleur, se délectant de l'intensité, de la façon qu'il avait d'avaler sa semence. La façon dont il suçait encore alors que les derniers vestiges de son orgasme disparaissaient.

Harry se sortit de la bouche de Draco et se laissa tomber à genoux, l'entraînant avec lui, le serrant dans ses bras.

– C'était vraiment incroyable, soupira Harry.

– Je sais. Je pense moi–même que je suis vraiment génial, répondit Draco avec plus d'aplomb qu'il n'en ressentait.

Il hésita, incapable de se débarrasser de ce sentiment de jalousie qui lui collait aux tripes.

– Mon cœur ?

– Mmm ?

Harry suivit les lèvres de Draco avec sa langue.

– Chez toi, tu as ta propre chambre ?

Harry s'éloigna et sourit.

– Ouais, bien sûr… C'est ma maison !

– Alors tu n'auras à partager avec personne ? insista Draco. Tu n'auras pas à partager avec quelqu'un comme, disons, Fred Weasley ?

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent.

– Oh, mais putain, tu es jaloux !

Draco ne dit rien, il se contenta de dévisager Harry un instant avant de détourner son regard.

– Pourquoi tu es jaloux ?

– Je ne suis pas…

Draco rougit.

– Promets–moi que tu te tiendras à l'écart de lui.

– C'est comme mon frère, Draco !

– Et Hermione est comme ta sœur mais tu…

– …as sucé ses doigts et c'est tout.

Harry soupira et s'assit sur ses talons.

– Je ne suis pas intéressé par Fred de cette manière. Je ne vais rien faire avec lui.

– Alors promets–le–moi.

– Putain, Draco ! Je n'ai pas besoin de promettre, il ne se passera rien !

– Alors pourquoi tu ne promets pas ?

– Draco !

Draco se redressa pour s'en aller. Harry se leva à son tour, remonta son pantalon et partit derrière lui, l'agrippant par le coude pour le retourner vers lui.

– Draco ! Mais bordel, c'est quoi, le problème ?

– _Promets–le–moi !_

– D'accord, je te le promets. Est–ce que tu te sens mieux ?

– Non, pas vraiment.

Draco déglutit et serra les dents, puis cligna des yeux et réalisa qu'il était sur le point de pleurer – ce qui était ridicule, il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison pour ça.

– Ecoute, j'ai retrouvé mon meilleur ami presque mort ce matin et j'ai passé le reste de la journée à découvrir comment il s'était tellement flingué que personne ne sait s'il survivra. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une crise de jalousie en plus de ça. Est–ce que tu peux arrêter et me faire une scène une autre fois ?

Un muscle se contracta dans la joue de Draco avant qu'il ne cligne des yeux et se recule.

– Je suis désolé, dit–il en essayant de garder une voix calme. Je vais essayer d'avoir mes crises à des moments qui conviennent mieux à ton emploi du temps.

– Oh, putain de merde.

Harry le poussa pour passer et fit mine de le laisser planter là, puis il se retourna et revint sur ses pas.

– Pourquoi tu ne reviendrais pas à Grimmauld Place avec moi alors ? Tu pourrais t'asseoir et me regarder toute cette putain de nuit.

Draco s'enfonça un peu plus dans les ombres.

– Je retourne à Poudlard, murmura–t–il.

– Quoi, tu ne veux pas me mettre une ceinture de chasteté avant de partir ?

– Salut.

Harry ne pouvait pas voir son visage, il était caché par les ombres du couloir, mais il entendit sa voix craquer et un sanglot briser le mot, puis Harry l'entendit essayer de trouver le Portoloin qui l'emmènerait loin.

– Draco ?

Harry s'avança vers le recoin et Draco se laissa glisser le long du mur, s'enroulant sur lui–même, ses larmes faisaient trembler son corps. Harry l'observa et prit conscience de ce à quoi il avait réduit son amant. Il y avait à peine quelques heures Harry l'avait cherché désespérément, attendant de savoir à quoi lui servait le médicament dont il venait d'apprendre l'existence, et depuis le moment où il avait vu Draco, toutes ces préoccupations s'étaient envolées. Encore une fois, il avait été préoccupé, cette fois à défendre les Weasley et lui–même, ne pensant pas à l'effet que ça ferait à Draco d'être soudainement laissé derrière.

Et il avait dit des choses à Draco ce matin qu'il ne pensait pas. Harry s'assit à ses côtés, passant un bras sur ses épaules pour le presser contre lui.

– Ne fais pas ça, bébé, tu n'as vraiment pas à être jaloux. Je t'aime, Draco. Je n'aime personne d'autre. Je te promets, Draco, c'est la vérité.

– Tu… tu as dit que je n'avais rien perdu.

Draco releva la tête pour regarder Harry à travers ses yeux rougis.

– Tu as dit que je ne connaissais rien à la douleur et la perte… mais je sais… Je… j'ai perdu ma famille, j'ai perdu mes amis, j'ai perdu une partie de mon dos… j'ai aussi perdu des choses.

– Je sais, je suis désolé… J'ai été un gros con… J'étais si inquiet pour Ron et je m'en suis pris à toi. Je n'aurais pas dû, je t'aime, tu sais ça.

Harry l'attira près de lui et décida qu'il devait en parler maintenant.

– Est–ce que ton dos te fait encore mal ? C'est pour ça que tu prends du sérum _Navitas_ ?

– Je me demandais combien de temps ça te prendrait avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte.

Draco renifla, il sortit un mouchoir presque propre de la poche de Harry et se moucha.

– C'est vrai que tu mourrais si tu arrêtais d'en prendre ?

– Ils ne savent pas vraiment… et… je ne tiens pas à le savoir.

Il enfonça son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Harry et ferma les yeux. Les doigts de Harry passaient doucement dans ses cheveux.

– Pourquoi tu as peur de Fred ?

– Il est…

Draco parut se rapprocher un peu plus de Harry, ce dernier raffermit sa prise.

– Il est parfait.

– Parfait ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

– Fred ?

– Il est… entier.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

– Quoi ? Entier ? Mais tu es entier !

– Non, je ne le suis pas. Je… Je suis abîmé.

– Tu es parfait et tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu… Je me fiche de ces cicatrices, elles ne sont pas toi…

Il sentit des larmes chaudes contre son cou et Harry câlina tendrement Draco.

– Ne pleure pas, bébé, ça va, tout va bien.

– Je suis désolé, j'ai été bête…

– Mais non, t'inquiète pas.

Harry essaya de se remettre debout, entraînant Draco avec lui.

– Tu viens avec moi à la maison ce soir, on pourra repartir à l'école demain matin.

– Je ne peux pas… J'ai prom…

– Tu peux et tu vas le faire. Je parlerai à Dumbledore. Tu devrais être avec moi, il le comprendra.

Harry fouilla ses poches et en retira un bout de papier. Il murmura : « _Lumos_ » et tendit le papier à Draco.

– On peut trouver Mr Harry Potter au 12, Grimmauld Place, Londres.

Draco sourit, au moins maintenant il savait comment s'y rendre.

– Je repars à Poudlard, dit–il tout bas. Je suis fatigué et je me sens merdique… Je n'ai rien avec moi de toute façon.

Harry le fixa.

– On récupérera du sérum _Navitas_ chez l'apothicaire en bas et tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre. On repartira tôt à l'école pour se changer.

Il enroula ses bras autour de Draco et quand le blond ouvrit la bouche pour protester, Harry le fit taire rapidement en disant :

– Ne discute pas avec moi, Draco. Je vais prévenir les autres qu'on retourne à la maison. Je parie que Hermione ne dira pas non à un petit somme et les autres savent comment y aller.

Ils marchèrent doucement dans le couloir, heureux d'être ensemble et brusquement avides de sommeil.

**oOo**

La chambre de Weasley puait le sang et la sueur et convenait parfaitement à l'idée que se faisait Snape d'une maison de passe. C'était écœurant et Snape retint un haut–le–cœur. Il avait déjà senti ça auparavant. L'odeur de la mort et de la décomposition. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Une autre odeur.

Snape éclaira la chambre et scruta le lit en face de lui. Il s'accorda un moment de pitié avant de s'enfoncer dans le dégoût. Il inspira rapidement, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu autant de sang. Le lit était trempé du sang de Weasley, il brillait d'un rouge profond, coagulé, craquelé et fétide. Même si pendant toutes ces années, Weasley avait été une véritable plaie, Snape était heureux de ne pas avoir été là quand ils avaient trouvé le jeune homme. Il en avait vu suffisamment pour remplir au moins deux vies.

Sur le sol traînait un ours en peluche rouge de sang. Snape le ramassa. Il était lourd et humide, Weasley devait s'être vidé de son sang dessus. Il renifla prudemment l'ours et détecta instantanément l'opium et les œufs de Serpencendres. Des ingrédients pour des potions opiacées et des philtres d'amour. Il se demanda ce qu'il découvrirait d'autre quand il trouverait la drogue. Il sortit une fiole de cristal de sa poche et l'ouvrit, puis il pointa sa baguette sur la peluche et le sang se mit à sortir du jouet, se soulever dans l'air pour se vider dans la bouteille. Snape fit stopper le flux, remit la fiole dans sa poche et replaça l'ours à nouveau propre sur la table de chevet.

Maintenant, la drogue. Où ce gosse pouvait–il cacher sa réserve ? Si ça avait été la sienne, il aurait trouvé un endroit discret et indétectable. Une cachette à l'abri des regards fouineurs. Il se retourna, cherchant un endroit ou un moyen pour Weasley de cacher de la drogue dans sa chambre et ses yeux tombèrent sur l'autre lit de la pièce.

_Ou je pourrais juste la laisser traîner sur le lit. _

Il prit un petit flacon et l'ouvrit. L'odeur était inimitable et c'était donc immanquablement ce qu'il cherchait. Il empocha la drogue et déplaça les autres objets étalés sur le lit, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres choses de ce genre égarées qui pourraient tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Il débusqua une longue page de parchemin et la déroula – quelque chose attira son regard. Le nom de Hermione et un rosier presque entièrement fleuri à côté.

Il ramassa le parchemin et le déroula totalement.

_**« Mr Harry Potter**_

_**Miss Hermione Granger**_

_**Mr Ronald Weasley » **_

Chaque nom avait un buisson de roses à côté (bon, Potter en avait quatre).

_**« Ce contrat, passé entre les susnommés, aussi connus sous le nom de Croisés, stipule, conformément à leur accord, que : du 25 août 1998, les Croisés auront une année scolaire entière (prenant fin le 30 juin 1999) pour perdre leur virginité respective, sous peine d'être couvert à vie de furoncles purulents.»**_

_Des furoncles ? Qu'est–ce qui leur avait fait penser à des furoncles ? _

Snape s'enfonça dans le lit et continua sa lecture.

« _**À compter de la perte de ladite virginité et à chaque activité sexuelle accomplie par ladite partie, une rose apparaîtra sur le rosier correspondant individuellement à chaque Croisé. »**_

Il y avait presque cent clauses et conditions sur le contrat ; Snape les lut toutes et son visage se durcit à mesure qu'il les passait en revue.

_**« Clause n° 79 : Si la victoire semble incertaine, le Croisé doit faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour honorer les termes du contrat, même si ça signifie effectuer quelque chose de vil, comme avoir des relations sexuelles avec une vieille sorcière, une harpie ou même le professeur Severus Snape. Celui ou celle qui ne remplira pas les termes du contrat et qui ne pourra prouver qu'il (ou elle) n'a pas exploré toutes les options sera non seulement affligé de furoncles purulents; mais ils seront aussi piquants, puants et géants. »**_

Snape laissa tomber le contrat sur ses genoux et se mit à fixer le mur d'un air absent.

– Je vois, marmonna–t–il, la joue agitée d'un tic.

Elle lui avait menti. Elle l'avait embobiné. Elle lui avait déclaré son amour alors que tout ce temps, il n'avait été que le dernier recours, dans la même catégorie que les vieilles sorcières et les harpies. Il n'y avait aucun doute ces trois-là devaient s'en payer une sacrée tranche à son insu.

Il replia le contrat et le rangea dans ses robes. Il était temps que ce petit jeu cesse.

A suivre…

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous.

Falyla


	36. Chapter 38

**Titre **: Objects of Desire

**Lien vers la fic originale** : dans mon profil, FFnet n'affiche pas les liens URL

**Auteure** : Azrael Geffen

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Correcteurs** : falyla/Florent

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Rating** : M/NC-17

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (20 chapitres divisés en 59 parties)

**Etat de la traduction** : terminée

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de** JK Rowling**, l'intrigue est à **Azrael Geffen**, avec son aimable autorisation.

**Warning** : slash, scènes de sexe très graphiques, torture, viol, meurtre, tentative de suicide, drogue, abus d'alcool, langage cru.

**Site** : à cause des thèmes abordés, je ne sais pas si cette fic sera autorisée à rester sur FFnet, je la publie donc en parallèle sur AO3 sous le même pseudo.

**Mise en ligne** : sauf contretemps inattendu, le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi.

**Résumé **: Après la fin de la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de revenir à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs ASPICs. Avant la rentrée, lors d'une soirée très avinée, ils établissent et signent un pacte magique où ils s'engagent à perdre leur virginité pendant cette 8ème année.

**Note de la traductrice** : Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, j'apprécie vraiment.

Bonne lecture.

**Objects of Desire**

Chapitre 16 (1ère partie)

**Une sorte de folie**

Harry déverrouilla la porte de Grimmauld Place et fit un pas de côté pour faire entrer Draco dans le hall. L'air était vicié, la maison était resté fermée plusieurs mois. Pour la première fois, Harry prit conscience qu'il était le propriétaire de cette maison et que renvoyer Kreattur n'avait peut–être pas été son initiative la plus avisée. Kreattur n'avait peut–être jamais gardé la maison propre mais au moins, il lui conférait une sensation de _vie_. Sans les constantes allées et venues des membres de l'Ordre, la maison était froide et peu attirante… non pas qu'attirante soit un terme que d'aucun aurait employé pour décrire le 12, Grimmauld Place. Mais Harry était sincèrement déterminé à changer cet état de fait. Il fit un geste vers les lumières et le hall d'entrée s'illumina d'un éclat doux.

– Tu dois vraiment être silencieux dans ce hall, chuchota–t–il une seconde trop tard.

Draco avait claqué la porte derrière eux. Les tentures mangées aux mites volèrent en s'ouvrant, exposant le visage écumant et dément de la vieille Mrs Black. Draco fut soudain face à une vision terrifiante.

Il s'éloigna du portrait d'un pas – celui–ci ressemblait tellement à une fenêtre que c'en était effrayant – tandis que la femme ouvrait sa bouche pleine de bave pour se mettre à hurler. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et elle brandit sa main comme des griffes dans leur direction et beugla encore plus fort.

– _Saleté, vermine ! Engeance d'ordures et de vilenie ! Sangs–mêlés, mutants, monstres, hors d'ici ! Comment osez–vous souiller la maison de mes…_

Elle se tut brusquement, cligna des yeux et secoua la tête comme si elle essayait d'éclaircir sa vision. Elle haussa un sourcil et son visage changea. Elle cessa de baver, ses yeux roulants se firent soudainement concentrés et aiguisés et sa bouche s'étira en ce que Harry aurait pu décrire comme un sourire plaisant alors qu'elle regardait Draco de haut en bas.

– Si le temps ne s'était pas écoulé, je dirais que tu es Lucius Malfoy.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse, bien que Draco s'avança pour la lui donner.

– Mais comme il a passé, je ne peux que présumer que tu es Draco Malfoy. Je peux voir ton père en toi… mais si peu de ta mère, quel dommage. Le sang des Black est très noble mais peut–être qu'il fortifie tes veines ?

– Peut–être, répliqua Draco à mi–voix.

– Tu as été un très joli garçon trop jeune, Draco. Approche–toi, que je puisse te voir.

Draco s'avança jusqu'à la peinture et elle l'examina, déterminée à trouver quelque chose d'elle dans ses traits. Harry observait avec répugnance alors qu'elle découvrait quelque chose qui la contenta.

– Tu as les sourcils de ta mère, ses pommettes et visiblement son intelligence.

Même Draco pensa que c'était fameux venant d'une vieille peinture complètement folle et il faillit s'en moquer ouvertement. Harry, résolu à garder la maison calme, le poussant durement du coude et Draco sourit poliment.

– Mais tu ressembles malheureusement à ton père, un excellent homme mais infecté par le sang des Malfoy.

Draco commença par sembler indigné et Harry pensa qu'il serait bien capable de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce si elle persistait dans cette voie.

– Elle est française, tu sais, la lignée des Malfoy. Ils ont laissé périr la moitié de la lignée dans la Chasse aux Sorcières avant de déménager dans un pays plus stable. Ils avaient besoin d'une bonne souche britannique pour se préserver mais leur sang a toujours été présent, c'est pourquoi tu leur ressembles. Le sang français.

Elle avait presque craché.

– Pourtant, Lucius était toujours très bon, excellent dans de nombreux sports moldus, bien que sans doute pas aussi fort que son propre père. Alexius Antonin Malfoy était un homme fort, je croyais qu'il éliminerait cette tendance Malfoy hors de la lignée mais Lucius avait ses faiblesses si je me rappelle bien.

Draco avait reculé, ses traits avaient revêtu l'expression hautaine de celui qui est plutôt heureux de sa lignée et assez contrarié que quiconque doute de sa légitimité.

– Je ne me suis jamais vraiment entendu avec mon grand–père, expliqua Draco, crispé. Cependant, je crois savoir que mon père et lui avaient leurs différends. Et comme je ne suis pas disposé à commenter leur relation, je suggère que cesse toute conjoncture à ce propos.

La femme le dévisagea à nouveau, comme si elle le voyait sous un nouvel éclairage. Pendant un instant, Harry crut qu'elle allait se remettre à hurler mais, à la place, elle soupira.

– Ils essaient de détruire les lignées, dit–elle. Les traîtres amoureux des Moldus ont infiltré le Ministère et ils ne restent que si peu d'entre nous maintenant. Sois prudent, jeune homme sois prudent de choisir une épouse de sang–pur. C'est le seul moyen si nous souhaitons survivre.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose de cinglant mais Harry s'empressa de saisir l'opportunité de fermer les rideaux.

– Elle est un peu… raciste, déclara maladroitement Harry.

Draco ricana.

– Pourquoi tu ne la décroches pas ?

Draco fixait les tentures d'un œil noir, espérant à moitié qu'elles se rouvriraient, il était chaud pour une bagarre.

– C'est ta maison maintenant, pourquoi est–ce que tu la garderais ?

– Elle ne voudra pas s'enlever du mur, elle est collée là et elle ne partira pas.

Harry sourit largement et caressa la nuque de Draco. Il était encore hérissé par les calomnies qu'il venait d'entendre sur son père et n'était pas disposé à se laisser consoler.

– Alors retire ce putain de mur, merde !

– C'est un mur porteur.

– Alors ensorcelle–le pour qu'il tienne debout !

En toute honnêteté, Harry n'y avait jamais pensé, ce qui était assez embarrassant et il n'arrivait pas trouver une excuse valable à ce fait, ce qui était pire. Il rougit.

– Il y a l'arbre généalogique aussi, Sirius le détestait mais je n'ai pas pu l'enlever du mur non plus.

– Ce que tu peux être bête, parfois, commenta Draco, irrité. Il est où ?

Harry lui désigna l'énorme arbre généalogique de la famille Black et Draco suivit du doigt sa propre lignée avec intérêt.

– Il a besoin d'être restauré, fit–il d'une voix atone. Quelques noms ont été brûlés et je sais que ma mère avait deux sœurs. Une s'est mariée avec un Moldu et a eu une fille.

– C'est pourquoi elle ne figure pas là, expliqua Harry.

– Il serait facile de le restaurer, répéta Draco en reculant pour l'examiner. Si tu le détestes autant, je peux l'avoir ?

Harry le regarda, surpris.

– Heu… bien sûr. Mais pourquoi ?

– J'ai l'arbre de mon père au Manoir, il est aussi gigantesque que celui–ci mais j'adorerais avoir celui de ma mère pour aller avec.

– Eh bien, si tu peux l'ôter de ce mur…

– Il a probablement juste besoin d'une petite câlinerie on pourra essayer cet été.

Harry sourit de plaisir comme toujours quand il entendait Draco mentionner l'été. Il n'y aurait plus d'école et ils démarreraient le reste de leur vie. Draco en parlait comme s'ils seraient toujours ensemble, ce qui n'avait de cesse de réchauffer Harry.

– Tu es fatigué ? demanda Harry à mi–voix.

Brusquement, il en avait marre de rester debout dans le hall de sa maison. Il avait été impatient d'y amener Draco, de lui montrer ce qu'il possédait mais maintenant, il ne voulait qu'une chose, l'amener au lit.

– Oui, un peu. Ça a été une longue journée.

Draco haussa les épaules, il ne s'était pas attendu à passer une nuit hors de l'école et, de retour à Poudlard, il avait étudié jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Harry semblait fatigué et Draco avait l'air chamboulé.

– Ça va ?

– Ouais, mais comme tu l'as dit, c'était une longue journée et je veux juste monter me coucher.

– C'est ta maison, sourit Draco. Tu me montres le chemin.

**oOo**

Snape laissa plusieurs flacons reposer pendant la nuit, certain que quelle que soit la potion qui courait dans le corps de Weasley, elle serait analysée le matin. Il fit le vœu silencieux de pouvoir s'asseoir et fixer les fioles toute la nuit mais ça ne servirait à rien, elles avaient besoin de macérer et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour en accélérer le processus. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que poursuivre la lecture du journal, pourtant il se surprit à s'asseoir à côté du feu. Là, il se mit à penser à Hermione et se demanda que faire.

Il y avait longtemps que Severus n'avait pas rôdé dans les couloirs la nuit et, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de Voldemort, il avait découvert qu'il était capable de dormir avec bien plus de facilité. Mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le sommeil n'allait pas venir ce soir. Et maintenant il était assis près du feu alors qu'il avait toujours considéré ce besoin d'avoir un feu dans la pièce, une espèce de chaud réconfort, comme une habitude propre à Hermione.

À deux heures et demie, il grimpa dans son lit et s'étendit dans le noir, essayant de se convaincre qu'il s'en fichait royalement et que ne pas dormir serait une chose stupide. Mais son estomac se retournait et, malgré l'envie de prendre quelque chose qui l'assommerait, il découvrit qu'il voulait vraiment ressentir cette nausée. Il ne voulait pas l'engourdir. Il voulait la ressentir et alors quoi ? Il apprenait sa leçon ? Il voulait se rendre compte à quel point il avait été idiot ?

Le lit était froid sans elle. C'était une si petite chose, si fragile et pourtant sa présence dans sa vie était devenue dévorante. Il voulait prendre ce stupide contrat et le cacher, prétendre qu'il n'avait jamais existé et s'accrocher à elle pour ne plus jamais la laisser partir.

Mais il devait la laisser partir et il le savait parfaitement.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Il en était venu à la conclusion, tandis qu'il isolait individuellement les éléments de la potion de Weasley, qu'elle n'avait pas joué avec lui. Severus savait qu'il réfléchissait mieux quand il travaillait, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune place pour l'émotion dans la création d'une potion. C'était de la science, une série d'étapes précises à franchir à un moment précis. Ainsi, quand il travaillait, il n'était plus que logique. Et sa logique lui disait que cette fille magnifique n'était ni stupide, ni une traînée. Elle n'aurait couché avec personne qu'elle trouvait immonde dans le but de gagner un pari et, même si elle l'avait fait (et sa logique lui disait que non parce que ce n'était pas son genre), elle n'aurait certainement pas poursuivi cette mascarade. Quand elle avait été brutalement attaquée, c'était lui qu'elle avait appelé et elle ne l'aurait jamais fait si elle ne l'aimait pas. Alors ce n'était pas un manque d'amour qui les forçait à se séparer.

C'était vraiment stupide, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait cru vaincre mais trouver le contrat qu'ils avaient écrit pendant l'été l'avait ramené à la raison. C'était son âge qui mettait fin à tout. Elle était tout simplement trop jeune.

Il avait pensé que sa force de caractère lui avait conféré une sorte de fermeté mais il avait toujours été un homme mesquin et prendre connaissance du libellé du contrat l'avait vraiment rendu furieux et lui avait fait entrevoir les nombreux problèmes qui pouvaient aussi en résulter. Il avait résolu de ne pas se mettre en colère ou, du moins, de ne pas lui laisser voir qu'il l'était. Le contrat avait été écrit pendant l'été alors qu'elle était insouciante et heureuse… et probablement saoule. Elle était jeune alors et devait le rester et non pas se forcer à grandir dans le but de s'adapter à son monde à lui. Elle devait être libre de faire des erreurs stupides, de boire, de baiser et de faire toutes les choses que les jeunes de dix–huit ans font.

Son estomac se tordit inconfortablement et, une nouvelle fois, la pensée qu'il pouvait se contenter de cacher le parchemin et prétendre qu'il n'existait pas le traversa. S'accrocher à elle, sa toute belle, à jamais.

Mais qui avait dit que ça durerait pour toujours ? Snape n'était pas assez idiot pour le penser. Est–ce qu'il voulait vraiment se voir heureux, établi et amoureux de si écoeurante façon qu'il sourirait aux 1ère année, uniquement pour que tout lui soit arraché ? Ce serait bien plus facile pour son cœur et son âme de redevenir ce qu'il avait toujours été, à savoir un misérable salopard autosuffisant – qui avait toujours été parfaitement heureux comme ça.

_Oh, oui, toujours parfaitement heureux. Il n'y a qu'à voir à quel point tu es heureux_.

Il fronça les sourcils en regardant le plafond sombre et fit taire son esprit.

Le problème était qu'il pouvait faire aussi bien sans elle. C'était ce qu'il avait fait la plus grande partie de sa vie et ces quelques derniers mois, bien qu'exceptionnels, pouvaient difficilement passer pour une habitude.

Il sentit un involontaire gémissement s'échapper et il martela le matelas avec son pied. Il ne voulait pas se montrer sensible ou logique ou misérable ou autosuffisant. Il voulait être amoureux d'écoeurante manière et sourire aux 1ère année et avoir le cœur brisé quelques années plus tard.

Il roula sur le ventre et frappa son oreiller, vaincu.

_Maudite soit–elle !_

Qu'elle soit maudite de lui venir maintenant, vingt ans trop tard, alors que tout semblant d'optimisme l'avait quitté. Qu'elle soit maudite pour avoir écrit cette saloperie de contrat et ruiné ses illusions.

Il se remit sur le dos et regarda l'horloge. Trois heures de ce terrible matin à la con. Ça allait être une très longue nuit.

**oOo**

Harry avait pris la chambre de Sirius parce qu'il se sentait proche de lui dans cette pièce et sa décoration, ou plutôt son absence de décoration, avait très peu changé depuis que Sirius était mort et que Harry y avait emménagé. Ça ne l'avait jamais ennuyé avant mais, brusquement, son côté spartiate semblait écrasant. Il fit un feu dans l'âtre dans l'espoir de la rendre plus accueillante.

C'était bizarre d'être là avec Draco.

Draco regarda avec intérêt les photos des parents de Harry et celles de Sirius et Remus qui encombraient l'endroit. S'il remarqua le manque de décoration, il ne le mentionna pas.

Harry repoussa la literie. Il l'avait changée avant de partir pour Poudlard mais elle sentait le moisi de ne pas être utilisée.

– Tu veux que je change les draps ? demanda–t–il, un peu embarrassé.

Si Mrs Weasley était venue avec eux, elle en aurait fait sa priorité et elle n'allait pas tarder. Tout le monde allait bientôt arriver chez lui et elle avait offert de prendre le médicament de Draco avant de quitter l'hôpital. Harry avait été d'accord parce qu'il voulait amener Draco à la maison et maintenant qu'ils étaient dans sa chambre à coucher, il aurait aimé apprendre quelques sortilèges de base en gestion domestique.

Draco examina les draps et renifla.

– Ils sont propres ?

– Ouais, c'est juste qu'ils n'ont pas été à l'air libre depuis un bon moment.

– C'est bon, ça ira.

Draco sourit.

– C'est toi, le bébé ?

Harry grimaça.

– Ouais. J'étais mignon, hein ?

– C'est gros qui me vient à l'esprit.

– Tous les bébés sont gros.

Harry regarda attentivement sa photo de bébé. Il semblait normal et sa mère n'avait assurément pas de problème à le soulever.

– Juste parce que toi, t'étais qu'un petit avorton maigrelet.

– Un avorton ? rit Draco. Puis–je te faire remarquer que je te domine, Potty ?

Harry le poussa affectueusement puis l'attira rudement et l'embrassa, sentant une sorte d'agressivité grandir en lui. Il mordit la lèvre inférieure de Draco, sentit la chair céder un peu et le goût cuivré du sang couler sur sa langue. Il pensa que Draco hurlerait, dirait quelque chose, l'injurierait peut–être mais Draco gémit doucement et capitula, permettant à Harry de sucer sa bouche en sang, savourant le sentiment que Harry le dominait, peut–être pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

– Ôte tes vêtements, murmura Harry d'une voix rauque.

Et comme Draco ne s'exécutait pas assez rapidement à son goût, il se mit à les lui arracher, tirant à bras–le–corps sur son pull, ses doigts meurtrissant et griffant sa maigre silhouette.

Draco poussa un petit cri mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'arrêter. Il tâtonna pour enlever son pantalon, essayant de le défaire avant que Harry n'en finisse avec sa chemise. Il fut nu en une minute. Harry se recula, s'assit sur le bord du lit, émerveillé par la vision de son amant. Draco fit un pas vers lui.

– Non, reste là. Je veux te regarder.

Draco se tint debout et, transpercé par le regard de son amant, observa Harry descendre la fermeture de son propre jean et commencer à se masturber.

– Tourne–toi.

Draco rougit maladroitement.

– Je… N…Non.

– Tourne–toi, Draco.

Draco hésita et pivota lentement.

Harry étudia la chair dévastée. Violette, à vif et douloureuse. Quelqu'un avait délibérément causé ceci Fol'Œil lui avait infligé ça et Draco le cachait au reste du monde. Sous la chair tendue et violacée, Harry distinguait la courbe de ses omoplates, les crans de son épine dorsale qui s'inclinait dans le bas de son dos et les deux petites fossettes, au–dessus de ce qui étaient sans nul doute des fesses absolument parfaites. Draco avait été parfait et maintenant…

Et maintenant, il était plus parfait que jamais.

Harry enleva ses propres vêtements en ne prêtant que peu d'attention à ce qui leur arrivait, son propre désir le consumait et, en ce moment, il voulait dévorer Draco tout entier. Il avança vers lui, l'enlaça par derrière et frotta son sexe dur entre ses fesses. Il embrassa un endroit à la base de sa nuque où les cicatrices commençaient et le mordilla gentiment, prenant plaisir au contact de sa peau.

– Tu es si beau… et si parfait.

– Tu ne dois pas les toucher, s'empressa de chuchoter Draco.

Il semblait vulnérable et terrifié, comme s'il s'attendait à une sorte de rejet. Harry l'embrassa encore en faisant glisser sa langue le long de la douce courbe de son omoplate.

– Si beau.

– Arrête… C'est affreux…

– Magnifique.

Harry traça une ligne de baisers le long de sa colonne, écouta son souffle court et discordant tandis qu'il s'agenouillait. Il écarta doucement ses fesses et pressa sa bouche contre l'orifice plissé de son anus. Avec hésitation, il donna une pichenette de sa langue contre la chair, en faisant le tour et la sondant délicatement avec le bout de sa langue. Il entendit Draco haleter, stupéfait de l'intimité de ce contact puis son corps se tendit contre lui un instant, avant de paraître fondre d'émerveillement.

Harry sentit les jambes de Draco s'écarter comme s'il avait besoin de donner à un plus grand accès à la bouche de Harry. Ce dernier l'ouvrit de sa langue, le préparant à ce qui allait suivre, écoutant chacun de ses halètements, chacune de ses inspirations hachées. Il sentit Draco se tordre tandis qu'il se frottait désespérément contre la bouche de Harry comme un chat en chaleur.

– Putain… Baise–moi… je t'en prie.

Draco en sanglotait presque.

– Je t'en prie, je t'en prie… baise–moi…

Harry se redressa, entraînant Draco avec lui afin de pouvoir tourner son visage vers lui. Il lui pilla la bouche avec sa langue, riche de sa propre saveur.

Draco cria dans la gorge de Harry, alors que son sexe semblait grossir encore son extrémité se resserra douloureusement. Harry vit une parfaite goutte de pré–sperme en émerger, il plongea pour la lécher, amenant presque Draco à l'orgasme. Harry repoussa alors Draco sur le sol, lui caressa le dos, les fesses et les cuisses. Il enfonça un doigt profondément en lui et le fit crier à nouveau puis il le retira et se plaça derrière ses hanches, pressant son pénis contre l'entrée de Draco.

Harry n'avait jamais fait ça avant et, pendant un instant, sa témérité l'abandonna alors que Draco criait, une note de douleur à travers le plaisir. Mais Draco le désirait, avait confiance en lui et, lentement, il s'ouvrit pour lui et il sentit son sexe glisser dans la chaleur de son corps.

C'était comme s'il perdait sa virginité encore une fois, une chose étrange, magnifique et nouvelle. Draco était chaud et serré. Harry ne pouvait décrire à quel point c'était merveilleux, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait mettre en mots l'incroyable chaleur de l'intimité du corps de Draco. Il fut doux au début, hésitant dans ses mouvements. Il ne voulait pas le blesser mais il savait que c'était le cas.

Draco pleurait à moitié de douleur et d'extase, frottant ses fesses contre les hanches de Harry, de façon pressante, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à bouger plus vite et plus fort. Il observa le corps de Draco, la manière sont ses muscles ployaient tandis qu'il luttait pour garder sa position. Harry était stupéfait qu'il arrive à maintenir le rythme avec lui.

Tous deux gémissaient de façon incohérente et leur respiration était laborieuse. Harry fit courir ses mains le long du dos de Draco, caressant son corps, ses hanches, ses jambes. Doucement, il glissa ses mains autour de ses hanches et commença à le masturber en rythme avec ses poussées, Draco se mit à gémir. Il jouit dans une explosion brusque et féroce qui éclaboussa la descente de lit et la main de Harry.

Harry jouit quand il sentit l'orgasme de Draco s'emparer de lui, le remplissant de semence brûlante en criant contre la chair violacée de son dos.

Plus tard, roulés en boule dans le lit, les membres enchevêtrés, Harry fourra son nez dans la gorge de Draco, le faisant rire doucement.

– Je t'ai blessé ?

– Non.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire de son propre mensonge.

– Bon, peut–être, un peu.

– Je crois que je t'ai fait saigner.

– C'est bon, ça ne fait pas mal.

Draco remua inconfortablement et cacha son tressaillement. Il avait déjà fait saigner Harry dans le passé, ça semblait ridicule d'en faire toute une histoire. À dire vrai, il était fatigué et son corps était douloureux. Il est fatigué de parler, il voulait juste dormir. Harry parut le sentir, il se blottit dans le lit, serrant fermement Draco et éteignit les lumières.

– Je t'aime, murmura Harry.

– Je t'aime aussi, répondit Draco en baillant.

– Tu as sommeil ?

Draco bailla encore une fois.

– Ouais.

– Tu veux que je me taise ?

– Ouais.

Harry sourit dans l'obscurité puis pressa un baiser dans la douce chevelure de Draco, content que cette journée soit enfin finie.

**oOo**

Hermione se surprit à dormir profondément toute la nuit. Cependant, ce fut un sommeil nourri d'une extrême fatigue émotionnelle et physique et, quand elle se réveilla, elle ne ressentit aucun des bénéfices d'une bonne nuit de repos, sans compter qu'elle se demandait où elle était. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent mais la chambre était encore obscurcie. La lumière orange semblait indiquer que la nuit londonienne filtrait à travers l'ouverture des rideaux, c'est ainsi que Hermione sut qu'il faisait encore sombre dehors, bien qu'il fût probablement tôt le matin et pas le milieu de la nuit.

C'étaient des rideaux à volants, sa mère les lui avait donnés pendant l'été pour remplacer les tentures mangées aux mites qui encadraient auparavant la fenêtre. C'était sa chambre à Grimmauld Place, elle avait passé l'été à la décorer. Elle détestait ces rideaux mais, au moins, ils n'étaient ni usés, ni moisis et elle était après tout heureuse de les avoir. C'était bel et bien sa chambre mais pendant un instant, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux la première fois, elle ne put se rappeler pourquoi elle était là.

Ce n'était pas l'été, la pièce était froide et l'absence de chaleur à côté d'elle l'aida à comprendre que Severus n'était pas ici avec elle. Hermione n'était pas à l'école mais elle aurait vraiment voulu que ce fût le cas. Puis un doux gémissement provenant de quelqu'un d'autre dans la chambre la fit se souvenir. Ginny était là. Elle était là mais pas Ron. Il n'était nulle part dans la maison. Ron était à l'hôpital.

Étendue dans le noir, elle fixa le plafond. Elle aurait dû dire quelque chose à Ginny. Elle aurait dû mais n'en avait nulle envie. En dehors de la fête du Nouvel–An, Hermione ne lui avait pas dit grand–chose depuis la fin de la guerre. Ginny avait reproché à tout le monde l'échec de sa relation avec Harry et Hermione avait été la première dans sa ligne de mire. Une jeune femme proche de Harry, n'importe quelle jeune femme proche de Harry était une cible toute désignée et, comme tout le monde le savait, Hermione était la femme la plus proche de Harry. Elle avait subi des mois de froideur et d'injures jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de s'en soucier, d'écouter ou de répondre à Ginny.

Après que Harry l'eût quittée, Ginny avait été surnommée _le Balai_, parce que tout le monde pouvait la chevaucher. Hermione avait supposé que c'était sa façon de faire revenir Harry mais le triste fait était que ce dernier s'en fichait totalement. La seule des _conquêtes_ de Ginny qui concernait Harry était Draco et Harry était joliment tranquille quant à cette relation.

– Hermione ? Tu es réveillée ?

Hermione n'avait pas d'autre choix que de répondre.

– Ouais… Tu vas bien ?

Ginny s'assit sur son lit de fortune et invoqua la lumière à mi–voix.

– Ça va, dit–elle avec un sourire un peu larmoyant. J'y pensais, c'est tout.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

– Tu crois que ça ira pour lui ?

– Mais oui, tu as entendu les guérisseurs, Ron est vraiment fort. Il va s'en remettre.

– Dimanche, je ne lui aurais même pas donné la journée et je continue à penser que si je lui avais parlé, il…

– Je pense qu'on se sent tous coupable de ce qui est arrivé, Ginny. S'appesantir sur ce fait n'aidera en rien. On doit regarder de l'avant, pas en arrière.

Ginny parut sourire d'un air narquois.

– Quelle jolie rhétorique nous avons là.

Hermione blêmit et détourna les yeux.

– Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

– C'est bon, je ne m'attendais à rien de mieux.

Hermione tressaillit et se mordit la lèvre. Ça n'aiderait personne de s'emporter comme ça, pas plus que se disputer avec Ginny. Mais Ginny ne voulait pas laisser tomber. Elle avait passé presque deux ans obsédée par Harry et détestait quiconque était proche de lui, et là, il y avait une opportunité à ne pas manquer pour dire du mal.

– Bien sûr que non, tu n'aurais pas dû, rétorqua Ginny en affectant un ton désinvolte. Mais bien sûr, quand on se met au–dessus des autres…

– Je ne me place au–dessus de personne, Ginny.

– Bien sûr que si, tu as simplement une si haute opinion de toi que tu ne le réalises même pas.

Hermione balança ses jambes hors du lit, décidant que partir était probablement la meilleure chose à faire mais Ginny changea de tactique.

– Alors, Harry et Draco, ils sont pédés, hein ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, elle s'était demandée combien de temps ça prendrait.

– Ouais… Je crois.

Elle se renfrogna.

– Bien que je doute qu'ils apprécient le terme de _pédés_.

– Je n'aurais jamais cru ça pourtant, continua Ginny. Je veux dire que je suppose que c'est logique pour Harry, parce qu'il n'a jamais été très bon avec les filles.

– C'est juste qu'il ne s'y intéresse pas, Ginny, soupira Hermione. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.

– Je n'aurais jamais deviné qu'il était pédé, ajouta Ginny, songeuse.

Hermione en avait assez entendu.

Alors, la contra–t–elle avec raideur, George nous a dit que tu avais le béguin pour Lucius Malfoy ? Draco ne te suffisait pas ?

Ginny sourit d'un air entendu.

– Bien, tu dois admettre qu'il y a un truc chez lui.

– Il est en train de baver comme simplet dans une boîte.

– Il était incroyable entre mes jambes.

– Une chute dans un escalier ne fait pas une relation, Ginny.

– Et il était dur comme un roc aussi, le combat avait dû vraiment l'exciter.

– Tu te fais des illusions.

Ginny sourit largement.

– Vraiment ? Au moins, je sais voir ce qui est beau et le vouloir pour ce que c'est. Dernièrement, j'ai entendu dire que tu baisais avec Snape. Mais quel dernier recours t'a poussé à faire ça ?

Hermione se tourna vers la rouquine, les yeux flamboyants.

– Qui t'a dit ça ? Qui, bordel ?

– Oh, calme–toi, ça ne circule pas dans toute l'école. Remus Lupin l'a répété à maman et papa à la fête et je l'ai entendu. Il a dit qu'il t'avait surpris au lit avec ce vieux machin graisseux. Maman était vraiment dégoûtée et papa en est resté… sans voix.

Hermione retomba sur le lit. Alors, les Weasley savaient et ils n'avaient pas dit un mot.

– Alors, tu _baises_ avec lui ou pas ?

– Ne crois pas tout ce que tu entends, répliqua Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Remus Lupin ne sait pas de quoi il parle.

– C'est amusant parce qu'il avait l'air de savoir. Il marchait dans le couloir en bas de l'escalier quand il vous a vus, Snape et toi, dans l'une des chambres à coucher et, quand il a demandé ce qui se passait, c'est _toi_ qui le lui as dit. Remus a pris Snape à part pour lui faire entendre raison et Snape lui a dit de se casser de là.

Hermione afficha un sourire moqueur, elle doutait que Severus ait dit de _se casser de là _; mais au moins, il avait dit quelque chose.

– Oh, mon dieu, tu baises avec lui.

La bouche de Ginny s'ourla de dégoût.

– Hermione, j'ai toujours pensé que tu avais un goût de chiottes mais, waouh, ça, c'est bestial !

– Qu'est–ce que tu en sais ? siffla Hermione. On t'appelle _le Balai_ à Poudlard, une chose sur laquelle que tout le monde peut grimper tu ne sais rien d'une relation adulte.

Ginny se mit à rire.

– Une _relation_ ? Oh, mon dieu, tu as une _relation_ avec lui ?

Hermione se leva à nouveau et attrapa sa robe de chambre.

– Allez, Hermione, gloussa Ginny. Raconte–moi un peu la relation que tu as.

– Va te faire voir.

Ginny rit encore plus fort tendis que Hermione prenait ses affaires de toilettes avec des gestes de colère.

– Je te veux plus dans cette chambre, cracha Hermione. Je vais retourner à l'école après le petit–déjeuner et je me fous que tu dormes dans ce putain de salon mais tu restes plus dans cette pièce.

Elle se tourna pour partir.

– Je suis navrée si quoi que ce soit t'a rendu si amère, Ginny, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'entretenir une relation d'amitié avec toi. J'ai essayé de me montrer compréhensive, j'ai essayé d'être là pour toi mais tu n'es plus qu'un petit esprit mesquin. Tu ne ressembles plus en rien à ce que tu as été. Tu es amère et tordue et tu deviens mauvaise et rancunière !

– Eh bien, c'est de la faute de Harry.

– Non ! C'est de la tienne ! Je ne vais pas entrer dans l'obsession que tu as pour Harry. Il a essayé, vraiment mais ça ne marchait pas. Il est gay, alors dépasse cet état de fait et avance dans ta vie.

Ginny la fixa avec malveillance.

– Je te hais, assena–t–elle à mi–voix. Je le hais aussi et je suppose qu'il y a une part de moi qui hait Ron parce qu'il est resté collé à lui.

Hermione resta muette, pas certaine de savoir quoi dire. Au moins, l'abcès était crevé maintenant au moins, il n'y avait plus de faux–semblants. Elle ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de serrer un peu plus sa trousse de toilette et quitta la chambre.

**oOo**

Harry se réveilla avec l'odeur du bacon qui cuisait, une odeur qui pénétrait toute la maison. Harry se surprit à sourire, il avait presque l'impression que c'était l'été et qu'il était ici pour rester.

Excepté le fait que Draco était toujours blotti contre lui, dormant paisiblement et que quelque chose de cet été–là lui manquait définitivement. Ça semblait honteux de se lever mais ils devaient retourner à l'école. Il secoua doucement Draco.

– Allez, bébé, c'est l'heure de se lever.

Draco grogna et marmonna avant de se rouler sur le ventre en enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller.

– Allez, mon cœur, tu dois te réveiller.

– Non.

La voix de Draco était étouffée mais, sans erreur possible, obstinée.

– On doit retourner à l'école, je l'ai promis à Dumbledore.

Draco souleva sa tête et ouvrit des yeux troubles.

– C'est quelle heure ?

– Presque six heures.

– Trop tôt.

– Mrs Weasley prépare le petit–déjeuner.

– Bien. Va manger, ensuite tu viens me réveiller quand tu es prêt à partir.

– Tu prends un petit–déjeuner.

– Je prendrai un morceau dès que je serai à l'école, mentit Draco.

– Non, réfuta Harry, irrité. Tu mangeras là où je peux te voir manger. Mrs Weasley a préparé le petit–déjeuner et elle t'a apporté ton médicament, la nuit dernière, alors tu descends pour le prendre de toute façon.

Draco se renfrogna et roula sur lui–même. Un petit–déjeuner avec les Weasley, juste ce dont il avait besoin. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'il se sentait particulièrement fragile et il se demandait même s'il était capable de prendre place à une table de petit–déjeuner. Il s'assit un peu douloureusement dans le lit et tressaillit. Harry le vit et commença à paniquer.

– Ça va ? Tu as mal ?

– C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas.

Draco rit, changea de position et essaya sans succès de réprimer une autre crispation.

– Tu veux que je descende prendre ton médicament ? Tu te sens mal ?

– Non, rien de tout ça.

Draco sourit comme s'il était un peu ennuyé. C'était exactement pourquoi il n'avait rien dit à Harry à propos de son dos. Comme Snape, Harry était maintenant convaincu qu'il allait tomber raide mort à la plus petite secousse.

– Tu m'as drôlement pilonné cette nuit, alors c'est un peu douloureux ce matin… Est–ce que ça répond à ta question ?

Harry rougit.

– Oh.

Ils se douchèrent ensemble, profitant de la salle de bain privée et de leur habileté à faire courir leurs mains pleines de savon sur le corps de l'autre, si bien que l'option prendre leur petit–déjeuner en bas avec les Weasley devint rapidement dispensable.

Quand, finalement, ils atteignirent la cuisine, ils trouvèrent les Weasley déjà attablés en train de manger. Mr Weasley était déjà parti faire un saut au Ministère avant de retourner à l'hôpital. Mrs Weasley était encore plus inquiète pour les enfants que d'habitude et quand elle vit Harry, elle se précipita sur lui pour le faire entrer dans la cuisine.

– Ah, tu es là, Harry, mon chéri. J'étais sur le point de monter te réveiller.

Elle le guida vers une chaise à côté de Hermione et pivota inconfortablement vers Draco. Elle n'était pas certaine de savoir quoi faire de lui, le fils de Lucius Malfoy. Tout en elle se rebellait contre l'idée que Harry soit avec lui et pourtant il était là, se tenant gauchement dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air maigre et un peu perdu. Mais c'était un enfant, tout comme Ron et elle n'allait pas le mépriser à cause des péchés de son père. Elle tira le siège voisin de Harry et lui sourit.

– Bon, Draco, tu t'assieds là. C'est bien. J'ai mis le sérum _Navitas_ dans ton jus de fruit parce que l'apothicaire a dit que le goût était épouvantable.

– Heu… Merci… Mrs Weasley.

Harry lui adressa un large sourire lorsqu'elle plaça un gros verre de jus de fruit devant Draco, suivi d'une assiette pleine de nourriture. Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent et il regarda Harry, affolé. Molly surprit son regard.

– J'ai parlé à l'apothicaire, expliqua–t–elle. Et selon ses instructions, tu as besoin de prendre du poids, mon chéri.

– Je…

Draco jeta un œil sur le plat de saucisses, d'œufs, de bacon, de tomates, de haricots et de toasts.

– Hum… Merci… Puis–je avoir un peu de café ?

– Oh, non, mon chéri, le café, c'est mauvais. Mais tu peux avoir un peu de thé léger.

Hermione ne put réprimer un rire étouffé tandis que Draco la remerciait faiblement encore une fois. Harry avait déjà attaqué son propre petit–déjeuner quand Draco commença le sien, sachant bien que sous l'œil attentif de Molly, il finirait chaque bouchée. Harry remarqua juste que la main de Draco trembla un peu quand il avala rapidement son jus de fruit.

Fred se pencha par–dessus la table.

– Ça, c'est rien, chuchota–t–il.

Mrs Weasley quitta la cuisine et Draco versa une partie de sa nourriture dans l'assiette de Harry.

– Attends qu'elle ramène Ron chez nous. Il va faire la taille d'une maison en un rien de temps.

Harry explosa de rire et remit la nourriture dans l'assiette de Draco. Ce dernier garda la tête baissée et ne dit rien. Il n'avait aucune affection pour Fred Weasley et, après avoir vu la manière dont il avait touché Harry le soir d'avant, il n'avait plus aucun doute quant à ses desseins. Il était certain que si Fred avait connu ses orientations sexuelles plus tôt, il se serait jeté sur Harry comme un vautour sur une carcasse, sans égard pour ce que Harry désirait réellement.

Hermione vit l'expression de Draco et essaya de diriger la conversation dans une autre direction.

– Que s'est–il passé en Métamorphoses hier ?

– Aucune idée, grommela Draco. Je n'y étais pas.

– Quoi ? Pourquoi ? s'exclama Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne peux pas ne pas aller en cours ! Qu'est–ce qui te fait croire que tu en as le droit ?

Draco soupira, Hermione avait la terrible habitude de parler comme son père parfois.

– Ecoute, ils en sont encore à comment changer un animal en meuble et, comme je sais déjà le faire, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de regarder des gens comme Neville Londubat essayer et s'en tirer tant bien que mal.

– Tu pourrais les aider, tu sais ?

– Mais pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ? répliqua Draco en prenant un air supérieur.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

– Tu es vraiment con, tu sais ça ?

– À ton service.

Fred observa l'échange avec intérêt avant de dire joyeusement :

– Alors, tu es tout à fait sociable maintenant ? Les miracles ne cessent jamais.

Draco ne répliqua pas et baissa les yeux sur son assiette.

– Oh, relax, Malfoy. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'avais pas pris de bain depuis plusieurs jours et tu as gerbé sur les chaussures de mon frère. Je dois dire que tu présentes bien mieux maintenant – et tu es poli ! Et qu'est–ce qui pourrait bien avoir provoqué ce changement ? Serait–il possible que le grand Draco Malfoy soit…

Il fit semblant d'avoir le souffle coupé.

– … _amoureux_ de Harry Potter ?

– Putain, t'as vraiment un train de retard, Weasley, tout le monde le sait déjà.

– Racontars et rumeurs que tout ça, répondit Fred avec dédain. Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.

Draco lui lança un regard noir.

– Je suis amoureux de Harry Potter, confirma Draco, impassible. Il y a autre chose que tu veux entendre de ma bouche ? Que penses–tu de _touche–le encore une fois et je t'arrache les couilles avec ma baguette_ ?

Harry s'étrangla avec son café, pas vraiment sûr de savoir s'il devait en rire ou s'en agacer. Fred sourit ouvertement.

– Oh, mais il est jaloux en plus. Tu ferais bien de te surveiller, Harry, il ne te laissera pas t'amuser.

– Bordel, qu'est–ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

Harry agrippa Draco par son pull alors qu'il commençait à se lever.

– Arrête, murmura–t–il, il essaie juste de t'énerver.

– Allons, Harry, reprit Fred en riant, il y a tout un tas de clubs pleins d'hommes magnifiques dehors, alors, tu n'as pas besoin que le fils du diable ici présent te retienne.

Harry était furieux maintenant, Draco aussi et, pendant un instant, Hermione craignit que Fred ne finisse à Ste–Mangouste, dans un lit à côté de Ron.

– Et, poursuivit Fred, nullement décontenancé, lequel de vous deux a hurlé comme une Banshee la nuit dernière ? Nous avons dû empêcher maman de se ruer dans votre chambre, elle voulait s'assurer que personne ne vous avait assassinés dans votre lit.

Draco retourna à sa nourriture et Harry en resta bouche bée, profondément reconnaissant que Mrs Weasley n'ait pas fait irruption dans leur chambre. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle était vraiment prête à voir _ça_.

– Alors pour ce week–end, Harry, sourit largement Fred. On va en boîte ?

– Tu rigoles, là ? répliqua Harry, stupéfait.

– Tu vas t'amuser !

– Oh, ta gueule, merde !

– Il n'est pas nécessaire de parler grossièrement, Harry.

Molly était revenue s'affairer dans la cuisine et Fred explosa de rire. Harry rougit et s'excusa en essayant d'ignorer le froncement de sourcil de Draco.

**oOo**

Minerva avait déjà vu Severus en colère auparavant et il faisait toujours un peu peur quand il n'avait pas dormi. Habituellement, Severus avait l'air graisseux et négligé mais aujourd'hui, il avait positivement l'allure d'un cinglé.

Minerva regarda nerveusement son compagnon de petit–déjeuner. Ils étaient dans les appartements soignés de Minerva, la lumière entrait par les fenêtres. Elle vivait dans des pièces confortables et spacieuses, au sommet de la tour ouest. Elle les avait choisi à cause de leurs fenêtres françaises qui encerclaient complètement la pièce. Dumbledore était descendu prendre son petit–déjeuner quand Snape était monté, la mine terrible, manifestement désireux d'avoir une épaule sur laquelle s'épancher.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas pleuré mais il en aurait probablement eu besoin.

Minerva se versa un peu plus de café et termina la lecture du contrat posé devant elle. Severus prit une brioche, la déchiqueta en morceaux puis reprit les bouts pour les émietter. Minerva aurait souhaité qu'il hurle ou tempête… qu'il fasse quelque chose, quoi.

– Ils devaient être ivres, Severus.

– Mmm, acquiesça–t–il d'un air absent en commençant à désintégrer les miettes.

– Je crois que celui–ci est parfaitement mort maintenant, Severus, fit remarquer Minerva en indiquant le petit pain. Tu veux recommencer avec un autre ?

– Hein ?

Minerva lui prit son assiette, y plaça une nouvelle brioche et la replaça devant lui.

– Ils sont jeunes, Severus ils étaient sans doute très saouls et ont fait cette chose grotesque. Ça ne veut rien dire.

– Ça signifie qu'elle me hait.

– Tout le monde te hait, Severus, ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer Minerva en souriant. Si ça a été écrit cet été, avant qu'ils reviennent à l'école, ils avaient probablement la même opinion de toi que tous les autres élèves.

– J'ai sauvé la vie de ce petit merdeux !

– La vie de Harry, par Merlin, appelle–le par son nom.

– D'accord, j'ai sauvé la vie de _Harry, _ce qui signifie qu'ils auraient dû se mettre à genoux pour me remercier.

Minerva soupira.

– Tu l'as fait de très mauvaise grâce et tu n'en as jamais fait un secret. Comment peux–tu attendre d'eux qu'ils t'apprécient brusquement ?

Minerva roula des yeux.

– C'est totalement hors de propos et tu le sais. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont écrit ce ramassis d'inepties que ça signifie qu'ils ressentent toujours la même chose. Ça signifie simplement qu'ils sont jeunes et stupides et qu'ils ne devraient probablement pas boire autant. Les gens font des trucs dingues quand ils ont bu.

Snape parut sortir brusquement de sa torpeur.

– Oui, oui, c'est ce qu'ils font, n'est–ce pas ? Des trucs dingues.

Il secoua la tête.

– Dis–moi que vous ne vous êtes pas mis ensemble quand tu étais ivre.

Minerva grogna et se pinça l'arête du nez, combattant la migraine qui menaçait.

– Severus, elle t'aime. Laisse tomber ça, ne commence pas à chercher les choses qui ne vont pas.

– Mais tu as raison, elle est jeune. Elle est trop jeune.

– Elle n'était pas trop jeune hier.

– Hier, mes yeux étaient scellés.

– Alors, scelle–les à nouveau, c'est mon seul conseil.

Severus poussa les miettes autour de son assiette.

– Et si je ne peux pas ?

Il fronça les sourcils et poursuivit :

– Quand j'ai vu ça la première fois, j'ai cru que c'était un jeu… mais elle n'aurait pas pu, pourquoi serait–elle assez stupide pour perdre sa virginité avec un homme qu'elle déteste ? Et après Krum, elle était trop fragile pour me mentir. Alors, j'accepte le fait qu'elle est réellement amoureuse de moi.

– Alors quel est le problème ?

– Elle n'a que dix–huit ans. Elle a sa vie entière devant elle. Elle devrait sortir s'envoyer en l'air avec d'autres personnes, s'amuser, se comporter comme une jeune fille de dix–huit ans.

– Peut–être qu'elle ne veut pas s'envoyer en l'air avec d'autres personnes, ou peut–être que s'envoyer en l'air avec toi la comble entièrement ?

En vérité, il voulait aussi s'envoyer en l'air avec elle mais elle avait besoin de vivre. Il soupira et soudainement, se frappa la tête contre la table.

– Severus !

– Ohputaindenomdedieudebordeldemerde ! **[1]**

– Severus, tout va bien.

– Pourquoi moi ?

– Mais écoute–toi, Severus ! Tout va bien. Elle l'aime et tu l'aimes. Je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème.

– Je ne veux pas me réveiller un matin dans trois ans et trouver un message me disant qu'elle est partie parce qu'elle a trouvé quelqu'un de plus jeune, plus beau et plus heureux que moi.

– Tu as déjà tout prévu, hein ?

– Oui.

– Alors qu'est–ce que tu attends de moi ?

– De la sympathie ?

Minerva pinça ses lèvres comme s'il était à nouveau son élève.

– Je ne vais t'accorder aucune sympathie si tu es sur le point de ruiner la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée, uniquement parce que tu t'es convaincu que c'est voué à l'échec.

Severus mordilla l'ongle de son pouce.

– Même pas un petit peu ?

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

– Non !

– Même si je t'en supplie ?

– Non !

– Et si je pleure ?

– Severus, cesse de vouloir en faire quelque chose d'insignifiant, tu es manifestement très malheureux. Pourquoi ne pas l'interroger à propos de ce stupide contrat, écouter son explication et oublier tout ça ?

Mais l'expression affichée sur son visage lui disait qu'il n'allait rien faire de la sorte. Il était déterminé à ruiner chacune des bénédictions de sa vie et plus que déterminé à voir le mauvais côté des choses.

Minerva soupira.

– Pour un homme intelligent, Severus, tu peux parfois te montrer singulièrement stupide.

**oOo**

Severus revint affamé de son petit–déjeuner et dans un état pire qu'avant sa rencontre avec Minerva. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu, peut–être à une réconfortante tape dans le dos et l'assurance qu'il prenait la bonne décision. Minerva, semblait–il, n'était pas la personne à aller voir pour ça. Elle ne lui aurait même pas accordé le plaisir de faire semblant. Cela le perturbait vraiment de penser qu'il avait besoin de ce genre de réconfort de la part d'un tiers. Il s'adoucissait vraiment avec l'âge. Il entra dans ses appartements avec la ferme intention de s'allonger un peu avant ses cours et, si possible, de briser quelque chose pour apaiser sa colère et de vraiment s'arrêter de pleurer – une chose qu'il considérait comme impardonnable, étant donné qu'il avait vu nombre de ses amis mourir et qu'il n'avait jamais versé la moindre larme.

– Salut !

Il sursauta et rougit sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle n'était pas censée se trouver là, elle devait être à Londres en train de réconforter la douzaine de Weasley qui logeaient dans la maison de Potter. Elle ne devait revenir que le soir, après que plusieurs 4ème année l'aient rendu dingue, après le récurage d'un ou deux chaudrons fondus. Ces conditions réunies, il aurait été dans le bon état d'esprit pour lui briser le cœur.

Elle n'était assurément pas censée être assise sur son lit à sept heures trente du matin, bien avant l'horaire prévu, le visage frais et pimpant.

– Tu n'es pas censée pas être ici, fit–il stupidement remarquer et il sentit son cerveau gifler sa tête.

Hermione fronça les sourcils puis sourit en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

– Et où suis–je censée être ?

– À Londres.

Elle rit tandis qu'il se frappait mentalement encore une fois.

– Tu es craquant quand tu es confus.

Eh bien, au moins elle avait le sens de l'observation. Il remua inconfortablement sur le pas de la porte.

– Tu devrais y aller et te préparer pour tes cours.

– Il est encore tôt, on a le temps, répondit–elle en se couchant pour s'étirer. Tu as une mine terrible. Tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit ?

– J'ai toujours une mine terrible.

– Oh, je ne voulais pas dire ça.

Il n'était vraiment pas préparé pour ça. Il n'avait qu'à ouvrir la bouche et tout lâcher afin d'en finir une fois pour toutes mais les mots s'esquivèrent et il se retrouva à trébucher sur les choses qu'il avait à dire.

– Peut–être que tu devrais partir… Tu as bientôt des cours et tu as sans doute des choses à préparer.

Hermione se redressa et lui adressa un regard interrogateur : ne venait–il pas juste de le lui dire, avec des mots différents ? Elle pensa qu'elle devait parler plus clairement.

– J'ai déjà tout fait, dit–elle en indiquant son sac, posé à côté du lit. Je pensais que je pouvais descendre et me reposer avant les cours. On a Potions en premier et si je suis déjà dans les donjons, je peux rester ici jusqu'à la dernière minute, non ?

– Oh… Bien… Est–ce que quelqu'un t'a vue venir ici ?

– Non, bien sûr que non !

À l'évidence, quelque chose n'allait pas. Severus se tenait dans l'embrasure, l'air d'un rat ahuri mais il était manifestement sur le point de montrer les dents et elle n'était pas d'humeur à discuter des problèmes qu'il pouvait avoir en ce moment. Elle venait de passer les premières heures de cette matinée à se disputer avec Ginny, à réconforter George et à aider Harry à tenir Draco loin de la gorge de Fred. Elle n'aspirait qu'à ce qu'on lui fiche une paix royale, au calme ou à un moment de tendresse.

Elle se glissa hors du lit et se dirigea vers lui, espérant le faire entrer dans la chambre d'une manière ou d'une autre et peut–être l'amener à se détendre. Elle lui prit la main et embrassa doucement chacun de ses doigts. Elle se relaxa quand son autre main se souleva pour lui caresser les cheveux.

– On a le temps, dit–elle à voix basse. On prend un café ?

Elle lui suça le pouce en faisant courir sa langue sur le coussinet de chair.

– Ou on pourrait faire autre chose ?

– Arrête ça, bébé.

Il avait presque sifflé les mots mais il n'était pas très convaincant. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle cesse et elle le savait.

– Je ne vais rien faire de mal, en fait, je crois que tu vas aimer.

Sa voix était devenue plus basse et elle lui sourit. Il ne cesserait jamais d'être stupéfait par ses qualités de séductrice, même ces cheveux qui ne ressemblaient à rien et cette robe d'école sans forme en faisaient une séductrice de première classe. Ça aurait probablement choqué ses plus grands admirateurs. Alors qu'il regardait ses petites hanches se balancer et sa robe s'ouvrir pour révéler une jupe grise et une portion de son genou, il émit un infime gémissement. Elle lui offrit un large sourire et pressa son corps contre le sien.

– On ne peut pas…

Il parut s'étrangler avec les mots.

– … Les cours…

Tous ses doutes s'envolèrent quand elle glissa ses mains sous sa chemise. Il perçut une lueur de satisfaction dans ses yeux une seconde avant qu'elle ne se mette sur la pointe des pieds elle s'appuya de tout son poids contre lui et fourra son nez dans son cou. Il grogna doucement lorsque ses dents éraflèrent sa gorge pâle. Ses paumes étaient fraîches contre la peau chaude de son torse, elles cherchèrent et trouvèrent ses tétons. Puis ses mains descendirent, effleurant son ventre crispé. Quand sa chemise gêna une exploration plus poussée, elle renâcla avec impatience et, à sa plus grande stupéfaction, elle agrippa les deux pans de son vêtement et tira d'un coup sec, envoyant valser les boutons aux alentours.

Il en eut le souffle coupé, momentanément sans voix. Seigneur, Hermione savait comment l'exciter et assurément comment lui plaire. Elle avait été si empressée de découvrir les différentes manières de faire l'amour et Severus s'était parfois surpris de voir à quel point il pouvait se montrer inventif. Elle pouvait aussi se montrer incroyablement agressive, décidant seule de ce qu'elle voulait, refusant toute réponse négative. C'était une autre chose à laquelle il ne se serait jamais attendu venant d'elle mais s'il y réfléchissait logiquement, c'était une vraie Miss Je–sais–tout – certainement pas une craintive petite fleur – alors son agressivité sexuelle n'était vraisemblablement qu'une extension naturelle de sa personnalité. Il adorait ça et il adorait être le bénéficiaire de son désir.

Il secoua la tête pour tenter de s'éclaircir les idées, espérant ainsi recouvrer un peu de maîtrise de soi et de la situation mais son esprit était confus, comme tournoyant sous l'effet d'un filtre de désir.

– 'Mione… Bébé…

Elle le repoussa gentiment jusqu'à ce que ses épaules se pressent contre la solide porte de chêne et, avant qu'il ne puisse émettre le moindre mot, sa bouche couvrit la sienne et elle glissa sa langue entre ses dents. Brusquement, toute idée de la renier ne fut plus que lointain souvenir.

Il se débarrassa de sa chemise et l'attira fermement contre lui, ses mains courant à l'arrière de ses cuisses et sur ses douces fesses. Ses doigts fouillèrent sous l'élastique de son slip et plongèrent pour trouver les boucles humides entre ses jambes.

Elle brisa leur baiser et le repoussa de ses mains, le souffle rapide et saccadé.

– Oh, non, Severus. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

_Pas fini ? Mais qu'est–ce qu'elle veux faire d'autre ?_

– Je t'aime, lui chuchota–t–elle, et il la crut.

Tendrement, elle plaça un insistant baiser sur son épaule puis descendit jusqu'à ce que sa langue puisse tourbillonner autour de son mamelon. Elle gémit doucement dans sa poitrine et murmura contre sa peau pâle :

– Tu as tellement bon goût.

Puis elle se mit à genoux en face de lui.

Le souffle manqua à Severus, déserta ses poumons et il regarda le plafond, en se demandant si les dieux pouvaient le sauver mais ils n'étaient nulle part. Elle posa ses lèvres sur son ventre plat puis rejeta sa tête en arrière et vit qu'il fixait quelque chose d'invisible au plafond.

– À quoi tu penses ? murmura–t–elle mais il ne répondit pas, effrayé de parler, de peur qu'elle ne s'arrête.

Hermione sourit avant de défaire sa ceinture et déboutonner son pantalon. Elle descendit le tout et il se sentit jaillir à l'air libre, entièrement en érection, douloureusement impatient qu'elle s'occupe de lui. Elle démêla son pantalon de ses pieds et le jeta au loin et tâtonna pour lui ôter ses bottes puis ses chaussettes. Elle adorait faire courir son doigt le long de l'étrange marque dentelée de sa cheville où la maille élastique l'avait serré. Elle embrassa sa jambe maigre en remontant, goûtant la sensation de ses poils noirs contre ses lèvres puis lécha l'os dur de sa rotule avant d'atteindre sa cuisse.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle. Il devait la voir parce que c'était une torture de ressentir ce qu'elle faisait sans l'observer.

Soudain, il réalisa que la porte n'était pas verrouillée et que n'importe qui pouvait entrer et l'empêcher de prendre du plaisir. Il tendit la main derrière lui et se mit à fouiller pour trouver le verrou. Elle ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de prendre sa baguette pour verrouiller la porte. Pas que ça importe vraiment, personne n'oserait pénétrer dans ses appartements. Sauf Minerva…

Il recommença à tâtonner pour mettre la main sur le verrou.

– Qu'est–ce qui ne va pas ? murmura Hermione vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

– La porte…

Hermione sourit encore, tira sa baguette et scella fermement la porte avant d'effleurer ses cuisses tendues de ses mains, se dirigeant vers ses hanches osseuses, frôlant son sexe de ses pouces.

Severus grogna, il voulait qu'elle arrête ça, il voulait sa bouche sur lui plus qu'il ne voulait sa prochaine inspiration. Un instant plus tard, son souhait fut exaucé. Ses doigts encerclèrent sa hampe gonflée et le caressa. Il ferma les yeux et plongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux, il fondait, tant le plaisir le consumait, puis la chaude humidité de sa bouche l'enveloppa, doucement veloutée et redoutable comme un péché. Il grinça des dents, le corps contracté et tremblant, comme un avertissement.

– Arrête, dit–il d'une voix grinçante en la repoussant pour reprendre le contrôle.

Son unique pensée était de l'amener dans le lit. Il l'embrassa en la faisant reculer dans la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'ils y soient. Il la relâcha et elle s'étendit sur la couette moelleuse en soulevant ses hanches pour enlever sa culotte. Elle jeta la petite pièce de tissu sur le sol et ouvrit ses jambes en geste d'invite.

– Aime–moi, chuchota–t–elle d'une voix rauque.

Merlin, comment aurait–il pu s'en empêcher ? Il n'avait jamais connu de femme aussi érotiquement tentatrice et son corps répondait à sa demande, poussé par un impérieux besoin. Il se plaça au–dessus d'elle, il cala ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et sentit ses jambes s'enrouler à l'arrière de ses cuisses, le pressant vivement contre elle. Elle était brûlante, le souffle court et, étonnamment, encore habillée.

Son corps frissonna et, lentement, il s'introduisit dans son étroite chaleur accueillante. Ils échangèrent un grognement de plaisir mutuel. Elle arqua son dos avec un brusque halètement et souleva ses genoux autour de sa taille afin qu'il la prenne de plus en plus profondément à chaque poussée.

Peu importait le nombre de fois qu'il lui avait fait l'amour, il ne se lasserait jamais d'elle et il ne serait jamais assez plongé en elle. Il voulait devenir une part d'elle dans tous les sens du terme. La vague d'émotions se démêla, se brisant en une onde si puissante que son corps en trembla. Il s'enfonça en elle plus fort et plus rapidement, arrachant un cri essoufflé à Hermione tandis qu'il atteignait son sommet il plana sur la crête et jouit profondément en elle.

Lorsque sa respiration redevint normale, il se dégagea de sa si belle compagne et l'attira contre lui pour la bercer dans ses bras, en sachant que ce serait la dernière fois. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou et laissa échapper un soupir de contentement.

– Je t'aime, murmura–t–elle doucement.

Severus ferma les yeux et déglutit avec difficulté. Il voulait lui répondre mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas.

**oOo**

Parashat Pinahas avait autrefois été un Mangemort et, par chance, c'était un des plus vieux amis de Severus Snape. Non pas que Snape eut passé beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie ces dernières années mais il lui avait évité Azkaban et le Baiser et Parashat savait qu'il lui devait une très grosse faveur. Jusqu'au lundi soir précédent, Snape ne lui avait jamais rappelé cette dette et Parashat était retourné à ses affaires, l'esprit libre. Il s'était trouvé un boulot respectable au Département du transfert des elfes de maison où il tentait vaillamment d'oublier son sordide passé. Mais, alors qu'il était sur le point de fermer son bureau ce lundi soir, il avait sursauté quand la tête de son vieil ami était soudainement apparue dans la cheminée pour lui parler de la façon dont il pourrait s'acquitter de sa dette.

Le résultat de cette conversation fut que le petit elfe de maison Non arriva au Musée de Arts Magiques et Antiquités en milieu de matinée le mardi et qu'il s'y présenta, muni de ses papiers de transfert, pour son nouveau travail. Il avait nerveusement piétiné sur place pendant un moment, attendant que quelqu'un vienne et lui dise quoi faire, que quelqu'un réalise qu'il n'appartenait pas à cet endroit. Puis il fut conduit vers les caves par un très vieil elfe qui semblait avoir deux fois l'âge de Non et dont il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il servirait le musée jusqu'à sa mort.

Une fois dans les caves, Non se détendit considérablement, il semblait que la majorité des elfes du musée avaient été au Manoir et il les connaissait bien. Les autres elfes se pressaient autour de lui, lui posant des douzaines de questions sur la façon dont il avait été libéré et ce qui l'avait conduit au musée. Non s'en tint au scénario bien répété que Snape avait élaboré. Il s'était opposé à Maître Draco à cause de sa relation avec Harry Potter et Maître Draco l'avait libéré. Il devait aussi s'efforcer de ne plus appeler Draco _Maître_ ou de parler de Lucius dans les mêmes termes.

– Il est ici, tu sais, couina une petite elfe qui, d'après les souvenirs de Non, se prénommait Tess ou quelque chose comme ça. Lucius Malfoy est ici.

Non en trembla presque d'excitation mais il força une grimace sur son visage pour le cacher.

– Vraiment ?

– Oh, oui. Mais le conservateur est très possessif avec lui et aucun de nous n'a le droit de le toucher. Hob l'a laissé dehors sur le balcon un jour et il…

L'elfe s'interrompit et parut un peu atterrée.

– Bref… Il a disparu.

Si Non avait eu des sourcils, il en aurait soulevé un. Il avait toujours cru que les Mangemorts étaient tous exposés en vitrine, alors que faisait Maître Lucius dehors sur le balcon ?

– Plus personne ne veut prendre soin de lui maintenant. Hob était le quatrième elfe à disparaître mystérieusement. Il y en a eu trois autres mais il est possible qu'ils lui aient donné des coups de pieds.

– À qui ? Au conservateur ?

– Non, à Lucius Malfoy.

– Oh ? Mais pourquoi le conservateur est–il possessif avec lui ? demanda calmement Non. Il a reçu le Baiser alors pourquoi le conservateur pense qu'il est spécial ?

Tess regarda autour d'elle d'un air de conspirateur ; elle avait toujours apprécié Non.

– Je ne l'ai pas vu de mes yeux mais on dit que le conservateur l'amène dans sa chambre à coucher. En fait, on dit qu'il dort avec Malfoy dans son lit !

Non ne sut que dire, il ne put que fixer bouche bée la petite elfe qui colportait les ragots et fut reconnaissant au vieil elfe de revenir avec un bloc–notes et les papiers de Non. Il n'était pas au courant de l'arrivée d'un nouvel elfe, ça le rendait perplexe de ne pas savoir que faire du nouveau venu.

– Je pense que le conservateur s'est arrangé pour te faire venir pour surveiller son… jouet.

Il regarda vers Non d'air plein de mépris.

– Tu as déjà été valet chez les Malfoy avant ?

– Tu ne peux pas vouloir faire ça ! siffla immédiatement Tess. Tu vas disparaître comme les autres.

Non l'ignora.

– J'ai été le valet de Lucius Malfoy pendant dix ans.

– Bien, alors on va te préparer pour tes nouvelles fonctions. Tu ne retrouveras pas le Lucius Malfoy que tu connaissais et c'est le conservateur que tu dois servir, pas Malfoy.

Non essaya difficilement de ne pas sourire, Maître Draco allait être content.

**oOo**

Draco était encore furax contre Fred Weasley quand il atteignit le cours de Botanique, cet après–midi–là. Pire encore, la Botanique était peut–être le cours qu'il aimait le moins et, de plus en plus souvent, il se surprenait à regretter les Runes qu'il avait laissé tomber pour cette classe détestée. Apparemment, le professeur Chourave avait un problème avec le fait de dispenser un enseignement qui n'incluait pas une expérience pratique et, même lors de la séance d'aujourd'hui qui ne devait être que théorique, Draco savait qu'il terminerait probablement sale en dégageant une odeur épouvantable.

Son intuition lui donna raison alors qu'il entrait dans la classe, il vit que ces répugnantes serres de dragon qu'ils avaient mises en pot avaient grandi et qu'elles étaient posées sur leur bureau. Il soupira puis fit courir amoureusement ses doigts sur la couverture de cuir repoussé de son _Medicus Botanica _et comprit qu'une fois de plus, ils ne l'ouvriraient pas. Alors maintenant il avait Fred Weasley dans la tête et, dans une minute, il aurait de l'engrais jusqu'aux coudes. La conclusion parfaite d'une journée de merde.

Et bien sûr, qui pouvait oublier qu'ils allaient à l'évidence étudier les propriétés de cette série de plantes de dragon… encore une fois. Ce qui bien sûr signifiait que Chourave prenait un immense plaisir à ce que chacun prononce leurs noms latin encore et encore, juste pour – et il en était certain – rendre la vie de Draco plus inconfortable.

_Calamus Draco, Periculum Draco, Novus Draco_… La liste semblait interminable et, chaque fois qu'ils prononçaient son nom, Harry lui lançait un regard de biche à travers la classe… ce qui aurait pu être mignon si ça n'avait pas été agaçant à en cracher par terre.

Le raisonnement qui l'avait poussé à choisir ce cours lui avait semblé bien fondé. Il avait en commun avec son père une indéfectible méfiance pour les praticiens médicaux et les apothicaires. Son problème était qu'il serait forcé de prendre du _Navitas_ toute sa vie, ce qui voulait dire qu'il devrait soit apprendre à faire confiance, soit apprendre à le faire lui–même. Il s'était décidé pour la deuxième option et s'était donné pour objectif de faire ce qu'il pouvait pour apprendre à faire pousser les ingrédients nécessaires. Par conséquent, les Runes avaient été oubliées au profit de la Botanique.

Oh, comme il détestait ça. Il était d'avis depuis longtemps que la Botanique était un cours pour crétins moyens (secondé dans ce domaine uniquement par la Divination qui avait totalement échappé à son attention). Il soutenait que le fait que Neville Londubat soit l'élève star de ce cours était la preuve de son opinion.

– Maintenant, le _Morbus Draco_ (yeux de Harry sur Draco) sécrète un pus épais comme la sueur de son bulbe qui a de nombreux usages mais il est employé principalement contre la congestion. Sous sa forme pure cependant, il est très corrosif alors j'espère que vous avez vos gants en peau de dragon puisque vous raclerez les bulbes aujourd'hui.

_Super_.

Draco fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de ses gants, il avait appris depuis longtemps à ne pas prendre le calendrier des travaux théoriques de cette classe trop au sérieux. Il se demandait à quel point ce pus était corrosif et si le mettre en contact avec la gueule de Fred Weasley lui apporterait une quelconque satisfaction. Il décida immédiatement qu'il serait très content de tester cette hypothèse en particulier.

– Maintenant, soulevez le _Morbus Draco_ en le tenant par sa tige épaisse (yeux de Harry sur Draco, encore une fois) et sortez–le du pot.

Beurk, ça empestait et le pus était jaune. Draco faillit vomir. Ouais, en barbouiller la figure de Fred Weasley serait immensément jouissif. Le salaud. S'il avait pu se montrer plus clair dans ses intentions, il se serait assis sur les genoux de Harry, la langue plongée au fond de sa gorge. Draco gratta durement le bulbe avec son strigile **[2] **et lui ôta un peu plus que le pus.

– Soyez prudent, Mr Malfoy, le bulbe du _Morbus Draco_ est très sensible.

Il y eut une série de ricanements et encore plus d'œillades de la part de Harry.

_Seigneur, je veux qu'elle arrête de répéter ce foutu nom_.

C'était presque aussi chiant que d'étudier ces saletés de constellations en Astronomie tandis que Harry lui chuchotait : « _C'est romantique, hein_ ? » chaque fois qu'il bougeait cette saloperie de télescope. Une fois de plus, Draco en vint à détester son prénom. Bon dieu, qui pouvait bien lui avoir choisi un nom pareil ?

Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. C'était eux les responsables.

– C'est la plus magnifique constellation du ciel, lui avait dit Narcissa. Et quand tu es né, je pouvais la voir à travers la fenêtre, brillant pour moi.

– Et c'est fort et unique, avait ajouté Lucius. C'est un prénom dont tu devrais être fier.

Draco ne pouvait que remercier sa bonne étoile de ne pas avoir fait briller Orion cette nuit–là. Orion Malfoy, ça, c'était un nom.

Draco en frémit.

– Alors, comment va mon petit dragon ?

Draco sursauta et jeta un regard noir vers Harry qui s'était faufilé derrière lui.

– Putain, Harry. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

– Pourquoi pas ? Tu es un petit dragon. En fait, tu es mon petit dragon.

– Oui et mon père le pensait aussi et avait l'habitude d'utiliser le même terme. Alors, à moins que tu ne cherches à prendre sa place, cesse de m'appeler comme ça.

Harry haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel. Il était joliment évident que _son petit dragon_ était d'une humeur de chien aujourd'hui.

**NdT** :

**[1]** _Ohshitfuckbuggerarseheadandhole_! en vo. tirade prononcée par Bill Nighy dans le film _Love Actually_

**[2]** Le strigile est une sorte de racloir en fer recourbé.

A suivre…

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous.

Falyla


End file.
